la Globetrotter girl!
by Zahnegirl
Summary: Emi, 16 ans, n'a qu'une passion, le dessin, et un but, entrer à Todai pour y suivre les pas de sa grandmère peintre. Seulement voilà, quand on a des squelettes dans le placard de famille et des Somas dans les parages, rien ne va plus...
1. Default Chapter

La Globe-trotter girl !  
  
Par Zahnegirl  
  
Bonjour à tous ! C'est ma première fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. L'histoire se déroule un mois après la fin du dessin animé. Disclaimer : Fruits Basket et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais Emi est un personnage de mon invention.  
So...Let's go on with the show !  
  
Chapitre un: La souris, l'onigiri et la fille aux cheveux de citron.  
  
Il était une fois, un splendide dimanche après-midi d'automne... Les dernières senteurs sucrées de l'été se mélangeaient à la promesse d'un hiver de flocons cotonneux. Oiseaux et enfants pépiaient de concert dans les arbres et les parcs. Le monde semblait profiter d'un congé payé bien mérité.  
Deux évènements vinrent perturber l'harmonie ambiante.  
D'abord, l'arrivée d'un vélo. Un trèèès vieux vélo. Si ce vélo était un humain, ce serait probablement un octogénaire souffrant d'arthrite, de rhumatismes divers, d'asthme et d'un peu de goutte. Toutefois, le fait était que ce même vélo roulait encore, dans un fracas de grincements et de gémissements. Il était clair que l'engin ne fonctionnait pas uniquement par le biais d'un miracle ou de la foi. A dire vrai, c'était plutôt grâce à l'intervention d'une jeune fille blonde et souriante, pédalant joyeusement et en grande conversation avec elle-même (pas d'inquiétudes, ce dernier détail sera bientôt expliqué, la demoiselle n'est pas aussi folle qu'il n'y paraît.... enfin.... quoique) :  
« Quelle journée magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que papa et maman auront un temps semblable à celui-là en Patagonie ! Hé, tu m'écoutes ?! Ne m'dis pas que tu es encore sous le coup du décalage horaire, après la sieste de vingt heures que tu as faite hier ! »  
Le vélo s'arrêta près d'un petit parc paraissant désert, et la blondinette enleva sa besace et l'ouvrit, tout en continuant son sermon.  
Le deuxième évènement perturbateur se déroula pratiquement en même temps que le premier, et justement dans un autre recoin de ce même parc : un petit cri étonné retentit, immédiatement suivi d'un étrange bruit étouffé (comme un « pouf ! »), puis une voix affreusement désolée s'éleva :  
« Désolée !! Désolée !! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, Yuki-kun !... »  
Une petite voix aiguë, au niveau du sol, répondit en soupirant :  
« Ce n'est pas grave, Honda-san. J'espère seulement que personne ne m'a vu me transformer... »  
La propriétaire de la voix affreusement désolée, alias Tohru Honda, scruta d'un air affolé les environs du parc. Et aperçut la blondinette, toujours en grande conversation avec elle-même.  
« Etrange... », murmura Tohru.  
« Que se passe t'il ? » demanda Yuki. « Quelqu'un m'a vu me transformer ? »  
« Non, non ! » répondit-elle, paniquée. « Le parc est désert, à l'exception d'une jeune fille qui semble en grande conversation avec son vélo, mais comme elle a le dos tourné vers nous, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait vu quoi que ce soit... »  
« Ouf ! » Yuki soupira d'un air soulagé. « Attendez un peu : elle parle avec son v... »  
Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase. Une voix joyeuse retentit brusquement derrière eux :  
« BONJOUR !!! Ta souris est vraiment trop mignonne ! »  
« AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaahh !!! » s'écria une Tohru au bord de l'infarctus (gouttes de sueurs sur le front). Elle pressa inconsciemment la pauvre souris dans sa main. « Aucun évènement étrange ne s'est déroulé ici !!! Tout est parfaitement normal !!! »  
La blondinette (car c'était elle), la regarda d'un air amusé :  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Oui, oui !!! » approuva de la tête une Tohru en nage, secouant et étranglant une pauvre souris grise virant au violet.  
« Hé !! Tu devrais y aller mollo avec ta souris ou tu risques de l'asphyxier ! »  
« AAAAaaaahh !! Désolée !!! »  
Tohru relâcha sa prise, s'agenouilla et déposa avec précaution la souris évanouie sur ses genoux.  
« Ben dis donc, les animaux ne doivent pas faire long feu avec toi ! » fit la blondinette, en riant.  
« Désolée !!! C'est que...j'avoue que tu m'as fait un peu peur, tout à l'heure... »  
« Alors, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Mais j'ai trouvé ta souris tellement mignonne !... J'adore les animaux, en fait, j'ai toujours vécu entourée d'animaux ! »  
« Quelle coïncidence ! » s'exclama Tohru. « Moi aussi, je vis entourée d'... »  
Elle s'interrompit juste à temps.  
« Oui ? Tu vis entourée de quoi ?... » demanda la blondinette.  
Tohru se mit à paniquer :  
« D'arbres !! Je suis entourée d'arbres !! »  
« Heu... effectivement... » (grosse goutte de sueur sur le front de la blondinette). « Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée : je m'appelle Emily Sakata-Lewis. Et toi ? »  
« Je m'appelle Tohru Honda » (elle s'incline) « Heu... ton nom sonne un peu étranger... Est-ce que tu es japonaise ? »  
« Heu, c'est un peu compliqué... Mais appelle-moi Emi, mon nom est tellement long que lorsqu'on m'appelle, j'ai largement le temps d'être hors de portée de voix ! »  
« Oui, Emi-san ! » (Grand sourire de Tohru)  
« Dis, je peux caresser ta souris ? »  
« Hein ?! heu !... »  
Tohru se sentit embarrassée. Yuki pouvait à tout moment se retransformer en humain, et elle n'osait imaginer les terribles conséquences qu'une telle situation pourrait créer... Sans compter le fait qu'il serait entièrement nu, et ... Bon ! Il fallait agir, et vite !  
« Ne crains rien, je ne l'étranglerai pas », fit la blondinette, en riant. « Non, attends ! J'ai une meilleure idée ! Je vais la dessiner ! »  
Elle se tourna pour empoigner sa besace. Au même instant, la souris ouvrit les yeux et murmura :  
« Honda-san... »  
« Hé ! On dirait que ta souris est revenue parmis nous ! »  
« Aaaaah ! C'est vrai ! Mais ce n'est pas ma souris (Tohru se mit à rougir violemment), c'est juste... heu... une souris que j'ai sauvé des griffes... heu... d'un chat ! Oui, un chat ! Et maintenant, je vais la rendre à sa famille et à ses amis !! »  
Et, joignant le geste à la parole, Tohru se leva précipitamment, attrapa la souris et envoya valser la malheureuse créature vers le buisson le plus proche. Heureusement pour elle, la cible atteignit son but (si Tohru avait été une joueuse de base-ball, elle aurait probablement gagné la partie). Malheureusement pour la souris, il y avait un arbre, juste derrière le buisson.  
« BAAAM !!! »  
Les deux jeunes filles firent la grimace, en entendant ce son.  
« Heu... Tu n'avais pas besoin de tuer cette pauvre bête, juste parce que je voulais la dessiner... », fit Emi avec un petit sourire gêné.  
Tohru lui lança un regard atterré, ses grands yeux remplis de larmes :  
« Tu crois que je l'ai tuée ?...  
« Je plaisante ! Bien sûr que non ! Enfin... au moins, ça n'était pas intentionnel... »  
Tohru éclata en sanglots :  
« Je suis une meurtrière !! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire aux Sohma si... »  
« Honda-san ! »  
Tohru cessa immédiatement de pleurer et aperçut Yuki sortant du buisson, apparemment indemne, et décemment habillé (dans la confusion, Tohru avait cependant gardé assez de présence d'esprit pour envoyer les vêtements du garçon derrière le buisson).  
« Ah ! Yuki-kun ! J'ai vraiment cru vous... heu... cru avoir tué la souris ! »  
« Je l'ai vu retourner sagement dans son terrier. »  
Puis, il se tourna vers la blondinette, que Tohru lui présenta :  
« Yuki-kun, voici Emily... heu... »  
« Emily Sakata-Lewis. Appelle-moi Emi », répondit en souriant la blondinette.  
« Enchanté, Emi-san. Je suis Yuki Sohma (il s'inclina). Heu... Votre nom sonne un peu étranger... Etes-vous japonaise ? »  
La blondinette éclata de rire :  
« Ca alors ! C'est exactement la même question que ta petite amie m'a posé il y a une minute à peine ! »  
Aussitôt, la sonnette d'alarme se déclencha, et Tohru et Yuki se mirent à nier de manière très confuse et désorganisée ce qui semblait être l'évidence même.  
« Nous sommes seulement des amis ! », affirma Tohru, d'un air paniqué.  
« Je vois... Et bien, pour en revenir à mes origines, je ne peux pas vraiment vous dire de quelle nationalité je suis, puisque... je n'en ai moi- même aucune idée ! » déclara joyeusement Emi.  
(Grosses gouttes de sueur sur le front de Tohru et de Yuki).  
« Heu... mais c'est impossible, voyons ! Vous devez au moins connaître la nationalité de vos parents, ou l'endroit où vous êtes née ! » tenta de raisonner Yuki.  
« Ah, mais je sais tout ça ! »  
Emi leur lança un sourire rayonnant, et débita d'une traite un joyeux discours :  
« Mon père est anglais, ma mère est japonaise. Ils se sont rencontré à l'université d'Harvard, aux Etats-Unis, puis se sont mariés à Buenos Aires, j'ai été conçue en Afrique du Sud, et je suis née dans la Cordillère des Andes. Et depuis, j'ai voyagé avec eux dans le monde entier jusqu'à la semaine dernière ! »  
Tohru et Yuki regardèrent avec étonnement la blondinette.  
« Heu... impressionnant... », commenta Yuki.  
« Gééééénial !Emi-san, comme tu as de la chance d'avoir pu voyager autant !!! » s'exclama Tohru, les yeux brillants.  
« C'est pourquoi je préfère me considérer comme une « Citoyenne du Monde », termina fièrement Emi.  
Tohru se sentit tellement impressionnée par ce discours qu'elle applaudit avec chaleur.  
Tout à coup, la besace d'Emi fut agitée de brefs soubresauts.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Yuki, l'air méfiant.  
« Quoi donc ? » fit Emi.  
« Aaaaaaaaahh !!! Emi-san ! Ton...ton sac bouge tout seul!! Il est hanté ! » s'écria Tohru.  
La blondinette se mit à rire :  
« Mais non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est que Manga ! »  
Tohru arrêta de paniquer, et Yuki d'être méfiant.  
« Manga ? »  
« Ouaip ! Bougez pas, je vais vous le présenter ! »  
Emi ouvrit sa besace, y farfouilla pendant quelques secondes, puis finit par en extirper la plus petite boule de fourrure que Tohru et Yuki aient jamais vu. Elle devait recouvrir la moitié de la main de sa maîtresse et de ses petites pattes palmées, elle frottait ses yeux mis-clos.  
« Il est mignon, n'est-ce pas ? Mes parents et moi l'avons trouvé sur l'île de Madagascar, lors de notre dernier voyage. Sa mère a été tuée par un serpent, alors nous l'avons recueilli et élevé ! »  
Yuki su déjà quelle serait la réaction et les mots exacts de Tohru, et il sourit lorsqu'elle dit :  
« Kawaiiii !!! »  
« De quel genre d'animal s'agit-il ? »demanda le garçon.  
« Je ne me rappelle pas du nom exact : quelque chose comme « micro- cel »... Je sais qu'il descend d'une branche de la famille des Lémuriens, et qu'il a déjà atteint sa taille définitive ! »  
« Heu... mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as choisi de l'appeler Manga... » fit Tohru.  
Le mini-Lémurien s'étira et ouvrit grand ses yeux. Et fournit par la même occasion une réponse à cette question. Il semblait avoir avalé une paire de jumelles. Les énormes yeux cuivrés observèrent avec curiosité Tohru et Yuki.  
« Je trouvais que ses grands yeux me rappelaient les personnages de manga », expliqua Emi.  
Le mini-Lémurien grimpa sur l'épaule d'Emi et fit un clin d'?il à Tohru, qui fondit littéralement de joie :  
« Je peux le caresser ? »  
« Bien sûr ! »  
Emi déposa la petite boule de fourrure dans les mains de Tohru. Il s'enroula sur lui-même et se remit tranquillement à dormir.  
« Quel paresseux ! Il n'a pas arrêté de dormir, depuis notre arrivée au Japon ! », grommela Emi.  
« Dites-moi, Emi-san, quel genre de travail font vos parents ? » demanda Yuki.  
J'espère que ce n'est pas du braconnage..., pensa t'il.  
« Ma mère est photographe et mon père est journaliste : ils sont spécialisés dans la vie des animaux sauvages. Ils ont aussi réalisé quelques documentaires pour la télévision. Et j'ai même fait la couverture d'un magazine anglais, en posant avec un panda géant, quand j'avais quatre ans ! »  
« Fantastique ! » commenta Tohru, toujours sur son petit nuage avec le mini-Lémurien.  
La blondinette sourit joyeusement puis brusquement, elle se frappa le front et s'exclama :  
« Quelle heure est-il ? »  
Yuki consulta sa montre :  
« Il est six heures. »  
« Houlà !!! Déjà si tard ?! »  
« Aaaaaah !! Je n'ai pas fini de faire les courses pour le dîner !! » s'écria Tohru.  
« Faut que je rentre, c'est à mon tour aussi de cuisiner », fit Emi.  
« Tes parents et toi alternez les jours de cuisine ? » demanda Tohru, intriguée.  
« Non. Mes parents sont partis en Patagonie, pour faire un documentaire sur les pingouins. Et moi, je dois terminer mes études au Japon. J'habite une pension de famille. »  
En y repensant bien, ce doit être la première fois que je vis toute seule depuis le jour de ma naissance, se dit Emi.  
Le sourire de la blondinette s'affaissa un peu. Tohru la regarda d'un air concerné. Mais la blondinette se reprit immédiatement et s'exclama :  
« Mais les pensionnaires sont tous sympa avec moi, et en plus, je pourrai rendre visite pour les vacances à ma grand-mère, qui habite à Okinawa ! Et puis, j'ai Manga et Omohide avec moi ! »  
« Omohide ? »  
« Ma grenouille tropicale ! »  
« Oooooh, j'ai hâte de la connaître ! » s'exclama Tohru.   
« Alors, pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas me voir dimanche prochain, à la pension ? » proposa joyeusement Emi.  
« Excellente idée ! »  
« Heu... Je suis désolé, mais je ne pourrais pas me joindre à vous... » fit Yuki.  
« Quel dommage ! Pourquoi donc ? », demanda Tohru.  
« Je dois voir Hatori. Mais ne vous inquiétez, Honda-san, ce n'est qu'une visite de routine. Mais pourquoi ne pas inviter Emi-san samedi prochain, à la maison ? »  
« Super !!! »  
Les trois adolescents se quittèrent sur cette promesse, Yuki et Tohru souhaitant bonne chance à Emi pour son premier jour de lycée. Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner sur son vieux vélo couinant.  
« Je suis sûre que nous allons bien nous entendre », fit Tohru. « J'ai hâte que Hana-chan et Uo-chan la connaissent !! »  
Yuki pouvait déjà prévoir le genre d'accueil qu'il lui serait réservé : sûrement une vague d'ondes mentales inquisitrices de la part d'Hanajima, et un questionnaire très serré de la part de la « Yankee ».  
« Heu... Yuki-kun... J'espère que sa présence ne gênera pas Shigure-san et Kyo-kun... » hasarda Tohru.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas. »  
Bien au contraire... Shigure sera sûrement ravi d'avoir une autre lycéenne dans la maison, et quant au baka neko... il ne refusera rien à Tohru, pensa t'il.  
« Vous avez remarqué ? Ses cheveux sont encore plus blonds que ceux de Momiji-san ! On aurait dit de l'or liquide ! » fit Tohru.  
« Ou du jus de citron... » murmura Yuki.  
Ils se mirent en route vers le supermarché. Soudain, Tohru s'arrêta net, manquant de peu de trébucher à nouveau contre Yuki, et s'écria :  
« Nous avons oublié de lui donner notre adresse !!! Et de demander le nom de son lycée !!! »  
  
Emi accéléra. Son vélo protesta avec véhémence, mais la blondinette savait comment le persuader. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle était déjà très en retard. Son sourire avait disparut, laissant la place à une expression inquiète.  
J'espère pouvoir arriver à temps à la pension, avant que les effets et la douleur ne commencent.  
Elle sentait peu à peu sa peau se remettre à brûler, juste autour du nombril. Comme chaque mois depuis bientôt dix ans.  
Emi pédala avec une ardeur redoublée.  
  
à suivre...  
Alors, ça vous a plu ?...  
  
Le chapitre deux sera un peu plus mouvementé...  
Encouragements, conseils et critiques demandées !! envoyez-moi des reviews, surtout, n'hésitez pas ! J'ai besoin de savoir si l'histoire vous plaît ! ^_^ 


	2. Beaucoup de bruit pourrien

La globe-trotter girl !  
  
Par Zahne.  
  
Bonjour à tous ! Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review, Seelio, ça m'a énormément fait plaisir et m'a donné envie de continuer d'écrire cette fanfic... qui j'espère ne manquera pas de vous surprendre ! Oui, Emi cache quelquechose, mais pour le savoir, il faudra encore s'armer de patience...  
Disclaimer : Fruits Basket et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Emi, Manga et Omohide sont par contre le fruit de mon imagination à moi !  
Dans ce chapitre, il va y avoir du sport ! De l'action ! Et 10000 pandas géants !(Heu... t'es sûre de ce que t'écris ?...)  
  
Chapitre deux : Beaucoup de bruit pour... rien ?  
  
Lundi, sept heures quarante-cinq du matin. Une maison comme toutes les autres, à l'orée des bois, d'apparence tout à fait inoffensive. Normale. Mis à part un petit détail...  
« CRAAAAAACK !!!! »  
La porte coulissante donnant sur le jardin venait de vivre les derniers instants d'une existence aussi brève qu'éphémère, avant de rendre l'âme.  
« Stupide rat débile !! J'te jure qu'un jour, j'te ferai la peau !!! », brailla un garçon aux cheveux oranges, un bel oeil au beurre noir nouvellement imprimé sur son visage, en direction de la maison.  
« Baka neko, ça t'apprendra à venir me provoquer dans mon sommeil... » lui répondit froidement un garçon aux cheveux gris foncés sur le seuil de la salle à manger.  
« Et voilà, ils recommencent à saccager ma précieuse petite maison !!... Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, vous devriez avoir honte de cet acte de vandalisme !!! Surtout envers celui qui vous a accueilli à bras ouverts, lorsque .... » se mit à pleurnicher un grand jeune homme en kimono sombre.  
« La ferme !! Urusei !! » crièrent les deux adolescents à son intention.  
  
« Ah !... Tohru-kun, regarde comment ces deux ingrats traitent leur propre cousin !... »  
« Normal » devait sûrement être le mot le moins approprié de tous les dictionnaires existants pour qualifier la maison de Shigure Sohma. Cela, Tohru l'avait bien compris et dès le départ. Depuis bientôt un an et demi qu'elle vivait avec les trois cousins Sohma, Kyo, Yuki et Shigure, elle avait dû réviser sa définition de la normalité.  
Ne recevant aucune réponse à sa complainte, Shigure se rendit dans la cuisine où Tohru préparait le petit déjeuner.  
« Heu... Tohru-kun ?... » hasarda t'il.  
La jeune fille semblait éprouver un intérêt profond et passionnant pour le mur face à la cuisinière sur laquelle une casserole commençait à dégager une forte odeur de brûlé.  
« Tohru-kun ?... Je crois que le petit déjeuner a rendu l'âme et que la casserole ne va pas tarder à le rejoindre... »  
La jeune fille sortit brusquement de sa rêverie et s'écria :  
« AAAAaaah !! Le petit déjeuner !! Gomen, gomen !!! Désolée, Shigure- san !! »  
Elle éteignit précipitamment le feu et s'empara de la casserole. Bien mal lui en pris. La poignée lui brûla les mains et elle lâcha tout avec un cri de douleur. Presque aussitôt, Yuki et Kyo déboulèrent en trombe dans la cuisine.  
« Honda-san ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? »  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Si c'est Shigure qui t'as encore embêtée... » Kyo fit craquer les jointures de ses mains d'un air menaçant.  
« Non, non !!! J'avais simplement la tête ailleurs et j'ai laissé brûler le petit déjeuner. Je suis vraiment désolée !... »  
« Aaah... Notre petite fleur est amoureuse... Et elle vous trompait sûrement par la pensée, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun ! »  
« Urusei, pervers !! » lui lança Kyo, avant de le frapper par la même occasion.  
(Grosse goutte de sueur sur le front de Tohru).  
« Ano... Shigure-san, je ne suis pas amoureuse !! » Tohru paniqua, toute rouge. « Il y a méprise ! Je repensais à Emi-san, la jeune fille que Yuki- kun et moi avons rencontré hier et dont je vous ai parlé... »  
« La fameuse lycéenne blonde ? J'en pleure de déception ! »s'exclama Shigure d'un air malheureux.  
« Pervers... » grogna Yuki.  
« Désolée !! Je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir oublié de lui donner notre adresse ! » fit une Tohru au bord des larmes.  
« Honda-san, ne l'écoutez pas, ce n'est pas de votre faute... »  
« Ouais, parce que tout ça... c'est de la faute de ce maudit rat ! » s'écria Kyo.  
« Répète un peu ça, baka neko ?! »  
« J'vais me gêner, stupide nezumi !! »  
Le duel fut bref, et les blessés multiples : la table de la salle à manger, deux vases, Kyo, et une autre porte. Tohru parvint à séparer les combattants et ils se mirent en route pour le lycée, Yuki et Kyo échangeant leurs quelques salves d'insultes quotidiennes tandis que Tohru s'efforçait de jouer son rôle de casque bleu régulateur du conflit.  
  
*********  
Emi se dépêchait de remplir son sac. Elle était en retard. C'est qu'elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'étudier dans un vrai lycée, avec de véritables infrastructures modernes (tables, chaises et tableau noir...). D'habitude, pendant les voyages, elle s'installait avec ses cours par correspondance soit dans une tente, soit parmis les hautes herbes de la savane, ou soit dans un arbre, enfin, là où elle pouvait s'asseoir sans avoir à se méfier d'éventuels serpents ou des possibles piqûres d'insectes aussi divers que variés. Autre nouveauté pour elle : le port d'un uniforme. Pour quelqu'un comme elle, habituée à se balader en jeans ou bermuda (essayez un peu de vous aventurer dans la forêt amazonienne en jupe, et vous verrez...), le changement était total. Emi tira un peu sur sa jupe, tout en souriant d'un air gêné au mini-Lémurien, perché sur une vieille machine à coudre à pédale, datant de l'âge de pierre.  
« Elle est peut-être un peu trop courte pour moi... Mais bon, si c'est ce que toutes les filles du lycée portent... En tout cas, je vais devoir faire attention au moindre de mes mouvements ! » (évidemment, elle oublia cette auto-recommendation dès qu'elle eut franchi le seuil de la porte de la pension.)  
Emi lança un dernier regard sur sa petite chambre : il n'y avait pas grand chose, excepté une armoire coulissante (dans laquelle étaient rangés ses affaires et son linge de lit), une table basse chauffante agrémentée de quelques coussins, et sa vieille machine à coudre (héritée de sa grand-mère paternelle) ; dans le coin de droite, se trouvaient une petite cuisine américaine et la salle de bains (rebaptisée « placard de douche »). Un décor très « Zen », donc. Mis à part les murs, que recouvrait un épais tapis coloré de croquis et de photos. Emi prit les clés de sa chambre, puis s'arrêta devant un photo encadrée posée sur le bar de la cuisine : un couple souriant et une adorable petite fille blonde posaient dans un décor de savane africaine. Emi leur envoya un baiser, et dit :  
« Bonne journée à vous, papa, maman ! J'espère que vous filmerez plein de pingouins aujourd'hui, en Patagonie ! Souhaitez-moi bonne chance pour mon premier jour d'école ! »  
Puis, elle ouvrit la porte et allait en franchir le seuil, lorsqu'un petit cri réprobateur retentit à ses pieds. Elle baissa les yeux et aperçut Manga, ses grands yeux cuivrés fixés sur elle dans l'attitude de l'épagneul quémandeur.  
« Je suis désolé, Manga, mais tu va devoir rester ici avec Omohide. Je tâcherai de revenir très vite, les cours finissent tôt aujourd'hui. »  
Le mini-Lémurien lui lança un regard outré, comme si elle venait de le trahir, puis lui tourna le dos, vexé. Emi hésita, soupira... puis attrapa le mini-Lémurien dans une main, se saisit de la grenouille tropicale de l'autre, et les fourra dans son sac.  
« Et tâchez de vous tenir tranquille ! Je vous fais confiance ! Je n'ai pas envie de me faire remarquer dès le premier jour de cours. »  
C'est juste pour me donner un peu de courage, pensa t'elle.  
Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Elle se sentait un peu stressée à l'idée de retourner dans un lycée. Elle avait toujours été d'un tempérament très sociable et s'était facilement liée avec tous les gens qu'elle avait rencontré au cours de ses voyages. Mais dans un lycée... les choses seraient sûrement différentes. Elle n'était pas au courant des dernières modes, des potins... Et si jamais on la rejetait ?... L'angoisse d'une telle hypothèse la saisit à la gorge tandis qu'elle menait son vélo à l'entrée de la pension. Et dire qu'elle avait oublier de demander l'adresse de ses deux nouveaux amis de la veille !... Jusque là, sa vie avait plutôt été joyeuse... mis à part en une seule occasion. Elle secoua brusquement la tête, chassant ce mauvais souvenir. Au moins, elle n'aurait plus à y penser jusqu'à la prochaine nouvelle lune.  
  
*********  
  
Arrivés au lycée, Tohru, Kyo et Yuki furent accueillis par une Arisa de très mauvaise humeur.  
« Uo-chan, que se passe t'il ? » demanda Tohru.  
« Mon allergie s'est à nouveau déclenchée, foutue saison ! J'ai horreur de l'automne ! »  
« De toutes manières, y'a pas beaucoup de choses que tu aimes, Yankee... » grommela Kyo.  
« Est-ce qu'on t'as sonné, Tête-de-carotte ?! »  
« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !! » se hérissa le chat.  
« C'est bien ta couleur de cheveux, non ? »  
Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée enthousiaste d'un adorable garçon blond :  
« Ohé ! Bonjour Tohru-chan ! »  
« Ah, Momiji-san ! » répondit l'onigiri, en souriant. « Mais où est Haru- san ? »  
« Juste derrière » fit l'intéressé en question.  
« Tu as l'air ennuyée, Tohru. Tes ondes sont tristes. Quelque chose te tracasse. » constata Hanajima d'une voix grave.  
« Hein ? Moi ? Non, pas du tout ! Enfin... peut-être un peu... »  
Et elle leur fit un rapide résumé des évènements de la veille.  
« Bah ! T'en fait pas, Tohru, on va t'aider à la retrouver ta « Miss Citoyenne du Monde », affirma Uo-chan.  
« Les ondes nous aideront » renchérit Hanajima.  
« Dites, est-ce que vous êtes bien conscientes que cette ville a plusieurs millions d'habitants ?! » réclama Kyo.  
« De quoi ?! Est-ce qu'on t'as demandé ton aide, Tête-de-Carotte ?! »  
« Urusei, Yankee !! »  
« Moi aussi, j'veux vous aider ! Moi aussi !! » répéta joyeusement Momiji.  
« La ferme, gamin !! » s'écria Kyo, exaspéré.  
« Ouiiiin !! Kyo m'a frappé !! »  
C'est à peu près dans cette ambiance de tirs croisés que la cloche sonna. Chacun regagna sa classe, et le cours commença.  
La moitié de l'heure s'était déjà bien écoulée, lorsqu'un bruit étrange retentit dans le couloir, se rapprochant de la salle de classe : une sorte de grincement et de couinement ressemblant à s'y méprendre aux derniers râles d'un octogénaire agonisant. Les élèves levèrent le nez de leur livre, intrigués. La professeur principale s'interrompit. Puis brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et une voix joyeuse s'exclama :  
« BONJOUR !! Excusez-moi pour le retard, je me suis un peu perdue en cours de route ! »  
Tohru et Yuki dévisagèrent la nouvelle venue avec stupéfaction. Sur le seuil de la salle, se tenait tout sourire la blondinette de la veille, son vieux vélo à côté d'elle.  
La prof consulta sa liste de classe :  
« Ah, oui, effectivement... Tu dois être la nouvelle élève. »  
« Oui ! »  
La prof lui fit signe de monter sur l'estrade. La blondinette allait s'exécuter, mais la prof lui fit remarquer que le vélo n'avait pas besoin d'être lui-aussi présenté à la classe.  
« Pardon ! » s'exclama la blondinette, en riant. « J'étais tellement pressée que je n'y ai pas fait attention ! »  
Et elle alla le garer dans le couloir.  
Ca commence plutôt mal, pensa Emi. Mais bon, du nerf ! Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre par un faux départ ! Pendant ce temps, les commentaires allaient bon train parmis les autres élèves.  
« Cette fille semble être encore plus dingue que la Yankee », fit Kyo  
« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la Yankee ?! »  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tohru ? » demanda Hana-chan à son amie.  
L'onigiri balbutia d'un air hagard :  
« La fille !... C'est la fille dont je vous parlais tout à l'heure !... »  
« C'est exact » confirma un Yuki aussi surpris qu'elle.  
« Le hasard fait bien les choses » en conclut Hanajima.  
La blondinette retourna dans la salle de classe et rejoignit la prof sur l'estrade.  
« Je vous présente une nouvelle camarade de classe, Emily.. heu... (elle consulta à nouveau sa liste)... Sakata-Lewis. » fit la prof.  
« Appelez-moi Emi ! »  
Puis tout à coup, elle aperçut Tohru et Yuki.  
« Hé ! Ca alors, quelle coïncidence ! Yuki, Tohru !! Comment ça va ? » s'écria t'elle joyeusement.  
Immédiatement, le fan-club du Prince Yuki (environ 99% des filles du lycée) déclencha l'alerte maximale et la procédure d'urgence. Une vague de protestations violentes souleva les trois quarts de la classe :  
« L'audace de cette fille, d'appeler ainsi notre Prince !! »  
« Oui, pour qui elle se prend ?! »  
« Parfaitement, quelle insolente !! »  
« Absolument !!! »  
Emi leur lança un regard sincèrement étonné :  
« Il y a un Prince dans cette classe ? »  
« Tu as insulté notre Prince Yuki ! »  
« Yuki est un Prince ? Un vrai de vrai ? Comme les Maharadjah en Inde ? Chouette !! » s'exclama une Emi enthousiasmée.  
« Aaaaaargh !!! Et elle ose continuer à l'appeler ainsi !! »  
« Ce n'est rien, elle ne m'a pas du tout offensé » tenta d'expliquer Yuki.  
« Bon, ça suffit ! Mademoiselle Sakata, allez vous asseoir. » intervint la prof.  
Emi descendit de l'estrade sous le regard noir des membres du fan club Prince Yuki. Elle balaya la salle d'un air rempli d'espoir. Tohru lui fit signe en souriant : une place était libre devant elle. La blondinette s'empressa de s'y installer, toute contente.  
« Merci, Tohru ! »  
« De rien ! Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir, surtout que j'avais oublié de te donner mon adresse... »  
« Mais non, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû te la demander. Au fait, j'ai une surprise pour toi, même si je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt. J'ai emmené Manga et Omohide avec moi !  
« C'est vrai ?! »  
« Oui, ils sont dans mon sac ! »  
Hanajima, qui se trouvait juste derrière Tohru, demanda :   
« Qui sont Manga et Omohide ? »  
« Mes amis : je vous les montrerai pendant la pause ! »  
« Vous les avez emmené avec vous ? Est-ce qu'ils ne risquent pas de s'enfuir ? » fit Yuki.  
« Oh, non ! Et puis... je ne voulais pas les laisser tout seul à la pension. »  
Elle fut interrompue par l'intervention de la prof :  
« Mademoiselle Sakata, encore un peu de patience et vous aurez tout le loisir de faire plus ample connaissance pendant la pause. En attendant, dites-moi donc ce que vous savez sur l'île de Madagascar... »  
Le visage de la blondinette s'illumina :  
« Bien sûr ! »  
Et elle se lança dans un joyeux discours sur l'île de Manga, mais dont les solides références dépassaient de loin les simples informations contenues dans le livre de géographie. Tout à coup, elle sentit quelque chose s'agiter contre ses pieds. Emi s'interrompit aussitôt.  
« Que se passe t'il ? » demanda la prof.  
Le sac d'Emi était parcouru de brusques secousses.  
« Heu... » fit-elle, avec un sourire gêné (grosse goutte de sueur sur son front).   
Finalement, j'ai peut-être surestimé leur patience..., pensa t'elle.  
« Ano... Emi-san... Ton sac..." commença Tohru.  
Les soubresauts s'intensifièrent, et le sac se renversa sur le sol, éparpillant son contenu par la même occasion.  
« Oups... » fit Emi.  
Une exclamation générale parcourut la salle. Une minuscule boule de fourrure observait de ses grands yeux cuivrés les alentours. Un peu plus loin, une petite grenouille verte et orange pâle se mit à sautiller sous le bureau d'une des membres du fan-club du Prince Yuki. Sa réaction fut immédiate :  
« AAAAAAHH !!! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose horrible ???!!!! » cria la jeune fille, en grimpant sur sa chaise.  
« Du calme ! Omohide est absolument inoffensive !» tenta de la convaincre Emi.  
Peine perdue. Les cris de la fille redoublèrent lorsque la grenouille atterrit sur son bureau. Ils furent repris en ch?ur par d'autres élèves lorsque le mini-Lémurien grimpa le long de la jambe de la vice-présidente du fan-club de Yuki.  
« Au secours !!!!! Retirez-moi cette chose, vite !!!! »  
Effrayé par les cris, Manga sauta sur la tête de la fille, glissa sur sa chevelure lisse qu'il décoiffa, avant de redescendre toutes griffes dehors le long de son dos. Un long hurlement de douleur accompagna cette chute.  
« Mademoiselle Sakata ! Veuillez immédiatement attraper ces bestioles ! » cria la prof.  
« Heu... J'essaye, Madame, mais ils sont plutôt rapides... »  
La pauvre Emi ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tohru et Uo-chan se lancèrent à la poursuite de Manga, tandis que Kyo s'égosillait :  
« Arrêtez tous de crier !!! Vous voyez pas que vous leur faites peur !!! »  
Le mini-Lémurien atterrit en dérapage contrôlé sur le bureau de Yuki. Emi voulut prendre son élan mais trébucha contre un sac et ....  
D'un geste vif et rapide, le garçon réussit à retenir la blondinette par les épaules. Un peu plus, et c'en était fait du secret des Sohma.  
« Excuse-moi ! » fit Emi, en souriant.  
Puis, elle s'élança vers la fenêtre sur le rebord de laquelle Manga se tenait.  
« C'était moins une, stupide nezumi » grommela Kyo.  
« Urusei, baka neko!"  
Seule Hanajima n'avait pas bougé de sa place, conservant une immobilité digne d'une statue de musée. Aussi, elle n'eut aucun mal à mettre la main sur la grenouille lorsque celle-ci sauta sur son bureau.  
« Tohru, j'ai la grenouille », déclara t'elle calmement.  
« Génial, Hana-chan ! »  
Mais il restait encore Manga à attraper et de toute évidence, le mini- Lémurien avait plutôt l'intention de prendre la fille de l'air. Emi s'approcha lentement de lui :  
« Allez, Manga... il est temps de te calmer un peu... »  
Elle gagnait du terrain. Encore un pas et ...  
Le mini-Lémurien sauta prestement hors de portée, et disparut. Emi poussa un cri de surprise et se pencha à la fenêtre.  
« Seigneur !!! Est-ce qu'il s'est suicidé ?! »s'exclama Tohru.  
« Non ! Il est là, je le vois ! » s'écria Emi, en pointant vers la gauche : Manga était en train d'escalader le mur afin de rallier une autre fenêtre ouverte.  
« Il se dirige vers la classe d'à côté ! »  
Emi se précipita dans le couloir, Tohru et Uo-chan à ses trousses.  
« Ah ! Là, les choses semblent enfin prendre une tournure intéressante ! » déclara Uo-chan.  
Emi ouvrit brusquement la porte de la salle de classe et annonça, un grand sourire aux lèvres :  
« BONJOUR !! Excusez-moi pour le dérangement !! Faites comme si je n'étais pas là !! »  
Le professeur, un gros barbu chevelu qui enseignait les mathématiques, la toisa d'un air étonné. Les élèves abandonnèrent immédiatement leur trigonométrie et observèrent la nouvelle venue en murmurant entre eux.  
« Qui êtes vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda le professeur, irrité.  
« Mais c'est Tohru-chan !! Ohé !! » s'écria un Momiji radieux.  
Tohru allait expliquer la situation lorsque Manga fit irruption dans la pièce, provoquant un nouveau remue-ménage. Les papiers et les trousses des élèves volaient dans tous les sens et seuls Momiji et Uo-chan semblaient vraiment se marrer dans cette course-poursuite. Finalement, Emi bloqua le mini-Lémurien contre le bureau du professeur :  
« Allez, petit monstre... il est temps de régler nos comptes... »  
Mais Manga ne s'avouait pas encore vaincu. Il évita la main de sa maîtresse, s'aggripa à la chevelure du professeur (qu'il délogea par la même occasion), s'élança sur le bureau de Haru, près de la fenêtre ouverte, et bondit vers la branche d'un arbre qui poussait non loin de là. Emi sauta à son tour sur le bureau du garçon , tout en le gratifiant au passage d'un adorable « Gomen ! », puis atterrit sur la branche de l'arbre. Haru observa la scène avec sa nonchalance habituelle et hocha la tête en disant : « Cool. »  
Tohru poussa un cri de terreur et se précipita à la fenêtre.  
« Emi-san !!! »  
Debout en équilibre sur la branche, la blondinette lui fit un petit signe pour la rassurer, puis se mit à avancer prudemment. A présent, toutes les fenêtres de l'étage s'étaient remplies d'élèves curieux, observant la scène avec intérêt.  
« Honda-san ! » appela Yuki de la fenêtre de sa classe.  
« Yuki-kun, il faut faire quelque chose ! Emi-san risque de tomber ! »  
La vice-présidente du fan-club de Yuki s'exclama :  
« Et bien, qu'elle se rompe le cou ! Ca lui apprendra à me défigurer de la sorte ! »  
Yuki serra les dents, puis murmura :  
« Très bien... J'y vais. »  
« Tu n'iras nulle part, stupide nezumi ! » lui souffla Kyo.  
« Pousse-toi, baka neko ! Tu vois bien qu'elle est en danger ! »  
« Pour l'instant, elle a plutôt l'air de bien s'en sortir. C'est plutôt en allant la rejoindre que tu risques de la déconcentrer et de la faire tomber ! Et puis... t'as pensé au cas où elle pourrait glisser et tomber dans tes bras, hein ?... »  
Yuki toisa Kyo d'un air irrité. Pour une fois, le baka neko avait raison. Mais il aurait mieux préférer manger de la terre plutôt que de l'avouer à haute voix. Une vague de murmures amplifiés les interrompit. Emi venait de contourner le tronc et était à quelques pas de Manga, qui se tenait au bout de la branche.  
« Manga ! Maintenant, ça suffit ! »  
Le mini-Lémurien lui tourna le dos... et bondit dans le vide. Et fut aussitôt rattrapé en plein vol par sa maîtresse, qui avait sauté en même temps que lui dans le vide. Un cri de terreur balaya l'assistance.  
« Emi-san !!! » hurla une Tohru livide, tandis que Yuki, Kyo et Uo-chan se précipitaient dans les escaliers.  
Avec une agilité extraordinaire, la blondinette serra le mini-Lémurien contre elle d'une main et de l'autre, elle se rattrapa à une branche plus basse, décrivit un tour complet, lâcha la branche, effectua une triple pirouette parfaite, avant de se recevoir sans une seule égratignure sur le plancher des vaches. A ce moment-là, Yuki, Kyo et Uo-chan déboulèrent dans la cour.  
« Emi-san ! Est-ce que ça va ?! » demanda Yuki.  
« Oui ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Yuki ! » répondit la blondinette avec un grand sourire.  
« T'as neuf vies à perdre, ou quoi ?! » grommela Kyo, bien que très impressionné par la démonstration de haute voltige d'Emi, que lui seul pensait être capable de faire jusqu'à présent.  
« Ca c'est du grand art !! » s'écria une Uo-chan aux anges. « Je parie qu'avec toi, on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer ! » Emi se redressa lentement, puis lança d'une voix joyeuse vers Tohru :  
« Tout va bien !! Atterrissage réussi ! »  
Une salve d'applaudissements accueillit cette déclaration. Seules les filles du fan-club de Yuki (à peu près toutes les filles du lycée) grincèrent des dents et inscrivirent sur leur liste noire le nom d'Emi, juste sous celui de Tohru.  
  
*********  
  
Midi, heure de la pause déjeuner et des présentations.  
Ils s'étaient tous réunis sur la pelouse du lycée : les quatre cousins Sohma, Tohru, Uo-chan, Hana-chan, et Emi.  
« Alors c'est elle, la fameuse « Citoyenne du Monde » dont tu nous parlais ce matin, Tohru... » fit Hanajima.  
Elle étudia pendant quelques instants la blondinette, scrutant ses grands yeux turquoises... puis énonça, d'une voix grave :  
« Ses ondes me plaisent bien. Elles rient. »  
« Mes... ondes ?... » (grosse goutte de sueur sur le front d'Emi).  
« Bien que je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer la présence d'une ombre argentée dans son subconscient... »  
« Allez, Hanajima ! Arrête de la perturber avec des détails sans importances ! » intervint Uo-chan.  
« Heureusement que la prof t'as permis de garder tes animaux jusqu'à la fin des cours. » fit Tohru.  
« Oui, j'ai eu de la chance pour cette fois-ci. Dorénavant, ils devront sagement attendre mon retour à la pension ! »  
« Dommage, j'ai bien aimé les voir torturer les membres du fan-club de notre cher Prince ! » déclara Uo-chan.  
« Vu l'ampleur de ton fan-club, tu dois sûrement être très populaire, Yuki ! » observa Emi.  
« Heu... en fait, ... » commença le garçon, un peu confus.  
« Mouais, faut dire qu'il est beau, intelligent, sportif, courtois... ce n'est pas comme certaines personnes... » répliqua Uo-chan.  
« Urusei, Yankee ! » siffla Kyo.  
« C'est bien vrai que tes cheveux sont encore plus blonds que les miens ! » s'exclama un Momiji enthousiaste. « Et en plus, tu es très jolie, Emi-san ! »  
« Tu trouves ? Merci ! » répondit Emi, en riant de bon c?ur et les joues légèrement roses.  
« Dis, je peux t'embrasser ? »  
« Heu... » (grosse goutte de sueur sur le front d'Emi)  
« Dis donc, gamin, tu deviens pire que Shigure !! » s'exclama Kyo.  
« Mais je veux l'embrasser !!! »  
« NON !! T'as la mémoire courte, ou quoi ?! »  
« Ouiiiin !!! Kyo est méchant avec moi ! Tohru te suffit plus, tu veux te garder Emi pour toi tout seul !! »  
« Mais tu va la fermer, oui, sale gosse ?!! »  
« Arrête de faire ton intéressant, baka neko », intervint Yuki.  
« Je t'ai pas sonné, stupide nezumi !! »  
Les deux garçons se mirent aussitôt en position de combat.  
« Kyo, tu ne devrais pas... » commença calmement Haru.  
« Fous-moi la paix ! »  
Aussitôt, Black Haru se réveilla et le combat put enfin débuter.  
« Dis-moi, Tohru... Est-ce que c'est tous les jours comme ça ?... » demanda Emi.  
« Heu... pratiquement, oui... Oh, à propos, l'invitation pour samedi prochain tient toujours : nous serions ravis que tu te joignes à nous pour le déjeuner ! »  
« Et cette fois-ci, je n'oublierai pas de demander l'adresse ! » fit Emi en riant.  
« Emi-san vient vous rendre visite, Tohru-chan ? Oh, je peux venir, dis ? » demanda Momiji.  
« NON !! » lui répondit le ch?ur des combattants.  
« Mais oui, bien sûr ! » les contredit Tohru.  
Emi éclata de rire. Elle se sentait soulagée d'avoir pu faire connaissance avec autant d'élèves aussi sympas, surtout Tohru. Toutefois, Hanajima avait vraiment failli la terrifier, avec sa découverte d'une « ombre argentée » dans son subconscient. Il allait lui falloir désormais être un peu plus prudente, à l'avenir.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Alors, ça vous a plu (reviews s'il vous plaaaaaaiiiiiit !!!) ? Ne manquez pas le prochain chapitre, « Dessine-moi un lapin ! »  
Au menu : une joyeuse maisonnée, une leçon de dessin et d'éthnologie, une tonne de poireaux (*pauvre Kyo*), et une chute malencontreuse aux conséquences étonnantes ! Et peut-être même... une « guest-appearance » d'Akito ! 


	3. Dessinemoi un lapin

La Globe-trotter girl !  
  
Par Zahnegirl  
  
Bonjour ! Désolééééée pour le retard et les p'tites bizarreries qui sont intervenues au niveau de l'organisation des chapitres (euh... surtout pour le chapitre deux, que j'ai uploadé deux fois de suite, désolée, Kaoru...) : j'ai eu un problème avec le Document Manager, qui refusait d'uploader mon troisième chapitre... MAIS BON ! voilà, les ereurs ont été réparées, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !!!^^ Disclaimer : Fruits Basket et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (*dommage*), mais le mini-Lémurien, la grenouille et la blondinette sont ma propriété (tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un...^^) !  
Soooo... let's go on with the show !  
  
Chapitre trois : Dessine-moi un lapin !  
  
« Ca y est ! Je vais encore être en retaaaaaaard !!! »  
Emi sortit précipitamment de la salle de bains (alias, le « placard de douche »), ses longs cheveux blonds dégoulinants d'eau (là, ils ressemblaient vraiment à du jus de citron) et en sous-vêtements. Complétement paniquée, elle perdit une dizaine de minutes à essayer d'ouvrir son armoire à la manière occidentale, avant de se rappeler qu'il s'agissait de portes coulissantes.  
Aujourd'hui, elle devait déjeuner chez Yuki et Tohru.  
Tout en enfilant à la hâte son jeans le moins usé, elle repensa à sa première semaine de cours... plutôt difficile. D'abord, les cours même : n'ayant pas eu à subir huit heures de torture mentale par jour, sur le rythme de cinq jours sur sept et environ neuf mois par an, grâce à ses cours par correspondance, la malheureuse jeune fille avait succubé à une violente crise de dormite aïgue (en clair, elle roupillait) dès le deuxième jour de classe. Puis, elle s'était retrouvée ensuite prise en sandwich entre les attaques en règle du fanclub « Prince Yuki » et les tirs en rafale du Comité des élèves, mené par un cinglé à lunettes qui prétendait que la couleur de ses cheveux à elle n'était pas « réglementaire » puisqu'ils étaient blonds, donc (selon lui), teints. Prise entre deux feux, Emi n'avait dû son salut qu'à l'intervention de ses nouveaux amis... qui avaient eu recours à des moyens un peu... radicaux : ondes mentales empoisonnées, barre de fer couverte de sang...  
Emi soupira. Tout cela n'avait réussi qu'à éloigner les menaces directes, car durant tout le reste de la semaine, les pneus de son vieux vélo s'étaient trouvés être la cible systématique d'attaques aux cutter. Heureusement que l'engin avait vu pire et qu'Emi portait toujours sur elle de l'adhésif et une petite bombonne d'air comprimé pour regonfler ses pneus.  
Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà assez de problèmes dans sa vie !  
Allons, je ne devrais pas me plaindre, puisque j'ai trouvé des amis qui m'ont défendue ! pensa t'elle.  
Son entrain revint ausitôt, et elle se dépêcha d'enfiler le reste de ses vêtements et de sécher ses cheveux, qu'elle noua en une queue de cheval haute (elle ne les portait pratiquement jamais déttachés, une vieille habitude prise dans la jungle amazonienne pour éviter les invités surprises tels qu'insectes... et autres choses particulièrement désagréables). Elle fonça vers la porte d'entrée tout en recommendant à Manga et Omohide de faire le moins de bêtises possibles pendant son absence (un vrai défi...). Elle fourra dans sa besace un petit paquet transparent avant de sortir en trombe et de dévaler les escaliers de la pension.  
J'espère qu'ils aimeront mon cadeau..., pensa t'elle, tout en enfourchant son vieux vélo.  
  
******************  
  
Ses yeux s'étrécirent. Ses narines se contractèrent. Tout son corps se mit à trembler. Puis, il explosa.  
« Des ... POIREAUUUUUUX !!!!!! AAAAAAAAARGH !!!!! » s'écria t'il avec dégoût.  
Tohru susauta et lâcha la cuillère en bois avec laquelle elle était en train de remuer la soupe, et se mit à paniquer :  
« Ano, Kyo-kun !! Ne vous inquiètez pas, j'ai cuisiné des tas d'autres plats !!! C'est que... je ne savais pas ce qui ferait plaisir à Emi-san, alors j'ai fait un peu de tout, au cas où... Et puis, comme ce sont les premiers poireaux de la saison... »  
« AH ! J'en étais sûr ! C'était bien un coup de ce sale rat !!! »  
« Qui est-ce que tu traites de sale rat, baka neko ?... »  
Yuki entra dans la salle à manger, un panier à la main et un regard froid et méprisant vers Kyo. Le chat lui retourna son regard en serrant les dents.  
« Répète un peu, pour voir ! »  
« BA-KA NE-KO »  
« Viens te battre, espèce de k'so nezumi !! »  
« J'adorerai te flanquer la râclée que tu mérites, mais je ne tiens pas à ruiner les heures de travail que Honda-san a passé à ranger cette maison... une tâche qu'elle n'aurait pas à accomplir aussi souvent si tu n'avais pas cette tendance à détruire tout autour de toi. »  
Kyo se hérissa. Mais Yuki l'ignora et s'adressa à Tohru :  
« Honda-san, je suis allé vous cueillir les dernières fraises de la saison. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez les servir au dessert... » (note de l'auteur : bon, je sais, il n'y a plus de fraises au mois d'octobre, mais comme c'est une fiction, faisons donc semblant que Yuki ait réussi à cultiver une espèce de fraises tardives...^^)  
Tohru lui lança un sourire radieux :  
« C'est une excellente idée ! Merci d'y avoir pensé, Yuki-kun ! »  
Le garçon lui sourit à son tour. Kyo grogna :  
« Ouais, t'es pas allé bien loin pour la trouver, cette ... »  
Yuki l'interrompit en lui fourrant des épluchures de poireaux dans la bouche. Le visage de Kyo vira au rouge cramoisi, tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas vomir. Tohru lui présenta une bassine d'un air inquiet :  
« Kyo-kun, vous pouvez les recracher là, si vous voulez... »  
« K'so nezumi !!! J'vais te faire la peau !! »  
Yuki sourit d'un air méprisant :  
« Dans tes rêves, baka neko. »  
Le chat se redressa, furieux et leva le poing :  
« SALE RAT !!! »  
« OI ! Encore à se battre, à ce que j'vois... Et bien sûr, Kyon-kyon va une fois de plus se faire flanquer la pâtée par notre Prince... », l'interrompit une voix amusée.  
Kyo se retourna, furieux, et croisa le regard narquois de Uo-chan, accompagnée d'Hanajima.  
« Urusei, Yankee !!! »  
« Toujours aussi susceptible... surtout quand la vérité fait aussi mal à entendre... »  
Momiji surgit de derrière Uo-chan :  
« BONJOUR !!! Qu'est-ce que ça sent bon !! On va bientôt manger, dis, Tohru-chan ? Est-ce que Emi-san est arrivée ?... »  
« Bonjour, Momiji-chan ! Je suis désolée, mais, elle n'est pas encore là... » lui répondit Tohru.  
Le garçon prit un air déçu :  
« Ah, booooon ?.... »  
« Ano, Uo-chan, Hana-han, vous qui êtes venue par le train, vous ne l'auriez pas croisée, par hasard ?... » demanda l'onigiri.  
« Non. Mais, n'a telle pas dit qu'elle viendrait en vélo ?... » fit Hana- chan.  
« Je suis un peu inquiète... elle a déjà une demi-heure de retard. » fit Tohru, en jetant un coup d'oeil à la pendule de la salle à manger.  
Et si elle s'était perdue ?... Pire, et si elle avait eu un accident de vélo ?!... Le sien est tellement vieux..., pensa une Tohru angoissée.  
« On aurait quand même pu passer la prendre, Hatori-san... » lança Momiji vers le vestibule.  
« Momiji, tu sais bien qu'Akito n'aurait pas été d'accord... », lui répondit le médecin, en entrant dans la salle à manger, accompagné de Shigure.  
Yuki et Kyo se figèrent.  
« Akito ?... » parvint à articuler Yuki, soudain glacé.  
Hatori hocha la tête :  
« Nous avons dû le déposer en chemin. Voilà pourquoi nous sommes un peu en retard. »  
« Le déposer ?... Je croyais qu'il ne sortait pas du manoir... » grommela Kyo.  
« Alors comme ça, il a décidé de continuer ses fameux cours ?... » fit Shigure.  
Hatori acquiesça silencieusement.  
« Ano...Akito-san prend des ... cours ?... » demanda Tohru, d'un air intrigué.  
Elle était curieuse de savoir quel genre de cours il pouvait bien suivre. La scène de son dernier entretien avec Akito lui revint brusquement à l'esprit. Elle frissonna. Kyo le remarqua, et déclara qu'il était grand temps de changer de sujet, ce qui relâcha un peu l'atmosphère tendue.  
« Au fait,... », commença Hatori, en allumant une cigarette.  
La porte coulissante de l'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas.  
« J'ai emmené... »  
Une musique de fanfare assourdissante retentit (avec, en option, les confettis et les langues-de-belle-mère).  
« ... avec nous... »  
Une voix triomphante s'éleva :  
« PETIT FRERE !!! HA, HA, HA !!! »  
« ... Ayamé. », termina le médecin.  
Yuki se tourna lentement vers Shigure, ses grands yeux violets animés d'une lueur meurtrière :  
« Tu n'as pas osé... »  
Shigure prit un air surpris et aussi innocent que possible (il échoua, bien évidemment^^) :  
« Moi ?! Voyons, Yuki-kun, n'as tu donc aucune confiance en ... »  
« Pas la moindre. »  
« Il me tannait tellement que j'ai dû l'emmener. Désolé, Yuki. » fit Hatori.  
Yuki imagina brièvement les tourments endurés par Hatori... et finit par soupirer, exaspéré.  
« Alors comme ça, le Prince a un grand frère... » remarqua Uo-chan. « Il ne nous en a jamais parlé. »  
Ayamé prit une pose dramatique, et se plaignit :  
« C'est la triste vérité : Yuki me déteste !! Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé que ce serait le jour de notre réconciliation !! »  
Yuki lui lança un regard froid et incrédule.  
Ayamé s'approcha brusquement de lui et s'écria :  
« Petit frère ! Soyons amis !!! »  
« Va... mourir ... », lui répondit Yuki, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.  
Ayamé se détourna d'un air tragique, et déclara :  
« Aaaah ! Est-ce là une manière de traiter son propre frère ? La chair de sa chair ?!... »  
« Si tu continues, je vais te l'arracher à vif, ta chair, ... » murmura rageusement Yuki.  
« Gure-san ! Regarde comment il me traite !! »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, Aya-san ! Je suis là, moi, et je te serai toujours fidèle !! » répondit Shigure, les larmes aux yeux.  
« Ah ! Heureusement que je t'ai ! »  
« C'est pas vrai ... Ils vont me faire mourir de honte... » grommela Yuki.  
(gouttes de sueurs sur le front de l'assistance)  
« Arrêtez vos conneries !! Vous voyez pas qu'il y a des invités !! » cria Kyo.  
Ayamé se tourna vers Uo-chan et Hana-chan, un grand sourire aux lèvres :  
« Je vois que Tohru a invité des amies du lycée... »  
« Ah... mais tu n'as pas encore vu sa nouvelle amie, qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver... », fit Shigure avec son air de pervers.  
Kyo et Yuki se préparaient à le frapper, lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par un bruit étrange. Une sorte de couinement fatigué, accompagné d'une série de grincements d'asthmatique en phase terminale.  
« Ah, enfin !! » s'exclama une Tohru soulagée. « Voilà Emi-san ! »  
Gros silence, couvert par les bruits de mécanique rouillée.  
Et brusquement, la sonnette carillonna et une voix joyeuse retentit :  
« BONJOUR !!! Excusez-moi pour le retard !! »  
Tohru courut ouvrir la porte d'entrée, Momiji sautillant sur ses talons.  
  
« Bonjour, Emi-san !! » fit Tohru.  
" J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre... »  
« Pense-tu ! Tu ne t'es pas perdue, au moins ?... »  
« Non, non. Le plan que tu m'as dessiné était très complet ! »  
« Ohé ! Bonjour Emi-san ! » s'écria Momiji.  
« Bonjour, Momiji ! »  
Le garçon avait à l'évidence beaucoup de mal à s'abstenir de sauter dans les bras de la blondinette.  
« Entre, Emi-san. Je vais faire les présentations. » l'invita Tohru.  
La jeune fille la suivit dans le vestibule, où elle fut immédiatement interceptée par Shigure. « Sois la bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, Emi-san ! » chantonna joyeusement l'écrivain. « Je suis Shigure Sohma, le cousin de Yuki et Kyo ! »  
« Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance » répondit en souriant Emi.  
Elle lui tendit la main. Il la contempla, un peu surpris. Puis, sourit. Emi resta quelques secondes figée, avant de se frapper le front, en riant :  
« Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! J'oubliais qu'au Japon, il faut s'incliner ! »  
Elle allait s'éxécuter, mais Shigure fut plus rapide et emprisonna la main de la jeune fille dans les siennes.  
« Ce n'est pas grave ! Je sais m'adapter à tous les types de situation ! »  
Puis, l'attirant plus près de lui, il dit :  
« Tu es encore plus jolie que ce que m'avait décrit Tohru... »  
« Ah ?... Heu... » (goutte de sueur sur le front d'Emi, et sourire gêné).  
« Dis-moi, est-ce que tu voudrais bien... »  
Un vase surgit de nulle part et termina sa course sur la tête de l'écrivain.  
« Pervers ! » s'écria Kyo.  
« Emi-san, j'espère que mon cousin ne vous a pas embêtée? » demanda Yuki.  
« Non, non ! »  
Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger.  
Emi salua Uo-chan et Hana-chan, et Tohru lui présenta Hatori et Ayamé.  
Mais lorsqu'Emi s'approcha d'Ayamé, quelquechose d'étrange se produisit. Elle sentit brusquement une douleur intense lui vriller le crâne, et la peau autour de son nombril se remettre à brûler.  
Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?... Ce n'est pourtant pas la nouvelle lune !, pensa t'elle, inquiète.  
Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, tremblant de tout son corps. Elle n'entendit pas les cris de Tohru. Elle sentait quelquechose se retourner à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Une image remonta à la surface : de l'eau... de la fumée... une sensation de froid visqueux...  
Puis, la douleur s'estompa.  
Emi ouvrit les yeux. Elle était agenouillée sur le sol de la salle à manger, les bras de Tohru autour de ses épaules. Hatori était penché au- dessus d'elle et l'observait d'un air grave. Le reste de l'assistance s'était rassemblée autour d'eux.  
« Emi-san ! Est-ce que ça va ?... » demanda Tohru d'une voix angoissée.  
« Je ... je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas... »  
« Tu en es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas qu'Hatori-san t'examine ? Il est médecin. »  
« Non, non ! J'ai juste eu un petit malaise de rien du tout... »  
« De rien du tout ?! J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes ! » grommela Kyo.  
« Ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger, ce matin. Je dois faire de l'hypoglycémie, ou quelquechose dans ce genre-là... »  
« Vite ! Il faut qu'Emi-san mange !!! » s'égosilla Momiji.  
« Urusei ! » cria Kyo.  
« Ouiiin ! Kyo m'a frappé ! »  
Hanajima fixa Emi pendant quelques secondes, avant de murmurer :  
« Hmm... L'ombre argentée a bougée... »  
« Hein ?! De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?... » fit Uo-chan.  
Hana-chan haussa les épaules et se tut.  
« Ano... et si nous passions à table ?... » suggéra judicieusement Tohru.  
Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table basse. Tohru commença à servir la soupe.  
« Emi-san, je ne savais pas trop ce que tu aimais, alors j'ai mélangé un peu les recettes... »  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tohru : je mange de tout ! »  
« Ah, oui ? Je suis soulagée, alors... »  
Tohru remplit le dernier bol (le sien).  
« En fait, il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je ne peux pas manger... » commença Emi.  
La jeune fille remplit sa cuillère.  
« Quoi donc ? » demanda Yuki.  
Emi souffla sur la soupe.  
« Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas, mais si j'en mange, je rique de mourir étouffée par un oedème... »  
Tohru ouvrit de grands yeux. Uo-chan prit un air interréssé.  
« Ce sont... »  
Emi porta la cuillère à ses lèvres.  
« ... les poireaux. Je suis mortellement allergique aux poireaux. »  
Tohru s'écria aussitôt :  
« AAAAAAAHHH !!!! EMI-SAN !! ARRETE !! NE MANGE PAS CETTE SOUPE !!! »  
Emi se figea, surprise.  
« GOMEEEEN !!! C'est une soupe aux poireaux !.... » continua Tohru, en mode ventilateur express.  
Emi observa sa cuillère, puis le bol. Puis éclata de rire. Tohru lui lança un regard deséspéré, au bord des larmes.  
« J'ai failli te tuer ! Gomen, gomen, Emi-san ! »  
" Ne t'excuse pas, Tohru, j'aurai dû te prévenir de mon allergie ! Et puis... ne viens-tu pas de me sauver la vie ?... »  
« C'est que... je ne fais pas souvent des poireaux car Kyo-kun en a horreur... »  
« Tu es allergique, toi-aussi ? » lui demanda Emi.  
« Dans son cas, c'est du dégoût pur et simple et l'envie de compliquer la vie des autres », répliqua Yuki.  
« Urusei, k'so nezumi ! »  
" Maa... Kyo vient de trouver la compagne idéale, qui a autant horreur des poireaux que lui ! » fit Shigure. « J'espère que Kagura ne s'en appercevra pas... »  
« Urusei !!!! »  
« Kagura ?... » demanda Emi.  
« La bien-aimée de Kyo et sa future femme... » répondit Shigure, avec un clin d'oeil en direction de Kyo, qui se hérissa.  
« ARRETE DE DIRE DES CONNERIES, SALE CLEBS !!!! »  
Tohru apporta les plats de résistance.  
« Kagura-san est la cousine de Kyo et de Yuki » exliqua t'elle.  
« Vous savez, il existe des tribus en Amazonie où les hommes peuvent avoir plusieurs femmes » fit Emi. « Mes parents et moi sommes restés quelques temps dans l'une de ces tribus lors d'un reportage sur les jaguars. »  
Les yeux de Shigure se mirent à briller :  
« Vraiiiiment ?... Tu entends ça, Kyo ? Tu pourrais vivre avec Tohru, Kagura et Emi en toute légalité ! »  
« Pervers ! »  
« Ah, oui, mais il y a un hic... Comme Kagura est la cousine de Kyo, leur union serait considérée comme tabou par la tribu, car Kagura fait partie des « mères » de Kyo. » continua Emi. (gouttes de sueur sur le front de l'assistance)  
« Kagura n'est certainement pas ma mère !!!!! » hurla Kyo.  
« Je m'explique : ce que j'appelle « mères », ce sont toutes les femmes d'une même famille, du côté maternel. »  
« Oh, alors, dans ce cas... »  
Shigure saisit les mains de Tohru et d'Emi et s'écria joyeusement :  
« Moi, je pourrais sans problème épouser Tohru-kun et Emi-san ! »  
Yuki et Kyo le frappèrent.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont susceptibles, ces jeunes.... »  
« Et dans d'autres tribus, ce sont les femmes qui choisissent autant d'époux qu'elles le souhaitent... » fit Emi.  
« HA, HA ! Donc, Yuki et Kyo n'auraient plus à se battre pour Tohru, ils vivraient tous ensemble et en harmonie !! N'est-ce pas, Petit frère ?... » s'exclama Ayamé.  
« Ano... » (sourire gêné de Tohru)  
« Grand-frère... t'as largement dépassé les bornes » murmura d'une voix sombre Yuki, avant de lui jeter son bol (vide) à la figure.  
« Emi-san, comment est-ce que tu connais autant de choses ? » demanda un Momiji emerveillé.  
« J'ai toujours été très curieuse de tout, dans mes voyages. Je trouvais passionnant d'étudier les moeurs et les traditions de chaque peuple dans lequel nous séjournions pendant les reportages. Et j'ai appris beaucoup de choses et de légendes du monde entier ! Mais ce que j'aimais par dessus tout... c'était de dessiner tout ce que je découvrais ! »  
Exclamations enthousiasmées de Tohru et de Momiji :  
« Tu dessines ?! »  
« Est-ce que tu pourras nous montrer tes dessins ?... »  
Emi rit et sortit de sa besace un large carnet relié en carton épais, de couleur outremer.  
« C'est comme si c'était fait ! »  
Tout le monde se pencha au-dessus de la table, sur laquelle Emi posa puis ouvrit le carnet :  
« C'est un peu comme un album photo, sauf que ce sont des croquis : des croquis d'animaux, de paysages, et de tous les amis que je me suis fait dans le monde ! »  
Les dessins des premières pages étaient plutôt maladroits, mais au fur et à mesure, les traits s'affirmaient, les couleurs chatoyaient, les paysages prenaient vie, et les visages s'animaient.  
Emi commentait les dessins au gré des demandes de son public.  
« Et là, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Momiji.  
« Un chien de prairie. » répondit Emi.  
« Ah ! Il ressemble à Shigure-san ! »  
« Oh ! Regardez ce petit garçon ! On dirait un maharadjah ! » s'écria Tohru.  
« Hé ! Il est assis sur un éléphant ! Tu es déjà montée sur un éléphant, Emi-san ? » fit Uo-chan.  
« Oui ! C'était très amusant ! D'ailleurs, je crois que ma mère en a pris une photo... la voici ! »  
Elle était coincée dans la page du dessin : une petite fille blonde d'une dizaine d'années, riant aux éclats, était enlacée par la trompe d'un énorme éléphant sur lequel était juché le petit garçon du dessin.  
« Kawaiii ! » s'écrièrent Tohru et Momiji.  
Emi prit un air songeur :  
« Vous savez, beaucoup de gens n'aiment pas être pris en photo. Alors c'est pour ça que je préfèrais les dessiner : les dessins ne sont pas aussi agressifs que les photos, ils adoucissent les souvenirs... »  
Tohru sourit. Momiji s'écria :  
« Moi aussi, je veux un souvenir adouci !! Dessine-moi, s'il-te-plaît, Emi-san ! »  
La jeune fille lui lança un regard étonné. Puis, elle sourit :  
« D'accord ! »  
« Chouette !! Quel pose je dois prendre ? »  
« Tu n'as qu'à prendre exemple sur moi ! » lui conseilla joyeusement Ayamé.  
Et Momiji de l'imiter dans sa célèbre pose dramatique du « Grand-frère- mal-aimé-de-son-petit-frère ».  
« Momiji... Ne te laisse pas influencer par Ayamé ! » fit Yuki.  
Emi choisit une page blanche de son carnet, puis déclara soudain  
« J'allais oublier ! »  
Elle se mit à fouiller vigoureusement dans sa besace, puis finit par en extirper le petit paquet transparent qu'elle avait pris avant de sortir de chez elle, ce matin-là.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandèrent Yuki et Tohru.  
« C'est un petit cadeau pour vous remercier pour le déjeuner ! Allez-y, ouvrez-le ! »  
Tohru ouvrit avec précaution le paquet. Une suave odeur de miel s'en échappa.  
« Ano... »  
« Qu'est-ce que ça sent bon !... » fit Momiji.  
« Ce sont des bonbons au miel ! Je les ai préparé exprès pour vous, ce matin. C'est une recette que je tiens de ma grand-mère anglaise. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont !»  
Chacun se servit. Puis, il y eut une longue minute de silence pendant laquelle les convives savourèrent les premières impressions gustatives du bonbon...  
Et...  
« Emi-san ! C'est dé-li-ci-eux!!! » s'écria une Tohru au bord des larmes.  
« Je confirme : c'est trop de la balle ! » affirma Uo-chan.  
« Ce bonbon a été fait avec beaucoup d'ondes positives » déclara Hana- chan.  
« Merci, Emi-san, de nous en avoir préparé et apporté » fit Yuki, en souriant.  
« Aaaaah... Je suis au septième ciel du nirvana gustatif... » chantonna Shigure.  
« HA,HA !! Et moi, sur le nuage numéro neuf ! » répliqua Ayamé.  
« Mouais... ça casse pas trois pattes à un canard », grommela Kyo, bien qu'il lorgnât secrètement le paquet pour voir combien de bonbons il restait encore.  
« Quoi ?! On sait tous que t'as mauvais goût, mais là, tu dépasses les bornes, Tête-de-Carotte ! » s'exclama Uo-chan.  
« NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA, YANKEE !!! »  
« J'en veux encore !!!! » réclama Momiji.  
« C'est très bon » termina de manière sobre Hatori.  
Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'épancher en compliments mirobolants, mais le goût du bonbon l'avait agréablement surpris.  
Emi les observait tous, un sourire amusé aux lèvres et un crayon à la main.  
« Je suis contente qu'ils vous plaisent ! J'en ferai plus souvent ! »  
« Tu me montreras comment les faire ? » demanda Tohru.  
« Mais oui, bien sûr ! »  
Emi remarqua alors la tache sur la manche de son haut.  
« Oups, je crois que je me suis un peu salie... »  
« Aaaaah ! Ton si joli haut ! Je vais t'aider à le nettoyer ! » s'exclama Tohru.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai ce qu'il me faut à la maison. »  
« Dis donc, Emi-san, c'est vrai que ton haut est joli : tu l'as acheté où ? » demanda Uo-chan.  
Emi portait un haut en velours prune avec des motifs anciens dorés brodés sur le corsage et des manches trois quart évasées dans le même ton taillées dans un tissus fluide et légèremnt transparent.  
« En fait... je ne l'ai pas acheté ! »  
« On te l'a offert ? »  
« Non plus ! »  
(grosses gouttes de sueurs sur le front de l'assistance)  
« Tu l'as... volé ?!! »  
« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! En fait... je l'ai dessiné et cousu moi- même ! »  
« Sans blaaaaague ??!!! »  
A ces mots Ayamé redevint le corbeau de la fable (« qui ne se sentait plus de joie... ») et s'exclama :  
« Autant de talent chez une personne aussi jeune, c'est un miracle ou le Ciel qui t'envoie !!! Vois-tu, il se trouve que je possède une boutique meeeeerveilleuse de ... »  
« Ne l'écoutez pas, Emi-san ! » prévint Yuki. « Sa boutique n'a rien de... »  
« ALLONS, PETIT FRERE !!! Ne laisse pas la chance d'acquérir une styliste de talent passer entre mes doigts !! »  
« Heu... » (goutte de sueur sur le front d'Emi)  
« Charmante Emi-san ! As-tu de l'expérience dans la couture ? »  
« Hé bien... j'ai l'habitude de faire mes propres vêtements... ça me permet de faire quelques économies et ... généralement, je ne trouve jamais ce que je veux dans les magasins de fringues... »  
« JUSTEMENT !!! Moi, j'offre la possibilité aux gens de créer le vêtement de leurs rêves ! Je donne corps à leurs fantaisies !!! Emi- san !! »  
« Heu... Oui ?... »  
« Veux-tu travailler pour moi et donner un peu de rêves à ceux qui en ont le plus besoin ?... »  
Emi le regarda, d'un air étonné. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un la complimentait sur ses talents de couturière. Et à dire vrai... la proposition d'Ayamé tombait à pic : Emi avait besoin d'un petit boulot pour payer sa chambre et sa nourriture. Ses parents avaient insisté pour prendre en charge tous ses frais, mais Emi avait réussi à les convaincre de ne s'occuper que des frais de scolarité et des problèmes administratifs. Elle voulait leur prouver qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule.  
« D'accord... J'accepte votre proposition ! »  
Ayamé éclata de son rire tonitruant, tandis que Yuki et Kyo essayaient de persuader Emi de renoncer à ce projet risqué.  
« Ecoutez, de toute manière, je devais trouver un emploi pour payer mes factures. Mes parents m'aident un peu, mais je ne veux pas être un poids pour eux, ils sont déjà tellement occupés avec leurs reportages... »  
Tout le monde se tut, à l'exception de Tohru, qui serra la main d'Emi, les larmes aux yeux :  
« Je te comprends ! Moi aussi, je travaille pour payer mes frais ! »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, Emi-san ! Je te paierai généreusement, HA, HA, HA !!! » lui promit Ayamé.  
« C'est bien de ça dont j'ai peur... » grommela Yuki.  
La pendule de la salle à manger sonna cinq coups. Hatori se leva :  
« Momiji, nous devons y aller. Akito nous attend. »  
« Oooooh noooon !!! Déjà ?... »  
« Momiji... tu sais qu'il n'aime pas attendre »  
Devant les visages brusquement tendus, Emi demanda d'un air intrigué :  
« Qui est Akito ?... C'est aussi un Sohma ? Un cousin, peut-être ?... »  
« Hum... Oui... Si l'on veut. Viens, Momiji. » répondit Hatori.  
« Mais... Emi-san n'a même pas eu le temps de faire mon portrait !! »  
Mais la jeune fille sourit, détacha une feuille de son carnet et la tendit à Momiji :  
« Tiens ! C'est pour toi ! »  
Momiji prit la feuille d'un air étonné, puis s'exclama :  
« Mais... c'est moi !!! Quand est-ce que tu l'as fait ?... »  
« Je l'ai dessiné pendant que vous savouriez tous vos bonbons au miel !... »  
Tout le monde observa le dessin : le visage de Momiji semblait irradier de bonheur, les yeux mis-clos, ses beaux traits fins capturés dans un instant d'intense plaisir gustatif sans cesse renouvellé.  
« T'es vraiment douée, Emi-san » la complimenta Uo-chan.  
« Je peux le garder ? » demanda Momiji.  
« Il est pour toi. »  
« Merci, Emi-san ! »  
Et c'est à ce moment précis que l'incident eut lieu.  
Tout le monde était déjà debout, entre le vestibule et la salle à manger.  
Momiji, oubliant toutes les mises en gardes de ses aînés, voulut embrasser Emi. Il bondit, sous les yeux horrifiés de Tohru, Yuki et Kyo. Emi éclata de rire et ouvrit les bras. Tohru essaya de détourner l'attention d' Emi en l'appelant pour venir la rejoindre dans la cuisine, prétextant nettoyer la tache sur la manche de son amie, mais étant trop loin, elle échoua. Yuki tenta d'intercepter Momiji en plein vol, mais le lapin lui échappa. Finalement, en désespoir de cause, Kyo poussa Emi vers la droite, hors de portée de Momiji.  
Son plan réussit.  
Mais Emi trébucha, perdit l'équilibre, et se cogna contre... Ayamé, l'entraînant dans sa chute.  
Sept coeurs s'arrêtèrent de battre pendant une fraction de seconde. Un silence glacé s'abattit sur l'assistance. Tohru ferma les yeux, horrifiée.  
Puis, une voix gênée s'éleva :  
« Gomen ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! J'aurai dû regarder où je mettais les pieds ! »  
« Heu.... Non, non ! C'est de ma faute !... Ha, ha, ha... »  
Pas de cris ?... Pas de tumulte ?...  
Tohru ouvrit lentement les yeux, et ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia d'étonnement : Ayamé tenait enlacé contre lui Emi sur le sol... et il ne s'était pas transformé !!! Tohru jeta un coup d'oeil vers les autres Sohma : Yuki et Kyo étaient extrêmement pâles, Shigure riait d'un petit rire nerveux, Momiji contemplait la scène avec des yeux ronds comme des billes... Quant à Hatori, il semblait sincérement choqué.  
Emi reprit timidement la parole :  
« Heu... Excusez-moi, mais, vous m'étouffez un peu... »  
« Oh ! Désolé !! »  
Ayamé relâcha son étreinte (à contrecoeur), et ils se relevèrent.  
« Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? » demanda Emi.  
« Moi ? Non, ha, ha, ha... »  
Hana-chan les fit sursauter en déclarant, de sa voix grave :  
« Tiens... L'ombre argentée a de nouveau bougé... »  
La plus grande confusion s'ensuivit : Tohru ressortit sa botte secrète de la tache à nettoyer et entraîna Emi dans la cuisine, tandis que les Sohma sortirent tous dehors, sous le prétexte de raccompagner Hatori, Momiji et Ayamé. Restées seules, Uo-chan et Hana-chan se regardèrent :  
« J'ai comme l'impression qu'on nous a mise à l'éccart... » fit Uo-chan.  
« J'ai trouvé ce tourbillon d'ondes particulièrement agréable... » répliqua Hana-chan.  
Arrivé près de la voiture, Kyo explosa :  
« Espèce d'idiot !! Tu pouvais pas te retenir, il a fallu que tu lui sautes dessus, hein !!! »  
« Mais... Emi-san est si jolie et si gentille... je voulais la remercier pour son dessin !! » pleurnicha Momiji.  
Puis, avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, il ajouta :  
« Et puis, elle est tombée dans les bras d'Ayamé-san et il ne s'est pas transformé ! Ca veut peut-être dire que la malédiction est levée, ou qu'elle ne marche pas sur Emi !! »  
« Non, ce serait trop beau pour être vrai » murmura Yuki.  
« Le seul moyen de le vérifier, c'est de l'enlacer à nouveau ! » déclara Momiji.  
« Oooooh non ! Je te vois venir !! » grogna Kyo.  
« Laissez-moi essayer ! Laissez-moi essayer !!! »  
« Mais tu vas la fermer !! »  
« Ouiiin ! Kyo m'a frappé ! »  
« Momiji... ce serait trop risqué d'essayer » tenta de le convaincre Hatori.  
« Pourquoi ?! »  
« Ecoute, imagine que cela ne marche pas et que tu te transformes... Je devrai alors effacer non pas une, mais trois mémoires : celle d'Emi-san, et celles des amies de Tohru. »  
Le garçon renifla, l'air triste.  
« Aaaaah ! Aya-san ! Je suis affreusement jaloux! Dis-moi au moins comment c'était, d'enlacer Emi-san... » se lamenta Shigure.  
« HA, HA, HA !!! Tu aimerais bien être à ma place, hein, Gure-san... Sache que sa peau était aussi douce que la soie la plus pure, que ses cheveux dégageaient un suave parfum de miel, qui n'est pas sans rappeler celui de ses merveilleux bonbons, et sa poitrine... »  
« Urusei, pervers !!! »  
Yuki et Kyo frappèrent Ayamé et Shigure.  
La porte coulissante de l'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, et Emi sortit, accompagnée de Tohru et de ses deux amies.  
« Je vais également rentrer » fit Emi. « Il commence à se faire tard, et je dois encore rédiger une dissertation pour demain »  
« Celle que Mayuko a donné la semaine dernière ? » demanda Uo-chan.  
« Hé, oui ! Je vais sûrement passer une nuit blanche...»  
A ces mots, Momiji lança un regard noir à Hatori, puis dit :  
« Emi-san ! Nous allons te raccompagner chez toi en voiture ! »  
« Mais... vous ne deviez pas chercher un cousin ?... »  
« Il attendra ! »  
Yuki et Kyo échangèrent un regard inquiet. Hatori fronça les sourcils.  
« Momiji, ce serait injuste de faire attendre ton cousin, il va probablement être inquiet de ne pas vous voir arriver... » fit Emi.  
« Mais... »  
« Très bien », déclara Hatori. « Je peux te faire gagner un peu de temps et te déposer près de chez toi. De quel quartier viens-tu ? »  
« Heu... Du quartier sud... mais je ne veux surtout pas vous faire faire de grand détour ! »  
« C'est sur le chemin. »  
A la plus grande joie de Momiji, le vieux vélo d'Emi prit place dans l'énorme coffre de l'élégante mercedes noire, et la jeune fille s'assit à l'arrière en compagnie de Momiji. Elle dit aurevoir à Tohru et aux Sohma par la fenêtre baissée de l'auto, les remerciant chaleureusement pour leur sympathique accueil et leur excellent déjeuner.  
Une fois la voiture disparue et les deux autres amies de Tohru parties, Yuki et Kyo discutèrent de la situation avec Tohru :  
« Ano... si Ayamé-san ne s'est pas transformé au contact d'Emi-san, cela voudrait dire que... la malédiction a été levée !! » fit joyeusement Tohru.  
« Nous n'en sommes pas sûr », répliqua Yuki.  
« Mais il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir ! » s'écria Shigure, en entrant dans la cuisine où se tenaient les trois adolescents.  
Et il poussa Tohru sur Yuki et Kyo.  
Il y eut un « POUF ! »  
Et une souris et un chat particulièrement furieux apparurent au milieu d'un amas de vêtements.  
« Là ! Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ?... » déclara Shigure.  
  
*******************************  
  
La portière se referma d'un coup sec.  
« Tu es en retard. »  
« Excuse-moi, Akito-sama » fit Hatori.  
Momiji, naguère joyeux durant le trajet aux côtés d'Emi, regardait devant lui, le visage crispé. Même Ayamé semblait avoir (momentanément) perdu la parole. Un silence lourd planait sur les occupants de la voiture, tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient du manoir des Sohma.  
Puis une voix contrariée s'éleva :  
« Quelle est cette... odeur ?... »  
Gros silence. Puis :  
« Quelle odeur, Akito-sama ? » demanda Hatori.  
« Ne fais pas l'innocent. »  
Le doux parfum de miel d'Emi flottait encore dans l'air.  
« Ce doit être le parfum d'ambiance de la voiture, Akito-sama » répondit lentement Hatori, tout en essayant de se concentrer sur sa conduite.  
« MENTEUR !!! »  
Momiji sursauta.  
« Vous étiez en retard. Que s'est-il passé ?... »  
« Nous... avons déposé quelqu'un sur le chemin, Akito-sama. »  
« Pas ... Tohru Honda, j'espère ?... »  
Voyant la mauvaise posture dans laquelle se trouvait Hatori, Momiji prit son courage à deux mains et parla :  
« C'était... une amie de lycée... Akito-sama. »  
Akito se tourna lentement vers Momiji :  
« Une.. amie ?.. »  
Puis, il remarqua la feuille de papier enroulée dans la main du garçon. Ses yeux s'étrécirent :  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Donne-moi ça. »  
« Ce... ce n'est rien du tout... »  
Akito le gifla violemment. Les mains d'Hatori ressérrèrent leur prise sur le volant. Ayamé ferma les yeux.  
« DONNE-LE MOI !!! »  
Il arracha le papier des mains récalcitrantes de Momiji, et le déroula. Puis, ils fronça les sourcils.  
« Qui a fait ce dessin ?... REPOND !! »  
« C'est ... »  
« L'amie du lycée, hein ?... »  
Akito lu les initiales en bas du dessin :  
« Emily... S...L... »  
Momiji se frottait la joue, les yeux remplis de larmes. Akito sourit d'un air mauvais. Il s'approcha de Momiji, et lui caressa la joue avec la main qui tenait le dessin :  
« Dis-moi, Momiji... Comment crois-tu qu'elle réagirait en te voyant sous ton autre forme ?... Crois-tu qu'elle te prendrait dans ses bras, comme cette peste de Tohru Honda ?... Non, elle s'enfuirait probablement en hurlant de peur... Ne comprends-tu pas que je suis le seul à vous accepter tel que vous êtes ?... NE COMPRENDS-TU PAS, PAUVRE IMBECILE ??!!! »  
Momiji poussa un bref cri de douleur au moment où Akito retira sa main de sa joue. La coin droit de la feuille de papier était maculé de sang, de même que l'endroit où elle avait entaillé la joue du garçon. Akito contempla d'un air méprisant le dessin :  
« C'est... de la ... merde... »  
Et il déchira rageusement la feuille de papier avant de jeter les morceaux par la fenêtre ouverte.  
« N'oubliez pas que vous m'appartenez. Vous m'appartenez tous. Et je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette fille. »  
Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence absolu.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Voilààààà !! Ouf ! C'était un chapitre un peu long, mais beaucoup de choses se sont passées... (désolée donc pour les longueurs). Alooors ?... Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! N'hésitez surtout pas à m'envoyer des reviews, des critiques, des commentaires, des idées... J'ai besoin de savoir si l'histoire vous plaît ! Un grand merci à Megara et Seelio pour leurs gentilles reviews : ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire !  
Ne manquez pas le prochain chapitre : « Quand Emi rencontre Akito... »  
Il risque d'être TREEEES mouvementé... puisqu'il traitera de la rencontre entre... Emi et Akito ! (non, pas possiiiiible !!! ^^) 


	4. Quand Emi rencontre Akito

La globe-trotter girl !  
  
Par Zahnegirl  
  
Bonjour ! Merci pour tous vos gentils commentaires, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ! J'espère que cette fic continuera à vous plaire, en tous cas, il me reste encore pas mal de surprises et de mystères en réserve ! ^^  
Dernier p'tit détail : j'ai changé le suffixe d'Emi, désormais les autres personnages l'appeleront « Emi-chan » au lieu de « san ». En faisant quelques petites recherches, j'ai lu que le suffixe « -chan » était utilisé pour désigner les moins de 20 ans, tout en introduisant une notion de familiarité et d'affection. Voilà ! La leçon est terminée, place au chapitre quatre !  
Disclaimer : Fruits Basket et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.(*groooos soupir*)  
  
Chapitre quatre : Quand Emi recontre Akito...  
  
~Oh, la, laaaaa !!!.... Qu'est-ce que ça a l'air grand !...~  
Emi se tenait devant l'imposante porte d'entrée du Manoir Sohma. Accessoirement, elle était bouche-bée. Et sa main refusait catégoriquement de se lever pour appuyer sur la sonnette, ce qui, avouons-le, est plutôt fâcheux et assez stupide, surtout lorsqu'on est attendu et que l'on a une bonne trentaine de minutes de retard (décidément, le retour à la civilisation était toujours aussi difficile pour Emi, surtout en ce qui concernait les horaires...).  
Ce jour-là, Emi avait rendez-vous avec Momiji pour lui faire un nouveau portrait. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le déjeuner chez Yuki et Tohru, et il avait fallu ce laps de temps pour que le lapin se décide à avouer à Emi qu'il avait... « perdu » le dessin qu'elle avait fait de lui. Et à la plus grande surprise de Momiji, elle s'était contentée de sourire et de le consoler en lui proposant de refaire son portrait. Résultat : Emi avait définitivement gagné l'estime et l'affection du garçon, ainsi qu'un droit de visite au fameux Manoir Sohma ce dimanche-là.  
~Bon, il va bien falloir que je me décide à sonner... la porte ne va quand même pas s'ouvrir toute seule ! Et ce pauvre Momiji qui m'attend... Si seulement j'arrivais à décoller et à lever ma main...~  
Emi serra contre elle son carnet de croquis, prit une profonde inspiration et... poussa un grand cri de surprise lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant s'échapper une exclamation enthousiaste :  
« BONJOUR, EMI-CHAN !!! »  
"Mo... Momiji?.... Mais.... comment as-tu deviné que.... » balbutia la jeune fille, encore sous le choc. (gouttes de sueur sur le front)  
« J'ai senti une bonne odeur de miel, alors, j'ai pensé que ça devait être toi ! »  
« Je suis impressionnée par ton odorat ! Il est presque aussi développé que celui d'un animal... »  
Le garçon eut un sourire un peu bizarre, puis lui prit la main, et l'entraîna dans la cour d'entrée du Manoir.  
« Bienvenue au Manoir Sohma, Emi-chan ! » s'écria t'il joyeusement, en tournant sur lui-même.  
Emi écarquilla les yeux, intimidée. C'était encore plus grand qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord cru, de dehors.  
« Heu... Dis-moi, Momiji, tu vis tout seul ici ?... »  
Le garçon éclata de rire : « Oh, non ! Sur cette propriété, vit tout le clan des Sohmas ! » « Un peu comme une tribu, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous devez sûrement être très nombreux , puisque le terrain a l'air énorme!...» « Oui ! Mais il n'y a que moi et quelques autres membres de la famille qui soyons autorisés à vivre dans l'enceinte intérieure du Manoir. »  
« Ah, oui ? C'est une sorte de faveur qu'on vous a faite ? »  
Pendant un très bref instant, Emi cru voir le regard du garçon s'assombrir, tandis qu'il murmurait un rapide « Pas vraiment... ». Mais la seconde suivante, il avait repris son air enjoué comme si de rien n'était.  
« Allez, viens ! Je vais te faire visiter ! »  
Emi sourit et s'empressa de rattraper Momiji, qui s'éloignait déjà en sautillant. Tout en traversant un dédale d'élégantes maisons aux toits rouges, ils continuèrent leur conversation.  
« Momiji, quels métiers font tes parents ? »  
« Mon père dirige une grande société : le siège se trouve dans le centre-ville, et c'est là aussi où Tohru travaille, le soir. »  
« Ah, oui ! Elle m'en a parlé. Et ta mère ?...»  
Le garçon ne répondit pas immédiatement.  
« Ma mère... est morte. Comme celle de Tohru. »  
Emi sentit son c?ur se serrer.  
« Je suis désolée... »  
« Ce n'est pas grave. J'étais tout petit, je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment... »  
« Momiji... »  
Il lui sourit. Emi soupira. Elle ne s'était doutée de rien. Ni sur lui, ni sur Tohru. Au lycée, ils avaient toujours l'air si heureux. Et malgré cette perte, ils avaient quand même réussi à surmonter leur chagrin... ou du moins... ils en donnaient l'impression.  
~Mais toi-aussi, tu joues un jeu... ~déclara une désagréable petite voix tout droit venue de sa conscience.  
Cette pensée l'irrita. Elle secoua la tête et prit la ferme résolution de s'occuper beaucoup plus de Momiji et de Tohru. De leur faire plus souvent des bonbons au miel. Et de trucider la stupide petite voix débile qui lui pourrissait la vie à intervalles réguliers.  
Momiji se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard interrogateur :  
« Ca va, Emi-chan ?... »  
La jeune fille s'était arrêtée et serrait les poings, dans une attitude de défi lancée au toit de la maison la plus proche. Elle sursauta.  
« Hein ?!... Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien ! » lui répondit- elle, en riant.  
« Tu ne vas pas t'évanouir, hein ? »  
Devant le regard inquiet du garçon, Emi sourit, se pencha vers lui et lui tapota gentiment la tête :  
« Ne m'en veux pas, j'ai souvent la tête dans les nuages : mon père disait toujours que dans ces moments-là, « la connexion Internet était interrompue » et qu'il fallait ré-essayer ultérieurement !... Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien ! »  
Momiji éclata de rire.  
« Alors, on y va ? J'ai hâte de voir la mystérieuse « enceinte intérieure » et ta maison ! » déclara Emi.  
« Oui ! »  
Ils franchirent joyeusement une troisième porte, et...  
« TADAM ! Te voilà dans l'enceinte intérieure du Manoir ! »  
Emi promena un regard intimidé autour d'elle. Ici, les maisons semblaient plus anciennes... et plus luxueuses encore que les précédentes. Mais plus étrange encore, était le silence environnant.  
« J'ai l'impression d'entrer dans la Cité Interdite... » murmura t'elle. « Est-ce que je vais voir apparaître une Impératrice sur le seuil de l'une de ces maisons ?... »  
Momiji se contenta de rire, puis se frappa brusquement le front, d'un air contrarié :  
« Zut ! J'allais oublier ! »  
« Quoi ? Que se passe t'il ? »  
« J'ai promis à Hatori-san de lui ramener le courrier... »  
« Hatori-san... ton cousin médecin ?... »  
« Oui ! J'habite avec lui. Mon père... est toujours très occupé et voyage beaucoup, alors, c'est Hatori-san qui prend soin de moi... »  
Momiji se dirigea en courant vers la porte, tout en criant à Emi :  
« Je ne serai pas long ! Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre ici, ou si tu veux, rends-toi chez Hatori-san ! »  
« Mais... Momiji... comment je vais faire pour me repérer ?... »  
« Tourne à gauche, puis la deuxième allée à ta droite, et c'est la grande maison blanche avec les volets bleus ! »  
Et la porte se referma sur lui.  
Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Un silence profond. Calme. Ouaté. Comme si tout le reste, bruits, gens, décors, réalité, n'existaient plus vraiment.  
Emi n'osait guère bouger, par crainte que le silence n'absorbe le bruit de ses propres mouvements. Même le son du vent semblait lui parvenir comme dans un rêve, de manière assourdie. Elle observa à nouveau les alentours. Il y avait plus de végétation que dans l'enceinte extérieure : de grands pins majestueux étendaient leur haute silhouette au-dessus des toits pointus, aux gouttières recourbées dans le plus pur style oriental. La jeune fille repéra des ramures de sycomores et d'hêtres. Le sol était partagé en bordures de pelouses bien entretenues, égayées par des chrysanthèmes.  
~C'est étrange... Avec toute cette magnifique végétation, l'endroit devrait normalement attirer une foule d'oiseaux et de petits animaux comme des écureuils... Mais il n'en ai rien. Pareil pour les humains. D'après Momiji, le clan des Sohmas est assez étendu, mais... comment cela se fait- il que je n'ai encore croisé personne ? Et où sont les bruits de rires, de cris, de voix ?... Où sont les bruits de vie ?... Et plus que tout.... pourquoi ce silence si épais ?... A croire que l'endroit est désert... ou mort. ~ pensa Emi.  
Une forte bourrasque de vent secoua les branches des arbres les plus proches. Emi sursauta, puis rit nerveusement.  
« Je suis en train de me faire un de ces cinémas !... Evidemment que cet endroit est habité ! Et le dimanche, il est normal que les gens sortent se promener ! » déclara t'elle.  
~ Tous en même temps ?...~ fit la petite voix désagréable de sa conscience.  
« Toi, on t'as pas sonnée... » grommela Emi à son adresse.  
Elle regarda le ciel : des nuages duveteux s'amoncelaient, filtrant les rayons du soleil. Un vent chargé d'odeur de pluie s'était levé et se deversait par petites bourrasques nerveuses sur la cime des arbres.  
« Hum... On dirait que le temps va changer... »  
La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration et décida de rallier la maison d'Hatori. Elle tourna à gauche, suivant à la lettre les instructions de Momiji... et se perdit. Et oui. Donnez-lui une jungle amazonienne, une toundra glacée ou une banquise perdue en plein océan arctique, et Emi aurait retrouvé son chemin avec autant de facilité qu'un autochtone. Mais lâchez-la en pleine civilisation, dans un dédale de maisons anciennes plongées dans une atmosphère chargée de silence et de mystère... et sa boussole interne pétait un câble.  
« Voyons, c'était à gauche ou à droite que je devais tourner ?... A la deuxième ou à la quatrième allée ?... Raaaah ! ça y est, je me suis ENCORE perdue !!! » murmura t'elle d'un air désespéré.  
Elle jeta un coup d'?il aux arbres alentours.  
« Hum... je pourrai peut-être grimper à un arbre et de là, essayer de repérer la maison de Hatori-san... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Ce serait très mal élevé de ma part, et de surcroît, chez des gens venant d'une famille aussi renommée et riche ! De quoi j'aurai l'air, d'une sauvage !.. » fit-elle.  
Emi baissa les yeux :  
« Et en plus, je ne porte pas la tenue idéale pour ce genre d'exercice.. »  
Elle avait fait un gros effort de présentation, en mettant une jupe portefeuille mi-longue rose pâle, un chemisier uni couleur prune et une veste noire. Et elle regrettait amèrement son choix, tout en contemplant tristement la cime accueillante d'un pin. Car en vérité, Emi ADORAIT grimper aux arbres. Elle ne travaillait bien qu'assise sur une branche, et avait bien du mal à se concentrer en cours à présent qu'elle fréquentait une petite salle de classe fermée avec chaise, bureau et tableau noir. Un supplice, surtout quand l'arbre d'en face semblait vous faire de l'?il avec ses ramures accueillantes...  
Emi soupira, tout en continuant à avancer. Ici, les maisons semblaient plus espacées.  
« Je n'arriverai jamais à atteindre cette maison... je vais tourner des heures, des jours, dans ce labyrinthe, jusqu'à ce que les secours retrouvent mes os blanchis par... »  
Elle s'interrompit.  
Et s'immobilisa.  
Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.  
~ Ca alors !... Finalement... on dirait bien que... je ne suis pas seule au monde !...~ pensa t'elle avec soulagement.  
Devant elle, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, quelqu'un se tenait assis sur le seuil d'une grande maison, qui semblait être la plus ancienne de toutes. Par la porte coulissante ouverte, Emi pouvait apercevoir une large pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer clairement la personne en question.  
~Aaah ! Enfin quelqu'un à qui je vais pouvoir demander mon chemin !~ se dit la blondinette, toute joyeuse.  
Elle s'approcha lentement de la demeure. Tout ce silence et cette atmosphère étrange l'intimidaient encore un peu. Elle n'était elle-même pas tout à fait sûre d'avoir vraiment aperçu un être vivant ou un fantôme... Au bout de quelques mètres, Emi put se faire une idée plus précise de l'occupant de ces lieux. C'était sans aucun doute un être humain, ce qui la rassura immédiatement. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Il portait un kimono richement brodé, dans des tons bordeaux, et un châle blanc recouvrait nonchalamment ses épaules . Une légère brise ébouriffait ses cheveux noirs, tandis qu'il contemplait le ciel adossé contre le mur, la tête tournée vers la droite. Il ne semblait pas avoir vu Emi.  
La jeune fille s'immobilisa à nouveau. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez cet inconnu. Quelque chose qui l'interpella et l'obligea à demeurer en marge, silencieuse. Emi fronça les sourcils. Ce qui l'avait frappée, c'était l'expression de son visage et... ses yeux. Elle était, certes, encore trop loin pour en deviner la couleur, mais elle pouvait très bien lire ce qui s'y cachait. Elle déplia doucement son carnet de croquis, détacha son crayon coincé dans la reliure, et se mit à dessiner silencieusement . Elle était si absorbée par son travail qu'elle sursauta violemment lorsqu'une voix essoufflée retentit derrière elle :  
« Emi-chan ! Ouf, je t'ai trouvée !! Haru et moi étions à ta recherche ! »  
« Aaah ! C'est toi, Momiji ! Désolée, je me suis un peu... » Une voix irritée l'interrompit :  
« Qu'est-ce que cette fille fait ici ?! »  
Emi leva les yeux et croisa le regard gris et froid de l'inconnu. La voix de Momiji avait dû le tirer lui-aussi de sa rêverie. Il se tenait debout, les poings serrés, une expression de colère sur le visage. Son châle blanc pendait à l'un de ses bras.  
La surprise s'empara d'Emi. Il lui semblait avoir en face d'elle une personne totalement différente de celle qu'elle venait de dessiner.  
« Je... Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te ... enfin... vous... déranger !... Je m'étais perdue en essayant de trouver la maison d'Hatori- san, et puis, je vous ai aperçu et comme j'ai la manie de dessiner tout ce que je rencontre - non pas que je vous considère comme n'importe quoi, ne vous méprenez pas ! - j'ai donc... » commença à débiter d'une traite Emi.  
Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de l'ignorer et de s'adresser à Momiji, qui semblait comme pétrifié.  
« Momiji... REPOND !!! »  
Le garçon se mit à trembler :  
« Elle ... elle est simplement venue me rendre visite, Akito-sama... »  
Emi observa le dialogue, intriguée. Momiji semblait tendu et même... effrayé par ce jeune homme. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ça devait sûrement avoir un rapport avec le brusque changement d'attitude de ce dernier. Peut-être n'aimait-il pas être dérangé ? Emi se sentit un peu coupable de cette soudaine mauvaise humeur : après tout, elle avait dû lui paraître bien mal-élevée de s'imposer comme elle venait de le faire, en le dessinant sans lui demander sa permission et sans même se présenter ou le saluer.  
Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Puis, très lentement, se mit à sourire. Un sourire fin et mauvais.  
« Dis-moi... est-ce que ce ne serait pas ... Emily S.L.?..."  
Emi lui lança un regard étonné. Comment pouvait-il connaître son nom ? Peut-être que Momiji lui avait parlé d'elle... Et son nom à lui ne lui était pas non plus inconnu...  
~Mais oui, ça y est ! Je m'en souviens ! C'est le cousin de Yuki et de Kyo !...~ se dit-elle.  
« Est-ce que... » commença Emi.  
Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'achever sa phrase, puisqu'une autre voix l'interrompit :  
« Momiji, est-ce que tu l'as trouv... »  
Haru s'immobilisa. Puis, il murmura d'un ton pressant à Momiji :  
« Momiji, dépêche-toi d'emmener Emi à la maison. »  
Le garçon acquiesça d'un air angoissé. Emi se sentit brusquement totalement à côté de la plaque. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait à tous, tout à coup ?... Comme si en restant, elle courait un grand danger... Et puis il fallait d'abord qu'elle présente ses excuses au jeune homme.  
Momiji lui prit la main :  
« Viens, Emi-chan ! »  
« Momiji, attends ! Je dois... »  
Une forte rafale de vent les interrompit. Emi lâcha la main de Momiji afin de retenir son carnet de croquis. Elle sentit vaguement quelque chose de doux lui frôler la joue. Elle se retourna et eut le temps d'apercevoir un large tissus blanc s'envoler gracieusement vers le ciel... pour finir sa course accroché aux branches du pin le plus proche.  
« Tiens, on dirait un châle... » murmura t'elle.  
Emi se retourna vivement vers Akito. Aucun doute, c'était bien son châle, qui venait de prendre la fille de l'air... Et manifestement, ça n'avait pas amélioré son humeur, qui semblait devenir de plus en plus massacrante.  
~Bon ! Je n'ai pas le choix ! Et ce sera un bon moyen de m'excuser !...~ pensa fermement la blondinette.  
Emi ponctua son sermon intérieur par un vigoureux hochement de tête, et s'écria :  
« Ne vous en faites pas ! Je m'en occupe ! »  
Momiji lui lança un regard étonné, tandis qu'elle partait en courant vers le pin :  
« Emi-chan ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?!... »  
« Je vais récupérer le châle de ton cousin ! » lui répondit-elle joyeusement.  
« Quoi ?! Ne fais pas ça, c'est trop dangereux ! »  
Mais Emi s'était déjà lancée à l'assaut de l'arbre. L'occasion était trop belle. Elle qui mourait d'envie de grimper à l'un de ces magnifiques arbres depuis son arrivée au Manoir, elle n'allait sûrement pas se priver, surtout avec un tel prétexte !  
Haru fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard en biais vers Akito. Le chef de clan se tenait immobile, le visage figé dans une expression de colère contenue.  
« Idiote... Qu'elle se rompe le cou, ce sera bien fait pour elle... » murmura Akito.  
Momiji fixait l'arbre d'un air inquiet. Haru s'approcha de lui et lui toucha doucement l'épaule. Le garçon se retourna vivement.  
« Momiji... Cours vite prévenir Hatori-san... » lui dit Haru à voix basse.  
« Mais... et Emi... »  
« Fais ce que je te dis. »  
Le lapin acquiesça et partit en courant.  
Emi, quant à elle, continuait son ascension. Elle avait ôté ses chaussures et chaussettes afin que ses pieds adhérent mieux à l'écorce de l'arbre. Et elle évoluait avec aisance et agilité de branche en branche, aidée en cela par sa déjà longue expérience des arbres à grimper. De temps à autre, le vent venait la bousculer un peu, mais elle se contentait de s'arrêter quelques instants et de rire, tout en observant la branche où se trouvait accroché le châle. Un dernier effort et elle finit par l'atteindre. Elle poussa un cri de joie.  
« Ca y est ! J'ai réussi ! »  
Restait encore à attraper le châle, qui se trouvait au bout de la branche. Emi s'assit avec précaution et avança lentement, jusqu'à ce que la branche commence à ployer sous son poids. Impossible de continuer, ou celle- ci risquait de se briser. Emi fronça les sourcils et étira le bras au maximum... Ses doigts frôlèrent le tissus, mais sans parvenir à l'attraper. Emi s'étendit sur la branche, les muscles de ses bras tendus criant au supplice. La branche suivit son mouvement et se mit à plier de manière inquiétante.  
« Emi !!! Laisse tomber, et redescend !! » lui cria Haru.  
Ce qui, vu le contexte, n'était probablement pas la meilleure phrase à dire...  
Mais la jeune fille secoua la tête et répondit : « J'y suis presque !... » Il y eut une violente bourrasque. Les ramures de l'arbre s'égayèrent. Le châle se détacha brusquement de la branche... Et fut intercepté par Emi... Qui se retrouva à faire le cochon pendu à une dizaine de mètres du sol. La tête en bas, elle vit Momiji et Hatori arriver en courant, tandis que Haru se précipitait vers le pied de l'arbre. Seul Akito n'avait pas bougé. Il la contemplait, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.  
Emi se rétablit tant bien que mal en position assise, et fit un signe de la main aux trois Sohmas angoissés, en bas de l'arbre :  
« Tout va bien ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! »  
Et elle secoua joyeusement le châle :   
« Et j'ai le châle !! »  
« Bravo, Emi-chan !!! » s'écria un Momiji soulagé.  
« Hum... elle nous a refait le même coup qu'au lycée... » fit Haru.  
Emi regagna le tronc de l'arbre et s'apprêtait à redescendre, lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa, le regard tourné vers le sol.  
~ Après tout... Tant que j'y suis... Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?...~ pensa t'elle.  
Elle se mit debout et , tout en se retenant au tronc, elle contempla enfin les alentours. Et sa curiosité fut largement récompensée.  
C'était bien vrai. La propriété sur laquelle s'étendait le Manoir Sohma était énorme. De son poste d'observation, Emi pouvait embrasser en un clin d'?il les deux enceintes et les jardins alentours, les maisons qui, avec leur toiture colorée, ressemblaient à des rubis semés dans des écrins de verdure... Et tout à coup, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.  
~ Ca alors !... Incroyable !... Quelle découverte surprenante, surtout ici !...~  
Elle fixait le cercle de l'enceinte intérieure du Manoir. Une voix la rappela à la réalité :  
« Emi-chan !! »  
C'était Momiji. Emi secoua brusquement la tête. Il fallait qu'elle redescende.  
« J'arrive, Momiji ! »  
Elle enroula le châle autour de son cou, s'agenouilla sur la branche à la base du tronc, tendit un pied vers la branche du dessous...  
Et glissa, à cause de la résine du pin.  
SCRRRRAAAATCH !!!  
Malgré la surprise et les cris venant d'en bas, Emi eut assez de présence d'esprit pour enlacer le tronc, et elle glissa le long de ce dernier jusqu'à se cogner le derrière contre le sol. Un peu étourdie par le choc, elle vit les trois Sohma se pencher vers elle, l'air inquiet.  
« Emi-chan, est-ce que ça va ?!... » s'écria Momiji.  
« Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? Tu peux bouger ? » lui demanda Hatori d'une voix grave.  
« Cool, ta chute. » déclara calmement Haru.  
Emi secoua la tête en souriant :  
« Ca va ! Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal ! Et puis, j'ai l'habitude de tomber des arbres ! »  
Gros silence (gouttes de sueur sur le front des trois Sohma)  
« Sérieux ?... » fit Haru.  
« J'avais l'habitude d'étudier perchée sur un arbre, pendant les voyages. » expliqua Emi.  
Et elle se releva en riant.  
« Emi-chan a neuf vies, comme les chats ! » s'écria joyeusement Momiji.  
Emi allait répondre, lorsqu'elle se frappa le front :  
« Ah ! J'allais oublier ! »  
Elle détacha le châle de son cou et se tourna vers Akito. Chose surprenante (enfin, pour Emi...), il avait l'air encore plus furieux qu'avant. Néanmoins, la jeune fille lui tendit le châle, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres, et dit :  
« Ce serait bête que j'oublie de te le rendre, après toutes ces émotions ! »  
Hatori, Momiji et Haru se figèrent. Ils avaient l'air d'assister au compte à rebours d'une bombe à retardement. Akito contempla silencieusement le châle... puis Emi... et finit par détourner la tête, d'un air dégoûté.  
« Il est sale. » fit-il d'une voix sèche.  
Emi examina le châle :  
« Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! Ce doit être à cause de la résine que sécrète le pin... Tiens, regarde, j'ai les mains toutes poisseuses de résine !... » expliqua joyeusement Emi, en lui montrant ses mains. « Oh, et les pieds aussi ! »  
« Dégoûtant... » continua le chef de clan.  
« Mais... tu sais, ça se lave très facilement, et puis... »  
« Je ne veux pas savoir. Tes discours me fatiguent et m'ennuient profondément. » l'interrompit-il d'une voix irritée, avant de lui tourner le dos et de se retirer dans la pièce ouverte d'à côté.  
« Mais... et ton châle... »  
La porte coulissante se referma brutalement, laissant une Emi perplexe et décontenancée.  
« Est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ?... » demanda t'elle à Momiji.  
Le garçon allait répondre mais il poussa un cri, en indiquant les mains d'Emi :  
« Emi-chan ! Tes mains sont en sang !!! »  
Elle lui jeta un regard étonné, puis examina ses mains : elles étaient striées de rouge, et des morceaux d'écorce de tailles diverses y étaient incrustées. Hatori s'approcha :  
« Ce n'est pas très profond. Je vais désinfecter la plaie et ... Haru ? »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Vas donc voir si Kagura ou Rin peuvent prêter des vêtements de rechange à Emi. »  
Le garçon sourit, puis hocha la tête et s'en alla.  
« Heu... pourquoi des vêtements de rechange ?... » demanda Emi, un peu étonnée, tout en suivant Hatori et Momiji à l'intérieur d'une élégante maison blanche.  
« Tu risques d'attraper froid. »  
« Attraper fr... »  
La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Et rougit. Son chemisier et sa jupe étaient en loques. Ils s'étaient déchirés lorsqu'elle avait glissé le long du tronc.  
  
******************************  
  
« QUOIII ???!!!... C'est votre... chef de clan ???!!!... Mais.. il a l'air tellement jeune !... Il ne doit pas avoir plus de dix-huit ou dix- neuf ans... »  
Emi était assise dans le cabinet d'Hatori. Le médecin était en train d'enlever les morceaux d'écorce enfoncées sous la peau de la main de la jeune fille, tandis que Momiji sautillait autour d'eux, fidèle à son signe du zodiaque chinois.  
Emi se sentit brusquement horriblement gênée.  
~ Aaaaaah !... C'est affreux !!... J'ai dû non seulement lui manquer de respect en le dessinant à son insu, mais en plus, je lui ai parlé alors que mes vêtements pendaient en loques sur moi !!!!.... Pas étonnant qu'il ait eu l'air aussi fâché... Là, j'ai dû vraiment passer pour une sauvage... Je n'ai plus qu'à mourir de honte... ~ pensa t'elle, d'un air angoissé.  
« Emi-chan ? Tu vas bien ? » demanda Momiji.  
« Heu... Je suis vraiment désolée... et terriblement embarrassée pour ce qui vient de se passer... »  
« Bah ! c'était plutôt amusant ! Tu m'apprendras à monter aux arbres, hein, dis ?... »  
« Momiji, je ne tiens pas à recoller tes morceaux à chaque fois que tu dégringoleras. » le prévint Hatori.  
« Mais Emi s'en ai bien tiré, elle ! »  
« Oui, mais, si tu voyais toutes les chutes que je me suis encaissée avant d'arriver à ce résultat... Je crois que je pourrai postuler pour le livre des records ou me reconvertir comme cascadeuse ! »  
Elle éclata de rire. Hatori se mit à désinfecter la plaie.  
« Fais attention, Hari-san ! Tu vas lui faire mal ! » fit Momiji.  
« Momiji, tais-toi. Tu me déconcentres. » répondit Hatori.  
Momiji s'adressa à Emi :  
« Est-ce que ça pique ? Si c'est le cas, n'hésite pas à le dire ! »  
« Non, je ne sens absolument rien, ne t'inquiète pas. » fit Emi en souriant. « J'ai vu pire ! Une fois, je suis tombée d'un palmier et je me suis ouvert le menton, on a dû me recoudre à vif, car il n'y avait pas d'installation médicale là où nous nous trouvions. »  
Momiji écarquilla les yeux.  
« C'est vrai ?! »  
La blondinette acquiesça joyeusement.  
« Dites... » les interrompit une voix nonchalante.  
Haru se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un paquet à la main.  
« Je suis passé chez Kagura mais ni elle ni Rin n'étaient là... Alors, j'ai pris des vêtements à moi... ça ne te dérange pas, Emi ?... »  
« Hein ? Non, non, pas du tout ! J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas toi ! Je vous est déjà causé pas mal de soucis avec... »  
« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. L'important, c'est que tu t'en sois sortie saine et sauve » l'interrompit-il. « Et puis... c'était plutôt marrant, ton numéro d'acrobate... très cool. »  
Il déposa le paquet sur une chaise.  
« Ah, et j'ai aussi récupéré ton carnet de croquis. »  
Il se mit à le feuilleter. Et il tomba sur le dernier dessin. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Puis, il referma vivement le carnet. Un rectangle de papier blanc s'en échappa, qu'il rattrapa en plein vol. C'était une photo. Haru l'examina : un couple souriant posait avec une petite fille aux couettes blondes devant un énorme baobab.  
« Et dire que tu étais venue refaire mon portrait... Et maintenant, avec tes mains toutes abîmées, ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses tenir un crayon... » se plaignit Momiji.  
« Je t'en ferai un autre une prochaine fois ! Je te le promets ! »  
« Dis-moi, Emi-chan... est-ce que c'est toi sur cette photo ?... » demanda Haru en lui montrant la photo.  
« Fais voir... oui, c'est exact. »  
Momiji se pencha pour voir, et s'écria :  
« Ah, kawaiii !!! Tu avais quel âge, Emi-chan ? »  
« Hum... Je devais avoir environ quatre ans. Oui, je m'en souviens. C'était juste après avoir rendu visite à ma grand-mère maternelle, au Japon. »  
Hatori jeta un coup d'?il à la photographie. Et se figea.  
~ Cette photo... Cette petite fille... serait-ce possible que... ~ pensa t'il.  
Haru remit la photo dans le carnet d'Emi. Hatori fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Non. Il avait probablement dû se tromper.  
« Bon, les mains sont soignées. Montre-moi tes jambes, Emi. » fit Hatori.  
« QUOIII ?! Hari-san, tu es aussi pervers que Shigure-san !!! » s'exclama Momiji, indigné.  
« Momiji... tais-toi. Tu es fatigant. »  
« Emi-chan, je vais rester à côté de toi, au cas où... »  
« Haru, emmène-le hors de cette pièce, s'il-te-plaît. »  
Haru hocha la tête et attrapa Momiji par le col de sa chemise avant de le traîner hors du bureau, le lapin protestant avec véhémence tout le long du trajet.  
  
**********************************  
  
Emi s'inclina poliment, son carnet de croquis dans une main et un sac en papier contenant ses affaires déchirées dans l'autre. Elle portait les habits noirs et moulants d'Haru : le pantalon était un peu trop long, mais le contraste avec son air enjoué et angélique produisait un effet saisissant et surtout... très séduisant.  
La jeune fille remercia les trois Sohma pour leur accueil et leurs soins.  
« Ah oui, au fait, j'ai fait une découverte très intéressante, du haut de l'arbre ! » commença t'elle.  
« Ah, bon ? » demanda Momiji.  
« J'ai pu voir tout le Manoir Sohma, et quelque chose dans la disposition des maisons situées dans l'enceinte intérieure m'a interpellée. »  
Momiji et Haru échangèrent un rapide regard, tandis qu'Hatori fronçait les sourcils.  
« Et... ce quelque chose, c'est... ? »  
« Je me suis aperçue que les maisons de l'enceinte intérieure étaient toutes disposées selon plusieurs cercles concentriques... dont le centre était occupé par une très ancienne bâtisse, celle-là même où demeure votre chef de clan ! »  
« Hum... et alors ? » fit Haru.  
« Et alors ? On retrouve la même disposition des habitations dans les villages des Indiens Bororo d'Amazonie ! »  
Gros silence.  
« Heu... et après ? » demanda Momiji.  
« Chez les Indiens Bororo, cette disposition n'était pas anodine : dans leur cosmogonie, les huttes situées à la périphérie, en cercle, représentent la Terre, et c'est là où vivent les femmes et les enfants. Mais ce qui est plus intéressant, c'est qu'au centre de ce cercle se situe la Maison des Hommes, qui représente le Ciel... c'est là où se réunissent les hommes de la tribu et où les rites de passage ont lieu... et c'est aussi là où se matérialise Dieu, enfin, les dieux. »  
Petit à petit, les trois Sohma virent où Emi voulait en venir. Et cela les glaça, car jamais encore aucun étranger au clan n'avait été aussi proche du secret des Sohma. Enfin, d'une petite partie de celui-ci. Celle concernant le rôle d'Akito dans le Jyunnishi.  
« En clair, d'après la disposition des maisons de l'enceinte intérieure et cette ressemblance avec les villages Bororo, c'est un peu comme si votre chef de clan était... Dieu ! » termina joyeusement Emi.  
Un silence tendu s'installa, immédiatement brisé par le rire de Momiji :  
« Emi-chan, tu es trop drôle !!! »  
Et ils se dépêchèrent de la raccompagner au portail.  
Une fois Emi partie, Hatori déclara :  
« Etonnant qu'une simple étrangère ait pu aussi bien percer une partie du secret des Sohma sans en être consciente. Etonnant... et inquiétant. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé avec Ayamé. »  
« Et ce n'est pas tout. » fit Haru.  
« Quoi donc ? »  
« Le dessin. J'ai vu le dernier dessin qu'elle a fait. C'était un portrait d'Akito. Et c'était... impressionnant. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'il lui tombe entre les mains. D'ailleurs, il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'Emi et lui se rencontre une nouvelle fois. »  
Momiji demeura silencieux, et Hatori hocha la tête. La photo lui revint brusquement à l'esprit. Et si jamais il se trompait ?... Les conséquences pourraient devenir... dramatiques.  
  
********************************  
  
à suivre... (ah, ah, ah !!! Vous avez eu peur, hein ?... Rassurez-vous, je vais continuer encore un peu... mais juste un peu ! ^^)  
  
« Aha !! Rien ne vaut le savon de Marseille pour venir à bout des taches les plus difficiles ! » s'écria une Emi enthousiasmée, tout en brandissant triomphalement le châle d'Akito.  
Le tissus resplendissait de propreté, et pour cause : Emi s'était acharnée sur les traces de résine de pin pendant une bonne partie de la soirée de la veille, dès son retour du Manoir Sohma. Elle l'avait plusieurs fois rincé à l'eau tiède, avant de le faire sécher dehors, profitant des dernières heures du soleil et du vent qui s'était levé pour le faire sécher plus rapidement. Résultat : le châle était non seulement sec mais aussi délicieusement parfumé.  
Emi caressa la surface douce et d'une blancheur immaculée en souriant.  
« Ce châle est magnifique ! Il a sûrement dû coûter une fortune, car il est cachemire... »  
La jeune fille le plia soigneusement. Manga, le mini-lémurien entreprit aussitôt de s'y faire un nid douillet. Emi l'envoya promener immédiatement :  
« NON, MANGA !!! Eloigne-toi de ce châle !! Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu le salisses, après toutes les heures d'efforts que j'ai passé à le nettoyer ! »  
Manga lui lança un regard vexé et alla bouder sur la machine à coudre.  
« Excuse-moi, Manga... Mais je ne voudrais pas faire à nouveau mauvaise impression auprès d'Akito... »  
La grenouille tropicale Omohide sautilla vers le châle.  
« Toi, n'y pense même pas... » la menaça Emi.  
La jeune fille soupira, puis termina de plier le châle avant de le ranger avec soin dans un sac en papier. Elle glissa les affaires que lui avait prêté Haru la veille, lavées et repassées, dans un second sac en papier.  
« Bon ! Je suis prête à aller en cours ! »  
Elle prit sa besace... et son regard se posa sur le carnet de croquis. Elle sourit et s'en saisit. Elle comptait essayer de dessiner Momiji, malgré ses mains encore écorchées. Elle examina ses bandages :elle avait appliqué ce matin une crème cicatrisante venant d'une de ses meilleures amies, qui habitait aux Philippines. Sa blessure ne devrait pas trop tarder à guérir, surtout après les bons soins d'Hatori.  
Elle vérifia que le crayon était toujours dans la reliure du carnet, et tomba sur la page de son dernier dessin. Elle l'observa à nouveau. Elle était satisfaite de son travail, surtout au niveau de l'expression. Une expression si... singulière. Un mélange étrange d'ennui profond... d'amertume ... de ranc?ur... et de peine. Une peine indescriptible. Et aussi... de la rage. Beaucoup de rage dans les yeux gris.  
Emi sortit brusquement de sa rêverie.  
« Aaaaaaaahh !!! Je suis en retard ! Et justement le jour où je ne peux pas me servir de mon vélo !!! »  
Et elle rangea à la hâte son carnet dans sa besace, attrapa le sac en papier, envoya un baiser à la photo de ses parents, avant de dégringoler à toute vitesse les escaliers de la pension.  
  
*********************************  
  
« Répète un peu pour voir ! »  
« Tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver, baka neko... »  
« Ano, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun..."  
Tohru soupira. Décidément, jouer les états-tampons n'avait rien d'une sinécure. Et dire que la journée d'hier s'était déroulée sans trop de dégâts (une table fracassée, deux assiettes brisées et une bosse minuscule sur le front de Kyo : un miracle !...). La trêve avait été de courte durée.  
  
~Mais au moins, il y a eu du progrès ! Même si cela reste infime, les choses changent entre Yuki-kun et Kyo-kun ! Et je vais persévérer dans mes efforts !~ pensa joyeusement l'optimiste Tohru.  
« Et voilà ! C'est reparti pour un tour ! Dis donc, Tête-de-carotte, est- ce que ça t'arrives de passer cinq minutes sans râler pour un oui ou pour un non ? » se plaignit Uo-chan.  
« Ferme-la, Yankee ! Ce sale rat a fait EXPRES de mettre ses poireaux dans mon plat ! »  
« Le son de ta voix commençait à me casser les oreilles. Et tu devrais plutôt remercier Honda-san de nous préparer tous les jours nos déjeuners... » répondit Yuki d'un air froid.  
« Urusei !!! Et viens plutôt te battre, k'so nezumi ! »  
Yuki leva les yeux au ciel, agacé :  
« Je ne peux même pas savourer le délicieux repas d'Honda-san... Imbécile de chat ! »  
Tohru rougit.  
Tout à coup, Hana-chan tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la classe et murmura d'une voix de Jugement Dernier :  
« Ondes d'Emi-chan reçues. Elle se rapproche. »  
Et en effet, la blondinette traversa le seuil de la classe quelques instants plus tard, l'air essoufflé.  
« Excusez-moi pour le retard ! J'ai dû aller à l'infirmerie pour changer mes bandages. » fit-elle.  
Emi avait passé la matinée à essayer tant bien que mal de prendre des notes, mais elle n'avait réussi qu'à ouvrir de nouveau ses plaies à la main et à tâcher de sang son cahier (deux membres du fan-club du Prince Yuki avaient d'ailleurs failli tourner de l'?il à ce moment-là...). Tohru avait affreusement paniqué et était à présent aux petits soins avec Emi.  
« Emi-chan, est-ce que tu ne souffres pas trop ? » demanda Tohru.  
« Non, non, je ne sens pratiquement rien. » répondit Emi, en souriant.  
« Tu ne dois plus prendre de notes de la journée, promets-le-moi ! »  
« Mais... »  
« Honda-san a raison, Emi-chan. Nous vous passerons nos notes à la fin des cours" déclara Yuki.  
Emi les remercia, un peu soulagée.  
« Au fait, c'est une belle blessure de guerre que tu t'es faite, Emi- chan. Dégringoler d'un arbre sans se rompre le cou, toi, t'es vraiment pas faite en sucre ! C'est pas comme certains... » fit Uo-chan.  
« De quoi ?! » se hérissa Kyo.  
« Je t'ai pas causé, Kyon-Kyon... »  
« Non, mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort que j'pouvais pas ne pas l'entendre, sale Yankee ! »  
Emi avait raconté brièvement les évènements de la veille à ses amis.  
« Hum... Yuki ? »  
Le garçon tourna la tête et aperçut Haru sur le seuil de la classe.  
« Bonjour, Haru-kun ! » fit Tohru. « Je suis contente de voir que vous ne vous êtes pas perdu ! »  
« Vous avez deux minutes, toi et Kyo ? J'ai des trucs importants à vous dire... Tohru aussi peut venir... »  
Les trois « élus » échangèrent un regard intrigué. Puis, se levèrent et rejoignirent Haru dans le couloir.  
« On va dans la cour, on y sera plus à l'aise pour parler. »  
« Haru, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Yuki.  
« Est-ce que ça a à voir avec la... malédiction ?... » suggéra Tohru, d'un air inquiet.  
« Hum... si on veut....»  
Dix minutes plus tard.  
« Voilà. J'ai pensé qu'il fallait peut-être vous mettre au courant. » termina Haru.  
Gros silence. Puis, Yuki prit la parole :  
« Est-ce que... est-ce qu'Akito a dit ou fait quelque chose à ... »  
« Je te le répète : il ne l'a pas touchée. Mais elle, par contre, l'a pas mal énervé. Sans compter qu'elle a réussi à percer son rôle dans le Jyunnishi... alors même qu'elle ignore tout de la malédiction. »  
« Ouais... l'histoire de la maison du Ciel et du village indien... C'est quand même dingue... » grommela Kyo.  
« Tout cela commence à devenir très compliqué. Surtout si l'on rajoute à cela ce qui s'est passé avec Ayamé... » fit Yuki.  
Seule Tohru demeurait silencieuse, le regard soucieux. Yuki et Kyo le remarquèrent.  
« Honda-san, est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Yuki.  
« Je ... j'étais en train de penser... Que va t'il arriver à Emi-chan ? A vous entendre, on croirait qu'elle vient de trouver le secret des Sohma... alors que c'est faux ! »  
Les quatre garçons ne dirent rien.  
« Vous... vous n'allez quand même pas lui effacer la mémoire, n'est-ce pas ?! Elle n'a rien fait de mal ! Elle a tellement voyagé qu'il est normal qu'elle compare ce qu'elle voit avec les choses qu'elle a appris pendant ses séjours de par le monde !... »  
La jeune fille semblait profondément concernée par le sort de son amie. Kyo hésita, puis finit par déclarer :  
« Mouais... Tohru n'a pas tort... Et puis, de toutes manières, c'est pas comme si elle nous avait vu nous transformer ! J'vois pas pourquoi on s'excite autour d'un truc aussi insignifiant ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Haru ! Tu nous as monté la tête pour des conneries, alors qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquièter !!! T'es vraiment idiot ! »  
« Baka neko, fais attention à ce que tu lui dis, ou tu vas le transformer en... » commença Yuki.  
« T'as un problème, chaton ?!!... Viens t'battre, si t'es un homme ! »  
« ... en Black Haru. »  
"Tu sais que t'es vraiment gonflant, quand t'es Black!... » cria Kyo.  
« C'est pas possible... ces deux-là sont désespérants... » murmura Yuki, avec un début de migraine.  
Tohru se sentit soulagée par l'intervention de Kyo. Mais le sort d'Emi l'inquiétait toujours. Surtout si Akito l'avait prise en grippe. Tohru ne savait que trop bien ce qu'une telle situation risquait d'impliquer, puisqu'elle en avait elle-même fait les frais. Et récemment.  
La cloche retentit. Kyo flanqua un grand coup sur la tête à Haru, qui redevint White. Avant de se séparer, Haru leur déclara :  
« En tout cas, une chose est sûre : il ne faut plus qu'Emi retourne au Manoir. »  
Le petit groupe se sépara.  
Tohru, Kyo et Yuki avaient une séance de sport. En entrant dans le vestiaire pour se changer, Tohru remarqua l'absence d'Emi.  
« Ano, Uo-chan, où est Emi-chan ? »  
« Dispensée, à cause de ses blessures à la main. » répondit son amie.  
« Tohru-chan, elle nous a aussi dit de te dire qu'elle te demandait de l'excuser de ne pas t'avoir attendue, mais qu'elle avait une course urgente à faire. » continua Hana-chan sur un ton mystérieux.  
« Une course urgente ? Est-ce qu'elle vous a dit où ?... » demanda Tohru, intriguée.  
Uo-chan fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant :  
« Attends voir... elle devait aller quelque part... pour rendre quelque chose à quelqu'un... »  
« Elle devait aller au Manoir Sohma pour rendre quelque chose qui appartenait à un cousin de Yuki et de Kyo. » compléta Hana-chan.  
Le visage de Tohru devint affreusement pâle. Elle se figea.  
« Oh, et elle nous a donné ce paquet pour que tu le remettes au cousin du Prince et de Kyon-Kyon... Celui qui a les cheveux blancs... Hé ! Tohru ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es toute pâle ! » fit Uo-chan.  
Tohru cligna des yeux. Puis lentement, elle répéta :  
« Au... Manoir... Sohma... ?... »  
« Oui. » répondit Hana-chan en l'observant de ses yeux mi-clos.  
~Oh, mon Dieuuuu !!!! Et Haru-kun qui nous a justement dit que...~ pensa Tohru, terrifiée.  
La jeune fille s'écria :  
« Excusez-moi !!! »  
Et elle sortit en courant du vestiaire.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Voilà ! Bon, j'aurai voulu écrire le reste à la suite, mais je me suis rendue compte que cela risquait de prendre beaucoup trop de pages... et puis, ça tuerait le suspense ! Alors, pour la partie VRAIMENT mouvementée, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre...^^ Et il y aura du sport ! Des larmes ! Du sang ! Et dix mille pandas géants ! Prochain chapitre : « La légende de l'Oiseau des Cieux »  
N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos avis, idées, commentaires, hypothèses, sur ce chapitre ou sur l'histoire : j'adore recevoir des reviews !^^ A propos, merci à spiegel1979 pour sa review : je ne connais pas la série dont tu as parlé, « The big O » (passe t'elle sur le câble ?...), mais n'hésite pas à m'envoyer tes idées,ça me fera très plaisir !  
Petite note : les Indiens Bororo d'Amazonie existent vraiment, et ce qu'Emi a dit à propos de l'organisation de leurs habitations et leur cosmogonie (leurs croyances : répartition Ciel/Terre,...) est vraie. J'ai un peu adapté le reste à l'univers de Fruits Basket. J'espère que personne ne m'en voudra ou n'a été offensé !... 


	5. La légende de l'Oiseau des Cieux

La Globe-trotter girl !  
  
Par Zahnegirl  
  
Bonjour ! Voilà, comme promis, un chapitre un peu plus mouvementé... ^^  
Disclaimer : Fruits Basket et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (*même si j'ai été très gentille cette semaine et que j'ai changé la litière des chats*)  
  
Chapitre cinq : La légende de l'Oiseau des Cieux  
  
Debout près de l'entrée du Manoir Sohma, côté cour, Emi attendait. Elle attendait qu'on veuille bien lui donner la permission d'entrer dans l'enceinte intérieure... et qu'on vérifie son alibi. Elle soupira, et jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux vers la loge du gardien : celui-ci était au téléphone depuis déjà un bon bout de temps. Et si jamais... Emi secoua la tête, puis contempla ses mains.  
~ Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge, puisqu'Hatori-san m'a dit de passer le voir si mes blessures cicatrisaient mal... Il m'a même donné sa carte de visite... Et puis, mes blessures se sont rouvertes ce matin, il est donc normal que je vienne me faire soigner... Et puis, c'est le seul médecin que je connaisse dans cette ville... Et puis...~ pensa t'elle.  
La froide petite voix de sa conscience l'interrompit :  
« Arrête de te donner des raisons. Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu es ici. »  
Emi grimaça.  
~ Ferme-la, je t'ai pas sonné !... Je vais voir Hatori-san, et ...~  
« ... et essayer de rectifier tes conneries de la veille avec Akito, n'est-ce pas ?... »  
Emi rougit de fureur.  
~ Fiche-moi la paix ou je t'expédie dans le néant de mon subconscient illico presto !~  
« Heu... mademoiselle ?... »  
Emi sursauta. C'était le gardien.  
« Hein ?... Quoi ?... »  
« Hatori-san va venir vous chercher. »  
Emi secoua aussitôt vivement la tête :  
« Non, non ! S'il vous plaît, dites-lui que ce n'est pas la peine qu'il se dérange pour moi, je sais où se trouve sa maison : dans l'enceinte intérieure, deuxième allée à gauche !... »  
~ Faites que ce soit le bon chemin...~ pensa t'elle avec ferveur et angoisse.  
Le gardien hocha la tête :  
« Bon... très bien, je vais le prévenir. »  
Et il rentra dans sa loge. Emi se dépêcha de s'esquiver en ayant l'air le plus innocent possible. C'est-à-dire, avec force sourires crispés et gouttes de sueurs sur le front, sans oublier une démarche digne d'un assassin sur le point de commettre son forfait... Mais au fond, elle se sentait un peu coupable d'utiliser le prétexte de ses blessures et Hatori pour une chose aussi stupide. Et dire qu'elle faisait tout ça pour rendre un châle à une personne qui non seulement l'avait rabrouée, mais en plus à qui elle avait fait une très mauvaise impression !...  
~ Je dois vraiment avoir l'air louche... et stupide.... Mais... Mais je tiens quand même à réparer mes torts, même s'ils semblent être insignifiants ! Oui ! Parfaitement ! Je lui rendrai son châle, je m'excuserai et nous deviendrons les meilleurs amis du monde !...~ pensa t'elle avec optimisme (cela tenait plutôt de l'utopie, mais laissons-la encore bercée par ses illusions...^^)  
Emi s'arrêta et leva le poing vers le ciel en criant :  
« Fight ! Never give up ! »  
Puis, elle jeta un coup d'oeil apeuré autour d'elle avant de déguerpir en direction de l'enceinte intérieure.  
  
**********************************  
  
« Yuki-kun ! Kyo-kun ! » s'écria une Tohru complétement paniquée.  
Un brouhaha de voix irritées et étonnées s'éleva. Tohru se rendit soudain compte de sa situation et rougit violemment. Dans sa hâte, elle s'était précipitée dans le vestiaire des garçons juste après que ses deux amies lui aient dit qu'Emi s'était rendue au Manoir Sohma. La pauvre Tohru ne savait plus où se mettre... et surtout où poser ses yeux. Mais parmis les commentaires moqueurs, elle entendit la voix de Yuki puis celle de Kyo :  
« Honda-san ?... »  
« Tohru ?... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?! »  
« Ano... »  
Les deux garçons apparurent devant elle l'air étonné, Yuki déjà en tenue de sport et Kyo torse nu, son t-shirt à la main. Tohru vira au rouge cramoisi et se brancha en mode ventilateur à la puissance maximale.  
« Aaaah !!... Gomen, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun !...."  
" Est-ce que tout va bien? » demanda Yuki d'un air inquiet.  
« Oui !... Non !... Enfin... »  
« Si t'as rien d'autre à nous dire, tu ferais mieux de sortir d'ici avant que le prof te pince... » grommela Kyo tout en enfilant son t-shirt.  
« D'accord !!... Je vous attends dehors !!... »  
Et elle sortit en courant.  
« Humpf ! Je m'demande quelle mouche l'a piquée... » fit Kyo.  
Yuki fronça les sourcils, puis répliqua :  
« Allez, baka neko, dépêche-toi de t'habiller pour qu'on puisse tirer toute cette histoire au clair... »  
« Urusei, k'so nezumi !! »  
Trois minutes plus tard, ils rejoignirent Tohru à l'entrée du gymnase. Elle avait l'air inquiet.  
« Honda-san ! Que se passe t'il ? » demanda Yuki.  
« Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun !"  
" T'as l'air toute pâle... t'es pas malade au moins ? » fit Kyo.  
« Non ! C'est Emi-chan ! Elle... »  
Les deux garçons se regardèrent.  
« Tiens, c'est vrai qu'on ne l'a plus revu depuis la pause-déjeuner... » constata Kyo.  
« Elle a probablement été dispensée à cause de ses mains, Honda-san, ne vous inquiètez pas » fit Yuki, croyant que Tohru était inquiète de ne pas voir son amie.  
Mais la jeune fille hocha vivement la tête, encore plus angoissée :  
« Je le sais ! Uo-chan et Hanna-chan m'ont prévenue ! Et c'est justement là le problème... Car Emi-chan leur a dit... »  
« Quoi ? Qu'elle rentrait chez elle ? »  
Tohru secoua la tête et s'écria :  
« Non ! Elle leur a dit qu'elle se rendait au Manoir Sohma !... Pour rencontrer Akito-san !... »  
  
*********************************  
  
Emi contempla une nouvelle fois les alentours. Rien n'avait changé. Le silence était toujours aussi omniprésent dans l'enceinte intérieure. Et la jeune fille avait encore l'impression de marcher dans du coton, au beau milieu d'un brouillard où plus aucun autre son n'existait, mis à part ceux de sa propre respiration et des battements stressés de son coeur. Elle se ressaisit. Puis se mit à avancer d'un pas ferme à travers les allées désertes et anciennes.  
Et se perdit à nouveau. Bien sûr.  
~Décidément, c'est une manie!... Pourtant ce n'est pas si compliqué, si les maisons sont toutes disposées en cercle et que la sienne est au centre ! En traversant en diagonale, j'aurai déjà dû tomber sur elle !... Ah, la, la... Comment est-ce que je fais pour toujours me planter autant ?...~ pensa Emi.  
La jeune fille prit une allée au hasard. Et s'immobilisa.  
« Tiens, c'est bizarre... Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir aperçu cet endroit du haut de l'arbre... » murmura t'elle.  
L'allée débouchait sur un cul-de-sac terminé par un petit portail en bois sombre. L'endroit semblait aussi désert et silencieux que le reste de la propriété. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait autre chose. Une sensation étrange... d'abandon. Emi fronça les sourcils.  
~Peut-être s'agit-il d'un raccourci ?...~  
Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. La jeune fille tendit la main et poussa avec précaution le portail. Il y eut une faible résistance. Puis finalement, le portail céda et s'ouvrit en grinçant. Emi passa timidement la tête par l'ouverture.  
« Heu... Hello ?... Il y a quelqu'un ?... »  
Seul le silence lui répondit.  
Emi prit son courage à deux mains, le ficela solidement et s'assit dessus pour être plus sûre, puis se glissa par l'ouverture, en refermant le portail derrière elle. Elle demeura quelques instants immobile, contemplant les environs. Elle se trouvait dans un jardin ombragé et calme. L'herbe y était verte et abondante, bien que soigneusement entretenue, de même que quelques massifs de chrysanthèmes disséminés ça et là. Un étroit sentier de grosses pierres blanches longeait un petit étang et s'arrêtait quelques mètres plus loin, près d'un bosquet de bambous. Emi l'emprunta.  
~ Cet endroit semble être aussi calme et désert que le reste de la propriété. Et pourtant...~ pensa Emi.  
Elle secoua la tête.  
~Non. Il y a autre chose. Cet endroit est différent. Comme à l'abandon. Le jardin a beau avoir l'air entretenu... je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression qu'il soit souvent fréquenté... Il se tient à l'écart des autres habitations... comme... caché. Mais pourquoi ?...~  
Et c'est alors qu'elle la vit.  
La maisonnette. A l'abri derrière le bosquet de bambou.  
Emi se figea et sourit :  
« Oh, quelle adorable petite cabane ! Elle doit sûrement servir à ranger les outils des jardiniers... »  
Elle s'avança joyeusement. Et s'immobilisa à nouveau. Son sourire disparut.  
Non. Ce n'était pas une cabane à outils, et encore moins une adorable maisonnette.  
C'était une prison. Une cage à dimension humaine.  
Emi contempla silencieusement les barreaux aux fenêtres et la porte sans poignée, agrémentée d'une solide barre de fer, essayant de trouver une réponse à la présence d'un tel bâtiment chez les Sohma. Peine perdue.  
~Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi une prison ici ?... Pour punir les membres de la famille trop insolents ?... Ca n'a pas de sens, voyons ! Je n'ai jamais vu une telle chose, même durant mes voyages... A moins que... Une cabane isolée... cachée... Serait-ce un moyen de « mise en quarantaine » ? Mais pour qui ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?...~  
« Je me demande si Yuki et Kyo sont au courant... » murmura t'elle.  
Un brusque craquement la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et scruta les environs, paniquée. Ce n'était que le vent, qui avait fait craquer une branche d'arbre. Emi poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver dans un jardin interdit et qu'à tout moment, l'Ogre pouvait débarquer et la dévorer sans crier gare. Elle lâcha un petit rire nerveux.  
~Décidément, cet endroit n'arrange pas mon imagination galopante !... Et ne parlons même pas de l'atmosphère !... Bon. Il faut que je sorte d'ici et que j'essaye de trouver la...~  
Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Et écouta attentivement.  
Un chant. Un chant d'oiseau.  
Emi écarquilla les yeux de surprise.  
« Impossible... » murmura t'elle.  
Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Sa gorge se serra. Elle posa lentement les mains sur son ventre, là où se situait son nombril. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle sentit quelque chose frissonner en elle. Mais pas de la même manière que lors du déjeuner chez Yuki et Tohru. Car cette fois- ci, elle ne ressentit aucune douleur. Juste... un frémissement aussi léger qu'une caresse de plume d'oiseau. Quelque chose qui, pendant ce court laps de temps, répondit à ce chant.  
« Et pourtant... ça ne peut pas être autre chose... »  
Après tant d'années...  
« Je veux en avoir le coeur net. Je dois vérifier si c'est bien... lui. »  
Le jardin était clos et entouré par une haute haie de buis. Emi s'y fraya un chemin tant bien que mal. Elle se retrouva dans une autre allée. Elle tendit à nouveau l'oreille avant de remonter l'allée au pas de course, puis de tourner à droite.  
Ce chant, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. Elle ne l'avait jamais oublié. Elle sentit sa main se crisper sur son ventre. Et accéléra.  
Le chant lui parvenait de plus en plus clairement. Encore quelques mètres et...  
L'allée débouchait sur un autre jardin, pus grand que le précédent. Emi s'arrêta, et reprit péniblement son souffle tout en observant les environs : une pelouse bien tondue... d'élégants bouquets d'arbres... un petit pont en bois enjambant un étang où nageaient gracieusement des carpes... et une grande et très ancienne demeure. Emi fronça les sourcils, puis s'approcha de celle-ci. Et ouvrit grands ses yeux. Sur le seuil, juste en face d'elle mais lui tournant le dos, se tenait debout le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de la veille, le chef de clan de la famille Sohma. Mais ce qui perturba le plus Emi, ce fut l'oiseau perché à son doigt. Et la mélodie qu'il sifflait. C'était le même chant qui l'avait guidée jusqu'ici.  
  
~ Aucun doute... c'est bien lui !... Et vivant !... Quelle découverte fantastique !~ pensa t'elle, émue.  
Et elle oublia toute retenue, et s'écria:  
« IN-CRO-YA-BLE !!!... »  
  
******************************  
  
"Quoi?! T'en es sûre?!... Au Manoir Sohma?!... » s'écria Kyo.  
« Oui ! Il faut faire quelque chose, j'ai peur que les choses ne tournent mal... » répondit Tohru en se tordant les mains.  
Elle savait de quoi elle parlait.  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'aller voir Akito !!!... »  
« Cesse de geindre, baka neko, tu nous fais perdre du temps. Il faut trouver le moyen de contacter Hatori. » déclara Yuki.  
Les deux autres le dévisagèrent :  
« Ano... Vous croyez que... »  
« C'est la seule solution. Notre séance de sport se termine dans deux heures, et Haru et Momiji ont cours pendant encore une heure. Sinon, nous risquons d'arriver trop tard... »  
Il contempla le visage angoissé de Tohru, et serra les dents. Il connaissait trop bien Akito et ses manières pour être légitimement inquiet en ce qui concernait le sort d'Emi. Surtout après ce que lui avait raconté Haru.  
Kyo résuma la pensée de tous en s'exclamant :  
« Il va sûrement la trucider, si on n'intervient pas ! »  
« Ano... comment allons-nous prévenir Hatori-san ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous absenter du cours... et la cabine de téléphone se trouve dans le hall d'entrée du lycée... »  
Yuki sourit.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Honda-san. Laissez-moi faire. »  
Il se tourna vers Kyo, et...  
PAAAF !!!  
Kyo s'écroula sur le sol.  
« AAAARGH !!! Mais ça va pas la tête, espèce de k'so nezumi !!!!... » s'écria t'il, tout en se tenant le nez avec une grimace de douleur. Du sang s'échappait entre ses doigts.  
Tohru se pencha vers lui et se mit à paniquer :  
« Kyo-kun ! Est-ce que ça va ?... »  
« Evidemment que non ! Ce sale rat vient de me casser le nez !!... Et il va me le payer !!! »  
« La ferme, baka neko. Je viens de vous fournir un bon alibi pour quitter le cours de gym. » répliqua sèchement Yuki.  
Il s'adressa d'une voix radoucie à Tohru :  
« Honda-san, dépêchez-vous d'accompagner ce stupide chat débile à l'infirmerie. Et pendant ce temps, vous pourrez ainsi téléphoner à Hatori et le mettre au courant de la situation. »  
« Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as cassé le nez ?! Si j'avais su tes p'tites manigances, je t'aurai mis mon poing dans la figure avant toi, sale rat !!!... »  
Yuki le menaça de son poing à lui :  
« Tu veux peut-être passer plus de temps à l'infirmerie ?... On ne sait jamais, il pourrait y avoir de la queue au téléphone... »  
Kyo lui lança un regard haineux, puis se releva et sortit rageusement dans la cour, Tohru courant à sa suite.  
  
************************************  
  
« IN-CRO-YA-BLE !!!" s'écria Emi qui, décidément, avait encore manqué une occasion de se taire.  
Aussitôt, le chef de clan se retourna brusquement. Et aperçut la jeune fille. Il fronça les sourcils d'un air irrité, et s'exclama :  
« Encore toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là ! Va t'en immédiatement !»  
Puis, avec un sourire mauvais, il dit :  
« Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à entrer... mais je vais te faire mettre dehors sur-le-champ... »  
Réalisant (un peu tard) son erreur, Emi essaya de rattraper le coup :  
« Non ! Attend, s'il te plaît ! Je ... en fait... »  
Elle s'inclina vivement.  
« Pardon ! Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé ! Je ... j'ai une bonne raison d'être ici. Je suis venue te rapporter ceci ! »  
Et elle lui tendit un sac en papier. Akito le contempla d'un air méprisant sans le prendre, avant de répliquer froidement :  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
« Ton châle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai lavé et il est tout propre maintenant ! Il n'y a plus aucune tâche de résine. »  
« Lavé ?... Tu l'as lavé ?... »  
« Oui ! Avec du savon de Marseille ! Tu sais, c'est le meilleur moyen pour venir à bout des... »  
Elle fut interrompue par le rire d'Akito. Un petit rire froid et cynique.  
« Et tu crois vraiment que je vais l'accepter ? »  
Il déchira le paquet et en extirpa le châle, qu'il renifla d'un air dégoûté avant de le jeter sur Emi :  
« Il pue. »  
Emi le regarda d'un air étonné, avant de sentir à son tour le châle.  
« Mais, pas du tout ! Il sent bon le miel ! »  
« Il sent ton odeur. Et j'ai horreur de porter ce que des étrangers ont touché. »  
« Mais... je l'ai à peine touché... »  
Emi prit un air atterré. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'attitude hautaine et méprisante du jeune homme. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était juste essayer de sympathiser avec lui. Pourquoi lui faire ces remarques blessantes ?...  
~ Mais s'il croie que je vais abandonner, il se trompe !... Peut-être qu'il fait exprès de se montrer désagréable pour tester les gens... Oui, c'est sûrement ça ! Je vais lui montrer que je suis sincère. Allez, Emi, fight !~pensa la jeune fille.  
« Et puis, je ne t'ai rien demandé, surtout pas de laver mes affaires. Maintenant, fiche le camp d'ici. Et que je ne te revoie plus. » déclara sèchement Akito en lui tournant le dos pour entrer dans la maison.  
Emi paniqua. Il fallait qu'elle le retienne.  
« Non, attend ! Ton... ton oiseau ! Je le connais ! »  
Bingo ! Le chef de clan s'immobilisa sans toutefois se retourner. L'oiseau à son doigt sautilla pour faire face à Emi.  
« Idiote... Tu ne sais rien de lui... » murmura Akito.  
« Si, enfin,... je ne connais pas ton oiseau à toi, mais je sais d'où il vient ! »  
Akito se figea, glacé.  
~ Non... elle ne peut pas être au courant... Comment cette fille pourrait-elle l'être ?...~ pensa t'il rageusement.  
Il se retourna lentement et contempla froidement la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à elle, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il fronça les sourcils. Encore une lycéenne, tout comme cette maudite Tohru Honda. Son uniforme était froissé et elle portait un sac en bandoulière. Ses cheveux, coiffés en queue de cheval haute, étaient très blonds. Ils lui firent penser à du jus de citron. Sûrement une fausse blonde. Quant à ses yeux... D'un bleu outremer, ils étaient fixés sur lui, et attendaient. Agacé par cette attitude, Akito répliqua d'une voix ironique :  
« Idiote... je parie que tu mens... »  
« Non, et je n'ai pas pour habitude de mentir ! C'est vrai que lorsque j'ai dit que je connaissais cet oiseau, je me suis sûrement mal exprimée. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je pense que ton oiseau est un des descendants d'une espèce très rare appelée ''Oiseau des Cieux'' et dont j'ai souvent entendu parlé pendant mes voyages autour du monde.»  
« Foutaises. »  
« Attends, je m'explique. »  
« Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Tes discours sans intérêt me fatiguent et m'ennuient profondément. »  
« Attends ! Et si je te disais que non seulement ce même oiseau se retrouve dans le folklore de nombreux peuples de par le monde, mais qu'en plus, leur race s'est éteinte il y a de cela trois cents ans... est-ce que tu trouve cette histoire déjà plus intéressante ?... Sans compter le fait qu'il ne s'agit évidemment pas d'un oiseau ordinaire... »  
Akito hésita.  
« Maintenant, tu comprends ma réaction lorsque j'ai aperçu ton oiseau... Un spécimen vivant, alors que le dernier squelette de cet oiseau est tombé en poussière il y a dix ans de ça, il y a de quoi s'étonner, non ?... » continua Emi.  
« FOU-TAI-SES !!! » s'écria Akito. « Tu te trompes complètement ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette minable histoire à dormir debout ?!... »  
« Tu veux l'explication ?... »  
« NON ! Je veux que tu t'en ailles immédiatement ! »  
Emi ignora la menace. Elle sentait que quelque part, l'histoire avait attiré l'attention d'Akito, même s'il semblait devenir de plus en plus furieux.  
« Je vais faire court. En séjournant chez différents peuples, je me suis rendue compte que le même animal revenait fréquemment dans leur cosmogonie et dans leur folklore, le fameux ''Oiseau des Cieux''. Il n'y avait que le nom qui changeait, mais je crois que la traduction la plus proche serait ''L'Oiseau-perché-sur-le-doigt-de-Dieu'', ''Oiseau de Dieu'' ou encore ''Oiseau céleste''. Et la légende le concernant reste la même à peu de changements près. On en retrouve une bonne description dans les mythes nordiques : le dieu Thor possédait deux corbeaux qu'il envoyait régulièrement survoler le monde afin de lui rapporter ce qui s'y déroulait. Certes, il s'agit ici de corbeaux, mais il semblerait que dans la version primitive du mythe on ait eu affaire à un seul oiseau, le fameux ''Oiseau des Cieux''... Qui était alors appelé également ''Oeil de Dieu''. »  
Akito écoutait malgré lui. Il était furieux. Et horrifié. Tout ce que cette fille était en train de lui dire... Pour moins que ça, il aurait pu lui faire effacer la mémoire.  
« Et tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ton histoire ?... Rien ne prouve que tu aies raison... Est-ce que tu sais au moins à quoi il ressemble, ton fameux oiseau ?... J'en doute, si sa race s'est éteinte depuis plusieurs siècles déjà... » répliqua t'il, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.  
« Justement, on sait précisément à quoi il ressemblait, grâce à des peintures et des sculptures sur bois : son plumage était entièrement rouge, à l'exception du bout des plumes de ses ailes, vert pâle. Voilà pourquoi ton oiseau m'a interpellée : il possède le même physique que celui de la légende. Mais ce n'est pas tout... Je n'en suis pas encore tout à fait sûre mais... »  
C'en était trop. Akito serra les poings.  
« Tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu le chant de ton oiseau... Et si je ne me suis pas trompée... Ce chant pourrait bien être celui que l'Oiseau des Cieux réserve à son seul et unique maître... à Dieu. Mais il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir... »  
~Je vais le faire. Peu importe que cela lui plaise ou non. Il faut que je sache.~ pensa t'elle.  
« Ca suffit !! J'en ai assez entendu comme ça ! Va t'en imméd... !! » cria Akito.  
Il fut interrompu par un chant. Un chant exactement semblable à celui de son oiseau. Il le regarda d'un air étonné, et fut plus surpris encore de voir que son bec était clos. Akito leva lentement les yeux...  
« Impossible... »  
Emi sifflait la même mélodie que l'oiseau. Et celui-ci semblait l'écouter attentivement, contemplant la jeune fille de ses petits yeux noirs et brillants. Et tout à coup, il s'envola du doigt d'Akito pour venir se poser sur celui d'Emi. Et il se mit à chanter. Les yeux de la jeune fille se mirent à briller.  
« Il a répondu à mon appel ! Tu es donc bien un Oiseau des Cieux, il n'y a plus aucun doute là-dessus ! » s'écria t'elle joyeusement.  
Akito sentit la colère monter en lui. Il avait osé... Il avait osé le trahir. Lui, son maître. Dieu.  
« Tu vas me le... payer. Sale traître. Et toi aussi, sale petite peste. » murmura t'il.  
~Personne n'a le droit de s'interposer entre eux et moi... Ils m'appartiennent tous.~ pensa t'il en serrant les poings.  
Akito s'avança rapidement vers Emi et se saisit de l'oiseau :  
« Espèce de traître... » lui murmura t'il, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. « Je vais t'apprendre à me désobéir... »  
Et sous les yeux étonnés puis horrifiés de la jeune fille, il jeta violemment l'oiseau contre le mur de sa chambre, dont la porte coulissante était restée ouverte.  
  
***********************************  
  
Tohru était si nerveuse qu'elle dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de composer le bon numéro de téléphone. De temps à autre, la voix furieuse de Kyo lui parvenait de l'infirmerie, située de l'autre côté du hall d'entrée.  
~ Pauvre Kyo-kun ! J'espère qu'il ne souffre pas trop... Yuki-kun a eu une bonne idée, mais assez... radicale.~pensa t'elle.  
Tohru écouta passer les sonneries, angoissée. Déjà cinq, et personne ne décrochait.  
~ Pitié... Je vous en prie, Hatori-san... décrochez le téléphone... décrochez le téléphone... ~  
« Il ne doit pas être là... mais je vais quand même laisser sonner encore une fois... non, trois fois... » murmura t'elle.  
~ Décrochez le téléphone... décrochez le téléph...~  
« Allo... » répondit une voix vaguement ennuyée.  
Tohru sursauta, puis se dépêcha d'enchaîner :  
« Allo, Hatori-san ?! Ici Tohru!... Je vous en prie, il faut que vous alliez sauver Emi-chan, elle est avec Akito, et... »  
« Tohru ?... » l'interrompit Hatori, un peu surpris.  
Il n'avait pas pu saisir la moitié de ce que la jeune fille avait dit.  
« Oui, c'est bien moi ! Il faut absolument que... »  
« Tohru, respire, et essaye de reprendre ton calme et ton souffle. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que tu dis. Est-ce que quelque chose de grave s'est passé au lycée ? »  
Tohru tenta tant bien que mal de contrôler son stress, et parla un peu plus lentement :  
« Gomen, Hatori-san !... Non, ici tout va bien. Mais je viens d'apprendre qu'Emi-chan a profité d'une dispense de cours de sport pour se rendre au Manoir Sohma, afin de ... »  
« Oui, je sais. Rassure-toi. »  
« Vous êtes au courant ?! »  
« Oui, elle est arrivée il y a peu de temps. Elle a précisé au gardien qu'elle se rendrait seule jusqu'ici, mais comme je ne la voyais pas arriver, j'allais justement partir à sa recherche. »  
~ Il ... il n'est pas au courant...~ pensa Tohru, glacée.  
« Hatori-san, est-ce que vous savez pourquoi Emi-chan s'est rendue au Manoir Sohma ?... »  
« Pour soigner ses blessures à la main. »  
« Hatori-san, Emi-chan est venue pour voir Akito-san. »  
Gros silence à l'autre bout du fil.  
« Hatori-san ?... Vous êtes toujours là ?... Je vous en prie, il faut que vous trouviez Emi-chan !... S'il vous pl... »  
« J'ai compris. »  
Et il raccrocha brusquement.  
~ Pourquoi est-elle revenue ?... J'espère seulement pouvoir la trouver avant lui...~ pensa Hatori.  
Il sortit en courant de la maison, et se dirigea vers le centre du cercle d'habitations.  
  
********************************  
  
L'oiseau alla s'écraser contre le mur avec un bruit mou, avant de glisser sur le sol. Une tâche rouge en forme d'étoile constellait la paroi blanche.  
Emi en eut le souffle coupé. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, contemplant la scène avec horreur.  
~ Comment... comment a t'il pu faire une chose pareille.... ~ pensa t'elle.  
Elle laissa tomber son sac, dont le contenu s'éparpilla sur le sol, et se précipita dans la chambre. Elle s'agenouilla au pied du mur. L'oiseau gisait par terre, immobile, au milieu d'une petite mare de sang. Un petit filet rouge et poisseux s'échappait de son crâne. Emi sentit sa gorge se nouer. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.  
~ Pourquoi a t'il fait ça ?... Pourquoi ?!... Après ce choc... impossible qu'il ait résisté...~  
La jeune fille ramassa délicatement l'oiseau dans ses mains.  
~ C'est trop injuste...~  
Son petit corps était encore chaud. Emi observa le plumage souillé de sang sombre. Peut-être que si... Elle voulut siffler, mais ses lèvres tremblaient trop pour que le chant sorti correctement. Elle ferma les yeux, désespérée. Et sentit un faible tressaillement au creux de ses mains. Elle rouvrit vivement les yeux : l'oiseau bougeait, pépiant faiblement.  
~ Il est encore vivant !~pensa t'elle, soulagée.  
Elle sourit à l'oiseau. Puis, elle serra les dents, furieuse. ~ Mais cela n'excuse en rien ce qu'il vient de faire...~  
« Pourquoi... Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?... » demanda t'elle d'une voix basse et tremblante de colère contenue, tout en restant agenouillée sur le sol, face au mur.  
Akito, qui avait observé la scène avec un sourire méprisant, répliqua :  
« Ca ne te regarde pas. Il m'a désobéi, et je l'ai simplement puni. »  
« Puni ?! Tu aurais pu le tuer !! »  
Akito haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent :  
« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Il l'a bien mérité, et il le sait. Et maintenant, débarrasse-moi le plancher. »  
Emi se leva lentement, l'oiseau toujours dans ses mains. Puis brusquement, elle se tourna vers Akito et cria :  
« Akito, tu es un type odieux !! Si tu traites ton petit compagnon comme tu traites les êtres humains, tu es le plus détestable de tous les monstres !!! Tu devrais avoir honte de ton geste ! »  
Akito la regarda d'un air étonné. C'était la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un l'insultait. Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.  
Il fronça les sourcils et répondit d'une voix menaçante :  
« Espèce de sale petite peste... Comment oses-tu t'adresser à moi sur ce ton ?... »  
« Et toi, comment oses-tu traiter de la sorte ton oiseau ?!... Il n'a rien fait de mal, et toi, tu... tu... le « punis » ?.... Tu mériterais qu'on te fasse subir le même sort ! J'ai horreur des gens qui maltraitent les animaux !... Et je ne pensais pas que tu entrais dans cette catégorie- là... Et je regrette sincèrement d'avoir voulu sympathiser avec un monstre de cruauté comme toi !!!... » continua Emi, des larmes de rage dans les yeux.  
« Comme si j'allais m'intéresser à une idiote de ton genre !... C'est plutôt toi, qui mériterait que je te corrige... Et c'est ce que je vais faire... Mais avant... » répliqua Akito d'une voix rageuse.  
Il s'approcha d'Emi et déclara froidement :  
« Rend-moi l'oiseau »  
« Tu délires ?! »  
« Rend-le moi, espèce d'idiote ! »  
Emi recula, serrant avec précaution l'oiseau contre elle.  
« Non. »  
Akito n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cette fille refusait de lui obéir ?... Il allait lui apprendre le sens du mot ''respect''. Et aussi celui de ''douleur''.  
« Tu vas me le payer. Et je vais aussi lui faire payer. Je vais le récupérer... et je vais doublement le punir, ce sale traître, il va regretter de m'avoir désob... »  
La gifle résonna dans toute la maison et le jardin. Akito porta lentement la main à sa joue droite. Elle était chaude et légèrement enflée. Il contempla d'un air hébété Emi. Elle avait encore la main levée, et ses yeux étaient remplis de colère. De son autre main, elle tenait pressé contre elle l'oiseau.  
« Tu... tu as osé... espèce de sale... sale... »  
Personne n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui. Personne n'aurait osé frapper le Dieu du Jyunnishi.  
« ... SALE GARCE !!!... » cria t'il.  
Et avec un hurlement de rage, il se jeta sur Emi. La jeune fille, surprise par sa réaction, serra l'oiseau dans ses mains pour mieux le protéger. Akito la saisit par les épaules et la plaqua violemment contre le mur. La tête de la jeune fille se cogna bruyamment contre la paroi lisse, et ses dents s'entrechoquèrent sous la puissance du choc. Mais contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Akito, Emi n'était pas faite en sucre. Malgré son apparente fragilité, elle était aussi robuste qu'un roc, ses nombreuses chutes d'arbres l'ayant considérablement aguerrie. Un peu sonnée, Emi conserva néanmoins assez de présence d'esprit pour continuer à mettre l'oiseau hors de portée de son maître. Bien que ce fut plus spécialement après elle qu'il en voulait, à présent.  
« Tu vas me le payer, sale garce !!! Rend-le moi !!! »  
« Non ! »  
« Je vais te le faire regretter, idiote!! »  
« Je refuse de te le rendre ! Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps !»  
« Vraiment ?... »  
Un sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il poussa brutalement Emi vers le bas. La jeune fille lâcha un cri de surprise et heurta le sol sur ses genoux. Elle serra les dents sous la douleur. Akito lui saisit immédiatement les cheveux et se mit à tirer. Mais Emi continuait toujours de tenir l'oiseau contre elle.  
« Je veux te voir ramper et me demander pardon !!! »  
Emi leva péniblement les yeux vers Akito. Le visage du jeune homme était affreusement déformé par la colère et la haine. Mais chose étrange, Emi avait plus peur pour l'oiseau que pour elle-même. Elle percevait la réaction d'Akito comme un tapage d'enfant gâté. Mais un enfant gâté particulièrement violent et enragé, qui pouvait réellement blesser.  
« Rend-moi l'oiseau ou je t'arrache les cheveux, garce !...»  
Emi ferma les yeux et hurla :  
« NON !!! JAMAIS !!! »  
« Je vais te... ! »  
« Akito !!! »  
Emi sentit que la pression douloureuse au niveau de ses cheveux avait disparu. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Et aperçut Hatori, retenant tant bien que mal Akito par les épaules.  
« Hatori-san ?.... » murmura t'elle, surprise.  
« Emi ! Va t'en d'ici tout de suite ! »lui dit le médecin.  
Akito gesticulait, le visage rouge de fureur.  
« LACHE-MOI !!!!... » criait-il, complètement enragé.  
« Emi ! Dépêche-toi ! Je ne pourrai pas le retenir très longtemps !... »  
Emi cligna des yeux et se leva en trébuchant, avant de s'enfuir par le jardin. Les hurlements de rage d'Akito l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'allée où habitait Hatori.  
  
***********************************  
  
« Je suis désolée... Je n'aurai pas dû vous mentir... » fit Emi d'une voix honteuse.  
Elle était assise dans le cabinet d'Hatori, tout comme la veille, et le médecin était en train de la soigner. Les blessures de ses mains s'étaient à nouveau ouvertes, et Emi avait une bosse à la tête ainsi qu'une série de bleus aux genoux.  
« Je ne savais pas qu'Akito allait réagir de cette manière... Il avait l'air de m'en vouloir dès le départ... »  
~ Et je ne savais pas non plus qu'il était aussi cruel...~ pensa t'elle amèrement.  
Hatori soupira.  
« Emi, il ne faut plus que tu voies Akito. Notre chef de famille est un peu... spécial... et ses réactions sont souvent imprévisibles. Même envers nous. Mais j'avoue qu'il était particulièrement enragé, avec toi. Que s'est- il passé pour qu'il se mette dans cet état ?»  
« Mais, rien de spécial !... J'étais venu sans aucune mauvaise intention... et puis sans trop savoir comment, la situation a dégénéré... »  
Et elle lui raconta tout en détail. Hatori l'écouta tout en continuant à panser les plaies de la jeune fille. Et il compris aussitôt pourquoi Akito s'était mis en colère, lorsqu'Emi en vint au passage sur la légende de l'Oiseau des Cieux. Qu'elle l'ait aussi bien percé à jour avait dû hautement le contrarier. Ajoutez à cela la réaction de l'oiseau au chant d'Emi... puis la gifle... Hatori était sincèrement impressionné. Personne n'avait jamais levé la main sur le chef de clan. Et lui tenir tête comme Emi l'avait fait devenait pratiquement un acte de bravoure... ou de pure stupidité.  
~ Tout de même... d'abord l'histoire de la disposition en cercle des maisons de l'enceinte intérieure... puis cette légende d'Oiseau des Cieux... ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'Akito me demande d'effacer la mémoire d'Emi sous peu...~ pensa t'il.  
« Hatori-san... pourquoi Akito a t'il des réactions aussi violentes ?... »  
Hatori ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
« Oh, excusez-moi ! Je n'aurai pas dû vous demander ça, c'était peut- être trop personnel... » ajouta rapidement Emi.  
« Non, ça n'a rien d'un secret. Akito a une santé fragile depuis sa naissance. Il ne doit donc pas être surmené. Et ça l'a rendu assez irritable. »  
~ Et vous lui laissez donc faire ses quatre volontés...~ pensa Emi.  
« Je comprends. Ce doit être dûr pour lui, d'être constamment malade... »  
~ Ca ne l'excuse pas. Mais c'est étrange... je ressens quand même de la pitié envers lui... Pas beaucoup, n'exagérons rien !... Mais... sa vie ne doit pas être facile... même si je le trouve toujours aussi détestable !... Et puis, pour un malade, il est drôlement fort !...~ se dit Emi.  
Puis, elle se frappa le front.  
« Mes affaires ! Je les ai laissées là-bas ! »  
« J'irai te les récupérer avant que tu ne partes. »  
« Merci beaucoup, Hatori-san ! »  
Le médecin hocha la tête, puis se leva de son siège :  
« Voilà. C'est fini. Je vais te donner des bandages et de la pommade pour tes bleus. »  
Il se dirigea vers la porte. Puis s'arrêta et se retourna :  
« Au fait... Comment as-tu pu siffler la mélodie de ton oiseau légendaire, si sa race s'est éteinte il y a trois siècles de cela ?... »  
Emi sourit :  
« Le chant de l'Oiseau des Cieux s'est transmis de shaman en shaman depuis la mort du dernier spécimen. »  
« Mais toi... tu n'es pas shaman et pourtant tu le connais... »  
La jeune fille eut un sourire gêné :  
« Oh, ça... disons qu'on m'a accordé un petit privilège... Hou là ! Il se fait tard ! Et je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs !... Il faut que j'y aille. »  
« Je vais te chercher tes affaires. »  
« Et pour l'oiseau ? Vous croyez qu'il va s'en sortir ? »  
Hatori sourit bizarrement :  
« Oui, ne t'en fait pas »  
« Surtout, évitez de le ramener à Akito ! »  
« Je verrai ce que je peux faire... »  
Et il sortit de la pièce. En passant dans le couloir, il croisa un jeune homme brun, qui portait un large bandage autour de la tête. Hatori s'arrêta et lui demanda :  
« Comment va ta tête ? »  
« Beaucoup mieux, je te remercie. »  
« Ce n'est pas moi que tu devrais remercier, mais plutôt Emi. Elle t'a sauvé la vie. »  
« Je sais. Et Akito doit sûrement être encore plus furieux. Si tu l'avais vu, tout à l'heure... »  
« Ce chant... Comment se fait-il que tu... »  
« Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste ressenti que je devais y répondre.... »  
Hatori hocha la tête, puis salua le jeune homme avant de sortir.Un quart d'heure plus tard, il était de retour avec le sac d'Emi, et la jeune fille quitta le Manoir Sohma, en espérant ne plus jamais avoir à croiser le chemin d'Akito.  
  
********************************  
  
Assis dans la pénombre de cette fin de journée, Akito broyait de sombres pensées. Accessoirement, il était aussi en train de feuilleter un épais volume relié. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis de sa confrontation avec Emi. Et rien que de penser que cette fille avait osé lui tenir tête... et le gifler... il en tremblait de rage.  
« Je vais lui faire payer cet affront » murmura t'il.  
Il sourit d'un air mauvais, tout en caressant sa joue meurtrie.  
« Et j'ai de quoi préparer une bonne petite vengeance... »  
Il referma l'épais volume et le posa à côté de lui. On pouvait encore distinguer, par la faible lueur du jour déclinant, les mots « Carnet de croquis ».  
  
A suivre...  
  
Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, je suis toujours ravie de recevoir des reviews!  
Alors dans le prochain chapitre, vous en saurez enfin un peu plus sur ce qui se passe pendant la nouvelle lune, et une très grosse surprise attend Emi... quant à savoir s'il s'agit d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise surprise, il faudra patienter de lire la suite !^^  
Prochain chapitre : « Nouvelle lune »  
Au fait, la légende sur Thor et ses deux corbeaux est authentique... et évidemment, celle de l'Oiseau des Cieux est de mon invention.^^ 


	6. Nouvelle lune

La globe-trotter girl !  
  
Par Zahnegirl.  
  
Bonjour ! Hou la ! Merci infiniment pour tous les gentils mails que vous m'avez envoyé ! C'est pour vous tous que je continue cette fic, et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir...  
Disclaimer : Fruits Basket et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (*se mouche bruyamment et essuie ses larmes*).  
  
Chapitre six : Nouvelle lune.  
  
La petite fille courait. Elle suivait le sentier envahi par la pénombre de la nuit tombante et par la luxuriante végétation tropicale, repoussant maladroitement de ses petits bras les larges feuilles humides. Elle voulait voir. Vérifier. Si tout ce qu'elle avait entendu était vrai. Elle éprouvait un mélange de crainte et de curiosité... mais pas question de rebrousser chemin, maintenant qu'elle s'approchait de son but. Le fleuve n'était plus très loin, à présent. L'air tout entier était déjà rempli des chants rauques des grenouilles. Pendant une fraction de seconde, l'enfant hésita et ralentit sa course.  
~ Je ne devrai pas être ici... Nyamo a dit que c'était interdit... et même, très dangereux...~ se dit-elle.  
Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent. Il n'y avait que le chant des grenouilles et le crissement des insectes dans la végétation.  
~Mais... si je rentre maintenant... je ne pourrai plus revenir ici... Et Nyamo ne voudra sûrement pas m'accompagner... Elle avait vraiment eu l'air effrayée quand je lui ai demandé...~  
La fillette fronça les sourcils et leva la tête d'un air décidé.  
~Tant pis ! J'y vais ! Et puis de toute manière, je risque quand même d'être punie, que je rentre maintenant ou après...~  
Elle reprit sa course. Elle devait faire vite. Les autres étaient déjà tous probablement partis à sa recherche. Encore une masse de feuille à traverser, et son but serait atteint. L'enfant la souleva péniblement... et s'immobilisa, essoufflée.  
On n'y voyait à peine à quelques mètres. Mais c'était bien la rive du fleuve, sombre et peuplée de centaines de coassements. Leur écho semblait comme démultiplié, retentissant dans toutes les directions, et se mélangeant de manière désordonnée au concert de crissements dans les feuilles et les arbres alentour.  
La fillette s'approcha lentement de la rive et s'accroupit avec précaution. Elle ressentait un peu d'appréhension. Mais la présence invisible et bruyante des grenouilles et des insectes tout près d'elle la rassura. S'ils n'avaient pas réagi, c'est qu'elle ne courait aucun risque. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta les coassements. Elle savait distinguer les différents messages lancés entre les batraciens. Rien de bien compliqué. Principalement des sensations ou des envies, pouvant facilement être traduits par des mots tels que « Faim », « Chasser », « Accoupler ». La fillette se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, au rythme des chants. Finalement, rien de dangereux ne s'était produit, malgré les mises en garde de Nyamo... Elle sourit en pensant à la tête que ferait son amie en apprenant ça.  
~ Dommage que je ne puisse pas voir les grenouilles. J'en aurai rapporté une à ...~  
Elle se figea, ouvrant brusquement les yeux.  
Les chants des grenouilles s'étaient tus. Le crissement des insectes aussi.  
~Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... Pourquoi tout est soudain si calme ?...~  
Un silence lourd s'était abattu sur la rive. On n'entendait plus que le clapotis irrégulier de l'eau du fleuve.  
Et puis, petit à petit, les chants des grenouilles reprirent. Faiblement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à produire un son assourdissant, qui retentit dans la tête de l'enfant. Ce n'était plus le concert à plusieurs voix de tout à l'heure. C'était un chant unique, où les voix ne formaient plus qu'un... et où un seul mot était formulé et répété sans relâche.  
L'enfant écarquilla les yeux et murmura :  
« Danger... Danger... Danger... »  
Le cri d'alarme fut repris par les insectes.  
Danger. Danger. Danger.  
~ Mais quel danger ?!... Je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien !!!~  
Danger. Danger. Danger.  
La fillette essaya d'observer les alentours noyés dans l'obscurité ambiante. Le message d'alerte continuait, l'enveloppant dans ses notes aiguës et tranchantes. Elle commença à avoir peur. Il fallait qu'elle rebrousse chemin au plus vite. Elle se releva et fit quelques pas en titubant. Impossible de distinguer le sentier, la nuit était aussi noire que l'intérieur d'un four. Et pas de lune pour la guider, puisque c'était soir de nouvelle lune. Elle tendit les bras devant elle et voulut continuer à avancer, lorsqu'elle se souvint des conseils prodigués par Nyamo : ne jamais se lancer à l'aveuglette dans l'obscurité, toujours bien observer par où on est arrivé et les alentours tant qu'il reste de la lumière. La petite fille s'arrêta puis regagna à tâtons l'endroit de la rive où elle s'était tenue. Tout en essayant de maîtriser ses tremblements, elle se mit à réfléchir :  
~ Voyons... la rive était à peu près située vers la gauche, quand je suis arrivée... ma droite, si je me tiens le dos à la rive.... donc je dois avancer légèrement en diagonale pour retrouver le sent...~  
Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Les coassements avaient tous cessé en même temps. La fillette n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur ce soudain changement. Ils furent immédiatement remplacés par une cacophonie de cris. L'alerte avait été donnée. Et maintenant, il s'agissait de fuir. L'enfant sursauta en poussant un petit cri de surprise : elle avait senti quelque chose de froid et d'humide sauter sur son pied. Une grenouille. Puis encore une autre. Toutes fuyaient en se dispersant dans toutes les directions, peu soucieuses de la présence du petit être humain sur leur chemin. Là, l'enfant se mit réellement à paniquer. Elle avait déjà observé des réactions d'animaux face à des prédateurs... et là, aucun doute, quelque chose rôdait dans les environs. Quelque chose de particulièrement redoutable, pour avoir effrayé de cette manière autant de grenouilles.  
La fillette se lança en avant, terrifiée, mais se souvenant de courir en diagonale par rapport à la rive. Elle trébucha, se releva, et tomba à nouveau. Désespérée, elle se mit à tâtonner le sol, ses mains agrippant au passage plusieurs grenouilles en fuite, avant de sentir la texture grasse et humide des feuilles. Il y avait un large espace devant elle. La fillette se releva aussitôt et se remit à courir. Elle pleurait. Les feuilles fouettaient son visage, les insectes dégringolaient dans ses yeux et ses cheveux, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle était sur le sentier, et ne s'en éloignerai plus.  
Au bout de quelques mètres, elle s'emmêla dans une épaisse masse de feuillage. Elle s'arrêta et essaya de s'en extirper, et finit par tomber lourdement par terre. Elle voulut à nouveau se relever mais s'immobilisa. Lentement, elle sentit ses cheveux se soulever et flotter autour d'elle, tandis que les pans de sa robe tournoyaient. Comme agités par une brise invisible. Mais aucun souffle de vent ne bruissait dans les alentours. L'enfant écarquilla les yeux de terreur, un sanglot encore coincé au fond de sa gorge.  
Et brusquement, un froid affreux la saisit, s'infiltrant sournoisement en elle. Un froid dégoûtant et visqueux. La fillette se pencha brusquement en avant et vomit.  
~Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!.... Je me sens... malade... et écoeurée... Ce froid...~  
Une douleur violente s'empara de sa tête. L'enfant appuya ses mains sur ses tempes et hurla.  
~ Ma tête !... J'ai... mal !!!... J'ai l'impression qu'elle va... éclater !...~  
Le froid affreux continuait de se répandre dans son corps et son esprit... une sensation de brûlure autour de son nombril.... La fillette essaya de se relever mais la douleur la cloua au sol, où elle gémit en se tenant la tête. Quelque chose... quelque chose était en train d'entrer en elle. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment décrire cette sensation, mais elle avait l'impression que sa tête était prise à l'intérieur d'un étau, tandis que le froid engourdissait son corps. L'endormait. Prenait le contrôle. Et elle ne pouvait pas lutter . Les phrases qu'elle voulait formuler dans sa tête devenaient de plus en plus incohérentes... Jusqu'à ne plus former que des mots simples. Des sensations. Des envies. Dans un dernier sursaut de volonté, elle voulut se lever... mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, comme devenues inutiles, et elle s'effondra sur le sol.  
« Manger »  
Lentement, l'enfant ouvrit les yeux.  
« Manger »  
Elle respira l'odeur du sol. Maintenant, elle pouvait distinguer les milliers de petites odeurs qui le composait. Odeur de terre. Odeur de feuilles. Odeur d'autres animaux : rongeurs, oiseaux... Grenouille.  
« Grenouille »  
Elle tendit un bras en avant et se mit à avancer en rampant. Elle s'arrêta et ouvrit sa bouche, sortant sa langue et humant l'air... Et brusquement, elle se jeta au ras du sol. Un cri aigu retentit. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle tenait dans sa bouche une petite forme gigotante et colorée, qui poussait des petits coassements terrifiés. La petite fille demeura immobile, les yeux dans la vague. Et d'un seul coup, elle serra les dents. Les petits os craquèrent tandis que les coassements d'agonie de la grenouille furent étouffés dans la gorge de la fillette. Un goût aigre et métallique envahit sa bouche. Lentement, elle avala le batracien.  
« Manger »  
L'enfant sortit à nouveau sa langue et huma l'air. Et d'un geste vif, sa main s'abattit sur une deuxième grenouille. Elle la ramena vers elle, faisant crisser ses ongles sur le sol. Elle sentait l'animal palpiter de terreur entre ses doigts.  
« Manger »  
Elle la porta à ses lèvres, ouvrant grand sa bouche. Et fut brusquement interrompue par une série de petites vibrations régulières provenant du sol. Et qui se rapprochaient. L'enfant rampa à nouveau et se tapit sous le feuillage bordant le sentier. Au bout de quelques instants, les vibrations cessèrent. Et une paire de pieds nus apparurent devant ses yeux. La fillette se rapprocha silencieusement.... et étira brusquement la tête en avant.  
Il y eut un bref cri de surprise. L'enfant contempla d'un regard féroce l'homme dont elle tenait le talon entre ses dents. Mais ce dernier ne paniqua pas. D'un geste vif, il saisit à deux mains la mâchoire de l'enfant et la fit lâcher prise. Elle l'avait quand même mordu jusqu'au sang, les contours de sa bouche en étaient tâchés. Elle n'eut pas le temps de ramper sous le feuillage. L'homme l'emprisonna dans ses bras et la souleva. Aussitôt, la fillette se débattit furieusement. L'homme resserra son étreinte et se mit à remonter rapidement le sentier. L'enfant gesticulait. Incapable de parler, elle ne faisait que siffler rageusement en direction de l'homme.  
La lumière d'un feu de bois jaillit brusquement devant eux. Des huttes en bois fleurissaient autour. Beaucoup de monde s'était rassemblé près des flammes. En voyant arriver l'homme avec la fillette dans ses bras, un silence terrifié s'abattit sur l'assistance. Quelques cris retentirent. Une fillette brune au teint mat pleurait. L'homme traversa l'assistance sans mot dire et entra dans une large hutte, un peu en retrait.  
L'enfant sentit qu'on la posait avec douceur sur le sol. Aussitôt, elle voulut à nouveau attaquer. Mais elle se retrouva à nouveau plaquée contre le sol et maintenue fermement mais sans violence face contre terre. Elle siffla à nouveau de rage. Elle n'arrivait pas à bien distinguer ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait que sentir des mélanges d'odeurs, humaines, végétales et animales. L'odeur de l'humain qui la tenait plaquée contre le sol en terre battue lui était cependant familière. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle hésita à le mordre. Elle percevait également une série de vibrations régulières, provenant de l'extérieur. Des battements secs et graves, répétitifs. Il y avait aussi des petites lueurs vives, tout autour d'elle. L'odeur du feu. Et peu à peu, elle sentit une autre odeur. Ou plutôt, un mélange d'odeurs. Une multitude d'odeurs étranges et différentes.  
« Champignon. »  
« Herbe »  
« Animal »  
Elle n'arrivait pas à les déchiffrer. Elles lui parvenaient par bouffées irrégulières à travers la brume d'une légère fumée blanchâtre. La fillette plissa les yeux. Derrière l'écran de fumée, une forme bougeait. Elle huma l'air. L'odeur de l'homme qu'elle avait mordu y flottait faiblement, cachée par le mélange des autres odeurs. Une voix grave s'éleva. Elle n'arrivait évidemment pas à saisir le sens des paroles. Mais le rythme était répétitif et le ton allait en s'amplifiant. La forme floue de l'homme bougeait d'avant en arrière. Les battements secs à l'extérieur de la hutte accélérèrent. L'enfant voulut à nouveau se dégager mais l'étreinte se resserra autour d'elle. L'humain qui la tenait lui parla doucement. Elle ne comprenait rien. Elle voulait mordre et aller se cacher.  
« Fuir »  
Et brusquement, l'homme entouré d'odeurs étranges se déplaça vers elle. La fillette voulut glisser en arrière pour tenter de se dégager. Peine perdue. L'homme avançait de manière étrange : il semblait penché en avant, ses bras largement déployés et brassant l'air de manière désordonnée. Sa voix était plus aiguë que tout à l'heure, et ne formait plus que des piaillements. L'enfant se recroquevilla. Des vagues de froid intense lui parcoururent le corps. Quelque chose luttait à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Luttait pour rester. La douleur était devenue tellement insupportable que l'enfant s'évanouit.  
Dans l'obscurité de son esprit, elle entendit un son nouveau. D'abord faible, puis envahissant chaque recoin de sa tête. Un chant étrange. Un chant clair et puissant. Un chant qui la tirait de l'océan de ténèbres dans lequel elle était engluée. Un chant qui l'enveloppait et chassait le froid affreux et dégoûtant. Une sensation de douceur infinie l'envahit, telle la caresse d'une plume sur la joue... avant de progressivement s'estomper. Juste avant de disparaître tout à fait, une voix s'éleva. Enfin pas exactement une voix. Un autre chant. Mais dont le sens apparut clairement dans l'esprit de l'enfant : « Le travail n'est pas fini ».  
Lentement, péniblement, la fillette décolla ses paupières gonflées. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de comprendre que ses pensées lui appartenaient à nouveau. Il y avait quelque chose de chaud sur sa joue. Le soleil. Elle cligna des yeux. Elle était allongée sur un lit, le ventre à découvert. Elle grimaça : l'horrible froid et le mal de tête avaient disparu, mais la peau autour de son nombril la brûlait encore un peu. Elle tâta l'endroit du bout des doigts et retira sa main, surprise : ses doigts étaient légèrement rouges.  
« Non, n'y touche pas. Ce n'est pas encore sec » fit une voix grave à côté d'elle.  
L'enfant tourna la tête. C'était l'homme de la veille. Et maintenant, elle se rappelait de qui il s'agissait. Elle essaya de parler. Mais elle éprouvait encore du mal à articuler correctement. Elle se pencha et examina son ventre. Et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.  
« Ne le montre à personne. Car le travail n'est pas fini. » déclara l'homme, répétant les paroles du chant qui avait retenti dans la tête de la fillette.  
« Le travail n'est pas fini... pas fini... pas fini... pas... »  
  
Emi se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait à nouveau du rêve. Celui qu'elle faisait à chaque nouvelle lune depuis bientôt dix ans. Elle contempla silencieusement le plafond d'un air fatigué. Avec le temps, elle aurait normalement dû s'habituer à ce rituel... Mais les impressions, les images, tout cela l'avait profondément marquée au point de revivre l'évènement de manière aussi réaliste que lorsqu'il s'était réellement produit.  
~ Quelle plaie...~ pensa t'elle en soupirant.  
Elle se sentait complètement épuisée. Un petit coassement retentit près de son oreille gauche. La jeune fille tourna lentement la tête et sourit faiblement.  
« Hello, Omohide... Rassure-toi, je vais bien, j'ai une fois de plus tenu le coup. »  
Et elle caressa du bout des doigts la petite grenouille tropicale recroquevillée sur son oreiller. Emi se pencha pour voir l'heure et grimaça : la peau autour de son nombril la brûlait encore.  
« Pommade... faut... pommade... » murmura t'elle.  
Les dents serrées par la douleur, Emi rampa tant bien que mal hors de ses couvertures et atteignit l'armoire.  
« Fais chier... Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai fichue dans un endroit aussi compliqué d'accès ?!... Faut vraiment qu'je sois idiote... »  
Elle s'appuya contre le mur et se hissa en position debout, avant de finalement faire coulisser les portes (là, elle s'était bien rappelée qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une armoire occidentale...) et de tâtonner vaguement une étagère de sa main droite. Au moment où ses doigts agrippèrent un petit récipient rond, la jeune fille lâcha prise et s'effondra sur le sol en jurant. Elle se dépêcha néanmoins de dévisser le pot, qui laissa s'échapper une odeur forte d'écorce et d'herbes. Elle appliqua une épaisse crème verdâtre sur son ventre, autour du nombril... et poussa aussitôt un soupir de soulagement. La sensation de brûlure s'estompait progressivement. La jeune fille resta quelques instants immobile, allongée sur le plancher. Le plafond était encore sombre mais quelques tâches de clarté suintaient, ça et là, permettant de distinguer les contours des objets. Tout était calme dans la pension.  
~ Il doit sûrement être encore tôt... Raaah et dire que j'ai cours aujourd'hui !... Pourquoi les soirs de nouvelle lune ne tombent-ils JAMAIS pendant les week-ends ?!... Ou les vacances ?!... Ou les jours fériés ?!... Je me demande si je vais avoir la force d'affronter cette journée...~  
Le goût aigre de la grenouille envahit sa bouche. En tout cas, une chose était sûre : elle allait sauter allègrement le petit déjeuner... et puis, peut-être aussi le déjeuner.  
~ Aujourd'hui, c'est régime sec et végétarien. Et surtout pas de batracien !...~  
Elle rampa à nouveau sous ses couvertures.  
~ Bon, au dodo...~  
L'alarme de son réveil retentit aussitôt.  
« QUOOOIIIIIII ??!!! »  
Emi se redressa, hébétée et furieuse. Elle était tellement en pétard qu'elle en oublia sa douleur. Elle saisit rageusement le réveil, d'un geste qui laissait présager les pires tortures quant à ce qui risquait d'arriver à la pauvre machine d'ici peu (mais ne nous attendrissons pas trop sur son sort, après tout, les réveils sont quand même de sales bestioles perverses ^^).  
« 7 heures 06.... 7 heures 06 ?!! Déjàààààà ??!!!... »  
Emi envoya valser réveil, oreiller, futon et grenouille et se précipita, ou plutôt, tomba la tête la première dans la salle de bains.  
« MANGAAAA !!!! » hurla t'elle. « Tu as ENCORE laissé traîner tes peaux de banane sur le sol !!! »  
Le mini-lémurien avait miraculeusement disparu.  
« Je sais que c'est toi !!! Et t'as de la chance que je sois pressée et encore groggy, pasque sinon... »  
Emi se releva péniblement et se dépêcha de prendre sa douche. Bien évidemment, le savon glissa à plusieurs reprises hors du bac de douche et Emi glissa à son tour lorsqu'elle partit le récupérer. Résultat : Savon/Emi , 3/0. Après cette défaite cuisante, la jeune fille enfila à la va-vite son uniforme. La fermeture éclair se joignit gaiement à l'opposition et se coinça. La veste bleue marine, ne voulant pas demeurer en reste, envoya gracieusement voler un de ses boutons. Le temps qu'Emi hurle de rage et répare les dégâts, l'heure du départ avait largement sonné.  
« Hé bé ! Elle promet, cette journée !... » grommela t'elle.  
La jeune fille saisit sa besace contenant ses affaires de cours, attrapa au passage un large carton à dessins et sortit en trombe dans le couloir, en oubliant de fermer la porte derrière elle.  
« Hé ! Emi-chan ! » cria une voix derrière elle.  
Tout en continuant sa course, Emi se retourna et reconnut un des autres pensionnaires. Il s'agissait de Yoji, un jeune étudiant de l'université de Todai, un garçon très sympathique qui l'avait aidée dans son emménagement et avec qui elle s'entendait bien. Il venait juste de sortir de sa chambre pour se rendre lui-aussi en cours.  
« Ah ! Désolée,Yoji, mais je suis déjà très en ret... »  
BAAAM !!!  
Emi s'écroula sur le sol, mise K-O par la rampe d'escalier. Le jeune homme se précipita vers elle et l'aida à se redresser.  
« Ca va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ? » demanda t'il avec un sourire inquiet.  
Emi secoua la tête :  
« Non... Je suis juste un peu sonnée... »  
« Ouf ! Tu t'es quand même prise un sacré coup ! Et c'est un peu de ma faute, si c'est arrivé...»  
Le jeune homme ébouriffa ses cheveux bruns d'un air gêné, en riant.  
« Hein ?! Mais non ! J'aurai dû m'arrêter pour t'écouter ! Alors, qu'est- ce que tu voulais me dire ? »  
« Hé bien... tu as laissé la porte de ton appartement ouverte... »  
Emi sursauta :  
« Mais quelle idiote je suis ! Tu as bien fait de me prévenir, merci, Yoji ! »  
Et elle se releva et se dépêcha de fermer sa porte en vérifiant bien qu'aucun de ses petits co-locataires ne s'étaient fait la malle.  
« Hou la ! Faut vraiment que j'y aille ! » s'écria t'elle, en ramassant ses affaires.  
« Tu vas prendre ton vélo ? » lui demanda Yoji.  
« Non, pas avec mon carton à dessin, il m'encombrerait. Je vais devoir affronter la cohue infernale et la promiscuité visqueuse des transports en commun... Beuurk... » répondit Emi en faisant la grimace.  
~ Si seulement j'arrivais à me souvenir où j'ai bien pu mettre mon carnet de croquis... ça fait déjà quinze jours que je le cherche, sans succès...~ pensa t'elle.  
Yoji éclata de rire.  
« Si tu veux, je peux t'amener à ton lycée en moto... » proposa t'il.  
« C'est très sympa de ta part, mais c'est à l'opposé de ta fac. »  
« Alors, laisse-moi au moins te déposer à la gare ! »  
« Mais... je vais te retarder... »  
« Y'a pas de mais !Et puis, je me sens un peu coupable de t'avoir ralenti, alors, considère que c'est pour m'excuser ! »  
Emi sourit et acquiesça joyeusement.  
Sept minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la gare. Yoji la déposa à l'entrée.  
« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je vienne te chercher ce soir ? »lui demanda t'il.  
« Non, c'est gentil, mais je finis plus tôt et j'ai aussi mon cours de dessin. »  
« Bon... alors, passe une bonne journée ! »  
« Toi-aussi ! Et merci encore de m'avoir déposée à la gare ! Et roule prudemment ! »  
« Oui, oui ! »  
Le jeune homme lui adressa un petit clin d'oeil amical avant de repartir comme une flèche. Emi se tourna vers l'entrée grouillante de monde de la gare, prit une profonde inspiration... et plongea courageusement parmis la foule de travailleurs stressés.  
  
***************************  
  
« Tu as de la chance qu'on soit arrivé à l'heure, baka neko... » déclara froidement Yuki.  
« Ferme-là, k'so nezumi !! C'est pas ma faute si ce foutu réveil s'est mis à déconner !! » se hérissa Kyo.  
« J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu t'es rendormi... Mais après tout, c'est normal puisque les chats passent les deux tiers de leur vie à dormir... »  
« Hein ?! J'vais t'faire ravaler tes sarcasmes à deux balles, saleté de rat !!! »  
« Ano... Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun... ne vous disputez pas s'il vous plaît... » les supplia Tohru, toujours aussi infatigable dans son rôle d'Etat-tampon entre les deux cousins Sohma.  
« Mais t'en n'a pas marre de râler, Tête-de-Carotte ? Pitié, faites-le taire avant qu'il ne déclenche une migraine générale !... » fit Uo-chan.  
« On t'a pas sonnée, Yankee !!! » répliqua Kyo.  
Tohru et les Sohma venaient d'arriver dans leur salle de cours. Il restait encore cinq minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne.  
« Au fait, ça va bientôt être la fête culturelle du lycée, n'est-ce pas ? » fit joyeusement Tohru, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.  
« Ouais... » répondirent Kyo et Uo-chan, aussi passionnés par le sujet que par les cours de la Bourse d'aujourd'hui.  
« Yuki-kun, vous serez encore en charge du comité de la fête ? » continua Tohru.  
Yuki acquiesça :  
« En effet. Mais nous n'avons pas encore trouvé d'idées originales... Il faut aussi dire qu'avec des élèves aussi intéressés (regard glacial vers Kyo) on ne risque pas d'aller bien loin... »  
« Ah ! T'as qu'à remettre ta splendide tenue de fille de l'année dernière ! » s'exclama Kyo. « Mieux ! Demande donc à ton frère de t'en faire une spécialement pour l'occas... »  
PAAAAF !!!  
Kyo et sa chaise s'écroulèrent sur le sol.  
« Baka neko !! » fit Yuki d'un air menaçant.  
« Ouille !! Sale... rat !... »  
« Et oui, le Prince de Kaïbara a une fois de plus mis K-O le crétin de service, j'ai nommé Kyon-Kyon ! » commenta Uo-chan.  
« Mais la ferme, espèce d'idiote !! »  
Hana-chan releva brusquement les yeux de son livre et déclara d'une voix sans appel :  
« Ondes d'Emi-chan reçues... dans la cour... »  
« Tiens ? On n'a pourtant pas entendu arriver son vieux vélo... » s'étonna Uo-chan.  
Hana-chan fronça les sourcils :  
« Je ressens quelque chose d'étrange... ses ondes sont très perturbées... »  
« Perturbées ?... » fit lentement Tohru.  
Bizarre. Depuis l'incident avec Ayamé, Tohru ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Emi n'était pas elle aussi maudite. Mais elle n'eut guère le temps d'y penser plus sérieusement. Un bruit de pas pressés retentit dans le couloir, et une Emi échevelée et essoufflée débarqua dans la salle, à deux doigts de l'asphyxie.  
« Aaaah... C'est la... dernière fois que je prends... le... métro... » parvint-elle à articuler.  
« Emi-chan ! Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Tohru d'une voix inquiète.  
« T'es tombée du lit ou quoi ?... » grommela Kyo.  
Emi se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et répondit :  
« Oui... si on veut... quoique d'un futon, le terme le plus correct serait sans doute « rouler »... Mais bon, je suis arrivée saine et sauve, et à l'heure... »  
« T'as eu un accident sur le chemin ? » intervint Uo-chan.  
Emi lui lança un regard étonné :  
« Non, pourquoi ? »  
« Tes jambes sont couvertes de bleus. »  
« Ah, ça ! »  
Emi eut un petit rire gêné :  
« Ben, disons que j'ai eu une petite série d'accidents... Rien de grave ! J'ai glissé sur des peaux de bananes de Manga... et puis dans la salle de bain... et pour finir, je me suis cognée contre la rampe d'escalier... »  
(gouttes de sueurs sur le front de l'assistance)  
« Heu... et t'es encore debout ?!... » fit Uo-chan.  
« Mais ça doit te faire mal, Emi-chan ! » s'exclama Tohru.  
« Non ! J'ai vu pire... »  
Emi repensa brutalement à la nouvelle lune.  
~ ... bien pire... ~ pensa t'elle.  
Pendant une fraction de seconde, son visage s'assombrit, accentuant les cernes sous ses yeux et la pâleur de son teint. Tohru se pencha vers elle et demanda :  
« Emi-chan... tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie... »  
La blondinette sursauta et retrouva aussitôt son sourire enjoué :  
« Hein ?! Non, pas la peine ! J'ai l'habitude de tomber ! Surtout des arbres ! »  
Et elle éclata de rire, tandis que tous pensèrent an même temps :  
~ Ca, on s'en serait douté...~  
La cloche sonna, et chacun regagna sa place. Tohru, qui était devant Emi, se retourna une dernière fois vers elle :  
« Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air fatiguée... et... perturbée... »  
« Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste un peu mal dormi... ça ira mieux d'ici peu ! »  
Tohru hocha la tête et se retourna. Emi soupira.  
~ Il y a vraiment des jours où je souhaiterais pouvoir tout effacer et recommencer... ne plus avoir à cacher... à ME cacher... ne plus avoir à me soucier de la nouvelle lune... et souhaiter que le « travail » soit terminé... ~ pensa amèrement Emi.  
  
******************************  
  
La grenouille trônait sur le dos, les membres largement écartés et le regard vitreux. Quatorze de ses consoeurs reposaient également le ventre à l'air au fond d'une cuvette rectangulaire en inox, tandis que trente paires de mains s'apprêtaient à jouer les « docteur Maboul » avec tout le nécessaire à trucider... pardon... disséquer disposé sur les paillasses. Enfin... pas exactement trente paires de mains... un peu moins. Une paire était en train de faire tournoyer le scalpel comme on tiendrait une barre de fer, une autre était appliquée sur des lèvres pâles, une autre tenait le dernier roman à l'eau de rose, et une dernière paire... s'abattit brusquement sur la paillasse.  
BAAAAM !!!  
Tous les élèves sursautèrent. La prof de biologie se tourna en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Il y a un problème, mademoiselle... Sakata-Lewis ?... »  
Emi se tenait debout, les poings serrés sur la table de dissection et le visage furieux, dans la pose de l'orateur révolutionnaire prêt à envoyer à la guillotine un traître de monarchiste.  
« Oui, madame ! »  
~ J'hésite entre une profonde indignation ou vomir... Manquait plus que ça !... Surtout après la nuit que je viens de passer... Non, décidément, ce n'est pas ma journée... ~ pensa Emi, écoeurée.  
« Ah... Et, peut-on savoir la cause de ce débordement contestataire ? »  
« Je refuse de disséquer cette grenouille ! Je ne commettrai pas un tel outrage sur cette pauvre bête!! »  
Uo-chan, qui était assise à côté d'Emi, sourit en hochant la tête. Tohru et Yuki lancèrent un regard étonné à la blondinette, tandis qu'Hana-chan continuait tranquillement sa lecture.  
La prof, vingt ans de carrière au compteur, retira ses lunettes et lui lança un regard agacé :  
« Mademoiselle Sakata-Lewis, ne croyez surtout pas que vous êtes la première élève à me faire ce genre de réflexion... Et je ne vous dispenserai pas de ce cours sous le prétexte usé jusqu'à la corde de pseudo vertiges ou nausées... à moins bien sûr, que vous ne soyez membre d'une organisation telle que Greenpeace... » termina t'elle d'un ton narquois.  
Des rires fusèrent dans la salle. Emi regarda la prof d'un air surpris avant de joyeusement s'exclamer :  
« Mais... comment est-ce que vous avez deviné ??!!! »  
(Tout le monde tombe de sa chaise)  
« Sans blaaague ?! » crièrent en même temps Uo-chan et Kyo.  
« Bon, ça suffit, vous avez assez perturbé le cours ! Donc, vous refusez toujours de disséquer cette grenouille ? » fit la prof.  
« Oui, madame ! »  
« Très bien ! Délégué ! »  
Yuki se leva.  
« Conduisez donc notre membre de Greenpeace chez le Proviseur ! Vous pourrez lui expliquer en détail vos points de contestation, mademoiselle Sakata-Lewis, avant de venir rattraper le cours samedi prochain, pendant votre heure de colle... »  
Emi se dirigea dignement vers la porte et sortit la tête haute, suivie par Yuki.  
« Très bien ! Y'en a t'il d'autres parmis vous qui souhaiteraient également être dispensé du cours d'aujourd'hui... et jouer les militants de la Nature auprès des hautes autorités de ce lycée aux côtés de mademoiselle Sakata-Lewis ?... » demanda la prof, en fixant attentivement les élèves.  
Personne ne bougea, même si Uo-chan et Tohru semblaient hésiter.  
« Parfait ! Vous allez commencer par ouvrir l'abdomen de votre grenouille à l'aide du scalpel, en veillant à ce que... » commença la prof.  
Yuki rejoignit Emi dans le couloir.  
« Aaah ! Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais ce lycée ! Pourquoi devoir disséquer des animaux pour simplement voir ce qu'ils ont dans le ventre ?... Et par des élèves, en plus ! On pourrait utiliser des diapositives, des films, des livres, mais non, il faut faire des travaux pratiques ! Si j'avais su, j'aurai changé de lycée ! » s'exclama Emi, indignée.  
Puis, elle se tourna vers Yuki, qui marchait à côté d'elle et sourit :  
« Désolée de t'avoir mêlé à ça, en tant que délégué ! »  
« Non, ce n'est pas grave, enfin... c'est plutôt vous qui risquez quelque chose... »  
« Ca m'est égal ! En tant que propriétaire d'une grenouille, je ne pouvais pas rester là sans réagir ! »  
Yuki sourit :  
« Votre grenouille tropicale... Omohide ? C'est bien ça ? »  
« Oui ! »  
« C'est un nom bizarre pour une grenouille... C'est du japonais ? »  
« Oui, enfin, si on veut... En fait, quand j'étais petite, j'avais du mal à prononcer certaines syllabes... sans compter que je zozotais un peu ! Le nom d'Omohide vient en réalité du mot japonais pour 'souvenir'... »  
« Souvenir ? C'est original ! Mais... souvenir de quoi ? »  
Emi hésita. Yuki prit un air gêné et dit :  
« Pardon. C'était peut-être trop indiscret de ma part de vous demander ça... »  
Mais la jeune fille rit et déclara :  
« En fait... c'est un secret entre Omohide et moi ! Elle est là pour ne pas que j'oublie... quelque chose de très spécial... »  
Yuki lui adressa un regard intrigué. Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte du bureau du Proviseur.  
« Bon ! Faut que j'aille affronter le Proviseur ! On se verra en cours ! » fit joyeusement Emi.  
Et elle entra.  
« Heu... elle n'avait pas besoin de prendre un air aussi enthousiaste... » murmura Yuki (goutte de sueur sur le front)  
Il s'appuya contre le mur d'en face et soupira. C'était quand même drôle... Emi semblait toujours joyeuse et ouverte, mais elle avait aussi un côté mystérieux. Par moments, il était impossible de savoir à quoi elle pensait. Les découvertes qu'elle avait faite au Manoir Sohma, les légendes qu'elle connaissait, le fait qu'Ayamé ne se soit pas transformé à son contact... tout cela formait un puzzle énigmatique.  
~Et nous ne savons toujours pas si nous ne nous transformerons pas à son contact... ~ pensa t'il.  
Et puis, il y avait aussi eu la rencontre mouvementée avec Akito. Yuki n'en revenait toujours pas qu'Emi lui ait tenu tête... et l'ait même giflé ! Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Cela ne laissait rien présager de bon.  
  
****************************  
  
La serpillière se dressa fièrement avant de décrire une courbe gracieuse qui se termina sur le crâne de Kyo.  
« Mais ça va pas la tête, sale Yankee !!! » s'écria t'il, tout hérissé.  
« Tu fous rien depuis qu'on a commencé à nettoyer la salle ! Alors bouge- toi un peu, Kyon-Kyon ! » répliqua Uo-chan.  
Tohru les regarda se disputer tout en essuyant le tableau, des gouttes de sueur sur le front. A côté d'elle, balayant l'estrade, Emi riait :  
« Décidément, ces deux-là sont faits pour s'entendre ! »  
« Ano... j'aimerai bien qu'ils se disputent moins souvent... »  
« Mais c'est si drôle, quand Alisa fait tourner en bourrique Kyo !... Il est si susceptible ! Des fois, il me fait penser à un chat... à se vexer pour un oui ou pour un non... »  
~ Gloups !~ pensa Tohru.  
Les cours étaient terminés, et Tohru, Uo-chan, Kyo et Emi étaient de corvée de nettoyage de la classe. La journée s'était déroulée sans autres catastrophes notables, mais Emi demeurait sur ses gardes. On ne savait jamais, au cas où un piano lui tomberait dessus en pleine rue...  
« Voilà, j'ai fini ! Tu es sûre que ça ne vous dérange que je parte maintenant ? » fit Emi.  
« Non ! Pas du tout ! » répondit Tohru en souriant.  
« Hé ! C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi elle a le droit de partir alors qu'on n'a pas encore fini de tout ranger ?!... » s'écria Kyo.  
« Parce que Emi a mieux bossé que toi, et aussi parce que c'est notre héroïne du jour ! » déclara Uo-chan.  
« Quoi ?! Arrête de raconter des conneries ! »  
« Parfaitement ! Elle a eu le courage de tenir tête à cette vieille peau de prof de biologie et de défendre ses idées ! Emi-chan, t'as mon respect ! » continua la Yankee.  
« Pfff... Tout ça pour une grenouille... » grommela Kyo.  
« Crétin ! Si t'arrives même pas à te lever pour une grenouille, je t'imagine mal te lever pour défendre une cause plus importante ! Et puis, moi non plus je voulais pas la disséquer, cette grenouille... » fit Uo- chan.  
Tohru baissa les yeux et ajouta timidement :  
« Moi non plus... et je n'en ai pas été capable, d'ailleurs... »  
Kyo les regarda, puis finit par grommeler d'une voix irritée, en se grattant la tête :  
« Et alors ?... Moi-aussi, ça me branchait pas vraiment de l'ouvrir, ce foutu batracien... »  
« Ouais, mais tu l'as quand même fait ! »  
« Toi aussi ! »  
Uo-chan soupira :  
« Aaah... je me sens vraiment minable... et faible. »  
Emi intervint aussitôt vivement :  
« Ne dis pas ça ! Et puis, je suis loin d'être une héroïne ! J'ai agi uniquement parce que je me suis rappelée d'Omohide... et puis aussi parce que ça me dégoûtait un peu de devoir ouvrir cette pauvre grenouille... ça m'a fait de la peine. »  
~ Ouais, et surtout parce que ça m'a rappelé ce qui s'est passé... ce jour-là... pendant la nouvelle lune~ pensa t'elle.  
« Et puis, finalement, qu'on soit fort ou faible, qu'on soit courageux ou non, tout ça importe peu... ce ne sont que des mots, des jugements de qualité. Ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'on ressent à l'intérieur de soi dans ces moments-là. Si l'on pense sincèrement ce qu'on dit ou fait. C'est bien beau de se dresser et de clamer ses opinions, mais à quoi bon le faire si on ne peut pas les assumer ?... Par peur ?... On a toujours peur de réagir. Mais tenir bon malgré ses craintes, que ce soit de souffrir physiquement ou moralement, d'être rejeté, ou de paraître ridicule... ça c'est courageux. De toute manière, il y aura bien une personne dans le lot qui sera prête à vous encourager et à vous accompagner... même si ça prend du temps de la trouver... ou qu'elle ne réagisse pas immédiatement. » fit Emi.  
La Yankee hocha la tête. Tohru prit les mains d'Emi dans les siennes et sourit :  
« Tu as raison, Emi-chan ! Fight ! Et puis, Maman disait toujours qu'il n'y avait pas une seule forme de courage, mais une multitude, une pour chaque personne de ce monde ! »  
« Paix à son âme... » déclara Uo-chan.  
Kyo les observa d'un air ennuyé, les bras croisés. Tout de même... les paroles d'Emi l'avaient touché... Et cette personne prête à l'encourager lui et à l'accompagner... Il regarda Tohru. Puis, secoua la tête et se mit à râler :  
« Dites, c'est pas avec des belles paroles que le ménage va se faire ! »  
« Ah, merde ! Tu peux pas nous laisser profiter d'un moment de poésie et de recueillement, Kyon-Kyon ?! » le rabroua Uo-chan.  
« Bon, je dois y aller ! » déclara Emi.  
« Je ne savais pas que tu prenais des cours de dessin » fit Tohru, tandis qu'Emi ramassait ses affaires.  
« C'est vrai ça. Tu dessines super bien ! » renchérit Uo-chan.  
« Merci ! Mais je n'ai pas eu de bases solides, car j'ai appris sur le tas, pendant mes voyages... et comme je pensais peut-être m'inscrire dans la section Art de Todai après le bac... »  
« Mais tu penses déjà à t'inscrire à la fac ?! C'est au moins dans un an et demi ! » s'exclama Kyo.  
« Et alors ? Elle pense à assurer son avenir universitaire ! C'est pas comme certains... »  
« Urusei, sale Yankee !!! » cria Kyo.  
Il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait, lui, après le bac... Il frissonnait intérieurement rien que d'y penser...  
« Quel est ton professeur, Emi-chan ? »  
« Je ne sais pas si vous le connaissez... il s'agit du peintre Hibari... »  
« Connaît pas... » répondirent Uo-chan et Kyo.  
Mais Tohru écarquilla les yeux et battit des mains :  
« Mais si ! Maman m'en avait souvent parlé, elle adorait ses tableaux ! Il était fameux pour avoir dessiné ses propres interprétations des plus fameux haikkus, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je croyais qu'il avait pris sa retraite il y a quelques années... »  
« Oui, c'est exact : il est devenu bonze. Mais il a décidé récemment d'enseigner son art à quelques élèves parmis lesquels il choisira un seul disciple. Autant te dire que l'heureux élu se verra ouvrir les portes des universités les plus prestigieuses du pays... »  
« Tu connaîs les autres élèves ? » demanda Uo-chan.  
« Non, je n'ai encore croisé personne. Hibari ne donne que des cours particuliers, à son temple. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous ne sommes plus que deux élèves en compétition... et qu'il doit nous annoncer aujourd'hui qui sera son futur disciple. »  
« Ah ! J'suis sûre que t'es bien meilleure que l'autre élève ! C'est toi qui va gagner, et haut la main, Emi-chan ! » s'écria la Yankee.  
« Oui, fight, Emi-chan ! Tu es très douée, tu seras choisie, c'est sûr ! » renchérit Tohru.  
« Merci, votre soutien me touche beaucoup ! » fit Emi en souriant.  
Et sous ces encouragements, elle quitta le lycée au pas de course.  
  
*********************************  
  
« Ouf ! Je n'ai que dix minutes de retard ! Un exploit ! » déclara joyeusement Emi.  
Le temple se dressait devant elle. Plutôt petit, d'apparence modeste mais agréablement entretenu, il se tenait sous l'ombre douce de grands marronniers. L'atmosphère y était paisible, emprunte de recueillement. Emi avait tout de suite aimé cet endroit... juste à l'image du bonze qui en prenait soin : doux, accueillant, et affable.  
Tout en grimpant les quelques marches qui menaient à l'intérieur du temple, elle pensa :  
~ Je me demande qui est l'autre élève de Hibari-senseï... Il n'a pas voulu m'en parler. Je sais juste qu'il lui a enseigné le dessin alors qu'il était lui-même encore peintre... la chaaaance !!... Ce doit être quelqu'un de très doué... J'espère que j'aurai quand même une petite chance d'être choisie...~  
Elle s'arrêta et leva le poing vers le ciel en s'écriant :  
« Allez, Emi ! Don't give up ! Fight!!! Rien n'est encore perdu! »  
Et elle entra à l'intérieur du temple.  
~ Et puis, peut-être que cet élève sera assez sympa pour me donner quelques cours, si il est vraiment très doué pour le...~  
Une voix l'interrompit :  
« Ah, Emi-chan ! Sois la bienvenue ! »  
Emi se retourna et aperçut un petit homme souriant, au crâne rasé et au visage creusé de rides douces. Toute sa personne semblait rayonner d'affabilité.  
« Bonjours, Hibari-senseï ! Excusez-moi pour le retard ! »  
« Tu es toute excusée, Emi-chan. Entre donc, nous t'attendions. »  
« Ah... Votre autre élève est déjà arrivé ?... »  
Le bonze acquiesça. La salle où il enseignait se trouvait au fond à gauche du temple. Pour y accéder il fallait traverser un long couloir, qu'Emi et Hibari empruntèrent. Chemin faisant, Emi reprit la parole.  
« Dites-moi... Hibari-senseï... est-ce que... heu... est-ce que vous avez... »demanda t'elle.  
« Tu veux savoir si j'ai déjà choisi mon futur élève ? » répondit-il.  
« Oui ! »  
Le sourire du bonze s'élargit :  
« En fait... j'ai un peu changé les règles du jeu. »  
Emi lui adressa un regard étonné.  
« C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je vous ai tous les deux réunis aujourd'hui, toi et mon autre élève. Pour vous faire part de ma nouvelle décision. »  
« Vous... vous n'allez quand même pas renoncer définitivement à enseigner, n'est-ce pas ?! »  
Mais le petit homme se contenta de rire sans répondre à la question.  
« Patience ! Je vais d'abord te présenter à mon autre élève. Et ensuite, je vous ferai part de ma décision. »  
Emi entra derrière lui dans la salle, un peu inquiète par les paroles d'Hibari. L'endroit était encombré par divers chevalets avec des toiles et de grands calepins de croquis à moitié terminés ou blancs posés dessus. Les portes coulissantes étaient ouvertes et donnaient sur un petit jardin fleuri de chrysanthèmes. Et effectivement, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce, assis près des portes coulissantes et le dos tourné vers Emi et Hibari. Un jeune homme. Il avait les cheveux noirs et portait des vêtements sombres. Lorsque les nouveaux venus entrèrent, il se leva lentement sans toutefois se retourner.  
« Emi-chan... » fit le bonze.  
La jeune fille observait attentivement la silhouette mince de l'élève de dos. Au moment où Hibari prononça son nom, elle remarqua que l'élève avait légèrement sursauté.  
« ... je te présente mon élève... »  
Le jeune homme se retourna vivement.  
Le sourire d'Emi disparut.  
Un gouffre profond s'ouvrit sous ses pieds, tandis qu'une musique sinistre et baroque sortie tout droit d'un film de vampires retentit, avec à l'arrière plan, moult éclairs et auras ténébreuses tourbillonnant autour de la jeune fille.  
~ Pitié... ne me dites pas que c'est....~  
« ... Akito Sohma. »  
  
A suivre...  
  
Voilà ! Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, surtout, n'hésitez pas !  
Au fait, « hibari » veut dire « alouette » en japonais.^^  
Prochain chapitre : « Party time ! La fête culturelle du lycée Kaïbara »  
  
Petite rectification : dans le chap5, j'ai fait une erreur concernant la légende des deux corbeaux (merci à anaelle sohma de m'avoir gentiment corrigée ^^) : il s'agit des corbeaux du dieu Odin et non pas de Thor, comme je l'avais écrit. Je tâcherai d'être plus rigoureuse dans mes sources, c'est promis ! ^^ 


	7. Party time! La fête culturelle du lycée ...

La globe-trotter girl !  
  
Par Zahnegirl  
  
Bonjour ! Voilà la suite !En fait, j'ai dû couper la fin du chapitre dernier et la mettre au début de ce chapitre-ci... mais ça vous a laissé sur votre faim, hein ?... (hé, hé, hé ^^). Bon, j'arrête de parler, place à l'histoire^^  
Au fait, j'emploie 2 termes dans ce chapitre : « sempai », qui est utilisé pour désigner une personne qui a plus d'expérience dans un domaine particulier ou d'ancienneté dans une école, et « kohai », qui se dit d'une personne plus jeune qui suit les traces de son sempai, sur le mode de l'aîné et du cadet (merci au glossaire de « love hina »^^).  
Disclaimer : Fruits Basket et ses persos ne m'appartiennent pas... mais j'ai le droit de faire de ma blondinette Emi ce que je veux ! ^^  
  
Chapitre sept : Party time ! La fête culturelle du lycée Kaïbara.  
  
Emi était en état de choc.  
~ NOOOOON !!!!... PAS... LUI !!!!!!!~ se dit-elle, désespérée.  
Elle se sentait encore plus maudite qu'en début de journée. Tout compte fait, il aurait mieux valu pour elle de se recevoir un piano sur la tête. Ou même, de manger une grenouille vivante. Bref, tout plutôt que de se retrouver à nouveau face à lui... à ce monstre... à Akito Sohma.  
« Akito-kun, voici mon autre élève, Emily Sakata-Lewis. » continua tranquillement le bonze Hibari, ignorant l'atmosphère soudain terriblement lourde et tendue de la pièce.  
Si Emi n'avait déjà pas l'air ravi, Akito l'était cent fois moins qu'elle. Il la regardait d'un air furieux, les sourcils froncés et le visage contracté. Emi serra les dents.  
~ C'est officiel : il y a quelqu'un là-haut qui ne m'aime vraiment pas !... Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que parmis tous les cours de dessins de cette ville je sois tombée sur celui où il étudie aussi ?!... Et d'ailleurs... qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?! Je croyais qu'il était trop malade et faible pour pouvoir sortir de chez lui !... Ah ! Il doit sûrement puiser sa force dans sa réserve de méchanceté pure !...~ pensa la jeune fille.  
« Voilà, à présent que les présentations sont faites, je vais vous faire part de la décision que j'ai prise concernant mon futur élève. » reprit le bonze, toujours aussi souriant, à travers une atmosphère qu'on aurait pu découper à la tronçonneuse.  
Les deux adversaires se tournèrent immédiatement vers le bonze, attendant sa décision avec toute l'ardeur de joueurs de football regardant l'arbitre prêt à lancer le ballon, juste avant le début du match.  
~ Bah ! Que je sois choisie ou non, je n'aurai pas à supporter sa présence... Mais ça me ferait quand même mal de le voir gagner !!...~ se dit Emi.  
Les deux élèves échangèrent un rapide regard : méprisant et froidement ironique de la part d'Akito (genre « T'as aucune chance, abandonne, idiote ! »), et fier de la part d'Emi (genre « si tu crois m'impressionner... rira bien qui rira le dernier... »).  
Le bonze s'éclaircit la voix, et commença :  
« Comme vous le savez, mon souhait initial était de choisir parmis tous mes élèves celui à qui j'enseignerai mon art. Mais... je me suis aperçu récemment qu'il m'était impossible de poursuivre ce souhait à son terme. »  
Aussitôt, Emi et Akito voulurent réagir. Mais le bonze leva les mains et déclara en souriant :  
« Attendez, attendez ! Je n'ai pas encore fini de parler. Laissez-moi terminer et ensuite, vous pourrez vous exprimer. Rassurez-vous, je compte toujours dispenser mes connaissances à un élève. Simplement... j'ai un peu modifié mes critères de sélection. Vous êtes tous les deux sans conteste les meilleurs élèves que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent, et c'est pour cette raison que je vous ai gardé. »  
Emi grinça des dents. Ca ne lui plaisait pas de partager le haut du podium avec Akito... et il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ça non plus.  
« Toutefois... je ne peux plus vous juger de la même manière que les autres car vous êtes à peu près au même niveau. Par conséquent, j'ai décidé que pour mieux vous juger... vous participerez désormais tous les deux ensemble à mes leçons. » fit Hibari.  
Second choc pour les deux adversaires, qui se voyaient déjà mutuellement débarrassé de la présence de l'autre.  
« De plus, j'ai trouvé que l'épreuve serait beaucoup plus amusante et stimulante par le biais de petits 'défis' que je vous lancerai de temps à autre, sous forme de dessins à réaliser selon un thème et une durée définis. Je comptabiliserai le nombre de points obtenus selon des critères tels que les matériaux utilisés, l'originalité du dessin, etc... et celui ou celle qui aura obtenu le plus grand nombre de points sera mon élève. Et il ou elle obtiendra également une lettre de recommandation pour l'université de son choix, ainsi que la possibilité d'une bourse d'étude. »  
Troisième choc. Mais pas encore le dernier... car Hibari leur réservait encore une botte secrète. Le bonze ne pensait pas à mal, en décidant de ce brusque changement de programme. Il croyait sincèrement qu'ils allaient tous passer un bon moment ensemble... ce qui était loin d'être le cas, du côté des deux adversaires, désormais en compétition officielle.  
~ C'est... c'est une blague ?! On croirait entendre le règlement d'un jeu télévisé !! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de tout changer ?! Et puis... il est hors de question que je suive les cours en même temps que lui !!! ~ pensa Emi, furieuse.  
« Voilà. Maintenant, vous pouvez vous exprimer. » termina le bonze en souriant.  
Les hostilités débutèrent aussitôt.  
« Pourquoi perdre du temps à repousser votre décision, Hibari-senseï ?! Vous m'avez eu suffisamment de temps comme élève pour vous faire une idée de mon travail !! » s'exclama Akito.  
« Humpf ! C'est bien beau d'étudier pendant autant de temps mais à quoi bon, si on ne progresse pas... » répliqua Emi.  
« Quand on n'a pas de bases solides en dessin, on ferait mieux de la fermer. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce que tu fiches ici... » répondit sèchement Akito.  
« Et moi, je me demande comment tu as réussi à passer ton énoooorme tête par la porte d'entrée de cette pièce. Oh, et fais aussi attention à tes chevilles, elles enflent à vue d'oeil... » fit Emi.  
Akito lui lança un regard haineux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête. Et il n'avait vraiment pas digéré sa rencontre avec Emi. Il serra les dents. Il ne voulait pas perdre son crédit auprès d'Hibari.  
« Allons, allons... mon idée ne vous plaît-elle pas ? » demanda le bonze ;  
« Je refuse de devoir partager MA leçon de dessin avec elle ! » s'exclama Akito.  
« Il est hors de question qu'il empiète sur MON temps de cours ! » s'écria Emi.  
« Mais je suis sûr que de cette manière, vous pourriez tous les deux faire beaucoup de progrès. Et moi, je pourrais mieux vous observer et me faire ma propre opinion de vos travaux. » insista Hibari.  
Il soupira.  
« Ecoutez, ce n'est pas une décision que je veux prendre à la légère. Et si je n'enseigne pas à l'un de vous deux, je devrai me retirer pour de bon du monde des Arts. Et je ne pourrai pas enseigner à d'autres qu'à vous. C'est ainsi, et pas autrement. Avec l'âge, je deviens de plus en plus têtu... et c'est sur vous deux que reposent mes espérances. » fit-il, en riant.  
Emi se sentit touchée par la confiance de l'ex-peintre... et accablée par le poids d'une telle responsabilité sur la vie de celui-ci.  
~ Je comprends... il n'a pas envie que son art s'éteigne en même temps que lui... et il souhaite que cet art se perpétue dans la même tradition... Aaaaah ! Si seulement je n'avais pas à être en compétition avec Akito Sohma !!...~ se dit Emi.  
« Mais je vous promets que ma décision sera rendue dans un an exactement, à compter d'aujourd'hui. » ajouta Hibari.  
« Un an ?! » s'écria Emi.  
~ Je ne suis pas pressée, mais... un an à supporter la présence de ce type prétentieux, arrogant et ...~ pensa Emi, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Akito.  
Elle s'interrompit, étonnée. Akito se tenait immobile, le visage baissé. Les longues mèches noires de sa frange empêchaient de voir l'expression de ses yeux, mais ses lèvres étaient crispées. Et ses poings étaient serrés.  
~ Ca alors ?... Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? L'instant d'avant, il était prêt à mordre, et voilà qu'il est devenu aussi muet qu'une carpe !... C'est étrange... c'est comme si quelque chose l'avait brusquement irrité... Ou plutôt même... bouleversé... Mais quoi ?...~ pensa Emi.  
« Un an... » murmura le jeune homme.  
Un an. C'était à la fois trop long et trop peu. Surtout pour lui. Surtout depuis qu'il savait... la date exacte de... Akito serra les dents. Ces cours, c'était son seul et unique lien avec le monde. La réalité. La vie. Le seul moment où il pouvait tricher avec son destin. Faire semblant d'être « normal ». Même si le poids de la malédiction qui l'asphyxiait depuis 19 ans continuait à se faire sentir aussi douloureusement... et se resserrait à la manière d'un étau à chaque jour qui passait. Et ici, au moins, il n'avait pas à endurer toute la pression qui pesait sur lui au Manoir. Tous ces regards qui attendaient, avec impatience, le jour de leur délivrance. Le jour de sa mort.  
Akito releva la tête et contempla rageusement Emi. Si elle n'était pas venue étudier avec Hibari, aucun changement n'aurait eu lieu. Il aurait été choisi comme disciple de l'ex-peintre, et sa dernière année, il l'aurait passée avec l'esprit un peu plus tranquille. Mais non. Il avait fallu qu'elle vienne une fois de plus s'interposer... tout comme l'avait fait tant de fois cette maudite Tohru Honda.  
~ Tout ça... c'est de sa faute !...~ pensa t'il.  
Hibari reprit la parole :  
« Alors, qu'avez-vous décidé ? »  
Emi soupira.  
~ J'imagine que je n'ai pas trop le choix... Akito me tape vraiment sur les nerfs, je ne lui pardonnerai pas ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour... mais... si je renonce à ces cours de dessin, je ne pourrais jamais entrer à Todai dans la section Art... et Hibari-sensei est un excellent professeur... et j'ai besoin de bonnes bases de dessin. Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser passer cette chance. Et puis, je ne serai pas toute seule avec ce sale prétentieux d'Akito, puisque Hibari sera là ! Donc...~ pensa sérieusement Emi.  
« J'accepte ! » déclara Emi.  
La figure ridée et bienveillante du bonze s'illumina d'un large sourire :  
« Bien ! »  
Il se tourna vers Akito et demanda :  
« Akito-kun ? Qu'as-tu décidé ? »  
Akito était surpris par la décision d'Emi. Surpris et irrité.  
~ Je ne veux pas avoir à passer une année entière aux côtés de cette idiote ! Surtout pas la dernière année qui me reste à vivre !~ pensa t'il.  
« Akito-kun, tu n'es évidemment pas obligé de continuer... seulement, si tu décides d'arrêter, je devrai choisir Emi-chan comme disciple... et elle gagnera par forfait. » expliqua Hibari.  
~ Ouais, super !!!! Ca lui fera les pieds, et je n'aurai pas à supporter sa présence pendant toute une année !!!~ pensa Emi avec enthousiasme.  
A ces mots, la colère s'empara d'Akito. La laisser gagner par forfait et être condamné à retourner dans le cocon mortellement ennuyeux du Manoir, à attendre sa fin ?!...  
~ Ca, jamais ! Je ne la laisserai pas s'interposer à nouveau !... Et puis... rien ne dit que je ne gagnerai pas avant... ou qu'elle décide d'abandonner en cours de route...~ pensa t'il, un mince sourire cruel sur les lèvres.  
« J'accepte votre décision, Hibari-sensei. » répondit-il poliment.  
Et le jeune homme adressa un sourire méprisant à Emi. Elle fronça les sourcils.  
« Parfait ! Rien ne me fait plus plaisir à entendre ! Nous allons tous passer une excellente année, j'en suis sûr. » fit joyeusement le bonze, prit entre les rayons meurtriers des regards des deux adversaires en compétition désormais officielle.  
~ Ouais... c'est ça...~ pensèrent en même temps Akito et Emi, l'air peu convaincus.  
« Avoir d'aussi bons élèves est un bonheur pour un professeur. Akito-kun a plus d'années d'expérience dans le dessin et une excellente connaissance et maîtrise de toutes les bases techniques... (sourire narquois et supérieur d'Akito) tandis qu'Emi-chan possède la petite étincelle qui permet de donner vie à ses dessins, et une imagination débordante (Emi tire discrètement la langue vers Akito). De plus... je suis sûr que vous pourrez beaucoup apprendre l'un de l'autre. »  
~ Humpf ! Ca m'étonnerai ! Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à demander son aide !~pensa Emi.  
~ Cette idiote, m'apprendre quelque chose ?! Laissez-moi rire ! Je parie qu'elle ne sait même pas tailler correctement un crayon !~ se dit Akito.  
Le bonze prit un air songeur.  
« D'ailleurs... d'ailleurs, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vous déclare « Sempai » et « Kohai »... Akito-kun sera le sempai d'Emi-chan... » commença le bonze.  
« Hein ?! Jamais de la vie ! » s'écria le jeune homme.  
« ... et Emi-chan sera la kohai d'Akito-kun. » termina le bonze.  
« Hors de question !! » s'exclama Emi.  
Mais l'ex-peintre ignora les commentaires de ses deux élèves et hocha la tête en souriant :  
« Oui, plus j'y pense, plus je trouve que c'est une bonne idée... Alors à partir de la semaine prochaine, les cours auront lieu le mardi et le jeudi de 17h à 20h, et le mercredi et le samedi de 15h à 18h. Nous reprendrons les cours la semaine prochaine. »  
Et le bonze raccompagna à l'entrée du temple ses deux élèves, encore sous le choc de sa décision.  
« Je dois aller sonner la cloche du temple. A mardi prochain ! » fit joyeusement Hibari avant de les quitter.  
Emi le regarda s'éloigner d'un pas insouciant, se sentant soudain monstrueusement fatiguée.  
~ Je crois bien que j'ai un coup de pompe... Non, vraiment, quelle journée pourrie...~ se dit-elle.  
Elle fut interrompue par la voix froide d'Akito.  
« Abandonne. Tu n'as aucune chance. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que tes petits dessins minables ne font pas le poids face aux miens. »  
Emi fronça les sourcils.  
~Mais, pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend ?! Et surtout... que sait-il de mes dessins ? Je ne lui en ai jamais montré aucun, que je sache !... ~ se dit-elle.  
« On verra bien si c'est le cas, au cours de cette année. » répliqua t'elle.  
« Idiote... tu penses vraiment pouvoir gagner, sans bases solides ni expérience ?... »  
« Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, de l'expérience, j'en ai, et pas qu'un peu. Quant aux bases solides... je suis justement là pour apprendre, aussi. Et je compte bien progresser... et te dépasser. »  
Rire méprisant d'Akito. Mais en son for intérieur, il était furieux. Elle voulait toujours continuer ? Très bien, il trouverait bien un moyen de lui faire abandonner. Et il se vengerait, par la même occasion. De son intervention. De la gifle. Et de lui avoir fait perdre un peu de ce précieux temps qu'il lui restait encore à vivre.  
Il lui tourna le dos et entra dans la Mercedes noire qui l'attendait en face du temple.  
  
*******************************  
  
Le lendemain... une salle de classe du lycée Kaïbara.  
Le commandant des armées de défense du lycée, alias Makoto Takeï, accessoirement président de l'association des élèves, rajusta ses lunettes comme on chargerait un fusil d'assaut et ouvrit le feu :  
« L'heure est grave ! La fête culturelle de notre lycée est prévue pour dans cinq jours, or, nous sommes le 10 novembre et cette classe est la seule à ne pas avoir déposé ni même esquissé un semblant de projet !! En tant que responsable des élèves du lycée ET membre du comité des fêtes, je trouve cette situation inadmissible !!! Il faut réagir, pour le bien de ce lycée !!! »  
Et il attendit la vague d'idées que devait stimuler ce discours, croyant dur comme fer que l'auditoire de la classe de Première 2-B était pendu à ses lèvres. Seul un brouhaha de voix ennuyées ou occupées à des choses beaucoup plus passionnantes (comme jouer au Grand Clodo ou graver des caricatures de Makoto sur les tables...) lui répondit. L'absence de Yuki, occupé à assister à une réunion de délégués, se faisait clairement ressentir : au moins, il aurait réussi à obtenir un semblant d'attention...  
Assises au fond de la classe, Tohru, ses deux amies et Emi discutaient de la fête.  
« Pfff... J'comprends pas pourquoi on fait tout un plat de cette fête culturelle. Et ce crétin de Makoto qui en rajoute une tonne... Aaaah, j'ai pas que ça à faire, moi ! » se plaignit la Yankee.  
« Moi, je trouve cette idée de fête culturelle très amusante, au contraire ! Alors... est-ce que vous avez pensé à une idée de projet pour notre classe ? » fit Emi.  
« Hein ?! Tu plaisantes ! Ca ferait trop plaisir à cet abruti de Makoto ! » s'esclaffa Uo-chan.  
« Heu... l'idée du stand de boulettes de riz de l'année dernière était plutôt bonne, non ? Pourquoi ne pas la réutiliser ? » proposa Emi.  
« Oui j'y ai aussi pensé, mais... » commença Tohru.  
« Ca marchera pas. On l'a déjà faite une fois. » termina Uo-chan.  
« Dommage... mais... je crois que ça m'a quand même inspiré une idée ! » déclara Emi.  
Et avant même que ses amies n'aient eu le temps de réagir, Emi se leva fièrement et s'écria :  
« Excusez-moi, mais, j'ai une idée de projet pour notre classe !! »  
Makoto, qui était en train de s'acharner sur le groupe d'élèves à l'avant de la classe, se redressa aussitôt, les larmes aux yeux. Enfin, une proposition !!!  
« Oui !! Je vous éc... »  
Il s'interrompit brusquement. Puis, il ajusta ses lunettes en position de tir et fit feu :  
« Mademoiselle Sakata-Lewis !!! Je ne pense pas qu'une idée venant de vous puisse être susceptible de nous intéresser ! »  
« Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que toutes les idées étaient les bienvenues... » fit Emi.  
« Ha ! Mais il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser ! Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez déjà enfreint le réglement de cet établissement plus d'une fois depuis votre arrivée, et provoqué une série de catastrophes dignes d'une expulsion ou d'un conseil de discipline ?! »  
« Heu... j'ai beau réfléchir mais, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... » répondit Emi, en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Vraiment pas ?! Dans l'ordre : retards à répétition, port d'animaux dangereux en cours, nombreuses blessures et traumatismes dûs à ces mêmes animaux, refus d'obtempérer à l'ordre d'un professeur... voilà la liste déjà longue de vos méfaits, mademoiselle Sakata-Lewis ! Et j'ajoute que vous n'avez toujours pas prouvé la nature de votre indécente couleur de cheveux ! » aboya Makoto.  
« Je suis naturellement blonde... combien de fois je vais devoir le répéter ?! Et puis, en quoi est-ce que ça concerne le projet ?! »  
« Nous ne voulons pas de l'idée d'une délinquante ! »  
« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Makoto... » le menaça Uo-chan, en sortant nonchalamment une longue barre de fer de sous son bureau.  
« Tu pourrais au moins me laisser exposer mon idée, non ?Et après, tu pourras râler autant que tu voudras... Parce que question propositions, c'est plutôt le désert du Sahara, pour l'instant... Et crois-moi, je m'y connais, j'y suis allée trois fois. » suggéra joyeusement Emi.  
Du coin de l'oeil, Makoto aperçut Uo-chan tapoter sa barre de fer dans la main, tandis qu'Hana-chan le fixait d'une manière un peu trop... insistante.  
« Humpf ! Une idée venant d'une délinquante ne peut être que répréhensible... mais je te donne la parole quand même. » grommela Makoto.  
« Trop aimable... Mon projet est simple : faire un « bar des peintres » dans notre classe ».  
Là, les élèves mirent leurs conversations en veilleuse et se tournèrent vers Emi, soudain intéressés.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Un bar ?! Aha ! Je le savais ! Vous aviez l'intention de vendre des boissons alcoolisées dans un établissement scolaire !! Voilà bien une idée de délinqu... » s'exclama Makoto.  
« Mais pas du tout ! Je m'explique : il y aurait un stand de petits plats et de jus faits maison, et un comptoir et des petites tables pour les déguster, comme dans les cafés parisiens. Et pendant ce temps, les consommateurs auraient aussi la possibilité de se faire faire leur portrait. » continua Emi.  
« Ha ! C'est une idée vraiment... » commença Makoto, prêt à lâcher une salve de réprimande mortelle.  
« ... géniale !!! » l'interrompit Uo-chan.  
Une vague d'exclamations enthousiasmées suivirent, et la proposition d'Emi fut adoptée à l'unanimité. Mis en déroute par cette soudaine intervention-éclair, le commandant des forces de défense du lycée rajusta néanmoins dignement ses lunettes, et lâcha sa dernière bombe :  
« Soit ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à m'incliner... CEPENDANT... vous avez une journée pour rassembler les volontaires pour la préparation des plats et boissons et du service... »  
Tohru se leva immédiatement et se proposa, de même que les deux autres filles qui l'avaient aidé pour le stand de boulettes de riz de l'année dernière.  
« Ha... Hum... et pour la construction du stand, je vous donne une j... » reprit courageusement Makoto, avant d'être interrompus par trois nouveaux volontaires, des amis de Kyo.  
De plus en plus dépité, Makoto se voyait déjà repartir humilié du champ de bataille, lorsqu'un dernier détail lui vint à l'esprit :  
« Ha ! Et que faites-vous des volontaires pour les portraits ?! Ce lycée ne possède ni club de dessin, ni cours d'arts plastiques ! Par conséquent, l'idée ne peut être... »  
« Moi, je fais du dessin ! Je suis volontaire ! » l'interrompit Emi, toute contente.  
Makoto s'effondra sur sa chaise. Puis brusquement, il opéra une dernière contre-attaque :  
« Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous charger de ce travail toute seule ! Tous les autres stands fonctionnent par équipe, donc, vous avez jusqu'à demain pour trouver les trois personnes qui formeront votre groupe, sinon... l'idée sera annulée et j'en choisirai une pour vous tous ! Et bien entendu, vous devrez choisir uniquement parmis les élèves de cette classe et qui n'ont pas encore participé à un stand !»  
Et, satisfait des dégâts provoqués par son dernier missile, Makoto se drappa dans sa dignité et sortit de la salle.  
« Quel con ! Mais quel con ! J'y crois pas ! T'en fais pas, Emi-chan, Hanajima et moi on va lui régler son compte ! » déclara Uo-chan.  
« Non, ce n'est pas la peine ! Je sais bien qu'il ne l'a fait que pour m'enfoncer davantage... mais je trouverai bien des volontaires ! » répondit Emi, avec optimisme.  
La Yankee réfléchit pendant quelques instants, puis déclara :  
« Ecoute, je suis beaucoup moins douée en dessin que toi, mais... je peux toujours me débrouiller... si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient... »  
« Hein ?! Au contraire, je suis ravie de t'avoir dans l'équipe ! Merci, Uo-chan ! »  
Hana-chan referma son livre d'un coup sec et ajouta :  
« Moi aussi, je veux t'aider, Emi-chan, si tu acceptes ma candidature... »  
« Bien sûr ! Sois la bienvenue, Hana-chan ! »  
« Ano... je me serai bien portée volontaire, Emi-chan... mais je participe déjà à un stand... » fit Tohru, désolée de ne pas pouvoir aider son amie.  
« Ca n'est pas grave, Tohru... Et puis, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver une seule personne ! » la consola Emi.  
Soudain, le visage de Tohru s'illumina :  
« Attendez ! On peut toujours demander à Kyo-kun de nous aider, puisque Yuki-kun, en tant que membre du comité de la fête, ne peut pas participer à un stand. »  
« Hein ?! Alors là, bonne chance... » répliqua la Yankee.  
Mais Tohru rit et dit :  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Emi-chan ! Je vais tout de suite lui en parler et je te promets de le convaincre ! »  
Et la jeune fille sortit d'un air enjoué de la pièce. Uo-chan s'étira et déclara avec un sourire malicieux :  
« Bah... t'en fais pas, Emi-chan... Kyon-Kyon a de plus en plus de mal à refuser quoi que ce soit à Tohru... »  
Et effectivement... une dizaine de minutes plus tard...  
« Kyo-kun est d'accord pour nous aider, Emi-chan ! » annonça joyeusement Tohru en entrant dans la classe, suivie d'un Kyo de mauvaise humeur.  
« Là... qu'est-ce que je te disais ? » fit la Yankee avec un clin d'oeil en direction d'Emi.  
« C'est vrai ?! » s'exclama Emi.  
« Mais c'est uniquement pour faire chier ce con de Makoto !! Et en plus, j'te signale que je sais pas dessiner ! » déclara Kyo.  
« Ca, ce n'est pas un problème. Je ne pense pas que Makoto ira vérifier tes connaissances en dessin. L'important, c'est que notre équipe est désormais au complet... et que le projet du « bar des peintres » ne sera pas annulé ! » fit joyeusement Emi.  
« Ouais ! Et on va battre le record de l'année dernière ! » affirma Uo- chan.  
« Dites... j'vous trouve un peu trop enthousiastes... » grommela Kyo.  
« Ah, commence pas à râler, Kyon-Kyon, tu vas nous porter malheur ! Déjà que je devrais te supporter le temps de la fête... » se plaignit Uo-chan.  
« Ta gueule, Yankee ! Rien que l'idée de t'avoir en face de moi me file des boutons !!! »  
« Ah bon ? J'croyais que c'était de l'acné juvénile... »  
« Hé ben, ça promet... » fit Emi, en souriant.  
  
*******************************  
  
« Bonjour ! Soyez les bienvenus au « bar des peintres » !... » fit joyeusement Tohru.  
Le jour de la fête culturelle était enfin arrivée, et le lycée Kaïbara avait pratiquement vendu tous ses billets d'entrée. Le projet du « bar des peintres » avait fait sensation, et la plupart des visiteurs s'étaient empressés de satisfaire leur curiosité dès l'ouverture des portes, ce matin- là. Et il fallait avouer que les élèves de cette classe s'étaient donnés beaucoup de mal pour rattraper le temps perdu...  
L'équipe chargée de la construction du stand avait conçu un long comptoir aux bords arrondis, pour imiter ceux des vrais cafés, et avait même accroché une barre passée à la bombe dorée sur le pourtour extérieur du comptoir. Un beau miroir ( fourni par la boutique des parents d'un des élèves) était suspendu entre deux fenêtres, à l'arrière. En dessous, on avait installé une table contenant des mignonnes petites bouteilles remplies de jus colorés, préparés par l'une des deux filles qui travaillaient avec Tohru, en charge de la nourriture. Sur le comptoir lui- même, de grandes cloches de verre exposaient leurs contenus appétissants de gâteaux, tandis que des boulettes de riz et autres mets délicieux trônaient sur des petits présentoirs. Tohru avait encore une fois fait des miracles culinaires... Quant à la salle de classe, les bureaux avaient été dispersés par groupe de deux ou trois et étaient recouverts de nappes à carreaux rouges et blancs. Sur chacune de ces tables se trouvait un petit bouquet de fleurs fraîches (gracieusement offerts par des parents d'élève fleuristes). Mais le clou de ce spectacle, ce furent les aquarelles d'Emi, accrochées sur les murs de la salle. La jeune fille y avait travaillé sans relâche durant les cinq derniers jours, et elle avait également conçu la pancarte d'entrée d'après des gravures d'enseignes anciennes. Elle y avait également reproduit un dessin de Mucha.  
Le principe du « bar des peintres » était simple : on proposait aux visiteurs de s'installer soit au comptoir, soit à une table. Et s'ils choisissaient la table, on leur demandait s'ils souhaitaient se faire dessiner.  
Tohru était en charge de prendre les commandes de nourriture, et Kyo, celles de dessins, qu'il transmettait ensuite à l'équipe selon les catégories demandées : caricature ou portrait. Evidemment, sa patience étant très limitée et son impatience quasiment impossible à contrôler, Kyo avait du mal à gérer la demande... qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Conséquence : il ne s'exprimait plus que par cris furieux et son visage virait dans les tons cramoisis...  
« EMI !!! UN PORTRAIT POUR LA TABLE 12 !!! » cria Kyo.  
« Oui, oui, j'arrive ! »  
« DIS DONC, LA YANKEE !!! KESKE TU FOUS ??!!! CA FAIT AU MOINS UNE HEURE QUE LA TABLE 3 ATTEND SA CARICATURE !!!! »  
« Arrêtes de me hurler dessus, idiot, je suis pas ta bonne !!! J'ai que dix doigts, j'te signale !! »  
Yuki secoua la tête, exaspéré :  
« Baka neko... toujours aussi discret et rempli de tact... »  
« Ta gueule, sale rat !! » lui lança Kyo au passage, les mains pleines de crayons HB et 2B.  
Un nouveau groupe se présenta, et Tohru s'en fut les accueillir :  
« Bonjour ! Soyez les bienvenus au... ça alors ! Shiguré-san, vous êtes venu ?! » s'écria t'elle, agréablement surprise.  
L'écrivain eut un large sourire :  
« Je n'allais pas manquer un tel évènement ! Je tiens beaucoup à voir les efforts fournis par mes chers cousins !! »  
« Dis plutôt que t'étais impatient de mater des lycéennes, pervers... » grommela Kyo.  
« Kyo-kun !! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille !! Je suis déçu ! Moi qui ...»  
« Shiguré... tu parles trop. » l'interrompit une voix ennuyée.  
« Hatori-san ! Vous êtes là aussi ?! » continua Tohru.  
Le médecin entra dans la salle  
« Excusez-moi, j'ai dû l'emmener, il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Il me cassait tellement les oreilles que même une injection de calmants aurait été inefficace. »  
« Tori-san ! Tu es méchant !! » pleura Shiguré.  
« Arrête tes conneries ou je te ramène sur le champ. »  
« Bien, bien ! Au fait... où est passée Emi-chan ?»  
« Je vais la chercher ! Elle est en charge de l'équipe de dessin.» proposa gaiement Tohru.  
« J'ai lu votre projet, c'est très original !!» déclara Shiguré.  
« Oui ! Et c'est Emi-chan qui en a eu l'idée ! » ajouta Tohru, avant de partir chercher Emi.  
« Aaaah... tant de talent dans une si jolie fleur, j'en suis boulevers... »  
Yuki lui flanqua un coup sur la tête :  
« La ferme, Shiguré. Et t'avises pas de jouer les pervers avec elle, sinon... »  
« Ooooh... serait-ce de la jalousie ?... »  
Yuki leva les yeux au ciel, profondément exaspéré :  
« Imbécile ! »  
« Mais non, bien sûr, c'est Tohru-kun que tu préfères ! J'avais presque oublié ! » rit Shiguré.  
Yuki rougit brusquement et se préparait à lui mettre son poing dans la figure lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'Emi avec Tohru. La jeune fille les salua, aussi agréablement surprise de les voir que Tohru.  
« Aaaah ! Emi-chan ! Je te félicite pour ce merveilleux projet de « bar des peintres » !! » s'exclama Shiguré.  
« Merci ! Mais je n'ai pas fait grand chose... c'est grâce au travail collectif de toutes les équipes en charge de ce projet que cette idée a pu aboutir ! »  
« Tu es trop modeste... et c'est une qualité que j'apprécie, surtout chez une aussi jolie jeune fille que t... » commença Shiguré, en prenant la main d'Emi dans les siennes et en l'attirant vers lui, avant que Kyo ne l'interrompe en lui lançant une salve de crayons HB vengeurs et pointus de l'autre bout de la classe (le chat avait l'ouïe fine...).  
Hatori profita de cet intermède pour sortir de la poche intérieure de sa veste un petit paquet, qu'il tendit à Emi :  
« Avant que je n'oublie... c'est pour toi. »  
Emi le regarda, l'air curieux, puis demanda :  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
« Ce sont les photos qui étaient dans ton carnet de croquis. Je les ai récupérées après ton départ du Manoir, l'autre jour. Elles s'étaient éparpillées dans le jardin. Désolé d'avoir tardé à te les rendre, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion avant... » répondit le médecin.  
Emi prit le paquet et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant :  
« Oh, mais c'est moi qui vous remercie !! Je croyais les avoir perdu pour de bon ! Merci, merci beaucoup, Hatori-san ! »  
Hatori hocha la tête.  
« Je suis contente ! Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé mon carnet de croquis, mais au moins, j'ai pu récupérer mes photos ! »  
Le médecin haussa un sourcil.  
« Tu l'as perdu ? »  
« Oui, depuis quelques semaines déjà... ça me fait de la peine pour les souvenirs qui y sont dessinés... mais de toutes manières, je sais bien qu'ils sont en sécurité dans ma tête, et que je ne risque pas de me les faire effacer !... » termina Emi, en riant.  
Hatori fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas trouvé de carnet de croquis lorsqu'il était retourné chercher les photos d'Emi.  
« EMIIII !!!! TU FAIS QUOI, LA ?!!! Y'A DES CLIENTS QUI ATTENDENT !!! » s'égosilla Kyo.  
« Hou la, je ferai mieux d'y aller ! Au fait... est-ce que vous accepteriez que je fasse votre portrait à tous les deux ? » demanda Emi, en s'adressant à Shiguré et Hatori.  
« Aaah... j'en mourais d'envie !!! » s'exclama Shiguré, les larmes aux yeux.  
« Et vous, Hatori-san ? Je voudrais vous remercier de m'avoir apporter les photos... »  
Hatori hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres :  
« Pourquoi pas ? »  
« Chouette ! Je termine cette fournée de visiteurs, et ensuite, je m'occupe de vous ! »  
Et Emi rejoignit Kyo, qui l'attendait de pied ferme :  
« J'te signale que t'as au moins sept portraits à faire !!! Alors, au boulot ! »  
« Quel tyran tu fais!! »  
« Hé ! Tête-de Carotte ! J'ai plus d'papier !! » les interrompit Uo- chan.  
« M'appelle pas comme ç... QUOI ?! »  
« Moi non plus. Je n'en ai plus. » annonça de sa voix calme Hana-chan.  
« AUSSI ?! Mais vous en consommez combien à l'heure ?! » râla Kyo.  
« Ben quoi, tu devrais être content ! Ca signifie que notre projet a du succès ! Allez, dépêche-toi de nous ramener du papier, Kyon-Kyon !! » déclara Uo-chan.  
« Mais la ferme, sale Yankee ! »  
Et Kyo s'en fut chercher sous le comptoir d'autres feuilles... mais n'en trouvant aucune, il s'écria :  
« Raaaaah !!!! Mais c'est pas vrai !!! Y'en n'a plus ici non plus !!! »  
« Ben c'est malin... comment on fait, maintenant?" fit la Yankee.  
« Pas de problèmes ! J'avais prévu le coup et j'ai gardé quelques paquets dans la réserve, près de la salle de chimie. » intervint Emi.  
« Aaaah... Emi-chan, tu penses vraiment à tout ! Dis donc, Kyon-Kyon, c'était pas ton boulot à toi, de prévoir ce genre de truc ?... »  
« Urusei !!! Bon, je vais les chercher...»  
« Non, laisse-moi faire : je sais où je les ai rangés. Je serai rapide, à tout de suite ! » leur lança Emi, avant de sortir en courant de la salle de classe.  
La réserve se trouvait dans un bâtiment annexe ; pour y accéder, il fallait sortir dans la cour et traverser le parking du lycée. Tandis qu'Emi se frayait un chemin parmis la foule de voitures garées, elle remarqua deux belles mercédès noires.  
~ Tiens, je les reconnais... ce doit être les voitures des Sohma... Mais pourtant, Hatori-san nous a dit qu'il était venu accompagné de Shiguré- san... c'est bizarre qu'il y ait une deuxième voiture... Bah, ce doit sûrement être la voiture des parents de Momiji ou de Haru...~ pensa Emi.  
La jeune fille haussa les épaules et entra dans le bâtiment annexe.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, la portière de l'une des deux mercédès s'ouvrit et une mince silhouette en sortit, avant d'emprunter à son tour la même direction qu'Emi.  
  
***************************  
  
« Bon... et de un ! » déclara Emi, en sortant un gros paquet de feuilles blanches d'un placard.  
La réserve était une petite pièce sans fenêtre, située entre deux salles de chimie. Elle était si encombrée que les professeurs avaient depuis longtemps déjà renoncé à y faire un brin de rangement, se contentant de « sacrifier » de temps à autre un de leurs élèves à la déité du Capharnaüm qui y avait établi ses pénates, à chaque fois qu'ils avaient besoin de renouveler leur stock de craies, et autres fournitures scolaires.  
Emi examina l'intérieur du placard d'un air songeur.  
« Hum... est-ce que j'en prends un deuxième ?... Ce serait plus judicieux, oui, vu le rythme frénétique des commandes... »  
Et elle rajouta un paquet supplémentaire dans ses bras, avant d'essayer tant bien que mal de fermer la porte du placard avec ses pieds. Elle équilibra ses paquet en calant son menton sur le premier, fit demi-tour puis... faillit lâcher le tout.  
Dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait Akito. Il la dévisageait d'un air froid et moqueur, une main derrière le dos.  
« Mais... mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ??!!! » s'écria Emi, surprise et contrariée.  
~ Hatori-san et Shiguré-san ne nous ont pourtant pas dit qu'Akito serait également là.... ~ pensa Emi.  
« Il me semble que j'ai aussi le droit de venir rendre visite à mes cousins à leur lycée, non ? » répliqua sèchement Akito.  
Emi haussa les épaules :  
« Humpf ! Fais comme bon te semble, mais en tout cas, pousse-toi de là : tu me gênes et je suis pressée. »  
~ Je me demande s'ils sont au courant de sa venue...~ se demanda Emi.  
Mais Akito resta au même endroit. Emi fronça les sourcils. Ses paquets de feuilles commençaient à peser lourd et son équipe l'attendait. Elle pouvait déjà entendre d'ici les réclamations de Kyo...  
« Tu es sourd ? J'ai besoin de passer. » répéta t'elle.  
Akito l'ignora et déclara :  
« J'ai une proposition à te faire. »  
« Une proposition ?! Toi ? Excuse-moi, mais, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit du genre à m'intéresser...» fit Emi, d'une voix méfiante.  
Akito sourit froidement.  
« Vraiment ? Au fait... je crois bien que j'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient... »  
Et il sortit sa main de derrière son dos, exhibant un épais carnet à spirales de couleur bleu foncé.  
« Est-ce que tu le reconnais ?... » demanda t'il.  
Emi écarquilla les yeux de surprise.  
~ Ca alors !!... Mais c'est...~  
« ... mon carnet de croquis !!! Je croyais l'avoir perdu !! » s'exclama t'elle.  
Et brusquement, elle comprit : le carnet avait dû tomber de son sac de cours, lors de sa dernière visite mouvementée au Manoir Sohma... Elle voulut aussitôt le récupérer, mais Akito éclata de rire et recula hors de portée.  
« Honnêtement, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te le rendre comme ça ?... Non, ce serait trop facile... Au lieu de ça, je te propose un marché. » fit-il avec un sourire narquois.  
« Un marché ?! Je te signale que ce carnet m'appartient et que tu dois donc me le rendre ! » répondit Emi, furieuse.  
« Peut-être, mais pour l'instant, il est en ma possession. Mon marché est le suivant : je te rendrai ton stupide carnet si... »  
« ... si... quoi ? »  
« Si tu renonces aux cours de dessin d'Hibari. »  
~ Ah ! C'était donc ça !... Il souhaite gagner par forfait !... Mais s'il croit que je vais me laisser faire.... ~ pensa Emi, en serrant les dents.  
« Jamais de la vie ! Je tiens beaucoup à ces cours, et je compte bien ne pas abandonner ! » répondit fermement Emi.  
Pendant une fraction de secondes, le visage d'Akito se contracta de colère. Mais il se contrôla et lui lança, d'une voix ironique :  
« Ah oui ? Dis-moi, est-ce que tu tiendrais toujours autant que ça à continuer... même si je faisais... ça ?... »  
Et il ouvrit le carnet au hasard, détacha une page et se mit en devoir de la déchirer en petits morceaux, avant de les éparpiller sur le sol. Emi en resta sans voix.  
« Alors ? Est-ce que tu abandonnes ? »  
Et il arracha à nouveau une autre page et la déchira. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Emi finit par s'écrier :  
« Arrête !! Arrête ça immédiatement ! »  
« Tu renonces aux cours de dessin ? Si oui, j'arrête et je te rends ton carnet... sinon... il y a encore pas mal de pages... de quoi faire un magnifique feu de joie... »  
Emi contempla le carnet. Tous ses souvenirs y étaient dessinés. Un pan entier de sa vie était contenu dans ces pages. Le bruit du papier se déchirant résonnait comme la lame d'une guillotine lui découpant la tête, déchirant également son coeur. Mais...  
~ ... mais des souvenirs, je peux toujours en dessiner d'autres. Et ils resteront toujours gravés dans ma mémoire.~ se dit-elle.  
La jeune fille redressa la tête et regarda droit dans les yeux Akito avant de lui répondre :  
« Je te l'ai déjà dit : je ne compte pas abandonner. Ces cours sont beaucoup trop important pour moi. Quant à ce carnet, pour ma part, tu peux en faire des confettis ou le brûler, ça m'est complètement égal. Des dessins, j'en referai d'autres, et des carnets, je peux toujours en racheter. Et maintenant, laisse-moi passer, je suis très pressée et tu m'as déjà fait suffisamment perdre de temps comme ça. »  
Akito n'en revenait pas. Son plan n'avait pas fonctionné. Et ça le mit de très mauvaise humeur. Il sourit d'un air mauvais, et murmura :  
« Crois-moi, tu ne pouvais pas faire un pire choix que celui-là... sale petite peste !... »  
  
********************************  
  
« MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FABRIQUE ??!!! CA FAIT AU MOINS 20 MINUTES QU'ELLE EST PARTIE !!! » s'exclama Kyo, au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
« Fais gaffe, Kyon-Kyon, si tu continues à t'énerver comme ça, c'est la crise cardiaque assurée avant quarante ans... » bailla Uo-chan.  
« URUSEI, YANKEE !!! »  
« Ano, Kyo-kun, tu veux que j'aille la chercher ? » demanda Tohru.  
« Nan, pas la peine, je m'en charge ! Et elle va m'entendre... » grommela le garçon, en quittant la salle d'un pas furieux.  
« T'as pas intérêt à la trucider, Tête-de-Carotte ! C'est la seule qui sache bien dessiner parmis nous ! » lui lança Uo-chan.  
« Ta gueule, Yankee !! » lui répondit Kyo, du couloir.  
  
*****************************  
  
Emi essaya à nouveau d'atteindre la porte, mais Akito s'interposa et lui saisit brusquement le bras.  
« Lâche-moi. » fit sèchement Emi.  
« Tu crois sincèrement que tu vas gagner, face à moi ? Pauvre idiote ! Tu ne fais pas le poids ! »  
« Parfait ! Puisque tu as l'air aussi sûr de toi, alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes à vouloir me faire renoncer ?... Est-ce que dans le fond, je ne te ferai pas un peu peur ?... »  
Il éclata de rire :  
« Toi ?! Je ne risque pas grand chose ! J'ai vu tes dessins, et il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter ! Tu es si mauvaise que c'en est navrant, de devoir se mesurer à un adversaire aussi minable que toi ! »  
« Qui es-tu pour juger mes dessins ? Dieu ? Hibari-sensei ? Je ne crois pas non... Alors, laisse aux professionnels le soin d'accomplir cette tâche, et contente-toi de suivre les règles du jeu. » répliqua Emi.  
Akito serra les dents et son étreinte sur le bras d'Emi, par la même occasion. Il détestait la manière de répondre de la jeune fille. Et pire, elle ne semblait aucunement effrayée par lui.  
« Moi, je ne renoncerai pas. » ajouta t'elle.  
Il lui lança un regard haineux et approcha lentement son visage du sien, en murmurant :  
« Je vais te massacrer à plate couture... Tu n'auras pas une seule seconde de répit... Je te ferai vivre un véritable enfer... et... »  
Il fut interrompu par une voix étonnée :  
« Akito ?!... »  
Il tourna la tête et aperçut Kyo dans le couloir. Le garçon avait l'air totalement surpris. Emi profita de la diversion et d'une secousse, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Akito, avant de passer dans le couloir.  
« Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de lui faire ?... » demanda Kyo, d'une voix basse et légèrement tremblante.  
Akito sourit d'un air ironique :  
« Mais rien de spécial, voyons... On discutait. »  
« Oui, et maintenant que les choses sont claires entre nous, il allait justement repartir, n'est-ce pas ? » l'interrompit Emi d'une voix ferme, en le fixant avec insistance.  
Akito fronça les sourcils.  
« Alors, à mardi prochain. Et tâche de ne pas arriver en retard, ça ferait mauvaise impression sur Hibari-sensei... » déclara Emi.  
Puis, elle lui tourna le dos et entraîna un Kyo encore choqué derrière elle.  
Akito les regarda partir en tremblant de rage, puis sortit du bâtiment pour regagner la voiture, et repartit vers le Manoir Sohma.  
Kyo ne retrouva l'usage de la parole qu'en arrivant en classe. Là, il se tourna vers Emi et s'écria :  
« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?! Et pourquoi tu lui as dit « à mardi prochain », hein ?!... »  
Tohru et Yuki, occupés à discuter avec Shiguré et Hatori (il y avait déjà beaucoup moins de monde), les regardèrent d'un air étonné.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Shiguré.  
« Ce qui se passe ?! Tu oses me demander ça à moi ?! Alors que je suis sûr que c'est toi qui l'a amené ici ?!!... »  
« Mais de qui est-ce que tu parles ?... »  
« Mais d'Akito, évidemment ! »  
Tohru et les trois Sohma se figèrent.  
« Akito ?... Il est ici ?.... » murmura Yuki.  
« Kyo, je te promets que nous n'étions pas au courant... Il a dû sûrement arriver après nous. » fit Hatori.  
« Comment, vous ne le saviez pas ? Moi aussi, je croyais qu'il était venu avec vous... » dit Emi, un peu étonnée.  
« Tu... tu lui as parlé ? » demanda Shiguré.  
« Heu... »  
En voyant la mine inquiète des Sohma et de Tohru, Emi sauta les détails et arriva directement à l'essentiel :  
« Oui, nous avions... quelques petites choses à mettre au point, en vue des cours de dessin. »  
« Cours de dessin ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que... » commença Kyo  
« Comment, je ne vous l'ai pas dit ?... Akito et moi avons le même professeur de dessin, l'ex-peintre Hibari : c'est lui, le fameux élève dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour, Tohru, bien qu'à l'époque, je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de lui... Et nous allons tous les deux suivre les mêmes cours, pendant un an, jusqu'à ce qu'Hibari choisisse lequel de nous deux il souhaite prendre comme disciple. » expliqua Emi.  
« Hé, Emi-chan !! T'as ramené les feuilles ? » l'appela Uo-chan.  
« Oui, oui ! J'arrive ! Excusez-moi, il faut que j'y aille ! »  
Et elle partit rejoindre la Yankee, laissant les Sohma et Tohru en état de choc.  
  
A suivre....  
  
Voilàààà ! Et un chapitre de fini, un ! (*larmes de joie*) N'hésitez pas à m'écrire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé^^  
Le chapitre suivant se déroulera au mois de décembre. Au menu : le premier défi de dessin d'Hibari-sensei, une visite à la boutique d'Ayamé, et... vous saurez enfin si les autres maudits se transforment ou non au contact d'Emi...^^  
Prochain chapitre : « Collisions inattendues ! »   
Merci pour tous les gentils mails des lecteurs : Yoleil, Lily (je me dépêche d'arriver à la fameuse scène de... tu-sais-quoi^^, on va bien se marrer !) Zaz, Eib, Fujin, Yoyore, Emma et tous les autres! (Florian, Hitomi, ...) ^^ Et aussi Seelio, anaelle sohma, spiegel1979... Ca me touche beaucoup et m'encourage à continuer cette fic ! 


	8. Collisions inattendues!

La globe-trotter girl !  
  
Par Zahnegirl  
  
Bonjour à tous ! Alors, dans ce chapitre, Hibari lance le premier défi de dessin, qui s'inspire de thèmes bouddhistes comme l'impermanence et l'interdépendance (il pratique le zen rinzai... non, je ne compte pas vous enrôler dans une secte^^, simplement, je tenais à spécifier le courant de bouddhisme d'Hibari, car je vais y faire des p'tits clins d'oeil de temps à autres dans la fic !) Allez, place à l'histoire !  
Disclaimer : Fruits Basket et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
  
Chapitre huit : Collisions inattendues !  
  
Toute l'attention de la classe était fixée sur un objet précis : l'horloge murale. Leurs yeux suivaient sans sourciller le décompte des minutes entamées par les longues aiguilles noires. Pour un peu, on se serait cru trente secondes avant l'an 2000. Et finalement...  
DRIIIIIING !!!!  
Une vague d'exclamations soulagées et joyeuses accueillit la sonnerie qui marquait la fin des cours, l'heure de la délivrance et le début des vacances de Noël. Le tumulte fut tel que le professeur renonça à donner les derniers devoirs de vacances. Il se contenta de rester prudemment perché sur son estrade, de peur de se faire piétiner par les élèves en délire se ruant pour sortir hors de la salle.  
Uo-chan s'étira en s'exclamant :  
« ENFIN !!! Les vacances sont arrivées !!! Aaah... pour un peu, j'en pleurerai de joie... »  
« Parle pour toi, Yankee !! J'aurai ce sale rat tous les jours, toute la journée, en face de moi !!! » grommela Kyo.  
« Les vacances viennent à peine de commencer et déjà, tes jérémiades me gâche le plaisir de cette petite liberté... baka neko. » répliqua froidement Yuki.  
« Allons... nous allons enfin pouvoir nous reposer et nous voir tous pour bien nous amuser ! » fit Tohru, en essayant de calmer l'atmosphère.  
« Ouais... c'est ça... » murmura Kyo.  
Yuki n'avait pas l'air très convaincu non plus. Les deux cousins savaient parfaitement que fin d'année rimait avec nouvel an au Manoir Soma (note de l'auteur : oui, je sais, ça ne rime pas du tout... mais tant pis !^^). Et pas question cette fois-ci d'échapper à la corvée : la réaction du chef de clan risquerait d'être... Non. Mieux valait ne pas l'énerver. Surtout qu'il était devenu d'humeur très irritable, ces derniers temps.  
« Bon, et bien moi, je ne suis pas encore en vacances ! » déclara Emi.  
« Comment ça ?... » firent Uo-chan et Tohru, l'air étonné.  
« Ben oui, j'ai encore un cours de dessin, ce soir. »  
« Aah ! C'est vrai ! Alors, ça se passe comment ? Tu t'entends bien avec l'autre élève ? » demanda Uo-chan.  
Yuki, Kyo et Tohru se figèrent, les yeux sur Emi.  
~ Gloups....~ pensa t'elle.  
« Heu... »  
~ Hé bien, si on tient compte du fait que c'est un sale petit prétentieux, arrogant, froid, et qui a la manie de systématiquement me rabaisser... je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire qu'il y ait une merveilleuse entente entre nous... Je dirais plutôt que nous entretenons un rapport « haine-haine » assez fort... ~ pensa Emi.  
« Heu... ça va. Hibari-sensei est vraiment un professeur formidable, et on ne voit pas passer les heures de cours, avec lui ! » répondit joyeusement Emi, en s'empressant de changer de sujet.  
En vérité, les cours étaient loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Dès le départ, la guerre froide avait été déclarée entre Emi et Akito, qui, tels deux sous-marins nucléaires, menaçaient de s'envoyer mutuellement leurs réserves de bombes atomiques au premier faux pas. Les assauts se définissaient en plusieurs temps. Il y avait les salves de commentaires ironiques et méprisants sur les dessins, menées par Akito, tandis qu'Emi ripostait directement en attaquant Akito sur son caractère égocentrique et prétentieux. C'était à celui qui humilierait le plus l'autre.  
Deuxième temps : le partage des fournitures de dessin. C'était le bonze, en tant qu'ex-peintre, qui se chargeait de leur fournir la plupart des matériaux, bien que chaque élève apporta aussi ses propres fournitures. Mais comme Akito arrivait pratiquement toujours en avance, il s'appropriait les meilleurs pinceaux, le meilleur chevalet ou le meilleur coin de la pièce pour dessiner. Emi devait se contenter de son matériel à elle ou des miettes que lui laissait Akito, ce qui avait évidemment le don de la rendre furieuse.  
Dernier temps : le nettoyage du matériel et le rangement de la salle. Là... tous les coups étaient permis. Il avait été décidé que chacun des deux élèves nettoierait à tour de rôle la salle. C'était donc une véritable course contre la montre pour salir le plus possible la pièce à l'intention de celui qui devait nettoyer ce jour-là. Et si possible, utiliser des matériaux dur à désincruster... Akito se servait surtout de pastels, à l'huile (trèèès gras) ou secs, de peinture à l'huile et d'encre de chine. Une tâche sur le plancher, et c'était un désincrustage intensif d'une bonne heure au moins... Sans compter le rinçage des pinceaux et des gobelets... Emi devait se passer les mains au White Spirit, et l'odeur du produit persistait au moins jusqu'au lendemain. Mais la jeune fille se défendait plutôt bien. Elle utilisait principalement des crayons HB et 2B, du fusain et de l'aquarelle : et elle prenait un malin plaisir à disperser les copeaux de crayons et de mines qu'elle taillait au cutter aux quatre coins de la salle, tout en piétinant soigneusement l'endroit où ils s'amoncelaient. De larges traînées noires se formaient alors sur le plancher. Et pour nettoyer, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que de débarrasser la salle de tous les chevalets et passer une serpillière dans tous les recoins.  
L'ambiance était donc extrêmement tendue. On aurait dit que la salle était remplie de gaz et que la moindre petite étincelle pouvait tout faire exploser.  
« Bon, il faut que j'y aille ! Je ne veux pas arriver en retard pour le premier défi de dessin ! » lança Emi, en prenant son carton à dessin.  
« On se croirait dans un jeu télévisé... » fit Uo-chan, d'un air amusé.  
« Emi-chan, tu sais déjà quel va être le thème ? » demanda Tohru.  
« Non, Hibari-sensei n'a pas voulu en parler... Mais j'ai hâte de savoir ! »  
Kyo fronça les sourcils. Yuki demanda :  
« Emi-chan... est-ce que... est-ce que Akito n'est pas trop... désagréable avec vous ?... »  
Emi observa le visage inquiet du garçon et de Tohru, puis répondit d'un ton enjoué :  
« Mais non, rassure-toi ! On n'en est pas encore venu aux mains, donc, tout va bien... »  
Mais devant l'expression choquée de ses deux amis, elle s'empressa d'ajouter, en riant :  
« Je plaisante ! Je ne frapperai jamais quelqu'un devant un bonze, ni à l'intérieur d'un temple ! »  
(Gouttes de sueurs sur le front de Yuki et Tohru)  
« Non, sérieusement... tout se passe bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »  
Et elle leur adressa un grand sourire avant de quitter la salle.  
  
**********************************  
Emi s'arrêta à l'entrée du temple et leva les yeux. Il avait neigé toute la nuit dernière, et le portique était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poudreuse. Les branches d'arbres étaient gantées de précieux cristaux de glace transparente. Et le sol disparaissait sous un confortable duvet de neige blanche et propre, encore intacte.  
~Chouette ! Je vais pouvoir étrenner toute cette magnifique neige !~ pensa joyeusement Emi.  
Et la jeune fille quitta le sentier déblayé et s'en fut rejoindre l'arrière du temple en passant par le jardin. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la poudreuse, produisant un bruit très doux semblable au crissement d'un couteau épluchant une pomme très friable. Emi souriait. Ca lui rappelait un voyage en Laponie qu'elle avait fait, quelques années auparavant, à l'occasion d'un reportage sur les rennes. Là, elle avait vraiment commencé à apprécier la neige (même si sa saison préférée restait le printemps). La jeune fille se pencha pour ramasser une poignée de neige et...  
« Sakata !!! »  
... sursauta, perdit l'équilibre et s'étala sur le sol. Elle se redressa péniblement et, tout en tapotant son manteau pour en faire tomber la neige, se retourna. Et fronça les sourcils.  
~ Evidemment... ça ne pouvait être que lui... ~ pensa t'elle, d'un air maussade.  
« Quoi ?! » répondit-elle.  
Le propriétaire de la voix sèche croisa les bras et continua :  
« Tu es en retard. Le défi aurait normalement déjà dû commencer il y a dix minutes. Grâce à toi, nous allons avoir moins de temps pour le réaliser, espèce d'idiote ! Mais de la part d'une pauvre fille qui n'est jamais fichue d'arriver à l'heure, ça ne m'étonne pas...»  
« Je te signale que j'avais cours, MOI... Pas comme certains, qui peuvent se permettre de se prélasser toute la journée... » répliqua Emi, tout en avançant vers la terrasse en bois qui longeait le temple et où se tenait Akito.  
Akito serra les poings. Il détestait la manière de répondre d'Emi. S'il avait été au Manoir, il l'aurait sans aucun doute corrigée à sa manière... dans la fameuse salle où il avait passé des années à « éduquer » Yuki. Mais devant Hibari, il ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle attitude. Il se contenta donc de décocher un regard haineux en direction d'Emi accompagné d'un « Idiote ! ».  
Hibari apparut au moment où la jeune fille le rejoignit sur la terrasse.  
  
« Ah, Emi-chan ! Tu es là ! » fit le bonze avec un sourire aimable.  
« Oui, excusez-moi pour le retard ! »  
« Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais vous donner tout de suite votre défi de dessin, et vous pourrez vous mettre au travail. »  
Emi et Akito entrèrent dans la salle de dessin, tout en conservant soigneusement un périmètre de sécurité entre eux.  
Le bonze sourit et continua :  
« L'idée de ce défi m'est venue hier soir, alors que je méditais dehors. Il s'est mis à neiger à gros flocons et cela m'a inspiré... »  
~ Bon, alors, le thème doit sûrement être lié à la neige... ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile à réaliser... vu le paysage qui nous entoure. ~ pensa Emi.  
« Combien de points vaudra ce défi, Hibari-sensei ? » demanda Akito.  
Emi lui jeta un regard en biais.  
~ Humpf ! En voilà un qui ne perd pas le Nord... ~ se dit-elle.  
« Le défi est sur cinq points. Mais je peux décider de partager les points entre vous. Cela dépendra de vos dessins. » répondit le bonze.  
Akito fronça les sourcils.  
~ Je ne laisserai pas cette garce s'approprier mes points !... ~ pensa t'il.  
« Donc, le thème de votre premier défi de dessin est le suivant... »  
Hibari prit une profonde et calme inspiration avant d'ajouter :  
« Vie d'un flocon de neige. »  
Le sourire d'Emi se figea.  
« Heu... Vous voulez qu'on dessine des flocons de neige ?... Mais il ne neige même pas ! » intervint-elle.  
Le bonze sourit :  
« Je ne dis pas ce que vous devez dessiner, Emi-chan. Je veux simplement que vous réfléchissiez sur ce thème... et que vous en dessiniez votre propre interprétation. »  
Il hocha la tête et termina :  
« Vous avez trois heures, le temps de ma méditation. Je viendrai ensuite examiner vos dessins et donner les points. »  
Et Hibari quitta la pièce.  
~ J'y crois pas... « vie d'un flocon de neige » ?.... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce défi ???~ pensa Emi, une main sur le front et l'air un peu déboussolée.  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Trois heures. Trois heures pour trouver une interprétation satisfaisante à ce thème. Elle soupira. Et fut interrompue par un petit rire. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Akito, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres, en train de choisir des pastels dans une boite.  
« Idiote... Tu croyais sincèrement qu'Hibari-sensei allait te donner la réponse ? Non, vraiment, tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais... Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner maintenant, tu n'as aucune chance de gagner. » dit-il d'une voix froide et ironique.  
« Humpf ! T'aimerais bien, hein ?... Et bien, désolée de te briser ton pot au lait, 'Perette', mais je ne me décourage pas aussi facilement. » répliqua Emi.  
Akito lui adressa un regard méprisant avant d'installer son chevalet face au jardin enneigé (les portes coulissantes de la pièce étaient restées ouvertes), et ajouta :  
« J'imagine que tu n'as aucune conception des notions abordées par le bouddhisme ... non, bien sûr, une sauvageonne dans ton genre n'a pas dû recevoir une éducation très poussée... »  
« Oh, et en quoi est-ce que ça m'aiderait ?... »  
Petit sourire supérieur d'Akito :  
« Hibari est un bonze. Et moi, je connais bien ses méthodes d'enseignement... et ses croyances, puisque j'ai été longtemps son élève. Et ce qui me différencie de toi, c'est que je sais exactement comment appréhender le thème qu'il nous a donné... et que je vais gagner ce défi. »  
« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te mettre au boulot, hein ?... Si tu sembles aussi sûr de toi.... Ne perds pas ton temps en discours, sinon, il ne t'en restera plus assez pour mettre ta meeeerveilleuse idée en image !... » fit Emi, exaspérée.  
Pendant une fraction de seconde, la main d'Akito trembla et son visage se contracta de colère. Mais il serra son poing et tourna brusquement le dos, s'asseyant face à son chevalet.  
~ J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me frapper... son visage avait la même expression que lorsqu'il voulait que je lui rende son oiseau, l'autre jour...~ pensa Emi.  
Elle haussa les épaules, puis s'en fut choisir son matériel pour le défi. Finalement, elle décida de sortir, et s'installa sur la terrasse, assise le dos contre le mur, face au jardin. Elle préférait encore travailler sous la neige et dans le froid plutôt que de devoir partager la même pièce avec Akito. Emi posa sa planche à dessin sur ses genoux, cala dessus avec des pinces une feuille blanche, ouvrit sa boite d'aquarelle, vérifia la pointe de son crayon, prit une profonde inspiration... Et se mit à paniquer.  
~ C'est affreux ! Je n'ai aucune idée !!!... « Vie d'un flocon de neige ».... Aaah ! Si seulement il pouvait neiger, ce serait plus simple !~ pensa t'elle.  
La jeune fille posa les coudes sur sa planche et le menton dans ses mains. Elle contempla d'un air songeur le jardin enneigé.  
~ Ce thème paraît pourtant si simple... la vie d'un flocon de neige... C'est assez poétique, même. ~  
Elle ferma les yeux. Et se souvint de son voyage en Laponie. Elle avait cinq ans, et cela avait été la première fois qu'elle avait vu de la neige. Qu'avait-elle ressenti, alors ? En voyant cette immense étendue plate et blanche, mais qui s'avérait céder sous ses pas... Le froid et l'humidité de ces mottes de glace fraîchement tombées... Et la surprise de son premier flocon de neige, lorsqu'elle avait voulu le saisir. A peine était-il tombé sur ses moufles qu'il était devenu une minuscule goutte d'eau. Pourtant, à l'intérieur, une foule de petites étoiles de cristal de formes différentes se pressaient, donnant l'impression d'être aussi solides et concrètes que du diamant. Mais c'était un leurre, puisque l'édifice entier était éphémère...  
~ Finalement, la vie d'un flocon est courte. Il est condamné à fondre. Mais... sans les flocons s'amoncelant les uns sur les autres, il n'y aurait pas de couche de neige. Et sans eau, il n'y aurait pas de flocons. Le flocon est peut-être une petite chose éphémère, mais il est lié à beaucoup d'autres éléments. Sans eux, il n'existerait pas.~ pensa Emi.  
Elle se redressa.  
~Et on peut aller loin, comme ça... Sans eau, pas de plantes, pas de rivières... et donc, pas de vie. Sans atmosphère, pas d'oxygène. Mais aussi... même si il y avait de l'oxygène, à quoi cela me servirait-il si je n'avais pas de poumons ?... Et s'il n'y avait pas de terre, je ne pourrais pas exister... et si je n'existais pas... alors... l'univers n'existerait pas puisque je ne serai pas là pour le voir... Ho la la ! Tout ça commence à me donner le tournis !... Et dire que je suis partie d'un simple petit flocon de neige !...~  
Emi pencha la tête de côté, la main sur la joue, et aperçut Akito. Il s'était levé et se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce. Il semblait profondément absorbé par la contemplation du jardin. « Humpf ! Je me demande s'il a vraiment trouvé une interprétation... » murmura Emi.  
Akito tourna brusquement la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Leurs yeux échangèrent l'équivalent d'une dizaine de tirs à la kalachnikov, avant de chacun retourner à son dessin.  
Emi soupira.  
~ Finalement, tout est lié. Même si le flocon de neige est éphémère, il fait aussi partie intégrante de l'univers... et de moi. Puisque si l'univers n'existait pas, lui non plus... et moi aussi... et inversement. ~  
  
Et le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina d'un sourire :  
« Oui ! Et j'ai trouvé comment interpréter le thème !! » s'écria t'elle.  
Et elle saisit son crayon et se mit à dessiner joyeusement.  
Deux heures et demie plus tard....  
Emi reposa son pinceau puis contempla son dessin achevé, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était assez satisfaite du résultat.  
« Et voilà, terminé ! Et finalement, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de vrais flocons de neige... » déclara Emi.  
Elle vérifia sa montre : il restait une dizaine de minutes avant qu'Hibari ne vienne les chercher.  
~ Parfait ! Je vais en profiter pour me dégourdir les jambes !~ pensa t'elle, en lorgnant avec envie sur la belle couche de neige intacte du jardin.  
Emi se leva et s'étira. Elle avait les membres un peu ankylosés, et ses doigts étaient un peu engourdis, même s'il ne faisait pas tellement froid. Elle se pencha pour rassembler sa planche, son dessin et sa boite d'aquarelle, se redressa, fit demi-tour... et faillit entrer en collision avec Akito, qui venait également de terminer son dessin.  
« Espèce d'idiote ! Pousse-toi de mon chemin ! » s'écria t'il, furieux.  
« Et toi, tu ne peux pas regarder où tu marches ?! Je te signale que je voulais entrer dans la pièce ! » répliqua Emi, irritée.  
Puis, exaspérée, elle lâcha ses affaires par terre, dans un coin et déclara :  
« Oh et puis, fais chier !... Je vais me dégourdir les jambes... »  
Et la jeune fille lui tourna le dos, prit son élan et sauta dans la neige.  
« Evidemment, la sauvageonne reprend le dessus... Incapable de se tenir tranquille... Mais c'est normal, quand on a vécu loin de la civilisation aussi longtemps... » fit Akito d'un ton cynique (s'il était aussi bien informé des voyages d'Emi, c'est parce qu'elle en discutait souvent pendant les cours avec Hibari).  
Emi se tourna vers lui et contre-attaqua :  
« Je ne suis pas comme Mossieur, qui a sûrement l'habitude de passer ses journées assis à ne rien faire.... J'ai besoin de bouger un peu, au moins pour faire circuler mon sang. »  
Akito lui décocha un regard meurtrier, avant de baisser la tête pour regarder le dessin qu'elle avait posé sur le sol, près des portes coulissantes.  
« Oh, alors, c'est donc ça, ton interprétation ?... Franchement, je n'ai jamais vu une aquarelle aussi mal peinte. On voit bien que ton expérience est quasi inexistante : tes couleurs sont trop diluées, il n'y a aucun reflet pertinent, les proportions ne sont pas respectées... Je me demande où est-ce que tu as appris à dessiner ?... »  
Emi serra les dents, furieuse.  
~ Trop, c'est trop. Il y a des limites.~ pensa t'elle.  
La jeune fille se pencha discrètement....  
Akito se tourna vers la porte coulissante et s'apprêtait à retourner à l'intérieur, tout en continuant à parler :  
« Vraiment, je n'ai aucun souci à me f... »  
SPLAAAAASH !!!  
Il s'interrompit brusquement, les yeux écarquillés de surprise... et les cheveux pleins de neige. Il se retourna lentement vers le jardin, au beau milieu duquel se tenait Emi, une boule de neige dans la main et un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
« Tu... tu as osé faire ça... espèce de sale peste !! Tu vas me le payer !!! » s'écria t'il, furieux.  
Là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. D'abord la gifle. Maintenant, une boule de neige. Non, cette fille avait vraiment dépassé les bornes, et il était grand temps de lui montrer à qui elle avait à faire....  
Mais Emi ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionnée. Elle éclata de rire :  
« T'as aucune chance, 'Pied-tendre' !! C'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle le 'canon à neige le plus rapide de la banquise' !! »  
Akito ignora la remarque et descendit de la terrasse, prêt à charger. Hibari n'était pas dans les parages, et il allait en profiter pour donner une leçon à cette pimbêche. Et Akito s'y connaissait, en « éducation ». Il maîtrisait l'art de la torture à un tel point, qu'il était l'équivalent d'une dizaine de siècles d'Inquisition à lui tout seul.  
~ C'est l'heure d' « apprivoiser » la sauvageonne...~ pensa t'il, un mince sourire cruel sur les lèvres.  
Il s'approcha d'Emi d'un air menaçant et s'apprêtait à la frapper, lorsque la jeune fille s'esquiva au dernier moment et se mit hors de portée en riant. Et en profita pour lui lancer sa deuxième boule de neige dans le dos.  
« Sale garce !! » cria Akito, furieux.  
« Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me provoquer !... » répliqua Emi, en lui tirant la langue.  
« Tu vas le regretter... »  
Là, il était vraiment en colère. La fatigue et les crampes s'envolèrent, et malgré sa santé fragile, la haine qui l'animait était si intense qu'elle lui donna les forces nécessaires pour le soutenir. Dans ces moments de crise-là, il était capable de tout. Même Emi se demanda si elle n'avait pas été un peu trop loin... Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Akito se jeta sur elle... et atterrit à genoux dans la neige, Emi ayant agilement évité l'attaque. De rage, il se tourna vers elle et rassembla ce qui se trouvait sous ses mains pour lui jeter à la figure, en l'occurrence, de la neige. Il brassa un lourd paquet de poudreuse mais lorsqu'il voulut l'élever, il s'effrita entre ses doigts.  
« Alors ?... On parle, on parle, mais on ne sait même pas faire des boules de neiges ? T'as jamais appris, quand t'étais petit ? Oh oui, je sais... t'étais sûrement le genre de gamin capricieux et faible qui ne sortait jamais dehors, hein ?... » ironisa Emi.  
Un éclair de rage brilla dans les yeux gris et froids d'Akito. La référence à son enfance fut la petite goupille arrachée qui amorça la grenade.  
« NE REDIS JAMAIS CA, ESPECE DE SALE GARCE !!!! » hurla t'il.  
Et il racla une poignée de neige verglacée dans la main, la modela et la lança violemment en direction d'Emi. La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de se baisser. Le projectile, plus lourd et solide (car glacé), frôla sa tête et entra à l'intérieur de la salle de dessin, restée ouverte. Un choc sourd retentit ... et Hibari apparut sur le seuil, son crâne chauve recouvert d'éclats de neige. Pour un peu, on aurait cru que ses cheveux avaient repoussé.  
Emi et Akito se figèrent. Le bonze les dévisageait d'un air calme et songeur. Puis finalement, il déclara :  
« Je viens chercher vos dessins. »  
« Hibari-sensei ! Est-ce que ça va ?! Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?! » s'écria aussitôt Emi, l'air inquiet.  
Puis, se tournant vers Akito, elle lui dit :  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lancer cette boule de neige comme ça ?! Et avec de la neige verglacée, en plus !!! »  
« Idiote ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Si tu ne t'étais pas esquivée... »  
« Oh, alors, d'après toi, rien ne serait arrivé si je m'étais reçue cette boule de neige dans la figure... » répliqua t'elle.  
« Tu l'as bien méritée, sale petite peste, et aussi... »  
« La boule n'atteint pas le maître. Rassurez-vous. » les interrompit Hibari, en souriant.  
Emi et Akito se regardèrent puis déclarèrent pratiquement en même temps :  
« C'est lui qui m'a provoquée ! »  
« C'est elle qui a commencé ! »  
Mais le bonze sourit et reprit la parole :  
« Connaître le nom du coupable importe peu. Moi, maintenant, je suis venu chercher vos dessins. »  
Les deux adversaires s'empressèrent de rejoindre le bonze sur la terrasse. Hibari prit un dessin dans chaque main et les examina attentivement l'un et l'autre pendant une dizaine de minutes.  
Le dessin d'Emi, une aquarelle, représentait un grand flocon de neige, symbolisé par un amas de petits cristaux étoilés dont certaines pointes commençaient à fondre. Sur la partie supérieure de cet amas, était dessiné un ciel étoilé, et une voie lactée miniature déployait son mince ruban pâle autour des étoiles de glace du flocon. Les gouttes d'eau provenant des pointes en train de fondre formaient des cascades, et les petits éclats de glace devenaient de forêts. Les couleurs étaient lumineuses, et le flocon semblait baigner dans une joyeuse clarté.  
Le dessin d'Akito, réalisé au pastel à l'huile, représentait une large flaque sombre, dans laquelle venaient se noyer des flocons de neige sur le déclin, dans une atmosphère de crépuscule. Dans la flaque, se reflétait le ciel étoilé. Le contraste entre les ténèbres du ciel avec la faible luminosité des étoiles reflétées et de la neige autour de la flaque était saisissant de réalité.  
Emi et Akito attendaient le verdict, l'air tendu.  
Finalement, le bonze hocha la tête et déclara :  
« Vos dessins... sont tous les deux intéressants. Et j'avoue que je suis surpris de voir combien vos interprétations du thème sont à la fois semblables et différentes... »  
« Hein ?! Mais ce n'est pas du tout la même chose ! » s'écrièrent-ils en même temps.  
Le bonze pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, et sourit :  
« Vous croyez ?... Pourtant, je retrouve les mêmes thèmes dans ces deux dessins. Le caractère éphémère du flocon, qui, chez Emi-chan est symbolisé par l'eau qui tombe des cristaux de neige à moitié fondus.... et chez Akito- kun, est représenté par la flaque d'eau dans laquelle viennent tomber les flocons. Enfin, vous avez tous les deux montré que finalement, tout était lié : le flocon, l'univers... l'existence de tous ces éléments, en dessinant le ciel, les étoiles et la nature. »  
~ Ah non, alors !! Moi, j'aurai eu la même idée que ce sale prétentieux ?!~ pensa Emi, en grinçant des dents.  
~ Cette garce sans la moindre teinture d'éducation aurait réussi à percevoir le sens de ce thème ?!~ se dit Akito, en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Mais chacun de vous a insufflé un sentiment différent à son dessin, lui donnant un sens qui vous est personnel. Emi-chan, tes couleurs lumineuses me donnent envie de sourire. Même si le flocon est en train de fondre, il y a beaucoup de joie et d'espoir qui se dégagent de ton dessin. »  
Emi sourit, heureuse de l'avis de son sensei.  
« Akito-kun... une fois de plus, je reste saisi de voir le soin que tu apportes au moindre petit détail. Tu as bien rendu chaque ombre et chaque lumière, ton dessin en paraît quasiment réel. Mais il me rend mélancolique. En le regardant, j'éprouve une peine infinie. »  
Akito détourna légèrement les yeux. Emi l'observa de biais.  
~ Ca y est... on dirait que quelque chose l'a encore perturbé... comme la dernière fois, lorsqu'Hibari-sensei nous avait annoncé son changement de programme.~ pensa Emi.  
« N'oubliez pas que vos dessins parlent de vous. De votre état d'esprit entre le moment où vous installez votre feuille sur la planche, et celui où vous posez votre crayon. » fit le bonze.  
~ Vu son dessin... il m'a tout l'air de faire une grosse crise de déprime... Mais bon, ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! Et je ne vais sûrement pas perdre mon temps à me soucier d'un sale type comme lui !~ se dit Emi.  
Hibari contempla silencieusement pendant quelques instants encore les deux dessins. Puis...  
« J'ai décidé. »  
Emi et Akito se redressèrent aussitôt.  
« Vous avez tous les deux bien travaillés... et le sujet n'était pas facile. Il serait injuste de ne pas apprécier vos dessins à leur juste valeur. Donc... je donne trois points à Emi-chan pour son dessin... et deux points à Akito-kun pour le sien. Emi-chan a donc gagné le premier défi.»  
La réaction des élèves ?... A votre avis ?...  
Emi se sentait aux anges. Bon, elle n'avait pas eu les cinq points en entier... mais elle avait remporté le premier défi et possédait un point d'avance sur Akito !  
~ YESSS !!! Ca va lui rabattre le caquet, à cet égocentrique !~ pensa t'elle.  
Et elle adressa un sourire triomphant au jeune homme... dont le visage s'était brusquement assombri.  
~ Non... cette sale garce... a gagné... ~ se dit-il.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent. Dans les yeux d'Akito, le message était on ne peut plus clair : fini la guerre froide, à présent, pas de quartiers.  
~ Tu vas le regretter. Je te ferai payer cette journée... Je vais te pourrir la vie à un tel point que tu viendras ramper à mes pieds pour me demander de t'épargner...~ pensa t'il.  
Il était fatigué et se sentait à nouveau faible, après toutes les émotions de cet après-midi. Cela l'irrita encore plus. Il fallait qu'il aille se défouler. Donc, retourner au Manoir. Il serra les dents. Retourner dans la bulle dont l'air était vicié par les pensées de ceux qui attendaient impatiemment sa mort. A cet instant précis, la haine qu'il éprouvait envers Emi aurait suffit à alimenter le générateur d'électricité d'un grand et célèbre parc d'attractions pendant toute une année.  
« Excusez-moi, Hibari-sensei, mais puis-je vous laisser ? Je me sens un peu faible, et comme le défi est terminé... » commença Akito.  
Le bonze hocha la tête et dit :  
« Bien sûr. Soigne-toi bien, Akito-kun. Les cours reprendront après le nouvel an. »  
Et Akito se dépêcha de quitter la pièce. Visiblement, il allait y avoir de la casse, au Manoir Soma... Oui, beaucoup de dégâts.  
  
**********************************  
  
Quelques jours plus tard...  
« Ah, nous sommes presque arrivés ! » fit joyeusement Tohru.  
« Ouais... Je m'demande ce qui m'a pris de vouloir vous accompagner... » grommela Kyo.  
« Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir, baka neko. » répliqua froidement Yuki.  
  
« Ta gueule, sale rat !!! »  
« Mais ça va être amusant ! Et puis, on est venu pour rendre visite à Emi-chan ! » s'exclama Momiji en riant.  
Le petit groupe d'amis (Tohru, Yuki, Kyo et Momiji) avait été invité par Emi à venir lui rendre visite à la boutique d'Ayamé, où elle donnait un coup de main à Miné-san pour le 24 décembre, en prévision de la ruée aux achats de cadeaux de Noël.  
« Momiji... rien que le fait de revoir mon frère me donne des envies de meurtre... » murmura Yuki.  
Il sentit un début de migraine qui commençait à pointer, en prévision de sa rencontre avec son grand frère. Une fois lancé, il n'y avait que trois moyens d'arrêter Ayamé : le tuer, se suicider... ou appeler Hatori. Yuki poussa un long soupir.  
« C'est bien parce que je veux vérifier qu'il ne profite pas de l'occasion pour jouer les pervers avec Emi-chan... » ajouta t'il.  
« Ouais... surtout qu'il peut l'enlacer sans se transformer... » renchérit Kyo.  
« Quelle chance il a !! » fit joyeusement Momiji.  
Kyo lui flanqua une taloche :  
« Mais t'es pire que Shiguré et Ayamé réunis, gamin ! »  
« Ouiiin ! Kyo m'a frappé ! »  
« Ano... c'est quand même bizarre, cette histoire... et nous ne savons toujours pas si Ayamé-san est le seul à ne pas se transformer au contact d'Emi-chan...» commença Tohru.  
La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.  
« Vous savez... je me demandais si... enfin... peut-être que... Emi-chan est elle-aussi maudite... »  
Tous se figèrent. Oui. Ils l'avaient tous aussi pensé au moins une fois. C'était l'une des seules explications plausibles, puisqu'ils continuaient à se transformer au contact de Tohru ou des autres filles.  
« De toutes manières, y'a qu'un seul moyen d'en être sûr... » déclara Kyo.  
« Ouais !!! Et c'est moi qui vais l'enlacer en premier ! » s'écria Momiji, ravi.  
« T'as pas intérêt... » le menaça d'un air sombre Kyo.  
« Aaah ! Ca suffit ! » les interrompit un Yuki exaspéré.  
Tohru les regarda, un sourire gêné aux lèvres et une goutte de sueur sur le front.  
Le petit groupe finit par arriver devant la boutique d'Ayamé... et croulait sous des débauches de lumières colorées, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à l'entrée d'un grand casino de Las Vegas.  
« Je reconnais bien là le style d'Ayamé... » déclara d'une voix d'outre- tombe Yuki.  
« Wahou ! Qu'est-ce que c'est joli !! » s'exclamèrent Tohru et Momiji.  
« Dites pas de conneries!!! A ce stade-là, c'est plus du tape-à-l'oeil, c'est du coup de poing dans l'estomac !!! » s'écria Kyo.  
Mais Tohru et Momiji étaient trop excités pour écouter les remarques pleines de bon sens du chat.  
« Allez ! On entre !! » déclarèrent-ils.  
« Hééé !! Minute !... »  
Et d'un pas enjoué, Tohru et Momiji entrèrent dans la boutique. Yuki et Kyo n'eurent d'autre choix que celui de les suivre... Yuki se prépara mentalement aux accords de fanfare qui annonceraient l'arrivée de son grand- frère...  
Seul le brouhaha des conversations discrètes de plusieurs groupes de clients les accueillit. Yuki scruta les alentours de la boutique, d'un air méfiant : pas d'Ayamé à l'horizon. Cela ne le soulagea pas pour autant.  
La boutique était assez remplie, mais on pouvait encore y circuler sans problème. La première chose que les quatre adolescents remarquèrent, et qui les frappa, ce fut la présence de lycéennes et de jeunes femmes qui se pressaient au fond de la boutique... ce qui, vu la nature des vêtements que créait Ayamé, était plutôt curieux.  
« Heu... Vous êtes sûr qu'on s'est pas gourré de magasin ?... » fit Kyo.  
Tohru se rapprocha un peu. Et remarqua que l'habituel stand de rubans au mètre avait été remplacé par un petit comptoir en verre où étaient exposés de ravissants petits sacs et pochettes en tissus brodé. A côté du comptoir, se trouvait une rangée de cintres sur lesquels étaient suspendus d'élégants corsages brodés de motifs anciens, ainsi que des jupes de différentes longueurs, taillées et superposées de manière asymétrique dans des tissus fluides et colorés.  
« Est-ce que ce serait... » Elle fut interrompue par une voix enjouée :  
« Mais c'est Tohru-chan ! »  
La jeune fille se retourna vivement, et sourit :  
« Oh, bonjour, Miné-san ! »  
Le reste des Soma les rejoignirent.  
« Tiens, le petit de frère du patron est aussi venu ! Et ce doit être vos cousins, n'est-ce pas ? Emi-chan nous avait prévenu que vous passeriez la voir à la boutique, aujourd'hui. »  
Puis, Miné rajusta ses lunettes et se pencha vers Tohru, d'un air intéressé :  
« Au fait, Tohru-chan... ça te dirait d'essayer l'une de nos nouvelles tenues ?... »  
« Heu... » (gouttes de sueur sur le front de Tohru)  
Yuki s'interposa aussitôt :  
« Merci, mais, comme vous nous le disiez plus tôt, nous sommes venus voir Emi-chan. »  
« Une jeune fille adorable ! Et quel talent ! Le patron a bien fait de l'engager ! » opina Miné.  
« Ano... Miné-san.. Est-ce que c'est Emi-chan qui a créé tout ... » commença Tohru.  
« Le nouveau stand ? Oui, et c'est un véritable succès ! Et grâce à elle, nous avons une nouvelle clientèle, plus jeune et féminine. »  
« Je me demande où elle arrive à trouver le temps de créer et coudre tous ces beaux vêtements, avec le lycée et les devoirs... » fit Tohru, impressionnée.  
« En fait, elle nous envoie les modèles dessinés et les patrons. Elle ne réalise que les sacs et les pochettes et quand elle en a le temps, quelques modèles d'exposition. » expliqua Miné.  
« Dites-moi, Miné-san... est-ce que vous savez où se trouve... mon frère ?... » demanda Yuki.  
Miné lui fit un petit clin d'oeil et dit :  
« Il est dans l'arrière-boutique. Emi-chan n'est pas loin, elle va vous rejoindre. »  
Et la jeune femme retourna s'occuper de ses clients.  
Tohru et Momiji contemplèrent les sacs du comptoir, les yeux brillants :  
« Ces sacs sont vraiment trop mignons ! Tu devrais demander à Kyo ou à Yuki de t'en offrir un pour Noël ! » fit Momiji.  
Tohru rougit aussitôt :  
« Ah !... Mais... Voyons, Momiji-chan... je ne peux pas leur demander ça !!! »  
« Mais si ! Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient ravis de t'en offrir un ! Et puis sinon, tu n'as qu'à en choisir un, c'est moi qui te l'offre ! » renchérit Momiji.  
« Ho la la ! Je ne peux pas accepter !! »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas accepter ?... » les interrompit une voix joyeuse.  
Les trois Soma et Tohru se retournèrent vivement... Et se figèrent.  
« Heu... Emi... chan ?!... » balbutia Tohru.  
« Bonjour ! Ca me fait énormément plaisir que vous soyez tous venus ! »  
La blondinette se tenait devant eux, un grand sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.  
« Ben qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »  
Ils la contemplaient, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement. De toute évidence, Ayamé avait encore frappé...  
Emi portait une robe bleue ciel évasée, aux manches courtes et bouffantes, assortie d'un mignon tablier blanc. Des bas blancs et des souliers noirs à bride vernis venaient compléter ce tableau. Mais le clou du spectacle, ce fut les cheveux de la jeune fille. Elle les avait détachés, et les longues et épaisses mèches blondes coulaient librement dans son dos et sur sa poitrine. Elle ne portait qu'un simple serre-tête noir en guise d'ornement.  
En clair... rajoutez-lui un lapin blanc en retard, un chat à rayures perché sur une branche, et une armée de cartes à jouer à ses pieds, et vous obtiendrez l'héroïne d'un célèbre écrivain anglais.  
Tohru et Momiji s'exclamèrent aussitôt :  
« Emi-chan... tu ressembles à Alice aux Pays des merveilles !!! »  
La blondinette rit :  
« C'est une idée d'Ayamé-san, et c'est Miné-san qui a réalisé la robe ! Alors, il vous plaît, mon costume ? »  
« Oui !! » répondirent en choeur le lapin et l'onigiri.  
« La robe n'était pas aussi courte dans le dessin animé... » grommela Kyo.  
« Je vais dire deux mots à mon frère... » ajouta Yuki, d'un air sombre.  
« Au fait, c'est ma pause, allons dans l'arrière-boutique, on sera plus à l'aise pour discuter ! » proposa Emi.  
Tohru et Momiji la suivirent gaiement, tandis que Kyo et surtout Yuki avançaient avec réticence. Emi ouvrit la porte de l'arrière-boutique et déclara :  
« Je vais vous préparer du thé anglais que m'a envoyé d'Angleterre ma grand-mère, ça vous dit ? »  
Tohru et Momiji acquiescèrent vigoureusement, et le petit groupe entra dans la pièce... avant de se retrouver littéralement agressé par une musique stridente de fanfare.  
« PETIT FRERE !! HA, HA, HA !!! »  
Yuki se frappa le front, l'air désespéré.  
« Noooon.... »  
Ayamé se tenait debout, face à eux, dans une pose d'empereur romain triomphant.  
« Bonjour à tous !! Soyez les bienvenus dans ma splendide boutique !! »  
« Bonjour, Ayamé-san ! » répondit gaiement Tohru.  
« Il est encore plus frappé que la dernière fois... » grommela Kyo.  
« Non, c'est dix mille fois pire... » murmura Yuki.  
« Petit frère ! Comment vas-tu ?... Es-tu décidé à suivre mon exemple et admirer le charisme extraordinaire de ton grand frère ?... » fit Ayamé, en se penchant vers Yuki.  
« J'hésite... » commença Yuki.  
« C'est normal !! Je dois sûrement t'intimider, avec mon talent naturel !! HA, HA, HA ! »  
« ... entre te pendre à la lampe du plafond, ou t'étrangler avec le fil électrique de la machine à coudre. »  
Ayamé prit sa désormais célèbre pose dramatique, et déclama :  
« Aaaah... Traiter son propre frère ainsi !... Tohru-chan, Emi-chan, n'est-ce pas monstrueux de sa part ?!... »  
« Aaah, mais c'est qu'il est vraiment gonflant !!! Ignorez-le, les filles ! » s'exclama Kyo.  
Brusquement, Ayamé abandonna son répertoire dramatique et, s'approchant vivement d'Emi, il déclara :  
« ALORS !!! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ma petite Alice ?.... N'est- elle pas adorable ? L'incarnation de la pureté et de l'innocence !!! HA, HA, HA !!! »  
Et il lui enlaça les épaules. Yuki et Kyo réagirent aussitôt :  
« La touche pas, sale pervers !!! »  
Mais ils ne purent le frapper, car il tenait Emi devant lui.  
« HA, HA, HA !!! Moi, je la vois bien dans un ravissant jardin anglais, assise sous un arbre, un livre d'images à la main et un chaton dans les bras... ou peut-être un lapin blanc...»  
« Aaah... kawaii ! » fit Tohru, en imaginant la scène.  
« Ouais ! Et c'est moi qui vais faire le... » commença Momiji avec enthousiasme.  
« Toi... tu fais rien du tout... » déclara Kyo d'un air sombre, en le retenant par la tête.  
« Et toi, Ayamé, arrête de te cacher derrière Emi-chan... » le menaça Yuki.  
Et à ce moment-là, la voix de Miné retentit, appelant Ayamé. Ce dernier s'éloigna d'Emi, son frère en profita pour le frapper et Momiji, profitant de la confusion, réussit à se dégager de la poigne de Kyo et...  
Il sauta dans les bras d'Emi.  
La jeune fille, surprise, perdit l'équilibre et bascula en arrière, entraînant Momiji dans sa chute. Pendant une fraction de seconde, tandis qu'ils tombaient en arrière, rien ne se passa. Momiji demeura sous sa forme humaine. Et puis, il y eut d'abord un choc sourd... un petit bruit étouffé retentit (« POUUUF ! »)... un nuage de fumée s'éleva... et quelques secondes plus tard, il se dissipa pour laisser apparaître Emi, étendue inconsciente sur le sol... un lapin sur son ventre.  
Les Soma et Tohru contemplèrent la scène, glacés.  
« Il... il s'est... transformé... » balbutia Yuki.  
« Est-ce que vous croyez... qu'elle a vu ?... » fit d'une voix tremblante Tohru.  
« Momiji !!! Espèce d'imbécile !! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?!!... » s'écria Kyo.  
« Mais... je voulais juste vérifier si on se transformait à son contact... »  
« Mon oeil, ouais ! Tu voulais en profiter ! »  
Yuki et Tohru contemplaient Emi d'un air désolé.  
« Il va falloir... appeler... Hatori. » annonça Yuki.  
Tohru secoua aussitôt vivement la tête :  
« Non, attendez ! Regardez, elle a dû sûrement se cogner la tête contre l'accoudoir du canapé, dans sa chute. Peut-être n'a t'elle pas vu Momiji- chan se transformer... Je vous en prie, n'appeler pas Hatori-san ! Pas avant qu'elle ne se soit réveillée ! »  
Devant le visage bouleversé de la jeune fille, Yuki hocha la tête et dit :  
« Oui, vous avez sans doute raison, Honda-san... même si le risque est grand. »  
Tohru le remercia d'un sourire soulagé. Puis, elle s'agenouilla près d'Emi et la redressa et l'appuya avec douceur contre le canapé.  
« C'est quand même étrange... Ayamé-san ne s'est pas transformé, mais Momiji-chan, si. Y aurait-il des maudits qui ne se transformeraient pas à son contact ?... » fit -elle.  
«Tout ça commence à devenir compliqué... » affirma Yuki.  
« Et bien !!! Pourquoi ne pas vérifier tout de suite l'hypothèse de Tohru-chan?!... Profitez-en, elle ne vous verra pas !!» s'exclama joyeusement Ayamé.  
« T'es dingue ?! » cria Kyo.  
Mais Ayamé poussa Yuki et Kyo sur Emi... il y eut deux bruits étouffés... et un chat ainsi qu'une souris particulièrement irrités apparurent au milieu d'un nuage de fumée colorée.  
« Ayamé... tu vas mourriiiiiir !!!!! » s'exclama le chat roux.  
« Là, grand frère, t'as largement dépassé les bornes. Je vais te pendre ET t'étrangler... » le menaça la souris.  
« Allons, allons ! Maintenant, vous voilà fixés ! Je suis le seul qu'Emi- chan puisse enlacer sans que je me transforme, HA, HA, HA ! » déclara Ayamé.  
« T'oublies les six autres maudits hommes, crétin !!! » lui lança Kyo.  
« Ano... vous devriez peut-être vous poussez, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, Momiji- chan... Vous ne savez pas quand vous allez vous retransformer... et aussi, Emi-chan pourrait vous voir... » fit Tohru.  
Les trois maudits s'empressèrent de s'écarter... juste à temps. POUF !  
« AAAAAAaaaah !!! Désolééééeee !!! » s'écria Tohru, en leur tournant immédiatement le dos.  
Les trois garçons se dépêchèrent de se rhabiller.  
« Finalement, c'était amusant ! Je le referai bien !! » fit joyeusement Momiji.  
« La ferme, sale gosse !! » cria Kyo.  
A ce moment-là, Emi ouvrit les yeux.  
« Ouille... ma tête... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?... »  
Le moment de vérité était arrivé. Les Soma et Tohru se figèrent, en attente du verdict.  
« Heu... Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?... » hasarda Tohru.  
« Hum... je me souviens de Momiji en train de me sauter dans les bras... puis, j'ai perdu l'équilibre... et je crois bien que je me suis cognée la tête contre quelque chose de dur avant de perdre conscience. »  
« Tu... tu n'as rien vu d'autre ?... Tu en es sûre ? »  
Emi lui lança un regard un peu surpris :  
« Mais non, pourquoi ? J'aurai dû remarquer quelque chose de spécial ?... »  
Cinq paires de poumons purent à nouveau respirer, soulagés. Ayamé quitta la pièce pour rejoindre Miné, qui l'avait appelé.  
« J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait mal en tombant, Momiji. » fit Emi, en souriant d'un air gêné.  
« Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! » répondit-il.  
Et Tohru aida la blondinette à se relever, et tous s'installèrent sur le canapé et les fauteuils.  
« Je vais aller vous faire du thé ! » déclara Emi.  
« Emi-chan, vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ? » demanda Yuki.  
« Mais oui, mais oui ! J'ai vu pire ! Tomber des arbres m'a renforcé le crâne ! » répondit-elle, en riant.  
Et tandis qu'elle préparait et servait le thé, aidée de Tohru, la conversation reprit.  
« Au fait, avez-vous prévu quelque chose pour le nouvel an, Emi-chan ? » demanda Yuki.  
« Je vais passer une semaine chez ma grand-mère maternelle, à Okinawa ! » répondit joyeusement Emi. « Et vous tous ? »  
« Hé bien... Nous allons passer les fêtes au Manoir Soma. » répondit Yuki.  
« Ah ! Et Tohru aussi, j'imagine ? »  
Les Soma échangèrent un regard gêné.  
« En fait, nous passons le nouvel an entre nous, sans invités. C'est une sorte de... tradition, dans notre famille. » expliqua Yuki.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, alors, Tohru ? Tu vas rester avec Hana- chan et Uo-chan ?»  
La jeune fille sourit :  
« Non, non, je ne veux pas m'imposer ! Je vais rester tranquillement chez Shiguré-san ! »  
Emi reposa brusquement sa tasse et s'exclama :  
« Ah non ! Le nouvel an, ça ne doit pas se fêter tout seul, dans son coin ! »   
Tohru la regarda d'un air étonné.  
« D'ailleurs... puisque ni Yuki, ni Kyo ne seront là... pourquoi est-ce que tu ne passerais pas le nouvel an avec moi ?!... » continua Emi.  
« Quoi ?! A Okinawa ?... »  
« Mais oui ! Et, non, tu ne gêneras pas, ma grand-mère sera ravie de te recevoir et de te connaître, et moi, ça me ferait énormément plaisir de commencer l'année avec toi ! »  
Tohru se mit à paniquer.  
« Ah !... Mais... Je ne peux pas accepter... »  
« Si c'est le voyage qui t'embête, rassure-toi, j'ai tout prévu : comme mes parents et moi avons beaucoup voyagé, nous avons des tas de remises et de points de fidélité pour les billets d'avion ! Et il se trouve justement que j'ai un allez-retour gratuit de trop pour Okinawa ! »  
« Mais.. »  
« Allez, accepte ! On va bien s'amuser ! »  
Tohru se sentait gênée.  
« Honda-san ? Je crois que vous devriez accepter. » déclara Yuki, en souriant.  
« Yuki-kun... et qui s'occupera de la maison ?... »  
« Ne vous tracassez pas, Honda-san. Nous nous débrouillerons très bien sans vous. »  
« Ouais, et puis, t'as bien le droit d'avoir des vacances, aussi. » grommela Kyo.  
« Alors, tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois accepter, puisque tout le monde me donne raison ! » renchérit Emi.  
« C'est... c'est d'accord ! » fit Tohru en souriant. « Merci infiniment de m'inviter, Emi-chan ! »  
« Le seul hic, c'est que les billets ne sont valables qu'à partir de l'aéroport d'Osaka... mais c'est à deux heures d'ici par le train, et j'ai aussi des remises sur les places de train ! J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas ? L'aéroport n'est pas loin de la gare, tu verras, et il y a une navette qui nous y conduira en un quart d'heure ! » ajouta Emi.  
« Non, non, c'est parfait ! »  
« Je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'amuser ! »  
« Oui, moi aussi ! »  
Yuki et Kyo contemplèrent Tohru, soulagés. Cette année encore, elle ne passerait pas le réveillon toute seule.  
  
A suivre....  
  
Et hop ! Terminé, le chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !^^  
Prochain chapitre : « Nouvel an tropical ! » Au menu : plage, soleil, sable chaud... et une intéressante découverte dans un vieil album photo ^^  
Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des mails, et à ceux qui me lisent : Seelio, anaelle sohma, lily, Yu-chan, atlantis,... et tous les autres ! J'espère que vous continuerez à autant apprécier la suite !^^ 


	9. Nouvel an tropical! première partie

La globe-trotter girl !  
  
Par Zahnegirl.  
  
Bonjour à tous ! Un chapitre qui sent bon le soleil et le sable chaud... ^^ Et un chapitre où un nouveau mystère surgit sur le passé d'Emi... un petit mystère, certes, mais qui aura son importance au fil de l'histoire...  
Alors, je me suis un peu renseignée sur Okinawa, mais comme je n'y suis jamais allée (*sniiif*), l'image que j'en ai est assez floue... donc, imaginons un beau décor d'île tropicale^^ Par contre, les musées et les parcs que vont visiter Emi et Tohru existent réellement !  
Allez, je n'en dis pas plus, place à l'histoire !^^  
Disclaimer : Fruits Basket et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
  
Chapitre neuf : Nouvel an tropical ! (première partie)  
  
« Quai numéro 3... C'est par là ! » déclara Kyo.  
« Non, ce sont les numéros pairs, là-bas. » fit Yuki.  
Il soupira d'un air exaspéré, puis ajouta :  
« Vraiment, je me demande comment tu fais pour te repérer en ville, si tu n'es même pas fichu de lire correctement une simple pancarte de gare... stupide chat débile. »  
« Mais ta gueule, sale rat !!! Je sais ce que je fais ! Et c'est par-là qu'il faut aller !! »  
« Je te rappelle qu'elles partent pour Osaka... pas pour Cap Soya » (= région située tout au nord du Japon).  
Gare de Tokyo, le 26 décembre, 10h23 du matin. Le jour du départ pour Okinawa était enfin arrivé. Emi et Tohru devaient rallier Osaka par le train et de là, prendre un avion jusqu'à la capitale de l'île d'Okinawa, Naha, où la grand-mère d'Emi les attendait. Tohru était si excitée qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, combattant son insomnie à grands coups de confection d'onigiris pour le voyage. Elle avait cependant dû en abandonner plus de la moitié derrière elle, le contingent de boulettes de riz menaçant sérieusement de concurrencer en poids et en volume sa propre valise... Emi, quant à elle, avait passé son temps à courir d'un bout à l'autre de la pension, vérifiant les horaires de départ du train et de l'avion, confirmant les places, révisant le trajet de la gare d'Osaka à l'aéroport, donnant les dernières mises en gardes concernant Manga et Omohide à Yoji, son ami étudiant, qui avait accepté de les garder pendant son absence, et préparant une bonne tonne et demie de bonbons au miel pour le voyage... La course s'était terminée vers deux heures du matin, moment où Emi s'était effondrée de tout son long sur son futon, tel un chêne majestueux et légèrement dans le coton. Elle n'émergea que vers 8 h 30 du matin, une heure avant qu'Hatori ne vienne la chercher avec Tohru, Kyo et Yuki... pour se rendre brusquement compte qu'elle avait oublié le plus important :faire sa valise. D'où une nouvelle course folle pour jeter le plus d'affaires possibles en un temps réduit dans une valise, tout en repoussant les incursions de Manga entre les couches de vêtements. Le temps de pousser sa valise dehors, de faire une dernière vérification, de glisser dans les escaliers et de panser ses plaies, et ils étaient tous arrivés à destination, la gare de Tokyo.  
« Ca y est ! Les billets sont... » commença joyeusement Tohru, rejoignant Yuki et Kyo.  
« Ferme-la, k'so nezumi ! Si t'as un problème, viens donc régler ça avec les poings !! » s'écria Kyo.  
« Si la honte devait tuer, je serai déjà à six pieds sous terre... tellement ton attitude est ridicule, baka neko... » répliqua Yuki, en levant les yeux au ciel.  
« ... compostés. » termina Tohru. (goutte de sueur sur le front)  
~ Ho la la... je me demande si je fais bien de partir... ils risquent de se disputer encore plus... surtout avec la perspective de passer le nouvel an au Manoir Soma... ~ pensa t'elle, inquiète.  
Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'Emi et d'Hatori.  
« Voilà ! J'ai téléphoné à ma grand-mère, et elle nous attendra à l'aéroport ! » déclara Emi.  
« J'ai vérifié le tableau des départs : le train n'a pas de retard, il part à l'heure prévue. » ajouta Hatori.  
« Ah, tant mieux ! » sourit Tohru.  
A côté d'eux, Yuki et Kyo continuaient leur dispute. Emi et Tohru les observèrent, un sourire amusé chez l'une, et gêné chez l'autre.  
« Ano... Kyo-kun... Yuki-kun..."  
" Bon, ça suffit. Si vous n'êtes pas venus ici pour aider à porter les valises, je vous enferme dans la voiture et je m'en chargerai moi-même. » déclara Hatori, agacé.  
« Pas question !!! » répondirent en même temps les deux garçons.  
Ils échangèrent un regard meurtrier, plus pétrifiant que celui de Méduse elle-même, puis chacun empoigna une valise et le petit groupe suivit Hatori en direction du quai numéro 3. Le wagon trouvé et les filles installées à leur place, les garçons se tinrent sur le quai, attendant le départ du train. Malgré le froid, Emi avait ouvert la fenêtre pour qu'ils puissent tous discuter.  
« Surtout, profitez bien de votre séjour et amusez-vous ! » leur recommanda Yuki.  
« C'est promis, merci, Yuki-kun ! » répondit Tohru, le gratifiant d'un de ses magnifiques sourires à 10 000 watts.  
« Ouais... quand je pense que vous allez vers la chaleur et le soleil... et que nous on doit se taper cette saleté de neige et de froid... » grommela Kyo.  
~ Sans compter le nouvel an pourri au Manoir Soma...~ pensa t'il.  
Yuki lui envoya une taloche :  
« La ferme, baka neko. »  
« Tu fais chier, k'so nezumi !!! »  
« S'il vous plaît... ne vous disputez pas... »  
« Ne vous en faites pas, vous deux ! Je prendrai bien soin de Tohru et je vous la ramènerai saine et sauve, promis ! » fit Emi, en riant.  
Les deux garçons s'interrompirent et rougirent.  
« Soyez prudentes. » déclara Hatori, en adepte du ''parlons peu mais parlons juste''.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas : j'ai déjà fait le trajet, et j'ai prévu deux heures d'intervalle entre l'arrivée en train à Osaka et le départ de notre avion. Et puis, j'ai l'habitude de voyager. Quant à Okinawa, c'est un endroit sûr, il n'y rien à craindre. Et puis, j'y ai quand même vécu ma petite enfance ! » expliqua Emi.  
« C'est vrai ? Je ne savais pas... » fit Tohru.  
« Et oui ! J'ai vécu chez ma grand-mère jusqu'à l'âge de six ans. »  
« Je croyais que t'avais pas arrêté de voyager depuis ta naissance... » répliqua Kyo.  
Emi rit :  
« C'est exact ! J'ai un peu accompagné mes parents, mais ce n'est qu'à partir de six ans que je suis définitivement partie avec eux pour leurs reportages. »  
La sonnerie de départ retentit.  
« Chouette ! On va partir à l'heure ! » fit Emi.  
Le train commença lentement à avancer. Les deux jeunes filles se penchèrent à la fenêtre.  
« Bon voyage !! Et surtout, ne vous tracassez pas pour nous, Honda-san ! Pensez à bien vous amuser ! » leur lança Yuki.  
« Faites bien gaffe à vous ! Et ne parlez pas aux inconnus !! » ajouta Kyo.  
« Merci, Yuki-kun ! Merci, Kyo-kun!!" leur répondit Tohru.  
« On fera attention, promis ! Et on s'amusera pour vous ! » renchérit Emi.  
Le train commença à prendre de la vitesse... de même que les deux garçons, qui, sans s'en rendre compte, s'étaient mis à courir et à crier leurs dernières recommandations. Finalement, fin de quai oblige, ils durent s'arrêter en catastrophe.  
« J'espère qu'elles vont pas se paumer... ou se faire voler leurs valises. » grommela Kyo, en reprenant péniblement son souffle.  
« Tais-toi, tu vas leur attirer des problèmes, à parler comme ça, baka neko !... » répliqua Yuki.  
« La ferme, sale rat !!! »  
  
********************************  
  
Aéroport de Naha, capitale d'Okinawa, le même jour, 17h30.  
Tohru et Emi, leurs valises dans un chariot, s'apprêtaient à gagner la sortie. Le voyage s'était bien déroulé, contrairement aux prévisions de Kyo, la Cassandre de service.  
« Alors, ça t'a plu de prendre l'avion ? C'était ta première fois, n'est- ce pas ? » demanda Emi.  
« Oui ! Mais j'ai eu un peu peur au moment du décollage... J'ai dû te paraître stupide... je suis désolée... » répondit Tohru avec un petit sourire gêné.  
« Mais non, voyons ! Tu étais stressée, et c'est tout à fait normal ! Moi aussi, j'ai horreur du décollage et de l'atterrissage ! »  
Tout en poussant leur chariot, les deux jeunes filles sortirent dans le hall de l'aéroport. Beaucoup de monde se pressait contre la rambarde, scrutant les voyageurs fraîchement débarqués, qui, à leur tour, les scrutaient également.  
« C'est ta grand-mère qui vient nous chercher ? » demanda Tohru.  
« Oui, tu verras, elle est très gentille ! »  
Emi se baissa et observa les alentours. Tohru la regarda, d'un air un peu étonné.  
« Ano... Emi-chan ?... »  
« Oui ? »  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te baisses ?... »  
« Ah ! Tu vas vite comprendre quand tu auras vu ma grand-m... »  
« Emi-chan !!!! »  
La jeune fille se redressa aussitôt. La foule s'écarta brièvement... et une toute petite vieille femme apparut. Tohru écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre vingt, tant elle se tenait recourbée. Mais son visage, couvert de rides joyeuses de rire, était très doux et agréable au regard. Ses cheveux argentés étaient noués en un chignon serré, et elle portait un kimono très coloré et brodé de motifs de poissons.  
« Grand-mère !!! » s'écria Emi.  
Et elle s'élança vers la vieille femme, Tohru la suivant avec le chariot.  
« Ma petite fleur de cerisier ! Comme tu as grandi, depuis la dernière fois ! » fit la vieille femme, en embrassant Emi.  
« Allons, Grand-mère... ça fait à peine trois mois qu'on s'est vues ! Juste avant que j'aille au Japon ! » répondit Emi, en riant.  
La jeune fille s'écarta et se tourna vers Tohru, avant d'ajouter :  
« Grand-mère, voici... »  
« Tohru, n'est-ce pas ?... » termina la vieille femme, en souriant.  
Tohru sursauta, un peu étonnée :  
« Ah !... Oui... c'est exact !... »  
« Ma petite-fille m'a beaucoup parlé de toi dans ses lettres ! J'ai été très contente d'apprendre que tu venais passer le nouvel an avec nous ! »  
Tohru s'inclina aussitôt :  
« Mais... c'est moi qui vous remercie de bien vouloir m'accueillir chez vous, madame Sakata !... »  
La vieille dame sourit :  
« Tu es une jeune fille très bien élevée, Tohru-san. Ta maman devait être quelqu'un de bien... » (Emi l'avait mise au courant du décès de la mère de Tohru)  
Tohru s'écria immédiatement, les yeux brillants et d'une voix remplie de fierté :  
« Oui !! Maman était quelqu'un de fantastique !! »  
La grand-mère ouvrit largement ses petits bras, et déclara, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres :  
« Sois la bienvenue à Okinawa, Tohru-san ! »  
Et elle l'embrassa en riant. Tohru, un peu déboussolée, ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Maintenant, elle savait d'où Emi tenait son côté chaleureux.  
Le petit groupe sortit dehors. Et Tohru stoppa net, le souffle coupé. Manifestement, quelqu'un avait dû oublier de débrancher le chauffage. Sinon, comment expliquer le mur quasi tangible de chaleur humide contre lequel elle venait de se cogner le nez ?... Emi se retourna et lui demanda, d'un air intrigué :  
« Tohru ? Ca va ? »  
« Heu... est-ce que c'est moi ou bien vous ne trouvez pas aussi qu'il fait ... un petit peu... chaud ?... »  
« Ah, c'est vrai, tu n'es pas habituée ! Il fait toujours chaud ici, même en plein hiver ! C'est parce que Okinawa est une île au climat sub- tropical. » expliqua Emi, tout en enlevant son manteau. « Tu devrais faire comme moi, et te débarrasser de ton manteau, en attendant qu'on arrive à la maison. »  
Tohru se dépêcha de l'imiter.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, le trajet n'est pas trop long, une vingtaine de minutes environ. La maison de ma grand-mère se trouve dans un petit quartier en banlieue. Tu verras, c'est très calme, il n'y a que des maisons et en plus, on est juste à côté de la plage ! » continua Emi.  
Tohru acquiesça tout en suivant son amie sur le parking de l'aéroport.  
« Au fait, Grand-mère, tu es venue avec la jeep ? » demanda Emi.  
« Oui, oui. »  
~ Une... jeep ?... Elle conduit malgré son âge avancé ?... Mais, elle est si petite, comment fait-elle pour atteindre les pédales de frein et d'accélérateur ?... Et le volant ?... ~ pensa Tohru.  
« Tohru ? C'est par ici, suis-nous ! » l'appela Emi.  
Tohru se dépêcha de les rejoindre... et faillit tomber par terre d'étonnement en voyant le véhicule en question. C'était bel et bien une jeep... et qui avait sûrement dû être considérée comme flambant neuve... 50 ans auparavant. Mais le plus impressionnant, restait le spectacle de la grand-mère, assise ou plutôt disparaissant sous le tableau de bord, les yeux surnageant entre deux interstices du volant tel un périscope. Toute la question était de savoir comment elle parvenait à distinguer la route... comment elle avait fait pour arriver à destination indemne... et si elle avait déjà provoqué des accidents.  
« Tohru ? »  
Tohru se secoua.  
« Heu... »  
Emi avait fini de charger leurs valises dans le coffre.  
« Tu viens ? On va s'installer à l'arrière. »  
Tohru s'avança lentement. Emi l'observa, puis suivit le regard inquiet de son amie, dirigé vers sa grand-mère. Elle sourit, puis sauta hors du véhicule.  
« Grand-mère, je crois que tu as assez conduit pour aujourd'hui. Tu dois te sentir fatiguée. »  
« Emi-chan... tu sais bien que je ne me fatigue pas aussi facilement... » protesta la vieille dame.  
« Pas de discussion ! Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade. Et tu sais très bien que le médecin t'a déjà interdit cent fois de prendre le volant ! »  
« Tout ça pour un malheureux potager écrasé... »  
« Oui, et tu oublies les fleurs de madame Tomodo, la poule devenue dépressive de monsieur Takeda, l'arbre du carrefour de la mairie, ... »  
(gouttes de sueurs sur le front de Tohru)  
« Bien, bien ! Tu as encore gagné, ma chérie... tout comme ta mère. » répondit la vieille dame, en riant.  
Tohru, un peu plus soulagée, déclara :  
« Emi-chan a raison, madame Sakata, la santé, c'est très important ! Je suppose que l'arrêt de bus se trouve de l'autre côté, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Emi et sa grand-mère lui lancèrent un regard étonné.  
« Un bus ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » fit Emi, tout en aidant sa grand-mère à prendre place à l'arrière.  
« Ano... »  
Emi s'installa à l'avant, boucla sa ceinture et déclara joyeusement :  
« C'est moi qui vais conduire ! »  
« HEIN ???? »  
Tohru sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher d'étonnement.  
« Emi-chan... Mais... Comment tu... Tu as le permis ?! Mais, tu n'as que seize, n'est-ce pas ?... »  
Et tout à coup, le visage de Tohru prit une expression remplie d'espoir :  
« Ah, je comprends ! Tu as le permis de conduite accompagnée, c'est ça ? »  
« Non ! » continua joyeusement la blondinette.  
~ Houla !!! Ca s'annonce mal !!! Maman, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ??? Sa grand-mère ne peut pas conduire sans provoquer d'accidents... et Emi- chan n'a pas le permis !...~ pensa Tohru, commençant à paniquer.  
Voyant le visage de son amie pâlir, Emi ajouta :  
« Ecoute, je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre : c'est mon père qui m'a appris à conduire il y a six mois, lors d'un reportage sur les girafes au Zimbabwe. Je me suis entraînée sur la jeep de l'équipe de tournage. Bon, je me suis pas mal ensablée... mais je maîtrise bien la conduite ! »  
~ C'est censé me convaincre ?.... ~ se dit la pauvre Tohru.  
« Tu vois Hatori-san ? Et bien mon père, il est comme lui : très soucieux de tout ce qui concerne la sécurité, prudence, etc... Même ma grand-mère conduit plus vite que moi ! Aie confiance, je te promets de rouler très prudemment... » renchérit Emi.  
~ Bon ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de douter d'elle ! C'est mon amie, et j'ai confiance ! Le seul hic, c'est...~  
« Ano... Emi-chan... et si jamais il y a un contrôle de permis... »  
« Non, ne t'en fais pas ! Ca ne risque pas ! Et puis au cas où, ma grand- mère est très connue dans le coin, et il suffira de dire que j'ai voulu éviter qu'elle se fatigue en prenant le volant à sa place ! »  
Tohru n'avait pas le choix. Elle s'installa à l'avant, à côté d'Emi, boucla fermement sa ceinture et se prépara à affronter courageusement cette épreuve.  
  
*****************************  
  
« Par ici Tohru ! Ma chambre est de ce côté ! »  
Tohru suivit Emi dans les escaliers, sa valise à la main. Elles venaient d'arriver chez la grand-mère d'Emi, et à la plus grande surprise de Tohru, saines et sauves. Emi n'avait pas menti en disant maîtriser l'art de la conduite, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais mis les pieds dans une auto- école de sa vie. Elle avait roulé très prudemment, changeant les vitesses sans caler, et freinant ou accélérant sans provoquer de brusques embardées.  
  
~ Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris quelque chose de nouveau sur Emi-chan... J'espère que je découvrirai plein d'autres choses intéressantes sur elle, pendant mon séjour ! ~ pensa Tohru gaiement.  
La maison de madame Sakata se situait dans un quartier en périphérie du centre-ville. L'atmosphère y était paisible, et les petites maisons traditionnelles aux toits pointus, recouverts des tuiles rouges typiques de l'architecture d'Okinawa, retenaient assez de fraîcheur pour rendre moins étouffante la chaleur ambiante. Les rues étaient assez larges et en terre battue, et chaque maison était entourée d'un mur de pierre assez bas qui laissait dépasser les ramures vert émeraudes des « Fukugi », arbres utilisés pour protéger les habitations contre les éventuels typhons. Les portails des maisons étaient tous ouverts, et les voisins s'interpellaient gaiement. Les jardins croulaient sous une débauche de fleurs aux couleurs éclatantes. Bref, c'était plus un petit village de campagne qu'un quartier résidentiel...  
« La maison de ta grand-mère est très jolie ! » fit Tohru.  
« Oui, même si elle est plutôt petite par rapport à celle des Soma ! » rit Emi.  
La maison possédait six pièces : trois au rez-de chaussée (salle de séjour, salle à manger et cuisine) et trois au premier étage (chambre d'Emi, chambre de sa grand-mère, et la salle de bains).  
« Voilà ma chambre ! J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de dormir dans la même pièce que moi... » dit Emi.  
« Hein ? Non, non ! C'est très bien ! Ca me convient parfaitement ! »  
Emi ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre, tandis que Tohru entrait timidement.  
« En fait, c'était la chambre de ma mère. Mais ma grand-mère l'a recyclée pour en faire la mienne, et le décor a été conservé tel quel depuis que je suis partie ! » reprit Emi.  
Tohru observa la pièce : plutôt petite mais agréablement fraîche, les murs étaient peints en bleu pâle et une frise de bleuets se déroulait et suivait les contours du plafond. Une grande armoire coulissante occupait tout un pan de mur (à gauche de l'entrée), et un large et magnifique lit au sommier composé d'entrelacs en acier blanc occupait le mur à côté de l'armoire coulissante. Un petit bureau sous la fenêtre et une bibliothèque venaient compléter la pièce.  
« Emi-chan, ta chambre est adorable !» s'écria Tohru.  
« Je trouve que c'est plus une chambre anglaise que japonaise... » déclara Emi, en riant.  
Tohru posa sa valise et pensa, les yeux brillants et des étoiles en arrière-plan :  
~Aaah... C'est une chambre de princesse ! Je me sens dans un conte de fées !~  
Tohru s'approcha de la fenêtre. La chambre d'Emi donnait sur le jardin de derrière. Le terrain était assez large, garni d'une belle pelouse vert vif et de magnifiques massifs de fleurs rose fushia et rouge... Il y avait même un cocotier ! Mais d'après Emi, les noix de coco n'étaient pas encore assez mûres pour être mangées. Au-delà de la haie naturelle des arbres « Fukugi », un long ruban de soie bleu miroitait. La mer. Tohru soupira :  
« Quand je pense qu'il y a quelques heures à peine, nous étions en plein hiver... »  
« Hi, hi ! Pauvre Yuki et Kyo ! Condamnés à rester dans ce froid pendant que nous profitons du soleil et de la mer... » fit Emi, tout en libérant un espace dans l'armoire pour les affaires de Tohru.  
~ J'espère qu'ils ne se disputent pas trop... L'atmosphère état tellement tendue, ce matin, à la gare... ~ pensa Tohru.  
Brusquement, elle se frappa le front et s'écria :  
« J'ai oublié de leur téléphoner pour dire que je suis bien arrivée ! »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu leur téléphoneras tout à l'heure, avant le dîner. »  
« Mais... »  
« Tohru, souviens-toi de ce que Yuki et Kyo t'ont dit ce matin, avant de partir : surtout, de bien t'amuser. Alors, amuse-toi, sinon... je te jetterai aux requins ! »  
Tohru prit un air terrifié :  
« D'accord !! »  
« Je plaisante ! Il n'y a pas de requins ici...»  
« Ouf... »  
« ... ils sont de l'autre côté de l'île. »  
Tohru allait se remettre à paniquer, mais elle croisa le regard malicieux d'Emi et finit par rire avec elle. Emi s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre et dit :  
« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, demain ? Un tour de l'île ? Une balade dans un parc ? Il y en a beaucoup sur l'île et ils sont tous très beaux ! Et il y a aussi les châteaux... et la 'maison Nakakamura'... Ou peut-être devrions-nous commencer par une visite au musée d'Okinawa city... »  
« Heu... Je ne sais pas... » fit Tohru, un peu déboussolée. « Décide pour moi ! Après tout, tu connais l'île mieux que moi ! Sois mon guide pour la durée de ce séjour !» « Excellente idée !! Tu verras, tu repartiras d'ici en étant encore mieux renseignée sur Okinawa que les propres autochtones ! »  
Elles éclatèrent de rire.  
~ Maman... j'ai hâte de voir quelles belles aventures nous attendent à Okinawa !...~ pensa Tohru, en souriant.  
  
***********************************  
  
Tohru inspira profondément. Le vent tiède venait caresser son visage, éparpillant ses longues mèches brunes et gonflant les pans de sa jupe. Elle étira ses jambes, tout en prenant soin de ne pas déséquilibrer le vélo.  
« Tohru, ça va ? Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? Tu veux qu'on s'arrête un peu ? » demanda Emi.  
La blondinette diminua légèrement la vitesse de son vélo et vint pédaler à côté de Tohru.  
« Non, non ! Ca va ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! » répondit l'onigiri en souriant.  
Cela faisait cinq jours qu'Emi et Tohru étaient arrivées à Okinawa. Et le temps s'était écoulé à une vitesse foudroyante. Et pour cause : les deux jeunes filles s'étaient lancées à l'assaut de l'île sitôt leurs valises défaites, dans un véritable marathon culturel mené tambour battant par Emi. Musées, châteaux, parcs... dans tous les cas, Emi s'était avérée être un guide hors pair, passionnante et passionnée par l'île. Tohru, impressionnée au-delà du possible, n'avait eu d'autre choix que de suivre l'énergique blondinette et de boire ses explications d'un air ravi.  
« J'aurai peut-être dû emprunter la jeep de Grand-mère... Le 'Wild bird Park' n'est quand même pas la porte à côté... » reprit Emi.  
« Non !... Heu... je veux dire... Je ne me sens pas du tout fatiguée ! Et puis, le vélo est un moyen de transport plus agréable, il permet de profiter du paysage et aussi.... » s'empressa d'ajouter Tohru.  
Emi et Tohru avaient emprunté des vélos à l'un des voisins de la grand- mère, pour se déplacer dans l'île.  
« J'ai compris, rassures-toi ! Je conduis si mal que ça ?...» rit Emi.  
« Non, non !! Pas du tout !... Enfin... ce n'est pas le problème !... Je... »  
« Je te taquine ! Tu es trop mignonne quand tu te mets à paniquer ! »  
Les deux jeunes filles venaient de passer l'après-midi au 'Wild Bird Park', une grande forêt où l'on pouvait observer de nombreux spécimens d'oiseaux rares.  
« Alors, il t'a plu, ce parc ? » demanda Emi.  
« Oui ! Je n'avais jamais encore vu autant d'oiseaux réunis en un seul endroit. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu voir le fameux rossignol de Royku... »  
« Ryukyu. C'est le rossignol de Ryukyu. » la corrigea gentiment Emi.  
« Ah oui, désolée ! »  
« De toute manière, on aurait eu du mal à en voir un, ce n'est pas encore la période de reproduction de cette espèce. Mais je me souviens en avoir déjà vu, quand j'étais petite. Ce rossignol a une méthode de défense très particulière contre les prédateurs. Les parents récupèrent les fientes de leurs petits et vont les dissoudre dans l'eau, afin que les serpents ne repèrent pas le nid à l'odeur. »  
« Tu connais tellement de choses sur les animaux, Emi-chan ! »  
Pendant une fraction, Tohru se demanda à nouveau si Emi n'était pas maudite par l'esprit d'un animal, comme les Soma...  
Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent à pédaler. La route était bordée des deux côtés par une abondante et humide végétation. Elles arrivèrent à un croisement et s'arrêtèrent.  
« Voilà ! En descendant la route de gauche, on arrive à la maison ! » déclara Emi.  
« Et l'autre chemin ? Où mène t'il ? » demanda Tohru.  
« Hum... »  
Emi observa la route, légèrement en pente. Elle fronça les sourcils :  
« Je ne sais plus... Ca fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas allée de ce côté-ci... Mais si tu veux, et si tu t'en sens le courage, on peut aller explorer ce coin-là ! » proposa gaiement Emi.  
« Oui ! Ca pourrait être amusant ! »  
« Tu es sûre de ne pas être trop fatiguée ? On peut revenir demain, tu sais... »  
Tohru secoua vivement la tête :  
« Non, non, partons en exploration maintenant ! Et puis, demain, c'est le 31, et nous avons promis à ta grand-mère de l'aider à nettoyer la maison ! »  
Et les deux amies changèrent de direction et empruntèrent la route de droite.  
La route s'avéra être plus étroite mais assez large pour qu'Emi et Tohru puissent pédaler côte à côte. Aucune voiture ne vint les dépasser. Les ramures des arbres, assez peu élevés, se rejoignaient et s'entrelaçaient au- dessus de leur tête, formant une voûte d'arcs et d'ogives naturels. Le chant des oiseaux leur parvenait de temps à autre, comme étouffé par la végétation, plus dense. L'abondant feuillage des arbres filtrait la lumière déclinante du soleil.  
~ Ce calme... Cette atmosphère feutrée... ça me rappelle un peu l'ambiance du Manoir Soma...~ se dit Emi.  
Elle ne se rappelait pas d'être déjà venue ici, avant. Et cela l'intriguait, car elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts ce coin-ci de l'île. Pourquoi ne serait-elle jamais allée de ce côté-là ? Après tout, la route n'était pas privée et se situait juste à côté de la plage et du quartier de sa grand-mère.  
~ C'est étrange... Ce chemin m'est inconnu... mais en même temps...~ pensa t'elle.  
« Tohru... Je crois que c'est inutile d'aller plus loin. »  
« Pourquoi ça ? »  
« Parce que... je... je crois que c'est un cul-de-sac. »  
Et effectivement, au moment où Emi prononça ces mots, elles prirent le dernier virage... et se retrouvèrent face à un haut portail en bois sombre.  
Elles descendirent de leur vélo. Tohru se tourna vers Emi, l'air étonné :  
« Tu avais raison, Emi-chan ! C'est bien un cul-de-sac ! Mais... comment t'en es-tu souvenue ? »  
Emi ne répondit pas. Elle cala son vélo, et s'avança de quelques pas.  
~ ... mais en même temps... ~  
Non. Elle avait beau fouiller sa mémoire, consulter le dossier de ses souvenirs, elle ne se rappelait absolument pas de cet endroit. Et pourtant, sans trop savoir comment, elle avait exactement su à quoi ressemblait la fin du tunnel de verdure... ce qu'elles allaient y trouver.  
La jeune fille secoua vivement la tête et rit :  
« J'ai dû me rappeler de quelques détails oubliés ! »  
Elle haussa les épaules. Après tout, beaucoup de chemins se ressemblaient sur cette île, et elle avait dû inconsciemment faire la comparaison avec celui-ci.  
« Il y a une plaque ! » fit Tohru, en s'approchant du portail.  
« Ah ? Tu sais, c'est peut-être une résidence secondaire, il y en a pas mal dans le coin. » supposa Emi.  
Tohru se pencha pour lire la plaque... et se figea.  
« Ca... ça alors.... » murmura Tohru.  
« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Emi.  
« Je n'aurai jamais cru que... Pourtant, ils ne m'ont rien dit sur .... »  
« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »  
Intriguée par l'attitude de son amie, Emi se pencha par-dessus son épaule et lut le nom inscrit sur la plaque. Et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Sur le marbre blanc, gravé en lettres noires, était écrit le nom « Soma ».  
  
A suivre....  
  
Bon, alors, finalement, j'ai décidé de couper ce chapitre, qui risquait d'être trop long, et j'ai opté pour deux petits chapitres, qui contiennent chacun une découverte très intéressante sur le passé d'Emi...^^  
Merci Arkel pour ta review, ça m'as fait plaisir de la lire et ça m'encourage à continuer !^^ Hé, hé... Akito et Emi, ensemble ?... Hum.... seule la suite de l'histoire le dira ! 


	10. Nouvel an tropical! deuxième partie

La globe-trotter girl !  
  
Par Zahnegirl.  
  
Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la suite directe du chapitre précédent !  
Disclaimer : Fruits Basket et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
  
Chapitre dix: Nouvel an tropical ! (deuxième partie)  
  
« Tout de même... c'est une drôle de coïncidence ! » déclara Emi.  
Elle monta sur le banc et passa le chiffon sur l'étagère supérieure.  
« Oui... Yuki-kun m'avait déjà dit que les Soma possédaient de nombreux terrains, mais j'étais bien loin de deviner que nous en trouverions un leur appartenant ici, à Okinawa ! » continua Tohru.  
Elle frotta avec précaution la belle coupe en or que lui tendit Emi.  
On était le 31 décembre, et Tohru et Emi étaient en pleine opération de grand nettoyage de la maison, en vue du nouvel an. Depuis qu'elles avaient découvert la résidence secondaire des Soma, la veille au soir, elles n'avaient cessé d'en parler.  
« Tu es sûre de ne pas t'en rappeler ? » demanda Tohru.  
Emi secoua la tête :  
« Non. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir croisé ou joué avec des enfants Soma ici, quand j'étais petite. »  
Tohru prit un air songeur :  
« Hum... Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de venir jusqu'ici, à Okinawa... C'est vrai qu'ils possèdent une très belle maison près de la plage, à quelques heures de voiture de Tokyo. »  
« N'empêche... ça aurait été amusant, si j'avais rencontré Yuki ou Kyo tout petits, ici, à Okinawa ! » rit Emi.  
« Oui ! C'est dommage ! »  
Tohru soupira. En fait, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, la probabilité de leur rencontre aurait avoisiné la température hivernale de la Sibérie... puisqu'à l'époque, Yuki était maintenu cloîtré au Manoir Soma par Akito, et Kyo vivait en reclus, isolé par les autres membres du clan à cause de sa malédiction.  
La jeune fille tendit avec précaution la coupe à Emi, qui la remit sur l'étagère.  
« Ano... Emi-chan... C'est une très belle coupe. Et j'ai remarqué que l'étagère en est remplie. En quelle occasion ont-elles été gagnées ?... » demanda Tohru.  
« Ah ! Toutes celles que tu vois sont des trophées de compétition de surf ! » expliqua Emi.  
« C'est vrai ?! Qui les a gagnées ? Toi ? Ta maman ? Ton père ? »  
Emi secoua la tête en riant et répondit avec un petit clin d'oeil :  
« Non ! C'est ma grand-mère qui les a gagnées ! »  
Tohru lâcha son chiffon et s'écria :  
« Hein ?!... Ta grand-mère !... »  
« Oui ! Elle est la première femme de l'île à avoir participé à la compétition de surf d'Okinawa... et à l'avoir remporté ! »  
« In... Incroyable !... » parvint à articuler Tohru.  
« Tiens, regarde, c'est une photo d'elle lors de sa première compétition. » dit Emi, en lui tendant un cadre photo.  
La photo était encore en noir et blanc, et avait pris une légère teinte sépia avec le temps. Une grande et mince jeune fille, aux longs cheveux noirs, posait près d'une longue planche de surf. On avait du mal à croire que la petite vieille toute recourbée et ridée était la même personne.  
« Whaaa ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle !! » s'extasia Tohru.  
« Hi, hi ! C'est vrai qu'elle était jolie, ma grand-mère ! Et tu sais, elle a été élue Reine de Beauté de l'île d'Okinawa à l'âge de 16 ans ! »  
A ce moment-là, la petite vieille entra dans la pièce (elles se trouvaient dans la salle de séjour) :  
« Alors, vous vous en sortez ? »  
« Oui, oui ! Nous avons terminé cette pièce !» répondit Emi.  
« Merci beaucoup de m'aider pour le ménage, vous êtes toutes les deux très gentilles. J'espère que ça ne t'embête pas, ma petite Tohru-san, tu n'es pas obligée de le faire. »  
Mais Tohru protesta aussitôt :  
« Ah, mais, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, bien au contraire ! Je suis ravie de vous aider, madame Sakata, vous m'avez si chaleureusement accueillie !... »  
Et elle s'aperçut que la vieille dame portait un grand carton dans les bras. La jeune fille se brancha aussitôt en mode « aide maximale » et vola au secours de la grand-mère.  
« Madame Sakata, laissez-moi vous aider à porter ça ! Ce doit être trop lourd pour vous ! »  
« Grand-mère, tu m'as encore désobéie ! Je t'avais pourtant dit que je me chargerai des cartons ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtue !» la gronda Emi, plus amusée que réellement fâchée.  
« Ah, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Miyuki, ta mère.... » plaisanta la vieille femme.  
Les deux jeunes filles portèrent le carton sur la table basse.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce carton ? » demanda Tohru.  
« Ce sont toutes nos photos de famille. Chaque année, Grand-mère les trie et rajoute celles que ma mère lui envoie. » expliqua Emi.  
« Des photos ?!... Oh, est-ce que tu pourrais m'en montrer quelques unes, dis ? » s'exclama Tohru.  
« Tu veux vraiment les voir ? »  
« Oh oui ! S'il-te-plaît ! Comme ça, je pourrai un peu mieux te connaître ! »  
Emi hésita, puis sourit et se mit à vider le carton. Elles s'installèrent autour de la table basse, et tandis que sa grand-mère partait chercher son matériel, Tohru se pencha vers Emi et murmura :  
« Au fait, Emi-chan... je n'ai pas encore vu ton grand-père. Est-ce que... il... »  
« Ah... Il est mort. »  
« Oh, je suis désolée ! Excuse-moi ! »  
« Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, voyons ! Il est mort avant ma naissance, je ne l'ai donc pas connu. »  
« Ah... Il a rencontré ta grand-mère lors d'une compétition de surf ? »  
« Hum... Pas tout à fait. En fait, ils se sont rencontré sur la plage à côté de la maison. Mon grand-père habitait à Tokyo et venait passer ses vacances à Okinawa. A l'époque où ils se sont connus, mon grand-père faisait des études pour devenir botaniste. »  
« Alors, ils se sont rencontrés sur la plage ? »  
« Oui : Mon grand-père était assis sur le sable, une grande vague est arrivée sur lui, il a reculé précipitamment... et est pratiquement tombé sur ma grand-mère, qui était en train de dessiner quelques mètres plus loin ! »  
« Aaaah ! Quelle histoire romantique ! On croirait lire un roman ! »  
Puis, Tohru réalisa un petit détail :  
« Ta grand-mère... dessinait ?!... »  
« Mais oui. Oh, je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Elle est peintre ! Enfin, elle l'était... Tohru, est-ce que ça va ? »  
Tohru s'était mise à paniquer.  
~ Maman... je découvre tant de choses au sujet de la famille d'Emi- chan !...~  
« Tu sais, elle n'est connue qu'au niveau d'Okinawa... » ajouta Emi, en souriant.  
« Maintenant, je comprends d'où tu tiens ton talent pour le dessin. » déclara Tohru.  
Emi rit et ouvrit un épais album photo.  
« Tu sais, c'est ma grand-mère qui m'a appris en premier à dessiner. Elle a étudié le dessin à Todai... et je souhaiterai suivre ses pas. C'est pour ça que je continue à suivre les cours de dessin d'Hibari-sensei. Je veux pouvoir mettre toutes les chances de mon côté ! »  
~ Et c'est pour cette raison que ce sale prétentieux d'Akito n'arrivera jamais à me faire renoncer !~ pensa Emi.  
« Hum... Il me semble que cet album n'a pas été organisé... » fit Emi, en remarquant les photos entassées au hasard des pages.  
Tout en se penchant, Tohru se dit, songeuse :  
~ Finalement, je ne connais pas grand chose sur Emi-chan... même si j'ai découvert pas mal de petits détails sur elle au cours de ces derniers jours. Elle nous parle beaucoup de ses voyages, mais j'aimerai bien en savoir un peu plus sur son enfance, ses parents,... Et j'espère qu'un jour, je pourrai connaître tous ses secrets ! ~  
Il y avait principalement des photos des parents d'Emi et d'Emi enfant, ce qui enchanta Tohru. La jeune fille prit une des photos et sourit :  
« Ce sont tes parents, sur cette photo ? Comme ils ont l'air jeune ! Et comme tu ressembles à ton père ! »  
La photo avait été tirée dans le jardin de la maison d'Okinawa. La mère d'Emi, une petite jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et ondulés, au visage délicat et aux yeux noisettes rieurs, posait à côté d'un grand jeune homme à l'air sérieux. ~ Whaaa ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont beaux ! Le père d'Emi-chan est aussi blond que sa fille, et ils ont les mêmes yeux bleus... bien que ceux d'Emi aient hérité de l'expression joyeuse de ceux de sa mère...~ pensa Tohru.  
« Je crois qu'ils venaient de se fiancer... » ajouta Emi.  
« Ils vont vraiment bien ensemble ! » déclara Tohru.  
« C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air mignon, sur cette photo ! »  
« Dis-moi, Emi-chan.... comment sont tes parents ? »  
« Hum... comme je te l'ai dit en arrivant à l'aéroport, mon père ressemble beaucoup à Hatori-san. Ils sont tous les deux sérieux, ils parlent peu, mais dans le fond, ils sont gentils et se sentent très concerné par leur entourage. »  
« Et ta mère ? Elle a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très joyeux ! »  
« Oui ! Elle est toujours souriante et enjouée, et elle adore faire tourner en bourrique mon père ! C'est un de ses passe-temps préférés ! »  
Emi sourit et tourna la page. Une photo glissa sur la table. Tohru la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre et la retourna pour l'examiner.  
« Tiens, mais c'est toi, Emi-chan ! »  
Tohru examina la photo, tandis qu'Emi se penchait vers elle. Une petite fille blonde d'environ six ans posait dans un décor de rue illuminée par des lampions multicolores. Et à côté d'elle, légèrement en retrait, se tenait un petit garçon. Les deux enfants portaient de magnifiques yukatas. Tohru reconnut immédiatement Emi, mais quant au petit garçon... impossible de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Elle pouvait voir son visage, mais l'ombre produite par les lampions empêchait de deviner la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux.  
Emi fronça les sourcils :  
« Bizarre... C'est bien moi sur cette photo, mais... je ne me souviens absolument pas de cette scène. » murmura t'elle.  
« Ah bon ? Tu ne reconnais pas non plus le petit garçon ?»  
« Non... mais ma grand-mère a sûrement tout noté derrière la photo ! »  
Emi prit la photo et la retourna. Effectivement, quelques mots étaient tracés au dos de la photo : « Tanabata, juillet 198... - Emi-chan (6 ans) et ? »  
« Tiens, c'était juste avant que je ne parte suivre mes parents pour leurs reportages... » remarqua Emi.  
« Oooh... ta grand-mère n'a pas noté le nom du petit garçon.... » ajouta Tohru, un peu déçue.  
Elle regarda à nouveau la photo : la petite Emi avait l'air aussi joyeuse que d'habitude, mais en y regardant de plus près, le sourire qu'elle semblait adresser à la caméra était en réalité destiné au petit garçon. Un sourire d'encouragement, tout mignon, comme pour lui dire « aie confiance ! ». Le petit garçon, lui, se tenait plutôt en retrait, et regardait la caméra d'un air timide et un peu méfiant. Mais il tenait fermement dans la sienne la main de la petite fille.  
~ C'est drôle, ils me font penser à Hiro-chan et Kisa-chan !~ se dit Tohru.  
« En tout cas, vous formez un couple très mignon ! » déclara t'elle.  
Emi continuait à passer en revue sa mémoire. Elle se sentait un peu ennuyée, à l'idée qu'un de ses souvenirs ait put lui échapper. Mais elle eut beau se creuser la tête et torturer ses méninges, rien n'y fit, elle ne trouva aucune trace de ce souvenir-là. Elle se rappelait parfaitement le moment de son départ d'Okinawa, à la mi-juillet de cette année-là... ainsi que ses derniers jours de classe, au mois de juin... Mais entre les deux, impossible de mettre la main sur un souvenir. Pas la moindre image du tanabata. Rien qu'un trou noir à la place de cette courte période. Comme si rien ne s'était produit. Comme si une part minuscule de sa vie s'était arrêtée.  
« Grand-mère ! » appela Emi.  
La vieille femme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte :  
« Oui, Emi-chan ? »  
« Dis-moi, est-ce que tu reconnais cette photo ? Je ne l'avais jamais encore vue. »  
La vieille dame s'approcha et observa la photo, avant de secouer la tête :  
« Ah, oui... je l'ai fait développer juste avant ton arrivée. La pellicule était rangée dans mon armoire à linge. C'est la seule photo qui n'était pas voilée de tout le film. »  
La vieille femme examina plus attentivement la photo : « Je suis désolée, ma chérie, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas te renseigner... Je reconnais la date, l'endroit et toi... mais je ne me souviens pas du petit garçon. D'ailleurs, c'est un peu étrange, puisque c'est moi qui ait dû tirer cette photo. Tes parents étaient en Angleterre, à l'époque. Mais comme je me fais vieille, ce doit sûrement être l'âge qui m'a fait oublier ! »  
Emi haussa les épaules :  
« Tant pis ! Ca me reviendra sûrement à un moment ou à un autre ! Est-ce que je peux quand même la garder ? »  
« Bien sûr, ma chérie ! »  
Emi la mit de côté et se replongea dans le tri des photos, aidée de Tohru.  
  
******************************  
  
Un peu plus tard, en fin d'après-midi.  
L'opération de nettoyage de la maison ayant été menée avec succès, Emi et Tohru s'étaient rendues sur la plage, près de la maison, pour prendre le dernier bain de mer de l'année. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, les gens étant plutôt occupé aux préparatifs du nouvel an.  
« Merci, Emi-chan, de me prêter un de tes maillots de bains ! » fit Tohru.  
Elle portait un bikini orange décoré de petites fleurs blanches.  
« Il te va bien ! On me l'a offert l'année dernière, mais je n'ai jamais pu le mettre... »  
« Ah ? Pourquoi ça ? »  
Emi eut un petit sourire étrange, et répondit :  
« J'ai... la peau du ventre assez sensible. Je ne peux pas l'exposer au soleil. »  
Puis, elle saisit la main de Tohru et s'écria :  
« Allez ! On va se baigner !! »  
Elles entrèrent dans l'eau en riant.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est bonne, l'eau ! » fit Tohru.  
« Oui, le soleil a dû la chauffer pendant toute la journée ! » renchérit Emi.  
« Aaaah !.... Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes en plein hiver ! »  
« Moi, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on s'en va dans deux jours... pour retourner dans le froid et la neige... »  
« Oui... »  
« ... sans parler des examens... »  
Tohru fit la grimace :  
« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié !... »  
Emi rit, puis contempla l'horizon, les mains sur les hanches et les vagues venant enlacer ses jambes.  
« Tu sais... je venais souvent jouer ici, quand j'étais petite. Toute cette étendue d'eau... de sable... j'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait m'arrêter. Qu'à marée basse, je pouvais marcher jusqu'à la ligne d'horizon et partir à l'aventure, découvrir de nouvelles contrées... »  
Elle sourit :  
« Finalement, je crois que ce sentiment de liberté m'a manqué, ces derniers mois... je n'aime pas beaucoup les grandes villes, elles m'oppressent. Je préfère les grands espaces. Les steppes infinies. Les savanes où le ciel rejoint la terre. Je crois... je crois que je ne pourrai jamais vivre enfermée. J'en mourrai ! »  
Tohru l'observa d'un air concerné.  
« Emi-chan... »  
Mais Emi secoua la tête et rit :  
« Allez, j'arrête de t'ennuyer avec mes discours de claustrophobe ! Et puis, nous devons rentrer, le dîner va bientôt être servi ! »  
Elles arrivèrent au moment où le téléphone sonnait.  
« Tohru-san ? C'est pour toi. » l'appela la grand-mère d'Emi.  
« Pour... moi ? »  
Tohru prit le combiné d'un air surpris :  
« Heu... allo ? »  
« Honda-san ? »  
Un sourire illumina aussitôt le visage de Tohru :  
« Ah ! Yuki-kun ! »  
" Est-ce que tout va bien? Vous profitez bien de votre séjour ? »  
« Oh, oui ! Emi-chan m'a fait visiter de très beaux endroits : des parcs, des châteaux... et nous sommes même allées nous baigner ! »  
A l'autre bout du fil, Yuki sourit, soulagé.  
« Mais au fait, vous n'êtes pas encore au Manoir Soma ? » demanda Tohru.  
« Non, nous allions justement partir. Je voulais juste prendre de vos nouvelles et vous souhaiter une bonne année... puisque... nous ne pourrons pas nous parler avant votre retour. »  
« Ah, c'est vrai... Merci beaucoup d'y avoir pensé, Yuki-kun ! »  
« Souhaitez aussi une bonne année de notre part à Emi-chan et à sa grand- mère. »  
« Je n'y manquerai pas ! »  
« Oh, et le baka neko vous souhaite également une bonne année... »  
Une voix irritée s'éleva à côté de Yuki (« qui est-ce que tu traites de baka neko, sale rat ?!... »). Tohru rit :  
« Souhaitez-lui une bonne année de ma part, ainsi qu'au reste des Soma !  
  
« C'est promis ! Je dois vous laisser, Hatori vient d'arriver. A propos, nous viendrons vous chercher à la gare comme prévu, après-demain.»  
Ils se dirent au revoir, et raccrochèrent.  
« J'espère que tout se passera bien pour eux, au Manoir Soma... » murmura Tohru.  
  
*********************************  
  
Yuki, Kyo et Shiguré venaient juste d'arriver au Manoir Soma. Et pour ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes, ils étaient évidemment les derniers.  
« Bon, et bien, il va falloir qu'on y aille. » déclara Shiguré. « Surtout, ne te couche pas trop tard, Kyo-kun ! »  
« Ta gueule, stupide chien débile ! » cracha Kyo, avant de s'éloigner.  
Kyo était plus énervé que d'habitude, et pour cause : il allait fêter le nouvel an seul, en paria, puisque selon la légende, le chat n'avait pas assisté au festin. Ajoutez à cela les souvenirs du nouvel an dernier, passé dans la joie et la bonne humeur avec Tohru... mélangez.... comparez.... et tirez-en la déduction qui s'impose. Yuki haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte de la salle réservée aux fêtes du nouvel an.  
« Shiguré ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » fit-il, en voyant son cousin partir dans la direction opposée.  
« Je... m'enfuis ! »  
« Imbécile ! »  
« Non, je vais juste chercher Akito. Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles te charger d'une telle... corvée, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Le rat fronça les sourcils, lui tourna le dos et entra dans la salle. Shiguré sourit, puis se dirigea vers la chambre d'Akito. Il écarta les portes coulissantes, et entra. La pièce était baignée dans l'obscurité. La seule source de lumière provenait d'une petite lampe, posée sur une table basse.  
« Akito-sama ? »  
Le chef de clan se tenait le dos tourné à la porte, accoudé à la fenêtre.   
« Yuki et Kyo sont venus ? » murmura t'il.  
« Oui. »  
Un mince sourire triomphant se dessina sur les lèvres d'Akito.  
« Bien sûr. Ils ne pouvaient faire autrement. Ils devaient m'obéir... revenir vers moi. Je suppose que cette sorcière de Tohru Honda est restée chez toi... à passer le nouvel an toute seule, avec le fantôme de sa mère ! Ah ! C'est bien fait pour elle !»  
Il s'esclaffa.  
« Justement... » commença Shiguré.  
L'écrivain sourit légèrement. Il avait attendu ce moment avec impatience.  
« ... Tohru-kun n'est pas chez moi. »  
Akito se figea.  
« Qu'est-ce que... tu... dis ?... »  
« En fait, elle n'est même pas au Japon. »  
Akito se tourna brusquement vers Shiguré :  
« QUOI ?!...Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!... Si c'est une plaisanterie...»  
Le jeune homme prit un air menaçant.  
« Non, je suis sérieux. Tohru-kun est partie passer le nouvel an avec une amie. » reprit Shiguré.  
« Laquelle ? Parle ! La Yankee ? La fille aux ondes ? »  
« Ni l'une, ni l'autre. »  
« Shiguré, ma patience a des limites... »  
Puis tout à coup, il se redressa et fronça les sourcils, avant d'ajouter d'une voix tremblante de colère contenue :  
« Ne me dis pas que c'est... »  
« Emi-chan a gentiment invité Tohru-kun à passer le nouvel an chez sa grand-mère, à Okinawa. »  
~ Cette sale garce de Sakata !!! Elle a osé à nouveau s'interposer !!!~ pensa t'il.  
Il avait baissé la tête et ses poings étaient serrés.  
« Laisse-moi. » dit-il à Shiguré.  
« Très bien. Je pars devant. »  
L'écrivain sortit de la pièce. En refermant les portes coulissantes derrière lui, il hocha la tête en souriant.  
~ Il ne peut pas tout contrôler... comme l'année dernière.~ se dit-il.  
Resté seul, Akito donna un grand coup de pied dans la table basse. La lampe tomba sur le sol et se brisa, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité.  
« Garce !!! Elle va me le payer ! Me gâcher mon nouvel an... elle va le regretter amèrement. Comme si je n'avais déjà pas assez de problèmes avec cette peste de Tohru Honda ! Qu'elle profite donc de ses derniers moments de paix... parce que ce seront les derniers. » fit-il rageusement.  
  
********************************  
  
« Ne bouge pas... Je resserre encore un peu... Tu me dis, si je t'étouffe ! » fit Emi.  
« Pour l'instant, ça va. » répondit Tohru.  
« Et.... voilà !! Tourne-toi... Wahou ! Tohru, tu es... ravissante ! Ce kimono te va à la perfection ! »  
Tohru rougit immédiatement :  
« Ho la la !... Merci à toi de me prêter ce beau kimono, Emi-chan ! Mais j'ai peur de le salir... »  
« Mais non ! Et puis, ce n'est pas grave, ça se lave, tu sais ! » répondit Emi.  
« Tu es sûre que ça ne dérangera pas ta mère ?... »  
« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, ces kimonos sont aussi un peu à moi, puisqu'elle ne les porte plus depuis qu'elle s'est mariée.»  
Matin du 1er janvier. Emi et Tohru se préparaient à aller au temple du quartier, pour le nouvel an.  
« C'est la première fois que je porte un kimono ! Ca me fait tout bizarre... » déclara Tohru, en s'observant dans le miroir de la chambre.  
« Heureusement que ce sont des yukatas. Ils sont beaucoup plus légers que les kimonos traditionnels ! » fit Emi.  
« Ano... les manches sont un peu bizarres... »  
« Ah, c'est parce que ce sont des kimonos d'Okinawa, ils sont différents de ceux japonais : les manches sont ouvertes en entier, elles ne forment pas une poche, comme au Japon. »  
Emi défit sa queue de cheval et commença à entortiller ses cheveux pour en faire un chignon, lorsque Tohru s'exclama aussitôt :  
« Ah, s'il-te-plaît, Emi-chan! Ne les attache pas ! »  
Emi s'immobilisa, surprise.  
« Je... heu... Excuse-moi ! Mais... tes cheveux sont si jolis... »  
« Ah ? Tu trouves ? Je n'y ai jamais vraiment fait attention... Ils me gênent plus qu'autre chose, c'est pour ça que je les attache.» expliqua Emi.  
Elle haussa les épaules et sourit :  
« Mais bon, si ça peut te faire plaisir... Je veux bien faire une exception ! »  
Et elle secoua la tête, éparpillant ses longues mèches blondes dans son dos et sur sa poitrine, avant de s'approcher de Tohru et de se regarder dans le miroir, en riant :  
« Alors, tu ne trouves pas que nous sommes très élégantes, dans nos jolis yukatas ? »  
Tohru acquiesça joyeusement, avant d'observer Emi.  
~ Whaaa !!! Emi-chan est vraiment belle ! Mais... elle n'a pas vraiment l'air de s'en soucier.~ pensa t'elle.  
« Alors, est-ce que tu as une idée du souhait que tu désires faire pour la nouvelle année ? » demanda Emi, tandis qu'elles descendaient les escaliers.  
« Hum... Oui ! » répondit gaiement Tohru.  
~ Je vais souhaiter que Yuki-kun et Kyo-kun s'entendent mieux cette année !... Et puis aussi... j'aimerai que la malédiction des Soma prenne fin...~ pensa t'elle.  
« Et toi, Emi-chan ? »  
« Ah... J'ai aussi une petite idée de ce que je vais souhaiter ! »  
~ Gagner tous les défis de dessin d'Hibari-sensei, entrer à Todai.... et bien sûr... que le « travail » soit enfin terminé... Et qu' « il » s'en aille.... enfin... ~ pensa Emi.  
  
***********************************  
  
La porte du train s'ouvrit, et le flot de voyageurs se déversa sur le quai. Tout en se tenant soigneusement hors de portée de la foule, Yuki et Kyo scrutaient l'entrée du wagon avec cet air caractéristique que prennent les mères en attendant leur rejeton lors des retours de colonies de vacances.  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles fabriquent ?! » grommela Kyo.  
« Laisse-leur au moins le temps de prendre leurs bagages, baka neko. Et contrairement à toi, elles ne doivent sûrement pas avoir pour habitude de fracasser une fenêtre pour sortir plus vite... » répliqua Yuki.  
« Ta gueule, k'zo nezumi !! »  
« Encore en train de vous disputer ?! » les interrompit une voix enjouée.  
Yuki et Kyo se retournèrent et aperçurent Emi, descendant du wagon, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
« Emi-chan ! Est-ce que le voyage s'est bien passé ? » demanda Yuki.  
« Oui, oui ! Malheureusement, je vois que la météo ne s'est pas vraiment améliorée depuis la semaine dernière.... »  
« Elle est où, Tohru ? » intervint Kyo.  
Emi s'immobilisa brusquement, prit un air coupable et se frappa le front en s'écriant :  
« Ah ! Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose !! »  
« QUOIII ??!!!! » hurla le chat.  
Emi éclata de rire :  
« Je plaisante ! Tu démarres au quart de tour ! C'est fou ce qu'on peut te faire marcher facilement ! Tohru va descendre, ne t'inquiète pas.»  
« Idiote ! » grommela Kyo, vexé.  
Yuki le frappa:  
« Ne l'insulte pas, crétin de chat ! »  
« Ah, ah ! Mais non, laisse, Yuki ! C'était pas méchant ! C'est rien, comparé à ce que me dit Akito ! »  
Les deux garçons se figèrent.  
« Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il a été... désobligeant envers vous, Emi- chan ? » demanda Yuki d'une voix inquiète.  
« Hum... vu la fréquence avec laquelle il l'emploie, 'idiote' doit être mon second prénom... mais comme je le traite de 'sale petit prétentieux mégalo', la balance est à nouveau équilibrée ! » répondit gaiement Emi.  
Yuki l'écouta en écarquillant les yeux de surprise et de terreur. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi l'humeur massacrante du chef de clan avait empiré ces dernières semaines.  
« A propos... j'ai su pour votre défi de dessin. Félicitations. » continua Yuki.  
« Ah ? C'est Akito qui te l'a dit ? »  
« Heu... »  
En réalité, il l'avait su par Momiji, pendant les fêtes du nouvel an. Le lapin leur avait raconté la réaction d'Akito, le soir du défi, lorsqu'il était revenu au Manoir. Et c'était Hatori qui en avait fait les frais.  
« Vous avez sûrement dû nous en parler avant de partir ! » répondit Yuki.  
« Ah, Yuki-kun ! Kyo-kun! Vous êtes là! » s'écria Tohru, en descendant sur le quai.  
Les deux garçons se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle, le visage soulagé.  
« Honda-san ! Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusée ? » demanda Yuki.  
« Oh oui ! Enormément !! Emi-chan m'a fait visiter de très beaux endroits ! Et sa grand-mère est très gentille ! Mais ça me fait tout bizarre d'avoir à porter à nouveau un manteau.... » répondit t'elle.  
Yuki et Kyo remarquèrent immédiatement le bronzage de la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air aussi plus reposée et détendue.  
~ Je suis heureux qu'elle n'ait pas passé le nouvel an toute seule... C'est grâce à Emi-chan...~ pensa Yuki, en souriant.  
Les deux garçons se chargèrent de porter les valises, et le petit groupe se dirigea vers la sortie de la gare.  
« On a pris plein de photos ! Vous allez devoir subir une séance intensive de visionnage et commentaires ! Enfin... dès que ma grand-mère nous enverra les photos... » fit Emi.  
« Ah ? »  
« Ben oui, on a oublié nos appareils photos à Okinawa... »  
« Ah, mais j'y pense ! » s'exclama Tohru. « Emi-chan et moi avons fait une découverte surprenante ! »  
« Ah ouais ? » fit Kyo.  
« Figurez-vous que nous avons découvert une résidence de la famille Soma, juste à côté du quartier où habite la grand-mère d'Emi-chan ! »  
« Tiens ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une résidence secondaire à Okinawa.... Mais vous savez, Honda-san, les Soma possèdent tellement de propriétés... Je connais à peine le quart d'entre elles ! » répondit Yuki, en riant.  
~ Ce serait une drôle de coïncidence si l'un d'entre nous avait déjà rencontré Emi-chan à Okinawa... ~ se dit-il.  
« Allez ! Plus qu'un trimestre, et l'année scolaire sera terminée ! » déclara Emi.  
« Oui ! Fiiight ! » renchérit Tohru.  
« Et never give up !!"  
Emi et Tohru éclatèrent de rire.  
~ Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, cette année !...~ pensa joyeusement Tohru.  
  
A suivre....  
  
Voilà ! Fini ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis sur ces deux derniers chapitres !^^  
Alors pour la suite, nous allons faire un petit saut dans le temps et atterrir au mois de février-mars.  
Prochain chapitre : « Premières fois. »  
Au menu : une avalanche de « premières fois » pour Emi (première saint- valentin, premier « white day », premier bain de source chaude...). Une autre découverte sera faite sur elle... Et Akito met au point une vengeance assez... spéciale.  
Au fait, merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews (spiegel 1979, ...)! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir de les lire !^^ 


	11. Premières fois

La Globe-trotter girl !  
  
Par Zahnegirl  
  
Bonjour à tous ! Nous allons faire un petit bond dans le temps pour nous retrouver au mois de février, puis de mars (la magie de l'écriture...^^). Dans ce chapitre, pas de défi de dessin (ce sera pour le prochain, patience !) mais encore une intéressante confrontation entre Emi et Akito...  
Au fait, petite précision : pour la saint valentin au Japon, on donne aussi des chocolats à ses amis, pas seulement aux p'tits copains.  
Allez, place à l'histoire !^^  
Disclaimer : Fruits Basket et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
  
Chapitre onze : Premières fois.  
  
Emi souleva le couvercle de la casserole et recula immédiatement, évitant l'épais nuage de vapeur ectoplasmique qui s'en échappa. L'odeur de son contenu investit violemment le studio. Une odeur forte mais pas désagréable, dont les ingrédients étaient cependant impossible à distinguer. Sûrement un mélange d'herbes... et d'autres choses.  
Emi se pencha au-dessus de la casserole et examina son contenu d'un oeil critique. Un magma infâme et verdâtre glougloutait entre les parois en inox. Visiblement, soit elle venait de rater une nouvelle recette de cuisine, soit elle postulait pour le rôle de la sorcière de Macbeth, touillant sa potion dans son chaudron.  
« Bien. Je pense que c'est prêt. » dit-elle.  
La jeune fille éteignit la plaque chauffante et posa la casserole sur un dessous de plat. Juste à côté, sur le bar (rappel : c'est une cuisine américaine^^), attendait silencieusement une rangée de huit petits pots en verre. Emi prit une louche et entreprit de remplir avec précaution chacun des petits pots avec l'étrange mixture. Puis, elle les reboucha et les rangea dans l'armoire coulissante.  
« Voilà. J'espère ne pas avoir à en refaire avant le mois de septembre. Mais bon, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Si je ne veux pas souffrir le martyr... comme... la première fois.... »  
~ Quand est-ce que tout cela va prendre fin ?... Est-ce que je vais devoir « le » porter en moi toute ma vie ?~  
Elle posa sa main sur son ventre, au niveau du nombril. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tissus bleu marine de sa veste d'uniforme.  
~ Je ne devrai pas ma plaindre. Puisque tout est arrivé par ma faute. Je suis la seule et unique responsable. En plus... c'est grâce à « lui » si... ~  
Elle secoua vivement la tête et s'écria :  
« Faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête pour ça !!! De toutes manières, ça ne le fera pas se réveiller plus vite. Je ne peux qu'attendre... en espérant que ce sera pour bientôt... »  
La jeune fille soupira, puis prit son sac avant de quitter la pièce et de se mettre en route pour le lycée.  
  
*****************************  
  
Les petits groupes de lycéennes patrouillaient en formation serrée, le long des couloirs de Kaïbara. Aucune d'entre elles ne s'adressaient la parole. Les amies se regardaient d'un air méfiant. Les ennemies s'envoyaient des menaces muettes. Et toutes sans exception tenaient dans leurs mains un petit paquet, dont la taille, la forme et l'emballage variaient selon la propriétaire. Et aussi... toutes avaient cette étrange lueur dans les yeux... la lueur qu'un condamné au supplice reconnaissait dans les yeux de la foule de fanatiques prêts à le torturer...  
« Ah, ça y est, elles remettent ça, on dirait... » fit Uo-chan.  
« Oui. Je sens comme une formidable décharge d'ondes meurtrières qui parcourt ce lycée... » renchérit Hana-chan.  
« Ano... c'est vrai que l'atmosphère est un peu... lourde, ce matin. » compléta Tohru.  
« Heu... de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?... » demanda Emi.  
« Aaah... c'est vrai... t'as jamais encore passé de Saint-Valentin ici, au lycée Kaïbara. » fit Uo-chan, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
« Tu sais, c'est ma première Saint-Valentin ! » répondit Emi.  
La Yankee et Tohru lui lancèrent un regard étonné :  
« Sans blague ? » fit Uo-chan.  
« Ben oui, je suis jamais allée au lycée, avant d'arriver ici, et on n'avait pas l'habitude de fêter la Saint Valentin pendant les voyages. Mais je me suis rattrapée ! Je me suis un peu renseignée, et... TADAAAM !!»  
Emi sortit de son sac trois petits sachets en tissus blanc et déclara :  
« C'est pour vous ! Une des étudiantes de la pension où je loge m'a mise au courant pour la petite coutume japonaise, d'offrir des chocolats aux amies et amis pour la Saint Valentin ! »  
Emi tendit à chacune des jeunes filles un sachet.  
« Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir si gentiment acceptée parmi vous. » ajouta Emi.  
Tohru sourit et s'écria aussitôt :  
« Emi-chan, merci pour ce cadeau ! Et c'est nous, qui sommes heureuses de te connaître ! »  
« Ouaip ! Sans toi, ce lycée serait mort... t'y as apporté beaucoup d'action ! » fit Uo-chan.  
« Tes ondes joyeuses sont agréables à côtoyer... même si parfois... l'ombre argentée vient les perturber... » dit Hana-chan.  
Gros silence. Emi sentit clairement son coeur manquer un battement.  
~ Nooooon.... Pourvu qu'elle ne puisse pas « le » sentir....~ pensa t'elle.  
Mais la Yankee répliqua :  
« Allons, Hanajima, encore cette histoire d'ombre argentée... Tu vas faire peur à Emi ! »  
Hana-chan haussa un sourcil :  
« Vraiment ? Excuse-moi, Emi-chan, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. »  
« C'est rien, voyons ! Alors, vous n'ouvrez pas vos sachets ? »  
Tohru était en train d'admirer le sien :  
« Ces sachets sont vraiment mignons ! C'est toi qui les a fait ? »  
« Oui ! Ils vous plaisent ? J'y ai brodé le signe du zodiaque chinois de chacune d'entre vous ! » répondit Emi.  
« Aaah... kawaii ! »  
Les amies ouvrirent leur sachet. Une suave odeur de miel s'en échappa. « Whaaa !! Des bonbons au miel !! » s'écrièrent en même temps Uo-chan et Tohru. Emi sourit :  
« Je sais que la tradition veut qu'on offre des chocolats, mais, je ne suis pas très douée pour la cuisine... Il n'y a que les bonbons au miel que je sache réussir, question friandises. »  
Les jeunes filles la remercièrent chaleureusement.  
« Bon, je dois maintenant trouver Yuki, Kyo, Momiji et Haru ! » déclara Emi.  
« T'en as aussi fait pour eux ? » demanda Uo-chan.  
« Oui ! »  
« Aha ! Tu vas te déclarer à quatre garçons en même temps ?... »  
Emi éclata de rire :  
« Mais non ! C'est juste pour les remercier de leur amitié ! »  
Elles furent interrompues par une voix enthousiaste :  
« OHE !!!! TOHRU-CHAAAN, EMI-CHAAAN !!! »  
Les deux élues se retournèrent et aperçurent Momiji qui, fidèle à son signe du zodiaque, sautillait joyeusement vers elles.  
« Ah, Momiji ! Ca tombe bien que tu sois là ! » fit Emi.  
« Ah bon ?... »  
Elle lui tendit un sachet :  
« Tiens, c'est pour toi ! Pour te remercier d'être aussi gentil avec moi ! »  
Momiji bondit littéralement de joie et aurait sauté dans les bras d'Emi par la même occasion, mais il se rappela juste à temps de ce qui s'était passé à la boutique d'Ayamé et se retint.  
« Merci, Emi-chan ! Qu'est ce que tu veux pour le White Day ? » fit-il.  
« Heu... le White Day ?... Qu'est ce que c'est?..." demanda Emi, d'un air intrigué.  
« Tu ne sais pas ? Quand une fille offre des chocolats à un garçon pour la Saint Valentin, il se doit de lui offrir en retour un cadeau, un mois après ! »  
« Ah ! Je comprends ! Mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, tu sais ! »  
Momiji lui adressa un sourire radieux :  
« Mais si ! Ca me fait plaisir ! Et puis, j'en fais un aussi à Tohru- chan puisqu'elle m'a aussi offert des chocolats ! »  
Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis ajouta :  
« Hé, ça vous dirait de faire comme l'année dernière ?! »  
« Un voyage aux sources chaudes ?! Ah, mais... Momiji-kun... c'est trop !! » s'écria Tohru.  
Mais le garçon rit :  
« Tu avais bien aimé, pourtant, n'est-ce pas ? Et toi, Emi-chan, ça te ferait plaisir ? Les Soma possèdent une station thermale, on y était allé avec Yuki, Kyo et Tohru !»  
« Ca pourrait être amusant. Je ne me suis jamais encore baignée dans des sources chaudes ! » répondit Emi.  
« Tu vas adorer, j'en suis sûr ! Allez, on fait comme ça ! »  
Face à l'enthousiasme débordant de Momiji, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que celui de s'incliner.  
« A propos, tu ne sais pas où sont tes cousins ? J'aimerai aussi leur donner leur sachet... » fit Emi.  
« Ah, tu leur en as aussi préparé un ? Haru est en classe, il commençait plus tôt aujourd'hui. Mais comme je le vois tout à l'heure, je peux lui donner, si tu veux. »  
Emi accepta. La cloche sonna et Momiji les quitta pour rejoindre sa salle de classe.  
« Tiens, je n'ai toujours pas vu Yuki et Kyo, ce matin. » remarqua Emi, tandis qu'elle s'installait à sa place.  
« Ah, Yuki-kun avait une réunion de délégués, il en a pour une bonne partie de la matinée. » expliqua Tohru.  
« Et avec la meute déchaînée de son fanclub à ses trousses, je me demande comment il va faire pour survivre aujourd'hui. » ajouta Uo-chan.  
« Quant à Kyo-kun... heu... il ne vient pas au lycée aujourd'hui. » continua Tohru.  
« Ah bon ? Il est malade ? » demanda Emi.  
Tohru sourit d'un air gêné :  
« Heu... Pas vraiment.... Disons qu'il n'aime pas trop la Saint Valentin... Si tu veux, tu n'as qu'à me donner les bonbons et je les lui remettrai, Emi-chan. Ou bien, tu n'as qu'à venir à la maison, ce soir ! » proposa Tohru.  
« C'est gentil, Tohru, mais je ne pourrai pas me joindre à vous. » répondit Emi.  
« Ah ! Tu as tes cours de dessin ! »  
« Non, Hibari-sensei est parti hier pour une retraite d'un mois, donc, pas de cours de dessin avant la mi-mars. En fait, j'ai un rendez-vous ! »  
Uo-chan se tourna vers elle d'un air intéressé :  
« Aaaah ?.... Un rendez-vous amoureux ?... »  
« Hi, hi ! Désolée de te décevoir, mais j'ai rendez-vous sur le net pour tchater ave mes parents ! »  
« C'est chouette, Emi-chan ! Ca faisait longtemps que tu ne leur avais pas parlé, depuis le nouvel an, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, où sont-ils ? » fit Tohru.  
« Ils sont en Australie, à Sydney : ils doivent partir très tôt demain pour commencer un nouveau reportage. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agira, mais ils me le diront ce soir. » répondit Emi.  
Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Tohru se sentit soulagée de savoir que pendant un mois, Emi n'aurait pas à côtoyer Akito.  
« Je donnerai ton cadeau à Kyo-kun, Emi-chan, ne t'inquiète pas. » fit Tohru.  
« Merci, Tohru ! J'en avais aussi préparé pour Shiguré-san, Hatori-san et Ayamé-san, mais comme je ne pourrai pas les voir aujourd'hui... »  
« Je m'en charge ! Ils seront ravis, j'en suis sûre ! »  
« T'es un vrai p'tit ange, Tohru ! » dit Emi, avec un grand sourire.  
Tohru voulut protester, mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée du prof.  
  
« En tout cas, j'ai hâte d'être au mois prochain ! Non seulement il y aura le voyage aux sources chaudes, mais en plus, Hibari-sensei va nous lancer son deuxième défi de dessin ! » chuchota Emi à Tohru, avant de se retourner.  
Tohru prit un air inquiet.  
~ Je ne sais pas si je serai aussi enthousiaste qu'elle, en ce qui concerne le défi de dessin... La réaction d'Akito-san a été très... violente, lors du dernier défi. Emi-chan, fais bien attention à toi...~ pensa t'elle.  
  
****************************  
  
Un mois plus tard... Samedi 15 mars. Jour du « White Day ».  
A quatre pattes sur le sol, Emi était en train de récurer le plancher de la salle de dessin du temple armée d'une brosse, de gants en caoutchouc, de White spirit, et d'une sacrée mauvaise humeur. Cela faisait bien une vingtaine de minutes qu'elle s'acharnait sur la même tâche de peinture à l'huile, et elle commençait successivement à fatiguer, à s'énerver et à stresser car elle était déjà en retard. Momiji, Tohru, Yuki et Kyo devaient passer la prendre à la pension en mini-bus pour 17h40 afin de se rendre à la station thermale des Soma... or, il était déjà 18h30 et Emi, de corvée de nettoyage de la salle de dessin, se voyait déjà rester jusqu'au soir tant les tâches de peinture étaient incrustées.  
La jeune fille frotta rageusement le plancher.  
~ Aaaah !!! Il exagère !! Même ma grand-mère, qui utilisait de la peinture à l'huile, ne faisait pas autant de tâches ! On se demande bien avec quoi il peint ! Ou plutôt, sur quoi il peint ! La toile... ou le plancher ! ~ pensa t'elle.  
Emi se redressa et examina le sol. La tâche avait à peine pâlit. La jeune fille leva les yeux au plafond, d'un air exaspéré. Elle savait bien qu'Akito faisait exprès de salir la salle de dessin lorsqu'elle était de corvée de nettoyage (de toutes manières, elle faisait exactement la même chose lorsque c'était son tour à lui). Mais ces derniers temps, il semblait encore plus décidé à lui pourrir la vie.  
~ Mais si il pense qu'il va réussir à me décourager.... Ha ! « Les chiens aboient et la caravane passe »... Je suis bien plus coriace que lui ! ~ se dit-elle.  
Le dos tourné vers la porte et absorbée par ses pensées, Emi ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de la silhouette vêtue de noir qui se tint sur le seuil de la salle et l'observa en silence.  
Akito sourit froidement. Parfait. Il avait dû attendre, mais le moment était enfin venu. Hibari était parti sonner la cloche du temple et raccompagner quelques fidèles. La sauvageonne était toute seule, à nettoyer la salle. L'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas être saisie. Peut-être ne se représenterait-elle pas deux fois de suite. Surtout qu'il s'était personnellement arrangé pour bien incruster la tâche de peinture sur laquelle Emi était en train de s'acharner, afin de la faire rester plus longtemps au temple.  
~ Enfin... Je vais pouvoir te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, sale garce... ~ pensa t'il.  
Emi finit par s'écrier, à bout de patience :  
« Aaaaah !!! J'en ai marre !!! Ca suffit ! Si je continue à frotter ce plancher, je vais finir par le percer et me faire une tendinite ! »  
Elle se mit à genoux et s'étira :  
« Mon pauvre dos... Bon, on va dire que c'est nettoyé. J'ai quand même réussi à bien enlever les tâches sur le côté... Quant à celle-là, je laisse tomber, elle veut pas partir. »  
Emi se releva, enleva ses gants et se pencha pour prendre la bouteille de White Spirit.  
« C'est comme ça que tu nettoies la salle ? Elle est encore plus sale qu'avant. Mais évidemment, une sauvageonne comme toi ne doit pas être habituée à la propreté... » fit une voix froide derrière son dos.  
Emi sursauta et se retourna vivement. Et se figea, surprise :  
« Akito ?!... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?! Oh, je vois, tu as peut-être assez de temps à perdre pour venir jouer les Inspecteurs des Travaux Finis ?... »  
Akito ignora le sarcasme.  
~ Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles insolentes. Encore un peu de patience... ~ pensa t'il.  
Il s'avança de quelques pas dans la salle, choisissant une expression calme et froide pour son visage.  
« J'avais quelque chose à toi qui m'encombrait considérablement. Je suis venu m'en débarrasser. » déclara t'il.  
Et il exhiba le fameux carnet de croquis d'Emi.  
La jeune fille le contempla, très surprise. Puis, le doute et la méfiance s'emparèrent d'elle :  
« Tiens donc ! Tu n'as pas déchiré le reste des pages ? Ou alors, peut- être que tu les gardes en réserve pour la Saint-Jean, pour allumer un beau feu de joie... »  
« Je ne vais pas me salir les mains sur tes dessins minables ou risquer de me couper les doigts avec ce papier de si mauvaise qualité. Non... Je préfère encore te le rendre. »  
Emi n'en croyait pas ces oreilles.  
« Hein ?! Tu veux me rendre mon carnet de croquis ?! Pourtant, c'était un merveilleux otage pour me faire chanter, non ? » ironisa t'elle.  
Pendant une fraction de seconde, Akito fronça les sourcils et fut sur le point de perdre son calme feint. Si Emi avait fait partie de la famille Soma et s'était adressée à lui de cette manière, elle aurait probablement séjourné plus longtemps que Rin à l'hôpital.  
~ Méfie-toi... il y a quelque chose d'étrange... Pourquoi me rendrait-il le carnet aussi subitement ? Et sans rien me demander en échange ? Et pourquoi le fait-il aujourd'hui ? Minute !... Le cours de dessin était fini depuis une bonne heure au moins... il a donc attendu tout ce temps pour venir me voir, alors qu'il aurait pu le faire avant et en d'autres occasions... Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance ?! ~ pensa Emi.  
« Mais bon, puisque tu insistes... » fit-elle.  
La jeune fille tendit la main pour saisir le carnet. Akito sourit d'un air ironique. Et recula hors de portée.  
« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais te le donner sans demander quelque chose en échange... Ce serait trop facile. »  
~ Aha ! Je m'en doutais bien ! Il va sûrement essayer de me refaire le même coup qu'à la fête culturelle du lycée ! J'ai eu raison de me méfier...~ pensa Emi.  
Emi soupira d'un air ennuyé :  
« Si c'est le même genre de marché que tu m'avais proposé à la fête culturelle de Kaïbara, tu perds ton temps. Je ne renoncerai pas aux cours de dessin. »  
Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Akito.  
~ Maintenant. Ma patience va être récompensée. Et toi, sale garce, tu vas payer pour t'être interposée.~ se dit-il.  
« Mais voyons, je ne te demanderai jamais une telle chose ! Ma condition est on ne peut plus simple et facile à remplir. » déclara t'il.  
« Vraiment ? Ben moi, je ne suis pas sûre d'être intéressée par une de tes propositions. Et en plus, je suis très pressée et en retard. » répliqua Emi.  
« Ca ne te prendra que très peu de temps. »  
« Ah ? Quel est ce marché, alors ? » demanda t-elle d'un air méfiant.  
« Je t'échange ton stupide carnet contre... »  
« Contre quoi ? »  
Emi devenait de plus en plus méfiante. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements.  
« Un baiser. Rien de plus. » termina Akito.  
Emi dû se rattraper à un chevalet pour ne pas tomber par terre, sous la puissance de ce choc.  
« QUOIII ??? Tu plaisantes, j'espère !! Un baiser ?!... » s'exclama t'elle.  
~ Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?!... Il me demande de l'embrasser alors que le mot « haine » serait encore trop faible pour décrire le type de relation que nous entretenons ?!...~ se dit Emi.  
« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? J'aurai pu te demander autre chose, mais j'ai choisi de te faire une faveur. Mais si cette proposition est au-delà de tes capacités... » continua sèchement Akito.  
~ Quel prétentieux ! Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend ?! Mais bon, je vais m'arranger pour faire tourner les choses à mon avantage et récupérer mon carnet... même si je vais quand même devoir un peu souffrir...~ pensa Emi.  
« Une faveur ? Ca dépend pour qui ! Mais j'accepte ton marché... si je choisis le genre du baiser ! » déclara Emi.  
Et avant qu'Akito n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Emi s'approcha de lui, lui fit une rapide bise sur la joue et s'apprêtait à reculer pour reprendre son carnet... lorsqu'elle se sentit brusquement immobilisée. Akito la retenait par les épaules. Il secoua la tête et sourit d'un air mauvais.  
« Non. Pas comme ça. »  
Et il attira brusquement Emi vers lui, saisit son visage entre ses mains et colla ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille.  
Le coeur d'Emi s'arrêta de battre. Sa respiration se coupa. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Puis d'horreur. La brosse à récurer qu'elle tenait dans sa main heurta bruyamment le plancher.  
~ AAAAAAAAHHH !!!!! Pas... possible !... Pas ça, non, pas ça !!! Pas... avec... lui !!! ~ pensa t'elle.  
Elle essaya de reculer, sans succés. Akito ne desserra pas son étreinte. Le baiser continuait, dur et brutal. En désespoir de cause, Emi serra les dents.  
~ Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas !... Je ne v... ~  
Une douleur aiguë vint rompre le fil de ses pensées. Emi sentit un goût métallique lui envahir la bouche tandis que quelque chose de chaud lui coulait sur le menton.  
~ Ce goût !... c'est le même que... lorsque j'ai... ~ pensa t'elle.  
Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Et d'un seul coup, elle comprit. Et d'un geste rageur, la jeune fille se débattit à nouveau. La pression au niveau de son visage se relâcha et elle recula vivement, tout en reprenant son souffle. Elle porta la main à ses lèvres. Ses doigts étaient maculés de sang. Un début de nausée la saisit à la gorge.  
~ Il m'a... ~  
Un rire froid s'éleva. Emi aperçut Akito, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres, s'essuyer la bouche.  
~ Il n'avait pas le droit... pas le droit de me faire ça...~ pensa Emi.  
  
Elle se tenait immobile, encore muette de stupeur. Le sang continuait de couler de sa lèvre, de la morsure que lui avait infligée Akito, pendant le baiser.  
~ Il n'avait pas le droit... pas pour mon...~  
Akito l'observa d'un air ironique :  
« Alors... on ne dit plus rien ?... Ce n'était pourtant pas ta langue que j'ai mordu... »  
Un mélange de dégoût et de rage s'empara d'Emi.  
« Espèce de... de... de SADIQUE !!! » cria t'elle.  
~ Rend-le moi !!!...~ pensa t'elle.  
« Oh, je t'ai fait mal ? Pardonne-moi... » fit Akito, d'un air amusé.  
« Sale hypocrite !!! Rend-le moi... rend-le moi immédiatement !...» continua Emi, tremblante de rage.  
~ Rend-moi mon premier baiser !!!... ~ se dit-elle.  
Akito soupira d'un air ennuyé :  
« Ton carnet ? Je ne pense pas, non. Ton baiser ne m'a pas convaincu du tout. A vrai dire, tu n'es pas douée, tu embrasses vraiment trop mal. On dirait presque que tu n'as jamais fait ça avant... »  
Emi ne dit rien, mais si son regard pouvait tuer, Akito se serait déjà retrouvé six pieds sous terre. Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire :  
« A moins que... C'était ton premier baiser, hein ?... Mais oui ! Bien sûr !»  
Il s'esclaffa :  
« Alors, tu devrais me remercier à genoux de t'avoir embrassée. Qui voudrait d'une sauvageonne aussi laide que toi ?... »  
Emi fulminait de colère. Elle sentit ses yeux commencer à lui picoter mais elle retint les larmes de rage qui menaçaient de couler. Cela aurait fait trop plaisir à Akito, de la voir pleurer, même si ce n'était sans doute pas pour les raisons qu'il espérait. Elle essuya lentement son menton avec sa manche.  
« Pourquoi... tu as fait... ça ?.... » murmura t'elle.  
Puis, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et s'écria :  
« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ???!!!... »  
Le sourire d'Akito disparut subitement. Ses yeux noirs s'assombrirent encore plus. D'un geste vif, il saisit à nouveau Emi par le bras et déclara, d'une voix basse et menaçante :  
« Ca, c'était pour la gifle. Et pour t'être interposée. Tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais oublier ça ?... Alors que tous me doivent le respect ?... Tu croyais aussi que j'allais te laisser jouer les insolentes avec moi ?... Pauvre idiote ! J'en ai corrigé pour moins que ça !  
Akito approcha lentement son visage de celui d'Emi, qui chercha immédiatement à reculer. Il resserra son étreinte sur le bras de la jeune fille.  
« Me touche pas ! Ne t'approche pas ! » fit-elle, furieuse.  
Il l'ignora et continua :  
« Mais j'ai été gentil, car je sais que les sauvageonnes n'ont aucune notion de respect. Et je sais comment il faut dresser les sauvageonnes dans ton genre. J'ai même une pièce spécialement réservée à cet usage... »  
Emi se figea.  
~ Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?!... ~ se dit-elle.  
Akito sourit. Il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
« Dis-moi... quel effet ça t'as fait, ce premier baiser ?... Il paraît qu'on n'oublie jamais son premier baiser... Et aussi, que...»  
Il fut interrompu par la voix d'Hibari, venant du couloir:  
« Ah, Emi-chan, est-ce que tu as fini de nettoyer la salle ? »  
Akito lâcha le bras d'Emi et ils reculèrent chacun de leur côté. Le bonze entra dans la salle et aperçut Akito.  
« Tiens, Akito-kun ? Tu n'es pas rentré chez toi?"  
« Je me suis souvenu que j'avais oublié quelque chose. » répondit Akito.  
Il avait l'air calme et poli qu'il réservait habituellement à Hibari.  
~ C'est impressionnant... la manière dont il a changé... Impressionnant et dangereux...~se dit Emi.  
« Hibari-sensei, j'ai fini de ranger la salle, je vais donc vous laisser ! » fit Emi.  
Elle avait rassemblé ses affaires et tenait un mouchoir pressé contre ses lèvres.  
« Ah, merci, Emi-chan. A mardi prochain, alors. » répondit le bonze, en souriant.  
« Oui, au revoir ! »  
Et sans un regard pour Akito, Emi sortit rapidement de la salle.  
Elle attendit d'être à nouveau dans la rue pour se mettre à courir (elle n'avait pas pris son vélo, ce jour-là). Elle avait beau essayer de penser aux sources chaudes et au voyage, elle n'arrivait pas oublier ce qui venait de se passer.  
~ Mon premier baiser... avait le goût métallique et écoeurant du sang... comme... ce jour-là... ce jour où j'ai... ~ pensa Emi, dégoûtée.  
Cette fois-ci, Akito s'était montré sous un jour plus sombre et menaçant. Avait-elle eu peur ? A vrai dire... elle avait surtout ressenti de la surprise... et sur le coup, peut-être un peu de peur. De l'horreur, quand le souvenir de la nouvelle lune lui était revenu à l'esprit. Mais la colère et la rage avaient pris le dessus.  
~ Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu aussi... cruel. Sauf avec son oiseau, lors de ma visite au Manoir Soma. Il a une manière de dire les choses les plus méchantes, les plus monstrueuses... comme pour graver ses paroles au plus profond de votre esprit. Pour tourmenter. Ce n'est pas seulement un enfant gâté qui pourrit la vie des autres pour faire passer son ennui. Il y a autre chose... quelque chose de plus... violent. Mais ce qu'il m'a fait aujourd'hui est odieux ! Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ! Et je le déteste encore plus qu'avant !... ~ se dit Emi.  
  
******************************  
  
« Emi-chan... est-ce que ta lèvre va mieux ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?... » demanda Tohru, l'air concerné.  
« Oh, non, rassure-toi ! J'ai vu pire, hi, hi ! » répondit Emi, en souriant.  
Emi, Tohru et les trois cousins Soma étaient dans le minibus, en route pour les sources chaudes. L'arrivée d'Emi à la pension, où ses amis l'attendaient depuis une bonne heure au moins, avait fait sensation : sa lèvre ensanglantée et ses manches tâchées de sang avaient déclenché une vague de panique chez Tohru et Momiji.  
« Mouais... t'es sûre que c'était vraiment un chevalet ?... » grommela Kyo.  
~ Gloups... Je peux pas leur dire ce qui s'est réellement passé !... ~ pensa Emi.  
« Aha ! Mais tu n'imagines pas à quel point les chevalets peuvent être vicieux si on n'y prend pas garde ! » répliqua Emi, en riant.  
Elle leur avait raconté qu'elle s'était égratigné la lèvre contre le bord d'un chevalet pendant qu'elle nettoyait la salle de dessin, en se relevant trop vite. Mais apparemment, le mensonge n'avait pas vraiment l'air de passer... surtout en ce qui concernait Yuki et Kyo. Même Tohru et Momiji n'avaient pas eu l'air convaincu. Mais personne n'avait fait de commentaires.  
« En tout cas, tu seras traitée comme une princesse, Emi-chan ! On va bien prendre soin de toi ! » déclara Momiji.  
« Merci, Momiji ! »  
« On ne va pas tarder à arriver, regardez, voilà la station thermale ! » fit Yuki.  
Le minibus les déposa devant l'entrée du bâtiment.  
Emi contempla l'élégante maison :  
« Whaaa ! C'est vraiment très joli ! Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'irai dans un endroit aussi luxueux ! »  
« Oui, et tu verras, c'est encore plus beau à l'intérieur ! » ajouta Tohru.  
Momiji rit et prenant la main de Tohru et d'Emi dans les siennes, il s'écria :  
« Allez, ne perdons pas de temps et allons tous nous baigner ! On a encore un peu de temps avant le dîner ! »  
« Oui, allons-... »  
Ils furent interrompus par un long cri, le genre de cri qu'on verrait bien sortir du gosier vaporeux du fantôme des Canterville dans une nouvelle et vaine tentative pour effrayer les jumeaux américains:  
« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!! SOYEZ LES BIENVENUS !!!!!!!! »  
Tohru et Emi sursautèrent. Une femme en kimono se tenait agenouillée, l'air hagard, sur le seuil de l'entrée. Tohru reconnut aussitôt la propriétaire des sources chaudes et la salua, tandis que Momiji faisait les présentations :  
« Emi-chan, voici la propriétaire de la station thermale. Elle fait aussi partie de la famille Soma ! »  
Emi s'inclina poliment (elle s'était souvenue à temps des règles de bienséance japonaises) :  
« Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance ! J'espère que vous allez bien. »  
La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :  
« AAAAA !!! MERCI DE VOUS PREOCCUPER DE MA SANTE !!!! »  
Puis, elle remarqua la lèvre blessée d'Emi et ajouta :  
« AAAA !!! MAIS VOUS ETES BLESSEE !!! VOUS VOUS ETES INQUIETEE POUR MOI ALORS QUE JE N'AI MEME PAS REMARQUEE VOTRE BLESSURE !!!! HONTE SUR MOI !!! PARDON !!! PARDOOOON !!! GOMEN NASAAAAAIIIII !!!!! »  
"Hein? Mais non, voyons, il ne faut pas vous excuser ! Et puis, la blessure ne saigne même plus ! » expliqua Emi (goutte de sueur sur le front)  
« Bon, et si vous nous montriez nos chambres ?... » intervint Kyo, l'air agacé.  
« GOMEEEEEEN !!!!! JE SUIS IMPARDONNABLE !!! J'AURAIS DÛ VOUS.... »  
Après une séance intensive d'excuses adressées au petit groupe et à la terre entière, les Soma, Tohru et Emi purent enfin gagner leurs chambres. Ils se rassemblèrent sur le palier.  
« Ah, y'en avait marre !! J'espère qu'on va enfin pouvoir avoir la paix !... » déclara Kyo.  
Il fit coulisser les portes de la chambre...  
« Kyoooooo-kuuuuun..... »  
L'interpellé se figea.  
« Non... pas... ELLE !!!! »  
Emi et Tohru, qui s'apprêtaient à entrer dans leur chambre, se retournèrent.  
Un petit rire retentit...  
« Mon... petit Kyo... CHERIIIIII !!!! »  
Ca y est, le mot était lâché et la cible en vue. Kyo n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il se retrouva impitoyablement serré par une Kagura débordante de tendresse meurtrière.  
Tohru s'approcha, étonnée :  
« Kagura-san ? Quelle surprise ! Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais aussi, c'est chouette ! »  
« Hi, hi ! Je suis venue faire une petite surprise à Kyo !!! »  
« Lâche..... moi..... » répondit-il, au bord de l'asphyxie.  
« Kyo !! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes m'offrir pour le White Day ??? »  
« Un aller... simple... pour .... la Lune !... »  
« Oooooooh !!! Kyo !!!! Comme peux-tu être aussi MECHAAAANT ??!!!! »  
Voyant que Kyo risquait de terminer aux urgences, Tohru intervint :  
« Kagura-san... je voudrais te présenter une amie ! »  
Kagura relâcha son étreinte (mais pas Kyo) et se tourna vers Emi.  
« Kagura-san, voilà Emi-chan ! » fit Tohru.  
Kagura lâcha aussitôt Kyo et s'écria :  
« Emi-chan ?... Alors c'est avec elle qu'Ayamé ne s'est pas tr... »  
« Kagura, arrête de dire des conneries ! » l'interrompit brusquement Kyo.  
« KYOOOOO !!!! MECHAAAANT !!!! » cria Kagura, passant en mode destruction.  
Emi se pencha vers Tohru :  
« Heu... elle réagit toujours comme ça ? C'est un peu... impressionnant... »  
« Ah ! Mais... Kagura-san aime vraiment beaucoup Kyo-kun ! Je sais, ça peu paraître un peu difficile à croire, mais... »  
« Ah, mais Kagura est la fiancée de Kyo !!!! Je m'en souviens ! » s'écria joyeusement Emi.  
Ces derniers mots eurent pour effet de stopper juste à temps Kagura, sur le point de lancer Kyo par la fenêtre.  
« Ah, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance ! Alors c'est vrai, tu vas épouser Kyo ??? C'est chouette ! » continua Emi.  
Kagura, que rien ne faisait plus plaisir que de parler de son futur projet de mariage, se radoucit immédiatement :  
« Hi, hi ! C'est vrai qu'il me l'a promis quand on était petit ! »  
« Tu me menaçais avec un rocher !!! » protesta Kyo.  
Mais Kagura l'ignora.  
« Ah, comme c'est romantique !! » continua Emi.  
« J'ai entendu dire que tu dessinais très bien ! » continua Kagura.  
« Je me débrouille ! J'aime beaucoup dessiner ! »  
« Ah, tu pourrais faire un portrait de moi et de Kyo ? »  
« Mais oui, bien sûr ! J'en serai ravie ! »  
Kagura, aux anges, attrapa Emi et Tohru par le bras et déclara :  
« Allons nous baigner ! »  
Et les trois jeunes filles, ou plutôt, l'une d'entre elles entraînant les deux autres, partirent se baigner.  
« Pffff... J'en peux plus... Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que Kagura vienne jusqu'ici !!! J'espère que c'est pas toi qui l'a appelée, sale rat !! » s'exclama Kyo.  
« Bien sûr, et tu crois que j'ai du temps à perdre à me mêler de tes histoires de couple avec Kagura, baka neko... » répliqua froidement Yuki.  
« Ta gueule, k'so nezumi !!!! »  
« Dites...vous y croyez, vous à cette histoire de chevalet que nous a raconté Emi ? » fit lentement Momiji.  
Yuki et Kyo s'interrompirent.  
« Parce que moi... je crois qu'elle ment. » reprit Momiji. « Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? Elle se force à sourire depuis qu'on a quitté la pension. Il s'est passé quelque chose, une chose qui l'a perturbée. Je ne sais pas quoi... mais je suis pratiquement sûr que ça a à voir avec... »  
« ... Akito. Oui. » compléta Yuki.  
« Tu crois que c'est lui qui lui a fait .... » commença Kyo.  
« Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est évident que les choses commencent à s'envenimer. Vous ne vivez pas au Manoir, donc, vous ne pouvez pas vraiment comprendre. Mais je pense qu'Emi-chan devrait arrêter ses cours de dessin, car la situation ne peut qu'empirer. Et tôt ou tard, Akito s'en prendra à elle. Si ce n'est déjà fait. Vous le connaissez bien, vous savez qu'il ne reculera devant rien pour se venger. » déclara Momiji d'une voix grave.  
Une fois de plus, Momiji avait surpris tout le monde par sa capacité à lire entre les lignes. Yuki et Kyo acquiescèrent, silencieux.  
Puis tout à coup, Momiji s'écria :  
« Bon, on va rejoindre les filles aux sources ??!!! »  
« Oui, allons-y... » fit Yuki.  
« Et je vais me baigner avec Emi-chan !! »  
Kyo lui flanqua une taloche :  
« Dis donc, sale gosse !!! T'es vraiment de la graine de pervers !!! Tu restes avec nous et t'as pas intérêt à t'éloigner d'un mètre !!! »  
« Ouiiiinn !!! Kyo m'a frappé !!! » se plaignit Momiji.  
« Mais la ferme !!! »  
  
*****************************  
  
« Allez, viens, Emi-chan !!! Tu vas voir, c'est très relaxant ! » l'appela Kagura.  
« Oui, n'aie pas peur ! L'eau est chaude, mais on s'habitue très vite à la température ! » renchérit Tohru.  
« J'arrive, j'arrive ! » répondit Emi.  
Kagura et Tohru s'étaient déjà installées dans le bassin d'eau de source. Emi, quant à elle, se tenait assise sur l'un des petits rochers au bord de l'eau, encore enroulée dans sa serviette.  
« Heu... il faut vraiment que j'enlève ma serviette ? » demanda t'elle.  
Emi n'était pas vraiment gênée de se retrouver nue. Seulement...  
~ Je ne peux pas « le » montrer... Il a été très clair là-dessus. Pas avant que le « travail » ne soit terminé... Personne ne doit voir.~ pensa t'elle.  
« Mais oui ! Bien sûr que tu dois la retirer ! Et puis, on est entre filles...» déclara Kagura, en riant.  
« Ano... si ça te gêne, Emi-chan... On peut se retourner, le temps que tu entres dans l'eau. » proposa Tohru.  
« Hein ? Mais non, ça ne me gêne pas ! Mais ... je crois que je vais rester encore un peu au bord de l'eau, d'accord ? » répondit Emi.  
La voix joyeuse de Momiji, venant de l'autre bassin d'eau de source situé juste à côté et séparé de celui des filles par une haute palissade, les interrompit :  
« Emi-chan !!! Tohru-chan !!! Kagura !!! Alors, l'eau est bonne ?? Comment est-ce que tu trouves ce premier bain de source chaude, Emi- chan ? »  
« Elle ne s'est pas encore baignée !!! » répondit Kagura.  
« Quoi, pas encore ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu te sens mal, Emi-chan ? » demanda Momiji.  
« Non, non ! Je vais bien ! »  
« Momiji, laisse-la tranquille. » intervint Yuki.  
« Ouais et par pitié...arrête de gigoter dans tous les sens!!! T'envoie de l'eau partout !!» ajouta Kyo.  
Emi rit. Elle trempa ses pieds dans l'eau.  
« Bon, allez, maintenant, tu viens, Emi-chan ! » déclara Kagura.  
« Dans un petit moment. »  
« Non, tout de suite ! »  
« Mais... Il faut que je m'habitue à la température de l'eau !... »  
« Ca fait un quart d'heure que tu t'habitues... Donc, pas de discussion ! A l'eau ! »  
« Hein ??? »  
« Ano... Kagura-san... » commença Tohru (goutte de sueur sur le front)  
« J'ai dit... A L'EAU !!!! » s'écria joyeusement Kagura.  
Et elle se leva et attrapa Emi.  
« Aaah !!! Nooon ! » protesta la blondinette.  
Il y eut quelques cris.. suivis par un grand bruit d'éclaboussures... Et une grande vague passa par-dessus la palissade et vint copieusement asperger les trois Soma.  
« Mais keske vous fabriquez ??!!! Ca va pas la tête !!!! Kaguraaaa !!!! » s'égosilla Kyo.  
« Honda-san, Emi-chan ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Yuki, inquiet.  
« Ouais, super !!! Une autre vague comme celle-là ! Une autre, une autre !! » s'écria joyeusement Momiji.  
Mais ils furent interrompus par la voix de Kagura :  
« Oooooh !!! Emi-chan !!! Je ne savais pas que tu en avais un !!! »  
Les trois garçons se regardèrent, intrigués.  
« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Emi-chan ?? » demanda Momiji, curieux.  
« Ta gueule, gamin ! Ca se fait pas de demander ! » le sermonna Kyo.  
« Un tatouage !!! » répondit Kagura.  
« HEIN ??? Un tatouage !! » répéta Momiji.  
Emi se dépêcha d'entrer dans l'eau, un peu gênée.  
~ Ca y est... elles l'ont vu !... Mais comme elles ne savent pas ce qu'il signifie, je ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes... ~ se dit-elle.  
« C'est très joli ! C'est un oiseau, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Tohru.  
« Heu... oui. » répondit Emi.  
« Ca fait longtemps que tu l'as ? Est-ce que ça t'as fait mal ? » demanda Kagura.  
~ Aie !... Mieux vaut rester dans le flou... Je suis désolée, mais je vais encore devoir vous mentir... Pardonnez-moi...~ pensa Emi.  
« On me l'a fait il y a pas mal de temps, c'est un... tatouage tribal ! Alors, je ne me souviens plus si ça m'a fait mal... Mais je ne peux pas le montrer car il ne peut pas prendre de soleil.» expliqua t'elle.  
« Tu ne le montres pas ? Quel dommage ! Surtout avec un corps comme le tien ! » fit Kagura.  
Emi rougit un peu et rit.  
~ Ouf ! Le secret n'a pas été dévoilé ! Mais je vais devoir redoubler de prudence... Ah la la ! Je n'aurai jamais pu deviner que ma vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà avant !... Et j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas s'arranger... Et dire que c'est moi qui aie tenu à continuer mes études comme une lycéenne « normale » !...~  
Emi soupira et effleura sa lèvre.  
~ Je me demande comment je vais faire pour continuer les cours de dessin... après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Mais... je ne compte pas renoncer ! Je ne peux pas le laisser croire qu'il a gagné ! Il va voir que je ne suis pas aussi facile à impressionner qu'il le pense !~  
  
a suivre...  
  
Voilààà ! Un chapitre de fini ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis ! Comme toujours, je serais ravie de vous lire et de vous répondre^^  
Prochain chapitre : « Ohanami ! »  
Au menu : L'anniversaire d'Emi... et le deuxième défi de dessin d'Hibari !  
Merci à tous mes lecteurs (Yu-chan, lily, préséa, fred, naru, kiki, atlantis, petite lady, hitomi, arkel, spiegel1979.... et les autres !^^) j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !^^ 


	12. Ohanami!

La globe-trotter girl !  
  
Par Zahnegirl  
  
Bonjour à tous ! Dans ce chapitre, il sera question de l' « Ohanami », une fête en l'honneur des cerisiers : au Japon, lorsque les cerisiers sont en fleurs (généralement fin mars, mais ça dépend des régions), tout le monde se réunit pour pique-niquer sous ces arbres et observer leur floraison, qui ne dure que quelques jours...  
Disclaimer : Fruits Basket et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... mais Emi est ma chose, donc, je peux en faire ce que je veux (HA, HA, HAAAA !!!)  
  
Chapitre douze : Ohanami !  
  
Le 21 mars.... 7h50  
Emi retint sa respiration, sortit ses coudes, et se mit en devoir de se tailler un chemin à travers la foule d'usagers qui bloquaient la sortie du waggon. Pendant un bref instant, elle se sentit dans la peau d'une sardine prise dans un embouteillage de cachalots. Puis finalement, la pression exercée par les passagers voulant descendre étant supérieure à la force de l'inertie déployée par ceux qui refusaient de libérer le passage, elle se retrouva brusquement éjectée sur le quai et emportée jusqu'à la sortie de la gare par le troupeau des voyageurs pressés.  
Une fois à l'air libre, la jeune fille s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.  
~ Aaaah !... Je hais les transports en commun !!!! Il est grand temps que je pense à faire réviser mon vélo !! Heureusement que mes parents m'ont envoyé ce chèque, pour mon anniversaire... J'allais être un peu juste, ce mois-ci... J'ai dû me racheter du matériel de dessin, payer le loyer... et acheter les ingrédients pour... le « baume ». Je vais utiliser cet argent pour bichonner mon pauvre vélo, il en a bien besoin ! ~ pensa t'elle.  
Emi soupira, puis jeta un coup d'oeil distrait à l'horloge de la gare. Et sursauta en s'écriant :  
« Nooooon !!!! Je vais encore être en retard !!! Ah la la ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que les réunions de classe se déroulent aussi tôt ?!! »  
La jeune fille se mit à courir. Yuki l'avait prévenue la veille, à la fin des cours, à propos de la réunion de classe. Et il avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'elle commençait à 8h pile.  
~ Encore un p'tit effort... Voilà l'entrée du lycée....~  
Emi traversa la cour déserte du lycée au pas de charge, s'engouffra dans le bâtiment principal, monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, tomba, se releva, glissa encore et se remit à courir. Encore un tournant... la porte de la salle de classe à faire coulisser..  
Emi s'arrêta sur le seuil et reprit péniblement son souffle, la tête baissée.  
« Excusez-moi pour le retard ! J'espère que... »  
« SURPRIIIIIIIISE !!!!!!!! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, EMI-CHAN !!!!» l'interrompit un concert de voix joyeuses.  
Emi sursauta et releva la tête. Devant elle, se tenaient Tohru, Uo-chan, Hana-chan, et les quatre cousins Soma. Et chacun tenait dans ses bras une brassée de fines branches de cerisier en fleurs.  
« Ca alors, mais... Si je m'attendais à ça !!! Quelle surprise ! » s'exclama Emi.  
« Nous tenions tous à te souhaiter ton anniversaire ! Et comme tu nous avais dit, aux sources chaudes, que les fleurs de cerisier sont tes préférées... nous en avons cueilli spécialement pour toi ! » fit Tohru. (Emi y avait fait allusion pendant ce séjour, et avait également fait mention de la date de son anniversaire, le 21 mars, à la demande de Tohru... qui s'était empressée de « comploter » une petite surprise à son amie...)  
« Ah, maintenant je comprends tout... Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucune réunion de classe, n'est-ce pas ?... » dit Emi, avec un petit clin d'oeil.  
« Excusez-nous, Emi-chan, mais nous voulions vous faire la surprise.... » commença Yuki.  
« Non, ne vous excusez pas ! Vous avez tous eu raison de me mener en bateau, sans ça, je ne serai jamais arrivée à l'heure ! » rit Emi.  
Puis, elle sourit :  
« Et puis...tant de gentilles attentions... ça me touche beaucoup ! Merci à tous !... Merci d'avoir penser à moi !... »  
La jeune fille se sentait émue.  
~ Finalement, j'ai eu raison de venir ici... mon choix était le bon. Malgré tout le reste, malgré la nouvelle lune, malgré l'attente, même si je ne dois rien dire, même si je dois cacher... je suis heureuse de les connaître. Et je veux garder ce bonheur. Est-ce de l'égoïsme ? Cette envie de préserver cette part de normalité ? Tant pis ! Je triche, et alors ?... Peut-être que je mourrai avant que le « travail » ne soit terminé... avant « son » éveil... je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la durée de cette attente. Mais je refuse de me laisser aller et de me morfondre. Je veux vivre aussi normalement que possible !...~ pensa t'elle, tandis que le petit groupe lui remettait joyeusement les bouquets de fleurs de cerisier dans les bras.  
« Ano... Emi-chan... nous avons encore une surprise pour toi... » déclara Tohru d'un air mystérieux.  
« Hein, encore une surprise ??? Mais c'est beaucoup trop, vous en avez déjà tellement fait ! » protesta Emi.  
Mais Tohru rit et prit un paquet rectangulaire et épais posé sur l'un des bureaux, et le tendit à Emi.  
« Voilà notre cadeau à tous, Emi-chan ! » fit joyeusement Momiji, stratégiquement placé à côté d'Emi.  
« Allez, dépêche-toi de déchirer l'emballage, j'ai hâte de savoir si ça va te plaire ! » ajouta Uo-chan, toute excitée.  
Emi acquiesça gaiement, mais prit bien soin de ne pas déchirer le ravissant paquet cadeau. Elle se figea... puis commença :  
« Mais... c'est... »  
« Un nouveau carnet de croquis !!!! Exact !!! » s'écria Momiji.  
Emi sortit avec précaution de l'emballage un épais volume relié dont la couverture était en cuir bleu outremer. Elle l'effleura du bout des doigts, un peu émue.  
« Alors, ça te plaît ??? Hein ?... » continua Momiji.  
« Comme tu avais l'air triste d'avoir perdu ton ancien carnet, nous nous sommes dit que ce serait une bonne idée de t'en offrir un autre. Et ainsi, tu pourras te reconstituer un bel album de souvenirs adoucis ! » déclara Tohru, en souriant.  
« Merci... merci à vous tous ! C'était une excellente idée !! » répondit Emi, ravie de la gentille intention de ses amis.  
La jeune fille ouvrit le carnet et caressa les belles pages blanches et veloutées. Elles dégageaient une bonne odeur de neuf, fraîche et légèrement poudrée.  
« Aaah ... avec ce papier d'aussi bonne qualité, ce sera un jeu d'enfant de dessiner et de remporter tous les défis de dessin d'Hibari-sensei !!! Je suis comblée, c'est vraiment une excellente journée ! Et j'espère que j'aurai autant de chance ce soir, pour le deuxième défi de dessin ! » dit Emi.  
Les quatre Soma et Tohru se figèrent.  
« C'est pour ce soir ?.... » demanda Momiji.  
« Oui, et j'ai hâte de connaître le thème qu'il a choisi ! »  
~ Même si je ne suis absolument pas pressée de revoir.... l'autre sadique.~ pensa Emi.  
La jeune fille remarqua l'air sombre et inquiet des Soma et de Tohru. Bizarre. A chaque fois qu'elle mentionnait ses cours de dessin, la première chose qu'ils vérifiaient était de savoir si tout se déroulait bien et si Akito n'avait pas été désagréable. Ils semblaient tous éprouver une certaine appréhension... une crainte... comme si quelque chose de terrible allait se produire.  
~ Comme la dernière visite au manoir Soma... Quand Akito s'est adressé à Momiji. Il avait l'air effrayé. Tous. Hatori-san, Momiji et même Haru. Pourquoi cette crainte ?... ~ pensa Emi.  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
~ Décidément, la famille Soma semble être assez... spéciale. Etrange. Ha ! Et c'est moi qui dit ça ?!... Alors qu'on ne peut vraiment pas dire que je sois bien normale ! Enfin bon... il faut que je me concentre sur le défi de ce soir. Et je le gagnerai ! Fiiiight !!!! ~  
  
*********************************  
  
Tout était calme dans la pièce. Les portes coulissantes ouvertes laissaient passer une douce brise parfumée. Le temps s'était considérablement adouci. Ce qui était bien loin d'être le cas du jeune homme en habits sombres, debout, au milieu de la pièce.  
« Depuis combien de temps tu étais au courant ?.... » murmura t'il.  
Hatori ne sut quoi répondre. Agenouillé face à Akito, il conservait le silence. De toutes manières, quoi qu'il dise, le chef de clan allait être furieux. Et Hatori savait que c'était de sa faute à lui.  
~ Je n'aurai pas dû le cacher. J'aurai dû lui dire le jour même. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne comprend pas... cette soudaine impression... qu'il fallait préserver... la protéger...~ pensa t'il.  
Le médecin demeura silencieux.  
« C'est bien ce que je pensais... » continua le chef de clan à voix basse. Un mince sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il s'avança de quelques pas, puis se pencha vers Hatori.  
« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, Hatori ?.... » chuchota Akito.  
Hatori regardait fixement devant lui. Il évitait de croiser le regard noir et froid qui était posé sur lui.  
« Tu m'as déçu... énormément déçu... »  
Akito leva lentement sa main gauche et la posa sur la joue du médecin. Celui-ci retint un frémissement involontaire.  
« Pourquoi me l'as-tu caché ?... Alors que tu sais parfaitement que je finis toujours par être au courant de tout, en ce qui concerne mes maudits... »  
Il se mit à caresser la joue d'Hatori. Très doucement.  
« Et tout ça pour une sale sauvageonne... une petite garce qui ne vaut pas mieux que cette trainée de Tohru Honda... Dis-moi... »  
Le visage d'Akito se pencha un peu plus. Et il se mit à lui murmurer à l'oreille :  
« Elle te plait ?... Cette Sakata... C'est pour ça que tu as voulu couvrir le petit « incident » qui s'est produit avec Ayamé... et Momiji ?... »  
Hatori sursauta légèrement. Akito rit :  
« Tu vois ? Rien ne m'échappe ! Je suis au courant pour la transformation du lapin. »  
Puis, il reprit de sa voix basse :  
« Ton histoire avec Kana ne t'a pas suffit ?... N'as-tu donc pas retenu la leçon ?... »  
~ Il se trompe... Il se trompe complètement... Je voulais juste... qu'il ne l'utilise pas, comme il voulait d'abord le faire avec Tohru. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé avec Ayamé... Même si je ne m'explique toujours pas cette réaction que j'ai eu ...~ pensa Hatori.  
La main d'Akito arrêta brusquement son mouvement de va-et-vient. Sa voix devint subitement plus sombre, chargée de colère contenue, même s'il ne l'éleva pas.  
« J'ai horreur que l'on me désobéisse... Et venant de ta part, cela m'a fait mal, Hatori. Très mal... »  
Hatori sentit les doigts d'Akito se crisper contre sa joue.  
« Ta trahison... je l'ai ressentie comme... de longues aiguilles dont la pointe me rentrait dans la peau... »  
Les ongles d'Akito entrèrent lentement dans la joue d'Hatori. Le médecin ferma les yeux et serra les dents.  
« Cela m'a fait... tellement souffrir... »  
Hatori attendit la douleur produite par le glissement des ongles contre sa joue... qui ne vint pas. La pression au niveau de son visage s'était relâchée. Il ouvrit les yeux. Akito était debout à côté des portes coulissantes ouvertes, et lui tournait le dos.  
« Va chercher la voiture. Tu as de la chance que je tienne à être ponctuel pour mes cours de dessin. »  
Hatori se leva aussitôt. Il tâta au passage sa joue : il n'y avait pas de sang.  
« Néanmoins... » continua calmement Akito.  
Hatori se figea.  
« Nous reprendrons cette petite conversation plus tard. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi. »  
Le médecin s'inclina :  
« Bien, Akito-sama »  
Puis, il sortit de la pièce en pensant :  
~ Ai-je fais plus de mal que de bien, en fin de compte ?... D'avoir voulu la protéger, je l'ai encore plus exposée au danger. Rien de bon ne pourra sortir de cette histoire. Surtout si... finalement... mes doutes s'avèrent être... fondés. Tout s'écroulerait. Pour nous. Pour elle. Et pour... lui. A nouveau. ~  
  
*************************************  
  
Emi fit quelques pas dans le couloir menant à la salle de dessin du temple, et s'arrêta.  
~ Il est probablement déjà arrivé. Il arrive toujours en avance. Et comme je n'ai pas vu Hibari-sensei près de la cloche, ni à l'avant du temple, il ne sera donc pas tout seul.~ pensa t'elle.  
Elle ne se sentit pas pour autant soulagée. Il lui avait fallu tout de même pas mal de sermons intérieurs et de gonflage intensif de moral pour remettre les pieds au temple. Après ce qui s'y était passé.  
~ Je ne dois pas me laisser impressionner. Je veux continuer. Je dois aller de l'avant. Tant qu'Hibari-sensei sera dans la même pièce, je n'aurai pas d'attaques sournoises à redouter de la part de ce sadique. Et surtout... je ne dois pas ressentir de la peur face à lui. Je sais qu'il peut la sentir. La flairer, comme un prédateur.~  
Emi se remit en marche et atteignit les portes coulissantes de la salle de dessin. Elle s'immobilisa à nouveau.  
~ N'aie pas peur. Je n'ai pas peur. Je vais entrer dans cette salle, et lui montrer que peu importent les obstacles, je me relèverai toujours et je continuerai à avancer. Il verra qu'il ne peut pas tout contrôler... tout obtenir.~  
Emi prit une profonde inspiration. Elle respira le doux parfum des fleurs de cerisiers que lui avaient offertes ses amis (elle les portait dans ses bras). La délicate fragrance coula soyeusement dans ses poumons et se diffusa en elle, libérant le noeud d'appréhension dans son estomac et dessinant d'une caresse un adorable sourire sur ses lèvres. D'un geste décidé, elle saisit le bord du panneau et fit coulisser la porte avant de s'exclamer joyeusement :  
« BONJOUR !!! Excusez-moi pour le retard, Hibari-sensei ! »  
Le bonze se tourna vers Emi et hocha la tête de son air affable :  
« Bonjour, Emi-chan. Ce n'est pas grave, entre donc, sois la bienvenue.. »  
~ Je ne suis pas forte. Mais je peux m'entraîner à le devenir. Et puiser cette source chez ceux qui m'aiment. ~ pensa Emi.  
Elle entra gaiement dans la salle.  
« Hibari-sensei, est-ce que je peux mettre ces fleurs dans l'eau ? J'ai peur qu'elles ne se fanent trop vite... » demanda t'elle, en posant son sac par terre.  
« Mais bien sûr, Emi-chan. »  
Emi le remercia et tout en remplissant un large bocal d'eau au lavabo installé au fond de la salle, elle jeta un coup d'oeil discret aux alentours. Pas d'Akito en vue.  
~ Bizarre... est-ce que pour la première fois depuis le début de ces cours il serait... EN RETARD ????? Incroyaaaaaable !!!! Monsieur Perfection aurait donc eu une faiblesse et se serait laissé aller ?.... A moins que la Providence n'ait envoyé une grippe carabinée pour le clouer au lit !! Dans les deux cas, ça mérite de sabrer le champagne !!~ pensa Emi.  
Elle trempa ses fleurs dans le bocal, et le posa près de son chevalet.  
« Ce sont de très belles fleurs de cerisier, Emi-chan. » fit le bonze, en s'approchant pour admirer le bouquet.  
« Oui, elles sont magnifiques ! Ce sont mes amis qui me les ont offertes aujourd'hui, pour mon anniversaire ! Ils savaient que c'était mes fleurs préférées ! » répondit Emi.  
« Je vois... tu as là des amis très attentionnés, Emi-chan. »  
~ Sans eux, je serai déjà rentrée à Okinawa... ~ pensa la jeune fille.  
Le bonze pencha un peu la tête de côté et observa les fleurs. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Emi se risqua à lui dire :  
« Hum... Hibari-sensei ?... Heu... A propos du défi de dessin d'aujourd'hui... »  
Le bonze se redressa en souriant :  
« Oui ?... »  
« Quel sera le thè... »  
« Excusez-moi pour le retard, Hibari-sensei... » la coupa une voix calme et polie.  
~ Nooooooooooon !!! C'était trop beau pour être vrai...~ pensa Emi.  
Akito venait d'entrer dans la salle.  
Emi sortit de derrière le chevalet, bien en vue d'Akito. Ne l'apercevant pas tout de suite, il pensa l'avoir effrayée avec succès et s'être définitivement débarrassée d'elle grâce à son plan de l'autre jour.  
~ Parfait. Je savais bien qu'elle finirait par craquer. C'est bien fait pour elle. Et ce n'est pas encore fini, je compte bien lui faire payer de s'être....~ pensa t'il.  
Il s'interrompit brusquement. Et vit Emi.  
~ Non... pas... possible... Elle est là... Cette sale petite garce est revenue !!!~  
Emi se tenait bien droite. Et soutenait le regard du jeune homme.  
~ Je viens de te gâcher ta joie, n'est-ce pas ?.... Et bien... TANT MIEUX ! Parce que je compte bien continuer dans cette bonne résolution !~ pensa Emi.  
~ Très bien, sale sauvageonne, tu vas le regretter ! Tu aurais mieux fait de fuir et d'abandonner... Je ne te laisserai pas continuer... et je ne te laisserai pas t'approprier MES maudits, les éloigner de moi !... Peu importe ce que tu sois... je ne tolèrerai pas l'intervention d'une deuxième Tohru Honda !!! ~ se dit Akito.  
Les deux regards s'affrontèrent pendant une fraction de seconde. Regard bleu d'abysses océanes... contre regard noir de nuit d'orage. Et entre les deux.... le bonze, toujours aussi insouciant et indifférent à la tempête de force 4 qui hurlait juste au-dessus de son crâne rasé. La tête à nouveau légèrement penchée de côté, il contemplait paisiblement les fleurs de cerisier d'Emi.  
« Hum... je crois bien que... finalement... oui. »  
Après avoir établi cet état des faits, Hibari se redressa et se tourna vers ses deux élèves, en pleine bataille télépathique. Le courant fut néanmoins rompu au moment même où il prit la parole :  
« J'ai décidé. »  
Emi et Akito tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers lui.  
« Qu'avez-vous décidé, Hibari-sensei ? » demandèrent-ils en même temps, avant de chacun se foudroyer brièvement du regard.  
« Le défi de dessin. Ces belles fleurs m'ont inspiré un thème riche et intéressant à exploiter. » continua le bonze, d'un air songeur.  
« Ces fleurs ?!... Quelles fleurs ?!... » fit Akito.  
« Celles qu'Emi-chan a apporté. » répondit le bonze.  
Akito aperçut le bocal avec les minces branches de cerisier fleuries. Il fronça les sourcils.  
« Sensei... heu... vous n'aviez pas déjà prévu un thème pour le défi de dessin d'aujourd'hui ?... » demanda Emi.  
Le bonze la regarda en souriant pendant quelques secondes... puis secoua la tête :  
« Non, aucun ! Merci de m'avoir donné l'inspiration avec tes magnifiques fleurs, Emi-chan. »  
(goutte de sueur sur le front d'Emi)  
« Le thème sera donc... »  
Le bonze se pencha vers une des branches fleuries, ferma les yeux et en respira le parfum délicat. Puis, il annonça d'une voix un peu émue :  
« L'esprit d'Ohanami... L'esprit des cerisiers en fleurs... L'âme de la fête des cerisiers...»  
Gros silence.  
« Donc... vous voulez qu'on dessine des cerisiers en fleurs... c'est bien ça ?... » fit Emi avec précaution.  
« Je veux que vous me dessiniez votre interprétation de l'Esprit d'Ohanami.... »  
~ Ca tombe bien ! La fête de l'Ohanami doit avoir lieu ce week-end, puisque les cerisiers sont en fleurs !!~ pensa Emi.  
« De combien de temps allons-nous disposer pour ce défi, Hibari- sensei ?... » demanda Akito.  
Il enrageait intérieurement qu'Emi ait pu inspirer un défi à son professeur. Non seulement elle retournait ses maudits contre lui et osait retourner sur le champ de bataille après la dernière défaite du White Day... mais en plus... elle s'appropriait les bonnes grâces d'Hibari.  
« Hum... le défi n'aura pas lieu aujourd'hui. Je pense que pour un tel thème, il vous faut un endroit qui soit plus approprié... Un parc... Des vrais cerisiers... Un pique-nique... » commença Hibari.  
Les deux élèves, qui étaient loin d'être à la traîne (bien obligé, s'ils voulaient pouvoir suivre Hibari dans ses directives à mi-chemin entre l'Oracle de Delphes et l'Enigme du Sphynx), se rendirent compte de ce qui les attendaient. Et cette prise de conscience entraîna un concert de grincement de dents et d'ondes tourmentées à en faire se pâmer Hanajima.  
« Oui. Demain, nous nous rendrons à ce parc... face à l'océan... » continua Hibari, d'un air songeur.  
« TOUS ENSEMBLE ??? »  
« Nous pourrons nous installer sous les cerisiers et dessiner... et je pourrai rendre visite au bonze du temple d'à côté... C'est un vieil ami à moi. Oui. Une journée consacrée à ce thème...»  
~ Je vais devoir passer la journée avec... LUI ???~ pensa Emi.  
~ Je vais devoir supporter sa présence pendant une journée !!!!~ pensa Akito.  
« Mais... Hibari-sensei... UNE JOURNEE ENTIERE ???? »  
Peine perdue. Une fois lancé, le bonze était difficile à rattraper. Autant essayer de faire entendre raison à une porte... ou à un mur. Même bienveillants.  
« Il faudra partir tôt, demain... Le parc est à deux heures de route d'ici. Il faut aussi se renseigner sur les horaires de bus, et... » ajouta le bonze.  
« Hibari-sensei, laissez-moi vous épargner ce souci... Pourquoi ne pas nous y rendre en voiture ? Je serai ravi de vous en fournir une pour ce voyage. » déclara Akito, en souriant.  
Emi lui lança un regard furieux et dégoûté.  
~ Quel sale hypocrite ! Prêt à tout pour se faire bien voir auprès d'Hibari !!! Et je parie que l'invitation n'est valable que pour lui et notre professeur... bien sûr... De toutes manières, je refuse de monter dans la même voiture que lui... je risquerai d'être malade pendant tout le trajet. ~ pensa la jeune fille.  
Akito se tourna vers Emi et rajouta :  
« Bien entendu... tu es aussi la bienvenue... Sakata. »  
Emi faillit en avaler sa langue, de surprise.  
~ Ben voyons !! Et tu le pense tellement sincèrement que j'ai les oreilles qui chauffent !! ~ se dit-elle.  
« C'est parfait ! Ainsi, nous pourrons nous rendre tous ensemble là- bas ! Merci, Akito-kun, de ta gentille proposition. » fit le bonze.  
« Mais je vous en prie, Hibari-sensei. C'est un plaisir de vous aider. » répondit poliment Akito, en s'inclinant.  
Emi n'en revenait pas. L'hypocrisie d'Akito commençait sérieusement à lui donner une furieuse allergie.  
Hibari les libéra aussitôt, mais il resta avec Akito afin d'organiser quelques détails sur le trajet du lendemain. Emi se dépêcha de les laisser, souhaitant mettre à profit le temps qu'il lui restait à se préparer émotionnellement au choc de la journée qui l'attendait (en clair : broyer du noir, pester et trouver un moyen de ne pas avoir de poussée d'urticaire provoquée par la présence d'Akito).  
  
**********************************  
  
~ Ce n'est rien. Ce ne sont que quelques misérables petites heures à passer. Je me concentre sur le défi... et j'ignore tout le reste. C'est ça. Le défi. Oui. Parfaitement.~  
Emi regarda sa montre. Et soupira, ennuyée.  
~ Bien sûr. Il n'allait pas arriver à l'heure, c'était à prévoir. Pas pour une « sauvageonne ». Quel crétiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!!!!~  
Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'Emi attendait l'arrivée d'Akito et Hibari, postée à l'entrée de la pension. Elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit et son humeur ne s'améliorait pas, malgré la douceur exceptionnelle de l'air et le magnifique soleil qui brillait dans son écrin d'azur au velours flambant neuf.  
« Bon, ça ne sert à rien d'attendre ici, je vais rentrer à la pension et.... »  
Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'une élégante Mercedes noire, qui stoppa juste à sa hauteur. Emi chargea son fusil d'assaut verbal et se prépara à lancer une salve de remarques mortellement acerbes à son ennemi... La portière avant s'ouvrit et Hatori sortit de la voiture. Emi s'empressa immédiatement de rendre les armes (momentanément), surprise par la présence du médecin.  
« Hatori-san ???"  
" Bonjour, Emi. Je vais mettre ton sac dans le coffre. »  
« Vous... vous allez venir avec nous ? Je ne savais pas... »  
« Je vais vous déposer, puis retourner vous chercher. Donne-moi ton sac, je vais le ranger dans le coffre. »  
Emi remarqua le ton froid d'Hatori, et cela l'intrigua... et l'attrista un peu. Bon, il n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme une personne chaleureuse et expansive... mais c'était sa manière d'être. Calme, sobre dans ses émotions. Mais capable de s'investir pour ceux à qui il tenait. Emi s'était sentie à l'aise avec lui, il lui rappelait beaucoup son propre père, aussi imperturbable que lui et emprunt de flegme typiquement « so british » (rappel : le père d'Emi est anglais...^^). Mais là... il y avait quelque chose de changé dans le comportement du médecin.  
Emi lui tendit son sac... puis hésita. Devait-elle monter à l'avant ou à l'arrière du véhicule ?... Et plus important encore... où était placé Akito ??? Hatori coupa court à ses doutes et tout en prenant le sac, il dit à Emi :  
« Tu peux t'installer à l'arrière. »  
« Ah... d'accord. Merci. »  
Emi fit le tour de la voiture, ouvrit la portière arrière de droite et se pencha avec appréhension ... pour faire face au visage bienveillant d'Hibari.  
« Ah ! Bonjour, Emi-chan ! » fit le bonze, en souriant.  
Emi respira, un peu plus soulagée.  
« Bonjour, Hibari-sensei ! » répondit-elle joyeusement.  
Son sourire se figea lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'Akito occupait la place à droite d'Hibari. Il conservait son visage tourné vers la vitre. Elle décida de l'ignorer. Aussi. La jeune fille prit place à côté d'Hibari. Au moment où elle claquait la portière, Akito détourna le regard de la fenêtre et déclara froidement:  
« Quand on est poli, la moindre des choses est de dire bonjour. »  
« Puisque tu es si bien élevé, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit toi-même ? » répondit avec humeur Emi.  
« Ladies first. » répliqua Akito, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. (traduction : « les dames en premier »)  
« Really ? Well, I thought I was nothing but a savage..." riposta Emi, dans un anglais parfait à l'accent britannique soigné. (trad.: "Vraiment? Ben je croyais que je n'étais qu'une sauvageonne... »)  
Les hostilités cessèrent immédiatement avec l'arrivée d'Hatori, qui s'installa au volant. Emi s'enfonça dans le confortable siège en cuir noir, et Akito reprit sa passionnante contemplation de la vitre, Hibari faisant office de mur et d'état-tampon entre eux.  
~ Ca promet, cette journée... Hatori-san semble prendre ses distances avec moi... Akito m'agresse dès mon arrivée... Et l'atmosphère n'est pas prête de s'améliorer !!!~ pensa Emi.  
~ Plus je la voie, et plus mon sentiment de haine augmente... Je ne supporte plus la présence de cette sale garce, je ne tolère plus la manière dont elle me répond... Il faut que j'en finisse avec elle, et vite !...~ se dit rageusement Akito.  
Le trajet se déroula en silence, le bonze étant perdu en pleine méditation, et ses deux élèves ayant rompu tout contact, négociation, et communication entre eux. Emi essaya de discuter avec Hatori, mais le médecin lui fit sèchement comprendre qu'il préférait ne pas parler lorsqu'il conduisait. Son attitude acheva de miner le moral de la jeune fille, persuadée de l'avoir vexé pour de bon.  
Deux heures plus tard...  
« Je viendrai vous chercher en fin d'après-midi, comme convenu. » déclara Hatori.  
Le petit groupe se tenait à l'entrée du parc, près de la voiture.  
« Sois ponctuel. » fit Akito.  
Puis, il ajouta avec un mince sourire :  
« N'oublie pas que nous avons encore quelques petites choses à régler, toi et moi... n'est-ce pas ?... »  
Emi observa la conversation. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle crut voir les traits d'Hatori se figer... un léger frémissement le parcourir... Puis, le médecin redevint calme et froid, et répondit poliment :  
« Bien, Akito-sama. »  
~ Bizarre... j'ai eu l'impression qu'Akito le menaçait... et qu'Hatori- san semblait... effrayé...~ pensa t'elle.  
Hatori ouvrit le coffre de la voiture, et Emi en profita pour le rejoindre. Il tressaillit légèrement lorsqu'il la vit si proche et se raidit. Il lui tendit son sac à dos :  
« Tiens. Tu n'avais que ce sac là ? »  
« Oui, oui. Merci, Hatori-san."  
Il allait refermer le coffre, lorsqu'Emi s'adressa à nouveau à lui, d'une petite voix hésitante:  
« Heu... Hatori-san... Je... Est-ce que je vous ai... vexé ?... »  
Hatori s'immobilisa.  
« Vous aviez l'air assez... hum... irrité. »  
~ Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Et surtout devant Akito. Ce serait rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Et nous risquerions tous d'en pâtir. Et Emi en premier.~ pensa t'il.  
Il referma le coffre et déclara :  
« Je ne suis pas irrité. Et tu ne m'a pas vexé. Maintenant, dépêche-toi de rejoindre ton professeur. »  
~ Non, décidément, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Mais il refuse de me le dire... à cause de la présence d'Akito. Sûrement.~ se dit Emi.  
La jeune fille hocha la tête :  
« Vous avez raison. A tout à l'heure, Hatori-san ! Conduisez prudemment ! »  
Elle lui adressa un sourire et courut rejoindre Hibari et Akito, à l'entrée du parc. Hatori la regarda s'éloigner.  
~ Pourvu que tout se passe bien. Pourvu qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mal.~ pensa t'il.  
  
**********************************  
  
« Venez, allons de ce côté-ci. » déclara Hibari.  
Le bonze avançait à petites enjambées rapides, ses deux élèves dans son sillage. Tout en le suivant, Emi contempla les environs. Le parc s'étendait sur un vaste terrain qui descendait en pente douce vers la mer. Les pieds s'enfonçaient moelleusement dans un épais tapis de verdure parfumée, qui recouvrait toute la surface de l'endroit. Mais le plus beau... restait le spectacle des cerisiers en fleurs. Car ce parc était uniquement constitué de cerisiers, ce qui évidemment attirait une foule de gens pour l'Ohanami.  
Finalement, Hibari s'arrêta subitement.  
« Ici. Ce sera bien. » déclara t'il.  
Ils étaient arrivés sur une petite colline. Il ne s'y trouvait qu'un seul cerisier, mais contrairement aux autres, il était plus large et haut. Ses vastes ramures se déployaient dans une explosion de dentelles boisées et motifs délicats de fleurs blanches. Par miracle, l'endroit était relativement désert, ils étaient les seuls sur cette petite colline, bien que quelques mètres plus bas, les visiteurs s'amoncelaient bruyamment sous les autres cerisiers. Hibari hocha la tête, puis sortit une couverture de sa sacoche, qu'il étendit sur l'herbe avant de s'y asseoir.  
« Dites-moi, Hibari-sensei... vous venez souvent ici ? » demanda Emi.  
Le bonze sourit :  
« Près de ce parc, il y a un temple. Et c'est dans ce temple que j'ai reçu ma formation de bonze, et où je me suis « éveillé ». Mon maître est décédé, depuis le temps, mais le bonze qui a repris le temple était un de ses disciples, nous avons été formés ensemble. J'irai lui rendre une petite visite, avant de partir. Mais il est vrai que j'aimais assez venir méditer sous ces cerisiers... et particulièrement celui-là.»  
« Ah, je comprends pourquoi vous nous y avez emmené ! C'est vrai qu'il est magnifique ! Il n'est pas comme les autres, son tronc n'est pas aussi gracieux, mais je le trouve beau. Il dégage beaucoup de .... »  
« Sur combien de points est ce défi, Sensei ? » la coupa Akito.  
Emi lui lança un regard irrité.  
« J'étais en train de parler, je te signale ! »  
« Tes divagations futiles et sans importances nous font perdre à tous du temps. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter, mais pour dessiner. » répliqua sèchement Akito.  
~ Ca y est... j'ai une poussée d'urticaire...~ pensa Emi, en colère.  
Hibari prit un air songeur.  
« Hum... disons... sur.... quatre points. »  
Il acquiesça d'un air satisfait, puis ajouta :  
« L'esprit d'Ohanami... Vous avez deux heures pour m'en donner votre interprétation. »  
Il gratifia ses deux élèves d'un sourire affable, puis ferma les yeux et recommença à méditer (oui, il médite beaucoup, et toujours au « bon » moment^^).  
Emi ne perdit pas de temps. Comme Akito s'était installé près d'Hibari, et qu'elle ne tenait pas à succomber à une violente crise d'allergie provoquée par sa présence, elle prit son sac, lui tourna le dos et partit s'installer de l'autre côté de l'arbre.  
~ Pas question de dessiner avec lui aussi proche de moi !!! Il va me bloquer mon inspiration !... ~ se dit-elle.  
Le tronc de l'arbre la cachait complètement, lui laissant un peu d'intimité artistique. Emi respira, un peu plus soulagée. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe et poussa un petit soupir : la pelouse épaisse fournissait le plus confortable des coussins. La jeune fille caressa les brins émeraude, légèrement humides, libérant une odeur grasse et sucrée qui envahit ses narines. Elle sourit. Ca lui avait manqué. Juste s'asseoir à nouveau dans l'herbe. Elle s'allongea sur le dos et croisa ses bras derrière la tête. Le temps était vraiment splendide, pour un début de printemps. Emi contempla les ramures du cerisier et les morceaux de ciel bleu qui apparaissaient de temps à autre dans les interstices. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le bruissement du vent dans les branches, un murmure soyeux et doux, semblable à un millier de chuchotements. Cette tranquillité... ce sentiment de sérénité... lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Pas un souvenir. Mais plutôt... une impression.  
~ Je me sens bien. Je me suis déjà sentie aussi bien. J'ai le sentiment d'avoie déjà vécu cette sensation... Où et quand ?... Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... ~ pensa t'elle.  
Brusquement, elle ouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête.  
~ Hola !!! Faut pas que je m'endorme, moi !!! Allez, au boulot ! Réfléchissons au thème de l'Esprit d'Ohanami !~  
Elle sentit quelque chose de doux et de léger lui effleurer la joue. Un pétale de fleur de cerisier. Puis un autre. Une pluie de pétales blancs. Emi, enchantée, laissa la douce avalanche la recouvrir.  
« On dirait de la neige... » murmura t'elle.  
~ Ohanami... la fête des cerisiers en fleurs. Tous se rassemblent pour contempler ces arbres... avant qu'ils ne perdent leurs magnifiques ramures fleuries. Quand on y pense, ça peut paraître un peu injuste. Une année d'attente pour quelques jours d'une floraison aussi brève qu'éphémère...~  
Emi saisit en plein vol une fleur entière de cerisier et la contempla. Les délicats pétales commençaient à se recroqueviller, alors que le coeur de la fleur demeurait encore intact.  
~ Aussitôt épanouie... et déjà fanée... Elle est morte en venant au monde... Tiens ! Ca me rappelle les flocons de neige !! Mais... ce n'est pourtant pas vraiment la même chose. Enfin si, un peu. Leur existence est fragile et ne dure pas. Pourtant... j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus... derrière ce thème...~  
Emi leva les yeux et posa la fleur à moitié fanée sur son ventre.  
~ L'Esprit d'Ohanami... ce n'est pas simplement le fait de regarder les fleurs de cerisiers s'épanouir et se faner. C'est aussi le fait de revenir les voir chaque année. Le fait qu'à la même période, ces fleurs s'épanouissent et meurent... pour renaître et remourir encore... et encore... et que cela ne s'arrêtera jamais. Elles reviendront à chaque printemps... et le printemps reviendra chaque année. Oui. Peut importe ce qui se produit entre-temps... l'hiver, la neige, les êtres humains... elles ne changeront pas leur cycle. Les fleurs de cerisier ne durent pas... Mais l'Esprit d'Ohanami est éternel. Il meurt et renaît à chaque fois. Chaque année. Mais il est là. Toujours là. Comme une promesse éternellement renouvelée...~  
Emi se redresse lentement.  
~ Hum... c'est un peu embrouillé... comme divagation !... Mais, je commence à comprendre...~  
Elle tend le bras et touche le tronc du cerisier : l'écorce était vieille et un peu rêche, comme une main de grand-mère. Emi appuya sa joue contre le tronc et ferma les yeux.  
~ Oui... maintenant... je peux le sentir. La voir. Presque. Elle est là. Elle est bien là.~  
Satisfaite, elle recula en souriant, prit son carnet de croquis et se mit à dessiner.  
Trois heures plus tard....  
Emi se leva. Elle contempla son dessin achevé, et hocha la tête.  
« Aaah... Je suis contente ! Je crois que j'ai réussi à mettre dans ce dessin un peu de... »  
« Sakata ! »  
La voix d'Akito lui fit grincer les dents.  
~ Toujours au bon moment !! Raaaah, vivement que ce défi se termine vite, et que je sois libérée de sa présence !!!~ pensa t'elle.  
« J'arrive !! » lui cria t'elle.  
La jeune fille brossa hâtivement ses vêtements. Ils étaient un peu humides à cause de l'herbe, et des brins et des pétales s'étaient accrochés à ses cheveux. Ca ne se voyait pas sur son jean, mais son haut clair était un peu mouillé. Emi haussa les épaules. De toutes manières, qu'elle ait le look sauvageonne lui importait peu, même si c'était une source intarissable de sarcasme pour Akito.  
« Me voilà... » dit-elle, en contournant le tronc.  
Akito lui jeta un regard froid et sourit d'un air méprisant :  
« Tu t'es roulée dans l'herbe ? La sauvageonne n'a pas résisté à l'appel de la jungle ? Tu ne sais vraiment pas te contrôler.»  
« Akito, tes commentaires futiles et sans importances nous font perdre un temps précieux. » répliqua Emi.  
Ils se foudroyèrent mutuellement du regard. A ce moment-là, Hibari ouvrit les yeux et contempla ses deux élèves d'un air souriant :  
« Ah ! Vous êtes là. »  
Toujous aussi insouciant de l'ampleur du conflit et des éclats d'obus qui lui rasaient le crâne, il ajouta :  
« Avez-vous terminé vos dessins ? »  
Emi et Akito acquiescèrent. Un épais mur de tension quasi palpable se forma entre eux.  
« Bien. Vous me les montrerez en arrivant au temple. » déclara le bonze. « Car je voudrais profiter du temps qu'il nous reste pour vous montrer quelque chose. »  
Le mur de tension retomba (momentanément).  
« Le temple où vous avez été formé, Hibari-sensei ? » demanda Emi.  
Elle était un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir montrer son dessin avant ce soir.  
« Hum... Non ! » fit le bonze, toujours aussi souriant.  
Il montra du doigt la mer.  
« Ca. Voilà ce que je veux vous faire voir. »  
Les deux élèves suivirent la direction que pointait le doigt... et aperçurent une île. Une petite île toute proche de là.  
« Ah ?... Une... île ?... » fit Emi.  
~ Pitié, dites-moi qu'on ne va pas partir en excursion... Je veux rentrer !!! ~ pensa t'elle.  
Akito fronça les sourcils :  
« Sensei... vous voulez que nous allions visiter l'île ?... »  
« Vous le voulez ? Très bien, d'accord ! » fit joyeusement le bonze.  
~QUOI ??????????? ~ pensa Emi.  
« Puisque tu le proposes, Akito-kun, faisons-le ! Je m'y suis déjà rendu, vous verrez, c'est un bel endroit. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, on y trouve même un autel consacré aux dieux de l'île. » dit le bonze, tout en se mettant en marche.  
Akito avait l'air sincèrement choqué :  
« Mais... Sensei... je ne faisais que me renseigner sur vos intentions concernant cette île... Ce n'était pas une proposition ! »  
« Il y avait un petit bateau qui faisait la navette entre l'île et le parc, dans le temps... je pense qu'il doit encore exister... » continua le bonze.  
« Hibari-sensei !! Nous n'aurons jamais le temps d'aller et de revenir avant l'arrivée d'Hatori-san !... » tenta vainement de le convaincre Emi.  
« Tenez ! J'avais raison ! Voilà le bateau ! »  
Ils avaient atteint le rivage. Et effectivement, une passerelle menait à un petit bateau à quai. Le bonze prit un air satisfait :  
« Ah ! Je suis content que rien n'aie changé. »  
Il s'approcha du bateau et demanda :  
« Est-ce que ce bateau fait encore la navette avec l'île ? »  
Un homme sortit de la cabine et répondit :  
« Oui. Mais je termine le service dans une heure. C'est la dernière fournée que je fais de la journée. »  
Le sourire du bonze s'élargit :  
« C'est parfait. Nous aimerions nous rendre sur l'île. »  
L'homme acquiesça et se poussa pour laisser monter les passagers... dont deux semblaient pour l'instant fermement ancrés sur le plancher des vaches. Hibari se tourna vers ses élèves :  
« Allons-y. Vous verrez, cette promenade va nous détendre. Vous êtes resté toute l'après-midi sur votre défi... c'est l'occasion de vous dégourdir un peu les jambes. »  
« Ah, mais, je n'en ai pas besoin, je vous assure, Sensei !! » s'empressa de dire Emi.  
« Hatori ne va pas tarder, nous devrions peut-être nous mettre en route pour l'attendre. » intervint Akito.  
Mais le bonze répondit :  
« Nous avons encore le temps, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Montez.»  
Le bonze s'écarta. Complètement dépassés par les évènements, Emi et Akito hésitèrent.  
~ Mais pourquoi a t'il fallu qu'il parle de visiter l'île ????? Maintenant, il n'y a plus le choix !!! ~ pensa Emi.  
Akito demeurait silencieux. Le mur de tension revint s'élever entre eux. Finalement, Emi monta d'un air décidé dans le bateau. Akito lui lança un regard irrité, puis emprunta le même chemin. Hibari se préparait à les rejoindre, lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement et déclara :  
« J'allais oublier... je voulais passer voir mon vieil ami bonze au temple... »  
Il adressa un sourire à se deux élèves sur le pont du bateau :  
« Je vais aller le voir. Pendant ce temps, vous n'avez qu'à visiter l'île. Et je viendrai vous chercher dans une heure et demie. »  
« Qu... QUOI ??? Hibari-sensei, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ???!! » fit Emi.  
~ Je vais rester seule sur cette île avec ... LUI ????~  
« Hibari-sensei ! Nous ne pouvons pas y aller sans vous !! » renchérit Akito.  
~ Seul avec cette sale garce de sauvageonne... je ne vais pas le supporter !!!~  
Le bonze avait atteint le quai.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas. L'île est toute petite, vous ne vous perdrez pas. Allez voir l'autel, il y a un petit chemin qui y mène à gauche du ponton. » leur dit Hibari.  
Le moteur du bateau se mit en marche.  
« Attendez !... » cria Emi.  
~ Il ne peut pas faire ça !....~  
Le bonze agita la main en souriant.  
« Attendez !!!! » répéta t'elle.  
Le bateau s'éloigna du quai.  
~ Il... l'a... fait...~  
Emi regarda la silhouette du bonze rapetisser.  
  
A suivre.....  
  
Voilà !!! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis sur ce chapitre !^^ Comme toujours, je serai ravie de vous lire et de vous répondre^^  
Prochain chapitre : « Orages »  
Au menu : Emi et Akito vident leur sac, un orage imprévu balaye l'île... une série d'évènements qui vont conduire à une soirée très mouvementée !  
Merciiiii à tous mes lecteurs !!! Je radote, mais, j'apprécie énormément tous vos gentils mails, ça m'encourage beaucoup !^^ J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire !! Merci à : Yu-chan, lily, préséa, atlantis, hitomi, fred, clara, Petite Lady, arizona, arkel, spiegel1979, anaelle sohma et tous les autres !!! Je ne vous oublie pas ! ^^ 


	13. Orages

La Globe-trotter girl !  
  
Par Zahnegirl.  
  
Bonjour à tous ! Bon ! Place aux choses sérieuses ! Voilà le chapitre du grand vidage de sac entre Emi et Akito ! Y'aura t'il des survivants ?... ^^  
Disclaimer : Fruits Basket et les personnages de ce manga ne m'appartiennent pas.  
  
Chapitre treize : Orages.  
  
~ Je n'aime pas ça... je n'aime pas ça du tout !...~ pensa Emi.  
Elle fronça les sourcils. Puis, elle se tourna vers le capitaine du bateau, occupé à remonter la passerelle, et dit :  
« Excusez-moi, mais... je pense que nous devrions rentrer ! »  
Ils venaient juste de débarquer sur le ponton de l'île, après une vingtaine de minutes de trajet. La traversée s'était déroulée dans une ambiance glaciale, Emi et Akito ayant conservé le plus de distance possible entre eux, enfin en évitant quand même de devoir se jeter par- dessus bord. C'était le printemps, mais l'eau était encore froide.  
Emi contempla l'horizon d'un air préoccupé.  
« Je pense sincèrement que nous devrions rentrer maintenant ! » répéta t'elle.  
~ Non, je n'aime vraiment pas ça !... Ce qui se passe à l'horizon...~ se dit-elle.  
L'homme la regarda d'un air intrigué :  
« Il y a un problème, mademoiselle ? »  
Du coin de l'oeil, Emi aperçut Akito prendre un air exaspéré. Elle l'ignora et continua :  
« Vous ne voyez pas l'horizon ? Vous ne voyez pas ce qui s'y passe ??? »  
L'homme regarda d'un air distrait le ciel, puis haussa les épaules :  
« Je ne vois absolument rien. Rien d'alarmant. »  
« La couleur du ciel y est anormalement jaunâtre ! Comme avant un orage ! Il va y avoir un orage, et je pense que nous ne devrions pas nous attarder ici ! » fit Emi.  
L'homme rit :  
« Ma p'tite demoiselle, y'a pas d'orage de prévu avant demain. Vous avez tout le temps d'explorer l'île avec votre p'tit copain. »  
A ces mots, Emi explosa, furieuse :  
« CE N'EST PAS MON PETIT COPAIN !!!!!!!! LOIN DE LAAAA !!!! Et je vous dis qu'il va y avoir de l'orage ! Vous ne sentez pas ? Le vent a commencé à se lever... et les nuages ne vont pas tarder à s'amonceler...»  
~ Raaaah !!! Il ne me croit pas !! Et pourtant, l'air a une odeur grasse de pluie... le vent a tourné... et l'horizon est de plus en plus jaunâtre !...~ pensa Emi.  
« Ecoutez, mademoiselle, vous vous faites du souci pour rien. Y'aura pas d'orage aujourd'hui. Je reviens dans une petite heure alors d'ici là, soyez sage et faites pas trop de bêtises... » ajouta l'homme, avec un petit sourire, avant de rentrer dans sa cabine.  
« Attendez !!! » s'écria Emi.  
Le bateau s'éloigna. Emi tapa furieusement du pied sur le ponton.  
~ J'y crois pas !!!! Je suis vraiment coincée sur cette île avec ce sadique !!!! NOOOOON !!!!~ pensa t'elle rageusement.  
La voix froide d'Akito s'éleva derrière elle :  
« On dirait que tes talents de sauvageonne n'ont pas réussi à amadouer le capitaine... qui s'y connaît beaucoup mieux que toi en ce qui concerne les intempéries. Ta tentative de fuite était vraiment pitoyable. »  
Emi se tourna vers lui :  
« Ma tentative de fuite ?! Idiot ! Tu ne comprends pas qu'on risque de rester coincer ici, si un orage éclate !! Le bateau sera incapable de venir nous chercher !! Et cette île n'est pas assez grande pour nous deux ! »  
« C'est pour cette dernière raison que je ne tiens pas à rester à côté de toi plus longtemps. Ta vue seule m'irrite ! Je prends le chemin de gauche et je ne veux pas revoir ta sale face de sauvageonne avant que le bateau ne revienne nous chercher, c'est clair ?! »  
« Très clair !!! Tu le prends comme ça ?? Parfait !! »  
Emi traça de son talon une ligne imaginaire entre elle et Akito et déclara :  
« Tu fais un pas de ce côté, et t'es mort, ok ?! A partir de cette seconde, le côté de droite est à moi, et toi, tu t'en tiens au côté de gauche, VU ??? »  
« Pfff, tu es vraiment une gamine doublée d'une mijaurée... Va donc grimper à un arbre, ça te défoulera ! Mais je ne veux pas te croiser sur mon chemin, sinon, je te promets que tu vas le regretter, peste ! » répondit Akito d'un air méprisant.  
Et il lui tourna le dos et se dépêcha d'emprunter le chemin à gauche du ponton. Emi le regarda s'éloigner, débordante de colère. Akito l'énervait de plus en plus. Pas seulement à cause de la compétition instaurée par Hibari entre eux. Il y avait plus que ça. Le comportement agressif du jeune homme, toute la violence et la haine qu'il déployait envers elle... Dès le départ, il semblait lui en vouloir. Mais pourquoi ?... Cela, elle l'ignorait. Et ça l'irritait. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus lourde entre eux, et menaçait de perturber les cours de dessin. Ce n'étaient plus de simples petites batailles ou échauffourées, visant à ralentir l'adversaire. C'était à présent un conflit profond et dangereux, où le but était de piétiner sans pitié l'ennemi. Et le jeu risquait de mal finir.  
Emi soupira, ennuyée, avant de déclarer :  
« Idiot ! »  
Puis, elle leva une dernière fois les yeux au ciel et inspecta la ligne d'horizon. Et fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête.  
~ Ils ont beau dire... je sais que j'ai raison. Je n'aime pas la couleur de ce ciel... et l'horizon commence nettement à se charger de nuages. L'orage ne va pas tarder à arriver. Mais j'espère que le bateau sera là avant lui... ~  
Emi emprunta le chemin de droite.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, il se mit à pleuvoir.  
  
***********************************  
  
Hatori se gara près de l'entrée du parc. Il était juste à l'heure. Il coupa le moteur de la Mercedes et regarda d'un air distrait la pluie noyer le pare-brise.  
~ J'espère qu'ils ont pu trouver un abri. Cette pluie n'était pas prévue avant demain.~ se dit-il.  
« Le printemps commence bien... » murmura t'il.  
Une profonde mélancolie le saisit à la gorge. Chaque année, le même rituel. Dès que le printemps revenait, il repensait à Kana. Dès que les cerisiers étaient en fleur, c'était Kana qu'il voyait dans chaque pétale, sous chaque arbre, assise, repoussant ses mèches châtains claires en riant. Et qui tournait la tête vers lui, son visage délicat s'illuminant d'un sourire et ses yeux noisettes pétillant de gaieté. Kana qui était partie, emportant son printemps avec elle. Mais...  
L'image de Tohru apparut dans l'esprit d'Hatori. Et il sourit. La promesse d'un autre printemps était là. Fragile. Mais bien présente. Pas pour lui. Mais pour Yuki, Kyo et les jeunes Soma. Le dégel avait déjà commencé, et il continuerait. Et Akito n'y pourrait rien. Il y aurait toujours d'autres printemps.  
Hatori appuya sa tête contre le siège en cuir noir et soupira. Puis, se redressa aussitôt, avant de saisir son parapluie et de sortir de la voiture. Il venait d'apercevoir Hibari. Seul.  
~ Pourvu que... ~ pensa t'il.  
Hatori rejoignit rapidement le bonze, qui était complètement trempé.  
« Venez, Hibari-san, la voiture est garée de ce côté-là. » fit Hatori, tout en élevant son parapluie au-dessus de la tête du professeur.  
~ Pourquoi est-il seul ?... Où sont-ils passés ?...~ se demanda le médecin, tout en scrutant les environs.  
« Ah, je vous remercie, Hatori-san... mais... »  
« Akito et Emi ne sont pas avec vous ? »  
« Justement. J'allais vous en parler. Nous avons eu un petit problème. »  
Hatori s'immobilisa. Il sentit un début d'inquiétude recommencer à pointer, mais il conserva néanmoins son calme et demanda :  
« Quel genre de problème ?»  
Il essaya de ne pas penser à la possibilité d'une prise de bec entre Emi et Akito qui aurait mal tourné.  
« C'est un peu de ma faute. Une fois le défi de dessin terminé, j'ai envoyé mes élèves sur l'île pour qu'ils se changent un peu les idées, en attendant votre arrivée. Et je suis allé rendre visite à un vieil ami bonze qui officie au temple d'à côté. Le temps était magnifique, sans un seul nuage. Et brusquement, alors que le bateau s'en revenait de les avoir déposer, la pluie s'est mise à tomber et le vent s'est levé. L'orage qui était prévu pour demain s'est déclaré plus tôt que prévu. » expliqua Hibari.  
Hatori écoutait, glacé.  
« Vous voulez dire que... Emi et Akito sont restés sur l'île ?... Seuls ?... »  
Le bonze acquiesça.  
~ Elle est seule avec lui... Seule... Et si jamais il lui prenait l'envie de lui faire du mal... de se venger... surtout après ce qu'il a appris... ce que je lui ai caché. Il risque de s'en prendre à elle. Par ma faute. ~ pensa amèrement Hatori.  
« L'île est-elle loin de la terre ? La mer est-elle encore navigable ? » demanda t'il.  
« Non. Le capitaine du bateau a dit que ce serait risqué de sortir en mer, même si l'île n'est qu'à une vingtaine de minutes et que la mer ne remue pas encore de trop. Mais... » répondit le bonze.  
« Mais... on ne sait jamais, l'orage peut empirer d'un seul coup, si le vent souffle plus fort. Je vois. »  
« Toutefois, nous allons surveiller de près l'avancée de l'orage, et dès qu'une amélioration se fera sentir, le capitaine a promis de sortir les chercher. Vous pouvez retourner chez vous, Hatori-san, je vous préviendrai dès leur retour. Je vais rester au temple de mon ami bonze.» essaya de le rassurer Hibari.  
Voyant le visage de plus en plus sombre du médecin, le bonze ajouta :  
« Ils ne risquent rien. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont sains et saufs. Et puis... la petite Emi-chan semble avoir de l'expérience pour se débrouiller dans la nature, au milieu des éléments déchaînés. »  
Hatori lui adressa un regard dubitatif. Oui, sans doute qu'Emi pouvait se débrouiller. Mais là n'était pas la question. Le problème était de savoir comment elle et Akito allaient cohabiter jusqu'à une accalmie de l'orage.  
« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, Hibari-san, je souhaiterai rester. Akito a une santé fragile, et étant son médecin, je préfère être prêt à intervenir et à vérifier qu'il aille bien, dès que nous pourrons avoir accès à l'île. » déclara Hatori.  
~ Je veux savoir si elle va bien. C'est pour elle aussi que je reste. J'espère que mes actes n'auront pas de conséquences sur elle... je l'espère...~ pensa t'il, tout en suivant Hibari jusqu'au temple de son ami bonze.  
  
*******************************  
  
Emi repoussa une mèche dégoulinante d'eau de son visage, avant de croiser à nouveau les bras et de soupirer.  
~ Voilà.... je l'avais bien dit, mais personne n'a voulu me croire... Je savais bien que l'orage allait éclater... ~ pensa t'elle, ennuyée.  
La jeune fille s'était abritée sous un chêne dès qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Malgré tout, les épaisses ramures de l'arbre agissaient comme un réservoir et déversaient par intervalles réguliers l'eau de pluie ainsi retenue. Et bien évidemment, Emi se trouvait alors copieusement arrosée. Toutefois, c'était le seul abri à peu près convenable du coin. Et il suffisait de s'écarter dès qu'un léger craquement se faisait entendre, afin d'éviter la cascade d'eau froide qui s'ensuivait.  
Emi vérifia encore une fois que son sac était bien fermé. Puis, elle essaya de tordre un peu le bas de son chemisier.  
~ Bah ! Je suis complètement trempée, ça ne sert à rien ! Il faudrait que je trouve un abri un peu moins précaire...~  
Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans le sol boueux. Elle s'empressa de se déplacer vers la droite ; ses pieds se décollèrent avec un bruit de succion. Emi s'appuya contre le tronc du chêne et grommela :  
« Non, vraiment, quelle journée délicieuse j'ai passé !... Heureusement que ce n'est pas la nouvelle lune, ce soir, parce que là, j'aurai vraiment cru être maudite pour de bon !!... Pfff... »  
~ Je me demande où est passé... l'autre. Humpf, doué comme il se croit l'être, il a sûrement dû se trouver un abri convenable... Surtout que l'autel dont nous avait parlé Hibari-sensei se trouve de son côté à lui de l'île !... Raaah !!! C'est pas juste !!!~  
Au moins, à l'intérieur de la forêt, les arbres étaient si serrés qu'ils empêchaient le vent de souffler trop fort. Emi s'était rendue au ponton malgré la pluie, à l'heure du rendez-vous. Cependant les violentes bourrasque de vent l'avaient obligé à battre en retraite dans la forêt. Mais même d'ici, la jeune fille pouvait entendre la longue plainte nerveuse du vent se déversant sur la cime des arbres. Les feuillages malmenés avaient un air d'océan déchaîné. « Au moins, il n'y a pas encore eu d'éclairs ou de ton... » commença t'elle.  
BRAAAAAMMMM !!!!!  
Le tonnerre retentit, de même qu'un craquement au-dessus d'elle, annonçant le prochain mini-déluge. Emi se mordit la lèvre.  
~ D'accord. Je ne dis plus rien. Je me tais !~  
Et elle fit un pas de côté pour s'éviter une nouvelle douche froide. Bien mal lui en pris car sous le poids de l'eau, d'autres ramures cédèrent en même temps et déversèrent leur cargaison. Emi se retrouva littéralement inondée et recula précipitamment, un peu aveuglée, pour contourner l'arbre... et se cogna contre quelque chose. Un quelque chose qui s'écria aussitôt, d'une voix irritée :  
« Pousse-toi, idiote !! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ??? »  
Emi repoussa quelques mèches humides...  
« Akito ???... »  
Son étonnement ne fit pas long feu et fut rapidement remplacé par de la colère.  
« A ton avis ?!... Quelle question stupide !! Je te laisse le soin d'y apporter une réponse à la hauteur du degré de bêtise qui s'y trouve contenu !... » répondit Emi.  
« Je t'avais prévenue, pauvre imbécile, de rester de ton côté de l'île ! Mais manifestement, tu es incapable d'assimiler des informations aussi simples... comme par exemple, faire la différence entre la gauche et la droite ! » ironisa Akito.  
« Je te signale, en passant, que l'île étant circulaire et petite, nous aurions tôt ou tard finit par nous croiser ! N'importe quel promeneur du dimanche le sait !!! Ah mais oui, j'oubliais... la promenade au grand air, c'est pas vraiment ton truc, hein ? Tu préfères rester enfermé dans ton Manoir !! »  
A ces mots, Akito lui lança un regard rempli de colère contenue.  
« Sakata... ne me pousse pas à bout... Ne me cherche pas sinon tu vas le regretter... Va plutôt te trouver un autre arbre, que je n'ai plus à voir ta sale face de peste !... »  
~ Je ne supporte plus... Ma patience a des limites... je vais...~ pensa t'il.  
« Pardon, mais j'étais là avant toi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à moi de partir ! » rétorqua Emi.  
~ Son arrogance me file de l'allergie !!... Il m'énerve de plus en plus !...~ pensa t'elle.  
Les deux élèves étaient fatigués et de mauvaise humeur. Leurs vêtements étaient trempés, leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans la boue. Les rancoeurs et les griefs s'accumulaient silencieusement, prêts à être largués. Ajoutez à cela une météo des plus pourries, et vous obtiendrez là de quoi dynamiter la mine la plus récalcitrante. Les coups de tonnerre se succédaient à intervalles assez courts. L'orage était juste au-dessus de l'île.  
Il y eut un silence. Un bref éclair illumina le ciel. Emi compta machinalement la distance qui le séparait du prochain coup de tonnerre. Quelque chose en elle tira la sonnette d'alarme. Probablement son côté sauvageonne... voulant la mettre en garde contre l'orage. Mais la jeune fille n'y prêta aucune attention.  
« Tout ça, tout ce qui arrive, est entièrement de ta faute, Sakata ! » reprit Akito.  
« Hein ??? Ah ça, c'est la meilleure !! Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu beaucoup ?? » s'exclama Emi.  
« Si tu n'avais pas amené tes maudites fleurs de cerisier au dernier cours de dessin, on ne serait pas allé dans ce parc... Mais bien sûr, il a fallu que la sauvageonne se fasse remarquer auprès de notre professeur... Vu tes progrès pitoyables en dessin, tu as essayé de charmer Hibari en jouant les gentilles petites filles hypocrites... »  
« De quel droit tu te permets de dire ça ?!... Tu penses vraiment que j'avais calculé mon coup en... Non, là, c'est trop fort !... Pour ton information, ces fleurs étaient un cadeau de mes amis !!! Un cadeau pour mon anniversaire !! Je les ai amené au cours parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de rentrer à la pension pour les déposer !! »  
« Aaah, tais-toi !! Je me fiche de savoir ta vie !!! Je m'en fiche, tu comprends ??? Ta sale petite vie minable ne m'intéresse pas !!! »  
Emi sentit la colère envahir son esprit :  
« Et puis, question hypocrisie, ne t'inquiète pas, tu me bats largement ! C'est facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres pour un oui ou pour un non !... Mais a ce jeu-là, moi aussi je peux avoir mon mot à dire ! Comme par exemple... qui a si gentiment proposé une voiture pour nous emmener au parc ?... Et qui a fait allusion à une visite de l'île ?... »  
Akito frappa brusquement le poing contre le tronc de l'arbre :  
« Ferme-la !!! Ferme-la et fous le camp !! Tu m'entends ?? FOUS LE CAMP !!! J'en ai marre de te supporter ! J'en ai marre de ta présence ! Tout est de ta faute !! De TA faute !!! »  
~ Je ne tiens plus !!!... Ma haine ne cesse d'augmenter... je vais la...~ se dit-il rageusement.  
« Pourquoi ?!!... Mais bon sang pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à rejeter la faute sur moi?!! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important pour toi ??? Oh, et puis, tu fais chier !!! Moi aussi, j'en ai marre de toi !!! Tu crois peut-être qu'il n'y a que toi qui aies le droit de te plaindre ?!... Moi aussi, je pourrai en dire des belles, à ton sujet !! Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin pourri gâté, qui tape du pied pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaite !! Tu profites de ton état de santé pour faire pression sur les autres et... »  
Akito saisit brusquement la jeune fille par les épaules et la plaqua contre le tronc.  
« Tu es allée trop loin, Sakata... je t'avais prévenue... » fit-il d'une voix tremblante de rage.  
Mais Emi, aveuglée par sa propre ranc?ur, le coupa et continua :  
« La vérité fait trop mal à entendre ?... J'ai donc frappé juste !! Mais je croyais pourtant que les paroles d'une sauvageonne comme moi n'avaient aucun effet sur toi !... Ton amour-propre aurait-il d'un coup dégonflé ?... Monsieur le Dieu tout puissant ne serait donc en réalité qu'un minable mortel prétentieux et... » Akito la frappa . La gifle résonna entre deux coups de tonnerre.  
« FERME LA !!! Je ne veux plus entendre le son de ta voix... Je te l'avais dit, de ne pas me pousser à bout... Mais c'est finalement toi, la gamine arrogante et prétentieuse !!!» s'écria Akito.  
~ Ca suffit, je ne veux plus rien entendre.... Tout est de ta faute, de TA FAUTE !!!~ pensa t'il.  
Emi toucha lentement sa joue. Bizarrement, elle se dit que c'était l'unique partie de son corps encore chaude, sous cette pluie glacée. Mis à part bien sûr cette colère brûlante qui débordait en elle. La jeune fille éclata de rire :  
« Décidément !... Tu ne supportes pas l'idée d'avoir tort !! Et tu n'hésites pas à recourir à la manière forte pour appuyer tes dires !... Voilà bien un comportement d'enfant gâté ! Et tu crois qu'en me giflant tu vas me faire taire ??? Idiot ! C'est pareil pour le baiser ! Tu pensais vraiment me traumatiser ?!...   
Et elle rit de plus belle.  
« Il en faut plus que ça pour me déstabiliser !!! Akito, ton problème, c'est que tu crois que tout t'est déjà acquis... Comme si c'était naturel... Comme si tous te devaient cet immense honneur !!! Mais... tu n'es pas Dieu !! Et je n'ai pas à me prosterner devant toi ! »  
« Je te ferai payer ces paroles ! Je vais te les faire payer maintenant, sale garce !! »  
« Hé bien, frappe-moi donc ! Mais tu ne... »  
Emi s'interrompit brusquement. Et leva les yeux au ciel avant de les écarquiller.  
« Une... deux... Non ... Elle va tomber... ici !!! Sur l'arbre !!»  
Elle sentit Akito la saisir à nouveau par les épaules et crier :  
« Pour la dernière fois... FERME-LA !!! »  
Puis, un éclair aveuglant illumina la forêt.  
  
**********************************  
  
Hatori se leva brusquement. L'éclair venait d'illuminer la pièce du temple que l'ami bonze d'Hibari avait mis à sa disposition pour la nuit. Le médecin s'approcha vivement de la fenêtre et observa l'île, juste en face du temple. Un violent coup de tonnerre retentit et il sentit les vitres et le plancher vibrer.  
~ La foudre... elle était proche, très proche. Elle est tombée... sur l'île... ~ pensa t'il.  
Cette pensée acheva de le glacer.  
« Pourvu qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé... » murmura t'il.  
Hatori n'était pas du genre à montrer ses émotions. Mais face à une telle situation, où il était totalement impuissant, il se laissa aller à l'inquiétude. Il quitta lentement la fenêtre et s'assit sur le sol, près de son futon.  
  
*********************************  
  
Aveuglé par l'éclair, Akito lacha les épaules d'Emi. La jeune fille profita de ce qu'il fut un peu étourdi pour lui saisir aussitôt le bras et s'élancer hors du couvert de l'arbre. Cela dura moins d'une fraction de seconde. A peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas que la moitié du chêne explosa sous l'impact de la foudre. Emi se jeta immédiatement au sol, entraînant Akito dans sa chute, et ils s'en allèrent rouler quelques mètres plus loin. Le sol vibra sous la puissance du coup de tonnerre qui s'ensuivit. Puis... le calme revint. Enfin, un calme relatif.  
~ La foudre est tombée juste sur le chêne... Si je n'avais pas compté...~ se dit Emi.  
Elle frissonna. Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait serré contre elle Akito... qui venait lui aussi de prendre conscience de la situation. Il la repoussa brutalement.  
« Dégage !!! » lui cria t'il, furieux.  
Emi atterrit assise dans la boue. Vexée, elle lui répondit :  
« Imbécile ! Je viens de nous sauver la vie, et ça ne t'écorcherait pas la langue de dire... »  
« Je ne t'ai rien demandé !!!! Encore moins d'être sauvé par toi !!! Je ne veux absolument rien venant de ta part !! » répondit Akito.  
Le jeune homme se redressa et continua rageusement :  
« Je veux que tu foutes le camp de ma vie !! Je veux que tu disparaisses !!! Arrête d'intervenir, de t'interposer !!! J'en ai marre ! »  
~ Tout est de SA faute !!! C'est à cause d'elle que je ne suis pas devenu le disciple d'Hibari !... à cause d'elle que je suis entré dans cette maudite compétition dont je ne connaîtrai l'issue que trop tard, puisque je mourrai avant de pouvoir profiter de ma victoire !... à cause d'elle si l'un de mes maudits les plus fidèles m'a trahi !... à cause d'elle que Tohru Honda n'a pas passé le nouvel an seule, à se morfondre sur sa mère !... Depuis le départ cette sale garce ne fait que ruiner mes plans et me gâcher mon plaisir... Ma dernière année de vie... que je pensais aborder avec l'esprit un peu plus serein grâce aux cours de dessin... loin de la pression du Manoir... ma dernière année de vie est un enfer ! ~ pensa t'il.  
Akito tremblait de rage.  
« Tu n'es qu'un boulet, Sakata !! Tu ne fais que perturber l'harmonie qui existait !! Avant ton arrivée, tout allait bien... Tu n'as pas ta place, ici !!! Retourne donc dans ta jungle, sale sauvageonne, tu n'as pas ta place parmis nous !!! Tu m'entends ?! TU N'AS PAS TA PLACE PARMIS NOUS !!!! VA T'EN !!!! »  
Emi ne bougeait pas. Elle se tenait immobile, assise dans la boue. La pluie redoubla. De larges traînées de boue maculaient ses vêtements et son visage. Ses cheveux et son chemisier lui collaient désagréablement à la peau. Mais tout cela... elle n'en avait cure. Elle regardait Akito. Elle le regardait en clignant des yeux. Comme au sortir d'un rêve. Comme lorsque l'on essaye de distinguer à travers un pare-brise noyé de gouttes de pluie... à travers un miroir couvert de buée de la salle de bains. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir. Mais elle commençait à discerner quelque chose. Lentement, très lentement, la jeune fille murmura :  
« Pourquoi?... »  
~ C'est bizarre... je me sens... vidée. Vidée de mon sentiment de colère. D'un seul coup, la rage est partie. Evacuée. Evaporée. Je le regarde, et il me semble soudain que je vois un petit garçon qui tape du pied. Un petit garçon enragé. Brutal. Mais... qui souffre. Une souffrance... si... intense... mélangée à de la haine. J'ai l'impression de regarder toute cette scène de loin. Comme assourdie. Mais la souffrance est bien réelle. Elle est là. Je l'avais à peine remarquée mais... elle est bien là.~ pensa Emi.  
Akito lui lança un regard méprisant :  
« Et tu oses encore m'adresser la parole ?!... Mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, espèce de sale... »  
« Pourquoi... est-ce que... tu réagis toujours comme ça ? » demanda lentement Emi.  
~ Je ne ressens plus rien... Plus rien pour moi. Mais je le ressens lui. Comme si le vide en moi accueillait ses impressions... Comme c'est étrange... cette sensation... Pas de la paix... mais... ~ se dit-elle.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!... »  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens obligé de réagir toujours comme ça ?... Pourquoi es-tu toujours agressif... sur le qui-vive...sur tes gardes... »  
Emi parlait d'une voix calme. Akito s'approcha vivement d'elle et la secoua par les épaules en criant :  
« Qu'est-ce que tu connais de moi ?!... Comment oses-tu émettre un jugement sur mon attitude, garce !!!! »  
Emi n'essaya pas de se débattre. Elle le laissa faire. Mais elle reprit de sa voix calme :  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souffres ?... »  
Akito la relâcha et recula en riant :  
« Si tu crois que je vais me confier à toi !... Tu ne mérites pas cet honneur ! Mais ta venue n'a été qu'une source de malheurs, Sakata, et n'a fait qu'empirer les choses ! Je te hais ! Je te hais pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté!!! Pour tout ce que tu m'as retiré !!!»  
~ Pourquoi dit-elle cela ?!... De quoi est-ce qu'elle se mêle !!! ~ pensa t'il.  
« Alors... »  
La jeune fille se redressa lentement sur les genoux. Puis d'un seul coup, elle éleva la voix mais sans hurler :  
« Alors... Pourquoi ??? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal, hein ?!... Dis- moi, je veux le savoir !! Dis-moi pourquoi est-ce que dès le début, tu m'en as voulu !!! Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?!... Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me haïsses à ce point !!! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes sur moi ??? Tu dis que je n'ai pas à te juger... mais c'est ce que tu as fait avec moi, dès notre première rencontre !! Pourquoi te sens- tu obligé de repousser les gens ??? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as repoussée ??? Je n'avais aucune mauvaises intentions ! Pourquoi... comment les choses ont-elles dégénérées à ce point ?!... DIS-LE MOI !!! Tu dis que je ne sais rien de toi... alors... EXPLIQUE MOI !!! »  
« Il n'a pas suffit de grand chose, dans ton cas ! Juste d'être toi- même ! Et je ne vais pas m'abaisser à t'expliquer mes raisons ! Et encore moins à te parler de moi !! » répliqua d'un air cynique Akito.  
« Tu recommences. Tu recommences à agir de manière agressive. Comme un blindage. De quoi est-ce tu veux te protéger ?... »  
~ La souffrance est là... presque palpable... je peux quasiment la toucher du bout des doigts... Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi calme ?... ~ pensa Emi.  
Furieux, Akito hurla :  
« Je n'ai peur de rien !!! Et surtout pas d'une sale minable petite sauvageonne comme toi !!! »  
« Bien... Tu as raison. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite sauvageonne qui ne comprend rien et qui parle de trop... Mais toi... toi tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi. De nous deux, c'est toi le plus sauvage. »  
Puis, elle ajouta avant qu'Akito ne reprenne la parole :  
« Tu n'en n'as pas assez ? De jouer à ce jeu de guerre ?... Moi, je suis fatiguée.... Fatiguée et ennuyée... Tu ne trouves pas que tout cela a assez duré ?!... Tu veux savoir qui a gagné ? Et bien ni moi, ni toi ! Parce que nous sommes tous les deux aussi coriaces l'un que l'autre. Par contre, tout ce qu'on a gagné, c'est de s'être pourri mutuellement la vie !! La belle victoire que voilà !... Des cours dans une atmosphère de tranchées de guerre mondiale... et des dessins qui pâtissent de cette tension permanente et malsaine ! Tout se répercute à travers nos crayons et nos pinceaux !! Et moi, personnellement, j'en ai marre !! Marre de toute cette tension ! »  
Akito encaissa les coups en serrant les poings. Mais au fond, tout au fond de lui, il savait que les paroles d'Emi ne faisaient que décrire la situation dans laquelle ils vivaient tous les deux. Il avait fait de la vie de la jeune fille un enfer... mais la sienne aussi, par conséquent. Et cela l'irrita encore plus qu'elle le fasse remarquer. Et qu'elle veuille faire bouger les choses.  
« Alors, tire-toi !! Abandonne les cours !! Je savais que tu ne serais jamais à la hau...»  
Le jeune homme fut brusquement interrompu par une violente quinte de toux. Il se plia et se mit à tousser, en essayant de reprendre péniblement son souffle. Il maudit intérieurement le jour de sa naissance... et la malédiction qu'il n'avait pas demandé à porter. Il savait que ce genre de crise pouvait durer longtemps. Et le fait d'y avoir succombé devant Emi ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère et sa toux. Il se sentit être soutenu avec douceur mais fermeté... une main appuya au niveau de la troisième côte... et l'air recommença peu à peu à circuler dans ses poumons, alors que la toux se calmait. « Ca va mieux ? » Emi. C'était Emi qui avait calmé sa crise. Akito ignorait comment, mais elle avait réussi à venir à bout d'une crise qui nécessitait généralement l'intervention d'Hatori, d'une injection, et de 20 minutes de souffrances. Il se dégagea et se tourna vers elle, encore un peu essoufflé :  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! »  
« Rien de bien méchant. J'ai juste trouvé le point qui reliait tes poumons et j'ai débloqué la tension qui avait conduit à ta crise de toux. C'est mon amie des Philippines, Nyamo, qui m'a appris ça. » répondit Emi.  
« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!... Tu es encore intervenue alors que je ne t'avais rien demandé ! »  
« Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on me colle un procès pour non-assistance à personne en danger. »  
Akito ignora la remarque, puis ajouta avec un sourire ironique et amer :  
« J'espère que le spectacle de ma souffrance t'a bien amusée... Tu devrais être contente, tu seras bientôt débarrassée de ma présence ! »  
Emi le contempla silencieusement. Puis rétorqua :  
« Pas vraiment. Ca ne m'a même pas du tout amusée. Et puis... c'est quoi cette histoire ?!... Débarrassée de ta présence ??? »  
« Je t'en ai trop dit. Et puis, garde ta pitié, je n'en ai que faire ! » répondit Akito, irrité de s'être laissé aller.  
~ Hatori-san m'avait dit qu'Akito était fragile de santé... mais... à ce point ?... Est-ce que cela voudrait dire qu'il va... ~ pensa Emi.  
« Akito... tu vois ma présence comme quelque chose d'hostile. Alors que c'est faux ! Je ne désire pas te piétiner à mort ! Bon, c'est vrai, tu m'énerves, ton attitude arrogante est insupportable, tes sarcasmes sont méchants et blessants, et tu m'as pourri la vie depuis le mois de novembre dernier. Mais tu sembles prendre toute cette histoire de défis de dessin trop à coeur ! Honnêtement, moi, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est pouvoir avoir le niveau de dessin requis pour entrer à Todai en section Art : et c'est pour cette raison que je suis ces cours avec Hibari. Je ne suis pas là pour jouer à la guerre et incarner l'ennemi à abattre. Je veux simplement progresser ! Etre disciple d'un peintre aussi renommé qu'Hibari est évidemment un atout que je ne néglige pas. Mais ce n'est pas mon objectif premier. » expliqua calmement Emi.  
« Todai ?! Toi ?! Vu ton niveau, tu ferais mieux de renoncer ! » fit Akito d'un ton méprisant.  
~ Pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes ?... Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens absolument à ...~ pensa t'il.  
« J'ai encore du temps pour progresser et m'améliorer...» fit Emi.  
« Et puis, cesse de me juger comme si tu me connaissais ! Tu ne... »  
Akito s'interrompit, à nouveau essoufflé. Il s'appuya contre un arbre, respirant de manière saccadée. Bien sûr. Toute cette pluie glacée et ces émotions n'avaient pas amélioré son état de santé. Il toussa un peu. Et évidemment, il fallait que les effets de la malédiction se fassent sentir au pire moment.  
« ... tu ne... sais rien de moi... rien !... » parvint-il à articuler.  
Emi s'approcha.  
~ Je le vois peiner... mais il ne lutte pas pour lui. On dirait plutôt qu'il semble se complaire dans sa souffrance... comme si elle était sa raison de vivre... Il ne veut pas être compris. Comme s'il risquait de perdre... son crédit... Et moi, je n'arrive pas à le comprendre... il me semble si... éloigné... et tout ce que je peux distinguer , c'est cette souffrance.~ pensa Emi.  
« Très bien. C'est vrai, je ne sais rien de toi... mais ce que je sais c'est que... »  
Elle lui saisit le bras et déclara d'une voix ferme :  
« ... si tu restes sous cette pluie, tu es bon pour une pneumonie carabinée, et moi, je vais finir par mourir noyée !... Viens, on va trouver l'autel dont Hibari avait parlé. »  
Akito sursauta en sentant la main d'Emi sur son bras. Il voulut se dégager, mais la blondinette l'entraîna avec elle en riant :  
« Pas de chance !! Ta crise t'a affaibli, et moi, j'ai de l'énergie à revendre ! »  
« Fous moi la paix !! Je veux pas de ton aide !! Lache-moi immédiatem... »  
Akito toussa à nouveau.  
« Oui, ça devient urgent de trouver un autre abri. Hum... » murmura Emi.  
Elle scruta les environs... puis s'engagea sans hésiter à travers la forêt.  
« Tu vas nous perdre ! Idiote ! Tu ne sais même pas où se trouve l'autel ! » affirma Akito.  
« Mais non. Après tout, je suis une sauvageonne, non ? Et les sauvageonnes savent se repérer dans la jungle. » répliqua Emi.  
Emi n'avait aucune notion de repérage en pleine civilisation moderne. Mais rien de telle qu'une bonne forêt touffue pour lui remettre d'aplomb sa boussole interne ! Après une dizaine de minutes de marche...  
« Là ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ! » s'écria t'elle.  
Sous un énorme camphrier, se trouvait une petite cabane. Enfin... essentiellement un petit toit, trois panneaux en bois en guise de mur et un plancher installé entre deux énormes racines. L'autel des dieux de l'île. Trois statuettes en garnissaient l'intérieur, portant chacune des colliers de fleurs fanées et avec à leurs pieds, des restes de bâtonnets d'encens.  
« Ah ! Tu penses vraiment pouvoir t'abriter la-dessous ?!... » déclara d'un ton méprisant Akito.  
« Non seulement je le pense, mais toi aussi, tu vas t'y abriter. » répliqua calmement Emi.  
Elle s'approcha de l'autel, frappa deux fois dans ses mains et s'inclina avant de murmurer respectueusement :  
« Permettez-nous de venir nous abriter dans cet autel, juste le temps que l'orage passe, s'il vous plait... »  
Akito la regarda faire, un peu surpris, avant d'ajouter froidement :  
« Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'une sauvageonne comme toi possède un semblant de connaissance sur la tradition shintoïste... Même si c'était extrêmement maladroit et que la formule de prière était du plus mauvais goût. »  
« Mais, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas de moi, mon cher. Tu n'es pas le seul à conserver une aura de mystère. » rétorqua Emi.  
Et elle s'assit dans l'autel.  
« Allez, viens ! C'est petit, mais il y a de la place pour deux. »  
Akito lui lança un regard dégoûté :  
« Je ne tiens pas à te côtoyer d'aussi près ! »  
Emi fronça les sourcils :  
« Crois-moi, ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi. Mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, à moins que tu ne tiennes à tousser sous la pluie ou à te recevoir la foudre sous un arbre. Regarde. Je me suis poussée. Tu as largement de quoi t'asseoir sans qu'on s'effleure. »  
Akito contempla l'autel d'un air furieux. Il savait parfaitement qu'Emi avait raison.  
~ De toutes manières... je ne vais pas faire long feu... Mais je ne vais certainement pas mourir avant l'heure et leur faire ce plaisir... ~ pensa t'il.  
Le jeune homme poussa un soupir exaspéré, puis se pencha et s'installa dans l'autel. Le toit était légèrement en pente et bas, ne permettant que la position assise. L'endroit étant peu profond, et le panneau du fond étant occupé par les statuettes des dieux de l'île, les deux élèves ne pouvaient que s'appuyer sur les côtés. De plus, le toit ne recouvrant pas entièrement l'autel, ils devaient plier leurs jambes pour éviter qu'elles ne soient trempées. La position était inconfortable, mais au moins, le lieu était sec. Mais autre problème... même si Emi et Akito étaient plutôt minces, l'autel aussi n'était pas très large. Et malgré tous leurs efforts, leurs épaules se touchaient. Emi finit par se pencher légèrement en avant, posant son menton sur ses genoux, ce qui libéra un peu d'espace. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'adressèrent la parole.  
A présent qu'ils étaient au sec, la sensation d'humidité se fit désagréablement ressentir. Peau, cheveux et vêtements étaient trempés et leur collaient au corps, et le froid de l'eau les fit grelotter, surtout Akito.  
~ Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi près de moi !... Aaah, et cette maudite toux qui n'en finit pas !! Je hais cette malédiction... je hais cet état de santé fragile et précaire que je suis condamné à vivre !.. Et tout ça pour eux... Eux qui n'attendent que ma mort... synonyme de liberté... Leur liberté. Alors que moi... je n'y ai pas droit... Même le « monstre » est plus libre que moi !... ~ pensa t'il amèrement.  
Il frissonna et appuya sa tête contre le panneau de l'autel, puis ferma les yeux quelques instants.  
Emi contempla distraitement la pluie tomber. Le bruit des gouttes contre le toit la rendait mélancolique et amplifiait l'étrange sentiment de vide apaisant qu'elle ressentait depuis que la foudre s'était abattue sur le chêne.  
~ Je me sens si calme... La colère m'a vraiment quittée. Akito continue à m'exaspérer, je le trouve toujours aussi insupportable mais... ce n'est plus la même chose. Je ne ressens plus cette rage... J'ai vu le miroir couvert de buée... je l'ai vu pour la première fois... et sans que je comprenne pourquoi... je voudrais pouvoir regarder au travers... je sens que je dois le faire...~ pensa t'elle.  
La jeune fille pencha la tête de côté et aperçut Akito. Il tremblait. Elle se redressa.  
« Akito ?... »  
Il ne répondit pas.  
~ Sa santé fragile... elle risque d'empirer. Si moi déjà j'ai froid, lui... ~ se dit-elle.  
Emi attrapa son sac et l'ouvrit, avant d'en fouiller son contenu. Heureusement, l'eau ne s'était pas infiltrée. La jeune fille finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et l'en extirpa aussitôt du sac, qu'elle referma et reposa derrière elle. Très doucement, elle recouvrit Akito d'une étoffe blanche et longue. Le jeune homme sentit quelque chose de doux et de chaud l'envelopper. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux :  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Sakata ?! »  
« Ah, tu ne dormais pas ?... »  
Puis, il baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils :  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »  
« Ben tu ne le reconnais pas ?... C'est ton fameux châle. Je l'ai emmené au cas où le temps se serait rafraîchi. »  
Akito repoussa le châle.  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?! »  
Emi rattrapa le châle. Oui.... Pourquoi faisait-elle tout cela ?...  
« Hum... Je ne tiens pas à avoir un cadavre sur les bras. »  
« Idiote... » grommela Akito.  
Il contempla la pluie d'un air irrité. Puis, il ajouta froidement :  
« Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?... Je te déteste et te le fais bien sentir. Je n'ai pas arrêté de te pourrir la vie. Et je comptes bien continuer ainsi. Mais toi... malgré tout ça... tu insistes. Tu ne cries même plus. Tu restes là, calme... et ça m'horripile encore plus ! »  
« Ma gorge s'est enrouée et j'arrive plus à élever la voix. Non, sérieusement... Akito, je ne suis pas ton ennemie. Bon, on est loin d'être amis ! Mais, c'est toi qui as voulu me voir comme telle. Pour ma part, je ne le suis pas. Pense ce que tu veux, mais je ne rentrerai pas dans ce jeu. Et si je t'ai aidé, c'est que... » commença Emi.  
~ Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi... Juste cette étrange impression... de vouloir voir à travers le miroir. ~ pensa t'elle.  
« Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu ralentisses les cours de dessin avec un stupide rhume !! Pire, imagine que ta crève empire... je ne tiens pas à gagner par forfait !! Et si jamais tu t'avises de clamser AVANT la fin des défis, je te promets que tu vas le regretter... je connais 75 rituels vaudous pour tourmenter ton âme et l'empêcher de gagner le repos éternel... » s'écria Emi.  
Akito écarquilla les yeux. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un le menaçait pour rester... en vie. Et que ce soit Emi qui le lui dise de manière aussi crue l'énerva :  
« Pauvre idiote !! Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?... Qui t'as dit que j'allais mourir ?!... Je compte bien te pourrir encore la vie jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Et savourer ma victoire sur toi, sale sauvageonne ! »  
« Voyez-vous ça ! Tu sembles vraiment trop sûr de toi ! Fais gaffe quand même, si tes chevilles enflent, tu risques de faire exploser notre abri ! » répondit d'un ton moqueur Emi.  
« Dommage que le froid ne t'ai pas rendue aphone ! Cela m'aurait épargné la souffrance supplémentaire du son de ta voix ! »  
« Bouche-toi les oreilles avec de la mousse... il paraît que c'est encore mieux que les boules de cire ! »  
« Aaah !! Fous moi la paix et ferme-la !! Tu m'empêches d'essayer de dormir !!! »  
Akito croisa les bras et s'appuya d'un air fâché contre le panneau de l'autel.  
« Et ne t'avises pas de faire le moindre bruit ! Et reste aussi éloignée que possible de ma personne !! Je ne tiens pas à attraper tes microbes ! » ajouta t'il, avant de fermer les yeux.  
Emi lui lança un regard exaspéré :  
« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et puis, mes microbes ne s'abaisseront jamais à d'aussi mauvaises fréquentations ! »  
Et elle s'appuya contre son panneau.  
~ Voilà... et c'est repartiiiiiii !!! Les insultes volent bas, ce soir ! Mais...~  
Elle eut un petit sourire.  
~ Bizarrement... même si les choses n'ont pas changé... Elles sont néanmoins différentes. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Juste, cette impression... Et ce calme en moi... ~  
Emi ferma les yeux.  
  
*********************************  
  
~ J'ai mal... affreusement mal... ma nuque... c'est atroce !... ~  
Voilà la première pensée d'Emi, lorsqu'elle sortit péniblement de son sommeil le lendemain matin avec en prime... un monstrueux torticolis. La jeune fille ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle contempla pendant quelques instants l'herbe encore humide devant elle, d'un air ensommeillé. Puis, elle comprit qu'il s'était arrêté de pleuvoir et que les rayons du soleil venaient faire chatoyer les gouttes encore prisonnières des brins d'herbe. Puis, petit à petit, la douleur à sa nuque se trouva concurrencée par une étrange pression au niveau de son crâne. Comme un poids... De plus en plus réveillée, Emi constata qu'elle avait la tête tournée du côté droit (donc opposée au panneau) et que sa joue était appuyée contre quelque chose de chaud... qui bougeait à un rythme régulier. Quelque chose qui émettait aussi une série de vibrations... des battements assourdis... Emi tourna légèrement la tête, tout en évitant de trop forcer sur sa nuque endolorie. Un tissus sombre.  
~ Non... est-ce que c'est bien ce que je pense ?... si c'est le cas...~ se dit-elle.  
A présent totalement réveillée, et de surcroît, nerveuse, elle leva avec précaution la tête... et faillit basculer en arrière. Le visage d'Akito était juste au-dessus du sien. La pression qu'elle avait ressentie au niveau du crâne n'était autre que la tête du jeune homme appuyée contre la sienne.  
~ AAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!! Ca y est, je suis bonne pour une nouvelle série de remontrances !! ~ cria t'elle intérieurement.  
Mais en l'observant un peu plus, Emi se rendit compte qu'Akito était encore endormi.  
~ Ouf !!! J'ai eu chaud !! Tiens, c'est la première fois que je le vois avec un air aussi... paisible. Bon, il ne sourit pas mais... il n'est pas contracté comme à son habitude.~  
Il était emmitouflé dans le châle blanc. Emi avait veillé à l'en recouvrir sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.  
~ Hihi ! C'est vrai que vu comme ça... silencieux et endormi... il n'est pas mal... Dommage que l'effet soit gâché dès qu'il ouvre la bouche ! Héééé !!! Mais qu'est-ce que je racoooonte !!! Je divague complètement ! Je ferai mieux de penser à la manière dont je vais me sortir de cette situation ! Il ne va pas dormir éternellement !! Et quand il se rendra compte que... ~  
« Ah ! Emi-chan ! Tu es réveillée. » l'interrompit une voix affable.  
Emi sursauta, perdit l'équilibre et s'étala sur le sol. Akito s'éveilla aussitôt et ouvrit les yeux.  
« Qu'est-ce que... »  
Et il remarqua la présence d'une tierce personne, assise sous un arbre en face de l'autel.  
« Hi... Hibari-sensei ?!!... » s'écria t'il, surpris.  
Emi, quant à elle, se redressa péniblement. Et fit la même constatation. Le bonze leur adressa un large sourire :  
« Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes tous les deux sains et saufs. »  
« Mais... ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ici ??? La mer est de nouveau praticable ??? » demanda Emi.  
« Hum... En effet... Je suis arrivé. Et j'ai regardé le lever du soleil. » répondit le bonze.  
« Donc... ça veut dire que vous êtes là depuis quelques temps déjà... » fit Emi (goutte de sueur sur le front).  
« Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir réveillé ? » intervint Akito.  
« Ah... je ne sais pas. Vous dormiez si paisiblement... »  
Akito se leva brusquement, l'air un peu irrité.  
« Bien. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients... j'ai passé suffisamment de temps sur cette île... je souhaiterai... »  
« Hibari-san, vous les avez trouv... »  
Hatori apparut, un peu essoufflé. En voyant Emi et Akito, il s'arrêta.  
« Ah ! Les voilà. » dit-il.  
Il se sentit soulagé. Ils étaient sains et saufs. Il examina discrètement Emi, mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas porter de traces de coups... Emi se releva et s'écria joyeusement :  
« Hatori-san ! Bonjour !! Nous avons dû vous donner pas mal de soucis... »  
« Vous êtes en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte. » répondit-il.  
Il avait veillé à reprendre son ton froid et médical. Mais au fond de lui, il était sincèrement soulagé de voir Emi aussi enjouée que d'habitude.  
Ils regagnèrent le bateau et pendant la traversée, Hatori administra couvertures et soins à Akito : le jeune homme semblait avoir pris un sérieux coup de froid mais heureusement beaucoup moins grave qu'il ne l'avait prévu, étant donné les conditions dans lesquelles il avait vécu les dernières heures. Finalement, Akito étant de mauvaise humeur, il le renvoya en prétextant vouloir se reposer. Hatori le laissa et s'en fut brièvement voir Emi. Akito resserra les pans de sa couverture et ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à dormir. C'était un miracle qu'il ait dormi, la nuit dernière. Lui qui était habitué aux longues nuits d'insomnie. Et lorsque le sommeil arrivait, c'était un puit sans fond qui l'attendait. Sans rêves. En réalité, il se sentait troublé. Car hier, pour la première fois depuis des années... il avait à nouveau rêvé.  
~ Ce rêve... je m'en souviens à peine.. Mais pourtant, hier soir... pour la première fois... j'ai rêvé. J'ai rêvé d'un rayon de soleil. Un rayon de soleil que j'avais profondément enterré. ~ se dit-il.  
Le reste du trajet en voiture se déroula plutôt calmement, Akito somnolant à l'arrière, Hibari méditant à côté de lui, et Emi assise à l'avant. Elle en profita pour appeler la pension et rassurer la propriétaire, qu'Hatori avait déjà prévenu, sur le portable du médecin. Puis, ce fut le tour de Tohru, qui était pratiquement morte d'inquiétude (Hatori ayant prévenu Momiji de la situation, pour le rassurer sur son absence, lequel s'était empressé d'appeler Tohru). Cela occupa une bonne partie du voyage. La voiture arriva finalement à destination, la pension d'Emi, et Hatori se dépêcha d'ouvrir le coffre pour récupérer le sac de la jeune fille... qui fit irruption juste à côté de lui.  
" Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien? Veille quand même à rester au chaud. » prescrit le médecin.  
« Oui, je suivrai vos conseils, merci, Hatori-san ! Vous savez... c'est un peu stupide mais... je suis contente que vous vous soyez inquiété ! J'avais vraiment peur de vous avoir vexé ! »  
Hatori la regarda. Puis, il saisit le coffre et murmura :  
« Je n'étais pas vexé. Je ne l'ai jamais été. »  
La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire rayonnant :  
« Ouf ! Je suis soulagée ! »  
Hatori baissa les yeux vers elle. Emi avait l'air fatigué, son visage était encore pâle et maculé de boue, de même que ses vêtements. Mais son sourire illuminait ses traits de manière sincère et adorable. Il lui sourit brièvement.  
« J'espère que.. tout s'est bien passé... sur l'île... »  
« Rassurez-vous. Tout va bien. Oui, maintenant... tout va bien. Ca n'a pas été facile mais... je peux à présent voir la buée sur le miroir... »  
Le médecin lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Emi éclata de rire et ajouta :  
« Ah, ne faites pas attention à mes divagations ! Mais tout va bien. Je vous le promets.»  
Hatori ferma le coffre.  
« Si tu ne te sens pas bien, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. » fit-il.  
« Merci, je n'y manquerai pas ! Rentrez bien ! » répondit Emi.  
Hatori hocha la tête et s'installa à l'avant. Emi le regarda faire... puis, brusquement, alors qu'elle tournait les talons pour rentrer dans la pension et que la voiture démarrait, elle fit volte face, se précipita vers la Mercedes et ouvrit la portière arrière.  
« J'allais oublier !! Je ne vous avais pas dit au revoir ! Alors... AUREVOIR !!! Au revoir, Hibari-sensei ! Au revoir, Akito ! » s'écria t'elle joyeusement.  
Akito, qui se trouvait du côté de la portière qu'avait ouverte Emi, la contempla d'un air étonné, puis irrité :  
« Idiote ! J'étais presque en train de dormir !! »  
« J'essayais juste de suivre tes conseils barbants... tu sais... sur la politesse et comme quoi on salue toujours les gens en entrant dans un endroit ! Mais finalement... c'est encore plus amusant sur toi !!! Ha ha ha !! » répondit Emi.  
« Fiche le camp ! »  
Mais Emi était déjà partie. Hatori la regarda s'éloigner dans le rétroviseur. Courant et riant.  
~ Je comprends, maintenant. J'ai encore mes doutes, j'espère que je me trompe... Mais je tiens aussi à préserver ce petit rayon de soleil. Ce fragile printemps. Et peut-être que... finalement...~  
Il jeta un autre coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur, en direction d'Akito, avant de regarder la route.  
~ Peut-être que...~  
  
à suivre...  
  
Voilààààà !!! Désolée, c'était un chapitre long, mais je pense qu'il était essentiel pour la suite de l'histoire... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Comme toujours, je suis raviiiiiie de recevoir vos mails, ça me fait énormément plaisir et m'aide dans l'écriture de cette fic^^ Et bien entendu, je vous répondrai !  
Alors un graaaaaaaaaaand MERCI à tous mes lecteurs !!! (Viii, Zahne radote mais elle tient beaucoup à ceux qui la lisent^^) Je vous adoooore !! Merci à Yu-chan, Lily, hitomi, atlantis, petite lady, clara, fred, kiki, (bref à toute la p'tite famille du rpg^^), naru, arizona, Hachepsou, Pilou, Spiegel1979, Arkel, Anaelle sohma, et tous les autres ( je ne vous oublie pas !^^) Et spéciale dédicace à Carole, ma best friend^^ J'espère que tu pourras bientôt lire la suite !!! Au fait... j'ai fait un tout p'tit clin d'oeil à un dessin animé de Miyazaki... devinez lequel !^^ Prochain chapitre : « Et c'est reparti ! Un crayon pour signer l'armistice ?... » 


	14. Et c'est repartiii!

La globe-trotter girl !  
  
Par Zahnegirl.  
  
Bonjour à tous ! Voilà un chapitre plus « calme » que le précédent... (quoique ^^ )Avec une visite au manoir Soma et un nouveau défi de dessin ...  
Disclaimer : Fruits Basket et les personnages de ce manga ne m'appartiennent pas (mais Emi est MA chose donc, j'en fais ce que je veux, na ! :p )  
  
Chapitre quatorze : Et c'est repartiiiii !  
  
Emi soupira. Puis se mit à creuser le sol en terre du bout de sa bottine noire.  
~ Franchement... c'est bien parce que Hibari-sensei me l'a demandé que je suis venue. J'ai tellement de boulot, avec la rentrée des cours... Quand je pense à la montagne de devoirs qui est en train de s'empiler, je déprime !... Sans parler des patrons que je dois encore dessiner pour la boutique d'Ayamé-san... J'espère que Manga ne s'attaquera pas à mon compte rendu de lecture, j'aurais pas dû le laisser près de l'évier, mais aussi, je suis partie tellement vite, faut dire que j'ai passé trois quarts d'heure à m'habiller, je sais vraiment pas pourquoi, c'est stupide, et tout ça pour finalement mettre la première chose que j'avais essayé...~ se dit- elle.  
On était le dimanche 6 avril, et cela faisait quinze jours qu'Akito n'était pas retourné au temple pour les cours de dessin. En vérité, il n'avait pas mis le pied hors du Manoir depuis le jour de l'excursion sur l'île, pour l'Ohanami. La petite balade sous les cerisiers en fleurs (puis sous la pluie et dans la boue) s'était soldée par une grippe qui, bien que sans gravité, se tapait l'incruste depuis donc bientôt deux semaines. Ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de faire de sérieux prélèvements dans la maigre réserve de patience d'Akito (dans le rouge), et d'accroître sa mauvaise humeur. Le temps passant et le prochain défi étant pour bientôt, Hibari avait donc décidé de rendre visite à son élève et de donner par la même occasion son verdict sur les dessins du défi de l'Ohanami. Et c'est cette dernière raison qui expliquait la présence d'Emi au Manoir Soma, venue accompagner le bonze.  
Emi jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers la loge du gardien. Hibari y était occupé à annoncer leur arrivée et le but de leur visite. Bien entendu, n'entrait pas qui le voulait, ici, même s'il s'agissait plus d'un enfer que du Paradis... Saint Pierre lui-même n'aurait pas été aussi méticuleux que le gardien du Manoir, en ce qui concernait les vérifications d'identité des visiteurs. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir toujours les mots « désolé, mais vous n'êtes pas sur la liste » au bout des lèvres.  
Emi croisa ses mains derrière son dos. Les décroisa. Puis les recroisa à nouveau. En désespoir de cause, ne sachant plus quoi en faire (ainsi que sa propre personne, accessoirement), elle les rentra dans les manches un peu trop longues de sa robe vert pâle et se mit à en tortiller le tissus entre ses doigts, d'un air distrait. Non. Elle n'aimait décidément pas cet endroit. C'était comme entrer dans une parenthèse figée où le temps, le décor, son propre être s'engluaient, au bord de l'étouffement.  
~ Mais au moins, ce n'est que le temps d'une visite, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Je suis vraiment heureuse de ne pas vivre ici ! Même avec une tonne de Prozac et un sac en papier rose sur la tête, je n'y arriverai pas, aucune personne normalement constituée n'arriverait à vivre dans cette atmosphère ! Je me demande comment font les Soma, comment Momiji, Haru, Kagura, Hatori-san font, pour tenir le coup... Et comment lui... il ... ~ se dit-elle.  
Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel.  
~ Et comment lui il va réagir en me voyant !!! Je l'imagine très mal se réjouissant de ma présence ! Je parie qu'il sera d'une humeur massacrante mais que devant notre professeur, il va prendre sur lui et jouer les hypocrites... comme d'habitude.~  
La jeune fille fit quelques pas.  
~ Et pourtant... je me demande si... quelque chose va changer... après ce qui s'est passé sur...~  
Une voix grave et légèrement étonnée l'interrompit :  
« Emi-chan ?... »  
Emi leva les yeux et aperçut Hatori.  
« Oh, bonjour, Hatori-san ! » lui dit-elle, agréablement surprise, en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.  
~ Mais que fait-elle ici, et qui plus est, seule ?... J'espère qu'elle ne va pas faire comme la dernière fois... ~ se dit le médecin.  
« Tu es venue rendre visite à Momiji et Haru ? »  
~ Faites que ce ne soit pas pour Akito.~ pensa t'il.  
« Non, non, pas cette fois-ci. Je suis venue avec Hibari-sensei voir Akito. Notre professeur doit rendre son verdict sur nos dessins du défi de l'Ohanami. Il est dans la loge du gardien, pour prévenir Akito de notre arrivée. » expliqua t'elle.  
Hatori se sentit un peu plus soulagé : Emi n'était pas toute seule.  
« A propos, Emi-chan... Est-ce que tout va bien, depuis l'Ohanami ? Je n'ai pas pu vérifier si tu avais attrapé froid.» demanda Hatori.  
« Oh, ne vous en faites pas ! Je n'ai pas l'air mais je suis très résistante ! En fait, je ne suis jamais tombée malade ! Bien sûr, on m'a plusieurs fois recousue, sans compter toutes les chutes que j'ai faite des arbres... » répondit gaiement Emi (gouttes de sueur sur le front d'Hatori). « Mais je vais bien. Je suis en parfaite santé. Merci, Hatori-san, de me l'avoir demander. »  
La jeune fille lui sourit. Hatori hocha la tête, mais beaucoup moins froidement que d'habitude.  
« Ah ! Au fait ! Est-ce que Akito vous a montré son dessin du défi ? » demanda t'elle.  
Un peu surpris, Hatori répondit que non. Les cours de dessin n'étaient pas vraiment un sujet de conversation entre Akito et ses cousins (et en règle générale, le chef de clan préférait les interrogatoires aux discussions...).  
« Dommage... je comptais sur vous pour me dire à quoi il ressemblait. Mais au fait, ça vous dirait de voir mon dessin ? Ca me ferait très plaisir de vous le montrer ! » s'écria Emi.  
Hatori hésita. Il devait chercher des médicaments pour Akito, et il risquait de perdre trop temps s'il restait. Pourtant, il capitula et accepta la proposition d'Emi. A dire vrai, il était curieux de voir comment dessinait la jeune fille. Elle sortit de son sac son nouveau carnet de croquis et le lui tendit ouvert à la page du dessin.  
« Le thème était 'l'esprit d'Ohanami', dites-moi sincèrement ce que vous en pensez. » lui dit-elle.  
Hatori saisit avec précaution le carnet. Il baissa les yeux sur le dessin, prêt à y jeter un rapide coup d'oeil clinique. Et se figea.  
~ Mais... c'est... ~ pensa t'il.  
Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du dessin. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge.  
~ C'est... ~  
Emi lui lança un regard un peu nerveux :  
« Alors ?... Vous le trouvez comment ?... Il est bien loin d'être parfait et ce n'est qu'un pâle reflet de ce que j'avais imaginé, mais... »  
Hatori ne levait pas les yeux de la feuille. Comment le pourrait-il ? Car, resplendissante de beauté et de fraîcheur, s'y trouvait représentée la femme de sa vie... Kana. Les pans d'une longue robe vaporeuse rose pâle formaient une traîne nuageuse derrière elle. Ses cheveux châtains clairs, parsemés de fleurs de cerisier, cascadaient sur ses épaules blanches, tandis qu'elle repoussait quelques mèches de son visage d'un air espiègle. Et tout autour d'elle tournoyait joyeusement dans son sillage une tempête de fleurs et pétales de cerisier, fanées ou à peine écloses.  
Finalement, Hatori retrouva l'usage de la parole et presque tous ses esprits, et murmura :  
« C'est... très beau. »  
« C'est vrai ?? Vous le trouvez bien ?? Ca me fait énormément plaisir, merci !! Je dois vous avouer que pour ce thème, je me suis inspirée d'une photo que j'avais vue chez vous, lors de ma dernière visite au Manoir. » fit Emi.  
Puis, elle ajouta rapidement, l'air inquiet :  
« Je... j'espère que je ne vous ai pas offensé !!! »  
Hatori finit par détacher ses yeux du dessin et les posa sur Emi. Devant l'expression inquiète de son visage, il déclara :  
« Non. Rassures-toi. Tu ne m'as pas offensé. Bien au contraire... Tu as bien su la dessiner. »  
~ Comment pourrai-je être offensé ? Tu viens de m'offrir un des plus beaux cadeaux : Kana éternellement jeune et belle... telle qu'elle est restée dans mon souvenir. Je pensais que j'allais ressentir de la douleur, mais en fait, je me sens... apaisé. De la voir ainsi. Aussi épanouie qu'avant. ~ pensa Hatori.  
« Alors, je suis rassurée ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais, quand j'étais en train de réfléchir à ce thème, l'image de cette jeune femme s'est imposée d'elle-même dans mon esprit. Pour moi, je trouve qu'elle incarne magnifiquement bien le printemps... pas vous ? » fit Emi.  
~ Oh oui. Et comment. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Mon printemps à moi. ~ se dit le médecin, tout en acquiesçant.  
Il contempla encore un moment le dessin, puis ferma le carnet et le tendit à Emi... qui le prit, l'ouvrit, déchira avec précaution la feuille du dessin, et la tendit à nouveau au médecin.  
« Alors... comme il a l'air de beaucoup vous plaire... gardez-le. Je vous l'offre. » dit-elle.  
« Mais... je ne peux pas accepter. Tu dois le montrer pour ton défi, non ? » refusa aussitôt Hatori.  
« Je ne pourrai pas vous le donner après, car Hibari-sensei garde tous nos dessins des défis. »  
~ Cela voudrait donc dire que... si tu me le donnes maintenant... tu renonces à tes points.~ pensa Hatori.  
« Je ne peux pas accepter. Tu perdrais le défi. » dit-il.  
« Ce n'est pas grave, il y en aura d'autres ! Et franchement, je préfère que mon dessin reste avec vous, au moins, je suis sûre que vous en prendrez grand soin. Acceptez-le, Hatori-san... s'il vous plaît... » insista Emi.  
« Que vas-tu dire à ton professeur ? »  
« Je trouverai bien ! Je n'ai qu'à dire que Manga l'a mangé !! »  
L'image du mini-lémurien ingérant une feuille de papier épais cinq fois plus haute que lui laissa le médecin assez sceptique. Toutefois, l'arrivée d'Hibari, accompagné d'une vieille domestique, coupa court toute résistance. Emi roula la feuille et la glissa dans la poche de la blouse de médecin d'Hatori, avant de se tourner vers le bonze comme si de rien n'était.  
« Ah, bonjour, Hatori-san." fit le bonze, de sa voix affable.  
« Bonjour, Hibari-san. Je suppose qu'Akito vous attend?" déclara Hatori.  
Hibari sourit et acquiesça. La vieille domestique en kimono devait les conduire à la demeure du chef de clan. Emi salua Hatori puis se dépêcha de rejoindre son professeur et leur guide.  
  
****************************  
  
Le couloir était long et les lumières tamisées. Le plancher en bois précieux était froid sous les pieds d'Emi, malgré ses chaussettes. De temps à autre, le petit groupe croisait une double porte coulissante, mais toutes étaient soigneusement closes. C'était le genre de couloir que l'on parcourait dans ses cauchemars, qui semblait s'allonger indéfiniment, et pour plus que vous courriez, jamais vous n'arriveriez à en atteindre le bout. Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, ici, la démarche était inversée. C'était justement le bout de ce couloir-là que l'on ne voulait pas atteindre. Et encore moins ouvrir la porte tout au fond.  
Emi avançait à petits pas rapides, derrière Hibari. Ici, à l'intérieur, on étouffait encore plus que dehors. Pas de chaleur. Mais... il y régnait un sentiment d'oppression puissant, presque tangible, qui saisissait à la gorge. C'était une sensation bien pire que le silence cotonneux et irréel de la seconde enceinte. Emi essaya de respirer calmement. Mais plus elle approchait de la fin du couloir, et plus la nervosité l'envahissait. Une nervosité inhabituelle.  
~ J'étouffe... comme si quelque chose me comprimait la poitrine. Je n'aime pas cet endroit, je ne l'aime pas du tout, je voudrais partir d'ici au triple galop.... Ce n'est pas de la peur, mais... plutôt un sentiment de malaise... Je ne crains absolument pas Akito, mais... c'est comme si je devais angoisser. Non. Je ne dois pas me laisser faire. C'est cet endroit. Ne pas se laisser envahir par cet endroit. C'est ça qui me rend nerveuse !~ pensa t'elle.  
Elle hocha la tête. A moins que... Emi se mordit la lèvre. Non. Si. Enfin...  
~ Je ne suis venue que pour avoir le verdict du défi de dessin, c'est la seule et unique raison ! Et de toutes manières, je sais d'ores et déjà que je l'ai perdu... puisque j'ai donné mon dessin à Hatori-san.~  
Menteuse.  
~ C'est la vérité ! Enfin... peut-être que... je voulais voir si... si quelque part... dans le fond... non pas que quelque chose aie pu réellement changer, bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas aussi stupide, autant planter des billets de banque dans son jardin dans l'espoir de faire pousser des distributeurs automatiques !!!... Non. Simplement... je voudrais savoir si... quelque chose pouvait changer. Si cette possibilité était là. HOULAAAAA !!! Mais pourquoi est-ce que je m'acharne ??? ~  
La réponse vint d'elle-même.  
~ Parce que j'ai compris que je n'avais rien compris. Et je veux comprendre. Essayer. Raaaaaah !!! Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquooooiiii !!!!~  
Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de s'auto sermonner. Ils avaient atteint le bout du couloir. Et la domestique demandait déjà la permission de faire entrer les visiteurs. Et fit coulisser les portes. Tout cela, en quelques secondes. Complètement dépassée, Emi n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre Hibari à l'intérieur de la pièce. Cette pièce toujours aussi sombre, malgré les portes coulissantes ouvertes sur le jardin ensoleillé. La jeune fille se rendit brusquement compte qu'elle n'y était jamais vraiment encore entrée. Il y avait bien eu cette fois-là... avec l'oiseau... Emi froissa inconsciemment le tissus de sa manche entre ses doigts. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil discret vers le mur. Evidemment. La tâche avait été depuis longtemps nettoyée. Mais en fin de compte, c'était la première fois. La première fois qu'elle voyait la chambre d'Akito. Le coeur même du Manoir Soma. Et où le sentiment d'oppression était à son paroxysme.  
La pièce était vaste, entièrement recouverte de plancher. De larges panneaux garnissaient les murs, quelques uns étaient peints. Mais à part cela... il n'y avait rien d'autre. Pas une seule touche personnelle. Pas une seule marque de la présence du propriétaire de cette chambre. Somme toute, elle était vide. Emi était surprise. Etant donnée la position d'Akito dans le clan et la fortune des Soma, elle avait imaginé quelque chose de beaucoup plus luxueux. Et fier de ses dessins comme il l'était, il n'en avait pourtant accroché aucun.  
~ Peut-être que... peut-être qu'il ne veut pas les montrer. Pas par peur, je vois mal Akito avoir peur de quoi que ce soit, ce serait plutôt le contraire, mais... Comme nous l'a dit Hibari-sensei, nos dessins parlent de nous-même. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas que les autres le voient lui... il veut se protéger... comme je l'ai ressenti sur l'île. Mais pourquoi ?... ~ pensa Emi.  
La jeune fille détourna les yeux du mur et aperçut le chef de clan. Il était assis au fond de la pièce, emmitouflé dans une large veste par-dessus son kimono. Et posé sur son doigt, pépiait d'un petit chant mélancolique... l'oiseau. L'oiseau des Cieux. Emi se retint de justesse de s'exclamer. Et décida de ne pas relever l'évènement (une sage décision, tant pour elle que pour l'oiseau...). Hibari s'inclina et s'assit sur ses genoux. Emi se dépêcha de s'asseoir comme le bonze.  
« Bonjour, Hibari-sensei. Je suis honoré de recevoir votre visite. » déclara Akito, en inclinant poliment la tête.  
« Bonjour, Akito-kun. J'espère que tu vas mieux. » répondit le bonze de sa voix affable.  
« Un peu mieux, je vous remercie. J'espère bientôt reprendre les cours au temple. »  
Il n'adressa pas un seul regard en direction d'Emi. Il était décidé à ignorer sa présence. La nouvelle de la visite d'Hibari lui avait fait plaisir. Car quoi qu'on en dise, Akito respectait son professeur. Les cours qu'il avait suivi avec lui pendant toutes ces années avaient été des moments très précieux, loin de l'atmosphère viciée du Manoir. Il ne se rappelait pas en avoir vécu d'équivalent. Du moins... pas depuis... Mais c'était oublié. Enterré. Bref. Mais lorsqu'il avait su qu'Emi était là, sa mauvaise humeur était revenue comme le naturel, au galop. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui l'irritait. Surtout après ce qui s'était passé sur l'île. Emi n'avait pas hésité à l'insulter et à lui sortir ses quatre vérités en face. Et ce genre de franchise, Akito préférait s'en passer. Mais en même temps... quelque chose... s'était produit. Ce rêve... Non. Il ne voulait plus y repenser. Plus jamais. Même si...  
~Pourquoi a t'il fallu que cette sale sauvageonne vienne ?... ~ pensa t'il rageusement, tout en conservant un air calme et détaché.  
Emi observa Akito. Elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée de l'accueil qu'il lui avait réservé. Même si dans le fond, elle éprouvait une toute petite pointe de déception. Au moins, pas de sarcasmes en vue.  
~ Je le savais. Dans le fond. Rien n'a changé. Mais... rien ne m'oblige à continuer. Tout comme rien ne m'oblige à laisser tomber. Reste à savoir ce que je veux, moi. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'insiste... mais... BON SANG, ce que cette position peut être INCONFORTAAAABLE !!! Mais comment font-ils pour rester assis sur les genoux aussi tranquillement ?? J'ai la circulation complètement coupée ! Je ne vais jamais arriver à me relever, moi, je vais me casser la figure !!!~ pensa Emi, en essayant de faire bonne figure malgré la souffrance.  
Hibari reprit la parole :  
« J'ai décidé de vous donner maintenant mon verdict concernant vos dessins du défi de l'Ohanami, puisque tu n'as pas pu te rendre au temple à cause de ta grippe, Akito-kun. Emi-chan a bien voulu m'accompagner, donc, je vais pouvoir juger vos dessins. »  
Le moment était venu pour Emi d'inventer une bonne excuse pour son dessin. Celle du mini-lémurien mangeur de papier lui sembla soudain beaucoup moins plausible qu'au départ. Tandis qu'elle se creusait désespérément la cervelle, Akito avait déjà sorti son dessin et Hibari s'était levé pour l'examiner. Le bonze se tourna vers elle et dit :  
« Emi-chan ? Ton dessin ? »  
« Ah ?... Heu...» balbutia t'elle.  
~ Viiiite !! Faut que j'invente quelque chose qui tienne la route !! ~ se dit-elle (goutte de sueur sur le front).  
Pour gagner du temps, elle fouilla dans son sac et sortit le plus lentement possible son carnet de croquis. Elle se releva prudemment (au cas où ses jambes se déroberaient sournoisement). Hibari était en train d'observer le dessin d'Akito.  
~ Je n'ai pas le choix.... Excuse-moi, Manga ! Mais je tenais vraiment à ce que Hatori-san aie ce dessin, il semblait tellement ému, en le voyant... Je me demande ce que la jeune femme de la photo est devenue, et ce qui a bien pu se passer entre eux... ~ pensa Emi.  
Elle ouvrit d'un geste vif son carnet. Puis s'exclama :  
« Oh nooooooon !!!!! »  
Hibari se tourna vers elle, l'air surpris. Akito lui lança un regard ennuyé.  
« Qu'y a t'il, Emi-chan ? » demanda le bonze.  
Emi prit un air désolé et répondit :  
« Mon dessin !! Je croyais pourtant l'avoir bien caché !! »  
Puis, d'un air affreusement gêné, elle déclara :  
« Je vous prie de m'excuser, Hibari-sensei ! Mais je ne pourrai malheureusement pas vous donner mon dessin pour ce défi... »  
Le bonze, de plus en plus surpris, continua :  
« Que s'est-il passé, Emi-chan ? »  
« Hé bien... heu... »  
La jeune fille croisa le regard d'Akito. Un regard froid et méfiant. Elle fronça les sourcils et expliqua :  
« Manga l'a mangé. Enfin... mâchonné. C'est de ma faute, il a souvent tendance à mâchouiller les bords de mes feuilles, c'est pour faire ses dents, il est encore techniquement ce qu'on pourrait appeler un bébé, alors... »  
Elle soupira et referma son carnet.  
« Je vois. Mais je vais donc devoir donner tous les points du défi à Akito-kun. Ce qui fera donc 6 points pour lui, et 3 points pour toi, Emi- chan. » fit Hibari.  
« Oui. Je sais. Excusez-moi, Hibari-sensei, cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promet ! » renchérit Emi, tout en évitant de regarder Akito.  
Le bonze hocha la tête avec un gentil sourire :  
« Rassure-toi, je compte bien vous proposer encore beaucoup de défis de dessin. »  
Il enroula le dessin d'Akito (Hibari gardait tous les dessins des défis) et ajouta :  
« A présent, je dois partir. J'ai laissé le temple sans surveillance et il me faut sonner la cloche. Akito-kun, j'espère te voir très bientôt rétabli, au temple. »  
Hibari s'inclina et Akito se leva et fit de même. Une grande première, quand on y pense, car il n'avait pas pour habitude de saluer les autres.  
« J'ai dit à la domestique de vous attendre dehors. Elle vous reconduira à l'entrée du Manoir. » ajouta le jeune homme.  
Hibari le remercia, ouvrit la porte coulissante et sortit. Emi allait le suivre... lorsque tout à coup, elle s'immobilisa, une main sur le rebord de la porte.  
~ Je... je veux savoir. Si... cette possibilité existe. Maintenant !~ pensa t'elle.  
« Au fait, Akito... » commença t'elle.  
Elle se tourna. Le jeune homme était appuyé contre le bord de la fenêtre. Il continua dans la même position, demandant d'une voix agacée :  
« Tu es encore là ? »  
Emi s'avança vers lui d'un pas ferme. Le bruit de ses pieds fit vibrer le plancher. Akito leva les yeux et la vit se planter à un mètre de lui, l'air décidé. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il hésita entre reculer ou la repousser plus loin. Mais il n'eut guère le temps de tergiverser. Emi pointa un doigt menaçant vers lui... puis déclara :  
« Débrouille-toi pour guérir, avale une tonne d'antibiotiques, mais dépêche-toi de revenir au temple ! Je veux rattraper mes points, je ne tiens pas à te laisser gagner aussi facilement. Aujourd'hui, la victoire t'a été offerte sur un plateau en or, mais la prochaine fois... tu n'auras pas cette chance. »  
~ Ce n'est pas avec des mots doux et réconfortants qu'Akito fonctionne. Si je veux le faire réagir, c'est en le faisant sortir de ses gonds, en le provoquant. Et peut-être qu'alors... ~ pensa t'elle.  
« Et puis tu sais... gagner par forfait est beaucoup moins drôle et satisfaisant que battre à plate couture son adversaire... Moi je trouve ça très frustrant. » continua Emi.  
Akito la contempla, furieux. Furieux qu'elle vienne le menacer. Et furieux qu'elle s'acharne ainsi. C'était comme sur l'île. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il n'avait cessé de ruminer ces évènements durant les quinze derniers jours. Tout cela était tellement irritant... et tellement nouveau, pour lui. Il aurait préféré ne plus la revoir, ou bien la frapper, tout, plutôt que d'y repenser encore et encore, sans trouver de solution.  
« Idiote ! Je te ferai regretter ces mots ! Et plus vite que tu ne le crois... » répliqua t'il.  
~ Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes ?!... Laisse-moi tranquille ! ~ pensa t'il.  
« Je suis impatiente de voir ça. Et puis... je te conseille très vivement de reprendre des forces : tu seras de corvée de nettoyage de la salle de dessin pendant au moins une bonne semaine. » répondit Emi.  
~ J'insiste... Mais pourquoi ?... Oh, et puis, tant pis. Est-ce que c'est si important que ça de savoir pourquoi ? Je le fais, et c'est déjà bien. Pour l'instant, je veux juste retrouver cette impression qui m'a envahie sur l'île. Ce miroir couvert de buée. Je veux l'effacer. Et comprendre. Un point c'est tout. ~ se dit-elle.  
Et avant qu'Akito ne sorte son sac à sarcasmes, Emi ajouta :  
« Sur ce, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, je m'en vais. Et par pitié... cesse de te complaire dans cette foutue grippe, les maladies sont de très mauvaises fréquentations ! Dépêche-toi de guérir !! Je veux mon prochain défi de dessin !!! »  
Et la jeune fille sortit de la pièce, laissant les portes coulissantes ouvertes et un Akito furieux, déjà considérablement engagé sur la voie de la guérison.  
  
*******************************  
  
Emi s'arrêta en haut des marches du temple, complètement essoufflée. Elle venait de parcourir la moitié de la ville, entre la boutique d'Ayamé (où elle venait de livrer trois patrons de nouvelles tenues), la pension, et le temple d'Hibari. En plus, elle avait eu la mauvaise idée de porter des sandales à talons qui, non contentes de la ralentir, avaient la fâcheuse tendance de se carapater dès qu'elle adoptait une foulée plus vigoureuse. Mais il faisait tellement bon, dehors, qu'Emi n'avait pas résisté à accorder une petite sortie à ses doigts de pieds. Elle repoussa quelques mèches blondes de ses yeux, puis s'engagea sur le sentier menant à l'arrière du temple. Elle vérifia l'heure, et sourit. Pour une fois, elle avait quatre minutes d'avance. Mais c'était grâce à son ami étudiant Yoji, qui l'avait déposée à quelques rues du temple, sur le chemin de la fac.  
« Chic ! Pour une fois, Akito aura une raison en moins pour me crier dessus ! » dit-elle.  
Akito était en effet revenu au temple vers la fin du mois d'avril, plus fort et sarcastique que jamais. Les bonnes vieilles habitudes s'étaient très vite réinstallées, de même que les tâches de peinture et les miettes de fusain sur le plancher. Toutefois... les élèves semblaient un peu plus absorbés par leurs dessins, bien que chacun continuât allègrement à se disputer et à s'envoyer de terribles missiles-sarcasmes.  
Emi tourna au coin du temple et aperçut les portes coulissantes de la salle de dessin grandes ouvertes.  
~ Bon, il est donc arrivé... ~ se dit-elle.  
Elle retira ses sandales, grimpa sur la terrasse en bois, et jeta un coup d'oeil dans la salle... vide.  
« Bizarre... est-ce qu'il serait en ret... »  
« Sakata ! » l'interrompit une voix froide.  
Emi sursauta et se retourna. Akito se tenait à quelques mètres de là.  
« Ah, tu viens d'arriver ? Pour une fois, c'est moi la première ! » fit joyeusement Emi.  
« Absolument pas. Je suis arrivé il y a un quart d'heure au moins. Mais connaissant la notion de ponctualité totalement arbitraire de sauvageonnes dans ton genre, j'ai préféré attendre dans la voiture, au calme. » répondit- il sèchement.  
« Mais je suis quand même en avance ! »  
« Je ne savais pas que les sauvageonnes avaient conscience de l'heure. »  
« Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Regarde la mauvaise influence que tu as sur moi ! » répliqua Emi.  
Akito l'ignora et s'approcha de la salle de dessin.  
« Hibari-sensei n'est pas là. » l'informa Emi.  
« Je vais le chercher dans la salle principale. Inutile de perdre du temps à gaspiller ma salive en te parlant. » fit Akito.  
« Hééé !!! Et comment tu sais qu'il est là-bas ? Il pourrait très bien être allé sonner la cloche, ou bien... »  
« C'est son heure habituelle de méditation. »  
Et Akito s'éloigna. Emi secoua la tête et soupira.  
~ Décidément, toujours aussi aimable... ~ pensa t'elle.  
« Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense... je n'ai jamais encore vu la salle principale du temple. Voilà une bonne occasion de combler mes lacunes ! » fit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres (genre « oooh j'ai bien envie d'enquiquiner certaines personnes, moi ! »).  
La jeune fille sauta de la terrasse, récupéra ses sandales et partit en direction de cette fameuse salle.  
La salle principale du temple se trouvait à l'opposé de la salle de dessin. Elle retraversa l'avant du temple (face aux marches et au portique d'entrée), tourna au coin, aperçut Akito... et s'immobilisa. Les portes coulissantes étaient ouvertes, et la salle, pleine à craquer... de bonzes. Des petits, des gros, des maigres... et tous assis en position « zazen », aussi immobiles que des statues. Impossible de distinguer Hibari parmis l'océan de crânes lisses. Autant chercher ce célèbre personnage de livre illustré Charlie dans une marée humaine... Lui au moins portait un bonnet.  
  
~ Qu'est-ce que c'est ??? Un rassemblement annuel de bonzes ?... Une garden-party bouddhiste ?? Mais... Hibari-sensei ne nous a rien dit !! ~ pensa Emi.  
« Une séance de méditation collective... Pourtant... Hibari-sensei nous aurait prévenus... » murmura Akito, sans se rendre compte de la présence d'Emi.  
Emi se tourna vers lui :  
« Méditation collective ?... »  
Akito leva les yeux au ciel, d'un air exaspéré :  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?!... »  
« Ben je voulais voir la salle principale du temple, je ne l'avais jamais encore... » commença Emi.  
« Ferme-la, tu parles trop fort ! » l'interrompit Akito.  
Emi remarqua alors la présence de quelques bonzes, debout, circulant parmis les rangées de bonzes méditatifs plantés en rangs d'oignons. Mais ce qui attira son attention, fut le long bâton que ces quelques bonzes tenaient à la main à la manière d'une batte de baseball. On aurait dit des lanceurs rentrant sur le terrain.  
« Mais... à quoi peuvent bien leur servir ces bâtons ??? » dit-elle.  
« Tu es sourde, Sakata ?! Je t'ai dit de la fermer, on ne peut pas parler au risque de les déconcentrer. » chuchota Akito, en colère.  
A ce moment-là, un de ces bonzes remarqua leur présence et vint vers eux.  
~ Oups, grillééééééés !!! J'espère que les bâtons ne servent pas à punir les perturbateurs... ~ pensa Emi.  
Mais le bâton ne changea pas de position, et le bonze se contenta de demander à Akito si ils étaient les élèves d'Hibari. Ayant reçu une réponse affirmative, il lui remis une feuille pliée en deux, s'inclina, puis repartit surveiller sa rangée de bonzes. Tandis qu'Akito lisait en silence la feuille, l'attention d'Emi fut à nouveau attirée par l'un des bonzes. Ou plutôt... d'une nonne (petite note : il s'agit évidemment d'une nonne bouddhiste, qui ressemblent à leurs confrères bonzes dans leur tenue et leur crâne rasé.). Emi ne sut pas vraiment comment, mais elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Elle était si petite, qu'elle tenait plus du lutin que d'une nonne. Et elle marchait à petits pas, ses deux robes superposées froufroutant sur le plancher et son bâton surnageant à la manière d'un périscope au-dessus de l'océan de crânes rasés. Et soudain, une main se leva, lui faisant signe. Emi reconnut alors le visage affable d'Hibari.  
~ Bizarre... pourquoi l'appelle t'il ?~ se demanda t'elle.  
La nonne hocha la tête et s'approcha de quelques pas. Hibari avait le dos tourné. Et, sous les yeux ébahis d'Emi, la petite nonne miniature prit son élan, décolla lestement du sol, brandit son bâton à la manière d'un samouraï se lançant à l'assaut... et retomba en abbattant à toute volée le bâton sur l'omoplate droite du bonze. Un choc sourd résonna dans la pièce. Et Hibari, qui était un peu affaissé, se tenait aussi droit qu'un I, dans une posture « zazen » digne des plus grands maîtres.  
La mâchoire d'Emi était à deux doigts de se décrocher.  
« Tu... tu as vu ça ?!!... » murmura t'elle à l'adresse d'Akito.  
Le jeune homme aussi avait assisté à la scène et reconnu Hibari. Mais son visage ne trahissait pas la moindre surprise.  
« On s'en va.» déclara t'il.  
Et il commença à s'éloigner.  
« Mais... mais... elle vient de le... il s'est... » balbutia Emi, encore sous le choc.  
« Sakata ! Ne traîne pas ! »  
Emi jeta un dernier regard à la salle, puis le rejoignit dans la salle de dessin.  
« Mais bon sang c'était quoi ça ???!!! » s'écria t'elle.  
« Tiens, dépêche-toi de lire ça. » lui dit Akito, en lui tendant la feuille de papier remise par le bonze.  
« Akito, répond-moi !! »  
Akito lui lança un regard exaspéré et répondit :  
« Tu vas arrêter de me casser les oreilles !!! J'en ai marre ! Tu ne fais que perdre ton temps et le mien ! Hibari-sensei nous a écrit sur cette feuille qu'il avait oublié de nous prévenir de cette séance de méditation collective, et que pour ne pas nous avoir fait venir pour rien, il nous donne un défi de dessin ! »  
« Un nouveau... défi ?... »  
~ CHOUEEETTE !!! Je vais enfin pouvoir rattraper mes points !!! ~pensa Emi.  
« C'est quoi le thème ??? » demanda t'elle.  
« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pu finir ma lecture avec tes jérémiades de gamine mal élevée. » répliqua sèchement Akito.  
Emi, vexée, déplia la feuille et lut à haute voix:  
« Dessiner ce qui se trouve derrière le temple. »  
Silence. Puis...  
« Ce qui se trouve derrière le temple ?... Mais... c'est... » commença t'elle.  
« Le cimetière. » murmura Akito.  
« C'est quoi ce sujet de défi ????? Quelle idée, d'aller dessiner des t... » s'exclama Emi.  
Elle s'interrompit en se tournant vers Akito. Il s'était figé, la tête baissée, sa frange de cheveux noirs lui retombant sur les yeux et cachant leur expression. Cette attitude la frappa, car c'était la même qu'il avait prise le jour où Hibari les avait présenté, et plus spécialement lorsqu'il avait annoncé quand il comptait rendre son jugement concernant son futur disciple.  
~ Encore cette curieuse attitude... ~ se dit-elle.  
Brusquement, Akito empoigna son carnet, quelques pastels et quitta la salle. Emi sortit sur la terrasse, où elle lui cria :  
« Hé, attend !! Le défi est sur quatre points et deux heures !!! »  
Akito ne répondit pas et disparut au coin du temple.  
Emi demeura quelques instants immobile. Cette sensation. Elle venait de la ressentir à nouveau. Comme sur l'île. Cette souffrance presque palpable.  
  
~ Mais pourquoi?... ~  
Elle prit son carnet de croquis, quelques crayons, et partit en direction du cimetière.  
  
****************************  
  
Le cimetière du temple était plutôt petit mais bien fourni, question tombes. Il y poussait d'énormes marroniers, qui les ombrageaient et berçaient les visiteurs du bruissement soyeux et mélancolique de leurs feuilles. Une atmosphère paisible flottait parmis les rangées de dalles funéraires.  
Emi tourna au hasard dans une allée, et continua d'observer les alentours. Elle ne risquait pas de manquer de sujets à dessiner, mais toutes ces tombes lui semblaient trop banales. Et puis... Hibari n'avait pas vraiment spécifié ce qu'ils devaient dessiner (comme d'habitude...). Manque de chance, le cimetière semblait vide de visiteurs, ce jour-là. Au moins, Emi aurait pu dessiner des gens se recueillant sur une tombe. Elle soupira. Puis scruta machinalement les environs. Pas de trace d'Akito. Il devait sûrement se trouver à l'autre bout du cimetière, là où poussaient les grands marronniers.  
~ Tout de même... quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Il avait vraiment l'air énervé. Ou plutôt non. Disons... perturbé. Mais par quoi ? Par le sujet du défi ? Le cimetière ?... Ca ne peut être que ça. Quel lien pourrait-il y avoir entre lui et un cimetière ? Peut-être que... il a perdu quelqu'un qui lui est cher, et que ça lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs... Hum. Je ne sais pas trop. En fait... ~ pensa Emi.  
En fait... La jeune fille se rendit sincèrement compte qu'elle ne connaissait absolument rien sur Akito. Des petits détails anodins. Mais oh combien révélateurs d'une personne. Son enfance. Ses goûts. D'où lui était venue sa passion pour le dessin. Comment il avait connu Hibari. Et ses parents ? Il n'en parlait jamais. Est-ce que... cela voudrait dire qu'il était...  
Emi fut interrompue dans ses pensées par un bruit. Le genre de bruit que l'on ne s'attendrait sûrement pas à entendre dans un cimetière. Un éclat de rire. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et marcha plus lentement. Un bruit de conversation. Pas très loin.  
« T'es vraiment pas doué, Kyon !! Mais quel crétin !!! Et arrête de te goinfrer comme un porc, Tohru-chan a passé des heures aux fourneaux, ça mérite un peu de respect ! Et puis pense un peu aux autres, qui n'ont pas encore eu de rab !!»  
« La ferme, sale Yankee !! Tu peux causer, t'en ai à ta septième boulette de riz ! Et M'APPELLE PAS KYON !!! »  
« Ano... ce n'est pas grave, Uo-chan, il y a encore largement de quoi manger dans le deuxième panier... »  
Emi accéléra brusquement.  
~ Mais... c'est... ~ pensa t'elle.  
Elle prit l'allée de droit, remonta au pas de course, tourna... et tomba sur le petit groupe des Soma, Tohru et ses deux amies, pique-niquant près de la tombe de Kyoko. Elle s'écria joyeusement :  
« Ca alors !! Quelle coïncidence ! Bonjour tout le monde !!! »  
Le monde en question tourna la tête vers elle, et tous écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise avant d'entonner en choeur :  
« Emi-chan ?!!!... »  
« Mais...t'avais pas un cours de dessin ? » demanda Alisa.  
« Si, si ! » répondit Emi.  
« Il est terminé ? Tu as pu te libérer et venir jusqu'ici ? » fit Tohru.  
« Non, je suis techniquement encore en cours. »  
Silence.  
« T'as séché ???? » s'exclama Kyo.  
« Hein ? Mais non ! »  
« Mais alors... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Yuki.  
La blondinette sourit :  
« C'est le temple où je prend mes cours de dessin ! »  
Choc de la découverte. Qui fut doublé par le choc beaucoup moins agréable de la possible présence d'Akito dans les parages, vu qu'Emi et lui prenaient les mêmes cours au même endroit. Ce qui refroidit immédiatement Yuki et Kyo.  
« C'est incroyable ! Quel heureux hasard ! Maman est enterrée dans le temple où tu prends tes cours !! » s'écria Tohru.  
« Moi qui voulais tellement vous accompagner, finalement, le monde est vraiment petit ! » renchérit Emi. « A fait... vous pique-niquez sur la tombe de ta mère, Tohru ?... »  
Tohru et Alisa lui expliquèrent les raisons de ce choix, et Emi éclata de rire.  
« Je comprends ! Et tu as sûrement raison, Tohru, de penser que ta mère apprécierait plus des gens heureux qu'en larmes. Cette idée de pique-nique est excellente ! »  
« Viens donc te joindre à nous, Emi-chan ! » lui proposa Tohru avec un grand sourire.  
« Ouais, malgré les avancées de Kyon dans la nourriture, il y en a encore suffisamment pour un de plus ! » déclara Alisa.  
« Qui c'est que tu traites de goinfre, Yankee ?!... » se hérissa Kyo.  
« Merci, mais je suis en plein défi de dessin, Hibari nous a envoyé, Akito et moi, dessiner des tombes. »  
« C'est glauque, comme sujet... » fit Alisa.  
Tohru jeta un regard inquiet vers Yuki et Kyo. Akito était donc ici aussi.  
« Ano... Emi-chan... est-ce que Akito-san est... » commença t'elle.  
« ... dans le coin ? » termina Emi.  
La jeune fille remarqua les visages sombres des Soma et l'expression inquiète de celui de Tohru.  
~ Pourquoi cette subite appréhension ?... Comme à chaque fois que le nom d'Akito est mentionné... Non, il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe. Ou plutôt, une foule de choses qu'on ne me dit pas. Mais il est clair que Yuki et Kyo le redoutent... même si j'ignore pourquoi. ~ pensa Emi.  
« Non, il doit être de l'autre côté, au fond du cimetière. » répondit- elle.  
Puis, prise d'une inspiration subite, et souhaitant détendre l'atmosphère devenue lourde, elle s'écria gaiement :  
« Et si je vous dessinais ? Pour mon défi de dessin ? Tous en train de pique-niquer, ce serait une idée originale, non ? »  
L'idée fut en effet acceptée à l'unanimité, et Emi s'installa sur une tombe non loin de là et se mit à dessiner un joyeux portrait de groupe, tout en discutant avec ses amis. Le dessin terminé, elle les remercia tous pour leur collaboration et allait partir, lorsqu'elle se retourna et déclara à l'intention de Yuki, Kyo et Tohru :  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ferai en sorte qu'Akito ne vienne pas vous déranger. »  
Et elle tourna dans une allée.  
« Nous ferions peut-être mieux de partir... si vous ne voulez pas le croiser... » fit Tohru.  
« Non. Peu importe qu'il soit là, nous sommes venus nous recueillir sur la tombe de votre mère, et c'est plus important que le reste. » dit Yuki.  
« Ouais, et de toutes manières, on n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour rentrer si tôt ! » grommela Kyo, dissimulant sa gêne sous son habituelle humeur de schtroumf grognon.  
« Merci... merci à vous ! » répondit Tohru, un grand sourire ému aux lèvres.  
~ Vous m'êtes tous si précieux...~ pensa t'elle.  
  
******************************  
  
Emi était satisfaite. Elle avait un beau dessin pour son défi, la perspective de rattraper son retard sur Akito, et elle avait passé un bon moment avec ses amis.  
~ Je me demande quand même où a bien pu passé Akito... Il a probablement dû terminer en avance son dessin... comme d'habituuuuude ! ~ pensa t'elle.  
Elle emprunta une nouvelle allée, se rapprochant du temple... et aperçut Akito remontant l'allée perpendiculaire à la sienne. Emi se dépêcha de sortir de son allée et de le rejoindre. Il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur et elle risquait probablement de se faire écorcher vive, mais son attitude de tout à l'heure l'avait vraiment interpellée.  
« Alors, tu as fini ton dessin ? C'était pas facile, comme sujet, hein ? » lui cria t'elle, tandis qu'elle remontait l'allée en courant.  
Akito ne se retourna pas. Il reconnut la voix d'Emi et cela l'irrita encore plus. Il venait de passer deux heures à errer dans le cimetière et avait fini par échouer près des marronniers et s'était tenu là, esquissant quelques tombes mais ne terminant aucun de ses dessins. Dessiner son propre futur, surtout s'il se faisait chaque jour dangereusement proche, n'était pas une perspective réjouissante.  
~ A quoi bon... continuer ?... Même si je gagne... comment pourrais-je savourer cette victoire ? Dans ma tombe ? Tout compte fait, n'est-ce pas là du temps gaspillé, à vouloir s'acharner derrière un but qui n'en vaut plus la peine ? Mais... mais si je renonce, je devrais... Et puis, il est hors de question que la sauvageonne gagne ! Pourquoi ne me laisse t'elle pas tranquille !! Pourquoi m'a t'elle dit ces mots, je ne comprends pas, je ne veux pas comprendre, je... ~ pensa t'il.  
Il accéléra et cria, sans se retourner :  
« Fous-moi la paix ! »  
~ Arrête ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! ~ pensa t'il.  
Le jeune homme prit une autre allée... qui conduisait tout droit vers le lieu où se trouvaient Tohru et les Soma. Emi, paniquée, s'élança derrière Akito.  
« Attends !! Le temple est de ce côté-là !! » lui dit-elle.  
« J'ai dit, fous-moi la paix !! » lui répondit Akito, furieux.  
Emi coupa à travers les tombes, courant par-dessus les dalles.  
« Attend !! Akito, attend !! Pas par làAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!"  
CRAAAAAKKKK !!!! BLAAAAAM !!!  
Le bruit de la chute retentit dans tout le cimetière. Une nuée de pigeons, posés sur un marronnier voisin, s'envola avec fracas. Même Akito ralentit le pas. Et s'arrêta.  
Emi ouvrit les yeux.  
« Ouille... qu'est-ce que... »  
Elle était étendue à plat ventre et de travers, une jambe appuyée contre quelque chose de froid et d'humide. Sous ses mains, elle sentit une surface dure et lisse, comme vernie. Il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer ce sur quoi elle se tenait. Elle se retourna péniblement sur le dos... et aperçut le ciel, coincé dans un rectangle de terre étroite. Un rapide coup d'oeil sur les côtés lui confirmèrent qu'elle venait bel et bien de se casser la figure dans une tombe fraîchement creusée, que des fossoyeurs sûrement syndiqués avaient laissé inachevée pour cause de pause-déjeuner rallongée (grâce à l'heure d'été). La jeune fille se redressa à demi. Elle venait une fois de plus de perdre ses sandales. Maudites sandales. Manquait plus que ça. Elle leva les yeux et contempla le ciel. Ce tout petit morceau, comprimé entre les parois étroites et suintantes d'humidité... Emi sentit une violente bouffée de claustrophobie lui tordre les entrailles. Sortir d'ici. Vite. Dans sa hâte, elle s'appuya sur son pied gauche... et poussa un cri de douleur.  
~ J'ai dû me tordre ou me casser la cheville en tombant... QUELLE PLAIE !!!~ se dit-elle amèrement, tout en se tenant la cheville en grimaçant.  
Elle se leva à nouveau, avec précaution, en évitant d'appuyer sur son pied gauche, et sa tête émergea au niveau du sol. Puis, elle se rappela de ses sandales et son carnet de croquis, se baissa, les saisit, se releva... et sursauta en apercevant Akito debout en face d'elle.  
« Heu... Il devraient peut-être mettre des panneaux genre « tombe en construction », ça éviterait les mauvaises chutes !...» commença t'elle.  
Il ne dit rien. Mais l'observait d'un air froid, les mains dans les poches. Puis, il s'éloigna.  
Emi jeta ses sandales et son carnet par terre, hors du trou, un peu vexée.  
~ Je sais que je ne dois absolument rien attendre de lui, mais il exagère ! Je lui ai quand même sauvé la vie sur l'île, il pourrait au moins me donner un coup de main pour... ~  
Brusquement, Akito s'immobilisa. Puis, il fit demi-tour et revint se planter au bord de la tombe. Il resta quelques secondes silencieux, les sourcils froncés. Puis, il tendit subitement la main et déclara sèchement:  
« Dépêche-toi. Je ne tiens pas à être pénalisé pour mon retard auprès d'Hibari-sensei ! »  
Emi regarda la main sans comprendre, tant la possibilité qu'Akito l'aide lui semblait aussi infime qu'inexistante.  
« Sakata, je ne vais pas rester planté là indéfiniment ! » répéta Akito, de plus en plus irrité.  
Emi finit par se secouer.  
« Tu veux m'aider ? Toi ? C'est nouveau ! » ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.  
« Je ne le fais uniquement que pour payer ma dette envers toi. Rien de plus. Je ne veux rien devoir à personne, et encore moins à une sale sauvageonne comme toi. »  
« Ta dette envers m... »  
Bien sûr. Il voulait parler de ce qui s'était passé sur l'île. L'arbre foudroyé.  
« Je n'ai jamais dit ou pensé que tu avais une dette envers moi. » répliqua Emi, en mentant à demi.  
~ Je ne veux pas rester avec ce poids sur la conscience. Il n'y a rien de pire... que les dettes de gratitude. ~ se dit Akito.  
« Alors, tu te décides ?! » s'écria t'il, à bout de patience.  
Emi hésita. Puis saisit la main d'Akito et se hissa tant bien que mal hors de la tombe. Elle se mit debout et s'appuya sans le faire exprès sur son pied blessé, et étouffa un gémissement de douleur.  
« Je crois bien que je me suis foulée la cheville, en tombant... » dit- elle.  
En effet, un gros oeuf de pâques semblait s'être greffé sur sa cheville gauche. Akito haussa les épaules :  
« J'ai lavé ma dette. Maintenant, débrouille-toi. »  
Et il revint dans l'allée et commença à s'éloigner. Emi retourna du bout de son pied blessé sa sandale droite et la chaussa, avant de récupérer l'autre sandale et son carnet. Evidemment. C'était trop beau pour durer. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il l'ait aidée à sortir de la tombe. Emi regarda la longue allée à remonter jusqu'au temple... prit une profonde inspiration, et se mit à sautiller à cloche-pied, se retenant aux tombes pour ne pas glisser à cause des pavés irréguliers de l'allée. Une opération kamikaze, vu son état.  
Un peu plus loin devant, Akito continuait son chemin. Il entendait le claquement maladroit de la sandale valide d'Emi contre les pavés. Les courtes pauses pendant lesquelles la jeune fille reprenait péniblement son souffle. Tous ces petits bruits de sa présence l'irritaient. De plus en plus. Une irritation qu'il n'arrivait pas à analyser. Il se dit vaguement que c'était de la faute de cette sale sauvageonne, qu'elle perturbait toujours l'harmonie ambiante... Mais cela n'expliquait pas vraiment. Il s'arrêta.  
~ Je n'arrive pas. Ce bruit... pourquoi cela me fait si... ~ pensa t'il.  
Il se retourna une fois de plus. Il aperçut Emi à quelques mètres de là, appuyée contre une tombe et changeant son carnet de bras. Il fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard. Serra les poings. Puis finalement, il se remit en marche, mais cette fois-ci en direction d'Emi... qui le vit arriver au pas de charge, l'air plus irrité et décidé que jamais.  
~ Ca y est, ça va encore être ma fête ! Il va me reprocher ma lenteur et... ~ se dit-elle, prête à encaisser et à riposter au cas où.  
« Sakata, tu es un vrai boulet, une calamité, et ta maladresse est pathétique. Je plains sincèrement ceux qui te côtoient. » commença Akito d'un ton sec. « Mais si tu n'accélères pas, Hibari-sensei ne pourra pas juger nos dessins aujourd'hui, il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine, donc, patienter encore et encore, donc, ne pas avancer dans les cours. Par ta faute, nous serons tous en retard. »  
« Ma faute ?!... Tu veux que j'accélère ? Alors cesse de venir me crier dessus, tu me fais perdre du temps !! Et ce sera ta faute à toi si j'arrive en retard !» répliqua Emi, furieuse.  
« Idiote. Tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça. »  
« On parie ?... »  
Et voilà Emi, stimulée par l'énergie de l'orgueil blessé, s'éloignant en sautillant avec une ardeur qui ne dura que quelques pas. Elle s'arrêta, à nouveau essoufflée. Elle avait déjà fait pas mal d'efforts ce jour-là, et cette foulure imprévue ne l'arrangeait pas.  
« Arrête ton cinéma, Sakata. » fit Akito.  
Et à la plus grande surprise d'Emi, qui faillit se fouler l'autre cheville tant l'événement manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, Akito se pencha légèrement en avant et ordonna :  
« Grimpe. »  
« P... PARDOOOON ????? » s'exclama t'elle.  
« Ne me fais pas attendre. Tu nous as fais perdre assez de temps comme ça. »  
Emi n'en revenait pas. Le service des miracles avait sûrement dû débloquer un bonus de trop. Ou bien débloquer tout court.  
~ Et pourtant... il n'a pas l'air de plaisanter. C'est trop... irréel ! Je suis complètement dépassée, là, faut que quelqu'un m'aide !!! Je dois vraiment... ~pensa t'elle.  
« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'aider, je peux me débrouiller toute seule, comme tu l'as si judicieusement souligné. » répliqua Emi.  
« Tu tiens vraiment à m'énerver ?... » murmura Akito, de sa voix de méchant.  
« Non, non ! Très bien ! Mais ... heu... est-ce que... hum... tu ne vas pas... ça ne te géne pas ?... »  
« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta présence est une souffrance pour moi, tant tu es exaspérante. Mais je le fais pour éviter à Hibari-sensei de devoir une fois de plus t'attendre. »  
Emi dû donc grimper sur le dos du jeune homme... C'était bien la première fois qu'elle était aussi proche physiquement de lui. Il y avait eu le moment où elle l'avait entraîné hors du couvert de l'arbre, sur l'île, mais ça n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde. Là, elle allait vraiment être tout contre lui. La jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains, puis passa ses bras autour du cou d'Akito, et sursauta lorsqu'il se redressa en lui saisissant les jambes pour maintenir l'équilibre de la jeune fille sur son dos (Emi était en jupe, ce jour-là...).  
« Heu... j'espère que je ne suis pas trop lourde... » dit-elle.  
« Tu es très lourde. » répliqua Akito, en se mettant à marcher.  
« Mais... pas tant que ça, quand même ! »  
« Arrête de me crier dans les oreilles. C'est déjà assez pénible de devoir te porter, alors, ferme-la. »  
« Je ne t'y ai pas obligé, je te ferai remarquer... »  
« Une remarque de plus et je te laisse tomber par terre. Tu n'es qu'une gamine ingrate, les sauvageonnes n'ont vraiment aucune notion de gratitude.  
Emi allait répliquer, lorsqu'elle réalisa soudain quelque chose.  
~ Il ne supporte pas le fait d'avoir accompli une bonne action. Alors, pour faire passer la pilule, il préfère me crier dessus. Mais je n'en reviens toujours pas. De ce qu'il est en train de faire. Ce n'est sûrement pas pour moi qu'il le fait, ni par pure charité. Tout de même, je suis étonnée qu'il arrive à me porter sans paraître le moins du monde essoufflé. Hatori-san avait pourtant dit qu'il avait une santé fragile... Une minute. Santé fragile. Cimetière. La tête qu'il faisait en entendant le sujet du défi. Est-ce que.... ça voudrait dire que... ~ pensa Emi.  
Son regard tomba sur le visage du jeune homme. Il avait la peau très pâle, elle l'avait déjà constaté, mais à côté de sa peau à elle, qui était déjà très blanche, il faisait encore plus pâle. Et le contraste était encore plus frappant avec ses cheveux noirs.  
~ Je n'avais jamais encore remarqué à quel point ses cheveux étaient aussi fins... et doux.~ pensa t'elle.  
Les mèches noires caressaient légèrement sa joue. L'odeur lui rappelait celle de la mousse dans les sous-bois. Elle aimait bien cette odeur. C'était celle des promenades dans les forêts d'Okinawa. Des promenades... où elle cherchait quelque chose... pour amener... à... quelqu'un... pour... pourquoi faire, déjà ? Et pour qui ? Un arrière-goût de souvenir. Si proche. Il était pratiquement là. A sa portée. Et il s'évanouit, aussi rapide qu'un têtard glissant entre les doigts espiègles d'un enfant.  
Après sa dernière remarque, Akito demeura silencieux. Il était quasiment arrivé au temple, il n'avait plus qu'à longer l'arrière sur quelques mètres, tourner, et il serait arrivé. Il essaya de marcher un peu plus vite. Ce n'était pas qu'il fut fatigué de porter Emi, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, elle ne pesait pas lourd. Mais le fait qu'elle soit aussi près de lui... qu'il doive la toucher... il ne le supportait pas. Et pourtant... et pourtant... ce n'était pas la première fois. Qu'il faisait ça. Qu'il portait quelqu'un. La dernière fois... Non. Ne pas se souvenir. Oublier. Oublier vite. Il baissa rageusement les yeux et contempla les pieds d'Emi, qui se balançaient sur les côtés. Des petits pieds. Les sandales pendaient légèrement. Elles étaient sales de terre, de même que les pieds. Une longue égratignure balafrait la jambe droite.  
~ Le même endroit que...~ se dit Akito avant de s'interrompre brusquement.  
Ils étaient arrivés. Le jeune homme lâcha les jambes d'Emi et elle s'assit sur la terrasse en bois près de la salle de dessin.  
« Heu... merci, Akito. » fit-elle.  
Il lui adressa un regard froid et répondit :  
« Maintenant, c'est toi qui as une dette envers moi. Et je compte bien me faire rembourser. »  
Il grimpa sur la terrasse et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la salle de dessin.  
~ Il pourrait quand même assumer sa bonne action, au lieu de jouer les durs !~ pensa Emi.  
« A propos... pour ton information, sache que ce que tu as vu la nonne faire à Hibari-sensei, tout à l'heure, est fréquent dans les séances de méditations collectives. Les bonzes sollicitent d'être frappés dès qu'ils sentent que leur esprit n'est plus concentré pour la méditation. J'espère que cette leçon ne sortira pas aussi rapidement qu'elle est entrée. Quoique. Une sauvageonne comme toi doit sûrement possédé pas mal d'espace vide, entre les oreilles. » déclara Akito, avant d'entrer dans la salle de dessin.  
~ Ah lala... Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit toujours aussi... cynique ???!!...~ pensa Emi.  
Elle enleva sa sandale gauche avec précaution et étendit sa jambe sur la terrasse.  
« C'est vraiment malin... Je me demande comment je vais faire pour rentrer, moi... » murmura t'elle.  
« Emi-chan ? Que t'es t'il arrivée ? »  
Emi leva les yeux et aperçut Hibari, au pied de la terrasse. Elle lui expliqua sa mésaventure tandis que le bonze lui rapportait des compresses d'eau froide pour faire désenfler le bel oeuf de pâques qui ornait sa cheville.  
« Ne bouges pas, Emi-chan, je vais regarder vos dessins ici, sur la terrasse. Et comme aucun de vous deux n'a utilisé la salle de dessin, vous n'aurez pas à la nettoyer. » déclara le bonze.  
Emi sortit son dessin. Mais Akito, qui les avait rejoint en se tenant légèrement en retrait, ne bougea pas.  
« Ah, c'est une excellente idée de dessin, Emi-chan. Dommage que ce soit au fusain, j'aurai vu des couleurs plus vives pour ce sujet. Mais malgré tout, tu as bien su rendre le sentiment de joie et de complicité de ce petit groupe. » fit Hibari.  
Quand ce fut au tour d'Akito, le jeune homme hésita. Et finalement, baissa les yeux et murmura :  
« Je suis désolé, Hibari-sensei, mais... c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire. »  
Il tendit quelques feuilles. Emi eut juste le temps d'entrevoir quelques vagues esquisses de tombes inachevées. Le visage du bonze devint plus grave. C'était la première fois qu'Emi le voyait ainsi.  
« Bien. Malheureusement, comme ces dessins sont inachevés, je ne peux que te donner un seul point, Akito-kun. Donc, Emi-chan a maintenant 6 points, et toi, 7. »  
Le cours était terminé, et Akito quitta rapidement le temple. Emi sollicita le téléphone d'Hibari pour appeler à la pension afin que Yoji ou Chise (une autre amie étudiante, voisine de studio) vienne la chercher ; Chise était sortie, mais Yoji était de retour de la fac et accepta de venir. Malgré les résultats du défi, Emi ne se sentait qu'à moitié contente. Pourquoi Akito n'avait-il achevé aucun de ses dessins ?  
~ Est-ce que... c'est bien pour la raison à laquelle je pense ?...~ se dit-elle.  
  
****************************  
  
Assis dans la Mercedes, Akito appuya sa tête contre la vitre et ferma les yeux.  
~ Ce souvenir... Pourquoi est-il revenu ?.. Après tous ces efforts... Pourquoi ?... C'était oublié. Enterré. Je ne dois pas. C'est fini. C'était fini. Rien ne sert de s'y attarder. Oublier. Oublier tout. Même si c'est encore là. Même si je veux... Non, je ne veux pas ! Et cet autre qui patiente... qui attend son heure... cet autre qui est la cause de tous nos... de mes... Tout est arrivé par sa faute. Mais en attendant... oublier. ~ pensa t'il.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Voilàààà ! Encore un loooong chapitre, alors que j'avais dit que je voulais faire plus court... sniiiif.... En tout cas, excusez-moi de vous avoir fait autant attendre, je vous promets que le prochain chapitre viendra beaucoup plus vite !!!  
Un graaaaaand merci à tous mes lecteurs : Yu-chan, Lily, Préséa, Hitomi, Atlantis, Petite Lady, Laurhanna, Fred, Clara, Boubi, Arkel, Anaelle Sohma, Spiegel 1979, Hachepsou, Kyâ-chan, haru-san, Galya, Sanae, elodie3004, Arizona, Pilou08, Xentra, et tous les autres !!!  
Et bien sûr, je n'oublie pas THE spéciale dédicace à Caroooole !!!^^  
Prochain chapitre : « Une mise à nu »  
Au menu : un défi de dessin très... spécial...^^ Et vous découvrirez peut-être enfin l'identité du petit garçon de la photo d'Emi (à moins que vous n'ayez déjà trouvé ! ^^) 


	15. Une mise à nu

La globe-trotter girl !  
  
Par Zahnegirl.  
  
Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à préciser que l'idée du défi de dessin de ce chapitre m'a été donnée par Lily (que je remercie au passage : merci, merciiii ma p'tite fée ! ).  
Au fait, un détail : j'ai oublié de préciser que le défi de dessin du chapitre dernier se déroulait fin mai.  
Dernier détail : le Tanabata, ou « Festival des étoiles », très populaire au Japon, est une grande fête qui se déroule en été mais dont la date varie selon les régions. Dans cette fic, il prend place le 7 juillet ^^  
Disclaimer : Fruits Basket et les personnages de ce manga ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais si je suis aussi sadique avec Emi, c'est parce qu'elle est à moi, rien qu'à moi, HAHAHAAA !!!  
  
Chapitre quinze : Une mise à nu.  
  
Hatori gara la voiture à côté de la pension où demeurait Emi, sortit, et regarda sa montre en fronçant les sourcils. Il devait prendre garde à ne pas trop s'attarder... sinon...  
~ Je ne tiens surtout pas à l'énerver davantage. Surtout que le dernier défi de dessin l'a pas mal abattu...~ pensa le médecin.  
Hatori soupira. Il se demandait si finalement, ces cours ne faisaient pas plus de mal que de bien à Akito. Il en revenait de plus en plus perturbé, irrité, et faisait passer sa mauvaise humeur sur les employés du Manoir... et sur les maudits, bien sûr. Et ce qu'Hatori craignait, à présent... c'était qu'il ne s'en reprenne à Yuki, Tohru et Kyo. Cela faisait longtemps, bien trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas « soucié » d'eux. En un sens, l'arrivée d'Emi avait permis aux trois adolescents de profiter de quelques moments de répit... tandis que la blondinette avait souffert à leur place ces huit derniers mois. Mais Hatori savait que les choses ne dureraient pas, que cette paix provisoire était aussi solide qu'un armistice signé sur un bout de papier hautement inflammable. Ils étaient dans l'oeil du cyclone. Et bientôt...  
Il fut interrompu par une voix enthousiasmée :  
« Ca alors ! Hatori-san ! Vous ici ! »  
Le médecin se retourna et aperçut Tohru, les joues roses et essoufflée d'avoir couru.  
« Tohru ? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? Momiji et Haru terminent dans une heure au moins. »  
« Oui, mais on nous a lâché exceptionnellement plus tôt, pour cause de conseil de classe. Yuki-kun doit y participer puisqu'il est Président des élèves, quant à Kyo-kun, il a dû rester pour nettoyer la salle de classe. Et comme j'avais un peu de temps avant d'aller à mon travail, je voulais passer prendre des nouvelles d'Emi-chan ! Et vous, Hatori-san ? Vous êtes venu voir comment allait sa cheville?»  
Hatori acquiesça. En réalité, il aurait voulu venir bien plus tôt. Mais les occasions de sortir du Manoir sans raisons valables se faisaient rares. Akito connaissaient tous les emplois du temps de ses maudits, et eux, ils savaient bien ce qu'un simple petit retard ou une absence injustifiée signifierait... Hatori avait profité d'un créneau entre une conférence à l'université de Todai sur les maladies génétiques et le moment de chercher Momiji et Haru au lycée pour rendre enfin visite à Emi.  
« J'espère que sa cheville va mieux... » fit Tohru.  
Cela faisait dix jours qu'Emi était « enfermée » à la pension, pour cause de cheville foulée... le résultat de sa glissade spectaculaire dans une tombe, lors du dernier défi de dessin. Elle avait invoqué la responsabilité de ses sandales à talons (qui, décidément, avaient bon dos) et la hâte d'arriver à la salle de dessin. Et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle avait soigneusement omis de préciser l'intervention d'Akito.  
Sur la proposition d'Hatori, pressé par le temps, ils entrèrent dans la pension. Pour Tohru, c'était une grande première car elle n'y avait encore jamais mis les pieds. Quant à Hatori, il n'en avait vu que l'extérieur, à l'occasion de l'Ohanami, lorsqu'il était venu chercher et déposer Emi.  
La pension était assez petite, mais d'aspect agréable. Le parquet de l'entrée avait une belle couleur miel, que les rayons du soleil bronzaient harmonieusement par le biais de deux grandes fenêtres. Au fond, se trouvait l'escalier menant aux deux étages de la résidence ainsi qu'une porte, donnant sur l'appartement de la propriétaire de la pension. A gauche de l'entrée, un assortiment moelleux de fauteuils et canapé invitait à la détente et à la conversation. A droite, un téléphone collectif était accroché au mur. S'y trouvaient également deux portes, l'une conduisant à la cuisine collective, l'autre à la buanderie. Quelques paysages peints étaient accrochés aux murs blancs et propres, et Tohru reconnut immédiatement la « patte » d'Emi dans deux d'entre eux. La pension pouvait accueillir jusqu'à dix pensionnaires, cinq par étage, et elle affichait pratiquement toujours complet. Généralement, il s'agissait d'étudiants de fac. Le cas d'Emi faisait figure d'exception, mais la propriétaire de la pension avait été tellement impressionnée par son parcours atypique qu'elle avait accepté sur-le-champ de lui faire signer le bail pour la dernière chambre disponible.  
« Hum... Est-ce que tu sais à quel étage se trouve Emi ? » demanda Hatori.  
« Non, je suis désolée, Hatori-san... C'est la toute première fois que je viens ici, c'est Yuki-kun qui m'a trouvé l'adresse d'Emi-chan, dans la liste des élèves. » répondit Tohru.  
Puis, elle ajouta :  
« Ano... peut-être que les noms sont affichés sur les portes ? »  
« Je préférerai demander à la gérante de cette pension, au lieu de perdre du temps à... » commença Hatori.  
« Excusez-moi de m'immiscer dans la conversation mais... vous cherchez quelqu'un ? » fit une voix derrière eux.  
Hatori et Tohru se retournèrent et aperçurent une grande jeune fille brune, occupée à retirer ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Il s'agissait de Chise, la voisine de droite d'Emi (tout comme Yoji, Chise était étudiante à Todai mais en section Lettres).  
« Oui ! Je suis une amie de lycée d'Emi-chan et nous sommes venus prendre de ses nouvelles ! » intervint Tohru.  
« Et voir comment allait sa cheville. Je suis son médecin. » rajouta Hatori.  
Chise hocha la tête et sourit :  
« Emi-chan ?... Ah, je comprends tout. Ca va lui faire plaisir ! Venez, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer où est sa chambre. »  
Ils montèrent au deuxième et dernier étage et s'arrêtèrent face à l'avant-dernière porte du large palier ensoleillé. Chise frappa à la porte puis l'entrouvrit, avant de dire au petit groupe :  
« Une minute, je vais la prévenir. »  
Puis, elle entra et ferma la porte derrière elle.  
« Emi-chan ?... »  
La jeune fille était assise à sa table basse, le dos tourné à la porte. Chise s'avança en zigzagant parmi les cahiers jonchant le sol et les feuilles de papier froissées. D'habitude, la chambre d'Emi était toujours impeccable et bien rangée, mais là... A cause de sa cheville foulée Emi avait du mal à se déplacer, et sitôt qu'elle apportait un semblant d'ordre dans la pièce, Manga se chargeait de la remettre dans son état initial de capharnaüm avancé. Chise contempla le futon ouvert et la couverture retournée, la vaisselle empilée dans l'évier, les vêtements entassés au hasard, parfaits petits nids douillets pour Manga... Elle secoua la tête, un peu honteuse. Elle aurait dû insister pour l'aider. Mais Yoji et elle venaient de reprendre les cours à la fac, et Emi avait joyeusement et poliment décliné toute tentative d'aide de leur part. Même si Yoji avait réussi à lui faire rattraper les cours qu'elle avait manqué, et que Chise s'occupait de la nourrir convenablement. Emi était leur petite mascotte et la voir aussi mal en point les rendaient un peu triste.  
« Heu... Emi-chan ?... » continua Chise.  
Elle se pencha doucement vers Emi et constata que la blondinette dormait à poings fermés, la joue contre son livre de géographie. Chise sourit et allait se relever pour dire aux visiteurs de revenir plus tard, lorsque brusquement, Emi redressa la tête et balbutia (avec un léger zozotement, héritage de son enfance qui revenait lui passer le bonjour dès qu'elle se sentait fatiguée ou qu'elle se réveillait trop vite) :  
« Hein ?.. quoi ?... Z'est dézà l'heure ??? »  
Puis, elle se tourna et aperçut Chise.  
« Ah, excuse-moi, Emi-chan ! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » dit Chise.  
« Ah mais non non, ce n'est pas grave ! Je ne me suis même pas aperçue que je m'étais endormie sur le cours passionnant de l'agriculture russe. Que se passe t'il, il y a un problème ? » fit Emi.  
« Pas pour toi, en tout cas ! Il y là un très bel homme accompagné par une jeune fille qui attendent de te voir et prendre de tes nouvelles... petite veinarde ! » expliqua Chise avec un petit sourire malicieux.  
" Hein?!''  
" Un indice: la fille est une camarade de lycée, et le bel Apollon est ton médecin. »  
Le visage d'Emi s'illumina immédiatement :  
« Ah ! Ce doit sûrement être Tohru et Hatori-san ! »  
« Qu'est-ce que je fais, je les laisse entrer ? »  
« Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Je vais... »  
Emi s'interrompit. D'un seul coup, son regard embrassa la chambre en désordre... et son état à elle, loin d'être mieux, en vieux jogging et t- shirt, ses cheveux mal coiffés...  
« Heu... tu veux bien les faire patienter deux secondes ? » dit-elle à Chise.  
« Emi-chan, je peux t'aid... »  
« Non non, ça ira ! Occupes-toi juste de les retenir, d'accord ? Merci, je t'adore !!! »  
Et Chise se retrouva sur la palier, tandis qu'Emi essayait frénétiquement de maladroitement apporter un semblant d'ordre à la pièce. Malheureusement, ce chamboulement ne fut pas du goût du mini-lémurien, qui protesta avec véhémence et mit des bâtons dans les roues (déjà pas très stables) de sa maîtresse.  
Tandis que les chocs sourds et les bruits de course-poursuite résonnaient sur le palier, Chise essaya de faire diversion :  
« Heu... elle arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas... »  
« Ano... qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bruits ? » demanda Tohru.  
« ... Bonne question... heu... »  
« Ecoutez, mademoiselle, nous sommes assez pressés... » commença Hatori.  
« Attendez. Emi-chan est en train de ranger sa pièce. Normalement, je ne connais pas de chambre aussi impeccable que la sienne, mais avec son accident... c'est un peu le bazar. Et elle ne voulait sûrement pas que vous la voyiez dans cet état. Ce qui est compréhensible, non ? Surtout si c'est votre première visite et qu'elle ne tienne pas à faire mauvaise figure devant des personnes qui lui sont chères.» expliqua Chise.  
« Je comprends, mais... » commença Hatori.  
Tohru ne dit rien. Mais elle avança d'un pas décidé vers la porte, tourna la poignée et entra. Et se reçut un paquet de linge dans la figure, une boule de fourrure (qui sauta sur sa tête et déguerpit aussitôt), et une Emi échevelée dans les bras, qui venait de perdre l'équilibre. Les deux jeunes filles s'étalèrent sur le sol.  
« Aie, aie, aie.... » gémit la blondinette, en se redressant, un peu sonnée. « Heureusement que le linge a amortit ma chute... ah mais... une petite minute... »  
Emi tira vivement sur la taie d'oreiller qui masquait le visage de Tohru, et s'exclama :  
« Tohru ???? ... »  
L'interpellée ouvrit les yeux et s'écria aussitôt, en se redressant aussi raide que la Justice:  
« Emi-chan !! Ca va ?? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?!? Et ta cheville ??? »  
« Heu... ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander comment tu vas.... » (goutte de sueur sur le front d'Emi).  
Puis, Emi demanda, un peu surprise :  
« Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas être en cours, à cette heure-ci ? »  
Tohru lui adressa un large sourire et répondit :  
« Les cours se sont terminés plus tôt, et comme il me restait un peu de temps avant d'aller travailler, je suis venue te rendre visite avec... »  
« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » les interrompit une voix grave et posée.  
Emi sursauta en voyant Hatori sur le pas de sa porte.  
« Aaah !! Quelle surprise ! Ca me touche beaucoup que vous... » commença t'elle joyeusement avant de s'interrompre abruptement.  
~ Chambre. Désordre. Linge sur le sol. Vaisselle dans l'évier. Moi, en tenue d'épouvantail. AAAAAAAAARRRGHH !!! Noooooon !!! ~ pensa t'elle.  
Emi se releva et fit voler dans tous les sens draps, papiers froissés, cahiers et sous-vêtements dans une dernière tentative de rangement désespéré, tout en s'exclamant :  
« Désolée !!! Ne regardez pas le désordre, je m'en occupe, donnez-moi cinq minutes pour vous recevoir convenablem... »  
Elle fut interrompue par Hatori, qui la saisit par les épaules avec douceur avant de la faire s'asseoir sur le futon.  
« Emi, je ne suis pas venu ici pour inspecter ta chambre mais ta cheville » déclara t'il.  
Et il posa sa trousse de médecin sur le bureau d'Emi. Tohru se pencha vers son amie et ajouta :  
« Et moi, je vais m'occuper de faire un peu de place, d'accord ? Il faut que tu te reposes, Emi-chan ! »  
« Mais je... »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai bien attention de ne rien casser ! »  
« A... Attends ! Je ne peux pas t'imposer ça, ce n'est pas à toi de faire mes corvées... ça... ça me gêne... Et aussi, Hatori-san, je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de me soigner, ma cheville va beaucoup, beaucoup mieux, je suis allée à la pharmacie et ...» s'empressa de dire Emi.  
« Une cheville foulée nécessite plus qu'une simple visite à la pharmacie du coin. J'aurai dû venir te voir plus tôt, Emi, je l'aurai fait... mais j'ai été malheureusement retenu. Je viens donc combler ce retard. A moins que tu ne tiennes à rester dix jours de plus au lit pour cause de cheville mal soignée... » l'interrompit Hatori.  
Emi le contempla, un peu surprise, puis pensa :  
~ Déjà que j'ai manqué des cours importants... sans compter les examens qui approchent et aussi... aaaaaaah !! Les cours de dessin !! Après tout le laïus que j'ai sorti à Akito sur l'importance de guérir vite pour les défis.... il va me tuer si je m'éternise à revenir !!! Quoique... il doit complètement s'en ficher... mais quand même, ce ne serait pas réglo... vis- à-vis d'Hibari....~ se dit-elle.  
« Bien , bien ! Faut dire que vous ne me laissez pas trop le choix ! » répondit la blondinette, en souriant.  
Tohru s'activa aussitôt. En un clin d'oeil, tout le linge éparpillé dans la pièce se trouva entassé dans la corbeille de la salle de bain, les cahiers et livres retrouvèrent leur véritable place sur le bureau, en piles ordonnées, les papiers froissés prirent un aller sans retour direction la poubelle, et la table basse et le plancher subirent un astiquage en règle. Pendant que la tornade bienveillante Tohru sévissait et dispersait joyeusement les troupes du Capharnaüm, Hatori défit le bandage d'Emi afin d'ausculter sa cheville.  
« Tu as de la chance, ta cheville s'est bien remise. Est-ce que quand j'appuie là, tu sens quelquechose ? » fit le médecin.  
« Juste une vague douleur. Mais j'arrive à poser mon pied par terre, vous savez. » répondit Emi.  
« Ménage-le. Je pense que tu pourras recommencer à marcher dans deux jours. Et que dès la semaine prochaine, tu pourras retourner au lycée. A condition bien sûr de ne pas te montrer trop impatiente. »  
« Oui, oui, docteur ! »  
Hatori appliqua une pommade sur la cheville, puis se leva pour chercher de nouveaux bandages dans sa trousse sur le bureau. Les bandages à la main, il redressa nonchalamment la tête. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le large carré de liège suspendu au mur juste au-dessus du bureau, sur lequel étaient affichées un joyeux méli-mélo de photos et dessins.  
Il se figea.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.  
La main tenant les bandages trembla légèrement.  
~ Mon Dieu... « Elle ». Ce serait donc... Mes doutes... Ce que je pensais... ce que je ne voulais pas... croire... ~ pensa t'il.  
Lentement, il avança la main vers l'une des photos. Lentement, il la décrocha. Et brusquement, il la retourna. Et pâlit. Sa main se crispa tandis qu'il lisait les quelques mots tracés à l'encre : « Tanabata, juillet 198... - Emi-chan (6ans) et ? ».  
~ Et pourtant. Il n'y a plus aucun doute... maintenant. ~ se dit-il.  
Tohru, qui venait de sortir victorieuse d'un affrontement sans pitié avec la pile de vaisselle qui polluait l'évier, jeta un coup d'oeil vers Hatori et s'écria :  
« Hatori-san ? Vous allez bien ? Hatori-san !! Vous... vous êtes tout pâle !... »  
Mais le médecin ne l'entendit pas.  
~ Tout est fini. Je ne voulais pas y croire, mais... finalement... mes doutes se sont malheureusement avérés être fondés. Et par un incroyable et monstrueux hasard... elle est revenue. Elle est là. Elle est à nouveau près... de lui. ~ continuait-il de penser.  
Maintenant, ce fut au tour d'Emi de s'inquiéter. Elle ne voyait que le dos d'Hatori, mais... elle perçut un léger tremblement remonter le long de son bras droit. Le bras dont la main tenait un petit rectangle de papier brillant.  
« Hatori-san, vous devriez vous asseoir, je vais vous apporter un verre d'eau fraîche. » insista Tohru.  
Hatori releva soudainement la tête et la secoua :  
« Non, non. Je te remercie mais je vais bien. »  
Il ficha à nouveau la photo dans le cadre en liège, maladroitement, et retourna s'agenouiller près d'Emi. Il commença à lui faire son bandage autour de la cheville, d'un air calme et indifférent. Même si tout au fond de lui, se bousculaient dans le plus grand désordres pensées, angoisses... et souvenirs. Ces fameux souvenirs-là.  
~ Est-ce qu'elle... sait ?... Non. Bien entendu. Mais et lui ?... Est-ce qu'il est au courant ?... Est-ce qu'il s'en est aperçu ?... Dois-je le mettre au courant ?... Et puis non. A quoi bon ? Tout recommencerait. Et comment réagirait-il s'il l'apprenait et que tout doive recommencer ? Plus important encore... si jamais des flash-back se produisaient... peut-être même qu'il s'en est déjà produit... après tout, ils se côtoient pratiquement tout le temps... je devrais alors... tout effacer... à nouveau. Et cela ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Et ma propre erreur. ~ pensa Hatori.  
Il détacha un pansement adhésif et le colla sur le bandage pour le maintenir en place.  
~ Je croyais pourtant avoir tout effacé. Toute trace de son passage. Comment une simple photo a t'elle pu nous échapper ?... ~ se dit-il.  
Emi contempla le médecin. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Puis, elle jeta un regard vers le panneau de liège. Et constata que l'une des photos était de guingois.  
« Ah, je vois que vous avez jeté un coup d'oeil à mon « tableau de souvenirs » ! » fit-elle en souriant.  
« Hum ? »  
« Le panneau de liège où j'affiche mes photos et mes dessins. Même que l'une des photos a dû pas mal attirer votre attention. »  
Hatori releva distraitement la tête et remarqua que la photo du Tanabata était de travers.  
« Pardon. Je... je vais la remettre droite. » dit-il.  
« Mais non, laissez, je plaisantais ! Et puis, ce n'est qu'une photo... »  
Hatori avait terminé le nouveau bandage. Il se releva et s'en fut prendre sa trousse... et son regard fut à nouveau attiré par la photo. Tohru, qui venait d'achever ses petits miracles de fée du logis dans la cuisine, s'approcha de lui.  
~ Son visage... Pourquoi brusquement cette expression de douleur et de tristesse ? ~ se dit-elle, les yeux posés sur Hatori.  
Et elle contempla la photo. Et s'écria :  
« Ah !! Emi-chan ! Cette photo, je la reconnais ! C'est celle du mystérieux petit garçon d'Okinawa ! Tu me l'avais montré lors du nouvel an chez ta grand-mère ! »  
Hatori tressaillit. Lentement, il demanda :  
« Emi... est-ce que... est-ce que tu sais qui est sur cette photo ?... Est-ce que tu sais qui pose avec toi ?... »  
A nouveau, Tohru regarda le médecin d'un air intrigué. Emi sourit et répondit:  
« Hum... pas vraiment. Pas du tout, même. Je sais juste que la photo a été prise par ma grand-mère, le jour du festival du Tanabata, à Okinawa. J'habitais encore chez elle, à cette époque. En fait, je me souviens être partie à la mi-juillet de cette année-là accompagner mes parents pour leurs reportages. »  
Puis, la jeune fille prit un air songeur et ajouta :  
« C'est bizarre mais... maintenant que j'y repense... je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur un souvenir entre le mois de juin de cette année-là et le jour de mon départ d'Okinawa. »  
Elle éclata de rire :  
« J'espère ne pas être victime d'une crise d'amnésie aiguë ! Une cheville foulée me suffit amplement pour le moment ! »  
Tohru se figea. Maintenant, oui. Maintenant... elle commençait à entrevoir... la possibilité... Elle se tourna vivement vers Hatori. Mais le médecin avait déjà fermé d'un claquement sec sa trousse et s'avançait vers Emi.  
~ Hatori-san... est-ce que.... est-ce que... ~ pensa Tohru.  
« Emi, je dois maintenant y aller. Sers-toi encore de tes béquilles jusqu'à samedi. J'essaierai de venir te voir avant que tu ne retournes au lycée, pour bien m'assurer de la guérison de ta cheville. » dit-il.  
« D'accord, Hatori-san. Je vous promets de bien faire attention." répondit la blondinette en se levant.  
Mais Tohru la fit à nouveau s'asseoir :  
« Non, Emi-chan, tu ne dois pas faire d'efforts ! Je dois aussi partir pour mon travail, mais je repasserai te voir ce week-end et cette fois-ci avec Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Yuki-kun et Kyo-kun ! »  
« Merci Tohru ! J'apprécie vraiment beaucoup tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vraiment... ça me touche... énormément ! » répondit Emi.  
~ Maintenant je me rends compte combien mes amis me sont précieux. Maintenant que je suis seule. Et en piteux état ! ~ se dit-elle.  
« Guéris vite, Emi-chan. Tu nous manque à tous beaucoup. Et j'ai du mal à me concentrer avec la place vide qui est devant moi, en classe. » ajouta Tohru, avec un sourire chaleureux, tout en serrant son amie dans ses bras.  
  
« Porte-toi bien, Emi. Non, ne te lèves pas, obéis à Tohru et reste assise. Nous retrouverons la sortie nous-mêmes. » fit Hatori.  
« Heu... Hatori-san... je.. Combien je vous dois ? » demanda Emi.  
Hatori la regarda. Puis sourit :  
« Absolument rien. Tu m'as déjà largement payée... avec ton beau dessin. »  
« Mais... c'est bien trop peu pour les soins que... »  
« Non. Il m'a largement dédommagé. »  
Puis, Tohru rejoignit Hatori et après avoir salué une dernière fois Emi, ils quittèrent la chambre puis la pension.  
« Je te dépose à l'entreprise, c'est sur le chemin. » fit Hatori.  
Tohru le remercia et monta à l'avant. Et elle se remit à penser à l'incident de la photo. La réaction d'Hatori. Elle n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Mais pour quelqu'un d'aussi réputé que lui pour son calme à toute épreuve... cette réaction était révélatrice.  
~ Cette photo d'Okinawa... Et Emi-chan qui a dit qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien... la résidence secondaire des Soma, près de chez sa grand-mère... le regard douloureux d'Hatori-san... Est-ce que... Hatori-san... est-ce que vous... Et ce petit garçon... serait-ce un... Mais lequel ?... Est-ce que vous savez ?... Hatori-san ?... Et moi, que puis-je faire ?? Ai-je le doit de m'imposer, de chercher à comprendre ?... Maman, qu'est-ce que tu ferais, à ma place ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si jamais... tu étais sur le point de découvrir quelque chose de... bouleversant ? A propos de gens que tu aimes ?... ~ pensa Tohru.  
A côté d'elle, Hatori conduisait d'un air posé. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais son esprit serait désormais encore plus tourmenté qu'avant.  
~ Je suis le seul et unique fautif dans cette histoire. Je ne peux partager le poids de ce secret avec personne d'autre. Je n'ai fait qu'obéir... mais ai-je obéi à la bonne personne ?... Il ne le voulait pas. Il m'avait interdit de le faire. Il m'avait même menacé. Je me souviens de ces mots exacts. De toute la force de son désespoir... à l'idée de perdre... de retourner... au point de départ. Mais je l'ai quand même fait. A cause.. de l'autre. De cet « autre ». Celui qui nous... qui le... ~  
Hatori interrompit brusquement ses pensées et se concentra sur la route.  
  
***********************************  
  
Samedi 7 juillet. Un joyeux concert de claquements animait la rue baignant dans la chaude torpeur de ce début d'après-midi. Des claquements qui provenaient d'une paire de tongs à semelles en bois, que portait une blondinette habillée en yukata. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient nattés et relevés en deux macarons sur sa tête, entourés de deux rubans bleu ciel. Les longs pans de ses manches virevoltaient, accompagnant la foulée énergique de la jeune fille. Et le tissus bleu pâle, frais et léger, décoré de gracieuses fleurs de lotus, était idéal pour cette journée du Tanabata, qui s'annonçait torride.  
Emi traversa la rue, faisant claquer de plus bel ses tongs, et entama l'ascension de l'escalier menant au temple d'Hibari.  
~ Franchement... plus j'y pense... et plus je me dit que... j'ai eu raison de demander à Grand-mère de me l'envoyer, ce yukata ! Surtout avec la chaleur qu'il fait ! ~ se dit-elle.  
La vague de chaleur qui venait de s'abattre sur la ville durait depuis bientôt une semaine, au grand désespoir des lycéens, condamnés à rester cloîtrés pour cause d'examens. Le coup d'envoi des épreuves serait donné dès le début de la semaine prochaine... et les révisions allaient sûrement en accaparer plus d'un, ce samedi-là, malgré le Tanabata et les invitations bruyantes des feux d'artifices prévus ce soir-là. Toutefois, Emi n'avait pas renoncé aux festivités malgré les révisions qui la tenaient à la gorge. Et elle comptait y prendre part à sa manière. Ce qui revenait pour elle à porter un yukata et se rendre au temple... même si c'était en journée, pour un défi de dessin, et que en vérité, ce n'était pas son tout premier « Festival des étoiles » puisqu'elle y avait participé enfant à Okinawa... même si elle n'en gardait aucun souvenir.  
~ Et cette fois-ci, je compte m'en souvenir, de ce festival ! Enfin bon, je ne vais pas vraiment y participer, vu que je vais replonger direct dans le monde merveilleux des révisions sitôt rentrée du défi... Mais bon !!!! Que ça ne m'empêche pas de quand même profiter de cette journée ! ~ pensa t'elle, en levant le bras d'un air décidé.  
Elle fut interrompue par une exclamation enthousiasmée :  
« Emi-chan !! »  
L'interpellée leva la tête et aperçut Tohru en haut des marches.  
« Ca alors !! Tohru !! » s'écria Emi.  
La blondinette s'empressa de grimper les dernières marches et rejoignit son amie.  
« Quelle surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te rencontrer par ici. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ? C'est un quartier assez loin du tien, non ? » demanda Emi.  
« Je suis allée au temple, nettoyer la tombe de ma mère. » répondit Tohru. « Mais et toi, Emi-chan ? Que fais-tu dehors par cette chaleur ? »  
« Ah ! On s'est manquée de peu ! Moi aussi je vais au temple, mais pour un défi de dessin. Tu as peut-être croisé Akito, non ? »  
« Heu... non. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez cours aujourd'hui... »  
Emi haussa les épaules :  
« Bah, tant pis. Tel que je le connais, il doit sûrement déjà être dans la salle de dessin, à s'approprier le meilleur angle... Il ne changera jamais ses bonnes vieilles habitudes ! »  
~ C'est bizarre... de la voir ainsi parler d'Akito-san. D'une manière si... posée. Naturelle. Sans crainte et sans retenue. Pas comme les Soma. Emi-chan... Je... je me demande si... ~ pensa Tohru.  
Puis brusquement, elle remarqua la tenue de son amie, et s'exclama :  
« Qu'est-ce que tu es jolie, dans ce yukata !! »  
« Merci ! C'est ma grand-mère d'Okinawa qui l'a fait et me l'a envoyé ! Même si je ne pourrai pas fêter Tanabata, avec toutes les révisions qui nous attendent ce week-end, je tenais quand même à porter un yukata ! » répondit Emi, en riant.  
« Je comprends ! Dommage que les examens aient lieu aussi tôt... Heureusement que Yuki-kun va m'aider à réviser. Et toi, tu t'es déjà mise à tes révisions ?» demanda Tohru.  
« J'ai commencé ce matin... mais avec cette chaleur, je crois que je vais m'y remettre ce soir, Yoji a promis de me donner un coup de main après le défi de dessin. » dit Emi.  
« A propos... est-ce que tu sais sur quel thème sera le défi ? » demanda Tohru, curieuse.  
« Oui, en fait nous l'avons commencé il y a deux jours. » répondit Emi.  
« Ah ??? Et ?... »  
« C'est un défi de nu. Nous avons dessiné un nu de femme avant-hier. Et aujourd'hui, c'est au tour du nu d'homme. »  
« Ah, d'accord, je vois et... UN DEFI DE QUOI ???? Vous avez dessiné... des nus ??!! »  
« Ben oui, des nus. Hibari-sensei a même fait spécialement venir des modèles qui posent pour les étudiants de Todai ! »  
« Mais ... mais... ce sont des gens... que vous dessinez... nus ??? »  
« Mais oui. Tu sais, c'est vraiment une chance, car finalement, on n'a peu l'occasion d'étudier le corps humain d'aussi près et de manière aussi approfondie ! »  
Tohru contemplait son amie, bouche-bée.  
« A... Ano... je ne sais pas si je pourrai dessiner des nus... » murmura t'elle, en souriant d'un air gêné.  
« Ah ? A moi, ça ne me pose pas de problèmes. » répondit Emi d'un air insouciant.  
Mais devant la tête que fit Tohru, elle ajouta :  
« Parce que moi, je regarde les corps de manière « artistique ». Je vois le squelette, je pense en terme de tendons, de muscles, de peau, de clavicule,... et comment tout cela se superpose et s'emboîte pour bien fonctionner. Un peu comme... un jeu de construction ! »  
Puis, Emi jeta un coup d'oeil à la montre de Tohru et s'écria :  
« Nooooon !!! Je vais être en retard !! Tohru, je te laisse, bon courage pour les révisions !! »  
Et Emi s'éloigna en direction du temple.  
  
*************************************  
  
~ Bientôt. L'heure viendra où je devrai choisir. Comme tous l'ont fait avant moi.~  
Akito appuya sa tête contre le bord de la porte coulissante ouverte, et regarda sans le voir vraiment le jardin du temple.  
~ Mais s'ils croient tous que je vais partir sans leur laisser de marques... S'ils croient tous qu'ils vont se débarrasser de moi aussi simplement... Oui, je vais mourir pour eux. Et ils vont en payer le prix. Ces ingrats.~  
Il sourit. Un mince sourire cruel.  
~ Voyons... lequel d'entre eux mérite le plus de se « souvenir » de moi ?... ~  
Brusquement, il se figea. Son sourire disparut.  
~ Nooon.... pas... se souvenir... de... ça... ~  
Il prit sa tête dans ses mains. Sa respiration devint saccadée. Cette voix... cette petite voix dans sa tête. Ce cri surpris... et cet autre cri... son cri à lui ?... Une expression de rage recouvrit son visage.  
~ Tous ! Ils le méritent tous ! Ils m'ont trahi, leur propre chef, leur dieu !!! Ils auraient dû m'obéir !! Surtout cette fois-là... c'était à moi qu'ils auraient dû obéir !! Ca leur apprendra... Assez de ces trahisons !!!~  
« Akito-kun ? »  
Le jeune homme s'immobilisa aussitôt et tâcha de se recomposer un visage calme.  
« Oui, Sensei ? » fit-il, en se retournant vers Hibari, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de dessin.  
« Je pense que nous allons avoir un problème... Et j'aurai grandement besoin de ton aide. » déclara le bonze.  
  
*****************************  
  
Emi tourna au coin du temple.  
~ Bon, dix minutes de retard. Ca y est, je suis bonne pour un sermon et une tournée de... ~ pensa t'elle avant de s'interrompre.  
Des bribes de conversation provenaient de la salle de dessin, grande ouverte. Emi ralentit un peu le pas.  
« ... ne te gênes pas, évidemment. » fit la voix douce d'Hibari.  
« Je tâcherai de faire de mon mieux, Sensei. » répondit la voix basse d'Akito.  
« J'aurai voulu mieux m'organiser et ne pas t'imposer un tel choix, mais, comme je te l'ai expliqué... »  
« Je comprends, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, et j'accepte de le faire étant donnée la situation. »  
« Merci, Akito-kun."  
~ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?...~ se demanda Emi.  
La jeune fille grimpa sur la terrasse et entra dans la salle de dessin juste à temps pour voir Akito sortir dans le couloir.  
« Bonjour, Hibari-sensei ! » dit-elle.  
« Ah, bonjour, Emi-chan ! Tu tombes bien ! » répondit le bonze de son air affable.  
« Heu... est-ce que tout va bien ? » commença Emi.  
Elle regarda autour d'elle et demanda :  
« Le modèle n'est pas encore arrivé ? »  
« Justement... je dois t'expliquer certaines choses. Il y a eu un petit contretemps, mais tout est heureusement résolu. » déclara le bonze.  
« Un... petit contretemps ? Quel genre de petit contretemps ?... »  
Emi posa son sac sur un tabouret. Bizarrement, Akito ne semblait avoir investi aucun chevalet.  
« Il concerne le défi de dessin. Le modèle qui devait venir poser aujourd'hui a eu un empêchement. J'ai appelé l'université et quelques écoles d'arts que je connais, mais aucun autre modèle n'était disponible avant le mois de septembre prochain, examens et vacances obligent. » expliqua le bonze.  
« Mais, et le défi, on va devoir l'annuler ? Sans modèle, impossible de... » commença Emi.  
« Pas d'affolement, le défi aura lieu. Il serait injuste de tout annuler, d'autant plus que vous avez déjà commencé ce défi avant- hier. Cependant, il y aura quelques changements. J'ai notamment dû légèrement modifier l'intitulé du défi. »  
« Quels changements ? Et le modèle, comment va t'on faire pour... »  
Le bonze sourit. Ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Emi commençait à percevoir les signes avants-coureur d'une prochaine catastrophe.  
« Tout est arrangé, Emi-chan. Simplement je ne vais plus vous juger, Akito-kun et toi, sur vos deux nus d'homme et de femme. Akito-kun sera jugé sur son nu de femme. Et toi, Emi-chan, tu seras jugée sur ton nu d'homme. » continua Hibari.  
« Mais vous venez de dire qu'aucun modèle homme n'était disponible avant... » renchérit Emi.  
Une voix agacée l'interrompit :  
« C'est moi, que tu vas dessiner. »  
Emi leva les yeux vers la porte donnant sur le couloir. Et sursauta brusquement, tant le choc fut violent, en s'écriant :  
« AAAAAAH !!! MON DIEEEEUUUU !!! »  
Elle tourna immédiatement le dos à la porte en s'exclamant :  
« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUES HABILLE COMME... heu... PAS HABILLE ?!!!!!!! »  
~ Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai... dites-moi que ce n'est pas LUI qui va... ~ pensa Emi.  
Akito rajusta nonchalamment le drap noué autour de ses hanches et qui tombait en longues vagues souples de tissus jusqu'à ses chevilles, et continua sur le même ton agacé :  
« A ton avis ? Tu es lente à comprendre, Sakata, ta stupidité est si pathétique que j'en viens sincèrement à regretter de t'apporter mon aide pour ce défi. »  
« Ton... AIDE ??? »  
Hibari se pencha vers Emi (toujours le dos tourné à Akito) et ajouta en souriant:  
« Akito-kun a accepté de te servir de modèle pour le défi. Comme ça, tout rentre dans l'ordre : chacun de vous aura un nu sur lequel vous pourrez être jugé. »  
« A... Attendez une minute... » balbutia Emi.  
Ca n'était pas prévu. C'était totalement absurde. C'était un cauchemar.  
« Je... je vais devoir... je vais devoir le dessiner NU ??? » continua Emi.  
Le bonze hocha la tête et allait ajouter quelquechose lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un brouhaha venant de l'avant du temple.  
« Mon groupe de disciples du monastère des Quatres Lunes... C'est vrai, nous devions travailler sur une série de kohans (=énigmes zen, un peu comme une devinette). Commencez le défi, je repasserai vous voir d'ici peu. Il sera sur deux heures et cinq points. » déclara Hibari, avant de quitter la pièce.  
~ NOOOOOON !!! Mais pourquoi faut-il TOUJOURS qu'il parte au pire moment ???~ pensa Emi.  
« Qu'est-ce qui te pose problème, Sakata ? Je ne vais que poser comme le modèle qui devait venir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me regardes pas ? A moins que... ce ne soit la vue du corps d'un homme qui te mette dans tous tes états et te gêne... surtout le corps d'un vrai dieu. » fit Akito, d'un ton ironique.  
Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire l'allusion. A son statut de dieu. Il avait haï l'idée même de poser pour Emi dès qu'Hibari lui en avait parlé, pour remplacer le modèle absent. Pourquoi avait-il alors accepté ? En réalité... pour Hibari... et quelques points supplémentaires. Mais ces raisons étaient-elles suffisantes ? Il aurait très bien pu refuser. Mais alors... Emi et lui seraient tous deux sortis perdants, puisque le défi aurait été annulé.  
Emi fit aussitôt volte-face et s'exclama :  
« Un dieu ?! Où ça ??? Et qui a dit que j'étais gênée ?!! Tu rêves !! Tu n'es pas le premier garçon que je vois nu !! »  
« Vraiment ? A vrai dire, ça ne m'étonne pas d'une fille comme toi... » répliqua Akito avec un sourire cynique.  
Emi se mordit aussitôt la lèvre en regrettant ses derniers mots.  
« Je voulais dire... il y a beaucoup de peuples de par le monde, sous certains climats, qui ne portent pas ou peu de vêtements. Et mes parents et moi avons séjourné dans certaines tribus où c'est le cas, pendant nos voyages. Ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs ! » ajouta t'elle.  
« Ta petite vie minable et fade ne m'intéresse pas. » répondit sèchement Akito.  
Il passa devant Emi et s'installa sur la chaise réservée aux modèles, au centre de la pièce.  
« Et maintenant, dépêche-toi de me dessiner. Et tu as intérêt à ce que mon portrait soit réussi... »  
« Ton portrait ?! Il n'y a que ton corps qui m'intéresse ! » lança Emi, irritée.  
Elle s'interrompit à nouveau. Akito plia un genou, y appuya son coude et posa son visage dans sa main, un petit sourire froid et méprisant aux lèvres.  
« Lapsus révélateur ? » fit-il.  
« Idiot ! Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire ! C'est censé être un dessin de nu alors bien sûr que le corps y tient une place importante ! » s'empressa de dire Emi.  
~ Ce n'est qu'un modèle. Enfin, je dois le voir comme tel ! Pourquoi est- ce que je devrai me sentir gênée ?... Il n'y a AUCUNE raison de me sentir gênée, aucune ! Heureusement que je ne rougis pas... heureusement... Mais... Pourquoi est-ce que je rougirais ?!!! ~ se dit-elle.  
La jeune fille soupira. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle allait vraiment devoir le faire. Elle sortit de son sac son carnet de croquis, une armée de crayons et se mit en devoir de tailler rageusement la mine d'un 3B.  
~ Non, là, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Et le pire c'est que... quelque part... même si la vue d'un modèle homme ne m'aurait pas gênée parce que je sais que je ne travaille qu'avec mon regard d'artiste et que je ne ressens rien... là... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de... Arrête ! Concentre-toi ! ~ pensa t'elle.  
Le cutter scalpait sans pitié le crayon.  
~ Même si j'ai déjà vu des femmes et des hommes nus avant, dans les tribus parmis lesquelles nous séjournions... mais c'était différent !! C'était dans les moeurs, les coutumes !~  
Le cutter acheva la mine et le crayon, qui se brisa en deux. Emi le jeta et en prit un second, qu'elle se remit férocement à tailler.  
~ C'est différent, c'est différent ! Je me sens... là... je me sens... ~  
Et CRACK ! Poubelle, le deuxième crayon.  
Akito poussa un soupir excédé :  
« Sakata, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! Tu comptes tourner autour du pot pendant combien de temps encore ?? »  
Emi s'empara nerveusement d'un troisième crayon et répliqua :  
« Tu es censé la fermer et poser, comme tout bon modèle qui se respecte ! »  
Akito dissimula un petit sourire satisfait.  
~ Je le savais. Je peux très facilement la déstabiliser. Tu croyais peut- être que je serai docile ? Tu croyais pouvoir t'approprier ces points ? Idiote. Tu n'as encore rien vu. ~ pensa t'il.  
Emi freina le mouvement de guillotine de son cutter sur la mine de son troisième crayon.  
~ Du calme... Il faut que je me calme. Pourquoi je me sens si... nerveuse ?? Est-ce que c'est parce que... je suis... intimidée ?... Devant lui ? Parce qu'il est nu ? Et alors ? Ca aurait aussi été le cas du vrai modèle homme qui devait venir poser aujourd'hui ! Oui mais là... là... c'est quand même quelqu'un que bon gré, mal gré... je côtoie depuis huit mois. Je ne dis pas que je le connais. Non ! Mais... ~ pensa t'elle.  
Emi regarda sa montre. Elle devait s'y mettre. Maintenant. Sinon...  
« Bon, tu choisis une pose et tu la gardes. » déclara t'elle.  
« Pas trop tôt. » fit Akito.  
« Et surtout... tu te tais. »  
« Pourquoi ça ? Un véritable artiste est capable de travailler sous toutes les contraintes... »  
« Je te préviens, le sparadrap sur la bouche ne rend pas très bien dans un dessin au 3B et au fusain. »  
Akito haussa les épaules et se leva :  
« Je préfére rester debout »  
« Oui, oui, comme tu veux, du moment que tu gardes la pose. » dit Emi.  
La jeune fille posa son carnet de croquis sur le chevalet et contempla son modèle. Puis baissa les yeux sur sa feuille, la main crispée sur son crayon. Elle fronça les sourcils.  
~ Je bloque. Je bloque pour de bon. Ma main... mes yeux... refusent... Je n'arrive pas. Je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'arrive pas à le voir... de manière... insensible. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il m'attire, loin de là!!! Mais... je ne peux pas regarder froidement quelqu'un que j'ai décidé... de connaître. Quelqu'un sur qui je m'interroge. Quelqu'un que je veux essayer... de comprendre. ~ pensa t'elle.  
Elle risqua un nouveau regard, essayant de penser en terme de tendons, squelette, os, peau... Malheureusement, son imagination se joignit allègrement au mouvement. En plus, Akito était en plein soleil, comme nimbé d'un voile de lumière. Il ressemblait à une statue. Une statue Antique de marbre blanc. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait la carrure physique d'un dieu grec. Il était trop mince, bien que de manière agréable et harmonieuse, sans être squelettique. Mais quelque chose en lui... oui, il dégageait clairement quelque chose de... spécial. Qui rappelait ce genre de statue Antique. Qui impressionnait. Et ce fut ce quelque chose là qui sauva la mise à Emi et qui lui permit de s'absorber dans les premiers coups de crayon de son dessin.  
Akito le remarqua. Et agit en conséquence.  
« Sakata, je le retire ou pas ? »  
Occupée à tracer les lignes de démarcation de la clavicule, Emi demanda distraitement, sans lever les yeux de son dessin :  
« Retirer quoi ? »  
« Après tout, le modèle femme l'a bien fait. Et le modèle homme l'aurait sûrement fait aussi. » continua Akito.  
Emi redressa la tête :  
« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu... »  
« Le drap. » dit Akito, tout en commençant à le dénouer d'un air nonchalant.  
« NOOOOOON !!!! ABSOLUMENT PAS !!! Tu le gardes, tu n'y touche pas !!» s'écria aussitôt Emi.  
~ Ca y est, il m'a interrompu dans mon élan artistique... J'avais si bien commencé !! QUELLE PLAIE !!! ~ pensa t'elle.  
« Je voulais simplement agir comme un véritable modèle, voyons. » expliqua Akito, l'air moqueur.  
« Akito, tu n'es pas un véritable modèle, et moi, je suis encore mineure. Joue le jeu si tu veux, mais ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin. » fit Emi.  
~ Il essaye de me déstabiliser... évidemment. ~ pensa t'elle.  
« Je croyais que tu avais déjà vu des hommes nus... Finalement, tu as beau jouer les filles blasées, tu n'es qu'une sainte-nitouche hypocrite, Sakata. » ajouta Akito, en s'asseyant.  
« Tu parles trop. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui disait ne pas vouloir gaspiller sa salive à échanger quelques mots avec une sauvageonne telle que moi. » répliqua Emi.  
Puis, elle s'exclama :  
« Hééé !!! Pourquoi tu t'es assis ?? Je croyais que tu voulais poser debout ! »  
« J'ai décidé de changer de pose » fit Akito, ennuyé.  
Emi voulut le sermonner, mais choisit d'ignorer et de se pencher à nouveau sur son dessin. Akito sourit froidement.  
~ Je vais tellement te faire tourner en bourrique que tu n'auras jamais le temps de terminer ton dessin. Et tu perdras. ~ pensa t'il.  
En cinq minutes, il changea une dizaine de fois de poses. Mais à chaque fois, Emi reprenait patiemment son dessin, bien que l'envie d'attacher solidement Akito à la chaise ne lui manquât pas. Finalement, irrité de voir que sa technique ne fonctionnait plus, Akito se leva et déclara :  
« Ca suffit, je suis fatigué. J'arrête de poser. »  
Emi se redressa vivement :  
« Quoi ??? Pas question, on vient à peine de commencer ! Tu t'étais engagé auprès d'Hibari-sensei à être mon modèle, alors, tu reviens poser ! Et puisque tu te considères comme un véritable modèle, tu auras ta pause réglementaire dans vingt minutes ! »  
« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !! Je suis fatigué et je m'ennuie ! Débrouille-toi ! » lança Akito.  
Emi quitta son chevalet et s'élança, barrant la route à Akito.  
« Ah, tu es fatigué ? Tu t'ennuies ? Très bien ! Je vais t'arranger ça ! » déclara t'elle.  
Elle saisit la chaise et la balança sur la terrasse où elle atterrit avec fracas.  
« Très impressionnant. » fit Akito, l'air ironique.  
Mais Emi ignora le sarcasme et, les mains sur les hanches, elle indiqua du menton le centre de la pièce et énonça froidement :  
« Couche-toi. »  
Akito haussa un sourcil :  
« Pardon ? Tu me donnes un ordre ? »  
« J'ai dit, couche-toi. Sur le sol. Je ne le répéterai pas. Puisque tu as l'air de très vite te fatiguer en posant assis ou debout, et que tu sembles avoir épuiser toutes les possibilités de ces poses. » continua fermement Emi.  
Akito cessa de sourire et se pencha vers elle :  
« Ne m'oblige pas à perdre patience, Sakata. »  
« Ne m'oblige pas à appeler Hibari-sensei, Akito. » répliqua Emi, du tac- au-tac.  
Emi détestait les chantages. Mais là, la situation devenait désespérée. Les deux élèves demeurèrent quelques instants immobiles, l'un en face de l'autre, s'affrontant du regard. Et aucun ne voulant céder le terrain. Finalement, Akito se détourna et s'assit sur le plancher avec une mauvaise grâce plus qu'évidente. Et fulminant de colère, bien entendu.  
~ La garce ! Mais si tu crois pouvoir me manipuler... ~ pensa t'il.  
Il s'étendit. Au moins, le plancher était à une température convenable, réchauffé par les rayons du soleil. Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête. Et sursauta lorsqu'il vit Emi s'installant à côté de lui, sur le sol.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! Tu es beaucoup trop près ! » s'exclama t'il.  
« Justement. C'est parfait ! Comme ça, aucun détail ne m'échappera ! » répondit Emi, d'un air insouciant.  
Puis, elle ajouta :  
« Je t'autorise à parler, puisque tu t'ennuie, et même te plaindre ou grommeler. Tu peux également te tourner et retourner autant que tu veux. Tout ce que je te demande... c'est de rester étendu. C'est tout. Tu vois, c'est pas la mort, hein ?...»  
Akito lui lança un regard irrité. Et remarqua alors le yukata. Le jeune homme se figea. La couleur... cette couleur... ce bleu... Une image. Lointaine. Mais il se souvenait. Personne ne lui avait fait oublier. Il se souvenait. Il n'avait jamais oublié. Il ne le voulait pas. Même si... Un flou bleuté. Qui courait devant lui. Quelque chose... dans sa main. Quelque chose de chaud. Qui le tenait. L'entraînait en avant. Vite.  
Il cligna des yeux.  
« ... va ? »  
Akito secoua la tête. Il s'était redressé à demi et tenait fermement serré dans sa main la manche droite du yukata d'Emi.  
« Akito, ça va ? » répéta la jeune fille.  
Il lâcha immédiatement la manche et cria :  
« Ne t'approche pas aussi près de moi !! Ta présence est déjà un supplice pour mes nerfs !»  
« Bien, bien ! Pas la peine d'être aussi agressif ! C'est toi qui t'es agrippé sans crier gare à ma manche ! » rétorqua Emi.  
La réaction d'Akito l'avait fortement surprise : elle l'avait vu d'un seul coup se redresser, les yeux fixés sur son yukata... son regard brusquement... troublé. Perturbé.  
Le jeune homme s'étendit à nouveau et déclara, d'un ton méprisant :  
« C'est pathétique. Tu essayes de te faire passer pour une japonaise alors que tu n'as aucune notion de la culture de ce pays. Tu crois peut- être pallier à ce manque flagrant en te déguisant avec un semblant de yukata ?... »  
« Mais mon cher, il n'y a pas que toi qui aies le monopole des kimonos et yukatas ! » répliqua la blondinette.  
Emi posa son carnet de croquis sur ses genoux et commença à tracer ses lignes de démarcation. Bizarrement... maintenant qu'elle se trouvait encore plus près d'Akito... elle ne ressentait plus cette gêne qui l'avait prise au début du défi. Une gêne ? Plutôt une sorte de barrière. De blocage. Mais là... elle le voyait. Elle pouvait le voir. Se concentrer sur chaque parcelle de peau, sur la moindre courbe, sur le plus petit tressaillement de son corps.  
~ Puisqu'il m'est impossible de le dessiner comme les autres... Puisque je n'arrive pas à le regarder comme un inconnu... alors... je le dessinerai tel quel. Comme je le ressens. ~ pensa t'elle.  
Un long silence s'installa, mêlé au crissement cireux du crayon d'Emi sur sa feuille. Elle s'arrêtait de temps à autre pour contempler son modèle, jetant de rapides regards perçants avant de se replonger dans son dessin.  
~ Finalement... j'ai bien fait de le faire s'étendre. Les autres poses ne lui convenaient pas. En fait, aucune autre pose n'aurait pu lui rendre justice. Là, j'ai enfin l'impression de le voir pour de bon. Un peu comme... l'autre fois... sur l'île. Et cette chose spéciale qu'il dégage... cette sensation... maintenant... j'essaye de la ressentir... de la toucher... à travers mon crayon.~ se dit-elle.  
Akito ferma les yeux. Il se sentait toujours autant irrité. Mais le sentiment de colère s'affadit, tempéré par la douce torpeur de cette fin d'après-midi. Il lui semblait plonger dans un bain tiède, dans une épaisse brume cotonneuse et chaude, engourdissant son corps et son esprit. Il bougea. Croisa à nouveau ses bras derrière sa tête. Plia une jambe. Ouvrit les yeux. Suivit d'un air distrait les pans éparpillés du drap sur le plancher, qui se mêlaient au bas du tissu du yukata d'Emi. Akito détourna les yeux, furieux. Il ne voulait pas revoir la couleur. Le motif. Il risquait de se souvenir encore. Même s'il ne voulait pas oublier. Tous ces souvenirs consciencieusement enfouis, volontairement cachés, patiemment refroidis. Mais qui brusquement, n'en finissaient plus de rejaillir depuis quelques temps. C'était douloureux. A une époque, il avait même souhaité qu'Hatori lui efface la mémoire. Et puis finalement... il avait choisi de tout garder. Même si cela faisait mal. Même si tout était perdu. Ces souvenirs-là... ce qui s'était passé... il voulait s'en rappeler. Il voulait conserver les images et les ressortir au tout dernier moment. Juste... pour se rassurer... se dire que... finalement... lui aussi...  
Emi remarqua le changement. C'était quasi imperceptible. Mais c'était là. Ce sentiment de souffrance. Plus fort. Plus angoissant. Sur le visage d'Akito. Et en lui. Et brusquement, Emi se rappela de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, lorsqu'elle était venue voir Momiji au Manoir. Le dessin qu'elle avait fait d'Akito dans son ancien carnet de croquis. C'était dans ce dessin-là... dans celui-là que se trouvait son âme. Dans ce dessin-là qu'elle avait commencé à transcrire sans en avoir conscience, ce qu'il avait montré sur l'île.  
~ Pourquoi ?... Je voudrais comprendre. Simplement... comprendre. S'il te plait. ~ pensa t'elle.  
Elle retourna à son dessin.  
~ Je ne dois pas y repenser. Pas avant... l'heure. Ne rien déranger, pour préserver intact ces souvenirs. Je dois me concentrer sur mon choix. Il n'y a que cela qui compte. Les punir. Tous. Sans oublier Miss Honda... et la sauvageonne. Pour qu'ils se souviennent de moi. Pour qu'ils ne m'oublient jamais. ~ pensa Akito.  
Akito tourna la tête et aperçut Emi. La jeune fille était penchée sur son carnet de croquis, le visage grave, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Un peu surpris, Akito l'observa plus attentivement : c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi concentrée. Même, la première fois qu'il la voyait dessiner, tout court. Plutôt normal, quand on y pense, vu que chacun des « adversaires » se planquait férocement derrière son chevalet à chaque cours de dessin. Emi détacha son regard de sa feuille et le planta sur Akito. Il tressaillit. Ces yeux. Durs. Perçants. Ils s'appropriaient... Englobaient... Transperçaient. Personne n'avait jamais encore posé un tel regard sur lui. Il ne l'aurait jamais supporté. Tous baissaient les yeux devant lui. Tohru l'avait déjà dévisagé... mais peu de temps.  
Le jeune homme essaya de soutenir ce regard. Mais il se rendit brusquement compte qu'Emi ne le voyait pas. Enfin si, elle le regardait, mais d'une manière différente. Profonde. Intense. Effrayante.  
~ Ce regard... c'est comme s'il me mettait encore plus à nu que je ne le suis déjà. Il entre en moi. Il me perce. Il me fait mal. Il voit. Il me voit. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit !!! ~ pensa Akito.  
« Arrête... » murmura t'il.  
Le crissement du crayon s'arrêta. Mais Emi n'entendit pas. Elle s'interrompit juste pour darder un autre regard sur son modèle. Akito détourna brusquement la tête. Mais même en ne la voyant plus, il continuait de sentir son regard.  
« Arrête... »  
Il frappa de son poing sur le plancher. Et d'un seul coup, il se redressa, furieux, et cria :  
« Arrête !! Arrête de me regarder ! De quel droit te permets-tu de me regarder ainsi ?!! »  
Emi sursauta, surprise. Son crayon lui échappa de la main.  
« Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ??? » demanda t'elle.  
« Ne me regarde pas comme ça !! Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! » continua Akito sur le même ton.  
« Mais... je ne fais rien de mal... et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il a mon regard ?... »  
~ Pourquoi s'est-il tout à coup énervé ?? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il me parle de mon regard ?... ~ pensa Emi.  
« Il cherche ! Il essaye sournoisement d'entrer en moi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?!! Tu essayes peut-être de lire en moi pour mieux me manipuler ?!! Idiote !! Pauvre idiote !! » continua rageusement Akito.  
Emi l'écouta sans réagir, sincèrement étonnée. Puis, elle répondit :  
« Mais... pas du tout ! Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais te manipuler ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois, tu me prêtes des intentions qui n'ont jamais été les miennes ? Je ne faisais que dessiner, et c'est tout. »  
« Ton regard... »  
Akito baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Il tordit le drap entre ses doigts, les sourcils froncés.  
« ... est trop... intense. Direct. Violent. Douloureux. Il... transperce. » parvint-il à articuler.  
Emi ne répondit pas.  
~ Mon... regard... est tout ça ?! ~ pensa t'elle.  
Lentement, elle murmura :  
« Je... Pardon. Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas que j'avais un regard aussi... impressionnant. Je ne voulais pas... te mettre mal à l'aise. »  
Akito se leva brusquement.  
« J'en ai assez de poser. Débrouille-toi pour la suite. » déclara t'il froidement.  
Mais Emi se leva à son tour et rit :  
« Ca tombe bien, puisque j'ai fini ! Et puis, le temps réglementaire vient juste de s'écouler. Tu vois que le supplice s'est finalement déroulé plus vite que tu ne t'y attendais, hein ? »  
« Parle pour toi, Sakata. J'ai senti passé chaque seconde, dans une agonie digne d'un supplice de la roue. » rétorqua sèchement Akito.  
« Pourtant, tu ne t'es pas vraiment plaint... ça m'a déçue, je croyais que tu allais rouspéter beaucoup plus ! Ce qui prouve que les grandes douleurs sont muettes... » énonça Emi d'un air sentencieux.  
Akito lui lança un de ces désormais célèbre regard rageur. Pus, il tendit la main et déclara :  
« Montre-le moi. Le dessin. »  
Emi lui adressa un regard un peu surpris :  
« Hein ?? Heu... »  
Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il souhaite se voir. Et elle... personnellement... elle ne tenait pas trop à lui montrer son dessin maintenant. Là, tout de suite.  
« Je regrette, mais c'est un dessin de défi, tu n'as pas le droit de le voir tant qu'Hibari-sensei n'aura pas rendu son jugement. » fit-elle.  
~ Je ne peux pas lui montrer... c'est trop... et quelle serait sa réaction ??? ~ pensa t'elle.  
« Tu te fiches de moi ?! Je veux le voir. Ce n'est encore qu'une maigre rétribution pour mon aide. Je n'ai pas posé deux heures pour rien ! » insista Akito.  
C'était par pure curiosité. Rien d'autre. Juste cette envie de... se voir. De voir comment il était vu. Mais Emi recula, le dessin soigneusement caché hors de la vue d'Akito.  
« Tu ferais mieux d'aller te rhabiller. Tu vas prendre froid si tu restes dans cette... tenue. » dit fermement Emi.  
« Foutaises ! Je veux le voir ! » continua Akito.  
D'un geste vif, il attrapa le poignet droit d'Emi et essaya de s'emparer du carnet de croquis.  
« Je parie que tu l'as raté... Tu l'as raté et tu n'oses pas le montrer, hein ? » dit-il, en souriant méchamment.  
« Absolument pas !!! C 'est faux ! » s'écria Emi.  
« Menteuse. Pourquoi tu ne le montres pas ? De toutes manières... »  
Il lui tordit brusquement le poignet. Emi lâcha le carnet avec un petit cri de surprise et se frotta le poignet. Pas de douleur ni de dégâts. Il n'avait fait que compter sur l'effet de surprise. Akito ramassa le carnet, baissa les yeux sur le dessin... et demeura immobile et silencieux.  
~ Ca y est !!! Il s'est vu !!! Il va m'abreuver d'insultes et j'en passe !!! ~ pensa Emi.  
Mais il demeura pétrifié. Et il ne bougea pas plus lorqu'Hibari fit son entrée dans la salle.  
« Alors, Emi-chan, est-ce que tu as terminé ton dessin ? » demanda le bonze.  
Emi allait répondre, mais Akito lui tendit brusquement son carnet et sortit de la salle.  
~ J'en étais sûre... il s'est vexé. Bah ! Tant pis ! Je lui avais bien dit de ne pas regarder, mais Mossieur n'en fait qu'à sa tête, un vrai gamin capricieux !~ pensa t'elle.  
La jeune fille remit son dessin à Hibari, qui resta environ cinq minutes à le contempler, le visage légèrement penché... et l'expression indéchiffrable. Comme toujours. Autant essayer de déchiffrer l'humeur d'un mur ou d'une porte. Puis, il s'en fut chercher le dessin d'Akito. Et recommença sa contemplation, qui fut interrompue brièvement par l'arrivée du jeune homme, habillé.  
~ Ca fait bizarre de le voir à nouveau avec ses vêtements... comme s'il s'agissait... d'une autre personne. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Visiblement, la chaleur a fait fondre mes neurones... ~ pensa Emi.  
Le bonze releva la tête et sourit :  
« Ah, vous êtes tous là. Bon. J'ai bien regardé vos dessins et... j'ai finalement décidé que... je ne vais pas vous révéler vos points. »  
« Quoi ????? »  
Le cri sortit de manière synchronisée de la part des deux élèves.  
« Allons, du calme. Je pense en effet cesser de vous dire le nombre de points que vous gagnez par défi. J'ai décidé de tout révéler à la fin de votre compétition. » reprit tranquillement Hibari.  
« Mais... Hibari-sensei... »  
« Pourquoi décider une telle chose ??? »  
Le bonze sourit. Et ajouta :  
« Pour aujourd'hui, vous n'aurez pas à nettoyer la salle de dessin : un de mes disciples s'en chargera. Le cours est terminé, à la semaine prochaine. »  
Et il raccompagna dehors les deux élèves encore sous le choc.  
~ NOOOOON !!! Pourquoi a t'il fait ça ??? Comment je vais savoir si je suis en pôle position par rapport à Akito ??? ~ pensa Emi.  
Hibari les laissa en haut des marches et retourna au temple. Akito constata que la voiture d'Hatori n'était pas encore arrivée.  
« Ah, mais j'y pense ! Tu étais de corvée de nettoyage de la salle, aujourd'hui, non ? De quoi tu viens d'échapper ! » fit Emi.  
« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » répondit-il séchement.  
Il fit demi-tour, voulant attendre Hatori au temple. Il fit quelques pas... avant d'être interpellé par Emi.  
« Akito ! Heu... merci. Merci d'avoir bien voulu poser pour moi. Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile... et aussi... j'espère que le dessin ne t'a pas trop... déçu. » fit-elle.  
Akito s'arrêta. Mais ne se retourna pas.  
« Tu essayes de me flatter ? » dit-il.  
« Hein ?? PAS DU TOUT ! Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! Je voulais juste te remercier d'avoir poser, c'est tout, et... » commença Emi.  
Il l'interrompit :  
« J'ai eu tort. Maintenant, je le sais. »  
Et il s'éloigna.  
Emi le regarda partir, encore plus paumée que d'habitude. Puis, elle soupira et se mit à descendre lentement les marches. Puis tout à coup elle s'écria :  
« Mais pourquoi faut-il TOUJOURS qu'il agisse comme ça ?! »  
C'était vraiment trop bête. La buée sur le miroir s'était à nouveau épaissie. Et pourtant... pendant un bref moment... il lui avait vraiment semblé voir. Sans comprendre. Mais voir quand même.  
~ Retour à la case départ.~ se dit-elle.  
  
***********************************  
  
Les deux hommes demeurèrent silencieux. Au loin, on pouvait entendre résonner les crépitements du feu d'artifice du Tanabata. A part cette vague rumeur et la fumée serpentine de leur cigarette allumée, la nuit était immobile autour d'eux. Puis, finalement, l'un d'entre eux prit la parole :  
« Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de te le dire. »  
« Tori-san !! Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ?? En ton propre cousin ?? » répondit une voix nasillarde.  
« Voilà pourquoi je regrette. Shiguré, tu parles trop fort. Et de trop. »  
Une pause.  
« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Lui dire ? » demanda Shiguré.  
« Je ne sais pas. Non. Qu'est-ce que cela apporterait ? Rien. Cela ne ferait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Pour lui. » répondit Hatori.  
« Honnêtement... tu crois qu'Akito est au courant ? »  
« Non. Et il ne doit pas l'être, comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué et répété. »  
Hatori jeta un regard vers Shiguré et fronça les sourcils :  
« Mais j'ai peut-être vraiment eu tort de t'avoir dit... tout ça. Après tout, tu es très proche d'Akito, bien plus que les autres maudits. »  
Shiguré appuya sa joue contre sa main et sourit :  
« Je ne dis pas toujours tout à Akito. Et Akito ne me confie que très peu de choses. La preuve... »  
« Garde tout ça pour toi. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Si jamais il venait à tout découvrir... tout recommencerait. Et la situation pourrait sérieusement empirer. » l'interrompit Hatori.  
« Tu crois ça ?... Hum... moi je pense qu'au contraire... les choses pourraient devenir très intéressantes. »  
Mais devant l'expression grave du visage d'Hatori, Shiguré ajouta avec douceur :  
« Mais si tu me le demandes... alors, je ne dirai rien. Je te le promets, Tori-san. Je comprends ton inquiétude, surtout pour... elle. »  
« Merci. »  
« Mais de rien, je suis vraiment la Compréhension et la Générosité incarnée !! » s'exclama joyeusement Shiguré. (goutte de sueur sur le front d'Hatori)  
Puis, un peu plus sérieusement, Shiguré reprit :  
« Au fait, est-ce qu'Akito t'as mis au courant ? Pour son projet ? Ca aussi, ça risque de devenir... intéressant. »  
« Un projet ? »  
Shiguré lui expliqua. Hatori secoua la tête, l'air encore plus grave.  
« Là-bas ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi... là ? Surtout après ce qui s'est... » commença Hatori.  
Shiguré haussa les épaules :  
« J'ai mon idée là-dessus. Et toi aussi, je suppose. N'est-ce pas ? »  
Hatori ne répondit pas. Mais il savait. Il savait que l'heure approchait. Et que bientôt...  
« Mais là-bas ?... Et surtout... pourquoi avoir insisté pour que Tohru vienne aussi ? » murmura le médecin.  
« Akito aime les mises en scène. Et Tohru est la spectatrice idéale... pour assister à l'avant-dernier acte. Celui qui décidera de la fin de l'histoire. » déclara d'un air nonchalant Shiguré.  
Il s'étira.  
« Oui. Aucun doute. Cet été sera riche en bouleversements. » termina t'il.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Finiiiiii !!! Surtout, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas ! Vos mails me font énormément plaisir ^^  
Le prochain chapitre sera consacré aux vacances d'été^^ Et comme l'a si bien annoncé Shiguré... il y aura pas mal de bouleversements !  
Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui m'écrivent : Yu-chan, Lily, Petite Lady, Préséa, Hitomi, Atlantis, Laurhanna, Hachepsou, Emma, Sanae, toute la p'tite famille du rpg (Clara, Fred, Boubi, et tous les autres^^ ), Arkel, Spiegel 1979, Estrellita Hitomi, Galya, Arizona, Xentra, Kyâ-chan, Haru-san, élodie 3004, et tous les autres !!! ^^  
Et je n'oublie pas ma meilleure amie Carole, pour son soutien !! ^______^  
Prochain chapitre : « Là-bas... à nouveau. » 


	16. Làbas à nouveau première partie

La globe-trotter girl !  
  
Par Zahnegirl.  
  
Bonjour à tous ! C'est « summer time » dans ce chapitre ! Des vacances d'été qui vont être très riches en bouleversements pour les persos...  
Bon, j'arrête de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche et je me mets à tapoter mon histoire^^  
Disclaimer : Fruits Basket et les personnages de ce manga ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais la blondinette Emi est à MOOOOAAA !!! Et j'en fais ce que je veux, na !!!  
  
Chapitre seize : Là-bas... à nouveau. (première partie)  
  
Jeudi 25 juillet.  
L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. La forêt environnante de cette banlieue calme de Tokyo baignait dans une douce torpeur estivale. Un contingent de cigales, en provenance directe du Midi, accordaient leurs pattes en vue d'un long concert nocturne. Et tout à coup... un long cri d'agonie retentit :  
« SENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIII !!!!!!!!! »  
Les arbres déchargèrent leur armada de pigeons terrifiés. Les cigales se turent. Puis, une série de chocs sourds se mirent à résonner à intervalles réguliers. Le résultat des battements répétitifs de la tête d'une jeune femme aux cheveux courts, bruns, et l'air hagard typique des déments en phase terminale, contre la porte d'entrée de la maison de Shiguré Soma. Par terre, à côté d'elle, gisait un billet froissé sur lequel on pouvait encore lire ces quelques mots : « Mi-chaaaaaan !! Je pars chercher l'inspiration... peut-être une semaine, peut-être un mois, ou bien même une année, pourquoi pas ? Passe de bonnes vacances !!! Et évite de trop te taper la tête contre ma porte... le bois a gonflé et elle risquerait de craquer ! BYYYYYYEEE !! Shiguré Soma ^^ ".  
Un peu plus loin... dans une élégante Mercedes noire.  
« Tu n'as pas oublié de prévenir ton éditrice, j'espère... » fit Hatori, tout en surveillant la route.  
« Mais non, mais non !! Tu sais combien je suis professionnel dans mon travail !! » répondit Shiguré, d'une voix nasillarde, assis à côté de lui à l'avant.  
« C'est bien ce dont j'ai peur... » murmura son cousin.  
Mais Shiguré l'ignora et se tourna vers les occupants du siège arrière :  
« Alors, est-ce que tout va bien à l'arrière ? On ne vous entend même plus vous disputez, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun ! Aaah... j'ai compris, c'est parce que notre chère petite fleur est entre vous et que vous risqueriez de l'abîmer en cas de conflit !!! »  
« La ferme !!! » lui répondirent le chat et la souris.  
Les deux adolescents semblaient irrités et peu loquaces, malgré la présence de Tohru. Le regard de la jeune fille allait de l'un à l'autre, désespéré, tandis qu'elle essayait de trouver un remède à cette ambiance pesante.  
« Ano... Shiguré-san ? Vous ne savez vraiment pas où nous allons nous rendre?" demanda t'elle.  
Les deux garçons fixèrent aussitôt l'écrivain dans le rétroviseur.  
« Ah, je suis désolé, Tohru-kun, mais je suis à peu près aussi renseigné que vous sur ce plan-là. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous avons rendez- vous à l'aéroport et qu'un avion a été spécialement affrété pour les Soma. » répondit Shiguré.  
Il croisa le regard de plus en plus insistant de Yuki et de Kyo dans le rétroviseur... et s'empressa d'ajouter d'un air insouciant :  
« N'est-ce pas excitant ???? Partir pour l'inconnu !!! En route pour l'aventure !!! Faire face à... »  
« Ta ceinture de sécurité. Attache-la. Je ne tiens pas à me faire arrêter avant d'avoir atteint l'aéroport. » l'interrompit Hatori.  
Kyo se renfrogna et Yuki fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient été mis au courant de leur départ pour une destination inconnue à peine rentrés du dernier jour de cours, aujourd'hui même. Et cette soudaine annonce de voyage les avait surpris, intrigués... et rendus méfiants. D'autant plus que cette décision émanait de leur chef de clan.  
« Shiguré, qu'est-ce qu'Akito t'a dit d'autre à propos de ce voyage ? » demanda lentement Yuki.  
~ Je sens... que quelque chose se prépare...~ pensa le rat.  
« Mais... rien d'autre voyons ! Il n'était pas d'humeur très bavarde quand je l'ai vu. Je vous ai répété exactement ce qu'il m'a dit de faire. » répondit Shiguré.  
L'écrivain savait bien que Yuki n'était pas dupe. ~ Tous les maudits Soma réunis, une destination tenue secrète... et Tohru faisant partie de ce voyage. Non. Il y a anguille sous roche. Akito trame quelque chose. Et je n'aime pas du tout ce pressentiment qui m'effleure... comme si... quelque chose allait se décider... Et je suis sûr que Shiguré sait de quoi il en retourne. Et peut-être même aussi Hatori. ~ pensa Yuki.  
« Mouais. Tu parles, sale clebs, j'suis sûr que t'es plus au parfum que tu ne nous le laisses croire !! » répliqua Kyo.  
~ Je n'aime pas ça. Cette histoire de réunion... ça me rappelle... les fêtes du nouvel an. Mais là... c'est différent. Pourquoi Tohru vient avec nous ? Pourquoi tous les maudits Soma ? Non. Je n'aime pas la tournure que prennent les événements. ~ pensa Kyo.  
« Voyons, Kyo-kun !! Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose?! Tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi ??? » pleurnicha Shiguré.  
« Arrête de chialer !!! » lui cria le chat, hérissé.  
Tohru sentit tout le poids des doutes des autres occupants du véhicule s'insinuer en elle. Bien sûr, cette décision l'avait plus qu'étonnée, surtout de la part d'Akito.  
~ Maman... que va t'il se passer ? Je me sens d'un seul coup si nerveuse ! Je regarde les autres et je vois de l'inquiétude... de la méfiance... et de l'angoisse. J'ai hâte de savoir ce qui nous attend, mais en même temps... j'ai peur d'avancer. Comme si... quelque chose de terrible allait se produire. Je dois faire face. Et leur montrer qu'ils peuvent s'appuyer sur moi. Maman, donne-moi un peu de ta force pour avancer !!! ~ pensa Tohru.  
La jeune fille prit alors gaiement la parole :  
« J'espère pouvoir envoyer une carte postale à Uo-chan, Hana-chan et Emi- chan ! Nous sommes partis si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de les prévenir toutes de notre départ ! »  
« Mais tu leur avais pas justement téléphoné, avant de sortir ? » fit Kyo.  
« Si, mais je n'ai pas réussi à joindre Emi-chan, elle est à son cours de dessin. Mais je sais qu'elle part demain pour Okinawa, chez sa grand- mère, donc, je lui enverrai un petit mot avec notre adresse dès que nous serons arrivés à destination. » répondit Tohru.  
« C'est une bonne idée, Honda-san. » ajouta Yuki, en lui souriant.  
« C'est un peu dommage de ne pas être tous ensemble pour ces vacances... Mais je suis heureuse de pouvoir les passer avec vous tous et de revoir les autres maudits Soma ! Je suis sûre que nous allons passer de très bons moments ! » déclara Tohru d'un air décidé.  
Yuki sourit et Kyo se plaignit de devoir endurer la présence de Kagura.  
A l'avant, les deux adultes demeurèrent silencieux. De très bons moments ?... Cela dépendait pour qui. Car ils savaient ce qui les attendait tous. Là-bas. A nouveau.  
  
***********************************  
  
« KOA ?? Il est parti ?!? »  
Emi laissa tomber son sac sur le tabouret, près de son chevalet. Hibari hocha paisiblement la tête et continua de classer ses fournitures de dessin.  
~ J'y crois pas !! Il ne manque pas d'air, lui ! Quand je pense que j'aurai pu partir un jour plus tôt... Non, vraiment, il exagère !!! Raaaaah, il va m'entendre quand je le reverrai ! ~ pensa Emi.  
« Il est parti hier matin. Il m'a prévenu avant-hier soir, après le cours de dessin. » expliqua le bonze.  
~ Aaaaah, je comprends tout !! Il était de corvée de nettoyage, ce jour- là. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai rien su. ~ pensa Emi.  
« Il ne t'a rien dit ? Il devait te mettre au courant, pourtant... J'avais décidé de supprimer ce dernier cours de dessin avant les vacances, puisqu'il partait plus tôt. » continua le bonze, en enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie d'un air insouciant.  
« Noooon... Il a dû oublié de me le dire... » répondit Emi, avec un sourire crispé.  
~ Evidemment... il l'a fait EXPRES !!! Raaaah mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait pour mériter ça ??? ~ pensa t'elle.  
La jeune fille soupira. Depuis le défi du nu, les choses n'avaient certes pas empiré... mais elles n'allaient pas mieux. Akito demeurait renfermé et Emi devait encaisser des silences pesants et des atmosphères à peine moins lourdes. Elle avait la nette impression que tous les efforts déployés pour essayer de comprendre le jeune homme et son attitude étaient directement engloutis par un trou noir.  
~ Et pourtant, toute cette souffrance à peine effleurée... je veux savoir. Ce sentiment que quelque part... cela en vaut la peine. De s'acharner. Si seulement j'en savais un peu plus sur lui. Je suis sûre que quelque chose s'est passé... on ne devient pas méchant ou déprimé sans raisons. On ne souffre jamais sans motifs. Tout ce que j'ai vu, sur l'île, dans le cimetière, lors du défi du nu... tout cela doit avoir une explication. Mais comment savoir?? Qui pourrait me parler d'Akito ? Pas lui, car Mossieur ne « s'abaisserait » pas à se confier. Ni ses cousins, ils ne semblent jamais enchantés de parler de lui... ~ se dit-elle.  
« Emi-chan ? »  
« ... »  
« Emi-chan ? »  
« Aaah ! Oui ! Excusez-moi, sensei. »  
La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées. Et son regard se posa sur le bonze. Mais oui. Bien sûr ! Hibari !  
~ Ils se sont côtoyés depuis pas mal de temps, et Akito semble vraiment éprouver un grand respect pour lui. Peut-être qu'Hibari-sensei pourrait m'en dire plus sur lui ?...~ se dit Emi.  
« Ah, je suis vraiment désolé que tu te sois déplacée pour rien, Emi- chan. J'avais prévu de faire le tri du matériel de dessin et un peu de classement. » fit Hibari.  
« Ce n'est pas grave !! Vraiment ! Et puisque je suis là, je vais vous aider ! » s'empressa de déclarer Emi, en souriant.  
Le bonze lui rendit un sourire radieux et la jeune fille s'empara d'une boite d'aquarelle. Tout en retirant les godets vides, elle commença d'une voix un peu hésitante :  
« Dites-moi... Hibari-sensei... hum... est-ce que ça fait longtemps qu'Akito est votre élève ? »  
Le bonze ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il posa calmement une poignée de pastels dans une boite, se tourna vers les portes coulissantes grandes ouvertes et prit un air songeur avant de répondre :  
« Oui. Je crois bien. »  
Face à une réponse aussi évasive qu'incomplète, Emi récidiva :  
« Il a commencé le dessin avec vous ? A quel âge ? Il était vraiment doué déjà petit ? Vous lui donniez des cours ici ou au Manoir ? »  
Le contingent de questions fit sourire le bonze, qui se mit à classer les pastels tout en parlant :  
« Il ne t'en a rien dit ? »  
« A moi ? Heu... pas vraiment non... »  
Puis, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :  
« C'était juste comme ça ! Pour savoir !... »  
Hibari examina un pastel mauve assez usé :  
« Ah ? »  
~ Ca se présente mal, mais... je suis sûre que je ne trouverai personne d'autre qu'Hibari qui serait à même de parler le mieux d'Akito. ~ pensa Emi.  
Elle reprit :  
« En fait... Akito ne parle pas de lui. Je voudrais juste le connaître un peu plus. Enfin, essayer. Je ne m'en suis rendue compte que récemment, mais... au bout de neuf mois, je n'en sais pas plus sur lui qu'au premier jour. Et pourtant, je le vois presque aussi souvent que mes camarades de lycée ! Alors... je pense que... c'est quand même quelque part un peu dommage. Et frustrant. Enfin... si ça vous dérange de parler d'Akito sans qu'il soit là... je comprends et je...» Emi fut interrompue par le claquement de la boite de pastel. Hibari se tenait devant elle, la boite sous la bras et un large sourire sur son visage :  
« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça à moi ? »  
« Parce que... parce que vous l'avez connu petit, non ? Et que vous l'avez suivi pendant une assez longue période. Et puis... je me rappelle de quelque chose que vous nous aviez dit, à l'occasion d'un défi de dessin : que nos créations parlent de nous, du moment où nous saisissons notre crayon jusqu'à l'instant où nous le reposons. Vous l'avez vu dessiner. Vous devez donc le connaître... un petit peu... non ? »  
Hibari la contempla pendant quelques instants... puis s'en fut ranger sa boite (goutte de sueur sur le front d'Emi, qui pensa avoir une fois de plus fait chou blanc). Mais du fond de l'imposante armoire où se trouvaient tapies les fournitures de dessin, lui parvint la voix affable du bonze :  
« Je pourrai prétendre connaître « un petit peu » Akito-kun depuis le temps que je le côtoie, Emi-chan. Je lui ai enseigné le dessin pendant presque dix ans, même s'il a dû s'arrêter pour des raisons de santé pendant un an, l'année dernière. Mais malgré tout ce temps... »  
Le bonze sortit des méandres obscurs de la panse de l'armoire et continua :  
« ... je ne sais pas si je peux dire que je le connais. »  
Emi s'empressa de repartir à l'assaut :  
« Mais vous étiez son premier professeur de dessin ? Comment est-ce qu'il était, avec vous ? Ce sont ses parents qui l'ont poussé à faire du dessin ? »  
Hibari s'installa près de la terrasse, une boite remplie de petites fiches sur ses genoux, qu'il se mit en devoir de trier.  
« En fait... »  
Il sourit :  
« A l'époque où j'ai commencé à lui enseigner, j'étais encore peintre. Les Soma m'avaient commandé une fresque pour une salle de leur demeure principale. A chaque fois que j'entrais dans cette pièce, le matin, je trouvais ce petit garçon absorbé par la contemplation de la fresque inachevée ; mais dès qu'il me voyait arriver, il partait sans même m'adresser la parole. Et le soir, ma journée de travail terminée, je le croisais à nouveau, se dirigeant vers cette fameuse pièce pour se replonger dans son observation interrompue. Ce n'est que le soir de mon dernier jour, lorsque la fresque fut achevée, qu'il s'est enfin adressé à moi pour me demander de lui enseigner la peinture. Je n'avais jamais encore pratiqué en tant que professeur. Pris un peu de court, je lui ai demandé ses motivations. Il m'a juste répondu qu'il désirait ne pas perdre ce qu'on lui avait offert. »  
Emi avait arrêté de trier ses godets pour écouter Hibari. Elle avait bien reconnu l'attitude fière et hautaine d'Akito dans la première partie du récit. Mais la motivation qu'il avait donné à Hibari pour les cours la toucha. Sans comprendre pourquoi.  
~ C'est mignon ! Et dire que je n'aurai jamais cru un jour utiliser ce mot pour parler d'Akito. C'est drôle, mais... je me sens bizarrement... émue. Ma gorge se noue. Comme si...~ pensa Emi.  
Mais la jeune fille secoua la tête et continua :  
« Donc, c'est de lui-même qu'il est venu vous demander des cours. Ses parents l'ont bien pris ? J'imagine qu'en tant que riche héritier, ils avaient sûrement d'autres plans en tête pour lui...»  
Hibari tourna la tête vers Emi. Puis contempla à nouveau le jardin.  
« Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai donné des cours au Manoir Soma pendant cinq ans... Mais je n'ai jamais vu les parents d'Akito-kun. »  
Emi se figea. Alors... cela voudrait donc dire que peut-être... il était... Mais est-ce que cela expliquait tout le reste ?  
« Après ce laps de temps, j'ai arrêté d'enseigner pour me convertir. Je n'ai gardé comme élève qu'Akito-kun. Lorsque j'ai été muté sur ce temple, il m'a demandé la permission de prendre ses cours de dessin ici plutôt qu'au Manoir. Cela m'avait surpris à l'époque, car sa santé fragile l'empêchait de sortir de chez lui. » reprit le bonze.  
« Vous savez pourquoi il a pris cette décision ? » demanda Emi, intriguée.  
« Non. Mais je peux deviner certaines choses. Et aussi... »  
Le bonze se détourna de sa contemplation du jardin, se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire :  
«... comme tu l'as si justement dit, Emi-chan, nos dessins parlent de nous. »  
La jeune fille resta quelques instants immobile, silencieuse, son regard posé sur le dos du bonze tandis qu'il se haussait sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'atteindre l'étagère supérieure.  
« Alors... j'aurais aimé voir ses dessins... » murmura Emi.  
« Tu disais ? » demanda le bonze, en se tournant vers elle.  
« Heu... rien, rien ! »  
Puis, voyant que les essais du bonze pour déposer sa boite de fiches s'avéraient peu concluants (Hibari était encore plus petit qu'Emi... qui à la base, n'était pas très haute non plus), la jeune fille lui proposa son aide :  
« Laissez, sensei ! Je vais le faire ! »  
Elle prit la boite de fiches et la rangea.  
« En tout cas, j'espère qu'Akito était moins maussade enfant que maintenant ! » ajouta t'elle.  
~ Enfin, on peut toujours rêver... ~ pensa t'elle.  
Hibari se contenta de rire et répondit simplement :  
« Il aimait dessiner. Et s'appliquait vraiment. C'était un bon élève. Toutefois je pense que... quelqu'un avait déjà dû lui montrer comment s'y prendre pour certains détails. J'ignore qui ou comment... Mais ce n'est que mon humble avis de peintre. »  
Puis, le bonze leva les yeux vers Emi et ajouta :  
« J'espère avoir pu répondre à tes interrogations, Emi-chan. »  
« Je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu me donner ces renseignements, sensei ! » répondit chaleureusement Emi.  
Ce n'était pas beaucoup. Et ces réponses n'avaient fait que soulever d'autres questions (le résultat habituel d'une conversation avec Hibari, véritable Socrate bouddhiste). Mais Emi avait l'impression de commencer à dégager un peu quelques minuscules éléments de compréhension. Mais vraiment minuscules. Microscopiques. A elle de savoir quoi en faire, à présent... telle était la réponse d'Hibari.  
~ Ah mais oui, j'allais oublier ! Tant que j'y suis ! Profitons-en ! Je voulais aussi lui demander la date de... ~ pensa t'elle, avant d'être interrompue par le bonze.  
« Au fait, Emi-chan ? Tu m'avais demandé il y a quelques temps déjà de te donner un kohan, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Heu... un quoi ?.... » (gouttes de sueur sur le front d'Emi)  
Puis d'un seul coup, elle s'exclama :  
« AH, MAIS OUI !!! Un kohan ! »  
Cette fameuse devinette zen qui permettait aux bonzes de se hisser dans la hiérarchie selon qu'ils répondaient correctement ou non. Emi avait maintes fois croisé au temple d'Hibari des aspirants-bonzes pleins d'entrain et d'espoir, qui se voyaient rapatriés dans leur monastère après une minute trente d'entretien, un tintement de cloche, un salut respectueux, et la même énigme à remâcher jusqu'à leur prochaine visite. Et tout cela sans broncher. Intriguée, la blondinette avait donc décidé de tenter l'expérience de résoudre un kohan.  
« En voici un qui devrait te convenir : le kohan de la Perche. » fit Hibari.  
« Dites-moi ! » répondit gaiement la blondinette.  
« Tu te trouves assise tout en haut d'une perche, à trente mètres du sol. Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour avancer ?»  
L'enthousiasme d'Emi s'arrêta net :  
« Heu... c'est une question-piège ? »  
Le bonze sourit.  
« J'ai droit à un joker ? » continua la jeune fille, de plus en plus désespérée.  
« Prends ton temps pour répondre, Emi-chan. Réfléchis-y bien. »  
~ Raaaaaah, c'est quoi cette devinette ?! J'ai jamais vu un truc aussi stupide ! Perchée en haut d'une perche... ce que je fais pour avancer? Je me demanderai plutôt... COMMENT JE FAIS POUR DESCENDRE, BIEN SUR ! ~ pensa t'elle.  
Elle voulut prendre la parole pour répondre, mais le bonze fut plus prompt.  
« Ah, j'allais oublier ! Tu pars demain, c'est bien ça? A Okinawa ? » demanda t'il.  
« Oui, c'est exact. » répondit la jeune fille.  
« J'ai un petit service à te demander, Emi-chan... J'espère que cela ne te dérangera pas... »  
Et il sortit une large enveloppe de papier kraft scellée qu'il tendit à Emi.  
  
**********************************  
  
Le soir-même.  
Une pièce striée du rouge d'un soleil mourant. Des portes coulissantes ouvertes sur une chaleur moite. Une végétation qui transpirait, accablée et poisseuse. Doucement, le plancher émit quelques faibles craquements. Des pieds nus s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil de la terrasse. Une main se posa avec langueur sur le rebord de l'un des panneaux coulissants. Un murmure.  
« Une dernière fois... avant que tout se termine. Là où tout a commencé. »  
Un autre bruit de pas. Discrets. Effacés. Une pause. Puis :  
« Ah. Hatori. Vous en avez tous mis du temps pour arriver. J'ai horreur d'attendre. Cela m'irrite. Et tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas m'irriter... »  
« Pardon, Akito. La traversée de la ville a été ... »  
Akito se tourna vers le médecin, agenouillé au milieu de la pièce, et s'écria d'un air exaspéré:  
« Aaah, ça ne m'intéresse pas !! Est-ce qu'ils sont tous venus ? Est-ce que Yuki et le monstre sont là ? »  
« Oui, nous sommes tous venus. » répondit Hatori, en veillant à garder une voix et une attitude soumise.  
« Tohru Honda aussi ? »  
Hatori acquiesça. Akito sourit :  
« Parfait. »  
~ Tout se déroule comme prévu. Et bientôt...~ pensa le jeune homme.  
Puis, il fronça les sourcils et déclara, irrité :  
« Cette chaleur... si seulement il ne faisait pas aussi étouffant ici ! Je hais la chaleur ! Cet endroit est pire qu'un four ! »  
Hatori se garda bien de lui faire remarquer que le choix de leur destination avait été précisément effectuée par lui. Akito rajusta son kimono et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.  
« Personne ne doit sortir de la propriété sans ma permission. Est-ce clair ? » déclara t'il.  
« Bien, Akito. » répondit Hatori.  
Le chef de clan s'arrêta devant lui. Puis, il se pencha dans un bruissement soyeux de tissus. Il prit le visage d'Hatori entre ses mains et chuchota :  
« J'aime te voir aussi docile. Mais est-ce vraiment sincère ?... »  
Puis, voyant le regard fixe d'Hatori, il eut un petit rire et déclara :  
« Je te donne le bénéfice du doute. Pour aujourd'hui. »  
Akito lâcha le visage du médecin et lui tourna le dos :  
« Va t'en. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour le moment. Mais envoie-moi Shiguré. Et que je n'ai pas à croiser le chemin de Tohru Honda avant l'heure venue. »  
« Bien, Akito. » répéta Hatori, conservant son visage impassible.  
Il se leva.  
« Au fait... » commença calmement Akito.  
Hatori s'immobilisa.  
« J'ai appris que Kana attendait un enfant. Pour le mois de janvier... non ? » continua le jeune homme.  
« Je n'étais pas au courant. » répondit lentement le médecin.  
C'était faux. Il l'avait su par Mayuko peu avant de partir. La nouvelle était loin de l'enchanter. Car... il se doutait de ce que cette naissance pourrait impliquer... surtout après ce dont Akito lui avait fait part à propos de ce voyage d'été. La vraie raison de cette réunion entre maudits.  
« Vraiment ? Je croyais qu'en tant que médecin du clan, tu le savais déjà. N'est-ce pas l'un de tes devoirs ? Te tenir informé... » déclara Akito d'un ton insouciant.  
Hatori regardait fixement le dos d'Akito, qui était debout sur le seuil de la terrasse.  
« En tout cas, cette naissance est une véritable aubaine pour le clan tout entier. Il faudra bien entendu qu'il naisse début janvier. Mais cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.» ajouta le chef de clan.  
Oui. Maintenant, Hatori voyait de plus en plus où Akito voulait en venir. Une affreuse nausée lui étreignit la gorge. Tout allait recommencer. Mais avec... l'enfant de...  
« Oui, sans doute. Je vais aller chercher Shiguré, si tu le veux bien, Akito. » fit le médecin.  
Akito sourit. Un fin sourire cruel. Puis, il se tourna vers Hatori et répondit :  
« Et dépêche-toi. »  
Hatori acquiesça et quitta la pièce. Avec une angoisse supplémentaire à gérer, comme si les autres ne lui suffisaient déjà pas. Il s'étonnait de ne pas faire de la tension, avec tout ce stress.  
Resté seul, Akito s'assit sur le seuil de la terrasse.  
~ Patience... Bientôt... vous allez tous payer le prix de votre trahison. De vos trahisons. Ce sera mon dernier « cadeau » pour vous tous. ~ pensa t'il.  
Puis brusquement, il se tourna et contempla la pièce en clignant des yeux, un peu hébété.  
~ Pourquoi... je suis revenu... ici ? Dans cette pièce où... ~  
Dans cette pièce. Où le rêve était né. Le jeune homme détourna les yeux. Son visage s'assombrit. Le rêve n'avait pas duré longtemps. Et tous ces souvenirs... Il contempla pensivement la terrasse, juste assez surélevée pour que la tête d'un petit enfant dépasse. Il s'attendait presque à revoir...  
~ Non. Tout a été perdu. Effacé. Il ne reste que... ~  
Un craquement l'interrompit. Akito se tourna. Et tendit les bras.  
« Ah, Shiguré ! »  
L'écrivain s'agenouilla près de lui et laissa le chef de clan lui passer ses bras autour du cou. Hatori ne lui avait rien dit mais il se doutait bien que... finalement... Akito lui avait parlé de son projet.  
~ L'étau se resserre. Et bientôt... la boucle sera bouclée et nous ne pourrons plus faire machine arrière. Car tout recommencera. Mais en pire. Et Tohru... ~ pensa Shiguré.  
« Dis-moi... quand est-ce que tu crois que je devrai mettre les autres au courant ?... Pour ma décision ? » demanda innocemment le chef de clan.  
Shiguré se rebrancha aussitôt en mode « chien fidèle » et répondit :  
« Tout dépend de l'effet que tu désires produire. Mais c'est évidemment à toi que revient de choisir ce moment. Tu es le maître. »  
Akito s'esclaffa :  
« Et toi, tu es un brave toutou. Mais c'est normal, aucun chien ne désobéirait à son maître. »  
Le jeune homme posa sa tête sur les genoux de Shiguré et déclara d'un ton léger:  
« Dois-je tous les faire mijoter jusqu'au dernier jour des vacances ? Ou bien tout annoncer dès demain ? Leur ruiner ce bonheur d'être tous ensemble. Hum... tout compte fait... si je dis tout dès maintenant, cette maudite Tohru Honda trouvera un moyen de tous les consoler et de gâcher ainsi mon bel effet. Je vais attendre. Et cette attente les torturera eux aussi. Car ils angoisseront sans savoir pourquoi. »  
Akito rit. S'il avait levé les yeux à ce moment précis et croisé le regard de Shiguré, son enthousiasme aurait sans doute dégonflé face au visage anormalement sombre penché au-dessus de lui. Et le « chien fidèle » aurait probablement trinqué...  
« Et après, ce sera au tour de la sauvageonne. Je vais arracher cette mauvaise herbe. Et enfin... tout sera prêt. Pour mon éternel banquet. » ajouta Akito.  
La fin du rêve. Pour tous. Puisque son rêve à lui avait été brisé.  
  
************************************  
  
Une semaine plus tard.  
Une petite galerie d'art située dans le centre-ville de Naha (rappel : Naha est la capitale d'Okinawa). Une clochette tintinnabula joyeusement tandis que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait à la volée. Une voix espiègle retentit :  
« Grand-mère !! Je suis là ! »  
Une vieille femme, occupée à discuter avec un petit groupe de visiteurs et la patronne de la galerie, s'interrompit et tourna la tête. Et sourit :  
  
« Millie-chan ! Tu as déjà fini ton travail ? »  
Emi rejoignit sa grand-mère et répondit gaiement :  
« Oui ! J'ai demandé à Kenji de me remplacer pour la dernière heure. »  
La patronne de la galerie, une grande jeune femme toujours impeccable et fraîche malgré la chaleur et le stress d'une exposition, s'adressa gentiment à Emi :  
« Emi-chan ! Sois la bienvenue ! Tu es venue pour raccompagner ta grand- mère ? »  
« Oui ! Mais... peut-être que vous n'avez pas encore terminé. » fit la jeune fille.  
« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas retenir très longtemps encore ta grand-mère, juste le temps de finir avec les derniers visiteurs. »  
La patronne s'excusa puis s'en refut parler affaires avec le petit groupe d'acheteurs.  
« Alors, Grand-mère, il y a eu beaucoup de visiteurs, aujourd'hui ? Tu as eu des offres intéressantes ? » demanda Emi.  
A l'occasion d'un festival d'art se tenant à Okinawa cet été-ci, plusieurs galeries d'art renommées de Naha et Okinawa City avaient contacté la grand-mère d'Emi en vue d'une exposition de ses toiles, dans le cadre d'une rétrospective de son oeuvre. Même si la vieille dame n'était connue que localement, au niveau d'Okinawa, ses peintures étaient généralement très appréciées.  
« Pour le savoir, tu n'as qu'à regarder la petite Kamio-san... » répondit en souriant sa grand-mère.  
« Heu... Grand-mère... tu appelles encore Mademoiselle Kamiosha 'la petite Kamio-san' ?... Je sais que c'est la meilleure amie d'enfance de maman, mais quand même... » fit Emi. (goutte de sueur sur le front)  
En tout cas, aucun doute, la journée avait dû être hautement rentable puisque la patronne de la galerie ressemblait à ces chevaux de course ayant passé le dernier virage et courant à bride abattue vers la ligne d'arrivée. En clair, elle était déchaînée. Dans le domaine de la rhétorique, bien évidemment. Ses discours auraient nettement concurrencé la verborée monstrueusement fleurie d'Ayamé.  
« Ils vont finir par céder... Voilà, c'est fait. » commenta Emi, en voyant la tête effarée du petit groupe d'acheteurs, encore sous le choc.  
« Et trois autres tableaux de vendus, Madame Sakata ! » s'exclama d'un air triomphant la patronne en revenant vers elles.  
Elle empila les reçus près d'une boite en métal.  
« C'est très bien, ma petite Kamio-san, mais maintenant, il faudrait peut-être songer à fermer ? Vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces pour demain. » fit la grand-mère d'Emi.  
« Vous pouvez y aller, Madame Sakata, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, surtout si Emi-chan est venue pour vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas tarder à fermer, juste le temps de déposer tout ça à la banque.» commença mademoiselle Kamiosha.  
Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'une jeune fille brune à lunettes, qu'elle appela :  
« Ah, Midori-san ! Est-ce qu'il y a encore des visiteurs dans les autres salles? »  
« Oui, je viens de croiser un jeune homme, mais à part lui, il n'y a plus personne. » répondit son assistante.  
La patronne de la galerie demeura quelques instants immobiles, la boite en métal dans sa main et l'air terriblement concentré de ceux en proie à un grave dilemme. Ici, il s'agissait d'hésiter entre déposer la recette bien grasse de la journée à la banque... qui n'allait pas tarder à fermer, ou bien récolter un nouveau client. Finalement, d'un ton déchirant, elle s'exclama :  
« Midori-san !!! Occupez-vous de ce visiteur ! Madame Sakata ! J'aurai besoin de votre signature, ça ne vous dérange pas de m'accompagner à la banque ? »  
La grand-mère acquiesça en souriant et les deux femmes quittèrent la galerie. Mais alors que l'assistante cherchait de quoi noter avant d'aller intercepter le client potentiel, celle-ci s'écria :  
« Aaah !! Kamiosha-san a oublié les reçus !! Emi-chan, tu veux bien t'occuper de retenir le jeune homme, le temps que j'amène ça à la banque ? »  
« Aucun problème ! Cours, Midori, cours !!!» répondit Emi.  
L'assistante se précipita hors de la boutique, suivant son conseil à la lettre.  
Emi attendit que l'écho de la clochette de la porte se tut, puis se tourna vers l'entrée menant aux trois salles d'exposition de la galerie et déclara, d'un air de défi :  
« Bon ! Voyons voir si je suis aussi convaincante et professionnelle que Mademoiselle Kamiosha !! Comme dirait Tohru.... FIGHT ! »  
  
****************************  
  
Il prenait son temps. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait choisi de venir en fin d'après-midi, vers l'heure de la fermeture. Il avait horreur de la foule. Et c'était l'unique moment de la journée où le soleil était supportable. Mais pourtant... lorsqu'il avait su pour le festival et l'exposition... il n'avait pas hésité.  
~ Il m'en a si souvent parlé... Et même sur les photos qu'il me montrait, ces peintures avaient l'air tellement... vivantes. ~ pensa t'il.  
Il contempla la dernière peinture de la salle. Oui. Vivantes. Incroyablement présentes, à tel point qu'on en oubliait le support de toile, le mur sur lequel elles étaient exposées, et les couleurs jaillissaient et envahissaient l'espace devenu entièrement vide et ouvert. On n'entrait pas à l'intérieur de ces tableaux-là. C'était eux, qui s'ouvraient dans votre monde. Et pourtant, les thèmes étaient on ne peut plus banals. Des tranches de vie et de journée. La mer. Le quotidien. Mais le quotidien pris dans l'infime beauté de ses petits détails. Comment l'artifice pouvait-il créer ce sentiment d'authenticité ? Ce sentiment... qui se développait, s'épanouissait... et se transformait en émotion. Une émotion poignante.  
Il se détourna juste à temps du tableau et se dirigea vers la dernière salle.  
~ Je me suis laissé emporter. Ces toiles sont belles... mais dangereuses. Pourtant... ce sentiment que j'éprouve... je le connais. Et je sais où et comment je l'ai ressenti. Mais pourquoi à nouveau et ici ? Alors que...~ pensa t'il, tout en entrant dans la dernière salle.  
Il s'interrompit brusquement. Et se figea. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il sentit clairement tout s'arrêter à l'intérieur de lui.  
~ Ca ne peut pas être... vrai. Ce n'est pas possible... non, pas la même que... ~ pensa t'il.  
Il n'osait pas approcher, de peur de vraiment reconnaître. Les formes. Les couleurs. Ce sentiment. Pourtant, sa mémoire les avait aussitôt identifiés, dès la seconde où il avait posé son regard sur le tableau qui occupait une partie du mur du fond de la salle. Brusquement, il s'en approcha à grandes enjambées et chercha furieusement l'étiquette comportant le nom de la toile et de l'auteur. Puis recula un peu.  
~ C'est bien le nom de l'artiste des autres toiles.~  
Il contempla la peinture. Oui. C'était bien la même. Telle que dans son souvenir.  
~Mais... pourquoi cette toile.... cette toile-LA... est-elle ici ?! Alors que... ~  
Tout à ses pensées, noyé en pleine confusion, il n'entendit pas les pas derrière lui. Mais la voix étonnée qui retentit dans son dos, ça oui, il ne manqua pas de l'entendre :  
« AKITO ??? KESKE TU FAIS LA ??? »  
Le jeune homme tressaillit, puis fronça les sourcils.  
~ Non... Pas elle... Pas ELLE !!! Pas ici !!! ~ pensa t'il.  
Il fit volte-face. Et aperçut Emi à l'entrée de la salle d'exposition.  
Emi demeura quelques instants immobile, encore un peu étonnée. Même si elle savait que...  
~ Mais tout de même, si je m'attendais à le rencontrer ici, dans la galerie de mademoiselle Kamiosha... C'est vraiment le dernier endroit au monde où je penserai le croiser !! Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?! Surtout que ces tableaux sont ceux de ... ~ pensa t'elle.  
« Je te retourne la question, je comptais justement prendre des vacances de ton insupportable et horripilante présence et voilà que tu reviens perturber ma sérénité ! » déclara Akito, d'un air irrité.  
« Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop... toujours aussi aimable, hein ? Ta sérénité ? Visiblement, les vacances ça ne te réussit pas. Aussi, c'est de ta faute, en venant à Okinawa tu courais le risque de me croiser. J'avais dit à Hibari-sensei que je m'y rendrai. Et il me semble que... mais oui, tu étais présent lorsque je lui en ai parlé. C'est toi, le copieur de destination... » répliqua Emi d'un ton sentencieux.  
~ Encore ces réflexions impertinentes... même après tout ce qui s'est passé... Elle est pire qu'une mauvaise herbe, plus je l'arrache, plus elle s'obstine à s'accrocher et revenir.~ pensa Akito.  
« Sakata... tu es en train de me chercher... » répondit-il d'un air menaçant.  
« Pas du tout. Je n'ai fait que tomber sur toi totalement par hasard. » fit Emi.  
~ Elle me fatigue de plus en plus... Je n'ai même plus envie de la corriger. Enfin, pas pour le moment. Mais sa présence à Okinawa pourrait me faciliter mes plans, je n'aurai pas à attendre la rentrée pour m'occuper de son cas. ~ se dit Akito.  
Il lui tourna le dos. Ce qui tout compte fait, n'était pas non plus une très bonne idée, puisqu'il refit face à la toile qui l'avait tant perturbé. Emi jeta un coup d'oeil vers le tableau et se dit :  
~ Tiens... cette toile... je me souviens que Grand-mère l'avait peinte un peu avant mon départ d'Okinawa, quand j'étais petite... ~  
Sa toile préférée. La dernière toile de sa grand-mère. La vieille dame avait d'ailleurs tenu à ne pas la mettre en vente, la réservant exclusivement à sa petite-fille.  
« Au fait, tu regardais cette peinture quand je suis entrée. Elle te plaît ? » reprit Emi.  
Akito ne répondit pas immédiatement. Si cette toile lui plaisait ? Alors que c'était justement celle-là même qui... Quelque chose remonta soudainement à la surface. Un souvenir. L'image d'une pièce inondée de l'or roux d'un soleil déclinant. Un chevalet. Un tableau. Ce même tableau. Le petit bruit de frottement humide d'un pinceau contre la surface rêche de la toile. Une personne de dos, voûtée, portant un kimono marron. Un visage qui se tourne et sourit. Et au fond de la pièce... par la porte entrouverte...  
~ Non... pas ici. ~ se dit brusquement Akito.  
Il répondit sèchement :  
« En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde, que j'aime ou non cette toile ?! »  
« Houlà, pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux ! Tu avais l'air tellement absorbé par ta contemplation que j'ai pensé qu'elle t'avait plu... » fit Emi.  
« Tu ne sais rien de mes goûts, alors arrête de faire comme si tu me connaissais. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tes peintures à toi n'arrivent pas et n'arriveront jamais à la cheville de cette artiste. Enfin, si on peut considérer comme 'peintures' les barbouillages que tu étales sur ton papier. » déclara d'un ton ironique Akito.  
Là, il fallut un immense effort de volonté à Emi pour ne pas laisser sa chaudière interne exploser, et bâillonner les cris de son amour-propre blessé.  
~ Caaaaalme... Si je m'énerve, je rentre dans son jeu. En fin de compte, il vient tout seul de se trahir, en avouant qu'il admire ces peintures. Même si une fois de plus, j'en fais les frais... pauvre de mooooaaaaa !!! Et puis, je ne tiens pas à me disputer avec lui. Surtout que je dois lui parler de...~ se dit Emi.  
Elle prit une profonde inspiration et continua comme si de rien n'était :  
« Je ne savais pas que tu appréciais les toiles de cette artiste. Elle n'est connue qu'au niveau d'Okinawa, même si ses peintures sont très populaires. Je ne te voyais pas du tout admirer ce genre de style. »  
Akito se tourna vers elle et répliqua froidement :  
« Et c'est une sauvageonne qui me dit ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu y connais, toi, à l'art ? C'est ta présence dans un tel endroit qui semble parfaitement incongrue. »  
« Ma présence ici est tout à fait justifiée ! Et toi, comment se fait-il que tu connaisses cette artiste ? Que je sache, tu n'as jamais habité à Okinawa ! » insista Emi.  
~Est-ce qu'il sait qu'il s'agit de ma... ~ pensa t'elle.  
« Hibari-sensei. C'est lui qui m'en a parlé. Et question goût artistique, le sien est une excellente référence. D'ailleurs ce que j'ai vu le confirme. Hibari-sensei avait entièrement raison, Haruko Hachimitsu est une grande artiste. » expliqua Akito.  
« Hibari-sensei la connaît ?! Ca alors, je ne le savais pas !! Pourtant, ma... » commença Emi, sincèrement étonnée.  
« Bien entendu qu'il la connaît. Des peintures de cette qualité ne peuvent passer inaperçues. Mais vu tes capacités limitées, tu es évidemment incapable de percevoir la beauté des ces toiles. » la coupa Akito.  
Un peu vexée, Emi haussa cependant les épaules et se contenta de répondre :  
« Hé bien ! C'est ma grand-mère qui va être contente d'apprendre ça ! Tous ces compliments vont lui faire plaisir ! »  
Akito fronça les sourcils :  
« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?! Qu'est-ce que ta grand-mère a à voir avec ces toiles ?! Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles d'elle, je m'en fiche complètement !! »  
Emi croisa les bras et contempla Akito pendant quelques secondes.  
~ Non. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il ne sait pas.~ se dit-elle.  
« Dis-moi, Akito... est-ce que tu connais vraiment cette artiste ? Est- ce que tu as conscience de qui il s'agit ? » demanda t'elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
L'attitude d'Emi commençait sérieusement à agacer Akito. De plus en plus irrité, il dit :  
« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?... Tu prétends, toi, en savoir plus sur elle, peut-être ?! Laisse-moi rire !! »  
« Pour sûr, que j'en sais un peu plus que toi sur elle. C'est ma grand- mère. » répondit simplement Emi.  
Akito rit aussitôt d'un air cynique :  
« Visiblement, tu es tombée d'un arbre avant de venir. En plus d'être stupide, tu es complètement mythomane ! Tu es en plein délire, Sakata ! »  
« Et toi, tu ne t'es pas assez renseigné avant de venir. Tout le monde le sait, à Okinawa. Mais comme tu n'es pas d'ici... c'est normal que tu sois ignorant de certaines choses aussi évidentes. » continua Emi sur le même ton calme.  
La jeune fille s'avança d'un pas ferme, passa devant lui, piocha une brochure dans une petite pile à disposition près du tableau, puis la déplia et la tendit à Akito, tout en disant :  
« Apprends donc que Haruko Hachimitsu est le nom de jeune fille de Haruko Sakata, ma grand-mère. Elle en a fait son nom d'artiste. Et si tu persistes à ne pas vouloir me croire, lis donc ces quelques lignes. Ce que je viens de te dire y est écrit noir sur blanc. »  
Akito contempla le dépliant sans y toucher. Une sensation de vide. A l'intérieur. Puis, lentement, une pensée se forma.  
~ L'auteur... de ces toiles... ~ pensa t'il.  
« Et quant à ce tableau-là, que tu étais en train de contempler aussi attentivement... c'est la dernière toile que ma grand-mère a peinte. Juste avant que l'arthrite n'ait eu raison de ses doigts. Et ce détail aussi est mentionné dans la brochure. » continua Emi.  
Le jeune homme avait les yeux baissés sur le texte imprimé.  
« Tu mens. C'est faux. » dit-il.  
~ ... est... sa... grand-mère ?...~ continua t'il de penser.  
Quelque chose... quelque chose était en train de se produire. Et il n'aimait pas cela. Il n'aimait pas... la perspective qui commençait peu à peu à se profiler...  
« Mais oui bien sûr ! Et je passe mes journées à fomenter des bobards rien que pour votre majesté ! Franchement, pourquoi est-ce que je te mentirai ?! Quel intérêt ! Et puis, cette toile, je l'ai vu la peindre, je m'en souviens parfaitement, j'avais six ans, c'était juste avant de partir d'Okinawa.» s'exclama Emi, d'un air exaspéré.  
Il regardait les mots sans les voir. Quelque part... à l'intérieur de lui... un début de conscience...  
« Tu mens... » répéta t'il dans un murmure.  
L'image de la pièce envahie de rayons de soleil roux... le chevalet... la toile... le bruit du pinceau... le sourire. Et au fond de la pièce... par la porte entrouverte...  
~ Non, je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas... comprendre... Cette soudaine conscience que... ce pourrait être... Cette possibilité que... devant moi... ~ pensa Akito.  
Puis brusquement, il arracha la brochure des mains d'Emi et la déchira rageusement en criant :  
« TU MENS !!! »  
Emi sursauta et lui lança un regard étonné. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude des réactions imprévisibles d'Akito, mais là...  
~ Pouquoi est-ce qu'il persiste ? Qu'y a t'il de mal dans ce que je lui ai dit ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il semble aussi... bouleversé ? ~ se dit-elle.  
« Qu'est-ce qui te... » commença la jeune fille.  
La clochette de la porte d'entrée l'interrompit. Un bruit de voix.  
« Madame Sakata, vos tableaux partent tellement vite que d'ici demain, les murs de cette galerie seront complètement dépouillés ! » s'exclama la voix de mademoiselle Kamiosha.  
Sa phrase parvint jusqu'à la salle où se tenaient Akito et Emi. La jeune fille déclara :  
« Ah ! Maintenant tu vas me croire pour de bon ! Je vais te présenter à ma grand-... »  
Mais Akito lui coupa la parole. Il lui adressa un regard furieux, son visage entièrement contracté dans un masque de colère noire, et s'écria :  
« FOUS-MOI LA PAIX !!! »  
~ C'est faux... tout est faux !!! Je refuse de croire que... Je le refuse !!! L'idée même que... me répugne ! Ce ne peut pas être... ~ pensa t'il.  
Sa tête commençait à l'élancer. Il se passa la main sur le front.  
Et soudain... la voix... cette voix qu'il avait déjà entendue... qu'il reconnaissait sans le vouloir... retentit :  
« Millie-chan ? »  
Akito se figea. Emi, qui regardait le jeune homme d'un air inquiet, leva les yeux et répondit :  
« Je suis là, Grand-mère ! Dans la dernière salle ! »  
Lentement, il écarquilla les yeux. Le souffle lui manqua.  
~ Ce... nom... J'ai dû mal entendre... ~ pensa t'il.  
Emi se tourna vers Akito. Et s'exclama aussitôt :  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Ca ne va pas ? »  
Il avait l'air d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac, le visage affreusement pâle, le souffle court et la main appuyée contre le mur.  
~ Ma tête... tourne... Ce n'est pas possible... Ca voudrait dire que... Non ! Je refuse que ce soit... ~ pensa t'il.  
« Je... je vais chercher Hatori-san ! Si tu es là, il a sûrement dû aussi t'accompagner, je vais courir jusqu'à la résidence Soma, je me souviens qu'elle se trouve en haut du carrefour de la forêt, oui, Tohru et moi l'avions aperçue au nouvel an dernier ! Mais avant, je vais t'aider à... » commença précipitamment Emi.  
La jeune fille s'approcha de lui. Immédiatement, Akito s'écria :  
« NON ! Reste.. où tu es. Ne t'approches pas de moi... Je t'interdis de t'approcher de moi !!»  
Il recula hors de portée en titubant un peu. Surprise, Emi s'immobilisa :  
« Mais... laisse-moi au moins te faire asseoir et...»  
Un bruit de pas se rapprochant. Et la voix douce qui répétait :  
« Millie-chan ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »  
Akito tressaillit.  
~ Je ne veux pas... croire... Je ne veux pas voir... ~ se dit-il.  
Il étouffait. Sortir. Sortir vite d'ici. Mais par-dessus tout... éviter de la regarder. Sinon... il risquerait... de voir...  
« Ah, tu es là ! » fit la grand-mère d'Emi, en entrant dans la salle.  
« Grand-mère, il faut que... » commença Emi.  
Akito leva brusquement les yeux. Il aperçut la vieille dame, sa dernière toile à l'arrière plan. Le sourire. Le kimono. En une fraction de seconde, tout cela se fondit et se superposa au calque de son souvenir. Et aucun trait ne dépassa.  
Et au fond de la pièce... par la porte entrouverte...  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Puis s'élança hors de la salle.  
« Akito ! Attend !! Tu n'es pas en état de... » s'écria Emi.  
Par l'enfilade des salles, elle le vit se précipiter hors de la galerie et disparaître dans la rue.  
~ Je ne comprends rien !! Il y a cinq minutes il était aussi sarcastique qu'à son habitude, et d'un seul coup... c'est comme s'il s'était effondré. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ?! Pourquoi cette réaction ??? ~ pensa t'elle.  
Un peu plus loin, dans la rue.  
Akito s'arrêta, reprenant péniblement son souffle. La voiture était juste en face. Il avait dit à Hatori de l'attendre à l'intérieur. Mais là, il lui semblait soudain impossible d'avancer. Ses jambes étaient paralysées. Et il frissonnait. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle était brûlante. Et ses mains, glacées. Mais le pire... le pire... c'était à l'intérieur. Tout se bousculait de manière incohérente. Surtout... Cette image.  
Et au fond de la pièce... par la porte entrouverte...  
Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, pressant ses poings serrés contre ses tempes.  
~ J'aurai préféré ne rien savoir. J'aurai préféré rester ignorant. Tout, plutôt que de me rendre compte... que... ~  
« Akito ?! »  
Hatori se dépêchait de traverser la rue. Akito ouvrit péniblement les yeux.  
« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Hatori d'un air inquiet.  
« Oui... ce n'est rien. » répondit Akito d'un ton maussade.  
« Je vais amener la voiture juste devant pour... »  
« J'AI DIT, CE N'EST RIEN !!! » cria le jeune homme.  
Hatori sursauta très légèrement.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire?! Me traiter comme un handicapé ?! Je ne suis pas encore mourant ! Même si ce que vous souhaitez tous, je le sais bien, il va falloir encore attendre, je ne vous donnerai pas cette satisfaction ! Pas maintenant !! » continua Akito, furieux.  
« Pardon, je... » commença Hatori.  
Le chef de clan l'ignora et prenant sur lui, il atteignit la voiture et s'installa à l'arrière. Hatori le rejoignit, et prit le volant et la direction de la résidence des Soma. Le médecin jeta un bref coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur : Akito ne bougeait pas. La tête appuyée contre la vitre, les yeux baissés, une expression étrange sur le visage. Un mélange d'irritation... et d'horreur.  
~ Que s'est-il passé ?... Il a l'air en état de choc. Mais je ne peux rien dire car son humeur risque d'empirer et nous pourrions tous en faire les frais. ~ se demanda Hatori.  
Akito tourna la tête. La fraîcheur de la vitre s'était dissipée trop vite. Son front était encore brûlant. Ces souvenirs. Il les avait tous conservé précieusement. Mais à présent, il luttait pour ne pas les laisser envahir son esprit. Même s'il les connaissait par coeur. Même si ce visage- là était bien gravé en lui. Il ne voulait pas voir. Croire. Alors que... tout était là, devant lui. Cette chose... dont il aurait dû se rendre compte. Deviner. Dès le départ. Cette chose qui aurait dû le...  
Et d'un seul coup, l'image se déploya. Et il se plia en deux sous le choc. Ses doigts se crispèrent contre le siège en cuir. Un début de nausée dans sa gorge.  
Et au fond de la pièce... par la porte entrouverte... une fillette entra. Le soleil roux sur ses couettes blondes. L'expression espiègle de ses yeux bleus. Et une petite voix enthousiaste qui s'écriait : « Aki- chan !!! »  
  
A suivre...  
  
Bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre arrive vite, j'ai dû couper sinon je risquais de dépasser la barre des 25 pages T_T Encore beaucoup d'évènements intéressants vous attendent dans la deuxième partie ~_^  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, je serai ravie de vous lire et de vous répondre !  
Last but certainly NOT least, voici mes remerciements à tous les lecteurs de ma fic : Yu-chan, Lily « ma fée », Petite Lady, Préséa, Laurhanna, Atlantis, Hitomi, Clara, Fred, Boubi, Emma, Mina, Elodie 3004, Tamayo 076, Chamegane 18, Spiegel 1979, Dianael, Hachepsou, Morphée, hito- chan, sanae, Arkel, Sophie, ... et tous les autres, pardon, je ne vous oublie pas !!!  
Et bien entendu... CAROOOOLE !!! Best frieeeeeeend !!! (oui, tu vois, je suis toujours aussi fêlée, moa ^^ ) 


	17. Làbas à nouveau deuxième partie

La globe-trotter girl !  
  
Par Zahnegirl.  
  
Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la suite ! Vous voyez, quand je veux, je peux écrire vite ^^ Mais heu... faudra pas vous y habituer, héhé... J'ai quand même mon statut d'écrivain sadique à préserver, moi ! Ce qui inclut le fait de tourmenter mes lecteurs avec l'attente, HAHAHAAA !!! Bon, j'arrête mes délires et je vous livre le reste du chapitre. ^^ Disclaimer : Fruits Basket et les personnages de ce manga ne m'appartiennent pas... SAUF Emi, qui est à moaaaaaaaa !!!  
  
Chapitre dix-sept : Là-bas... à nouveau. (deuxième partie)  
  
« Alors, voilà la fameuse résidence secondaire des Soma. Je me souviens de quand je l'avais découverte avec Tohru, lors du nouvel an dernier. Ca à l'air drôlement grand, vu de l'extérieur ! » murmura Emi.  
La blondinette contempla pendant quelques secondes le portail en bois sombre et les hauts murs recouverts de végétation.  
~ Impossible d'entrer autrement que par ce portail. Mais... peut-être qu'en utilisant un arbre... Oui... Je suis sûre qu'il y en a... Un arbre qui pousse tout contre le mur et... HE !! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire, moi, de savoir comment entrer en fraude ici ?!? ~ pensa Emi.  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et fit la grimace.  
~ Aie ! Ca va être juste ! J'ai intérêt à me dépêcher ! En plus, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il veuille bien daigner me recevoir... après ce qui s'est passé à la galerie. Mais bon, je n'ai pas le choix, je l'ai promis à Hibari-sensei ! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! GO ! ~  
Emi changea son sac d'épaule, leva la main pour atteindre la sonnette... et fut interrompue par un crissement de pneus. La jeune fille se retourna et reconnut immédiatement l'un des attributs typiques du clan Soma, alias, une élégante Mercedes noire. La voiture venait de freiner devant le portail.  
~ Tiens ! Peut-être que c'est justement Akito ! Ca tombe bien, ça pourrait m'éviter de perdre trop de temps et ... ~ pensa t'elle.  
La vitre avant, côté conducteur, se baissa. Point d'Akito. Mais le visage étonné d'Hatori, qui demanda :  
« Emi-chan ?... »  
La blondinette prit un air ravi et déclara :  
« Ca alors ! Bonjour, Hatori-san ! Comment allez-vous ? Je me doutais bien que vous seriez aussi à Okinawa, pour accompagner Akito. »  
Le médecin ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture.  
« Comment sais-tu qu'Akito est ici ? » demanda t'il.  
« Par le plus grand des hasards, je l'ai croisé il y a dix jours dans la galerie d'art où est exposée ma grand-mère.» répondit-elle.  
Le médecin se figea pendant une fraction de seconde.  
~ Il y a dix jours... la galerie d'art où il voulait se rendre... sa réaction en sortant de là... Ils se sont donc rencontrés. Je comprends mieux son attitude, mais... malgré tout... même si je sais qu'il déteste Emi... de là à entrer en état de choc... ~  
Mais Hatori se ressaisit et reprit :  
« Tu es venue à Okinawa rendre visite à ta grand-mère ? »  
Emi acquiesça en souriant et ajouta :  
« Et là, je profite de ma pause pour passer voir Akito. »   
Hatori haussa un sourcil. Le moment était mal choisi pour les visites de courtoisie au chef de clan. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Emi ?  
« Il est là, j'espère ? » demanda t'elle.  
« Oui... mais... » commença Hatori, mal à l'aise.  
« Ouf, tant mieux !! Je dois absolument lui remettre quelque chose, c'est très urgent, ça concerne les cours de dessin. »  
~ Bon, si ce n'est que ça... ~ pensa le médecin.  
« Je vais te faire entrer. » déclara t'il.  
Il sonna et le portail s'ouvrit, puis il donna les clés de la voiture au gardien afin qu'il s'occupât de la garer. Et ils traversèrent l'entrée de la résidence, Emi ne perdant pas une miette de ce qu'elle voyait, curieuse de connaître enfin ce que cachaient les hauts murs et le portail en bois sombre.  
~ Wahou !!! Déjà que de l'extérieur, ça avait l'air grand... mais là !... ~ se dit la blondinette.  
Effectivement, l'intérieur de la résidence était énorme. L'enceinte englobait une large portion de la forêt environnante d'un côté, tandis que trois larges terrasses disposées en escalier déroulaient leurs jardins agréablement entretenus jusqu'à la plage privée, elle-même protégée par une barrière de rochers. La demeure, longue et basse, à l'architecture typique d'Okinawa, était divisée en une large maison principale, puis différents petits pavillons égayés au quatre coins de la résidence : un dans la portion de forêt, un sur la deuxième terrasse, et un dernier près de la plage. La demeure principale elle-même se trouvait sur la première des trois terrasses.  
« On dirait le palais d'été de l'Empereur de Chine ! » s'exclama joyeusement Emi.  
~ Au moins, c'est un peu différent du Manoir Soma, à Tokyo... HEUREUSEMENT ! ~ pensa t'elle, avec soulagement.  
Hatori ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la remarque. Ils étaient arrivés en vue de la demeure principale.  
« Au fait, est-ce que les autres Soma sont aussi venus ? Et Tohru ? » demanda Emi.  
Hatori hésita. Mais il fut interrompu par une exclamation enthousiaste, qui résolut la question.  
« EMI-CHAAAAAN !!! »  
Tel un joyeux boulet de canon, Momiji fonçait droit sur Emi. La blondinette s'exclama :  
« Momiji !! Et je suppose que Tohru, Yuki, Kyo et Haru sont aussi venus ? »  
« Oui ! Et aussi Kagura, Shiguré et Ayamé ! Et quelques autres cousins que tu ne connais pas encore. » ajouta t'il.  
Et comme pour compléter ses paroles, la voix irritée de Kyo s'éleva d'une des pièces du rez-de-chaussée, dont les portes coulissantes étaient grandes ouvertes.  
« RAAAAAH !!! Mais tu l'as fait EXPRES, espèce de k'so nezumi !!! »  
« Et tu dis vouloir devenir un expert en arts martiaux... Apprend d'abord à savoir perdre en toutes circonstances... baka neko. » répondit froidement la voix de Yuki.  
« Ano... Kyo-kun, ce n'est pas grave, recommençons une autre partie, je suis sûre que tu gagneras ! » assura la voix conciliante de Tohru.  
« Hum... ça manque de glaces. » ajouta la voix incroyablement cool d'Haru.  
« Hein ?! Rien à faire des glaces !! Tu vois pas que ce sale rat se fout de moi ?!! »  
« Je vais t'en chercher une, MY LOOOOVE !!! Pour te consoler !! » intervint la voix débordante d'amour de Kagura, qui fut suivie d'un cri de douleur lorsqu'elle répandit son affection meurtrière sur Kyo.  
Emi s'approcha et leur lança à tous un joyeux et enthousiaste « bonjour », et passé le premier moment de surprise, ils la saluèrent tous chaleureusement. Kyo lui demanda la raison de sa venue. Emi répondit, en souriant d'un air mystérieux :  
« Quelquechose d'important à remettre à quelqu'un... sous peine de châtiment divin. »  
Puis, devant l'assistance muette, elle ajouta en riant d'un air confondu :  
« Nan, en fait, je dois voir Akito pour discuter d'un truc ! Rien de bien palpitant. Et en plus, j'aurai déjà dû me débarrasser de la corvée depuis pas mal de temps mais j'ai été pas mal occupée... »  
Gouttes de sueurs sur le front des Soma et Tohru. L'argument n'était guère meilleur que le précédent. Pire, même.  
« Comment sais-tu qu'Akito est ici ? » demanda Yuki.  
Emi leur expliqua brièvement sa rencontre avec lui à la galerie, une dizaine de jours auparavant. Et subitement, la réaction étrange qu'il avait eu et sa fuite lui revinrent à l'esprit.  
« Est-ce que... tout s'est bien passé ? » continua Tohru.  
« Hum ? Ben rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire... » répondit machinalement Emi.  
~ Sauf... Cette attitude... Cette incrédulité à laquelle il persistait à se rattacher de manière aveugle et désespérée. ~ pensa t'elle.  
« Mais dites-moi, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes à Okinawa ? » reprit Emi.  
Un long silence gêné accueillit cette question. Car depuis leur arrivée à Okinawa, aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu sortir de la résidence à l'exception d'Hatori, pour chercher les médicaments du chef de clan ou l'accompagner à l'extérieur. Interdiction d'Akito. La résidence était certes grande, mais cela restait une forme d'emprisonnement. Et aucune explication ne leur avait été encore donnée sur leur venue. Ils ne pouvaient qu'émettre des hypothèses, toutes plus pessimistes les unes que les autres... et attendre. Et cette attente devenait chaque jour plus insupportable.  
Finalement, Tohru prit la parole :  
« Heu... en fait, nous sommes arrivés... au début des vacances... Mais nous n'avions aucune idée de notre destination, c'était une surprise, et... »  
~ Je ne peux pas lui dire que nous n'avons pas l'autorisation de sortir de la résidence !! Mais... mais... elle va peut-être se sentir vexée de ne pas avoir été prévenue de notre arrivée ! D'un autre côté, je ne peux pas non plus dire que c'est de la faute d'Akito-san, ce serait un manque de respect de ma part surtout devant les Soma et surtout après m'avoir autorisée à me joindre à eux !! Que faire ???? Que dire ???~ pensa la pauvre Tohru, en plein dilemme.  
Fort heureusement, elle fut sauvée in extremis par l'intervention de Yuki :  
« En réalité, comme a commencé à l'expliquer Honda-san, nous n'avons su notre destination exacte qu'en arrivant sur-place. »  
« Je comprends, mais, comment se fait-il que je ne vous ai pas croisé durant ces dernières semaines ? Nous sommes pratiquement voisins... » continua Emi.  
Encore une pause. Puis, ce fut Momiji qui répondit joyeusement :  
« On a fait plein de visites ! Des balades sur d'autres îles ! »  
« Je vois ! Tohru a dû vous montrer aussi les endroits où nous avions été ensemble, lors du nouvel an, non ? » fit Emi.  
« Heu... oui, oui !!! Bien sûr !! » lança immédiatement l'intéressée en question.  
« Pardon, Emi-chan, nous aurions dû te prévenir plus tôt de notre arrivée, mais... » commença Yuki.  
« Non, ce n'est pas grave ! Et puis, nous aurions eu un peu de mal à nous croiser, vu que moi aussi j'ai été pas mal occupée ! Mais maintenant, nous allons pouvoir nous voir plus souvent ! » dit Emi.  
~Si l'occasion se présente... Pas sûr.~ fut la pensée générale.  
Tohru proposa à Emi de venir prendre quelques rafraîchissements avec eux, mais la jeune fille déclina poliment l'offre :  
« Je ne veux pas vous déranger. Et puis, je suis venue ici pour régler un truc avec Akito, concernant les cours de dessin. Et après, je dois me dépêcher de retourner travailler, je suis de service jusqu'à ce soir, je ne dois donc pas trop tarder. »  
« Tu travailles ? » fit Haru.  
« Oui ! Comme serveuse chez un marchand de glace, tout près d'ici. Je t'y avais emmenée au nouvel an dernier, d'ailleurs, Tohru. » répondit Emi.  
« Ah oui !!! Je m'en rappelle !! Les glaces étaient délicieuses et la boutique très kawaii !! » s'exclama joyeusement Tohru en y repensant.  
« Venez donc y faire un tour, je vous les offrirai ! »  
Les Soma se regardèrent. Leur probabilité pour obtenir une permission de sortie avoisinait la température hivernale de la Sibérie, mais ils remercièrent quand même Emi.  
~ Bon, maintenant, il s'agit de savoir où Monsieur se trouve... ce qui, dans un périmètre de recherche aussi large, ne sera pas une mince affaire. ~ pensa t'elle.  
« Au fait, vous n'auriez pas une idée de l'endroit où... » commença Emi.  
  
Elle fut interrompue par une voix joyeuse et légèrement nasillarde :  
« Ah, mais nous avons de la visite !! »  
Shiguré apparut sur le seuil d'une autre pièce donnant sur le rez-de- chaussée de la demeure principale, et s'exclama :  
« Emi-chan !!! Quel heureux hasard ! Ou bien serait-ce là une délicieuse nymphe que la marée aurait déposé au pied de ma porte pour m'apporter l'inspiration et assouvir mes... »  
VLAN ! Yuki et Kyo lui assénèrent un coup d'avertissement.  
« Heu... Bonjour, Shiguré-san ! » fit Emi.  
« Dis-moi, Emi-chan, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » demanda Shiguré.  
« Une visite-éclair, malheureusement. Juste le temps de donner quelque chose à Akito et de régler avec lui un petit détail. D'ailleurs, est-ce que par hasard vous ne sauriez pas où il pourrait se trouver ? » demanda Emi.  
  
Le visage d'Hatori s'assombrit. Mais Shiguré prit un air songeur et déclara, en se frottant le menton :  
« Hum... il me semble qu'il est dans le jardin de la deuxième terrasse... »  
« Merci beaucoup, Shiguré-san !! Je n'aurai pas errer comme une âme en peine, et vous n'aurez pas à lancer d'équipe de secours à ma recherche ! » répondit Emi, d'un air sincèrement soulagé.  
Elle dit au revoir aux autres Soma et s'éloigna en courant vers les escaliers menant au jardin de la deuxième terrasse. Les jeunes Soma et Tohru entrèrent à l'intérieur. Mais Hatori et Shiguré demeurèrent sur la terrasse. Finalement, Hatori déclara d'une voix basse :  
« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de l'avoir laissée aller le voir. Son humeur est des plus massacrantes en ce moment. »  
« Bah, de toute manière, si ça n'avait pas été aujourd'hui, elle serait probablement revenue un autre jour. Et puis, il n'est pas tout seul. Il ne fera rien. » le coupa Shiguré, d'un air nonchalant.  
« Tu es incroyablement insouciant. Tu ne vois donc pas les risques ? Surtout ici. Dans cet endroit précis. Je ne l'ai fait qu'une seule fois... et... tout pourrait à tout moment... » murmura Hatori.  
« Et alors ?! Tu vois cela comme un risque ! Moi, je pense plutôt... que ce serait une excellente opportunité pour nous tous. Un moyen de peut-être tout freiner. Et si lui, il parvenait à distinguer que... »  
« Tout recommencerait ! Toutes ces souffrances ! »  
« Non. Et si justement, cette fois-ci... »  
« Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Pas tant que l' « autre » sera là. Et comme il ne peut en être autrement... les choses ne changeront pas. Ni pour nous. Et encore moins pour lui. »  
  
*******************************  
  
Akito appuya son menton sur ses genoux.  
Il avait essayé de ne plus y repenser. Mais les pensées étaient justement ce qu'il y avait de plus difficile à maîtriser, avec les rêves. Deux choses qui lui avaient complètement échappé... depuis cet incident... ce jour où il avait vu... et compris. Et refusé de toutes ses forces. Refusé cette vérité, malade à l'idée que devant ses yeux... tout ce temps- ci...  
Bien évidemment, son irritation et sa rancoeur n'avaient alors cessé d'augmenter. Un mélange qu'il avait immédiatement retourné contre... elle. Il ne voulait pas s'enfoncer plus loin et risquer de perdre pied. Et comprendre ainsi que si dans toute cette histoire... il devait y avoir une personne innocente... c'était bien elle. Qu'elle ne pouvait porter le blâme. Et comment aurait-elle pu ? Le blâme... de ne pas se souvenir. Puisqu'on lui avait volé cette petite partie d'elle-même. Mais pour l'heure, ce genre de considérations n'avaient pas leur place dans les réflexions d'Akito. Les analyser, y réfléchir, l'aurait amené à admettre sa propre erreur, son aveuglement... et prendre conscience de son attitude. Tout ce qu'il lui avait fait durant ces derniers mois. Et cela, il était bien loin de vouloir s'en rendre compte. Il n'était pas prêt à reconnaître sa faute. Assumer. Ce poids de la culpabilité. Le fait d'être resté aveugle. Nier restait son unique échappatoire. Car en fermant les yeux et en aiguisant à nouveau sa colère, il resterait à l'abri de ces sentiments.  
~ Je ne veux pas que ce soit elle. Je ne veux pas !!! ~ pensa rageusement Akito, en arrachant méticuleusement les brins d'herbes près de lui, le visage impassible.  
« Bientôt... ils seront tous au courant. Comme j'ai hâte de leur annoncer ces bonnes nouvelles ! Et dans leur désespoir, ils m'appartiendront tous. A nouveau. Et cette garce restera à la porte... condamnée à être impuissante... noyée dans la notion de sa propre insignifiance... rongée de remords et de culpabilité. Peut-être ne trouvera t'elle plus la force de continuer... et glissera le long de la pente... jusqu'à terminer comme sa mère. Quelle excellente perspective ! Vraiment, le meilleur reste à venir ! » déclara t-il d'un ton insouciant au jeune homme silencieux assis à côté de lui.  
Il fallait qu'il se protège. Son projet avant tout. Mais... comment arriver à conserver les yeux fermés, lorsque les ténèbres sous les paupières gardaient imprimée cette trace lumineuse ?... Celle de son visage. A elle.  
  
*******************************  
  
~ Raaaaaah !!! Mais même ici, les jardins sont super grands !!! J'aurai dû demander à Shiguré-san la portion exacte dans laquelle se trouve Akito... Je vais encore devoir passer des heures à chercher... ~ se dit Emi.  
« Hum... »  
La jeune fille s'arrêta. Posa les mains sur les hanches. Contempla les alentours. Puis finalement, elle leva les yeux au ciel et se préparait à grimper à un arbre pour voir si de haut, la chance ne lui sourirait pas, lorsque tout à coup... Elle se figea, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Ses mains se portèrent instinctivement à son ventre. A cet endroit précis... autour du nombril.  
~ Je... cette sensation... La même que... cette fois-là... au Manoir... avant de rencontrer... en entendant... ~ pensa t'elle.  
Elle se pencha un peu en avant, se retenant d'une main au tronc d'un arbre. Ses doigts se crispèrent contre l'écorce. Non, elle n'éprouvait pas de douleur. La sensation était même plutôt agréable. Très douce. Légère. Comme si quelque chose se retournait avec précaution à l'intérieur d'elle- même. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle éprouvait cela. Elle se redressa. Et brusquement, elle se mit à courir.  
~ C'est quelque part par là... ça me pousse en avant... ça m'attire... ça l'attire « lui »... ça « l' » a réveillé pendant quelques secondes... Comme la dernière fois.~ se dit-elle.  
La jeune fille traversa au pas de course un bosquet, sauta par-dessus un petit ruisseau, parcourut une longue allée étroite de buissons, repoussant vivement les feuillages moites... et s'arrêta, le souffle court, en face du dernier escalier menant à la dernière terrasse. Et devant elle, un peu à gauche, deux personnes assises sur l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un arbre. L'une, de trois quarts, était un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, d'allure mélancolique ; l'autre avait le dos tourné et les cheveux noirs, et portait des vêtements sombres.  
L'étrange sensation s'évanouit. Tout en reprenant son souffle, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux, Emi pensa :  
~ C'est inexplicable... je ne comprends pas ce qui a bien pu « le » faire s'éveiller. La dernière fois... il y avait l'Oiseau mais je ne le vois pas ici. Hum... Mais bon, l'important, c'est que j'ai ENFIN trouvé Akito !!!!~  
Elle les observa. Visiblement, ils étaient en grande conversation. Ou du moins, elle reconnut la voix d'Akito sans toutefois pouvoir entendre de quoi il en retournait. L'autre jeune homme lui était inconnu et demeurait silencieux.  
~ Hum... il ne va pas aimer être dérangé... Mais bon, je n'ai pas le choix. Je l'ai promis à Hibari-sensei. J'espère qu'il sera un peu plus « abordable » qu'à la galerie... ~ se dit-elle.  
La jeune fille se redressa et se prépara à annoncer son arrivée par un enthousiaste « bonjour » digne de Momiji, lorsqu'elle hésita et mesura les risques qu'une telle entrée pouvait occasionner. Akito ne lui laisserait probablement pas le temps de faire trois pas et l'enverrait immédiatement promener. Emi fit la grimace. Puis brusquement, son visage s'illumina d'une petite lueur espiègle. Elle posa son sac par terre sans bruit, en retira une large enveloppe de papier kraft scellée, la cacha derrière son dos... et s'approcha tout doucement d'Akito. Ce que la blondinette avait l'intention de faire, aucun Soma n'aurait osé s'aventurer à reproduire le même geste... suicidaire. Même s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'on ne peut plus banal.  
Emi était juste derrière Akito, qui venait d'arrêter de parler. Elle posa alors délicatement une main sur son épaule à lui, se pencha en avant et déclara joyeusement :  
« Coucou ! Alors, tu fais toujours la tête ? »  
Si Akito avait été cardiaque, il aurait cumulé plusieurs infarctus à la suite. Il n'avait pas entendu Emi arriver. Mais le contact de sa main sur son épaule l'avait fait violemment tressaillir, lui qui avait horreur que quelqu'un le touche. Et il avait immédiatement su qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un des maudits à cause de l'odeur sucrée qui s'était répandue au moment où Emi s'était penchée. Une odeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. De même que la voix. Et le visage souriant d'Emi apparut penché au-dessus de lui. L'horreur qui envahit le chef de clan fut indescriptible. Il avait en face de lui la dernière personne au monde qu'il souhaitait voir. Même si en réalité, et ne pouvant l'admettre, elle n'était autre que celle qu'il...  
Il voulut immédiatement la repousser, fuir son contact. Mais la jeune fille fut plus prompte que lui et s'écarta d'un air espiègle pour lui faire face, les mains derrière le dos.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!? » s'écria Akito, furieux.  
~ Je ne veux pas la voir... Je ne veux pas devoir repenser à... cette idée qu'elle est...~ pensa t'il.  
« Je vais très bien moi aussi, je te remercie de me le demander. Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas fini de bouder. Et dire que je suis venue spécialement pour toi, je me sens vexée ! » déclara Emi d'un ton moqueur.  
« Fiche le camp, tu n'as rien à faire ici !! Les cours de dessin ne reprennent qu'en septembre, d'ici là, je ne tiens absolument pas à revoir ta face de sauvageonne !! » continua t'il d'un air dégoûté.  
~ C'est... c'est pire qu'à la galerie. Il mord. Il mord vraiment. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'agresse ?? Je sais que j'ai dû un peu le surprendre, mais de là à réagir de cette manière ! ~ pensa Emi.  
Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, la colère d'Akito redoubla et il cria :  
« Ne reste pas plantée là comme une idiote ! Tire-toi !! Tu m'as entend... »  
Il n'alla pas plus loin. Il fut interrompu par un geste d'Emi qui le cloua sur-place d'étonnement. Car la blondinette, au lieu de répondre, avait vivement sorti une main de derrière son dos, au bout de laquelle se trouvait une large enveloppe marron, et lui avait tapoté très légèrement la tête du plat de la-dite enveloppe.  
Akito resta figé pendant quelques secondes, sans voix. A côté de lui, le jeune homme silencieux avait pâli et se tenait encore plus crispé, son regard allant d'Akito à Emi. La jeune fille déclara en souriant :  
« Tiens ! Voilà la raison de ma venue ! C'est pour toi, de la part d'Hibari-sensei, il me l'a remise avant que je parte pour Okinawa... le jour où le dernier cours de dessin avait été supprimé... »  
Le nom du bonze repoussa les idées d'homicide volontaire d'Akito, qui se contenta de sèchement arracher l'enveloppe des mains d'Emi avant de l'ouvrir.  
« En fait... ce n'est pas que pour toi. Je suis également concernée, mais Hibari-sensei m'a dit que nous devions l'ouvrir ensemble. » continua Emi.  
Akito l'ignora et sortit de l'enveloppe une longue et large feuille de dessin blanche ainsi qu'un billet sur lequel étaient écrits quelques mots, qu'il lut en silence. Avant de frémir. Il pinça les lèvres. Ses yeux s'étrécirent.  
« Un défi de dessin... » murmura t'il.  
C'était un nouveau défi de dessin. Mais le pire... le pire...  
« Oui, il me l'avait dit avant de partir. Mais je ne sais pas sur quel thème. Alors ? C'est sur quoi ? » fit Emi.  
Sans lui adresser un regard, il froissa le billet et le jeta par terre. La jeune fille s'agenouilla pour le prendre, le lut... et manqua de tomber sur le sol.  
~ J'ai bien lu ??? Le thème de ce défi c'est... faire un dessin commun sur la même feuille, sur le thème de la mer?!? MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL LUI A PRIS, A HIBARI-SENSEI ??? ~ pensa t'elle.  
« Heu... »  
Elle risqua un coup d'oeil vers Akito. Un regard noir lui répondit.  
« Bon, j'avoue que c'est loin d'être évident, mais question sujet de défi, on a vu pire ! Celui-là ne devrait pas être trop difficile à réaliser, pour peu qu'on y mette chacun du sien. En plus, Hibari-sensei nous écrit que le défi doit se dérouler sur un après-midi, au choix. Bon, moi je ne suis pas libre avant une semaine, ça nous laisse à tous les deux largement le temps de penser à un sujet. Disons qu'on se donne rendez-vous le 27, à 15h, ici, c'est mon jour de congé, parfait, on fait comme ça, alors à dans très bientôt ! »  
Et, tout en parlant à la vitesse d'un texte tapé par une dactylo professionnelle ayant abusé de la caféine et en manque de cigarettes, la jeune fille se leva gaiement. Mais elle fut coupée dans son élan de joyeuse fuite par Akito, qui s'était lui-aussi redressé et lui avait attrapé le poignet. Lentement, elle se retourna (grosse goutte de sueur sur le front). Akito la dévisageait d'un air sombre.  
« Sakata... Tu avais cette enveloppe et tu étais au courant du défi depuis ton arrivée à Okinawa, n'est-ce pas ? » commença t'il d'une voix basse.  
« Heu... ben... oui, comme je viens de le dire... » répondit-elle.  
« Et tu m'as croisé il y a dix jours, non ? »  
« C'est exact... »  
« Tu savais donc que j'étais ici depuis tout ce temps-là... Tu aurais donc pu me donner cette enveloppe depuis longtemps... Et tu viens me la remettre juste avant la fin des vacances et m'annoncer ne pas pouvoir être disponible avant la veille du retour à Tokyo ?!? Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?!! Tu crois que je vais me plier aux ordres d'une mijaurée comme toi ?!! »  
Akito criait. Emi sentit la pression se resserrer autour de son poignet. Mais elle répliqua le plus calmement possible :  
« Je suis désolée, j'aurai dû venir te voir plus tôt, c'est vrai, mais je travaille toute la journée. Et quand je t'ai vu à la galerie, j'avais l'intention de te mettre au courant mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé l'occasion. »  
« Idiote ! Je ne veux pas connaître tes excuses minables ! A cause de toi, le défi sera bâclé ! » fit Akito.  
« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! Jamais de la vie ! Pourquoi il serait bâclé ?? On le fera la veille de la fin des vacances, mais ce n'est pas dramatique ! C'était à nous de choisir le jour du défi. Et puis, on travaille toujours mieux sous la pression. »  
Elle voulut ajouter autre chose mais la douleur au niveau de son poignet lui fit serrer les dents. La main d'Akito tremblait légèrement. Le jeune homme silencieux s'était lui-aussi levé et semblait hésiter à intervenir. Lentement, Emi articula :  
« Akito... lâche-moi. Tu me fais mal. »  
« La ferme ! Tu me donnes des ordres, maintenant ?! » répondit-il.  
« Je te dis simplement que tu me fais mal. Alors, lâche-moi. S'il te plaît."  
Le jeune homme silencieux contempla d'un air étonné la scène. Il vit Emi soutenir fermement le regard débordant de rage d'Akito. Et petit à petit... les doigts du chef de clan cessèrent de se crisper... pour finalement repousser le poignet de la blondinette. Il y avait des marques rouges sur la peau et par endroit, quelques égratignures là où ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés. Akito les aperçut. Et détourna vivement le regard pour ne pas se laisser à nouveau entraîner dans cette idée... et laisser la porte ouverte à tout ce qu'il essayait de refouler, pour ne pas perdre pied.  
« Bon, alors, on se revoit dans une semaine, d'accord ? Le 27 ? »  
Emi avait repris sa voix enjouée. La réaction d'Akito l'avait tout de même surprise. Mais... elle n'avait pas eu peur.  
« Est-ce que ça te convient ? » insista t'elle.  
« Idiote, je ne suis pas sourd ! J'ai bien entendu ! Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, par ta faute ! » lança Akito d'un ton acerbe.  
Emi sourit :  
« Très bien ! Alors on se verra le 27, à 15h !! »  
Puis brusquement, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme silencieux et dit :  
« Au fait ! Vous devez être un Soma, vous aussi, je suppose ! »  
Il resta pétrifié pendant quelques secondes, n'osant répondre sans le consentement d'Akito. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, puis déclara froidement :  
« C'est un cousin. »  
Voyant qu'il avait le feu vert pour les présentations, le jeune homme silencieux s'inclina et dit d'une voix douce :  
« Je suis Kureno Soma. »  
Emi s'inclina à son tour, l'air ravi, et ajouta :  
« Enchantée ! Et moi, je suis Emily Sakata-Lewis, je partage les même cours de dessin qu'Akito. »  
Puis, elle se frappa le front avec une petite grimace :  
« Zut ! J'allais oublier ! Je dois reprendre mon service !!! »  
La jeune fille se dépêcha de récupérer son sac et lança à Akito :  
« Réfléchis bien au sujet pour le défi !! On se voit le 27, à 15h, ok ?? »  
Agacé, il s'exclama :  
« Pas besoin de le répéter !! Je ne suis pas stupide comme toi ! »  
Emi lui tira la langue et s'éloigna en courant. Akito la contempla d'un air méprisant.  
« Tu vois, cette fille ne vaut pas mieux que Tohru Honda. Une sale petite garce de sauvageonne. Une mauvaise herbe à écraser. Mais après, je pourrais vraiment profiter pleinement de mon banquet. » déclara t'il à Kureno.  
Kureno ne dit rien, comme à son habitude. Mais il avait reconnu Emi. Celle qui l'avait sauvé lors de sa dernière visite au Manoir. Et la scène entre elle et le chef de clan l'avait impressionné. Il se souvenait de la gifle. Mais l'échange de regards avait été bien plus percutant.  
Akito se détourna. L'entrevue lui avait laissé un arrière-goût de migraine amère. Mais le pire restait à affronter. Sa présence pendant tout un après-midi. Et la lutte pour maintenir les yeux fermés.  
  
***************************  
  
Le 27 août. Résidence secondaire des Soma.  
Emi sortit de la loge du gardien à petits pas enjoués et emprunta une large allée de sable fin. Un large sac en toile beige venait de temps à autre se cogner contre sa jambe. Puis brusquement, la jeune fille s'arrêta. Elle posa son sac sur le sol et se mit à s'éventer furieusement avec ses mains.  
~ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait CHAUD !!! ~ pensa t'elle.  
Elle décolla un peu le bas de son débardeur, tout en veillant à ne pas le relever. C'était un dos-nu, et il lui semblait que le noeud autour de son cou la serrait de manière désagréable, à la limite de l'étranglement.  
~ Bon, j'espère qu'il fera un peu plus frais à l'intérieur... Je me sens dans la peau d'une dinde de Noël en train de rôtir... ~ se dit-elle.  
La jeune fille reprit son sac et son chemin. Elle avait réfléchi toute la semaine sur le thème du défi de dessin, mais les idées ne s'étaient pas vraiment bousculées. Et autre chose la tracassait. La soudaine agressivité d'Akito. Et aussi... ce qu'elle avait ressenti ici-même, la semaine dernière. « Son » court réveil.  
~ J'aimerai que Nyamo soit là... ou bien Lui. Il m'aurait expliqué. Mais... ~ pensa t'elle.  
« Emi-chan ! »  
Elle sursauta. Et se retourna. Hatori se tenait quelques mètres d'elle derrière elle, un sac en plastique à la main. Il venait de rentrer de la pharmacie, étant le seul maudit autorisé à sortir de la résidence.  
« Ah ! Bonjour, Hatori-san ! » fit-elle en souriant.  
« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? » demanda t'il, tout en s'approchant.  
« Heu... en fait, j'ai rendez-vous avec Akito pour un défi de dessin. »  
Hatori fronça les sourcils :  
« Je croyais que les défis avaient lieu au temple d'Hibari-san. »  
« Oui, mais pas cette fois-ci. Hibari-sensei m'a remis une enveloppe avec le thème du défi avant mon départ pour Okinawa. » expliqua Emi.  
« Je vois. Mais Akito ne se trouve pas dans la demeure principale. »  
« Je sais, le gardien vient de me prévenir, il m'a dit qu'il m'attendait dans le... heu... attendez que je me rappelle... Pavillon d'Automne ! Voilà, c'est ça ! »  
« Le Pavillon d'Automne ?... » articula lentement Hatori.  
~ Pas... là... ~ pensa t'il.  
« Oui, celui dans la forêt ! Le gardien m'a expliqué comment m'y rendre, il y a un chemin qui y mène et ... ça ne va pas ? » continua Emi.  
« Hum ? Rien rien. Je vais bien. Je pensais à quelque chose. Je vais t'accompagner. » répondit Hatori.  
« Non non, pas besoin ! Le gardien m'a tout bien expliqué ! Et puis, je vois que vous avez des choses plus importantes à faire. »  
Elle désigna le sac en plastique dans la main du médecin et ajouta :  
« Je suppose que ce sont des médicaments... Pour Akito ?... »  
« Oui... » répondit Hatori.  
« Alors, la question est réglée ! Au fait, où sont passés les autres Soma ? Et Tohru ? »  
« Ils sont allés à la plage, mais ils ne devraient pas tarder. »  
« Je les verrai peut-être avant de partir. Bon, je vais me dépêcher sinon, je vais encore me faire crier dessus. »  
Emi fit une petite grimace espiègle et changea son sac d'épaule. Hatori souhaita bon courage pour le défi à la blondinette, qui le remercia chaleureusement avant de s'éloigner rapidement en direction de la forêt. Il la regarda partir, mal à l'aise.  
~ Elle le côtoie depuis presque un an... elle aurait dû avoir des flashs... commencer à se souvenir... Surtout ici. Mais rien. Et si... Et si justement... en revenant « là-bas »... il s'en produisait ? Je vais y aller. Oui. Je vais quand même m'arranger pour venir. Juste au cas où.~ pensa t'il.  
  
*********************************  
  
~ Ce calme... ~ pensa Emi.  
Ses sandales s'enfonçaient silencieusement dans l'épais tapis de mousse du sous-bois, effleurant au passage les hautes herbes et libérant leurs odeurs grasses et sucrées. Au-dessus d'elle, les ramures s'entrelaçaient dans un joyeux désordre. Les trouées dans le feuillage produisaient des flaques d'ombre et de lumière colorée, qui tâchaient harmonieusement le sol et les troncs sombres, glissant le long de la peau de la blondinette au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait.  
~ Comme si j'entrais dans une bulle... ~ pensa t'elle.  
Elle avait commencé par emprunter le petit chemin de cailloux blancs qui devait la mener jusqu'au fameux pavillon, suivant les instructions du gardien. Et puis petit à petit, tandis qu'elle pénétrait plus loin dans la forêt... une drôle de sensation l'avait envahie. Quelque chose de difficile à expliquer. Quelque chose qui lui serra doucement le coeur. Comme si... Une impression de... déjà-vu. Mais sans reconnaître quoique ce soit. Et elle avait alors quitté le sentier, se frayant un chemin à travers l'abondante végétation.  
~ Je ne sais pas où je vais... mais je sais que... c'est par là. Je sais que je dois passer ici... et tourner là... me baisser... et puis...~ pensa t'elle.  
Elle avançait sans hésiter mais sans vraiment voir où elle allait. Comme dans un rêve. Et tout à coup, elle se surprit à se tapir contre le tronc d'un arbre. Elle s'écarta brusquement, étonnée.  
~ Mais... ça va pas bien, moi ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend, de me cacher ?! Et puis... pourquoi je semble savoir aussi bien me repérer ici ?... Bon, j'ai l'habitude des forêts, c'est vrai, mais... pourquoi j'ai quitté le sentier, alors que je ne sais absolument pas où se trouve le... ~ pensa t'elle, tout en s'éloignant.  
La jeune fille s'interrompit. Et s'arrêta net, par la même occasion.  
« ... pavillon. » termina t'elle, à haute voix.  
Il se dressait devant elle, simple et petit, au milieu d'une clairière, sa terrasse en bois profitant de l'ombre fraîche des arbres alentours. Emi contempla le pavillon, encore un peu perturbée. Cette sensation... elle l'avait déjà ressentie. Au nouvel an dernier. Lorsque Tohru et elle avaient découvert la résidence Soma. Elle cligna des yeux. Et sentit l'étrange impression s'évaporer. Lui filer tout doucement entre les doigts.  
~ Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Toutes ces choses différentes... à l'intérieur de moi... qui apparaissent et s'évanouissent en un clin d'oeil... Je... je ne sais plus quoi faire ou penser... ~ se dit-elle.  
Elle se passa la main sur le front, l'air fatigué. Puis, elle redressa vivement la tête et repoussa quelques mèches rebelles de son visage, d'un air décidé :  
~ Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller ! Tout ça n'a aucune importance ! Tout ce qui compte, là, c'est le défi de dessin ! Allez, GO !!!~  
La jeune fille hocha vigoureusement la tête et s'approcha de la terrasse en bois. Il n'y avait personne, mais les portes coulissantes étaient grandes ouvertes. Elle retira ses sandales, grimpa sur la terrasse et jeta un coup d'oeil dans la salle, tout en appelant :  
« Akito ? Tu es là ? »  
  
************************  
  
Akito était de mauvaise humeur. Bon, ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Mais il lui semblait que tout s'était spécialement ligué contre lui, ce jour-là. Par exemple, le choix de la salle pour le défi. Impossible de le faire dans la demeure principale, toutes les pièces à l'étage étaient occupées par la famille Soma, et au rez-de-chaussée, outre le ballet incessant des domestiques, il y avait la présence bruyante de Shiguré et Ayamé. Restaient les pavillons. Mais pas question de s'installer dans le pavillon de la plage, avec les jeunes Soma à côté. Quant au pavillon situé dans le jardin de la deuxième terrasse... non. Surtout pas. Il était déjà occupé par... l' « autre ». Akito fronça les sourcils. Même pour un petit laps de temps, il ne pourrait jamais avoir la paix. Il allait devoir toujours « le » traîner avec lui. Bref. Il ne restait donc plus que le pavillon de la forêt. Le pire des choix, puisque... c'était là où... elle...  
Le jeune homme contempla la pièce, puis il reporta avec humeur son regard sur le jardin. Il s'appuya contre le mur. Puis fit quelques pas.  
~ Barricade-toi. Ne te laisse pas faire. Ne reviens plus sur ça. C'est du passé. ~ pensa t'il.  
Mais justement. Le passé qui devient présent. Tellement présent que...  
Il fut interrompu par la voix d'Emi.  
« Akito ? Tu es là ? »  
Il tourna la tête. Et aperçut la jeune fille, debout, dans l'encadrement des portes coulissantes. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, car il se tenait dans la partie sombre de la pièce. Akito recula inconsciemment d'un pas, sous le choc. La même portion de terrasse. La même expression d'hésitation sur le visage. Mais le pire... c'était que maintenant... il savait... qu'il s'agissait... de la même personne.  
Finalement, Emi l'aperçut. Elle s'étonna un peu de le trouver en kimono, habituée comme elle l'était à le voir en vêtements de ville. Elle sourit et commença joyeusement :  
« Ah ! Bonjour ! Tu vas b... »  
« C'est à cette heure-ci que tu arrives ?! Tu as vingt minutes de retard, espèce d'idiote ! » s'écria Akito, furieux.  
Emi, qui s'attendait à ce genre d'accueil sympathique, fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce tout en disant :  
« Pardon, mais je n'étais pas sûre du chemin pour... »  
L'instant où il la vit approcher, Akito tressaillit. Non. Pas à l'intérieur. Surtout ne pas la laisser entrer à l'intérieur, sinon... il serait obligé de voir. Tout les souvenirs reviendraient et là... Le jeune homme s'approcha vivement et l'interrompit à nouveau, sèchement :  
« La ferme ! Tu crois que j'ai vraiment du temps à perdre à t'écouter jacasser ?! Sors tes crayons et au travail. Et si par ta faute ce défi est bâclé, je te promets que je te le ferai personnellement payer très cher... »  
Emi s'arrêta. Il passa devant elle sans un regard et s'assit sur la terrasse.  
~ Il est encore plus agressif que la semaine dernière. Mais pourquoi ?! Toutes ces réactions violentes... ça faisait pas mal de temps qu'il n'avait pas été comme ça. Depuis l'Ohanami au moins. J'ai l'impression... qu'il me repousse. Encore plus qu'avant. ~ pensa t'elle.  
« Tu traînes, Sakata ! » lui dit-il.  
La jeune fille posa son sac et s'assit à son tour sur la terrasse. Chacun des deux à distance prudente l'un de l'autre.  
« Ne perdons plus de temps. Vu tes capacités limitées, je doute que tu aies su trouver une idée brillante pour le défi de dessin. Aussi, j'ai donc décidé que le dessin représentera une scène de naufrage. Bien entendu, tes piètres talents de gribouilleuse risquent de ruiner mes efforts, mais je consens pourtant à te céder un pan de feuille. Quand j'aurai fini, évidemment. » déclara Akito, d'un ton méprisant.  
« Hé ! Votre Majesté oublie qu'il s'agit d'un dessin à deux ! Et mes idées à moi, elle ne comptent pas ?! » s'insurgea Emi.  
En réalité, elle n'en avait pas vraiment trouvé. Celle du naufrage était intéressante, mais elle voyait bien qu'Akito comptait accaparer la feuille et ne lui laisserait que quelques maigres miettes de papier.  
« Comment je fais, moi, puisque de toute évidence, tu as déjà tout ton dessin en tête et que manifestement ma touche à moi en est absente ! » continua Emi.  
« Tu crois que je vais te mâcher tout le boulot ?! » répliqua Akito.  
« Peut-être que mon idée à moi est meilleure que la tienne ! »  
« Aaah, ça suffit ! Tu me fais perdre du temps avec tes caprices de gamine ! »  
« Moi, une... »  
Emi s'interrompit. Se disputer ne résoudrait rien. Et tenir tête à Akito n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire en ce moment. Elle se rappela de la semaine dernière, lorsqu'il lui avait serré le poignet. Il était au bord de l'explosion de nerfs.  
~Quelquefois... il est bon de savoir ravaler sa fierté. C'est un sacrifice, mais le prix à payer est moindre comparé à ce qu'on y gagne. ~ pensa t'elle, en soupirant.  
« Très bien. Va pour le naufrage. Mais je ne veux pas de miettes à dessiner. Je sais très bien me débrouiller, et je te le prouverai. Alors s'il te plait, dis-moi au moins ce que tu comptes mettre dans ton dessin, pour que je puisse ajouter ma contribution et qu'elle soit en harmonie avec le thème. » demanda calmement Emi.  
Akito fronça les sourcils et ne répondit pas immédiatement. Puis brusquement, il saisit une feuille dans un de ses carnets éparpillés près de lui, traça une rapide ébauche, et la laissa tomber devant Emi, en déclarant froidement :  
« Débrouille-toi avec ça. Moi, je commence. »  
Et sans un regard, il prit la feuille qu'Hibari leur avait envoyé pour le défi, et se mit au travail. Lentement, Emi saisit le croquis et le contempla.  
« Attend... J'ai trouvé ce que je peux faire pour... » murmura t'elle.  
« Ne m'interrompt pas ! » s'exclama Akito, irrité.  
« Tu préfères peut-être que je dessine par-dessus ce que tu auras fait ? Le beau pâté que ce sera ! »  
Le jeune homme posa son crayon d'un geste agacé :  
« Alors ? Parle ! Dépêche-toi ! »  
« Je veux ajouter deux choses à ton dessin. Ne te moques pas, ne t'énerve pas et écoute-moi jusqu'au bout. »  
Elle lui expliqua son idée. Il ne se gêna pas pour la critiquer. Mais l'heure tournant, il finit par déclarer :  
« Du moment que tu ne ruines pas mon dessin... Mais pour cette partie- là, si jamais tu dépasses d'un millimètre... »  
Emi, soulagée, promis n'importe quoi. Et ils retournèrent à leur défi. Chacun leur tour, ils tracèrent leurs contributions au crayon sur la feuille d'Hibari, l'un s'entraînant à parfaire ses ébauches en attendant que l'autre ait terminé son dessin au propre. Absorbé par son travail, Akito oublia pendant quelques temps la présence d'Emi. Mais lorsqu'il dû lui passer la feuille et attendre son tour pour pouvoir commencer à peindre, tout lui revint brutalement. Et la situation était d'autant plus pénible qu'il n'avait pas la possibilité de fuir... que ce soit en prenant ses jambes à son cou ou bien en fermant les yeux. Il ne pouvait que détourner le regard et fixer le jardin et la forêt. Ce qui n'était pas mieux. Il était pris au piège, environné par ses souvenirs. Et côtoyant celle qui y revenait constamment.  
Akito fixa d'un air maussade la pelouse. Pourtant... il ne voulait pas oublier et risquer ainsi de perdre le peu qu'il lui restait. Mais en même temps, cette prise de conscience l'irritait de plus en plus. Et il en voulait terriblement à Emi. Refusant toujours d'accepter l'évidence. Préférant tout étouffer plutôt que de perdre pied.  
~ Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi... Pourquoi tu es « elle » ?... Pourquoi cette sale sauvageonne est... ~ pensa t'il, énervé.  
« Voilà, j'ai fini !! » déclara gaiement Emi.  
« Pas trop tôt, tu es vraiment lente ! » fit Akito.  
Il lui arracha pratiquement la feuille des mains. Puis il s'exclama :  
« Tu te fiches de moi ?! Tu as débordé ! »  
« Où ça ? » demanda Emi.  
« Là ! Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, idiote ! »  
« Mais ce n'est pas dramatique ! Cet espace-là est réservé à la mer, il te suffira de peindre par-dessus comme si de rien n'était, et le tour est joué. Ca peut arriver à tout le monde de se tromper. »  
« Evidemment, je dois toujours rattraper tes maladresses ! Et au détriment de mes dessins ! » ajouta t'il, tout en prenant son pinceau.  
Emi serra les dents, voulant répliquer. Mais renonça, voyant qu'il était à nouveau absorbé par son dessin. Elle étira ses membres endoloris, puis, heureuse d'avoir terminé mais épuisée, elle s'allongea sur le sol, les bras croisés derrière la tête. L'après-midi touchait doucement à sa fin. Les ombres des arbres se répandaient plus généreusement et, malgré la chaleur encore moite, une très légère brise tiède s'était levée. De la terrasse, Emi pouvait contempler les ramures environnantes s'entrechoquer. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta leur bruissement rêche mais agréable.  
~ Avec un peu d'imagination, on se croirait à bord d'un bateau... ~ pensa t'elle, amusée.  
C'était une sensation plaisante... cette torpeur qui doucement l'engourdissait... Une sensation qui... ne lui était pas inconnue. Emi ouvrit les yeux. Le monde était devenu couleur sépia. Comme dans une vieille photo. Mais bizarrement, le décor était resté exactement le même. Intriguée, la jeune fille leva la main pour se frotter les yeux. Et se figea. Puis contempla son bras. Son bras devenu plus court et plus potelé. Une petite menotte d'enfant. Et progressivement, une voix lui parvint. Elle était tout près d'elle. Elle semblait raconter quelque chose. Emi essaya de se concentrer mais la torpeur la maintenait dans un état de semi- conscience. Des bribes de mots. Une allusion à un banquet. Des animaux ? Combien ? Douze... ou treize ? Cette voix... c'était une voix d'enfant. Et l'enfant en question était juste à côté d'elle. Emi se concentra, prit appui sur ses coudes... et se redressa d'un seul coup.  
Les couleurs revinrent immédiatement. Un peu hébétée, les cheveux ébourrifés, Emi contempla les alentours en clignant des yeux. Rien n'avait changé. Et pourtant... ce qu'elle venait de voir... avait-elle rêvé ? Elle commença d'une voix hésitante :  
« Akito... Est-ce que... est-ce que tu m'as parlé ?... »  
Le jeune homme s'interrompit et lui lança, irrité :  
« Bien sûr que non ! Arrête de me perturber ! J'ai pratiquement terminé ! »  
« Ah... pourtant... j'ai entendu une voix qui me parlait. Qui me racontait une drôle d'histoire, un truc sur un banquet... avec des animaux... La couleur fanée du monde autour de moi... » continua Emi, comme pour elle-même.  
Le pinceau d'Akito s'immobilisa. L'horreur, à nouveau en lui.  
~ Cette... scène... ~ se dit-il.  
C'était arrivé. Finalement. Ce qu'Hatori redoutait. Et devant Akito, juste sous ses yeux. Impossible de reculer. Inutile de chercher à se boucher les oreilles. Plus moyen d'arrêter le flot brutal des pensées barricadées. Tout disait : « Regarde. Ouvre les yeux. Elle est bien là. C'est elle. Et elle commence à se... ». Akito jeta le pinceau et cria :  
« La... FERME !! »  
Emi sursauta. Elle vit Akito agrippé à la feuille, respirant de manière saccadée.  
« Tu vas la fermer, oui ?!! Je ne peux plus supporter le son de ta voix !!! Tu me déconcentres ! Et tout ça pour t'entendre débiter tes rêves éveillés d'adolescente frustrée !!! » continua t'il sur le même ton.  
La jeune fille le contempla, l'air surpris :  
« Mais... enfin... »  
Lentement, elle commença d'une voix hésitante:  
« Akito, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu es aussi agressif ? Tu... tu te comportes ainsi depuis qu'on s'est croisé à la galerie et... »  
« Tais-toi... » murmura t'il.  
« Non ! Je veux savoir ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?? Est-ce que... est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui t'a irrité ? »  
« Tais-toi ! » continua t'il, de plus en plus horrifié.  
Mais Emi s'agenouilla et se pencha vers lui, reprenant :  
« C'est ça , hein ? Je sais que je t'horripile au plus haut point ! Mais pourquoi, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu sois aussi... aussi méchant avec moi ?!? »  
~ J'hésite entre le secouer ou me mettre à pleurer comme une gamine... Je me sens si... énervée !!! Contre lui, contre moi, je suis fatiguée de devoir faire constamment des efforts, je veux comprendre, je veux qu'il me réponde !!! ~ pensa t'elle.  
Les derniers mots d'Emi firent exploser Akito, qui s'écria :  
« Parce que... parce que tu es toi !!! Je te déteste parce que c'est toi !! »  
La jeune fille abattit brutalement son poing sur le plancher et cria :  
« NON ! Ce n'est pas une réponse !! Répond-moi !!! Répond-moi vraiment !! »  
Elle s'était promise de ne plus s'emporter, depuis le jour de l'Ohanami. Mais là... elle avait craqué. Parce qu'elle voyait que tout se brouillait, que la buée s'épaississait. Et que quelque chose d'important lui échappait. Quelque chose juste là, en face d'elle, mais impossible à distinguer.  
« Répond !! » répéta t'elle, en regardant Akito droit dans les yeux.  
Ce regard posé sur lui augmenta sa colère. Cet air de détermination douloureuse. Cet air qui demandait explication. Le jeune homme repoussa violemment son dessin, éparpillant feuille, pinceaux et crayons sur la terrasse et la pelouse.  
« Mais faites-la taire !!! Qu'elle ne prononce plus un seul mot !!! Qui crois-tu être pour me parler ainsi ?!! » cria t'il.  
~ Tout... tout me revient... à quel point j'ai été... Non !!!~ pensa t'il.  
« Arrête de fuir!!! Ca suffit !! Je veux une réponse, une vraie !!! » lui répondit Emi.  
« Je vais t'en donner une, de réponse, si tu ne la fermes pas TOUT DE SUITE !!! » s'écria Akito.  
Et il saisit la jeune fille par le bras tout en se redressant. Mais emporté par sa rage, il ne remarqua pas les fournitures éparpillées sur le sol (et par ses propres soin). Il sentit vaguement son pied glisser sur quelque chose de long et fin au moment où il prenait appui pour se relever... perdit l'équilibre... bascula en avant... et entraîna Emi avec lui, puisqu'il ne lui avait pas lâché le bras. Le bruit de leur chute fit légèrement vibrer le plancher. Quelque chose roula sur le sol. Une petite baguette laquée de rouge autour de laquelle, il y a cinq secondes encore, étaient enroulés les cheveux d'Emi. Une pause. Un rayon de soleil s'étira dans la pièce, glissant le long des deux silhouettes allongées l'une sur l'autre.  
Akito ouvrit les yeux. Un morceau de plancher. Illuminé par des tâches de soleil. Des tâches... épaisses. Qui ressemblaient à des mèches de cheveux. Quelque chose de chaud et de moelleux sous lui. Il se redressa à demi, en s'appuyant sur ses avants-bras. Et se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage d'Emi. Il eut un choc. La voir de si près. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche. Il voulut immédiatement reculer. Détourner les yeux. Déjà, la jeune fille ouvrait les siens.  
~ Si je reste... si je vois... je risque... ~ pensa t'il, glacé, mais sans pour autant bouger.  
Quelque chose qui l'obligeait à rester. Et à regarder. Qui estompait le sentiment d'horreur et de colère. Et qui ouvrait les yeux. Pour de bon.  
Emi cligna des yeux, encore un peu sonnée par la chute.  
~ Je suis bonne pour une belle bosse ! Quelle...~ pensa t'elle.  
Elle s'interrompit. Elle venait de croiser le regard d'Akito... à quelques centimètres du sien. Et il la fixait sans sourciller. Une chose tout a fait exceptionnelle, puisqu'en règle générale, il se contentait de lui adresser de rapides coups d'oeils méprisants. Mais l'étonnement d'Emi fit peu à peu place au malaise.  
~ Ce regard... on dirait qu'il... ~ pensa t'elle.  
Akito la contemplait. Comme la toile de la galerie, celle qu'il avait reconnu. Qui faisait partie de ses souvenirs. Chaque trait du visage se dévoilait. Son regard allait des longues mèches blondes éparpillées sur le plancher, jusqu'aux grands yeux bleus. Ce bleu... si sombre. Mais limpide. Et toujours le même.  
~ Comment... comment j'ai fait pour être aussi... aveugle ? Comment est- ce que j'ai pu laisser passer... ~ se dit-il.  
Comme cette toile. Elle était comme cette toile. Et il sentait sa vue s'ouvrir. Attiré. Un début de sentiment qui remontait.  
~ Maintenant... maintenant... je te vois. C'est la première fois que je la vois. Vraiment .~ pensa t'il.  
Ouvert. Tout s'ouvrait. A l'intérieur.  
~ Maintenant... je vois qui tu es. ~  
Emi détourna les yeux.  
~ Ce regard... il me... dévore.~ pensa t'elle.  
« Pourquoi tu finis toujours par t'énerver ? Je... je voulais simplement savoir... pourquoi tu étais devenu aussi... agressif. Juste essayer de comprendre. C'est si difficile que ça de me répondre ? » murmura la jeune fille, tout en évitant de croiser le regard toujours posé sur elle.  
~ Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe... Son regard... Et ce silence... Tout ça me rend nerveuse... Il faut que je me lève. Je ne peux pas parler sérieusement dans cette position ! ~ se dit Emi.  
« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de se lev... » commença t'elle.  
Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle sentit la main d'Akito se poser sur sa joue, lui tournant le visage jusqu'à lui faire face. Doucement. Mais fermement.  
~ Tu es... ~ commença t'il à penser.  
Il pencha la tête.  
~ ... ma... ~ continua t'il.  
Il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Emi.  
~ ... Millie-chan. ~ termina t'il.  
Emi écarquilla les yeux. Si elle n'avait pas déjà été allongée sur le sol, elle se serait probablement cassée la figure, sous le choc.  
~ Noooooon !!! Il va essayer de refaire la même chose qu'au White Day !!! ~ pensa t'elle immédiatement.  
Le souvenir du baiser lui était violemment revenu à l'esprit... de même que la morsure qu'il lui avait infligé. Elle se débattit. Cependant, elle ne réussit guère à bouger puisqu'Akito était allongé sur elle. Ses bras étant libres, elle voulut le repousser. Peine perdue. Il lui immobilisa le poignet.  
~ Et... il continue. Il continue vraiment !! Et personne dans les parages... le pavillon est complètement isolé... ~ se dit-elle, paniquée.  
Elle se raidit, s'attendant à chaque seconde à ressentir la douleur aiguë de la morsure. Qui ne venait décidément pas. Elle se rendit brusquement compte que seul l'un de ses poignets était immobilisé. Et encore, la pression n'était pas très forte. Et surtout...  
~ Ce n'est pas le même baiser. L'autre était brutal. Sec. Et celui-là... il est... différent. Totalement... différent. ~ pensa t'elle.  
Calme. Lent. Et... doux ?  
La tension au niveau du poignet d'Emi se relâcha. Elle sentit la main d'Akito glisser en avant. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. La blondinette allait fermer les yeux mais elle les écarquilla brusquement tout en pensant :  
~ Ce... ce n'est plus un simple baiser, là... C'est carrément... un vrai FRENCH KISS !!! Mais comment je vais faire ??? Je n'ai jamais... ~  
Emi cessa de se préoccuper la seconde d'après. Et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit qu'Akito lui lâchait la main et passait un bras autour de sa taille, se redressant et l'attirant en même temps, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Ils se retrouvèrent assis.  
~ Je devrais peut-être arrêter... Ce baiser est tellement inattendu. Incompréhensible. Et en plus... il continue !! J'ai l'impression d'être totalement à côté de la plaque... Arrête-toi, Emi ! Maintenant ! ~ se dit- elle.  
Ils s'enlacèrent.  
~ Raaah !! Mais pourquoi je ne m'écoute pas ?! C'est pas sérieux. Je devrais immédiatement m'obéir ! Sauf que... j'y arrive pas... ~ continua t'elle.  
Akito lui caressa la joue. Une caresse différente de celle qu'il réservait à ses maudits. Il laissa glisser sa main dans la chevelure blonde un peu désordonnée, mais qui coulait avec douceur entre ses doigts.  
~ Et je ne veux pas... y arriver. Je veux... continuer... à l'embrasser... ~ conclut la jeune fille.  
Ses mains se resserrèrent sur la veste de kimono d'Akito.  
La dure voix de la réalité les interrompit brusquement... empruntant celle d'Hatori. Il y eut un bref petit coup frappé à la porte. Puis, l'appel du médecin :  
« Akito ? »  
Emi sursauta et éloigna aussitôt son visage de celui du jeune homme. Elle sentit l'équivalent de la chaleur de dehors envahir ses joues.  
~ C'est... c'est... Hatori-san !!!! Vite, s'éloigner, qu'est-ce qu'il va penser, de quoi j'ai l'air, se relever, VITE ! ~ se dit-elle.  
La blondinette jeta un coup d'oeil vers Akito... qui n'avait pas spécialement l'air perturbé ou gêné. Mais plutôt agacé. Il contemplait la porte les sourcils froncés. Et il n'avait pas desserré son étreinte.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! J'avais dit que je ne voulais pas être dérangé !! Va t'en !! » déclara le jeune homme, d'une voix sèche et irritée.  
« Pardon, mais c'est l'heure de tes médicaments... » continua Hatori.  
« Hé bien, laisse-les sur le pas de la porte et va t'en !! Tu me gênes ! » répondit Akito, de plus en plus agacé, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Emi.  
« Heu... Akito... » commença t'elle.  
Elle n'eut pas le loisir de continuer, Akito l'ayant à nouveau embrassée.  
~ Mais... il remet ça !!!! ~ pensa t'elle, n'en revenant pas.  
Elle entendit Hatori ajouter :  
« C'est que... je dois t'administrer ton injection... »  
Mais Akito l'ignora, continuant à embrasser Emi. Un baiser un peu plus nerveux.  
~ Une injection... des médicaments... non, c'est sérieux. Il ne peut pas faire l'impasse. Surtout avec sa santé... ~ pensa Emi.  
Doucement, la jeune fille éloigna son visage et murmura :  
« Ecoute, Akito... Je... je pense que tu devrais prendre tes médicaments, la santé, c'est important. Hatori-san a raison d'insister.»  
« Il repassera. » répondit sèchement Akito.  
Il commençait à sentir la mauvaise humeur l'envahir à nouveau. Cette colère qui lentement, reprenait le dessus. Qui l'enfermait. Et qui étouffait ce qu'il avait retrouvé et recommençait à nouveau à éprouver.  
« Mais... tu ne devrais pas... » reprit Emi.  
Il relâcha brusquement son étreinte et s'exclama :  
« Oh, je ne devrais pas quoi ?! Tu crois pouvoir décider de ce qui est bien pour moi ou ne l'est pas ?! Vous semblez tous tout savoir mieux que moi ce qui me convient le mieux !! »  
Et, se relevant d'un seul coup, il cria à Hatori :  
« Hé bien, entre ! Manifestement, je n'ai pas le choix !! »  
Tout avait disparu. Ce sentiment... tout. Ne restaient que la colère et la rancoeur.  
Le médecin ouvrit les portes coulissantes. Et aperçut Akito, debout, l'air furieux, et Emi, encore agenouillée, l'air confus. Il remarqua également les fournitures éparpillées sur le sol.  
~ Que s'est-il passé ?... Est-ce qu'il l'aurait... ~ se dit Hatori, inquiet.  
Il observa immédiatement Emi, soulagé de ne constater aucune trace de blessure. La jeune fille leva la tête, croisa le regard du médecin et se releva aussitôt. Et sentit avec horreur ses joues se remettre à chauffer.  
~ Aaaah nooooon !!! Pas maintenant !! Pas là !!! La honte !!~ pensa t'elle.  
« Ah ! Re-bonjour, Hatori-san ! » balbutia t'elle, un grand sourire crispé aux lèvres.  
« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda t'il.  
Akito intervint sèchement :  
« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Hatori ? On dirait que tu as peur... Qu'est- ce que tu craignais ? Hein ? »  
« Mais... rien du tout... Je... »  
« Aaah ! Et ne reste pas planté là, fais ce que tu as à faire !! Dépêche- toi ! Ma patience est à bout ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! A moins que ça t'ait amusé de m'interrompre !! »  
Emi observa la discussion, de plus en plus gênée, se sentant de trop.  
« Heu... Je... je vais vous laisser ! On avait fini, de toute façon ! Il vaut mieux que je me dépêche si je veux envoyer le dessin pour Hibari- sensei ! La poste ferme tôt !» s'empressa t'elle d'expliquer, tout en ramassant maladroitement ses affaires.  
Elle fourra le tout dans son sac, à la va-vite. Hatori posa son matériel sur la table basse tout en la regardant faire, intrigué par l'état de confusion de la blondinette. Il observa discrètement Akito : ce dernier semblait froidement l'ignorer, le visage renfermé.  
« Bon, et bien, j'y vais, aurevoir, Hatori-san ! Et... heu... à bientôt, Akito ! On se revoit au temple ! Bon voyage de retour, rentrez bien, j'espère que j'arriverai à temps pour la poste, mais bon, je connais les employés, pas de problème - au fait, je vous ai dit au revoir ?- houlà, faut que j'y aille, bye bye !!! » débita Emi d'une seule traite.  
Elle descendit de la terrasse, faillit se casser la figure, se rattrapa de justesse, récupéra ses sandales, et après un dernier sourire, partit en courant vers la forêt. Oubliant le principal. L'enveloppe d'Hibari, bien en évidence sur le sol de la terrasse. Akito s'en saisit et murmura :  
« Idiote... Quelle imbécile ! »  
Un sursaut d'irritation.  
« Va lui apporter. Et dépêche-toi ! » dit-il en la tendant à Hatori, en train de préparer l'injection.  
Le médecin hésita mais voyant le regard menaçant d'Akito, il acquiesça et quitta le pavillon. Le chef de clan observa machinalement le désordre de la pièce. Son regard se posa sur un petit objet long et brillant. Rouge. La baguette à cheveux d'Emi. Il fronça les sourcils. Son visage se durcit.  
~ Je me suis complètement laissé manipuler... Et à un tel point ! ~ pensa t'il.  
Il se baissa et ramassa la baguette.  
~ Et elle... Elle m'a... elle m'a totalement... comme cette toile... ~  
Il se mit à serrer la baguette, qui se plia dangereusement.  
~ J'ai besoin de me récupérer. Pour ne plus perdre pied comme aujourd'hui.~  
Il relâcha brusquement son étreinte et contempla rageusement l'objet. Il reculait. Il se fermait. A nouveau. Il était sous le choc de sa réaction. Il ne pensait pas que tout rejaillirait aussi... fort... aussi naturellement. Tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé. Tous ces sentiments intacts, préservés, malgré la douleur, les années, et cette échéance qui se rapprochait, le rendant fou. Akito laissa tomber la baguette, qui atterrit dans l'une de ses boites de peinture.  
~ Je ne veux plus y penser. Ce soir. Ils sauront tous. Ils ouvriront leurs « cadeaux ». Et l' «autre » aura enfin matière pour que le contrat soit à nouveau renouvelé et signé.~  
  
****************************  
  
Emi s'arrêta et laissa glisser son sac et ses sandales par terre, reprenant son souffle. Elle contempla ses pieds nus couverts de poussière et de terre. Dans sa précipitation, elle avait oublié de mettre ses chaussures.  
~ Je suis vraiment stupide... J'ai pris la fuite, comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Alors que... je n'ai rien fait !!! Absolument rien !! C'est LUI qui m'a... ~ pensa t'elle.  
La jeune fille se redressa subitement.  
~ Et puis... pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? Pourquoi ?? Alors qu'il était encore furieux cinq minutes avant ! Je ne comprends rien... plus rien du tout. C'est comme si, d'un seul coup... il avait changé. Son regard... Ses gestes... Plus aucune agressivité. Et aussi... son baiser...~  
Emi effleura ses lèvres.  
~ C'était si... agréable... Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait être aussi... bon. Et quand je pense que c'est la même personne qui m'a donnée un premier baiser si affreux ! Mais là... je pense que si Hatori-san ne nous avait pas interrompu... j'aurai sans doute continué. Et pourtant, je suis sûre de ne rien ressentir pour lui !!! Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que je voulais continuer ?! Et lui, pourquoi il a recommencé ?! Et pourquoi cette attitude froide après ? Comme si c'était MOI la coupable ! Raaaaah je ne comprends rien de rien !! Et bien sûr, pas d'explications ! Mais... je ne peux pas laisser passer ça... c'était trop... trop intense. Je veux savoir pourquoi. Je veux qu'il me réponde. Je ne peux pas en rester là.~  
Elle allait reprendre son chemin mais entendit une voix l'appeler : c'était Hatori, qui venait à sa rencontre.  
« Tiens, tu as oublié ça. » lui dit-il, en lui tendant l'enveloppe d'Hibari contenant le dessin du défi.  
Emi se frappa le front et s'exclama :  
« Quelle idiote ! J'ai oublié le plus important !!! Merci, Hatori- san !!"  
Elle lui sourit.  
« Dites-moi, vous retournez tous à Tokyo demain, c'est bien ça ? Akito y avait fait allusion. » demanda t'elle.  
« Oui, demain soir. » répondit le médecin.  
« Dommage ! Je pensais sortir avec Tohru, Yuki, Kyo et tous les autres... je reste un jour de plus que vous. Mais bon, on se reverra tous à la rentrée ! »  
La blondinette lui souhaita un bon voyage et lui demanda de transmettre le bonjour aux autres Soma et à Tohru. Elle allait reprendre son chemin, lorsqu'Hatori la retint :  
« Emi-chan... est-ce que... tout s'est bien passé ? Avec Akito ? »  
La jeune fille retint de justesse un tressaillement mais ne put empêcher un début de rougissement. Mais elle répondit en souriant d'un air enjoué :  
« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tout s'est bien passé. »  
Et ils se quittèrent, chacun partant dans une direction opposée. Il y eut une pause. Puis, une silhouette sortit de derrière un arbre. Observa le chemin par où Emi était partie et déclara avec un petit sourire :  
« Hum... oui, aucun doute. Tout s'est bien passé. Dommage que tu n'aies rien vu, Tori-san. Je sais que j'ai raison. Qu'Emi-chan pourra peut-être nous servir... pas comme Tohru-kun... mais... après tout, elle pourrait apporter beaucoup... »  
La silhouette s'éloigna, pensant avoir été le seul témoin. En réalité, une deuxième personne avait assisté à la scène entre Emi et Akito. Même si cette personne n'était pas présente à ce moment-là... mais assise sur le seuil d'une pièce, profitant de la vue d'un autre jardin. Elle savait tout. Et dans la pénombre fraîche, elle souriait. Sans sourire.  
  
********************************  
  
Ils étaient tous réunis. La salle était grande, mais ils s'étaient tous instinctivement groupés dans le fond, laissant un espace vide entre eux et la personne assise sur le tatami. Un périmètre de sécurité. Ephémère. Car ils savaient que toute protection était vaine. Les ombres bleutées de ce début de soirée se déversaient silencieusement dans la pièce, investissant l'espace. La brise tiède de l'après-midi était tombée, laissant à nouveau place à la chaleur moite. On étouffait. Ils allaient enfin savoir. Mais le voulaient-ils vraiment ?  
Un bruissement de tissus. Puis, un murmure doux qui remplit le vide:  
« Merci à tous d'être venu. »  
Silence. Mais tous pensèrent « avions-nous vraiment le choix ? ». Des mots qui restèrent au fond de leur gorge.  
Akito se leva. Il comptait bien prendre son temps. Goûter chaque seconde. Observer son triomphe sur les visages pâlissant. Il reprit :  
« Si je vous ai demandé de bien vouloir m'accompagner ici... c'est que cette petite réunion avait un but bien précis. Mais j'espère aussi que vous avez tous profité de l'endroit, bien évidemment. Après tout... ce sont vos vacances. »  
Petit sourire faussement amusé. Presque gentil. Mais presque seulement.  
« J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Ou plutôt non. Deux. Deux décisions. Mais d'abord... la raison de notre venue. »  
Le jeune homme fit quelques pas. Puis s'arrêta.  
« Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. Vous êtes tous au courant. Malgré ce que certains ont pu dire à travers un pseudo discours sur l'importance de 'carpe diem'... tous ces clichés puérils du 'tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir'... et qui s'accrochent à ces stupides préceptes qui ne peuvent avoir de sens dans notre famille. Laissons-les dans leur ignorance crasse. Ils ne méritent pas d'en être tiré. »  
Akito lança un regard vers Tohru. Un regard loin d'être gentil ou amusé. La jeune fille baissa les yeux.  
« En tant que chef de famille, il est de mon devoir de transmettre mon rang et ma malédiction, pour assurer la continuité de notre clan. Et vous permettre à vous de continuer à vivre. »  
La voix était redevenue douce et mielleuse. Même si derrière le sucre, l'écoeurement et le dégoût pourrissaient.  
« J'ai choisi. »  
Bien que murmurés, les trois mots résonnèrent. Personne n'osait se regarder. Personne ne voulait risquer d'avoir les yeux posés sur un visage qu'il reconnaîtrait au moment où...  
« Et lorsque ce choix sera devenu effectif... certaines changements seront alors inévitables. Notamment concernant Tohru Honda. Mais elle savait déjà ce qui l'attendait, n'est-ce pas, Honda-san ? Nous avions commencé à régler ce petit détail l'année dernière.»  
Le ton était devenu moqueur. Tohru était glacée. Elle sentit le regard de Yuki et Kyo mais ne releva pas la tête. Elle se força à demeurer calme. Et surtout, éviter de les regarder.  
« Mais laissons de côté ces petits détails sans importance, et passons aux choses sérieuses. »  
Akito sourit. Maintenant. C'était le moment.  
« Malheureusement, vous allez devoir tous refreiner votre impatience concernant votre nouveau chef de clan... sa naissance n'est prévue que pour début janvier. Enfin, c'est bien ce qui tu avais prévu pour Kana Soma, n'est-ce pas, Hatori ? »  
Le nom était tombé. Et chacun sentit clairement un pan du monde s'éffondrer. Mais personne ne leva les yeux. Seule la couleur de leur teint bougea. De plus en plus pâle.  
« Cependant... il est évident qu'un bébé ne saurait assurer les fonctions de chef de clan avant plusieurs années... ni supporter la malédiction. C'est pourquoi... j'ai nommé un chef de clan qui se chargera de l'intérim. Et partagera la malédiction. La mienne. En plus de la sienne. C'est la tradition. »  
Akito fit une pause. Il observa attentivement chaque visage en face de lui. Lut chaque expression. Et sourit.  
~ Voilà. Nous y sommes. La fin du rêve. ~ pensa t'il.  
Il tendit brusquement les bras en riant et appela :  
« Yuki ! Viens donc près de moi. »  
Plusieurs respirations se coupèrent. Mais au moins deux coeurs s'arrêtèrent de battre. Et une paire de mains se crispa sur le tissus d'une courte jupe, tandis que deux yeux verts luttaient pour ne pas se lever. Et finirent par se poser sur le visage de Yuki. Le garçon regardait droit devant lui, comme paralysé. Lentement pourtant, il se leva. Ressentant le vide glacé à la place de son esprit. Il rejoignit Akito, qui le fit s'agenouiller. Et le sentit passer ses bras autour de son cou. Englué. Comme au milieu d'un cauchemar. Yuki demeurait figé. Un début de nausée dans la gorge.  
« Voici votre prochain chef de clan. Bien que temporaire. » annonça Akito en souriant.  
~ Et ce n'est pas tout... le meilleur reste à venir. ~ pensa t'il.  
« A partir de la fin du mois de décembre, je vous attends tous au Manoir. De manière définitive. Ce qui signifie que.. Tohru Honda devra se chercher un autre toit. Une autre famille. D'autres amis. Car tu serais de trop dans notre banquet. »  
Il avait du mal à ne pas exulter. Tous ces visages figés. Tous ces rêves brisés. Tiens... les premières larmes. Excellent !  
« Allons... tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenue à l'avance. Tu as largement le temps de voir venir, non ? Quatre mois pour déménager... c'est amplement suffisant ! Et d'ici là, tu as mon autorisation pour rester chez Shiguré. Mais après le 31 décembre... enfin, je suis sûr que tu trouveras un nouveau foyer que tu pourras inonder de ta générosité et de tes boulettes de riz ! » déclara Akito, en s'esclaffant.  
Tohru ne sanglotait pas. Mais les larmes commençaient à couler.  
« J'ai terminé. J'espère que ces petites annonces ne vous ont pas trop ennuyés. Rassurez-vous, je vous libère tout de suite ! Vous pouvez partir... » commença Akito.  
Un à un, les maudits se levèrent. Hébétés. Pâles. Les jambes engourdies et l'esprit dans le coton.  
« ... sauf... Yuki. J'aurai encore besoin de prendre un peu de ton temps. » termina Akito.  
Yuki se figea. Il avait pratiquement gagné la sortie. Tohru était juste devant lui. La jeune fille fit volte-face. Elle ne dit rien. Mais elle osa presser sa main dans celle de Yuki. Rapidement. Mais fortement. Puis, elle suivit Momiji et Kagura.  
Akito attendit que la salle soit à nouveau vide, puis il s'approcha de Yuki et murmura :  
« Maintenant... il y a quelque chose que je dois te montrer. Notre petit secret. Bien évidemment, interdiction d'en parler. Sinon... Tohru Honda pourrait quitter plus rapidement que prévu notre famille. La tête légèrement plus vide. »  
Le chef de clan souriait froidement. Yuki hocha la tête avec raideur et le suivit dehors. Ils descendirent l'escalier menant à la deuxième terrasse et traversèrent le jardin. Puis une petite enceinte. Yuki n'avait jamais été aussi loin dans ce pan de la propriété. Derrière les vieux murs effrités... un pavillon. Les portes coulissantes étaient ouvertes. Mais la terrasse en bois était vide. Akito s'arrêta, et Yuki l'imita.  
« Je vais te présenter à un membre très important de notre famille. Bien qu'il n'en fasse pas partie. Tu vas comprendre. Mais garde pour toi tout ce que tu verras et entendras. Tu as intérêt. » fit Akito.  
Yuki crut distinguer un mélange de lassitude et d'amertume dans la voix du chef de clan. Mais l'impression disparut aussitôt, trop irréelle pour être vrai, pour lui. Il suivit Akito à l'intérieur du pavillon. Et n'en ressortit qu'une heure plus tard. Pâle. Muet. Comme un somnambule se réveillant au bord d'un gouffre, un pied dans le vide et l'autre prêt à le rejoindre.  
~ Comment vais-je pouvoir continuer... comment espérer... maintenant que je sais... que rien... que tout est un leurre... Et que jamais Tohru... la malédiction... ~ pensa Yuki, en sortant sur la terrasse, désireux de s'éloigner au plus vite de cet endroit.  
« N'oublie pas. Ne parle pas. Maintenant, tu sais. » répéta Akito, d'une voix basse et menaçante.  
~ Jamais... elle ne sera jamais... ~ se dit Yuki.  
Il baissa les yeux sur son poignet. Bientôt. Son tour.  
~ Brisée.~ termina t'il.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Houlàààà !!! C'était long !!! T_T Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Vos mails me font toujours énormément plaisir, et je suis ravie de vous répondre ^^  
Un très très grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et à ceux qui m'écrivent ! Vos gentils mails m'encouragent tellement ! Merci à : Yu-chan, Lily ma fée, Petite Lady, Préséa, Hitomi, Atlantis, Laurhanna, Emma et Mina, Clara, Boubi, Fred, Elodie 3004, Sophie, Chamegane, Arashi, Leila, Nina, Sanae, Dianael, Imeldamizi, Tamayo, Razbitum, Galya, Spiegel 1979, et tous les autres !! Et bien sûr... à ma meilleeeeeuuuureuuuuuh amie CAROLEUUUUUUH !!! Ton enthousiasme me motive à 300% !!! 


	18. Cette nuitlà

La globe-trotter girl !  
  
Par Zahnegirl.  
  
Bonjour à tous ! Bon... c'est vrai... je me suis accordée une petite pause à l'occasion des vacances... (pas tapeeeeeer !) Mais à présent, je suis en super forme pour me remettre à écrire, et j'ai même refait le plein d'idées sadiques ! HAHAHAAAA ! *Zahne repousse du pied les brancardiers de l'Asile du Doux Repos qui la menacent avec une camisole de force*  
Dans ce chapitre, je vous réserve une surprise, l'intervention du personnage principal de la fic d'une amie.^^  
Disclaimer : Fruits Basket et les persos de ce manga ne m'appartiennent pas, mais la blondinette Emi est MA propriété, de même que sa famille, sa ménagerie, ses amis de la pension, Hibari, ... (houlà ! mais où vais-je donc TOUS les caser, moa ?!?)  
  
Chapitre dix-huit : Cette nuit-là.  
  
Temple d'Hibari. La veille de la rentrée de septembre.  
Sans ses chevalets et ses fournitures éparpillées, son armoire pansue close et endormie, la salle de dessin ressemblait à n'importe quelle salle de méditation. Nue et blanche. Mais pas complètement vide. Sur le seuil de la terrasse, dans l'encadrement des portes coulissantes ouvertes, se tenaient deux personnes. Et en grande discussion.  
« C'est donc définitif ? Ils ne reviendront pas sur leur décision ? » demanda la première personne, un homme de haute taille en train d'étudier attentivement une large feuille de dessin.  
« Malheureusement. » répondit la voix d'Hibari.  
L'inconnu soupira, puis déclara :  
« Chaque année, c'est pareil. C'est un système injuste. Combien vous en avait-on donné ? »  
« Une. Une seule. » murmura Hibari.  
« En plus ! Rien qu'une ! Et ils l'ont quand même... C'est vraiment trop bête. »  
L'inconnu contempla la feuille qu'il tenait dans sa main. Puis, secoua tristement la tête.  
« C'est vraiment trop bête... du gâchis... » répéta t'il.  
« Justement, c'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai appelé. Je voulais avoir votre avis. Que pensez-vous de mon idée ? » reprit calmement Hibari.  
« Ma foi... maintenant que j'ai le dessin entre les mains... je suis de plus en plus emballé. Et je n'arrive pas à me détacher de cette feuille ! Il y a énormément de talent... Tellement de choses exprimées....»  
Hibari sourit :  
« Oui...»  
L'inconnu s'abîma dans une énième contemplation du dessin avant de finalement ajouter, en tendant la feuille à Hibari :  
« Et pour ce qui est d'obtenir son accord... »  
« Bientôt. Nous avons encore le temps. Mais il faudra d'abord que je lui parle à propos des modifications. » acquiesça Hibari.  
« Je comprends. Mais tenez-moi au courant.»  
« Bien entendu. »  
Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent. Puis, l'inconnu quitta la salle. Resté seul, Hibari jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au dessin et murmura :  
« Je suis tellement désolé... mais tout n'est pas perdu. Heureusement. J'espère seulement avoir encore assez de temps... »  
  
******************************  
  
Vendredi 4 septembre. Lycée Kaïbara. Pause entre deux cours.  
Saki sélectionna soigneusement trois mèches brunes des cheveux de Tohru, l'air aussi grave et concentré qu'un chirurgien sur une opération de triple pontage. Les brusques éclats de voix de Kyo et Alisa ne la firent pas même sourciller. Rien ne perturbait la fille aux ondes, mis à part... les ondes elles-mêmes. Tiens, justement... en parlant d'ondes... Saki leva lentement les yeux.  
~ Hum... ~ pensa t'elle (pensées aussi peu loquaces que ses paroles... mais extrêmement significatives)  
Tour à tour, elle observa chaque membre de leur petit groupe. Tout était normal. Kyo et Alisa se disputaient. Comme d'habitude. Yuki se montrait toujours aussi posé et agréable envers Tohru, et méprisant envers son cousin. Comme d'habitude. Et Tohru, fidèle à elle-même, répandait sa gaieté et essayait de calmer les deux Soma. Comme d'habitude.  
~ Et pourtant... ce n'est pas « comme d'habitude ». Il y a... quelque chose... ~  
Tout était comme avant. Mais trop parfaitement. Les yeux de Saki passèrent du stade « mis-clos » à celui de simple fente. Ses doigts se mirent à tresser rapidement les mèches de Tohru, accompagnant sa pensée.  
~ A l'extérieur... tout est calme. Normal. Mais en plongeant plus profondément... le chaos. A nouveau. ~  
Ces ondes... elles étaient différentes. Elles avaient changé. Et Saki n'aimait pas le caractère sombre de celles-ci. Elles n'annonçaient rien de bon. Surtout du côté de Yuki.  
« Voilà, j'ai fini. » déclara Saki.  
Tohru leva la tête vers elle et lui sourit :  
« Merci, Hana-chan ! »  
Puis, se tournant vers la fenêtre de la salle de classe, elle soupira:  
« Dommage qu'il pleuve... nous aurions pu faire une partie de badminton après les cours, puisque nous terminons plus tôt aujourd'hui. »  
« Ouais... fait chier cette connerie de pluie... » grommela Kyo, pelotonné sur sa chaise.  
Il adressa un regard maussade et fatigué au rideau humide qui brouillait la vision du dehors. Alisa lui envoya une taloche de son cahier, s'exclamant :  
« Arrête de geindre, Kyon-Kyon !! C'est pas une p'tite pluie de rien du tout qui te fera du mal ! »  
« Fous-moi la paix, sale Yankee !!! C'est mon problème, si j'aime pas la pluie !!! » répondit Kyo, furieux.  
Il repoussa brusquement sa chaise. Et croisa le regard de Yuki.  
« Quoi ?! T'as quelque chose à ajouter, sale rat ?!! » s'écria Kyo.  
« Ne nous oblige pas à supporter ta mauvaise humeur. C'est déjà assez pénible de devoir te supporter tout court. » répliqua Yuki.  
Kyo saisit aussitôt son cousin par le col de sa veste d'uniforme et déclara avec un sourire amer :  
« T'inquiète pas !! Tu seras bientôt débarrassé de ma présence, hein ?!! Encore quelques mois à tenir et tu pourras faire ce que tu voud... »  
PAAAAAF !!! Le brouhaha des discussions s'arrêta net. Même Alisa écarquilla les yeux. Tout le monde était figé, observant d'un air étonné leur Prince, le poing encore levé, et Kyo, le nez en sang et assis sur le sol parmi les débris du bureau sur lequel il avait atterri. Tohru se précipita entre les deux cousins. Saki demeura immobile.  
~ Oui. Quelquechose a changé. ~ pensa t'elle.  
Elle observa l'expression du visage des deux Soma. De l'horreur et de la rage, chez Yuki. De l'étonnement et de la colère muette chez Kyo.  
« Kyo-kun !!! Laisse-moi faire!! Non, ne touche pas à ton nez !! » fit Tohru, tout en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche.  
Jamais encore Yuki n'avait frappé aussi fort. Et c'était aussi la première fois que Kyo ne répliquait pas.  
~ Et ce quelque chose les ronge. ~ conclut Saki.  
Yuki tourna brusquement le dos et quitta la salle. Tohru se redressa à demi.  
~ Yuki-kun... ~ pensa t'elle.  
Kyo se leva lentement et déclara :  
« Imbécile de rat... Je suis bon pour l'infirmerie. »  
Il sortit de la salle... et fut immédiatement rejoint dans le couloir par Tohru, qui s'exclama :  
« Kyo-kun !! Attends, je t'accompagne !! »  
Mais Kyo prit un air agacé et répondit :  
« Nan, j'ai pas besoin d'aide. Pas moi.»  
Et il s'éloigna, en pressant le mouchoir de Tohru contre son nez.  
  
******************************  
  
La cour était vide. Juste le bruit des gouttes tambourinant contre le toit du préau. Yuki s'appuya contre un poteau.  
~ Je ne veux... pas... ~ pensa t'il.  
Cette pièce... et ce qu'il avait vu. L' « autre ». Celui qui patientait dans la pénombre. Les mots. Ces mots. Il plaqua brusquement sa main sur sa bouche. La nausée. Tout remontait en même temps.  
« Yuki-kun !!! »  
Il se redressa. Mais ne se retourna pas. Il articula lentement :  
« Honda... san ?... »  
Tohru s'approcha de lui, encore à moitié essoufflée par sa course.  
« Je... je vais bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Honda-san. J'arrive. Ce baka neko m'a encore un peu énervé. » essaya de déclarer calmement Yuki.  
Tohru ne dit rien. Mais continua d'avancer.  
~ Yuki-kun... ce n'est plus la même chose... ~ pensa t'elle.  
« Juste un petit moment... s'il vous plait... Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je vous rejoindrai en classe. Tout va bien. Partez devant. » reprit Yuki.  
~ Non... Non ! Tout ne va pas bien !! Mais elle ne doit pas me voir ainsi... je ne veux pas qu'elle... ~ pensa t'il.  
Une pression légère sur son bras. Yuki s'immobilisa.  
« Pardon... pardon... mais je ne peux pas. Pardon, mais... je ne crois pas un mot de tout ça. » murmura Tohru.  
~ Je ne peux rien faire. Je ne sais plus rien. Mais... mais il me reste mes yeux. Et je vois ce qui se passe. Je vois bien que les choses ont changé. Je vois ce qui va bientôt arriver. Je vois tout ça. ~ pensa t'elle.  
Tohru leva les yeux vers le visage figé. Le visage qui regardait droit devant lui.  
« Yuki-kun... vous n'avez pas besoin de sauvegarder les apparences. Je sais parfaitement... nous savons tous que plus rien ne sera comme avant. Alors... pour le peu de temps qui reste... soyons honnêtes. Plus vous vous cachez... plus vous retenez ce qu'il y a en vous... plus la douleur se ressent. Je la vois. Et... » commença t'elle.  
~ Et j'ai mal. ~ pensa t'elle.  
« Honda-san... »  
« Pardon... je... je n'ai pas le pouvoir de vous délivrer de cette douleur. Mais... mais laissez-moi encore rester un peu avec vous tous. Juste un petit peu. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'imposer, pardon, c'est un caprice ! Malgré tout, je veux garder espoir. Je veux au moins vous être encore un peu utile, même s'il s'agit de petites choses sans importances. »  
~ Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Mais alors... pourquoi je ressens ce besoin... cette envie d'y croire lorsque c'est elle qui le dit ? ~ pensa Yuki.  
« Et aussi... je veux encore vous écouter parler. Que ce soit de vous, ou de n'importe quoi d'autre. Parlez-moi ! Ne vous enfermez pas ! » continua Tohru.  
~ Si Yuki-kun s'enferme... il ne reviendra plus. ~ pensa t'elle.  
Yuki passa la main sur ses yeux.  
~ Je voudrais à nouveau y croire. Je ne peux plus. Je sais que tout est fini pour nous... et pour elle. Mais... ~ pensa t'il.  
Il se tourna vers Tohru. La jeune fille avait l'air sincèrement inquiet. Une personne. Au moins une seule personne qui le regarderait ainsi.  
~ Ne vous éloignez pas de nous ! Malgré ce qui vous attend... malgré tout ce qu'a dit Akito-san... ne vous éloignez pas !! ~ se dit Tohru.  
« Honda-san... restez avec nous. » fit Yuki.  
~ Même si tout est un leurre... même si Tohru ne peut rien pour nous... même si tout est déjà enclenché et que le contrat sera signé... je veux ce caprice. Je veux qu'elle reste.~ pensa t'il.  
« Mais... mais bien sûr !!! Je resterai, puisque j'en ai la permission ! »  
Elle ajouta en balbutiant :  
« Ah... mais... pas seulement pour ça ! Je suis vraiment tellement heureuse d'être parmi vous, d'avoir été acceptée, et... et... »  
~ Je resterai jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Jusqu'à ce que les portes du Manoir se referment sur vous tous.~ pensa t'elle.  
Mais Yuki sourit. Pas de son sourire éclatant, comme avant. Pas encore. Mais la douleur s'était atténuée.  
« Alors, tout va bien. Si vous restez encore parmi nous, tout va bien. » déclara t'il.  
La cloche sonna, annonçant le début du dernier cours de la journée.  
« Bon, il vaudrait mieux ne pas trop tarder. » ajouta t'il.  
« Oui ! » fit Tohru.  
~ Je suis soulagée, maman. Même si ce n'est qu'une toute petite victoire. Ce sera dur. Je ne sais pas comment seront les prochains mois. Mais je tiens bon. Je tiens bon ! ~  
  
****************************  
  
Pendant ce temps-là...  
Un épais paquet de photocopies dans les mains, lui-même surmonté d'une boite de craies en équilibre précaire et une carte du monde coincée sous le bras, Emi parcourait le couloir au pas de charge. La grande et terrible Mayuko avait une fois de plus frappé, choisissant la blondinette parmis les victimes à sacrifier à la déité du Capharnaüm qui étalait son désordre dans la petite pièce qui servait de réserve de fournitures du lycée.  
~ Encore une petite heure et ensuite... WEEK-END, enfiiiin ! ~ pensa t'elle.  
Puis brusquement, elle fit une petite grimace.  
~ Ah non, zut, c'est vrai ! J'ai cours de dessin au temple ! Faut pas que j'oublie ! Ma tête est en train de devenir une vraie passoire... Alzeimer précoce ?... ~  
C'était aujourd'hui que reprenaient les cours d'Hibari, le bonze ayant retardé sa rentrée sans avoir donné d'explications (on ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes). Il avait de plus décidé de rajouter un cours supplémentaire le vendredi. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas beaucoup Emi, qui devait déjà se partager entre son travail scolaire, l'échéance des examens pour le bac et Todai (même en Arts Plastiques, il y avait un concours d'entrée... la bourse d'Hibari lui aurait permis de rentrer directement, mais par mesure de précaution, elle avait envisagé toutes les options), et aussi son travail pour la boutique d'Ayamé. Mais bon, grâce aux cours du bonze, elle avait beaucoup progressé. Donc, elle ne se plaignait pas. Par contre... un autre problème se profilait à l'horizon...  
~ Bon sang... mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire, en le revoyant ?!? Quelle tête je devrai faire ?!? Comment réagir si... si... AAAAAAH NOOOOON !!! ~ pensa Emi, accélérant le pas.  
Akito et elle ne s'étaient pas revus depuis le jour du défi de dessin à Okinawa. Donc, pas depuis ce fameux baiser. Donc, la situation entre eux était restée en suspens. D'où la nervosité et l'appréhension d'Emi à reprendre les cours.  
~ Du calme... Il ne faut surtout pas que je me prenne la tête... De toutes manières, je ne ressens absolument rien pour lui. Je suis totalement, oui, complètement innocente dans cette histoire, je ne suis que la pauvre victime d'un de ses mauvais tours habituels ! Parfaitement, oui ! Ce baiser ne veut rien dire, je parie que ce n'était qu'un jeu, pour lui ! AHA ! Ce serait bien son style !! Mais en tout cas... il FAUT que cette situation soit éclaircie, je ne pourrais pas conserver l'esprit tranquille pour mes cours tant que je ne saurais pas et... MAIS DANS LE FOND, KESKE J'EN AI A FAIREUUUUUUH ?!? Si ça ne veut rien dire, POURKOA JE N'ARRETE PAS DE REVENIR LA-DESSUS ??? Raaaaaah !!! Mais faut vraiment que j'arrête de... ~  
BOUM !! PLAAAF !! Adieu, photocopies, carte du monde, craies et blondinette perdue dans ses pensées ! Emi se retrouva assise par terre, ses fournitures éparpillées autour d'elle.  
  
****  
  
Quelques instants plus tôt, dans le même couloir.  
La jeune femme était anxieuse. Elle ? Remplaçante ? Ca lui était déjà arrivé il y a un an environ mais c'était différent, elle apprenait alors le japonais à des petits français déjà dans le cadre d'un remplacement. Mais là, enseigner le dessin ? Alors qu'elle ne maîtrisait qu'à peine les aquarelles, enfin elle les maîtrisait mais était parfois un peu maladroite. Bon ce n'était pas bien grave, elle ferait avec, elle avait déjà surmonté pas mal d'étape dans sa vie et elle n'avait que vingt ans. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes tout en continuant à déambuler dans ce lycée qui lui était encore inconnu, elle avait juste une ligne droite à suivre et comme les couloirs étaient peu fréquentés... Mais là ! Ce fut un gros poum. La jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement. Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit sur le sol une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds presque blancs. Sa réaction immédiate fut de penser aux Sômas, les étrangers étaient généralement rares dans le coin. Puis, elle remarqua la pile de photocopies par terre et tout le reste étalé autour de la petite blondinette. La jeune femme réagit et lui dit :  
« Ca va ? »  
Puis détaillant le regard un peu perdu de la jeune fille assise par terre, elle déclara, elle-même étonnée du nom qu'elle prononça :  
« Emi ? »  
  
****  
  
La blondinette leva les yeux et aperçut... une autre blondinette. Ce qui en soi, était déjà une surprise puisque les vraies blondes au Japon étaient aussi rares que la canicule en Laponie. Mais ce qui la fit sursauter... ce fut d'entendre cette même personne, qui lui semblait totalement inconnue, l'appeler par son prénom.  
« Heu... je... comment vous savez mon nom?! On s'est déjà vu quelque part?... » demanda t'elle, d'une voix mal assurée  
Elle observa la jeune femme debout et légèrement penchée vers elle : ses cheveux étaient un peu plus foncés que les siens et retenus en une gracieuse queue de cheval haute. Ses yeux étaient verts, et ses traits fins et délicats. Elle n'avait pas l'air très âgée, mais le tailleur-pantalon bleu clair qu'elle portait indiquait clairement qu'elle voulait en imposer un peu. Probablement une nouvelle prof...  
~ Tout de même... une blondinette comme moi... je m'en serai rappelée! ~ pensa Emi.  
La jeune femme s'accroupit, comprenant qu'Emi ne l'avait pas remise, et après avoir posé son propre dossier sur le sol, elle aida la jeune fille à rassembler les photocopies et tout ce qui avait été éparpillé tel une vague déferlante sur une dune éparpillait ainsi le sable. Elle tendit la main droite à Emi pour l'aider à se relever. Et voyant la gêne de cette dernière, elle ajouta :  
« Je t'assure que je ne mords pas Emi... Et puis ne fais pas tant de manière. »  
Elle lui prit la main et d'un coup énergique la fit se relever. La jeune femme eut peur tout à coup de faire s'envoler la pauvre blondinette.  
« Désolée, tu es visiblement toujours aussi légère. Une simple brise doit avoir l'effet d'un ouragan non ? » continua t'elle.  
~ Houlà!! Quelle poigne! Et quelle force, pour quelqu'un qui à l'air aussi délicat...~ pensa Emi, tout en évitant de justesse de s'étaler à nouveau sur le sol sous l'élan un peu trop vif de Mélina.  
Voyant les yeux à la fois surpris, interrogateur et incompréhensif de la blondinette, la jeune femme reprit :  
« Hum, tu ne sembles pas me remettre mais peut être que si je me présente... Mon nom est Mélina Kay Therryana. Et toi tu es Emily Sakata Lewis. Tu vois, je n'ai pas oublié... »  
Emi se figea et pensa :  
~Attend un peu... Mélina... Ca... ça me dit... vaguement...~  
Un début de souvenir. Qui s'épanouissait. Lentement. Et d'un seul coup, se déploya. Un campement. Un lac. Des voix d'enfants. Et aussi... une luxueuse demeure en pleine savane africaine. Et une autre fillette blonde qui lui donnait la main et qui boitait un peu.  
« ONE-SAAAAAAN !!! Bien sûr !! Lina !!! Lina!! » s'exclama Emi.  
Mélina. Ca alors! La fillette qu'elle avait rencontrée lors d'un reportage de ses parents en Afrique. Un an après son départ d'Okinawa. Et aussi, juste après... l' « incident » de la nouvelle lune. Emi serra la main de Mélina en riant et ouvrit le feu des premières questions, d'une voix enjouée:  
« Pardon!! Je n'ai pas fait tout de suite le lien ! Qu'est-ce que tu es grande !! Je me souviens que tu faisais ma taille ! Comment vas-tu ??? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Tu es de passage au Japon? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, à Kaïbara ? »  
Mélina, contente que son amie se rappelle enfin d'elle, lui fit un grand sourire radieux. Elle accueillit les questions avec grand-plaisir. Avant de répondre elle se baissa pour ramasser sa pochette, et une fois levée elle se lança :  
« Reprenons les questions les unes après les autres. Je vais plutôt bien, bien que j'ai des petits soucis d'ordre familiaux, enfin comme tout le monde. Ce que je deviens ? Bonne question, euh, je suis à la fac en licence de science de gestion, c'est un nom barbare hein ? Je te l'accorde. J'ai bien grandit depuis la dernière fois où l'on s'est vu, j'allais avoir douze ans et je m'étais incrustée chez ta grand-mère anglaise pour la fin de la première semaine des vacances de Noël de cette année là, car je m'étais disputée avec ma famille paternelle et mon père n'avait fait que m'enfoncer plutôt que de me venir en aide... Enfin, ceci est vieux. Oui, je suis de passage au Japon, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, la France est parfois étouffante. Ce que je fais à Kaïbara ? En fait j'enseigne, je donne des cours de dessins aux terminales et aux premières de ce Lycée. Et toi que fais tu ici à Tokyo ? Tu n'es plus sur les routes avec tes parents ? Au fait comment vont-ils ? »  
Emi prit à son tour la parole :  
« Mes parents vont bien, ils sont actuellement au Pantanal pour un de leurs reportages. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas très souvent de leurs nouvelles... mais je suis allée voir ma grand-mère à Okinawa, pour le nouvel an et les vacances d'été! En fait, ça fait un an que je suis ici, à Tokyo. Et oui ! J'ai décidé d'être sérieuse, si si, et de continuer « normalement » mes études ! J'ai plutôt intérêt, si je veux entrer à Todai... Et à part ça, je prends des cours de dessin avec un ancien peintre devenu bonze, Hibari, qui est vraiment sympa et... »  
Elle s'interrompit. Un détail de la conversation lui revint brutalement à l'esprit.  
« KOAAA??! Tu es... PROFESSEUR ?!? Et en plus... MON PROFESSEUR ?!? » s'écria Emi, en reculant, sous le choc.  
Avant de répondre à l'exclamation d'Emi, Mélina dit, songeuse :  
« Je suis contente que tes parents aillent bien ainsi que ta grand-mère d'Okinawa. »  
~ Tiens, Okinawa... ça me dit quelque chose...~ pensa t'elle.  
« Ah je vais être ton professeur ? Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir grand chose à t'apprendre. Tu sais que je suis toujours aussi médiocre quasiment en aquarelle. Elles sont passées de l'état de bouse de vache à crotte de bique. Pardon ça ne se dit pas (elle tira la langue discrètement). Enfin leur évolution est visible mais pas fantastique ! Y'a rien à redire, je suis meilleure au crayon. Cela me permet de me faire un peu de sous. »  
Mélina regarda distraitement sa montre en se mordant négligemment la lèvre en se disant :  
~ Heureusement que j'avais de l'avance ce matin car là je vais finir par être en retard ~  
« En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, Lina! J'espère qu'on aura un peu plus de temps pour discuter ! » fit Emi.  
Puis, en voyant Mélina jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre, elle se frappa brusquement le front en s'exclamant:  
« LES COUUURS!! LES PHOTOCOPIES !!! Aaaaargh! Pardon, je dois absolument retourner en classe !! »  
Elle fut interrompue par une exclamation provenant du bout du couloir:  
« EMI ? MAIS KESTUFABRIQUES ?!? »  
Et PLAAAF! Retour au point de départ, les feuilles à nouveau éparpillées sur le sol. La jeune fille se retourna vivement et dit:  
« Kyo?! Tu m'as fait peur !!! »  
Le garçon venait de sortir de l'infirmerie, après une dure lutte avec l'infirmière qui avait finalement réussi à lui coincer du coton dans le nez et à désinfecter sa lèvre fendue.  
« Ce que t'es maladroite, t'es comme Tohru ! » continua Kyo, en s'approchant pour ramasser les feuilles.  
Mélina avait reconnu au premier coup d'oeil Kyo, rares étaient les gens au Japon avec des cheveux naturellement roux. Elle se figea sur place l'espace d'un instant, car si Kyo était dans les parages ça voulait dire qu'Akito rodait également... Pour s'éloigner avant qu'il ne la reconnaisse, elle dit :  
« Emi tu ne changeras jamais... »  
Elle lui fit rapidement une bise sur la joue pendant que cette dernière ramassait avec le jeune homme les affaires étalées et dit sur un ton d'excuse :  
« Désolée, je ne peux pas t'aider cette fois-ci (elle grimaça). Car si ça continue je vais vraiment être en retard dans le bureau du proviseur puis en cours. »  
Elle les salua rapidement et se dépêcha de rejoindre le fond du couloir.  
Kyo la regarda partir, les sourcils froncés :  
« C'était qui ?... »  
Il tendit les feuilles à Emi, qui les ajouta au reste de la pile.  
« Hum ? Ah, une amie d'enfance rencontrée lors d'un reportage de mes parents, en Afrique. Imagine la coïncidence ! Elle vient d'être engagée à Kaïbara comme professeur ! » répondit-elle avec entrain.  
« Mouais... »  
Armée à nouveau de tout son attirail d'épouvantail scolaire (carte sous le bras et compagnie), Emi se redressa tant bien que mal et observa Kyo. Le chat finit par se hérisser et s'écria :  
« Quoi ?!? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?!? »  
« Toi... tu t'es encore disputé avec Yuki ! Et visiblement, il n'y est pas allé de main morte. Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Emi, en désignant les blessures de Kyo.  
Le garçon se rembrunit et pour dissimuler son malaise, il s'empara vivement de la carte du monde coincée sous le bras de la blondinette et marmonna :  
« C'est rien. Rien du tout. Comme d'habitude. Allez, amène-toi, c'est pas le moment de traîner et de risquer de se faire griller... surtout par Mayuko. »  
L'image d'un monstrueux flacon de teinture noire vint le menacer dans son esprit avec, en arrière-fond, le rire sadique de leur terrible professeur principale. Il accéléra le pas, avec une grimace lourde de sens, la blondinette sur ses talons.  
  
***************************  
  
Le vent gorgé de pluie rinçait consciencieusement le toit du temple d'Hibari. Et n'oubliait pas le parapluie d'Emi, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes au moins. Par le plus grand des hasards, la blondinette était arrivée en avance. Et pourtant, elle avait fait de son mieux pour perdre du temps. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, TOUT s'était ligué contre elle : pas de nettoyage de classe, métro à l'heure, trottoirs dégagés...  
~ C'est un comble... Le seul jour où je DOIS arriver en retard, je suis en avance. Je le fais exprès ou quoi ?!? ~ pensa t'elle avec une grimace.  
Elle contempla l'entrée d'un air maussade. Puis, résigné.  
~ Je pourrais partir. Dire que je suis malade. Pfff... A quoi bon ! Tôt ou tard, je vais devoir le revoir. Plus je repousse ce moment, et plus je vais me stresser... Quant à fuir, pas question ! Alors, autant résoudre ce petit problème là, tout de suite, et arrêter de me prendre la tête, non, je ne me PRENDS PAS la tête pour ce genre de futilités, et puis quoi encore, vraiment, je serai tombée bien bas de me préoccuper de... ~  
« Stop. » murmura brusquement Emi, interrompant ses pensées qui menaçaient sérieusement de devenir incohérentes.  
Elle serra férocement le manche de son parapluie.  
« Je vais entrer NOW. Tout de suite. Et en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec ça. »  
La jeune fille baissa d'un seul coup le parapluie. Elle leva la tête, contemplant le ciel couleur d'encre diluée, laissant les gouttes tracer leur chemin humide sur son visage et ses vêtements. Juste quelques secondes. Puis, elle referma son parapluie, le secoua vivement, et entra dans le temple.  
A l'intérieur, la pénombre de cette nuit prématurée avait envahi les lieux. Emi eut le réflexe de chercher l'interrupteur mais se rappela qu'Hibari n'avait pas installé l'électricité dans cette partie-là du temple. Non, en fait, dans tout le temple sauf la salle de dessin et le couloir qui y menait. Guidée par la lueur tamisée des veilleuses, Emi remonta le couloir. Silence environnant, ponctué par le tambourinement de la pluie. Frottement assourdis de ses chaussons contre le plancher adouci par l'usure. Une vague odeur fraîche flottait dans l'air, mélange de terre humide, de peinture et de crayons gras. Un parfum qui évoquait étrangement à Emi celui d'une grotte. Elle se rendit brusquement compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas quitter tout ça. Elle aimait vraiment venir et apprendre ici. Et elle ne voulait pas perdre ce lieu. Rompre le charme. Elle secoua la tête et fit coulisser la porte de la salle de dessin entrouverte, tout en pensant :  
~ Je n'ai rien à craindre de ce côté-là, voyons ! Ce n'est pas comme si du jour au lendemain, Hibari-sensei décidait de... ~  
BOUM !  
Emi atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Totalement surprise, elle cligna des yeux, encore sous le choc. Elle avait vaguement senti son pied heurter quelque chose avant de perdre l'équilibre. Elle se redressa à demi et, tout en se retournant, elle grommela :  
« Allons bon... je me demande bien QUI laisserait traîner... »  
Elle ne termina pas sa remarque acerbe. Et se figea. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Un bref moment de vide glacé en elle. Puis, elle balbutia :  
« Hi... Hibari-sensei ?... »  
Et d'un seul coup, elle se pencha par-dessus le corps inerte du bonze étendu sur le seuil de la pièce et sur lequel elle venait de trébucher.  
« Hibari-sensei !... Hibari-sensei !! » répéta t'elle.  
Les yeux du professeur étaient clos. Emi le secoua légèrement. Puis un peu plus fort. Aucune réaction.  
~ Non... non... ne me dites pas qu'il est... qu'il est... ~ pensa t'elle.  
La jeune fille voulut retourner le bonze sur le dos. Mais le corps complètement relâché de ce dernier semblait avoir doublé de poids.  
« Calme... calme... Son pouls. Prends son pouls ! » murmura t'elle nerveusement.  
Emi chercha la main du vieil homme, perdue parmi les plis désordonnés du drapé de sa robe orange de bonze. Elle commençait à paniquer. Elle avait horreur de ça. Perdre son sang-froid. Mais tant que son côté britannique ne perdait pas pied, elle garderait la tête sur les épaules. Ce moment lui parut soudain terriblement irréel. Cotonneux. Elle avait l'impression de fonctionner au ralenti alors qu'à l'intérieur d'elle-même, tout se bousculait frénétiquement. Et tout à coup, une voix la rappela violemment au monde réel :  
« Sakata ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fab... »  
La voix irritée s'interrompit. Elle-aussi. Mais le sursaut qu'elle provoqua chez Emi avait été salutaire. La jeune fille arrêta aussitôt sa recherche infructueuse. Leva les yeux. Et aperçut Akito, immobile, sur le pas de la porte. L'expression de son visage... Le regard qu'il tenait fixé sur Hibari... Emi n'en avait jamais encore vu de semblable chez le jeune homme. Choqué. Et terriblement inquiet. Peut-être même... non, pas de la peur. Mais une appréhension.  
« Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! » murmura t'il.  
« Je ne sais pas, il était déjà dans cette position et inconscient quand je suis entrée, il y cinq minutes. Aide-moi donc à le retourner, je veux vérifier son pouls ! » expliqua Emi.  
Voyant la jeune fille essayer de pousser à nouveau le bonze, Akito s'exclama aussitôt :  
« Pousse-toi de là ! Tu fais n'importe quoi, espèce d'idiote ! »  
Il laissa tomber le paquet de pains d'encre de Chine qu'il tenait dans les mains et s'agenouilla vivement sur le sol, à côté d'Hibari. Et se mit à tirer. Mais sans succès.  
« Mais non, pas comme ça ! Viens ici et aide moi plutôt à pousser ! Dépêche-toi ! » le sermonna Emi.  
« Ne me donne pas d'ordre, sale sauvageonne !! » cracha t'il, rageur.  
« Ne fais pas ton gamin pourri gâté !! Tu crois que c'est le moment de se disputer, hein ?! »  
Le temps d'une fraction de seconde, ils se regardèrent, sentant la tension monter une fois de plus. Puis, ils prirent conscience du corps d'Hibari, gisant entre eux. Scellant un armistice temporaire. Akito se déplaça avec une mauvaise grâce plus qu'évidente et vint s'agenouiller près d'Emi.  
« C'est ridicule... on dirait deux chiens se disputant un os... » grommela la jeune fille.  
« La ferme, et pousse ! » répliqua Akito.  
Grâce aux efforts conjugués des deux élèves, Hibari fut rapidement retourné sur le dos. Emi posa aussitôt deux doigts sur la gorge du bonze et sentit battre un lointain pouls.  
« Il est vivant... Mais son pouls est faible et semble très irrégulier ! » déclara t'elle.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Appelle une ambulance ! » fit Akito.  
« Je sais, ne me crie pas dessus ! Je... je suis autant nerveuse que toi ! »  
Emi s'était levée et s'était emparée du téléphone, posé sur une petite table près de l'entrée de la salle. Mais sa main tremblait tellement de nervosité qu'elle n'arrivait pas à composer le numéro.  
« Qui a dit que j'étais nerveux ?! Oh et puis, laisse-moi faire, hystérique comme tu es, personne n'arrivera à te comprendre ! » fit Akito, en la rejoignant d'un air exaspéré.  
Il lui prit le combiné des mains. Emi retourna s'agenouiller auprès d'Hibari, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la voix d'Akito. Elle toucha le visage d'Hibari. Il était un peu froid. La jeune fille détacha vivement le pull qu'elle avait noué autour de ses épaules et en recouvrit le bonze. Elle saisit l'une des mains du vieil homme et se mit à la frotter dans les siennes.  
~ S'il vous plaît... réveillez-vous... ne restez pas comme ça... ~ pensa t'elle.  
Un claquement sec. Puis Akito s'adressa à elle :  
« Ils arrivent dans quelques minutes. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore, Sakata ?! »  
« Ca ne se voit pas ? J'essaye de le réchauffer, il est gelé ! »  
« Et tu crois vraiment pouvoir le faire comme ça ?! Tes trucs de sauvage sont tout juste bons pour la jungle ! »  
« Parce que tu sais mieux t'y prendre, peut-être ?! »  
Akito s'en fut ouvrir une armoire coulissante et en sortit une couverture, dont il enveloppa Hibari.  
~ Hé bien ! Je n'aurai pas su où trouver... Il connaît ce temple comme si c'était chez lui.~ pensa Emi.  
Un silence. La pression momentanément retombée, seule l'attente un peu nerveuse et inquiète subsistait. Mais ne suffisait pas à réfreiner d'autres pensées. Emi avait l'impression d'avoir un disque rayé à la place de son esprit : elle sautait constamment du sujet « Hibari en danger » à celui du baiser, en passant par l'étrange expression d'Akito.  
~ Je ne dirai rien. Je ne vais surtout pas parler de... non, pas là et pas maintenant !! ~ pensa t'elle.  
Akito remonta un peu la couverture sur Hibari, concentré sur le bonze. Tellement, qu'il ne s'entendit pas murmurer :  
« J'aurai dû insister... la dernière fois... Et maintenant, tout risque de recommencer... et d'empirer... »  
« Nyo ? Qu'est-ce qui va recommencer ? » demanda Emi, d'un air interrogateur.  
Akito la considéra d'un air surpris, puis agacé :  
« Hein ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?! »  
« Ce serait plutôt à toi de me le dire, tu viens de parler de quelque chose qui risque de recommencer. » reprit Emi.  
« Je n'ai rien dit de tel. Fiche-moi la paix et ne dis plus un mot ! »  
Peu à peu, Akito reprenait conscience. Conscience qu'il se trouvait à nouveau à côté de... Mais fort heureusement pour lui, il ne fut pas sauvé par le gong, mais presque. La sirène de l'ambulance retentit et les deux élèves sursautèrent et se levèrent immédiatement. Et Akito sortit à la rencontre des ambulanciers pour les guider... fuyant aussi un peu la présence de la blondinette pour tout ce qu'elle risquait de faire remonter à la surface. A nouveau. Comme la dernière fois, à Okinawa.  
  
************************  
  
Il n'y avait rien de plus cru et en même temps d'aussi irréel qu'un hôpital. Les lumières violemment blanches et présentes vous scotchaient à la réalité, tandis que les sons amortis des roulettes en caoutchouc des brancards et des chaussons spéciaux du personnel médical vous entouraient d'un silence ouaté. Et contre cette bulle, venaient se cogner les bruits du dehors, à peine perceptibles. C'était du moins ce que pensait Emi, tout en remontant vers la salle d'attente. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas mis les pieds dans un hôpital de sa vie, et l'endroit lui procurait un vague sentiment de malaise. C'était grand mais on y étouffait. Elle accéléra légèrement le pas.  
Dans la salle d'attente, Akito croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le dossier du sofa. La pièce, donnant sur le couloir principal de la section « réanimation », était vide. Profitant de l'absence d'Emi, il s'autorisa un bref soupir et passa sa main sur son visage d'un air las.  
~ Mon projet allait si bien... tout allait à merveille... Et puis... ~ pensa t'il.  
Et puis... cet accident d'Hibari. La seule personne qui l'avait traité et apprécié comme un être normal. Pas pour sa condition ou son rang, mais pour lui-même. Il lui avait apporté un goût de réalité, mais non pas amère et inéluctable comme la fatalité de son propre destin. Mais une réalité apaisée, aussi douce et franche qu'un trait d'encre diluée au pinceau. Et Akito, qui n'avait jamais fait preuve d'un quelconque sentiment envers autrui à moins de servir ses propres intérêts, avait éprouvé de la reconnaissance et du respect envers le bonze. Voir même, une certaine affection. Le jeune homme se figea.  
~ Non... ce n'est pas lui le premier. Le premier à m'avoir accepté sans obligation. ~ pensa t'il.  
Un autre goût de réalité. Donné avant ça. Et à nouveau effleuré... là- bas... au même endroit. Cette réalité dont il avait sincèrement voulu faire partie. Car c'était « elle » qui la lui avait offerte spontanément. Une saveur d'éternité dans ce laps de temps si court... pendant ces quelques semaines... des années auparavant. Akito secoua brusquement la tête. Et essaya immédiatement de réorganiser ses priorités.  
~ Elle risque de tout perturber. Ce qui s'est produit à Okinawa... Je dois absolument garder le contrôle. Les choses ont changé, de toutes manières. Et elle a changé. Complètement ! ~ pensa t'il.  
Il lança un regard sombre à la table basse devant lui. Et le conserva lorsqu'Emi entra dans la salle d'attente, essoufflée et les mains plutôt encombrées.  
« Me voilà !! J'ai mis un peu de temps, désolée, mais j'ai rencontré en chemin une infirmière vraiment gentille, elle m'a heureusement indiqué le chemin pour revenir jusqu'ici, cet endroit est tellement grand et tout s'y ressemble, c'est pire qu'une fourmilière et j'en ai profité pour lui demander si... » commença à débiter d'une seule traite Emi.  
« Abrège, Sakata. Ou bien tais-toi si tu n'as rien d'intéressant à dire. » l'interrompit froidement Akito.  
Emi reprit comme si de rien n'était :  
« BREF, la gentille infirmière, une crème, a bien voulu aller se renseigner pour moi sur l'état d'Hibari-sensei, vu que ça fait pratiquement une heure que nous sommes arrivés et que personne ne semble se rappeler de nous. »  
« Et il t'a fallu plus de trois quarts d'heure pour accomplir cette tâche ?... Une nouvelle héroïne de Mythologie est née ! La déesse sauvageonne ! » fit remarquer Akito, d'un air cynique.  
Emi fronça les sourcils et déposa un peu trop sèchement deux tasses sur la table basse tout en déclarant :  
« La sauvageonne a même réussi à trouver du vrai thé. Pas de l'instantané. Et gracieusement offert par la gentille infirmière. »  
Akito bailla :  
« Incroyable. C'est au Panthéon des Dieux que tu vas entrer, là. »  
Emi se redressa vivement et dit :  
« J'en ai en tout cas plus fait que toi ! Mais contempler le plafond doit aussi être une tâche passionnante et d'intérêt public, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Akito allait répliquer mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un médecin, un carnet à la main.  
« Excusez-moi... vous êtes bien des parents du patient Hibari-san ? »  
Akito se leva aussitôt, tandis qu'Emi répondait :  
« Nous sommes ses élèves. Alors, comment va t'il ? Il s'est réveillé ? »  
  
Le médecin, déjà habitué à l'inévitable tir groupé de questions, répondit patiemment :  
« Il s'est réveillé, oui. Son état de santé est faible mais stationnaire. Vous pouvez aller le voir et lui parler, mais pas plus de cinq minutes. »  
« Et... et le malaise ? Vous savez ce qui a bien pu le provoquer ? » continua Emi sur sa lancée.  
A ces mots, le visage d'Akito se contracta.  
~ Ca ne peut-être que... ça... à nouveau. ~ pensa t'il.  
Le médecin consulta ses notes. Puis contempla silencieusement les deux élèves, avant de déclarer :  
« Le genre de malaise dont vient d'être victime votre professeur est malheureusement fréquent, surtout en phase de... »  
« Ca va. Nous sommes au courant. » le coupa brusquement Akito.  
Le médecin lui lança un regard un peu surpris. Emi se tourna vers lui et s'exclama :  
« Nyo ?! Comment ça, 'nous' ?! Moi, pas du tout ! Je ne sais absolument rien ! »  
Puis, s'adressant au médecin, elle continua :  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Hibari-sensei ? Est-ce qu'il... est-ce qu'il est mala... »  
« Le numéro de chambre d'Hibari-san ? » l'interrompit à nouveau Akito.  
Le médecin, de plus en plus confus, répondit néanmoins :  
« Heu... 317. Au fond du couloir, à gauche. »  
Akito hocha la tête et empoigna Emi par le bras avant de la tirer à sa suite hors de la pièce, puis le long du couloir. La blondinette protesta avec véhémence :  
« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé le médecin terminer son explication ?! Connaître déjà la situation d'Hibari-sensei ne te donne pas le droit de tout garder pour toi !! Moi aussi, je voulais savoir !!! »  
Akito ne répondit pas, continuant à traîner la jeune fille derrière lui.  
« C'est... c'est pas juste, là !! Moi aussi, j'apprécie beaucoup Hibari- sensei !! Moi-aussi, j'étais inquiète !! Alors, puisque tu sembles tout connaître le concernant et encore mieux que ce médecin, dis-moi !! Dis-moi ce qu'il a !! Allez, répond ! Mais REPOND, quoi !!! » s'écria Emi.  
Akito s'arrêta d'un seul coup et d'une violente secousse, il amena Emi près de lui.  
« Baisse d'un ton, Sakata ! Tu es dans un hôpital ! » lui souffla t'il, irrité.  
« Alors répond-moi ! A moins que tu ne saches rien, oui, je l'aurai parié, ou alors, tu souhaites... » commença Emi.  
« Un cancer. »  
« ... tout garder pour toi et ainsi... QUOI ?! »  
« Un can-cer. Hibari-sensei est atteint d'un cancer ! Tu es contente ? J'ai répondu à ta question ? » répéta Akito.  
Emi contempla le jeune homme, muette et immobile. Jamais... jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné... chez le bonze si rayonnant d'affabilité et de douceur... de vie...  
« Mais... depuis combien de... » reprit-elle, lentement.  
« Bien avant ta venue. Ca c'était calmé, pendant un temps. Résorbé. Je pensais même que... c'était définitivement parti. Mais... » fit Akito.  
~ Mais finalement... c'était toujours là. Bien caché. Et il ne m'a rien dit. Il ne voulait rien faire non plus, pour celui d'avant. Et là... ~ pensa t'il.  
« Je regrette déjà de t'en avoir trop dit, et sans l'accord d'Hibari- sensei !» lança t'il à Emi, en se remettant à marcher.  
« Mais... de toutes manières, le médecin nous aurait prévenus ! » fit Emi, en le rattrapant à la porte de la chambre 317.  
Akito soupira d'un air exaspéré puis entrouvrit la porte. Hibari était étendu au milieu d'une marée montante de draps, tubes transparents et fils. La créature du docteur Frankenstein elle-même n'avait pas bénéficié d'un tel attirail pour sa résurrection. Mais dans cette profusion de matériel hospitalier, le visage d'Hibari émergeait tel une paisible pleine lune souriante. Akito s'installa à son chevet, demandant d'une voix calme et douce comment se sentait son sensei.  
« Un peu engoncé, à dire vrai. J'ai un peu de mal à méditer, mais je pense pouvoir rapidement parer à ce détail. Ce sera un défi intéressant à réaliser.» répondit ce dernier, un sourire fatigué aux lèvres.  
Emi se pencha à son tour vers le bonze :  
« J'en ai un excellent pour vous, de défi ! Le thème, c'est 'Repos, repos et encore repos'. Qu'en dites-vous ? »  
« Très tentant, Emi-chan ! Mais en parlant de défi... je n'ai même pas pu vous donner le vôtre. »  
« Nous le reprendrons dès que vous serez rétabli, Sensei. » déclara Akito.  
« Oui, oui, rien ne presse ! Le plus important, c'est que vous récupériez ! » renchérit Emi.  
Le visage du bonze prit une expression de réflexion intense. Ce qui, en temps normal, n'augurait rien de bon. Emi et Akito en avaient déjà largement fait les frais. La fuite leur sembla leur meilleure alliée. Mais une fuite digne et respectueuse envers leur sensei.  
« Le médecin ne nous a accordé qu'une courte entrevue, nous allons donc vous laisser vous reposer. » commença Akito.  
« Mais nous reviendrons demain, pendant les horaires des visites ! » complèta Emi.  
Malheureusement pour eux, leur sensei n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il sourit. Puis déclara :  
« Avant que vous ne partiez, j'aurai une petite requête à vous soumettre... »  
  
****************************  
  
~ Une petite requête, hein ?... ~ pensa Emi.  
La portière de la Mercedes se referma avec un claquement sec. La blondinette contempla d'un air maussade l'allée bordée de chrysanthèmes, qui s'enfonçait dans la pénombre. Un peu plus loin, la masse sombre et imposante d'un bâtiment. La demeure principale du Manoir Soma. Et sous la pluie et le crépuscule morne... en fait, c'était tout à fait le genre d'ambiance qui convenait à un tel endroit. Il ne manquait plus qu'une musique baroque d'arrière-fond, un petit éclair, et Nosferatu, le vampire de la nuit, sur le perron.  
« Sakata !! Tu traînes ! » lui lança Akito, déjà engagé sur le chemin. Emi tressaillit.  
~ Non, vraiment, dire que je m'étais pourtant promise de ne plus JAMAIS revenir ici... Quelle plaaaaaiiie !!! ~ pensa t-elle.  
Hibari avait une fois de plus frappé. La requête du bonze ? Faire le défi de dessin entre les deux élèves le soir-même, et lui apporter le résultat le lendemain, à l'hôpital.  
~ Ca aurait pu être au temple, à la pension, mais non !! Il a fallu que Mossieur mette son grain de sel ! Pourquoi pas au Manoir ?! Mais bien sûr !! ~  
Emi soupira, puis rejoignit Akito à l'intérieur. Le long couloir. Toujours le même. Et cette atmosphère lourde. Qui n'avait pas changé, depuis sa dernière visite avec Hibari, en avril. La jeune fille suivait le chef de clan à distance. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir, devant la dernière porte coulissante, elle se rendit brusquement compte qu'ils allaient être tout seuls. Pas comme au temple, où ils étaient seuls mais avec la présence invisible d'Hibari dans les parages. Mais vraiment tout seuls. Comme... comme...  
~ ... comme à Okinawa... ~ pensa Emi.  
Akito entra dans la pièce. La blondinette hésita une fraction de seconde. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils.  
~ Bon !! Autant en profiter ! C'est l'occasion de mettre la situation au clair ! ~  
Et elle avança d'un pas décidé. La pièce elle-aussi n'avait pas changé. Mis à part les deux tables basses qui en occupaient le centre. Emi s'en approcha : sur chacune d'entre elles, étaient posés un petit tas de feuilles blanches, un suzuri (= récipient rectangulaire qu'on remplit d'eau, à la surface légèrement râpeuse contre laquelle on racle le pain d'encre de chine afin d'obtenir de l'encre liquide), plusieurs pinceaux et des pains d'encre de chine de différentes couleurs. Emi n'avait pas pu savoir en quoi consistait le défi de dessin, puisqu'Hibari avait eu son malaise à son arrivée au temple. Mais Akito avait non seulement été mis au courant... mais avait également fait le nécessaire concernant le matériel. La blondinette fit une grimace discrète. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup dessiner à l'encre.  
~ Heureusement que Grand-mère m'a enseigné les bases... Mais ça promet ! ~ se dit-elle, en désespoir de cause.  
« Heu... Akito ? Tu sais quel est le... » commença t'elle.  
« Dessiner les 'Quatres fleurs gracieuses', en deux heures et demie. Technique du 'sumi-e'. Et dépêche-toi de t'asseoir, tu nous fais perdre du temps à rester planter là, les bras ballants. Je ne tiens pas à endurer ta présence ici une seconde de plus qu'il en sera nécessaire. » l'interrompit sèchement Akito, en s'installant à sa table basse.  
Un flot de répliques cinglantes vint percuter l'esprit de la jeune fille, mais elle déclara :  
« Rassures-toi, je ne resterai pas une minute de trop dans cet endroit ! »  
Et elle s'assit d'un air irrité, posant son sac près d'elle. Manifestement, comme tout ce qui l'entourait, Akito non plus n'avait pas changé. Toutefois, ça, elle s'en était quand même un peu doutée. Elle entendit le raclement terreux du pain d'encre contre la surface du suzuri du jeune homme. Elle crispa ses doigts contre le rebord de la table.  
~ Mais... je veux qu'il le dise. Je VEUX l'entendre de sa bouche. Qu'il me réponde enfin ! Je n'attends absolument rien, mais je ne lui permettrai pas de penser qu'il peut jouer avec moi ! ~ se dit-elle, farouchement.  
Elle tourna la tête vers Akito. Prit une profonde inspiration. Un air affirmé. Ouvrit la bouche. Puis tout à coup, se figea, une goutte de sueur sur le front.  
~ Qu'est-ce que... QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CES « QUATRE FLEURS GRACIEUSES » ?!? ~ pensa t'elle, paniquée.  
« Heu... heu... dis-moi... Akito... est-ce qu'Hibari-sensei n'a pas précisé un peu plus le contenu du défi ?... » demanda t'elle d'une voix hésitante.  
Sans lever les yeux de sa feuille, le jeune homme fit claquer sa réponse :  
« Non. »  
Une pause. Puis, il fronça les sourcils et ajouta :  
« Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire ce que sont les « quatre fleurs gracieuses ». C'est la base du 'sumi-e', et même les imbéciles de sauvageonnes comme toi devraient le savoir. »  
Il répondait froidement. Mais comme un automate. Il se forçait. Il se forçait à ne pas entendre ce qu'il disait. Sinon... tout risquait de... S'il se rendait à nouveau compte... S'il laissait à nouveau ce qui était sorti prendre le pas... Akito durcit son regard, et un trait d'encre ample et nerveux balafra sa feuille. Ignorer. Ignorer ce qui remontait. Et maintenir ce couvercle avec la force de la rancune et de la colère. Cela, il en avait l'habitude.  
« L'imbécile de sauvageonne connaît plus d'un millier de variétés de plantes différentes sur chaque continent ! Et des fleurs gracieuses, ce n'est pas ce qui manque sur Terre ! Est-ce que pour une fois, ça ne t'écorcherait pas la langue d'être poli ?! » répondit Emi, vexée.  
Elle contempla d'un air maussade le matériel de dessin étalé devant elle.  
« En plus, je déteste peindre à l'encre. C'est trop triste... trop sombre... on ne peut faire passer que de la mélancolie dans ces traits. » murmura t'elle.  
Nouveau coup de pinceau sec. Akito laissa échapper un rire ironique :  
« Une telle attitude ne m'étonne pas de toi, Sakata. Il suffit que tu sois médiocre dans ce domaine pour le dénigrer... C'est bien un jugement de sauvage, qui craint et déclare tabou ce qu'il ne peut expliquer. »  
Le venin de ces sarcasmes commençait à énerver Emi. Qui s'exclama d'un seul coup :  
« Alors, toi qui te considères donc comme un homme civilisé, explique à la sauvageonne que je suis pourquoi tu l'as embrassée à Okinawa ?!! A moins que le sujet ne soit tabou ? »  
Pendant une fraction de seconde, le pinceau suspendit imperceptiblement sa progression. Et un minuscule mélange d'encre diluée et d'eau déforma le trait.  
« Oh, je sais bien ce que ça voulait dire, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai bien deviné ce qui s'était passé, ton intention ! » continua Emi sur le même ton.  
Le pinceau reprit le cours de son trait.  
« Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi tu me le demandes ? » répliqua calmement Akito.  
Le jeune homme soupira d'un air ennuyé et continua :  
« Tu crois peut-être que je m'en souviens ? Ce genre de situation embarrassante, je l'efface de ma mémoire. »  
« Si c'était aussi embarrassant... pourquoi tu l'as fait ?! » insista Emi.  
« Tu ne m'as pas vraiment repoussé, il me semble. »  
« Arrête de toujours esquiver mes questions! Tu essayes de gagner du temps pour trouver une explication ou quoi ?! Donc, ça t'a plus marqué que tu ne sembles le laisser paraître ! »  
Akito reposa son pinceau sur la table d'un claquement sec, se leva et vint se planter devant Emi. Inconsciemment, la blondinette recula légèrement. Mais maintint son regard fermement posé sur lui. Le chef de clan la toisa pendant quelques secondes. Puis, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un mince sourire cynique et mauvais. D'une voix basse et mielleuse, il commença :  
« Je voulais savoir combien de temps tu résisterais. Jusqu'où une sauvageonne pouvait se terrer avant de se laisser prendre au piège. Et finalement, tu n'as pas mis très longtemps à abaisser tes défenses. Pour une sauvageonne. C'était si simple. Trop simple. Et deux fois de suite, tu t'es faite avoir ! »  
~ C'est bien ce que je pensais... ce n'était qu'un jeu. Qu'il le dise. Qu'il le dise à haute et intelligible voix ! Là, maintenant ! Et qu'on clôt définitivement le sujet !! ~ pensa Emi.  
Akito ajouta, d'une voix faussement innocente :  
« Et telle que je te vois, là... insistant, répétant cette même question... c'est plutôt toi qui as été le plus marquée par ce qui s'est passé. »  
Il se pencha vers Emi, qui recula la tête sans toutefois le quitter des yeux, le regard dur, et il murmura :  
« Et je parie que si je recommençais, tu aurais exactement la même réaction. »  
« Akito, tu es tellement imbu de ta propre personne que tu me dégoûtes. » répliqua Emi avec mépris.  
~ Je savais bien que c'était son genre à lui... de faire ça... d'être comme ça... ~ se dit-elle.  
Le jeune homme se redressa en riant et lui tourna le dos, revenant vers sa table :  
« Tout ce foin juste pour un si innocent petit jeu ! Même s'il faut être deux pour jouer à ce jeu-là. »  
~ Mais si j'en étais aussi certaine... surtout maintenant que le mot est lâché... ~  
« J'avais raison. » murmura Emi.  
~ ... alors, pourquoi est-ce que je sens... à l'intérieur... une douleur... ~  
La jeune fille porta la main à son ventre. Ses doigts agrippèrent le tissu de son uniforme.  
~ Une douleur...~  
Diffuse. Qui lentement se répandait en elle. Une très lointaine sensation de brûlure. Mais qui petit à petit se précisait. Autour du nombril.  
~ Cette... cette douleur... ~  
Emi se figea, d'un seul coup glacée. La brusque conscience de son propre corps... en train de changer. Comme à chaque...  
~ Mais... mais ce n'est pas la nouvelle lune !!! Ce n'est que demain !! DEMAIN !! ~ se dit-elle.  
Elle avait toujours vérifié. Depuis ce fameux jour. Elle ne s'était jamais trompée. La blondinette s'empara de son sac. Fouillant de sa main libre, tremblante et désespérée.  
~ Non... pas ici... pas maintenant... pas... devant... lui !! ~  
D'un geste rageur, elle renversa le contenu du sac qui se répandit avec fracas sur le sol. Akito leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, et tourna la tête vers elle :  
« Sakata !! Tu fais trop de... »  
Il se tut en apercevant Emi. A quatre pattes, elle repoussait cahiers et livres éparpillés d'un air angoissé. Son visage pâlissait à vue d'oeil, devenant brillant de transpiration, et elle respirait par saccades bruyantes. Comme prise d'une soudaine crise d'asthme. Ce dernier détail contraria grandement Akito, qui s'exclama :  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Sakata ?!? Ta présence est déjà un supplice mais là, ça devient franchement insupportable !! Arrête ! Arrête de faire ce bruit !! Tout de suite !! »  
Mais Emi ne l'entendit pas, entièrement accaparée par sa recherche et sa douleur, qui ne cessait de progresser. Elle plaqua subitement la main sur un petit carnet bleu, l'extirpa du fouillis et l'ouvrit maladroitement. Son agenda. Et à la page de ce vendredi... la petite croix marquant la nouvelle lune.  
« Mais... Je ne m'étais jamais trompée... » murmura t'elle, glacée.  
Un début de nausée. Qui remontait lentement.  
~ Je ne peux pas... rester... ici. Pourquoi je n'ai pas vu que... mais je dois... sortir... partir... avant que... ~ pensa t'elle.  
Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre, tentant vainement de remplacer la douleur qui l'investissait par une autre. Elle savait d'avance que c'était inutile. Que lorsque cette douleur-là s'éveillait, plus rien d'autre n'existait. Cette douleur qu'elle n'avait éprouvée qu'une seule fois. La toute première fois. Mais qui demeurait terriblement claire et précise dans son esprit, ses souvenirs. Emi appuya une main tremblante contre la table basse. Il fallait qu'elle se lève. Et qu'elle parte. Déjà, elle atteignait les limites habituelles de sa souffrance. Le moment pour elle de passer son baume qui garderait flou la douleur. Au-delà... elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Et aucun produit ne pourrait alors lui venir en aide.  
Akito n'avait pas bougé, observant d'un oeil agacé le manège d'Emi. Il ne manquait plus que ça, une autre asthmatique... comme si les crises de Yuki ne lui avaient pas déjà assez suffit comme ça. En voyant que la blondinette essayait de se lever, il fronça les sourcils et dit :  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu ne peux pas rester tranquille deux secondes de suite ?! Tes instincts de sauvageonne ont resurgit ? Tu ne vois pas combien tu es gênante ?! Tu perturbes la qualité de mon travail, espèce d'idiote !! Assieds-toi ! »  
Emi s'appuya de tout son poids sur sa main, se redressant tant bien que mal. Les doigts de son autre main demeuraient crispés contre son ventre. Ses jambes étaient aussi flageolantes que de la gélatine. La jeune fille serra les dents.  
« Je... je... m'en vais. Je dois... y aller... » parvint-elle à articuler.  
« Tu n'iras nulle part tant que ce défi ne sera pas terminé ! Cesse donc ton cinéma, Sakata, et assieds-toi ! » répliqua sèchement Akito.  
Une brève pointe de douleur. Emi se plia légèrement en avant, retenant un gémissement. Et répéta :  
« Akito... je dois vraiment y aller... »  
Quelquechose dans sa voix interpella Akito. Ou plutôt, ranima pendant une fraction de seconde ce qu'il tentait de retenir en lui. Mais tout cela fut à nouveau rapidement noyé, et il reprit :  
« Tu crois que tes petites simulations minables ont un effet sur moi ? Assieds-toi. Assieds-toi maintenant, ou c'est moi qui vais te faire asseoir.»  
Emi écarquilla brusquement les yeux, le souffle coupé. La douleur avait subitement augmenté de manière alarmante. Et elle réalisa avec horreur que le seuil venait d'être franchi. Plus question à présent de jouer la carte de la politesse. Il lui fallait quitter cet endroit immédiatement. La jeune fille repéra la porte de la chambre. Fit un premier pas. Le plancher de la pièce vint aussitôt joyeusement à sa rencontre et les murs entamèrent une gigue enfiévrée. La blondinette chancela, tituba sur un mètre et finit par s'effondrer à genoux sur le sol, pliée en deux.  
~ Le... le froid... je le sens à nouveau s'infiltrer... Envie de... vomir... Mal... j'ai mal... J'ai mal !!!! ~ se dit-elle.  
En voyant Emi tomber, Akito s'était levé d'un seul coup. Le réflexe lui avait échappé. Ce n'était plus de la comédie. Il le savait. Son expérience aiguisée de malade le lui disait. Il se sentit frémir intérieurement. Hésiter. Le poids sur le couvercle vacilla.  
« Sakata !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches, cette fois-ci ?! » fit-il.  
Emi réprima un violent haut-le-coeur et plaqua une main sur ses lèvres.  
~ Ca arrive... je sais que... ce n'est que le début... de... ~ pensa t'elle.  
Elle avait peur. Une terreur froide et gluante. Et mal. La souffrance devenait monstrueuse. Intolérable. Emi abattit le poing sur le plancher mais elle ne sentait déjà plus rien, mis à part cette douleur unique qui s'amplifiait à chaque seconde, absorbant tout son être.  
~ Je n'en peux plus... Vais... crier... trop mal... et... ~  
D'un seul coup, comme un soufflet ranime le feu d'une forge, la sensation de brûlure se propagea à son tour, se mêlant à la douleur et au froid nauséeux.  
~ Ca... ça brûle !!!~  
N'obtenant aucune réponse de la part d'Emi, Akito allait se répéter lorsqu'il se figea. L'odeur. Une odeur étrange se répandait dans la chambre. Une odeur qu'il n'arriva pas à identifier sur le coup. Puis soudain, il écarquilla les yeux. Et balbutia :  
« Mais... ça sent... ça sent... »  
Une odeur de brûlé. De chair brûlée. La chambre entière empestait.  
« D'où vient cette affreuse... » commença t-il.  
Un hurlement. Long. Bas. Quasi animal. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers Emi, stupéfait. Ce son inhumain... provenait de sa gorge à elle. La voix de la jeune fille se brisa. Et de sa bouche entrouverte, sortirent des gémissements rauques. Akito la contempla, glacé et paralysé. Jamais il n'avait encore vu le spectacle d'une telle agonie. Et pourtant, il avait présidé à bien des tortures. Brusquement, une violente secousse en lui. Qui le poussait en avant. Le forçait à aller vers elle. Et qui se cognait à la barrière de réticence, au couvercle de colère. Secondes d'hésitation. Une brève bouffée de lutte féroce. Et tout à coup, le silence. Emi, recroquevillée sur elle-même, ouvrit grand ses yeux. Reprenant conscience. Humant l'odeur. Et d'un seul coup, elle baissa la tête et écarta les mains de son ventre. L'horreur dans son regard. Akito aperçut le tissus de la veste d'uniforme se racornissant à vue d'oeil comme un papier jeté dans le feu, noir et cramé.  
~ Mais... elle brûle ! ~ pensa t'il.  
Il vit Emi, sanglotant, tentant vainement de ses mains moites et tremblantes de déboutonner sa veste, ivre de douleur. En un instant, tout se rompit en lui. Et le lien se tendit à nouveau, l'entraînant auprès d'elle.  
Désespérée, incapable de saisir les boutons, Emi tira sur le tissu... vacilla... puis tomba en avant. Et au lieu de la surface lisse et froide du plancher, sa joue se trouva appuyée contre quelque chose de ferme et de chaud. Et de noir. Elle eut vaguement conscience de basculer en arrière, mais pas de tomber. Un à un, ses doigts fermement agrippés au tissu furent décrochés. Puis, la douleur reprit à nouveau le dessus. Agenouillé auprès de la blondinette étendue sur le sol, Akito commença sans perdre de temps à déboutonner la veste, qui montrait des signes inquiétants de combustion spontanée. L'odeur de brûlé s'intensifiait. Emi se recroquevilla brutalement. Le jeune homme la saisit par les épaules et la ramena vers lui. Un sursaut. Le voile de douleur devant les yeux d'Emi se leva un peu. Et elle reconnut Akito penché au-dessus d'elle, essayant d'ouvrir sa veste. Immédiatement, elle tenta de se dégager :  
« Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que... tu... non ! Arrête !! »  
« Tiens-toi tranquille ! » lui répliqua t'il d'une voix ferme, mais sans aucune trace d'agressivité.  
Ce sursaut fut un effort de trop pour Emi, qui se retrouva à nouveau clouée par la souffrance. Akito écarta vivement les pans de la veste. Et eut un mouvement de recul.  
~ L'odeur... cette odeur ! C'est... affreux ! Mais ça... ça !!! ~ se dit- il.  
Emi plaqua brutalement ses mains sur son ventre et hurla d'une voix rauque :  
« NE REGARDE PAS !!!! »  
Elle ne voulait pas voir l'expression du visage d'Akito. Maintenant qu'il savait à quoi ressemblait... Elle ferma les yeux et répéta :  
« Ne... regarde... pas !!! »  
La peau. Sous le chemisier pratiquement brûlé, la peau... Akito ne bougeait pas. Stupéfait. Horrifié.  
~ Sa peau... autour de son nombril... entièrement... ~ se dit-il.  
Et tout à coup, il se pencha à nouveau au-dessus d'Emi et lui saisit les bras, en s'exclamant :  
« Idiote !! Ne touche pas, tu vas te brûler ! »  
Les chairs à vif. La peau horriblement brûlée. Et un tatouage affreusement déformé. Akito n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait. Mais à présent que la barrière avait été rompue... il ne voyait qu'une seule chose. Elle. Qui souffrait.  
« Va... t'en !! Fiche le camp ! Ne... reste... pas... Ne regarde... pas ! » insista farouchement Emi.  
D'une secousse, Akito écarta les bras de la jeune fille. Ils étaient rouge vifs. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur la peau brûlée. La blondinette voulut se recroqueviller, mais il fut plus rapide et l'attira contre lui. Emi voulut le repousser, mais son corps était à présent entré dans la phase de léthargie de la crise. Akito maintenait la jeune fille dans ses bras, tout en prenant garde à laisser libre la partie brûlée autour du nombril.  
~ Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe... ce qui t'arrive... mais au moins... tu peux t'agripper à moi... Millie-chan.~ pensa t'il.  
Emi ne faisait plus que subir les raz-de-marée de douleur. Elle sentait déjà son esprit se refermer, investi une nouvelle fois encore par ce cauchemar-souvenir de la nouvelle lune. Pour ne pas qu'elle oublie. Lentement, avant de perdre le contrôle, elle articula d'une voix faible :  
« Pourquoi... tu fais... ça ?... »  
« Pourquoi tu as toujours tendance à poser des questions ? » répondit le chef de clan.  
« Idiot... » souffla t'elle.  
« Je vais appeler Hatori. »  
« Non... non !! Personne... pas voir le... »  
A bout de forces, Emi ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle recommençait à voir trouble. Elle frissonna. Le froid nauséeux s'intensifiait. Les deux chappes de plomb qui lui servaient de paupières s'abaissèrent.  
« Mal... froid... mal... » gémit-elle, recommençant à délirer.  
Il lui sembla que l'étreinte autour d'elle se resserrait. Une joue se pressa contre la sienne, encore humide de larmes et de sueur. Et doucement... le mirage d'une voix au creux de son oreille :  
« Accroche-toi à moi. »  
Puis, les ténèbres. Et l'éternel cauchemar.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Valà !! Encore une fois, j'ai dû couper ce chapitre en deux sinon, telle que je me connais, j'en aurai livré quinze pages de plus... T_T Mais pas de soucis, la suite arrive !  
Un très très grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et à ceux qui m'écrivent ! Vos mails me font tant plaisir et me motivent ! ^^  
Merci à : Yu-chan, Lily ma fée, Petite Lady, Préséa, Atlantis, Laurhanna, Emma et Mina, Clara, Boubi, Fred, Elodie 3004, Hachepsou, Sophie, Chamegane, Arashi, Leila, Nina, Sanae, Dianael, Imeldamizi, Tamayo, Razbitum, Galya, Spiegel 1979, Kitsune, Fruits Basket fana, et tous les autres !! Et bien sûr, last but NOT least, merci à toi, CAROOOOLE !! Ma meilleure amie et supporter !!! 


	19. Ce que les murs gardent secret

La globe-trotter girl !  
  
Par Zahnegirl.  
  
Bonjour à tous ! Mille excuses d'avoir coupé le dernier chapitre de manière aussi brutale, croyez-moi, j'en suis vraiment navrée ! Heu... vous n'avez pas l'air de croire à la sincérité de mon repentir... Et bien, vous avez raison, HAHAHAAAA !!! Un auteur sadique a TOUS les droits (surtout celui de faire souffrir ses persos, chose dont je ne me prive pas) ! Mais bon, je vais essayer d'être un peu plus gentille dans ce chapitre. J'ai dit « un peu ». Ne vous attendez pas à des miracles... nyark !  
Disclaimer : Fruits Basket et les personnages de Natsuki Takaya ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais la blondinette kamikaze Emi est à moaaaaa !!! HAHAHAAAA !  
  
Chapitre dix-neuf : Ce que les murs gardent secret.  
  
Un début de petit matin calme.  
Agenouillé sur le plancher de la chambre, Akito contemplait une silhouette endormie dans un futon. Encore troublé par ce qui venait de se passer. Et par ce qu'il avait fait. Il appuya sa main contre son visage, essuyant une brève expression de lassitude.  
~ Tout revient comme avant. Tout est intact. Je ne croyais pas que ce serait aussi fort. Je ne croyais pas que ça allait tout briser. Et prendre aussi facilement le dessus alors que... pendant tout ce temps... rien n'avait pu m'échapper. J'avais réussi à tout contrôler. Et même si l' « autre » avait des soupçons, jamais aucune faille ne s'était présentée à lui. Mais là... ce qui vient de se produire, hier soir... je n'ai rien pu retenir. ~  
Un brusque rappel. A Okinawa aussi, il s'était laissé emporter. Mais il avait rattrapé in extremis la situation, s'engluant à nouveau dans sa propre toile de rancoeur. Ce qui, finalement, s'était avéré être aussi peu efficace qu'inutile puisque l'équilibre de ce couvercle n'avait pas tenu très longtemps. Et à présent, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'arrivait plus à revenir en arrière. Tout avait volé en éclats. Et il y avait bien trop de choses dévoilées pour nier. De plus, il commençait à reprendre possession de ce qu'il avait éprouvé à l'époque. Le plus étonnant et surtout, le plus effrayant, était que toutes ces sensations ne rencontraient aucun obstacle pour se développer. Comme si c'était naturel. Comme si les choses n'avaient jamais changé entre eux. D'un air accablé, il pensa :  
~ Comment faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux plus rien maîtriser... Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne peux réellement plus rien maîtriser ! Et à l'intérieur... cette... cette chose qui ne cesse d'augmenter... Ce que j'éprouvais... avant. Je veux la retenir ! L'empêcher de progresser ! Mais aussi... en même temps... ~  
Le jeune homme se pencha un peu en avant, au-dessus de la silhouette endormie d'Emi dans le futon. Contemplant le visage encore un peu pâle enfoncé dans l'oreiller, perdu parmis les mèches de cheveux dorés.  
~ Je veux... ~ commença t'il à penser.  
Un mouvement l'interrompit. Emi se tourna en soupirant dans son sommeil. Agrippa fermement la couverture, le visage soudain crispé. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Puis lentement, elle se calma, mais le morceau de couverture demeura entre ses doigts. Akito, qui s'était légèrement reculé, contempla la scène d'un air un peu perplexe.  
Hier soir, il avait tenu la jeune fille contre lui jusqu'à ce que la crise s'apaise et que le souffle d'un sommeil agité remplace la respiration saccadée. Patient, dans l'obscurité. Mais hésitant de nombreuses fois à appeler Hatori, avant de se rappeler l'expression terrifiée d'Emi lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé. Et c'était dans ces ténèbres que tout s'était à nouveau ouvert en lui. Et ne s'était pas refermé, depuis.  
~ A ce moment-là, je n'ai pensé à rien. Je me suis juste laissé envahir par ce que j'éprouvais. Par ce qui remontait. Comme avec cette peinture, celle de ta grand-mère. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je ne pouvais pas me détacher de ce que tu me faisais ressentir.~ pensa Akito, tout en observant une nouvelle fois Emi.  
La jeune fille semblait à nouveau paisiblement endormie. Pourtant, la veille, elle n'avait cessé de remuer et de délirer avant de tomber peu à peu dans une sorte de léthargie entrecoupée de brusques sursauts. Et durant ce laps de temps, entre la crise et le début de cette torpeur, le ventre d'Emi avait continué à « brûler ». La chaleur dégagée avait été si forte que malgré ses précautions, la chemise et une manche d'Akito avaient légèrement grillé. Ce n'est qu'une fois la crise passée et en allongeant Emi sur le sol pour chercher un futon que le jeune homme avait constaté, très étonné pour ne pas dire stupéfait, que la peau du ventre de la blondinette était redevenue normale. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et il avait pu voir la véritable forme du tatouage... qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son oiseau à lui. Ce fameux « Oiseau des Cieux » dont avait parlé Emi. Pour la première fois, le jeune homme avait réellement commencé à se poser des questions sur elle. Chose totalement inhabituelle, puisque c'était aussi la première fois qu'il se posait des questions sur quelqu'un d'autre que sur l'un de ses maudits... Pas dans une logique de « Big Brother te regarde ». Mais vers quelque chose qui commençait déjà vaguement à ressembler à un genre d'attention... d'inquiétude.  
~ Tout cela devient trop étrange. Le serpent est le seul à ne pas se transformer à son contact. Son histoire d' « Oiseau des Cieux », ressemblant à l' oiseau du Jyunishi. Et pour finir... cette scène atroce. ~  
Quelque chose s'était produit, au cours de ces dix années de séparation. Car Akito se rappelait.... il en était même sûr et certain... que la petite Emi ne portait pas de tatouage à l'époque de leur rencontre. Autant de pièces de puzzle éparses qui n'en finissaient pas de s'ajouter mais sans apporter de solution au mystère qui entourait la blondinette.  
Le chef de clan secoua la tête, en fronçant les sourcils.  
~ Quant à moi, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. Je ne peux plus reculer. Je ne peux plus nier. Et je n'arrive pas à accepter. Tout s'est passé trop vite. Tout est ressorti trop tôt. Pour finalement arriver trop tard. Et pourtant, malgré tout... j'ai ce désir... cette volonté de ne pas détruire ce qui arrive. Je ne veux pas courir le risque qu'elle disparaisse... que tout disparaisse... et redevienne comme avant. Avant de te rencontrer. Et qu'il ne me reste plus que l' « autre » et ma propre mort. L'unique alternative de mourir, sans rien d'autre devant les yeux et dans l'esprit.~  
Une brusque angoisse. Même s'il n'arrivait pas encore à gérer, même s'il était resté aveugle et buté... malgré tout ce mal qu'il avait fait consciemment... cette chose, cette sensation qu'il n'arrivait pas bien à expliquer, lui semblait tout à coup précieuse. Car c'était celle qu'il avait connu là-bas, avec elle. Et il voulait qu'elle soit la dernière bribe de réalité qu'il contemplerait avant de ne plus exister du tout.  
Brusquement, son visage se durcit :  
~ Mais il reste toujours l'« autre »... ~ se dit-il.  
Il prenait un risque. Un énorme risque. Surtout pour elle. Car l' « autre » la connaissait. Et si jamais « il » savait...  
Le jeune homme se leva silencieusement. Il y avait un choix à faire. Un choix qui peu à peu, n'en devenait plus un. Mais pas tout de suite. Il restait encore beaucoup de réticences. De souvenirs récents à reconsidérer sur lesquels on ne pouvait pas faire l'impasse. Et cette décision, celle de les affronter, hésitait à être prise. Sans compter les conséquences.  
Sans bruit, Akito se retira sur la terrasse.  
  
********************  
  
Elle était assise au milieu de nulle part. Seule, dans un puits d'obscurité poisseuse. Ses bras encerclant ses genoux, le regard vide. Elle était perdue. Non... plutôt... elle s'était perdue. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Simplement, elle demeurait assise. Elle n'attendait rien. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait rien attendre.  
Un faible déplacement d'air, dans son dos. Si léger qu'elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Quelque chose qui avançait. Un pan de noirceur encore plus sombre qui se détachait peu à peu des ténèbres. Et qui l'entourait. Des traits d'encre qui coulaient, l'enveloppant de leurs tentacules. Et au milieu de cet amas d'obscurité, quelque chose qui brillait. Deux yeux. Blancs. Aveugles. Et exorbités. Le silence bourdonnant. Puis d'un seul coup, un chant retentit, prononçant ces mots : « Il est là. Je le sens. Et il attend. »  
  
********************  
  
Un plafond. Inconnu. Emi cligna les yeux. Ses paupières étaient brûlantes et collaient. Sa gorge l'élançait, sèche et irritée. Lentement, elle reprit possession de ses sens et de son esprit. Elle était allongée et baignait dans une douce chaleur. Quelque chose la recouvrait. Une couverture épaisse. Et le sol semblait étrangement moelleux. Emi reconnut peu à peu les lieux. Elle était encore sous le choc de la veille, même si elle ne se souvenait plus que vaguement de la douleur. Ses doigts se crispèrent.  
~ Je me souviens... je me suis trompée d'un jour... et hier soir... comme la première fois... ~ pensa t'elle, en frissonnant.  
Au moins, la douleur était partie. Mais curieusement, elle n'avait pas la nausée et un goût de grenouille dans la bouche, comme d'habitude. Juste un vague souvenir de ce rêve étrange... qui ne faisait pas partie du cauchemar-souvenir de la nouvelle lune. Et chose inédite, pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années, « il » s'était à nouveau adressé à elle. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours cette même phrase répétée à chaque fin de cauchemar, à propos du travail à terminer. Mais là, elle avait clairement ressenti comme...  
~ ... un avertissement. Même s'il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant ou de menaçant dans les mots... j'ai eu l'impression qu' « il » voulait me prévenir.~ pensa Emi.  
La jeune fille soupira, demeurant allongée et contemplant silencieusement le plafond. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce contre quoi « il » l'avait mise en garde. Ces trois brefs réveils depuis l'année dernière, le rêve inhabituel, tout cela commençait à la perturber. Car personne ne lui avait dit ce qui pouvait se produire... pour la simple et bonne raison que personne ne savait quoi faire au juste, concernant ce qui se passait en elle. Et encore moins l'expliquer. Pas même celui qui l'avait trouvée ce soir-là, perdue dans le sentier. Le vieux shaman.  
Un peu perplexe, légèrement dans le brouillard, Emi se redressa lentement, repoussant sa couverture. La jeune fille constata alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un futon. Toutefois, impossible de se rappeler quand et comment elle s'y était glissée. Elle n'arrivait pas à récapituler correctement les événements de la veille à partir du moment où la douleur s'était imposée. Comme si le fil des souvenirs s'était brusquement rompu.  
~ Je me demande quelle heure il est. Sûrement encore tôt, d'après... ~  
Emi s'interrompit. Un détail la frappa. Ou plutôt, une série de détails qui achevèrent de la réveiller totalement. Ses bras nus. Une sensation physique de fraîcheur et de légèreté. Elle baissa les yeux. Releva vivement la couverture. Et se mit à paniquer.  
~ Mais... mais je suis... EN SOUS-VETEMENTS !!!~  
Cette constatation fut immédiatement suivie du genre d'interrogation allant de paire avec « fin de soirée bien arrosée ». Quant la mémoire joue sournoisement les amnésiques temporaires.  
~ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!? ~  
Rien à faire. La blondinette avait beau tourner, retourner, torturer ses méninges, elle ne se rappelait de rien, juste de cette maudite douleur. Elle remarqua alors deux petits tas ordonnés placés à son chevet. Des habits. Elle déplia la première pile et sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher. Un énorme trou aux contours brûlés ornait la veste et la chemise de son ex- uniforme. Autrement dit, la seule chose que l'on pouvait encore faire pour eux, c'était d'abréger leurs souffrances en les jetant à la poubelle.  
~ Mon uniforme... J'espère que je pourrai en avoir en autre gratuitement. Peut-être que si je disais que des mites transgéniques l'ont mangé... ou bien que... ~ se dit-elle.  
Et brusquement, elle s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés. Recadrant subitement la situation.  
~ Minute. Mes vêtements sur le sol. Moi, à demi-nue. Et si... et si... Mais non ! J'ai encore mes sous-vêtements sur moi ! Quoique, ça ne veut rien dire et... et puis d'abord, où est-ce qu'il est, hein ?!? Où est passé Akito ?? ~  
La jeune fille parcourut du regard la pièce, vide de toute autre présence que la sienne. Elle se souvint du début du défi de la veille. Des mots d'Akito, juste avant que la douleur ne commence. Elle baissa la tête, soudain paniquée.  
~ Et si jamais il avait vu... Oui, c'est sûr et certain, il a vu. Il a tout vu ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?!? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire ?!? Et surtout... qu'est-ce qu'il a pensé ? Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il l'a dit à quelqu'un ?? Est-ce que... ~ pensa t'elle.  
Ses doigts tremblaient un peu, étreignant un pan de couverture. Sa tête commençait à tourner. Une promesse venait d'être enfreinte. Personne ne devait voir la marque du souvenir. Pas même ses propres parents. Emi avait toujours passé les crises de la nouvelle lune seule. C'était la seule règle : personne ne devait voir. Et à dire vrai, pour rien au monde la jeune fille n'aurait voulu imposer cette épreuve à quiconque. Pas même à son pire ennemi. Heureusement, le baume annulait les effets secondaires de la crise, mis à part le cauchemar-souvenir. Mais encore fallait-il l'appliquer à temps... Emi ferma brusquement les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre ses mains, enfouissant son visage dans le pan de couverture.  
~ Je me demande... comment il l'a pris. Il a dû me trouver monstrueuse. Et il était la dernière personne au monde à qui j'aurais voulu montrer... ça. Je parie que ce qu'il a vu l'a tellement dégoûté qu'il ne veut plus me regarder. Ca doit être pour ça qu'il n'est pas là. Et il a totalement raison. Je ne suis pas normale. Et c'est de ma faute. Ce qui m'arrive est sale et laid et... et... j'aurai voulu ne jamais venir ici. J'aurai préféré mourir plutôt que ça se passe dans cet endroit et sous ses yeux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dû pensé, en voyant ça ?!?~  
La jeune fille sentit une violente boule se former dans sa gorge et l'étouffer. Des milliers de petites épingles semblaient s'enfoncer dans son nez. Elle se retint cependant avec rage, se disant :  
~ Mais... mais je me fiche de ce qu'il pense ! Qu'il me prenne pour un monstre, si ça le chante ! Tout ce qui importe, c'est qu'il ne le répète à personne, c'est ce qui compte, oui. Sa réaction n'a aucune importance. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'en préoccuper. De toutes manières, qu'il me voit comme une sauvageonne ou un monstre, c'est du pareil au même. Finalement, rien n'a changé. Rien ne changera. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je me comporte ainsi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi... aussi... ~  
Emi releva à demi la tête. Elle voulait se convaincre. Elle souhaitait réellement en vouloir à Akito. Prévoyant déjà l'attitude encore plus dédaigneuse de ce dernier à son égard. Mais tous ces efforts ne firent que redoubler son angoisse quant à la réaction du jeune homme. Et elle s'emporta encore plus violemment contre elle-même, furieuse de se sentir mal à cause de lui. Brusquement, la jeune fille repoussa la couverture et se redressa, serrant les poings.  
~ Bon, ça suffit ! Il faut que je le trouve et que je l'oblige à ne rien dire. Il ne doit absolument rien révéler... je l'y forcerai. Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est tout ce qui compte. Peu importe ce qu'il pense de moi. ~ pensa t'elle fermement.  
Emi attrapa d'un geste décidé les restes de son uniforme, passa la chemise... et s'interrompit. Les haillons n'étaient peut-être pas la tenue idéale pour se balader dans le manoir... à moins de vouloir se couvrir de ridicule (ce qui ne vous habillait guère plus). Et sortir en « Lady Godiva », avec les cheveux pour seule parure, risquait VRAIMENT d'ameuter tous les environs. La couverture en option autour du corps n'arrangerait pas non plus les choses. Emi avait épuisé là toutes ses ressources vestimentaires quand soudain, elle avisa la seconde pile de linge à côté du futon. Elle la déplia, curieuse. Et une énorme goutte de sueur apparut sur son front, tandis que son visage prenait une expression étonnée. Un tissus en soie blanche. De longues manches évasées. Aucun doute.  
~ C'est... c'est le même kimono qu'Akito. Est-ce que ce serait lui qui... l'aurait déposé pour que je puisse... ~ se dit-elle.  
Emi secoua brusquement la tête, perplexe. Elle se souvenait qu'Akito avait refusé son propre châle même après qu'elle l'eut soigneusement lavé. Pourquoi aurait-il été jusqu'à lui prêter des affaires, puisqu'il ne supportait pas qu'elles soient portées par d'autres que lui ?... Du coup, cet acte lui sembla tellement inattendu et irréel qu'elle demeura quelques instants dans un gouffre d'hésitation totale, le kimono à la main, sans savoir quoi faire. La chose la plus logique aurait été d'enfiler le vêtement car visiblement, il avait été déposé à cet effet. Et finalement, c'est ce que choisit de faire Emi, en partie à cause du léger courant d'air frais qui commençait à lui geler le dos.  
~Tant pis. S'il n'est pas content, il n'aura qu'à le retirer lui-même. NON ! Pas lui-même ! J'irai chez Hatori-san et je demanderai à Momiji de... NON ! Ce n'est pas mieux ! Si j'arrive là-bas, à cette heure-ci du matin et dans cette tenue, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir se... ENFIN BREF ! Je mets ce kimono, un point c'est tout. ~ se dit la blondinette.  
L'étoffe glissait sans un bruit sur sa peau. C'était la première fois qu'Emi portait une soie aussi raffinée. D'abord fraîche, elle s'adaptait graduellement à la température de son corps, laissant filtrer une douce chaleur. Le tissus était si léger que la jeune fille le sentait à peine, l'enveloppant sans la toucher, comme à l'intérieur d'un nuage. Elle en éprouva une étrange sensation d'apaisement. Emi effleura la matière lisse et brillante, murmurant :  
« C'est beau... et tellement... tranquille. Cette soie. Elle est si calme. Si douce. Comment un simple tissus peut-il autant apaiser ?... »  
Les manches étaient un peu trop longues, aussi les plia-t'elle, la soie chatoyant paisiblement aux revers. Pour finir, elle noua le kimono à l'aide d'une ceinture en tissus noir, déposée à côté du futon. Elle contempla ce dernier d'un air indécis, puis se pencha pour l'enrouler, empilant soigneusement couverture et oreiller par-dessus. A nouveau, elle hésita. Il y avait bien des grands panneaux coulissants, sur le côté droit de la pièce, et elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait d'armoires, mais...  
~ Je ne suis pas chez moi. Je ne peux tout de même pas ouvrir et... Non ! Je vais pousser tout ça dans un coin de la pièce et partir à la recherche d'A... ~  
Emi ne termina pas sa pensée. Quelque chose... quelque chose venait d'attirer son regard. Quelque chose dans le fond de la pièce. Quelque chose qui était posé à l'écart, sur une table basse, dans l'angle formé par les portes coulissantes donnant sur la terrasse.  
~Est-ce... possible ? ~  
La blondinette s'approcha, le visage anxieux.  
~Est-ce que ce serait... ~  
Une couverture bleue et usée. Une reliure craquelée par les nombreuses ouvertures, fermetures et pliages. Emi tendit une main légèrement tremblante. Effleurant le vieux cuir fatigué et ridé, mais qui lui sembla alors aussi doux que la plus précieuse des fourrures.  
~ C'est... c'est mon...~  
Elle se saisit avec précaution du recueil. L'ouvrit lentement, laissant s'échapper au fur et à mesure qu'elle tournait les pages, une odeur poudrée de souvenirs.  
« ... mon carnet. Mon vieux carnet de croquis. » murmura t'elle.  
Ainsi, Akito l'avait donc conservé. Un acte qui paraissait aussi incompréhensible qu'absurde pour Emi, que celui de lui prêter des vêtements. Mais un acte qui donnait à réfléchir.  
~ Pourquoi l'a t'il gardé ? Il sait à présent qu'aucun chantage ne me fera renoncer. Quel intérêt pour lui, de continuer avec ? Je sais qu'il n'aime pas mes dessins. Alors, finalement... ce serait tellement simple, pour moi... de le reprendre. Là. Tout de suite. Je n'ai qu'à le ranger dans mon sac... bien à l'abri... et on n'en reparlera plus. Je pourrais le faire. Je pourrais vraiment le faire. ~ se dit-elle.  
Elle suspendit son geste, arrêtant de tourner les pages. Puis doucement, avec précaution, elle referma le carnet. Contemplant le fin réseau de rides de la couverture en cuir. Et avec un léger pincement de regret, elle se pencha et le posa à nouveau sur la table basse. Elle allait se reculer lorsque quelque chose retint son attention. Un chant. Un chant d'oiseau. Elle retint son souffle pour mieux écouter.  
~Est-ce que... est-ce que ce serait...~ se dit-elle, le coeur battant.  
La jeune fille remarqua alors que l'une des portes coulissantes donnant sur le jardin était entrouverte. C'était de là que provenait le chant. Elle s'avança à petits pas. Poussa le panneau, qui coulissa silencieusement sur ses rails. Et cligna des yeux. Elle se tenait sur le seuil de la terrasse en bois, au milieu d'une flaque de lumière paisible. Dans la lueur encore fraîche du petit matin. Le vent. Un bruissement semblable à un millier de chuchotements. Le soleil poudroyait entre les ramures ondoyantes d'un érable, près de la demeure principale. Tranquille. Pour la toute première fois, ce lieu semblait réellement apaisé. Et le chant continuait, imperturbable. Mais aussi beau fut-il, Emi se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celui de l'Oiseau. Elle tourna la tête d'un air songeur... et se figea. Là. Devant elle, à quelques mètres. Assis, le dos appuyé contre le mur, un petit oiseau blanc perché sur son doigt, se tenait Akito. Mais... pas comme d'habitude. Cette expression. Ce regard. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de tout. De son visage. De ses yeux. De sa pose. Ce jour-là, où elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois au Manoir Soma. Et où elle l'avait dessiné. Ce jour où elle l'avait effleuré, de quelques traits de son crayon.  
~Oui. Comme dans ce croquis. Et autour, le même calme. Non. Pas le même. Ce calme-ci, qui nous entoure, est bien réel. Ici, pour la première fois, nous sommes dans un morceau de réalité. Un vrai.~ songea t'elle.  
Emi demeurait immobile, n'osant pas encore bouger. Pas par peur de réprimandes. Mais pour conserver encore un bout de cet instant. Elle ne remarqua même pas que le chant s'était tut. Et que l'oiseau s'était tourné d'un petit sautillement vers elle, l'observant de ses yeux noirs et brillants. Un silence peuplé de murmures tranquilles. Puis, lentement, une voix s'éleva, perturbant à peine l'atmosphère :  
« Tu t'es enfin décidée à te réveiller. Je croyais que les sauvageonnes se levaient aux aurores. »  
Emi eut un léger sursaut. Akito avait conservé la tête tournée vers le jardin. Rien de bien inhabituel, puisque généralement, il ne la regardait pas lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle. Pourtant... il y avait quelque chose de... Non. Rien n'avait changé dans les mots ou les expressions.  
« Je... » commença Emi.  
La blondinette se tut au milieu de sa phrase, coupant net son élan. Se rendant compte qu' elle n'arrivait pas à riposter.  
~ Ses mots... ce sont les mêmes. Mais le ton, la manière de le dire... ~ pensa t'elle.  
Comme sur l'île, sa colère avait dégonflé, tel un soufflé de débutante. Elle savait qu'il lui fallait parler de ce qui s'était passé hier soir. De la crise de la nouvelle lune. Mais tout était si calme et apaisé autour d'elle. Le plancher aux tâches paisibles de soleil. Le kimono à la soie tranquille. Et Akito lui-même, en totale harmonie avec ce début de matinée.  
« Je... hum... suppose que c'est ta manière à toi de dire bonjour... » reprit Emi un peu maladroitement.  
~La nouvelle lune ! LA NOUVELLE LUNE, Emi ! Tu n'es pas là pour tailler un brin de causette comme si de rien n'était ! ~ se sermonna t'elle.  
« ... et aussi... si tu tenais tant que ça à ce que je me lève tôt, tu aurais pu me réveiller... » continua t'elle sur le même ton.  
« Je n'ai aucune idée des réactions de sauvageonnes, au réveil. Je n'allais pas me risquer à essayer... » commença Akito.  
Il observait d'un air détaché son oiseau. Emi songea :  
~ Oui. C'est comme avant. Les mêmes mots. Et il s'adresse à moi. Il me parle comme avant. Et pourtant... c'est différent. Parce qu'il n'y a plus ce sarcasme méprisant et agressif. Même si... ~  
« ... surtout après ce qui s'est passé hier soir. » termina le jeune homme.  
Un bruit soyeux de battement d'ailes. Quelques petites plumes blanches voltigèrent entre eux, avant de se poser en silence sur le plancher.  
Emi s'était figée, interrompant sa pensée. Akito avait tourné la tête vers elle et la contemplait sans sourciller. Puis, lentement, il déclara d'une voix un peu plus basse :  
« Il me semble que j'aurai droit à une explication, non ? Les phénomènes de combustion spontanée ne sont pas vraiment monnaie courante. Enfin, si l'on peut vraiment appeler ainsi ce qui s'est produit. »  
Glacée. La blondinette laissa échapper un brusque mouvement involontaire de recul. Pendant une fraction de seconde, son visage se ferma. Elle détourna le regard. Elle avait vaguement redouté une demande d'explication de la part d'Akito, sur ces évènements. Cependant, elle avait plus compté sur l'hypothèse qu'il l'insulterait ou ferait montre d'un mépris glacial et souverain. Pas qu'il réquisitionne un droit de savoir comme s'il se sentait concerné par ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce qu'elle avait prévu, c'était de lui faire garder le silence, concernant la veille. Mais ça... cette réaction, Emi ne l'avait pas escompté.  
La tête baissée, elle murmura, peinant à articuler les mots :  
« Tu... tu as... vu. Tu as... vraiment... vu... tout... »  
Ce dernier mot lui donna subitement la nausée. Il contenait en lui toute l'horreur de la scène de la veille. Les manches du kimono se déroulèrent avec un bruissement délicat, recouvrant les poings crispés d'Emi. Qui se mit à serrer convulsivement le tissus entre ses doigts. Même Akito remarqua l'étrangeté de cette attitude, qui ne collait absolument pas au caractère d'Emi.  
« Evidemment, sinon je ne le mentionnerai même pas. Pense avant de réfléchir, Sakata. » déclara t'il.  
A travers le mur de mèches blondes encadrant son visage, Emi lui répondit, d'une voix de plus en plus assourdie :  
« Evidemment... Pour toi, c'est bien plus simple... Et tu crois peut- être que... c'est tout aussi facile... de parler... Alors que rien de tout ça n'aurait dû... se passer... Alors que personne... n'aurait dû être... Que tes yeux ne devaient jamais... Même si je ne sais rien, en vrai... Et personne pour me dire ce que je... Sauf le secret... Garder le secret... »  
Sa voix s'éteignit. La blondinette se mordilla brusquement la lèvre inférieure. Soudain consciente qu'elle s'éloignait trop, oui beaucoup trop loin. Comme sur ce sentier. Ce maudit sentier, des années auparavant. Pendant quelques instants, elle demeura immobile, dans un silence buté. Rien que pour cette attitude, Akito aurait déjà normalement dû s'emporter. S'acharner sur la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle. C'était ainsi qu'il procédait. Il aurait pu, oui, faire usage de son pouvoir de pression. Mais pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, tout cela le répugnait. Donnez- lui un maudit à corriger et Akito aurait allègrement jeté sa conscience aux orties (à supposer qu'il en ait eu une). Mais là... quelque chose d'inédit se produisait. Il arrivait à percevoir la douleur d'un être humain autre que lui. Et cette douleur le touchait.  
D'un seul coup, Emi releva la tête et lui lança un regard sombre. Farouche. Avant de parler, d'une voix un peu rauque :  
« A propos de ce qui s'est passé hier soir... je ne dirai rien. Je ne peux rien dire. C'est comme ça. C'est un secret, personne ne doit y assister. Toutefois, ce que tu as vu n'est pas contagieux, ce n'est ni un virus, ni une maladie. Et c'est tout ce que tu es en droit de savoir. Alors, n'insiste pas. Car je ne dirai rien ! »  
Et elle ajouta, entraînée par son élan, sur le même ton :  
« Et toi... toi aussi, tu dois garder le silence sur ce qui s'est passé ! Ce secret ne doit pas sortir de ces quatre murs. »  
Une pause. Akito détourna son regard de la jeune fille et contempla silencieusement un marronnier qui étalait généreusement son ombre sur la demeure. Emi attendait, ses yeux toujours posés sur lui dans la même attitude de défi. Puis lentement, sans se tourner, le jeune homme demanda :  
« Est-ce que tu souffres toujours autant ? »  
Emi faillit perdre l'équilibre, interloquée par la question. Surtout venant d'Akito. Encore une réaction qu'elle avait été bien loin de prévoir de sa part à lui.  
« Ny... nyo ? » laissa t'elle échapper, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.  
« Quand ça t'arrive... » reprit Akito.  
Il tourna à nouveau son regard vers Emi et la fixa sans sourciller.  
« ... est-ce que tu souffres toujours autant ? » termina t'il calmement.  
Surprise, mais jugeant qu'il n'y avait aucune révélation importante de faite à le dire, la blondinette finit par répondre :  
« En fait... non. Je peux avoir... un petit peu mal, mais... juste le temps que ce que j'utilise pour m'apaiser fasse de l'effet. »  
~Mais... pourquoi me demander ça ? En quoi ça l'intéresse ? POURQUOI EST- CE QU'IL SE SOUCIE DE... de... moi ?...~ se dit-elle, de plus en plus déboussolée.  
Puis, d'un air gêné, le visage à nouveau fermé, elle ajouta :  
« N'insiste pas. S'il-te-plaît, Akito, n'insiste plus. Tu n'en sauras pas davantage. »  
Toutes ces réponses étaient bien loin de satisfaire Akito. Il aurait voulu en savoir plus sur ce qui s'était passé. A nouveau, il sentit qu'il aurait pu à ce moment-là forcer Emi à révéler ce qu'elle s'obstinait à cacher. Mais subitement, quelque chose d'encore plus fort le saisit à la gorge. Non. Il n'avait plus envie, plus du tout envie de la brusquer. C'était inexplicable. Cela le dépassait. L'engloutissait. Et le faisait sortir de lui-même.  
~ Elle n'est plus la même. Ce que j'ai vu hier soir... Mais c'est toujours elle. ~ pensa t'il.  
La blondinette tordit à nouveau le tissu du kimono entre ses mains, parlant d'une voix hésitante :  
« Je... je sais bien que ce n'est pas... beau à voir. Ni à vivre. Mais... mais je ne suis pas un... Enfin, je veux dire... c'est toujours moi ! Et... et aussi... »  
~Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai l'impression que les larmes... me viennent aux yeux. J'ai réellement envie de pleurer. Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas arrêter tout, le dessin, le temple, de voir Hibari-sensei... mais surtout... je veux continuer... comme avant. Je veux continuer à dessiner... avec...~ pensa t'elle.  
« Pour sûr, ce n'est pas beau du tout à voir. C'était même plutôt répugnant. » l'interrompit Akito.  
Emi se figea. Immobilisée et glacée par ces mots. Mais Akito continua, de sa voix calme et imperturbable :  
« Et ça semblait aussi particulièrement douloureux. Et dangereux. J'ai bien cru que tu allais prendre feu, si je ne t'avais pas ôté tes vêtements. Tu devrais m'en remercier et à genoux. »  
L'expression de la jeune fille changea du tout au tout. Une goutte de sueur apparut sur son front tandis qu'elle pensait, recadrant en un éclair la situation :  
~Alors... c'est donc pour ça que j'étais... C'est donc comme cela que ça s'est passé ? Et c'est donc aussi cela qu'il a... pensé ? Et ces mots... malgré ce qu'ils disent... je ne ressens plus de... ~  
« C'est... c'est donc toi qui m'a... déshabillée ? » bredouilla Emi.  
« Qui aurais-tu voulu que ce soit d'autre, Sakata ? Et à cause de toi, ma chemise a bien grillé. » répliqua d'un air ennuyé Akito.  
« Mais... mais tu as tout vu et... et pourtant... tu es... »  
« Et après ? Ton corps de gamine ne m'intéresse absolument pas. »  
Le visage de la blondinette se colora immédiatement, tandis qu'elle s'exclama :  
« Nyo ?! Mais je ne parlais pas de ça, voyons !! Pas de ça DU TOUT ! Et je t'interdis de faire ce genre de réflexions sur mon... sur moi ! Je suis très bien proportionnée pour mon âge et... et... »  
S'embrouillant de plus en plus, elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Cependant, elle reprit d'une voix plus grave :  
« Ne dis rien. Sur ce qui s'est passé. Je ne peux rien te donner en échange de ton silence, mais je t'en prie... ne dis rien. Je sais que nous sommes loin d'être proches et que... jusqu'à présent... Mais s'il te plaît, Akito, je... je veux continuer ! Je veux continuer à aller au temple d'Hibari-sensei... je veux continuer à suivre son enseignement... et... et je veux continuer à dessiner là-bas, parmis vous ! Ces petites choses... je... je veux qu'elle demeurent comme avant ! Et surtout... surtout... je veux terminer les défis de dessin ! Avec toi ! »  
~ Je ne veux pas... tout perdre. C'est stupide mais... j'ai ce désir étrange... de vouloir à tout prix... tout conserver. Cette peur... que tout m'échappe. ~ songea t'elle.  
Akito lui adressa un regard légèrement surpris. Emi avait terminé sa phrase pratiquement en s'exclamant. D'un geste nonchalant, le jeune homme appuya un coude sur l'un de ses genoux et demanda, un sourcil haussé :  
« Tu tiens vraiment à continuer ? A terminer les défis ? Même si c'est moi qui vais gagner ? »  
« Je veux ces défis et je veux dessiner ! Et c'est à Hibari-sensei de décider du gagnant ! » fit Emi.  
Le chef de clan pencha la tête de côté, observant la jeune fille à travers ses yeux mi-clos. Puis lentement, il se leva, époussetant son kimono.  
« Décidément... tu es agaçante. Tu es très agaçante. Je ne pensais pas qu'une sauvageonne puisse être à ce point irritante. » déclara t'il.  
« Nyo ? Qu'est-ce que tu... » commença Emi.  
« Et concernant hier soir, j'ai bien mieux à faire que de commenter des phénomènes de combustion spontanée avec ma famille ou mes voisins. » la coupa le jeune homme.  
« Donc... tu ne diras... ri... » reprit la jeune fille.  
Elle fut une fois de plus impitoyablement interrompue par Akito, qui s'avançait vers elle :  
« Quant à ton souhait de continuer les défis, mets-toi bien dans la tête que je ne te ferai aucun cadeau. » continua t'il.  
Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, la toisant avec son air supérieur habituel. La blondinette recula d'un pas, une goutte de sueur sur le front.  
~Hum... on dirait bien qu'il continue toujours autant à se la jouer... mais... ~ pensa t'elle.  
La jeune fille se sentit brusquement... soulagée. Ce n'était pas comme avant. Cela ne pourrait plus jamais l'être. Et étrangement, sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, ce qui était en train de se produire, ce quelque chose de différent qu'elle effleurait... cela lui convenait. Car rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qui s'était déjà passé entre eux, avant. Et dans le fond, Emi conservait encore ce souhait formulé sur l'île. Effacer la buée du miroir.  
Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, immobiles. Akito finit par déclarer :  
« A présent que toutes ces futilités sont réglées, au travail. »  
« Nyo ? Ces... futilités ? Travail ?... » répéta Emi, une goutte de sueur sur le front.  
« Le défi de dessin. » reprit le jeune homme.  
« Oui, c'est vrai ! » murmura la blondinette.  
« A toi d'assumer les conséquences de ta décision, Sakata. De plus, Hibari-sensei attend nos dessins. Et enfin, je ne peux pas gagner si je n'ai pas d'adversaire à abattre. »  
Les deux tables basses aménagées spécialement pour le défi de la veille étaient restées intactes, patientes dans leur attente. Akito s'y installa. Emi demeura debout devant la sienne, ajoutant plus bas encore :  
« Et je ne sais toujours pas ce que sont les 'quatre fleurs ravissantes'... »  
Phrase qui fut immédiatement interceptée par Akito, dont l'oreille avait été exercée par de nombreuses années de surveillance étroite des maudits Soma.  
« Gracieuses. Les quatre fleurs gracieuses ! Je pensais que les sauvageonnes avaient l'ouïe plus développée... » soupira t'il.  
« Gracieuses ou ravissantes, ça ne m'avance pas à grand chose... »  
« Je ne vais pas te mâcher tout le boulot ! Je t'avais prévenu, Sakata, je ne te ferai aucun cadeau. Assied-toi. Et souffre en silence de tes stupides choix. »  
La blondinette s'assit lentement à sa table basse.  
~C'est à moi de jouer, maintenant. Il faut que je montre la sincérité de mon choix et... Une minute. POURQUOI EST-CE QUE J'AURAI A LUI ETRE RECONNAISSANTE ?! Bon... j'avoue que je suis soulagée qu'il ait prit tout ça comme il l'a fait. Et surtout, qu'il garde le secret. Et aussi... qu'il n'ait pas... fuit. STOP ! On ne se disperse pas et on se concentre sur le dessin !~ se dit-elle.  
Elle lança un regard de défi au pinceau et à la pile de feuilles. Et se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant vainement de se remémorer les conseils de sa grand-mère concernant la peinture à l'encre. Ignorant superbement les états d'âme d'Emi, Akito saisit un pain d'encre de chine et se mit à le râcler contre le bord de son suzuri. Tout en continuant machinalement sa tâche, il reprit cependant :  
« Le bambou, l'orchidée, la fleur de prunier et le chrysanthème. Les voilà, les 'quatre fleurs gracieuses'. Maintenant, je ne veux plus t'entendre jusqu'à la fin du défi, c'est... »  
« MERCIIIII !!!! Tu vois que tu peux être sympa quand tu le veux ! » s'exclama Emi, en relevant d'un seul coup la tête.  
Akito, lui, leva les yeux au ciel et lança un regard exaspéré vers elle. La jeune fille lui adressait un grand sourire. On aurait dit un demandeur de miracle instantanément béatifié par l'apparition d'un Saint. Il fronça les sourcils et retourna à sa feuille, tout en ajoutant :  
« L'encre n'est pas quelque chose de fade ou de mélancolique. On peut au contraire beaucoup exprimer à travers les traits, si on sait manier et apprivoiser sa pensée. C'est de l'intérieur que tout débute. Le trait se matérialise en soi puis s'écoule à travers les yeux et la main, dans le poignet, qui donne le mouvement, la vie, et dans le pinceau, qui contient en lui toute la vision du dessin... pour enfin atteindre le papier. Alors pour une fois, concentre-toi et fixe les fleurs dans leurs cadre de vie comme si tu y étais. Leur saison. L'état du jour. Le temps. La lumière. Mais surtout... Travaille en silence !!! »  
Emi se figea. Ces paroles... Doucement, elle dit :  
« Ca me rappelle ce que disait ma grand-mère quand elle m'apprenait le 'sumi-e'... Tes mots... ce sont pratiquement les siens... »  
Le jeune homme se raidit. Une image dans sa mémoire : une vieille main ridée posée sur une main potelée d'enfant, tenant maladroitement un long pinceau. Sa petite main à lui. Il se pencha à nouveau sur sa feuille, répliquant sèchement :  
« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?! Je ne l'ai jamais vu, ta grand-mère ! »  
« En tout cas, tu as la même conception qu'elle de la peinture à l'encre. » renchérit Emi.  
« L'heure tourne, mets-toi au travail, Sakata. Et ne dis PLUS un mot ! » la coupa Akito.  
« D'acco... »  
« PLUS UN MOT ! TAIS-TOI ! »  
  
********************  
  
Deux heures plus tard.  
La matinée s'avançait calmement, sans se presser, de même que le soleil dans la pièce. Un rayon doré de roux s'étirait sur le plancher avec des allures de chat se réveillant d'une bonne sieste. Un bruit discret à la porte. Et la silhouette empressée d'une domestique se glissa sans bruit dans la chambre. Contournant les deux tables basses, elle vaqua à ses affaires, silencieuse et diligente. Déposant un paquet sur une armoire de laque noire. Remplissant une bouilloire aux nobles proportions, située dans un coin. Disposant à ses côtés deux bols aux bords de coquilles d'oeufs, si fins et transparents que l'on aurait cru boire dans du papier. Tout cela sous le regard froid et scrutateur de son maître. Qui reporta les yeux sur le livre épais qu'il était occupé à lire lorsque la servante s'inclina pour prendre congé. La jeune femme ne put cependant s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil vers la personne assise à la seconde table basse. Une blondinette tellement absorbée par son dessin qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de sa présence. La domestique quitta la chambre.  
Emi se redressa, les yeux sur son dessin. Petite à petit, l'expression d'intense concentration se détendit, et avec un sourire, elle annonça joyeusement :  
« Finiii ! »  
Elle reposa avec un claquement soulagé son pinceau sur la table.  
« Tu es lente, ça fait dix bonnes minutes au moins que le défi était censé se terminer. » fit Akito.  
Il referma le livre qu'il était occupé à lire en attendant.  
« Nyo? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue ?? » s'exclama Emi.  
« Parce que, un dessin inachevé à l'encre ne peut pas être considéré comme un dessin. » répondit Akito.  
« Nyo ? »  
« De toutes manières, tu as tellement jacassé que l'heure de début du défi s'est retrouvée faussée. » conclut le jeune homme, en se levant.  
~ Toujours aussi aimable !~ pensa Emi, en grimaçant.  
La jeune fille étira ses bras puis se leva à son tour, en repliant vaillamment et pour la soixante-quinzième fois les manches du kimono. Il était peut-être temps de se changer. Elle s'immobilisa. Mais avec quels vêtements ? Avec son uniforme, elle pouvait à la rigueur passer pour une rescapée d'incendie. Sans compter que le tatouage serait bien en vue de tous. Elle pensa courir chez Hatori pour demander des vêtements de rechange à Momiji ou à Kagura mais... Non. Quand à redemander des habits à Akito...  
~Le service des miracles risque de débloquer pour de bon ! Pire, si ça se trouve, j'ai épuisé la réserve de miracles de tout un continent pour une année au moins !! Aaah ! Non !~ se tortura t'elle mentalement.  
Elle fut interrompue par Akito, face à l'armoire en laque noire et le dos tourné vers elle :  
« Laisse ton dessin ici, il n'est pas encore sec. Je l'emmènerai avec le mien cette après-midi à l'hôpital, pour Hibari-sensei. »  
« Heu... oui mais... il y a un petit détail... Concernant les vêtem... » commença Emi, une goutte de sueur sur le front et un doigt levé.  
Akito se tourna et revint vers elle, un paquet dans la main, en déclarant :  
« Quel détail ? Enfile plutôt ça et dépêche-toi de rentrer chez toi. Ne traîne pas, je ne tiens pas à t'attendre toute la journée. »  
Il jeta un paquet sur la table basse d'Emi. Celui que venait de déposer la servante.  
« Ne reste pas plantée là, à le contempler ! Ouvre-le et habille-toi ! » continua Akito, ennuyé.  
Avec une précaution exagérée, et consciente qu'elle était peut-être en train d'attaquer la réserve de miracles d'un deuxième continent, la blondinette défit le paquet. Une pause. Puis, d'une voix hésitante, elle demanda :  
« D'où... d'où est-ce qu'elle sort, cette robe ? »  
« Elle est à une cousine. Mais si tu préfères déambuler dans un kimono deux fois trop grand pour toi, c'est ton problème, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton corps est aussi mal proportionné pour un habit d'une coupe aussi raffinée. »  
« Idiot !!! Je n'ai aucune envie de me taper la honte en pleine rue avec ton stupide kimono ! »  
Akito haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos.  
« Je te laisse t'habiller. Quand tu auras fini, sors dans la cour, une voiture t'attendra pour te reconduire chez toi. Rendez-vous à l'hôpital à 16 heures. Et pour une fois, sois à l'heure ! »  
Il allait sortir dans le couloir, lorsqu' Emi le rappela. Il s'arrêta sans se retourner.  
« Quoi ? » demanda t'il.  
« Je... hum... Merci. Pour le kimono. Pour la robe. Et... et aussi... » commença la jeune fille.  
~... merci de m'avoir regardé en face. Merci pour la nuit dernière, même si je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Et merci de continuer à dessiner avec moi. Mais plus que tout...~ se dit-elle.  
« ... merci de garder le secret. » termina t'elle.  
« Tu as terminé, avec tes remerciements ? Tu te crois à une cérémonie de remise de prix ? Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas le genre de sujet que j'aimerai aborder en société. » répliqua Akito.  
Il refit un pas. Pour être à nouveau interpellé par Emi. L'air vraiment agacé, il s'exclama :  
« Quoi encore ?!? »  
« RIEN ! Rien du tout ! Juste... un dernier détail. » balbutia la blondinette.  
« Abrège ! »  
Emi hésita. Puis doucement, elle déclara:  
« Pour le baiser... faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé, d'accord ? Il n'a jamais existé. Faisons une croix dessus. Je pense que... ce sera mieux pour nous deux. »  
Akito ne bougea pas, le dos toujours tourné vers elle. Emi termina avec un petit sourire espiègle :  
« De toutes manières, c'était plus un accident qu'autre chose, non ? Alors, oublions ça ! Et n'en reparlons plus ! Concentrons-nous sur nos dessins et sur Hibari-sensei ! Il faut le soutenir ! »  
Akito sentit brièvement le couvercle de rancoeur et de colère essayer de refaire pression. Et qui échoua, balayé par ce qui s'était éveillé et qui comptait bien le demeurer. Il se tourna vers Emi et déclara :  
« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? De ça ? Je t'ai déjà dit que ce genre de situation embarrassante, je l'effaçais de ma mémoire. »  
~ Oui. C'est mieux. Beaucoup mieux comme ça. Ce qui s'est passé... était hors de tout contrôle. Mais... pourtant... aucun souvenir ne s'effacera. Ils resteront tous intacts, malgré l' « autre ». Car j'en ai décidé ainsi. Et toi aussi... je veux te garder. Dans ma mémoire. Telle que tu étais avant. Et telle que tu es maintenant. ~ pensa t'il.  
« Ne traîne pas, Sakata. Je t'attends à 16 heures précises. Et pas une minute de plus ! » reprit Akito.  
Il se détourna et avant de refermer les portes coulissantes derrière lui, il lança :  
« Bois du thé si tu le souhaites. Mais même si personne ne te voit, évite d'utiliser tes manières de sauvageonnes, ces bols sont extrêmement raffinés et précieux. »  
  
********************  
  
La pièce était vide. Et blanche. Pourtant, une présence. Une silhouette allongée sur le sol parmis les vastes plis d'un kimono blanc et d'une veste bordeaux. Un tressaillement. Le bruit soyeux d'une porte qui coulissait. La forme se redressa lentement. Une ébauche de sourire. Sans sourire. Puis, une voix douce s'élevant de ces mêmes lèvres :  
« Merci de venir me voir. Cela faisait longtemps. Je suis heureux de ta visite. »  
La silhouette s'assit sur les genoux, son visage humblement levé vers le chef de clan :  
« Surtout que tu dois être très occupé, ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas... Akito-sama ? »  
Akito baissa les yeux vers l' « autre », son visage conservant une expression calme et neutre, aussi lisse qu'un miroir d'eau. Sans failles.  
« Tout est en place. Tu vas bientôt obtenir ce que tu voulais. Une nouvelle fois encore. » déclara le chef de clan.  
« Oui, et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il faut aussi te ménager. » insista son interlocuteur.  
Akito serra imperceptiblement les dents. Cet endroit... et surtout celui qui l'habitait lui donnaient la nausée. Très doucement, avec une lenteur qui enveloppait de plomb chaque mot, l' « autre » reprit :  
« Tu as agit à la hauteur de nos attentes et tes choix ont été judicieux. Je suis vraiment fier de voir à quel point tout ce que je t'ai dit... tous ces conseils que tu as bien daigné accepté de mon humble personne... tout cela s'est richement développé en toi pour aboutir à ce résultat. Un résultat qui dépasse toutes nos espérances. De tous les chefs Soma, tu es celui qui a le mieux su gérer et interpréter toute la portée du pacte. De notre pacte. »  
Silencieusement, la silhouette en kimono se leva, s'approchant d'Akito. Toujours aussi souriante. Un maître complimentant son fidèle disciple n'aurait pas été plus éloquent et ému. Mais au contact des bras de l' « autre » autour de ses épaules, le jeune homme réprima un violent mouvement de recul. Cette odeur... Elle empestait. La chambre entière empestait l'odeur de l' « autre ». Et pourtant, l'air circulait librement, le ménage y était fait chaque jour. Et l' « autre » semblait toujours auréolé d'une propreté immaculée. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Akito ressentait toujours ce monstrueux dégoût qui le saisissait à la gorge à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans ce lieu. Car il savait qui s'y trouvait. Et pourquoi.  
« Akito-sama... sais-tu que grâce à toi, un autre cycle va voir le jour ? Car tu as su donner un tour à la malédiction qui l'a davantage sublimée par rapport à tout ce que nous avons vécu auparavant. Toi seul... tu as su comprendre le coeur même de la malédiction. Toi seul... tu as su manipuler tous ces destins, les corriger pour finalement les entraver de leurs propres chaînes. » fit l' « autre », d'une voix enjouée.  
Un silence. Akito demeurait muet et le visage impassible. C'était son attitude depuis qu'il avait pour la première fois mis les pieds dans cette pièce. Des années en arrière. Avant même qu'il sache correctement tourner les pages d'un livre. Bien avant de rencontrer son rêve. Bien avant de la rencontrer, elle.  
« Entends-tu... vois-tu... sens-tu... cette merveilleuse machine qui tourne silencieusement depuis si longtemps, et qui, d'un sursaut, de ton sursaut à toi, accélère délicieusement ? Le petit bruit satisfaisant d'un verrou qui cliquète, ce verrou qui scelle et met en place le dernier acte ? Ton dernier acte ? Le plus sublime de tous ? » continua la silhouette en chuchotant.  
Akito écoutait. Et évitait de penser. Protéger à tout prix ses pensées. Comme à chaque entrevue. Et à chaque fois qu'il « le » sentait s'infiltrer en lui. Toutes ces années passées à entendre couler ce venin dans ses oreilles. Puis à le verser ensuite autour de lui. Et à en jouir. Ce qu'il continuait d'ailleurs à faire. Même si tout au fond, une parcelle non- polluée luttait.  
« Et pourtant... je dois t'avouer que je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour toi. A une certaine époque. »  
Akito ressentit un début de tressaillement. Qu'il apaisa aussitôt. Cette méthode, il la connaissait. Rien de bien alarmant. Même si c'était douloureux.  
« Tant d'efforts... tout risquait d'être anéanti. Qui aurait cru qu'une vulgaire rencontre aurait pu... Mais heureusement, rien n'est resté. Nous y avons tous bien veillé, n'est-ce pas, Akito-sama ? Il fallait te protéger. Tuer le mal dans l'oeuf. Tu aurais pu avoir n'importe qui d'autre. Il t'aurait juste suffit de demander. De me le demander à moi. Tu sais que je suis là uniquement pour accéder à tes souhaits. Mais de cette manière-là... de la manière dont cela s'est passé... entre toi et... non. C'était bien entendu hors de question. Perdre totalement l'esprit et le contrôle du pacte. Et finalement, tout s'est arrangé. Et pour le meilleur ! »  
Ce discours, Akito l'avait tant de fois entendu que les mots avaient perdu leur signification. Mais aujourd'hui... Non. Ne rien penser. Ne rien laisser trahir. Le jeune homme se défit de l'étreinte de l' « autre » d'un geste impatient.  
« J'ai à faire. » déclara t'il d'une voix plate.  
« Oui... je comprends. Merci d'être venu me voir. Tes visites me font toujours tellement plaisir, même si elles se font de plus en plus rares... »  
Puis, avec un sourire discret :  
« Je vois que tes cours de dessin te tiennent toujours autant à coeur. Tu aurais pu me demander d'accroître ce don que tu possèdes. Mais je n'ai pas à intervenir dans le temps qu'il te reste. Fais-en ce que bon te semble. Hibari-sensei... je suis triste d'apprendre pour son hospitalisation. Mais il te suffirait juste d'un mot, d'un seul... et je pourrai... »  
« Rien. Tu ne feras rien. Reste en dehors de ça. » le coupa séchement Akito.  
Un petit gloussement agita la silhouette de l' « autre ». Le chef de clan s'en détourna et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la porte. Posa une main sur celle-ci. Se prépara à la faire coulisser. Lorsque la voix de l' « autre » s'éleva une dernière fois encore dans son dos :  
« Ah, j'allais oublier... Comment se porte Millie-chan ? Passe-lui donc le bonjour de ma part. »  
La main d'Akito s'arrêta. La porte demeura entrouverte de quelques centimètres. Quelque chose de glacé. Une nausée ? Un frisson ? Les deux ? Cela lui remonta violemment dans la gorge.  
« Oh mais non, c'est vrai ! Elle ne me connaît pas ! Quelle tristesse. Mais comme je l'ai dit, il fallait tuer le mal dans l'oeuf. Pour ton bien. » continua l' « autre », d'une voix sincèrement désolée.  
L'air ne passait plus dans ses poumons. Akito écarquilla les yeux. Mais conserva le dos droit et tourné. Même si tout avait été un leurre. Même s'il avait pensé avoir tout dissimulé.  
« Comment je le sais ? A propos de Millie-chan ? Voyons, Akito-sama ! C'est toi-même qui me l'as révélé ! Où et quand ? Mais... à Okinawa, cet été ! » répondit l' « autre » d'une voix étonnée.  
Puis, il ajouta :  
« Tu le sais bien. Cet après-midi-là... dans le pavillon... cette chute et ensuite... ce... »  
Akito se retourna et l'interrompit brutalement :  
« Ferme-là. Tu me donnes la migraine. Et tu divagues. Mais à force de rester entre ces quatre murs, tu n'as sûrement rien de plus intéressant à faire. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre, ou mieux encore, jusqu'à la date fixée... fiche-moi la paix. »  
L' « autre » lui adressa un sourire mielleux :  
« Bien. Comme tu le voudras, Akito-sama. Cependant... c'est tout de même un comble que ta précieuse Millie-chan soit à portée de main. »  
« Le véritable comble, comme tu dis, c'est plutôt que je ne serai délivré de ta présence que le jour de ta mort. Qui est aussi celui de la mienne. » répliqua Akito, froid au dehors mais contenant à grande peine sa rage à l'intérieur.  
« Je te trouve bien troublé, Akito-sama. Serait-ce... la présence de cette fille ? Même après l'avoir cotôyé tous ces mois ? Tu l'as pourtant si bien tourmentée... corrigée comme les autres... comme les tiens. Quel choc de découvrir son identité. Et dire qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Qu'il n'y a plus le moindre petit souvenir en elle susceptible de l'éclairer sur toi. Et il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien. » déclara l' « autre ».  
Il se retrouva brutalement plaqué contre la porte coulissante. Le visage froid et dur d'Akito tout près du sien.  
« Tu me donnes des ordres ? Aurais-tu oublié qui de nous deux est le maître ? » articula lentement le chef de clan.  
« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Tu es Akito-sama. Et moi, je suis né et je vis dans ton ombre. Et je mourrai dans celle-ci. Demande et j'exécute. C'est écrit et signé. » répondit calmement la silhouette.  
Puis, brusquement, ses yeux s'animèrent d'une lueur malfaisante :  
« Mais n'oublies pas qu'avant toi, le véritable maître est le pacte. Et que je le sers aussi bien que toi. Et tu sais pertinemment en quoi il consiste. Puisque tu es le seul à l'avoir percé à jour. Tu y es enchaîné. Par conséquent, tu ne peux trahir car tu es celui qui doit montrer l'exemple. »  
Akito repoussa violemment son interlocuteur. A nouveau, cette sensation de dégoût. L' « autre » gloussa :  
« Si Millie-chan te cause autant de souci... ou de trouble... tu sais comment y remédier. N'est-ce pas, Akito-sama ? Je l'ai déjà fait pour toi, et je me ferai un plaisir de le refaire. Tu n'as qu'à me le demander, et j'exécuterai ton souhait. »  
Encore un sourire sans sourire :  
« Demande-le moi. Je sais que tout au fond... tu en as envie. Car honnêtement... cette idée insensée dans ton esprit... ce n'est pas sérieux, surtout après ce que tu lui as fait endurer ces derniers mois. Et c'est contraire à notre petit pacte. Demande-moi. Ainsi, tout sera préservé... et tu n'auras pas à perdre de ton précieux temps en tentatives qui n'aboutiront jam... »  
La phrase fut interrompue net par le bruit d'une gifle magistrale. Akito baissa lentement son bras et contemplant d'un air méprisant la silhouette sur le sol, déclara :  
« Je ne te demanderai plus rien. Quand à ton précieux pacte, je ne l'ai pas trahi et je ne le trahirai pas. N'oublie pas que celui qui prend les décisions, c'est encore moi. Donc, concernant cette sauvageonne, c'est à moi de voir ce qui doit être fait. Ne te mêles pas de cette affaire ou sinon... tu sais de quoi je suis capable. »  
« Oh ? Akito-sama voudrait peut-être avancer l'heure de mon trépas ? »  
« Qui parle de te tuer ? Tu sais très bien qu'un chat s'amuse beaucoup plus tant que la souris n'est pas morte. C'est bien là ce que tu m'as appris, non ? »  
Akito se détourna et ouvrit grand les portes coulissantes.  
« Elle ne se souvient de rien. Et cette situation doit demeurer telle quelle ! » renchérit la silhouette sur le sol.  
« Sois sans crainte. Elle ne se souviendra pas. Puisque c'est toi qui lui as fait effacer la mémoire. » répliqua Akito.  
Il franchit le seuil et referma dans un claquement sec les portes coulissantes derrière lui.  
  
********************  
  
Le jour-même, à l'hôpital.  
« Ils vont encore devoir vous garder en observation, Hibari-sensei ? » fit Emi, d'une voix un peu inquiète.  
Le bonze lui adressa un sourire en demi-lune, apaisant et apaisé :  
« Rassures-toi, Emi-chan. Juste le temps de pratiquer quelques examens nécessaires à mon état de santé.»  
« J'ai veillé à parler de votre cas aux meilleurs spécialistes, Hibari- sensei. Hatori s'est lui-même chargé de prendre contact avec ces médecins. » ajouta Akito.  
« Je te remercie, Akito-kun. Et je vous remercie tous les deux de m'avoir apporté vos dessins. Je les observerai cette semaine. » répondit leur professeur.  
« Les gens sont gentils avec vous, ici ? Oh, il faut absolument que vous ayez l'infirmière de la veille, cette crème, qui m'a aidée à mobiliser le médecin et m'a offert ce thé si savoureux ! » s'exclama la blondinette.  
« Si le personnel ne vous convient pas, faites-le moi savoir, Hibari- sensei. Il sera immédiatement remplacé. » renchérit Akito, pour ne pas demeurer en reste.  
Hibari hocha la tête, resplendissant d'affabilité. Malgré les tubes et les machines qui bippaient telles des flippers, le bonze restait égal à lui- même. Son cancer était irréversible. Cela, il le savait. Depuis le début, rien n'aurait pu le sauver. C'était justement fort de cette connaissance qu'il avait assumé, accepté. Car il n'y avait pas à aller à l'encontre de ce qui était certain. Pour Hibari, mourir n'était pas disparaître. Mais renaître. Jusqu'à atteindre la terre du repos. Aussi, ne sentait-il qu'un seul poids : non pas celui de sa mort... mais plutôt l'inquiétude de ses deux élèves. Surtout, celle d'Akito.  
Par habitude, le bonze voulut enfouir ses mains dans les larges manches de sa robe de culte, geste comparable à celui d'un accro à la cigarette allumant son mégot. Il se souvint (un peu tard) que les pyjamas d'hôpitaux ne se prêtaient pas vraiment à ce rituel. Il posa donc ses mains sur ses jambes. Puis, parla d'une voix calme :  
« Une maxime de médecine chinoise dit : ' Une maladie, longue vie pas de maladie, courte vie'. »  
Devant le « nyo » interrogateur d'Emi et le regard un peu perplexe d'Akito, Hibari expliqua d'une voix enjouée :  
« Cela signifie que ceux qui connaissent leurs défaillances et prennent soin de leur santé auront une vie plus longue que ceux qui pensent ne rien avoir du tout, et agissent en tant que tel. »  
Les yeux du vieil homme contemplèrent brièvement Akito. Une fraction de seconde de tristesse imperceptible. Puis, d'une voix emprunte de douceur sereine, il reprit :  
« Akito-kun, Emi-chan... vous devez savoir que pour moi, les choses sont claires. Je vais mourir. N'espérez rien de plus car c'est ainsi. Ne luttez pas et ne me plaignez pas. Au lieu de ça, dessinez. Dessinez avec moi et pour moi. »  
Un silence. Mais qu'aucun des deux élèves ne perturba. L'envie de répliquer les avait saisi en même temps mais s'était éteinte à peine leur pensée formulée. Il n'y avait rien à redire à ces paroles, simples et vraies.  
Hibari prit une profonde et tranquille inspiration. Puis, continua :  
« Une vérité vaut mieux qu'un berceau d'illusions. Plus tard sera votre réveil, moins vous aurez envie de regarder la réalité en face. J'ai un souhait. Un souhait futile mais que je tiens à accomplir. Je ne reviendrai plus au temple. Mais je veux que vous, vous y retourniez pour dessiner. Et je veux voir tout ce que vous dessinerez. Car l'enseignement n'est pas terminé et il vous reste un dernier défi de dessin à réaliser. »  
Le vieil homme posa son regard calme sur chacun de ses élèves. Avant de conclure en répétant :  
« Retournez au temple et dessinez. Dessinez comme si j'y étais et comme si je n'y étais plus. »  
Puis, le visage d'Hibari reprit son habituelle expression enjouée, et il annonça :  
« Bien ! A présent, il est temps pour nous de nous rassembler autour d'un bon thé ! »  
Puis, pour éviter que le silence ne s'étende entre lui et ses deux élèves, pressentant l'impact de tels mots, le vieil homme hocha la tête vers Emi et déclara avec un énorme sourire :  
« Emi-chan, voudrais-tu nous ramener un peu de ce thé dont tu parlais tout à l'heure ? Donné par cette gentille infirmière ? »  
La blondinette, demeurée muette, se leva aussitôt. Un peu trop brusquement, d'ailleurs. Elle flancha légèrement mais parvint à se reprendre et à sortir normalement de la pièce. Hibari se tourna alors vers Akito et commença :  
« Akito-kun, pourrais-tu... »  
« Combien de temps ? » l'interrompit d'une voix sourde Akito.  
Un silence. Ponctué par les bruits de flipper des machines.  
« Hibari-sensei, combien de temps ? » répéta le chef de clan.  
~ Pourquoi faut-il toujours... que tout soit perdu... beaucoup trop tôt... ~ se dit-il.  
« Le temps qu'il faudra, Akito-kun. Pas une minute de plus, ni de moins. La mort n'a de sens que lorsqu'elle arrive dans le moment présent. Elle n'appartient qu'à ce moment précis. La prévoir ne fera ni reculer l'échéance, ni adoucir l'attente. » répondit d'un ton serein le professeur.  
Akito ne le regardait pas. Il fixait la porte de la pièce. Soudain vide, à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il le savait. Mais ne l'avait pas admis. Tout comme le reste. Tout comme tellement d'autres choses.  
« Pourquoi... n'avoir rien fait ? » murmura t'il.  
« Parce que rien ne pouvait être fait. » fit Hibari.  
Soudain, une sensation glacée dans l'esprit d'Akito. Une voix douce qui y chuchotait, comme au creux de l'oreille :  
« Un mot... Il te suffirait juste de me le demander... »  
Le jeune homme crispa ses poings et pensa :  
~ Je ne demanderai plus rien... Je te l'ai dit, je ne te demanderai plus rien ! ~  
Un rire. Frais et léger. Puis, le silence. Le jeune homme se leva.  
« Vous vouliez que j'aille vous chercher quelque chose, Hibari- sensei ? » demanda t'il, changeant brusquement de ton et de sujet.  
Mais il fut interrompu par Hibari :  
« Akito. Ecoute-moi. Te souviens-tu de ce jour où tu m'avais demandé quel était le sens de tout cela ? La vie, les autres, le temps qui s'écoule... Regarde-moi, Akito. Tu t'en souviens ? Cet après-midi d'été. Au temple. »  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Puis, lentement, une image refit surface. Hibari assis sur la terrasse du temple. Et lui-même, à peine âgé d'une douzaine d'année. Il se souvint brusquement de ses propres mots, frappé par le sentiment très fort qui les habitait. Ce sentiment de rancoeur et de colère. En un éclair, il revit la scène et entendit à nouveau la réponse de son professeur :  
« Oui, je sais que tu t'en rappelles. Je t'avais conté l'histoire de cet empereur qui se posait les mêmes questions que toi et promettait une récompense à quiconque saurait y répondre justement. Personne n'y réussit, à part ce petit vieillard qui bêchait son morceau de potager, perdu dans sa montagne, et que l'empereur vint à croiser par hasard. Et quelles furent ses réponses ? Aux trois questions que se posait l'empereur : Quel est la personne la plus importante, quel est le moment le plus important et quelle est la chose la plus importante à faire ? Quel lien unique reliait ces trois énigmes ? »  
Et en une seconde, le visage du bonze parut fondre de lumière. A travers son sourire paisible, il reprit :  
« Le moment présent. Voilà le lien. Voilà la vérité. La personne la plus importante est celle qui se tient en ce moment-même près de toi. Le moment le plus important est le moment présent, car c'est le seul sur lequel nous ayons une influence. Enfin, la chose la plus importante à faire, est de rendre heureuse la personne à tes côtés. »  
Puis, prenant un air songeur, il ajouta :  
« Ce conte est beau à narrer. Mais si la véritable signification de ces mots ne te touche pas, alors il ne restera rien de plus qu'un joli conte. Il est facile de vivre. Mais vivre dans le moment présent, en ayant pleinement conscience de la beauté, de la perfection et du caractère éphémère de cet instant... et en acceptant de mourir le moment suivant... voilà la vraie Vie. On vit sans aucun regret, alors. Et on ne sent pas la mort venir et la vie nous quitter. Car nous avons su apprécier chaque parcelle de cette vie. »  
Akito demeura immobile. Mais lorsqu'à la fin de ce discours, il leva lentement les yeux vers Hibari, il aperçut le visage de son maître, resplendissant de santé. Et le regard du vieil homme... ce regard qui le dévisageait entièrement... et qui l'effleurait de sa compassion. Le chef de clan n'aurait jamais admis cela de la part des autres. Mais le bonze savait comment s'y prendre, comment doucement entrer et faire vibrer en lui quelque chose d'oublié qui résonnait mélancoliquement.  
« Je ne comprends pas. Mais je respecte votre voie, Hibari-sensei. » murmura Akito en se détournant un peu brusquement et en quittant la pièce.  
  
********************  
  
Emi s'appuya contre le mur. Depuis la veille, toutes ces choses qui s'étaient enchaînées pêle-mêle... Tant de bouleversements en un si petit laps de temps.  
~Hibari-sensei... il a pourtant l'air tellement... vivant ! Je... je n'arrive pas à me l'imaginer autrement. Je ne peux pas concevoir cette idée que... Non !~ songea t'elle, se passant une main sur le visage.  
Elle se sentait fatiguée. Et avec dix années de plus sur le dos. Sitôt rentrée à la pension, ce matin-même, elle n'avait fait que courir d'un côté puis de l'autre, sans prendre le temps de s'asseoir pour reconsidérer les évènements. Ou plutôt, pour ne pas avoir à y réfléchir. La blondinette reprit son chemin, un petit plateau de thé à la main, gracieusement offert par la fameuse « crème » d'infirmière. Mais avant de remonter à la chambre d'Hibari, Emi fit un petit détour par le hall. Appelant d'une voix claire :  
« Yoji ! »  
Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains leva le nez de son livre et sourit en direction d'Emi. Yoji, son voisin étudiant de la pension. Il attendit calmement qu'elle soit à sa hauteur pour s'adresser à elle :  
« Emi-chan, comment va ton professeur ? »  
« Il... » commença t'elle, avant de s'arrêter net.  
~ Non. Je n'arrive pas à le dire.~ pensa t'elle.  
Elle reprit un peu maladroitement, avec un sourire gêné :  
« Ah... il... doit encore passer quelques examens. Mais je... je crois que... »  
Yoji la contemplait d'un air attentif. Finalement, Emi déclara :  
« ... je crois que tu devrais boire ce thé avant qu'il ne refroidisse ! »  
« Tu es mignonne, Emi-chan, merci. » répondit en souriant le jeune homme.  
« C'est la moindre des choses, tu as eu la gentillesse de me conduire en voiture jusqu'ici et de m'attendre ! J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop... »  
Yoji exhiba en riant son livre, avant d'ajouter :  
« Rassure-toi. Je suis en bonne compagnie. S'il te plaît, Emi-chan, ne te préoccupe pas davantage et retourne auprès de ton professeur. C'est pour lui que tu es venue. »  
Emi eut un moment de battement à l'idée d'affronter le regard clair et imprégné de douce franchise du bonze.  
« Je... tu sais... Hibari-sensei nous a dit... que lui... que pour lui, c'était... le dernier... » commença Emi d'une voix hésitante.  
Yoji pencha la tête de côté et d'une voix douce, il continua :  
« Emi-chan... Tu apprécies beaucoup ton professeur, n'est-ce pas ? Alors profite des moments qui te sont donnés pour les partager avec lui. Va le retrouver. Mais ne perds pas de temps. Parce que malgré ce que les médecins disent, tout peut arriver à n'importe quel moment. Donc, c'est maintenant que tu dois aller le voir. Pas après. Je t'attendrai, sois tranquille. »  
Ces paroles... Emi se sentit soulagée. Non seulement d'entendre les mots dont elle avait besoin, mais aussi, de la manière dont elle voulait qu'il sorte. Avec ce ton-là, cette douce compassion et compréhension. Elle se rendit brusquement compte que cela lui manquait. De la douceur et de la compassion. De la compréhension. La blondinette sourit en contemplant les bols restant sur le plateau, murmurant :  
« Merci, Yoji. Tes mots... ils me font beaucoup de bien. »  
Puis, d'un air joyeusement décidé, elle ajouta :  
« Bon, j'y vais, alors ! A tout à l'heu... »  
« Emi-chan... Attend. » la retint le jeune homme.  
« Nyo ? »  
« Juste... une minute. »  
  
********************  
  
Akito remonta le long du couloir donnant sur le hall de l'hôpital. Il était sorti quelques instants dans la cour intérieure de l'établissement pour appeler Hatori sur son téléphone portable. Tout compte fait, ces petites machines à la sonnerie irritante étaient bien plus pratiques qu'il n'y paraissait. Surtout pour perturber ses interlocuteurs au bout du fil. Le chef de clan passa devant le hall, s'apprêtant à prendre l'ascenseur. Il jeta un regard indifférent sur la dizaine de personnes qui s'y trouvait. Et reconnut Emi. En grande discussion avec un jeune homme brun. Il fronça les sourcils. Puis détourna la tête.  
« Akito-sama... » commença une petite voix au creux de son esprit.  
Le jeune homme tressaillit. Non. Pas là. Pas maintenant.  
« Akito-sama... je pense que la conversation vaut le détour... »  
~ Non. Je ne demande rien. Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Reste en-dehors de tout ça.~ pensa le jeune homme, sentant la colère pointer en lui.  
« Allons... c'est moi qui te l'offre... ce souhait. Je te promets que cela en vaut la peine. » continua la voix fraîche et légère dans son esprit.  
~Non. Obéis-moi.~ pensa Akito.  
« N'aimerais-tu pas savoir ce qui se dit ? Ce que Millie-chan dit ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle discute avec ce jeune homme ? »  
~Non. Ne t'avise pas de...~  
D'un seul coup, comme une radio que l'on aurait réglé sur une autre fréquence, la voix de l' « autre » disparut. Et fut remplacée par un bruit de grésillement qui résonna dans la tête d'Akito. Qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Car une voix s'éleva parmis les ondes brouillées. Et ce qu'elle disait prit alors le pas sur tout le reste :  
« ...ji, tu sais... c'est un peu... inattendu. »  
« Je ne veux pas te brusquer, Emi-chan. Prends bien ton temps pour répondre et y réfléchir. Mais je voulais que tu saches que je tiens à toi. Plus que comme un simple ami... ou voisin de pension. »  
Akito demeura immobile. Puis, lentement, il appuya sa main contre le mur. Conservant le dos tourné au hall. Ecoutant malgré lui la conversation entre Emi et Yoji.  
« Je dois y aller. Le... heu... le thé. D'Hibari-sensei. Et Akito risque encore de me crier dessus si je traîne. » fit Emi.  
« Emi-chan... Réfléchis-y. S'il te plaît. »  
Il y eut un silence. Puis, très doucement, la réponse d'Emi :  
« Oui... Je le ferai. J'y réfléchirai. »  
Et d'un seul coup, la fréquence retomba en même temps que l'arrivée de l'ascenseur. Akito s'y engouffra, appuyant sans réfléchir sur un bouton au hasard, et les portes se refermèrent aussitôt. Ne restait plus que la voix de l' « autre » dans sa tête. Son rire frais et léger. Et sa voix mielleuse triomphante :  
« Tu vois, j'ai eu raison de te faire écouter, n'est-ce pas, Akito- sama ! »  
Maintenant... il se rendait compte. Akito prenait conscience de son erreur. Et de la portée de son propre aveuglement. Tandis que la petite voix continuait de hanter son esprit :  
« Je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Seul, par toi- même. De plus, tu sais très bien qu'elle ne doit pas se souvenir. Toutefois... »  
Aveugle. Il avait tout reconsidéré. Sauf le plus important.  
« ... je connais un moyen pour que ton souhait se réalise. Demande-moi. Un mot, juste un seul. Il n'y aura aucun danger, ses souvenirs demeureront endormis. Demande-moi, et elle ne verra plus que toi. » renchérissait la voix.  
Le plus important. Ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir elle. Et la possibilité de choisir une autre voie... que celle des souvenirs.  
Avec effort, Akito serra la barre de l'ascenseur. Et hurla intérieurement, dans son esprit, repoussant avec toute la force de son dégoût la voix de l' « autre » :  
~ JE NE TE DEMANDE PLUS RIEN ! RIEN, JUSQU'A NOTRE DERNIERE HEURE !~  
Il y eut un bref grésillement. Puis, le silence bourdonnant de son esprit.  
C'était absurde, totalement stupide. Mais ce qui le poussait dans cette direction n'était pas contrôlable. Quelque chose en lui et de lui qui reprenait le dessus. Ne plus laisser l' « autre » entrer. Voilà tout ce qui comptait. Et préserver ce tout petit morceau de réalité apaisée. Le protéger même si c'était pour peu de temps. Même si la chute n'en serait que plus rude. Et même s'il était sur le point de tout perdre.  
  
********************  
  
Une brise fraîche dans la pièce nue aux portes coulissantes entrouvertes. Et toujours allongée sur le sol, cette silhouette souriant sans sourire. Les mots enveloppés de douceur, mais aussi durs et insensibles que le métal :  
« Tout sera scellé. Nous ne pouvons tolérer aucun écart. Et quelle manière plus grandiose que celle d'achever ce dernier acte par ce souhait ? Son propre souhait à lui. Un souhait délicieusement égoïste, qui entraînera tant de douleur... Tout ce qu'il reste à faire, c'est juste d'attendre un petit peu. Le temps qu'il prenne conscience et se laisse à nouveau aveuglé par ses souhaits. »  
L' « autre » soupira, contemplant d'un air songeur le petit oiseau blanc immobile sur le plancher, les pattes repliées et les ailes arrachées.  
« Millie-chan est de retour. Prends bien garde, petite Millie-chan, sinon toi aussi, je te plumerai. Si jamais tu dévies de ta voie. Et retrouve le chemin des souvenirs. »  
  
A SUIVRE  
  
VOILAAAAA !!! Enfin !!! J'ai vraiment cru ne jamais y arriver... Pardon pour le retard considérable de ce chapitre. Il m'a VRAIMENT donné du fil à retordre, le bougre. Mille mercis à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des mails d'encouragement, votre patience m'a beaucoup touchée ! *Zahne verse une larme de culpabilité* N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires sur ce chapitre, c'est toujours avec beaucoup de plaisir que je vous lis et vous répond ! ^_^ Mes remerciements du fond du coeur à tous mes lecteurs : Yu-chan, Lily ma fée, Petite Lady, Préséa, Atlantis, Laurhanna, Emma et Mina, Clara, Boubi, Fred, Kitsune, Elodie 3004, Hachepsou, Sophie, Chamegane, Arashi, Leila, Nina, Sanae, Dianael, Imeldamizi, Tamayo, Razbitum, Galya, Spiegel 1979, Fruits Basket fana, et tous les autres (je ne vous oublie pas) !! Merci également aux fidèles du tag board de « Confiture de fruits » ! Votre soutien dynamique est très motivant ! Et bien sûr, last but NOT least, merci à toi, CAROOOOLE !! Ma meilleure amie et supporter !!! (pardon de t'avoir autant fait attendre pour ce chapitre, pas tapeeeeeer !) 


	20. Promesses blanches sur ciel d'encre

La globe-trotter girl !  
  
Par Zahnegirl.  
  
Bonjour à tous !  
Aie, aie, aie ! Que de retard !! Enfin, à la longue, vous devez commencer à y être habitué... (pas bien, Zahne !) C'est vrai aussi que l'on s'approche doucement de la fin... Hein ?! Je n'ai rien dit, rien dit du tout ! Aller, sans plus attendre, place au chapitre !  
Disclaimer : Fruits Basket et les personnages de Natsuki Takaya ne m'appartiennent pas (Lily ayant mangé le perroquet, je suis forcée de répéter à nouveau ce disclaimer... soupir). PAR CONTRE, je peux toujours me rabattre sur MA chose à moi, Emi, et lui faire faire ce que je veux, nyark !  
  
Chapitre vingt : Promesses blanches sur ciel d'encre.  
  
Mercredi 23 septembre.  
C'était un géant. Peint en vert, il aurait sûrement remporté haut la main le casting d'une certaine publicité pour une certaine marque de maïs. Toutefois, pour l'instant, il se préoccupait plutôt de passer la porte sans se cogner le crâne. Il y parvint mais de justesse, sa tête frôlant l'encadrement. Il tapota ses cheveux noirs légèrement ébouriffés par l'exercice, rajusta ses lunettes, et toussota poliment. Hibari leva le nez de sa feuille et contempla de son air bienveillant habituel le visiteur fraîchement débarqué dans sa chambre d'hôpital.  
« Noriyama-san ! Je vous remercie de vous être déplacé aussi rapidement. » l'accueillit le bonze, qui avait reconnu l'ami venu le visiter au temple, début septembre, avant sa crise (voir chapitre 18).  
Quelque part dans les nuages, la tête du visiteur s'inclina et il tira une chaise près du chevet du malade avant de se plier littéralement en quatre pour s'y installer. Il y eut un silence de quelques minutes. Le dénommé Noriyama finit par indiquer la feuille qu'Hibari avait posé sur ses genoux, en demandant :  
« Vous vous remettez au dessin ? »  
Le ton était emprunt d'espoir. Mais le bonze rit et secoua la tête :  
« Uniquement pour passer le temps ! Vous savez bien que cela fait plus d'une dizaine d'années que j'ai arrêté de dessiner pour moi. Et même, de dessiner tout court. »  
Puis, il reprit plus doucement, comme pour lui-même, le regard soudain songeur :  
« C'est étrange. Je ne pensais plus ressentir ce besoin. Je pensais m'en être totalement détaché. Et finalement, depuis le début de cette année... voilà que je me sens à nouveau attiré. Pas par désir de combler un manque ou la frustration d'avoir laissé de côté le dessin... mais plutôt, comme si d'un seul coup, je souhaitais donner quelque chose. Une dernière chose avant de les quitter. Je sens que c'est important. Je ne saurai l'expliquer mais je le comprends. »  
Noriyama, qui continuait de contempler la feuille, s'enquit :  
« Ce dessin... S'agit-il de ... ? »  
Le bonze sourit :  
« Oui. Mais il leur est entièrement destiné. »  
« Je vois. Aucune chance pour le faire exposer dans ma galerie... n'est- ce pas ? » conclut avec un petit rire triste Noriyama, dissimulant tant bien que mal sa déception.  
Il étudia d'un air mélancolique le dessin avant d'ajouter :  
« Votre crayon continue toujours autant à transcender le papier, Hibari- san. Cette faculté que vous possédez de faire répercuter vos oeuvres à l'intérieur de nous-mêmes est réellement saisissante. Et pour tout vous dire, je suis soulagé et sincèrement rassuré que malgré votre choix, rien n'ait changé. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter votre décision, même après toutes ces années. Vos oeuvres nous font cruellement défaut. Et les véritables artistes de coeur ne sont plus... »  
Noriyama aurait voulu ajouter que la mort d'Hibari les priverait tous d'un grand maître, mais il s'en abstint. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, oubliant la disproportion de sa taille par rapport au dossier. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre, se rattrapa de justesse, une goutte de sueur sur le front, reprit sa position initiale... et soupira :  
« C'est ainsi. J'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons dans le creux de la vague. Les grands artistes nous quittent, et ceux à venir ne possèdent aucune âme. Prenez par exemple Haruko Hachimitsu. Qui saurait retransmettre l'infinie palette de sensations que ses toiles nous ont offert ? Cet agrandissement à la fois brutal et doux de l'espace, lorsque le tableau s'ouvre et envahit la réalité... Non. Aucun étudiant fraîchement diplômé d'une école d'art ne possédera jamais ne serait-ce qu'un gramme du talent de cette peintre. Et je commence sérieusement à me faire du souci pour mon projet... »  
Hibari ne répondit pas immédiatement. Le vieil homme épousseta soigneusement sa feuille, la rangea dans un large carnet à dessin sur sa table de chevet et, tout en rassemblant au garde-à-vous ses crayons, commença :  
« Vous ne devriez pas autant chercher dans le neuf l'exacte copie de l'ancien. Rien ne pourra être comme avant. Mais ce qui est créé conservera toujours une part de ce qui n'est plus. Une part seulement. Car quel intérêt y aurait-il à tout conserver ? L'originalité, ce qui rend unique le talent et l'art d'une personne, comment pourrait-elle se développer ? Ne cherchez pas à remplacer. Ne cherchez pas, tout court. Alors, vos yeux seront grands ouverts et vous trouverez. »  
Noriyama secoua la tête, amusé et désarmé par les paroles du bonze :  
« Hibari-san, décidément, vous et vos tableaux avez le don d'aller droit au but avec justesse et clairvoyance. »  
Puis, plus sérieusement, il se pencha avec précaution en avant, croisa les mains et les fixa d'un air grave :  
« Nous avons reçu beaucoup de candidatures, pour le projet. Toutefois, pas celle qui m'intéresse. Et j'y tiens absolument. Pardonnez-moi d'insister, Hibari-san, et qui plus est en de telles circonstances, mais les inscriptions seront clôturées le 30 septembre, en début de semaine prochaine... et je veux son dessin. Ce projet de concours ne pourra se faire sans lui. De plus, d'après ce que vous m'avez annoncé il y a quelques semaines, cet évènement lui permettrait de compenser la décision prise par Todai. Vraiment, rien d'étonnant à ce que le niveau baisse ! Perdre de tels élèves... de tels potentiels artistiques ! »  
Il fallut quelques instants à Noriyama pour faire baisser la pression. Un peu plus, et ses oreilles auraient craché de la vapeur. Il réussit à se maîtriser et à ajouter :  
« Il faut que vous lui parliez, Hibari-san. Ou bien, c'est moi qui le ferai. »  
Hibari secoua la tête :  
« Vous avez raison. Mais c'est à moi de le faire. C'est à moi de lui expliquer la situation. Sans m'en apercevoir, je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai fait que repousser cette échéance. Il est temps d'y remédier et de lui donner une opportunité qui pourrait retourner à son avantage la situation. »  
Il murmura, à nouveau comme pour lui-même :  
« Cette chance doit lui être offerte, pour que rien ne soit perdu. »  
  
Même jour, en fin de d'après-midi. Résidence de Shiguré Soma.  
Assis à la table basse du salon, un paquet de cahiers à sa droite, une petite pile de feuilles devant lui et un crayon en main, Yuki relisait d'un air concentré les notes de Tohru. Corrigeant et ajoutant de temps à autre quelques paragraphes mystérieusement oubliés par la brunette. Dans l'ensemble, les progrès de la jeune fille étaient plutôt satisfaisant. Yuki avait pu constater qu'une fois les bases assimilées, le reste suivait naturellement. Il hocha la tête, un sourire discret aux lèvres. Tohru était bien loin d'être stupide. Et si elle mettait quelquefois plus de temps à comprendre, les connaissances acquises l'étaient pour de bon. Sa mémoire dépassait et surpassait même celle du jeune homme. Il leva la main pour ôter ses lunettes, tout en pensant :  
A ce rythme-là, elle n'aura bientôt plus besoin de mes cours particuliers... A partir du mois de janvier, elle pourra même...  
Il s'interrompit brutalement, la main figée à mi-chemin de son visage. Un vide glacé à l'intérieur de lui. Le souvenir, non, le rappel à sa conscience de ce qui l'attendait dans environ trois mois. La fin. Pour lui, pour les autres. Et pour Tohru.  
A mon tour... ce sera bientôt à mon tour à moi... et... pensa t'il, soudain paniqué.  
Une image. Cette silhouette frêle assise dans l'ombre du pavillon isolé, à Okinawa. La voix emprunte de douceur qui expliquait patiemment. Mais une douceur qui engluait et paralysait. Une patience qui avait des allures de sourire carnassier. Et tous ces détails, aussi soigneusement décortiqués que les membres d'une mouche arrachés avec précaution et intérêt par un enfant. Et cette vérité, qui avait tué tous les espoirs, tous les efforts misés. Une fraction de seconde, Yuki repensa à sa cousine Rin, la recherche désespérée de la jeune fille d'un remède à la malédiction. Si jamais elle savait... elle en serait définitivement brisée. Si tous savaient, pas un n'en ressortirait indemne. Et il allait devoir rester seul, avec ce secret. Étouffer sous son sourire, avaler en ignorant la nausée que lui procurerait chaque bouchée, côtoyer ce monde extérieur qui n'avait pas changé... et prétendre que tout, oui tout allait bien. La voix d'Akito lui revint brusquement à l'esprit : « surtout, ne dis rien, garde tout ça pour toi ou sinon, Tohru risque de partir un peu plus tôt que prévu et la tête légèrement plus vide ». Yuki serra lentement ses poings... et brisa le crayon qu'il tenait encore entre ses doigts en entendant le joyeux vacarme de la porte coulissante glissant à la volée, laissant passer la tête ET la voix désagréablement nasillarde de son cousin Shiguré :  
« Yuki-kuuuuun !!! »  
L'interpellé, tout en se répétant « ... pas taper, ne pas le taper, ne pas le taper... » à la manière d'un moine zen, se contenta d'ignorer l'intervention et de tailler son crayon.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Yuki, d'une voix contenue.  
« Je... » commença gaiement son cousin.  
« Si c'est pour le dîner, il y a du ragoût dans la marmite. »  
« Tu... »  
« Si c'est pour Honda-san, elle est partie à son baito. »  
« Est-ce... »  
« Et si c'est uniquement pour continuer à me perturber, tu ferais mieux de retourner à ton manuscrit. Ton éditrice a appelé cet après-midi, et a menacé de s'étrangler avec le fil du téléphone. » termina d'un ton sec Yuki, en retournant à ses feuilles.  
Shiguré contempla silencieusement le jeune garçon. Silence qui ne dura que quelques malheureuses secondes car il revint presque aussitôt à la charge d'une voix plaintive :  
« Kyo-kun est parti au dojo, Tohru-kun est à son baito, et toi, tu étudies... Pauvre de moi, je suis condamné à errer dans cette maison vide et glaciale tel une âme en peine, mangeant tristement mon dîner assis seul, à la table autrefois peuplée de rires et de vie, tandis que dehors, le vent s'abat sur le... »  
PAF ! A défaut du vent, ce fut un dictionnaire d'anglais qui s'abattit, et en plein dans le visage de l'écrivain.  
« Tais-toi, tu me déconcentres, Shiguré. » répliqua la voix sans appel de Yuki.  
« Aaaaaaah Yuki-kuuuuuun !!! Comment peux-tu traiter de la sorte ton propre cousin ?! Quelle tristesse !! Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'ont plus aucun respect envers... » pleurnicha le jeune homme.  
Un claquement brusque l'interrompit. Yuki avait reposé son crayon. Tête baissée, il murmura d'une voix quasi inaudible :  
« Tu n'as pas changé... Tu ne changes pas. Même après... ce qui s'est passé. Même avec ce qui va se passer. Tu fais comme si de rien n'était alors que... alors que ! »  
Ca y est. Il sentait les mots se bousculer dans sa gorge. Un mélange de terreur, de rancoeur et de désespoir qui remplissait d'un goût affreux sa bouche. Il ne devait pas parler. Mais de voir qu'aucun bouleversement n'avait effleuré ce monde... que ceux qui l'entouraient demeuraient inchangés... alors que son monde à LUI était irrémédiablement bouleversé... cela, Yuki ne le supportait pas. Personne n'avait jamais su à quel point il s'était enfoncé, avant. Ce sentiment de perdre pied, perdu parmis les parois peintes de noires de cette salle encore plus sombre... Les ténèbres suffocantes. Dans son esprit et dans son corps. Pire que ses crises d'asthme à répétition. Pire que les mots d'Akito enfant. Pire que la trahison de sa propre mère, qui l'avait vendu au chef de clan. Il se sentait retomber dans ce cercle vicieux. Et il n'existait aucune échappatoire.  
Yuki saisit lentement son crayon, qui se mit à trembler entre ses doigts. Il reprit à voix haute :  
« C'est sans importance. Tout cela est sans importance. Maintenant, laisse-moi travailler. »  
Shiguré croisa les bras et s'appuya contre l'encadrement des portes coulissantes, observant le trouble de son jeune cousin. Rares étaient les fois où le visage de l'écrivain prenait une expression grave, mais tel était le cas, ici. Il n'était pas dupe. Malgré les apparences, depuis Okinawa, il était demeuré très attentif à l'attitude de Yuki. Et il avait senti tout le poids de l'angoisse, de la souffrance du jeune garçon.  
Mais le pire... c'est que je savais. Je savais ce qui était prévu. Comment cela allait se passer. Et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Absolument rien. songea t'il.  
Une brève expression de lassitude dans son regard. Shiguré s'était toujours demandé si la malédiction qu'ils subissaient valait ce qu'elle leur apportait en échange. Il en doutait de plus en plus. Tant de sacrifices, de vies ruinées, tout ça pour... Non. Et juste au moment où quelque chose de vraiment bien aurait pu leur arriver, à chaque fois, tout espoir leur était à nouveau retiré. Kana... Tohru...  
Et Emi. Maintenant, je comprends. J'arrive à comprendre certains détails qui m'échappaient, à l'époque, mais dont je m'étais désintéressé. Pourquoi il pleurait. Sa rage et sa rancune. Sa violence envers nous et Yuki. Tout cela n'est pas excusable. Mais ce qui lui arrive est le fruit de ce pacte odieux. Il n'avait pas le choix. Et nous non plus. Pourtant... qu'il ait été jusqu'à défier le pacte... pour elle... Je n'en reviens toujours pas. se dit l'écrivain.  
Il reporta son attention sur Yuki. Tous, à leur manière, avaient plus ou moins défié ce pacte. Et voilà que leur malédiction les avait rattrapé, leur jouant un bien vilain tour. Le méritaient-ils ? N'avaient-ils pas enfin droit, eux-aussi, à éprouver leur part de normalité heureuse ? Non, l'échange n'était pas équitable. Il ne l'avait jamais été ! En fin de compte, ce pacte n'était qu'une vaste supercherie où ils s'étaient tous fait avoir, sans aucune exception. Et le pire, c'est que les ondes de souffrance de cette malédiction se propageaient bien au-delà du cercle restreint du Jyunnishi.  
D'une voix calme, Shiguré commença :  
« Ne dis pas que tout cela est sans importance alors que tu penses l'exact contraire. Tu crois que tu es le seul à supporter ces changements et à souffrir. Mais c'est faux. Tu crois que personne ne te voit. C'est également faux. Et tu crois que ta souffrance passera inaperçue. Encore faux ! »  
Yuki se figea. Le crayon cessa d'écrire. Lentement, avec une voix sourde de colère contenue, il souffla :  
« Que sais-tu exactement de la souffrance, Shiguré ?... Parmis nous tous, parmis les Douze... si quelqu'un a pu être le plus épargné... c'est bien toi !! »  
Un silence tendu. Mais Shiguré ne le brisa pas, attendant plus tranquillement encore la suite. Il savait ce qui allait se dire. Et ne comptait pas intervenir.  
D'un seul coup, Yuki leva la tête et fixa son cousin, une lueur farouche dans les yeux :  
« Dans l'ombre d'Akito, tu ne risquais pas d'entrer dans sa ligne de mire ! Tu étais toujours à ses côtés ! Alors ne vient pas parler de souffrance ! De nous tous, tu es l'un des seuls qu'Akito écoute. Ta parole a plus de poids que celles des Douze réunis. Il se confie à toi. Et tu sais... oui, tu sais ce que les autres ne savent pas sur la malédiction ! A quel point tout espoir est... Et tu ne fais rien... rien ! Tu pourrais au moins essayer de... de... réagir ! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne réagit ?! Est-ce que tous ensemble, nous ne pourrions pas... Est-ce que tous ensemble... »  
La voix de Yuki mourut dans un murmure. Les mots qui étaient sortis venaient confirmer ce dont Shiguré se doutait : Yuki avait bien rencontré l' « autre ». Et il avait pris connaissance de la véritable nature de la malédiction. Un soupir silencieux. En réalité, peu connaissaient le secret. Le seul autorisé à le détenir n'était autre qu'Akito, néanmoins il pouvait le confier à qui bon lui semblerait... avec l'accord de l' « autre ». Shiguré avait été le premier à savoir. Ensuite, Hatori. Finalement, n'aurait-il pas mieux valu rester ignorant, baigner dans l'espoir illusoire de briser cette malédiction ? Cependant, il avait voulu croire. Croire que quelque chose pouvait encore être fait. A quoi bon, maintenant que tout s'effritait autour d'eux ?  
Et pourtant... je suis persuadé qu'avec le temps, Tohru aurait pu lever notre malédiction. Elle seule, par son regard, y serait parvenue. Pas de rituel ni de sacrifice. Juste...du temps. Du temps et ses yeux à elle. Et ses mots. Rien d'autre. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu l' « autre », les choses auraient été tellement, tellement différentes ! Même avec Akito. Tout aurait été différent. pensa Shiguré.  
Il décroisa les bras et s'adressa de nouveau à Yuki, qui maintenait sa tête baissée, enfoncé dans son esprit :  
« Yuki, malgré les apparences, malgré tout ce que tu peux croire, je suis loin, bien loin d'être plus à l'abri qu'un autre. Akito ne m'écoute pas : il s'écoute plutôt parler et ne fait que chercher confirmation de ses propos dans mes paroles. Tout doit parfaitement concorder avec sa pensée. Mes mots, mes gestes, mon attitude, mes plaisanteries. Oui, notre chef de clan se confie à moi. Mais sans aucune confiance. Etre à ses côtés ne signifie pas que je suis plus épargné que l'un de nous. »  
Bien au contraire. Je suis plutôt en première ligne pour essuyer les rafales de balles. Tout ses plans, je les écoute ou les devine... et je ne peux rien faire. Toute l'influence de l' « autre »... je la ressens mais je ne peux pas m'opposer. En somme, mon rôle est le plus stupide et inutile qu'il soit. Je ne suis rien. Et je ne peux rien. songea Shiguré.  
Il reprit à voix haute :  
« Cesse donc de te rengorger dans ta propre souffrance, pensant qu'il n'y a plus qu'elle et toi au monde. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de concourir au plus mal-lottis d'entre nous tous. Je pense que nous sommes TOUS sans exception mal-lottis, avec notre propre souffrance. Souffrance que nous ne pouvons et nous ne devons ni juger et encore moins comparer. Quant à la malédiction... toi aussi, tu sais. Nous sommes au même niveau, toi et moi. Et toi et moi, nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Tous ensemble ? Encore moins. Nous ne devrions pas parler de ce qui est interdit, tu en es tout aussi conscient que moi. Mais je vais te dire malgré tout quelque chose. C'est vrai, cet « autre » que tu as vu ne t'a pas menti : il n'y a aucun espoir, aucun remède pour nous. Mais ne crois pas pour autant que parce que nous sommes en train de tout perdre, rien n'est en train de changer. Chaque acte accompli dans le souhait de vouloir changer, vouloir dépasser notre condition, est déjà un minuscule grain de sable dans les rouages. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'en demeure pas moins dûment broyé. Il n'y a pas d'issue. Mais nous continuons pourtant à marcher, non ? Je ne dis pas qu'une révolution va prendre place ! Cependant, le simple fait de vouloir continuer à marcher... et marcher comme NOUS l'entendons... n'est-ce pas là un début de quelque chose ? »  
Yuki conservait sa tête baissée. Ne disant mot. Mais ses yeux soudain écarquillés, tandis que Shiguré continuait et terminait :  
« Toi et moi, nous savons. Pour nous deux, ce sera beaucoup plus difficile. Mais les autres... les autres doivent continuer à espérer bien que tout semble définitivement perdu. Et ce souhait de vouloir vivre comme nous l'entendons, maudits ou non, il doit continuer à être transmis. Ce que Tohru nous a montré, c'est que notre malédiction n'était pas importante : nous devons cesser de nous voir comme des maudits, mais comme des êtres humains. Avant d'être possédé, nous sommes des hommes et des femmes. Et cette voie dans laquelle nous nous engageons grâce à Tohru, il faut la suivre. Cela ne brisera pas notre malédiction. Mais nous aurons regagné notre propre humanité. »  
Un silence, plus apaisé. Toutefois, un reste de tremblement et de doute dans la voix de Yuki :  
« Es-tu bien conscient que pour nous, c'est fini ? »  
« Fini ? Non. Nous n'en sommes qu'au commencement. Une dernière chose, Yuki : ne néglige pas les mains qui te sont tendues. Peut-être arrivent- elles trop tard. Peut-être qu'elles ne te servent plus à rien, maintenant. Mais elles sont bien là. Libre à toi de les voir. De les accepter. » répliqua Shiguré.  
Le jeune homme se détourna pour sortir de la pièce. Il lança un dernier regard vers Yuki. Lentement, il vit la main de son cousin saisir à nouveau le crayon. Puis, le porter à sa feuille. Puis, se remettre à écrire, d'abord avec hésitation, puis avec plus de fermeté. L'écrivain eut un petit sourire.  
Je n'ai pas vraiment d'espoir. Mais ce qui compte, ce n'est pas que moi, j'y croie, mais qu'eux, oui. Alors, je pourrai peut-être me persuader. Me persuader de mes belles illusions. Que ce que je veux se fera. Que finalement, Tohru les guidera. Et que le passé peut à nouveau être rattrapé... pour Akito et Emi.  
Et sur cette pensée, il quitta le salon.  
  
Au même moment.  
Quelques derniers rayons de soleil s'étiraient en prenant leurs aises sur le plancher de la salle de dessin du temple d'Hibari. Chatouillant sur leur passage une petite chaussure échouée sur la terrasse en bois. Recouvrant avec des lenteurs de sauce au chocolat sur une poire Belle- Hélène une table basse sur laquelle trônaient deux larges feuilles de papier en fibres de bambou, illuminant les caractères brillants tout juste tracés. Et pour finir, s'attardant sur la pointe d'un certain pinceau, tenu avec application par une certaine petite main... qui se recula, et porta le manche en bois de l'instrument aux lèvres d'une certaine blondinette. Ses yeux palpèrent, soupesèrent et comparèrent les caractères noirs. Examen minutieux, qui l'absorba entièrement.  
Une ombre se leva et passa à pas feutrés. Coulant sur le plancher et le dos de la jeune fille. S'arrêtant juste derrière elle, debout et immobile. Et se rappelant une palette d'images aussi fraîches et vives que la peinture d'un nouveau tube de gouache. Image d'un salon baignant dans une agréable pénombre, une table basse près de portes coulissantes ouvertes et donnant sur un luxuriant jardin. Image de cette table basse jonchée de dessins colorés, calme entrecoupé d'un rire espiègle. Image de la fillette assise à cette table basse, dos tourné au petit garçon qu'il était : une couette blonde qui penchait un peu de côté, le ruban bleu défait, les mèches bouclant sur la nuque, aussi fines qu'un duvet. Ce violent serrement de coeur, sans raison apparente. Cette brusque envie de tendre la main, le bras, les bras, et...  
« NYO !!! Tu m'as fait peur, Akito !!! » s'exclama Emi, en sursautant.  
A demi-penché sur le côté gauche de la jeune fille, Akito avait dévié de justesse sa trajectoire initiale, optant stratégiquement de pointer un index réprobateur sur le troisième caractère venant d'être tracé.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » commença t'il, avec une pointe de désapprobation sur le « ça ».  
Emi contempla le caractère en faute et répondit :  
« Le caractère 'Ri' de mon prénom ?... »  
« Non. C'est un gribouillis incompréhensible et bâclé. » répliqua Akito, en se redressant.  
« Nyo ? Je le trouve très lisible, moi, bien au contraire ! » se défendit Emi.  
« Je n'arrive même plus à distinguer les traits qui forment ce kanji... Quant à sa signification... tout ce qu'il traduit, c'est principalement le total manque d'application et l'ignorance bornée des règles de base de la calligraphie de la part de celui qui l'a tracé.»  
Emi reposa avec un claquement son pinceau. Elle venait de passer deux heures sur des exercices de calligraphie et sur les kanjis de son nom et de son prénom. Elle avait des crampes et elle était fatiguée. Un peu vexée, elle dit :  
« Et sur quelles règles de base appuies-tu tes dires ? »  
Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il saisit le poignet d'Emi, qui lâcha un petit cri de douleur. Le geste en lui-même n'avait toutefois pas été violent, et Akito ne serrait pas. D'un air détaché, il expliqua :  
« Tu as mal au poignet. Ce qui prouve qu'au moins, et malgré le lot terrifiant et quotidien de maladresses que tu commets dans tes dessins, tu as appliqué la bonne position et utilisé comme il le fallait la force de ton poignet, et non pas celle des doigts. »  
Il lâcha le poignet d'Emi puis reprit, en indiquant à nouveau le kanji raté :  
« L'amorce de tes premiers traits est pleine de vigueur, mais tu n'as pas su maintenir le rythme jusqu'au bout de manière égale. Le trait est devenu plus mince, plus léger, pour finir complètement effiloché. Résultat, ton kanji est difforme. Tu as voulu aller trop vite, comme d'habitude... parce que tu n'aimes pas l'encre et que tu voulais te débarrasser de la corvée le plus rapidement possible. »  
Akito avait immédiatement cerné les défauts du tracé et son explication était plus que justifiée. Toutefois, son ton professoral commençait à agacer Emi. Depuis qu'Hibari était à l'hôpital, le jeune homme s'était immédiatement établi comme seule et unique autorité compétente, tête pensante et expert ès arts plastiques. En clair, c'était lui qui décidait du déroulement des cours en l'absence de leur maître. Un coup d'état qui aurait largement pu (et dû) produire moult tensions et luttes... Que nenni. Bientôt trois semaines que les cours de dessin sans Hibari avaient repris, et le temple était encore debout. Les corvées étaient effectuées, et le bonze qui venait remplacer de tant à autre Hibari goûtait avec plaisir le calme de l'endroit. Et contre toute attente... les deux élèves travaillaient. Ils travaillaient vraiment. Sérieusement. Enfin, n'exagérons rien. Ces deux-là continuaient à manifester leur désaccord en se disputant. Mais moins souvent. Avec beaucoup moins de véhémence. Et les sujets de prises de becs se résumaient surtout au domaine de l'art. Cependant, même si Akito pointait toujours désagréablement la moindre petite erreur d'Emi, ne se privant pas pour décortiquer, critiquer et sermonner, parfois même se moquer... ce n'était plus méchamment, avec le but de rabaisser et d'humilier. Au fond de lui, il avait réellement envie de faire plus, d'apporter quelque chose. De corriger, mais aussi d'améliorer. Akito se souvenait que c'était auprès d'une certaine petite blondinette que son univers s'était ouvert et épanoui dans le dessin.  
Emi soupira :  
« D'autres critiques à formuler ? »  
« Tes parents auraient mieux fait de te choisir un prénom écrit en katakana. Habituellement, les prénoms étrangers ne s'écrivent pas en kanji. » fit Akito.  
« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le fait remarquer. Mais... »  
La blondinette haussa les épaules et sourit :  
« Je pense que mes parents ont fait moitié-moitié : une prononciation anglaise et une écriture en kanjis. Pour mettre tout le monde d'accord ! Ca n'a pas dû être facile, mais j'aime beaucoup les kanjis qu'ils m'ont trouvé et leur signification... Pour cette raison, je m'appliquerai davantage. Parce qu'ils me sont précieux. »  
Emi effleura l'un des caractères de son prénom, tout en ajoutant :  
« Finalement, on dirait bien que j'étais déjà prédestinée au dessin... »  
Avec douceur, son index suivit les contours du kanji « Hei », le premier de son prénom.  
« 'Hei'... 'Dessin'. Celui-là, je suis certaine que c'est grand-mère Sakata qui me l'a choisi ! » termina joyeusement la blondinette.  
« Fascinant... » répliqua d'un air ennuyé Akito, les bras croisés.  
Mais à l'intérieur de lui, pendant un bref instant, une autre image refit surface : la grand-mère d'Emi, les mains tordues par l'arthrite, se dévouant pourtant à leur transmettre son expérience. Et se consacrant à une dernière toile. Lui expliquant avec un sourire affable, insensible à la douleur, que malgré ces mains qui se recroquevillaient un peu plus chaque jour, rien ne se perdrait. Parce que ce kanji-là, celui qu'elle avait choisi pour Emi, était comme une prière. Une prière pour que ses mains à elle offrent à leur tour de beaux dessins.  
Je m'en souviens. Je la revois, je revois ses doigts affreusement ratatinés. Et pourtant, elle trouvait la force de manier son pinceau avec toute l'efficacité et la maîtrise de quelqu'un de bien portant. A l'époque, j'avais à peine compris ses mots. Mais ce n'est que maintenant que je prends pleinement conscience de leur portée. Et c'est pour cette raison... que je veux... pensa Akito.  
Il s'interrompit, jetant un bref regard sur les autres kanjis. Quelque chose retint aussitôt son attention.  
« Là. Ce n'est pas le 'Mi' que l'on écrit habituellement : il ne signifie ni 'beauté', ni 'vérité'. Mais vu la manière dont tu manies le pinceau, pas étonnant que je ne le reconnaisse pas. » en déduisit Akito.  
« Ce kanji-là est très bien formé ! C'est tout simplement toi qui ne connais pas la signification de ce caractère. C'est le 'Mi' de 'charme, enchantement'. » répondit du tac-au-tac la jeune fille.  
« Tout ce que je vois, c'est que l'arrondi de ce trait-ci part dans le sens opposé... »  
« Aaaaah ça suffit ! » s'exclama soudain Emi.  
Akito haussa un sourcil. La jeune fille resta quelques secondes silencieuse. Puis, lentement, elle commença :  
« Tu ne fais que voir des défauts dans chaque coup de pinceau ou de crayon que je fais. Comment puis-je faire pour avancer ? Comment veux-tu que je continue, si je n'ai rien pour moi ? Rien qui me rattrape dans ce que tu appelles mes 'maladresses' ? »  
« Je vois... La sauvageonne ne supporte pas les critiques. »  
Emi releva vivement la tête vers Akito, protestant :  
« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais contre !! C'est... c'est juste que... des fois... des fois, c'est trop. Je suis consciente que j'ai besoin d'entraînement. Je veux progresser et je sais que les critiques, si elles sont constructives, sont nécessaires. Mais... je suis sûre qu'une ou deux paroles d'encouragement... Hibari-sensei, lui... »  
Sa voix mourut. Les mots pertinents mais toujours encourageants du bonze lui revinrent subitement à l'esprit.  
Oui... ça me manque... ces mots me manquent. Il nous a dit de continuer à dessiner comme s'il était là et comme s'il n'était plus. C'est déjà difficile alors qu'il est encore en vie... mais quand il n'y aura plus rien d'autre... se dit-elle.  
La blondinette détourna le regard, ajoutant :  
« Tout de même... je... je ne suis pas aussi nulle et empotée que ça ! Quelque part, je dois quand même valoir quelque chose, non ? Non ? Quelque part... Hibari-sensei n'a pas eu tort de me prendre dans son cours, non ? Et quelque part... elle n'a pas eu tort de m'offrir ce kanji, non ? Non ?! »  
Ce n'était pas juste. Elle avait fait des efforts. Elle en avait constamment fait parce que dans le fond, cela ne pouvait qu'en valoir la peine. Sensation difficile à expliquer, mais que chacun aura au moins une fois éprouvée dans sa vie. Une soudaine bouffée qui faisait bondir, réagir l'être tout entier, sans raison, mis à part cette certitude englobée dans toute la brutalité de cet instant présent. La certitude que cela en valait la peine. Vraiment.  
Emi sentit la feuille de kanjis lentement glisser de sous ses mains. Levant les yeux, elle l'aperçut entre celles d'Akito. Un ultime rayon de soleil se mourait entre eux, s'étendant une dernière fois sur la table basse. Tâchant mains, papier, encre et visages. Un frissonnement. Puis, le rouge s'assombrissant. Les ombres se diluant, couleur encre bleutée. Et finalement, un souffle qui reprenait. Ou plutôt une voix, que le silence assourdi rendit plus claire encore :  
« Tu tiens à progresser ? Alors, recommence. »  
Un bruit semblable à une détonation. Le bruit de la feuille d'Emi qu'Akito déchira d'un mouvement sec et précis. Muette de stupeur, Emi contempla les yeux écarquillés les deux morceaux de son précieux travail.  
« Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?! De quel droit tu te permets de... de... C'était à moi ! C'était mes kanjis !! Et tu les as... assassinés ! » finit-elle par s'écrier, en arrachant les restes de feuilles des mains du jeune homme.  
« Aucune importance. Recommence, Sakata. » reprit Akito.  
Emi se redressa vivement :  
« Je trouve que tu te permets beaucoup trop de choses ! Même si ce n'était pas parfait, même s'il y avait des erreurs, tu n'avais pas à agir aussi... aussi brutalement ! Avoir plus d'expérience ne te donne pas le droit de te comporter en tyran ! Tu n'as aucun tact, Akito ! Et tu exiges toujours plus ! Et aussi, tu... »  
La jeune fille n'alla pas plus loin. Akito l'interrompit en la saisissant d'un seul coup par les épaules, s'agenouillant à sa hauteur.  
« Je suis un tyran ? Je n'ai aucun tact ? Après toutes ces heures consacrées à passer en revue tes... Crois-moi, j'ai mieux à faire que de gaspiller le peu de temps qu'il me reste encore à éduquer des sauvageonnes ! » commença t'il d'une voix basse et sourde.  
Étonnée, Emi eut à peine le temps de songer :  
Le temps qu'il lui... reste ?...  
Déjà, Akito reprenait :  
« Idiote... Si Hibari-sensei ne te portait pas une totale confiance... je ne me serai pas préoccupé ces dernières semaines de trouver des exercices et des thèmes pour les cours. Je t'aurai volontiers laissée t'enfoncer. Mais malheureusement... il se trouve que... quelque part... tes maladresses sont prometteuses. Tes erreurs ne sont pas mauvaises. Ton défaut... c'est de ne pas avoir été régulièrement encadrée. Résultat : c'est la jungle. »  
« Nyo ?... » fit Emi, une goutte de sueur sur le front.  
Une impression de déjà-vu. Cette impression semblable à celle qu'elle avait ressentit après la nouvelle lune au Manoir. Ce matin apaisé où elle s'était rendue compte que les mots d'Akito, ce qu'ils dégageaient, n'était plus comme avant. Cette absence d'agressivité.  
Est-ce qu'il vient de me dire... Est-ce que ces mots ne seraient finalement pas... des paroles pour m'encoura... se dit-elle.  
Akito relâcha la jeune fille et se passa la main sur le front, l'air exaspéré :  
« Tu dessines comme si tu étais lâchée en pleine forêt amazonienne, Sakata ! Et pour une sauvageonne comme toi, cela signifie que tu as tendance à t'éparpiller joyeusement, aussi inconsciente qu'une imbécile heureuse ! »  
« J'ai peut-être tendance à m'exalter, mais j'ai une imagination difficilement contrôlable ! Pardon d'avoir de l'inspiration ! Ce qui, à ce stade, tient du miracle puisque tes critiques menacent sérieusement de la brider pour de bon ! » répondit ironiquement Emi.  
« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Alors, arrête tout et pour de bon. Si tu n'arrive même pas à tenir les critiques, à assumer les défauts, arrête. »  
« Les critiques ne m'ont jamais gêné ! Mais tes critiques à toi donneraient des envies de suicide à Picasso ! »  
Un silence, tandis que les objets perdaient leurs contours, embués de crépuscule. A nouveau, un bruit. Mais discret, soyeux. Celui des morceaux de feuille qu'Emi tenait dans les mains et qu'Akito tirait doucement hors de portée. Un début de résistance boudeuse. Qui se dissipa, tandis que le jeune homme reprenait :  
« Idiote, si je suis exigeant, c'est que j'estime que tu gâches tes efforts de manière effroyablement stupide. Et fournir une déception à Hibari-sensei alors qu'il croit tellement en toi... Quant à ta grand- mère... »  
Ce souvenir. Cette « chiisana inori », cette petite prière pour ses petites mains à elle. Celles qui reposaient, perdues, sur le rebord de la table basse. Malgré tout le parcours intérieur qu'Akito avait accompli en un si court laps de temps, la parole s'avérait être difficile à faire concorder avec ce qu'il ressentait. Il y avait tant de choses à rattraper. Et cette conscience que tout allait être perdu dans si peu de temps... Que ça l'était peut-être déjà. Cette conversation à l'hôpital. Celle que l' « autre » lui avait fait écouter. Et pourtant, en dépit de tout, cette volonté qui, plus les chances et le temps s'effilochaient, n'en finissait pas d'augmenter. Volonté de continuer. D'aller jusqu'au bout.  
Akito se leva, les morceaux de feuilles dans la main. Tournant son visage vers le jardin du temple, encadré par les portes coulissantes grandes ouvertes, il déclara :  
« Honnêtement, ta grand-mère a placé beaucoup trop d'espoirs sur toi. Mais si elle l'a fait et a continué d'y croire, c'est que quelque part... elle pensait avoir pris la bonne décision. Que cela en valait probablement le coup. Et c'est aussi ce que pense Hibari-sensei. C'est ce qu'ils se disent tous. Alors, tu mérites vraiment de souffrir, Sakata. Tu mérites de t'exercer jusqu'à ce que tes doigts endoloris ne puissent plus tenir le crayon. Jusqu'à ce que ton dos te tire tellement que tu craignes de ne plus pouvoir te redresser sans le briser. Jusqu'à ce que tes yeux se voilent de paillettes violettes de migraine. Et quand tu ne sentiras plus ton poignet, quand chacun de tes membres sera dûment plié et broyé de douleur... tu devras encore plus redoubler d'efforts. Parce que tu leur dois bien ça. Parce qu'eux aussi, en croyant en toi, il ont encore plus souffert. Parce qu'eux, ils risquent de tout perdre. »  
Silencieusement, le regard d'Emi s'était posé sur le jeune homme. Ces paroles... elles auraient pu être cruelles. Elles semblaient l'être. Mais brusquement, tout prenait un sens différent. Comme lorsque l'on comprend enfin une langue étrangère. Ou que l'on déchiffre les mots à l'envers d'un livre tenu ouvert devant un miroir. Ces paroles... elles lui offraient la raison d'avancer, de s'accrocher. Parce que cela en valait la peine.  
Il ne plaisante pas. Pourtant, je n'ai pas peur. D'ailleurs, en l'écoutant prononcer ces mots... je me sens... touchée. Je me suis peut- être plainte à tort. Mais je crois que j'avais besoin de savoir. Même si dans le fond, depuis la reprise des cours sans Hibari-sensei, son attitude était différente... même si j'avais bien senti que ces paroles sèches et sévères n'étaient plus méchantes... malgré la manière dont il pointait mes maladresses et les exposait, ce n'était pas dans le but de m'humilier et m'enfoncer. En fait, j'avais tout remarqué. Je savais. Mais je voulais juste entendre ces mots. C'est idiot, pourquoi cela aurait-il autant d'importance, venant de sa part à lui ? Et encore plus stupide, ce besoin soudain d'être rassurée ! Alors que j'ai tout pour l'être. Pourtant, plus on a de raison de croire en soi, et plus la confiance se perd. Alors ces mots, je les voulais quand même. Simplement pour que maintenant, ils accompagnent le geste, son geste à lui. Et que je n'ai plus besoin de me demander « à quoi bon ? »... pensa Emi.  
Lentement, avec un début de sourire, la blondinette commença :  
« Je suis contente... Maintenant, tout... »  
La voix d'Akito s'éleva, la coupant net, tandis qu'il retournait vers la table basse :  
« Ne va pas te monter la tête, Sakata. Je compte bien déchirer et te faire recommencer tout travail que je ne jugerai pas satisfaisant, à la hauteur de ce que tu peux et dois réellement fournir. »  
Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et posa une nouvelle feuille devant elle :  
« Recommence. Mais cette fois-ci, avec un modèle. Un bon modèle. Et tu le répèteras jusqu'à ce que tes kanjis soient parfaits. Il n'y a que cette méthode qui soit efficace en calligraphie. »  
« Je le sais bien, mais où veux-tu que je trouve un modèle de... » répliqua Emi.  
Akito l'interrompit en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle :  
« Pousse-toi. C'est moi qui te fournirai ce modèle. »  
« Nyo ? Sérieux ? Mais je croyais que tu ne connaissais pas certains caractères... » murmura Emi, un brin ironique.  
« Idiote ! Je connais beaucoup plus de kanjis que ta vie de lycéenne et étudiante réunies t'en donneront l'occasion d'apprendre ! » lança Akito, l'air exaspéré.  
Il se pencha et saisit son pinceau de l'autre côté de la table basse, déplaçant légèrement au passage la feuille où il avait tracé les kanjis de son nom et de son prénom. Par simple curiosité, Emi tourna un peu la tête, déchiffra quelques caractères... et se figea, un peu surprise. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir écrit le prénom d'Akito. Mais là... quelque chose l'interpella. Un kanji particulier. La voix agacée d'Akito la fit brusquement sursauter :  
« Sakata ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! Laisse-donc ça ! »  
Et il plaça hors de portée sa feuille. Un silence, ponctué par le raclement du pain d'encre de Chine que maniait le jeune homme contre la surface râpeuse du suzuri. Puis, lentement, Emi demanda :  
« Ton prénom. L'un des kanjis est plutôt... inhabituel. Et assez compliqué. Est-ce que ça a une origine spéciale ? »  
« Mon prénom est aussi banal que n'importe quel autre. Maintenant, observe bien ce que... » répondit brièvement Akito.  
« Mais il doit bien avoir une origine, non ? Tous les prénoms, même les plus communs, en ont une ! Regarde le mien : les trois kanjis d' 'Emily' signifient 'dessin', 'charme' et 'raison'. Le tien, il... »  
« Rien du tout. Le mien, rien du tout ! Arrête de te trouver des prétextes pour ne pas travailler, Sakata ! »  
Trop tard. Une fois une idée en tête, difficile d'arrêter Emi. La jeune fille se pencha sur la table basse et retourna la feuille de kanjis d'Akito, s'exclamant :  
« Le 'To', je le reconnais, c'est 'la personne', mais l'autre... Ce n'est pas le kanji 'Aki' de l' 'automne'. Il est bizarre, je n'arrive pas à le déchiffrer, et... »  
La blondinette se sentit empoignée par les épaules subitement mais sans violence, et fermement remettre à sa place, en position assise.  
« Nyo ? » fit-elle, une goutte de sueur sur le front.  
« Arrête... Ne parle plus de mon nom. C'est sans importance. »  
« Mais je voulais juste... »  
« Ca suffit. Remettons-nous au travail. Tu vas encore nous retarder. » l'interrompit brutalement le jeune homme.  
D'un geste sec, il se saisit de son pinceau, signifiant que la conversation était terminée, le sujet, clos, et qu'il le resterait « ad infinitum ». Emi se mordit la lèvre. Une fois de plus, elle en avait trop dit, oubliant qu'avec Akito, ce n'était plus sur des oeufs que l'on marchait mais plutôt des flûtes de champagne au cristal particulièrement précieux, donc, fragile, donc hautement cassable. Et bon courage ensuite pour retirer les éclats de la plante du pied...  
J'ai ENCORE gaffé... Mais ce kanji 'Aki'... Je me demande bien ce qu'il signifie. Les traits sont beaux mais tellement tarabiscotés qu'on dirait presque une autre langue ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer le temps que cela doit prendre pour le calligraphier ! En tout cas, je ne pensais pas que ce serait un sujet aussi sensible pour Akito. Et maintenant, c'est reparti, je l'ai irrité et... et... Mais pourquoi ?! Surtout après ces paroles qu'il m'a dite ! Et si...  
Lancée dans un bon sermon intérieur, Emi en aurait probablement eu pour le reste de la journée à se torturer l'esprit... si brusquement, elle n'avait pas été A NOUVEAU interrompue par le chef de clan :  
« Encore à rêvasser, Sakata ?! J'en ai assez que tu 'partes' dans ta jungle imaginaire pour un rien ! Concentre-toi, arrête de te disperser et... »  
Il posa le pinceau, tourna sa feuille vers Emi et termina :  
« ... mets-toi au travail. Là, tout de suite. Je veux voir précisément comment tu traces tes traits. »  
Emi se sentit brièvement dans la peau de l'écolier sommé de résoudre une équation particulièrement vicieuse au tableau, sous le regard dubitatif du professeur. Elle fronça les sourcils et décida néanmoins de monter à l'assaut du kanji, tel un toréador intrépide. La jeune fille empoigna sa pique, pardon, son pinceau, le brandit d'un air décidé... et s'immobilisa quelques secondes. Le modèle qu'avait calligraphié Akito était tout simplement parfait. Le caractère se détachait du papier, empreinte nette et compacte, paraissant aussi solide qu'un objet réel. Les traits étaient francs et directs, traduisant clairement le sens du kanji, semblant le relier instantanément du papier à l'entendement de celui qui le contemplait. En voyant cela, une angoisse subite s'empara d'Emi. Un début de découragement. Cette qualité... cette maîtrise...  
Je... je n'y arriverai pas. pensa t'elle.  
Frustrée. De ne pas s'en sentir capable. De savoir que justement, elle ne saurait pas. La jeune fille contemplait en silence le kanji. Main immobile sur le pinceau figé. Qui soudain, se détacha de ses doigts. Surprise, Emi leva les yeux. Et croisa l'expression agacée d'Akito, qui déclara :  
« Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué ! C'est ce que les gamins de maternelles font, du recopiage !! Ca devrait être à ta portée ! Mais bon... visiblement, tu as l'intention d'y passer la nuit... »  
Le jeune homme déplaça la feuille devant lui, trempa dans l'encre diluée le pinceau d'Emi qu'il venait de lui subtiliser et ajouta :  
« Ta main. Pose-la sur la mienne. »  
« Nyo ? Mais pourquoi tu veux que je... »  
Elle n'alla pas plus loin. D'un geste vif, Akito saisit la main d'Emi et la posa sur la sienne, celle qui tenait le pinceau. Surprise par cette initiative directe, la blondinette sursauta, s'exclamant :  
« Nyooo ?! »  
Akito poussa un soupir et expliqua :  
« Je veux que tu sentes comment je trace mes traits pour qu'ensuite, tu reproduises le mouvement. Ca ne devrait pas te poser trop de problème, imiter un geste ! »  
Il ajouta :  
« Et maintenant, essaye de rester attentive deux minutes de suite ! »  
Et il commença à calligraphier le kanji. Prise de court, Emi ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux... et suivre le mouvement. Cette aide inattendue, elle ne se l'expliquait pas mais elle l'acceptait. Tout comme ce quelque chose de différent, ce léger mais sensible changement d'attitude chez Akito. Parce qu'enfin, la buée sur le miroir devenait fines gouttelettes d'eau, obstruant encore sa surface, mais promettant de s'écouler et de sécher.  
Il y a tant de bonnes choses contenues dans ce geste... dans les mots qu'il a dit. Même s'il s'emporte, même si ce n'est encore qu'approximatif, même si ce n'est qu'un début... je peux à nouveau y croire. Et moi aussi m'investir, comme il le fait en ce moment. Je veux pouvoir l'atteindre. Le comprendre. Sait-on vraiment pourquoi on choisit de connaître telle personne plutôt qu'une autre ? Quand on arrive dans une salle de classe, sait-on vraiment la raison pour laquelle soudain, on décide que ce sera elle, ou lui, ou eux, nos amis ? Cette impression, elle ne s'explique pas. Simplement, je sens que cela en vaut la peine et que je le veux. Et c'est tout. Et c'est suffisant. songea Emi.  
Elle hocha légèrement la tête, un petit sourire encourageant aux lèvres. Contemplant sa main sur celle d'Akito, qui continuait à tracer le kanji. Se concentrant sur...  
DOOOOOOONNNG !!!  
Au son de la cloche du temple, Emi sursauta, la main d'Akito dérapa, et le pinceau glissa maladroitement de côté, balafrant artistiquement la pauvre feuille, qui n'avait rien demandé. Le résultat ? Il s'approchait plus du genre de sujet exposé dans un musée d'art moderne (avec un discret petit carton annonçant la modique somme de « trop-cher-pour-ce-que-ça-vaut- et-pour-ton-compte-bancaire ») que d'un kanji.  
« Idiote !! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Tu ne pouvais pas rester tranquille deux misérables petites minutes de suite ?! » s'écria Akito, irrité.  
« Pardon, c'est la cloche du temple, ça m'a prit par surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas... Mais j'étais très concentrée !! Très très concentrée ! La preuve ! » tenta de s'expliquer Emi, une goutte de sueur sur le front.  
« Ne compte pas sur moi pour tout recommencer ! »  
« Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée, désolée ! »  
« De toutes manières... »  
Le jeune homme se leva d'un seul coup. Tout en froissant la feuille du kanji raté, il annonça :  
« Le cours est terminé. »  
Emi se redressa, l'air précipitamment décidé :  
« Nyo ?! Mais ne te fâche pas, je vais me remettre tout de suite au travail et cette fois-ci, je... »  
« Sakata, le cours est terminé. Il est dix-neuf heures. » répéta Akito.  
Puis, le poids de la réalité revint pour Emi, aussi cruel qu'un boomerang percutant sournoisement son propriétaire par derrière :  
« Dix-neuf heures... Déjà ?... » murmura t'elle.  
Tout comme avec Hibari, elle avait à peine senti s'envoler les deux heures et demie de cours.  
« Déjà ? Crois-moi, je les ai senties passé, ces heures-là ! Ne traîne pas, Sakata, je ne tiens pas à faire des heures supplémentaires ! » déclara Akito, tout en rassemblant et classant les feuilles sur la table basse en deux belles piles.  
Et oui. C'était là la plus grande nouveauté (et le miracle le plus inespéré de l'année) : le nettoyage de la salle se faisait désormais à deux. Comment la chose avait-elle pris place ? Emi aurait été incapable de répondre... Simplement, le jour du premier cours sans Hibari, au moment fatidique où Cendrillon, pardon, la blondinette, allait prendre son poste, balai en main, l'expert ès Arts Plastiques (alias Akito) avait déclaré : « Si je te laisse faire, je ne sais pas dans quel état je risque de trouver la salle. Autant demander à un trou noir de passer l'aspirateur. De plus, je ne tiens pas à ce que le résultat de plusieurs heures de travail soit stupidement égaré. Comme par exemple, certains exercices de nature morte toujours portés disparus depuis le mois de juillet dernier. » Et les tâches ménagères furent (plus ou moins) équitablement réparties et effectuées ensembles.  
Tandis qu'Emi rinçait avec d'infinies précautions son matériel de calligraphie, parfaite opération prise de tête pour mettre à l'épreuve un futur aspirant-bonze, elle déclara :  
« Au fait, je ne pourrai pas venir au temple, demain... »  
Du fond de l'armoire pansue où il s'évertuait à trouver un reste de place, Akito lança :  
« Et quelle sorte de raison vas-tu invoquer pour ton absence ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour déplacer le cours. »  
« Crois-moi, je me passerai bien de ce qui m'attend ! Un conseil de classe sur la prochaine fête culturelle du lycée... Heureusement que le chef des... des... des trucs-choses de défense de... enfin bref, le dingue à lunettes, est parti pour la fac ! Yuki est un bien meilleur Président des élèves que lui ! » répliqua Emi.  
Et elle ponctua sa phrase d'un vigoureux jet d'eau, qui vint éclabousser le rebord de l'évier. Dans son coin, Akito demeura silencieux quelques secondes durant. Puis lentement, il prit la parole :  
« Yuki est Président des élèves de son lycée ?... Tiens donc. Intéressant. Je n'étais pas au courant. »  
Ainsi donc, malgré ce qui s'approchait, Yuki continuait de mener sa petite vie bien remplie et bien tranquille. Comme si de rien n'était. Akito fronça les sourcils. Qu'il en profite... tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Bientôt, il verrait. Il verrait ce qu'était l'envers véritable de la malédiction.  
« Peut-être aurait-il besoin que je le lui rappelle... » murmura t'il comme pour lui-même.  
La voix d'Emi le tira de ces réflexions :  
« Ca ne te gêne pas, alors ? On se verra au temple comme d'habitude, le vendredi ! »  
Akito haussa les épaules, réussissant enfin à caser sa dernière pile de feuilles dans un des compartiments surpeuplés de l'armoire. Êtres humains, animaux et objets ne lui résistaient pas. Mais là, il y avait des limites. Et pour avoir passer des années à dessiner au temple avec Hibari, le jeune homme savait d'expérience qu'il allait bientôt lui falloir réorganiser tout le meuble. Tâche redoutable traditionnellement accomplie par son senseï une fois par an, à chaque veille de nouvel an. Toutefois... pour cette année... Non. Akito ne voulait pas y penser. Car s'il le faisait, s'il prenait la décision d'engager ses mains à lui dans cette tâche, alors... Hibari mourrait deux fois.  
Le jeune homme se détourna de l'armoire, l'air maussade.  
« Vendredi, j'ai à faire. » répondit-il, un peu trop sèchement.  
« Nyo ? Alors, ce n'est pas grave, on se verra samedi, après avoir rendu visite à Hibari-sensei ! » annonça Emi d'un ton enjoué.  
Elle posa le dernier ustensile rincé sur la paillasse, près de l'évier, et étira les bras. Akito avait vu juste, son dos était en compote, non, en marmelade, non, en porridge... enfin, elle souffrait.  
« Bon, tout est en ordre, j'y vais ! A samedi ! » salua la jeune fille, en se dirigeant vers la terrasse pour y récupérer ses chaussures.  
« C'est ça... » marmonna le jeune homme, tout en fermant à clé l'armoire.  
Lentement, il tourna son regard vers la blondinette, occupée à enfiler ses chaussures. Cette image, qui se superposait avec une netteté douloureuse sur celle d'une petite fille, dans un autre temps, un autre lieu... mais toujours, cette même sensation et ces mêmes sentiments. Sauf qu'à l'époque, tout semblait si préservé. Impression que rien ne serait perdu... ou effacé.  
Emi leva les yeux, croisant ceux d'Akito. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire enjoué accompagné d'un salut de la main, puis sauta agilement de la terrasse et disparut en courant au coin du temple.  
Dans la pénombre fluide, demeura Akito. Longtemps.  
  
La bouilloire s'impatientait. Elle en sifflait de rage, même. Mais la main d'Emi, pourtant si proche, demeurait obstinément posée sur le bord du plan de travail, imperturbable. Enfoncée dans ses pensées, la jeune fille songeait au dernier cours et à Akito :  
Il s'investit. Il s'investit vraiment ! Quand je pense qu'il y a un an encore, nous aurions été incapables de nous asseoir côte à côte pour dessiner ! Et maintenant, tout semble si... différent. On se dispute toujours autant, il m'horripile avec ses grands airs, mais... tout est différent. J'ai l'impression qu'il a changé. Et cette atmosphère... cette nouvelle atmosphère... comme si quelque chose s'était apaisé. Libéré. Ce changement, quand exactement a t'il eu lieu ? Comment ? Après la nuit de nouvelle lune au manoir Soma ? Lors de la reprise des cours de dessin au temple, après la crise d'Hibari-sensei ? Non. C'est nouveau mais en même temps...  
Elle s'interrompit, enfin touchée par les appels désespérés de la bouilloire. Éteignant le feu, la blondinette versa l'eau chaude dans sa théière. Pendant quelques instants, elle se laissa entraîner dans la ronde automnale des feuilles de thé, dansant une valse saccadée se teintant de l'or et du roux d'un blond vénitien. Les arabesques d'une brume sucrée, aux accents de fleur d'oranger et de mandarine, vinrent parfumer son visage. Caresse agréablement acidulée. Emi referma le couvercle de la théière et la posa sur un petit plateau de laque rouge où attendaient patiemment deux tasses, décorées d'une mignonne frise de feuillage. La jeune fille les effleura en souriant.  
Grand-mère... pensa t'elle.  
Cela ne faisait qu'un mois, mais la présence de la vieille dame lui manquait. Emi soupira. Et ses parents ? Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas revus ? Mon dieu... depuis la rentrée de septembre de l'année dernière ! Un an... Un an ! Bien sûr, Emi leur écrivait régulièrement, ils se parlaient au téléphone souvent (enfin, quand un moyen de communication se trouvait à proximité, dans le cas des parents)... mais ce n'était pas suffisant. La jeune fille secoua vivement la tête :  
« C'était ma décision ! Venir étudier à Tokyo. »  
Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait pu étudier à Okinawa. Mais Todai lui avait semblé tellement plus accessible, une fois installée à Tokyo. Avec la possibilité de toucher concrètement les murs de l'université, de voir avec ses yeux les bâtiments de cours, de se dire que oui, c'était bien là, et qu'un jour, elle y pénétrerait. Tout comme sa grand-mère. La jeune fille allait à nouveau soupirer lorsqu'elle sentit un léger tiraillement au niveau de ses cheveux. Manga, le mini-lémurien, jouait à la balançoire parmis les mèches blondes détachées. Emi le décrocha, l'air faussement irritée :  
« Manga !! You naughty boy !! Si tu continues, tu vas finir en sushi ! » le menaça t'elle.  
En guise de réponse, le mini-lémurien roucoula d'un air moqueur avant de s'extirper des mains de sa maîtresse et d'aller joyeusement désordonner une fois de plus sa chevelure.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, lémurien ingrat ?... » se lamenta Emi.  
Puis, elle attrapa l'animal rebelle en éclatant de rire. Pressant contre sa joue la douce fourrure fauve. Le petit coeur battait, battait, si vite. La blondinette posa Manga sur le plan de travail de la minuscule cuisine américaine et, levant un doigt sentencieux, déclara :  
« Bon, je dois y aller. Garde bien la maison. Ne fais pas de bêtise. Et ne t'approche pas de la corbeille de fruits ! »  
Elle se saisit du plateau et quitta la pièce. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. A peine quelques mètres de couloir. Le battant d'une porte à frapper. Et le visage accueillant de Yoji apparut sur le seuil :  
« Emi-chan ! »  
« Je ne te dérange pas ? J'ai fait un peu de thé, et... je me disais qu'avec tout le stress de ton projet de maquette pour la fac, tu avais peut- être besoin d'un remontant ! Ou bien d'une pause, c'est selon... » déclara la blondinette, d'un air enjoué.  
Le jeune homme rit :  
« Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est de vacances dont j'ai besoin ! Mais je me contenterai d'une simple évasion gastronomique... beaucoup moins onéreuse et tout aussi savoureuse qu'un vrai voyage. »  
Il s'empara du plateau d'Emi et s'écarta pour la laisser passer.  
« Entre donc ! Enfin, si l'odeur de colle et le ménage approximatif de la pièce ne te rebutent pas... » ajouta t'il.  
« Retire la colle et tu obtiendras ce contre quoi je lutte chaque jour grâce aux bons soins de Manga ! Qui pourrait croire qu'une si petite chose puisse provoquer autant de dégâts... » répliqua joyeusement Emi, tout en entrant.  
Effectivement, les Forces Conjuguées du Capharnaüm avaient pris possession de la pièce et établit leur campement. Il faut dire aussi que rien n'était pire qu'un étudiant en section « Architecture » sommé de fournir un travail concret pour un jury exigeant. Stress et enthousiasme créatif ne faisaient pas bon ménage... et pas bien le ménage, tout court. Dans un coin, un bureau incliné d'architecte croulait sous les plans. Le sol disparaissait sous divers types de matériaux (entre autres, papier, tissus, tôle, plastique, ciseaux, la fameuse colle, et même... un chalumeau !). Et telle une monstrueuse pièce montée, promettant des heures d'incurable indigestion, trônait sur la table basse THE maquette.  
« Assieds-toi, Emi-chan. Ou plutôt non, je vais d'abord nous tailler un chemin, pardon, nous faire un peu de place ! » annonça gaiement Yoji.  
Amusée, Emi l'observa bravement lutter contre l'invasion barbare et déposer d'un air triomphant plateau et coussins sur une portion de sol à peu près déblayée. Ils s'installèrent, et tandis que la jeune fille lui tendait une tasse de thé fumante, l'étudiant reprit :  
« Au fait, comment va ton professeur de dessin ? »  
Une fraction de seconde, la main d'Emi se figea sur sa soucoupe. Puis, elle répondit :  
« Son état est stationnaire. Mais comme toujours, impossible de vraiment savoir ce qu'il pense... Il prend tout cela avec tant de recul, de calme... »  
Un silence. Puis lentement, Yoji parla :  
« Et cela t'inquiète... Dans le fond, tu l'as côtoyé en apparente bonne santé et il t'est donc impossible de le voir autrement. Penser qu'il puisse s'éteindre dans peu de temps et que rien ne pourra changer cela... est difficile à admettre. Parce que rien ne semble annoncer une telle fin. »  
Le jeune homme but une gorgée de thé. Il contempla d'un air songeur sa tasse, puis ajouta :  
« Et c'est justement parce que ton maître l'a admis que tout paraît inchangé. S'il a l'air aussi serein, c'est sûrement parce qu'il n'a plus à s'inquiéter. C'est surtout ceux qui restent qui souffrent le plus, finalement. »  
« En fait... » commença Emi.  
Elle se tut. Oui, elle était triste pour Hibari. Mais sa peine devait être nettement moins douloureuse que celle d'Akito. Lui, qui l'avait connu beaucoup plus jeune. Lui, qui malgré ses distances, faisait preuve d'un grand attachement envers le vieux bonze. C'était lui qui, somme toute, devait le plus pâtir de cette séparation prochaine.  
« En fait... il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui sentira plus cette disparition. Et j'avoue que maintenant que j'y pense, cela me préoccupe un peu. Je me demande comment il prend tout cela... » reprit Emi, d'une petite voix mélancolique.  
Le thé dans les tasses atténua son voile de fumée odorante. Puis tout à coup, Yoji tapota gentiment la tête d'Emi.  
« Nyo ? » fit la blondinette, relevant les yeux, surprise.  
« Tu es si mignonne, Emi-chan ! Voilà ce qui me plaît, chez toi : tu annonces toujours tes impressions avec une franchise désarmante. Et tu penses à ceux qui t'entourent. » déclara Yoji, en souriant.  
Une seconde de temps suspendu, un peu confuse... qui se termina par un rire d'Emi.  
« Bon, je vais te laisser, ton projet est pour la semaine prochaine, non ? » dit-elle, en se levant.  
Le jeune homme prit un air dépité, pleurant des larmes de crocodile :  
« Pourquoi me l'avoir rappelé ?... Dire que j'avais pratiquement oublié grâce à ton thé... »  
« Je t'en referai, promis ! » l'assura Emi avec un clin d'oeil espiègle.  
« Bon, alors dans ce cas, je veux bien te tailler un chemin jusqu'à la porte. » concéda l'étudiant.  
Mais Emi se frappa subitement le front, et s'exclama :  
« Ah ! J'allais oublier ! Est-ce que tu aurais un dictionnaire de kanjis ? Le mien n'est malheureusement pas assez poussé... »  
« J'en ai deux ou trois, oui, et ils sont à ton entière disposition. Mais pour aller plus vite, quelle sorte de kanji cherches-tu ? Je peux te donner un coup de main... »  
« C'est un kanji assez spécial et... non, tu es gentil de vouloir m'aider mais toi, tu retournes à ta maquette ! Je me débrouillerai, ne t'en fais pas ! » refusa poliment Emi.  
« Aller, sois cool, ce n'est pas un malheureux kanji qui va m'achever ! Et si ça se trouve, je le connais déjà. » insista Yoji.  
La blondinette finit par céder et traça le caractère « Aki » du prénom d'Akito. Yoji fronça les sourcils :  
« Hum... tu as raison, ce kanji-là est plutôt spécial. Pas très courant, même. Mais je devrai pouvoir mater la bête ! La bibliothèque de Todai va enfin pouvoir démontrer son utilité. »  
Voyant qu'Emi allait vivement se remettre à protester, il s'empressa d'ajouter :  
« Et rassure-toi, cela n'empiètera pas sur ma maquette. J'ai bien besoin de m'aérer de temps à autre. Et ça va me rappeler le bon vieux temps du lycée, où j'étais jeune, insouciant, et cancre... non, pas cancre, voyons ! Et puis, si je ne m'en sors pas, je chopperai Chise pour la mettre à contribution ! Elle sera ravie d'aider sa p'tite one-chan ! »  
Il ponctua sa phrase d'un grand sourire, avant de reconduire Emi sur le seuil de la porte.  
« Merci Yoji ! Et bon courage pour ta maquette ! Fight !! » fit-elle.  
« Reviens vite avec du thé, je suis déjà en manque... » pleurnicha le jeune homme.  
Puis, plus sérieusement, il retint Emi qui commençait déjà à s'éloigner :  
« Au fait, Emi-chan... »  
La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogateur.  
« Je ne veux pas te presser mais... je voudrais juste que tu me dises si tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit à l'hôpital. » continua t'il.  
Emi s'immobilisa. Puis, répondit :  
« Ne crois pas que parce que je ne t'en ai pas parlé, je n'y ai pas pensé, Yoji. Attends juste encore un petit peu. S'il-te-plaît. Je tiens à te donner ma réponse. »  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Sur un dernier petit signe de la main, Emi s'éloigna. La porte de sa chambre claqua. Et Yoji demeura quelques secondes à contempler le battant refermé, avant de retourner à son triste sort, sa maquette.  
  
Vendredi 25 septembre.  
Un cours passionnant se déroulait sous les yeux encore plus passionnés d'élèves particulièrement amorphes. Apparemment, le cocktail « japonais ancien » « fin d'après-midi » « dernier cours de la journée » avait du mal à passer. Même la Grande et Terrible Mayuko, professeur principale de la classe de Terminale D, sentait son auditoire peiner. Mais n'éprouvait pas la moindre peine à les sermonner. Surtout son bouc émissaire préféré...  
« Kyo Soma ! Vous nous traduirez bien le premier paragraphe de ce chef d'oeuvre de la littérature japonaise du quinzième siècle, avant de vous affaler pour de bon sur votre bureau... Ne coupez pas tout de suite le contact radio, la Terre a encore besoin de vous. » déclama d'une voix claire et perçante Mayuko.  
L'interpellé se redressa aussitôt, l'air maussade. Se disant qu'il était particulièrement maudit ce jour-là, puisque Mayuko l'avait repéré. Résigné, irrité, il s'extirpa de sa chaise avec une lenteur et un je-m'en-foutisme particulièrement félin. Saisit le livre de cours d'un geste de chat pas convaincu testant la température de l'eau. Trouva la ligne. Loucha furieusement sur le premier kanji. Ouvrit la bouche. Et fut impitoyablement interrompu par son professeur, qui ajouta :  
« Et par pitié, veillez à ne pas écorcher vif ces précieux mots, ancêtres fragiles de notre glorieuse langue, avec vos manières de butor. »  
« Bon, je l'traduis ou non, ce paragraphe ?? » marmonna Kyo.  
« Qu'ouïe-je ? Un manque de respect envers un supérieur hiérarchique ?! Seriez-vous tenté par six heures de colle... et une nouvelle teinture ? Hum... aile de corbeau vous irait à merveille. » répliqua Mayuko, l'air soudain songeur.  
Réaction immédiate de la part du chat, qui se hérissa jusqu'au bout des ongles. Et se mit à articuler les vieux kanjis sous le regard sadiquement amusé de son professeur.  
Tohru le regarda faire, une goutte de sueur sur le front. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur son livre, attentive à la traduction, comparant avec ses propres notes. Un coup d'oeil vers Emi, assise devant elle, lui appris que la blondinette avait décroché depuis un moment : crayon en main, elle dessinait sur son cahier une tasse de thé fumante. Tohru laissa s'échapper un petit sourire. Décidément, depuis bientôt un an qu'elle la connaissait, elle ne pouvait désormais plus se figurer Emi sans un crayon et un carnet à proximité.  
Le dessin fait vraiment partie d'elle, de sa vie. pensa t'elle.  
La jeune fille appuya sa joue contre sa main, un peu plus sérieuse.  
Elle n'en parle pas beaucoup mais... quelquefois, je me demande comment se déroulent les cours au temple, avec Akito-san. Et surtout, surtout... cette impression que j'ai eu... à propos de cette photo du Tanabata. Et si... c'était un Soma. Même, et si... c'était lui. C'était... Akito-san ? Non, je m'avance peut-être un peu trop. Mais Hatori-san avait eu l'air tellement surpris. Non, pas surpris. Plus fort que ça. Choqué. Et puis, je n'ai pas oublié ce qui s'est passé à la boutique d'Ayamé-san, à Noël. Finalement...  
Tohru se redressa, l'air soudain confus puis préoccupé. Finalement... elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'il restait de larges pans inexplorés de la vie d'Emi. Tout comme pour les maudits Soma. Et la malédiction. Cette échéance qui n'en finissait plus de se rapprocher. De les enlacer. De les étouffer. Et elle, qui souhaitait, qui voulait avec une énergie désespérée, résoudre tous ces dilemmes. L'effort était-il proportionnel à l'ampleur de cette tâche ? Pendant un bref instant, la brunette sentit clairement s'abattre sur elle la masse titanesque de ces problèmes, telle le poids des sept merveilles du monde réunies. Elle baissa la tête, accablée.  
Maman... je crois bien que je vais avoir besoin d'une brouette ou d'un semi-remorque pour m'aider à dégager tout ça... Mais comme l'a dit Shiguré- san, il faut d'abord commencer par déblayer ce qui se trouve à nos pieds. se dit-elle.  
Tohru respira à fond.  
Oui. Je vais me remettre à ma « lessive ». Et continuer.  
Avec un sourire satisfait, re-motivée dans sa quête, elle allait se replonger dans son livre... lorsque la voix de Mayuko s'éleva, interrompant Kyo dans sa pénible traduction. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas pour humilier le chat. Mais plutôt, pour rejoindre sur le seuil de la porte entrouverte, la secrétaire du bureau de l'administration du lycée. Tohru tressaillit. Cette image... Cette image qui remontait.  
Mayuko hocha la tête, l'air soudain plus grave. Lentement, les doigts de Tohru s'agrippèrent à son livre. L'image... celle...  
« Mademoiselle... » appela Mayuko.  
Tohru ne parvint pas à saisir la suite. L'image qui remontait en elle se déploya d'un seul coup. Aussi, lorsqu'elle vit Emi se lever et rejoindre la secrétaire dans le couloir, suivie par les quelques regards curieux d'élèves pas encore terrassés par l'ennui, elle n'eut pas besoin de dresser l'oreille pour comprendre. Il lui suffit juste d'apercevoir le visage de la blondinette pâlir. Ses yeux s'écarquiller. Une main se presser inconsciemment contre ses lèvres. Car tous ces gestes, Tohru les connaissaient déjà... puisqu'elle les avait elle-même exécutés, environ trois ans auparavant et dans ce même endroit. Lorsqu'elle avait appris l'accident de sa mère. Un bruit la fit sursauter. Mayuko, refermant la porte coulissante de la salle. Tohru eut juste le temps de discerner Emi, se mettant à courir. Puis, la voix du professeur s'éleva à nouveau, l'appelant elle :  
« Mademoiselle Honda ! Offrez-nous donc cinq minutes de repos artistique en nous traduisant le paragraphe suivant. »  
Tohru se leva. Elle baissa les yeux sur son livre. Glissa un coup d'oeil vers la porte. Chercha à nouveau sa ligne. Les kanjis se brouillèrent. Lentement, le live se referma. Et d'une petite voix mais néanmoins décidée, Tohru déclara :  
« Pardon... mais... je ne peux pas. Pardon... mais... je dois... je dois y aller. La rejoindre. Parce que... parce que... elle va savoir... et là... »  
Image d'une jeune fille brune, image d'elle-même, courant à travers les couloirs du lycée, puis ceux de l'hôpital. L'hôpital où l'attendait sa mère. Morte. Tohru lança son livre sur sa table et gagna la porte, répétant à une Mayuko stupéfaite et une classe à présent bien réveillée :  
« Pardon... mais je ne veux pas qu'elle sache en étant toute seule !... »  
Et sur une dernière excuse, la jeune fille sortit de la salle.  
  
A SUIVRE...  
  
OUAAAAAIIS !! Je l'ai maté, le vilain chapitre !!! AHAHAHAAAA !!! Bon, alors, pour la suite... je vais d'abord mater mes examens...  
Zahne, au bord de la dépression à cette perspective  
  
Un grand, un monstrueux MERCI à mes lecteurs chéris pour leur infinie patience, leur compréhension, leur fidélité à toute épreuve, et leurs gentils mails qui me touchent tellement ! Mille bisous, je vous adore ! Merci donc à : Yu-chan, Lily ma fée, Petite Lady, Préséa, Atlantis, Laurhanna, Clara, Boubi, Fred, Imeldamizi, Razbitum, Audrey, Mikaelle (sojiro88), Sheïna, Neko, neikumi, lokina, yui, kotori, une.adorable.petite.chieuse, littleflower, deesse91, Kitsune, Arashi, BlueSky Hermione, Leila, Anso, Nina, Sanae, Linoa, Dianael, Hachepsou, Charlotte, Manu, Anaelle Sohma, Emma et Mina, Arkel, Tamayo 76, Elodie 3004, Céline (FBfana), Sophie, Arizona 03.  
  
Un terrible MERCI aussi aux lecteurs sur fanfiction.net : Syntia, spiegel1979, Galya, fluffy-yama, Siria potter, samikitty, Luinil Azuretoile, estrellita-hitomi, S'L.I.A, beverly, pichou, Bepinette, Seelio. Vos reviews me comblent énormément !  
  
Et bien entendu, THE spéciale dédicace à ma BEST BEST amie, Caroooooleuuuuh !!! Merci pour ton enthousiasme et ta bonne humeur communicative   
  
Un dernier remerciement spécial à Lily : merci de m'avoir aider à trouver les kanjis d'Emi. Ta patience a été admirable (et tes progrès en japonais sont fulgurants, si si, bientôt, tu pourras même me traduire « Roadside angel »... Zahne, pas intérressée du tout).  
  
A la prochaine !! Promis, Zahne va se décarcasser pour livrer plus vite la suite ! (avec de la chance, vous l'aurez peut-être avant la fin de Fruits Basket. Heu, alors Natsuki-senseï, va falloir diminuer le rythme...) 


	21. Bribes d'okinawa, éclats de souvenirs pr...

17

La globe-trotter girl !

Par Zahnegirl.

Bonjour à tous !

Comment ça, « aaaah enfin, pas trop tôt, la suite !! » Ben oui, même les auteurs sadiques ont besoin de vacances ! Sinon, comment voulez-vous que je mette à jour mes idées sadiques, hein ? Bon, pour vous consoler, je me remets à mon rythme de croisière habituel, et je vous promets d'être un peu plus régulière, si, si, je plaisante pas !

Disclaimer : Fruits Basket et les personnages de Natsuki Takaya ne m'appartiennent pas... Dommage, je les aurai bien traité, si si ! C'est toujours non, alors ? Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à me rabattre sur ma chose qui s'appelle Emi...

Avant de continuer, juste deux petits détails de vocabulaire à préciser :

- « kami » signifie « dieu » en japonais (attention, pas Dieu, mais un dieu)

- le « tatari » désigne, dans la tradition shintoïste, une malédiction ou un châtiment. Elle est le résultat d'un « tsumi », une faute. On considère alors que l'âme de la personne l'ayant commise est impure et souillée. C'est une notion en réalité beaucoup plus complexe, mais j'y reviendrai plus profondément au cours des prochains chapitres ! (si vous souhaitez en savoir plus, j'ai trouvé ces détails sur un excellent site consacré aux œuvres du studio Ghibli. N'hésitez pas à me demander le lien, je me ferai un plaisir de vous le passer !)

Chapitre vingt-et-un : Bribes d'Okinawa, éclats de souvenirs (première partie)

Je n'aurai jamais dû partir.

Emi courait, traversant, aussi brève qu'une ombre, les couloirs déserts du lycée. Chaque salle close sur la torpeur de leur dernier cours. Préservées.

Je n'aurai jamais dû la laisser toute seule.

Choc sourd de ses ballerines contre le sol. Bruit atténué de sa propre respiration, saccadée. Rien, plus rien d'autre ne venait perturber l'atmosphère. Rien, sauf... les mots qui battaient contre ses tempes. Les mots, et leur signification. Leurs conséquences, qui se précisaient un peu plus à chaque tournant, à chaque mètre franchi. L'angoisse, sourde, tapie au fond de sa gorge : « Pourvu que ». Mais déjà, la double porte du bureau de l'administration devant la jeune fille. La franchir. Vite. Dépasser le comptoir des secrétaires. Le contourner. Hocher la tête vers l'une des fonctionnaires qui prononçait son nom, un point d'interrogation à la fin. Et enfin, saisir le combiné tendu. L'agripper, puis écouter. Se forcer à écouter.

Cinq minutes. Cinq longues minutes qui en valaient chacune plus de dix. C'est ce qui sembla à Emi lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de voix au bout du fil, plus rien d'autre que le « tut tut tut... » répété à l'infini. Brutalement, elle revint à elle. Tendant d'un geste raide le combiné désormais inutile, vers un quelqu'un approximatif. Avant de sortir, plus vaguement encore, dans le couloir. Et finalement, se dire :

Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si j'étais restée là-bas. A Okinawa.

Emi s'adossa contre la paroi. Ressentant le besoin pressant de s'appuyer sur n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'elle soit retenue. Un moment. Juste un tout petit moment. Après, on verrait. Après, on bougerait.

Une voix. Que disait-elle ? Rien. La voix ne la toucha pas. Mais les deux bras qui l'enlacèrent sans mot dire, eux, Emi les ressentit. Elle ne les identifia pas, cependant, il

étaient rassurants, ils étaient compatissants. Sans bruit, ils parlaient et comprenaient. Même s'ils ne savaient rien. Ils étaient là et comprenaient. Ne resta plus qu'un morceau de couloir, dans un fragment d'après-midi brutalement achevée... et une blondinette silencieusement retenue par les bras et le coeur d'une petite brune qui, patiente, attendait. Encore quelques secondes suspendues. Puis, lentement, Emi leva la tête. Contemplant le couloir en clignant des yeux. La porte du bureau. Tohru, debout près d'elle. Comme si d'un seul coup, la réalité était revenue après un sommeil d'une vie, et que tout restait encore à faire. Emi commença lentement :

« Je dois... il faut que je les prévienne. Et je dois partir. Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux plus la laisser. »

« Laisser qui, Emi-chan ? Dis-moi si je peux t'aider, dis-moi s'il y a quelque chose qui peut être fait... » se risqua enfin à demander Tohru, soucieuse de ne pas s'immiscer mais décidée à s'impliquer.

« Il faut que j'y aille. Tu crois qu'ils me laisseront y aller ? Partir là-bas ? Hein ? Il le faut, je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. Et je dois encore les prévenir... et qui sait combien de temps ils mettront pour arriver... et qui sait comment son état va évoluer... et... » continua Emi, en se détournant maladroitement.

Elle s'interrompit. Dans le minuscule silence, Tohru demanda :

« Emi-chan... que s'est-il passé ? »

Emi ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle baissa les yeux et contempla ses mains. S'imaginant des doigts ridés, recroquevillés par l'arthrite, glissant sans pouvoir se rattraper à quelque chose... les bras, rendus faibles par l'âge et les rhumatismes, essayant de se relever... les heures humides passées au fond de la baignoire... à attendre.

« Si j'étais restée là-bas, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. » répéta la jeune fille, sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait formulé ses pensées à haute voix.

Tohru eut un léger frémissement. Comprenant soudain.

Restée... Si tu étais restée là-bas... à Okinawa ? Alors... c'est ta grand-mère qui... pensa t'elle.

La jeune fille observa d'un air inquiet son amie : les yeux bleus demeuraient fixés sur les mains, comme paralysés. Doucement mais fermement, elle rompit le contact en posant ses mains à elle sur celles d'Emi, reprenant d'une voix calme mais déterminée :

« Emi-chan, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Emi tressaillit enfin, reportant son regard sur Tohru. Et elle parla :

« Elle est tombée. Ce matin. Et c'est seulement maintenant qu'on l'a trouvée. »

Sa voix lui semblait soudain étrangement monocorde. Comme éloignée des évènements. Et la ronde des « si » continuait à tourner en elle. Si j'étais restée. Si j'avais été là. Si, si, si.

« Ta grand-mère ? C'est ta grand-mère qui est tombée ? » s'enquit Tohru.

Emi hocha la tête :

« Elle a glissé dans la baignoire. Elle n'a pas pu se retenir à cause de... Ma grand-mère a de l'arthrite et... ses doigts sont... sont tout raides et recroquevillés. Elle n'arrive pratiquement plus à les faire bouger. Ses bras n'avaient pas assez de force. Et la porte de la salle de bains était fermée à clé. Elle est restée allongée sur le carrelage humide de la baignoire plusieurs heures avant que quelqu'un ne la trouve. » expliqua t'elle.

« Tes parents étaient à Okinawa ? » interrogea Tohru.

« Non. C'est une amie de ma mère, mademoiselle Kamiocha, tu sais, la propriétaire de la galerie d'art de Naha, qui l'a trouvée. Heureusement, ma grand-mère l'avait invitée à prendre un thé à la maison. Ne voyant personne venir, elle a inspecté chaque pièce et a réussi à ouvrir la porte de la salle de bains. C'est elle qui l'a accompagnée à l'hôpital et qui vient de m'appeler. » termina la blondinette.

Une pause. Puis lentement, Tohru continua :

« Et ta grand-mère ? Quel est son état ? »

« Mademoiselle Kamiocha n'a pas été très claire. Elle m'a répété de ne pas m'affoler, qu'elle s'occupait de tout, mais... »

Emi s'interrompit. Beaucoup de choses devaient être faites. Mais principalement, prévenir ses parents. Et surtout...

« Je dois aller là-bas. Même si je ne serai probablement d'aucune utilité... même si c'est juste pour rester dans un couloir, à attendre... même si c'est pour entendre et voir ce que je ne veux pas qu'il arrive... Non, je ne peux pas la laisser. Tu... tu comprends, elle est plus qu'une simple grand-mère. Elle m'a pratiquement élevée... ses mains à elle qui m'ont enseigné le dessin... elle a forcé sur ses mains, juste pour moi... »

La voix d'Emi mourut. Elle se rappelait les mots d'Akito, ces mots qui disaient combien ceux qui donnaient leur entière confiance souffraient plus que les autres.

Hibari-senseï... et maintenant, Grand-mère. Il n'y a pas que les feuilles qui tombent, cet automne... Tout s'en va. Tout est en train de partir. pensa Emi.

« Vas-y. »

Emi leva les yeux, surprise. Tohru lui avait lâché les mains et la contemplait d'un air grave.

« Vas-y, Emi-chan. Rejoins-la, rejoins ta grand-mère. Ne pense pas que tu ne peux rien faire. Ne pense pas que tu ne seras d'aucune utilité. Je crois qu'au contraire, une présence, ta présence à toi, peut beaucoup apporter. Il n'y a pas de plus belle preuve d'affection qu'une personne aimée à notre chevet, qui vient à notre rencontre malgré sa propre angoisse, celle de ne plus rien trouver en arrivant ou celle de ne plus pouvoir rien faire sauf voir. Je suis sûre qu'en ce moment, ta grand-mère a besoin de cette personne-là à son chevet. Même si cela ne peut pas la guérir physiquement, elle ne sera pas seule. Et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Tohru se détourna un peu, esquissant quelques pas le long du couloir, tout en continuant à parler :

« Quand Maman a eu son accident, je savais qu'il était trop tard. Qu'aussi vite je me rendisse à l'hôpital, rien n'y ferait. Tout cela, je le savais et pourtant... pourtant, je m'y suis rendue. Je crois bien n'avoir jamais traversé la ville aussi vite ! Pour finalement arriver à son chevet et la voir, morte. Et tous ces mots que je n'ai pas pu lui dire... mes bras, qu'elle ne sentirait plus l'enlacer... toute mon affection, que je n'ai eu le temps de lui donner, pour qu'au moins, elle ne parte pas seule... Et ce matin-là, avoir manqué l'occasion de lui dire 'porte-toi bien'... »

La voix de Tohru trembla légèrement. Mais d'un seul coup, la brunette se tourna vers Emi. Avec un sourire de compassion aux lèvres, elle déclara :

« Entoure-la, Emi-chan, car ta grand-mère t'est précieuse. Et que rien n'est pire qu'une personne seule. Même lorsqu'il n'y a plus rien à faire. »

Emi demeura quelques secondes muette. Touchée par toutes ces paroles. Pas seulement celles de Tohru, mais aussi par toutes les autres, celles de Yoji, d'Hibari... et d'Akito. Toutes, elles se confondaient et rayonnaient. Elles faisaient mal, elles faisaient plaisir, elles apaisaient, elles enseignaient. Mais plus que tout, elle la soutenaient elle, Emi.

Soudain, le visage de Tohru prit une expression paniquée, tandis qu'elle reprenait précipitamment :

« Ah mais... bien entendu, je suis sûre que ta grand-mère s'en sortira !! Quand je disais qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, ce n'était pas d'elle dont je voulais parler ! Ne te méprends pas, surtout ! Et aussi... »

Mais elle fut coupée net par Emi, qui la serra simplement dans ses bras, murmurant :

« Tohru... merci. Merci de ta présence à toi. »

Elle se recula en souriant faiblement. Puis, d'un air plus décidé, elle ajouta :

« Je vais partir. Maintenant. Je vais voir le proviseur et demander la permission de m'absenter quelques jours, le temps que mes parents arrivent au chevet de grand-mère. Ils vont plutôt être difficile à joindre, Mademoiselle Kamiocha ne savait pas comment faire, d'ailleurs, puisqu'ils sont en reportage sur la côte ouest australienne. »

« Ano... mais comment tu vas faire pour les prévenir ?! » demanda Tohru, une goutte de sueur sur le front.

« Hum... par signaux de fumée. Le ciel est dégagé, autant en profiter. Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Tohru ! Ils sont perdus en pleine cambrousse, mais pas loin de toute forme de civilisation ! Je téléphonerai à leur poste de ravitaillement : il est à deux heures de leur campement et ils s'y rendent une fois par semaine, le week-end. » rassura la blondinette.

Elle se tourna vers le bureau de l'administration et soupira :

« Bon. Je vais parler au proviseur... »

« ... et moi, pendant ce temps, j'irai chercher tes affaires ! Et je demanderai à Hatori-san de bien vouloir te ramener en voiture à la pension, il doit déjà être arrivé pour prendre Momiji-kun et Haru-kun. Non, ne discute pas, ma décision est prise et irrévocable ! Hatori-san vient toujours les chercher, et toi, tu as besoin de rentrer vite ! Alors, accepte ! » déclara d'un ton enjoué Tohru.

« Mais... » protesta faiblement Emi.

Plus sérieusement, Tohru répéta :

« Accepte, s'il te plaît, Emi-chan. C'est bien peu, par rapport à l'aide que je voudrais t'apporter. Mais j'y tiens, je veux t'aider. Permets-moi de le faire. »

Doucement, Emi finit par acquiescer. Elle allait à nouveau entrer dans le bureau, lorsque Tohru la rattrapa :

« J'allais oublier ! Ne crois pas que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu étais restée... Il n'y a pas de faute, ni de coupable pour quelque chose qu'on ne saurait prévoir. Ce qui s'est passé, jamais tu ne sauras si tu aurais pu vraiment l'éviter dans d'autres circonstances, puisque c'est arrivé ainsi et pas autrement. On ne peut rien y faire. Mais le plus important, c'est de ne pas perdre de vue la personne qui a besoin d'aide. De ton aide à toi, Emi-chan. Et qui t'attend. »

Et avec un petit signe de la main, Tohru s'éloigna. Pendant quelques instants, Emi demeura sans bouger dans le couloir. Puis, elle serra les poings, opéra une brusque volte-face, et entra à nouveau dans le bureau de l'administration.

Au même moment. Une chambre couleur fin d'après-midi.

De Charybde en Scylla. Pour Hatori, c'était là l'image qui lui sembla la plus apte à décrire sa situation. Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur mais uniquement par pure conscience professionnelle (et sur ordre d'Akito) qu'il se rendait régulièrement dans cette pièce qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup. Pour ne pas dire, qu'il détestait tout court. Mais sans doute moins que la personne qui l'habitait. Quand à la seule pensée de devoir toucher la peau de celle-ci... Non, vraiment, entre Akito et « l'autre », difficile d'établir lequel des deux était le pire à affronter. Une chose était néanmoins sûre : Hatori éprouvait le même dégoût qu'Akito envers « l'autre ». Car il savait lui-aussi, de qui il s'agissait.

La main d'Hatori marqua un bref moment d'hésitation, avant de finalement repousser les mèches noires qui encadraient le visage de « l'autre ». Révélant dix larges sillons de chair boursouflée grossièrement taillés à même la peau. Ils zébraient le front jusqu'à la paupière gauche, puis descendaient le long des joues.

« Pardon de devoir encore vous faire endurer ce navrant spectacle, Hatori-san. » fit doucement la voix de « l'autre ».

Hatori tressaillit imperceptiblement. Cette voix... elle était gluante. Il se força à répondre d'un air détaché, tout en terminant de désinfecter les plaies :

« Je vais vous donner un cachet pour cette nuit. »

La silhouette de « l'autre » haussa les épaules avant de répliquer, d'une voix triste :

« De toutes manières, sitôt cicatrisées, vous savez bien que ces blessures se rouvriront. Conformément à son souhait. Vous vous en souvenez, n'est-ce pas, Hatori-san ? Vous étiez présent, vous aussi, vous avez entendu ses propres mots... »

« L'autre » effleura machinalement sa paupière meurtrie, un sourire aux lèvres, et reprit :

« Il l'aurait vraiment arraché... Il voulait le faire, lorsqu'il s'est jeté sur moi. Moi qui ne cherchais qu'à le protéger. Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas, Hatori-san ? Je ne voulais que son bien ! »

Hatori se contenta de hocher la tête. Son bien ? Quelle sorte de bien une telle personne avait-elle voulu fournir en brisant ce qui aurait pu être une chance inespérée pour le clan ? Une brève image passa devant les yeux du médecin : un petit garçon qui se jetait sur la silhouette à peine plus grande de « l'autre », avec toute la sauvagerie et la violence d'une personne qui n'avait plus rien d'autre à perdre. Il l'aurait tué. Il l'aurait vraiment tué si cela avait été possible. Et en son fort intérieur... Hatori savait qu'il avait

lui-même hésité à intervenir. Pas longtemps, juste une fraction de seconde. Mais suffisamment pour que des ongles rageurs impriment leurs marques, lacérant la peau avec l'unique volonté de faire autant mal que la douleur intérieure ressentie par l'enfant.

« Vous aussi, vous ne vouliez que son bien, n'est-ce pas, Hatori-san ? » l'interrompit la voix de « l'autre ».

Le maudit se figea. Ecoeuré. Avant même de réfléchir, il répliqua sèchement, tout en se levant :

« Je n'ai fait qu'obéir. Mon pouvoir est à disposition du clan, il ne m'appartient pas, de même que la décision de l'utiliser ou de juger de son bien-fondé pour telle autre situation. »

Hatori n'avait pas l'habitude de s'opposer. Malheureusement, il ne se rendit compte de son erreur que trop tard. Déjà, « l'autre » reprenait la parole :

« Mais pourtant... vous avez consenti à prendre un énorme risque en répondant favorablement à ma requête, cette nuit-là. Car je ne suis rien. Par rapport à Akito-sama, je ne suis que le modeste serviteur. Entre lui et moi... il y a la distance du Ciel à la terre. Qui de nous deux est le plus important ? Qui est le kami ? L'aviez-vous oublié, Hatori-san ? Dans son coeur, dans son esprit... votre geste a tout le poids d'une trahison... »

Hatori écoutait, paralysé. Englué par ces mots. Incapable de réagir. Tout à coup, le rire de « l'autre » fusa :

« Mais finalement, tout s'est bien terminé ! Allons, ne vous tracassez pas, Hatori-san ! Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Merci encore de vos bons soins. Et passez une bonne soirée... »

Le médecin se retrouva sans trop savoir comment dans le couloir. Mais la nausée que ces visites lui inspiraient était plus violente que jamais.

Début de soirée.

Le jardin était plongé dans l'obscurité. Pas un souffle de vent ne venait perturber l'atmosphère éteinte. Aucune mare de lune ne ponctuait la pelouse couleur de nuit. La maison, avec ses portes coulissantes closes, semblait profondément repliée sur elle-même, dans une torpeur comateuse. Et soudain, tel un bref clin d'oeil, la buée d'une lumière derrière l'écran de papier de riz. Le battant de l'une des portes donnant sur l'arrière de la maison coulissa, et la silhouette d'Emi apparut dans l'encadrement. Pendant quelques secondes, elle observa le vide obscur du jardin. Elle hésita. Puis, lentement, elle s'assit sur la terrasse en bois.

Emi n'en revenait toujours pas. Et se demandait encore comment elle était parvenue à échouer à Okinawa, le tout en un minimum de temps et un maximum d'efficacité. Surtout après les dernières heures mouvementées de course contre la montre qu'elle venait d'affronter...

Côté lycée, la jeune fille avait réussi à obtenir quelques jours pour aller au chevet de sa grand-mère. Hatori, arrivé en avance, l'avait ensuite déposée à la pension avant de retourner chercher ses cousins au lycée. Cependant, mis au courant de la situation, il avait proposé à Emi de la conduire à l'aéroport, offre que la jeune fille avait poliment décliné, ne souhaitant pas s'imposer. Le médecin avait toutefois insisté pour lui remettre sa carte, lui précisant que si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, elle n'aurait qu'à l'appeler. Attention discrète qui avait beaucoup touché Emi. Pour finir, il lui avait également promis de mettre au courant de la situation Akito, pour les cours au temple.

Côté préparatifs, l'adolescente aurait largement eu de quoi perdre la tête si ses deux voisins de pension, Yoji et Chise, n'avaient pas immédiatement proposé et mis à contribution leur aide. Chise, qui connaissait une agence étudiante de voyage, avait réussi à réserver un billet au comptoir de l'aéroport tandis que Yoji était allé emprunter la voiture d'un ami pour l'y conduire. Tout cela avait permis à la blondinette d'appeler le poste de ravitaillement de ses parents et de passer un coup de fil à mademoiselle Kamiocha, qui était venue la chercher à l'aéroport de Naha.

A présent, Emi était enfin seule avec elle-même.

« Bon... tout est à peu près réglé... Et maman devrait arriver la semaine prochaine, j'espère... » murmura t'elle.

Elle sourit en repensant à la brève conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère, lorsqu'elle avait appelé le poste de ravitaillement. Elle avait assuré à sa fille qu'elle la rejoindrait très vite, quitte à prendre en otage un équipage ou à piloter elle-même le vieux coucou de l'un de leur correspondant australien. Sous l'humour de ces quelques paroles, l'inquiétude avait malgré tout transpercé.

Emi soupira et encercla ses genoux de ses bras. Elle se sentait fatiguée. Pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi, émotionnellement. Elle aurait dû aller immédiatement se coucher. En plus, la journée de demain ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos. Cependant, le calme qui régnait bourdonnait désagréablement à ses oreilles. Jamais la maison ne lui avait paru aussi... tranquille. Bien sûr, lorsque sa grand-mère était là, l'atmosphère était pratiquement semblable. A un détail près. Ici, la maison était tranquille car vide. Et ce vide, Emi ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Il lui soufflait des hypothèses qu'elle ne tenait pas à examiner. Finalement, la pression fut trop forte et la jeune fille esquissa un geste pour se relever. Avant de s'immobiliser encore plus soudainement. Le regard attiré par quelque chose. Un minuscule point lumineux. Petite auréole de lumière zigzaguant par gracieuses saccades. Bientôt rejointe par une deuxième. Une troisième. Sur fond d'obscurité, elles prenaient toutes leur envol ou rampaient sur la terrasse en bois. Des lucioles. Un geste vif et précis. Et Emi ramena lentement entre ses mains l'une d'entre elles. Avec une infinie précaution, elle jeta un coup d'œil. Entre ses doigts, la lumière palpitait. Comme une ampoule sur le point de griller. Elle allait libérer l'insecte, n'ayant aucunement l'intention de lui faire de mal... lorsque d'un seul coup, une image refit surface, de manière aussi brutale qu'inattendue. Investissant totalement son esprit et ses yeux. Image de petites mains, au creux desquelles se trouvait une minuscule lueur, sur ce même fond de terrasse en bois obscure, ponctuée d'îlots de lumière. Mais ce n'était pas ses mains à elle. Et cette voix qui parlait, ce n'était pas non plus la sienne :

« Elles sont stupides, ces bestioles. Tout ça pour briller quelques heures et mourir. A quoi bon, si elles ne peuvent pas rester vivantes ? C'est l'insecte le plus inutile de toute la Terre. »

Une autre voix, qui répondait. Mais toujours pas celle d'Emi :

« Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'elles soient inutiles ou stupides juste parce qu'elle ne durent pas. Tu aimes bien regarder leur lumière, n'est-ce pas ? Quand tu la vois, même si tu ne te dis pas 'C'est joli', tes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de contempler. Finalement, à l'intérieur de toi, cette chose t'attire parce qu'elle est belle sans avoir à prouver qu'elle l'est. Et c'est pourquoi elle peut te toucher, te 'parler' plus facilement. Comme si tu la comprenais sans l'avoir jamais vu. Est-ce que rien que pour ça, ces lucioles ne sont-elles pas déjà 'utiles' ? »

Emi tressaillit. Cette voix.

Grand-mère ?... C'est sa voix... Et ses mots, je savais, j'avais l'impression de les avoir déjà entendus... C'était donc ici, dans ce souvenir, et... pensa la jeune fille.

Imperturbable, le souvenir se déroulait, l'interrompant à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de sa voix à elle, une petite voix toute menue d'enfant, légèrement zozotante :

« Nyo ! Faut pas la garder, alors, hein ? Faut la relâcher ! Pasque zinon, elle va mourir trop zeune, la tite luziole ! »

Les images du souvenir se raffermirent. Emi distingua une silhouette de profil, pas très haute, assise dans l'ombre. Impossible de voir ses traits. Mais le visage penché sur le côté, vers celui de la silhouette, Emi le reconnut immédiatement... puisqu'il s'agissait du sien. En beaucoup plus jeune. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans. Et ces mots que la petite Emi venait de prononcer, étaient destinés à la personne dans l'ombre. La menotte de la fillette se posa sur les mains toujours fermées de la silhouette, et elle insista :

« Z' il te plait... Ne la tue pas... »

Une seconde de silence. La fillette répéta sa requête, ajoutant un nom à la fin. Un nom qui ne parvint pas à Emi. Mais qui parut avoir un certain effet. Car les mains s'ouvrirent avec un soupir agacé, tandis que la silhouette se levait. Et pendant une fraction de seconde, son visage sortit de l'ombre. Malheureusement, la fillette se leva en même temps pour lui sauter au cou, sous les exclamations irritées du jeune garçon. Car c'en était un.

Et le souvenir s'évapora en un clin d'œil.

Emi cligna des yeux. Elle avait l'impression étrange d'avoir regardé quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, par le trou d'une serrure. Pourtant, ce souvenir était bien à elle, il lui appartenait de droit. Alors pourquoi ne s'en était-elle pas rappelé avant ? Un mouvement entre ses mains l'arracha à ses pensées. La lumière filtrant à travers ses doigts clignotait dangereusement. Emi libéra aussitôt la luciole, qui s'en fut voleter un peu plus loin.

« La fatigue... c'est la fatigue. Je crois que j'en ai fait assez pour aujourd'hui. Alors, au dodo ! » marmonna t'elle en se levant.

Pourtant... La main sur la porte coulissante, Emi observa la terrasse en bois, sourcils froncés. Puis, elle se détourna et entra à l'intérieur.

Au même moment.

La lampe dessinait des ombres chinoises sur l'écran des portes coulissantes. Assis à sa table basse, Akito feuilletait un épais volume en cuir relié. Une main appuyée contre sa joue, le regard songeur. Il conserva la même position tandis qu'agenouillé sur le tatami, à une distance prudente, Hatori expliquait de la manière la plus neutre possible la situation d'Emi. Le discours du médecin achevé, ne resta plus que le silence. Un silence qui s'éternisa, désagréable à entendre et à respirer. Et ce bruit de pages tournées... un bruit qui trouvait un lointain écho dans les propres souvenirs d'Hatori. Des mauvais souvenirs. Souvenirs de cette nuit-là, cette nuit où il avait dû tout effacer. Nuit où il avait obéit au premier et dernier ordre de « l'autre ». Enfin, nuit qui avait dévoilé la véritable nature de la malédiction. Le maudit posa discrètement les yeux sur son chef de clan : il n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il lisait, mais il semblait totalement absorbé par cette lecture. Impossible de quitter la pièce sans son autorisation. Quant à effectuer un simple toussotement pour signaler sa présence... autant lancer une grenade fumigène, l'effet aurait été exactement le même. Hatori songea :

Et pourtant, malgré tout cela, je ne pourrai jamais lui en vouloir. Que ce soit pour Kana ou pour mon oeil... je ne pourrai pas. Car ce qu'il a dû ressentir, ce soir-là... en perdant tout d'un seul coup... et en sachant que ce serait pour de bon... Cette souffrance-là, je peux la comprendre. Je peux l'atteindre et l'effleurer.

Une voix ennuyée s'éleva tout à coup :

« Tu es encore là ? Si tu as dit tout ce que tu avais à me dire, alors va t'en. Crois-tu que ça m'amuse de sentir ta présence horripilante dans mon dos ? Tu pensais peut-être que je ne voyais pas tes yeux posés sur moi ? »

Akito demeurait le dos tourné, fixant le recueil. Hatori crispa légèrement ses doigts sur ses genoux. Nous y voilà, pensa t'il. Toujours cette incessante paranoïa. Mais dans le fond... n'était-elle pas un peu justifiée ? Akito n'était-il pas le point de mire de tout le clan ? Même, et cela, Hatori avait commencé à le soupçonner depuis cette fameuse nuit-là, Akito n'était-il pas tout bonnement constamment sous l'emprise de...

« Excuse-moi. Je pensais que tu aurais peut-être un message à lui transmettre. » se força à répondre Hatori.

« Que veux-tu que je lui dise ? C'est son problème, pas le mien. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de me préoccuper des petits soucis pathétiques de cette sauvageonne. Au moins, je n'aurai pas à la supporter jusqu'à jeudi prochain. » continua d'une voix nonchalante le jeune chef de clan.

Puis, il ajouta :

« Et toi, tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop t'impliquer. N'est-ce pas, Hatori ? J'imagine que cette stupide histoire a dû te toucher, tout comme le récit non moins pitoyable des péripéties de miss Honda. L'ennui avec toi, avec vous tous, c'est votre total manque de caractère. Votre cerveau est complètement vide. Du coup, on peut aisément le remplir avec n'importe quoi. Et comme les imbéciles se laissent beaucoup plus facilement envahir et sont plus prompts à soutenir des causes encore plus stupides qu'ils ne le sont déjà eux-même, vous vous faites constamment manipuler. »

Une pause. Puis, Hatori prit discrètement la parole. Ou plutôt, il l'emprunta avec mille précautions :

« Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre ? Puis-je me retirer ? »

Geste exaspéré d'Akito :

« Tu es long à la détente ! Pourtant, quand on n'a pas grand chose dans la tête, on devrait réagir plus rapidement. Ca devrait être la force de tout imbécile qui se respecte. Oui, tu peux te retirer. »

Hatori se releva silencieusement. Cela faisait longtemps que les mots d'Akito le traversaient sans l'atteindre. Toutefois, ils le percutaient, bien que d'une autre manière. Parce qu'ils étaient là pour lui rappeler la conséquence de son geste, des années plus tôt. Le médecin allait quitter la pièce lorsqu'Akito le rappela :

« Au fait, j'espère que tu es passé voir tu-sais-qui... »

« C'est déjà fait. Je l'ai examiné cet après-midi. » acquiesça le médecin.

Il s'inclina. La porte coulissante se referma sur lui avec un glissement velouté. Quelques secondes feutrées, tandis que la bulle de lumière tamisée de la lampe se consolidait à nouveau autour de la table basse. Puis, lentement, Akito murmura :

« Oui... panse bien ses plaies. Et j'espère qu'il en a crevé de douleur... Au moins un souhait qui aura servi à quelque chose... »

Il baissa les yeux sur l'épais volume qu'il consultait. Il contempla sur l'une des pages, le dessin d'une magnifique fleur d'Aguapé déployant ses pétales humides. Il pouvait pratiquement saisir l'odeur de pluie, entendre le clapotis du fleuve contre la barque de celle qui l'avait dessiné. Mais surtout, il arrivait à voir le visage appliqué d'Emi sur son carnet de croquis. Ce carnet qu'il était en train de feuilleter en ce moment-même.

Brusquement, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne lui avait jamais été difficile de feindre, avant. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que cela lui pesait-il autant ? Pourquoi de simples mots qui, il y a quelques mois encore, seraient sortis naturellement, lui répugnaient-ils autant à prononcer ? Après tout, il le faisait uniquement pour sauvegarder les apparences. Il ne pensait plus ce qu'il disait.

Mais cela fait tellement mal... J'ai l'impression d'avoir mal et de lui faire mal à elle. C'est stupide. Si j'agissais autrement, là oui, cela risquerait vraiment de mal aller. Si jamais « l'autre » avait un semblant de doute... pensa t'il.

Il serra les poings, le visage soudain très sombre, et se redressa vivement. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs. Le carnet d'Emi tomba sur le sol, et quelques feuilles détachées prirent joyeusement leur envol. Encerclant Akito. Et à travers leur ronde, se superposa une image. Un souvenir. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, le souffle coupé. Des feuilles de papier. Elles-aussi, flottant dans les airs. D'autres venant s'ajouter par saccades à leur ballet aérien, sur fond de nuit ponctuée d'explosions colorées. Un feu d'artifice. Une petite silhouette étendue sur le sol, inerte. Etendue à ses pieds. Et juste à côté, le bruit âpre du papier déchiré. Les tâches pâles de dizaines de feuilles s'éparpillant au-dessus d'eux. Des dessins d'enfant. Ses dessins à elle. Ses dessins à lui. Les dessins qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Tout disparaissait, tandis qu'une autre silhouette gambadait joyeusement autour d'eux, un carnet de croquis dans les bras, arrachant d'une main aussi enthousiaste qu'insensible, les derniers restes de leurs souvenirs. Une violente bouffée de rage parcourut le jeune chef de clan, brisant la vision et le ramenant au présent.

« Je vais lui ouvrir une à une ses cicatrices et le regarder saigner jusqu'à ce qu'il crève... » murmura t'il d'une voix sourde de colère contenue.

Il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Mais il se sentait parfaitement capable de le faire. Tout à coup, une autre image remonta à la surface. Une image qui coupa net l'élan de rage du jeune homme. Celle d'une vieille femme en kimono, le visage décomposé par l'inquiétude. Le regard affolé, lorsqu'il se posa sur la petite silhouette étendue. Et lui, qui ne pouvait rien faire. Brutalement conscient de l'insignifiance de sa personne. La première et unique fois qu'il s'était senti terriblement humain. Donc, impuissant.

« Oba-san... » souffla t'il. (= « grand-mère » en japonais)

Ce que venait de lui annoncer Hatori lui revint immédiatement en mémoire. A nouveau, les paroles qu'il avait eu lui procurèrent une désagréable sensation de malaise. Sensation qui se mêla bientôt à autre chose. Quelque chose qui s'apparentait à ce qu'il avait ressentit envers Hibari, lorsque le bonze avait eu sa crise. Ce sentiment de compassion, d'inquiétude, était teinté de nostalgie.

Akito se saisit avec précaution du carnet de croquis d'Emi. Demain, il allait rendre visite à Hibari et le mettre au courant pour la blondinette. Et profiter de ces quelques heures de liberté pour fuir l'atmosphère de constante asphyxie du Manoir.

Samedi 27 septembre.

Des pas empressés. Qui accéléraient, défiant le sol dangereusement glissant, les consignes de l'hôpital et leur propre angoisse. Vite, vite. Lire les numéros sur les portes, prendre ce tournant, à droite, non, c'était celui de gauche. Revenir plus vite encore en arrière. Et finalement, tout laisser tomber et courir, semer joyeusement mademoiselle Kamiocha, ignorer superbement, à la Akito, l'infirmière en chef qui s'exclamait « Interdiction de courir ! » et pousser le battant de la chambre numéro 62. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, tellement on avait hâte de voir, de savoir.

« Grand-mère ! » s'écria Emi.

Ce corps si frêle, appuyé contre des oreillers. Tout à coup, il n'avait jamais semblé aussi petit, aussi vulnérable à la blondinette. Mais il restait encore le visage. Ce visage qui portait les mêmes rides de bonté et de calme qu'Hibari. Et qui se tournait vers elle, s'ouvrant en un sourire affectueux.

« Ma Millie-chan chérie ! Tu es venue ! » répondit la vieille dame, tendant vers elle un bras, l'autre étant plâtré.

Emi se pencha vers elle, veillant cependant à ne pas serrer trop fort la malade.

« Bien entendu, Grand-mère... Je ne voulais pas te laisser toute seule... » murmura la jeune fille.

Ces mots lui procurèrent à nouveau la même sensation de culpabilité éprouvée au lycée, lorsqu'elle avait su pour l'accident. Si elle était restée, si elle n'était pas partie à Tokyo... D'un geste vif, elle se recula et s'assit au chevet de sa grand-mère. Dissimulant cette pensée sous un sourire concerné, au goût douloureux.

Emi savait que le bilan était plutôt lourd. Elle avait réussi à attraper au passage le médecin qui soignait sa grand-mère avant de se rendre à son chevet, ce matin-là. La vieille dame souffrait d'une pneumonie, résultat des quelques heures passées sur le carrelage humide de la salle de bain. Sa chute n'avait pas arrangé les choses : elle s'était brisé le poignet droit et deux côtes. On ne pouvait dire si ses jours étaient en danger ou non, pour le moment. Mais la convalescence s'annonçait lente et douloureuse, du fait de son âge.

La blondinette saisit avec douceur la main valide de sa grand-mère au creux des siennes. Mon dieu, ces doigts si petits, si rabougris. Sa gorge se noua. Elle avait mal pour eux.

Et je suis quand même partie. Malgré ces doigts. Je l'ai laissée toute seule. C'est vrai que je partais régulièrement accompagner mes parents. Mais je revenais tous les trois mois la voir. Et je restais au moins six mois par an avec elle. Des fois, une année entière. Mais pour Tokyo, c'était différent. J'aurai pu rester ici. En fin de compte, je n'ai fait que formuler un caprice de gamine pourrie gâtée... en voulant y aller. Et elle a cédé de bon gré, en me donnant tant d'encouragements. Alors que j'aurai pu rester ! songea Emi.

« Millie-chan ? »

Emi sursauta.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, ma chérie ? » demanda sa grand-mère.

« Nyo ? Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! A propos... »

La jeune fille prit sa besace et en sortit quelques livres ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes et une trousse de toilette, avant de reprendre d'un ton qui se voulait insouciant :

« Je ne savais pas trop de quoi tu avais besoin, mais je t'ai quand même apporté quelques petites choses. Vraiment le strict minimum, pardon ! Alors, si tu veux que je te ramène du linge, ou bien un objet particulier, de la nourriture –au fait, est-ce qu'ils te nourrissent bien, ici ? Je vais te faire passer en fraude des bons petits plats !- bref... n'hésite pas à me le dire ! »

La vieille dame hocha la tête avec un sourire, mais n'était absolument pas dupe. Elle avait bien senti les quelques instants de trouble de sa petite-fille.

« Ma foi... je ne refuserai pas quelques bons kimonos bien confortables. Ces chemises d'hôpital laissent un peu trop rentrer de courant d'air ! Et aussi, plus important... » commença gaiement sa grand-mère.

Sa voix prit un ton doux et plus grave, tandis qu'elle effleurait de ses doigts recroquevillés la joue d'Emi :

« ... si quelque chose ne va pas, dis-le moi. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, n'hésite pas à venir te confier. »

La blondinette leva immédiatement les mains en signe de protestation, insistant :

« Grand-mère ! Je te signale que ce n'est pas moi qui suis dans le lit d'hôpital, mais toi ! Donc, c'est à moi de veiller sur toi et de t'écouter ! »

Puis, elle ajouta, coupant court au sujet :

« Au fait, maman devrait nous rejoindre la semaine prochaine. Alors, en attendant... que dirais-tu d'un bol de thé, et d'une nouvelle de Miyazawa ? Je t'ai apporté trois recueils, dis-moi lequel tu voudrais que je te lise ! »

Emi savait que ce n'était que partie remise, avec sa grand-mère. Mais elle ne comptait pas céder. Et puis, quelque chose était en train de germer dans son esprit. Un début de décision, mais juste au stade d'ébauche. Quelque chose qui effleurait son esprit. Et qui insistait petit à petit.

Chambre d'hôpital d'Hibari.

C'était un bol de thé. Enfin, c'était _cens_ être du thé. Quoique la couleur faisait nettement plus penser à du liquide vaisselle dilué qu'à un mélange parfumé. Quant à l'odeur... elle frôlait les relents chimiques d'un sirop industriel. Bref, il y avait là de quoi agresser, voir même, déclarer la guerre tout court, au goût délicat et exercé d'Akito en matière de thé. L'offense fut formulée sans détours :

« C'est de l'instantané »

La sentence tomba, impitoyable :

« C'est inadmissible. Vous ne boirez pas de ce poison, senseï. Ces infirmières sont des bonnes à rien, je vais m'occuper personnellement de régler leur cas... »

Le jeune homme voulut prendre le bol de thé posé sur le plateau d'Hibari, mais son geste fut contré avec une rapidité surprenante par son professeur, qui se saisit de l'objet. Le bonze hocha la tête d'un air calme et déclara :

« Ce n'est pas le thé qui compte, mais l'acte de le boire. »

Puis, il s'appuya à nouveau contre ses oreillers. Akito contempla d'un œil maussade le bol, avant d'observer Hibari. Le visage du bonze baignait d'un air de sereine béatitude parmi les volutes de fumée de son thé. Impression d'un moment présent qui n'en finissait pas de s'étirer, préservé. Malgré le thé infect, l'incompétence du personnel hospitalier, et l'échéance de cette double mort qui se rapprochait. Pour Hibari. Et pour lui, Akito. Ne pas y penser. Surtout, ne pas y accorder d'importance. Se raccrocher à ce moment précis, celui du bol de thé fumant, du visage d'Hibari, et... La voix du bonze s'éleva, le ramenant à lui :

« Nous voici dans un 'pur instant' : autour de nous, tout s'efface pour ne laisser que l'essentiel. Ne semble demeurer qu'une essence d'éternité. Pourtant... »

Une pause. Et Hibari termina :

« Pourtant... l'instant d'après peut contenir en lui destruction et bouleversements. »

Lentement, le vieil homme posa son bol sur le plateau. Il enfouit ses mains dans les larges manches de son kimono avant de reprendre :

« Il y a quelque chose que je devais vous annoncer, à toi et à Emi-chan, aujourd'hui. Mais comme elle ne viendra pas, d'après les tristes nouvelles dont tu m'as fait part... »

Il demeura quelques secondes silencieux, comme recueilli. Puis, il continua :

« Cette chose peut radicalement changer nos cours de dessin. Et même si elle te concerne autant qu'Emi-chan, je pense que c'est surtout elle qui risque d'en être le plus touchée... et que de sa décision dépendra la suite des évènements. »

Akito se pencha vers le bonze, attentif. Mais dans son esprit, il sauta directement aux pires conclusions. Toutefois, la nouvelle le surprit même si, comme l'avait dit Hibari, elle n'allait avoir aucun impact sur lui. Cependant, les conséquences sur Emi, bien que loin d'être dramatiques, risquaient de contrarier sa marche vers l'université de Todai. Et même, l'arrêter tout court.

Au même instant. Chez Shiguré... où d'autres révélations aimeraient voir le jour.

Tohru lissa nerveusement l'un des coussins de la table basse du salon. Accessoirement, elle tentait de se convaincre du bien-fondé de son initiative. Avec une monstrueuse ferveur qui aurait pu alimenter la foi de vingt aspirants-bonzes. Elle songea :

Je dois savoir. Dans trois mois, je vais quitter leur vie... probablement pour toujours. Pourrai-je supporter l'idée d'avoir frôlé, côtoyé ce mystère, et me contenter uniquement de ressasser les cendres de ce souvenir tout le reste de mon existence ? Je veux savoir. Je veux enfin savoir. Avoir ne serait-ce qu'une piste concrète pour...

Un brusque coup de sonnette. La jeune fille se leva en sursaut. Et se mit réellement à paniquer lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'absurdité de son « plan ». Elle se sentit brièvement dans la peau d'un somnambule découvrant avec effroi qu'il a non pas un mais deux pieds dans le vide.

Il ne voudra sûrement pas me répondre. Et encore moins lorsqu'il réalisera que je l'ai fait se déplacer pour rien. pensa t'elle, en contemplant le vestibule.

Deuxième coup de sonnette.

Mais...

Le visage de Tohru prit un air soudain déterminé.

Mais baisser les bras aussi facilement, renoncer avec un goût amer dans la bouche juste parce que je crains l'idée de ne pas être entendue, alors que je n'ai même pas élevé la voix...

Elle s'élança en avant, traversant à grandes enjambées le vestibule, gagnant la porte d'entrée, posant une main raide mais affirmée sur le battant.

... ça, je ne le supporterai pas !!

Et ce fut avec un sourire apaisé qu'elle accueillit un Hatori étonné, sacoche à la main, sur le perron.

« Tohru ? Mais, tu n'étais pas censée être au lit, avec de la fièvre ? Où sont passés les autres ? » fit-il.

« Shiguré-san est parti déposer un manuscrit, Yuki-kun est au lycée, pour organiser la fête culturelle, quand à Kyo-kun, il est au dojo de son maître. »

Il y eut une demi-minute de silence. Enfin, Hatori reprit lentement la parole :

« Si je comprends bien... toi, tu n'as rien du tout. Et moi, je suis venu pour... »

« ... entrer et prendre un bon thé ! » termina promptement Tohru.

Puis, voyant l'air perplexe du maudit, la jeune fille ajouta :

« C'est vrai, je vous ai menti, je vous ai fait venir pour rien. Enfin, non, pas vraiment pour rien ! Si je l'ai fait, c'est que c'était le seul, mais j'avoue aussi, le plus piètre moyen de pouvoir vous parler, Hatori-san. Seul à seule. »

Un peu interloqué par le discours direct de la jeune fille, Hatori s'enquit :

« Tohru, si tu voulais me parler, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire, je serai venu. »

« Je le sais bien, mais... vous souvenez-vous de notre première conversation ? Lorsque je me suis rendue pour la première fois au Manoir Soma. Vous m'avez dit quelque chose. Quelque chose à propos de la malédiction. Hatori-san, vous avez été le seul jusqu'à présent qui m'ait parlé sans détours de la véritable nature de la malédiction. Vous aviez dit qu'il y avait un côté obscur, sombre, chez les maudits. Vous aviez agit ainsi pour me mettre en garde. Mais vous avez montré que vous en saviez probablement un peu plus sur le Jyunnishi... que les autres maudits. J'ai cette même impression avec Shiguré-san... et je la ressens maintenant aussi chez Yuki-kun. Et je veux comprendre. »

Hatori fronça les sourcils :

« Tohru, ce n'est pas un sujet qui te concerne. Je n'approuve pas d'ailleurs que tu y sois mêlée. Comme je te l'ai dit, trop souvent, ceux qui s'approchent de notre secret ne peuvent ressortir indemnes. Ce ne sont pas les exemples qui manquent... » souffla t'il.

Mais Tohru continua. Le visage soudain grave. Presque dur.

« Hatori-san. Je vais m'en aller. Je vais partir de vos vies pour toujours. Voilà ce qui a été conclu. Dans trois mois, je disparaîtrai. Alors je veux savoir. Avoir ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon d'indice, un vrai, sur ce qui se passe dans le Jyunnishi. Je ne vous demande pas de me révéler ce que vous savez. Je ne me le permettrai pas, et je n'en ai pas le droit. »

La jeune fille détourna le regard, posant une main sur le battant de la porte coulissante. Hatori tressaillit. Jamais Tohru ne s'était encore montrée aussi directe. De temps à autre, elle avait pu légèrement insisté. Mais là, ce n'était plus des insinuations.

« Je ne vous ai pas été d'un grand secours. Malgré ce que Shiguré-san m'a dit, de rester moi-même, cela n'a pas fait vraiment changer les choses. Elles sont plutôt allées de mal en pis ! Et toute cette douleur qui en résulte, qui nous entoure, j'avoue que... que... »

La voix et la main de Tohru se mirent à trembler. Mais son visage demeura ferme, lorsqu'elle le leva à nouveau vers le maudit :

« J'avoue qu'elle me déboussole. J'avoue qu'elle étouffe l'espoir en moi. Et j'avoue qu'elle me terrifie. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Pourquoi c'est ainsi. Pourquoi personne ne réagit. Mais en même temps, si un effort est entrepris, il n'aboutira jamais. J'ai l'impression que nous vivons à l'intérieur d'un château de sable et que quoi que nous fassions, le vent, la mer, les pieds des vacanciers auront toujours raison de nous. Mais le pire, c'est de se voir aussi inutile. Inutile et complètement dépassé. C'est ce que je suis, aujourd'hui. Et j'ai du mal à l'accepter. »

Hatori secoua la tête. Ces paroles... si Tohru flanchait, que resterait-il ? Il appuya sa main contre son front, laissant les mèches noires de ses cheveux recouvrir son visage.

« Tohru... Il faut que tu comprennes que les choses sont beaucoup, beaucoup plus complexes qu'elles n'y paraissent. Il faut que tu acceptes le fait que nous ne puissions pas parler librement de ce sujet, même si tu vis parmi nous. »

Sujet également tabou entre les maudits... pensa t'il.

Il reprit :

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Mais je ne peux rien y faire. Il y a des choses qui ne doivent pas être dites... parce que ne pas les connaître nous en protège. Et surtout, te protège toi. Néanmoins, il y a une chose que tu dois garder à l'esprit. »

Hatori se pencha vers Tohru et, la saisissant par les épaules, il déclara d'une voix ferme :

« Tohru, tu dois rester telle que tu es. Même si tu penses que cela n'a servi à rien. Ne flanche pas. Tu ne sais pas à quel point... tout ce que tu nous a apporté. Tu nous es précieuse. A tous. »

Tohru le regarda parler, surprise et émue. Hatori n'avait pas l'habitude de s'épancher aussi sincèrement. Le médecin se redressa et la jeune fille inclina la tête, murmurant :

« Hatori-san, pardon. J'ai agis sur un coup de tête. Cependant, je vais être honnête avec vous : je ne cesserai pas de me poser toutes ces questions. Et j'espère pouvoir obtenir leur réponse. Mais je ne vous ennuierai plus. Car vous aussi, avez vos barrières. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas. »

Hatori la contempla quelques secondes durant. Puis, très lentement, il ferma les yeux et hocha la tête, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

« Oui. Je sais. »

Il ajouta, tout en se détournant vers sa voiture :

« Je dois rentrer au Manoir. »

Tohru acquiesça. Mais juste au moment où il ouvrait la portière, elle l'interpella, le faisant se retourner, l'air interrogateur :

« Hatori-san ! Dites-moi au moins si... enfin, cela n'engage à rien si vous me disiez... » s'emmêla la brunette avant de lâcher :

« Dites-moi si vous avez effacé la mémoire d'Emi-chan ! Cela restera entre nous, je vous le promets... »

Il y eut un instant de battement. Le médecin, toujours appuyé à sa portière. Tohru, le visage dans l'expectative d'une réponse qu'elle n'avait fait que trop soupçonner. Puis, Hatori murmura un bref « oui » avant de s'installer brusquement au volant et de démarrer aussi sec. Tohru demeura quelques secondes immobile sur le perron. Et finit par s'asseoir sur une marche, les yeux perdus sur le chemin qu'avait emprunté l'automobile d'Hatori.

Il faisait frais. Pourtant, Akito ne ferma pas les portes coulissantes de sa chambre, laissant entrer à flots l'air cristallin de cette fin de journée. Cela lui suffisait amplement d'être étouffé par l'atmosphère du Manoir. Alors toute brise était la bienvenue. Surtout si elle venait du dehors, de par-delà les murs de cette enceinte. Le jeune homme s'avança vers la terrasse, hésita, puis retourna faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

Les mots d'Hibari ne lui sortaient plus de l'esprit. La nouvelle qu'il avait annoncé... Il s'arrêta net. Une violente bouffée d'angoisse le saisit à la gorge, un peu comme une nausée. Il songea :

Et si elle arrêtait ? Et si elle arrêtait tout ? Je ne pourrai plus la voir. Je n'aurai plus aucun moyen de...

Il secoua vivement la tête. Se souvenant de l'obstination dont avait fait preuve Emi face à lui, lors de la fête culturelle de l'année dernière.

Non. Elle n'est vraiment pas du genre à abandonner. Pour ça, c'est une vrai tête de mule !

Et soudain, il fut là. A peine esquissé. Mais présent. Ce début de sourire. Cependant, bien vite remplacé par l'habituelle expression de froideur tandis qu'Akito se concentrait à nouveau et reprenait ses allers-retours le long des tatamis. Il y avait cette solution... tellement frêle, tellement serrée par le temps. Mais Hibari s'était montré confiant, en la proposant. Vraiment, si le bonze s'était reconverti dans la filière catholique, il y aurait sûrement fait fureur ; sa foi aurait largement pu contribuer à remplir des stades et des stades de fidèles à guichet fermé.

Akito stoppa ses déambulations de fauve en cage. Restait un détail à régler. Et pas des moindres.

Je pourrai tout simplement l'appeler. Mais il y a ce papier à signer, sans quoi rien ne pourra se faire. Le faxer ? Trop compliqué, je doute qu'elle possède ce genre de machine. Par courrier, cela arriverait trop tard. Ne reste que...

Mais cette perspective lui arracha immédiatement un froncement de sourcils, suivi d'un frisson. Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas lui. Il ne devait pas retourner là-bas, sinon... Le jeune homme lança un regard noir au mur. Ne restait plus qu'une seule solution... qui l'agaça. Il finit pas hausser les épaules, murmurant :

« De toutes manières, il reviendra. Ils reviennent tous. Personne ne peut me quitter sans ressentir le lien. Alors ce sacrifice est moindre. »

Une heure plus tard. Une petite place chaudement baignée de tons orangés et déclinants.

Emi vérifia soigneusement sa liste et annonça :

« Hum... je pense que j'ai tout pris. »

A côté d'elle, mademoiselle Kamiocha se mit à empiler les sacs en papier brun dans le coffre de sa voiture. La blondinette en attrapa un et tout en lui aménageant une place, elle se tourna vers la patronne de la galerie d'art et ajouta :

« C'est vraiment gentil à vous de m'avoir aidée à faire mes courses, mademoiselle Kamiocha ! »

La jeune femme lui sourit et répondit d'une voix enjouée :

« Bah, je devais faire les miennes aussi. Et puis, de toutes manières, s'il te manque quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'à me demander, Emi-chan. Après tout, ta mère et moi sommes amies d'enfance, je t'ai même vu naître –enfin, c'était au Pérou, il me semble, mais c'était tout comme !- il est donc normal que je veille sur toi ! »

« Je ne reste pas beaucoup de temps, vous savez, jusqu'à mercredi. C'est juste pour tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de maman. » précisa Emi, en ouvrant son porte-feuille.

Réaction immédiate de mademoiselle Kamiocha, au bruit de froissement des billets de banque. Elle bloqua la main de la blondinette, qui lâcha un petit « nyo » surpris, et déclara d'un ton sans appel :

« Non, pas question, range-moi cet argent, je vais même faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, je n'ai d'ailleurs rien vu, exécution, jeune fille ! »

« Mais... je ne peux pas vous laisser payer pour ma nourriture ! Vous m'avez eu par surprise à la caisse, mais je... »

Mademoiselle Kamiocha prit une pose triomphale et rit avec une modestie magnifiquement étudiée, cérémonial qu'on aurait cru tout droit sorti des cours d'arts dramatique Ayamé Soma :

« Oui, et j'en étais très fière, d'ailleurs, hahaha ! Et il me semble t'avoir dit que je m'arrangerai avec ta mère, lorsqu'elle sera là... n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais... »

La patronne de la galerie se pencha vers Emi et lui tapota l'épaule :

« Je sais que tu as dû beaucoup dépenser pour venir jusqu'ici. Alors, garde ton argent pour des choses plus importantes, Emi-chan. Comme par exemple... acheter une glace ou bien une des sublimes toiles de ma galerie. »

Goutte de sueur sur le front de la blondinette, néanmoins très touchée par cette gentille intention. Elle ajouta :

« Vous savez, j'avais mis un peu d'argent de côté ! »

Et c'est vrai qu'il ne me reste pratiquement plus rien...songea la jeune fille.

« Mais c'est parfait ! Tu pourras alors m'acheter non pas une mais DEUX toiles ! » répliqua gaiement mademoiselle Kamiocha.

Comme pour l'approuver, son mobile entonna un petit air entraînant. Les deux bras monopolisés par des sacs de courses, la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, agacée.

« J'avais pourtant dit à Midori que je prenais ma journée... » grommela t'elle.

Emi, qui avait repéré le téléphone sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, s'en saisit promptement, décrocha et tint le combiné près de l'oreille de mademoiselle Kamiocha.

« Allô, Midori ? J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour... » commença t'elle.

L'air maussade s'envola presque aussitôt. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ses paroles devinrent brusquement quasi monosyllabiques. Le ton, saccadé. Et la patronne de galerie prit les commandes. Lâchant au passage les sacs de provisions, récupérés _in extremis_ par Emi.

« Oui, je vous écoute... Oui... Non, attendez ! COMMENT ?! Aujourd'hui ?... Demain ?! TROIS TOILES ??! Et elles sont bien... de cette artiste ?! Très bien, je peux être à la galerie dans un quart d'heure maximum ! »

La jeune femme ferma d'un claquement sec son mobile et dans la foulée, rabattit prestement la porte du coffre, à deux doigts d'y enfermer la pauvre Emi qui terminait de ranger les courses. Avec prudence, la jeune fille demanda :

« Des toiles pour votre galerie, mademoiselle Kamiocha ?... »

D'émotion, la patronne faillit décrocher la portière avant.

« Et comment ! Et pas des moindres ! »

Elle s'assit au volant, tournant vivement la clé dans le contact, tandis qu'Emi s'installait à l'avant, l'air pas vraiment rassurée.

« L'artiste qui les peint, est-elle connue ? »

La jeune fille vérifia discrètement la solidité de sa ceinture de sécurité. Mademoiselle Kamiocha ressemblait à un cheval de course attaquant la dernière ligne droite.

« Les professionnels se l'arrachent. Une seule de ses toiles pourrait faire tourner ma galerie toute une année ! Ses tableaux sont à peu près aussi rares que très recherchés. A ce niveau-là, elle égale ta grand-mère. Elle n'en avait plus fait depuis environ deux ans et demi. Moi-même je n'ai eu l'occasion d'en exposer que deux. »

Intriguée, Emi oublia le danger au volant que représentait une mademoiselle Kamiocha en business woman sur les traces de son gagne-pain, et insista :

« Comment s'appelle t'elle ? Elle est jeune ? Comment sont ses toiles ? »

Mademoiselle Kamiocha frôla un piéton imprudent qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de traverser sur les clous, au bonhomme vert et surtout, devant elle, avant de répondre :

« Là, tu me poses une colle. Parce que justement... je n'ai aucune idée de qui elle est. »

« Nyo ? Mais... et son nom ?! » fit Emi.

« Elle s'appelle Hikari Toodai. »

Surprise, Emi l'interrompit :

« Todai ? Comme l'université de Tokyo ?! »

Mademoiselle Kamiocha éclata de rire (avec classe, bien entendu, ce qui faillit lui faire prendre un sens interdit qu'elle évita avec une gracieuse nonchalance) :

« Non, c'est le 'toodai' de 'phare' ! »

« Et les toiles ? Comment est-ce que vous... » commença la blondinette.

« Les transactions sont faites par une personne intermédiaire. C'est elle qui va venir demain à la galerie. D'ailleurs, si tu veux venir y jeter un petit coup d'œil, n'hésite pas ! Cela en vaut vraiment la peine. Mais dépêche-toi, parce que je ne pense pas qu'elles vont passer la semaine ! » ajouta la patronne de la galerie, avec un petit clin d'œil vers Emi.

La jeune fille contempla d'un air songeur la boite à gants. Elle n'était pas vraiment venue dans le but de s'amuser. Mais elle devait bien avouer que cela la tentait. Mademoiselle Kamiocha lança un bref regard perçant vers elle. Puis, un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle glissa, l'air de rien:

« Tu sais, je suis certaine que ta grand-mère aimerait ces tableaux. Je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir si tu prenais quelques clichés-très discrètement, cela va sans dire !- et que tu les lui apporterai à l'hôpital... J'ai justement un polaroïd à la maison, je vais l'amener demain à la galerie et toi, si l'envie te prenait ou bien si tout simplement, tu passais dans le coin, tu n'auras qu'à le prendre sur le bureau de Midori... »

Emi tourna la tête vers elle.

« Dites-moi, mademoiselle Kamiocha... c'est tout de même un peu... illégal ce que vous me proposez-là, non ? »

Mademoiselle Kamiocha prit un air outré :

« Illégal ?! Quel mot affreux !! »

Puis, sur le ton de la conversation, elle reprit, se concentrant soudain sur sa conduite (et ignorant superbement les injures de l'automobiliste auquel elle venait de faire une élégante queue-de-poisson) :

« Non ! Ca ne l'est pas si la galerie était vide... Midori sans ses lunettes donc sans pouvoir regarder à plus de deux mètres... et moi, occupée à rédiger les invitations pour l'exposition de ces toiles. »

Et elle ponctua ces paroles d'un petit sourire de connivence, qu'Emi esquissa à son tour. Avant de retourner à sa contemplation de la boite à gants. Rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur de la part de mademoiselle Kamiocha. Qui ajouta :

« Elle va s'en remettre. Ta grand-mère va s'en sortir, Emi-chan. Cela prendra du temps, ce ne sera pas évident mais elle reviendra. Et tout sera à nouveau comme avant. »

Il sembla soudain à Emi que son nez devenait une douloureuse pelote d'aiguilles. Non. Plus rien ne pourrait être comme avant. Surtout à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Car ce qui se passait lui donnait de plus en plus à réfléchir. Même si cela paraissait futile. Toutefois, elle ne laissa rien paraître et hocha la tête, tandis que la voiture s'engageait dans sa rue.

« Non.. » marmonna Emi.

Elle se tourna. Puis se retourna. Encore et encore. Avant de finalement envoyer valser oreiller et couverture et de s'écrier :

« Non, non et non ! Rien à faire, je n'y arrive pas !! »

La blondinette lança une main approximative, tâtonnant à la recherche de l'interrupteur. Elle mit éventuellement la main dessus, non sans avoir renversé le contenu de sa table de nuit. A la lueur de sa lampe de chevet, elle déchiffra péniblement son réveil, extirpé de sous son lit : « 3h30 » indiquait la stupide et insensible machine. La jeune fille gémit puis s'extirpa de son lit, petite silhouette ébouriffée et hébétée d'insomnie. Quand le sommeil vous posait un lapin, l'unique solution était d'attendre que cela se passe. Et surtout pas, de lutter ! De toutes manières, vous ne seriez pas de taille. Sur ces sages conseils, Emi attrapa sa robe de chambre et sortit dans le couloir. Généralement, les problèmes de sommeil lui glissaient dessus comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. Mais avec ce qui se passait, son cerveau paraissait mener un train d'enfer, à cogiter comme bon lui semblait et malheureusement, à l'heure où ça lui plaisait.

La porte de la chambre de sa grand-mère était ouverte. Emi l'avait aéré en rentrant de l'hôpital, cet après-midi-là. Toutefois, elle ne s'était toujours pas décidée à choisir les affaires qu'elle lui emmènerait le lendemain.

« Eh bien ! Autant le faire maintenant ! » déclara t'elle.

Elle entra et se dirigea vers la grande armoire à portes coulissantes, occupant tout le mur de gauche de la chambre. Son air était décidé. Pourtant, ses mains tremblaient un peu, en touchant les panneaux. Mais heureusement, la rangée rassurante des kimonos familiers lui fit face. Avec beaucoup de douceur, la jeune fille en décrocha quelques uns, lissant d'un geste tendre le tissus solide et un peu rugueux. Comme une main amicale. Ce fut alors qu'elle distingua une petite pile de longues boites, à demi dissimulées sous le bas des kimonos. Intriguée, Emi tendit la main vers celle du dessus, puis hésita.

Je ne devrais pas, c'est à Grand-mère...

Elle s'aperçut qu'en décrochant l'un des kimonos, le couvercle de la première boite s'était entrouvert et que quelque chose en dépassait. Sa conscience en partie soulagée, Emi tira la boite vers elle, afin de la refermer... mais non sans avoir observé d'abord ce qui s'en échappait. Rien de bien excitant, à vrai dire, un pan de tissu gaiement coloré et... La jeune fille écarquilla soudainement les yeux. Avant d'ouvrir d'un seul coup la boite. Sous ses yeux étonnés, soigneusement pliés et parsemés d'un nid douillet de duvets d'anti-mites, des kimonos d'enfant. Les siens. La blondinette éleva avec précaution l'un d'entre eux. Contemplant les motifs de coquillages bleus. Froissant délicatement l'étoffe, une sensation de lisse et de fraîcheur au creux des doigts. Et plus que tout... La jeune fille ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans les plis du vêtement. Cette odeur de propre légèrement vanillée et vivifiante. L'odeur de quand elle était petite fille. Sa grand-mère avait tout conservé. Pas seulement ses habits. Sa chambre, aussi intacte que le jour où elle l'avait quittée pour Tokyo. Tous ses repères avaient toujours été précieusement préservés. Et à chaque retour, c'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Emi pouvait retrouver sa place sans effort, s'installer et continuer comme si de rien n'était. De nouveau, elle sentit son nez se métamorphoser en douloureuse pelote d'épingles. Oh non, surtout, ne pas pleurer, ne pas se moucher dans le joli yukata ! La réflexion lui arracha un petit rire étranglé. Le tissu sentait trop bon. Ces souvenirs sentaient trop bon. Et une petite voix enfantine lui glissa, au creux de l'oreille :

« Tu sens bon, Millie-chan... »

La blondinette se redressa brusquement. Figée. Cette voix. Elle l'avait déjà entendue. Et c'était quelque part, dans ces bribes de souvenirs inconnus qui lui revenaient en ce... Un nouveau fantôme de souvenir l'interrompit. Sa propre voix résonnant dans son esprit, brève mais terriblement concrète :

« On va les enterrer, d'accord ? La tienne dans la phare, et pis la mienne zuste devant le camfier ! »

Une autre voix d'enfant, celle de tout à l'heure, répondit :

« C'est 'camphrier', pas 'camfier' ! »

« Bah oui, c'est ce que z'ai dit : CAM-PHRI-ER ! »

Et les voix s'évaporèrent. Laissant un début de migraine à une Emi encore figée. Lentement, elle laissa tomber le yukata dans la boite. Le ton légèrement tremblant, elle déclara :

« Allons bon... si je me mets à écouter des voix comme Jeanne d'Arc, rien ne va plus... »

Un rire nerveux. Puis brusquement, la jeune fille rangea le yukata dans la boite, la casant dans l'armoire et refermant vivement les panneaux, comme si le tout venait d'être passé au fer chaud et que sa peau menaçait de se couvrir de cloques. Emi se retrouva dans le couloir, le souffle court. Elle avala sa salive, et constata que sa bouche était sèche. Elle se tourna vers les escaliers.

Un thé.

Elle les descendit.

Je vais juste me faire un thé.

Elle arriva dans le vestibule obscur. S'y tailla un chemin.

Rien de plus. Juste un thé.

Elle atteignit la cuisine. La contourna.

Ca n'a pas de sens.

Elle se dirigea vers la terrasse en bois. Récupéra ses socques qui traînaient par là. Sauta dans l'herbe désagréablement humide de rosée.

Tout ça n'a pas de sens !

Elle ramassa un bout de bois. Continua son chemin, s'enfonçant dans l'encre des ombres du jardin. Une lune gibbeuse se leva.

Alors, si ça n'a pas de sens...

Elle s'arrêta. Levant les yeux, elle distingua des coulées de lueurs blafardes, tâchant à la manière d'un mildiou les feuilles d'un imposant camphrier, un peu en retrait, adossé au jardin. Une épaisse frondaison de végétation, aussi chevelue qu'une jungle, entourait l'arbre, empiétant sur les limites du jardin.

... pourquoi est-ce que je le fais ?!

Elle abattit le bout de bois sur le sol, arrachant, retournant la terre.

La terrasse en bois était faiblement éclairée. Une clarté de lune maladive, quasi irréelle. Et elle était assise là. Perdue dans les plis d'un épais kimono richement brodé. Les yeux dans le vague, ses longs cheveux clairs rendus plus pâle et flous par cette étrange lumière.

Akito s'agenouilla lentement devant elle. La jeune fille ne réagit pas. Il tendit la main. Ses doigts tremblèrent un peu lorsqu'ils effleurèrent la joue terriblement blanche. La jeune fille frissonna à ce contact. Il réprima un mouvement de recul. La peau était froide. Mais les yeux se posèrent sur lui sans vraiment le voir. Akito prit délicatement le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains, se penchant vers elle.

« Tu sais qui je suis ? Tu me reconnais ? » murmura t'il.

Il fixa les yeux bleus, scrutant, cherchant la réponse. Ils restaient désespérément vides.

« Tu te souviens ? Dis-moi que tu te souviens. Dis-moi que rien n'a été perdu. Dis-moi que rien n'a été oublié ! »

Il appuya son front contre celui de la jeune fille.

« Dis-moi que je ne suis pas tout seul... que je ne vais pas rester tout seul, avec ces souvenirs... Dis-moi que je ne suis pas le seul à me rappeler ! » supplia t'il.

Une sensation de douceur. Celle d'une main qui effleurait ses cheveux. Et cette voix tout aussi caressante :

« Aki-chan... »

Akito tressaillit. Il s'écarta juste assez pour apercevoir le sourire vague et les yeux mis-clos songeurs d'Emi. Une immense bouffée de soulagement l'envahit. Il attira la jeune fille et la serra contre lui.

« Personne ne le saura, je ferai beaucoup plus attention que la dernière fois, que cet été-là, quand on était petit ! Personne ne touchera à ta mémoire, personne ne saura que tu te souviens... » promit-il.

Emi ne répondit pas. Aussi docile qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras.

« Il ne saura rien. Je sais aussi bien dissimuler que lui. » continua Akito, d'une voix ferme.

Il agrippa le tissu pâle du kimono d'Emi. Enfouissant son visage parmi les mèches blondes, il ajouta, dans un souffle :

« Ne me laisse pas tout seul... Ne m'abandonne pas... Ne fais pas comme eux... Ils n'attendent que ça... l'heure de leur délivrance. Personne ne saura, Millie-chan. Mais reste avec moi ! »

Il eut la vague impression qu'Emi se raidissait. Puis, sa voix lui parvint. Plate et étrangement lointaine :

« C'est trop tard. »

« Qu... quoi ? »

Il sentit Emi s'écarter. Chuchotant au creux de son oreille :

« C'est trop tard. Il est déjà là. »

Il essaya de la retenir par les épaules. Mais elle était déjà face à lui. Et dans la clarté blafarde... Akito écarquilla les yeux. Le souffle coupé. Un début de nausée dans la gorge. Dans la clarté blafarde, se tenait Emi, _et derrière son dos, une masse sombre et gluante dégoulinait sur elle, tâchant sa peau, ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Une masse sombre et gluante aux yeux aveugles et exorbités._

Akito aperçut alors ses mains, posées sur les épaules d'Emi. Tâchées de noir. Tout comme ses bras. Tout comme son corps tout entier.

« Et je vais finir comme toi. Souillée par ton tatari. Ta malédiction. » ajouta la jeune fille.

Et la clarté malsaine s'éteignit.

Allongé dans son futon, Akito fixait le plafond, hébété. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il était en train de hurler. Une porte coulissa. Elle lui sembla être à des centaines de kilomètres. Un faible déplacement d'air. Puis, une voix douce, qui demandait :

« Akito ? Tout va bien ? »

Il ne répondit pas et se tourna péniblement sur le côté.

« Veux-tu que je reste ? » demanda à nouveau la voix.

Le jeune chef de clan acquiesça silencieusement, douloureusement. Un bruit feutré derrière son dos. Puis, l'abri de deux bras autour de lui.

« Dois-je toujours partir, demain ? » s'enquit calmement la voix.

Quelques instants de silence. Puis Akito répondit :

« Oui. »

Il ferma les yeux. Mais ne s'endormit pas. Sachant que « l'autre » l'attendait dans ses rêves.

Le jour perçait péniblement sa coquille de ténèbres. Le soleil était encore loin de se lever. L'horizon était à peine un peu plus pâle.

Assise sur la terrasse en bois, Emi ne bougeait pas. Ses pieds étaient sales. Un mélange d'herbe humide et de terre maculait le bas de sa robe de chambre. Mais dans sa main aux ongles noirs, quelque chose de blanc. Une petite chose aux contours effrités, et creuse. Une dent.

A suivre...

ENFIN !! Et un chapitre de fini, un ! Bon, pas taper, je sais que ce n'est que la première partie, mais si vous êtes sages et que la météo arrête de nous envoyer des orages, vous aurez très prochainement la suite.

Alors là, vraiment un très très grand merci à vous, fidèles lecteurs, d'être aussi patient avec moi : Yu-chan, Lily ma fée, Préséa, Petite Lady, Atlantis, Laurhanna, Clara, Boubi, Fred, Imeldamizi, Razbitum, Audrey, Mikaelle, Sheïna, Neko, neikumi, lokina, yui, kotori, une.adorable.petite.chieuse, littleflower, deesse91, Kitsune, Arashi, BlueSky Hermione, Leila, Anso, Nina, Sanae, Linoa, Dianael, Hachepsou, Charlotte ou chamegane18, Manu, Anaelle Sohma, Emma et Mina, Arkel, Tamayo 76, Elodie 3004, Céline(FBfana), Sophie, Arizona 03, Marion, Hélène, Amélie, Florence, Lou, Sandy, et tous les autres !

Merci également aux lecteurs sur : Syntia, spiegel1979, Galya, fluffy-yama, Siria potter, samikitty, Luinil Azuretoile, estrellita-hitomi, S'L.I.A, beverly, pichou, Bepinette, Seelio, Kaorulabelle. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous envoyer de mails, mais sachez que j'apprécie beaucoup vos reviews et qu'elles me font toujours chaud au cœur

Et la spéciale dédicace à ma grande, graaaaaande amie CAROLE !!!


	22. Bribes d'okinawa, éclats de souvenir deu...

20

Globe-trotter girl !

Par Zahne.

Bonjour à tous ! Allez, sans plus attendre, voilà la suite du précédent chapitre ! Régalez-vous bien !

Quelques petites précisions :

« Kokusai Dori » est le nom de la rue principale de la ville de Naha. Cela signifie « rue miraculeuse », car c'est la seule rue dont les maisons soient restées intactes après le bombardement d'Okinawa pendant la seconde guerre mondiale.

Le « soba » dont parle Emi est une soupe à base de nouilles et de poitrine de porc, un plat typique d'Okinawa.

La « Nitten » est l'exposition annuelle officielle de peinture organisée par l'Académie Impériale des Beaux-Arts, au Japon.

Disclaimer : Non, non, Fruits Basket et les persos de ce manga ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ô monde cruel TT Alors tant pis, vous l'aurez voulu, je n'ai plus qu'à me rabattre sur mon souffre-douleur préféré, Emi, nyark !

Chapitre 22 : Bribes d'Okinawa, éclats de souvenirs (deuxième partie)

Une cuisine. Le contour des meubles et objets encore embué de songe. Une lumière de matin comme une brume. Le téléphone sonnait, sonnait, mais personne pour le décrocher. Enfin, la personne qui aurait dû le faire se trouvait profondément endormie, assise à la table de cette cuisine, la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Finalement, le bruit répétitif parvint à percer le sommeil de celle-ci. Et Emi sursauta, le souffle court. Puis, reconnaissant la sonnerie du téléphone, elle se hissa hors de sa chaise en gémissant, se dirigea en titubant vers le vestibule, attrapa le combiné, murmura un faible « allô ? »... avant d'être immédiatement balayée par une voix monstrueusement enjouée, qui débita d'une traite :

« MA CHERIE !! Je suis ENFIN arrivée à l'aéroport de Sydney, ton père est en train de batailler au comptoir pour m'avoir un billet, ça en met du temps, je devrai finalement peut-être m'en occuper moi-même, dépêche-toi donc, darling, à ce train-là, on va y passer TOUTE la journée et Millie-chan m'attend, ma pauvre petite chérie, mais non madame, nous étions AVANT vous, et vous MONSIEUR, faites la queue comme tout le monde ! C'est une URGENCE !! »

En voix off, Emi entendit son père déclarer d'un ton calme et posé :

« Miyuki, dear, j'aime beaucoup le son de ta voix, mais je l'apprécierai encore plus s'il n'était pas aussi près de mon oreille... Ce qui faciliterait grandement la communication avec l'employé du guichet. »

La blondinette cligna des yeux, pas tout à fait réveillée, mais presque. Dans le genre « hébétée ». Lentement, elle articula :

« Maman ?... »

La réplique fut aussitôt impitoyablement coupée :

« MILLIE-CHAN, ne t'inquiète pas, je serai au plus tard ce soir à la maison ! »

Puis brutalement, sa voix changea. Plus grave, insistante, elle répéta :

« Je vais venir, ma chérie. Je suis en route, et je vais venir. »

Et d'un seul coup, elle s'exclama :

« MON COUPE-ONGLE EST RESTE DANS LA VALISE ! Franchement, comme si j'allais DETOURNER l'avion avec un morceau de métal émoussé... Embrasse Grand-mère pour moi, dis-lui bien que je serai à son chevet dès demain matin, et toi, prends bien soin de toi, ma Millie-chan, je t'interdis de prendre la voiture toute seule et même... tout court, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande à Kotomi, j'y vais, je me dépêche, à ce soir, gros bisous, BYE !! »

Et elle raccrocha. Laissant une Emi encore plus abasourdie, le combiné dans la main, une goutte de sueur sur le front, se demandant si quelqu'un avait noté la plaque de la tornade qui venait de lui passer dessus. Puis, contemplant le téléphone, elle esquissa un sourire. Ca y est. La septième cavalerie était en chemin.

Maman va venir. Dans quelques heures, maman sera là.

Elle raccrocha le combiné, un sentiment d'intense soulagement entre ses côtes. L'intervention joyeusement musclée de sa mère avait permis de secouer ses neurones engourdis. L'équivalent d'une bonne chute du lit, sans la bosse qui va avec. Déjà, la blondinette dressait mentalement le programme de sa journée tout en regagnant la cuisine.

Apporter les affaires de Grand-mère à l'hôpital. Appeler mademoiselle Kamiocha pour la prévenir de l'arrivée de maman. Ah oui ! Et aussi, si j'ai le temps, passer à la...

Emi se figea d'un seul coup sur le seuil de la pièce. Elle était encore là. Sur la table. La jeune fille l'avait complètement oubliée, mais elle était toujours là. La dent. Sa dent à elle. Un soudain tremblement le long de ses mains, qui se mirent à tordre le tissus de sa robe de chambre maculée de terre. Et cette petite voix qui résonna dans sa tête, la sienne, répétant les mots de la veille : « la tienne dans le phare, la mienne sous le camphrier ». Emi ne pouvait détacher son regard. Cette dent qui était à elle mais qui ne lui appartenait pas. Tout comme ces bribes de mots, ces éclats de souvenirs, ces morceaux de sensations qui jaillissaient en elle depuis peu. C'était à elle, mais elle n'arrivait pas à leur trouver une place. Comme des pièces d'un puzzle achevé en trop.

Brusquement, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils, empoigna la dent et ouvrit d'un geste vif le couvercle de la poubelle.

Ca n'a pas de sens... Tout ça n'a aucun sens ! Une dent, ce n'est qu'une simple dent ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me prends la tête pour une chose aussi stupide !! se dit-elle rageusement.

Pourtant... La main demeura en suspens au-dessus de la poubelle.

« La tienne dans la phare, la mienne sous le camphrier ».

Emi secoua violemment la tête. Son poing tenant la dent se mit à trembler. Et il lui sembla... mais oui... ses yeux se remplissaient bel et bien de larmes. Une irrésistible envie de pleurer, alors qu'elle n'en connaissait même pas la raison ! Tout ça pour une dent ! Et sa main qui refusait de lui obéir. Une bouffée de colère l'envahit. D'un coup sec, elle jeta la dent parmi les détritus et fit claquer le couvercle de la poubelle. Puis, opérant un brusque demi-tour, elle sortit de la cuisine et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

La jeune fille sortit un quart d'heure plus tard, franchissant à grandes enjambées vestibule et jardin avant de reprendre sa course dans l'allée en terre battue de sa rue. Elle dépassa sans vraiment le remarquer un camion de déménagement garé devant l'entrée de la maison voisine de la sienne, au moment même où un jeune homme brun à lunettes en sortait, un carton dans les bras. Il leva distraitement les yeux vers elle. Et se figea. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il demeura immobile, l'air indécis. Il fit le geste de remonter ses lunettes... oubliant le carton dans ses bras. La gravité reprit joyeusement ses droits et il se retrouva à contempler son contenu éparpillé sur le sol, une goutte de sueur sur le front.

« Hé bien, hé bien... Sanae ne va pas être contente... » murmura t'il, tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

Puis, il contempla le coin de la rue où venait de tourner Emi et ajouta :

« On dirait bien que c'était... Millie-chan. »

Assis près du hublot, il regardait le paysage lentement défiler. Bizarre, tout de même, cette sensation d'engourdissement des alentours alors que l'avion se déplaçait à une vitesse élevée. Un sentiment tellement éloigné de celui procuré par deux ailes et le vent pour glisser sur l'air. Il tourna son visage vers l'allée. A pas feutrés, une hôtesse passait parmi les larges fauteuils en cuir du compartiment des Premières classes. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se pencha légèrement vers lui et demanda poliment si tout se passait bien. Il hocha la tête. Désirait-il quelque chose à manger ? Une boisson ? Un journal ? Non, ça ira, merci. L'hôtesse s'inclina et s'éloigna. A nouveau, le silence des turbines envahit l'atmosphère. Il soupira. L'hôtesse avait les mêmes yeux qu' « elle ». Pendant une fraction de seconde, il lui sembla la revoir, l'entendre se moquer de lui à propos de sa maladresse, un de ses soirs de liberté conditionnelle. Là-bas, dans l'espace étriqué de cette petite supérette. Loin des murs étouffants du Manoir.

Il reporta son regard sur les nuages en forme de crème chantilly. Et se repassa mentalement les deux adresses auxquelles il devait se rendre. Même si la raison de ce voyage aurait pu étonner, ne pas se poser de question. Il en avait toujours été ainsi.

Début d'après-midi. Hôpital de Naha, Okinawa.

Doucement, sans faire de bruit, Emi contourna le lit de sa grand-mère et écarta légèrement les rideaux de la fenêtre. A travers le carreau délavé, la mer. La jeune fille appuya ses mains contre la surface fraîche de la vitre. Quelques rayons de soleil venaient tâcher le verre terni par l'air marin. Emi contempla d'un œil éteint les rouleaux de vagues éclatant en dentelles aquatiques sur le rivage. Vide. Comme si le paysage l'absorbait. Le bruit de la mer semblable à un « bâton de pluie ». Une pensée, en elle :

Est-ce la bonne solution ?

Un vif froncement de sourcils.

Non, penser en terme de « solution », ce serait faire d'elle un « problème », et je refuse de la voir ainsi ! Non.

Elle détourna le regard, le posant sur la silhouette endormie dans le lit. Une soudaine bouffée d'affection lui serra le cœur. Elle vint se rasseoir au chevet de sa grand-mère, lissant délicatement le drap, remontant un peu plus l'une des couvertures.

Je pourrai dire que je lui « dois » bien ça, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça car... c'est quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire pour elle. Parce que je l'aime et que ce qui vient de se passer a été trop douloureux... que j'ai eu très très peur... et que je ne veux plus ressentir cette angoisse.

La blondinette hocha doucement la tête.

Et surtout, ne plus penser à ce qui s'est passé. Ne plus penser à cette phrase et à ce qui était enterré sous le camphrier. se dit-elle.

La jeune fille ressentit brièvement la même sensation que ce matin, dans la cuisine, face à la dent. Cette violente envie de pleurer. Elle secoua la tête d'un air irrité, ravalant ce brusque et incompréhensible débordement. Et fut interrompue par la voix ensommeillée de sa grand-mère :

« Millie-chan ? Je crois bien que je me suis assoupie... excuse-moi, ma chérie. »

Emi se redressa immédiatement :

« Nyo ! Ce n'est pas grave, Grand-mère. »

Puis, se penchant vers la vieille dame, elle ajouta d'une voix douce :

« Rendors-toi. L'infirmière m'a dit que tu n'as pas bien dormi cette nuit. Tu as besoin de récupérer. Moi, je vais rester ici, ne t'inquiète pas. »

La blondinette caressa affectueusement les doigts recroquevillés de sa grand-mère tout en repensant à ce que lui avait confié l'infirmière. L'arthrite de la vieille dame ne cessait d'empirer. Hier soir, les douleurs dans ses articulations l'avaient tout bonnement empêchée de dormir. Mais le pire, c'est qu'aucun calmant ne semblait l'apaiser correctement.

Je voudrais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose... être utile... songea la jeune fille.

Une légère pression sur sa main la tira de ses pensées. Dépliant tant bien que mal ses doigts, sa grand-mère lui tenait la main. D'une voix apaisante, elle déclara :

« Ma chérie, tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de rester toute la journée à mon chevet. On s'occupe bien de moi, ici. Et en ce qui concerne hier soir, ne te préoccupe pas pour moi : avec l'âge, de toute manière, on dort de moins en moins. Je pense que ce serait plutôt à toi d'aller te reposer : tu as une petite mine depuis hier. »

Emi tenta vainement de se défendre, mais la vieille dame lui fit un petit clin d'œil et hocha la tête :

« Ne crois pas que je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Je suis vieille, je suis sur un lit d'hôpital, mais je ne suis pas encore gâteuse... »

Puis, avec un sourire, elle termina :

« Prépare plutôt l'arrivée de ta mère, Millie-chan. Sois fraîche et reposée pour l'accueillir. Et ensuite, venez me retrouver. »

Emi ne dit rien. Mais elle se pencha d'un seul coup vers sa grand-mère, l'enlaça affectueusement et lui glissa à l'oreille, comme lorsqu'elle était petite fille :

« Grand-mère, je t'aime très très fort beaucoup... »

Puis, se redressant, elle déclara avec un sourire espiègle :

« Je reviendrai te voir avec maman, promis ! »

Et elle quitta la pièce. Ce début de décision qu'elle avait eu avant de partir à Okinawa... il se raffermissait. Elle se retourna dans le couloir, contemplant la porte de la chambre de sa grand-mère. Une pensée, avant de reprendre son chemin :

Il est temps que je prenne soin de toi, Grand-mère. Pour de bon.

Quelqu'un avait oublié le chauffage allumé. Ce fut la première pensée qui l'envahit lorsqu'il sortit de l'aéroport en quête d'un taxi. Il ne s'était rendu que deux fois à Okinawa, en comptant cet été. La première fois remontait à pas mal d'années déjà. Combien ? Peut-être dix ans. Et bien entendu, il n'était jamais seul. Enfin, sauf pour cette fois-ci. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira. Puis, avisant un taxi, il se fraya avec mille précautions un passage parmi la foule, heureusement pas trop dense. Il devait faire attention, car si un incident devait se produire... Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Il atteignit sain et sauf le véhicule et d'une voix posée, il donna la première adresse au chauffeur :

« Galerie d'art de Kotomi Kamiocha. A deux cent mètres de Kokusai Dori. »

Emi tourna au coin de sa rue, profondément enfoncée dans ses pensées tandis qu'elle remontait le chemin en terre battue. Un bruit de klaxon la ramena à la réalité. Elle s'écarta et laissa passer le véhicule, reconnaissant vaguement le camion de déménagement de ce matin. Manifestement, les nouveaux arrivants allaient être ses voisins de droite. Une bouffée de nostalgie l'envahit. Cette maison... elle n'y était plus retournée depuis dix ans au moins. La dernière fois, cela avait été avant son départ d'Okinawa pour accompagner ses parents. Et ses voisins... la famille... la famille quoi, déjà ? Kino... Kinoshita ! Un petit sourire mélancolique. Voilà au moins des souvenirs dont elle était sûre.

Emi ralentit son allure. Chaque pas égrenant un souvenir supplémentaire. Le père, Gen, était pêcheur. Il riait comme un enfant, très souvent, malgré sa voix bourrue. Elle l'appelait affectueusement « Oncle Gen ». Naomi, son épouse, et ses gâteaux à la pâte de haricot rouge en forme de fleur, les seuls qui n'écœuraient pas Emi. Et Tarô, leur fils, qui dépassait ses parents d'une bonne tête et demie. Ils étaient tous partis l'année qui avait suivi le départ d'Emi de l'île, dix ans auparavant, déménageant pour Osaka où leur fils avait obtenu son premier poste de professeur. Sa grand-mère continuait à correspondre avec eux de temps à autre, et elle était même venue assister à l'enterrement de Naomi, trois ans après l'installation des Kinoshita à Osaka.

Ils ont donc fini par vendre leur maison... c'est dommage. pensa t'elle.

Tandis qu'elle dépassait la propriété, la blondinette ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par le portail grand ouvert. Et croisa le regard du jeune homme brun à lunettes, en grande conversation avec une jeune femme de dos. Il eut l'air de s'interrompre. Puis, il glissa quelque chose à son interlocutrice, qui tourna la tête vers Emi. Une goutte de sueur sur le front, la jeune fille le vit remonter l'allée du jardin. Craignant d'avoir été trop indiscrète, elle s'empressa de s'éloigner... peine perdue. Avec un « attendez ! » retentissant, le jeune homme brun la rattrapa avant d'ajouter, un peu essoufflé :

« Millie ?... Millie-chan ?... »

L'interpellée sursauta, un peu surprise.

« Nyo ? Mais... on se connaît ?... »

Un grand éclat de rire la coupa net. Le jeune homme reprit gaiement :

« Oui, c'est bien toi, je reconnais tes 'nyo' ! Mais tu ne zozotes plus, dommage, c'était si mignon... Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Remarque c'est normal, tu étais toute petite

quand nous sommes partis. D'ailleurs, c'est même toi qui est partie avant nous ! »

Immédiatement, Emi recadra la situation. Surtout après les derniers souvenirs qu'elle venait de se repasser.

« Tarô... sempaï ?! »

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit.

« Mais... je croyais que vous habitiez tous à Osaka, et que tu... enfin... vous étiez professeur là-bas ! » fit remarquer Emi.

« Je viens d'être transféré sur un autre lycée, à Naha. Et comme ma femme est aussi originaire d'Okinawa, le départ du Japon n'a pas été trop déchirant. » expliqua Tarô.

« C'est génial, vous allez vivre à nouveau ici, comme avant ! Moi qui croyais que vous aviez vendu la maison... Au fait, comme va Oncle Gen ? Il est avec vous ? » s'enthousiasma Emi.

« Oui, il sera content d'apprendre que tu es là ! Au fait, comment va ta grand-mère ? Et toi ? Ta grand-mère nous a écrit que tu étais partie terminer ton lycée à Tokyo. Et, sauf indication contraire, il me semble que ce ne sont pas encore les vacances... » fit le jeune homme, avec un petit clin d'œil.

Son sourire disparut lorsque la jeune fille le mit au courant pour l'accident de sa grand-mère. Il la questionna sur son état, mais Emi ne put que répondre évasivement, rien n'étant définitif.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu es venue jusqu'ici. J'aurai fait de même, sans hésiter. Tu as réagi exactement comme il le fallait, Millie-chan. »

Puis, il demanda :

« Au fait, est-ce que tu vas lui rendre visite cet après-midi ? J'aimerai beaucoup la voir, et je pense que mon père voudra sûrement se rendre à son chevet. »

« Je reviendrai peut-être en fin de soirée, ma mère doit arriver aujourd'hui et j'ai promis que nous irions la voir ensemble. Mais je suis certaine que ça ferait très très plaisir à Grand-mère si toi et Oncle Gen alliez la voir ! » lui assura Emi.

Tarô hocha la tête, satisfait. Puis, posant les mains sur les hanches, il déclara :

« Il faut fêter nos retrouvailles ! As-tu déjeuné ? »

« Oui, à l'hôpital, mais... vous venez tout juste d'emménager, je ne veux pas déranger... d'ailleurs, si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main, je peux... » protesta et proposa simultanément la blondinette.

« Alors accepte au moins de partager avec nous une part de gâteau avec une tasse de thé. Et papa sera vraiment heureux de retrouver sa 'p'tite sardine'. » insista Tarô.

Emi finit par accepter, et elle pénétra pour la première fois depuis dix ans dans le jardin ombragé de la demeure des Kinoshita. L'herbe avait besoin d'être tondue. Les deux lions de pierre gardant la porte d'entrée avaient les dents cariées par les intempéries. Des cartons encombraient l'entrée. Mais c'était bien la maison des Kinoshita, telle qu'elle était restée dans ses souvenirs. Et sur la terrasse en bois, côté jardin, se tenait Oncle Gen, inchangé. A un détail près. Qui choqua Emi.

Mademoiselle Kamiocha s'inclina respectueusement :

« Merci de votre visite. Les tableaux seront exposés dès la semaine prochaine, je veillerai personnellement au bon déroulement des transactions. »

Son interlocuteur s'inclina poliment à son tour :

« Pardon de vous faire travailler un dimanche. »

« Pensez-vous ! C'est un honneur qu'Hikari Toodai-senseï ait choisi cette galerie pour y exposer trois de ses œuvres ! Le sacrifice est donc moindre. » répliqua Mademoiselle Kamiocha avec emphase, tout en le raccompagnant à la porte de la boutique.

La chaleur se referma sur lui comme une chape de plomb dès qu'il mit les pieds hors de la galerie d'art. Pendant quelques secondes, il regretta l'air conditionné de la boutique, puis l'automne frais et tempéré de Tokyo. Finalement, il héla un nouveau taxi et donna la deuxième adresse.

Assise face au jardin des Kinoshita, sur la terrasse en bois tapissée d'ombres confortables, Emi ferma les yeux et laissa fondre dans sa bouche le goût épais et sucré de la pâte de haricot rouge.

« Sanae-san, c'est délicieux ! Ces gâteaux sont généralement tellement écœurant, il n'y avait que ceux de Tante Naomi que j'aimais... »

L'épouse de Tarô, une adorable petite jeune femme brune et enceinte, la gratifia d'un large sourire :

« Merci, Emi-chan ! Mais tout le mérite revient à Naomi-san, je n'ai fait que suivre sa recette... »

« Alors vous comptez vraiment reprendre sa boutique de pâtisseries traditionnelles ? » s'enquit Emi.

« Hé bien oui, c'est un projet qui me tient assez à cœur. Enfin, une fois que le bébé sera né ! »

Avec un rire, elle tapota délicatement son ventre qui pointait sous le tissus de son tablier. Pendant une fraction de seconde, un léger voile de tristesse passa sur le visage d'Emi. Une pensée, amère :

Moi... je ne pourrai jamais connaître ça. Pas avec... ce qui m'arrive à chaque nouvelle lune... Pas tant qu' « il » sera là, en moi... L'Oiseau.

Elle se reprit vivement et se força à sourire :

« Vous savez déjà si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Vous en êtes à combien de mois ? »

« J'en suis à six mois, mais j'ai interdit au médecin de me dire ce que sera l'enfant. Je préfère garder la surprise, c'est bien plus amusant comme ça ! » expliqua Sanae avec un petit clin d'œil espiègle.

Une voix bourrue l'interrompit :

« AHA ! CA Y EST, JE L'AI TROUVE, MILLIE-CHAN !! »

Bien calé dans son fauteuil roulant poussé par son fils, le vieux Gen Kinoshita fit son entrée, brandissant un épais recueil en cuir fatigué avec l'enthousiasme d'un stade de foot en plein Mondial. Quelques rectangles de papier brillant s'en échappèrent. Tarô immobilisa le fauteuil près d'Emi tout en évitant les soubresauts extatiques du carnet, l'air de rien. Les yeux brillants, le vieil homme annonça :

« Là-dedans, une vraie mine de souvenirs, p'tite sardine ! »

« Ah ! Ce sont les photos d'avant votre départ pour Osaka ! » s'anima la jeune fille.

Elle se tourna vers lui, s'agenouillant plus confortablement. Quelques instants durant, elle contempla d'un air attristé la couverture écossaise recouvrant les maigres jambes de son cher « Oncle Gen ». Tarô lui avait expliqué que son père avait été victime de rhumatismes depuis leur installation à Osaka, conséquences de son métier de pêcheur. D'abord de simples douleurs. Et puis un matin, il avait été incapable de se lever. C'était l'année dernière.

Ce n'est pas juste... Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrive t'elle qu'aux gens que l'on aime le plus ?...pensa Emi.

La sonnerie du téléphone l'interrompit. Avec un sourire d'excuse, Tarô partit répondre dans le hall d'entrée. Sanae, qui avait ramassé les photos échappées de l'album, les posa avec douceur sur les genoux de Gen. Puis, semblant remarquer quelque chose, elle indiqua l'un des clichés en demandant :

« Ce ne serait pas le vieux phare ? Le fameux vieux phare ? »

Inconsciemment, Emi dressa aussitôt l'oreille. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la photo et reconnut l'ancien phare de Naha, une vieille tour défraîchie et érodée par les intempéries. Tombé en panne une vingtaine d'années auparavant, il avait été remplacé par un phare en béton armé situé de l'autre côté de la baie, une véritable merveille technologique pouvant contenir les assauts conjugués de Godzilla, King Kong et d'un tsunami.

Gen se pencha, loucha furieusement sur la photo et hocha la tête :

« Oui, c'était juste avant « cette nuit-là »... L'avait encore toutes ses vitres, là. »

« C'est vrai que Tarô et vous étiez en pleine mer, lorsque « ça » s'est passé ! » reprit Sanae d'une voix excitée.

« Pour sûr qu'on était en pleine mer ! En plein dans l'œil du cyclone oui ! J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie !! »

Intriguée, Emi s'enquit :

« Cette nuit-là ?... »

Mais le beau-père et sa belle-fille avaient trouvé un sujet de conversation à la hauteur de leur enthousiasme. Aussi, ne l'entendirent-ils pas.

« Et... vous aussi vous l'avez vu, n'est-ce pas ? La lumière !... » reprit Sanae.

« Ha ! Et comment ! Sans la lumière, on ne s'en serait probablement pas sorti ! Mais elle était bien là, ça oui, j'mens pas ! Elle était là, et c'est elle qui nous a ramené au port ! J'suis p'têt vieux, mais je sais ce que j'ai vu. Il brillait à nouveau, comme avant. Non, pas comme avant. C'était plus fort, ça nous cherchait, ça crevait la tempête pour nous trouver nous. Et quand ça a été fait, ça nous a plus lâché jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au port. Et j'ai plus jamais revu quelque chose de semblable. J'ai plus jamais revu briller une lumière aussi belle, aussi vivante que celle qui nous a trouvé et ramené. »

L'émotion brisa la voix du vieil homme. La scène semblait se dérouler à nouveau, quelque part entre ses mains et ses yeux. De plus en plus surprise, n'en pouvant plus de curiosité, Emi répéta :

« Mais de quelle nuit parlez-vous ? Que s'est-il passé ? Et qu'est-ce qui brillait à nouveau ? »

Un long silence accueillit ces questions. Une goutte de sueur sur le front, Emi se vit dévisagée d'un air abasourdi par Gen ; Sanae semblait avoir les mots « mais où étais-tu donc passée ces dix dernières années ? » pendus au bord des lèvres. Lentement, très lentement, comme s'il déminait une bombe particulièrement sensible, le vieux Gen commença :

« Me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas... »

« Impossible que tu aies manqué ça, Emi-chan ! La lumière a balayé toute l'île ! Je l'ai même vu de mes propres yeux alors que j'habitais à Okinawa city !! » renchérit Sanae.

« La lumière ? Mais quand ? Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » répéta une nouvelle fois Emi, de plus en plus confuse.

« Mais... tu étais là ! Tu étais là-bas, tu as vu toi-aussi ! Et le p'tit garçon était là aussi ! Vous étiez tous les deux là-bas et... et... » poursuivit le vieil homme.

« Nyo ? Un petit garçon ?... Quel petit garçon ? »

Nouveau regard étonné de la part de Gen :

« Mais... le p'tit garçon ! Celui qui... enfin... celui avec qui tu... Son nom, c'était... c'était... quelque chose de spécial. Non. Quelqu'un de... spécial ? J'sais plus trop... »

Puis, insistant à nouveau :

« Mais il était là ! Avec toi ! »

Emi secoua la tête. Un étrange sentiment de malaise l'envahit. Comme face à la dent. Elle leva les yeux vers Sanae, haussant les épaules d'un air désolé. La jeune femme posa d'un geste apaisant une main sur l'épaule de son beau-père et commença :

« C'était fin juin, il y a environ onze ans. On avait annoncé à la radio une tempête. Toute l'île s'est retrouvée privée d'électricité, et la lumière du nouveau phare s'est éteinte. D'après ce que Tarô m'en a raconté, lui et Beau-papa étaient partis chercher des filets de pêche, n'est-ce pas Beau-papa ? Ils avaient quitté le port en fin d'après-midi, pensant avoir encore assez de temps pour revenir. Mais le vent s'est levé et ils ont été pris dans la tempête. »

« Fin juin, il y a onze ans ?... C'était alors juste avant que je ne parte d'Okinawa avec mes parents. Mais... je ne me souviens pas d'une tempête de cette ampleur... à cette époque... » murmura Emi.

Elle fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus perturbée. Puis, se rappelant les paroles de Gen quelques instants plus tôt, elle demanda :

« Mais comment ont-ils fait pour regagner le port si le phare ne fonctionnait plus ? »

Gen l'interrompit un peu sèchement :

« Le vieux phare. C'est grâce à lui si on a pu s'en sortir. Il s'est allumé et il a brillé. Pas seulement dans notre direction mais... »

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, comme pour réfléchir. Puis, la voix soudain plus basse, il reprit lentement :

« C'est difficile à expliquer... J'ai eu l'impression... que la lumière était consistante. Et immense. Elle balayait tout sur son passage. Elle repoussait, envoyait paître les vagues, la pluie, l'orage, tout ! »

Emi se redressa, levant les yeux vers lui. Un regard pénétrant lui répondit. Le vieil homme pointa un index raide dans sa direction et déclara d'un ton dur et sans appel :

« Et toi, t'étais là. Tu étais dans le vieux phare quand il s'est allumé. Tu étais là-bas et lui aussi. Le p'tit garçon. Et c'est vous deux qu'on a retrouvé là-bas, le lendemain matin. Ta grand-mère, la pauvre femme, était morte d'inquiétude ! Vous lui aviez faussé compagnie en pleine nuit, en lui laissant un mot comme quoi vous étiez partis au vieux phare. »

Et d'un seul coup, la tension se relâcha avec l'éclat de rire inattendu du vieux pêcheur :

« Z'étiez vraiment culottés tous les deux, ça oui !! Ta grand-mère et Naomi, et puis moi et Tarô, à peine débarqués, encore sous l'choc, tous, on a couru au vieux phare. Et qu'est-ce qu'on voit ? Vous deux, toi et l'petit garçon, remonter tranquillement vers nous ! J'me souviens, il te portait sur son dos, tu dormais les yeux ouverts. Lui-aussi, il avait pas l'air très frais, le p'tit gars, mais il voulait pas te lâcher, sauf quand il a vu ta grand-mère toute inquiète courir vers vous. »

Il sourit tout en se repassant la scène dans sa mémoire. Mais Emi, elle, n'avait pas envie de sourire. La jeune fille écoutait tout cela sans comprendre. Complètement perdue. Ne reconnaissant aucune bribe de souvenir. Comme si ce qui était raconté n'avait rien à voir avec elle.

C'est moi. C'est à moi, ce souvenir. Tout le monde semble s'en rappeler. Mais où est-il ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai fait ? _Pourquoi est-ce que je suis la seule à ne pas reconnaître ces événements ?!_ se répéta t'elle.

Gen ajouta alors, avec un petit clin d'œil :

« Et quand on vous a d'mandé pourquoi vous étiez partis et qu'est-ce qui s'était passé dans l'vieux phare, tu nous as répondu avec ton p'tit cheveu sur la langue : « Z'ai demandé au kami d'allumer le phare pour Oncle Zen et Tarô-zempaï ! » Et moi... j'ai su que tu n'mentais pas. Parce que cette lumière, c'était pas une lumière toute bête, avec des fils et des loupes. C'était une lumière chaude et vivante. Comme un miracle. »

Puis, le vieil homme jeta un dernier regard à la photo du phare avant de saisir à nouveau l'album photo resté fermé :

« Et puis ensuite, juste après ça, il a fallu tout nettoyer pour Tanabata. Tout le monde s'y est mis, même les gens qui habitaient l'grand domaine dans la forêt, pas très loin d'chez nous, d'ailleurs, ils y ont mis l'argent et on a eu de belles baraques de foire et un magnifique feu d'artifice ! Z'étiez si mignons dans vos yukatas, le p'tit gars et toi, ce soir-là ! Et Noemi avait fait ses gâteaux à... »

Glacées. Les mains d'Emi semblaient pétrifiées sur la couverture écossaise du vieil homme. La jeune fille n'écoutait plus. Parce que d'un seul coup, elle s'en était rappelée. Pas de la fête. Mais de la photo. La photo du Tanabata de ses six ans, qui trônait sur le mur de sa chambre à Tokyo.

Ce... petit garçon...songea t'elle.

Ses pensées semblaient soudain comme engluées.

Ce... petit garçon... C'est donc lui... sur la photo... Ils l'ont tous vu. Ils l'ont tous connu. Mais moi, je ne le connais pas. Il est avec moi mais... c'est comme si je ne l'avais jamais rencontré. Et tous ces événements... tout ce que je suis censée avoir vécu... mais qui m'est étranger...

Elle se leva brusquement. Sa tête commençait à tourner.

« Millie-chan ? »

Gen lui lança un regard surpris.

« Je... je suis désolée mais... » commença Emi.

La blondinette se mit à reculer, un sourire d'excuse un peu crispé aux lèvres.

« Je... je dois rentrer. Ma mère va arriver et... je dois encore... »

Elle heurta un carton ouvert. Son contenu se déversa sur le sol.

« Déjà ?! Mais tu n'as même pas vu les photos, p'tite sardine ! » fit Gen, l'air déçu.

Emi empila maladroitement les objets éparpillés. Sanae se pencha vers elle :

« Laisse, ça devait être sorti de toutes manières ! Est-ce que tout va bien, Emi-chan ? »

« Oui ! Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas. Je dois juste mettre un peu d'ordre pour l'arrivée de maman. Mais j'essaierai de revenir vous revoir avant de rentrer sur Tokyo, promis ! » répondit-elle.

Elle agita brièvement la main vers Gen avec un sourire avant de se dépêcher de quitter la pièce. Sa voix retentit une dernière fois tandis qu'elle disait au revoir à Tarô, qui venait de raccrocher. La porte d'entrée coulissa. Puis, le silence.

Tarô rejoignit son épouse et son père sur la terrasse :

« Millie-chan est partie bien vite. De quoi est-ce que vous avez parlé ? » demanda t'il.

« De souvenirs. Et apparemment, j'suis pas le seul à avoir des trous d'mémoire... » répondit Gen d'un air songeur.

Il soupira et déclara :

« Dommage qu'elle soit pas restée. J'lui ai même pas montré les photos. Bah ! Ce sera pour la prochaine fois ! »

Le vieil homme ouvrit avec précaution l'album. Et sur la première page, bien en vue, s'étalaient des photos d'Emi avec Akito, enfants. Gen effleura le papier brillant et murmura :

« J'me demande bien ce qu'il est devenu, d'ailleurs, le p'tit gars... »

Il s'arrêta devant le portail en bois sombre et consulta une nouvelle fois un morceau de papier sur lequel étaient griffonnées deux adresses. C'était bien là. Il leva les yeux et aperçut la forêt, une centaine de mètres plus haut, débordant sur les jardins alentours. A dire vrai, les deux seules fois où il était venu, il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'observer le paysage. Maintenant, il se rendait compte à quel point leurs maisons étaient proches. Ne voyant aucune sonnette et le portail étant entrebâillé, il le poussa et fit quelques pas hésitants. Une délicieuse fraîcheur se répandit sur ses épaules. L'ombre bienveillante d'un marronnier d'Okinawa lui souhaitait la bienvenue à sa manière. A ses pieds, un chemin de pierres blanches et inégales traversait la pelouse jusqu'aux doubles portes coulissantes d'une petite maison basse. Il l'emprunta.

Emi poussa le portail en bois sombre et s'arrêta. Elle porta une main un peu hésitante sur son front et repoussa quelques mèches échappées de sa queue de cheval. La jeune fille leva les yeux d'un air las... et se figea. Il y avait quelqu'un devant l'entrée de sa maison. Quelqu'un qui... lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Un grand jeune homme, des reflets auburn dans ses cheveux châtains, et un attaché-case à la main. Pourtant, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un business man japonais. Emi fronça les sourcils. Ce visage, elle l'avait déjà vu.

Il faudrait vraiment que je fasse quelque chose pour ces trous de mémoire... Alzeimer précoce ? se dit-elle, agacée.

Fort heureusement pour elle, le jeune homme s'inclina et se présenta, un sourire poli aux lèvres :

« Mademoiselle Emily Sakata-Lewis ? Je suis Kureno Soma. »

D'un seul coup, le visage d'Emi s'illumina comme frappé par une révélation divine.

« Ah mais oui ! Bien sûr !! Vous êtes le cousin d'Akito !! Ca me revient, maintenant, on s'était croisé l'été dernier ici, à Okinawa. » s'exclama la jeune fille, en le rejoignant.

Le maudit hocha la tête. Il se garda bien de préciser qu'ils s'étaient « connus » un an auparavant, lorsqu'Emi s'était rendue au manoir Soma et que sa visite avait plutôt mal tourné. Quant à lui révéler qu'il n'était autre que l'oiseau qu'elle avait sauvé à cette occasion-là...

Emi ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer :

« Venez, j'allais justement faire un peu de thé ! »

Il la remercia et se déchaussa avant de suivre la blondinette dans la salle de séjour. A l'intérieur, la maison embaumait le vieux bois, une odeur suave de miel et d'écorce épicée. Le jeune homme savoura silencieusement ce parfum. Il avait l'arrière-goût d'une fin de journée, au moment où le soleil caresse et adoucit chaque contour, entre l'heure du bain et du dîner, quand on vient juste de terminer ses devoirs. Avait-il déjà ressenti ce genre de calme, ce sentiment d'une journée achevée à la manière d'une page tournée, au Manoir Soma ?

Pas vraiment... songea t'il, tout en s'agenouillant à la table basse.

« Vous êtes de passage à Naha pour votre travail ? »

La voix d'Emi le tira de ses pensées. Elle se tenait sur le seuil de la cuisine, qui communiquait avec la salle de séjour, une bouilloire dans les main. Il lui répondit :

« Plus ou moins. En réalité... c'est vous que je suis venu voir, cela concerne vos cours de dessin avec... »

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, Emi s'exclama aussitôt, le visage effaré et se cramponnant à la bouilloire comme à une bouée du Titanic :

« HIBARI-SENSEÏ !!! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?! »

Une goutte de sueur sur le front, Kureno secoua la tête :

« Non, non... ce n'est pas ça... »

Le visage d'Emi changea immédiatement d'expression, et la bouilloire, de place : brandissant l'objet avec fougue, la blondinette lança d'une voix irritée :

« AKITO !! Il laisse tomber les cours de dessin !!! »

Un sourire un peu gêné aux lèvres, le maudit leva les mains dans un geste de conciliation :

« Ce n'est pas ça non plus... Vous devriez peut-être venir vous asseoir, je vais tout vous expliquer. »

Mais Emi demeura debout, sa bouilloire à la main. Kureno remarqua alors le visage un peu pâle de la jeune fille. Elle semblait ne pas avoir dormi. Il se souvint avoir vaguement entendu Akito lui parler d'un accident arrivé à la grand-mère d'Emi. D'une voix douce, il ajouta :

« Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air, rassurez-vous. »

Un silence. Puis, la jeune fille vint s'installer à la table basse, face à lui. Le maudit commença :

« Votre professeur va bien. Mais il a récemment appris que la bourse délivrée par Todai et destinée à son futur disciple lui avait été retirée. Pour Akito, ce n'était pas grave. Mais Hibari-san était inquiet pour vous : les bourses d'études d'arts plastiques sont rares et très convoitées, et l'université de Todai n'en fourni généralement qu'une petite dizaine chaque année. Je me suis renseigné pour votre professeur et apparemment, elles ont toutes été attribuées. Ce qui est bien loin d'être « fair-play », malheureusement. Je suis désolé. »

Une pause. Emi posa la bouilloire sur la table basse. Avec un sourire mélancolique, elle déclara :

« Ne vous excusez pas. Je savais bien que ce genre de pratique était monnaie courante. Le pistonnage. »

Kureno ajouta aussitôt :

« Cependant, votre professeur a trouvé une solution qui pourrait vous permettre d'intégrer Todai. »

Il ouvrit son attaché-case et en sortit une enveloppe kraft qu'il plaça devant Emi, sur la table basse, avant de continuer :

« La plus grande galerie d'art de Tokyo a lancé un concours de jeunes talents. Il n'y aura qu'un seul prix pour un seul gagnant, une somme d'argent qui devrait pouvoir financer une année universitaire. Il n'y a pas de thème imposé, le sujet est totalement libre, de même que le choix du support et du matériel employé. Le jury sera composé d'artistes, de directeurs de galerie, et de professeurs d'arts plastiques, tous renommés. »

Un peu perplexe, Emi demanda :

« Mais... pourquoi Hibari-senseï ne m'en a t'il pas parlé lui-même ? Il venait de l'apprendre quand je suis partie ? »

« Il comptait effectivement vous en faire part, mais sa santé fragile a retardé ce moment. Il en a parlé avec Akito, et mon cousin m'a envoyé ici pour vous mettre au courant de la situation et régler certaines modalités d'inscription. »

Surprise, Emi commenta :

« N... nyo ?! C'est donc Akito qui vous envoie ! Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi Hibari-senseï n'a t'il pas voulu attendre mon retour pour m'expliquer tout ça ? »

Kureno ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit deux feuilles :

« C'est le seul petit bémol que comporte cette alternative pour la bourse : la date de clôture du concours est mardi 30 septembre à minuit... dans deux jours. C'est pour cette raison qu'Akito m'a envoyé ici, nous ne pouvions vous faire parvenir le formulaire d'inscription autrement qu'en main propre, cela aurait pris trop de temps par la poste. Par contre, le cachet de la poste faisant foi, vous pouvez envoyer votre dessin sans problème mardi en y joignant le formulaire d'inscription que voici. »

Emi contempla les feuilles que lui tendait le maudit.

Alors... Hibari-senseï s'est inquiété des conséquences de la décision de Todai sur moi... Et Akito a envoyé son cousin jusqu'ici, juste pour me remettre ce formulaire... Tout cela pour que j'ai une chance de participer à ce concours...se dit-elle.

Brusquement la décision qu'elle avait eu ce matin-là, au chevet de sa grand-mère, lui revint. Comment l'annoncer à son professeur après tous les efforts qu'il avait dû déployé pour lui trouver cette solution ? Et comment réagirait Akito, qui avait lui-aussi apporté sa contribution dans ce plan de sauvetage ?

Leur faire part de cette décision alors qu'ils ont tout fait pour que je puisse continuer serait un manque de respect envers eux. Je voulais leur en parler dès mon retour mais... je ne peux plus. Même s'il faudra bien que je les mette au courant. se dit-elle.

Elle ressentit un léger pincement au cœur en pensant cela, mais elle se reprit presque aussitôt. Saisissant délicatement les feuilles des mains de Kureno, la jeune fille annonça, un sourire aux lèvres :

« Je vais participer. »

Sans se l'expliquer, Kureno se sentit soulagé de la réponse d'Emi.

« Je préviendrai Akito dès mon retour, il mettra au courant votre professeur. » déclara t'il.

Le jeune homme se leva.

« Nyo ? Vous partez déjà ? » fit Emi.

« Mon avion décolle dans peu de temps, je dois vous quitter. » expliqua t'il.

Emi se redressa vivement, l'air confus :

« Vous avez fait tout ce chemin et je ne vous ai même pas offert le thé que je vous avais promis !... »

« Ce n'est pas grave, l'essentiel, c'est que le formulaire vous soit bien parvenu. Et aussi... je suis content d'avoir été utile à quelqu'un. » termina Kureno en s'adressant à Emi avec un sourire.

Elle ne répondit pas mais s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main. Le maudit hésita, un peu surpris, et croisa le regard d'Emi. Des yeux bons. Lumineux. Un peu à la manière d'un vitrail, lorsque la lumière traverse la couleur franche et se dilue avec douceur dans l'air. Devenant une couleur que l'on respire. Le jeune homme contempla la main tendue. Et il la serra. D'une voix chaleureuse, Emi déclara :

« Merci à vous, Kureno-san, de vous être déplacé. »

Et quelque chose se produisit chez Emi, durant les quelques secondes que dura cette poignée de main. Une sensation très douce de quelque chose qui bougeait, à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Comme l'été dernier, lorsqu'elle était entrée pour la première fois dans la résidence secondaire des Soma ici, à Okinawa. La blondinette écarquilla légèrement les yeux. La sensation disparut.

« Emily-san ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

La jeune fille cligna des yeux.

Comme... comme la dernière fois... « Il » s'est réveillé et « il » s'est rendormi. se dit-elle.

Levant les yeux vers Kureno, elle secoua la tête et répondit :

« Je vais bien, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Elle le raccompagna dehors, jusqu'au portail en bois sombre. Le jeune homme embrassa du regard une dernière fois la demeure et son jardin.

« Vous avez une belle maison, on s'y sent bien. »

Puis il ajouta, tout en indiquant un arbre aux vastes proportions :

« C'est un camphrier, n'est-ce pas ? Il est magnifique. On dirait presque que la forêt alentour naît de lui, qu'elle sort de son écorce et de ses frondaisons... »

Emi hocha la tête avec un petit rire :

« Oui, il est vraiment immense ! Quand j'étais petite, je croyais dur comme fer que Totoro vivait à l'intérieur de cet arbre, comme dans le dessin animé ! »

Le cinéma n'étant pas une sortie très recommandée pour un maudit Soma, Kureno ne saisit que vaguement l'allusion. Mais il sourit quand même et s'inclina en remerciant Emi pour son accueil. Il allait franchir le portail lorsque la jeune fille s'exclama :

« Oh attendez ! S'il-vous plaît, est-ce que vous pourriez transmettre un petit message à Hibari-senseï et Akito ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Dites-leur que je suis très touchée de leur aide et que je ferai tout pour qu'ils n'aient pas à regretter leur geste. Dites aussi à Akito que... j'ai compris et je suivrai le conseil qu'il m'a donné avant que je parte : redoubler d'efforts lorsque j'aurai atteint toutes mes limites. »

Kureno haussa un sourcil, un peu surpris par ces derniers mots. Néanmoins il hocha la tête, promettant de transmettre le message, et ils se séparèrent. Emi lui adressa un dernier petit signe de la main lorsqu'il tourna au coin de la rue, et retourna dans le jardin. Mais l'ombre affable du marronnier à l'entrée ne parvint pas à l'apaiser. S'adossant au portail, elle laissa s'échapper un soupir las. C'était à nouveau arrivé. « Il » avait réagi. Elle repensa brièvement à celui qui l'avait ramenée de ce chemin où elle avait égaré corps et esprit. Le vieux shaman des Philippines.

Pourtant, il m'avait bien dit que l' « Oiseau » était endormi. Mais en y réfléchissant bien... la toute première fois qu' « il » s'était réveillé, c'était en réponse au chant de cet oiseau... l'oiseau d'Akito... au manoir Soma. Mais les deux fois suivantes, aucune trace de cet oiseau. songea t'elle.

Exaspérée, elle lâcha :

« Aaaah !! Je n'y comprends plus rien !! »

Lentement, elle regagna la maison tout en se disant qu'elle devait peut-être mettre au courant le vieux shaman. Il lui demandait régulièrement de ses nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de Nyamo, sa nièce et l'amie d'Emi. Et bien entendu... c'était également le vieil homme qui lui faisait parvenir les ingrédients pour son baume, contre les effets secondaires de la nouvelle lune. A ce propos... il ne lui en restait plus qu'un pot.

Oui. Il est temps que je lui en parle. Je vais contacter Nyamo dès mon retour à Tokyo.

Elle se tint sur le seuil du salon, contemplant d'un œil éteint la bouilloire demeurée sur la table, inutile. Ces pièces calmes. Le vide tranquille. Dehors, un brusque appel. Les chuchotements boisés du camphrier, secoué par la brise. Une invitation ?... Mais... à quoi faire ? D'une secousse, la jeune fille se détourna. Ne pas se laisser entraîner. Réagir, vite, avant que... avant que quelque chose d'autre ne remonte à la surface, une de ces images qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Comme avec la dent. Comme chez les Kinoshita. Levant haut le poing, adoptant une pose de combat stratégique, elle s'exclama d'un air déterminé :

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de divagations ! Et puis, j'ai de quoi faire avec ce concours de dessin !! Et maman qui ne va plus tarder !! »

Elle fit vibrer le plancher sous ses pas.

« D'abord, la maison !! Est-ce que la maison est propre ?! » demanda t'elle, en pointant un index impitoyable vers les murs.

La maison ne broncha pas. Elle lui jeta un regard approbateur et continua :

« Parfait !! Alors dans ce cas, direction supermarché et au triple galop ! Au menu pour ma petite maman : soba et... et... je trouverai bien en cours de route !! GO !!! »

Elle agrippa au hasard sac, chaussures, clés et se précipita dehors.

Malheureusement, même la meilleure volonté du monde peut se faire la malle et vous planter là, sans scrupules. La bouffée d'euphorie de vos bonnes résolutions, qu'on croyait aussi efficace qu'un carburant pour fusée, tient plutôt de la bouffée de cigarette qui s'évapore dans l'air. C'était à peu près l'état d'esprit d'Emi lorsqu'elle sortit du supermarché. Une impression de voiture en panne au bord de l'autoroute. Ses pas ralentirent et finirent par l'abandonner une centaine de mètre plus loin. Juste à la porte de la galerie d'art de mademoiselle Kamiocha. Un regain d'intérêt s'empara de la jeune fille. Les tableaux, ceux de cette illustre inconnue dont lui avait parlé la patronne de la galerie la veille... peut-être étaient-ils déjà accrochés ?

Non, non, NON ! Ce n'est PAS sérieux ! Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser ! Je dois rentrer et préparer le soba pour maman ! se sermonna aussitôt la blondinette.

Pourtant... si elle jetait ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit coup d'œil par la vitrine... Et puis, peut-être trouverait-elle une inspiration inespérée dans ces toiles pour le concours de dessin ? L'argument était de taille. Difficile de lutter. La pression était insupportable. Et surtout, on ne voyait absolument rien par cette fichue vitre.

« Très bien, mais pas longtemps ! » s'écria Emi, vaincue.

La porte était évidemment fermée, ce qui refroidit son élan. Mais pas celui de mademoiselle Kamiocha, qui fit tintinnabuler la clochette de la porte en l'ouvrant à la volée et en retenant prestement Emi par l'épaule, un peu à la manière d'un Vélociraptor surgissant d'une cage négligemment entrouverte.

« Emi-chan !! Je savais que tu viendrais !! Entre, entre donc ! » s'exclama t'elle d'un ton ravi.

Pas le temps de placer un « nyo ». La jeune fille se retrouva dans la galerie d'art, à suivre la foulée énergique de la patronne et tentant d'expliquer qu'elle ne faisait que passer, qu'elle devait rentrer à...

Mademoiselle Kamiocha balaya toutes ces considérations et déclara :

« Ca ne te prendra que trois minutes, mais elles en valent vraiment la peine, crois-moi. »

Et sur ces mots, elle laissa Emi sur le seuil de la deuxième salle de la galerie, indiquant avec un sourire le mur où se trouvaient les tableaux. Puis, elle retourna dans l'entrée.

Restée seule, Emi demeura quelques secondes immobiles. Enfin, lentement, elle s'avança. D'un coup d'œil, elle pouvait déjà embrasser les deux premières toiles, suspendues côte à côte sur le même mur. La troisième devait sûrement être en face.

Le premier tableau lui arracha un petit sourire étonné. C'était le vieux phare de Naha, tel que sur la photo que lui avait montré Oncle Gen un peu plus tôt.

Pas étonnant pour une artiste nommée « toodai », « le phare »... Peut-être est-elle originaire de Naha ? se dit-elle.

Elle déposa son sac de provisions sur le sol, près d'elle, et s'approcha un peu plus de la toile. Le sentiment de réalité qui se dégageait de la peinture était saisissant. Le moindre petit pan de ciment effrité, la plus petite déformation de la roche érodée étaient représentés avec un soin incroyable. A ce stade, ce n'était plus un simple dessin. C'était un véritable phare, indépendant de son modèle d'origine, émergeant tout éclaboussé d'écume de son support. Cette artiste avait « créé » quelque chose de vivant. Emi interrompit juste à temps le trajet de sa main, prête à toucher la surface de la toile et sûre de ne rencontrer que la résistance de l'air marin et de la pierre humide. Elle recula d'un pas, amusée de s'être laissée tromper par la perfection des défauts du phare.

Tout de même, ça n'a pas dû être facile de peindre toutes ces fissures, ces détails... Plutôt prise de tête !! pensa t'elle, admirative, en extase devant la toile.

Elle se tourna avec enthousiasme vers le deuxième tableau. Son sourire se figea. Elle sentit clairement son cœur lui faire faux bond le temps d'un battement.

« Mais... cette... toile... » commença t'elle.

Elle recula. Se plaça selon un angle différent. Se rapprocha à nouveau. Non, cela ne faisait aucune différence.

« Cette toile... »

Cette clarté éteinte. Les flocons. La mare d'encre, reflétant la pâle lueur de la nuit. Emi contemplait la peinture, les yeux écarquillés. L'impression de « déjà-vu » s'intensifiant de plus en plus jusqu'à ne plus devenir une impression. Car ce dessin, elle l'avait effectivement déjà vu. Elle le connaissait bien. Plus que bien. Cette mare de neige fondue où venaient mourir des flocons, au seuil de la nuit, à cette heure « entre chien et loup » où tout devenait improbable et flou. Seule la technique avait changé, passant du fusain à la peinture à l'huile. Mais ce dessin, c'était toujours le même, toujours le sien. Celui du défi de dessin sur « vie et mort d'un flocon de neige ». C'était le dessin d'Akito.

Stupéfaite par cette découverte, Emi balbutia :

« Mais alors... cette Hikari Toodai... l'auteur de ces tableaux... »

Ce souci du détail. Cette représentation impressionnante de la réalité. C'était sa marque à lui. Emi l'avait vu dessiner depuis assez de temps pour ne pas en douter. Cependant, ces toiles-ci se plaçaient résolument un cran au-dessus de ce qu'il produisait au temple, déjà de qualité. La jeune fille songea :

Impossible de rivaliser avec ce travail. Impossible même de penser à le faire. Et d'ailleurs... en regardant ces toiles... je n'en ai pas envie. Pas par découragement, mais... j'ai juste envie de les contempler. Je veux « venir à leur rencontre ». Mais honnêtement, je me demande ce que des tableaux d'Akito font ici, dans cette galerie !! Je ne veux pas dénigrer la boutique de mademoiselle Kamiocha, bien sûr, mais il pourrait être exposé dans la meilleure galerie d'art de Tokyo, ou même à la « Nitten » ! Et puis même, il est assez riche pour s'offrir un musée où y accrocher ses œuvres. Est-ce qu'il manquerait d'argent ?... Mais non, il doit plus gagner que le Syndicat du Crime ou que tous les magnats du pétrole réunis !

Emi se détourna en secouant la tête. Et tomba nez à nez avec la dernière toile. Une débauche de verdure. Telle fut sa première pensée. Une immensité de feuillage que le cadre de la toile semblait contenir à grande peine. Et puis peu à peu, le chaos de végétation s'organisa. Devenant un tunnel, un chemin de jardin secret tel qu'on en imaginait dans les contes. Les fourrées, les feuillages s'entrecroisaient en arcs et ogives emmêlés, avec cette délicatesse sauvage et mystérieuse qu'ont les choses laissées à l'abandon. Le chemin représenté décrivait un léger coude et disparaissait dans le coin de droite de la toile. Fascinée, Emi remonta le long du sentier blotti dans son écrin de verdure. Quelque part, quelque chose était en train de trouver un écho en elle. Quelque chose qui la poussait à remonter ce chemin, dans la toile. Comme si on la prenait par la main. Du regard, la jeune fille suivait ce chemin, parvenant au coude, à la fin du tableau... _et elle continua, se retrouvant vraiment sur le sentier, à l'intérieur de la toile, à l'intérieur de ce tunnel de végétation._ L'odeur grasse d'humus et d'herbe, la sensation concrète des cailloux sous ses pieds. Ces images, ces sensations, elle les vivait vraiment. Et elles lui étaient étrangement familières. Lointaines mais terriblement familières. De même que cette pression au niveau de sa main, qui l'entraînait en avant. Quelque chose de chaud et un peu poisseux. Une autre main, plus petite. Les feuillages devenaient flous, d'un vert approximatif. Sans doute parce qu'elle avançait vite, en courant. Mais comment faisait-elle pour ne pas se prendre dans les branches emmêlées au-dessus d'elle ? Et cette main, cette autre main qui encerclait la sienne, à qui appartenait-elle ? Une forme en mouvement devant ses yeux. Une personne. Non... un enfant ? Du bleu. La couleur d'un t-shirt. Une casquette. Les cheveux qui en dépassaient étaient sombres mais difficile d'en être sûre, avec l'ombre de l'épaisse végétation. Son visage. Elle voulait voir son visage. Tourne-toi. C'est toi, tu es le petit garçon de la photo, le petit garçon du phare. Tourne-toi, tourne...

L'image s'effilocha, rapetissa et Emi se retrouva face au tableau, agrippant d'une main tremblante les bords du cadre. Elle respirait de manière saccadée, comme après une longue course. Il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre ses esprits. Ses mains étaient encore chaudes et un peu moites lorsqu'elle s'écarta à reculons de la toile.

C'était... lui. Encore lui. Encore ce petit garçon.

Un de ces souvenirs fantôme venait à nouveau de se manifester. Mais cette scène... même si elle lui était étrangère, comme tous ces autres souvenirs qui commençaient à ressurgir sans explication, curieusement, cette scène elle la reconnaissait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la toile. Ce chemin enfoui sous une débauche de feuillage... elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà vu. Elle allait s'éloigner, détacher ses yeux du dessin lorsque quelque chose retint son attention. C'était là. Infime. Une tâche floue dans le creux de cette végétation. Une silhouette, juste avant que le sentier ne se perde dans les bords du cadre. Une silhouette petite et menue, celle d'un enfant.

A nouveau, cette sensation de chaleur un peu poisseuse dans sa main. Un début de nausée s'empara d'Emi. Brusquement, la pièce parut se rétrécir, ne contenant plus que ces trois tableaux.

Faut que... je sorte...

La blondinette vacilla. Puis brusquement, elle quitta la salle en courant. Cette étrange sensation de pression au creux de sa main.

Allongée sur le sol, la silhouette alanguie de l' « autre » s'anima. Lentement, il roula sur le côté, collant son oreille contre le plancher couleur miel.

« Quelque chose... est en train de se produire. »

Ses yeux noirs se fermèrent à demi, soudain attentifs et perçants. Comme s'il écoutait au plancher.

« Des choses qui devaient être enfouies mais qui remontent à la surface. Toutes, elles se bousculent pour sortir. »

Sa voix ressemblait à un souffle, s'infiltrant entre les lattes du parquet. Mais n'en demeurait pas moins terriblement présente dans le vide de la pièce. Cette pièce qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas quittée depuis le jour de leur naissance. Naissance ? Pas tout à fait. Pour naître, il fallait d'abord avoir été conçu. Et l' « autre » n'était pas le fruit d'une union de chair. Il était le fruit de ce qui avait été conclu. Et à chaque nouveau cycle, chaque nouvelle « naissance », il devait venir à sa rencontre. A la rencontre de celui habité par le tatari, souillé par la malédiction, portant la marque du pacte dans son esprit.

L' « autre » fit désagréablement crisser ses ongles le long du parquet.

« Comme si nous n'avions pas déjà assez de problèmes avec Tohru Honda... et son souhait de détruire la malédiction. Voyez-vous ça, n'est-ce pas comique, n'est-ce pas pitoyable ? »

Le ton n'était plus doucereux. On pouvait presque percevoir un léger sifflement de rage dans la voix. Un début de contrariété. De dangereuse contrariété.

« Millie-chan se souvient. Même si pour l'instant, cela n'a pas de sens pour elle... elle se souvient. Tôt ou tard, elle aura tous les éléments en main pour reconstituer ce qu'elle a perdu. Et tout recommencera... parce que je sais que c'est là ton souhait le plus cher... dans le fond... mon très cher maître. Mon très cher Akito-sama. »

La silhouette de l' « autre » fut secouée par un petit gloussement amusé. Puis d'un seul coup, les traits de son visage changèrent. Un masque blanc et lisse, vide de toute expression. Terriblement calme. Monstrueusement inhumain. Une voix basse, sourde, résonna entre ses lèvres fermées.

« Imbécile. Tu pensais vraiment qu'en ne me laissant plus entrer, tu m'éloignerais ? Je fais partie de toi. Et tu es à moi. Ce que tu éprouves parle bien plus que tes propres pensées. Mais... ce souhait-là, je ne l'exaucerai pas. »

L' « autre » se redressa. L'ombre formée par les plis de son kimono sembla légèrement plus épaisse.

« Je vais attendre. Je vais observer. Vous observer toi et elle. Et si tout doit recommencer... je ferai en sorte que ce qui s'est passé ne se reproduise plus. Pour de bon. Car après tout... »

Le visage impassible se détendit en un mince sourire. Même si les lèvres ne souriaient pas :

« ... qui se souciera du sort d'une vulgaire sauvageonne ? »

Emi courait. Le sentiment de nausée était passé mais elle continuait sa course. De toutes manières, elle aurait été incapable de s'arrêter. Elle aurait été incapable de contrôler cette chose qui la poussait en avant. Comme dans cette toile, comme dans ce tunnel de verdure qui y était représenté. Elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : surtout ne pas la perdre, ne pas perdre ce qui l'entraînait, cette main invisible qui s'était glissée dans la sienne dans le tableau. La main de ce petit fantôme, de ce petit garçon.

Le sol sous ses pieds changea, passant de la terre battue de son allée à la texture moelleuse de la pelouse de son jardin. Elle le remarqua à peine. Ses pas savaient où la mener. Ils la dirigeaient tout droit à l'arrière de la maison, là où les fourrés se faisaient plus épais, là où la forêt empiétait sur les limites ordonnées du jardin. A la frontière, là où se dressait l'énorme tronc du camphrier. Pendant une fraction de seconde, la jeune fille eut un tout petit éclat de lucidité :

Qu'est-ce que je fabrique ?... Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique ?! L'arbre se rapproche, je vais me cogner contre le tronc, _et je ne ralentis pas !!!_ _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!_ Arrête-toi, ARRETE-TOI !!!

Et d'un seul coup, ses bras se tendirent, elle se baissa... et elle pénétra dans l'épais amas de végétation qui jaillissait du camphrier. Odeur grasse d'humus et d'herbe en décomposition. Lumière diffuse et verdoyante. Feuillage rendu flou par la vitesse. Elle était à nouveau à l'intérieur du tableau. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était pour de vrai, pas dans sa tête. Elle se trouvait bel et bien dans le tunnel de verdure, remontant le long du sentier perdu et enfoui, tournant au coin et poursuivant sa course à moitié pliée en deux. Et toujours cette sensation de chaleur un peu poisseuse au creux de sa main. Combien de temps demeura t'elle à parcourir ce dédale de végétation ? Peu importait. Le feuillage devant elle s'éclaira. Et tout à coup, elle jaillit hors du tunnel directement dans l'air et la lumière d'une forêt en fin d'après-midi. Le choc fut tel qu'Emi perdit l'équilibre et s'affaissa en avant, sur les genoux. Mais ce n'était pas encore terminé. Il y avait encore cette sensation de chaleur sur sa paume. La pression de cette petite main-fantôme. Elle se releva maladroitement. Devant elle, une paroi recouverte de lierre. Un mur. La jeune fille effleura du bout des doigts la surface rugueuse. Elle se remit à courir, suivant les contours du mur. La végétation se fit moins dense. La paroi devenait plus propre. Et d'un seul coup, la blondinette déboucha sur une portion de route goudronnée, à bout de souffle et les vêtements trempés de sueur. A sa droite, se dressait un haut portail en bois sombre.

Cet endroit...

Immobile, Emi observait le portail.

Je le connais...

Gravé dans la plaque de marbre sombre près de l'entrée, un nom. « Soma ».

Bien confortablement calé dans le fauteuil en cuir de sa Mercedes noire (attribut désormais inséparable de tout Soma qui se respecte), Akito parcourait distraitement des yeux une liasse de papiers. Des formulaires de santé concernant Hibari et les factures de son hospitalisation. Son maître n'avait évidemment pas réussi à le dissuader de prendre en charge ses frais de santé. Le jeune homme baissa les feuilles et posa son regard sur la vitre teintée, songeant :

Pour une fois, tout cet argent servira à quelque chose. Même si... j'aurai préféré le guérir entièrement. Souhaiter son rétablissement. Mais... si je formule ce vœux... ce ne sera que pour retarder l'inévitable. Puisque tout s'éteindra avec moi.

Son regard se durcit. Finalement, ces souhaits n'étaient qu'un leurre grotesque. Ils ne servaient strictement à rien. Il s'était fait avoir sur toute la ligne, sans même la possibilité de revenir sur ce pacte établi bien avant sa naissance. Dans un passé obscur et lointain.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone portable retentit discrètement, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Akito avait en horreur les téléphones. Mais il approuvait totalement les mobiles lorsqu'il s'agissait de fliquer ses maudits. N'empêche que la sonnerie lui donnait parfois envie de fracasser l'instrument contre le mur le plus proche. En général, ses téléphones portables avaient une durée de vie très approximative. Le dernier en date avait battu le record de ses malheureux prédécesseurs : 15 jours, 12 heures et 53 minutes. Mais sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil... et un coup de fil.

D'un claquement sec, il ouvrit l'instrument. Son interlocuteur allait probablement trinquer. Cependant, l'agacement du jeune homme s'envola dès qu'il reconnut la voix au bout du fil. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Alors ? Elle l'a accepté ?... Bien. Rentre immédiatement au Manoir et viens me voir. Il y a des papiers de l'hôpital à remplir. »

Il allait raccrocher mais la personne à l'autre bout du fil ajouta une dernière chose. Pendant une seconde, Akito demeura silencieux. Puis, il raccrocha. D'un geste songeur, il appuya l'antenne de son mobile contre son menton. Goûtant aux quelques mots de ce petit message d'Emi que venait de lui transmettre Kureno. Il repensa soudain à la grand-mère de la blondinette. Si seulement... si seulement ces souhaits pouvaient servir à quelque chose. Si seulement ses mains pouvaient être utiles. Si seulement... Un peu étonné, Akito redressa la tête. C'était bien la première fois qu'il souhaitait réellement venir en aide à quelqu'un. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Il y avait eu Hibari. Et bien avant lui, il y avait eu cette nuit-là... dans le phare. La première fois qu'il avait « fait un souhait » de ses propres mains. Le premier miracle qu'il avait créé. Et il était bien loin d'imaginer la puissance qu'il avait déployé pour cela. Parce qu'il ignorait qu'à l'époque... c'était lui qui avait animé cette lumière, qui lui avait donné la vie.

Le jeune homme s'appuya à nouveau contre le fauteuil de la voiture.

J'espère que tout se passera bien. Et surtout, surtout, qu'elle ne fasse pas de gaffe de dernière minute... Pas après tous ces efforts et ce message qu'elle m'a destiné. pensa t'il, un peu dubitatif (pour ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes).

Engluée dans une molle torpeur, Emi se recroquevilla un peu plus sur son lit. Une migraine sourde battait contre ses tempes. Quelque chose de chaud sur elle. Une couverture. Elle tira vaguement dessus. Ses vêtements étaient désagréablement moites. Sa tête lui semblait si lourde, ses mains si lointaines...

La jeune fille était revenue dans un état second après sa course dans les entrailles du camphrier jusqu'à la résidence secondaire des Soma, dans la forêt. Elle était montée immédiatement se coucher et avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à somnoler par intermittence. Comme si d'un seul coup, on l'avait vidée de toutes ses forces. Et à chaque fois qu'elle sentait le sommeil s'approcher, une terrible angoisse la saisissait. La peur de retrouver dans ses rêves de nouvelles images oubliées, qui ne lui appartenaient pas.

La blondinette gémit et se retourna faiblement sur le côté, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son oreiller. Trop, trop de tout et d'un seul coup. Et elle ne comprenait pas, elle n'arrivait pas à donner un sens à toutes ces images, et cela commençait à la rendre folle. Elle était à deux doigts de craquer.

Oublie... oublie tout ça... ne pense pas à ça... se dit-elle.

Mais brusquement, Emi se redressa. Un frisson lui glaça le dos. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Et si cette silhouette... la silhouette dans le tableau d'Akito, au milieu du feuillage... et si c'était celle du petit garçon ? Mais pourquoi se trouverait-il dans son tableau à lui ? Et la toile de ce tunnel de verdure, elle représentait à s'y méprendre la végétation qui entourait le pied du camphrier...

Emi se cramponna aux plis de sa couverture. Un désespoir incompréhensible lui étreignait douloureusement le cœur. Elle se sentait violemment, extrêmement petite, vulnérable et seule. Terriblement seule. D'une secousse maladroite, elle se dégagea de la couverture, titubant jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, perdue à l'intérieur d'elle-même, entre ces murs, parmi tous ces souvenirs inconnus, égarée comme autrefois sur ce maudit sentier où cet esprit l'avait possédée...

Un bruit lui parvint du rez-de-chaussée. Un bruit qui la fit s'arrêter et se cramponner, hébétée, au battant ouvert de sa porte. Le choc sourd d'objets lourds jetés sur le sol. Une porte qui se refermait en coulissant bruyamment. Une voix joyeuse qui s'exclamait « MILLIE-CHAN CHERIE !! JE SUIS ENFIN LA !! ». Pas de doute. C'était...

« Maman... maman... »

Un tout petit mot qu'elle n'avait prononcé que trop peu ces derniers mois. Et qui lui manquait soudain affreusement. De le dire lui apportait déjà un début de réconfort. De le vivre, en écoutant celle à qui il appartenait venir à sa rencontre, la déchargeait subitement du poids des soucis. Emi se précipita dans le couloir. Dévala les escaliers. Se retint de justesse à la rampe en arrivant sur le palier. Muette dans sa hâte. Et là, juste devant elle, la silhouette mince et toute menue de sa mère qui se tourna aussitôt vers elle. Une paire d'yeux noisettes grand, grand ouverts dans un délicat visage de porcelaine. Ce fut tout ce que la blondinette distingua avant de vaciller et que sa mère ne l'attrape et la serre affectueusement contre elle, avec toute la force d'une année de séparation. Quelque chose céda à l'intérieur de la jeune fille. Et elle se mit à pleurer, à sangloter comme un enfant, bruyamment et sans aucune retenue. Doucement, tendrement, sa mère lui caressa les cheveux, embrassant son front et la berçant.

« Ca va aller... Je suis là... Je suis à la maison... Et à partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui prend le relais. Tu peux t'appuyer sur moi, ma chérie. » murmura la jeune femme.

Elles demeurèrent un long moment silencieusement accrochées l'une à l'autre, assises au pied de l'escalier. Puis lentement, la mère d'Emi s'écarta et prit le visage de sa fille entre ses mains, repoussant avec précaution quelques mèches blondes et emmêlées.

« Et maintenant, dis-moi... que s'est-il passé ? »

Emi hoqueta avant de secouer la tête :

« R... rien. Rien du... tout. C'est juste que... » commença t'elle.

C'est stupide mais... j'ai eu très peur. C'est tout. J'ai eu très très peur... toute seule... songea t'elle.

Elle reprit à haute voix :

« ... tu m'as manqué, tu m'as beaucoup beaucoup manqué !... Et j'ai eu peur pour Grand-mère ! »

Sa mère lui essuya les yeux avec sa manche, déclarant avec douceur :

« Je sais, moi-aussi j'étais tellement inquiète... Mais je me faisais également du souci pour ma petite Millie-chan, toute seule dans cette maison vide. Et toute seule au chevet de sa grand-mère. »

Puis d'un seul coup, elle ajouta d'une voix nettement plus énergique :

« Mais dis donc, je trouve que tu as une petite mine... Tu n'as bien dormi ! Et ton front est un peu chaud ! ALLEZ OUSTE ! AU LIT !! Tu devrais être couchée avec un bon bouillon et... »

La jeune femme s'interrompit. Puis, une expression effarée sur le visage, elle se leva brusquement et s'exclama :

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Je me suis entièrement reposée sur toi alors que tu étais toute seule pour tenir le coup !! Je suis une mère indigne !! »

Une goutte de sueur sur le front, la blondinette allait protester mais sa mère fut plus rapide. Changeant radicalement de ton, elle se tourna vers elle et brandissant fièrement le poing, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, elle déclara :

« Mais je vais me rattraper, HAHAHA !!! Je vais te préparer un MAGNIFIQUE dîner qui va te remettre d'aplomb en deux temps, trois mouvements ! »

Une deuxième goutte de sueur sur le front, Emi commença :

« Maman... nyo... tu viens juste d'arriver, tu ne devrais pas être un peu fatiguée ?... »

Elle se tut. Une impression de vide, comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Et d'un seul coup, elle s'écria :

« NYOOO !! Le soba !! Les courses !! Je les oubliées à la galerie de mademoiselle Kamiocha !! »

Avec un sourire ravi, la mère d'Emi se lança dans un discours enthousiaste digne des Cours de Rhétorique d'Ayamé Soma :

« Oooh !! Ce que tes 'nyo' ont pu me manquer !! Redis-en encore un !! J'adore, c'est trop mignon ! Tu sais que moi-aussi, j'avais mon propre 'nyo' quand j'étais plus jeune ! Voyons voir... qu'est-ce que c'était déjà... oh, ta grand-mère doit sûrement s'en rappeler ou alors ton père, il me semble que j'avais encore ce tic lorsque je l'ai connu, il ne se privait pas pour me charrier sur ça, d'ailleurs, et... »

« Maman !! Je viens de te dire que j'ai oublié les provisions à la... » essaya de glisser Emi.

« ... galerie d'art de Kotomi, oui oui, je sais ma chérie, j'ai bien compris ! » termina sa mère.

« Je voulais te préparer un soba et... et maintenant... sans les ingrédients... » continua Emi d'une voix faible, en pleine prise de tête.

Mais sa mère posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille et déclara sur un ton (momentanément) plus sérieux :

« Emi, chérie, je suis très touchée mais je préférerai que tu ailles te mettre au lit. »

« Mais... je vais bien, je t'assure, j'étais juste un peu fatiguée et... » protesta Emi.

Sa mère lui effleura la joue, sa voix soudain très douce :

« Millie-chan, je sais quand ça ne va pas. Crois-moi, il y a peu de choses qui échappent au regard perçant d'une maman... et surtout d'une maman inquiète. Et puis, tu es comme moi, incapable de savoir mentir. Quelle plaie !! »

La jeune femme grimaça d'un air dramatique avant de reprendre :

« Alors s'il te plaît, laisse-moi te dorloter comme avant... d'accord ? Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi. »

Une pause. Puis Emi sourit.

« Oui. D'accord. »

Et effectivement, tandis qu' elle se changeait pour se remettre au lit, Emi se rendit compte combien tout cela lui avait manqué. L'enthousiasme débordant de sa mère. Être chouchoutée. Et pouvoir s'appuyer pour de bon sur quelqu'un. Elle savait également que ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui allait bientôt à nouveau remonter. Et aussi... Elle soupira. Il allait falloir qu'elle ait une conversation avec sa mère à propos de sa grand-mère. Et de la décision qu'elle avait prise. La décision de rester à Okinawa.

A SUIVRE...

Suite et fin (pas de la fic, rassurez-vous) de ce très long chapitre dans la troisième partie !

Un grand... un ENOOOOORME merci à vous tous qui me lisez : Yu-chan, Lily ma fée, Préséa, Petite Lady, Atlantis, Laurhanna, Clara, Boubi, Fred, Imeldamizi, Razbitum, Audrey, Mikaelle, Sheïna, Neko, neikumi, lokina, yui, kotori, une.adorable.petite.chieuse, littleflower, deesse91, Kitsune, Arashi, BlueSky Hermione, Leila, Anso, Nina, Sanae, Linoa, Dianael, Hachepsou, Charlotte ou chamegane18, Manu, Anaelle Sohma, Emma et Mina, Arkel, Tamayo 76, Elodie 3004, Céline(FBfana), Sophie, Arizona 03, Marion, Hélène, Amélie, Florence, Lou, Sandy, Stephy, Ryumeï, Akiyume, Harueï et tous les autres ! Tous vos mails, vos hypothèses et votre enthousiasme sont le meilleur carburant pour me faire avancer !

Merci également aux lecteurs sur : Syntia, spiegel1979, Galya, fluffy-yama, Siria potter, samikitty, Luinil Azuretoile, estrellita-hitomi, S'L.I.A, beverly, pichou, Bepinette, Seelio, Kaorulabelle, Jhin, Strellita-chan, Oceane Potter, Kanna Kogarashi. Vos petits mots sont des perles d'encouragement que je porte pour me motiver !

Et la spéciale dédicace à THE meilleure amie... CAROOOOOLE !!!


	23. Bribes d'Okinawa, éclats de souvenirs tr...

28

La globe-trotter girl !

Par Zahnegirl.

Bonjour à tous !! Bon ! Voilà enfin la troisième partie de ce très long chapitre sur le petit (mais très dense) séjour d'Emi à Okinawa.

Petits détails :

« Tadaima » signifie « je suis de retour », et « Okaéri » signifie « Bienvenue à la maison ».

Cinq mille yens environ trente-sept euros

Trois millions de yens environ vingt-deux mille euros

Le « shinkansen » est l'équivalent japonais de notre TGV.

Au Japon, pour signer des papiers officiels, des contrats ou des chèques, on utilise un sceau qui appartient généralement au chef de famille.

Disclaimer : Non... Fruits Basket et les personnages de ce manga ne m'appartiennent pas... A la longue, je devrais finir par le savoir mais que voulez-vous, l'espoir fait vivre ! Et puis il me reste toujours ma chose, qui a même un nom, Emi. Et elle est à MOA, mwahahaha !

Chapitre 23 : Bribes d'Okinawa, éclats de souvenirs (troisième partie)

Okinawa. Une fin de matinée... onze ans auparavant.

Il courait. Empruntant le sentier perdu dans les entrailles du camphrier. Fendant l'épaisse masse de végétation verdoyante et indifférente. Une dernière fois. Dans sa main, quelque chose de douloureux qu'il serrait à s'en faire mal. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait plus garder puisqu'à présent tout était fini, tout était perdu.

Personne n'avait osé le retenir. Personne n'avait osé intervenir lorsqu'il s'était mis à briser tout ce que ses mains pouvaient saisir, lancer, et déchirer. Ils s'étaient juste contentés de mettre hors de portée « l'autre », loin des petites mains avides de l'étrangler.

Il savait qu'il ne devait plus chercher à les revoir, à la revoir elle. Que c'était interdit. Et qu'il était en train de désobéir à ses propres ordres. Oui, tout cela, il le savait. Mais il savait également qu'en moins de quelques instants, il avait perdu ce qu'il avait considéré comme étant « pour toujours »... le seul souhait qu'il avait réellement désiré... et cela, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il se refusait à le faire.

Un dernier coude à franchir. Et l'enfant jaillit au pied du camphrier, dans le jardin où, il y a deux jours encore, il était venu jouer. Il reprit bruyamment son souffle, tête baissée, essuyant son front avec sa manche de kimono. Puis, levant son visage, il contempla la demeure aux ombres paisibles, au vieux bois affable creusé d'imperfections comme une main de grand-mère. Lentement, d'un pas chancelant, il s'approcha de la terrasse en bois. Les portes coulissantes étaient ouvertes. Tout semblait étrangement assourdi autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus que les vibrations de son sang et de son cœur contre ses tempes, dans sa gorge. Comme lorsqu'on entre dans un endroit en sachant bien qu'on n'en ressortira pas indemne, que ce sera pénible mais que malgré tout il faut le faire, parce qu'on n'a plus d'autre choix que celui d'avancer. Même si cela risque de nous couper les pieds.

L'enfant grimpa sur la terrasse en bois et se figea. La main qui tenait ce qu'il ne pouvait plus garder trembla. Il l'avait redouté. Mais il l'avait aussi souhaité. Il l'avait sincèrement, farouchement souhaité, malgré le risque que cela impliquait. Et elle était là, devant lui. Assise à la table basse, la tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés, et toujours cette couette blonde - la même - qui penchait sur le côté, le ruban défait. Endormie. La dernière image qu'il allait conserver de Millie-chan. Un brusque élan. Cette envie douloureuse de réveiller la fillette, de répéter son nom, de tout recommencer, d'aller rattraper leurs souvenirs tant qu'ils étaient encore frais, à portée de main. Ce sentiment de révolte qui débordait, parce que « c'était pas juste ».

Une violente secousse agita les épaules du jeune garçon. Il serra vivement tout ce qui pouvait l'être, mains, dents, yeux. Retenant l'affreuse nausée de désespoir qui luttait férocement pour sortir. Comprenant subitement qu'il n'était qu'un enfant mais que dans ce monde - dans le sien - il ne pouvait pas en être un. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il prit conscience de ses chaînes. Ce que les autres appelaient « le lien ». Et il le trouva aussi répugnant qu'un cordon ombilical. Son visage se contracta, mélange de dégoût, de rage et de souffrance. Il sentit quelque chose glisser désagréablement le long de sa joue, puis dans son cou. Quelque chose d'humide. Et ce fut à cet instant-là que la chose se précisa et se décida. Une voix s'éleva. Une voix simplement douce et surprise.

« Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu là ? »

Les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent brièvement avant de se poser sur le visage d'une vieille dame en kimono sombre, à l'entrée de la pièce. C'était elle, c'était « Oba-san ». Oba-san, pour qui il n'existait plus. Tout comme il n'existait plus pour cette fillette endormie. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Tout devait être scellé. Intriguée devant ce silence, la vieille dame reprit, s'approchant calmement de l'enfant :

« Tu es un ami de Millie-chan ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il se mordit la lèvre, grimaçant à la manière d'un adulte qui sait qu'il va flancher, pleurer, mais qui ne veut pas céder aussi facilement, se détestant pour cette faiblesse. Et d'un geste brusque, sa main se tendit, raide et tremblante.

« Tenez... » finit-il par articuler.

La vieille dame contempla le petit poing fermé et tressautant d'un air intrigué. Lentement, douloureusement, l'enfant continua :

« Prenez... Prenez-la !... Je... je peux plus... la garder. J'ai promis mais... je peux plus ! Je vous la rends, tenez... Tenez !... »

Il saisit la main de la vieille dame, y glissa ce qu'il ne pouvait plus garder, puis se précipita hors de la pièce, sautant de la terrasse en bois et s'enfuyant par le sentier perdu dans les entrailles du camphrier.

Il était au-dessus des autres mais enchaîné à eux. Il prenait des décisions mais devait répondre aux règles d'une tradition qui le dépassait, lointaine, poussiéreuse, inutile et stupidement obscure. Mais pire que tout, sa propre vie ne lui appartenait pas. Il ne vivait tout simplement pas. « Pour toujours » n'existait pas.

C'était décidé.

Puisqu'ils étaient tous « liés » à lui, puisqu'ils s'étaient promis de rester ensemble, rien qu'eux et leur dieu, alors il ferait en sorte d'appliquer bêtement la tradition. Il n'y aurait aucun compromis. Parce qu'à lui, on ne lui en avait pas laissé un. Parce qu'à lui, on lui avait retiré la seule possibilité de devenir vivant, d'être « lui-même », et de créer d'autres « liens ». Et ils allaient tous payer pour cela.

Retour au présent. Okinawa. Lundi 29 septembre.

Tout comme les Gaulois, les artistes n'avaient peur que d'une seule chose. Une chose aussi dévastatrice que le poids du ciel s'effondrant sur leur tête. Une chose qui tenait en trois petits mots : PANNE D'INSPIRATION. Et tout un monde d'apocalypse était contenu dans cette expression. Parce qu'un artiste sans inspiration est à peu près aussi performant qu'une voiture de course équipée d'un moteur à explosion datant d'avant la première guerre mondiale. Bref, ce n'était pas une expérience agréable. Et cette « foudre » pouvait frapper n'importe qui à n'importe quel moment... mais avec une préférence pour les situations particulièrement désespérées. Tout comme celle d'Emi.

« ARGH !! STOP !! J'en ai marre !! » s'écria justement cette dernière, avant d'abattre mains et tête contre la table basse du salon.

Elle demeura ainsi quelques longs instants, parmi le champ de bataille de feuilles blanches et chiffonnée qui jonchaient la table, avant de finalement gémir :

« Pourquoi ça ne vient pas... POURQUOI ?! »

Ne recevant aucune réponse divine à cette question (et encore moins, un demi-neutron d'inspiration), la jeune fille se prit brusquement le visage entre les mains et se redressa d'un seul coup, une feuille blanche collée à la joue et la mine décomposée :

« Nyooooo !! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur dire si jamais je n'arrive pas à... NON ! Mieux vaut ne même pas y penser ! Je... je n'y pense même plus, d'ailleurs ! Je suis au-dessus de tout ça ! »

Un début de panique légèrement hystérique dans la voix, la blondinette s'empara d'un pauvre crayon qui essayait de se faire tout petit, le brandit et vociféra :

« PARFAITEMENT !! Même que j'ai pas peur !! Même que... je vais m'y remettre là, TOUT DE SUITE, et que ce sera un chef d'œuvre !! HAHAHAHAHAHA !!! »

Et CRACK !!! Touché-coulé. La mine vola en éclats, percutant la feuille tel un missile B-52. Silence. Emi demeura figée dans la même position durant quelques secondes. Ses doigts se crispèrent. Et d'un seul coup elle se leva et effectua son soixante-quinzième aller-retour à la cuisine pour y boire un verre d'eau (et calmer son envie de faire payer son manque d'inspiration à quelqu'un, de préférence la table basse).

Lentement, elle posa le verre dans l'évier, le contemplant d'un air vide. Rien. Toujours rien. Aucune étincelle d'idée n'était venue ponctuer ces longues heures passées devant son matériel – inutilisé, inutile - et sa main lui semblait soudain terriblement lointaine, inaccessible, comme détachée de sa propre personne. Apparemment, sa bonne étoile devait être partie en congé payé quelque part entre Pluton et les confins de la galaxie... Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que le dessin se faisait un peu prier pour venir se coucher sur le papier. Pour l'instant, on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça une... « panne d'inspiration ». Non, non ! Emi écarquilla brièvement les yeux, terrifiée par ces trois petits mots.

Non, non... Ca va passer... Je suis sûre que ça va revenir ! Ce n'est rien de grave, juste un passage à vide, un peu de stress, ça va repartir, ça va revenir, ça va... oui, tout va bien ! pensa t'elle tout en faisant gicler l'eau du robinet pour nettoyer le verre.

Oui. Ce devait être le stress du concours. Après tout, il y avait une grosse somme d'argent en jeu et le jury comportait parmi ses rangs la crème de la crème, les plus hautes sphères célestes et VIP des artistes et professionnels d'art du pays. Et puis il y avait aussi le manque de temps, il ne lui restait guère plus qu'une journée et des poussières avant la clôture du concours. Sans compter le mauvais tour que venait de jouer l'université de Todai à Hibari, la bourse retirée pour pistonnage, enfin bref, cela faisait beaucoup de pression.

Mais tout de même...

Emi regagna à pas lents le salon, s'immobilisant face à la table basse. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les feuilles éparpillées. Elle esquissa le geste de se rasseoir. Un instant d'hésitation, puis finalement, la réticence l'emporta et elle demeura debout. Un soupir de lassitude.

J'ai déjà pris ma décision... et même si ce concours peut m'apporter beaucoup sur tous les plans... est-ce vraiment aussi important que ça, puisque je vais...

Une voix monstrueusement enjouée balaya tout à coup le vestibule, aussi discrète qu'une tornade du Kansas :

« TADAIMAAAAAA !! C'est moi !! Je suis de retour !! »

La jeune fille ne broncha pas, semblant éprouver un intérêt passionnant pour les tatamis qui recouvraient le sol. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit avec fracas et la mère d'Emi apparut sur le seuil, un poireau triomphant dans chaque main, cinq sacs en plastique pendant à ses bras et un enthousiasme de supporter en délire.

« TADAIMAAAAA !! » répéta t'elle avec l'énergie de trois stades complets en plein Jeux Olympiques.

Emi cligna des yeux, leva la tête et aperçut sa mère.

« Ah oui... heu... Tadaima ! » répondit-elle d'une voix distraite.

« Comment ça, 'Tadaima' ?! Mais c'est moi qui suis de retour ! » se plaignit sa mère.

« Nyo ? Alors, heu... Okaéri. Enfin... je crois. Oui, c'est bien ça. Okaéri. »

En général, il faut bien peu de choses pour attirer l'attention d'une mère sur son enfant (et même, souvent, absolument rien). Les mères sont d'excellentes mathématiciennes lorsqu'il s'agit d'établir l'équation « xy quelque-chose-ne-va-pas ». Concernant la mère d'Emi, il lui suffit d'un seul tour d'horizon pour établir son équation : « feuilles blanches désordre air dans la lune légèrement désespéré », tout cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose...

« Tu es amoureuse ?! »

Une première goutte de sueur apparut sur le front d'Emi :

« Nyo ?! Mais bien sûr que non, maman !! »

Sa mère pressa les poireaux contre son cœur et déclara d'une voix embuée d'émotion :

« Attends... ne me dis rien... c'est ce Yoji, n'est-ce pas ?! Ton voisin étudiant ! »

Une seconde goutte de sueur accompagna l'intervention de la blondinette :

« Maman ! »

La jeune femme se frappa le front avec un poireau et ajouta gaiement :

« Ah non ? Alors ça doit être... heu... ce garçon qui suit les cours de dessin avec toi ! Mais si, cet empêcheur de tourner en rond... Aki... Akito ! »

Réaction immédiate d'Emi, qui essuya par la même occasion une véritable tempête de gouttes de sueur sur son front :

« NON, SURTOUT PAS LUI !! »

« Ah ? Pourtant, je croyais que la situation entre vous deux s'était plutôt améliorée, c'est ce que tu disais dans tes dernières lettres... » fit la jeune femme, l'air perplexe.

« Oui, mais dans le sens où les cours sont moins tendus ! C'est tout ! »

« Heu... ma chérie, je suis un peu perdue, là, parce que si ce n'est pas ça, je ne vois qu'une seule autre solution... »

Le visage de sa mère devint sérieux. Elle posa un poireau songeur sur son menton et déclara :

« Tu es en panne d'inspiration ?... »

Voilà, les trois terribles petits mots étaient lâchés. Emi réagit au quart de tour et répliqua précipitamment :

« Nyo ?! Non, non, non !! Absolument pas !! Ce n'est rien de grave, juste un moment de fatigue, un passage à vide, mais ça va reprendre, ça va repartir, ça va bien, ça va... ça va... »

La voix de la jeune fille mourut. Elle baissa les yeux vers les feuilles éparpillées sur la table basse. Dans un souffle, elle capitula :

« En fait, non. Ca ne va pas. Ca ne va pas du tout, même... »

Sa mère ne dit rien. Immobile, silencieuse, elle attendait que ce qui devait sortir sorte. Ce ne fut pas long. Emi reprit :

« J'ai beau essayer, je n'y arrive pas, c'est comme si... comme si il y avait un vide entre mes mains et moi. La feuille ne me « parle » pas et... ah ! je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, mais... »

D'un geste agacé, elle indiqua le matériel de dessin inutilisé, secouant la tête :

« C'est vraiment très... frustrant ! Et aussi, désagréable, comme sensation. J'ai l'impression d'être totalement enchaînée à cette feuille, plus je la regarde et plus elle m'aveugle ! Et ce temps qui n'arrête pas de s'écouler, tout ce temps de perdu, et l'échéance qui se rapproche, et moi qui ne suis même pas capable de gérer tout ça et... et... je me demande si finalement je ne devrais pas laisser tomber... »

« Et c'est ce que tu souhaites vraiment ? Laisser tomber ? » intervint calmement sa mère.

Un silence. Emi se passa la main sur le front en soupirant :

« Je voudrais bien ne pas vouloir laisser tomber. Je voudrais pouvoir être capable de participer à ce concours en me disant simplement « j'ai fait de mon mieux, que le meilleur gagne ». Mais comment est-ce que je peux continuer en bloquant sur ce qui est le plus important, le dessin lui-même ? Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour... pour... « me récupérer », pour « récupérer mes mains » ? Mon inspiration ? Est-ce qu'elle est tout simplement partie ? Est-ce qu'elle peut s'envoler, là, comme ça, et puis... ne plus revenir ? »

Sa mère considéra sa fille d'un air songeur quelques instants durant. Puis lentement, elle s'approcha d'elle et, la prenant avec douceur par les épaules, elle commença :

« L'inspiration n'est pas un oiseau dans une cage qu'une erreur d'inattention ou une punition divine peut nous soustraire. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux saisir et garder « pour toujours ». Moi je crois plutôt que l'inspiration se trouve à la fois à l'intérieur de toi et dans tout ce qui t'entoure. Elle est dans chaque seconde que tu vis, dans chaque visage que tu croises, à chaque battement de paupières, et elle ne cessera jamais de se renouveler tant que tu seras là pour sentir à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur de toi le monde qui t'entoure. Alors moi je dis que non, l'inspiration n'est pas partie. C'est juste que tu n'arrives pas à la voir pour le moment. »

La jeune femme prit le visage d'Emi entre ses mains et insista :

« Mais elle est bien là. Elle n'est pas partie. Et pour la voir, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions : il faut que tu sortes et que tu ailles à la rencontre du monde. Il faut que tu t'aères l'esprit. Tu es restée beaucoup trop de temps cloîtrée dans cette pièce, à t'acharner sans aucun résultat. »

Emi répliqua, à nouveau nerveuse :

« Mais je ne veux pas perdre le peu de temps qu'il me reste à sortir et à... »

Sa mère l'interrompit aussitôt :

« Emi, la véritable perte de temps ce serait de rester assise à cette table basse jusqu'à ce que l'heure H arrive, sans rien faire d'autre que de t'arracher les cheveux face à tes feuilles blanches. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?... »

Un silence. La blondinette se mordit la lèvre, l'air un peu indécis. Pour finir par murmurer :

« Si. Je sais que tu as raison mais... je ne sais pas... c'est ce temps qui file beaucoup trop vite, ça me perturbe, et surtout ça me stresse ! »

« C'est justement en y pensant de trop que tu t'es retrouvée enfermée dans cette bulle de stress au point de ne plus rien voir d'autre que ce qui t'embête, ce qui t'empêche d'avancer. » répondit sa mère.

La jeune femme croisa les bras, prit un air sentencieux et ajouta :

« Tu sais ce dont tu as vraiment besoin ?... »

« Nyo ?... »

« D'un TELEPHONE MOBILE !!! » s'exclama aussitôt sa mère.

Et sans laisser le temps à la pauvre Emi d'en placer une, elle débita joyeusement et d'une seule traite :

« Oui, exactement ! Un de ceux qui se rabattent, avec un petit « clac » tellement classe, et avec un petit trou pour y mettre une breloque – un mini-panda, par exemple ! Tu as toujours adoré les pandas, c'est trop mignon ! – quoi d'autre encore... ah oui ! Et un appareil photo intégré ! Comme ça, on pourra s'envoyer des photos et je pourrai enfin voir à quoi ressemble ton petit ami Yoji, enfin, à moins que ce ne soit Akito, ou bien... »

« Maman !!! Tu recommences !! » la gronda Emi, une goutte de sueur sur le front.

« ... un téléphone mobile bleu outremer, ce sera assorti à tes yeux... Mon dieu ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été heureuse de voir que tu avais les yeux de ton père, quand tu es née !! J'espère que mes petits-enfants aussi, auront tes yeux, une chance sur deux, enfin ça dépend de qui tu auras choisi comme père, à propos, de quelle couleur sont les yeux de... »

« Maman !!! »

« Oh ! Et un SAC !! Il t'en faut un nouveau !! Un sac tout mignon avec comme motif... des FRAISES !! »

Toute contente et surtout totalement sourde aux réclamations de sa fille, la jeune femme battit des mains, fière d'elle. Puis, attrapant la blondinette par le bras, elle leva le poing et déclara d'une voix enjouée :

« Alors, allons-y, LET'S GO !! »

Puis, redevenant à nouveau sérieuse le temps d'un instant, elle ajouta :

« Millie-chan, dis-toi bien que pour ce concours, tu n'as rien à perdre et tout à y gagner. Et si ce n'est pas celui-là, alors, ce sera un autre. Il y en aura toujours un autre. »

Emi considéra sa mère sans mot dire, une expression de lassitude sur le visage. Puis très doucement, la blondinette hocha la tête.

« Bien. Parfait ! » murmura sa mère.

Et tel le docteur Jekill reprenant le dessus sur Mister Hyde, la jeune femme passa un bras enthousiaste autour du cou de sa fille et l'entraîna dans une fuite joyeuse vers le vestibule.

Au même moment. Hôpital d'Hibari.

Akito appuya d'un air agacé sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Il était parti à l'heure, voir même en avance, comme à son habitude. Mais c'était sans compter les nombreux embouteillages de fin de journée qui prenaient possession de la ville et pourrissaient la vie, l'humeur et l'air des habitants de Tokyo. Habitants qui, comme par hasard, semblaient se donner le mot pour sortir du travail tous en même temps. Du coup, les rues engorgées de monde ressemblaient à une artère bouchée par du mauvais cholestérol. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour épuiser le maigre capital patience du jeune chef de clan. Ajoutez-y ce stupide ascenseur qui prenait son temps pour descendre... Akito appuya avec nettement plus d'insistance sur le bouton. Aucune réponse de la machine insolente, qui affichait les étages parcourus avec une lenteur moqueuse. Il serra le poing... Et VLAN ! Il flanqua un bon pain dans le bouton récalcitrant. Cela ne le soulagea pas, mais l'ascenseur finit par obtempérer et sur un « ding ! » plein de mauvaise foi, les portes s'ouvrirent. Lançant un regard mauvais au plafond de la cabine, le jeune homme entra. Un bruit de coulissement soyeux, suivi d'un claquement sec. Puis, le silence bourdonnant de l'ascenseur entamant son ascension.

Akito s'appuya contre la paroi. Une odeur de désinfectant flottait dans l'air, un peu écœurante. Elle lui rappelait désagréablement celle des flacons de sérum que lui injectait Hatori. Une odeur déprimante, qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. L'odeur de ce qu'il était : en sursis. En y repensant bien, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé autant de révolte envers sa condition. Une violente envie de vivre. Après cette fameuse nuit où tout avait été perdu, après avoir rendu la dernière promesse à Oba-san, il s'était lui-même « scellé » parce que ce qu'il souhaitait avoir, il ne pourrait jamais l'obtenir.

Un souhait de « pour toujours ». pensa –il.

Un petit sourire amer effleura ses lèvres et disparut.

« Pour toujours » n'existe pas. Je le savais depuis le début et pourtant... j'ai triché. J'ai vraiment cru qu'en n'y pensant plus... qu'en n'y _croyant_ plus... alors cette malédiction n'existerait pas. Qu'elle finirait par m'oublier.

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa.

Pourtant...

Les portes s'ouvrirent.

... à présent que Millie-chan est là, même si rien ne pourra changer ce qui va se produire... je voudrais... je souhaite...

Il tressaillit, s'interrompant juste à temps. Non. Surtout, ne pas employer ce mot-là. Ne jamais le dire ou le penser, principalement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle. Parce que si ce « je souhaite »-là était intercepté par « l'autre »... le jeune homme savait de quelle manière il serait exaucé. Au pied de la lettre. Et vu dans ce sens, ce souhait-là était terrifiant.

Akito quitta brusquement l'ascenseur, martelant d'un pas ferme le lino du hall d'entrée du service de cancérologie. Il dépassa le comptoir d'accueil, jetant un vague coup d'œil vers ses occupants : une infirmière, qui hocha la tête vers lui avec un sourire discret, et un interne en blouse blanche, occupé à compléter un dossier. Akito reconnut l'un des médecins qui suivait Hibari. A dire vrai, il le trouvait un peu trop jeune pour être à la hauteur de cette tâche, prévoyant déjà son incompétence. Toutefois, ce médecin-là s'était révélé bien plus concerné que les autres. Il semblait avoir une approche plus humaine avec ses patients que la plupart de ses autres confrères : il prenait du temps pour les écouter, leur expliquer le plus honnêtement, le plus simplement possible la situation. Mais surtout, il jouait toujours franc-jeu à propos d'Hibari. Finalement, lorsqu'il voulait se tenir au courant de la santé du vieil homme, c'était à ce médecin-là qu'Akito préférait s'adresser : une personne qui pouvait parler parce qu'elle avait observé avec sa tête et son cœur.

Le jeune interne leva le nez de ses papiers et le salua :

« Ah ! Soma-san ! Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? »

Il s'inclina poliment. Akito lui adressa un léger hochement de tête. L'interne reprit :

« Vous venez rendre visite à Hibari-san, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais justement en train de remplir son dossier. »

« Comment se porte t-il ? » demanda le jeune homme.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le médecin sembla hésiter. Une pointe aiguë d'inquiétude traversa subitement Akito. Même si rien n'était à espérer... même si ce « comment se porte t-il » ne signifiait plus rien, puisqu'il savait que rien ne changerait, que cela ne pourrait qu'empirer...

« Vous avez une minute ? » demanda le médecin.

Akito sut immédiatement ce qu'il allait entendre. C'était comme lorsque l'on sait que des choses horribles, des choses insupportables vont être dites. Mais tout ce dont on est conscient, c'est de ce petit détail bête à en pleurer dans lequel on projette toute notre attention. Akito contemplait fixement la petite plaque bleu sombre épinglée à la blouse du jeune médecin : « docteur Saïto » y était écrit en lettres blanches.

Ces mots qui, jusque là, n'avaient pas été prononcés, même s'il avait été parfaitement conscient de leur existence depuis le départ. Ils étaient restés là, attendant dans ce couloir, flottant dans son esprit, désagréables dans cette attente. Et il avait soudain une violente envie de se boucher les oreilles et de crier pour couvrir le son de cette voix qui allait les formuler. La vérité, il la connaissait. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit formulée de cette manière :

« Soma-san... si vous le pouvez... emmenez Hibari-san loin d'ici. Emmenez-le avec vous. »

Akito tressaillit légèrement. Ce n'était pas les mots qu'il s'était attendu à entendre. Même s'ils voulaient tout dire. Calmement, patiemment, le médecin reprit :

« Ici, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour lui. Mais ne vous méprenez pas. Je ne dis pas ça pour le mettre dehors. Vous n'avez qu'à regarder autour de vous, Soma-san. De ce côté-ci du service, derrière chacune de ces portes, il y a une personne mourante... et qui sait qu'elle va mourir ici. Leurs proches ont beau être désolés, cependant, rares sont ceux qui prendront l'initiative de vivre les derniers moments de leur malade avec lui, chez eux. C'est ainsi. Les personnes attendant dans ces chambres n'ont plus de place dehors, dans la vie et dans celle de leurs proches. »

Une pause. Puis, le jeune interne regarda Akito droit dans les yeux et sans sourciller, il insista :

« Si vous avez la possibilité et le courage de lui offrir cela, une place dans votre vie pour le peu de temps qu'il lui reste, alors, emmenez Hibari-san avec vous. Ne le... »

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son biper :

« Pardon, je dois vous laisser... Mais je vous en prie, réfléchissez-y. »

Il s'inclina hâtivement et s'éloigna. Laissant un Akito immobile, l'air un peu confus. Cette proposition... emmener Hibari avec lui... Il se mit à avancer le long du couloir. Pris d'une inspiration subite, il contempla les portes des chambres qu'il dépassait, entrevoyant des formes allongées, silence de ceux livrés à eux-mêmes malgré ce petit groupe de visiteurs attentionnés, mais attentionnés uniquement dans le cadre de cette chambre, bien loin de la leur. Il s'arrêta devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre 317, celle d'Hibari. Et d'un seul coup, il lui sembla que quelque chose débordait à l'intérieur de lui-même, comme si son cœur était rempli d'eau et que d'un seul coup, il se vidait douloureusement. Lentement, il appuya sa main sur le battant. Lentement, il poussa. Et lentement, un doigt de soleil l'effleura tandis que la porte s'écartait, dévoilant une pièce baignant dans l'or automnal de cette fin de journée.

Assis dans son lit, le dos confortablement calé contre ses oreillers, Hibari lisait, une paire de lunettes au verre terriblement épais sur le nez. Sur le seuil de la chambre, Akito le contemplait, sans bouger. Se rappelant le sentiment qu'il éprouvait plus jeune, lorsqu'il arrivait au temple pour son cours. Cette sensation de traîner un énorme « cartable » imaginaire, plein de ce qu'il avait accumulé au Manoir, de la mauvaise humeur, de la colère, de la rancœur, une rage démesurée et incontrôlée... un poids de plaie à vif que personne ne venait soigner. Ce « cartable » qui soudain s'allégeait sitôt qu'il passait sous le portique du temple. L'image d'Hibari assis à la table basse de la salle de dessin levant les yeux vers le petit garçon qu'il était, et souhaitant un chaleureux « Okaéri ! » qu'il pensait vraiment. Et d'un seul coup, comme un enfant le ferait au retour de l'école, le petit Akito laissant tomber le « cartable » à l'entrée de la pièce avant de répondre, de sa voix de petit garçon, un « Tadaima » dans lequel il ne voulait jamais cesser de croire.

Le souvenir s'évapora. Une pensée, violente :

Je ne le laisserai pas. Je ne le laisserai pas mourir seul.

Et avec cette pensée, il put frapper contre le battant entrouvert de la porte. Hochant la tête vers le visage d'Hibari qui se redressait, jamais surpris, toujours cette joie-là dans le regard qui lui est était entièrement destinée.

Debout face à la mer, les pieds fermement ancrés dans le sable tiède et les bas tendus, dans la position dite du « I am the King of the world », la mère d'Emi soupira d'un air satisfait et annonça au monde entier ainsi qu'aux quelques mouettes qui passaient par là :

« Ah !! Je me sens beaucoup mieux ! »

VLAF !! Emi s'effondra à côté d'elle, une demi-douzaine de paquets accrochés à ses bras. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire du shopping, la carte de crédit de Miyuki Sakata-Lewis chauffait encore plus que les entrailles de la Montagne du Destin. Avec elle, l'expression « achat compulsif » prenait tout son sens.

« Nyo... maman... tu ne crois pas qu'on a un peu trop... exagéré ? » protesta faiblement Emi.

« Hum... »

Sa mère prit une expression grave et songeuse. Puis elle répondit, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« PAS DU TOUT ! »

« Mais... tous ces vêtements... le sac... le mobile... tu crois que c'était vraiment nécess... »

La blondinette fut coupée par l'élan affectif fulgurant de sa mère, qui la serra dans ses bras tout en débitant, des larmes de crocodile dans les yeux :

« Evidemment que c'était nécessaire ! Ma pauvre petite Millie-chan chérie, je n'allais pas te laisser passer l'hiver sans rien de chaud à te mettre sur le dos –quelle mère indigne j'aurai fait !– et avec ces maudits hivers du Japon, plus froids qu'en Sibérie -oui parfaitement, qu'en Sibérie !– je ne pouvais pas supporter de t'imaginer grelottante au pied d'un kotatsu en panne, un reste de thé froid dans une tasse ébréchée –tiens, tu fais bien de m'y faire penser, il te faudrait de la vaisselle neuve– sans aucun moyen de te joindre –d'où l'intérêt du mobile– ou de voir comment tu vas –d'où l'intérêt de l'appareil photo intégré- bref, tout ça pour te dire que oui, c'était nécessaire !! »

Un peu étourdie par ce discours, Emi hissa le drapeau blanc et renonça à toute protestation. De toute manière, sa mère finissait toujours par avoir le dessus. La jeune fille cala ses paquets d'un air mi-résigné, mi-amusé, et s'assit plus confortablement sur le sable. Du bout de son index, elle se mit à tracer quelques sillons songeurs. L'air était aussi léger autour d'elle qu'une respiration d'enfant endormi.

« Alors... comment te sens-tu ? »

Emi leva la tête vers sa mère et esquissa un sourire :

« Ca va... mieux. Un petit peu mieux. Mais côté inspiration, malheureusement, toujours aucun signe de vie... »

« Ca va venir. L'inspiration ne viendra qu'au moment où tu auras complètement oublié de l'attendre. » affirma sa mère en levant un doigt sentencieux.

Oui, mais, est-ce que j'ai le temps de ne pas l'attendre... songea Emi, l'air un peu perplexe.

Elle soupira puis leva les yeux, croisant le regard du ciel. Un ciel au bleu si envahissant, qu'il semblait aussi profond que l'océan. Limpide, au point de voir nager ses propres pensées dans le courant transparent d'un filet de nuage. Le silence d'un rêve de vent. Doucement, elle sentit la main de sa mère lui repousser quelques mèches du visage, murmurant :

« Si ça ne va pas mieux demain, alors, nous irons voir grand-mère. Et tu pourras lui parler. »

La jeune femme laissa filer entre ses doigts les fils dorés des cheveux de sa fille. Avant d'ajouter, plus lentement :

« Et justement... en parlant d'elle... »

La dernière mèche blonde s'effilocha et s'en fut rebondir contre le bras d'Emi.

« J'ai vu le médecin de grand-mère, aujourd'hui, à l'hôpital. »

Emi sentit clairement son cœur manquer un battement. Depuis son arrivée, elle n'avait réussi à attraper le médecin en charge de sa grand-mère qu'une seule fois. Une conversation hâtive et floue, qui lui avait laissé un arrière-goût d'inquiétude sans vraiment savoir sur quoi s'inquiéter. Emi quitta le ciel du regard, le tournant vers sa mère, qui reprit :

« Grand-mère ne peut plus rester toute seule. C'est ce que le médecin a dit. Ou plutôt, c'est ce qu'il a clairement fait comprendre. Elle n'est plus « autonome ». Il m'a conseillé de la placer en maison de repos. Voilà ses mot exacts. Il n'y avait pas à s'en faire, selon lui, c'était une chose normale et courante, il m'a promis de me recommander un excellent établissement. »

Un silence. Choqué. Puis, comme si sa propre voix lui semblait à des milliers de kilomètres, impossible à attraper, Emi articula :

« Tu... tu comptes vraiment placer grand-mère ? »

Sa mère la contempla en clignant des yeux pendant quelques secondes. Et d'un seul coup, elle éclata de rire :

« Emi, on « place » un chien ou un chat. Pas une personne. En plus, ce n'est pas à moi de décider où les pas de grand-mère vont la mener. Bien entendu, choisir la maison de repos, ce serait choisir la facilité. Grand-mère serait bien soignée. Et puis, ton père et moi sommes toujours en déplacement, nous ne pourrions pas veiller sur elle. Quant à toi, tu as tes études. »

Voyant l'air de plus en plus grave de sa fille, elle lui pinça gentiment le nez et ajouta :

« Mais... ce n'est pas parce que c'est la solution la plus évidente qu'il n'en existe pas d'autres. Pour ma part, ce n'est peut-être pas la solution de facilité qui me satisferait le plus. C'est donc pour ça que nous allons en discuter tous ensemble, avec grand-mère. »

Silencieusement, Emi accrocha à nouveau son regard au ciel.

Le plus important. Dans la chambre d'hôpital de grand-mère... ce que j'y ai pensé... la maison vide... voilà ce qui est vraiment important. Et aujourd'hui, je l'avais oublié. Alors que cela devait passer avant tout autre chose. En fin de compte, cette panne d'inspiration n'était que l'arbre qui cachait la forêt. Ce n'était pas ça le plus important. Faire part de cette décision, ma décision : voilà ce qui compte réellement, maintenant. songea t-elle.

Maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle la dise maintenant, cette décision qui comptait bien plus que tout le reste.

« Maman... »

« Hum ? »

Sa mère tourna la tête vers elle. Lentement, Emi reprit :

« Il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire, à propos de grand-mère. »

Rien ne bougea. C'était l'un de ces moments où l'air, les gens, les pensées, vous semblent si proches, à portée de main, qu'on pourrait les voir, les formuler juste en levant les yeux vers le ciel et en le laissant vous boire. Assise au bord de ce ciel comme au bord d'un plongeoir, Emi inspira profondément. Et plongea :

« Je veux revenir à Okinawa. Je veux rester ici, avec grand-mère. »

Baissant légèrement les yeux, elle les posa sur l'autre océan. Le vrai. Et continua :

« Je ne sais pas si l'accident de grand-mère aurait pu être évité si je n'étais pas partie. Quand j'ai reçu la nouvelle, vendredi, c'est la première pensée qui m'était venue à l'esprit : « C'est de ma faute si elle est tombée. Si je n'étais pas partie, rien de cela ne serait arrivé ». Voilà ce que je me suis dit et répété. Et puis quelqu'un est arrivé et m'a dit que la chose la plus importante, c'était d'aller à la rencontre de grand-mère. De l'entourer de mon affection, même si je ne savais pas ce que j'allais trouver là-bas. Mais surtout, ne pas la laisser seule. Car c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Les mots de compassion de Tohru étaient là, préservés, Emi pouvait les sentir remuer à la surface d'elle-même. Aussi touchants et réconfortants qu'un baiser de mère sur une plaie d'enfant.

« Ces mots, ils ont ouverts mes yeux. Et j'ai vu grand-mère. Toute petite. Toute fragile. Comme si j'avais avalé un morceau du champignon du ver à soie d' « Alice au pays des Merveilles » et que d'un seul coup, je la contemplais d'en haut. Je me suis alors rendue compte que grand-mère ne durerait pas éternellement. Et que si j'ai gardé d'aussi précieux, d'aussi limpides souvenirs d'elle c'est parce que justement, j'étais très souvent avec elle. J'ai vécu avec elle. Je suis capable de parler d'elle sans hésiter. C'est ce que je souhaite continuer à faire, maman. Juste profiter de sa présence pour qu'elle demeure là, intacte, dans ma mémoire, et pour que la maison ne soit jamais tout à fait vide. »

Il y avait une minuscule boule tremblante dans la gorge d'Emi. Chaque inspiration salée paraissait la faire vibrer. Puis, comme si elle pressentait les questions de sa mère, elle reprit un peu hâtivement :

« Je compte bien entendu terminer ma dernière année de lycée à Tokyo. Je partirai après la remise des diplômes, au mois de mars prochain, et je m'inscrirai dans une fac d'art de Naha. »

La mère d'Emi croisa silencieusement ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Emi, je comprends que tu veuilles prendre soin de grand-mère. Toi et elle, vous partagez un lien « spécial ». Je t'avoue que c'est une solution que je ne blâmerai pas. En un sens, grand-mère est notre point de repère à nous qui sommes partis, et sans elle, la maison n'existerait plus. Elle est « quelqu'un qui nous attend ». Et ce quelqu'un qui nous attend, peu importe l'endroit, voilà notre « maison » à nous. »

Elle inspira profondément avant de reprendre :

« Cependant, en revenant ici, tu risques de laisser derrière toi une part d'opportunités, d'expériences. Il te faudra sans aucun doute repenser ta vie, tes perspectives. Si tu fais cela uniquement pour te consacrer à grand-mère, en ne voyant qu'elle, ce serait une erreur. On ne peut pas régler sa vie sur celle d'une autre personne. Que va t-il rester de toi ? Je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes tes aspirations. »

« Mes aspirations... » murmura Emi.

« Todai compte beaucoup pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? C'était ton rêve : aller là-bas, tout comme grand-mère l'avait fait, suivre ses pas. Tu devras renoncer à ça. »

L'interlude délicate et étouffée d'une vague explosant sur le rivage dans un déluge de dentelles flamandes et aquatiques. La blondinette secoua doucement la tête et déclara :

« Non, justement non. Je ne renonce pas. En partant, je crois au contraire que je vais vers ce que j'aspire. »

La jeune fille enlaça ses jambes pliées, continuant :

« Tu sais, j'ai pas mal réfléchi pendant ces deux derniers jours. Surtout à l'hôpital, au chevet de grand-mère. En vérité, peut-être que tout ce temps-là, en voulant « suivre ses pas », je ne faisais justement que marcher derrière elle, je ne faisais que rester douillettement dans son ombre, parce que c'était plus simple de ne pas me voir seule, avec mes mains à moi. Parce qu'en suivant « les pas de grand-mère », ce n'était pas les miens qui cheminaient. Todai était le rêve, le choix de grand-mère pour elle. Pas le mien, finalement, pas celui d'Emi pour Emi. »

S'inclinant légèrement en arrière, elle s'appuya sur ses mains, laissant ses doigts s'enfoncer dans le sable :

« C'est vrai qu'ici, à Okinawa, je n'irai pas dans une fac aussi cotée que Todai. Ce sera probablement une petite école, sans renom. Mais... est-ce que c'est ça, le plus important ? Cela va t-il m'empêcher d'apprécier le cours en lui-même ? Vais-je moins bien dessiner ? Moi je pense que ce que je peux avoir là-bas, à Tokyo, je peux très bien l'avoir ici aussi, à Okinawa. Je pense que je suis comme le voyageur de cette fable de Lafontaine, qui, en partant faire le tour du monde en quête du bonheur, le retrouve endormi sur le seuil de sa porte. Et pour moi, ma « porte », ma « maison », elle est ici. Bien sûr, je ne nie pas qu'en partant, je vais laisser des choses, des personnes auxquelles je tiens : mes amis de lycée et de la pension, qui m'ont énormément soutenue... Hibari-sensei, qui m'a apporté tellement de bons conseils, qui a fait preuve de tant de patience envers moi... et même Akito, qui, même s'il continue de râler, a fait beaucoup d'efforts ! Ils vont tous me manquer. Mais j'ai envie de marcher de mes propres pas. »

Jamais les idées ne lui étaient apparues aussi nettement qu'à travers ces mots. Ce qu'elle disait concordait parfaitement avec ce qu'elle pensait. Toutefois, Emi évita de mentionner l'incident de la bourse de Todai, même si cela n'avait pas influencé sa décision de revenir.

« Tu y tiens vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? » fit sa mère.

« Oui. Et je vais le faire, maman. Je vais revenir. »

Sa mère baissa la tête. Puis la releva d'un seul coup, avec un grand sourire un peu maladroit :

« J'ai bien compris. Et je ne compte pas t'en empêcher. Pour tout t'avouer... ça me rassure de te savoir ici. Maintenant, je peux te le dire. C'est un sentiment égoïste, pourtant, je ne voulais pas que tu partes à Tokyo. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'éloignes comme moi je l'ai fait, avec mes études et mon travail. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois seule, « on your own », par toi-même. Parce que c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Et aussi peut-être parce que je voulais simplement qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui puisse me dire « okaéri » quand je reviendrai à la maison... »

La jeune femme se pencha vers sa fille, la prit affectueusement par les épaules, collant sa joue contre la sienne, et termina avec un murmure de rire :

« Mais tu as fait ton propre petit chemin, et je ne regrette pas que tu l'aies emprunté. Tout comme je suis heureuse que tu reviennes à la maison. »

Et ces quelques mots décidèrent tout. Il pouvait encore subsister un peu de mélancolie, une sorte de bouffée légère en forme de larme, à l'intérieur d'Emi. Mais ce n'était pas un regret. C'était tout simplement l'effet que cela faisait, de lâcher prise. De ne plus retenir. Et de faire un premier pas sur un chemin où il n'y avait que son ombre à elle.

Mardi 30 septembre. Gare centrale de Tokyo. 10h04 du matin.

A travers l'immense plafond vitré, le ciel ressemblait à un troupeau infini de petits moutons blancs, bien replet et cotonneux à souhait. Il n'y avait qu'à lever les yeux et commencer à compter. Mais se balader en contemplant d'un air béat les cieux n'était pas très indiqué dans une grande ville comme Tokyo, voir même, plutôt mortel (risques accrus de percuter un arbre, une voiture, un poteau de sens interdit ou un yakusa...). Et de toute évidence, parmi le contingent quotidien de passagers remontant les quais avec la vivacité du saumon norvégien, il y en avait apparemment un qui n'avait pas été mis au courant de cette règle de survie élémentaire.

Avec tout l'émoi d'un cosmonaute posant le pied sur la lune, son crâne chauve étincelant dans la lumière du matin, les yeux perdus dans une contemplation ravie du ciel, il descendit du train sur le quai à petits pas lents. D'une voix tremblante d'émotion, il déclara :

« Après tout ce temps... je vais enfin pouvoir revoir mon maître, et ce sera le cœur rempli de joie que je lui annoncerai cette réponse qui a ouvert mes yeux et paré d'éclat ce ciel si inexprimable avec la délicatesse d'un voile d'aube naissante sur le contour des choses de ce monde ! »

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer de plus belle, les yeux brillants :

« Oui ! Je le verrai et je lui dirai... ! »

Sa phrase demeura en suspens. Il battit brièvement des paupières, le regard soudain lointain et l'air embué de sommeil typique de votre interlocuteur lorsque vous lui racontez les vacances chez l'oncle Robert et que la seule issue de secours possible, c'est la chatière (et que manque de pot, elle est fermée).

« A... argh. »

Et il s'effondra de tout son long sur le sol.

Immédiatement, une équipe de badauds intervint avec une rapidité et une efficacité exemplaires, prodiguant conseils avisés et commentaires éclairés sur l'incident sans toutefois oser se permettre une quelconque action. C'était après tout le boulot des autorités compétentes :

« Vous croyez qu'il est... »

« La tête. Il faut soulever la tête. C'est la tête, le plus important, dans ce genre d'accident. Mon beau-frère... »

« Je l'ai toujours dit, les gens sont tellement inconscients, de nos jours, qu'un accident est vite arrivé ! »

« On devrait peut-être faire une prière... c'est un bonze, non ? »

Quatre paires d'yeux se posèrent sur le passager inconscient. Effectivement, ce dernier semblait répondre à tous les critères visibles de sa religion : crâne rasé, robes sombres, air paisible même dans les pommes. Pour un peu, on aurait vraiment cru qu'il dormait. Ce qui s'avéra être le cas, puisqu'il se mit à ronfler. Perplexes, un peu perturbés, les badauds reprirent leurs commentaires, plus prudemment :

« Hum. Peut-être que... peut-être qu'il est en train de méditer. »

« Oui. Si ça se trouve, nous risquons de le déranger ! »

« Mon beau-frère aussi a l'habitude de s'étendre pour... »

« Mais... tout de même... c'est un peu étrange, un bonze qui ronfle en méditant, non ? »

Une série de couinements et de raclements réguliers se mit alors à résonner par la porte ouverte du train, interrompant l'examen attentif de ces spécialistes. Instinct de curiosité oblige, ils se tournèrent vers la source de ce bruit. Et, comme répondant à un signal, surgit sur le seuil du wagon la silhouette imposante et étrangement bossue... d'une très vieille femme, surmontée d'une table basse sans doute encore plus ancienne qu'elle et solidement attachée sur son dos. Elle demeura ainsi quelques bonnes minutes durant, tranquillement immobile, dominant du haut du marche-pied les quatre badauds de plus en plus perdus.

Finalement, comme elle ne semblait toujours pas vouloir bouger, l'un des badauds – celui qui paraissait regorger d'anecdotes sur son beau-frère – se décida à accomplir l'impossible : il s'approcha de la vieille femme, inclina poliment la tête et lui proposa de l'aider à descendre. Immédiatement, elle braqua une paire de petits yeux noirs et perçants sur l'homme, dont le sourire se crispa. Lentement, sans lâcher sa cible du regard, la vieille femme glissa son bras droit dans la manche gauche de son kimono... et en extirpa d'un geste vif une élégante ombrelle en papier de riz qu'elle ouvrit à la volée, dans un claquement triomphant semblable à une détonation. Puis, d'un mouvement précis et infaillible de périscope, elle sonda les alentours avant de finalement apercevoir la forme étendue de notre bonze endormi.

« Heu... je... excusez-moi mais... mon beau-frère... » commença l'homme, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Nouveau regard fulgurant de la vieille. L'homme regrettait sérieusement sa bonne action. Le scrutant de ses yeux mi-clos, la vieille femme parut soudain prendre une décision. Et d'un geste extraordinairement nonchalant pour une personne de sa taille et de son âge, elle lui balança sa table basse en pleine figure avant de descendre une à une, imperturbable, les marches du train, et de rejoindre le bonze. Par mesure de précaution, les trois autres curieux aménagèrent immédiatement un périmètre de sécurité. C'est-à-dire, ils prirent la tangente. La vieille femme les ignora superbement. Elle contempla le bonze ronflant gaiement, hocha la tête - l'air de dire « Bon ! » - et se tourna vers l'endroit où gisait sa table basse. Un gémissement en sortit :

« Oooh... mon dos... ma tête... mes... »

Avec un « Tsss ! » méprisant, la vieille femme attrapa son bien et le traîna d'une main jusqu'au bonze, son ombrelle fièrement dressée dans une attitude outragée dans son autre main. Ceci étant fait, elle passa un doigt sur la table, approuva de la tête, et hop, elle s'installa sur le dos du bonze qui ne broncha pas, toujours endormi. Croisant ses petites jambes, elle sortit de sa manche de kimono gauche une longue et fine pipe en terre qu'elle coinça dans un coin de sa bouche, farfouilla à nouveau, extirpa une longue allumette, se pencha, la gratta contre la semelle de ses chaussures orthopédiques, et alluma la pipe. Puisqu'il fallait attendre, autant s'occuper de manière constructive.

A Okinawa, la vieille maison aux senteurs de bois ambré se laissait tranquillement envahir par ce début de matinée.

« Tadaima ! » lança Emi, tout en refermant vivement la porte d'entrée.

De la salle de séjour entrouverte, lui parvint la voix de sa mère :

« C'est toi, Millie-chan ? Je ne t'ai même pas vue sortir ! »

Tout en se débarrassant de ses socques, la jeune fille répondit :

« Désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenue, je devais juste régler quelques petites choses... »

Du bout du pied, elle retourna ses chaussures pour les aligner. Le bois couleur miel des sandales luisait doucement ; les lanières turquoise se tenaient toutes droites, encore un peu engoncées dans leur raideur de tissus neuf. Emi les avait changées la semaine dernière, en arrivant à Okinawa.

Petits chocs sourds dans le couloir. La jeune fille leva les yeux de ses socques et aperçut sa mère, un bloc-notes dans les mains :

« Okaéri ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à faire que tu en as oublié de saluer ta propre mère avant de t'éclipser ? »

Puis, avisant le petit tas de sacs en plastiques qu'Emi avait déposé près de ses sandales, elle s'esclaffa :

« Ne me dis pas que tu es tombée du lit uniquement pour ne pas faire la queue au supermarché ! »

Avec un sourire, la blondinette secoua la tête :

« C'était sur mon chemin, alors j'en ai profité pour faire les courses ! »

Soudain sérieuse, sa mère reprit :

« Combien je te dois ? »

« Nyo ? Rien du t... »

« Je n'ai rien entendu. Combien je te dois ? »

« Mais, rien du t... »

« Mes oreilles doivent sûrement être bouchées, je n'arrive pas à t'entendre ! » l'interrompit à nouveau sa mère tout en faisant tourner d'un mouvement énergique son petit doigt dans son oreille gauche, l'air embêtée.

Et d'un seul coup, elle fit jaillir un billet de nulle part, fermement tenu entre son index et son majeur à la manière d'une prêtresse sur le point de lancer une prière sacrée contre un démon particulièrement obstiné.

« Ca devrait convenir. » affirma t-elle d'un ton empli d'assurance en dépit du futur hypothétique de son verbe.

Emi contempla le billet, une goutte de sueur sur le front :

« Maman... Cinq mille yens !! Mais c'est beaucoup trop ! C'est presque deux fois plus que ce que j'ai dépensé pour... »

« Nous sommes donc d'accord ! » l'ignora joyeusement sa mère, en fourrant le billet dans la poche du short de sa fille.

Puis, emportée par son élan, la jeune femme s'empara prestement de la volée de sacs en plastiques la plus proche, calant son bloc-notes sous son bras droit. Emi le repéra et, tout en suivant sa mère dans le couloir, s'enquit :

« Tu travaillais pour le reportage ? »

« Non, non ! Je faisais juste l'inventaire de tout ce qui se trouve dans la maison. » répondit sa mère.

« L'inventaire ? A quoi ça va servir ?... » répliqua sa fille, un peu perplexe.

Elles traversèrent la salle à manger pour entrer dans la cuisine. Posant les sacs en plastiques sur le long plan de travail, la mère d'Emi répondit :

« Parce que je vais engager une infirmière pour s'occuper de ta grand-mère lorsqu'elle sortira de l'hôpital. Et il faudra bien qu'elle sache où se trouvent les ustensiles et tout le reste. Sans compter que... »

Et elle baissa d'un ton tout en hochant la tête d'un air entendu :

« On ne sait jamais, il vaut mieux savoir exactement ce que nous avons. Il n'y a rien de précieux, enfin, pas dans le sens commercial, nos bijoux sont à la banque et les tableaux de ta grand-mère sont assurés, mais c'est juste au cas où. »

La jeune femme attrapa un banc et grimpa dessus pour atteindre les placards surplombant le plan de travail.

« J'ai pu obtenir une liste d'infirmières travaillant à domicile, à l'hôpital. Je vais faire passer des entretiens cet après-midi et demain. De toutes manières, je ne partirai pas sans avoir eu la certitude que ma mère sera entre de bonnes mains. » déclara t-elle fermement.

Emi demeura silencieuse quelques instants durant. Lentement, elle commença à déballer les provisions. Finalement, tandis qu'elle examinait d'un air pensif un bocal de champignons noirs, elle reprit la parole :

« Maman... ce ne sera que temporaire, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, l'infirmière à domicile... C'est juste en attendant que je revienne, hein ? Parce qu'une fois que je serai ici, c'est moi qui m'occuperai de grand-mère. »

Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer le visage de sa mère, entièrement dissimulé par la porte ouverte du placard. Mais sa voix lui parvint, claire :

« Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit hier, Millie-chan. Mais même quand tu seras là, il faudra que de temps à autre ta grand-mère reçoive certains soins spécifiques. »

Sa tête apparut, légèrement penchée en arrière.

« Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu étais sortie aussi tôt ce matin ! »

« Nyo ? Oh, pour rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas ! En fait, je suis allée me renseigner pour l'année prochaine. Je voulais jeter un coup d'œil aux différentes facs de Naha. »

« Alors ? Tu en as repéré quelques unes d'intéressantes ? » demanda sa mère.

« Pour l'instant je ne sais pas trop, j'ai pris quelques brochures dans un centre d'information et d'orientation mais... j'aimerai bien en parler avec mademoiselle Kamiocha, puisqu'elle a fait ses études d'art ici, à Naha. »

« Excellente idée ! » approuva fièrement sa mère, tout en se baissant pour prendre un paquet de farine.

Emi soupira :

« Le hic, c'est qu'elle n'était pas à la galerie ce matin. Et je ne sais pas si elle sera disponible pour me parler, avec la préparation du vernissage de ces toiles qu'elle a reçu dimanche... »

A ces mots, le souvenir de l'étrange incident avec la toile de verdure lui remonta brutalement à l'esprit. Elle fonça les sourcils, à nouveau perturbée, pensant :

Cette toile. C'est comme si elle me racontait une histoire mais en commençant au hasard. Sauf que cette histoire-là... elle est bien réelle. Ce tunnel de verdure, au pied du camphrier -de _mon_ camphrier !- il existe pour de bon, et cette petite main fantôme dans la mienne, je... je l'ai bien sentie ! A l'intérieur de moi, il y avait quelque chose qui répondait. Qui répondait à cette toile ! Et cette tâche floue... au coin du tableau... cette ombre en mouvement, qui courait... devant moi... m'amenant là-bas. A la résidence Soma.

Faisant distraitement tourner le bocal de champignons noirs entre ses mains, Emi songea à nouveau :

Est-ce que... est-ce que j'aurai connu des enfants Soma ici, à Naha ?

Elle essaya de visualiser les Soma qu'elle connaissait avec dix ans de moins. Peine perdue. Brusquement, la blondinette se raidit. Le vieux phare... le camphrier... Des lieux connus. Tous ces lieux familiers, peints dans le moindre détail par la main d'Akito dans ces toiles. Entre ses doigts, le bocal hésita.

Non. C'est une coïncidence. Il a une résidence secondaire ici. Il aurait très bien pu, en se baladant, graver ces paysages dans sa mémoire.

Et pourtant. La jeune fille secoua la tête, soudain agacée. Non, non, non.

Je vais le coincer dans un coin et lui demander quelques explications sur...

« Tiens, passe-moi le bocal que tu tiens dans les mains, ma chérie ! » l'interrompit joyeusement sa mère en se baissant vers elle.

Un peu surprise par cette interruption, Emi sursauta et se tourna vivement, levant d'un seul coup le bocal sans vraiment voir la main tendue de sa mère. Elle la heurta maladroitement, leurs doigts essayèrent d'agripper la surface lisse du bocal, qui rebondit, glissa hors de portée... et alla s'écraser sur le sol avec fracas, aux pieds d'Emi. Une magnifique gerbe irisée de gouttelettes grasses et d'éclats de verre, brillants de jus de conservation, éclaboussa les jambes nues de la jeune fille, le carrelage et les placards sous le plan de travail.

_Un peu comme un feu d'artifice._

« Oh mon Dieu ! Emi, ne bouge surtout pas ! » s'écria la voix de sa mère.

Elle descendit du banc à la hâte. Emi ne bougeait pas. Le bruit d'explosion du verre résonnait dans sa tête.

« Il y a du verre jusque sur tes pieds ! Ne bouge surtout pas ! »

Les mots de sa mère lui parvinrent, étouffés, filtrés par ce bruit. Ce bruit d'explosion. Qui devint pluriel. _Un peu comme un feu d'artifice._ Sa respiration s'accéléra. Quelque part, juste devant elle, à des milliers de kilomètres, sa mère se figea.

« Emi ? »

Le bruit insistait. Ou plutôt _les_ bruits.

« Emi ?! »

Immobile, les yeux écarquillés, Emi fixait d'un air aveugle les débris gras de verre et de jus maculant le sol et ses pieds. Brusquement, à la manière d'une onde de choc se propageant, son corps se mit à trembler.

« Le... bruit... le feu... les feux... »

_Les feux d'artifice. Il y avait des feux d'artifices. Elle n'arrivait pas à les voir, mais elle pouvait les entendre. Un peu comme du pop corn sautant contre le couvercle d'une casserole. Un bruit qui n'arrivait cependant pas à recouvrir les battements de son propre cœur au fur et à mesure que la main se rapprochait, qu'elle se tendait vers elle. Les doigts étaient longs, très longs, ils recouvraient son champ de vision et la voix qui allait avec. Une voix qui demandait pardon. Qui disait que ce ne serait pas douloureux, qui promettait que ce ne serait pas douloureux. La main était un peu poisseuse lorsque les doigts démesurés se posèrent sur ses yeux. Quelqu'un criait. Elle ne pouvait plus rien voir. Quelque chose déchira alors sa gorge. Un sanglot rauque, mouillé, qui l'étouffa à moitié, étranglant ses mots. Ze dirai rien, ze dirai rien de rien, promis ! Et toujours cette voix qui murmurait pardon. La main trembla, glissant sur le visage humide. Et tout à coup, elle la sentit tressauter, instable, sur ses yeux. Quelque chose (quelqu'un ?) secouait la main brutalement. La voix qui avait crié, toute proche à présent, criait encore. Ne la touche pas, NE LA TOUCHE PAS ! Retire tes sales mains, retire-les tout de suite, maintenant, obéis-moi, OBEIS ! Elle connaissait cette voix. A tâtons, ses petites mains à elle se mirent à chercher et agrippèrent maladroitement un morceau de tissus. OBEIS ! continuait férocement la voix qui criait. Elle s'accrocha violemment au tissus. Et brusquement, comme si la main s'était finalement décidée, les doigts se plaquèrent contre ses yeux. Une dernière fois, pardon fut murmuré. Complètement paniquée, elle lâcha le tissus, se cramponnant à la main sur ses yeux. Il y eut quelque chose derrière ses paupières closes. Comme le flash très désagréable d'un appareil photo. La lumière douloureuse qui se répandit telle une explosion. Enfin, cette sensation bizarre d'engourdissement qui semblait la tirer loin, très loin d'elle-même. Qui semblait avaler par un large siphon obscur des images. Des voix. Des noms. Des odeurs. Des couleurs. Des émotions. Tout se dilatait. Tout se déformait. Sa tête se vidait, blessée. Douleur. Sa tête hurlait. Ou plutôt non, sa bouche. Et aussi, ses genoux... ses genoux qui..._

Ses genoux qui saignaient. Sa voix à elle qui criait. Agenouillée sur les éclats de verre, les mains plaquées contre ses oreilles, Emi hurlait :

« Arrête... ARRETE !! »

Elle sentit quelqu'un lui toucher les épaules, une main effleurer son visage pour repousser ses cheveux. Avec un sursaut, elle se débattit violemment, s'exclamant d'une voix étranglée :

« Pas les yeux, non, pas les yeux !! Pas mes yeux !... »

Deux mains lui attrapèrent fermement les poignets, l'obligeant à se tourner.

« Pas mes yeux ! »

Emi se tortilla de plus belle. Une pression sur ses joues.

« Emi, Emi, c'est moi. Tout va bien, c'est moi. Regarde-moi, Emi. Emi ! »

La blondinette posa un regard hébété sur sa mère, accroupie près d'elle. La jeune femme tenait son visage entre ses mains, lui parlant, lui répétant des mots d'une voix calme et ferme.

« Je... mes yeux... le feu d'artifice... »

Les joues et le front d'Emi étaient brillants de transpiration. Le sang paraissait s'être retiré de son visage d'un seul coup. Ses lèvres tremblaient, pâles. A moitié morte d'inquiétude mais ne perdant pas de vue ses priorités –instinct de protection maternel oblige- sa mère glissa avec précaution un bras autour de la taille de sa fille, passa l'un des siens autour de son épaule et lui dit :

« Viens. Appuie-toi sur moi, ma chérie. »

Mais la jeune fille demeura agenouillée. Son visage se contracta. Ses épaules se mirent à tressauter. Elle balbutia :

« Mes... yeux... je... je ne sais pas pourquoi... ni comment... ni même qui... mais... quelqu'un m'a... quelqu'un m'a vidée, à l'intérieur de ma tête, et... et... je ne me souviens plus de rien ! De rien ! »

Un hoquet mouillé de larmes, bruyant, douloureusement retenu, s'échappa de sa gorge.

« 'Vidée' ? Comment ça, 'vidée' ? »

« Il y avait cette... cette main... énorme ! Et... la voix qui criait... qu'on lui obéisse... mais la main... la main... sur mes yeux... »

« Emi... » commença sa mère.

« Et puis... toutes ces... toutes ces... images ! Elles reviennent, je n'en veux pas, je ne les comprends pas, et elles... elles sont... à moi ! Mais... je ne reconnais... rien ! »

Saisissant le menton de sa fille dans sa main libre, la mère d'Emi l'obligea à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Lentement, détachant avec fermeté chaque syllabe, elle déclara :

« Emi, quoi que tu aies vu, c'était dans ta tête. Pas dans la réalité. Tu n'es pas à l'intérieur de ta tête. Tu es ici, avec moi. Pour de bon. Et personne, non personne, ne va mettre sa main sur tes yeux pour te 'vider'. Tu m'as bien entendue ? Personne ne te 'videra' la tête. »

Emi cligna des yeux, encore choquée. Puis, la voix soudain très lasse, la jeune fille souffla :

« Ca va... pas. Vais... je vais... »

Inutile d'en dire plus. Sa mère la saisit sous les aisselles et elles se redressèrent maladroitement mais assez vite pour qu'Emi ait juste le temps de se pencher en vacillant au-dessus de l'évier, et d'y vomir.

Le métro de Tokyo était égal à lui-même. C'est-à-dire, aussi encombré que pouvait être le moyen de transport le plus utilisé d'une agglomération qui avait patiemment phagocyté les territoires alentours.

Aussi désarmé qu'un internaute lâché pour le première fois sur le net sans navigateur et protection anti-virus, notre bonze de tout à l'heure, fraîchement remis de sa sieste, scrutait le panneau immaculé et totalement indéchiffrable du plan de métro à la sortie de la gare du Shinkansen. Il n'avait pas l'air paniqué mais plutôt perplexe. Un peu comme s'il se trouvait face à un kohan particulièrement épineux. Juste à côté de lui, un peu plus bas, la vieille femme à l'ombrelle en papier de riz fit claquer sa langue en un « Tsss ! » agacé, spécialement adressé non seulement au plan de métro incompréhensible mais aussi aux concepteurs d'une telle abomination urbaine. Sa table basse avait finalement échoué à la consigne de la gare.

« Grand-mère, une chose est sûre : nous sommes ici. » affirma le bonze, sans toutefois spécifier de quel « ici » il s'agissait (sur le plan de métro, dans la gare, sur cette terre ou dans ce monde).

La vieille femme hocha la tête avec impatience, l'air de dire « c'est bien beau d'être ici mais maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? ». Elle jeta un regard perçant vers son petit-fils. Après voir établi le fait inébranlable de sa présence « ici », il était à présent penché sur le problème du comment se déplacer « jusque là ». En sachant bien qu'il ne savait absolument pas où ce « jusque là » se trouvait, si l'on considérait que le voyage était plus important que le but.

« Où que vous alliez, vous vous y trouvez. » énonça t-il.

Plus pragmatique, la vieille femme haussa les épaules et s'en fut au guichet.

Evidemment, elle n'était pas la seule à s'y rendre. Pinçant les lèvres, tenant son ombrelle fermement entre ses mains (dans la position dite du « le premier qui passe je l'embroche »), elle contempla d'un air désapprobateur la personne devant elle. Qui finit par se passer une main sur la nuque, soudain mal à l'aise sous la pression invisible d'un tel regard.

Lorsque son tour fut enfin venu, la vieille femme se trouva confrontée à un problème de taille : la hauteur du guichet. Contemplant le nez de l'employé comme on admirerait la Tour Eiffel vue d'en bas, la vieille femme agita vivement son ombrelle pour obtenir l'attention de la totalité du visage la surplombant. Les yeux blasés de l'employé, après une aussi vaine que brève tentative de recherche, s'étaient posés, inaccessibles, sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Pour se relever presque aussitôt lorsque la pointe de l'ombrelle percuta la vitre en plexiglas.

« Hé ! Non mais ça va pas la tê... » commença d'une voix indignée le guichetier avant de s'interrompre net en apercevant la mini grand-mère voûtée et impitoyable, l'arme du crime –l'ombrelle- dans les mains.

Un coup d'œil à la vitre lui révéla une légère éraflure. Quelque chose clochait. Une si frêle petite oba-san... non, ce n'était sûrement pas elle. Reprenant calme et ton professionnel, l'homme s'enquit :

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour v... »

Il y eut un mouvement flou au niveau de la manche de kimono gauche de la vieille. Et CLAC ! Avec une précision chirurgicale, un prospectus au couleurs criardes se retrouva plaqué contre la vitre, juste à la bonne hauteur pour être lu.

« Heu... je suis désolé, madame, mais je ne connais pas cet endroit. »

Le regard que lui décocha son interlocutrice le rabaissa momentanément à la catégorie des sous-herbivores de l'ère jurassique, comprenant petit cerveau et faible QI.

« Oh ! Vous... heu... vous désirez vous rendre... là-bas ? » bredouilla t-il.

Vigoureux hochement de tête de la vieille femme.

« Un allez ? »

Deux doigts se braquèrent immédiatement vers lui.

« Deux allez ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Pas de retour ? »

Mouvement de tête négatif, petit air impatient de la vieille. Pas étonnant que l'on doive attendre autant aux guichets, s'il fallait tout leur expliquer. Munie de ses titres de transport, elle rumina cette pensée tout en rejoignant son petit-fils.

A peine avait-elle fait trois mètres qu'elle les aperçut. Une bande d'ados en mal d'émotions fortes (ce qui signifiait pour eux « regonfler notre manque de confiance chronique de jeunes glandeurs en s'en prenant à plus con que soi »... quoique, le « plus con que soit » restait difficile à trouver avec des causes perdues de ce genre) : un blond peroxydé aux cheveux dressés tel un porc-épic furieux, un brun qui planquait derrière ses lunettes de soleil une conjonctivite lui donnant un air de caniche larmoyant, et enfin une espèce de grande asperge au visage acnéique de planète ravagée par une pluie de météorites. Ils avaient repéré leur cible. Et avec tout l'enthousiasme sadique d'un inquisiteur, le porc-épic peroxydé apostropha notre bonze paisiblement plongé dans la méditation du plan de métro :

« Oï ! Alors, on retrouve plus l'chemin de son monastère, crâne d'œuf ? »

« Oh mais dis donc, c'est vrai ça, vise moi un peu ce crâne ! J'parie qu'on peut se reluquer dedans ! Hé ! Tu passes quoi dessus pour que ça brille autant, hein ?! » s'esclaffa le brun aux yeux de conjonctivite.

« Vous voulez que j'vous dise, là, tout de suite, notre pote zen aurait p'têt besoin d'un bon p'tit cirage de crâne, hein, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ! » conclut le porc-épic peroxydé, arborant l'air innocent et content de son idée d'un gamin ayant trouvé une abeille à décortiquer.

« Ouais, mortel ! » fut le commentaire simple et efficace de la grande asperge, qui résuma la pensée générale.

Immobile, souriant, le bonze semblait à des années lumières tout en demeurant solidement accroché au plan de métro. Agacé par ce manque total de coopération –même pas un début de panique dans les yeux !- le porc-épic peroxydé lâcha un « Les gars, sortez l'papier de verre, on va lui faire un chouette p'tit rabotage façon Flower Three ! » avant de tendre la main vers le crâne du bonze impassible. Il y eut un déplacement d'air. Et SCHLACK ! La pointe d'une élégante ombrelle en papier de riz vint se ficher dans le plan de métro, à quelques centimètres de la main du porc-épic peroxydé. Le jeune garçon se figea immédiatement, contemplant d'un air hébété sa main, rescapée, l'ombrelle, vibrant légèrement sous l'onde de choc, et enfin le plan de métro, sur lequel la pointe de l'ombrelle s'était encastrée, en plein dans le rond rouge du « Vous êtes ici ».

« T... 'tain ! » bégaya t-il, à court d'arguments.

Il suivit des yeux l'ombrelle, descendant jusqu'à croiser le regard fixe et mis-clos d'une petite vieille en kimono. Sans l'avoir étudié, l'effet de cause-conséquence sauta immédiatement aux yeux du garçon comme une évidence. La vieille ne pouvait être qu'une yakusa. Lentement, il opéra un demi-tour au ralenti, sa bouche s'ouvrant sur un « Tirons-n... ». Sa retraite fut néanmoins impitoyablement coupée par un second coup d'ombrelle, qui fendit les airs devant lui pour aller à nouveau se planter dans une autre station, plus au sud. Paniqué, le porc-épic peroxydé s'exclama d'une voix suraiguë :

« Tu... tu veux mon fric ?! Vas-y, prends, PRENDS !! J'te donne tout mais me... me... me tue pas !! »

Et tandis qu'il vidait ses poches, il chercha frénétiquement des yeux le reste de sa bande, en quête d'un appui moral et financier. Dans un élan de solidarité, ses deux autres acolytes avaient pris la tangente ensemble. La vieille continuait à le fixer, immobile, l'ombrelle toujours enfoncée dans le plan de métro.

« Mais... mais qu'est-ce que vous m'voulez, hein ?! » lança t-il, désespéré.

La vieille parut prendre une décision. Sans le quitter des yeux ni lâcher son ombrelle, elle secoua vivement sa manche de kimono gauche... l'adolescent se détourna brusquement, levant un bras comme pour se protéger... et se retrouva avec un prospectus collé sous son nez.

« Qu... quoi ?! »

Il loucha sur le papier d'un air stupide, à moitié terrifié. La vieille femme agita le prospectus d'un geste agacé. Quelque part, une étincelle se forma dans le cerveau embrumé du jeune garçon avec l'impact d'une collision de continents.

« Vous... heu... vous voulez aller... là-bas ? »

La vieille hocha la tête d'un air exaspéré, comme pour dire « à ton avis ? ».

« Heu... alors... heu... cette ligne-là... jusque là... un changement là... et... et... vous y êtes. » bredouilla l'adolescent.

Nouveau hochement de tête, satisfait.

« C'est... heu... c'est tout ? »

La vieille femme fit un « oui, oui » distrait de la tête, se tournant vers le bonze.

« Je... je peux m'en aller ? Dites ? »

Petit mouvement ennuyé de la main, le congédiant. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et courut plus vite que lors des courses d'endurance de son collège.

La vieille femme tira doucement sur la manche sombre du bonze, toujours concentré sur le plan de métro. Il cligna des yeux, baissa la tête et sourit vers elle :

« Alors, grand-mère, est-ce que nous nous trouvons exactement où nous sommes ? »

En guise de réponse, elle lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent à petits pas tranquilles vers le tourniquet.

« Quel est l'ordre du jour ? », c'était à peu près la question qu'Akito était à deux doigts de poser en voyant la pile de papiers sur sa table basse. Il se sentit dans la peau d'un président d'Assemblée à l'ouverture d'une séance riche en perspectives d'ennui, de migraine et de crampes dans différentes parties du corps censées ne pas se faire remarquer. Sauf que lui, il ne pouvait pas piquer un roupillon comme ça, en pleine séance, comme certains des ministres et conseillers pouvaient se le permettre. Et pour ne pas mettre la pression, il devait en avoir fini avec cette pile avant de sortir rendre visite à Hibari. Là, ce fut plutôt une impression de punition d'école qui s'empara de lui, tandis qu'il parcourait les liasses d'un air maussade.

« De l'argent... encore de l'argent... toujours de l'argent. Que des factures et des demandes de chèques pour des futilités, je présume... » marmonna t-il.

Agenouillé en face de lui, Kureno prit discrètement la parole :

« La plupart sont des règlements de frais de scolarité ou d'université. »

Akito fronça les sourcils, examinant l'une des feuilles :

« Ryoko Soma. La mère de Yuki. Environ trois millions de yens de dépenses pour ce mois-ci ! Ce n'est sûrement pas le lycée public de son fils qui lui coûte autant... »

En règle générale, le jeune homme attachait peu d'importance aux dépenses des membres de sa famille. Il se contentait de recevoir les factures et de signer chèques et autorisations de prélèvements de son sceau. Mais cette femme, la mère de Yuki... elle dépensait nettement plus que les autres. C'était vrai aussi qu'il l'avait plus ou moins habituée dans ce sens, puisque son cousin était du signe du rat, le plus important dans le Jyunishi. Et puis... Akito eut un sourire amer, à peine perceptible. N'allait-il pas avoir l'immense honneur d'hériter d'un morceau de son fardeau de chef de clan, très bientôt ?...

« Un voyage en Europe pour deux, tiens donc. Acheté en avance. Elle ne se refuse rien pour les fêtes de fin d'année. »

Soudain, il détesta violemment cette femme qui pouvait s'offrir le luxe de partir quand bon lui semblait. Avec qui et où elle voulait. Il la détestait d'être vivante. Il avait une envie brutale de lui gâcher son plaisir. Il posa la facture de côté, annonçant d'un air tranquille à son cousin :

« Le voyage ne pourra pas se faire. Veille à ce qu'elle soit mise au courant. Aucun membre de la famille Soma ne quitte le Manoir pendant les fêtes de fin d'année. Qu'ils soient maudits ou non. Surtout pas cette année. »

Kureno hocha la tête, agrafant la facture sur une feuille à part et notant quelques mots au dos du papier. Akito continua de parcourir vaguement le reste de la pile, tamponnant machinalement son sceau. Ca ne l'avait pas vraiment soulagé, d'annuler ce voyage, bien au contraire. Et en parlant de voyage...

Je me demande ce qu'elle est en train de faire, en ce moment.pensa t-il.

Emi. Sûrement était-elle en pleine séance de création artistique, pour le concours de dessin. Elle avait probablement investi la table basse de la salle à manger –cette salle à manger qui sentait si bon le vieux bois, le thé toujours prêt à être servi, et les fins d'après-midi encore tièdes de sable- juste en face du jardin. C'était le meilleur endroit pour dessiner, la lumière y était suffisamment claire pour les petits détails et cependant assez douce pour ne pas être aveuglé par le blanc de la feuille. Akito observa d'un air songeur sa table basse, vivant à nouveau, le temps d'une fraction de seconde, la texture de brume d'un rayon de soleil poudré de milliers de petites particules de poussières, sur le bois usé, dans cette salle à manger lointaine. Posant sa joue dans la paume de sa main, il baissa les yeux et contempla ses doigts tenant le sceau de la famille. Ses mains à elle seraient sans aucun doute tâchées de peinture. Et s'il faisait chaud, peut-être aussi ses bras nus. Quoiqu'elle fasse, tout ce qu'elle peignait débordait sur elle. Il leva un peu la tête, apercevant à nouveau la facture de la mère de Yuki.

Un voyage pour deux en Europe...

Il contemplait le montant sans le voir.

En Europe. Pour deux.

Il pourrait y aller. Il pourrait avoir le temps d'y aller. Et puis, il y avait des vacances scolaires pour les fêtes de fin d'année, non ? Elle pourrait venir. Avec lui. Brusquement, il repoussa les dernières liasses de feuilles, déclarant :

« 'Pourrait'. Verbe français à la troisième personne du singulier. Futur hypothétique. »

Kureno tourna les yeux vers lui, surpris.

« Pardon ? » s'enquit-il avec douceur.

Akito se leva.

« J'en ai assez. J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui. Tu n'auras qu'à tamponner mon sceau sur le reste des autres factures. »

« Ce sera fait. »

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa sur le seuil, une main posée sur le battant d'une porte coulissante :

« Et n'oublie pas de prévenir Ryoko Soma. »

Un « oui » poli lui parvint, et il quitta la pièce.

Dans le couloir vide, des ombres sur les murs. Akito les dépassa rapidement. Pressant le pas. Puis, arrivé dans le large vestibule de la demeure principale, encore plus vide et plus noyé d'ombres, il s'immobilisa devant le carré réservé aux chaussures. Il demeura ainsi quelques secondes. Puis, lentement, il s'accroupit, attrapant du bout des doigts une de ses chaussures. Doucement, à l'intérieur de lui, coulait le mot « pourrait ».

Il tendit l'autre main. Entre ses doigts, il eut la sensation d'un bruissement de papier. Deux billets d'avion invisibles qui se débattait un instant avant de glisser très haut et très loin. Il eut envie de pleurer, comme cette fois-là, juste avant de rendre la promesse à Oba-san, lorsqu'il s'était dit « on pourrait tout recommencer. ». Mais il se contenta simplement de murmurer :

« 'Pourrait'. Futur hypothétique. Futur irrémédiablement hypothétique. »

« Bail à céder ».

Contrairement au plan de métro, la pancarte aux couleurs délavées d'une grande agence immobilière avait au moins le mérite d'être claire. Agacée, la vieille femme donna quelques petits coups d'ombrelle maussades contre le panneau. Puis, levant les yeux, elle examina pour la seconde fois d'un air méfiant une enseigne fatiguée indiquant : « Bains publics Enoshima ».

A côté d'elle, le prospectus à la main, le bonze finit par annoncer après un prudent allez-retour du regard entre le papier et le bâtiment :

« C'est ici, grand-mère. »

La vieille femme décocha un nouveau regard mauvais à la façade.

Le bonze insista :

« C'est écrit ici. 'A cent mètres de la station de métro, puis à gauche au carrefour, la deuxième rue en face de la poste'. Les bains publics Enoshima. »

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, il pointa l'endroit où se trouvait l'enseigne avant de reprendre :

« 'Bains publics Enoshima'. C'est bien ic... »

Sa grand-mère l'interrompit en lui tapotant le bras, comme pour dire « je sais, je sais », tout en scrutant les alentours en quête d'indices sur la fermeture imprévue de l'établissement. Les caractères rouges de l'enseigne avaient rosis. L'édifice, de type traditionnel, paraissait légèrement affaissé, comme un petit vieux assoupi sur sa terrasse en bois. Néanmoins, et c'était justement le détail qui chiffonna la vieille, le bâtiment était _propre_. Il était vieux, il était à céder, mais il était _propre _: les massifs étaient discrètement entretenus, l'entrée était balayée. C'était donc qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour s'en occuper.

La vieille femme hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Puis, après une dernière et très humiliante taloche de son ombrelle sur le panneau de l'agence immobilière, elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

« Ah... Grand-mère... il me semble que tu ne... enfin... c'est fermé. » l'interpella le bonze.

S'immobilisant sur le seuil, sa grand-mère lui adressa un haussement d'épaule, l'équivalent d'un « ah oui, et alors ? », avant de faire face aux doubles portes coulissantes. Une brève tentative lui confirma qu'effectivement, c'était fermé. Qu'à cela ne tienne. D'un mouvement fluide de son poignet, elle cala son ombrelle dans l'interstice minuscule situé entre les deux portes coulissantes. Sans un regard vers sa cible, les yeux fixés droit devant elle, la vieille femme se baissa très légèrement vers l'avant. Les articulations de son genou droit craquèrent discrètement. Une semelle orthopédique couina brièvement. Et tout à coup, d'un geste sec et précis de cambrioleur maniant un pied-de-chèvre, l'ombrelle pivota vers la gauche, éjectant hors de son rail l'une des deux portes coulissantes. Le panneau s'effondra avec fracas sur l'un des massifs... révélant dans son encadrement la figure maigre et ahurie d'un vieil homme en bleu de travail, un seau à la main. L'autre était figée à la hauteur de ce qui aurait été le battant de la porte. Avec précaution, son regard alla de la porte effondrée à sa main paralysée.

« Oh... ben ça... et ben si je m'attendais à... » bredouilla t-il dans le vide.

Il se tut, contempla à nouveau sa main, mais cette fois-ci d'un air de profond respect, et reprit :

« Mon vieux Yoshioka, faudra que tu fasses un peu plus attention la prochaine fois... On croit bien connaître un endroit et finalement, les murs vous tombent dessus ! Enfin... les portes. »

Il aperçut soudain la vieille femme, légèrement en retrait par rapport à l'entrée, et le bonze, qui s'inclina en s'excusant :

« Pardon pour la porte. Entrer sans frapper, c'est demeurer sur le palier. Le saumon qui remonte à contre-courant meurt. Mais la feuille qui descend la rivière arrive à destination. »

Il adressa un sourire compatissant à la porte décédée. Le vieil homme, croyant que le bonze se préoccupait des réparations, secoua la tête :

« Non, non, ce sera vite réparée, je vais m'en occuper cet après-midi. »

Puis, curieux, il demanda :

« Vous êtes des clients de l'agence ? Vous êtes venus visiter ? »

La vieille femme secoua la tête, saisit prestement le prospectus des mains du bonze et le braqua sous le nez de leur interlocuteur. Il loucha confusément dessus, recula un peu le visage, puis hocha la tête avant de répondre :

« Ah oui... je comprends. Mais il n'y a plus de bains publics du tout ici, ma bonne dame. Les enfants Enoshima ont mis en vente l'établissement à la mort de leur mère il y a dix mois. C'est bien malheureux, ma foi... mais que voulez-vous y faire ? L'établissement n'était pas très rentable et les jeunes ne veulent plus s'encombrer de souvenirs qu'ils ne peuvent pas ranger dans une boite à chaussures... »

Il se gratta le crâne avec un petit rire triste. Ses cheveux gris étaient coupés en brosse.

« Oh... Nous sommes désolés... » murmura humblement le bonze.

A côté de lui, sa grand-mère avait abaissé le prospectus et le contemplait, les yeux mi-clos.

« Vous connaissiez Madame Enoshima ? Kaoru-san ? » s'enquit le vieil homme.

« C'était une amie d'enfance de ma grand-mère. Il y a un an, ma grand-mère a reçu ce prospectus de sa part, ainsi qu'une invitation à venir lui rendre visite à Tokyo, où elle l'hébergerait dans son établissement de bains publics. »

« Oh, je vois... c'était juste avant que la pauvre Kaoru-san ne rende l'âme... » compatit le vieil homme.

« Ma grand-mère a longtemps hésité et, profitant de mon retour à Tokyo, elle s'est décidé à accepter l'invitation. Mais... »

Un silence de circonstance s'ensuivit. Qui fut brisé par un bruit de papier plissé : lentement, avec soin, la vieille grand-mère pliait le prospectus de ses petits doigts minces et noueux. Ceci fait, elle le rangea dans la manche droite de son kimono, puis, tirant doucement sur un pan de la robe sombre de son petit-fils, elle posa sur lui un regard insistant. Il lui sourit et s'adressa au vieil homme en s'inclinant :

« Je suis Ketsuké Hansaki. Voici ma grand-mère, Mitsuko Hansaki. »

« Même si cette maison n'est pas la mienne et qu'elle est à vendre, soyez les bienvenus. Je suis Shin Yoshioka. » salua poliment le vieil homme.

« Dites-moi, Yoshioka-san, savez-vous si cette maison a trouvé des acheteurs potentiels ? » s'enquit le bonze.

« Ma foi... je n'en ai aucune idée. Je gagne un peu d'argent en nettoyant les locaux pour les visites des clients et comme je suis à la retraite, cela me permet de m'occuper un peu tout en étant indépendant de mes enfants. »

La vieille femme hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

« J'aime cet endroit et que j'ai du mal à quitter ces vieux murs. J'ai travaillé presque quarante-cinq ans dans ces bains, vous savez. A la chaudière. Ces bains publics étaient l'âme du quartier. Les gens se rencontraient et se connaissaient grâce à eux. Mais de nos jours... les jeunes ne veulent pas prendre le temps de mieux se connaître, il leur faut tout et tout de suite. Mon petit-fils devrait en prendre de la graine ! »

Il se gratta une seconde fois le crâne, en riant, avant de terminer :

« Allez, je m'en vais réparer cette porte ! »

Il s'inclina poliment vers la vieille femme :

« Je suis vraiment navré pour le prospectus, j'espère que vous trouverez un endroit où vous loger, Hansaki-san. »

La vieille femme cligna lentement des yeux. Soudain, d'un geste vif, elle posa une main ferme et rêche sur le bras de Yoshioka, hocha doucement la tête et lui adressa un grand sourire. Puis, elle ouvrit son ombrelle dans un claquement distingué et s'éloigna à petits pas. Le bonze s'inclina d'un air affable et la rejoignit au coin de la rue.

« Et maintenant, allons au temple voir Hibari-sama. » déclara t-il d'une voix enthousiaste.

Une flaque de soleil terne gisait au pied du lit d'Emi. La courtepointe en patchwork était froissée. Un oreiller penchait vers le sol. Sur la table de chevet refroidissait un bol de soupe, intact. Et affalée sur le lit, se morfondait une blondinette, la figure cachée sous un gros volume en cuir relié ouvert. Une demi-douzaine de recueils tout aussi épais jonchaient le sol en petites piles désordonnées. Des albums photos. Une grande boite en carton, de celles utilisées pour les déménagements, était posée sur un coffre en bois tout contre le pied du lit.

Avec un soupir agacé, Emi repoussa de son visage l'album photo et marmonna :

« Il n'est pas là non plus... »

C'était presque comme un jeu de cache-cache. Ces souvenirs aussi fugitifs qu'un têtard glissant entre les doigts humides d'un enfant, ces phrases à peine esquissées, secrets chuchotés au creux de l'oreille, des lieux connus qui semblaient soudain aussi étrangers et mystérieux que des ruines. Et lui. Ce petit garçon « fantôme ». Dans ce labyrinthe de photos, d'images fanées, elle le poursuivait. Sa petite main concrète dans la sienne, mais son visage loin, terriblement loin, hors de portée.

Emi redressa machinalement l'une des bretelles de son t-shirt, leva les jambes et les appuya contre la tête de lit. L'armature en acier blanc, formant arcs et entrelacs délicats, fit frissonner ses orteils.

Oui. C'était presque comme un jeu de cache-cache. Mais un jeu qui commençait sérieusement à mal tourner. Le regard de la blondinette se posa sur ses jambes nues. Ses tibias étaient constellés de petites entailles d'un rouge frais. Des pansements beiges ornaient ses genoux. Elle fronça les sourcils et détourna les yeux. Ce qui lui était arrivé ce matin dans la cuisine... ce qui lui était revenu... la douleur de ce « souvenir » intercepté avait été fulgurante. Quasi insupportable. C'était le pire « flash-back » qu'elle avait vécu. Le plus incompréhensible, le plus terrifiant. Le plus _menaçant_. Un goût épouvantable de cauchemar, lorsqu'on s'aperçoit qu'on a les yeux grands ouverts et que c'est en train d'arriver _pour de bon_. Alors, plus question de laisser ces « souvenirs » prendre le dessus et d'y assister, complètement désemparée. Elle devait comprendre. Et pour cela, elle devait le retrouver. Ce petit garçon « fantôme ». Chercher sa trace dans ces vieux albums photos.

Dans tous ces fragments d'images... et chez Oncle Gen... et puis aussi, dans ces tableaux... il est là. Il est toujours là. Il est le lien avec tout ce qui remonte, tous ces souvenirs. songea la jeune fille.

Elle jeta un bref regard maussade vers le volume qu'elle venait d'écarter, soupira et laissa tomber ses bras sur son visage, d'un geste découragé. Elle se mit à tapoter nerveusement du bout de ses orteils l'armature de la tête de lit.

Mais j'ai beau chercher, chercher, il n'est nulle part dans ces albums... Il n'y a que cette photo du Tanabata, avec ce film entièrement voilé... Oncle Gen et son histoire de vieux phare et de tempête –encore des choses dont je ne me souviens plus- et c'est...

Brusquement, elle se figea. Soudain consciente d'un détail qui lui avait échappé. Ses orteils arrêtèrent de taper la mesure. Lentement, elle se redressa. La voix aux accents rocailleux de Gen résonna dans sa tête : « _Et toi t'étais là. Tu étais dans le vieux phare quand il s'est allumé. Tu étais là-bas et lui aussi. Le p'tit garçon. Et c'est vous deux qu'on a retrouvé là-bas, le lendemain matin. »_ Puis, le sourire attendri du vieil homme lorsqu'il avait ajouté : « _Z'étiez si mignons dans vos yukatas, le p'tit gars et toi, ce soir-là... »_

Elle s'exclama :

« Oncle Gen... Oncle Gen ! Mais bien sûr ! L'album photo qu'il voulait me montrer, l'autre jour ! »

Elle se frappa le front.

« Nyooo ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ?! »

La jeune fille bondit hors du lit.

« Je suis sûre qu'il doit avoir des photos de ce petit garçon. Dans cet album. »

Elle récupéra un jeans plié sur le dossier de sa chaise et voulut l'enfiler. Le contact rêche du tissus sur ses plaies encore fraîches lui arracha une petite grimace. Elle fouilla dans son placard, oubliant qu'elle avait ramené avec elle à Tokyo pratiquement toutes ses affaires. Elle finit par dénicher une robe turquoise courte et à bretelles, en coton, qu'elle se souvenait avoir beaucoup porté... à treize ans. Nécessité faisant loi, elle l'enfila par-dessus son t-shirt. Avec quelques larmes de crocodile, Emi constata qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup grandi depuis cette époque-là. Sauf au niveau des formes, mais ce n'était pas un grand réconfort lorsqu'on était abonnée au mètre cinquante-trois. Néanmoins, elle ne se laissa pas abattre et, refermant d'un geste décidé la porte de son placard, elle brandit un poing combatif et songea :

Je vais finalement savoir qui se cache derrière ce petit garçon fantôme ». Et bye-bye les souvenirs tordus qui m'empoisonnent l'existence !! HA HA HA !!!

Mais ce glorieux moment d'esprit s'animant de la flamme triomphante des battants fut impitoyablement balayé par le bruit cinglant d'un battant de porte joyeusement ouvert à la volée et une voix monstrueusement enjouée annonçant, telles les trompettes de l'Apocalypse, l'entrée en force de Miyuki Sakata-Lewis, venue aux nouvelles.

« Millie-chaaaan ! Tout va bien ? »

La cible ayant été repérée (Emi), sa mère se jeta sur elle et se mit à débiter d'une seule traite :

« Tu n'as besoin de rien ? Comment vont tes jambes ? Tu veux d'autres pansements ? Ma pauvre chérie !! Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Mais tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas d'autres pansements ? Ooooh tu n'as même pas touché à la soupe que je t'avais préparé avec amour ! Avec tous ces légumes 100 frais, 100 vrais, et puis de l'amour, encore beaucoup d'amour, et puis aussi un peu de patience, surtout pour allumer cette stupide gazinière qui n'obéit qu'à ta grand-mère !! Tu veux que je te prépare autre chose ? Mais dis donc, on dirait vraiment que le cyclone El Niño vient de faire le ménage dans ta chambre ! »

Submergée par ce tsunami affectif, Emi essaya d'appliquer les règles d'urgence préconisées dans ces cas-là : maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau.

« Maman, je vais mieux, je vais même beaucoup mieux, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis désolée pour la soupe, je suis un tout petit peu barbouillée MAIS tout va bien ! Je prendrais un tea-time vers quatre heures, d'accord ? »

En partie rassurée (mais en partie seulement, puisque les mères ne le sont jamais totalement, instinct de survie oblige), la mère d'Emi hocha la tête et caressa les cheveux de sa fille avec un petit sourire soulagé :

« Bon, alors je vais retourner à mes entretiens. La prochaine candidate ne devrait pas tarder. Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, au moindre petit malaise, n'hésite pas et crie. »

« Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Au fait, comment se passent les entretiens avec les infirmières ? » s'enquit Emi.

Sa mère soupira d'un air dramatique et se plaignit :

« Pour l'instant, j'ai eu droit à Mary Poppins sous amphétamine, Cruella Denfer AVEC son porte-cigarette et la fausse jumelle de Mr Hyde. Je ne sais pas laquelle des trois est la pire. Mary Poppins, peut-être. »

« Mais tu en as d'autres sur ta liste, non ? Enfin, j'espère ! »

Sa mère croisa un bras, posa un index élégant sur la pointe de son menton et déclara d'un ton empli d'assurance :

« Bien entendu. Je suis une femme pleine de ressources. Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens tout naturellement. Une bicyclette, ton père, mon diplôme, mon plat préféré, toi, un congé payé, un ensoleillement optimal pour une photographie de qualité... Alors, une perle d'infirmière, je finirai bien par la dénicher ! »

Et elle ponctua son discours d'un grand éclat de rire confiant. Une goutte de sueur sur le front, Emi esquissa néanmoins un sourire amusé.

« Tu vas faire passer encore combien d'entretiens, pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Hum... quatre. » vérifia sa mère en feuilletant un petit agenda en cuir bleu marine.

« Alors, bon courage ! »

« Merci, ma chérie ! »

« Et pendant que tu feras passer ton entretien, moi, j'irai faire un petit tour chez Oncle Gen, d'accord ! » annonça gaiement Emi, tout en esquissant un pas vers l'entrée de sa chambre.

Elle fut promptement rattrapée dans son élan par sa mère, qui se plaça stratégiquement dans l'encadrement de la porte et qui répliqua tout aussi joyeusement :

« Non, non, MOI je ferai passer mon entretien, pendant que TOI, tu resteras tranquillement ici, à la maison, en train de te reposer et surtout de bien récupérer de la crise de ce matin et de toutes les vilaines plaies que tu t'es faite aux jambes ! »

« Mais maman ! Je t'assure que je vais bien !! Et Oncle Gen habite juste à côté, je ne resterai pas longtemps, et... » protesta vainement la blondinette.

« Hum... » réfléchit sa mère, les bras croisé et le visage soudain songeur.

Et avec un grand sourire, elle déclara :

« C'est non ! »

Et elle referma la porte avec entrain. Emi contempla le battant d'un air atterré, mesurant ses chances de succès au cas où elle tenterait de rattraper sa mère pour ouvrir un nouveau débat sur le sujet... Et avec la surprise parfaitement minutée d'un miracle, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant apparaître le visage jovial de sa mère :

« Au fait ! J'ai rangé tes affaires de dessin pour le concours dans le bureau de Grand-mère ! Si tu en as besoin, elles sont sur la table basse ! »

« Ah, oui, merci ! Et à propos de... » commença Emi, la voix remplie d'espoir.

Sa mère la gratifia d'un sourire radieux :

« C'est toujours non ! »

Et elle lui claqua joyeusement la porte au nez. Une pause. Tout en bas, le timbre clair d'une sonnette vibra. Brusquement, Emi écarquilla les yeux. Sa respiration se coupa. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains moites. Et elle s'effondra à genoux sur le plancher, en gémissant :

« NYOOO ! Le concours ! J'avais complètement oublié !!! »

Elle esquissa un geste pour se relever. Avant de finalement secouer la tête, le visage las :

Je ne peux pas participer. Quand je repense au matériel qui m'attend, en bas... non, ça me décourage encore plus. Mieux vaut être franche. Je ne veux plus participer. Et puis, de toutes manières... à quoi bon ? Un concours de cette envergure, si je ne suis même pas capable de gérer le stress, c'est que je ne suis probablement pas prête à me lancer. Et toutes ces choses qui sont venues me... perturber... songea t-elle.

Emi fronça les sourcils et se redressa. Avant de se laisser à nouveau tomber à quatre pattes sur le sol, l'air abattu... à la seule pensée de devoir prévenir Hibari et Akito de sa décision. La mort dans l'âme et des sueurs froides dans le dos, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas le numéro de téléphone de l'hôpital d'Hibari, ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait devoir appeler Akito sur son mobile. Et encourir le courroux des dieux. Enfin, du dieu. Ensuite, elle se rappela qu'elle ne possédait pas le numéro de téléphone du jeune homme. Ce qui lui valut quelques instants de panique et de recherche frénétique, qui contribuèrent à étendre la zone de foutoir de sa chambre. Au final, elle dénicha le numéro de mobile d'Hatori.

Bon. C'est mieux que rien. Et il doit sûrement connaître le numéro de mobile d'Akito, puisqu'ils sont non seulement cousins mais en plus, médecin attitré et patient exclusif.songea la blondinette.

Elle attrapa le combiné du téléphone sans fil installé sur sa table de chevet et tapota sans grand enthousiasme sur le clavier.

Hatori se montra aussi étonné par sa requête que son attitude sobre pouvait le lui permettre. Toutefois, en arrière-plan, ses cousins Ayamé et Shiguré, souffrant d'une baisse d'animation dû à l'absence de petit frère à taquiner, d'ado rebelle à faire sortir de ses gonds, ou de petite fleur à faire adorablement rougir, manifestèrent bruyamment leur envie de participer à la conversation téléphonique. Hatori se contenta de quitter la pièce en veillant à être hors de portée de voix. Il fit cependant un seul et unique commentaire, après avoir raccroché : « Je vous déconseille fortement d'aller rendre visite à Akito ces prochains jours. »

Un conseil qu'aurait suivi sans hésiter Emi. Cependant, armée d'un courage de martyr chrétien, elle saisit à nouveau le téléphone dans une main, leva un index décidé quoique légèrement tremblant au-dessus du clavier, loucha sur le papier où était griffonné le numéro d'Akito... et pria pour tomber sur le répondeur.

« Vous voulez que je vous parle des dessins de Sakata ? »

Akito s'immobilisa au beau milieu de l'allée menant aux jardins de l'hôpital, et adressa un regard légèrement surpris à Hibari.

« Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? »

Le bonze sourit :

« Pourquoi te sens-tu surpris ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et se remit à avancer avec précaution, le bras du vieil homme appuyé sur le sien. La pelouse semblait humide de pluie. Le vert de l'herbe ressortait encore plus nettement, comme après une averse.

« C'est juste que je ne vois pas à quoi pourrait vous servir mon avis. Vous avez pu voir par vous-même ses travaux lorsque je vous ai apporté ses derniers dessins, il y a deux jours. » répondit Akito.

« Oui. C'est vrai. » acquiesça de bonne grâce le bonze.

Sur la pelouse, un groupe d'enfants entourait une infirmière. Elle tenait entre ses mains quelque chose de coloré, qui ondulait dans la brise.

« Sa calligraphie laisse à désirer. »

Akito s'était à nouveau arrêté, observant le petit groupe sur la pelouse. La phrase était sortie tranquillement, à peine perceptible, comme s'il commentait de loin ce qu'il apercevait sur la pelouse.

« Ses caractères sont irréguliers, tout ça parce qu'elle a tendance à vouloir aller trop vite. Elle pense probablement que plus vite elle se sera débarrassé de la corvée, plus vite elle pourra passer à autre chose. »

La forme entre les mains de l'infirmière se précisa, prenant les contours arrondis d'une carpe. Un cerf-volant.

« Et pour ce qui est de la technique... elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. J'ai beau lui expliquer, elle recommence à sa manière et pas autrement. »

Un petit garçon se détacha soudain en courant du groupe. Le cerf-volant se cabra aussitôt, tiré par la menotte décidée de l'enfant. Il avait un bras en écharpe et un oeil au beurre noir. Le jeune homme s'anima un peu plus :

« Et quand elle n'aime pas quelque chose, allez donc essayer de lui faire prendre un pinceau de force ! Rien que pour lui faire peindre deux malheureuses branches de bambous à l'encre, il m'a fallu deux heures et demi. Deux heures et demi ! Et au final, je me suis retrouvé avec deux branches de céleri sur lesquelles avaient miraculeusement poussé trois feuilles de bambous. »

Un petit sourire étrange effleura les lèvres d'Hibari. Il enleva son bras de celui de son élève et, tout en se baissant pour s'asseoir sur un banc juste à côté, il déclara :

« Je vois. D'après ce que tu dis, Emi-chan n'était peut-être pas encore prête à participer à un concours de ce niveau. »

« Non, au contraire, je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle n'était pas... » répondit aussitôt Akito, en se tournant vers Hibari.

Il s'interrompit brusquement, se mordant la lèvre. Une exclamation dépitée s'éleva du groupe d'enfants, accompagnant la descente en piqué du cerf-volant sur la pelouse. Le jeune homme croisa les bras et détourna les yeux.

« Elle est maladroite. Et il faut toujours qu'elle dessine autant sur elle que sur sa feuille. Mais... il peut arriver... des fois... souvent... de temps à autre... »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, agacé de ne pas trouver la meilleure manière de le dire. Hibari l'observait paisiblement, discret dans son attention. Derrière lui, l'enfant au cerf-volant repartit à l'assaut sous les encouragements de ses camarades et de l'infirmière.

« Elle crée. Elle peut réellement créer des choses sans avoir besoin de regarder autour d'elle. Ou plutôt, elle regarde et elle invente ce qu'elle aimerait voir pour de vrai. C'est comme si... d'une façon étrange... elle repensait la réalité, doucement, sans bouleverser ce qui est. Mais en le changeant d'une manière qui touche. »

C'était devenu beaucoup plus évident, depuis qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et lui. A présent qu'il pouvait se pencher au-dessus de son épaule à elle et voir, la vue complètement dégagée.

« Son trait ouvre ma vue. » lança t-il en direction du cerf-volant, qui planait de plus en plus haut, de plus en plus vite, tiré par l'enfant au bras cassé.

Hibari n'ajouta rien de plus. Mais il hocha simplement la tête. Les mains dans les poches, Akito allait se retourner vers lui lorsque deux évènements vinrent simultanément interrompre la dernière chose qu'il allait dire à propos d'Emi.

Tout d'abord, la poche de la veste du jeune homme se mit à sonner. Parallèlement à ça, un peu plus haut dans l'allée, la silhouette imposante de Géant Vert de Noriyama-san (accessoirement ami d'Hibari et directeur de la plus grande galerie d'art de Tokyo) se profila à l'horizon et progressait avec des enjambées dignes de bottes de sept lieues.

Agacé par l'interruption de son mobile, Akito adressa néanmoins un salut poli de la tête vers Noriyama, un rapide « pardon » à Hibari, et s'en fut un peu plus loin houspiller à son aise le misérable qui avait osé l'interrompre.

« Rappelez plus tard ! » aboya t-il, en décrochant sèchement son mobile.

« Nyo ! A... Attends ! Akito ! »

Il se figea, ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer un « Mill... », se rattrapa de justesse, et reprit :

« Sakata ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

De l'autre côté du fil, Emi se mordit la lèvre, pensant :

Zut ! C'est bien ma chance, pas de répondeur !

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Akito reprit, insistant sans s'en rendre compte :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Mais... rien ! Comment... comment va Hibari-senseï ? » commença la blondinette d'une voix enjouée qui laissait amplement deviner un sourire crispé.

« Bien. Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? » questionna Akito, de plus en plus intrigué par ce coup de fil imprévu mais n'en laissant bien entendu rien paraître.

« Par Hatori-san... »

Le sourire de la jeune fille faiblissait, de même que sa voix.

« Et tu m'appelles d'Okinawa uniquement pour me demander comment va Hibari-senseï ? » fit remarquer le jeune homme, en haussant un sourcil.

« Non ! Je... heu... j'appelais aussi pour savoir... comment tu allais ! »

« Il y a autre chose. » répliqua Akito, pas le moins du monde convaincu.

« Non ! » protesta Emi.

« Il y a autre chose. »

Une pause. Il l'entendit inspirer profondément. Avant de reprendre, d'une voix basse, un peu hésitante :

« Ecoute... Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas participer à ce concours. J'aurai aimé mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus. »

Une demie-seconde de surprise. Puis, Akito répliqua :

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?... »

« Est-ce que tu pourras prévenir Hibari-senseï ? » continua Emi.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

« Je suis vraiment désolée. Mais je ne peux plus. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Sakata ! »

« Je vous verrai à mon retour. »

Et elle lui raccrocha au nez.

Lentement, Akito recula le récepteur de son oreille. Derrière lui, s'éleva la voix d'Hibari demandant à Noriyama :

« Comment se passent les préparatifs du concours ? »

Lentement, le jeune homme contempla l'écran lumineux de son téléphone.

Que s'est-il passé ?

Il entendit vaguement la voix de Noriyama expliquant à Hibari :

« Cette année, la concurrence risque d'être rude, nous avons plus de 1500 participants des quatre coins du Japon, même d'Okinawa. Mais j'avoue que le dessin que j'ai le plus hâte de recevoir, c'est celui de votre élève, Hibari-san ! »

Akito serra le téléphone dans sa main, les yeux toujours baissés sur l'écran, qui s'éteignit.

Il y a deux jours encore... les mots qu'elle a envoyé par Kureno... Pourquoi... Que s'est-il passé ?

« Akito-kun ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Le jeune homme redressa la tête, clignant des yeux. Dans sa main, le téléphone était un peu moite.

« Non. Non, ça ne va pas bien... » murmura t-il.

Que s'est-il passé ?!

« Une mauvaise nouvelle ? » s'enquit d'un air concerné Noriyama.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers le bonze et le directeur de galerie.

« Quelque chose ne va pas. »

Et que voulait-elle dire par « je ne peux plus » ?

C'était étrange. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se mettre en colère. Exploser. Au lieu de ça, il n'y avait qu'une sorte de perplexité mêlée à un début d'anxiété.

« Elle ne veut plus participer. »

« Comment ? »

Noriyama se figea. Hibari ne bougeait plus.

« Emi. Elle ne veut plus participer au concours. »

Le visage de Noriyama passa par toutes sortes de dégradés de blancs avant de se fixer sur le teint livide de celui qui ne peut croire ce qu'il entend. Akito agrippa soudain son téléphone et se mit à parcourir le menu, à la recherche de l'option bénie entre toutes du « rappel de votre correspondant ». Noriyama gémissait, pas très fair-play envers les autres concurrents :

« Ce n'est pas possible !! Il faut qu'elle participe !! C'est son dessin à elle que je veux !! »

Hibari posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami et observa Akito s'éloigner, le téléphone contre l'oreille.

« Quelque chose ne va pas. Oui. » murmura le bonze.

Emi abaissa lentement le combiné.

« Voilà. C'est fait. »

Elle évita de penser à l'accueil que risquait de lui réserver Akito. Elle évita de s'imaginer l'air désolé, peut-être même déçu, d'Hibari. Elle se leva du lit et posa le téléphone sur son socle. Elle eut une seconde d'hésitation. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas décidé et quitta la chambre. Le couloir était vide. D'en bas, lui parvenaient l'intonation assourdie des voix de sa mère et de l'infirmière à qui elle faisait passer l'entretien.

Il est temps que j'aille rencontrer ce petit garçon « fantôme ».pensa t-elle.

Bien entendu, le destin, ou plutôt, le téléphone et sa mère en décidèrent autrement.

La sonnerie fit sursauter Emi, qui s'immobilisa dans les escaliers. Immobile, une main posée sur la rampe, elle dressa l'oreille. Atténuant le bruit de sa respiration. Jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers les portes coulissantes fermées de la salle de séjour. Revenant au téléphone, posé sur la petite table du vestibule. La sonnerie continuait, claire et insistante. Nouveau coup d'œil vers les portes coulissantes.

« Je reviens tout de suite, excusez-moi, juste le temps de répondre au téléphone. »

La silhouette de sa mère se dessina sur l'écran en papier de riz des portes. Emi tressaillit. Regarda à nouveau le téléphone. Et d'une seule traite, elle dévala les marches restantes et décrocha, juste au moment où sa mère ouvrait les portes coulissantes.

« Allô. »

Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait entendre. Qui elle allait entendre.

« Ne pense pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, sans explications, juste parce que tu es à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de moi. » commença Akito.

Emi ne répondit pas. Elle n'était pas surprise. Mais la voix du jeune homme lui sembla soudain beaucoup plus calme qu'elle ne s'y était attendu.

« Ce n'est pas non plus en me raccrochant au nez que tu vas pouvoir te débarrasser de moi. » continua t-il.

La blondinette appuya une main contre la petite table du vestibule mais demeura silencieuse.

« Je ne crois pas à ton 'je ne peux plus'. »

Il y eut un silence. Dans l'intervalle, Emi crut entendre de l'autre côté du combiné des cris d'enfants. Et puis, très doucement, la voix d'Akito reprit :

« Alors, je vais venir. Je veux voir par moi-même ce qui s'est passé. Et ne t'avise pas de me faire faux-bond. Emi. »

C'était comme lorsque l'on dérape dans un rêve. Cette fraction de seconde où le cœur manque un battement, entre le ravin que l'on frôle et la sensation brusquement concrète du tissus de l'oreiller serré dans notre poing.

Emi ouvrit la bouche. Mais ne put qu'aspirer une goulée d'air. Akito avait raccroché.

« Tout va bien ? »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Emi pour abaisser le combiné et se tourner vers sa mère.

« Hum. Oui. »

« C'était pour toi ou pour moi ? » s'enquit sa mère.

« Rien du tout. Ce n'était personne. Personne. »

Puis, se forçant à sourire, la blondinette reprit :

« J'avais un petit creux alors je suis descendue me préparer un p'tit en-cas ! »

« A la bonne heure !! Ecoute, je termine cet entretien et on se préparera un bon tea-time, d'accord ? »

Emi acquiesça. Songeant qu'elle allait devoir trouver un autre moyen de quitter la maison. De préférence avant l'arrivée d'Akito. Malgré sa voix étrangement calme. Et malgré le fait que pour la première fois, il l'avait appelée par son prénom.

« Noriyama-san... »

Assis sur le banc, juste à côté d'Hibari, le directeur de galerie cessa momentanément de se plaindre et leva les yeux vers Akito.

« Elle ne veut toujours pas ? » se risqua t-il.

Le jeune homme rabattit le clapet de son mobile. Puis, tranquillement, le visage un peu penché de côté, il demanda :

« Acceptez-vous les dessins remis en main propre ? »

L'homme lui adressa un regard un peu surpris.

« Je... heu... oui, ma foi... oui. Mais... » bafouilla t-il.

« Si je vous remettais en main propre le dessin d'Emi, l'accepteriez-vous ? »

« Je... Comment ? »

Noriyama se figea. A côté de lui, Hibari demeurait silencieux. Mais intensément attentif.

« Si je vous promets de vous rapporter un dessin d'Emi... seriez-vous prêt à m'attendre jusqu'à l'heure de la clôture du concours, ce soir ? » répéta Akito.

Puis, baissant un peu la tête, les mains dans les poches, il ajouta :

« J'ai bien conscience que je vous demande de vous impliquer, alors qu'en tant que membre du jury, vous... »

« J'attendrais. »

Akito se redressa. Noriyama s'était levé et le contemplait, soudain sérieux.

« Téléphonez-moi lorsque vous aurez le dessin. Je viendrai vous attendre à l'aéroport. » continua le directeur de galerie.

Il croisa les bras et une esquisse de sourire aux lèvres, il glissa :

« Moi aussi, j'ai bien conscience que je m'implique davantage que pour les autres. C'est un choix personnel que j'assume, parce que je pense sincèrement que la matière que j'ai eu entre les mains en vaut la peine. Mais... je ne suis pas le seul à m'impliquer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Puis, rajustant ses lunettes, il termina :

« Enfin. C'est une chose qui ne me pèse pas, bien au contraire. »

Akito inclina légèrement la tête :

« Je vous remercie. »

Il se pencha alors vers Hibari et, baissant d'un ton, il demanda :

« Senseï, il me faudrait des dessins d'Emi. Puis-je en emporter quelques-uns du temple ? »

« Tu peux même prendre ceux des défis. » acquiesça le bonze.

Akito hésita, s'attendant à une remarque de la part de son professeur. Qui ne vint pas. Le vieil homme se contenta simplement de sourire. Un sourire qui avait compris. Le jeune homme se redressa.

« Je reviendrai avec son dessin. »

Et il se dépêcha de gagner l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il courait.

Noriyama et Hibari le suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce que les portes automatiques se referment sur lui. Hibari renversa alors la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. Un rire clair, entier et enthousiaste, sous les yeux déconcertés de son ami.

« Je suis heureux ! Je suis très heureux ! »

« Vraiment ?... Après tout ce qui vient de se passer... » commenta Noriyama, une goutte de sueur sur le front.

Le bonze se remit à rire.

« Je suis heureux parce qu'il vient de quitter la perche. »

Le chauffeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Mais Akito ne ralentit pas pour l'appeler ou demander un taxi. Il continua simplement de courir. Il lui semblait que c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire.

Toute ma vie, j'étais celui qui fermait les yeux et qui préférait s'imaginer courir plutôt que de le faire pour de bon.

Il avait à peine conscience de la rue. Mais l'asphalte était une présence incroyablement concrète sous ses pieds.

Son trait m'a ouvert la vue.

Il y avait une sensation d'espace en lui. Sans être vide. Il se sentait plein, tout en étant étonnamment libre. Ses bras repliés fendaient l'air avec la perfection d'ailes d'oiseau.

J'aime son trait.

Il savait que ce qu'il venait de faire, que ce qu'il était en train de faire, aurait de nombreuses répercussions. Il savait qu'à la fin, tout se terminerait mal. Parce que cela ne pouvait être autrement. Et, comme une mauvaise bande-son, le souvenir de la voix de « l'autre » grésilla : « _Les autres n'en valent pas la peine. Les autres finiront tous par t'abandonner. Parce que tu vas mourir. Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'eux. Tu n'as pas besoin de quémander une quelconque reconnaissance. Tu n'as pas besoin de ces sentiments grossiers et inachevés. Amour, amitié, compassion. Rien ne dure en ce bas-monde. Et tu te perdras si tu t'attaches à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un. »_

Akito accéléra. Tout autour de lui, l'air paraissait aussi lisse et fluide que l'intérieur d'un vase.

J'aime son trait. Et j'aime sa main à elle qui le trace.

L'écho d'une voix résonna à l'intérieur de lui. Une petite voix remplie de larmes, qui demandait : « _Alors... on pourra plus zouer ensemble si t'es un kami... Tu voudras plus venir me voir... »_

Non. Au contraire. Je viens. Je suis en train de venir.

Il repoussa plus fortement encore la sensation de l'asphalte au bout de ses pieds.

Parce qu'en réalité, tout ça n'a pas d'importance... Ca m'est complètement égal... Je veux et je vais continuer de te voir.

Doucement, une dernière bribe de souvenir lui répondit. Image d'une petite Emi, debout, face à un petit Akito accroupi au pied d'un très vieux phare, tête enfouie dans ses bras ; la fillette qui se pencha, lui prenant le visage entre ses petite menottes, avant d'appuyer sa joue contre la sienne : « _Ze t'aime très très fort beaucoup, Aki-chan. »_

« J'arrive. Alors attends-moi... attends-moi... »

A SUIVRE...

Bon... comme vous pouvez vous en douter, ce chapitre n'est pas terminé... (non, on ne tape pas !! Tapez plutôt sur les méchants partiels qui me pourrissent la vie ! TT)

Suite et fin au prochain chapitre, donc !

Un grand... un ENOOOOORME merci à vous tous qui me lisez : Yu-chan, Lily ma fée, Préséa, Petite Lady, Atlantis, Laurhanna, Clara, Boubi, Fred, Imeldamizi, Razbitum, Audrey, Mikaelle, Sheïna, Neko, neikumi, lokina, yui, kotori, une.adorable.petite.chieuse, littleflower, deesse91, Kitsune, Arashi, BlueSky Hermione, Leila, Anso, Nina, Sanae, Linoa, Dianael, Charlotte (chamegane18), Manu, Anaelle Sohma, Emma et Mina, Arkel, Tamayo 76, Elodie 3004, Céline(FBfana), Sophie, Arizona 03, Marion, Hélène, Amélie, Florence, Lou, Sandy, Stephy, Ryumeï, Akiyume, Harueï, Artero Livia, Mitsuko, Cécile (remi) et tous les autres ! Je vous adore !

Merci également aux lecteurs sur : Syntia, spiegel1979, Galya, fluffy-yama, Siria potter, samikitty, Luinil Azuretoile, estrellita-hitomi, S'L.I.A, beverly, pichou, Bepinette, Seelio, Kaorulabelle, Jhin, Strellita-chan, Oceane Potter, Kanna Kogarashi. Vous aussi, je vous adore ! (Zahne en mode émotion)

A tous les lecteurs : merci infiniment pour toute cette patience phénoménale que vous déployez pour me suivre !

Et la spéciale dédicace à THE meilleure amie... CAROOOOOLE !!!

(toi au moins, tu ne me tapes pas dessus, merchiii ! )


	24. Le goût du lait à la fraise

49

La globe-trotter girl !

Par Zahnegirl.

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà, ça y est, c'est fini, c'est le dernier chapitre ! Meuh non, je plaisante ! Il va encore vous falloir pas mal de patience parce qu'il vous reste encore quelques chapitres (bien sadiques et stressant, nyark !) à tenir.

(non, on ne tape pas, rangez-moi cette tronçonneuse et toi, oui, TOI là-bas, le lecteur à l'air innocent, ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu ce maillet qui dépasse de derrière ton dos !)

Petites notes :

Ketsuké utilise le suffixe « -sama » pour désigner Hibari car c'est celui habituellement employé lorsqu'on s'adresse à un bonze.

Le « casual-friday » : il s'agit d'une sorte de tradition dans les grandes entreprises américaines. Une fois par semaine, les employés sont « tenus » de laisser de côté leurs costumes-cravates et de s'habiller de manière décontractée.

A Okinawa, on place traditionnellement à l'entrée des maisons ou sur les toits deux lions en pierre appelés « Shisa », symboles de l'île et de protection. Le premier a la gueule ouverte, pour faire peur aux mauvais esprits, le second a la gueule fermée, pour retenir les bons esprits.

Un « kappa » est un démon de l'eau issu du folklore japonais.

« roughly speaking » « en gros », « tremendously » « terriblement »

Akito fait un jeu de mot avec le nom de famille d'Emi, « Sakata », et le mot japonais « Sakana », qui signifie « poisson ».

Petit clin d'œil spécial à Yu-chan (the lectrice number one 0) et à sa fic, « Bobines de fil et vieilles dentelles ». Grâce à toi, Miné a encore plus de prestance et de répondant qu'Ayamé ! Miné Powaaaaaa ! 0

Et petit clin d'œil à mon anime préféré… ceux qui l'ont vu reconnaîtront la référence (je pense à Séa-chan et à Carole !)

Disclaimer : Fruits Basket et les personnages de Natsuki Takaya ne sont toujours pas à moi (mais il paraît qu'une pétition circule dans le Jyunnishi alors, tout n'est pas perdu...). Emi est toujours à moi (il paraît qu'une autre pétition circulerait aussi, mais je ne la céderai pas à Natsuki Takaya !)

Zahne, auteur sadique ET mégalo

Chapitre 24 : Le goût du lait à la fraise.

L'après-midi défilait doucement, à l'image des vastes continents de nuages qui s'amoncelaient peu à peu, sans se presser, dans le ciel d'océan d'Okinawa. Leurs ombres s'étiraient un peu plus bas, brossant à rebrousse-poil la pelouse de l'hôpital de Naha et glissant le long des bâtiments légèrement érodés.

Assise dans une chaise longue sur cette même pelouse, une frêle petite silhouette emmitouflée dans un châle. Une vieille dame aux mains recroquevillées sur les accoudoirs. Ses yeux mi-clos semblaient perdus là-haut, quelque part dans un courant de ciel bleu. Un agréable engourdissement dans son esprit, qui libérait ses pensées, déverrouillait les portes les plus closes de sa mémoire. Et brusquement... quelque chose.

D'un geste hésitant, elle porta l'une de ses mains vers la chaîne autour son cou, effleurant d'un coin de doigt replié ce qui s'y trouvait suspendu.

Quelque chose... était en train de remonter.

Quelque chose...

Comme un écho familier dans une maison abandonnée.

La courbe froide et lisse sous son doigt était comme un lien... comme le contact concret de la poignée d'une porte...

Cette porte... d'où s'échappait cette voix...

« _Oba-san... »_

Cette porte... scellée...

« _Oba-san... »_

... qui s'entrouvrait.

La vieille femme baissa les yeux. Et se figea. Sa main droite était ouverte. Ses doigts n'étaient plus recroquevillés. Et dans le creux de sa paume, reposait la chaîne avec ce qui s'y trouvait suspendu.

Le vent fit onduler un pan de son châle... avant d'être intercepté par une autre main. La menotte potelée d'un enfant, qui arrangea avec soin la pièce de tissus. La vieille femme leva lentement les yeux. Et croisa le sourire étrangement flou de l'enfant. Ses traits paraissaient brouillés, confus. Pourtant... ils lui semblaient en même temps familiers.

_« Oba-san... ça y est, j'ai décidé. »_

Sa voix résonnait légèrement, comme à l'intérieur d'un bocal. Mais sa main était étonnamment concrète, surtout lorsqu'elle se posa sur celle de la vieille femme.

_« Je veux la donner. Je vais la garder comme il l'a fait pour vous, et ensuite, c'est moi qui la donnerai à Millie-chan. »_

Les petits doigts se refermèrent sur la chaîne et la soulevèrent. La vieille femme ressentit clairement le poids en moins dans sa paume un peu moite. L'argent de la chaîne brillait faiblement. L'enfant recueillit avec précaution dans sa main ce qui y était suspendu, penchant la tête pour mieux observer.

_« Elle est très belle, Oba-san. Plutôt petite... mais très belle. »_

Sa voix s'atténua, devenant aussi caressante que le murmure d'un secret chuchoté au creux de l'oreille :

_« Elle est comme Millie-chan. Petite et belle. »_

Le visage de l'enfant se leva vers la vieille femme. Et pendant une fraction de seconde, au milieu du brouillard confus, les traits s'ajustèrent correctement.

_« Quand je serai grand, je veux vivre avec Millie-chan, et je veux qu'on vive ensemble, tous ensemble, avec vous, Oba-san, et ici. »_

Puis, il ajouta ces mots étranges :

« _Ce n'est pas un souhait. C'est une promesse. » _

A nouveau, le vent dérangea un pan du châle de la vieille femme. Mais aucune menotte d'enfant ne vint délicatement le saisir. Immobile, la grand-mère d'Emi contemplait la portion de pelouse vide devant elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une infirmière se pencha à sa hauteur pour lui demander si tout allait bien qu'elle se rendit brusquement compte que sa main droite était demeurée tendue. Sauf que ses doigts étaient recroquevillés et que sa chaîne se trouvait autour de son cou. Et ce qui y était suspendu n'avait pas bougé.

Au même instant.

Finalement, ils y étaient arrivés. Le bonze Ketsuké et sa grand-mère Hasumi pouvaient affirmer avec certitude se trouver exactement « là où ils étaient », c'est à dire, au pied des marches menant au temple d'Hibari. Cela leur avait pris plus de cinq heures, une dizaine de métros, et vingt-cinq personnes pour les remettre dans le bon chemin (et onze d'entre elles ne verraient plus jamais comme avant les ombrelles et les vieilles petites oba-san). Mais ils étaient bel et bien arrivés à destination !

D'un sourire, Ketsuké embrassa du regard les éléments de ce décor familier qui peu à peu reprenait ses marques dans son esprit.

« Ce portique... ces marches... Cela fait si longtemps... »

Immédiatement, sa grand-mère braqua trois doigts sous son nez. Son petit-fils hocha la tête, rectifiant obligeamment :

« Oui, c'est vrai. Trois ans. Une poussière dans une vie d'homme. Une montagne dans une vie d'insecte. »

Grand-mère Hasumi approuva de la tête, cala son arme de dissuasion contre son épaule droite, plissa les yeux et remonta du regard la volée de marches, évaluant la distance à parcourir comme le ferait un sergent-major sondant le terrain avant de lancer l'assaut final. Le résultat dû lui convenir car elle hocha la tête avant de tirer doucement son petit-fils par la manche, l'air de dire : « le terrain est sûr, à l'abordage ».

Néanmoins, le bonze ne bougea pas. Immobile, il contemplait toujours le portique du temple, l'air songeur. Et d'un seul coup, il ajouta :

« Grand-mère, crois-tu qu'il ait fini par quitter la perche ? »

Le pied de la vieille femme se figea sur la première marche.

« Cet enfant... assis seul, tout en haut de cette perche... simplement à attendre. Résigné. » continua t'il.

Lentement, la vieille femme se retourna.

« N'y a t'il rien de pire au monde que de tout simplement 'attendre' de cette manière-là ? » termina dans un murmure le bonze.

Une pause. Et brusquement, d'un geste fulgurant, la grand-mère extirpa de la manche gauche de son kimono une vieille enveloppe qu'elle plaqua sous le nez de Ketsuké, côté adresse de l'expéditeur. L'expression mélancolique se dissipa d'un seul coup de son visage, et il sourit :

« Oui. Tu as raison, Grand-mère. Nous irons le voir. »

L'affaire étant réglée, ils entamèrent donc leur montée. Qui se termina dix marches plus haut, lorsque Ketsuké s'étala de tout son long dans un ronflement sonore à faire vibrer les cloches du temple.

Emi déposa assiettes sales et tasses de thé sur le rebord de l'évier et leva les yeux vers l'horloge murale de la cuisine. L'angle perpendiculaire des aiguilles indiquait un « trois heures » parfait. L'écran en papier de riz des portes coulissantes closes laissait filtrer la voix de sa mère et celle de l'infirmière qui passait l'entretien dans le salon.

Finalement, le « tea-time » improvisé avait été interrompu par l'arrivée inopinée de cette candidate. Et Emi ne pouvait lui en être que reconnaissante car elle aurait probablement été incapable de finir ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Son estomac était noué depuis son arrivée à Okinawa. Et donner cette nouvelle source supplémentaire d'inquiétude à sa mère, après ce qui s'était passé ce matin et l'état dans lequel elle avait trouvé sa fille en arrivant à Okinawa, deux jours auparavant... La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Déjà que l'interdiction de ne pas mettre le pied dehors, pas même pour parcourir la centaine de mètres qui séparait sa maison de celle d'Oncle Gen, lui semblait d'une ampleur insensée... Quant à ce qui concernait le petit garçon-fantôme et ces souvenirs étranges, la blondinette avait jugé bon ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet.

« J'avais oublié à quel point cette inquiétude existait... » déclara t'elle tout bas, comme si elle confiait ces paroles aux tasses et aux assiettes sales.

C'était vrai. Emi fit glisser la part de tarte à peine entamée de son plat dans celui, encombré de miettes, de sa mère. En partant pour Tokyo, elle l'avait oublié. Ou plutôt non, « ça » s'était atténué. Mais cette inquiétude était bien présente, et elle n'avait pas changé. Et malheureusement, cela signifiait également que « ce sentiment-là » demeurait toujours entre elles. Depuis cette nuit-là, sur ce fameux sentier. Depuis ce matin-là, dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

Se détournant d'un seul coup de l'évier, l'assiette avec la part de tarte à peine touchée dans la main, Emi appuya sur la pédale de la poubelle. Le couvercle se releva sèchement, oscillant pendant quelques secondes. Immobile, la jeune fille contempla le contenu débordant de la poubelle.

En partant pour Tokyo... j'ai oublié. J'avais oublié à quel point « ce soir-là » et ce qui s'est passé ensuite, avaient continué d'être présent pour toi aussi... à quel point tu n'as jamais pu l'oublier...songea t'elle.

L'image d'un dos tourné. Celui de sa mère, assise sur un lit d'hôpital. Entre les doigts d'Emi, l'assiette se pencha légèrement en avant.

... à quel point ce qui s'est perdu était irrécupérable.

L'image de ces yeux fixant d'un air aveugle les rideaux fermés de la fenêtre. Ces yeux qui ne voyaient pas Emi. Qui refusaient simplement de la voir. Une pointe violente lui serra la gorge. Tout doucement, les doigts qui tenaient l'assiette s'engourdissaient. Tout doucement, ils lâchaient prise.

Pardon. J'avais cessé d'y penser. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention d'oublier. Même si ça fait mal...

Les six mois à Okinawa, juste après « ça ». Jusqu'à ce que les yeux la « voient » à nouveau. Le sentiment de sa mère.

... je n'oublierai jamais que c'est à cause de moi que « ça » s'est passé. Je dois me souvenir encore et encore, parce que... parce que...

Le sentiment de sa mère. « Ce sentiment-là ». Ce sentiment de vouloir désespérément rattraper cette « cécité ». Ce sentiment de culpabilité. Le sien et celui d'Emi.

L'assiette atterrit avec un bruit mou sur les restes particulièrement visqueux du contenu du bocal qui avait éclaté aux pieds de la blondinette un peu plus tôt, ce matin-même. Emi sursauta :

« Nyo ?... »

Elle cligna brièvement des yeux et aperçut l'assiette naufragée parmi la marée montante de détritus.

« Nyo ! »

Avec une petite grimace, Emi saisit l'objet entre un pouce et un index plutôt récalcitrants. Ce qui, venant d'une personne qui avait déjà passé un été à récurer des pingouins rescapés d'une marée noire, pouvait paraître un peu surprenant. Elle déposa l'assiette dans l'évier et considéra la poubelle en soupirant. Non, pas moyen d'y échapper. En guise d'encouragement, elle se gratifia d'un :

« Heureusement que je n'ai pas la litière de Manga à changer... »

La blondinette saisit les bords du sac en plastique noir et tout en secouant un peu son contenu pour mieux le tasser, elle pensa :

Je n'oublierai pas. Mais c'est une chose qui ne doit pas remonter. Cette chose doit demeurer tout au fond, là où personne d'autre que moi ne peut l'atteindre. Je ne laisserai rien sortir.

D'un geste sec, elle noua le sac poubelle et tira. Il y eut un bruit, un bruit minuscule d'une chose plus petite encore qui heurta le carrelage. Emi ne l'entendit pas. Mais en reculant d'un pas sous le poids de sa charge, elle sentit quelque chose de pointu sous son pied nu. Surprise, elle le souleva. Et c'est alors qu'elle l'aperçut. Une toute petite chose blanche, perdue dans l'un des larges carrés en pierre couleur brique du sol. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tiens ? »

Elle posa le sac poubelle et se pencha en avant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que... »

Les mains appuyées sur ses genoux se raidirent.

« C'est... mais c'est... »

Lentement, elle s'agenouilla. Lentement, elle effleura la petite chose blanche du bout des doigts avant de la saisir avec une précaution exagérée. Elle roula au creux de sa paume, sans un bruit. Creuse, un reste de sang séché sur les contours effrités. Jaunie. Aussi légère qu'un souffle. Aussi petite et perdue dans sa petite main à elle d'adolescente, que sur le carrelage de cette cuisine.

La dent. Sa dent à elle.

« Pourtant... je l'avais jetée... »

Emi revit son geste, le claquement sec du couvercle de la poubelle. La dent avait probablement dû rester coincée entre le sac et le récipient en plastique.

« Tu es têtue, hein... »

La jeune fille sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un vague sourire. De son autre index, elle tourna délicatement la dent. Comme si elle venait de remonter le mécanisme d'une très vieille boite à musique, la mélodie crachota, hésitante, ces quelques mots familiers : « _La mienne sous le camphrier... »_. L'index d'Emi s'immobilisa. Elle mordit son sourire.

« Oui... »

Doucement, elle referma ses doigts sur la dent.

« J'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça. »

La jeune fille se remit debout et quitta la cuisine. Silence de ses pas dans les escaliers. Silence de son stylo tandis qu'elle rédigeait quelques mots sur un bloc-notes qu'elle laissa bien en évidence sur son bureau. A nouveau les escaliers. Une paire de chaussures soulevées sans bruit. Et tout doucement, la porte d'entrée qui coulissa deux fois, à peine audible.

L'escalier menant au temple était tout proche. Néanmoins, les jambes d'Akito décidèrent de déposer un préavis de grève, plantant le jeune homme à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'entrée du lieu de culte.

Tête baissée, il s'appuya contre le muret qui entourait la petite colline du temple, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il tremblait légèrement. Ses jambes lui semblaient engourdies. Cette course l'avait épuisé, ce qui n'avait absolument rien de surprenant pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'habitude de courir et qui venait de piquer un sprint digne d'un marathon.

Mais je l'ai fait. J'ai fait ça tout seul, sans rien demander. Sans rien « lui » demander. se dit-il.

Les yeux mi-clos, il considéra la pierre irrégulière du muret pendant quelques secondes, la respiration encore saccadée.

J'aurai pu vivre sans jamais rien « lui » demander. C'est ce que j'avais commencé à apprendre, avec elle, avec eux. Là-bas.

Là-bas. Sur cet autre muret. Une fillette qui tendait quelque chose, un petit objet carré avec un dessin dessus, le dessin d'un fruit. Une framboise ou une fraise. Une fraise. Il y avait du vent, sur ce muret, un vent si large qu'il paraissait naître du ciel, de la mer, et de tout cet espace vide entre eux, tout ça en même temps. Et ce goût qu'il avait détesté, avant de ne plus pouvoir s'en passer... le goût de ce lait à la fraise qu'elle lui tendait.

Très brièvement, la sensation triste d'un sourire. Puis, le jeune homme se redressa, grommelant :

« Je perds du temps... »

Il extirpa de la poche de sa veste son mobile et tout en se remettant à avancer, il tapota d'un pouce rapide et blasé sur le clavier. Selon le bon vieux proverbe, « l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur ». Soit. Mais il y contribue. Surtout quand on a beaucoup, beaucoup de billets, un planning serré, et une furieuse envie de quitter le sentier tout tracé d'un destin qui ressemblait de plus en plus à la forêt du Petit Chaperon rouge pour emprunter un chemin de traverse... quitte à en trucider le Grand Méchant Loup. Ce qui ne posait à priori aucun problème à Akito.

Le jeune homme termina son appel, en passa un second tout aussi bref et s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier menant au temple.

Seulement voilà, quand on prend un chemin de traverse, il ne faut pas s'étonner de le voir bifurquer et prendre une autre direction.

Quelques marches plus haut, il y avait un petit attroupement de badauds, moins professionnels qu'aux abords de la gare mais bons badauds quand même. Et au centre de toute cette attention, se trouvait la silhouette affalée et paisiblement ronflante d'un bonze. Et assise juste à côté de lui, une petit vieille à la mine concentrée, se servant du dos de ce dernier pour étaler les cartes d'une partie de Patience déjà bien entamée. Les badauds suivaient attentivement le jeu.

Akito fronça tout d'abord les sourcils, agacé par ce contre-temps. Puis, l'incongruité d'un tel tableau lui sauta aux yeux, qu'il écarquilla légèrement. Cette personne assoupie en travers des marches lui rappelait quelque chose. Un souvenir pas si lointain que ça. Le souvenir de...

_La figure ronde et affable arborait deux magnifiques moustaches noires et encore brillante de peinture humide. Le pinceau à la main, agenouillé près de lui, l'enfant le contemplait les yeux mi-clos. _

_« Tu as un drôle de manière de méditer. En tout cas, c'est pas comme ça qu'Hibari-senseï fait. »_

_Puis, l'air nonchalant, il ajouta :_

_« T'es vraiment sûr d'être bonze ? »_

_Le jeune bonze prit soudain un air désespérément concentré : _

_« Je... je ne sais pas. Je n'y avais jamais pensé avant. »_

_Et, d'un geste vif, il s'agenouilla avec une détermination flamboyante, déclarant :_

_« C'est une chose sur laquelle je dois tout d'abord réfléchir avant de te répondre ! »_

_« Idiot. » soupira l'enfant, en lui peignant une barbiche sur le menton. _

Lentement, Akito gravit une première marche.

Et cette vieille femme assise près du bonze, une ombrelle posée avec soin à portée de main. C'était la même. C'était la même ombrelle qui les hélait, lui et Hibari, perdus dans la foule de cette exposition, la Nitten, des années auparavant, et puis qui leur taillait impitoyablement un chemin jusqu'aux tribunes, jusqu'au jury de l'exposition, jusqu'au premier prix...

Un peu hésitant, le jeune homme articula :

« Hasumi... san ? »

Immédiatement, la vieille dame braqua une paire d'yeux noirs et perçant sur lui. Les pattes d'oie autour de ses paupières se plissèrent. Une rangée impeccable de dents blanches se dévoila dans un sourire aussi sain que celui d'une jeune fille de vingt ans. Grand-mère Hasumi inclina la tête en direction du jeune homme qui l'observait, figé, sur la première marche de l'escalier. L'air de dire « Tadaima. Hé oui, nous sommes rentrés. Et ça fait un bon bout d'temps qu'on s'était pas vu, hein ? »

Hatori se leva calmement. L'air autour de lui était lourd d'un silence plus qu'éloquent.

« Je dois y aller. » lança t'il à ses cousins Ayamé et Shiguré.

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient tus à l'instant précis où la domestique avait apporté le combiné sans fil en précisant qu'il s'agissait d'un appel urgent de « Maître Akito ».

Finalement, ce fut Shiguré qui reprit la parole, lentement, en allumant une cigarette :

« Alors ? Doit-on s'attendre à un branle-bas de combat général ? »

Hatori enfila sa veste sans rien dire. Ayamé baissa les yeux sur le contenu de son bol de thé. Doucement, il fit onduler le reste du breuvage d'un gracieux tour de poignet. Enfin, d'une voix qui se voulait nonchalante, il s'enquit :

« Une mémoire à effacer ? »

Il lui fallut une seconde supplémentaire avant de pouvoir ajouter 'normalement' :

« Une mémoire que nous connaissons ? »

Et en disant ces mots, il y avait une mémoire en particulier à laquelle il pensait. Celle d'une jeune femme brune, à l'ironie mordante et à l'adorable petit sourire en coin, dont la présence dans la boutique de couture emplissait l'espace et son être. Miné-chan. Fidèle à son signe, le serpent avait récemment employé la ruse auprès de son chef de clan pour obtenir l'autorisation de sortir officiellement avec elle. En clair, il avait roulé Akito dans la farine, et ça risquait très fort de chauffer pour lui (et Miné) si son dieu découvrait qu'il avait donné sa bénédiction à une union dont il ignorait l'existence.

Hatori fit quelques pas et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la salle de séjour.

« Non. Rien de tout ça. »

Puis, se tournant vers ses cousins, il continua :

« Je dois juste le déposer quelque part. Je ne serai pas long. »

Un imperceptible soupir de soulagement allégea simultanément les épaules des deux autres maudits tandis qu'Hatori claquait derrière lui la porte d'entrée. Tendant une main ragaillardie vers le distributeur de thé, Shiguré déclara :

« J'imagine que c'est à l'hôpital, pour voir son professeur de dessin. »

« Ah, oui ! Hibari-san... C'est bien ça ? » commenta d'un ton léger Ayamé.

Shiguré poussa le petit levier du distributeur. L'eau chaude coula avec un bruit de crépitement. Retrouvant sa voix nasillarde, il chantonna :

« Tori-san est très demandé, aujourd'hui ! Entre Emi qui l'appelle exprès d'Okinawa pour avoir le numéro de mobile d'Akito, et Akito qui lui ordonne de passer le prendre de toute urgence pour aller je ne sais où... c'est vraiment... »

Il s'arrêta net. Le sens de ses mots lui sauta brutalement à la figure. En face de lui, Ayamé paraissait poser pour la postérité, son bol de thé au bord des lèvres et affichant encore l'expression figée d'un royal sourire.

L'eau chaude déborda du bol de thé de Shiguré.

« ... c'est vraiment... évident. » termina t-il.

Une semaine s'était à peine écoulée depuis le dernier cours de dessin au temple. Pourtant, la salle de dessin semblait dégager la même impression qu'une maison au retour d'un long week-end. Une sensation de fine pellicule de poussière recouvrant le plancher et les meubles.

Assis à la table basse, Ketsuké baissa légèrement la tête. A côté de lui, Grand-mère Hasumi glissa ses mains dans les manches de son kimono.

« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait allé aussi loin, aussi vite. » murmura le jeune bonze.

Debout face à l'armoire, Akito se détourna et reprit son tri rapide et concentré des dessins d'Emi. Voilà. Il l'avait dit. C'était dit. Et pour la première fois, ces mots lui parurent étrangement usés, étrangement paisibles. Comme un vieux costume de funérailles aux revers adoucis par l'usure. Tout en tapotant avec précaution les feuilles des dessins retenus, le jeune homme ajouta :

« Ketsuké. Vous pouvez aller lui rendre visite aujourd'hui, Hasumi-san et toi. Hatori doit passer me prendre, il ne va pas tarder, je lui demanderai de vous conduire à l'hôpital. »

Doucement, le bonze hocha la tête. Akito glissa la petite pile de dessins dans un long sac rectangulaire et plat, en tissus noir, et se tourna vers la grand-mère et son petit-fils.

« Je ne peux pas rester. Mais après m'avoir déposé, Hatori viendra vous chercher. »

Le jeune homme saisit le sac et continua :

« Je pense que cela ne gênera personne si vous voulez passer la nuit ici. Le bonze qui remplace Hibari-senseï ne vient que tous les deux jours et il me confie la clé du temple entre-temps. Mais si vous le souhaitez, je peux faire préparer une chambre au Manoir. »

« Je te remercie. Ici ce sera très bien. Nous ne voulons pas nous imposer. » répondit Ketsuké.

Grand-mère Hasumi approuva vivement de la tête.

« Je passerai demain, alors. »

Akito déposa une vieille clé en bronze sur la table basse, inclina légèrement la tête et fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter une dernière fois sur le seuil de la pièce :

« Au fait, Ketsuké... Je croyais que tu étais sous médicaments. »

Derrière lui, retentit un bruit semblable à une détonation. Il tourna distraitement la tête. Grand-mère Hasumi venait d'abattre un flacon de pilules sur la table basse. Un sourire confus aux lèvres, le jeune bonze répondit :

« Oui, effectivement. »

« Le flacon est plein. » pointa Akito.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » acquiesça le jeune bonze.

« Tu n'as pas pris une seule pilule depuis ton départ. »

« En fait... deux. J'en ai pris deux. »

Puis, levant un index conciliant, il ajouta :

« Mais c'est parce que je n'en ai pas eu besoin pendant ces trois années. J'ai réussi à me maîtriser, j'ai vraiment réussi, Akito-kun, et... »

Akito l'interrompit en faisant coulisser la porte donnant sur le couloir :

« Et apparemment, ça marche drôlement bien, oui. »

Puis d'une voix agacée, il reprit :

« Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, là. Tu n'as pas changé, Ketsuké, tu es toujours aussi inconscient, obstiné, tu es comme... Bref. Nous verrons ça à mon retour. Encore des ennuis en perspective. Encore une migraine supplémentaire... »

Le jeune bonze lui adressa un sourire rayonnant :

« Oui ! Alors nous attendrons impatiemment ton retour ! »

« Ne dis pas ça en ayant l'air d'annoncer la venue du Messie... » soupira Akito en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Ses pas s'éloignèrent rapidement. Le sourire de Ketsuké devint songeur. Grand-mère Hasumi croisa les bras et lui adressa un long regard éloquent.

« Oui, n'est-ce pas ? C'est étrange, en effet. » acquiesça son petit-fils.

Posant un index pensif sur son menton, il déclara :

« Comme l'intérieur d'une bulle de savon. Plus de tension palpable. Ses mots ressemblaient à un vase transparent rempli d'eau qui ne se trouble pas. »

Doucement, il cligna des yeux, murmurant :

« J'ignore comment, j'ignore pourquoi, mais je le ressens. Ce changement. »

Grand-mère Hasumi ne dit rien mais n'en pensait certainement pas moins. « J'observe, j'entends, j'apprends » était sa philosophie. Et elle se révélait hautement instructive, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de petits détails. Comme par exemple, les dessins et les divers dossiers qu'avait parcouru Akito portaient tous le même nom, qui n'était ni le sien, ni celui d'Hibari. Et aussi, mais ça, c'était une remarque personnelle, la chemise du jeune homme n'était pas noire. Et alors ? Et alors, pour Grand-mère Hasumi qui ne se rappelait de lui qu'habillé de cette seule et unique couleur, le noir, l'intrusion d'une simple chemise blanche était aussi choquante qu'un employé de bureau américain débarquant en costume-cravate le jour du « casual-friday ».

Avec soin, la vieille dame mit de côté ces premières pièces à conviction.

L'album photo trônait entre eux, sur la table de la cuisine des Kinoshita. Seule demeurait la présence d'Oncle Gen dans son fauteuil roulant, assis en face d'Emi. Et puis bien sûr, celle des photos. Celle de ce petit garçon-fantôme, qui n'en était plus un.

Le jeu était terminé.

Emi contemplait fixement la photo, _cette photo-là_. A côté d'elle un thé intact refroidissait dans son bol.

L'enfant avait tourné son visage vers elle. Et son visage, elle le connaissait. Ou plutôt, elle reconnaissait les traits de ce qu'il était devenu, maintenant. Onze ans plus tard.

Lentement, parce que sa gorge était sèche malgré le thé à côté d'elle, Emi articula :

« Oncle Gen... est-ce que je peux... ? »

Pour toute réponse, le vieil homme décolla délicatement le papier adhésif transparent qui recouvrait la page, détacha la photo et la poussa tout doucement vers Emi. Les doigts de la blondinette hésitèrent. Puis finirent par attraper les bords du papier brillant.

Entre les mains de la jeune fille immobile, l'image de deux enfants en yukata. Motif de libellules sur fond bleu clair pour le garçon, motif de tournesols sur fond jaune pour la fillette. Derrière eux, la buée colorée de lanternes en papier de riz rouge, l'agitation floue et joyeuse des stands de fête. C'était la même photo que celle qui était accrochée dans la chambre d'Emi, à Tokyo. La même, à deux exceptions près. Contrairement à l'autre photo, les traits des deux enfants ressortaient avec netteté. Enfin, la pose avait changé. La photo avait dû être prise à l'insu des enfants car ils étaient en train d'avancer, main dans la main, légèrement de trois quarts. La fillette semblait confier un commentaire enthousiaste au garçon qui, la tête penchée vers elle, écoutait. Son visage paraissait entièrement tendu vers l'enfant aux couettes blondes. Ses yeux noirs, ses lèvres, la toute petite fossette au coin de la bouche, tout en lui exhalait un sourire qui débordait, entier, immense.

La jeune fille abaissa la photo.

Jamais Emi ne l'avait vu sourire de cette manière. Et pourtant, c'était à elle que ce sourire-là était destiné. Le sourire d'Akito enfant à une petite Emi. Sourire dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Fragment de passé qu'elle continuait de ne pas se rappeler avoir vécu. Qui ne lui « parlait » pas.

Akito et moi nous sommes rencontrés ici, à Okinawa. Il me connaissait.

Un mélange désordonné de surprise, de choc, d'interrogations se bousculait en elle. C'était comme de découvrir un sujet inattendu de dissertation, le moment où l'on essaye de mobiliser attention et connaissances mais que tout vient s'empiler n'importe comment.

Mais apparemment, lui non plus ne se souvient pas de cette époque, sinon... il m'aurait reconnue, n'est-ce pas ? Mais alors, comment se fait-il qu'Oncle Gen, qui est bien plus âgé, se souvienne ? Et Tarô-sempaï aussi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Grand-mère ne se rappelle de rien, alors qu'elle aussi semble avoir pris une part active dans ces souvenirs ?

Ce qu'elle venait de découvrir la mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Et puis, ce sourire... Ce sourire la rendait encore plus confuse.

Je ne comprends plus rien. Je n'arrive plus à comprendre. pensa t'elle.

Dissimulant tant bien que mal son trouble, Emi posa la photo sur l'album et déclara avec un sourire embarrassé :

« C'est dommage, je ne me souviens plus très bien de tout ça. Mais c'est normal puisque j'étais petite. »

Gen fronça les sourcils. Puis, tapotant vivement son crâne d'un doigt rêche, il annonça :

« J'ai la mémoire des visages mais pas celle des noms. J'ai compris qu'avec le temps, le fil des souvenirs peut s'user. Quelquefois, il se casse tout court. »

Il se pencha en avant, insistant sur les mots :

« Mais c'est pas une chose qui arrive à quelqu'un de ton âge. Ca _devrait pas_ arriver. Surtout avec des souvenirs comme _ça_. »

Et il montra la photo du Tanabata, l'agitant vigoureusement. Insistant à nouveau :

« Des souvenirs heureux. Des souvenirs aussi précieux, p'tite sardine, ça ne s'oublie pas. Ca ne s'oublie jamais. »

Emi se mordit violemment l'intérieur des joues, essayant de conserver un air calme et détaché.

« Oncle Gen, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Des souvenirs heureux, on en aura toujours. Et puis, ce petit garçon aussi doit sûrement avoir oublié. »

Ces derniers mots avaient un goût âcre, désagréable, dans la bouche d'Emi. Elle saisit le bol de thé et en but une gorgée. Elle grimaça. Il était froid. Elle le reposa, un peu écœurée.

« Lui ? »

Très lentement, le vieil homme décolla le papier adhésif transparent qui recouvrait la page de l'album.

« Non. Je pense pas. »

Il replaça la photo sur la page et rabattit avec précaution la feuille transparente par-dessus.

« Je pense pas qu'il ait oublié cet été-là. »

D'un revers de la main, il lissa le papier.

« L'était plutôt particulier, ce p'tit gars. D'un côté, il connaissait ben plus de choses que les autres gamins d'son âge. Et puis à côté d'ça, c'était comme s'il savait rien, comme si ce qu'il avait appris, il était incapable de s'en servir. »

Puis, tournant l'album vers lui, le vieux Gen revint quelques pages en arrière, continuant d'un air songeur :

« Ce garçon, il m'donnait l'impression d'être né en captivité. Comme ces oiseaux nés en cage, qui savent rien du monde qui les entoure. Et qui s'en moquent bien, d'ailleurs. Ni heureux, ni malheureux. Simplement résignés. Même avec la porte de la cage grande ouverte, rien ne les fera bouger d'là. C'est triste et en même temps, ça fait froid dans le dos. »

Le vieil homme fit à nouveau glisser l'album vers Emi.

« Mais moi, moi j'ai vu que la main de Millie-chan, il voulait bien venir s'y percher de temps à autre, cet oiseau-là. Cette main-là, il l'aimait. »

Avec un sourire entendu, il ajouta :

« Millie-chan, il l'aimait. Alors, je pense pas qu'il ait oublié cet été-là. Je pense pas qu'il ait oublié Millie-chan. »

Il sembla à Emi que d'un seul coup, son cœur se faisait tout petit, qu'il se serrait en même temps que sa gorge. L'étreinte de ces mots était douloureusement émouvante.

Sur les photos, le bateau de pêche de l'Oncle Gen. Le jardin de la grand-mère d'Emi. Le parapet donnant sur la plage. La plage. Encore le festival de Tanabata. Et le phare. Le vieux phare désaffecté. Sur toutes ces photos, ils étaient là. Akito et Emi. Entourés par les personnes qu'elle connaissait, dans tous ces lieux familiers : sa grand-mère, Oncle Gen et sa famille, des amis de passage et de travail.

Emi avala avec difficulté sa salive et baissa la tête. Appuyant ses mains contre ses genoux, froissant le tissus de sa robe entre ses doigts.

Je voudrais pouvoir me souvenir. Je voudrais _vraiment_ pouvoir me souvenir. songea t-elle avec une brusque ferveur.

Une image la fit tressaillir. Celle de cette main qui se posait sur ses yeux. Ce fragment pointu de souvenir qui avait surgi, ce matin-même, dans la cuisine. La main qui effaçait ce qu'elle avait vu, ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle frissonna. Quelque chose de terrible avait dû se produire. Une chose qui lui avait _effacé_ la mémoire. Une chose à laquelle avait assisté Akito puisque ce petit garçon qui avait crié, ce ne pouvait être que lui.

« Millie-chan. »

La jeune fille redressa la tête. De l'autre côté de la table, le vieux pêcheur avait écarté l'album photo.

« Je te raconterai tout, même si je n'ai pas tout vu. Je te raconterai tout ce que je sais de cet été. Et lorsque Tarô reviendra avec Sanae de l'hôpital, tu pourras aussi lui demander. »

Même si ce n'était qu'une version. Même si cela devait être imprécis. Et même si elle ne reconnaissait rien...

« Oui. Je veux savoir. Je veux tout savoir, Oncle Gen. S'il vous plaît. »

Le cri résonna jusqu'au service de maternité, deux étages plus bas. Ce qui eut entre autre pour effet de démarrer un accouchement dont le travail durait depuis une bonne dizaine d'heures déjà, tandis que les vibrations provoquèrent six rôts de nouveau-nés ballonnés et une fissure dans le plafond de la salle de repos des infirmières. En sortit à moitié terrifiée la sage-femme qui s'exclama, le visage livide :

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ ! »

Deux étages plus haut.

Avec humilité, le jeune bonze Ketsuké s'inclina et annonça :

« Voilà ma réponse, Maître Hibari. »

Il joignit les mains et continua, tête baissée :

« J'ai porté mon doute sur mon front. Le brasier du kohan a consumé les insectes. Puis, l'esprit s'est déchiré et le 'AH' tout entier a rempli l'espace. Et le monde a jaillit de ce cri. »

Hibari hocha la tête. Son sourire indiquait clairement qu'une nouvelle étape venait d'être franchie, et avec succès, par son jeune apprenti bonze. Assise à son chevet, Grand-mère Hasumi rayonnait de fierté, aussi redoutable qu'un champs de déchets radioactifs.

« Sois le bienvenu. Je suis heureux de ton retour, Ketsuké. » déclara le vieil homme.

Puis, ôtant ses lunettes et les repliant avec soin, il ajouta :

« Je suis heureux et soulagé. »

La douceur dans sa voix ne dissimulait plus la faiblesse de son corps. Tous les liens paisiblement défaits, sauf _celui-là_. Celui de cet enfant dont il attendait le retour, ce soir, juste pour dire une dernière fois « Okaéri ». Mais avant ça...

« Assieds-toi, Ketsuké. Il est temps de parler de ce qui doit être laissé derrière moi. »

Il était pratiquement dix-huit heures à la montre d'Emi. Mais elle ne la regarda pas. Ses yeux étaient posés sur le vieux Gen, qui terminait de dévider le fil de son dernier souvenir. Celui du Tanabata.

Deux heures et demie. Pendant deux heures et demie, la jeune fille avait suivi le fil des souvenirs du vieil homme. De temps à autre, une photo de l'album venait ponctuer son monologue, chemin de traverse pour rejoindre un autre souvenir de cet été-là. Mais aucune image en elle ne vint illustrer le récit, aucun écho familier ne résonna dans son esprit. C'était comme d'entendre un joli conte : toutes ces anecdotes étaient aussi distantes et étrangères que les protagonistes imaginaires d'une légende. C'était horriblement frustrant.

Alors, Emi s'était concentrée sur les impressions du vieux Gen, ses commentaires, la manière dont il avait retenu chaque détail. Le vieil homme n'avait pas la mémoire des noms – il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas de celui d'Akito - mais en revanche, il possédait beaucoup de justesse dans son analyse.

Et au final, comme dans les contes, la blondinette n'avait retenu que les passages les plus marquants, les plus troublants.

Souvenir de la première rencontre de Gen avec le petit Akito, sur le quai où était amarré le bateau de pêche du vieil homme. A peine quelques mots prononcés du bout des lèvres par l'enfant. Indifférent mais méfiant. Paupières mi-closes sur un regard blasé mais où couvait quelque chose de douloureusement retenu.

Pour Gen, avait primé l'impression d'un enfant tout entier tendu dans la fraction de seconde juste avant une explosion, mais qui paradoxalement demeurait froid et distant. Il semblait suivre à contrecœur la petite Emi. Elle, était parfaitement à l'aise, et c'était probablement ce qui lui permettait à lui de continuer malgré tout à la suivre. Il demeurait toujours en retrait, tandis qu'Emi, tout doucement, venait patiemment le chercher « à l'intérieur de lui-même », c'était ce qu'avait décrit le vieil homme.

Puis, un détail avait interpellé Emi. Que quelquefois, un éclair de méchanceté surgissait. Des paroles sèches qui s'enfonçaient comme des ongles dans la peau. Mais Gen expliqua que c'était comme un test. Une manière de se retourner pour voir si l'on est toujours suivi.

« J'me souviens en avoir parlé avec ta grand-mère, cet été-là. Finalement, c'est peut-être elle qui l'avait le plus profondément observé. Elle disait que ce garçon, il blessait et s'éloignait parce que tout au fond de lui, il voulait que quelqu'un le rattrape. C'était à la fois une épreuve et un pari risqué. Il voulait que cette personne se pique à son contact, qu'elle saigne, mais qu'elle reste quand même. Ce sont les paroles exactes d'Haruko, de ta grand-mère. »

Le vieux pêcheur avait hoché la tête avant de terminer d'un air songeur :

« Cet enfant avait mal, qu'elle disait. »

Et à peine surprise, Emi avait retrouvé dans les mots de sa grand-mère la même impression qu'elle avait ressenti, des mois plus tôt, sur cette île, lors de l'Ohanami. Cette impression d'une souffrance à laquelle Akito s'accrochait désespérément.

Deux heures et demie de récit s'étaient donc écoulées. Les aiguilles de la montre d'Emi formaient le grand écart de dix-huit heures. Et à présent, Gen était arrivé au souvenir de cette « fameuse nuit-là ». Le soir du Tanabata. L'excitation des deux enfants, qu'on avait laissé courir librement parmi les stands. La foire n'était pas très grande par rapport à celle du centre-ville, et tout le monde se connaissait. A la fin, il y avait même eu un magnifique feu d'artifice pour clôturer la fête.

« Un feu d'artifice ? » répéta à mi-voix Emi.

« Oui ! Ah, p'tite sardine, une vraie merveille ! Beaucoup de monde s'était rassemblé sur la plage pour le voir. Difficile de trouver un p'tit coin d'où profiter tranquillement du spectacle ! » expliqua Gen.

Un seul et unique battement de cœur brutal. Le bruit des feux d'artifice, dans sa tête, dans ce souvenir... Emi ne les avait pas vu à cause de la main sur ses yeux, mais c'était ces feux d'artifices-là, ceux du Tanabata. C'était à ce soir-là qu'appartenait la main sur ses yeux.

Mais comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ? Et où ? Tout ces gens me connaissaient, nous connaissaient, s'il était arrivé quoi que ce soit, si quelqu'un de bizarre s'était approché, ça se serait remarqué ! A moins que... pensa Emi.

Elle n'eut pas à formuler sa question. Gen y répondit sans le savoir, en précisant qu'un peu avant le début du feu d'artifice, Akito et elle s'étaient éclipsés.

« Le phare... c'est au vieux phare que nous sommes allés, c'est ça ? » souffla aussitôt Emi.

Un début de malaise en elle. Cet endroit où d'après Gen, ils jouaient souvent. Un endroit isolé. Gen secoua la tête et répondit :

« Hein ? Oh non, non. C'était pas au vieux phare que vous êtes allés. C'était là-bas, dans le grand domaine de la forêt. C'est là qu'il habitait pour les vacances, le p'tit gars. Bref ! Il a demandé la permission à ta grand-mère, et il nous a même invité à venir voir le feu d'artifice là-bas parce qu'il y avait une petite plage privée. Mais Haruko a gentiment refusé et vous a laissé partir tous les deux, et lui, il a promis que tu serais raccompagnée juste après le spectacle. »

La jeune fille se raidit. La plage privée. Emi l'avait à peine aperçue l'été dernier, du haut de la terrasse où elle était venue trouver Akito pour le mettre au courant du défi de dessin d'Hibari.

« Et mis à part le petit garçon, est-ce qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans le domaine ? » s'enquit-elle.

Un mauvais pressentiment.

« Oh, bien sûr, il était pas tout seul : y'avait un gardien, un chauffeur et puis aussi trois servantes, mais ils étaient pas de l'île. Tout le personnel venait du Japon, de Tokyo, là où habitait le p'tit gars, c'est ce qu'il nous avait dit. Ah oui ! Il me semble qu'il avait aussi fait vaguement allusion à un cousin, cependant je l'ai jamais vu. Mais à part eux, y'avait pas d'autres membres de sa famille. »

Le vieil homme croisa les bras sur la table et prit un air pensif :

« Ce qui était plutôt étrange, quand on y pense... Un gamin d'son âge, tout seul, sans ses parents, dans ce grand domaine. P'têt bien qu'il les avait perdu. Impossible d'en savoir plus. Bizarrement, il parlait jamais de sa famille. Et elle avait pas vraiment l'air de lui manquer. Mais qu'elle devait être bigrement riche, ça, ça ne faisait aucun doute ! »

Les mots de Gen rappelèrent aussitôt à Emi ce qu'elle avait ressenti lors d'un autre défi de dessin, celui où elle s'était cassée la figure dans une tombe, au mois d'avril dernier. Elle s'était demandé si Akito n'avait pas perdu quelqu'un... ou bien s'il n'était pas lui-même malade.

« Et... et ensuite ? Est-ce que vous savez ce qui s'est passé, là-bas ? » reprit Emi.

Une pensée, violente :

Là-bas. C'est là-bas que « ça » s'est passé.

Gen haussa les épaules et répliqua :

« Ah ça, j'en ai aucune idée, p'tite sardine. Mes souvenirs vont pas plus loin, malheureusement. Avec Naomi et Tarô, on devait quitter l'île tôt le lendemain matin, à cause du déménagement pour Osaka. Nous sommes donc tous rentrés juste après le feu d'artifice avec ta grand-mère, que nous avons raccompagné jusqu'à sa porte. Cette soirée du Tanabata, c'était aussi notre soirée d'adieu à vous tous. »

Le vieux pêcheur referma l'album photo. Avec douceur, il ajouta :

« Mais c'était pas la seule soirée d'adieu. Parce que tu devais toi-aussi partir avec tes parents le lendemain ou le jour d'après. C'était aussi ta soirée d'adieu à ce p'tit garçon. Alors, c'est pour ça qu'on vous a laissé tous les deux. »

Dans la tête d'Emi, se succédèrent la sensation de la main humide de ses larmes contre ses yeux, la voix qui criait sauvagement à cette main de se retirer, et la photo du Tanabata.

Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Comment les choses ont-elles pu basculer de manière si terrifiante ? Que s'est-il passé ? Que s'est-il passé !

Finalement, il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'elle ne sache pas, qu'elle soit restée dans son brouillard épais de souvenirs inconnus. Pourtant... d'un autre côté... à travers les souvenirs de Gen, à travers ces photos, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir entrevu quelque chose de fragile et précieux. Quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Elle avait contemplé des fragments d'Akito que personne d'autre ne soupçonnait qu'il possédât. Néanmoins, il ne s'agissait effectivement que de « fragments ». C'était comme d'essayer de voir une pièce dans sa totalité par le trou d'une serrure.

La buée sur le miroir s'était effacée, mais en fin de compte, ce n'était pas elle la véritable barrière, celle qui brouillait la vue et éloignait. C'était le miroir lui-même qui faisait écran. Parce qu'on ne peut pas traverser un miroir.

« Merci, Oncle Gen. »

Emi se leva lentement de sa chaise. Elle fit le tour de la table puis, s'arrêtant à la hauteur du fauteuil roulant, elle se pencha, et avec une infinie douceur, déposa un baiser sur la joue maigre de l'ancien pêcheur. Il la contempla, légèrement surpris. La jeune fille prit l'une des vieilles mains calleuses entre les siennes et la pressant affectueusement, elle répéta :

« Merci, Oncle Gen. »

La vieille main lui rendit son étreinte.

« Je souhaite que tu puisses retrouver chacun de ces souvenirs, aussi beaux et aussi neufs que des jouets sous un sapin d'noël, p'tite sardine. »

Emi reposa doucement la main de Gen sur le plaid qui recouvrait ses genoux et se redressa. Son bras effleura la poche de sa robe. Quelque chose de petit et pointu contre le tissus. Elle y glissa la main et la referma sur la dent. La sienne. Comme une réponse, les mots coulèrent, lointains mais étonnamment concrets : « _La mienne sous le camphrier, la tienne dans le phare... »_

« Oui. » murmura t'elle.

Gen la regarda quitter la pièce sans un mot. Toutefois, au moment où elle s'arrêta pour enfiler ses tennis, il l'appela :

« Millie-chan. »

Pas un bruit. Elle devait se tenir immobile, à attendre la suite.

« Ne veux-tu pas attendre Tarô ? Lui-aussi, il pourra te raconter ce qu'il a vu de cet été-là. »

Un silence. Puis, la voix d'Emi, d'une douceur vibrante de décision :

« Il faut que j'y aille, Oncle Gen. Il faut que j'aille là-bas, au vieux phare. Une dernière fois. »

Le vieil homme s'éclaircit la gorge. Puis, il haussa à nouveau la voix en entendant le coulissement de la porte d'entrée :

« A pied, tu vas en avoir pour une bonne heure de marche. Prends le vélo de Sanae, dans la cabane à outils. Elle risque pas de s'en servir pour le moment. »

A nouveau, cette voix douce qui répondit :

« D'accord. Merci, Oncle Gen. »

Puis, le bruit assourdi de pas qui s'éloignaient.

Seul dans sa cuisine, le vieux pêcheur contempla l'album photo resté sur la table.

Dix minutes plus tard.

Le bruit d'une voiture qui freinait. Une portière claqua. Puis, un moteur qui redémarrait et qui s'éloignait. Le vent, qui retenait son souffle, ramures en suspens. Puis, une profonde expiration, soulagée, qui fit tanguer les branches et flotter les mèches noires du jeune homme immobile, au coin de la rue.

Sac dans une main et veste dans l'autre, Akito fit quelques pas tout en remontant lentement des yeux la longue allée en terre battue. Une odeur curieusement familière au seuil de ses narines, au seuil de sa mémoire. Une odeur d'eau qui se rassemblait, enveloppée dans la fraîche transparence du vent. Le col de chemise déboutonné d'Akito frémit et s'agita comme les ailes d'un oiseau. Il entama la montée de la rue en pente douce.

Rien n'avait changé. A peine effleurée par le passage du temps, la rue était demeurée telle que dans ses souvenirs. Il pouvait reconnaître la cime ébouriffée du camphrier des Sakata, les contours effrités des murets et le bois écaillé de peinture des portails, toujours entrouverts, jamais fermés. Le crissement mélodieux d'invisibles cigales. C'était réconfortant. C'était douloureux. Tous ces petits détails concrets, insignifiants dans leur quotidienneté... ils lui rappelèrent tous les « et si » qui n'avait jamais vraiment cessé de poser leurs questions : « et si rien n'avait été effacé ? », « et si ce soir-là, nous étions restés avec les autres ? »... « et si j'avais à nouveau essayé de tout recommencer, ce matin-là, sur la terrasse en bois ? »

Akito cligna des yeux et ralentit son allure, encore un peu engourdi par la chaleur que commençait néanmoins à rafraîchir cette fin d'après-midi.

Tout aurait été différent. Tellement différent.

Une image qui se déplia. Image de larges balafres de peinture noire sur les murs de sa chambre. Ses petites mains d'enfant, son visage, son kimono, tout éclaboussés de noir.

Les doigts du jeune homme se crispèrent sur la poignée du sac. Il marcha un peu plus vite.

Tout aurait été diffé...

Une autre image remonta violemment, sans prévenir, coupant net son élan. L'image de longs cheveux noirs encadrant un visage dans lequel deux yeux en amande s'étrécirent, regard alourdit par des paupières méprisantes. Un sourire à peine retroussé sur des dents laiteuses. Tout doucement, une voix de femme murmurée du bout de lèvres rouges :

_« Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre. Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Je ne fais pas partie de ta malédiction. Je ne partage aucun lien avec toi. En fait, le seul et unique lien que nous aurions pu avoir en commun, il a heureusement été tranché au moment où je t'ai expulsé de mon corps. »_

Puis, comme si elle se penchait sur un berceau pour fredonner une berceuse, la voix termina, suave :

_« Quant à me traiter de « pitoyable »... Ce n'est pas moi qui me raccroche à une vieille légende pour me rassurer. Tes soi-disant liens... Sans eux, tu n'es rien. Ces liens qui n'existent pas, qui n'ont jamais existé. Ca t'arrange bien d'y croire parce que dans le fond... tu meurs de peur à l'idée de ne plus rien avoir à quoi t'accrocher. Tu es terrifié à l'idée qu'ils te quittent tous, à l'idée de te retrouver tout seul. Parce qu'en vérité, la seule personne qui croyait en toi n'est plus là pour que tu puisses t'appuyer sur elle, pour que tu puisses te rassurer... Et moi je n'ai qu'un seul souhait, pouvoir la rejoindre. Mais avant ça, je veux te regarder pourrir. Je veux être sûre que tu seras bien mort, le moment venu. J'attends ce jour. Il est pour bientôt. »_

Une violente sensation de dégoût dans la gorge d'Akito. Une pensée, rageuse :

Cette femme... cette femme...

Le grésillement désagréable d'un deuxième souvenir l'interrompit, celui de la voix de « l'autre » : « _Ta mort, ils la souhaitent tous. As-tu déjà croisé leurs regards ? Leurs regards, lorsqu'ils se rassemblent dans la pièce du nouvel an, lorsqu'ils traversent ta chambre pour venir s'agenouiller près de toi, lorsque l'intendante vient les avertir que tu souhaites t'entretenir avec l'un d'entre un ? Leurs regards souhaitent ta mort. »_

Lentement, fixant le sol en terre battue, Akito sentit tout son corps se contracter.

Non. Rien n'aurait changé. Parce que cette chose, cette date, ce sentiment, ces regards, n'auraient jamais cessé d'exister.

Tout à coup, il sentit sa veste bouger dans sa main. Quelque chose... Non. Quelqu'un. Quelqu'un était en train de tirer sur sa veste. Il tourna la tête, encore tendu. Et se figea. Un sourire lui répondit, dans lequel manquait une dent. Le sourire épanoui d'une fillette blonde, une de ses couettes – la même, toujours la même – penchant légèrement de côté, le ruban bleu défait. Il y eut une pause. Akito baissa les yeux : les doigts de l'enfant continuaient fermement accrochés à la veste, froissant le tissu. Puis, il leva à nouveau les yeux vers elle et, comme au ralenti, les lèvres du jeune homme articulèrent :

« Millie... chan ? »

La fillette lui adressa un vigoureux hochement de tête. Puis, toute contente d'avoir réussi à capter son attention, elle se remit aussitôt en devoir de tirailler la veste du jeune homme, répétant d'une petite voix enjouée :

« On y va, hein, dis ? On y va, hein, Aki-chan ? »

Akito tressaillit mais ne bougea pas. Les saccades du tissu étaient étonnement concrètes dans sa main.

Ce n'est pas réel. songea t-il.

Le vent fit onduler la robe blanche de la fillette, animant la délicate frise de fleurs roses brodée sur l'ourlet. Le tissu imprimé frôla les jambes du jeune homme.

Face au manque de réaction de son interlocuteur, l'enfant fit une petite moue charmante et d'un ton emprunt de reproche, elle reprit :

« Nyo... t'as pas oublié, hein ? Tu veux plus, c'est za, hein ? Tu veux plus aller là-bas ? Pourtant, t'avais promis ! T'avais promis de venir ! »

Lâchant la veste, elle s'accroupit vivement, attrapa le sac d'Akito gisant sur le sol et se redressa. Puis, le tendant vers lui, ses deux menottes encadrant la poignée, elle ajouta :

« Alors, tu viens ? »

Akito contempla silencieusement le sac. Puis à nouveau la fillette, qui attendait. Très doucement, il sentit la tension s'éloigner de son visage, s'éloigner de son esprit. Et, refermant sa main sur la poignée du sac, il répondit :

« Oui. J'arrive. Je viens, Millie-chan. »

La petite Emi lui adressa un adorable sourire, soulagée. Puis, indiquant le portail tout proche des Sakata, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, elle déclara d'une voix espiègle :

« On fait la courze ! »

Et elle s'élança en avant, Akito l'accompagnant du regard. Arrivée au portail à demi-ouvert, l'enfant lui cria un enthousiaste « z'ai gagné ! » avant de se glisser par l'ouverture et de disparaître.

Akito reprit vivement son chemin, suivant les traces de pas de ces petits pieds d'enfant. A peine plus transparentes, à peine plus légères que ce vent qui le contournait en le chahutant joyeusement.

J'arrive.

Il avait failli flancher mais il ne comptait plus se laisser ralentir. C'était la décision qu'il avait prise. Différentes ou non, toutes les situations auraient conduit à la même issue.

Mais je ne suis pas encore mort. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, je suis encore là. Il me reste peu de temps, mais je veux ces trois derniers mois. Je les veux pour moi. pensa t'il farouchement.

Il s'arrêta à la hauteur du portail des Sakata.

Et cette fois-ci, celui qui mènera la danse, ce sera moi et pas « l'autre ». Quant à cette femme... je ne lui donnerai pas la satisfaction de me voir « pourrir ». C'est elle qui ira « moisir » loin de mes yeux. termina t'il.

Le battant était à demi ouvert. Akito posa une main contre le bois, rêche de restes de peinture écaillée, et poussa. Immédiatement, le marronnier d'Okinawa poussant à l'entrée du jardin glissa sur ses épaules le frais manteau de son ombre généreuse, en aimable vieux gardien. C'était aussi délassant qu'un massage, aussi désaltérant qu'un verre d'eau glacée. Il était tout seul, dans ce calme serein et inchangé de la demeure des Sakata.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il ressentit une pointe aiguë de regret. Une envie intense de refaire sien tout ce petit univers paisible et ceux qui le rendaient vivant, unique.

Un chemin de pierres blanches et inégales, îlots douillettement bordés par l'herbe moelleuse de la pelouse, menait à la maison. Akito l'emprunta. Basse, pas très grande, une douce patine sur le bois des portes coulissantes, cette maison qui ressemblait à deux bras de grand-mère qui s'ouvraient, si petits, mais qui contenaient plus d'espace en leur creux que le plus vaste des manoirs. Et sur le seuil...

« Tweedle-Dee et Tweedle-Dum. » murmura t-il, en posant son sac par terre.

Les deux statues de lions protecteurs d'Okinawa ne bronchèrent pas à l'appel de leur nom. Celui des jumeaux d'_Alice au pays des Merveilles _dont les avait baptisé Emi, enfant. La pierre était pas mal érodée, et les dents du lion à la gueule ouverte, cariées par la mousse. La petite menotte d'Emi n'avait plus été là pour les nettoyer, dans ce rituel quotidien auquel il avait assisté...

« _Un bon coup de fraise, voilà ce qu'il lui faut. » déclara le petit garçon, d'un air professionnel de chirurgien sur un champ de bataille élaguant membres égratignés à tour de bras. _

_La fillette s'accrocha aussitôt au cou de la statue, paniquant :_

_« Nyo ! Nyo ! Nan ! »_

Un bref sourire, suivi d'une légère caresse sur le crâne du « Shisa » Tweedle-Dee.

« Tu aurais plutôt besoin d'un bon détartrage... » lui confia Akito en se baissant légèrement vers le lion en pierre, qui ne semblait pas vraiment partant pour un ravalement de façade dentaire.

Il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : dix-huit heures trente-deux. Petit froncement de sourcils. Il n'était pas vraiment préoccupé concernant un éventuel horaire d'avion ou un overbooking puisqu'il était propriétaire et unique passager de son moyen de locomotion, un jet qu'il avait spécialement fait affréter en un temps record et moyennant finances généreuses (comme le dit si bien la chanson, « money makes the world go round »). Mais le dessin d'Emi devait être remis à Noriyama-san au plus tard à minuit, juste avant la clôture du concours, c'était ce qu'il avait convenu avec le directeur de galerie. Mieux valait ne pas traîner, malgré les souvenirs qui le chahutaient enveloppés dans le vent à l'odeur d'eau.

Akito sonna donc à la porte. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait ce « dring ! », parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de se servir de ce bruit pour entrer, à cette époque-là. Il sonna une seconde fois. Rien. Puis encore. Pas de réponse. S'écartant de l'entrée, il songea :

Je l'ai pourtant prévenu que j'allais venir. A moins que...

Ses yeux se fermèrent à demi. A moins qu'Emi ne soit en train de faire la sourde oreille.

Elle va m'entendre. Je ne veux pas savoir, mais elle va m'entendre, même si je dois grimper à un arbre pour entrer...

Il observa les environs. Aucun arbre ne poussait à proximité des murs de la demeure.

Enfin, façon de parler, évidemment.

Le jeune homme attrapa son sac et s'éloigna de quelques pas en direction du coin droit de la maison. Autant faire le tour. Si rien n'avait changé, il pourrait entrer facilement par la terrasse donnant sur le jardin de derrière. Un très bref pincement de cœur. Cet endroit-là, cette partie-là de la maison, là où se trouvait le camphrier et son chemin secret, la terrasse en bois qui grinçait doucement sous les pas posés d'Oba-san, et aussi la salle de séjour avec la table basse sur laquelle s'empilaient leurs dessins, le chevalet dans le coin près de la cuisine. L'endroit où il avait reçu et où il avait rendu la promesse à Oba-san.

Il fut interrompu par un bruit de porte s'ouvrant à la volée tandis qu'une voix – qui n'était pas celle d'Emi – s'élevait derrière son dos :

« Ah ! Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu sonner ! Ohé ! »

Surpris, le jeune homme tourna la tête et aperçut à quelques pas de lui, sur le perron, un petit bout de femme brune, début de la quarantaine, chignon bouclé et grands yeux noisettes, le tout dans un visage agréablement rond. Akito se retourna complètement. Il plissa légèrement les yeux. Ce visage, il lui semblait plutôt familier.

La femme s'essuya le front sur son bras. Elle portait des gants de jardinage tâchés de terre. Puis, indiquant d'un mouvement de pouce énergique l'arrière de la maison, elle expliqua d'une voix enjouée :

« Excusez-moi, j'étais en train de faire un peu de jardinage et je n'ai pas entendu la sonnette, enfin, pas immédiatement. »

Akito la rejoignit sur le perron.

« Ce n'est rien. J'allais justement faire le tour. »

Maintenant qu'il la voyait de plus près, il se rendit compte qu'elle était pratiquement aussi petite qu'Emi. Et puis, il y avait aussi quelque chose au niveau des yeux, un air de famille qui n'était pas sans rappeler la touche espiègle de ceux de la blondinette, même s'ils étaient de couleur différente.

Cette femme... se pourrait-il que ce soit...

« Hé bien heureusement que je vous ai attrapé en premier, sinon Dieu seul sait combien de temps nous aurions tourné en rond autour de la maison avant de nous tomber dessus ! » rit-elle.

Puis, ôtant ses gants de jardinage, elle s'enquit :

« Vous êtes venu pour l'entretien ? »

Akito haussa un sourcil :

« L'entretien ? Non, je... »

La femme rangea ses gants dans la poche de son short, hochant la tête :

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous aviez l'air un peu trop jeune pour être infirmier. Et puis... »

Elle désigna d'un mouvement de son menton le sac d'Akito.

« Je n'ai pas fait d'études d'arts plastiques mais ayant une fille passionnée de dessin, votre sac m'a tout l'air d'être un de ces modèles spéciaux de cartons à dessin qu'elle m'a demandé pour Noël prochain... »

Le jeune homme tiqua légèrement. Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il avait pensé. Cette femme était donc bien la mère d'Emi. Mais au fait... qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire « d'entretien » et « d'infirmier » ? Il se rappela alors la raison de la venue d'Emi à Okinawa.

La grand-mère d'Emi... Oba-san. Sa fille serait donc en train de chercher une aide à domicile pour les soins, ce qui signifie qu'Oba-san va peut-être bientôt sortir de l'hôpital. en déduisit-il.

Akito aurait aimé en savoir un peu plus sur l'état de santé de la vieille dame. Néanmoins, il pencha la tête vers la femme et demanda poliment :

« Vous êtes Sakata-Lewis-san ? La mère d'Emi ? »

La femme lui adressa un regard légèrement étonné avant de répondre :

« Mais oui, c'est bien moi. Miyuki Sakata-Lewis. Vous connaissez Emi ? Vous êtes un ami ? »

Akito eut une fraction de seconde d'hésitation. « Un ami d'Emi » sonnait bizarrement. Il ne pouvait pas non plus dire « celui qui a bien fait morfler votre fille pendant presque un an », ce serait hors de propos et pas très diplomatique, surtout devant sa mère (et il risquait de se faire claquer la porte au nez). Quant à « celui qui a connu votre fille enfant, mais qui n'a pas été fichu de lui éviter un lavage de mémoire qui fait que maintenant, elle se retrouve avec un pan de vie en moins dans sa tête »... ça, c'était définitivement hors-sujet. Il opta pour l'introduction la plus simple, la plus basique : nom et prénom.

« Je suis Soma Akito. »

Puis il ajouta, parce que d'un seul coup ça lui parut effectivement un peu trop simple et basique, comme présentation :

« Je suis un élève du professeur Hibari. Votre fille et moi suivons les mêmes cours de dessin. »

Il remarqua alors que le visage de son interlocutrice s'était animé, passant de l'attention polie du « continuez mon garçon » au « mais bon sang, cette tête me dit quelque chose, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue, attendez un peu, j'en suis sûre, ça me revient... ». Il s'ensuivit un moment de battement durant lequel Miyuki le fixa, les yeux plissés. Puis d'un seul coup, au moment où cela commençait sérieusement à devenir gênant, elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu :

« Ah mais oui, bien sûr... »

Et, le gratifiant d'un sourire rayonnant, elle déclara :

« Akito ! Vous êtes Akito ! »

A l'entendre, il eut l'impression d'être un vieil ami de la famille perdu de vue depuis des lustres. La mère d'Emi semblait à deux doigts de le prendre dans ses bras. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Akito entrevit les périls quotidiens que devaient gérer les maudits en côtoyant des personnes qui pouvaient se montrer dangereusement sociables. Il n'était pas au bout de ses peines avec la mère d'Emi.

S'écartant de la porte, cette dernière l'invita d'un geste joyeusement empressé à entrer :

« Je vous en prie, entrez, entrez ! Je suis contente de faire enfin votre connaissance, Emi nous a pas mal parlé de vous dans ses lettres, surtout ces derniers temps ! »

Brusque changement de température. Le jeune homme se demanda avec un début d'inquiétude ce que la blondinette avait bien pu raconter à sa mère le concernant. Probablement pas des choses très flatteuses. Cette perspective avait de quoi l'angoisser. De plus, la mère d'Emi était bien la première personne qui se disait « être contente » de faire sa connaissance à lui... Il conserva néanmoins un visage composé, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire au Manoir.

« Vraiment ? »

« Hum-hum ! D'après elle, vous aviez l'air d'être un sacré empêcheur de tourner en rond ! » continua joyeusement la mère d'Emi.

Le visage d'Akito s'assombrit d'un seul coup tandis qu'il songeait, les yeux mi-clos, que décidément, question perspicacité et franc-parler, la fille et la mère s'égalaient. Le voilà, le trait de famille dominant, conclut-il, tout en grinçant des dents.

Miyuki reprit, d'un ton soudain nettement plus posé :

« Je sais que c'est vous qui avez pris le relais quand votre professeur s'est senti mal. Emi se plaint mais elle est rassurée de pouvoir continuer à apprendre. Grâce à vous. Même si c'est pour peu de temps... elle en gardera une bonne expérience, un bon souvenir. Surtout maintenant que les choses vont mieux entre vous. »

Un tressaillement. Très bref. Juste le temps pour Akito de se demander à quoi correspondait ce « peu de temps », de se rendre compte que la mère d'Emi en savait assez pour dire que « les choses allaient mieux entre eux ».

Le moment de battement ne dura point, Miyuki revenant avec entrain à la charge comme si de rien n'était :

« Ah mais, entrez donc, Akito-san – je peux vous appeler par votre prénom ? Vous pouvez m'appeler Miyuki, ce sera plus simple que Sakata-Lewis ! – ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte ! Au fait, vous êtes de passage à Okinawa ? Je sais par Emi qu'il y a une propriété appartenant à votre famille dans les environs, quelle coïncidence, tout de même, vous ne trouvez pas ! Vous venez rendre visite à un parent ? »

Voyant qu'elle s'écartait à nouveau pour le laisser passer, Akito franchit donc le seuil de l'entrée tout en faisant le tri entre les questions et les exclamations enjouées. Miyuki referma la porte derrière eux. Le jeune homme fit quelques pas dans le vestibule, qui semblait embué de lumière à cause du papier de riz des portes coulissantes, avant de répondre :

« En fait, je suis effectivement de passage, plutôt pressé et surtout venu pour voir Emi. »

« Vous avez fait tout ce chemin depuis Tokyo uniquement pour la voir ? Pour voir Emi ? » s'étonna Miyuki, un pied encore dans une socque.

Akito aperçut avec un certain malaise le début de sourire à la fois surpris et amusé de la femme. Il s'empressa d'ajouter, en prenant sans le vouloir un air mi-agacé, mi-embarrassé :

« C'est à propos du concours de dessin. »

Quelque chose dans l'air changea instantanément. Comme l'eau d'un verre renversé, un silence se répandit dans le couloir, inondant le vestibule. Lentement, la mère d'Emi lâcha :

« Ah. Ce fameux concours. »

Le changement était assez inattendu, ce qui intrigua Akito.

« J'ai su qu'Emi avait plus ou moins abandonné. »

Grimpant la marche qui séparait le carré réservé aux chaussures du couloir, Miyuki répliqua :

« C'est exact. Elle s'est épuisée dessus comme rarement je l'ai vu faire. J'en ai même été un peu effrayée. Lorsque je suis arrivée ici, elle n'allait déjà pas très bien, sans compter le choc de ce qui est arrivé à sa grand-mère. Il y avait beaucoup de pression, et je suis soulagée qu'elle ait fini par renoncer à ce concours. »

Akito se figea. Effleuré à nouveau par la voix lasse d'Emi au téléphone, ce « je ne peux plus » qui devenait « je n'en peux plus ».

« Je suppose que vous êtes venu ici pour l'encourager à participer, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolée pour vous, surtout que vous avez fait un long trajet, mais je ne pense pas qu'Emi soit d'attaque pour repasser par là. De toutes manières, le concours se clôt dans quelques heures, non ? Alors, c'est comme si c'était déjà terminé. »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Miyuki. Elle se tenait au pied de l'escalier. Lentement, Akito déclara :

« Ce concours, c'était – non, c'est - un moyen de donner une chance à votre fille de pouvoir intégrer l'université de son choix. C'est aussi un moyen pour elle de se faire connaître et reconnaître, de mettre un pied dans le domaine de l'art. Et moi... je pense sincèrement qu'Emi possède le talent nécessaire pour participer à une compétition de cette envergure et pour suivre cette voie artistique. »

S'avançant d'un pas, il continua :

« Techniquement, le concours n'est pas terminé, il reste du temps. Et même si ce ne sont que quelques heures, elles comptent quand même, on peut en faire quelque chose. Vous pensez que votre fille n'est pas d'attaque ? Très bien. Mais alors, que ce soit elle qui le dise, qui me le dise : « je laisse tomber ». Moi, je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici en coup de vent pour lui servir un sermon, mais pour lui proposer concrètement mon aide. »

Elevant son sac, il termina :

« Vous voyez ce sac ? Ce sont les dessins d'Emi. Ils pourraient tous concourir pour le premier prix. Il ne lui reste qu'à choisir. Mais avant ça, il faut que ce soit elle qui me dise si oui ou non, elle veut tenter sa chance. C'est à elle de le dire, de le décider, et pas à vous, Miyuki-san. »

Pendant un instant, ils se dévisagèrent sans un mot. Miyuki, les yeux mi-clos. Akito, le regard imperturbable, tout entier tendu dans un élan décidé, le même qui l'avait fait courir de l'hôpital au temple.

Posant sa main sur la rampe, la mère d'Emi détourna tranquillement le regard et reprit calmement :

« Il y a très peu d'amis qui feraient ce vous êtes en train de faire, Akito-san. S'impliquer pour de vrai et prendre cette responsabilité. »

Elle gravit une marche.

« Emi est dans sa chambre, elle se repose. Je vais la chercher. Cependant... »

Elle s'immobilisa et, jetant au jeune homme un regard perçant, elle ajouta :

« Je vous demanderai de ne pas insister. Si elle dit non, n'insistez pas. »

L'escalier grinça à nouveau et elle disparut au tournant du palier. Akito s'assit avec un soupir sur la marche du plancher surélevé du couloir, posant son sac à côté de lui. Apparemment, Miyuki avait un côté « mère surprotectrice » avec sa fille allant de paire avec une tendance à avoir le dernier mot. Il retira une chaussure. Et cette attitude l'agaçait. Bien sûr, il _savait_ que les mères agissaient souvent ainsi. Mais...

C'est probablement parce que je n'ai jamais été habitué à ce qu'une personne – une mère – prenne ma défense au risque de m'étouffer.songea t-il.

Il décocha aussitôt un regard mauvais à sa chaussure et s'en fut s'acharner sur les lacets de celle qui restait.

Et c'est tant mieux, parce que je ne l'aurai pas supporté. De quel droit pense t-elle pouvoir s'accaparer...

Il s'immobilisa, lacets défait et chaussure toujours au pied. Un bruit. Très léger. Derrière son dos. Une trille cristalline. Il se retourna et reçut une bouffée de vent humide sur le visage. Au bout du couloir, la double porte coulissante de la salle de séjour était grande ouverte, et plus loin encore, celles qui donnaient sur le jardin de derrière aussi. Il ôta sa chaussure et se redressa. Le petit bruit continuait par saccades. Lentement, il fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant de s'arrêter sur le seuil de la salle de séjour. Le jeune homme leva les yeux et aperçut une clochette suspendue dans l'encadrement des portes donnant sur la terrasse en bois. C'était d'elle que provenait le petit bruit. Triste, doucement triste. Mélancolique. Ce petit air, toujours le même, aux accords purs et changeant de marée. L'odeur d'eau qui s'assemblait était intense, dans cette pièce aux proportions floues parce qu'il y avait le calque des souvenirs par-dessus.

Combien de temps j'ai mis pour revenir ici...

Toute sa vie. Ca lui avait tout simplement pris toute sa courte vie pour revenir dans l'endroit qu'il avait le plus aimé. Pour revenir vers la personne qu'il avait le plus aimé. Revenir d'un pas ferme, décidé, sans aucune intention d'aller nulle part ailleurs que vers ce but.

« Akito-san. »

La voix de Miyuki s'éleva sans prévenir derrière lui. Un peu pris de court, Akito se retourna et constata qu'elle était seule, au pied de l'escalier.

« Emi n'est... »

« ... pas là, oui. Emi n'est plus là. Elle nous a faussé compagnie à tous les deux. » termina Miyuki.

Agitant un petit papier coloré entre ses doigts, elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le vestibule, continuant :

« Elle a laissé ce mot pour dire qu'elle allait chez nos voisins d'à côté. Je viens juste de leur téléphoner et c'est effectivement ce qui s'est passé. Sauf qu'au lieu de revenir, elle est apparemment partie pour le vieux phare. »

Akito se figea. Lentement, malgré lui, il répéta à voix basse :

« Le vieux phare ? »

Miyuki attrapa au passage un trousseau de clés dans le vide-poche de la petite table du téléphone. Sa voix devenait de plus en plus nerveuse :

« Elle est partie là-bas toute seule et à vélo. Alors qu'il va pleuvoir des cordes, que la route est glissante... »

Elle descendit dans le carré réservé aux chaussures et chaussa à la va-vite ses sandales. L'une d'entre elle était de travers. D'un pied énervé, la mère d'Emi essaya de la retourner. Entre ses dents serrées, des bribes de mots tremblés :

« ... alors qu'elle avait promis de ne plus refaire ça... elle avait promis depuis ce soir-là de ne plus jamais le refaire... elle avait promis de ne plus jamais s'éloigner comme cette fois-là... »

Des bribes de mots qui parvinrent à Akito. Le jeune homme s'approcha de quelques pas, curieusement mal à l'aise. Pas vraiment à cause des mots, mais plutôt parce que le ton de la voix qui les murmurait ressemblait à un fil sur le point de se rompre. Et cette soudaine inquiétude avait quelque chose de décalé, de discordant, par rapport au fait relativement banal qu'Emi avait simplement fait le mur tout en prenant soin de dire où elle se rendait.

Brusquement, il vit Miyuki se laisser glisser d'un seul coup sur la marche de séparation entre le vestibule et le couloir. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il redouta avec appréhension qu'elle se mette à pleurer. Mais elle se contenta de secouer la tête et de dire, l'air soucieux :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive en ce moment. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête. Depuis ce matin, elle agit bizarrement. D'abord cette crise dans la cuisine. Ensuite, tous ces vieux albums photos qu'elle s'est mise à feuilleter avec acharnement. Les deux heures passées à discuter de vieux souvenirs avec Gen. Et maintenant, le phare ! »

Elle se passa une main sur le visage, manquant de voir l'expression choquée de celui d'Akito. Une pensée, glacée :

Ce qui s'est passé... ce qui a pu se passer... ça voudrait dire... qu'elle s'est souvenue... qu'elle a eu... des flash-back.

La mère d'Emi se releva péniblement.

« Je vais la chercher. Vous pouvez rester ici en attendant, Akito-san. »

Elle fit coulisser la porte d'entrée. Une brise mouillée de quelques gouttes piqueta le sol du vestibule. Elle grimaça et marmonna :

« Je vais devoir sortir et attacher le toit de la jeep... »

Elle se tourna vers Akito, dans l'espoir de lui demander un coup de main, mais s'immobilisa au milieu de sa phrase. Le jeune homme était en train d'enfiler ses chaussures.

« C'est moi qui vais chercher Emi, Miyuki-san. » annonça t'il de sa voix imperturbable et sans appel de chef de clan.

Il se redressa et continua aussitôt, sans laisser une pause susceptible de permettre une intervention de la mère d'Emi :

« Vous attendrez ici, au cas où elle reviendrait entre-temps. Mon chauffeur me conduira jusqu'au vieux phare, je lui ai dit de m'attendre plus bas, sur la place qui donne sur votre rue. Je laisse les dessins de votre fille ici. »

Et attrapant sa veste, il contourna Miyuki avant de sortir dehors.

Il pleuvait. L'eau qui s'était assemblée durant toute la journée commençait à crever la toile cirée des nuages. Mais les gouttes étaient encore toutes légères, à peine une brume humide contre les vieux murs de l'ancien phare, à peine une caresse rassurante sur la vieille carcasse endormie du bâtiment. Et sur le seuil, la silhouette immobile d'Emi.

Alors... c'est ici. C'est ici que nous sommes venus. C'est ici qu'elle se trouve. Cette preuve que tout s'est réellement passé.

Lentement, Emi fit un pas et franchit le seuil désert de l'unique pièce du phare. Une odeur fraîche d'eau glacée et de grotte frappa aussitôt ses narines. Un puit de lumière pâle éclairait faiblement l'intérieur des lieux : là où s'élevait l'échelle qui menait vers la salle des machines, où se trouvait la lampe – hors-service - du phare. Elle s'était attendue à trouver un endroit encombré de détritus et de tags, le lot de tout lieu à l'abandon. Mais au fur et à mesure que ses yeux s'habituaient à la légère pénombre, elle constata que le sol en ciment était propre, sans aucun déchet, et que les murs étaient tâchés de traînées ocres d'infiltrations. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Des tâches d'infiltrations et... de drôles de petits protubérances de tailles variées, qui dépassaient des parois arrondies. Elle s'approcha, tendant une main curieuse. Il y eut un froissement et une sensation humide au bout de ses doigts. Surprise, Emi tira et se retrouva avec un morceau de papier dans la main. Elle aperçut quelques caractères dont l'encre avait un peu bavé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise tandis qu'elle prenait conscience de ce que représentait le petit papier dans ses mains.

« Des vœux... Ce sont des vœux... comme au nouvel an, comme dans le temple d'Hibari-senseï. »

Levant la tête, elle contempla à nouveau les parois. Tendant à nouveau la main, elle fit tout le tour de la pièce, frôlant les parois incrustés de papiers. Des douzaines de petits papiers pliés et coincés avec soin entre des minuscules failles taillées à même le mur écaillé. Des prières. Des souhaits. Et à intervalles réguliers, fichés eux-aussi dans ces petits trous, des bâtonnets d'encens à demi-consumés.

Le phare était devenu un lieu de culte. Voilà pourquoi il était demeuré aussi préservé.

Cette découverte intrigua Emi mais ne l'étonna point. Cela pouvait paraître plutôt étrange mais elle savait que dans la religion shintoïste, la Nature, les éléments, les animaux pouvaient être élevés au rang de « kami », de divinité. La plupart des gens de l'île pratiquaient cette religion, dont sa propre grand-mère, il n'était donc guère surprenant qu'un phare puisse recevoir la présence d'un « kami » ou en être un.

Doucement, Emi plia avec précaution le papier qu'elle tenait toujours dans la main et le glissa dans une fente du mur.

Je me demande quel est le kami à qui sont adressées toutes ces prières.songea t-elle.

Et tout à coup, un détail lui revint. Des paroles du vieux Gen, à propos de ce fameux jour de tempête : « _... quand on vous a d'mandé pourquoi vous étiez partis et qu'est-ce qui s'était passé dans l'vieux phare, tu nous a répondu avec ton p'tit cheveu sur la langue : « Z'ai demandé au kami d'allumer le phare pour Oncle Zen et Tarô-zempaï ! » Et moi j'ai su que tu ne mentais pas. Parce que cette lumière, c'était pas une lumière toute bête avec des fils et des loupes. C'était une lumière chaude et vivante. Comme un miracle. »_

Ces papiers, ces prières. C'était une trace concrète de ce qu'elle avait oublié. Tout ça s'était réellement passé.

Glissant doucement la main dans la poche de sa robe, Emi chuchota :

« La mienne sous le camphrier... »

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la dent.

« ... la tienne dans le phare. »

Elle lâcha la dent et ôtant la main de sa poche, elle la posa sur l'un des échelons rouillé de l'échelle.

Impossible de se garer à cause des plots qui barraient l'entrée du chemin menant au vieux phare. La route partait en un long virage à flanc de colline, bordant la côte. Agacé, Akito descendit de la voiture et dit au chauffeur de retourner se garer à l'entrée du quartier : il lui téléphonerait de son mobile pour qu'il revienne les chercher, lui et Emi.

Resté seul, le jeune homme posa les yeux sur la silhouette effilée du vieux phare. La pluie remplissait doucement l'espace, brouillant les contours de l'ancienne bâtisse.

Si jamais elle se souvient... si des fragments de souvenirs lui sont revenus...

Image de lui, enfant, sur le seuil de la terrasse en bois des Sakata, face à la petite Emi endormie.

Image de « l'autre », enfant, murmurant : « _Tu es au-dessus de tout ça. Tu n'as pas à ressentir ce besoin-là. Ce besoin d'aimer et d'être aimé de quelqu'un. Ce besoin d'être avec elle. Tu vas mourir et elle, elle va vivre. N'oublie jamais ça : après ta mort, elle continuera de vivre et ce sera avec un autre que toi. N'est-ce pas une raison suffisante_

_pour la détester ? N'as-tu pas envie, en sachant tout ça, de l'effacer définitivement de ta mémoire ? C'était la meilleure chose à faire, Akito-sama. Je vous ai séparé juste à temps, juste avant que tu ne commences à souffrir, juste avant qu'elle ne te fasse du mal. »_

Et puis soudain, la petite voix d'Emi, enfant, s'éleva : « _On y va, Aki-chan ? »_

Akito n'hésita pas. Il s'élança, traversant au pas de course l'air rayé d'eau.

La salle des machines était à peine moins sombre qu'en bas mais nettement plus humide, et pour cause : des larges baies vitrées ne restaient que les encadrements vides aux montures rouillées. Il n'y avait plus aucune vitre. Le vent entrait et sortait à sa guise, vaporisant une bruine de gouttelettes compactes sur son passage. La lentille du phare miroitait, ruisselante comme un diamant de glace sur le point de fondre. Elle ressemblait à un gros oeil d'insecte, avec ses facettes de verres découpées en kaléidoscope. Il y avait un gros projecteur positionné face à la lentille, et l'ensemble était monté de manière à tourner sur lui-même. Le dispositif se tenait sur un large socle en ciment, aussi imbibé d'eau que les murs, mais dont les failles demeuraient toutefois trop minces pour y dissimuler quoi que ce soit.

Rapidement trempée, Emi s'approcha du socle. Si la dent était dans le phare, elle ne pouvait se trouver qu'ici. Ou du moins, c'est l'endroit qui inspirait le plus la blondinette.

En bas, le sol est en ciment. Il y a bien les failles dans le mur mais... la lampe, ça a quelque chose de plus... symbolique. De plus secret. De plus... « carte au trésor ». songea t-elle.

Emi observa de près le projecteur. L'appareil était intact. La jeune fille poussa un soupir irrité. La dent était ici, elle devait être ici.

Je dois la trouver. Je ne peux pas partir et laisser tout ça comme ça, pendant six mois, jusqu'à mon prochain retour. Je... je vais devenir folle si je ne résous pas ça avant de m'en aller. Alors je dois la trouver, je dois trouver cette dent, même si...

Elle s'interrompit. Fronçant les sourcils, elle examina à nouveau le projecteur. Oui, tout était intact. Mais parce qu'à l'aide d'un tournevis, on pouvait démonter la vitre du projecteur et y dissimuler ce qu'on voulait sans pour autant endommager quoi que ce soit. Emi se mordit la lèvre puis jeta un rapide regard autour d'elle. Rien, juste des morceaux de plâtre et de la poussière.

« Bon. »

La jeune fille grimpa sur le socle de la lampe et se plaça de côté, près du projecteur. Levant le pied droit, elle le posa contre la paroi vitrée du projecteur et, tout en veillant à maintenir son équilibre, elle murmura à l'adresse de la divinité du phare :

« Pardonnez-moi pour ce que je vais faire. Je vous promets de réparer les dégâts dès que je reviendrai à Okinawa. »

Puis, levant à nouveau le pied, elle l'abattit violemment contre la vitre du projecteur. Quatre fois.

Le vent avala goulûment le bruit du verre brisé.

Akito s'immobilisa à l'entrée du vieux bâtiment, une main appuyée dans l'encadrement d'une porte depuis longtemps disparue. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir entendu ce bruit, comme un choc aigu, comme du verre brisé. Le même bruit que _cette nuit-là_, lorsque les vitres avaient éclatées d'un seul coup sous la pression du vent et de son souhait à lui.

Le jeune homme franchit le seuil et scruta la demi-pénombre, appelant :

« Emi ? »

Personne ne lui répondit. Il fit quelques pas. La pièce était vide. Il distingua alors l'échelle qui menait à la salle des machines. Il leva les yeux vers le trou de lumière blafarde dans le plafond. De là-haut, lui parvint la plainte humide et saccadée crachotée par le vent. Inutile de crier, sa voix se ferait sûrement faucher en cours de route par une bourrasque.

Baissant les yeux sur l'échelle, il s'assura de la solidité des barreaux. Puis, il posa son pied sur le premier échelon et se mit à grimper prudemment. Comme autrefois.

Du bout de son tennis, Emi retira les derniers éclats de verre des bords du projecteur avant de s'accroupir et d'observer l'intérieur de l'appareil. Seules des miettes de vitre brisée. Il n'y avait rien, pas même d'ampoule. Emi se mordit la lèvre, mécontente. Elle saisit avec précaution un fragment de verre qui traînait sur le socle et, tout en veillant à ne pas en toucher les bords, elle l'utilisa pour sonder l'intérieur du projecteur. C'était comme de creuser pour trouver un trésor, comme lorsqu'on joue aux pirates. Entièrement absorbée par sa tâche, Emi n'entendit pas la voix qui l'appelait tout en bas, à l'entrée du phare. De toutes manières, le vent couvrait tout le reste. La jeune fille se contentait de racler le fond du boîtier noir, toujours plus profondément, lorsque tout à coup... le fragment de verre entre ses doigts glissa et lui entailla la paume. Emi le lâcha avec un petit cri de douleur. Elle contempla sa main d'un air maussade et suça la blessure avec une grimace. Sa paume droite continuait de saigner.

« Damn ! » jura t-elle tout bas et en anglais (preuve qu'elle était _vraiment _contrariée).

Pliant le bras droit, la blondinette se tourna cependant à nouveau face au projecteur et y glissa sa main valide, effleurant maladroitement le fragment de verre mais ne réussissant qu'à le pousser dans un coin plus sombre du boîtier. Révélant ce qui se trouvait juste en dessous de l'éclat... une petite boule de tissu chiffonné. Le cœur d'Emi décolla. Elle referma prestement ses doigts sur le petit paquet et l'extirpa du projecteur. Cela ressemblait à de la gaze, il y avait plusieurs épaisseurs et les mailles étaient jaunies.

Une toute petite momie.pensa t-elle.

Emi rit nerveusement. Oui, une toute petite momie, au creux de sa main, et qu'elle était en train de déshabiller gauchement, en tremblant de hâte, utilisant sa main blessée sans se soucier de la douleur et du sang qui tâchait la vieille gaze. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse enfin. Aussi légère que la sienne, aussi petite et fragile. La dent. La dent d'Akito.

Lentement, Emi se remit debout, des picotements dans les jambes. La pluie, le vent, le tiraillement dans sa paume blessée, tout autour d'elle paraissait s'être atténué.

« Voilà. C'est fini. C'est bon, c'est fini. » murmura t-elle.

Est-ce qu'elle était en train de pleurer ? Difficile à dire, avec son visage mouillé de pluie. Doucement, elle s'apaisait avec ces mots. Doucement, la dent absorbait toute la tension de ces dernières heures, de ces derniers jours. C'était comme lorsqu'on souhaite quelque chose de toutes ses forces : une fois le but atteint, on se rend compte qu'on peut dire adieu à la chose désirée l'esprit serein.

« C'est bon, c'est fini. » répéta t-elle, toujours sans bouger.

Il y eut un petit bruit de vibration métallique, qu'elle n'entendit pas. Puis, une voix qui l'appela par son prénom. Et là, elle l'entendit. La jeune fille cligna des yeux et releva la tête. Puis, d'une voix hésitante, elle articula :

« Akito... ? »

Le jeune homme la contemplait, encore à demi engagé dans le trou de l'échelle. Distinguant les éclats de verre sur le socle de la lampe, le projecteur brisé et les coupures sur les jambes d'Emi.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici... ? » souffla t-il.

Il gravit d'un seul coup le reste des échelons.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ! » répéta t-il plus vivement. La pièce lui parut soudain beaucoup plus étroite qu'à l'époque, même le socle de la lampe lui donna l'impression d'avoir baissé d'un cran, d'avoir rapetissé, parce qu'Emi était juste à portée de main.

« Akito... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

La voix de la jeune fille était calme, à peine surprise.

« Ce que je fais ici... »

Ce calme dans sa voix, qui contrastait avec les éclats de verre violemment dispersés et les blessures sur ses jambes. D'un seul coup, l'élan qui avait poussé Akito à courir se tendit à nouveau.

« Ce que je fais ici ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça, tu ne penses pas ! Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici, hein, Emi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ! »

Il était en colère. A cause des éclats de verre et des blessures sur les jambes d'Emi, parce qu'elle était si calme alors qu'il était inquiet au point de ne plus respirer.

Debout sur le socle de la lampe comme sur un piédestal, la jeune fille demeurait immobile, les yeux sur lui. Elle ressemblait à un modèle posant pour un tableau, le corps présent, toutes les lignes et les courbes se détachant avec netteté sur ce fond de nuages blafards, mais l'esprit ailleurs, comme à demi enveloppé dans un songe. Sa robe et ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte plus sombre, tant elle était trempée.

Très doucement, elle répondit :

« Je cherchais quelque chose. Une petite chose que j'avais oublié ici. C'est tout. »

« Une petite chose ? »

Akito leva les yeux au ciel, se passant une main sur le visage, avant de reprendre :

« Une petite chose ? Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Tu es partie de chez toi sans prévenir et tu as foncé jusqu'ici sous la pluie pour une _petite chose_ ? »

Cette « petite chose »... ici, dans le vieux phare... Il sembla à Akito qu'un détail revenait peu à peu. Un détail important, qu'il n'avait cependant pas oublié mais qui était resté enfoui si longtemps qu'il était obligé de gratter à la surface de ce qui le protégeait, de ce qui le préservait.

Emi s'enquit, un brin étonnée mais toujours aussi calme :

« Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ? »

Sa voix le tira momentanément de ces pensées, et il répondit :

« Je t'avais prévenu que je viendrais, au téléphone. Je suis allé chez toi et j'ai croisé ta mère. C'est elle qui m'a mis au courant. »

Une petite chose oubliée... dans le vieux phare... le projecteur brisé...

Quelque chose qui revenait de très loin, quelque chose d'important, de très important.

« Ce projecteur, c'est toi qui l'a fracassé, n'est-ce pas ? Et je suppose que tu l'as fait et que tu t'es bien entaillé les jambes au passage parce que la petite chose en question se trouvait à l'intérieur... c'est ça ? » se força t-il à ironiser.

Quelque chose qui lui parvenait par intermittence, au gré des bourrasques mouillées qui les trempaient tous les deux.

Emi baissa les yeux sur ses jambes.

« Oh. Ca. Non, je me le suis fait ce matin. Un pot s'est cassé dans la cuisine. » dit-elle d'une voix nonchalante.

Puis, elle leva la main droite et ajouta en hochant la tête :

« Ca, je me le suis fait maintenant. Mais tout va bien, parce que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. C'est bon, tout est fini. »

Akito contempla le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie, dilué par l'eau de pluie et barbouillant la main d'Emi jusqu'au poignet. Le sourire de la blondinette, paisible, comme pour le rassurer, comme si c'était lui qui venait de s'entailler la main.

« Ne dis pas ça comme ça, l'air de t'en foutre totalement, comme si ce n'était pas grave ! » s'emporta t-il.

La blondinette cligna des yeux. Puis, doucement, elle reprit :

« Mais... je ne m'en fiche pas. Au contraire. Sinon, je ne serai pas revenue jusqu'ici. Je ne serai pas revenue pour cette petite chose qui n'est même pas à moi. »

Elle ouvrit la paume de sa main valide.

« Cette dent. »

Ce petit morceau d'émail effrité. Akito le reconnaissait. Il se souvenait. Et, chatouillant son oreille, le vent y glissa le secret de deux petites phrases : _La mienne sous le camphrier... la tienne dans la phare..._ La sienne. Sa dent à lui. Il secoua vivement la tête.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça ! Tu saignes. Tu dois avoir mal. Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes aussi calme ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas mal ! »

Si elle avait trouvé la dent, non, si elle avait cherché à la trouver, cette dent, c'est qu'elle s'était souvenue. Cette pensée bouleversa le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas prévu que cela puisse aller aussi loin, en aussi peu de temps. Il se sentit brutalement à nouveau désemparé, aussi perdu que ce jour-là, lorsqu'il était revenu rendre la promesse à Oba-san.

« Tu as fais tout ça pour une dent ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu avais besoin de le faire ? Qu'est-ce que ça a de si important que ça, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si important, cette dent, cette vulgaire dent ? » souffla t-il.

Baissant les yeux sur la dent, Emi secoua la tête et déclara :

« Ce n'est pas une vulgaire dent. C'est la dent d'une personne à laquelle je tenais beaucoup. Mais je l'avais oublié. Et même maintenant, je n'arrive pas à la voir, à me rappeler de ses traits, à lui trouver une place dans mes souvenirs. Pourtant, cette personne était importante pour moi. Je l'aimais. »

Un tressaillement, à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Comme une gorge qui se serre.

Emi plaça avec une infinie douceur sa main blessée au-dessus de la paume de celle qui tenait la dent, et termina :

« Je ne me souviens pas de cette personne. Mais il fallait que je trouve cette toute petite trace, juste pour me dire que tout ça a bel et bien existé. Que ce petit garçon a existé. Et que moi aussi, j'ai existé, cet été-là. »

Cette dent qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, il sembla étrangement au jeune homme que c'était un morceau de lui-même vivant, qui palpitait entre ses petits doigts.

Emi sourit :

« Je suis contente que tu sois là, Akito. Parce que tu es justement la personne à qui je voulais demander la dernière chose. Mais il faut que tu me répondes sincèrement. Même si c'est un peu tard pour le demander... même si quelque part, ça n'a plus d'importance... parce que les choses ont changé... »

Le sourire de la jeune fille trembla légèrement.

Nul besoin d'en dire plus. Akito savait déjà ce qu'Emi voulait lui demander. Il voyait où tout cela le menait : sur la terrasse en bois des Sakata, ce matin-là où il avait décidé de tout sceller. Ce moment où il avait hésité, il était en train de le revivre, exactement comme cette fois-là. Sauf qu'il n'était plus un enfant de neuf ans mais un jeune adulte de vingt ans. Et qu'il allait mourir dans trois mois.

« Je voudrais simplement savoir. » insista t-elle.

Akito attendait silencieusement l'arrivée du pronom interrogatif, les yeux posés sur les mains d'Emi, sa dent à lui enfermée dans leur étreinte.

« Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà rencontré ici, à Okinawa, lorsqu'on était enfants ? Est-ce que toi et moi, on s'était déjà rencontré avant cette année, avant que je ne m'installe au Japon ? »

Il vit les petites mains se crisper. Un mince filet de sang coula le long du poignet d'Emi. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Son visage était si pâle qu'il paraissait être peint à même le ciel lourd de nuages.

« Cette dent... est-ce que c'est bien la tienne ? »

D'un seul coup, la vue de ce sang qui s'échappait douloureusement en même temps que ces questions lui parut insupportable. Il tendit les bras, attrapa Emi par la taille et la souleva du socle. Elle n'était vraiment pas lourde, tout comme ce jour où il l'avait porté jusqu'au temple d'Hibari, lorsqu'elle s'était foulée la cheville. Le tissu de sa robe était aussi imbibé qu'au sortir d'une machine à laver, sous ses mains. Surprise, la jeune fille bégaya un petit « ny... nyo ! » et s'agrippa maladroitement à lui, appuyant sur sa main blessée. Elle grimaça de douleur. Puis, elle sentit le sol sous ses pieds, tandis qu'Akito déclarait :

« J'ai horreur de devoir me tordre le cou pour parler au gens. »

Puis, il saisit avec précaution la main d'Emi entre les siennes et examina la plaie.

« Ca n'a pas l'air profond. Mais il faut appuyer quelque chose dessus pour arrêter le sang. »

Le jeune homme tapota sa veste à la recherche d'un mouchoir mais Emi l'interrompit en attrapant maladroitement un pan de sa chemise et en insistant :

« Répond-moi. S'il te plait. »

Akito suspendit son geste. Elle voulait vraiment savoir. Il soupira, lentement, pour se donner le temps de mesurer la portée de son choix. Puis, calmement, il répondit :

« Crois-moi, si je t'avais rencontré avant, je ne t'aurai pas oublié. Tu n'es pas le genre de personne qui s'efface d'une mémoire. Mais ce n'est pas moi que tu as rencontré ici, lorsque tu étais petite. Cette dent n'est pas à moi. »

La main accrochée à sa chemise ne bougea pas.

« Jure-le. »

« Je ne jure pas. Tu devras te contenter de ma parole. » répliqua t-il d'une voix ferme.

Il y eut un silence. Akito baissa les yeux vers le visage immobile d'Emi, sa main à elle toujours agrippée à sa chemise.

C'était douloureux, mais pas comme la dernière fois, pas comme sur la terrasse en bois des Sakata. A l'époque, ça avait fait mal parce qu'il avait voulu que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais il s'était rendu compte que jamais plus rien ne serait comme dans le passé.

Il allait mourir. En regagnant sa mémoire, Emi se rappellerait de ce détail tout comme tout ce qui concernait la malédiction puisque c'était lui qui l'avait mise au courant, à cette époque-là. C'était une chose peut-être égoïste, probablement lâche... mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle connaisse cette partie-là de lui. Cette partie détestée. Il ne voulait pas que pendant ces trois derniers mois, elle le traite comme un malade. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit à nouveau le point de mire de « l'autre ». Il savait qu'en trois mois, on ne pouvait rien bâtir à part des châteaux de sable. Il ne pourrait jamais rien offrir de concret, d'heureux. Mais il aspirait simplement à vivre ce tout petit bout de temps qu'il lui restait. Vivre comme n'importe quel jeune de son âge.

Lentement, il vit les doigts de la blondinette desserrer leur étreinte, laissant quelques petites tâches de sang dilué sur le tissu blanc de sa chemise.

« Hum. D'accord. » murmura t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Son visage mouillé ressemblait à celui d'un enfant qui essuyait ses larmes, acceptant l'explication un peu tirée par les cheveux d'une mère qui confirmait que le Père Noël n'existait pas mais que rien ne l'empêchait de continuer à aimer cette fête. Et dans ces yeux bleus mi-clos, ce n'était ni un doute, ni un reproche qui était formulé.

« Si tu le dis, alors... d'accord. »

Emi lui tourna le dos et sortit par l'un des encadrements vides des larges fenêtres, sur la terrasse qui entourait la pièce. Le vent lui fouettait le visage. Elle glissa la main dans sa poche et en sortit le première dent. Sa dent à elle. Elle la fit rouler dans la paume de sa main valide, là où se trouvait la dent d'Akito.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Parce que je suis sûre. Je sais. Mais si tu ne veux pas le dire, alors, ça ne fait rien. Je ne te forcerai pas. » confia t-elle aux deux petites dents.

Elle ouvrit la main et inclina sa paume, les laissant glisser par-dessus la rambarde qui entourait la terrasse. Elles furent happées au passage par le vent, comme deux gâteries dans la gueule d'un chien.

Parce que finalement... ce n'est pas important que tu le dises.songea la blondinette.

Derrière elle, la voix d'Akito retentit :

« Emi ! »

Se tournant vers lui, elle l'aperçut dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

« Viens. Mettons-nous à l'abri en bas. Je vais appeler mon chauffeur, il va venir nous chercher. Au passage, il fera un détour par la pharmacie, pour ta main. »

Et d'un seul coup, comme pour manifester violemment sa présence, la main d'Emi l'élança douloureusement. Une seconde de souffle coupé, un peu étonnée. La blondinette prit brusquement conscience de la pluie, du tissu désagréablement mouillé de sa robe contre sa peau.

« Allez, viens ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu tiens à te prendre toute l'eau du ciel sur la tête ? » répéta Akito.

Elle posa les yeux sur lui, ouvrit la bouche, puis, se ravisant, elle le rejoignit près du trou de l'échelle. Il était en train de fouiller à nouveau dans la poche de sa veste.

« Je passe devant. Telle que je te connais, tu risques encore de te casser la figure. Je ne fais évidemment aucune allusion à une certaine chute dans une certaine tombe... » dit-il, tout en sortant un petit paquet rectangulaire de sa poche.

« Tu exagères, je ne suis pas aussi maladroite que ça, quand même... » marmonna Emi, les yeux mi-clos.

« Il n'empêche que je passe devant. Mais avant ça... »

Il lui tendit un rectangle blanc. Un mouchoir en papier.

« Mets-ça sur ta main et appuie bien. Cette échelle est tellement rouillée qu'elle doit abriter tout un clan entier d'infections et de bactéries. »

Lentement, d'un geste un peu gauche, Emi saisit le mouchoir qu'elle pressa contre sa paume. Akito se détourna et se pencha pour poser un pied sur le premier échelon, lorsque son attention fut attirée par le morceau de gaze qui avait servi à envelopper la dent, sa dent à lui. La bande de tissu gisait sur le socle, parmi les éclats de verre. Inconsciemment, il effleura sa mâchoire du côté où s'était trouvée cette dent. Un écho de douleur dans la bouche... un arrière-goût métallique de sang sur sa langue... le souvenir de l'expression à la fois impressionnée et inquiète de Millie-chan, lorsqu'il avait tendu sans trembler la dent qu'il venait de s'arracher...

« Nyo ? Akito ? » le tira de ses pensées la voix d'Emi.

Il cligna brièvement des yeux et déclara :

« Bon, je descends. Et toi, vas-y doucement avec ta main, ne cherche même pas à vouloir te dépêcher, tu as bien compris ? »

Il disparut par l'ouverture. Sans mot dire, la jeune fille tourna les yeux vers l'endroit qu'avait contemplé Akito. Un bref regard songeur. Puis, elle emprunta à son tour l'échelle et descendit prudemment, Akito surveillant sa progression, une main encore posée sur la rampe de métal rouillé.

« Tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoin d'en faire autant. Je vais bien, j'ai vu pire ! » lui dit-elle, alors qu'il s'écartait pour la laisser descendre les derniers échelons.

« Je suis certain que la jungle t'a considérablement aguerrie, mais cette fois-ci, c'est la civilisation qui a eu raison de toi. Montre voir ta main. » répliqua Akito.

« Je t'ai dit que ça allait, que ce n'est pas grave, je me soignerai à la maison, il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour... » protesta la blondinette.

« Bien sûr. Et j'imagine déjà la tête de ta mère, en te voyant arriver avec la main en sang. Son léger côté « mère juive » risque de se déchaîner pour de bon... »

Un silence. La jeune fille se tut, immobile. Akito en profita pour saisir sa main blessée dans la sienne, paume entaillée vers lui. Il sortit de sa poche un mouchoir en papier et, tout en commençant à tamponner la plaie, il commenta :

« Ca n'a effectivement pas l'air très profond, il faut... »

« Est-ce qu'elle avait l'air... très inquiète ? » le coupa Emi.

Le jeune homme suspendit son geste.

« Ma mère... est-ce qu'elle avait l'air très inquiète ? » reprit-elle.

Il y avait comme une étrange appréhension dans sa voix. Quelque chose qui rappela désagréablement à Akito l'inquiétude décalée, discordante de la mère d'Emi. Il choisit un autre mouchoir en papier avant de répondre, en haussant les épaules :

« Comme n'importe quelle autre mère, je suppose. »

Lentement, la blondinette baissa les yeux, répétant :

« Hum. Oui. Comme n'importe quelle autre mère. »

Elle contempla d'un air songeur sa main qu'Akito continuait de nettoyer, tamponnant avec précaution les bords de la plaie à l'aide du mouchoir en papier. Ses gestes étaient délicats, elle le sentait à peine appuyer contre sa paume. Même si ça piquait tout de même un peu. Du coin de l'œil, le jeune homme la vit se mordre la lèvre.

« C'est presque fini. Après ça, je vais appeler mon chauffeur et on... »

« Dis, Akito, pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu jusqu'ici ? » l'interrompit Emi.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta de tamponner la paume blessée.

« Mon chauffeur était garé juste en bas de chez toi, et j'ai pensé que ça irait plus vite qu'avec ta mère. » expliqua t-il.

Les yeux toujours posés sur sa main blessée, Emi secoua la tête et insista à nouveau :

« Non. Pas ça. Je te demande pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ici, à Okinawa. »

Doucement, Akito lâcha la main d'Emi. Sans se presser, il froissa le mouchoir sale avant d'en sortir deux autres de sa poche. Et d'une voix calme, il reprit :

« Au téléphone, tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien. Et puis ta mère a confirmé que tu avais abandonné le concours de dessin. »

Il se mit à plier soigneusement les mouchoirs de manière à former plusieurs couches de papier absorbant. Il donnait l'impression d'exécuter un modèle d'origami, ses longs doigts très fins plissaient le tissu en papier avec une gracieuse agilité.

« Si je suis là, c'est d'abord pour comprendre ce qui t'est arrivé et ensuite... »

Ses doigts arrêtèrent de s'agiter. Il reprit la main blessée d'Emi dans la sienne et termina :

« ... ensuite, c'est pour t'apporter mon aide. Concrètement. »

Il y eut une pause. Puis, la jeune fille soupira d'une voix lasse :

« Je t'ai pourtant dit que je ne pouvais plus participer à ce concours. Je ne peux pas. Et puis maintenant, c'est trop tard. »

« Et moi je te dis que si tu le veux vraiment, tu peux encore y participer, à ce concours. » répliqua posément Akito.

Emi ferma à demi les yeux. Son corps se raidit brièvement.

« Ca m'étonnerait. Parce que je n'arrive plus à dessiner. »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux de la plaie et contempla le visage légèrement baissé de la blondinette.

« Je suis complètement bloquée. Et ça, depuis que je m'y suis mise. J'ai vraiment essayé... j'ai vraiment insisté... mais rien ne sortait. Comme si tout était en panne, à l'intérieur de moi. »

Alors, c'était donc ça. Maintenant, il commençait à voir ce qui s'était passé.

« Tu as eu une panne d'inspira... »

Mais elle ne le laissa pas achever sa phrase. Redressant d'un seul coup la tête, se mordant la lèvre avec un sourire d'excuse, elle déclara :

« Oui, hein ? C'est vraiment stupide, hein ? C'est vraiment totalement idiot de ma part, alors qu'il y avait tant à gagner de cette expérience, alors qu'Hibari-senseï et toi m'aviez fait confiance, alors que... alors que... »

Son sourire tremblait. Sa voix s'étouffait, un peu rauque. Ca ne lui avait pourtant pas autant pesé, lorsqu'elle avait décidé de laisser tomber le concours. Et elle allait postuler pour une fac bien moins compliquée d'accès que Todai. Alors pourquoi est-ce que d'un seul coup, ça devenait aussi dur de parler d'un choix qui l'avait soulagée ?

« Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est trop tard. Et je suis... je suis vraiment désolée. Je suis désolée pour toi, de t'être déplacé pour rien, pour Hibari-senseï, de s'être préoccupé pour la bourse... Vous m'avez fait confiance alors que finalement, je n'étais pas prête à affronter un concours de cette envergure. »

Akito tressaillit. Non. Ce n'était pas qu'une panne d'inspiration. Emi continua, de cette petite voix qui se retenait, qui essayait de retarder le moment où elle s'étranglerait, incapable d'aller plus loin :

« Tu sais, j'ai vu tes toiles, à la galerie d'art de mademoiselle Kamiocha. Je sais que c'est toi qui les a peintes. Elles étaient sous un pseudonyme, un nom féminin, mais j'ai su que c'était toi, cette Hikari Toodai.»

Akito ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un regard surpris. Emi eut un bref sourire songeur :

« Ton trait à toi... je l'ai reconnu. »

Elle continua :

« Ces toiles, elles étaient magnifiques. C'était comme si tu avais détaché un morceau de réalité pour l'attacher dans l'encadrement du tableau. C'est là que je me suis dit que cette perfection-là, j'étais encore bien loin de l'atteindre. Je suis encore loin d'avoir un niveau suffisant, d'atteindre ton niveau à toi. Il va me falloir du temps et beaucoup d'efforts, j'en suis parfaitement consciente. »

Sans un mot, Akito posa avec précaution sur la paume d'Emi la compresse de mouchoirs en papier qu'il venait de confectionner. Oui. Il voyait à présent à quoi correspondait ce « je ne peux plus » soufflé au téléphone. Il songea :

Maintenant, je crois que je commence à comprendre... C'est moi qui aurai dû venir lui parler de ce concours, pas Kureno. Et j'aurai dû le faire et rester ici, avec elle, parce qu'elle avait besoin de cette présence. Elle avait juste besoin de sentir qu'elle pouvait le faire, qu'elle pouvait se lancer. Elle avait juste besoin de ça. Elle n'aurait jamais dû rester toute seule.

La voix de la jeune fille baissa. Sa main valide froissa le tissu poisseux d'eau de sa robe.

« Je ne voulais pas vous décevoir, Hibari-senseï et toi... je voulais tellement pouvoir participer ! Mais je ne suis même pas capable de gérer mon stress... et je ne suis pas à la hauteur de la confiance que vous avez placé en moi... et ça m'a rendu... tellement malade... à l'idée de vous décevoir... à l'idée de ne pas être capable... de perdre pied aussi facilement... »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il leva la main. Plia le pouce et l'index. Et envoya une brusque pichenette sur le front d'Emi. Immédiatement, la blondinette redressa la tête avec un petit « nyo ! », les yeux ronds de surprise.

« Hé ! Ca fait mal ! » se plaignit-elle, en se frottant le front de sa main valide.

« Oui, et tu ne l'as pas volée, celle-là. » répliqua Akito, les yeux mi-clos.

Puis, sortant à nouveau le paquet de mouchoirs de sa poche, il ajouta :

« En te critiquant comme tu viens de le faire, tu critiques le travail d'Hibari-senseï et aussi le mien, celui que j'ai fait avec toi depuis que notre professeur est absent. Oui, tu as encore du chemin à faire – et pas qu'un bout - mais c'est le lot de tous ceux qui apprennent. Si le savoir était une chose innée, on utiliserait les livres pour caler les portes et les professeurs pointeraient tous au chômage. »

Il examina le paquet de mouchoirs et détacha avec soin l'adhésif de l'ouverture.

« Tu as paniqué et tu as eu une panne d'inspiration. La panne en soit, ce n'est pas grave. N'importe quel artiste s'est déjà retrouvé dans cette situation. C'est une chose normale, qui peut arriver à tout le monde. »

« Je parie que tu n'en as jamais eu, toit, de panne d'inspiration... » commenta Emi.

« Evidemment que j'en ai eu, qu'est-ce tu crois ! »

Emi lui adressa un regard tellement stupéfait qu'il soupira, agacé :

« Ne me regarde pas comme si je venais de t'avouer un meurtre... Ca m'est arrivé d'avoir des manques d'inspiration. Je suis pratiquement resté un an sans toucher à un crayon ou à un pinceau, juste avant ton arrivée au Japon. Bref. »

Il retourna la main d'Emi et colla l'adhésif du paquet de mouchoirs sur les bords de la compresse de fortune.

« Tu dis que j'ai un haut niveau... cependant, contrairement à toi, même si j'aime ce que je fais, ce talent que je possède n'est pas né avec moi. Le talent que j'ai, il ne m'appartient pas, on me l'a donné. Et parce que je voulais le conserver, je l'ai cultivé, et parce qu'il m'était précieux, j'ai voulu le faire prospérer. Mais je ne sais que retranscrire ce que je vois, ce qui existe déjà. Je ne fais que copier la réalité, au point de créer une illusion. Je suis un « faussaire » talentueux, mais un faussaire quand même. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir continuer à dessiner. Même si ce que je veux atteindre est hors de portée. »

Reposant le dos de la main d'Emi au creux de sa main à lui, Akito continua :

« Mais toi, Emi, tu possèdes un don qui t'est propre. Il est à toi, il a toujours été là. C'est une chose qui fait partie de ce que tu es. Hibari-senseï l'a vu et c'est pour cette raison qu'il t'a choisie. Et moi aussi, je l'ai vu, et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai pris en charge les cours de dessin avec toi, en l'absence de notre professeur. Tu peux réellement atteindre ce à quoi tu aspires avec ton pinceau, avec ta main. Parce que ton trait... il est vivant. Tu peins, tu dessines en ressentant ce que tu crées. Je peux alors ressentir moi aussi ce que ces traits forment, au-delà de ce qu'ils représentent. Ton trait, il ouvre la vue. »

Doucement, il replia les doigts d'Emi sur la compresse de mouchoirs :

« Alors, tu n'as pas à douter de ta main, parce que ce que tu possèdes, tu ne le perdras pas. Ce don, c'est le tien, il est né avec toi, il vit avec toi. Et il n'y a qu'en te tranchant cette main que tu ôteras ce don de ton corps, sans pour autant le chasser de toi. »

La compresse de fortune se brouilla légèrement sous les yeux d'Emi, parce que en même temps que ce ciel qui se vidait, il lui sembla qu'ils se remplissaient de toute la pluie accumulée dans les nuages qui s'épanchaient. Moment de débordement qui se dissipa doucement.

« Maintenant, il faut que tu me dises si oui ou non, tu veux participer à ce concours. Mais quelle que soit ta réponse, sache que cela ne changera en rien ce que Hibari-senseï pense de toi : il croie en toi. Et moi, je continuerai de te préparer pour tes concours d'entrée. Et sache aussi que, pour lui comme pour moi, tu n'es pas une source de déception. Bien au contraire. » reprit doucement Akito.

Emi ne répondit pas. Il était si différent. Encore plus différent de ce qu'il avait commencé à être à partir de ce matin-là, sur cette terrasse en bois paisible, après la crise de la nouvelle lune au Manoir Soma. Elle pouvait ressentir ce changement sans parvenir à se l'expliquer, à le cerner totalement. C'était quelque chose de troublant, de déroutant, mais de pas désagréable... cet Akito là, qui prenait la pluie avec elle, dans ce vieux phare. Parlant de manière soudain si libre, si naturelle, tout simplement, comme ce ciel qui se vidait. Et elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Et ces mots qu'il venait de dire –sur son trait à lui, sur son trait à elle - elle voulait les garder et les emmener avec elle.

Lentement, elle articula :

« Akito... Je n'aurai jamais le temps de trouver une idée pour le concours. Et puis à l'heure qu'il est, la Poste est déjà fermée. »

« Ne t'occupes pas de ça. Dis-moi juste si tu veux y participer. »

Emi secoua la tête.

« Mais c'est trop tard ! »

« Non, tu as encore le temps. »

« Je suis complètement bloquée et... et... regarde ma main ! Je ne peux même pas tenir un crayon ! »

« Ce n'est pas un problème, parce que tu n'auras besoin ni d'idée, ni d'inspiration, ni même d'un crayon. Avant de partir, je suis passé au temple d'Hibari-senseï et j'ai ramené avec moi tes dessins. Pas tous, évidemment, mais de quoi t'offrir une large palette d'options. Il ne te reste qu'à choisir le dessin que tu préfères le plus et ce soir, avant minuit, il sera remis en mains propres à Noriyama-san, l'organisateur du concours. Nous nous sommes arrangés avant que je parte. »

La blondinette redressa vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu vas... mais... ce ne serait pas un genre de... fraude ? »

Akito soupira :

« Réfléchis un peu... à qui sont envoyés les dessins du concours ? A l'organisateur, Noriyama-san. Quelle importance que ce soit en mains propres ou par courrier, puisque le destinataire est le même, et que ce sera fait avant la clôture du concours ! »

Puis, insistant à nouveau :

« Alors, tu veux participer à ce concours ? »

Emi détourna les yeux. Se mordilla la lèvre.

Même si ça ne me paraissait pas si important, pas si grave que ça, au moment de laisser tomber... parce que mon but n'était plus le même... dans le fond... je voulais quand même essayer. Et ce que vient de me dire Akito me donne encore plus envie de vouloir essayer. Oui. Je veux essayer. se dit-elle.

Elle acquiesça vivement de la tête.

« Oui. Je veux participer. »

Elle sentit qu'Akito lui lâchait la main, en même temps qu'il déclarait :

« Appuie-bien sur les mouchoirs. Ca devrait tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive chez toi. Je vais appeler mon chauffeur. »

Il sortit le mobile de la poche intérieure de sa veste et s'éloigna de quelques pas dehors, sous la pluie. Sans un mot, Emi fixa ses petits doigts repliés contre la compresse de fortune, puis le dos d'Akito.

Il va falloir que je lui dise, pour Todai... et Hibari-senseï aussi. Mais pas maintenant. se dit-elle.

Elle le vit rabattre le clapet de son téléphone et revenir vers l'entrée du phare.

Pas maintenant. se répéta t-elle, fermement.

« Il sera là dans une dizaine de minutes. » fit Akito, en franchissant le seuil de la pièce.

Le jeune homme essuya son visage mouillé du mieux qu'il put, tout en grommelant :

« Il pleut à torrent. Et comme il pleut autant dehors que dedans, dans ce vieux phare plein de trous, ça ne fait aucune différence. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur la pièce avant de murmurer d'un air songeur :

« Je me demande comment il a fait pour tenir debout pendant toutes ces années... »

Emi le rejoignit près de l'entrée.

« Probablement par le biais d'un miracle... » répondit-elle.

Avec précaution, elle s'accroupit dos contre le mur. La tension de ces dernières heures s'étant évaporée, elle commençait à sentir toute la fatigue accumulée peser sur ses épaules. Elle contempla les parois arrondies de la pièce et tout doucement, ajouta :

« Ou bien alors... c'est grâce au kami qui demeure là. »

Il sembla à Akito que son cœur venait de sauter à l'élastique jusqu'à ses chevilles et de lui remonter directement dans la gorge. Il essaya tant bien que mal d'ironiser :

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Un kami ? Et pourquoi pas un « kappa » tant qu'on y est, parce qu'avec toute cette eau... »

Emi secoua la tête et leva sa main valide vers les parois de la pièce :

« Tu n'as rien remarqué en entrant ici ? Regarde les murs. Tu vois toutes ces petites protubérances ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, étrangement mal à l'aise :

« Oui et alors ? Ce ne sont que des moisissures dues aux infiltrations. »

« C'est ce que j'ai moi-aussi pensé. Mais en réalité, ce sont des petits papiers pliés et glissés dans des fentes pratiquées dans le mur. J'en ai déplié un. »

« Et je suppose que tu es tombée sur un billet doux... »

« Non, pas du tout. C'était une prière. Tu sais, comme celles qu'on accroche dans les temples. Cette pièce est remplie de ces petits vœux. Ce vieux phare est devenu un lieu de culte. Il y a même des restes de bâtonnets d'encens coincés dans le mur. »

Il y eut un silence. Puis la voix d'Akito qui déclara fermement, comme on nierait l'existence d'un fantôme :

« Il n'y a rien à vénérer dans ce vieux phare en ruine. »

Appuyant son menton contre ses genoux, Emi raconta :

« Pourtant... il paraît que des choses étranges se sont produites ici. Que la lampe qui ne marchait plus s'est allumée, un soir de tempête, malgré une coupure de courant qui a plongé toute l'île dans le noir. Et que cette lumière a permis aux marins restés en mer de s'en sortir. C'est ce que m'a raconté l'un d'entre eux. »

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire triste :

« Ca s'est passé il y a un peu plus de dix ans. Mais malheureusement, je devais être trop petite pour m'en rappeler. C'est dommage... j'aurai bien voulu voir à quoi ressemblait ce miracle. Parce que personne ne semble l'avoir oublié. »

Akito écouta, immobile, les yeux posés sur le mur constellé d'offrandes et de prières. Des offrandes et des prières qui étaient adressées à lui. Le kami qui avait ranimé la lumière de ce vieux phare ce soir-là... pour exaucer son souhait à elle. Le souhait de Millie-chan. Il murmura :

« Il n'y a plus de kami dans ce vieux phare. Et ce n'est sûrement pas en coinçant des bouts de papier dans les murs que les gens vont voir leurs souhaits se réaliser. »

Puis, se tournant vers l'entrée, il lança à Emi :

« Allez viens. La voiture doit déjà être arrivée. L'heure tourne, et il faut que je sois à l'aéroport de Naha au plus tard à 21h. »

La blondinette se releva un peu maladroitement, intriguée de le voir sortir aussi vite sous la pluie alors qu'il venait tout juste de se plaindre de la météo.

« Nyo ! Attends moi ! »

Elle franchit le seuil, les gouttes de pluie lui picotant le visage, trébucha, et lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle sentit quelque chose de lourd et d'épais lui tomber sur les épaules. Elle s'immobilisa.

« Nyo ? »

C'était la veste d'Akito. Surprise, elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme, qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

« Ca ne fera pas grande différence, vu la manière dont tu es trempée, mais veille à ce qu'au moins ta main ne prenne pas l'eau. A cause de ces fichus plots, la voiture ne peut pas venir nous chercher jusqu'ici. » lui dit-il.

Effectivement, Emi aperçut le bon vieux véhicule noir copyright Soma qui les attendaient au bord de la route, feux de détresse clignotants. Elle resserra les pans de la veste autour d'elle et suivit Akito jusqu'à la voiture. Tandis qu'il la laissait s'installer à l'arrière, il en profita pour jeter un dernier regard au vieux phare. Onze ans pour revenir jusqu'ici. Il posa les yeux sur Emi, qui se poussait pour lui faire de la place sur le siège. Trois mois pour vivre ce qui n'aurait jamais dû être perdu. Il se pencha et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Tokyo.

Il était pratiquement 19h30 lorsque les deux derniers visiteurs quittèrent l'hôpital universitaire d'Eirokku, franchissant à petits pas lents le seuil de l'entrée principale. Ils remontèrent en silence l'allée menant au parking, rejoignant l'élégante Mercedes noire qui les avait amené jusqu'ici, et s'installèrent à l'arrière, toujours sans échanger le moindre mot. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'hôpital eut complètement disparu de leur champ de vision que l'un des deux visiteurs prit finalement la parole :

« Nous ne le reverrons plus, Grand-mère. » annonça Ketsuké.

A côté de lui, Grand-mère Hasumi demeurait parfaitement immobile, dos bien droit et ombrelle fermement posée sur ses genoux bien parallèles. Ses petites jambes pendaient dans le vide. Le jeune bonze contempla la large enveloppe de papier kraft qu'il tenait dans les mains.

« Aujourd'hui était son dernier jour. »

Un silence. Puis, lentement, la vieille dame posa sa main sur celle de son petit-fils et la tapota. Ketsuké baissa les yeux vers sa grand-mère et sourit :

« Tout ira bien. Doucement, le vent effleure la surface mouvante de l'eau mais le miroir ne se brise pas. Doucement, les choses continueront d'exister. »

Il hocha la tête paisiblement :

« Et doucement, avec le sourire, nous lui disons pars pour mieux revenir, pour mieux redevenir. »

Un dernier tapotement vigoureux de la main de Grand-mère Hasumi vint à la fois clore et approuver cette réplique.

« Cependant... »

La voix de Ketsuké se fit soudain songeuse.

« ... Akito-kun... pourra t'il lui aussi sourire en lui disant ces mots, comprendre qu'il est temps de les lui dire ? »

Tohru reposa le combiné du téléphone en soupirant et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dix-neuf heures trente-cinq. La jeune fille referma lentement son carnet d'adresses. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle essayait de joindre Emi, mais personne ne répondait.

« J'espère que tout va bien... » murmura t-elle.

La silhouette mouvante de l'un des marronniers du jardin agita les murs en un frisson d'ombre transparente. Et ici... pouvait-on dire que tout allait bien ?

Personne ne dit rien. Comme si ce qui est en train de se rapprocher n'existait pas. Comme si les paroles prononcées à Okinawa cet été n'étaient qu'un reste de rêve. Pourtant... chacun semble se recroqueviller sur lui-même... douloureusement... songea t-elle.

Depuis la visite d'Hatori, trois jours auparavant, elle n'avait cessé de songer aux paroles du médecin. Paroles qui lui avaient clairement confirmé que ce qu'elle apercevait de la malédiction n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Et ce qui restait immergé avait des allures de Léviathan, monstre patient et immobile, terrifiant dans sa placidité. Il y avait beaucoup plus. Il y avait des choses « _qui ne devaient pas être dites_ », selon l'expression exacte d'Hatori. Des choses que certains maudits connaissaient plus que d'autres : mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi et qu'y avait-il donc à cacher de plus, surtout aux principaux concernés, ceux du Jyunishi ?

Tohru réprima un frisson. Sans se l'avouer, elle savait que ce territoire qu'elle avait entrevu, dans le discours d'Akito à Okinawa, dans le choix de l'enfant de Kana, dans l'image de Yuki après cette fameuse soirée à Okinawa d'où il était revenu aussi hébété et glacé qu'au sortir d'un cauchemar... ce territoire-là était _réellement_ dangereux. Il n'y avait pourtant rien qui puisse justifier cette angoisse qu'elle ressentait. Mais elle était bien là. Des choses « _qui ne devaient pas être dites_ » parce que « _ne pas les connaître nous en protège_ ». Des choses interdites... qu'Hatori connaissait. Et Yuki aussi.

Ces choses... concerneraient-elles Akito-san ? se demanda Tohru.

D'un seul coup, les mots de Rin résonnèrent dans son esprit. Ces mots qu'elle avait eu lorsque la jeune fille était allée lui rendre visite à l'hôpital, juste avant l'arrivée d'Emi au Japon : « _Dieu et les douze signes se sont fait une promesse, il y a très longtemps... Ils se sont fait la promesse de rester ensemble pour toujours. Peu importe le nombre de fois que le signe renaîtra, il devra être aux côtés de Dieu et ne pourra pas partir. Il cherchera sa compagnie pour toujours. Ce pacte d'être à jamais unis... même maintenant, le Jyunishi y demeure lié. Même si nous ne nous en souvenons plus... notre sang nous le rappelle._ »

Le lien de sang dont parlait Kazuma-san...

A nouveau, les mots de Rin dans son esprit : « _D'une certaine manière, ce lien pourrait être vu comme une chose merveilleuse. Mais si les personnes concernées le ressentent comme un fardeau, alors cela ne fera que les enchaîner... comme une clôture... comme une vraie malédiction... _»

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

Cette promesse n'a fait que les enfermer dans un éternel huis clos. Mais « être ensemble » ne signifie pas « être à part », se retrancher et s'enfermer uniquement avec les siens et ne plus rien voir du monde qui les entoure. Cette promesse qui a été faite... est un souhait empoisonné. Les maudits vivent dans ce monde mais ne peuvent évoluer que dans leur propre univers, celui « créé » par cette promesse faite à leur dieu. Et lorsqu'ils aspirent à se détacher de ce « lien »...

La jeune fille repensa à Kana et Hatori.

Finalement, ils ne peuvent pas s'en débarrasser. Ce lien... c'est comme s'ils se sentaient tous obligés de le respecter. Ou plutôt non. C'est une chose qui les dépasse, contre laquelle ils ne peuvent pas lutter. C'est bien pire.

Tohru se dirigea d'un air songeur vers la cuisine.

Un lien sacré, un lien de sang... Plus j'y repense, et plus je me demande si un tel lien pourrait être brisé. Et si ce n'était pas possible, qu'adviendrait-il du Jyunishi ? Devront-ils rejouer sans cesse cette comédie de la réincarnation ? Ce « banquet » de la légende, devront-ils éternellement y prendre part ?

La jeune fille sortit une casserole de l'un des placards et se mit en devoir de la remplir d'eau.

Tous ces éléments épars... ils forment un tout. Ce fait de se transformer au contact du sexe opposé encourage l'isolement. Entraînant la quasi impossibilité de nouer des relations affectives, qu'il s'agisse d'un couple ou d'une famille. Le rejet de Momiji-kun par sa mère et la dépression de Kana l'illustrent bien. Quant à ce « lien » avec dieu... une mise en quarantaine étendue au reste du monde. Oui. Tout conduit à cet isolement du groupe du Jyunishi, puis de chacun de ses membres.

D'un mouvement sec, elle ferma le robinet. Contemplant vaguement la surface hésitante de l'eau dans la casserole, elle songea soudain :

Et Akito-san... Il est celui qui prend en charge la malédiction au sens propre du terme, puisqu'il la supporte physiquement. Mais en même temps, il est le « dieu » du Jyunishi. Un « dieu » destiné à mourir jeune. Dit comme ça, cela tient pratiquement à un genre... de sacrifice. Savoir qu'il n'en a plus pour longtemps et qu'il ne peut rien y faire parce que sa vie a finalement été décidée sans tenir compte de lui... c'est une chose monstrueuse. Et cette attitude qu'il a avec les maudits, cette obsession de les garder auprès de lui... ne serait-ce pas justement par crainte de les voir l'abandonner ?

Tohru alluma le gaz et posa la casserole sur la plaque.

Cependant, même « entouré »... il ne semble pas apaisé ou heureux. Non. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre.

Tendant machinalement la main, la brunette saisit un paquet sous l'évier qu'elle posa sur le plan de travail.

Quelque chose... qui appartient à cette partie « interdite ». Cette chose entrevue à Okinawa cet été...

La jeune fille s'interrompit brutalement. Glacée. La main figée à mi-chemin du paquet posé sur le plan de travail. Dans son esprit, un seul mot : le « oui » à peine articulé d'Hatori, lorsqu'elle avait voulu savoir s'il avait effacé la mémoire d'Emi. La photo de la blondinette à Okinawa, enfant. Le petit garçon dans l'ombre. Emi avouant qu'aucun souvenir ne lui revenait de cette époque-là.

Emi-chan savait. Elle en savait assez pour se faire effacer la mémoire.

Avec effort, Tohru tenta de se souvenir en détail de la photo d'Okinawa.

Ce petit garçon dans l'ombre... c'était un Soma, il n'y a plus aucun doute là-dessus. Et même si ses traits demeurent flous... il pourrait ressembler à Yuki-kun. Mais aucun des jeunes Soma n'a reconnu Emi-chan. Quant aux plus âgés... la différence aurait été trop flagrante. Non. Ce n'est pas eux. Mais si ce n'est pas eux...

L'eau bouillait furieusement, giclant hors de la casserole, grésillant bruyamment sur la plaque.

Ca ne peut être que... Akito-san.

Un bruit étouffé, celui de la porte d'entrée qu'on refermait. Des pas qui s'approchaient dans le couloir. La menace d'une voix nasillarde entonnant une chanson affreusement ringarde avec un entrain proportionnel à l'envie d'enquiquiner le monde, se profila à l'horizon... et se dessina clairement avec l'apparition triomphante d'un Shiguré de retour du Manoir Soma, l'estomac dans les talons et l'entrain d'un croisé de retour au pays.

« Tohru-kuuun ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous préparer de bon pour le dîner ! »

Inconsciente de la présence du nouveau venu, un étrange sentiment de malaise en elle, la jeune fille conclut :

Mais alors... s'ils ont été proches au point d'en devenir amis... pourquoi Emi-chan a t-elle eu la mémoire effacée ? Pourquoi Akito-san aurait-il permis une telle chose ? Pourtant, sur cette photo... ces petites mains si étroitement enlacées... ce sourire d'Emi-chan... Akito-san avait beau n'être qu'un enfant à l'époque, il devait sûrement déjà prendre des décisions en tant que chef de clan. Alors, pourquoi avoir choisi d'effacer ces souvenirs ? _Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il en soit arrivé là ?_

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Shiguré intervint :

« Heu... Tohru-kun ? »

Quelque part dans son monde intérieur, Tohru capta un signal d'appel.

« Hum ?... » répondit-elle vaguement en redressant la tête.

« Dis-moi, tu comptes nous préparer ce paquet de lessive en poudre en soupe ou en marinade ? » s'enquit aimablement le jeune homme.

Il indiqua du doigt le paquet que Tohru avait sorti sans faire attention et se préparait à verser dans la casserole. D'un geste vif, la jeune fille éloigna immédiatement le paquet en question, s'exclamant :

« Ah ! Pardon ! Je... je ne sais plus ce que je fais ! »

« Tu semblais en proie à des pensées particulièrement... »

« NON ! JE N'Y PENSAIS ABSOLUMENT PAS ! » s'affola la brunette.

Levant un sourcil amusé, un petit sourire aux lèvres, l'écrivain demanda :

« Ah ? Et à quoi tu n'étais pas en train de penser ? »

« Je... A RIEN ! A rien du tout ! »

Portant un doigt songeur à son menton, il commença d'un air solennel :

« Bon alors, c'est décidé... »

Avec un grand sourire, il déclara :

« Ce soir, c'est traiteur pour tout le monde ! »

« Mais... Shiguré-san... je peux préparer... » balbutia Tohru.

Des larmes de crocodile aux yeux, l'écrivain gémit :

« Tohru-kun, tu as bien le droit de te reposer ! Laissons donc mes deux esclavagistes de cousins s'occuper de nous rapporter les plats de... »

« KESTU TRAITES D'ESCLAVAGISTE, SALE CLEBS ! » intervint aussitôt la voix de Kyo du couloir, en parfaite synchronisation avec l'annuaire téléphonique lancé en direction du crâne de Shiguré, qu'il évita de justesse.

« Hum... il semblerait que notre adolescent rebelle soit en train de nous refaire une crise de contestation... Très bien ! Je vais donc me sacrifier pour le bien de la communauté et vous prouver ma générosité en rapportant un festin à emporter ! » annonça fièrement l'écrivain.

Il allait franchir le seuil de la cuisine lorsque la voix de Tohru le retint :

« Ano... Shiguré-san... »

Il tourna la tête vers elle :

« Hum ? »

« Je... »

Une pause embarrassée. Puis, d'un seul coup, le visage de Tohru se raffermit et elle lança :

« Serait-il possible que... »

Elle fut coupée net dans son élan par l'arrivée de Kyo, qui grommela :

« Bon, j'ai trop la dalle, c'est moi qui vais chercher la bouffe ! »

« Ma foi, c'est vraiment trop généreux de ta part, Kyo-kun ! Comme quoi l'adolescent égocentrique que tu joues n'est qu'un masque qui cache un petit cœur empli de compassion et d'amour envers ton proch... »

« Termine ta phrase et je t'envoie voler direct chez le traiteur, pigé ? » menaça d'un air sombre le garçon.

« C'est on ne peut plus clair. » lui assura son cousin, une main levée en geste de conciliation.

Tohru les écouta se disputer, immobile et silencieuse. Puis, défaisant brusquement son tablier, elle intervint :

« Attends, Kyo-kun ! Je... je viens avec toi ! »

Elle s'éloigna à reculons jusque dans le couloir, insistant :

« Je vais juste enlever mon uniforme, d'accord ? Je serai rapide ! »

Et elle disparut dans les escaliers. Hochant la tête, Shiguré déclara :

« Bon et bien... il ne me reste plus qu'à te confier la précieuse somme d'argent que j'ai gagné à la sueur de mon front pour payer ces plats raffinés de traiteur... je suis vraiment le plus généreux de tous nos cousins, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, oh, oh ! »

« Arrête de raconter des conneries... » grimaça le chat.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le vestibule, Kyo occupé à enfiler ses tennis dans le carré réservé aux chaussures, assis sur la marche du plancher surélevé.

« Au fait, où est passé Yuki-kun ? » demanda Shiguré, tout en lui tendant le billet.

Le visage du garçon s'assombrit. Il arracha l'argent des mains de l'écrivain, crachant :

« J'en sais rien et j'en n'ai rien à foutre ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre du temps à penser à ce rat de merde ! »

Avec rage, il tira sur ses lacets et les cassa.

« Merde ! »

Il abattit son poing contre le plancher. Une minute s'écoula, sans que lui ou Shiguré ne bougeât. La respiration saccadée de Kyo faisant palpiter le silence tendu entre eux. Puis, la voix de l'écrivain s'éleva, directe, sans détours :

« Je vois. Tu en veux à Yuki parce qu'il va jouer les chefs de clan intérimaires tandis que toi, tu seras enfermé. Tu crains qu'il ne maintienne cette décision après la mort d'Akito. »

Narines dilatées comme un chat agressé qui va sauter à la gorge, Kyo grogna :

« Ta gueule... »

« Pour toi, ce serait bien plus qu'une défaite. »

« Je t'ai dit... de la fermer... »

Shiguré croisa les bras.

« Tu continues de rejeter la faute sur Yuki. Comme avant. Tu es resté englué dans cette vase de rumeurs hypocrites et étriquées sur le chat et la souris du Jyunishi. Et avec la décision d'Akito... »

Kyo explosa :

« Ferme-la ! Tu peux pas comprendre alors ferme-la, Shiguré ! Je vais passer le reste de ma foutue vie dans une foutue cabane de vingt mètres carrés... vingt mètres carrés ! Et c'est ce sale rat de merde qui va tourner à double tour le cadenas ! Et avec quel plaisir il va le faire, je le vois déjà, du mépris plein les yeux... C'est une super promotion qu'il a eu, cet été, à Okinawa ! De toutes manières, c'était déjà tout vu pour lui, hein, le surdoué de la famille, le meilleur signe du Jyunishi, le plus beau parti du clan... »

Il serra les dents.

« Merde... Pourquoi j'ai jamais eu de chance... pourquoi je dois toujours tout laisser tomber au moment où tout va bien... pourquoi je dois toujours renoncer... » souffla t-il.

Il demeura quelques secondes ainsi, tête baissée, le poing encore appuyé contre le plancher, jointures blanchies. Shiguré le contempla sans intervenir. Puis, d'une voix posée, il prit à nouveau la parole :

« Tu fais fausse route, Kyo-kun. A force de reporter toute ton angoisse sur Yuki, tu as fini par te forger une idée complètement égocentriste de la malédiction, oubliant quelques réalités. Premièrement, tu n'es pas « le plus » maudit ou « le plus » malchanceux de nous tous : aucune souffrance ne se mesure. Le faire, c'est agir par pur égoïsme. Deuxièmement, tu te trompes de coupable : Yuki est dans le même bateau que toi. Tous les deux, vous avez été les victimes des rumeurs que répandait notre bien-aimée famille sur le compte des maudits, de leurs médisances basées sur ce qui n'est rien de moins qu'un conte, une légende. Mais à force de t'identifier au chat du Jyunishi, tu as oublié qui était « Kyo ». Alors que tu es plus que le simple protagoniste d'une vieille légende poussiéreuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une pause. Kyo fixait sans mot dire les lacets cassés de son tennis gauche.

« Quant à savoir ce qui adviendra de toi après la mort d'Akito... ne saute pas directement aux conclusions. »

Kyo s'énerva :

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, hein, Shiguré ! Bien sûr que je vais être enfermé ! Ca s'est toujours passé comme ça, pourquoi tu voudrais que ça change ! Pourquoi ce sale rat de merde ne continuerait pas de suivre gentiment le programme laissé par Akito, hein ! »

Shiguré fronça les sourcils.

« Le problème avec toi, c'est que tu as peur de sortir du cadre rassurant de ta haine. Je te l'ai déjà dit il y a deux ans et demi, mais je vais te le répéter : que se passerait-il si tu découvrais que finalement, cette haine ne tient pas debout ? Tu t'acharnes. Alors qu'au départ, Yuki n'éprouvait aucun ressentiment à ton égard. Yuki, enfant, ne te méprisait pas. C'est toi qui l'a rejeté. Pas le contraire. »

Un début de souvenir. La neige en grosse couche moelleuse sur le sol. Les petites menottes de Yuki tenant la casquette de Kyo, qu'il venait de ramasser, emportée par le vent. Le sourire hésitant, un peu timide de la souris, tendant le couvre-chef. Kyo écarquilla vivement les yeux et se releva d'un bond, s'écriant :

« La ferme ! »

Un bruit de pas résonna dans les escaliers. Lentement, la voix encore tendue, Kyo ajouta :

« Finalement, le seul qui s'en tire bien, c'est Akito. »

« Détrompe-toi. La malédiction n'est pas tendre avec lui. Quant à Yuki, ce n'est pas une « promotion » qu'il a eu cet été, à Okinawa. C'est un fardeau supplémentaire. » rétorqua d'une voix étonnamment grave Shiguré.

L'arrivée de Tohru arrêta là l'entretien. Kyo l'attrapa par le bras avec un « pas trop tôt ! » et ils quittèrent la maison au pas de course, Tohru légèrement déboussolée par l'attitude brusque de Kyo.

« Ah, ces jeunes... » soupira Shiguré, une fois la porte refermée.

Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant de s'immobiliser. Devant lui se tenait Yuki, dos appuyé contre le mur. Une fraction de seconde de surprise. Puis, le visage de l'écrivain se recomposa et il s'enquit calmement :

« A partir de quel passage as-tu écouté ? »

D'une légère secousse, Yuki s'éloigna de la paroi et fit face à son cousin.

« J'ai vu Tohru monter les escaliers. Elle avait l'air assez pressée. »

Une main sur la joue, l'air faussement gêné, Shiguré se plaignit :

« Mon dieu, mon dieu... qu'allons-nous faire... tu as tout écouté, Yuki-kun ! »

« Tu es pathétique... » soupira Yuki, les yeux mi-clos.

Il contourna son cousin, se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« A propos de Kyo... » commença t-il.

Il s'arrêta au pied des marches. Shiguré se retourna vers lui.

« ... tu perds ton temps Shiguré. Après ce qui s'est passé à Okinawa, il ne voudra plus rien entendre. Même si ce que tu lui as dit est juste. »

« Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer. Après tout... lancer des pavés dans la mare, c'est ma spécialité. »

L'écrivain enfouit ses mains dans les manches de son kimono. Il eut un de ses brefs et étranges sourires-éclairs, et demanda :

« Et toi, Yuki-kun, que comptes-tu faire ? Une fois que ce sera à toi de décider... que feras-tu de cette situation ? »

Il le vit se figer subitement. Le visage de l'adolescent se tendit. Et lentement, il l'entendit articuler :

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Vous pensez tous que je vais prendre les rênes du clan, alors que c'est faux. C'est un leurre, et tu le sais. Mon rôle ne consistera qu'à veiller à ce que les décisions qu'Akito aura laissé derrière lui soient bien suivies. Jusqu'à ce que l'enfant de Kana soit assez âgé pour... »

« ... recommencer tout le gâchis que notre clan se fait un point d'honneur à reproduire, de génération en génération ? » termina promptement Shiguré.

Yuki ne répondit pas. Son cousin le fit pour lui :

« Honnêtement, j'en ai assez de participer au même « banquet ». Nous en avons tous assez. Et Akito aussi. »

Le jeune maudit du rat laissa échapper un mince sourire amer :

« Si lui aussi en a assez, alors pourquoi fait-il tout pour reproduire ce « banquet », cette légende ? »

« Il le fait parce qu'on ne lui a pas laissé d'autre choix. Tu vois de qui et de quoi je veux parler, n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais pouvoir commencer à comprendre un peu ce qui se passe... avec ce que tu sais. »

Yuki fronça les sourcils. Un brusque frisson de dégoût le parcourut. Shiguré hocha la tête et continua calmement :

« Pendant vingt ans, Akito a vécu avec cette « ombre » dans le dos. Sans pouvoir faire autrement. Toi qui a vu cet « autre »... peux-tu imaginer le genre de fardeau qu' « il » représentait ? »

Le garçon serra les dents. Un début de nausée tandis qu'il revoyait cette silhouette allongée sur le plancher, à Okinawa. L'écrivain reprit :

« Alors... est-ce là ce que tu souhaites pour cet enfant qui va arriver ? Est-ce que tu veux vraiment assister et participer à un gâchis de plus ? »

Yuki secoua la tête.

« Crois-tu que ça m'enchante de devoir enfermer Kyo ? De ne plus laisser Tohru nous approcher ? De faire en sorte que cette vieille légende dépassée soit respectée à la lettre, de faire en sorte que la malédiction et tout cet héritage pourri de préjugés et de fausses haines soient suivis ? Je ne veux pas faire ce sale boulot. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit fait. Mais à moins qu'Akito ne change ses plans, je n'ai aucune liberté d'action. Et pour qu'Akito change ses plans, il faudrait d'abord qu'il change lui-même. Et pour qu'il change, il faudrait que quelque chose de vraiment miraculeux ou d'extraordinaire arrive. »

« Et si cette chose arrivait ? »

Le garçon tourna la tête vers son cousin. Il avait l'air d'une personne à qui l'on venait de raconter le plus gros canular de tous les temps.

« Ou plutôt non. » rectifia Shiguré.

Et le visage légèrement penché de côté, un sourire étrange aux lèvres, il reprit :

« Et si cette chose s'était déjà passée ? »

Puis, se détournant, il ajouta :

« Nous ne pouvons pas tout voir. Mais derrière notre dos, il y a peut-être plus de choses qui bougent qu'on ne le pense. Alors, réfléchis bien à ce que tu voudrais faire changer et à la manière dont tu voudrais le faire. »

Et il retourna dans son bureau, plantant là son jeune cousin, interloqué, un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier. Il détestait ça, lorsque Shiguré laissait perler quelques gouttes d'informations à peine concentrées sur des choses dont il semblait toujours être plus au courant que les autres. Toutefois... ce n'était jamais au hasard qu'il les dispensait. Yuki gravit l'escalier d'un air songeur et passa devant la chambre de Kyo. Un bref regard à la porte close, puis à celle de Tohru. Les derniers mots de Shiguré lui revinrent à l'esprit : « _Réfléchis bien à ce que tu voudrais faire changer et à la manière dont tu voudrais le faire. »_ Il fronça les sourcils. Et songea :

Je ne veux pas continuer tout ce gâchis.

Une rue, débouchant sur la petite place qui donnait sur la longue allée des Sakata.

Appuyée contre l'aile de la Mercedes, Emi respirait profondément, avalant lentement l'air humide et légèrement salé. Il lui sembla que la sensation de vide dans sa tête se dissipait un peu, mais pas suffisamment encore pour lui permettre de lâcher cette surface stable et rassurante. Elle craignait que le décor ne se remette à danser follement la gigue, comme dans la voiture.

Je n'aurai pas dû sauter le déjeuner… pensa t-elle amèrement, tout en resserrant contre elle les pans de la veste d'Akito, protégeant son nouveau bandage.

« Ca va mieux ? »

Emi leva les yeux et aperçut Akito à côté d'elle.

« Oui. Ce n'est rien, juste un petit malaise, je dois sûrement manquer de sucre ! » se força t-elle à dire d'un ton insouciant.

Puis, un sourire un peu maladroit aux lèvres, elle essaya de plaisanter :

« Décidément, tu me vois 'at my worst', en bien piètre état ! »

« Je suis d'accord sur ce point. Et ça ne me fait pas rire du tout. » répliqua le jeune homme.

« De toutes manières, je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de choses qui te fassent rire... » marmonna la blondinette.

Elle se redressa et s'éloigna de quelques pas sur le trottoir, l'impression de se déplacer au ralenti, comme à l'intérieur d'une gélatine. Akito soupira et la vit s'immobiliser quelques mètres plus loin, à la hauteur d'une petite épicerie.

La jeune fille jeta un regard pensif sur la devanture : de part et d'autre de l'entrée – fermée – se trouvaient un banc en bois et un distributeur de boissons. Un sentiment familier l'effleura. Elle tourna la tête. Juste en face, se déroulait l'interminable parapet qui courait tout le long de la plage jusqu'au vieux phare. A nouveau, elle reporta son regard sur la devanture, puis le distributeur de boissons.

Doucement, la pluie crépitait contre la toile de l'auvent qui protégeait le magasin.

Intrigué par ce petit manège, Akito s'approcha. Et se figea, lorsqu'il entendit Emi murmurer :

« Je me souviens… »

Elle avança d'un pas vers le distributeur. Derrière la vitre fraîche, cinq petites briques de jus, toutes mignonnes dans leurs emballages colorés.

« Je venais souvent ici quand j'étais petite, avec grand-mère… parce qu'il y avait mon jus préféré… »

Appuyant ses doigts contre la vitre, les yeux songeurs, Emi fronça les sourcils et reprit :

« Non, en fait, ce n'était pas un jus. C'était… c'était… »

Elle examina les boissons. Derrière elle, Akito regardait silencieusement le distributeur, les petits packs de jus colorés, la devanture de l'épicerie. Et puis le dos d'Emi, son index hésitant parcourant la rangée de boissons. Comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, il tourna la tête vers le parapet. Et reporta son regard sur la machine, réalisant soudain que cet endroit, il le reconnaissait. L'endroit où…

Il entendit la voix d'Emi s'élever, tandis qu'elle tapotait du bout de son index la vitre, indiquant la dernière brique sur laquelle était dessinée une petite fraise :

« C'était ça. Exactement le même. C'était ce lait à la fraise que j'aimais. »

Akito contempla la petite fraise dessinée sur l'emballage. Ce lait à la fraise. Oui. Le même. Exactement le même que celui qu'elle lui avait tendu ce jour-là… ce jour où…

_Levant les yeux, la tête lourde à cause de la chaleur, il la vit. Elle se tenait juste à côté de lui, debout sur ce parapet, immobile, bras écartés comme si elle voulait étreindre ce ciel vers lequel elle était entièrement tournée. Le vent, si large, qu'il paraissait naître du ciel, de la mer, et de tout cet espace vide autour d'eux, tout ça en même temps. Lentement, la fillette baissa les bras et, comme si elle l'apercevait pour la première fois, elle hocha en souriant la tête et lui souhaita, d'une voix enjouée :_

_« Bonzour ! »_

Ce jour-là… le jour où il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Sur ce même parapet. A côté de cette petite épicerie.

Emi esquissa le geste de fouiller dans sa poche, avant de grimacer :

« Nyo… J'ai oublié de prendre de la… »

Elle sentit un faible déplacement d'air tout près d'elle, suivi d'un petit bruit métallique. Elle tourna la tête vers Akito et protesta aussitôt, une goutte de sueur sur le front :

« Nyo ! Non, non ! Je ne veux pas que tu payes, non, je préfère… »

« Tu préfères peut-être utiliser la méthode 'projecteur du vieux phare' ? Un bon coup de pied dans la vitre ? Efficace, je le reconnais, mais je doute que le propriétaire de l'épicerie apprécie ce genre d'initiatives… » l'interrompit nonchalamment le jeune homme.

Emi se tourna vers la vitre, à la fois hésitante et un peu embarrassée.

« Je tiens à te rembourser, quand on sera à la maison. »

« Ah oui, c'est sûr que je risque de courir à la ruine avec ce genre d'exigences. La prochaine fois, demande-moi un collier de perles, ça sera bien moins onéreux… » déclara t-il.

« Je suis sérieuse ! Les bons comptes font les bons amis ! » rétorqua t-elle d'un ton sentencieux.

Akito soupira. Puis, tendant le bras par-dessus l'épaule de la blondinette, il appuya sur l'un des boutons. Il y eut un cliquetis, accompagné d'un choc sourd. Le jeune homme se pencha, ouvrit le battant du distributeur et en extirpa une brique de couleur pastel.

« Emi, ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de dette qui risque de peser sur le budget des Soma. »

Puis, appuyant très légèrement la brique sur la tête de la blondinette, il ajouta :

« Tiens. Bois-le en te disant que c'est ma tournée. »

La jeune fille saisit la petite brique entre ses mains et l'abaissa. C'était le lait à la fraise. Doucement, elle glissa :

« Merci. Tu sais, c'était vraiment ma boisson préférée. »

Elle défit la petite paille de son emballage plastique et la piqua dans l'opercule d'ouverture.

« Je n'en doute pas. Tu étais sûrement le genre de petite fille qui aimait ces boissons trop sucrées. » acquiesça Akito.

« Nyo ! Mais c'est vraiment très bon, je t'assure ! »

Et elle ponctua ses paroles en sirotant quelques gorgées. Un grand sourire se peignit sur son visage, tandis qu'elle renchérissait :

« Délicieux ! Tu devrais vraiment y goûter, toi-aussi ! »

Pendant un instant, elle crut que le jeune homme allait catégoriquement refuser. Et à son plus grand étonnement, elle le vit hausser les épaules et glisser quelques pièces dans le distributeur.

« Puisque c'est ma tournée… » dit-il.

Cliquetis. Choc sourd. Et il ramena la même petite brique de lait à la fraise.

« Nyo… je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais sérieusement ! »

Akito haussa un sourcil.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

Et il se mit à siroter sa petite brique de lait. Aucun doute, c'était la même chose. Ce même goût violemment sucré, mais qui s'estompait au fur et à mesure que le palais s'y habituait… qu'il le reconnaissait.

A côté de lui, Emi hocha la tête et répéta :

« Oui, après tout… pourquoi pas… »

Elle sourit d'un air songeur à sa brique et se remit à déguster son lait.

« Comment va ta main ? » s'enquit le jeune homme.

« Hum ? Ca va ! Heureusement que Suzuki-san était de passage à la pharmacie, elle a pu me faire ce bandage et gratuitement ! »

« Suzuki-san… »

« Mais oui, la jeune femme qu'on a croisé à la pharmacie. Je t'en ai parlé dans la voiture, elle a reprit le cabinet de son père, pas très loin d'ici, d'ailleurs, après sa mort. Elle doit avoir à peu près l'âge d'Hatori-san. Elle vit avec sa petite sœur, Ayu. » expliqua Emi.

La jeune fille ferma à demi les yeux, fixant la petite fraise sur l'emballage de son lait. Il y eut une pause. Puis, lentement, elle reprit :

« Si j'étais restée ici… nous aurions probablement été camarades de classe, Ayu et moi… »

Du bord de l'auvent, des gouttes vinrent s'écraser à ses pieds, petites étincelles mouillées et transparentes.

« Dis… Akito… est-ce qu'il t'arrive… est-ce que ça t'arrive de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer… si tu avais fait les choses… autrement ? »

Akito baissa les yeux vers Emi. La blondinette continuait de fixer sa petite brique. Il avait envie de lui répondre que oui, qu'il se mordait les doigts tous les jours de ne pas avoir su faire les choses « autrement » avec elle. Il demeura néanmoins silencieux, pressentant que ce n'était pas terminé. Que quelque chose allait sortir. Quelque chose qui s'annonçait inexplicablement douloureux.

Doucement, les doigts d' Emi se recroquevillèrent sur le petit pack en carton coloré.

« Des fois… je me demande ce qui se serait passé si j'était restée… si je n'étais pas partie avec mes parents… il y a onze ans… Peut-être qu'alors… »

Sa voix mourut. Dans un souffle, elle essaya de reprendre :

« … peut-être qu'alors… les choses auraient été différentes… tellement différentes… et tout aurait été… tellement mieux… pour tout le monde… »

« Emi ? »

Emi s'interrompit, écarquillant les yeux. Se rendant brusquement compte qu'elle s'éloignait de trop, dans un sujet qui n'était abordable avec personne d'autre que sa propre conscience. Une chose qui devait rester tout au fond, une porte qui devait rester close.

Se tournant vers Akito, elle reprit vivement, avec un sourire d'excuse enjoué :

« Nyo ! Je crois que je manque vraiment de sucre… Promis, je ne sauterai plus jamais de repas ! »

Puis, froissant la brique de lait à la fraise dans sa main valide, elle la jeta dans la poubelle près du distributeur et ajouta :

« En tout cas, ça va mieux ! Je me sens d'attaque pour choisir le dessin du concours ! Alors, allons-y, dépêchons-nous de rentrer à la maison ! »

Elle fit quelques pas en direction de la Mercedes, puis se retourna.

« Ben alors ? Tu viens ? » lança t-elle à Akito, resté immobile.

Quelque chose de douloureux venait de remonter, sous ses yeux. Quelque chose qui n'avait aucun rapport avec les souvenirs effacés d'Emi. Quelque chose qui, sous l'apparence d'un regret, ressemblait désagréablement à un sentiment de culpabilité.

« Oui. J'arrive. » lui dit-il.

Il froissa à son tour le petit carton de lait, le laissa tomber dans la poubelle, et la rejoignit.

Un crépuscule grisâtre s'était rapidement répandu sur le jardin et la maison des Sakata, basculant soudain le jour dans la nuit. Le sol du perron était tout gluant d'eau. La pluie avait redoublé. Mais Emi ne semblait pas vouloir ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Immobile, elle se contentait de fixer le double panneau coulissant en bois. Akito l'observa sans dire mot et constata non sans un étrange malaise que la jeune fille était en train de fixer la porte comme elle avait fixé sa petite brique de lait à la fraise, lorsqu'elle avait prononcé son étrange regret. Un regard vide. Où plutôt non. Un regard « embué », lointain, comme brusquement connecté à un souvenir. Il fronça les sourcils, fermant à demi les yeux. Un souvenir inexplicablement mauvais.

Sans un mot, il tendit la main, visa…

« Nyo ! »

… et lui envoya une pichenette sur le front. La blondinette cligna aussitôt des yeux, un peu hébétée, avant de les lever vers lui et de réclamer :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as tapée ! Ca fait mal, idiot ! »

Akito répliqua nonchalamment :

« Tu comptes ouvrir cette porte par la force de la pensée ? Ou bien peut-être nous noyer tous les deux sous cette pluie ? »

Emi détourna les yeux et marmonna :

« Excuse-moi. J'étais un peu dans la lune… »

« Et moi j'étais justement un peu plus en bas, les pieds sur Terre, en train de me demander si tu n'avais pas oublié un certain concours… »

Redressant d'un seul coup la tête, la jeune fille protesta vivement :

« Nyo! Je ne l'avais pas oublié! Allez ! Let's go ! »

Et agrippant d'une main ferme le panneau en bois, elle fit coulisser la porte d'entrée.

Le vestibule était plongé dans une vague pénombre. Du fond du couloir, les portes closes de la cuisine et de la salle de séjour laissaient filtrer à travers leur papier de riz une faible lueur en forme de buée.

Passant en premier, Emi actionna l'interrupteur tandis qu'Akito refermait la porte derrière eux. Et ils aperçurent Miyuki, assise sur la marche du plancher surélevé qui délimitait le carré à chaussures du couloir. Immobile, silencieuse. Akito jeta un coup d'œil vers Emi : elle se tenait tout aussi immobile. Le jeune homme se sentit vaguement comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles, se voyant déjà pris en sandwich dans une scène de sermon… qui ne vint pas. Ou plutôt, qui tourna autrement.

Il y eut une pause. Puis, très calmement, Emi s'approcha de sa mère, se pencha, appuya doucement sa joue contre la sienne et murmura :

« Pardon. »

Puis, écartant son visage, elle continua dans ce même chuchotement de papier de soie délicatement froissé :

« Tu sais bien que je ne ferai jamais plus comme l'autre fois… que je n'avais pas l'intention de recommencer. Tu le sais, hein ? Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa mère baissa légèrement la tête, yeux mi-clos. Emi s'accroupit à sa hauteur, cherchant son regard, insistant :

« Maman, je ne comptais pas m'éloigner. Je te l'ai promis, tu te souviens ? Aujourd'hui, je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose. C'est fait. Et je suis revenue. Comme promis. Et tu savais où j'étais. Comme je te l'ai promis. « Toujours à portée de vue », tu te souviens ? Je ne m'éloignerai pas. Jamais. Crois-moi. Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ? Maman, tu me crois ? »

Elle posa ses mains sur les genoux de sa mère, ses yeux levés vers elle.

Il était difficile pour Akito de saisir ce que disait Emi tant elle parlait doucement. Néanmoins, possédant une bonne ouïe aiguisée par ses rondes dans le Manoir, il comprit l'essentiel. Que quelque chose de « grave » s'était produit avec Emi. Quelque chose qui confusément trouvait un écho dans son regard vide fixant la porte d'entrée, et dans l'étrange aveu près du distributeur de boissons. Quelque chose qui se retrouvait également dans l'attitude bizarrement décalée et désagréable qu'avait eu sa mère en apprenant que sa fille avait fait le mur.

Millie-chan avait changé. Quelque chose était arrivé à la fillette qu'il avait connu. Et brutalement, une pensée violente le prit à la gorge.

Ce qui s'est passé au Manoir… cette nuit où elle a « brûlé »… cette chose… aurait-elle également un rapport avec ce « quelque chose de grave »… ?

Tout cela travaillait ferme dans la tête du jeune homme tandis qu'il observait de côté, en retrait, sans bruit, la blondinette avec sa mère. Et il entendit soudain très clairement Miyuki articuler :

« Ne refais plus jamais ça. »

Les mains de la femme serraient celles d'Emi, toujours posées sur ses genoux. Elle les serrait convulsivement et très fort, parce qu'il vit le visage d'Emi pâlir et se contracter. Miyuki n'avait sans doute pas encore remarqué le bandage de sa fille. Il n'empêche, Akito eut brusquement envie de séparer ces mains, de lui crier de faire attention, qu'elle était en train de lui faire mal. Malgré tout, la blondinette ne se plaignit pas. Calmement, elle acquiesça de la tête, un sourire apaisant aux lèvres.

L'air figé, en suspens, frémit. Et tout doucement, se remit à couler.

La mère d'Emi cligna brièvement des yeux, remarquant enfin le bandage de sa fille.

« Ta main, ma chérie ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as mal ? Je crois bien que j'ai des analgésiques dans le placard à pharmacie… » débita t-elle d'une traite, inquiète.

La blondinette agita sa main valide, essayant de la rassurer :

« Tout va bien, maman, je me suis juste un peu éraflée la paume ! Mais Akito m'a emmenée à la pharmacie et Suzuki-san m'a soignée. »

Miyuki tourna immédiatement les yeux vers Akito, que ce revirement d'attitude rendait perplexe, et qui sentait pointer la menace d'une attaque de remerciements dangereusement affables.

« Akito-san, vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi dire à part que vous êtes… COMPLÉTEMENT TREMPÉ ! Et toi aussi Millie-chan ! » s'exclama t-elle.

Elle se releva vivement et partit en courant, leur criant :

« Je reviens toute suite, juste le temps de chercher des serviettes, des sèche-cheveux, des brosses, des pantoufles, des… »

La suite se trouva heureusement atténuée et avalée par la distance.

« Ta mère est bizarre. » commenta Akito, les yeux mi-clos.

Emi protesta, une goutte de sueur sur le front :

« Non, pas du tout ! Disons que… elle a juste tendance à vouloir bien faire les choses. Même si c'est de manière peut-être un peu trop… zélée. »

La jeune fille considéra ses tennis d'un air pensif. La toile blanche était maculée de terre et de traces vertes et gluantes de brins d'herbe. Du bout de son pied, elle tira sur le talon de sa chaussure pour l'ôter.

« On ferait mieux de se changer. Je vais te trouver des vêtements de rechange et faire sécher tes affaires. »

Akito s'assit sur la marche du plancher surélevé et tout en retirant à son tour ses souliers, répliqua :

« Pas la peine. Je n'aurai pas le temps, je dois partir d'ici… (il vérifia sa montre) cinquante minutes. »

Emi grimpa pieds nus sur le plancher et rétorqua :

« Je me souviens d'une certaine balade sur une certaine île qui s'était terminée par un rhume carabiné de quinze jours… lors d'un certain Ohanami. »

Akito fronça les sourcils et marmonna en français :

« _Touché_… »

La blondinette sourit. Puis, s'accroupissant à côté de lui, elle déclara :

« Tu sais, je suis contente que tu sois là. Vraiment. »

Mais avant même que le jeune homme ne réagisse, elle s'était déjà relevée, continuant :

« Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre en haut, à l'étage, je vais te chercher des vêtements de rechange et une serviette. La salle de bains est la première porte à droite. »

Et elle ajouta, une petite goutte de sueur sur le front, avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir :

« J'espère seulement que maman n'a pas encore mis la buanderie sens dessus dessous… »

Akito la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au tournant du couloir. Il avait du mal à croire que la mère d'Emi réussisse à prendre des clichés d'animaux sauvages sans faire fuir toute la jungle. Il eut la brève vision d'une Miyuki armée d'un énorme appareil photo - type « paparazzi » - dans une main, d'un trépied dans l'autre, et une sacoche d'accessoires et de flashs autour du cou volant derrière elle, poursuivant avec un enthousiasme effrayant le troupeau paniqué d'une réserve toute entière. Oui, ça faisait froid dans le dos…

Le jeune homme se releva et se dirigea vers les escaliers, laissant derrière lui les traces humides de ses pas. Lentement, il grimpa les marches au craquement feutré, une main posée sur la rampe. Le bois était aussi doux et lumineux que le revers d'une veste usée. Et il se retrouva sur le palier du premier étage. Et il n'avait pas oublié ce que dissimulaient les trois portes closes du couloir qui lui faisait face. Tout comme il savait exactement où se trouvait l'interrupteur, qu'il alluma sans hésitation.

Première porte à droite : salle de bains. Deuxième porte à droite : chambre d'Oba-san. Troisième et dernière porte, à gauche : chambre de Millie-chan.

Il y eut une seconde d'hésitation. Puis, Akito se dirigea vers la troisième porte. Il posa la main sur la poignée. Elle tiédit rapidement au contact de sa paume légèrement moite. Doucement, il tourna. Doucement, il poussa le battant. Et silencieusement, il contempla la pièce où rien n'avait changé. Cette adorable petite chambre « à l'anglaise », avec ses teintes fraîches et bleutées. Le fauteuil avec son patchwork en crochet. Le lit avec ses entrelacs en acier blanc. La frise de vitraux colorés, juste au-dessus de la fenêtre. Il se souvenait des flaques de couleurs qui frémissaient sur le drap, se superposant, petits éclats de brumes embuées de couleurs réinventées, lorsque le matin commençait à émerger. Il se souvenait de les avoir contemplé très longtemps, allongé dans ce lit, Millie-chan endormie à côté de lui. Il se souvenait de la texture de plume d'oisillon de la mèche de cheveux de la fillette dans sa main. Il s'y accrochait comme un nouveau-né au doigt ou aux cheveux de sa mère, instinctivement.

Un bruit de pas dans les escaliers. Akito tressaillit légèrement. Sans bruit, il referma la porte de la chambre et remonta le couloir vers la salle de bains, qu'il ouvrit au moment où Emi atteignait le palier. Elle tenait dans les bras un long paquet enroulé dans du papier de soie.

« Me voilà ! Tiens, je t'ai apporté mon peignoir, ça devrait bien t'aller ! » annonça t-elle d'une voix espiègle.

« Merci mais je crois que je préfère encore attraper la crève… » marmonna Akito, les yeux mi-clos.

Prenant un air faussement vexé, la blondinette entra dans la salle de bains en rétorquant :

« Tu as tort de refuser, c'est un très beau peignoir… »

Il la vit déposer son paquet sur une chaise près de la baignoire, avant d'écarter avec précaution les diverses couches de papier qui l'enveloppaient.

« Je t'aurai bien prêté des affaires de mon père mais je pense que tu te sentiras plus à l'aise dans cet habit-là. »

Du seuil de la pièce, Akito distingua les contours sombres d'un vêtement plié. D'une voix très douce, lissant le tissu d'un revers de la main, Emi ajouta :

« Ce yukata était à mon grand-père. Je pense qu'il devrait bien t'aller. Vous avez l'air de faire à peu près la même taille. »

La jeune fille le déplia avec précaution et se tourna vers Akito.

« Enfin… si ça ne te gêne pas de porter un vêtement déjà utilisé. »

Akito contempla le yukata. Il n'était pas sombre comme il l'avait d'abord pensé, mais bleu. Un magnifique bleu indigo.

« Ah… Ne t'inquiète pas, il est propre, ma grand-mère lave régulièrement les affaires de mon grand-père depuis qu'il est… »

Emi se tut, soudain embarrassée. Déjà qu'Akito n'avait pas supporté de mettre un habit à lui qu'elle avait touché – le fameux châle en cachemire – alors que dire d'un vêtement appartenant à une personne décédée… Toutefois, le jeune homme se contenta de hausser calmement les épaules avant de s'enquérir :

« Tu es sûre de vouloir me prêter ce yukata ? C'est un habit qui doit représenter pas mal de souvenirs affectifs pour ta grand-mère… mais aussi pour ta mère et toi. »

Un peu surprise, la blondinette secoua néanmoins la tête et sourit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle reposa avec soin le vêtement sur la chaise, puis, les mains sur les hanches, elle déclara :

« Bon ! Je crois que tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, alors, je vais te laisser te changer. Quand tu auras fini, tu n'auras qu'à me donner tes vêtements, je les ferai sécher en bas, d'accord ? »

Et elle quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle. Akito entendit ses petits pas s'éloigner. Une porte claqua. Puis, plus rien. Elle était probablement partie se changer dans sa chambre. Il soupira. La chambre de Millie-chan, où il avait joué et dormi.

Il était un étranger, dans cet endroit familier et aimé.

Tout comme le reste de la maison, du jardin, la salle de bains n'avait pas changé. Le long bloc de la baignoire, surmontée par la curieuse petite fenêtre en forme de hublot avec son pot de fougère, dont les grappes de feuilles lilliputiennes retombait gracieusement contre les carreaux blancs du mur. Le drôle d'évier en forme de broc, avec les robinets « cold » et « hot » rapportés d'Angleterre par Oba-san, lors d'une visite à la famille du père d'Emi, après les fiançailles de ses parents. Et au-dessus de l'évier – Akito eut un petit sourire – le miroir sur lequel était gravé en bas à droite, un petit poisson avec des bulles. Il effleura lentement, du bout des doigts, les ciselures argentées.

Il se détourna et tout en retirant sa chemise, son regard tomba sur les produits de bain d'Emi, posés sur le porte-savon. Des bouteilles aux couleurs toutes douces, ronds, avec un mignon dessin de fruit ou de plante sur l'étiquette. Il hésita une seconde. Puis, lentement, il prit au hasard l'un des flacons – un gel douche – ôta le bouchon, et, l'approchant de son visage, respira profondément. C'était comme de goûter au lait à la fraise. Sauf que ce goût-là, c'était celui d'Emi. Il éloigna le flacon et le reboucha avec précaution, le reposant exactement au même endroit. Puis, il termina d'ôter ses vêtements trempés.

La salle de séjour sentait bon. Effluves de jardin mouillé, fragrances exacerbées par la pluie, et arôme transparent du thé s'échappant des deux bols posés sur la table basse. Assis sur l'un des coussins rouge sombre qui entouraient le meuble, Akito terminait de sortir les derniers dessins d'Emi du sac posé à côté de lui, sur le sol en tatamis.

La petite clochette suspendue dans l'encadrement des portes coulissantes donnant sur le jardin tressaillit, petit soupir de brise flûté. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers les panneaux en papier de riz grands ouverts. Le son de la pluie invisible ressemblait à du papier de soie que l'on froissait. Elle remplissait doucement le vide creusé par la nuit. Et dans la flaque de lumière répandue sur la terrasse en bois, se détacha soudain l'ombre d'Emi, puis Emi elle-même, un cintre à la main.

« Voilà, c'est fait ! Ca ne sera probablement pas tout à fait sec mais au moins, tu n'auras pas l'impression d'avoir tout juste été essoré par une machine à laver. » déclara t-elle tout en franchissant le seuil de la pièce.

Akito jeta un coup d'œil au cintre et à ce qui s'y trouvait accroché. Une robe tablier bleu marine, un chemisier blanc cassé au col souligné d'un liseré bleu foncé et un foulard rouge. Il fronça les sourcils, un peu perplexe, pensant :

Un uniforme ? Et différent de celui de ce lycée où elle va.

Tandis qu'elle passait près de lui, il fit remarquer :

« Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans un établissement scolaire avant ton arrivée au Japon… »

« Nyo ? Ah oui, tu veux parler de cet uniforme… Il était encore dans la machine à laver lorsque je suis arrivée. Grand-mère le lave régulièrement, tout comme les affaires de mon grand-père. »

La blondinette suspendit le cintre au rebord d'une étagère de la bibliothèque et expliqua :

« En fait, à une époque, j'ai failli aller au collège du quartier. Je m'étais inscrite et l'uniforme avait même été acheté. Mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le porter, parce que mes parents sont repartis en reportage et je les ai suivi. »

Elle défroissa quelques plis de la robe et ajouta d'un air pensif :

« C'est dommage, j'aimais bien cet uniforme. »

Il y avait quelque chose d'ambigu dans ces mots. Ce n'était pas l'uniforme mais le retrait de ce collège qui paraissait plus correspondre à ce « c'est dommage ». Mais l'instant de flou passa presque aussitôt. Déjà, Emi s'était détournée, un sourire aux lèvres et vint s'installer à la table basse, à la droite d'Akito.

« Au fait, j'ai oublié de te demander mais… est-ce que le yukata est confortable ? »

Le jeune homme tassa la pile de dessins avec soin, hochant la tête.

« Oui. Ca peut aller. Et puis, la couleur est plutôt bien rendue. C'est de la bonne qualité. »

Il le pensait sincèrement. Le tissu était des plus simples, en coton, mais il était agréablement usé et « utilisé ». Le jeune homme ressentait la curieuse impression de s'être glissé dans le yukata sans le perturber. Tranquillement, le vêtement l'avait accueilli.

Emi se pencha un peu, appuyant son visage dans ses mains en coupe, et sourit :

« J'avais bien raison : ce yukata te va comme un gant. »

Puis, se redressant vivement et brandissant le poing, elle s'enthousiasma :

« Et comme c'était un très bon choix, je sens que je vais me surpasser dans celui du dessin pour le concours ! Allez ! Montre-moi ce que tu as apporté, je suis curieuse de voir ce que tu as à me proposer ! »

« Ne dis pas ça comme si tu étais en train de jouer au Tiercé… on dirait que tu es en train de parier sur un cheval. » répliqua Akito, les yeux mi-clos.

Le jeune homme poussa la pile de dessins vers elle, recommandant :

« Prends ton temps et regarde-les bien. Regarde-les _tous_. Même si tu as déjà fait ton choix, regarde-les jusqu'au bout, quitte à le faire plusieurs fois. »

« D'accord, d'accord… » acquiesça la blondinette.

Akito approcha son bol vers lui tout en écartant prudemment celui d'Emi. On ne savait jamais. Le jeune homme souffla d'un air songeur sur son thé, chahutant doucement les volutes de fumée. Elles ressemblaient à un petit ectoplasme qui s'étirait langoureusement.

Au moins, tout était calme autour d'eux. Miyuki était partie faire quelques courses « pour ses limaces », de la bière, puisque apparemment, d'après elle, « ces sales bestioles » étaient de véritables alcooliques aussi attirées par une cannette qu'un troupeau de lemmings répondant à l'appel de la mer. « C'est une méthode radicale et écologique. Et puis, elles meurent noyées, ivres, mais heureuses ! » avait terminé la mère de la blondinette avec un vigoureux hochement de tête devant la mine pas convaincue de Saint Thomas d'Akito, qui voyait déjà le jardin se transformer en « fête de la bière » de Munich…

Le jeune homme soupira. Il ne manquait plus qu'Oba-san, assise à son chevalet, et il aurait alors pu réellement croire non pas qu'il était revenu en arrière, mais que rien ne s'était passé et que le temps avait suivi tranquillement son cours depuis cette époque-là. Il croisa les bras sur la table et jeta un coup d'œil vers Emi.

Penchée d'un air concentré, la blondinette examinait silencieusement ses dessins. Il y avait vraiment de tout, même des dessins de défis, ce qui l'étonna un peu étant donné que seul Hibari y avait accès. Toutefois, elle devait avouer qu'Akito avait bien choisi… ce qui rendait évidemment son choix à elle encore plus difficile. Elle était arrivée aux trois quarts de la pile sans savoir comment se décider.

Et puis l'heure tourne… je ne veux pas qu'il rate son avion, pas après tous ces efforts qu'il a fait… songea t-elle, un peu nerveuse.

« Je t'ai dit de prendre ton temps, Emi. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que sitôt que je te dis quelque chose, ma phrase se retrouve emportée à bord d'un express vers les confins de l'univers ? » l'interrompit posément Akito.

Puis, avançant le bol de thé intact vers la jeune fille, il ajouta :

« Fais une pause et bois ton thé. Il va refroidir. »

« Mais et ton… »

« Mon avion ne partira pas sans moi – ce serait le comble, vu que je suis l'unique passager – et il te reste encore largement du temps pour choisir. »

Emi fixa le bol de thé devant elle, en silence. Puis, l'entourant de ses mains, elle reprit lentement :

« Ce n'est pas facile. Je les aime tous, ces dessins… »

« Ca ne suffit pas, de les « aimer ». Il faut qu'il y en ait un qui t'interpelle. » rétorqua Akito.

Il poussa à nouveau la pile de dessins vers elle, doucement.

« Trouve celui qui attire tous tes sens. »

Emi fit glisser son regard sur les feuilles empilées, répliquant avec un sourire amusé :

« A t'entendre, il faudrait que je tombe amoureuse de ce dessin… »

Il y eut une pause. Doucement, Akito fit onduler le reste de son thé d'un gracieux tour de poignet.

« On peut voir les choses comme ça, oui. _Roughly speaking_, bien entendu. »

La jeune fille reporta son attention sur la pile et fronça les sourcils.

« Allez. Une dernière fois. Et cette fois-là sera la bonne. » murmura t-elle.

A nouveau, elle parcourut les dessins, prenant le temps de s'imprégner de chacun d'entre eux, de se rappeler quand et comment elle les avait réalisé… ce qu'elle avait ressenti, le pinceau ou le crayon à la main, au moment de tracer ces traits. C'était fou le nombre de détails qui lui revenaient soudain, intacts. Elle sentait ces dessins revivre. Mais ce n'était toujours pas « ça ». Ils étaient tous « uniques » mais elle ne faisait que les apprécier, avec un soupçon de fierté de propriétaire face à sa collection d'œuvres d'art.

Elle dépassa l'endroit où elle s'était arrêtée, aux trois quarts de la pile, et s'arrêta. Le croquis précédent demeura quelques secondes en suspens dans sa main, avant d'être distraitement écarté sur le côté. Son regard était entièrement tendu vers le dessin suivant.

Voyant la jeune fille saisir les bords de la feuille et la ramener vers elle, Akito posa son bol de thé et demanda :

« Tu as trouvé ? »

Sans répondre, les yeux bleus se fermèrent à demi, perdus dans leur contemplation. Puis, Emi entrouvrit les lèvres et murmura lentement :

« Celui-là. »

Comme elle ne semblait pas vouloir détacher son regard de cette feuille, le jeune homme se releva et vint se pencher sans bruit derrière elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent très légèrement, tandis qu'il reconnaissait le dessin entre les mains de la blondinette. Honnêtement, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait fixé son choix sur celui-là.

Le dessin du défi du nu de cet été, lorsqu'il avait posé pour elle.

« Alors, c'est ce que tu as choisi. » commença lentement Akito.

Emi tressaillit et leva la tête vers lui. Elle paraissait à la fois embarrassée et résolue.

« Ce dessin… Je veux vraiment l'envoyer. Je sais que ça peut être un peu gênant pour toi… mais… je veux l'envoyer. »

Elle se détourna et posa délicatement la feuille sur la table.

« C'est quelque chose qui ne s'explique pas… mais j'ai ce sentiment que je ne serai pas la seule à être touchée par ce qu'il dégage. » insista t-elle, d'une voix confiante.

Immobile derrière elle, Akito observa le dessin, se souvenant de ce jour-là. La sensation plutôt désagréable de se retrouver « nu » dans tous les sens du terme, sous son regard. Ou plutôt, la sensation douloureuse de son regard à elle sur lui, en lui. Alors qu'il n'avait jamais laissé quiconque « entrer » autant, et même, tout court. Et elle l'avait si bien rendu, si bien effleuré, que devant ce dessin, la première fois qu'il l'avait contemplé, il s'était senti désemparé… au point de le détester violemment. Cependant, comme venait de le dire Emi, il y avait bel et bien quelque chose qui « touchait » dans ce dessin. Maintenant, il pouvait l'admettre.

Doucement, le jeune homme se pencha et saisit le dessin.

« Emi, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est moi qui ai choisi ces dessins. »

Il se redressa et vint à nouveau s'installer sur son coussin, sortant de son sac une large enveloppe en papier kraft.

« Quant au dessin que tu as choisi, je ne me sens pas spécialement gêné que ce soit le nu que tu as fait de moi. Et puis, côté technique, il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses à redire, c'est probablement l'un de tes meilleurs crayonnés. Alors, c'est plutôt un bon choix. » continua t-il calmement.

« Tu sais que l'œuvre du gagnant sera exposée dans cette grande galerie de Tokyo et dans la plupart des journaux. Tu es vraiment sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? » le prévint Emi.

« C'est bien la première fois qu'un artiste demande la permission à son modèle d'exposer l'œuvre qui le représente… Ce serait plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait demander si ça te dérange. Tu n'as finalement pas l'air aussi convaincue de ton choix qu'au départ. »

Le jeune homme avait à moitié glissé le dessin dans l'enveloppe. Suspendant son geste, il les posa sur la table. Emi fronça les sourcils et répliqua :

« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. C'est ce dessin-là que je veux pour le concours, et pas un autre. Mais… je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir, puisqu'il s'agit tout de même d'un nu de toi. »

« Ce dessin, tu veux vraiment l'envoyer ? Tu es sûre de ton choix ? »

« Oui. » acquiesça vivement la blondinette.

Akito reprit l'enveloppe et termina d'y glisser le dessin.

« Alors, je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

En fait, il le voyait, le problème. Ou plutôt, l'avalanche de rumeurs désagréables qui risquaient de balayer le Manoir si ce dessin remportait le concours. Les mauvaises langues Soma étaient de véritables professionnelles lorsqu'il s'agissait de cancaner. Et entre lui et Emi, le moins épargné des deux serait probablement Emi. Mais Akito se garda bien d'y faire allusion. Inutile de ruiner le choix de la jeune fille, qu'il approuvait.

« Tu as le formulaire du concours ? » dit-il.

« Oui, oui, Kureno-san me l'a bien remis. Attends… le voilà ! » fit Emi, en lui tendant l'enveloppe qui contenait le document officiel.

Une trille stridente retentit.

« Nyo ! Téléphone ! Je reviens tout de suite, excuse-moi… » déclara t-elle tout en se relevant.

Elle quitta rapidement la pièce, le bruit sourd de ses pieds nus faisant vibrer le plancher du couloir. Akito sortit le formulaire d'inscription, vérifiant que toutes les cases avaient été bien remplies. Par la porte ouverte, il entendit la voix d'Emi s'exclamer avec entrain :

« Yoji ! Je vais bien oui, c'est gentil d'appeler ! »

Il arrêta immédiatement sa lecture. Il avait devant les yeux, dans les oreilles, la scène de la conversation entre Emi et son voisin de pension à l'hôpital d'Hibari… cette scène de déclaration que « l'autre » l'avait forcé à entendre. Cette possibilité qu'il y ait déjà quelqu'un d'autre. Il plissa les yeux. Dans le couloir, la conversation continuait, apparemment une banale prise de nouvelles.

C'était une sensation étrange, désagréable. Quelque chose qui s'immisçait avec une lenteur vénéneuse de serpent.

« Ah… Oui. Oui, j'y ai réfléchi. »

La voix d'Emi avait baissé d'un ton. Sans se retourner, Akito fixa le bol de thé de la jeune fille. Il lui sembla brutalement que le monde s'était réduit à cette voix, au bol de thé, et que le reste de l'espace se remplissait de cette sensation désagréable à l'intérieur de lui.

« Ecoute, Yoji… je t'adore… »

Akito sentit clairement ce qui s'était immiscé à l'intérieur de lui le mordre à pleines dents. Il se raidit.

« …mais pas de la même manière que toi. Oui… Hum-hum… Je suis désolée d'avoir mis du temps à te répondre… Non, non, ce n'est pas ça… Non, il n'y a personne d'autre. C'est juste que pour le moment, je ne veux sortir avec personne. »

Le reste de la conversation se noya dans le violent retour du monde autour d'Akito. Il lui sembla qu'on lui retirait un cintre des épaules. Ou bien que la chose à l'intérieur de lui était partie se noyer dans l'une des canettes de bières à limaces de la mère d'Emi. C'était incroyable, mais il se sentait extraordinairement, stupidement, soulagé. Heureusement qu'il était seul dans la pièce. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas au Manoir. Sinon, vu son état, n'importe quel maudit aurait pu le plumer à son aise ou bénéficier d'une immédiate bénédiction concernant un potentiel mariage (seulement, il aurait fallu être très rapide, parce que l'instant suivant, le jeune homme s'était déjà recomposé).

Il porta le bol à ses lèvres. Le thé était froid mais il l'avala quand même.

« Nyo… Je crois bien que c'était mon bol de thé… » fit remarquer la blondinette dans le dos du jeune homme.

Il se retourna vers elle. Jeta un regard sur le bol. Puis, répondit :

« Oh. Désolé. »

Emi entra dans la pièce, répliquant gaiement :

« Mais non, ce n'est pas grave ! Tu veux que je te prépare un autre thé ? Celui-là devait être froid… »

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine. »

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il ajouta, tout en rassemblant les dessins dans son sac :

« Je vais devoir y aller, c'est presque l'heure. »

La blondinette se détourna, lançant un regard vers l'horloge murale de la cuisine, et s'exclama :

« 20h50 ! Déjà ! »

Puis, voyant le jeune homme se relever, elle continua :

« Attends, je vais te chercher tes vêtements ! »

Elle sortit en courant sur la terrasse en bois et revint presque aussitôt avec les affaires d'Akito.

« Bon, ce n'est pas encore ça mais c'est déjà beaucoup moins humide qu'à l'arrivée… »

« Ca ira. » répondit-il en reprenant ses affaires.

« Tu n'as qu'à te changer à nouveau dans la salle de bains. »

Hochant la tête, le jeune homme quitta la pièce. Il y eut quelques instants de battement. Puis, Emi s'approcha de la table basse, se pencha et glissa le formulaire du concours à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe avant de la sceller. Ceci fait, elle emporta les deux bols de thé dans la cuisine, qu'elle déposa dans l'évier. Et s'immobilisa. Lentement, elle appuya ses mains contre le rebord en inox. Lentement, elle soupira.

Je suis soulagée. Vraiment.

Son regard erra vaguement sur les bols de thé. Pour finir par se fixer sur la bonde d'évacuation de l'évier. Comme une lampe à huile dont on tournerait la mèche, ses yeux s'éteignirent. Un pensée en forme d'étreinte, de poings serrés :

Ce qu'il y a tout au fond… de l'autre côté de cette porte… je ne veux le partager avec personne. Parce que je ne supporterai pas de devoir ouvrir cette porte… de laisser entrer quelqu'un tout au fond de moi… là où reposent « ce sentiment-là », « cette nuit-là », et « ce qui a été perdu »…

La jeune fille tressaillit légèrement et grimaça. Elle avait dû s'appuyer un peu trop vivement sur sa main blessée. Elle se détourna de l'évier et contempla son bandage d'un air songeur.

Quoi qu'il arrive… je ne laisserai personne entrer. Parce que… derrière cette porte… sur le seuil… il y a…

« Ah, tu es là. »

Emi leva les yeux de son bandage avec un petit « nyo » distrait. Elle aperçut Akito sur le seuil de la cuisine, le yukata dans les bras. Ses vêtements étaient un peu raides et froissés.

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'es à nouveau ouvert la main… » lança t-il, les yeux mi-clos.

« Ah… non, non ! » protesta t-elle.

« Pitié, essaye au moins de revenir à Tokyo sans blessures supplémentaires. Déjà qu'avec celle-là, tu ne pourras pas dessiner avant au moins deux semaines… » marmonna Akito.

« Tu exagères ! »

Le jeune homme se détourna et posa avec précaution le yukata sur la table basse. Emi le rejoignit dans la salle de séjour.

« Bon. Je vais y aller, mon chauffeur m'attend dehors, devant la maison. » déclara Akito.

Il glissa l'enveloppe du concours à l'intérieur de son sac et le referma.

« Au fait… est-ce que tu as vu Hibari-senseï ? » s'enquit Emi.

« Oui, j'étais encore à son chevet cet après-midi. »

Il saisit son sac et, remarquant l'air inquiet de la jeune fille, il ajouta :

« Ca va. Rassure-toi, il va bien. Je risque d'arriver tard, mais j'irai lui rendre visite demain matin à la première heure et je lui raconterai pour le concours. Ca lui fera plaisir de savoir que tu vas y participer. »

« J'irai lui rendre visite demain dès mon retour, alors. Je dois arriver dans les environs de dix-sept heures. »

Ils quittèrent la pièce, gagnant le vestibule.

« Dis-moi… et ta grand-mère ? Comment se porte t-elle ? » s'enquit à son tour Akito.

Surprise par cet intérêt soudain du jeune homme envers la vieille dame, Emi répondit néanmoins :

« Elle va mieux. Mais son hospitalisation risque de durer encore un moment. Ma mère s'occupe de lui trouver une infirmière à domicile pour son retour à la maison. »

Akito haussa un sourcil. Voilà donc à quoi correspondaient ces fameux « entretiens » dont avait parlé Miyuki lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Il avait vu juste.

Il descendit dans le carré réservé aux chaussures.

« J'espère qu'elle se rétablira vite. » fit-il, tout en enfilant ses chaussures.

« C'est gentil à toi d'avoir demandé de ses nouvelles. »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Emi.

« Et toi, ne maltraite plus cette main, compris ? Et c'est aussi valable pour celle qui reste. Ne va pas penser que les cours de dessin seront suspendus. Je t'attends demain au temple. Et crois-moi, tu vas avoir de quoi t'occuper, avec ou sans main valide. »

« A t'entendre, on dirait presque que je vais être de corvée de pluche ou de nettoyage pendant un mois… » gémit la blondinette.

Akito fit coulisser la porte d'entrée.

« Ah, n'oublie pas de dire au revoir à ta mère de ma part. Même si je trouve ses habitudes envers les limaces particulièrement déconcertantes… son thé n'était pas mauvais. »

« Je t'assure que le truc de la bière marche vraiment. Tu n'as qu'à demander à n'importe quel jardinier du Manoir Soma, tu verras, je suis sûre qu'ils le connaissent ! Et peut-être même qu'ils l'utilisent ! » insista Emi.

Le jeune homme ferma à demi les yeux, perplexe. Intégrer la bière à la panoplie du jardinier ? Il n'y aurait sûrement pas que les limaces qui en profiteraient…

Il sortit sur le perron. La blondinette déclara, sur le pas de la porte :

« Bon, et bien… bon voyage ! Ah, et n'oublie pas de saluer Hibari-senseï de ma part ! »

« Ce sera fait. Et toi, je te vois demain. Et essaye de ne pas être excessivement en retard. Je te laisse une marge de dix minutes. » fit Akito.

« Merci _Mylord_, vous êtes trop bon… » répliqua Emi, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, soudain bien décidée à arriver dix minutes en avance.

« Non, je suis _tremendously_ bon et risque bientôt d'être _awfully late_ si je ne pars pas là, tout de suite. » rétorqua le jeune homme.

Il fit un pas, descendant du perron dans l'herbe gluante d'eau du jardin. Avant de sentir un légère pression au niveau de sa veste, en même temps qu'une petite voix s'élevait dans son dos :

« A… Attends ! »

Tout comme le petit fantôme de Millie-chan, cet après-midi…

Le jeune homme se retourna à demi, surpris. Emi se tenait sur le perron, sa main valide accrochée à un pan de sa veste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?… »

« Rien ! C'est juste que… »

C'était comme lorsqu'on veut absolument dire quelque chose, mais qu'on laisse gonfler, gonfler ses mots jusqu'à en sentir des picotements dans le corps, à l'intérieur de soi, une drôle d'inflammation qui ne se calmera qu'en exhalant ces mots-là. Emi eut un instant d'hésitation, en forme d'élan. Puis, d'une voix douce, elle déclara :

« Merci. Merci d'être venu. Merci de m'avoir aidée. Et aussi… »

Elle marqua une petite pause avant de sourire :

« Et aussi… continue de m'appeler Emi, d'accord ? Ne change rien. Ne change surtout rien. D'accord ? »

Elle le retenait toujours par sa veste, petite pression légère mais insistante. Lentement, Akito se tourna entièrement vers elle. Le tissu de la veste glissa entre les doigts de la blondinette. Il pencha tout doucement la tête vers elle.

« Emi… »

« Ny… nyo ?… » répondit la jeune fille, un brusque début de trouble au bord des joues.

Et tac ! Elle se prit le front entre les mains avec un petit « nyo ! » surpris, avant de réclamer :

« Arrête de m'envoyer ces pichenettes ! C'est vraiment… »

Il l'interrompit posément :

« Ne reste pas sous la pluie. Je vais finir par croire que tu as du sang de poisson... Emi _Sakana_-Lewis. »

« Très drôle… » grimaça t-elle.

« Je suis sérieux. Et va te sécher les cheveux. Parce que enrhumée ou non, demain, cours de dessin au temple… »

Il se détourna et, quittant le perron, il fit quelques pas avant de lancer à nouveau :

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Emi sursauta et recula d'un pas dans le vestibule, une goutte de sueur sur le front. De là, elle suivit le jeune homme des yeux jusqu'au portail, qu'il referma derrière lui. Il y eut un bruit de moteur qui démarrait, s'éloignait. Puis plus rien. Si. La sonnerie du téléphone, encore elle, qui contre-attaquait. Avec un soupir, Emi referma à son tour la porte d'entrée et s'en fut décrocher.

L'infirmière hésita.

« Vous comprenez, les visites se sont terminées il y a dix minutes. Si je fais une exception pour vous, ce serait injuste pour les autres… »

Il prit sur lui. Il prit beaucoup sur lui, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait au cours de sa vie, et expliqua que ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de cinq minutes, qu'il avait un avion à prendre dans la demi-heure et que…

« Cinq minutes ? » répéta l'infirmière.

Oui. Pas plus.

« Vous comprenez que ce n'est pas moi qui décide… »

Oui, oui. Il comprenait.

Un petit silence dans lequel l'infirmière hésita. Puis :

« Chambre 26. Au fond du couloir. Cinq minutes, d'accord ? »

Il s'éloigna rapidement, d'ici à ce que l'infirmière changeât d'avis ou ne lui lançât un autre « vous comprenez… ». Et s'arrêta devant la porte en question.

C'était stupide. C'était risqué. Ca ne l'avancerait pas plus. Mais…

C'est la dernière fois que je la verrai. C'est la dernière occasion que j'ai de la revoir. Puisque je ne reviendrai plus ici.

Doucement, il ouvrit la porte. Doucement, il murmura « Sakata-san ? ». Et doucement, Akito entra dans la chambre d'hôpital d'Oba-san. Oba-san qui était allongée dans son lit, appuyée contre ses oreillers. Endormie. Le jeune homme s'approcha sans bruit, se disant que c'était finalement mieux comme ça. Cela suffisait amplement que sa petite-fille ait des flash-back.

Lentement, il s'assit au chevet de la vieille dame. Sur la petite table près du lit, la lueur feutrée d'une lampe restée allumée. C'était peut-être cette lumière très douce, comme le flou soyeux d'une chevelure peinte… elle nimbait avec tendresse et nostalgie la frêle silhouette d'Oba-san. Akito se pencha avec précaution vers elle. Et aperçut la chaîne autour de son cou, avec ce qui s'y trouvait suspendu. Cette fameuse « promesse » qu'il avait rendu. Lentement, il se remit debout. Lentement, il se pencha à nouveau, plus près. Et avec une infinie douceur dans la voix, il murmura :

« Oba-san… je ne vous ai pas oubliée. Je n'ai pas oublié Millie-chan. »

Avec précaution, il effleura ce qui était suspendu à la chaîne. Une bague en argent sertie d'un petit diamant. Puis, il continua :

« J'aurai voulu la donner à votre petite-fille, comme promis. Je voudrais toujours autant le faire. Mais je ne pourrai pas. A l'époque, je ne pouvais pas vous l'expliquer. Mais maintenant, je vais vous dire pourquoi. Je vais mourir, Oba-san. Dans peu de temps. Alors, je ne peux pas lui offrir une telle promesse. »

Un sourire triste, sans illusions, se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Vous voyez, Oba-san, je ne veux pas qu'un autre que moi le fasse. Mais en même temps, je ne veux pas laisser Millie-chan « attachée » à un mort. »

Il poursuivit :

« Malgré tout, je vais continuer. Je ne lui donnerai pas cette « promesse », mais je vais continuer. J'aime son trait. J'aime sa main qui le trace. J'aime Millie-chan. J'aime votre petite-fille, Oba-san. Et je ne laisserai plus ce qui s'est produit ce soir-là arriver à nouveau. »

Akito contempla le visage de la vieille dame. C'était la même sérénité que celui d'Hibari. Voilà pourquoi il avait toujours autant apprécié le vieux bonze. Parce que lui et Oba-san se ressemblaient. Parce qu'ils avaient su entrer doucement, sans jamais s'imposer, mais tout en rendant leur présence rayonnante.

Son regard se posa sur les mains de la grand-mère d'Emi, tranquillement croisées sur la couverture. Il tressaillit, un peu choqué. Elles étaient vraiment déformées. Bien plus que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Sa main à lui hésita, esquissant un geste, s'arrêtant en suspens.

Il pourrait l'aider. Il pourrait très bien « souhaiter », comme il l'avait déjà fait dans le vieux phare. Même si à l'époque, il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de ce souhait sur lui, plus tard. Maintenant, il ne savait que trop bien ce que chaque souhait formulé impliquait.

« Oba-san… »

Mais alors, quel était le sens de cette « possibilité » dont il avait hérité en naissant si il ne prenait pas la décision de l'assumer entièrement, malgré sa véritable nature, malgré ce qu'elle demandait en échange, même si ça signifiait devoir perdre un peu plus de soi… plus tôt.

Doucement, la main d'Akito se posa sur celles de la vieille dame et les recouvrit. Calme, il se sentait infiniment calme. Infiniment paisible. Comme un immense vide serein, conscient et confiant.

« Je souhaite que vous guérissiez vite. Emi vous attend. »

Le jeune homme se redressa. Puis, aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré, il quitta la chambre.

Il y eut un faible mouvement. Le visage de la grand-mère d'Emi se crispa. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent, tendus. Puis, lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Le calmant avait été de courte durée. Déjà, la douleur insidieuse dans ses articulations avait repris le dessus. La vieille femme se redressa péniblement contre ses oreillers. La pièce était vide, bien entendu. Alors… pourquoi avait-elle cette curieuse impression d'un reste de voix au creux de son oreille ?

Mirage d'un rêve… pensa t-elle.

Avec un soupir, elle ferma les yeux et isola doucement, patiemment, la douleur de son corps, dans son esprit.

Il était une heure du matin largement passée lorsqu'Akito arriva au Manoir Soma. Et il avait l'impression d'être littéralement passé dans l'essoreuse d'une machine à laver, tout comme ses vêtements. Même le taciturne Hatori avait écarquillé les yeux en le voyant arriver dans le hall de l'aéroport, dans ce qu'on pouvait communément appeler « un sale état ». Mais ce fut sans doute encore beaucoup moins choquant que d'entendre Akito répondre nonchalamment :

« J'ai pris un peu de pluie, sur le trajet du retour. Au fait, je meurs de faim. Un paquet d'amuse-gueule pour trois heures d'avion, je trouve que ça fait cher la cacahuète. D'un autre côté… je sens que je vais m'effondrer comme une masse. Creux ou pas dans l'estomac… »

Pour que son jeune chef de clan – insomniaque chronique et mangeur blasé à l'appétit d'oiseau - crie famine et se mette à bailler toutes les trois secondes, allant même jusqu'à s'assoupir dans la voiture dès les cinq premières minutes de trajet, Hatori se dit qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de très spécial dans l'air d'Okinawa. Un peu comme un équivalent de l'eau miraculeuse de Lourdes. C'était ça ou bien… quelque chose s'était passé… et ce quelque chose incluait très probablement Emi. Une réflexion qui laissa Hatori songeur tout le long du trajet jusqu'au Manoir.

Arrivé donc à la demeure principale, pas très fringant, l'allure un tantinet « négligé » et l'air sévèrement endormi, Akito s'en fut directement s'effondrer dans son futon, sans passer par la case « repas » ou « bain ». Sous le regard désemparé de la vieille gouvernante en charge de la demeure principale et celui totalement perplexe de son cousin Hatori.

« Mais enfin… que s'est-il passé pour que le jeune Maître soit revenu dans cet état ! » e plaignit la vieille femme, dans le couloir menant à la chambre d'Akito.

« Je suppose que la journée a été longue… et je suggère fortement de le laisser récupérer. » répliqua fermement le médecin avant de la planter là.

Il n'appréciait pas l'intendante du Manoir, une vieille femme au visage sévère, comme figé dans une éternelle ride de désapprobation. Elle faisait partie du petit cercle très restreint des domestiques au courant pour la malédiction… et « l'autre ». Et sa mauvaise langue à elle se révélait redoutable, lorsqu'elle voulait faire étalage de son inébranlable fidélité envers « le jeune Maître ».

La vieille femme se détourna, vexée, vaincue sur son propre terrain.

Le Manoir se pelotonna sur lui-même et se rendormit, à peine perturbé.

A SUIVRE…

Et voilà ! La page « d'Okinawa » se clôt sur ce très très long chapitre… qui, je l'espère, vous a plu

Et pour la suite… oh, oh, oh, see you next chapter, mwahahahaha !

(préparez les kleenex… TT)

Enormes remerciements à mes lecteurs de toujours et aux p'tits nouveaux, je vous adore tous !

Merci un millier de fois à : Yu-chan, Lily ma fée, Préséa, Petite Lady, Atlantis, Laurhanna, Clara, Boubi, Fred, Imeldamizi, Razbitum, Audrey, Mikaelle, Sheïna, Neko, neikumi, lokina, yui, kotori, une.adorable.petite.chieuse, littleflower, deesse91, Kitsune, Arashi, BlueSky Hermione, Leila, Anso, Nina, Sanae, Linoa, Dianael, Charlotte (chamegane18), Manu, Anaelle Sohma, Emma et Mina, Arkel, Tamayo 76, Elodie 3004, Céline(FBfana), Sophie, Arizona 03, Marion, Hélène, Amélie, Florence, Lou, Sandy, Stephy, Ryumeï, Akiyume, Harueï, Artero Livia, Mitsuko, Cécile (remi) et tous les autres !

Pardon à tous ceux qui m'ont gentiment écrit mais qui n'ont pas été cités… j'ai eu un très gros problème lors du reformatage de mon ordi et j'ai malheureusement perdu tous mes anciens mails (depuis mes débuts sur le net, TT). Je pense néanmoins à vous et mes remerciements vont bien entendu vers vous tous.

Merci également aux lecteurs sur : Syntia, spiegel1979, Galya, fluffy-yama, Siria potter, samikitty, Luinil Azuretoile, estrellita-hitomi, S'L.I.A, beverly, pichou, Bepinette, Seelio, Kaorulabelle, Jhin, Strellita-chan, Oceane Potter, Kanna Kogarashi. Vous aussi, je vous adore ! (Zahne en mode émotion)

Et THE spéciale dédicace à Carooooole… BEST FRIEND ! 0


	25. Se souvenir des belles choses part 1

29

La globe-trotter girl !

Par Zahnegirl.

Bonjour à tous !

Et oui, ce sont les vacanceuuuh ! Et qui dit vacances, dit aussi… REPOS, oh oh oh ! (non, on ne sort pas le lance-roquettes, Zahne continue d'écrire ses chapitres même en été)

Et comme les meilleures choses ont une fin, c'est donc la fin… (on ne hurle pas tant que Zahne n'a pas mis un point à sa phrase), je disais, c'est donc la fin de cette très longue parenthèse sur Okinawa. Maintenant, place à la dernière ligne droite (oui, elle est longue, on se rassure) ! Et même si je ne contrôle pas beaucoup les réactions des persos (ils sont syndiqués, en plus, les bougres !), je peux vous garantir qu'il va y avoir beaucoup, beaucoup de changements et de surprises dans l'air, mwahahahaha !

Petites notes :

« baaya-kun » fait partie des termes de drague utilisés par les jeunes Japonaise pour désigner les différents genres de garçons. « Baaya-kun » désigne le pire de ces genres, celui du « valet à tout faire ».

« Baka » signifie « crétin ».

Petite explication concernant les frais de scolarité au Japon : que vous soyez dans le public ou dans le privé, il faut payer… et pas mal. Pour un lycée public, les frais s'élèvent à 2 000 euros par an, et pour un lycée privé, on grimpe dans les 3 800 euros par an. (On comprend pourquoi Tohru travaille si dur pour payer son lycée…).

Disclaimer : Fruits Basket et les persos de Natsuki Takaya ne m'appartiennent (toujours) pas… Mais Emi est copyright Sadic Enterprise©, et elle est moa, rien qu'à moa, mwahahaha ! (mais je veux bien la prêter à Yu-chan pour sa fic )

J'emprunte les persos de Paradise Kiss mais promis, comme il ne sont pas non plus à moi, je ne les casserai pas !

Chapitre vingt-cinq : Se souvenir des belles choses (première partie)

Onze années plus tôt…

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, c'était le moment le plus doux de la journée, celui où les couleur fondaient avec des airs de gourmandises en sucre sur la langue. Il y avait une légère odeur humide d'encre, oscillant entre le bruissement discret, fragile, du papier de riz, et le crissement de crépon froissé des cigales, dehors.

Allongée sur le ventre, les pieds brassant l'air tiède et le visage niché au creux de ses bras, une petite blondinette suivait d'un air rêveur le fil du récit que dévidait pour elle une vieille dame assise à une table basse, un long pinceau à la main.

_« Il était une fois, une princesse qui vivait dans un jardin. Malheureusement, le jardin était en bien piètre état, parce que le royaume commençait seulement à se remettre d'une grande guerre. Il y avait beaucoup de plaies, pas seulement sur la chair des hommes, mais aussi dans leur cœur, leurs mains, et leur terre. Et à cause de cette douleur, plus rien ne poussait. La princesse avait beau faire, son jardin demeurait triste et stérile. _

_Un jour, cependant, arriva un jeune étranger dans le royaume. Ce n'était ni un prince, ni un roi, et encore moins un chevalier. C'était le deuxième fils d'une famille de cinq enfants. Il n'avait ni marraine-fée, ni fortune à conquérir, mais se contentait avec bonheur du talent qu'il avait cultivé lui-même, celui de faire pousser les plantes. La guerre n'avait épargné personne dans le royaume d'où il venait, et sa famille en avait malheureusement payé le prix, le jour où le ciel en flammes engloutit sa ville natale. _

_Ainsi débarqua t-il, seul au monde, sur le sable du royaume de la princesse. Il vit la terre à vif, les graines stériles et la douleur des habitants. Et il vit la princesse elle-même, assise sur ce sable, inconsolable, feuilletant un lourd et épais volume de cuir relié. En s'approchant d'elle, il s'aperçut que les pages du recueil débordaient de magnifiques dessins. _

_- Ces dessins, que représentent-ils ? demanda t-il à la princesse._

_- Le jardin de ma demeure, lui répondit-elle. _

_- Ces dessins, qui les a exécuté ?_

_- C'est moi. _

_- Et ces si beaux dessins, pourquoi vous font-ils pleurer ?_

_- Parce que ce sont les souvenirs d'un jardin qui n'est plus, parce que le jardin dans lequel je vis maintenant est aussi dévasté que le champ de bataille de cette guerre qui vient à peine de se terminer, et parce que plus rien ne veut y renaître. _

_Peut-être ce fut le visage infiniment triste de la princesse qui le décida, peut-être ce fut ses quelques paroles, simples et poignantes, ou bien encore cette nature comme une plaie ouverte qui se dressait autour d'eux. Mais le jeune étranger se dit que s'il parvenait à redonner vie à ce jardin, à tous ces jardins, et au visage de la princesse, alors il avait trouvé la meilleure raison de rester, le sens de ses mains à lui. _

_Il se mit au travail avec un acharnement et une patience sans cesse renouvelés, une volonté et une foi qui paraissaient lui avoir été insufflées par les dieux. Trois années durant, il soigna le jardin triste et stérile de la princesse, ne lui demandant en échange qu'un petit coin de tatami où dormir et un bol de riz par jour. La princesse et sa famille n'étaient pas riches mais la princesse veilla discrètement à ce qu'il ne manqua de rien. _

_Ce fut une longue lutte, ce fut une lente transformation. Mais au bout de trois ans, le jardin était encore plus beau que ce qu'il avait été, plus beau que les magnifiques dessins du recueil de la princesse. Et lorsque les autres habitants virent cela, virent ce miracle qui avait tout simplement puisé sa source dans la persévérance et la foi du jeune étranger, tous, ils voulurent faire renaître leurs jardins. La joie de contempler cette beauté, de prendre conscience qu'elle existait pour de bon, était le meilleur des baumes pour leur cœur, pour leur douleur. _

_Le jeune étranger soigna donc les autres jardins, puis les allées, les rues et les parcs du royaume. La princesse se remit à dessiner, parce que ses mains à elle aussi pouvaient créer des belles choses sur le papier, tout comme les mains du jeune étranger dans la terre stérile. _

_Pour son travail, le jeune étranger ne demandait jamais plus que ce que l'on pouvait lui offrir, que ce dont il avait besoin pour vivre simplement, sans rien devoir à personne. A un fermier, il demandait un verre quotidien du lait de l'une de ses vaches. A un pêcheur, un crabe ou une sardine dans ce que remontait ses filets chaque matin. Mais ce fut au bijoutier, pour qui il ranima les plus beaux camélias du royaume, qu'il demanda le prix le plus élevé : une bague. L'homme accéda de bonne grâce à sa requête, parce que son jardin était devenu le joyau le plus parfait de sa collection. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, la bague que le jeune étranger choisit était des plus simples. Il lui proposa des saphirs aussi vastes qu'un océan, des rubis aux éclats de lave incandescente, des aigues marines qui semblaient avoir été pêchées à la source d'un fjord, et de l'ambre qu'avaient porté les plus belles déesses de l'Orient. Mais le jeune étranger refusa toutes ces pierres, ne voulant que la bague à l'anneau d'argent et au diamant douillettement niché en son creux, comme un minuscule fragment d'étoile. Il expliqua que les parures et les pierres précieuses, aussi belles et aussi imposantes qu'on les façonnât, ne rendaient jamais justice à la beauté de leurs destinataires, mais qu'au contraire, elles les éclipsaient, froides et jalouses. La seule beauté qu'une jeune fille pouvait porter, c'était la sienne. Et la seule parure que le jeune étranger désirait que celle à qui il destinait cette bague portât, c'était ce diamant en forme de minuscule fragment d'étoile, mais qui rayonnerait à son doigt parce qu'il lui insufflerait ce que les autres pierres ne possédaient pas : une vie et son amour. _

_La bague fut donc acquise, mais le jeune étranger la conserva sans dire mot, continuant de soigner les jardins et d'apprécier les dessins que la princesse venait lui montrer. Jusqu'au jour où la princesse vint lui annoncer qu'elle devait partir pour un long voyage dans un autre royaume, parce que pour créer, ses mains devaient apprendre et observer. Le jeune étranger hocha la tête et la laissa partir. Le royaume avait besoin de ses mains à lui, aussi, il redoubla d'ardeur à la tâche. Et lorsque la princesse revint, un nouveau recueil bien rempli et les mains riches d'images et de paysages, le royaume resplendissait. Et son jardin était encore plus magnifique que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. _

_Le jeune étranger l'y attendait. Et ses mains à lui aussi n'étaient pas vide, et il n'était plus le jeune étranger mais celui qu'elle aimait. Au doigt de la princesse, la petite bague rayonnait. »_

Et en disant ces derniers mots, la main de la vieille dame effleura avec tendresse la bague qui était suspendue à la chaîne autour de son cou.

« Dis, Grand-mère… »

La vieille femme posa son pinceau et se tourna vers la fillette. Le petit visage débordait des petits bras croisés, ensommeillé par la chaleur et le récit.

« Oui, ma chérie ? »

La petite fille sourit. Puis, tout doucement, en même temps que ses paupières se fermaient, elle murmura :

« Moi aussi… ze veux une bague comme celle de la princesse… comme celle de Grand-mère… »

La veille dame se pencha vers elle et écarta délicatement la mèche d'une couette blonde contre les lèvres entrouvertes de sa petite-fille endormie.

« Millie-chan aussi aura une jolie bague. »

C'était dit tout bas mais avec un tel aplomb, que la grand-mère se retourna. Sur le seuil de la terrasse en bois, la silhouette immobile d'un autre enfant. Lentement, il fit quelques pas sur le sol en tatamis.

« Oba-san… »

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps de contempler la fillette endormie. Puis, il s'agenouilla près de la vieille femme.

« Oba-san, ça y est, j'ai décidé. »

Il effleura la bague suspendue à la chaîne avant de refermer ses petits doigts sur le bijou, avec précaution.

« Je veux la donner. Je vais la garder comme il l'a fait pour vous, et ensuite, c'est moi qui la donnerai à Millie-chan. »

La vieille dame demeura quelques secondes immobile, à observer la menotte de l'enfant. Puis, calmement, elle détacha la chaîne. Les petits maillons en argent coulèrent avec un léger bruit de grains de sable s'entrechoquant dans la petite paume tiède.

Le garçon leva les yeux du bijou et lui adressa un sourire. Puis, entrouvrant la main, il reporta son attention sur ce qui s'y trouvait.

« Elle est très belle, Oba-san. Plutôt petite… mais belle. »

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la fillette endormie tandis que son sourire se répandait, entier, sur tout son visage.

« Elle est comme Millie-chan. Petite et belle. »

Il se tourna vers la grand-mère d'Emi et d'une voix confiante, il ajouta :

« Quand je serai grand, je veux vivre avec Millie-chan, et je veux qu'on vive ensemble, tous ensemble, avec vous, Oba-san, et ici. »

Le garçon fit glisser avec précaution la chaîne et la bague dans sa poche et termina :

« Ce n'est pas un souhait. C'est une promesse. »

Mercredi 1er octobre.

C'était plus une hésitation de jour qu'un début de matin. Comme si quelque part là-haut, une main avait tiré un rideau sur le ciel. Il ne faisait ni beau, ni mauvais. Il était encore trop tôt pour le décider.

Il y avait une atmosphère de neige dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Quelque chose de très doux, comme le son d'un paysage enneigé. Regroupés autour du balcon d'accueil du service de cancérologie comme autour d'un feu de cheminée, les membres de l'équipe de nuit passaient le relais à ceux de l'équipe de jour. Chacun demeurait silencieux, la parole soigneusement retranchée derrière leur tasse de café ou le crayon mordillé tout en complétant leurs rapports de service.

Un peu plus loin, dans une chambre bleue d'ombres de givre.

Un jeune homme était penché au-dessus d'un lit, mains affairées mais délicates. Il ôtait sans un bruit le tuyau à oxygène d'un visage paisible. En face de lui, une infirmière enlevait les perfusions et tamponnait avec douceur les marques laissées sur les bras immobiles et amaigris.

Ils travaillaient tous les deux avec une patience infinie. Et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé et que la silhouette dans le lit redevint à nouveau une personne simplement endormie, le jeune homme chuchota à l'infirmière :

« La dose de morphine habituelle, toutes les trois heures. »

La femme hocha la tête et ajouta, hésitante :

« Pour ce qui est de prévenir… »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle, puis fixa sans le voir le chariot de médicaments près du lit. Finalement, il lâcha :

« Je m'en occupe. Veillez simplement à lui administrer la dose de morphine habituelle. »

Puis, glissant ses mains dans les poches de sa blouse blanche, il quitta la pièce.

L'infirmière borda confortablement le vieil homme allongé et paisible. En se redressant, elle aperçut un plateau de jeu de Go posé sur le bureau près de la fenêtre. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation, la main déjà tendue vers les pièces d'une partie inachevée. Puis, elle s'interrompit d'un sourire, un sourire triste qui, malgré les nombreux autres patients qu'elle avait bordé tellement de dernières fois, demeurait. Elle se détourna, empli une seringue d'un liquide ambré, piqua le bras immobile et amaigri, et, après avoir tapoté une dernière fois les oreillers, sortit à son tour de la chambre.

* * *

A Okinawa, la pluie de la veille avait fait son dernier grand nettoyage de printemps. Dans le petit matin frais et propre, quelques restes d'été perlaient au bord des toits et dans le vert de l'herbe. Quelques rayons de soleil batifolaient dans les flaques d'eau des caniveaux et des trottoirs.

Le claquement d'une paire de socques qui s'égayait avec légèreté dans l'air rincé. Les socques d'une blondinette qui descendait, sans se presser, la longue rue longée par l'interminable parapet donnant sur la plage. La même rue qu'elle avait parcouru la veille sous la pluie, en revenant du phare.

Malgré la fatigue et les émotions de la journée précédente et surtout le fait qu'elle n'avait pas à assister à une matinée de cours effrayante d'ennui, Emi s'était pourtant levée tôt, trop tôt (et exceptionnellement à l'heure où son réveil sonnait d'habitude bien qu'elle ait pris pour coutume de toujours lui faire la sourde oreille). Et impossible de se rendormir. Le prétexte de quelques courses pour sa mère et son voyage en poche, elle était donc sortie faire un tour. Elle n'allait pas retourner à Okinawa avant six bons mois. Autant profiter de ces quelques heures pour refaire le plein d'images et d'odeurs de l'endroit qu'elle préférait le plus au monde.

Mais surtout…

Eviter de repenser à certaines choses en particulier. Comme ce sujet clôt depuis si longtemps mais qu'avaient fait remonter le visage de sa mère lorsqu'elle était revenue du phare et l'ancien uniforme de collège inutilisé mis à sécher.

Emi leva d'un seul coup le visage, dans un petit soupir étranglé. La sensation très brève et aiguë d'un noyé essayant de maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Le ciel au-dessus d'elle, si haut, si limpide. Tout cet espace qui ne cessait de s'étirer, tout cet espace entre ses pieds et ses yeux et qui englobait les rues, les maisons ensommeillées, les trottoirs qui se séchaient, et elle. Peu à peu, le malaise se dissipa.

« Ca va… ça va. Ca va aller. » chuchota t-elle.

Juste des vieux souvenirs. Juste du passé. Du passé.

Des choses qui n'existaient pas dans ce petit matin frais et paisible. Dans cet endroit qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

La jeune fille entama une foulée plus énergique. Un peu plus bas, elle aperçut l'enseigne de la petite épicerie de la veille et la silhouette pansue du distributeur de boissons. Si le magasin était ouvert, elle en profiterait pour y faire ses emplettes. Et puis aussi, pourquoi pas, déguster une petite brique de lait à la…

La scène de la veille avec Akito sous la pluie, dans cette même rue, lui revint avec une netteté foudroyante. Les paroles que le jeune homme lui avait dites dans le phare se répétèrent à nouveau dans sa tête, intactes. Le goût du lait à la fraise au bord des lèvres. Lui, qui prenait patiemment la pluie avec elle dans ce vieux phare. Quelque chose de troublant, de déroutant… mais de pas désagréable… dans cet Akito- là…

Avec une petite grimace mi-confuse, mi-amusée, Emi secoua la tête et se dit :

Aucun doute… hier, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir vécu la plus longue journée de ma vie ! Non, la journée la plus longue et la plus bizarre de ma vie, plutôt ! Rien que la venue d'Akito fait passer au rang de simple « faits divers » la résurrection du Christ…

La comparaison fit sourire la blondinette. Sourire qui devint songeur lorsqu'elle laissa glisser son regard vers sa main bandée. Et brusquement, à nouveau, ce même élan en forme de pensée que dans le vieux phare.

Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Je veux que ça continue, que je puisse me dire en rentrant que ce que j'ai vu ici continuera là-bas, à Tokyo. Parce que… parce que… dans le fond… cet Akito-là… même si ça m'a déroutée au départ… il me plaît bien… il me plaît… vraiment bien…

Il y a un an, elle aurait traité d'hérétique quiconque lui aurait prédit le déroulement de la journée de la veille. Un Akito bouleversant, prodiguant les soins dont Emi avait eu besoin tant par la parole que par le geste, hier, dans le vieux phare. Brièvement, très brièvement, un petit sourire tremblé, mais profondément touché. Doucement, très doucement, la pensée que dans cet Akito adulte qui avait pris la pluie avec elle, il y avait le reflet de miroir de l'Akito enfant dont elle avait perdu le souvenir.

Et même si les photos d'Oncle Gen ne trouvaient aucun écho, même si les bribes de souvenirs étaient confus et douloureux… Le goût du lait à la fraise de cet époque-là était revenu intact sur ses lèvres, dans sa bouche.

Avec un sourire mélancolique, Emi laissa vagabonder son regard le long des façades qui se réveillaient, clin d'œil amical d'une fenêtre dont on tirait les rideaux, stores des boutiques qui se soulevaient dans un bâillement traînant. Les petits groupes de collégiens en route pour l'école, uniformes pimpants et bavardages enjoués. Leurs pas pressés la dépassaient, si légers, si rapides, qu'ils ressemblaient au bruit d'un ballon qui rebondissait, au bruit d'un ricochet sur la surface d'un lac. La jeune fille se retourna. Ils portaient le même uniforme que celui qu'elle avait mis à sécher la veille.

Ses pas ralentirent. Et s'immobilisèrent.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, ses yeux se perdirent dans cette image. L'image très brève d'une Emi plus jeune, dans l'uniforme de collégienne qu'elle venait tout juste de recevoir. Son père, l'appareil photo de sa mère entre les mains, qui prenait une photo d'elle dans le jardin familial d'Okinawa. Sa mère, assise sur la terrasse en bois sombre, se moquant gentiment de son époux sur sa manière de procéder. Sa mère, qui était restée assise là, sur cette terrasse en bois, souriant et plaisantant. Mais qui n'avait pas participé.

Emi détourna vivement les yeux du groupe de collégiens.

Quelque chose de terriblement pénible. Ce que l'on éprouve lorsqu'un sentiment frustré remonte d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, et qu'on s'en veut de le ressentir, et qu'on se dépêche de l'étouffer à nouveau, sans pitié.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bandage, en une rapide mais ferme pression, comme pour appuyer la pensée qui allait avec :

C'était la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. C'était la seule solution pour que tout continue à aller bien, pour tout le monde.

Sinon… sinon…

Souvenir d'une voix qui tremblait, à travers la cloison d'une porte en papier de riz.

_« Je ne peux pas… Je t'assure que j'ai tout essayé… mais je ne peux pas. Je sais bien que c'est différent, mais… si… si elle… si jamais je la perdais elle-aussi… s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose… si je la perds de vue… comme ce soir-là… et qu'elle ne revienne pas… je ne le supporterai pas ! Je ne peux pas supporter de la perdre de vue ! »_

Image muette d'une Emi adolescente qui écoutait derrière la fragile cloison puis qui s'en retournait dans sa chambre, sans un bruit. Décrochant l'uniforme qu'elle devait porter le lendemain. Lissant avec soin la robe avant de la suspendre dans le placard. Attendant que les pas de ses parents montent à l'étage. Fixant d'un regard éteint les plis de son drap entre ses doigts. La porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrait, ses parents qui entraient, un bonsoir aux lèvres. Et elle, qui relevait la tête et déclarait avec un sourire à la fois désolé et tremblant : _« Est-ce que ce n'est pas encore trop tard pour… pour revenir avec vous ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas encore trop tard pour tout annuler ? »_

Les ombres de la rue étaient encore fraîches de la pluie de la veille, dans ce petit matin si calme. Les bandelettes de gaze du bandage serraient désagréablement la main d'Emi.

Tout va bien. J'ai bien fait. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, oui, la meilleure solution. Pour tout ce qui est arrivé, pour tout le mal qui a été fait… que j'ai fait… c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour réparer tout ça.pensa t-elle.

Ses pieds se remirent à avancer en direction du distributeur de boissons de la petite épicerie.

Même si ça fait mal… ça n'a pas d'importance. Sourire et dire que tout va bien… Sourire et dire que « ces soirs-là », tout se passe bien… Toujours rester « à portée de vue »… si cela peut lui permettre à elle de se rassurer et d'aller mieux… Même si « ce sentiment-là » demeure encore entre nous…

Le dos tourné de sa mère, assise dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Le visage de Miyuki lorsqu'elle était revenue du vieux phare.

La blondinette s'immobilisa face à la vitre réfrigérée.

Si je souris, tout le reste pourra être oublié.

Emi fixa d'un air éteint la rangée de petites briques colorées.

Si je souris, tout le reste pourra être pardonné.

Lentement, elle glissa une main machinale dans la poche de son short et en extirpa une pièce de monnaie qu'elle introduisit dans la fente de la machine.

Cliquetis métallique.

Cliquetis d'un verrou qui se débloquait.

Cliquetis d'un loquet de porte qui s'entrebâillait.

Une image qui jaillit d'un seul coup, très violemment, comme un coup brutal sur la tête. La petite Emi qui observait par la porte laissée entrouverte la chambre d'hôpital de sa mère. Il y avait une odeur très forte, écœurante, dans la pièce. Ca ressemblait un peu à l'odeur des produits chimiques que sa mère utilisait pour développer ses photos. Une dame en blanc – une infirmière – se tenait près d'un chariot étrange, avec un couvercle rabattu sur le côté. Sa mère était toujours assise dans le lit, et son père était également assis près d'elle, un bras passé autour de ses épaules. Et dans les bras de sa mère…

Emi eut un bref haut-le-cœur, en même temps que la petite Emi dans le souvenir.

Dans les bras de sa mère… il y avait une petite silhouette toute recroquevillée. Sa mère sanglotait sans bruit mais avec la bouche grande ouverte et le corps secoué de spasmes. Son père la retenait sans un mot contre lui, avec une patience et une douceur infinie. Jusqu'à ce que la dame en blanc pique le bras de sa mère. Et que plus rien d'autre ne subsiste de ces sanglots muets que les lèvres qui tremblaient et la silhouette de son père qui quittait la pièce et s'éloignait dans le couloir de l'hôpital, les épaules légèrement voûtées et ses lunettes à la main.

Emi cligna des yeux. Dans la vitre fraîche, le reflet d'un visage sur le point de déraper, de perdre pied. Sa paume blessée était appuyée contre la paroi transparente du distributeur. Elle était gelée et le bandage était devenu légèrement humide, mais c'était sans importance. La petite pointe de douleur était sans importance. Parce que ce qui demeurait de l'autre côté de cette porte, tout au fond d'elle-même - « ce sentiment-là », « cette nuit-là » et « ce qui a été perdu » - ne cesserait jamais d'exister.

Elle sentit qu'elle recommençait à se noyer, tout doucement. Elle sentit que les larmes dans lesquelles baignait tout ce qui demeurait derrière cette porte allaient la noyer pour de bon, si elle ne réagissait.

Elle décolla sa paume blessée de la vitre.

Tout va bien. Si je souris, tout ira bien. Si je souris, tout le reste pourra être pardonné.

Elle appuya sur le bouton correspondant à la brique de lait à la fraise.

N'est-ce pas ?…

Aucun bruit de chute, juste le silence ronronnant de la machine. Emi insista à nouveau.

N'est-ce pas !…

Poing serré, elle se mit à tambouriner le bouton.

Rien ne vint.

La jeune fille suspendit son geste, essoufflée. La sensation très légère, quasi aérienne, d'un tissus de soie qu'on déchire, à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Sur ses doigts repliés, une autre sensation, légèrement poisseuse. Il y avait des tâches de sang sur le bandage. Pas beaucoup, juste quelques gouttes. Emi les fixa d'un regard hébété.

Une voix qui remonta à la surface de ces eaux troubles. La voix d'Akito qui disait, la veille, juste avant de partir pour l'aéroport : « _Et toi, ne maltraites plus cette main, compris ? Et c'est aussi valable pour celle qui reste. Ne va pas croire que les cours de dessin seront suspendus. Je t'attends demain au temple. Et crois-moi, tu vas avoir à t'occuper, avec ou sans main valide. »_

Le malaise se dilua, s'apaisa, puis disparut. Ne restait plus qu'un picotement un peu désagréable sur la paume blessée, et la brève fatigue laissée par des sanglots qui n'avaient - dieu merci - pas eu lieu. Et la jeune fille put entendre la voix qui l'appelait – bien réelle, cette fois-ci – une voix aux accents rauques et cassés mais débordante d'énergie :

« Mais c'est Millie-chan ! Ohé, p'tite sardine ! »

La blondinette leva les yeux du distributeur. Et son visage s'adoucit lorsqu'elle aperçut de l'autre côté de la rue la mine réjouie de son vieil ami et voisin Oncle Gen, confortablement calé dans son fauteuil que poussait la haute silhouette bienveillante de son fils, Tarô.

« Nyo ! Oncle Gen ! Tarô-san ! Bonjour ! » leur lança t-elle d'un ton à nouveau enjoué.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur et Tarô s'enquit gentiment :

« Comment vas-tu, Emi-chan ? Tu fais quelques courses avant le grand départ ? C'est bien aujourd'hui que tu repars pour Tokyo, n'est-ce pas ? »

Emi acquiesça.

« Oui, mon vol est en fin de matinée, vers midi. J'en profite pour faire mes dernières petites emplettes. Et vous ? Vous n'avez pas de cours à donner aujourd'hui ? »

« Comme je viens juste d'être muté, mes classes ne me seront attribuées que lundi prochain. En attendant, Papa et moi en profitons pour nous balader un peu. » expliqua Tarô.

« Au fait, comment va Sanae-san ? » demanda la blondinette.

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire :

« Elle teste des nouvelles recettes de pâtisserie… Des fois, j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle attend un enfant, elle semble aussi énergique et inépuisable qu'avant ! »

Emi repensa brièvement à Sanae : il était vrai que la dynamique petite brune était bien loin de la traditionnelle image de la femme enceinte apathique toujours sur le point de vomir.

« Une vraie tornade, cette petite ! Mais grâce à elle, les gâteaux de ma Naomi peuvent enfin revivre… et si avec ça, mon p'tit-fils ou ma p'tite-fille hérite de ses talents de cordon-bleu… j'peux mourir tranquille ! » renchérit affectueusement le vieux Gen, complètement conquis par sa pâtissière hors-pair de belle-fille.

Puis, le vieil homme s'exclama soudain :

« Fils ! N'oublie pas les pommes de Sanae-chan ! »

« Ah, tu fais bien de me le dire… Je reviens dans une minute ! »

Et le jeune homme se dépêcha d'entrer dans la petite épicerie. Son père se pencha légèrement vers Emi, ajoutant sur le ton de la confidence :

« J'devrais pas le dire mais la tarte aux pommes de la p'tite materait le pire des kappas ! »

« Dommage que je doive repartir pour Tokyo ce matin… j'aurai bien voulu y goûter ! » se désola la blondinette.

Le vieux Gen sourit. Sourire qui devint songeur lorsqu'il vint effleurer la surface ronronnante du distributeur.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir revenir là-bas, hein… »

Quelques secondes de silence pensif. Puis, la jeune fille qui hochait la tête, dans ce petit aveu mélancolique mais pas douloureux :

« Oui… »

Une hésitation. Et elle reprit :

« … et non. Ici, c'est chez moi, ici, à Okinawa, je peux dire que je suis « at home ». Mais si je retourne là-bas, à Tokyo, c'est parce que les choses inachevées qui y sont restées… je veux voir ce qu'elles deviendront. »

Quittant la rangée de briques de jus colorées, le regard du vieil homme se posa sur elle, intrigué.

Un silence qui passait comme une brise. Puis, doucement, Emi se pencha vers l'ancien marin et murmura :

« Oncle Gen… Je l'ai revu. J'ai revu le petit garçon. »

C'était glissé comme un secret d'enfant, à demi-chuchoté au creux de l'oreille. Le vieux Gen écarquilla les yeux.

« Pour de bon ? Pour de vrai ? »

Un petit hochement de tête souriant, et Emi continua :

« Je l'ai revu hier. Et même si je ne me souviens toujours pas des photos que vous m'avez montré, c'était bien lui. »

La voix du vieil homme chuchota à son tour, très lentement, partageant ce secret d'enfant :

« Et ce petit garçon… il est comment, maintenant ? »

Ses yeux brillaient. Emi hésita légèrement. Puis, avec un petit rire de fillette qui révèle le nom de son amoureux, elle mit ses mains en coupe devant l'oreille de Gen et confia :

« Il ressemble de plus en plus à ce qu'il devait être avant… Il ressemble de plus en plus à ce petit garçon qu'il a dû être. Maintenant, je le sais. »

Et elle se redressa, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, tandis qu'arrivait derrière elle Tarô, son sac de pommes à la main. Tout en les confiant à son père, il déclara à la blondinette :

« Au fait, Emi-chan, nous sommes tous allés rendre visite à ta grand-mère hier, à l'hôpital. Elle nous a dit que si tout allait bien, elle pourrait sortir à la fin du mois. »

« Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Maman est en train de s'occuper de lui trouver une infirmière à domicile. Malgré tout, sa convalescence sera plutôt longue… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous veillerons nous-aussi sur elle. Sanae a déjà annoncé qu'elle aiderait ta grand-mère à se préparer des bons petits plats. »

Rassurée de voir que sa grand-mère ne manquerait ni de soins, ni d'attention, Emi remercia ses voisins.

« Au fait, je ne l'ai pas encore annoncé à tout le monde mais je vais revenir au mois d'avril prochain à Okinawa. Définitivement. »

Une pause. Puis, inquiet, Tarô demanda :

« Un problème avec Todai ? »

En arrière-plan, le vieux Gen s'enthousiasmait :

« Alors finalement, Millie-chan revient au pays ! »

La jeune fille secoua la tête et le rassura :

« Non. Disons que… je ne vise plus la même chose. J'ai décidé que je pouvais apprendre tout en demeurant dans l'endroit que j'aimais le plus au monde, ici, à Okinawa. Et je pourrai vivre auprès des gens que j'aime le plus au monde. »

Le visage de Tarô se décontracta. Avec un sourire entendu, il acquiesça :

« Je comprends. Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens. Puisque… c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je suis moi-aussi revenu ici. »

Sur ces derniers mots, ils prirent congé de la blondinette, lui souhaitant un bon voyage de retour à Tokyo. Emi les remercia et, alors qu'elle se penchait pour faire la bise au vieux Gen, celui-ci lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Même si ce qui est à Tokyo reste inachevé… j'suis sûr qu'où Millie-chan ira, il la suivra, ce p'tit garçon. J'suis sûr qu'il a ni oublié sa Millie-chan, ni la promesse avec la bague de ta grand-mère. »

Surprise, la jeune fille s'écarta, murmurant :

« Une promesse ? Quelle promesse ? »

Tarô se pencha pour desserrer les freins du fauteuil roulant. Et le vieux pêcheur ajouta :

« Comme dans le conte de ta grand-mère. Le conte de la bague. Il voulait faire la même chose que l'étranger, la même chose que ton grand-père. »

Puis, se joignant à son fils, ils lui souhaitèrent à nouveau un bon voyage de retour. Et Emi les regarda s'éloigner, à nouveau victime de révélations en pointillé sur cet été oublié.

A nouveau, le brouhaha de la rue qui s'animait, les petits groupes bavards de lycéens en uniforme marin gris et blanc, les « bonjour ! » qui s'égayaient comme la lumière d'un tout premier matin.

Puis… tout doucement…

… quelque chose qui remontait.

Le conte de la rencontre entre ses grands-parents qui, enfant, avait bercé ses fins d'après-midi sur l'île. Le conte de la bague de sa grand-mère. La fraîcheur lisse de l'anneau en argent de cette bague tandis que ses petits doigts potelés de fillette faisaient jouer la mélodie des facettes de la pierre entre les rayons de soleil encore humides de pluie.

Ce quelque chose, c'était une sensation qui s'épanouissait.

Il n'y avait aucun souvenir, aucun flash-back. Pourtant, c'était bien là. Cette sensation qui remontait. Et qui d'un seul coup, se répandit sur son visage.

« Ny… Nyooo ! »

Avec toute la vigueur d'un chien trempé s'ébrouant sur les plus beaux meubles d'un salon tout juste repeint, Emi secoua la tête.

« Mes courses ! Mon avion ! »

Et sur ces bonnes résolutions, elle s'engouffra dans la petite épicerie.

Dans la vitre du distributeur, se refléta sur son passage le visage d'une blondinette aux joues très roses.

* * *

Pour Ageha Kotobuki, vingt-neuf ans, et accessoirement douze ans de service au Manoir Soma côté Jyunnishi au compteur, la journée avait commencé en beauté avec d'entrée de jeu, le traditionnel sermon de la vieille Intendante de la Maison Principale, Mae-san. La cause ? Peu importait, pourvu que la vieille femme put asséner une fois de plus à la servante la liste écrasante de ses défauts avant de faire valoir la Grande Bonté dont elle faisait preuve envers elle pour la conserver au service du jeune Maître.

Grande Bonté dont se contrefichait Ageha, qui avait longtemps espéré être virée pour pouvoir se consacrer enfin à son piano. Espoir qui s'était éteint le jour où elle avait vu sa mère supplier à genoux la vieille Intendante de bien vouloir excuser l'insolence et l'attitude nonchalante de sa fille, l'implorant de lui accorder une seconde chance. Sa mère, qui arrivait à peine à se pencher à cause de son dos. Raison pour laquelle, d'ailleurs, elle avait dû quitter son emploi de servante au Manoir, et raison pour laquelle Ageha avait été sommée de laisser des études prometteuses de piano pour reprendre le flambeau, à dix-sept ans.

Chez les Kotobuki, on ne plaisantait pas avec la tradition. Surtout lorsqu'on était issue d'une longue lignée de servantes attachées au Manoir Soma et à ses secrets.

Ageha n'était pas la fille rebelle, sournoise et ingrate dont la vieille Mae-san se plaisait à en dresser le portrait devant les jeunes recrues terrifiées, leur promettant un sort équivalent si elles ne se pliaient pas aux règles. La jeune femme avait simplement un franc-parler et un regard lucides sur les gens et l'univers dans lequel elle était obligée d'évoluer. Et si parmi le personnel de la Maison Principale, il y avait bien quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais craint de s'en prendre plein la figure lorsqu'il s'était agit de contrôler les violentes crises de fureur d'Akito enfant, c'était bien elle (et en tant qu'aînée d'une famille de six enfants élevés en parcours libre et au grand air, Ageha n'avait jamais hésité à mettre la main à la pâte dans l'éducation énergique de ses petits frères et sœurs tout aussi survoltés).

Toutefois... ces fameuses crises de fureur ne s'étaient pas apaisées avec l'âge. Ageha se souvenait particulièrement d'une scène, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, où le jeune Maître s'était emporté contre l'un de ses cousins. Une histoire de demande en mariage. La jeune femme se rappelait encore des cris, du sang, et des yeux écarquillés de la pauvre fiancée. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient dû s'y mettre à deux pour maîtriser le jeune Maître, elle et un autre maudit.

Ageha se mit à remonter d'un pas vif la longue galerie extérieure reliant l'un des nombreux pavillons annexes du Manoir à la Maison Principale. Dans ces pas, se résumait toute la force de la servante : un esprit comme un épi de blé, qui se ploie mais n'en continue pas moins de s'épanouir. Même si la face de gargouille revêche de la vieille Intendante lui donnait des envies de meurtre, et même si cet endroit lui flanquait un sérieux cafard.

« Hey, Ageha-san ! Encore une convocation chez Mae-san? »

La réplique avait été lancée par un homme brun au sourire chaleureux, occupé à pousser une brouette pleine de terre. Ageha sourit et répliqua :

« Alors, Miyazawa-san, on aime vivre dangereusement ? Faites gaffe, on pourrait vous voir en train de parler avec l'ennemi public numéro un, Ageha Kotobuki ! »

Le jardinier rit et, posant quelques instants sa brouette, s'essuya la front avant de reprendre :

« Mae-san n'a pas été très gentille, comme d'habitude… Je me trompe ? »

« Je ne sais pas… comparé à un pied enfoncé dans une fourmilière, je pense qu'on peut considérer le sermon de Mae-san comme tout à fait supportable, vu qu'on peut encore porter des chaussures après. Et puis, entre nous, ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas changé de disque… »

Puis, avec entrain, elle s'enquit :

« Alors, vous allez nous planter quoi, aujourd'hui ? »

« Rien du tout. Aujourd'hui, je m'occupe exclusivement des camélias du jardin du jeune Maître. Avec l'automne, c'est la saison des Camélias 'sasanqua'. »

Avisant avec un sourire amusé l'expression complètement larguée de la servante, il expliqua :

« Ce sont des petits camélias aux fleurs blanches, qui ne s'épanouissent que fin septembre. »

« Espérons que cette année, vous ne soyez pas le seul à les admirer… » marmonna Ageha.

Mais le jardinier se contenta de déclarer, avec philosophie :

« Les humains comme les plantes ont besoin de beaucoup de temps, de soins et de patience. Si ce n'est pas pour cette année, alors, ce sera pour la suivante. En attendant, ce qui est vivant continue de s'épanouir, n'est-ce pas, Ageha-san ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, la jeune femme demeura silencieuse, luttant pour ne pas dire que cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait pas « d'année suivante » pour le jeune Maître. Que si les camélias 'sasanqua' de Miyazawa-san devaient être admirés, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Finalement, elle hocha vivement la tête, affirmant d'un air décidé :

« En tout cas, moi, j'irai les admirer, ces camélias ! »

Puis, lissant son kimono rouge sombre, elle ajouta :

« Bon, il est temps de retourner au travail. J'aimerai bien que prendre soin du jeune Maître se résume à arroser, sarcler et désherber. Mais je doute qu'il apprécierait le fait d'être réveillé à cinq heures du matin par un jet d'eau froide. »

Miyazawa-san eut un petit rire affable. Il était habitué au franc-parler d'Ageha, et Ageha savait que le jardinier n'irait jamais la dénoncer à l'Intendante pour ses petits traits d'ironie ponctuels. Ils étaient chacun une bouffée d'air frais pour l'autre, dans ce Manoir à l'atmosphère étouffante.

« Embrassez votre femme et la petite Mariko-chan pour moi ! » lui lança la servante tout en se dépêchant de franchir le seuil de la Maison Principale.

« Comptez sur moi ! Et bon courage ! » lui répondit-il, avec un petit signe de la main.

Ageha se retourna, le temps de le voir reprendre sa brouette et s'éloigner. Puis, prenant une profonde inspiration comme on ferait avant de se jeter à l'eau, elle plongea dans le dédale de couloirs feutrés.

Le jeune Maître n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un de facile. Un gamin pourri gâté, selon Ageha. Mais un gamin qui avait tellement mal qu'il ne faisait que rendre les coups d'une existence en forme de cul-de-sac. Cela ne cautionnait en rien ses actes et son attitude mais… la jeune femme se demandait souvent comment il avait fait, enfant, puis maintenant, pour ne pas devenir complètement fou. C'était probablement grâce à son professeur de dessin. La servante ne l'avait jamais vu mais elle était certaine que cet homme devait être formidable. En voilà un qui avait largement mérité d'atteindre la Terre Pure, le paradis Bouddhiste.

Un brouhaha discret interrompit là ses pensées. Et au détour du couloir, Ageha distingua un petit groupe compact et surtout très solidaire de quatre servantes, se tenant face à la porte de la chambre du jeune Maître avec l'air caractéristique d'indécision épouvantée de celles dont on a attribué la dangereuse tâche de le réveiller ou de lui apporter un plateau-repas.

La jeune femme soupira. Puis, s'approchant de celle qui lui paraissait la plus vaillante, elle s'enquit :

« Il dort encore, c'est ça ? »

« Je… je ne comprends pas. D'habitude… Enfin, il est bientôt midi et le jeune Maître ne s'est toujours pas réveillé… »

« Il est rentré tard hier soir. C'est normal qu'il fasse la grasse matinée. » souligna judicieusement Ageha.

Une pause. L'une des jeunes servantes tenta néanmoins un premier et dernier acte de bravoure d'une voix hésitante :

« Mais… Mae-san a dit que… »

Ageha lui adressa aussitôt un sourire faussement confus avant d'ajouter d'une voix mielleuse :

« Si c'est un ordre de Mae-san, je vous demande de m'excuser. Permettez-moi toutefois de vous offrir ce conseil de sempaï à kohaï : sauf si vous tenez vraiment à déclencher une troisième guerre mondiale… Maître Akito est à peu près aussi docile au réveil qu'un grizzly avec une volée de plomb dans les fesses… »

Le conseil eut l'équivalent d'une bonne décharge d'ondes « made in Saki » sur l'esprit déjà pas très rassuré des jeunes servantes. Qui accueillirent avec un soulagement presque trop voyant la proposition de leur « sempaï » :

« Vous venez tout juste d'arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Il est naturel de commencer petit à petit votre apprentissage au Manoir Soma. Permettez-moi donc de m'occuper de cette tâche. »

Et en voyant s'éloigner presque trop rapidement le quatuor des jeunes recrues, Ageha se dit qu'elle allait sûrement être bonne pour un nouveau sermon en règle de la part de Mae-san à qui ces demoiselles ne manqueraient sans doute pas de mentionner « l'humour suspect et mal-placé » de leur aînée. Décidément, la délation fonctionnait toujours aussi bien dans le petit village Soma.

Tournant la tête vers la porte close des appartements du jeune Maître, Ageha posa les mains sur les hanches, puis, haussant les épaules, elle s'éloigna à son tour tranquillement dans le couloir. Pour une fois que Maître Akito dormait comme un loir, quelle importance qu'il fasse douze heures de sommeil au lieu des cinq qu'il passait généralement par nuit ?

Le plancher craqua à peine sous ses pas discrets.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau.

* * *

Il y avait une sorte de buée lumineuse contre l'écran de ses paupières closes. Une buée tiède. La sensation d'une baignoire d'eau tiède qu'on vient de quitter, membres engourdis.

La joue collée contre son oreiller, Akito ouvrit à demi les yeux. Un instant prolongé de confusion dans sa tête, le temps de se réhabituer au creux de son corps dans le futon moelleux. Puis, lentement, il se tourna sur le dos et s'étira. Longuement, goûtant le frissonnement agréable de ses muscles endoloris qui se détendaient. Il avait l'air d'un chat au sortir d'une sieste qui s'abandonne avec volupté à ses étirements.

Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas cette atroce migraine qui lui transperçait le cerveau avec des manières de marteau-piqueur. Et malgré ses quelques courbatures de la veille, il n'avait pas mal, il ne se sentait pas souffreteux. Par contre… et il fronça les sourcils… Par contre, ses vêtements lui faisaient l'effet désagréable de doigts restés trop longtemps dans l'eau chaude : moites et fripés. Ce qui n'était guère étonnant vu qu'il s'était endormi tout habillé, les vêtements encore humides et froissés de son passage sous la pluie d'Okinawa.

Akito se redressa à demi, écartant quelques mèches noires de son visage.

Hibari. Aujourd'hui, il allait le mettre au courant pour le concours de dessin. Après toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait éprouvé pour Emi, le vieil homme pourrait à nouveau être serein en apprenant que sa jeune élève allait participer.

Le jeune chef de clan étira les bras et se redressa complètement, en position assise.

Emi. Aujourd'hui, elle allait revenir d'Okinawa. A cette pensée, une soudaine impatience s'empara du jeune homme. C'était comme lorsqu'on est enfant et qu'on compte les jours avant Noël, qu'on compte les heures qu'il reste, le jour de son anniversaire, avant que les invités de son goûter n'arrivent.

Il avait envie de la revoir. Il avait envie qu'elle soit déjà là. Mais surtout, et ça, c'était devenu encore plus évident, encore plus fort pour lui depuis hier… il voulait passer à la vitesse supérieure. Et aussitôt, sans crier gare, lui apparut la vision d'un Shiguré hilare qui, levant un pouce enthousiaste, clamait d'une voix nasillarde « Mes félicitations, Akito Soma ! Vous êtes devenu un homme ! ». Akito envoya immédiatement paître le cousin et sa vision en murmurant, une petite veine exaspérée sur la tempe :

« Quand je dis 'vitesse supérieure', ça ne veut pas dire 'lui sauter dessus', abruti ! »

(Et au même instant, à l'autre bout de la ville, Shiguré éternua bruyamment sur le manuscrit dont il était en train de rédiger les derniers feuillets sous les yeux humides de son éditrice, qui n'y croyait plus.

« Tiens ? On dirait que je m'enrhume… » fit-il.

« Je vous apporte du thé, une soupe, des ramen, un kotatsu… mais par pitié, Senseï… TERMINEZ VOTRE DERNIERE PAGE ! »

« Hum… je regrette… mais je crois bien que je sens venir les premiers symptômes de la grippe… »

« SENSEEEEEIII ! »)

Akito poussa un soupir agacé. Puis repliant une jambe, il y appuya son coude droit d'un air songeur.

Il le voulait vraiment. Il voulait continuer de se rapprocher d'Emi. Ce qu'il avait avoué à Oba-san, la veille, à l'hôpital, cette chose-là était bien réelle, bien vivante, à l'intérieur de lui. Ce sentiment-là était bien vivant. Et de le dire hier soir, au chevet de la vieille dame endormie, avait été comme de tendre les mains. Des mains au creux desquelles palpitait une impression d'oiseau tiède, fragile et réconfortante. Ses paumes en étaient encore chaudes, même après le retour au Manoir, même en se réveillant dans le vase clos de cette chambre.

Avec précaution, il replia les doigts sur sa paume droite. Juste pour retenir encore un peu cette impression, juste pour la laisser fondre dans sa main et se diffuser en lui.

Je lui dirai. Je veux lui dire. Pour que je puisse prononcer ce nom comme avant. Pour que je puisse prononcer « Millie-chan » et qu'elle se retourne, tout simplement, comme avant.

« Comme avant ».

Le jeune homme contempla d'un air un peu plus soucieux les plis de son drap.

Oui, il restait le problème de la mémoire d'Emi. Sa mémoire qui, à deux reprises, avait oscillé. L'été dernier, à Okinawa, lorsqu'ils avaient dessiné ensemble pour le défi de dessin, juste avant le baiser. Et puis hier soir, dans le vieux phare, avec sa dent à lui au creux de la paume blessée d'Emi.

A nouveau, les couleurs diluées de la scène de la veille, dans le vieux phare. La voix d'Emi qui déclarait : « _C'est la dent d'une personne à laquelle je tenais beaucoup. Mais je l'avais oublié. Et même maintenant, je n'arrive pas à la voir, à me rappeler de ces traits, à lui trouver une place dans mes souvenirs. Pourtant, cette personne était importante pour moi. Je l'aimais. »_ Puis, avec une douceur infinie, qui terminait : « _Je ne me souviens pas de cette personne. Mais il fallait que je trouve cette toute petite trace, juste pour me dire que tout ça a bel et bien existé. Que ce petit garçon a existé. Et que moi-aussi, j'ai existé, cet été-là. »_

Jusqu'à quel point Emi avait-elle retrouvé la mémoire ? C'était la question qui avait cherché à s'immiscer sans répit dans son esprit. Mais apparemment, les souvenirs de la blondinette avaient l'air plutôt confus.

Cependant, en voulant se rapprocher d'elle, l'effet de l'hypnose d'Hatori ne risquait-elle pas de se dissiper ? Et tôt ou tard…

Tôt ou tard… il y aura bien un moment où je ne pourrai plus reculer… un moment où elle redemandera mais où cette fois-ci, tous les deux, on saura déjà ce qui est vrai et faux…

Et à ce moment-là…

Il y eut un instant de flottement, très léger, mais intense.

Pour finalement s'apercevoir que ce moment-là, s'il devait arriver… Akito le laisserait arriver. Il ne chercherait ni à le forcer, ni à le retarder. Il espérait toutefois que le temps qu'il lui restait ne permettrait pas à ce moment-là d'arriver.

Le jeune homme rejeta son drap. Et s'immobilisa, le visage soudain beaucoup plus sombre.

Il restait aussi un autre problème. Celui de « l'autre ».

Une giclée de violence, étonnamment concrète dans ses veines.

C'était pire que de haïr. Parce que cette chose éveillait tout ce qu'il y avait de pire en lui. Un « pire » effrayant.

Akito demeura quelques secondes immobile, une tension atroce dans tout le corps. Puis, d'un geste brusque, il se mit debout. Ses pieds étaient fermement ancrés dans le tatami. Il pouvait sentir en dessous la texture compacte, solide, du bois du plancher.

Le jeune homme avait parfaitement conscience que « l'autre » ne saurait rester dupé encore très longtemps. D'ailleurs… il devait déjà sûrement savoir. Mais Akito prendrait les devants. Et « l'autre » n'aurait tout simplement pas son mot à dire. Lorsque Akito voulait quelque chose, lorsque Akito avait pris une décision, c'était comme de se retrouver la gorge à quelques centimètres de la lame particulièrement fine et tranchante du sabre d'un samouraï particulièrement vengeur et enragé.

L'idée de revoir le sourire en forme de grimace de « l'autre », l'idée de devoir respirer l'odeur infecte de cette chambre rendait malade le jeune chef de clan. Mais…

La sensation de la main d'Emi accrochée à sa veste, qui le retenait, hier soir, sur le perron. Sa petite hésitation, son adorable petite hésitation, avant de déclarer : « _Et aussi… continue de m'appeler Emi, d'accord ? Ne change rien. Ne change surtout rien. D'accord ? »_

Le sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé. Quelque chose qui effleurait, très doux, le changement entre eux. Cet adorable sourire-là, Akito l'aurait embrassé. Cependant, ce n'était ni une possible interruption de Miyuki, ni la pluie, ni même la conscience légèrement agacée de reproduire une scène digne d'un shojo manga, qui l'avaient retenu. C'était Emi. Ou plutôt, l'impression d'épuisement et de tension inexplicables de la blondinette qu'il avait entraperçut par touches interrompues.

Ce qui lui fit penser… Il restait ce problème-là aussi.

Ce qui s'était produit lors de ces onze années de séparation. Ce flou dans lequel baignait ce dont il avait été témoin au Manoir Soma, la nuit de la crise d'Emi… et l'étrange impression de malaise que lui avait procuré la scène entre Emi et sa mère, au retour du phare.

Ces onze années-là. Ce laps de temps qui lui était hermétiquement fermé. Pour l'instant. Parce que le jeune homme comptait bien s'attaquer à ce coffre-fort-là. Mais bien entendu, pas question d'employer la dynamite de Jo Dalton.

Akito se débarrassa de sa veste, qu'il laissa glisser sur le futon. Puis, d'un pas ferme et décidé, il se dirigea vers l'un des panneaux coulissants de la pièce, à demi dissimulé par un paravent.

Il n'était tout simplement plus question d'envisager ces trois mois sans Emi. Tout comme il avait décidé de ramener Hibari avec lui, au Manoir. Juste pour partager encore un peu de cette présence vibrante et pleine, toujours pleine. Et il y avait aussi le retour de Ketsuké et de Hasumi-san, sa grand-mère. Le jeune chef de clan n'aurait effectivement pas le temps de s'ennuyer.

Le battant délicatement décoré de la porte coulissante se déplaça dans un roulement feutré, dévoilant le luxe zen d'une large salle de bain dans laquelle on aurait pu caser une famille de quatre personnes, berger allemand compris.

Avant toute autre chose, prendre un bain.

Et pour une fois, c'était Akito qui devait mettre la main à la pâte et faire couler l'eau. Tout en tournant les robinets, une vision s'imposa dans son esprit, celle d'une Emi l'air faussement épouvantée qui s'exclamait « Nyo ! Fais attention, Akito, tu risques de te fouler un cheveux ! » Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement. Puis brusquement, s'élargirent en un sourire amusé, qui éclata en un bref et unique rire. Instant qui s'interrompit avec la sonnerie de son mobile, resté dans la poche de sa veste.

Agacé, le jeune homme se redressa. Il tapota vaguement sa chemise et les poches de son pantalon avant de tourner la tête vers sa chambre et la veste abandonnée sur le futon.

« Allons bon… qui peut bien m'appeler à cette heure-ci du… » grommela t-il.

Il s'interrompit en voyant les aiguilles de sa montre. Puis, il secoua l'objet. Probablement du sable d'Okinawa dans les rouages. Ou alors, elle n'était pas waterproof. Parce que sinon, pourquoi aurait-elle affiché avec une nonchalance affligeante midi trente ?

Le jeune homme se gratta les cheveux, les yeux mi-clos, sur fond de sonnerie imperturbable. Puis, brusquement, une seconde d'inquiétude.

Emi. Hibari-senseï.

Et il s'en fut vivement décrocher.

« Akito Soma » dit-il, en guise de bienvenue.

Et ce fut à peu près la seule réplique qu'il prononça dans toute la durée de sa brève communication. Avant de raccrocher, très lentement.

Derrière lui, l'eau du bain giclait à grand bruit. Se tenant immobile sur le seuil de la salle de bains, il contempla d'un air vide la baignoire. Puis, il s'avança, se pencha et ferma les robinets.

Finalement, il allait se contenter d'une douche. Très rapide.

* * *

Emi contemplait sans le voir, d'un œil somnolent, le ciel sur lit de nuages qui s'étendait à travers son hublot. Elle ne s'en rendait pas encore totalement compte mais la parenthèse d'Okinawa venait de s'achever. Cette longue, cette épuisante, cette déroutante parenthèse.

La jeune fille détourna les yeux du hublot et les posa, l'air encore moins convaincu, sur la tablette ouverte face à son siège. Un cahier y était étalé, stylo et règle abandonnés sur le côté, au beau milieu d'une série de colonnes inachevées. Son livre de comptes. Et tel que c'était parti, le calcul allait être très simple : livrer double dose de modèles pour Ayamé-san ou trouver un deuxième petit boulot. Quoique vu l'état de sa main, la couture et le dessin s'annonçaient comme exercices des plus périlleux.

Pourquoi est-ce que la vie coûte aussi cher à Tokyo ! J'aurai dû faire des réserves, oui, tu aurais dû, Emi !se sermonna t-elle en silence.

Une pause.

Puis, croisant les bras sur sa tablette et y appuyant une mine soudain abattue, la blondinette se plaignit intérieurement :

Mais… c'est justement ma réserve de secours que j'ai utilisé pour venir ici !

Redressant légèrement le visage, son regard tomba sur sa main bandée.

Peu importe. Si c'était à refaire, je l'aurai refait sans hésiter. Je vais me débrouiller. Je sais que je vais me débrouiller. Parce que je ne peux pas leur demander. Je ne peux tout simplement pas leur demander, alors que… alors qu'ils doivent encore rembourser… ces dettes. Ces dettes-là. Non. Je ne peux pas.

Et d'un geste vif, la jeune fille se redressa entièrement et s'empara de son stylo, l'énergie de toute la création de l'univers entre les mains.

Oui ! Je vais me débrouiller ! Je PEUX le faire ! Après tout, le loyer de la pension n'est pas si élevé que ça, mes frais de scolarité de cette année ont été réglés, je n'ai que moi à nourrir – enfin, mis à part Manga et Omohide mais leurs exigences ne risquent pas encore de me mettre sur la paille ! – et des petits boulots, ce n'est pas ce qui manque à Tokyo !

Et puis, il restait le concours de dessin. Même si le côté pécuniaire du prix ne plaisait pas trop à Emi, cela restait toutefois un bon apport dans le financement de ses études et il lui resterait de quoi tenir modestement mais bien, le temps de remettre à flot ses finances.

Enfin… à condition de gagner, bien entendu.

* * *

Il y avait une atmosphère de neige dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Akito n'y avait jamais prêté attention mais cette fois-ci, c'était bien là, sous ses pieds, dans cet air qu'il respirait, dans ce silence feutré qui s'épanchait, très doucement, à la manière de flocons sur un paysage en attente. Et pour finir, dans cette chambre sans bruits, comme figée dans de la glace.

Mais cette personne dans ce lit… elle n'était que momentanément « en suspens », n'est-ce pas ? Et il pensait « en suspens » comme on dirait « en sursis ».

Une question tellement, tellement stupide, une question de gamin de cinq ans qui confond encore les mots, alors qu'il savait parfaitement ce que signifiaient les termes qui venaient d'être abordés, dans le couloir, avec le médecin.

Non. Ce n'était ni « en suspens » et ni « en sursis ». Mais tout ça, le jeune homme le savait déjà. Inutile de le répéter. Inutile d'expliquer ce que voulait dire « coma irréversible ». Et dans le couloir, tout en marchant avec lui vers cette chambre, le médecin avait dû s'en apercevoir car il n'avait pas insisté, car son ton n'était pas condescendant mais discret, emprunt d'une sincère retenue. Et aussi, parce qu'il avait laissé le jeune chef de clan sur le seuil de cette chambre, et qu'il s'était retiré sans se faire remarquer.

Akito était demeuré là, sur ce seuil. Mais ce n'était pas comme avant, comme lorsqu'il marquait une pause avant d'entrer saluer son professeur de dessin au temple, cette petite pause comme pour traverser le miroir du monde en forme de parenthèse salutaire d'Hibari. Le jeune homme contemplait en silence la berge vers laquelle s'éloignait le vieil homme. Cette berge dont les contours lui avaient toujours semblé si familiers. Cette berge dont il avait toujours cru qu'il serait le premier à atteindre. Et finalement, il était « celui qui restait ». Même si c'était pour si peu de temps encore.

Le jeune homme sentit ses pieds se remettre à avancer. Vers le lit. Vers la chaise qui attendait à son chevet. Se sentant comme s'il venait de manquer une marche d'escalier.

La logique… La logique n'existait pas. Elle ne devait pas exister. Sinon, pourquoi lui, qui était censé finir sa vie plus tôt que les autres, devait voir ceux qui auraient dû rester partir avant lui ?

Il s'immobilisa près de la chaise.

Mais cette personne dans ce lit… elle était encore en vie. Cette personne dans ce lit… son cœur battait et elle respirait. Cette personne dans ce lit… cette personne qui était venu tellement de fois le chercher, tout au fond de lui-même… cette personne qui avait voulu le soustraire à cette existence en vase clos.

Sur le dossier de la chaise, la main d'Akito trembla légèrement.

Cette personne-là… n'était-ce pas ce qu'on appelait « une famille » ?

« Senseï… »

Le jeune homme recula légèrement la chaise, prenant soin de ne pas faire racler les pieds sur le sol, et s'y assit.

Une pause.

Les bras du vieil homme… avaient-ils toujours été aussi minces ? Et ces veines, ces veines qui ressortaient comme un délicat trait d'encre… Hibari avait-il toujours été aussi pâle ?

« Senseï… Emi va participer au concours de dessin. »

Les mots qui sortaient de la bouche d'Akito ressemblaient au souffle en forme de buée d'une respiration en hiver. Il les voyait s'épanouir et s'évaporer. Il désirait plus que tout les envoyer au vieux bonze. S'il vous plaît, faites-les lui parvenir, pensait-il, mais c'est vrai, le jeune homme ne croyait en rien, il ne pouvait prier qui que ce soit, quoi que ce soit, d'intervenir. Alors il reprit à nouveau. Il reprit comme si il bavardait à nouveau avec son professeur, comme s'il venait de dire « Tadaima » et que rien n'avait changé entre-temps.

« Nous en avons discuté, là-bas, à Okinawa, et j'ai compris combien elle avait besoin d'être soutenue. Alors, je vais la soutenir, j'ai décidé que j'allais le faire. Parce que je le veux. Parce que ça en vaut la peine, elle en vaut la peine. Vous aviez raison, Senseï. Je ne l'ai pas vu avant, je ne voulais rien voir, mais son trait m'a ouvert la vue. Ce don en elle existe pour de bon. Et je veux tout faire pour qu'il s'épanouisse, pour qu'Emi puisse continuer de le cultiver. »

Puis, se penchant en avant, il confia :

« Le dessin qu'elle a choisi, c'est le nu qu'elle a fait de moi, vous vous rappelez, celui du défi de dessin. »

Il contempla d'un air songeur la perfusion sur le bras gauche d'Hibari. Avant d'ajouter :

« Ce dessin, je le détestais. Parce que j'y étais à découvert, parce que je le trouvais cru. Mais depuis ce temps-là… les choses ont changé. »

Il se redressa, un sourire triste qui se retient, au bord des lèvres.

« Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit. Je ne vous l'ai jamais raconté parce que je n'en ai pris conscience que récemment. Parce que me rappeler de cette époque-là était quelque chose d'à la fois insupportable et essentiel. Cette époque-là... en fait, je crois que ça doit ressembler un peu à l'effet que ça fait, lorsqu'on se tient sur un vélo et qu'on lâche le guidon, qu'on voit que tout va bien, alors on devient confiant et on continue de pédaler, avant que brusquement, tout ne dérape en une seule seconde. Oui. C'était cette époque-là. L'époque où j'ai connu Emi, à Okinawa, juste avant de vous rencontrer. »

Une pause. Puis, il continua :

« Cet été-là… je me suis senti vivant. Je me sentais vivre, et c'était une chose si simple, si naturelle, le cœur qui bat après avoir couru, le goût des aliments qui donnait à nouveau faim, les mains sales qui devienne propres sous le jet d'eau fraîche. Cette vie-là, elle était si simple, mais si réelle, j'avais l'impression de me réveiller d'une vie de rêves. Et quand je voyais Oba-san, Gen-san, Tarô-sempaï, tous ces gens que j'ai croisé… quand je voyais Millie-chan… j'avais l'impression d'être chez moi, mais c'était un chez-moi que je n'avais jamais connu. »

Doucement, à nouveau, un petit creux que remplit en pointillé le « bip » discret de l'électrocardiogramme.

« Et ce qui reste de cette époque, ce sont mes souvenirs à moi. Leurs mémoires à elles - à Oba-san, à Millie-chan – leurs mémoires ont été effacées. Mon ordre a été rejeté. Même en m'interposant… je n'ai pas réussi à les protéger, à la protéger. Finalement, alors que je pensais avoir toujours été celui qui contrôlait… j'ai été constamment manipulé. Je ne suis, en vérité, qu'un objet. »

Ces mots qui, tout doucement, dérapaient. Malgré le visage d'Akito qui se cramponnait.

« En fin de compte, ce n'est pas Hatori qui a enfreint la règle, ce n'était pas lui qui a commis un acte de trahison envers le clan, en aimant et voulant épouser Kana. C'est moi. C'était moi qui ait commis « le crime » de me détacher du Jyunnishi, en rencontrant Emi. En voulant rester avec elle. En trichant avec le destin, avec cette malédiction. »

Brusquement, il prit conscience du lit immobile malgré le souffle silencieux qui animait Hibari. Tout doucement, quelque chose qui commençait à chavirer à l'intérieur de lui.

« Toutes ces choses… »

Sa voix semblait tout à coup aussi fragile qu'un verre en cristal sur le point de se briser.

« Toutes ces choses… j'aurai voulu vous les dire pour que vous puissiez les écouter. Mais… »

Il fallait qu'il s'accroche à quelque chose. Il fallait que ses doigts s'agrippent à n'importe quoi.

« Mais… finalement… vous n'avez pas tenu votre promesse, n'est-ce pas, Senseï. Vous n'avez pas tenu votre promesse. Celle de ne pas partir avant moi. »

Les mains du jeune homme se recroquevillèrent sur ses genoux.

« Pourtant… pourtant, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Je ne devrais même pas le dire. Vous avez été la seule personne – la seule qui me restait, la seule qui me reconnaissait – à me dire que la malédiction que je portais ne devais pas contaminer ce que j'étais. »

Il se tut, baissant légèrement la tête. La tension dans ses mains se relâcha peu à peu.

« En fait… »

Lentement, accompagnant le crescendo d'un dernier aveu, son visage se redressa.

« Avec le temps, après tout ce qui s'est passé, j'aurai pourtant dû retenir la leçon. Avec moi, il n'y a ni promesse, ni « pour toujours ». Mais je voudrais juste… J'aurai simplement voulu une fois, rien qu'une seule fois, faire une promesse qui ne se romprait pas entre-temps. Je veux une promesse qui s'accomplira. Même si… »

Son regard se posa sur Hibari. Un regard entier, net, débarrassé de la gangue de froide impassibilité qui le protégeait, qui le noyait depuis toutes ces années au Manoir, juste pour ne pas perdre pied, juste pour ne pas les laisser entrer et le décortiquer.

Le jeune homme regardait son professeur comme un enfant au chevet de son grand-père. Et ce regard, il était demeuré toujours là, inchangé, tout au fond de lui.

Doucement, la voix d'Akito qui reprenait :

« Même si… »

Et les mots qui s'entendent s'arrêtèrent là.

Parce que, en silence, dans ce temps qui coulait au ralenti sous la glace de cette chambre, un enfant serrait la main de son grand-père pour mieux lâcher prise ensuite.

* * *

Le hall de l'aéroport n'en finissait plus de déborder de gens, de bruits, et de bagages. Pas encore tout à fait perdue, Emi essayait tant bien que mal de se frayer un passage dans une foule qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un métro aux heures de pointe.

Surtout, ne pas perdre de vue le panneau « Sortie », ne perds pas le panneau de vue, ne perds pas le… Où est-ce qu'il est passé !

Et la civilisation reprit ses marques en détraquant à nouveau la boussole interne de la blondinette. Bien entendu, Okinawa n'était évidemment pas un morceau paumé de cambrousse situé à mi-chemin entre la Préhistoire et le bout du monde. C'était un lieu à dimension humaine, contrairement à la capitale du Japon, dont on ne s'embarrassait même plus d'établir des limites géographiques.

Finalement, suivant son instinct et un groupe de touristes japonais de retour d'Europe, la jeune fille réussit à franchir la porte vitrée donnant sur le hall des arrivées. Et avec un soulagement compréhensible et un début de claustrophobie, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Se rappelant avec une grimace qu'elle allait devoir rentrer en bus et en métro, le taxi ayant soudain grimpé au rang des luxes très VIP tels que les sushis ou les sacs à main de marques françaises.

Tout en franchissant la sortie, un brin déprimée, Emi se préparait déjà mentalement à sortir sa précieuse monnaie pour acheter un ticket, lorsqu'elle fut tirée de ces tristes pensées par une voix enthousiaste qui s'écriait :

« Là ! Miné, elle est là ! »

« Bien vu, Miwako ! Vite, tous sur elle ! Et toi, Arashi, n'oublie pas la valise ! »

Et avant même d'avoir pu placer un seul « nyo », Emi se retrouva entourée par deux jeunes femmes – visage de brune malicieuse pour l'une, et visage d'ange espiègle aux cheveux roses pour l'autre – et hop, elles lui passèrent chacune un bras sous les siens, et zou, elles la poussèrent joyeusement dans une voiture d'où s'extirpait un mètre quatre-vingt d'humeur massacrante sous les traits d'un jeune homme vociférant :

« Tu m'prends pour qui ! Le baaya-kun de service ! »

« Le baka-kun, plutôt… »

Furieux, mais se penchant déjà pour récupérer le bagage de la blondinette, l'interpellé brandit un majeur outragé vers la face hilare de la jeune femme brune, qui s'empressa de refermer la portière sur elle et de se tourner vers Emi, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Opération 'Mettre le grappin sur blondinette perdue' remplie avec succès ! »

Et à l'avant, sa complice se retourna et renchérit avec un air adorable :

« Sois la bienvenue, Emi-chan ! »

Complètement ranimée, Emi s'écria joyeusement :

« Nyo ! Miné ! Miwako ! Quelle efficacité et surtout… quel choc ! J'ai bien cru que je me faisais kidnapper ! »

Puis, le visage soudain soucieux, elle ajouta :

« Mais… vous n'auriez pas dû vous déranger, surtout avec la robe du concours à faire, et la boutique d'Ayamé-san qui… »

La jeune assistante du maudit la coupa aussitôt :

« … ne va rien dire du tout, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, ça nous faisait plaisir, à Miwako et à moi, de venir te chercher à l'aéroport, et ça nous faisait aussi une pause agréable dans le boulot et les études ! Alors, comme tu m'as donné ton heure de retour lorsque je t'ai appelée, lundi… nous avons pu mettre sur pied ce petit kidnapping ! »

La jeune femme ponctua sa réplique d'un petit clin d'œil jovial. Emi sourit à son tour et hocha la tête, ravie de ne pas avoir à se battre pour quelques centimètres carré d'oxygène dans l'un des compartiments en forme de boite de sardine du métro.

« Au fait, comment s'est passé ton voyage ? » demanda Miwako.

« Bien, bien ! Mais dites-moi, comment se passe la confection de la robe pour le concours ? Vous avez bien avancé ? Et la rencontre avec Alissa ? Tout s'est bien déroulé ? » s'enquit à son tour Emi.

En tant qu'élève de dernière année dans la prestigieuse Ecole de stylisme Yaz'art, Miné devait présenter lors du défilé de fin d'année un modèle original afin de clore son cycle d'études et d'obtenir son diplôme. Elle était aidée dans cette périlleuse entreprise par sa camarade de classe Miwako, ainsi que d'une troisième partenaire. Or, comme il semblait un peu difficile de présenter un vêtement sans un support vivant pour l'animer, Miné avait contacté Emi, lundi, se rappelant qu'elle lui avait déjà parlé d'une camarade de classe à qui la carrière de mannequin ne déplairait pas : l'ex-Yankee, Alissa Uotani. Et après plusieurs allers-retours téléphoniques entre Okinawa et Tokyo, l'affaire avait été entendue, Alissa, contactée, et ses mesures, prises, pour la future robe du défilé.

Toutefois, Miné n'eut guère l'occasion de résumer la situation à la blondinette. Avec un élan à en faire trembler les structures métalliques anti-tremblements de terre de l'aéroport, Arashi, le Grand Méchant Jeune Homme Pas Content, accessoirement dit le « baaya-kun » provisoire de ces dames, prit possession de la voiture, enfin, du siège conducteur. Ses cheveux dressés comme une gerbe d'épis de blé se ployèrent (mais sans se rompre, tout comme le blé également) contre le plafond de la voiture.

« La prochaine fois, j'me ferai payer ! » lâcha t-il, toujours d'une humeur à faire fuir une savane entière.

« Tu as tout à fait raison, Arashi. Un p'tit pourboire de 100 yens, ça te va ? » déclara d'un ton faussement grave Miné, tout en lui tendant le billet.

Le visage du jeune homme s'empourpra, on voyait clairement la pression monter, jusqu'à céder par un « Espèce de… ! » qui fut heureusement intercepté par Miwako, ou plutôt, par la bouche de cette dernière, qui scella le blasphème par un baiser retentissant.

« Arashi, c'est moi qui te dédommagerai, d'accord ? » lui annonça t-elle.

Puis, baissant d'un ton mais continuant avec un tel d'enthousiasme que les dernières personnes dans la file des taxis écoutèrent par la vitre baissée tous les détails avec une attention à visée instructive, elle ajouta :

« On pourrait faire ça… et puis encore ça… et ça aussi… et… »

A côté d'elle Arashi faisait une tête de supplice de Tantale, doublé d'un embarras qui allait grandissant. Sur le siège arrière, Miné se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire et Emi contemplait la scène avec une goutte de sueur amusée sur le front.

« T'es… t'es folle de me dire ça là, tout de suite ! En plus, on a des passagers et c'est moi qui dois conduire… ! » finit par s'emporter Arashi.

« Oui, et on aimerait quand même arriver saines et sauves et avant la nuit… » suggéra Miné, en levant un index sentencieux.

« Ta gueule, Miné ! » tempêta le jeune homme, tout en faisant démarrer le moteur.

Et en parlant de ponctualité, Emi se redressa d'un seul coup, s'écriant :

« Ah ! Nyo ! L'heure ! Il est quelle heure ! »

« C'est nouveau ça, tu te préoccupes de l'heure ? Je suis fière de toi, tu fais des progrès ! » rit Miné, pour qui la ponctualité légendaire d'Emi était source inépuisable de paris entre elle et Ayamé, lorsqu'il s'agissait de deviner l'heure exacte à laquelle la jeune fille arriverait à la boutique.

« Il est 16h11. » fit Miwako, intriguée par cette soudaine bouffée de panique chez Emi.

La blondinette poussa un soupir soulagé.

« Ouf ! J'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi… »

« Tu vas rendre visite à ton professeur, à l'hôpital ? Hibari-san, c'est ça ? » s'enquit Miné.

« En fait, je… »

« OÏ ! Bon, puisque j'suis venu jusqu'ici et que j'ai le volant entre les mains… où est-ce qu'on va ? J'suppose qu'on va déposer vot'copine chez elle, hein… alors… heu… t'habites où ? »

Les derniers mots étaient adressés à Emi, qui s'interrompit. Arashi s'était retourné et attendait, le visage plus calme et le ton nettement plus posé.

« Ah… c'est le quartier de Kagurazaka… Mais tu peux me déposer à la station de métro, ma pension est juste à… » commença la blondinette.

« Ca va ! Quand on sera arrivé à la gare de ton quartier, t'auras juste à me dire quelle rue prendre jusqu'à ta pension. Tant qu'à faire, autant bien faire les choses jusqu'au bout. » l'interrompit-il, tout en attachant sa ceinture de sécurité et en desserrant le frein à main.

Miné joignit les mains d'un air ému directement appris des Cours d'Art Dramatique Ayamé Soma, et déclara à Emi :

« Tu vois, Emi. Arashi a beau avoir une tête qui me ferait changer de trottoir, c'est un véritable gentleman ! »

Elle fut immédiatement gratifiée d'un « Je t'ai entendu, Miné ! Va te faire voir ! » de la part du jeune homme qui lui lança ses foudres divines et un regard meurtrier par le biais du rétroviseur.

« Excepté bien évidemment le langage… » se désola la jeune femme brune.

Miwako, le visage attendri et complètement inconsciente des dangers de l'amour au volant, s'accrocha au bras de son petit ami en s'écriant :

« Arashi a un cœur en or, c'est vrai ! »

« Ta ceinture de sécurité ! Boucle-la vite ! Et toi, derrière, oui, toi, celle qui m'a kidnappé ma chérie pour ta foutue équipe de travail pour ce foutu concours… boucle ta grande gueule ! »

Ignorant la menace mais accordant une pause à Arashi (mieux valait le laisser tranquille lorsqu'il conduisait), Miné se tourna vers Emi et reprit la conversation.

« La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlées, au téléphone, tu m'as dit que ta grand-mère allait sortir de l'hôpital à la fin du mois, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, si tout va bien. Maman est encore en train de lui chercher une infirmière à domicile… Mais comme je vais très vite revenir à Okinawa, ce serait plutôt du temporaire. » fit Emi.

« Attends une minute. Tu vas revenir là-bas pour le nouvel an, comme l'année dernière, c'est ça ? »

La jeune fille secoua la tête, hésita un peu, puis sourit :

« Non. Je reviens au mois d'avril prochain. Définitivement. »

Miné eut un instant de surprise. Depuis le temps que sa jeune collègue à la boutique leur parlait de son rêve d'entrer à Todai, pour poursuivre des études artistiques… Qu'un tel changement se soit produit en un si court laps de temps, c'était limite… choquant.

« Mais… et Todai ? Tu ne vas pas tenter l'examen d'entrée ? Ce n'était pas ton but, en venant à Tokyo ? » s'interrogea Miné.

Même Miwako et Arashi prirent une expression étonnée.

« Tu vises haut, pour tes concours d'entrée… » fit Arashi.

Miwako, à qui Miné avait déjà fait allusion au désir d'Emi d'entrer dans la prestigieuse université tokyoïte pour y suivre les traces de sa grand-mère peintre, intervint d'une petite voix attristée :

« Mais… Emi-chan… tu vas vraiment laisser tomber ? »

Il était extrêmement difficile de résister à l'adorable visage de Miwako. C'était comme d'essayer de passer devant une vitrine d'où vous interpellaient les plus mignons, les plus attendrissants petits chiots et chatons de la création.

« Non, Miwako. Disons plutôt que… j'ai revu mes priorités. »

Emi soupira et reprit, un sourire songeur aux lèvres :

« En fin de compte, même si je vous adore tous beaucoup, je sais que je ne m'habituerai jamais à Tokyo. En retournant à Okinawa, j'ai compris tout ça. J'aime voyager mais je crois bien qu'au final, je reste très attachée à ma maison. Et ma maison, c'est Okinawa, c'est ma grand-mère. Alors, j'ai décidé de m'inscrire dans une fac d'art de Naha, pour la prochaine rentrée universitaire ! »

Miné et Miwako échangèrent un regard entendu. Finalement, ce choix n'était pas vraiment absurde. Surtout si on prenait en compte l'enfer des concours d'entrée et des compétitions entre étudiants. Rien n'était pire que le stress, pour vous saper le moral, et un étudiant sans moral n'était plus bon à grand-chose, encore moins à être inspiré.

« Si tu y as bien réfléchi… et que c'est sans regrets… alors moi je dis, fonce ! » déclara Miné.

« Et tu peux compter sur nous pour venir te rendre visite pour les vacances d'été ! » s'enthousiasma Miwako.

La jeune assistante d'Ayamé croisa cependant les bras, réclamant avec un sourire :

« Mais dire que je comptais sur toi pour venir me soutenir le jour de mon accouchement… Tu ne pourras même pas voir le bébé ! »

Et oui. C'était sans aucun doute la nouvelle la plus extraordinaire du nouveau millénaire… Miné était enceinte de son patron et petit ami, Ayamé. La chose s'était produite le plus naturellement du monde, bien que totalement pas programmée du tout. Pour le jeune couple, d'avoir obtenu d'Akito la permission de sortir ensemble (certes, en fraude, puisque c'est par une manque d'attention qu'Akito avait répondu à l'affirmative à la demande d'Ayamé concernant Miné) tenait déjà du miracle. Si le maudit tentait à nouveau le coup avec le chef de clan, la chance trouverait sûrement un moyen de retourner sa veste, l'ingrate. Et envoyer un faire-part de naissance reviendrait à appuyer soi-même sur le détonateur. Sans compter la réaction des autres maudits…

Le couple avait donc pris les devants et organisé la résistance. D'abord avec Hatori, qui, après une réticence hésitante, avait finalement accepté de leur apporter son aide et son soutien, notamment en conservant le secret de la grossesse de Miné et en surveillant les possibles fuites qui pouvaient filtrer aux oreilles d'Akito. Momiji, également présent sur les lieux, avait accueilli la nouvelle avec enthousiasme, se joignant allègrement au mouvement. Puis, ce fut le tour de Yuki, quelques jours auparavant, qui l'apprit par un lapsus de la bouche du lapin ; après une conversation houleuse avec son frère, l'adolescent avait fini par comprendre et accepter la situation. Et même, à attendre avec un certain entrain l'arrivée de son futur neveu.

Emi et Miwako avaient été les premières personnes que Miné avait prévenu de sa grossesse-surprise. Toutes deux lui avaient promis de ne rien révéler tant que Miné ne leur en ait pas donné la permission.

Voyant la mine déçue de la jeune styliste, Emi sourit et répliqua, d'un ton espiègle :

« Mais je serai là jusqu'à la fin de ta grossesse, pratiquement ! Et puis, il est hors de question que je ne voie pas ton adorable petit bout de chou, ça non alors ! Tu peux être sûre que le lendemain, non, le jour même de sa naissance, je m'arrangerai pour venir féliciter personnellement les heureux parents et câliner leur mignon bébé ! Promis ! »

Très touchée, Miné lui pinça gentiment le nez avant de rire :

« Ne détourne quand même pas un avion pour ça ! »

« Si je gagne mon concours de dessin, je n'en aurai pas besoin ! Je m'achèterai un jet privé qui me déposera en bas de l'hôpital, oh, oh, oh ! »

« Alors ça y est, tu as pu enfin trouver l'inspiration pour ton dessin ? » s'enquit avec intérêt Miné, que le blondinette avait mis au courant du projet du concours, au téléphone.

Emi acquiesça vivement.

« Oui ! Enfin… si on veut. C'est bien un dessin de moi mais… je ne l'ai pas exécuté pour le concours. Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé des défis de dessin qu'organisait notre professeur, Hibari. »

« Ah oui, les fameux défis de dessin ! Ca m'a toujours fait pensé à un jeu télévisé. »

« Ben c'en est un. Le dessin que j'ai envoyé pour le concours. »

« Et il représente quoi, ton dessin ? »

Il y eut une demi-seconde de battement. Brusquement, alors qu'elle ne voyait aucun inconvénient à soumettre ce dessin aux médias et à un jury, Emi ne se voyait pas dire du tout « c'est un nu du cousin d'Ayamé-san, accessoirement aussi son chef de clan » à une personne en rapport même indirect avec son modèle.

Heureusement pour elle, le creux fut comblé par l'intervention de Miwako, qui s'écriait, d'une voix épouvantée :

« Emi-chan ! »

L'interpellée sursauta, de même que Miné et, nettement plus dangereux, Arashi, à son volant.

« Nyo ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Miwako ? Tu t'es fait mal ? »

« Moi, mal ? Mais c'est plutôt toi qui dois souffrir ! Ta main ! Je ne l'ai même pas remarquée… Pardon ! »

Emi posa les yeux sur sa main bandée puis reprit avec un sourire rassurant :

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave ! Je me suis juste coupée avec un éclat de verre, hier soir ! »

« Mais… ça doit faire très très mal… pauvre Emi… » se lamentait Miwako, ses grands yeux remplis de larmes compatissantes.

« Non, non, je t'assure, j'ai été bien soignée ! »

Miné saisit avec délicatesse la main blessée d'Emi et l'examina, sourcils froncés :

« La paume, c'est ça ? Et en plus, la droite. Pas pratique pour une droitière… et pas pratique non plus pour dessiner ou coudre.»

L'expression d'enjouement de la blondinette dégonfla de moitié, laissant transparaître un léger découragement.

« Je sais… J'arrive à peine à tenir un crayon. J'ai essayé de faire mes comptes dans l'avion, tout à l'heure. On aurait dit des pâtés de gamin de trois ans… Je crois que je vais avoir un peu de mal pour les commandes de ce mois-ci, à la boutique. Et ça m'arrange pas du tout, vraiment pas du tout, vu qu'on n'est qu'au début du mois. » grimaça t-elle.

Puis, poussant un soupir, elle reprit néanmoins d'un air décidé :

« Mais je vais me débrouiller ! Au pire, je prendrai un deuxième petit boulot en attendant de pouvoir livrer Ayamé-san ! Et puis, il me reste encore quelques sacs que j'avais confectionné juste avant de partir : je vous les apporterai à la boutique demain, après les cours ! »

Nouvel échange de regard entre Miné et Miwako. Malgré l'aide financière de ses parents, qui payaient ses frais de scolarité, Emi devait subvenir à son loyer et à ses frais de nourriture.

« Emi, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce… » commença Miné.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me débrouiller, au pire, je me serrerai un peu la ceinture mais pas de quoi mourir de faim ! » plaisanta la jeune fille.

Miné savait que question entêtement, la blondinette était un adversaire redoutable. Ca tombait bien, elle-aussi. Revenant à la charge, la jeune femme brune se trouva néanmoins impitoyablement coupée dans son élan par une sonnerie retentissante. Qui fut immédiatement suivie d'une recherche énergique de la part de trois des quatre occupants de la voiture, à la poursuite de leur téléphone portable. Bien entendu, l'appel se termina sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait pu mettre la main sur leur appareil.

« Tiens, ça me fait penser que je devrai peut-être rallumer le mien, de mobile… » songea à haute voix Emi, tout en ouvrant sa besace.

« Oh, tu as aussi un mobile, Emi ? C'est chouette, on va pouvoir s'échanger des messages ! » s'exclama Miwako, toute contente, l'appareil déjà en main pour noter le numéro de la blondinette.

« Oui, c'est incroyable mais Emi sera enfin joignable ! » confirma Miné.

Avec un petit rire, Emi sortit son téléphone portable flambant neuf de son sac et répliqua :

« J'ai encore un peu de mal à m'y habituer, mais je sais au moins composer un numéro et décrocher. »

« Montre voir ton modèle ? Ah ! C'est le même que celui de Yukari ! C'est très simple, regarde, je vais te montrer en deux minutes… » commença Miwako.

Emi lui tendit volontiers le mobile.

« Ah tiens ! On dirait bien que tu as un message vocal ! » fit remarquer la jeune femme.

« Où ça ? »

« Là, regarde. C'est cette petite icône qui clignote, en haut, à gauche de l'écran. C'est peut-être important, tu devrais l'écouter. » lui conseilla Miwako, tout en lui rendant le mobile.

Emi n'avait pu donner pour le moment son numéro de portable qu'à quelques personnes, en fait, uniquement celles qui l'avaient appelé la veille pour prendre de ses nouvelles : Miné et Tohru. Et à part elles, il y avait bien sûr sa mère. Ah, et aussi Akito, juste avant qu'il ne parte pour l'aéroport, hier soir.

Mais bon, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce soit lui. Je ne suis pas encore en retard et Hibari-senseï… Non. Ce n'est sûrement pas lui. Sûrement pas. se dit-elle.

« Hum… ça doit être ma mère, je lui ai dit qu'on s'appellerait dès que je serai arrivée à Tokyo. » déclara t-elle à haute voix.

Puis, avec une petite goutte de sueur, elle demanda à Miwako :

« Nyo… Miwako, comment on fait pour accéder au répondeur ? »

Avec un sourire, la jeune femme lui montra quel bouton appuyer, avant de se tourner vers Miné pour parler d'un détail qui lui était revenu concernant la robe pour le concours.

Ravie de recevoir son tout premier message, la blondinette porta le combiné à son oreille. Enthousiasme qui se figea rapidement. Le visage qui semblait s'arrêter, souffle en suspens, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de voix dans le combiné, dans le creux de l'oreille d'Emi. Doucement, la main qui tenait le mobile l'abaissa. Quelques secondes creuses, dans lesquelles les yeux bleus contemplèrent l'écran éteint. Puis, d'un seul coup, interrompant la conversation entre Miné et Miwako, la jeune fille se pencha vers le siège du conducteur et déclara :

« Excuse-moi, Arashi, je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait conduire jusque là mais… je ne vais finalement pas repasser par chez moi. Tu peux me déposer au prochain carrefour, il y a une gare d'après le panneau indicateur. Je me débrouillerai pour le reste. »

Voyant le front soucieux de la jeune fille, Miné s'enquit :

« Emi, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Emi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce qu'on peut t'aider ? Ton message… est-ce que c'était ta mère ? A propos de ta… grand-mère… ? » commença Miwako, inquiète.

Emi secoua la tête.

« Non. Non, rassure-toi, Miwako. Ca n'a rien à voir. Si ça se trouve… ce n'est que moi qui… me fais des idées… mais… »

Côté conducteur, Arashi profita d'un feu rouge à ce même instant pour se tourner vers Emi et dire :

« C'est où que tu dois aller, alors ? »

« Je vais me débrouiller, je te remerc… »

« Ecoute, tant que tu m'demandes pas d'aller à Kyoto, je me fous que ça soit à l'autre bout de la ville. En plus, t'as plutôt l'air pressée, j'me trompe ? Cet appel… si c'est quelque chose d'important, alors, autant pas perdre de temps. » répliqua avec philosophie Arashi, avant de vociférer à l'adresse de l'automobiliste de derrière un « va te faire voir, enfoiré ! » pour avoir klaxonné d'impatience.

Démarrant à nouveau, il reprit :

« Alors ? On va où ? »

« L'hôpital d'Eirokku. »

« L'hôpital universitaire ? J'connais. Et en plus, c'est pas loin d'ici. »

Tandis que la voiture tournait au coin de la rue, Miné intervint :

« Ce message… ça concerne ton professeur de dessin, Hibari-san ? »

Emi hocha la tête.

« Oui. C'était son autre élève, Akito. Il me disait qu'il devait annuler le cours de dessin d'aujourd'hui au temple parce qu'il était à son chevet. Il n'a rien précisé d'autre, juste qu'il allait me rappeler un peu plus tard. »

Miné n'avait jamais rencontré le jeune chef de clan mais Ayamé lui en avait parlé lorsqu'il lui avait avoué pour la malédiction, au début de leur relation. Une personne qui, d'après le maudit et le récit des malheureuses expériences de ses autres cousins, n'était pas des plus commodes. Voir même, à classer dans le rang des « salauds tyranniques ». Malgré tout, Emi avait survécu à l'année de cours de dessin qu'ils avaient passé ensemble… et puis, d'après ce qu'elle en avait dit à la boutique, Akito avait pris le relais de leur professeur après qu'Hibari ait été transféré à l'hôpital. Difficile donc de se faire une idée précise sur le personnage, d'autant plus qu'Emi avait l'air beaucoup plus détendue lorsqu'elle parlait de ses cours.

« Qui est Akito ? » demanda Miwako.

« Tu te souviens d'Ayamé ? Tu l'as vu à la boutique. C'est un de ses cousins. » expliqua Miné.

Miwako, qui avait aperçu le maudit par la vitrine de la boutique, s'enthousiasma :

« Ils sont de la même famille ? Alors il doit sûrement très beau, lui aussi ! »

Deux paires d'yeux se braquèrent vers Emi, dont le front se couvrit d'une goutte de sueur. Ce moment de vérité fut interrompu par Arashi, qui rappela à l'ordre Miwako :

« Miwako, c'est pas vraiment le moment de faire ce genre de réflexion. Tu vois pas qu'Emi est en train de se faire du mouron pour son prof ? »

Miné posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la blondinette et dit :

« Emi, je pense que si Akito t'a laissé ce message, ce n'était justement pas pour te préoccuper mais pour t'éviter des allers-retours inutiles entre le temple et chez toi. »

« Hôpital d'Eirokku, on y est. » déclara Arashi.

La voiture s'engagea dans l'allée menant à l'entrée principale.

« Je sais... je sais. » acquiesça doucement Emi à l'intention de Miné.

« Alors, tu sais aussi que quoi que ce soit, tu n'hésites pas à m'appeler ou à venir à la boutique, d'accord ? » insista la jeune assistante d'Ayamé.

« Et sur moi aussi, tu peux compter sur moi, Emi-chan ! » renchérit Miwako.

La voiture s'immobilisa devant l'entrée. Laissant le moteur tourner, Arashi quitta son siège et partit ouvrir le coffre. Ouvrant la portière, Emi se retourna vers ses deux amies et sourit :

« Je sais. Ca aussi, je le sais. Merci à vous deux. Merci. »

Elle sortit sur le trottoir, refermant la portière derrière elle.

« Hé ! »

Arashi posa devant elle son sac de voyage, une petite valise à roulettes.

« Tiens-nous au courant, pour ton prof. » ajouta t-il.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

« D'accord. Et merci, Arashi, d'avoir bien voulu me conduire jusqu'ici. Miné et Miwako n'ont pas tort : tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien ! »

La voix narquoise de Miné s'éleva par la vitre baissée :

« Elle t'a percé à jour, Arashi ! »

Le jeune homme s'empourpra et beugla vers la jeune styliste « La ferme ! » avant de remonter dans la voiture et de démarrer.

Par la vitre arrière, Miné eut le temps de voir Emi leur faire un petit signe avant d'attraper la poignée de sa valise et de traverser l'entrée de l'hôpital au pas de course.

* * *

Akito contempla d'un air peu emballé le distributeur de boissons de l'hôpital. Il avait horreur des boissons instantanées. Autant boire directement à la bouteille du produit vaisselle. Mais il avait besoin de « faire une pause ». Il avait besoin de récupérer un peu de chaleur dans son corps, même si c'était le temps de quelques gorgées de thé, et même si ce thé avait un goût infect.

A nouveau, le jeune homme se sentit brièvement manquer une marche d'escalier à l'intérieur de lui-même. Lentement, il replia ses doigts contre sa paume. La chaleur dans leur creux, cette chaleur qu'il avait rapporté d'Okinawa, avait disparu. Ses mains étaient à peine tièdes. Il serra un peu plus les doigts. Sentant une nouvelle fois la main d'Hibari entre les siennes, sa main qui ne répondait plus, à peine présente et pourtant beaucoup plus réelle que tout le reste de cette chambre, de cet hôpital.

Mes mains à moi… est-ce qu'elles seront aussi… A ce moment-là… mes mains à moi… Où seront mes mains ?

Il coupa brutalement le fil de cette pensée-là. Pas là, pas maintenant. Le plus tard possible, oui, le plus tard possible.

Regardant sans les lire les différentes propositions de boissons – thé, chocolat, café, cappuccino, le grand classique des distributeurs - il appuya au hasard sur un bouton. Pourvu que ce qu'il avalât fut chaud, peu importait le goût, qui d'ailleurs, devait être le même dans tous ces gobelets. La machine se mit à ronronner, préparant sa demande. Fixant la petite cavité où était accroché son gobelet, le jeune homme se demanda si Emi avait bien reçu le message qu'il lui avait envoyé sur son mobile. Ce qui lui fit également penser qu'il allait devoir lui annoncer, pour leur professeur.

L'espace d'une brève seconde, il sentit clairement ses mains perdre encore un peu de la faible tiédeur qui y restait.

Comment ces mots-là allaient-ils sortir de sa bouche ?

Je ne peux pas flancher. Je ne peux pas flancher.

De la petite cavité du distributeur, s'éleva une bouffée de vapeur translucide tandis que le jet de thé brûlant emplissait le gobelet. Le nuage de fumée le frappa au visage. Akito cligna des yeux. L'odeur artificielle de la boisson, à la fois lourde et légèrement écœurante, envahit violemment ses narines, sa bouche. Une odeur capiteuse, désagréable. L'odeur qui l'avait pris à la gorge, ce jour-là… l'odeur de cette chambre… l'odeur dans cette chambre…

L'image d'un enfant. Ou plutôt non. L'image de petits pieds d'enfant, ses petits pieds à lui, comme des petits tâches floues de lumière sur le plancher de la véranda en bois. Floues parce qu'il marchait vite. Floues parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de très désagréable devant les yeux, comme s'il regardait à travers une vitre humide de condensation, en hiver. Il faisait beau. Il pouvait le dire malgré tout car il y avait l'odeur du jardin, et surtout la lumière. On aurait dit que le soleil avait avalé une plume d'ange. Et tout ce qui s'y détachait – les massifs de camélias cramoisis, l'herbe émeraude de la pelouse, la véranda en bois, et même les pas des servantes et les servantes elle-mêmes, qui se faisaient encore plus discrètes – tout cela était soudain devenu infiniment plus réel, plus tangible, que d'habitude. Ses petits pieds s'immobilisèrent. Le contact lisse et tiède comme une main de l'un des battants en bois verni de portes coulissantes grandes ouvertes. Le seuil de cette pièce, tiède elle-aussi, douceur lumineuse du parquet, mais sauf dans les coins, les coins où gisaient des flaques toutes noires d'obscurité. Il y avait quelqu'un dans cette pièce. Il savait qui était cette personne, celle qui était allongée dans le futon, et il savait très bien pourquoi personne ne viendrait retirer le tissu qui dissimulait son visage. Il le savait, mais pourtant, il s'approcha et le retira d'un coup sec. Et l'odeur qui entourait le futon, l'odeur qui s'élevait des petites coupelles disposées en cercle, le prit à la gorge.

L'odeur de l'encens.

Le bruit clignotant du distributeur.

Akito cligna des yeux. Puis brusquement, il recula d'un pas tout en secouant vivement la tête, comme tout à coup empêtré dans une toile d'araignée.

Pas le moment… c'est pas le moment… Ressaisis-toi, ne flanche pas, ne flanche pas.

Il se passa une main sur le visage et fixa à nouveau le distributeur. Du coin de l'œil, il avisa une petite lumière rouge près de la cavité de la machine. Sa boisson était prête. Il tendit la main et saisit le gobelet comme on arrêterait la sonnerie insistante d'un réveil, l'esprit encore embué. Et se reçut une giclée de thé brûlant sur la main, qui le fit aussitôt lâcher le gobelet et qui éclaboussa le bas de son pantalon. Mais avant même de réaliser l'étendue des dégâts, avant même de se baisser ou de regarder la plaque rouge de brûlure sur sa main, une voix s'éleva :

« Nyo ! Akito ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu t'es fait mal ? »

Coup d'œil écarquillé vers la droite. Et c'était bien Emi, parce que ce « nyo »-là, cette voix-là, il l'aurait reconnu même en ne s'y attendant pas. La jeune fille se tenait à quelques pas de lui, la poignée de sa petite valise à roulettes encore dans la main, le visage inquiet.

« Ta main, est-ce que ça te fait mal ? Je t'ai vu, ton gobelet s'est renversé, tu as sûrement dû te brûler… »

Et lâchant la poignée de sa valise, elle lui attrapa la main, encore humide de thé.

« C'est un peu rouge. Tu veux un mouchoir pour t'essuyer ? Attends, je dois en avoir un quelque part par là… On dirait bien que c'est à ton tour de te faire soigner, hein ? »

La main d'Emi, sa paume était chaude contre le dos de celle d'Akito. Elle était bien plus chaude que quelques gorgées de thé ou que cette plaque rouge de brûlure. Brusquement, il sembla à Akito que ses mains à lui n'en étaient que plus froides encore. Doucement, il écarta sa main. Il ne voulait pas que ce froid contamine celle de la blondinette.

« Ca va. Ce n'est rien. C'est déjà en train de s'estomper. » la rassura t-il.

Puis, il déclara calmement :

« Emi, je t'avais dit que je te tiendrai au courant, pour Hibari-senseï, que tu pouvais rentrer chez toi te reposer. Mais visiblement, comme à peu près 99 de ce que je te dis, c'est entré par une oreille et sorti par l'autre. »

Bien entendu, il avait compté la prévenir, lui expliquer. Mais pas maintenant, pas comme ça, pas tant qu'il n'avait pas récupéré un peu de chaleur dans ses mains. Parce que cette impression de neige, dans ce couloir, dans cette chambre, était encore trop présente en leur creux.

Emi répliqua, l'air soucieux mais le ton posé :

« Hier soir, tu m'as dit que tu l'avais quitté en bonne santé. Mais aujourd'hui, au téléphone, tu m'annonces que tu annules le cours de dessin pour te rendre à son chevet. Je commence à bien te connaître, tu sais. Il en faut vraiment beaucoup pour te faire annuler un cours de dessin. Alors… surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'Hibari-senseï… »

La main d'Akito qu'elle avait saisit, malgré la plaque rouge, malgré l'expression calme et composée du jeune homme, cette main, elle était…

Froide. Sa main est froide… à peine tiède.

« Je suppose que… c'est parce qu'il ne va pas très bien… n'est-ce pas ? » acheva t-elle.

Akito considéra ces paroles en silence. D'une certaine manière, il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir été la première à les prononcer. Parce que même si les mots qui allaient devoir sortir seraient tout secs dans sa bouche, même si sa bouche serait toute sèche en les articulant, il allait pouvoir poursuivre.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit. Même si ça devait le faire passer par-dessus bord, même si l'impression de neige dans ses paumes ne fondait toujours pas.

« Hibari-senseï est toujours là. Mais il ne se réveillera plus. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit au téléphone ce matin, c'est ce que son médecin m'a expliqué lorsque je me suis rendu à l'hôpital tout de suite après. »

De résumer la situation, cette situation, était pénible. Mettre des mots dessus, c'était comme de dire que ça s'était déjà déroulé. Et terminé.

Un silence. Le visage d'Emi vacilla légèrement. Mais elle ne montra pas de trace d'étonnement. Sa voix elle-même était posée, bien qu'un peu tremblante, lorsqu'elle intervint :

« Il est entré en coma… c'est ça… ? »

Akito hocha lentement la tête. Impossible d'ajouter « irréversible ». De toutes manières, ils savaient tous les deux ce que le mot prononcé par Emi impliquait à ce stade-là des événements.

Voilà. Tout était dit, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui demeurait, il n'y avait que leurs yeux à eux et leur esprit pour l'appréhender, parce que le formuler aurait été trop insupportable.

« Akito… est-ce que… »

Akito baissa les yeux vers Emi. La jeune fille avait levé son visage vers le sien. Une seconde d'hésitation. Puis, doucement, comme une mère soufflerait avec précaution sur une plaie d'enfant, elle reprit :

« Est-ce que ça va aller ?… Toi, est-ce que ça va aller ? »

Le jeune homme la contempla sans répondre, quelques secondes durant. Juste le temps de s'étonner, tout au fond de lui. Un étonnement qui fondait en une brève sensation indescriptible.

Malgré ses mains froides, Akito hocha la tête et déclara :

« Ne t'en fais pas. »

Attrapant la poignée de la valise d'Emi, il ajouta :

« Allez viens. Allons voir Hibari-senseï. »

La blondinette acquiesça.

« Hum. D'accord. »

Puis, tout en essayant de récupérer sa valise :

« Nyo… mais je peux m'occuper de ma… »

« C'est bon, c'est pas ça qui risque de me fouler un cheveu. Allez, on y va. »

Il esquissa un pas vers les ascenseurs avant de s'arrêter et de demander à son tour :

« Et toi… ça va aller ? »

La blondinette lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

C'était quelque chose de triste, ce qui l'attendait dans cette chambre. Mais c'était infiniment moins pénible que ce qu'elle avait vu par cette porte entrouverte, dans cet autre hôpital, dix ans auparavant.

Ils se remirent à avancer, côte à côte, jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

* * *

« Mais… je peux rester, tu sais. » protesta Emi.

« Pour que tu sèches encore les cours de demain, après avoir manqué la moitié de la semaine ? Hors de question. » intervint fermement Akito.

Puis, se penchant vers le chauffeur de l'accessoire le plus représentatif des Soma, la Mercedes noire, il continua :

« La quartier de Kagurazaka, oui. La pension sur la colline qui surplombe la gare. Ah, et surtout, si elle insiste pour revenir ici ou pour être déposée avant d'arriver à destination, relevez la vitre de communication. »

« Nyo ! Tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu beaucoup ! Comme si j'allais sauter de la voiture en marche… » se vexa Emi.

« J'allais justement oublier : verrouillage centralisé des portes jusqu'à destination. » ajouta Akito.

« Akito, on croirait presque que t'es en train de préparer un enlèvement… » grommela la blondinette.

Puis, plus sérieusement, elle reprit :

« Dis… tu vas vraiment passer la nuit ici ? »

« L'hôpital m'a déjà préparé un lit. » confirma le jeune homme.

Il ouvrit la portière arrière du véhicule. Emi jeta un regard vers les sièges en cuir, hésitant à entrer. Pour finalement se tourner vivement vers Akito, insistant :

« S'il te plaît… tu me tiens au courant, hein ? »

Une pause. La main bandée d'Emi posée sur le bord de la portière. Puis, doucement, Akito acquiesça :

« Oui. Je le ferai. »

Et, juste avant de refermer la portière, il ajouta :

« Repose-toi bien. Tu as une petite mine. »

En voyant s'éloigner à travers la vitre teintée la silhouette du jeune homme vers l'entrée de l'hôpital, Emi repensa brièvement à sa visite à Hibari. De voir leur professeur qui ne dégageait plus rien, comme éteint, son cœur s'était fait tout petit, douloureusement petit. Mais Akito debout, près de sa chaise… Akito si calme, tellement calme, mais dont elle avait senti les mains si froides, à peine tièdes…

Comment est-ce qu'il va réagir… Comment est-ce qu'il va réagir lorsque…

La jeune fille contempla silencieusement le paysage à travers la vitre. Puis, tout doucement, sans lever les yeux, elle effleura son bandage.

Même si elle est petite… même si elle est faible et blessée… cette main sera tendue. Elle attendra, mais elle ne se baissera pas.

* * *

Les bras chargés d'un paquet de choses inutiles comme Mae-san se plaisait à lui en faire transporter d'un bout à l'autre du Manoir – cette fois-ci, une lourde chaise en bois sculpté à l'européenne, qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à un confessionnal qu'à une chaise, vu l'ampleur de la bête – Ageha parcourait les couloirs de la Demeure Principale en serrant fermement les dents. D'abord, pour économiser son souffle. Ensuite, pour éviter de jurer.

Officiellement, elle était au service du jeune Maître. Mais Mae-san, cette vieille gargouille sadique, avait tendance à avoir de l'Alzeimer précoce quand ça l'arrangeait. Même si c'était le père de Maître Akito qui avait placé Ageha à l'essai, puis définitivement, au service de son fils. Pendant un instant, la jeune femme eut une pensée un peu plus que compatissante à l'égard de cet homme.

Maître Akira… ne vous en faites pas. J'ai dit que je resterai jusqu'à la fin, et cette promesse-là, je la tiendrai.

Puis, avec une grimace menaçante, elle ajouta :

Et avec un peu de chance, un dieu écoutera mes prières et enverra la lunette des WC de la station Mir sur la tête de la vieille gargouille !

Un peu plus soulagée, Ageha tourna à un nouvel embranchement. Ce côté-ci de la demeure principale était habituellement réservée aux membres de la famille Soma au courant pour la malédiction : ils s'y retrouvaient comme à une réunion du Parlement ou au bar du coin à la fin d'une journée de travail, pour discuter ou attendre d'être entendu par le jeune Maître. La jeune servante n'aimait pas beaucoup traîner par là. A la Cour, il n'y avait rien de pire que les courtisans. Aussi s'empressa t-elle de traverser le couloir, mais ne put empêcher quelques bribes d'une discussion de lui parvenir jusqu'aux oreilles. Maudissant ses bras d'être trop chargés (et Mae-san d'en être la responsable), Ageha repéra le coin d'où provenait la conversation : une pièce à quelques mètres de là, aux doubles portes coulissantes grandes ouvertes. Et bien entendu, il s'agissait de voix de femmes. Probablement trois ou quatre.

« Maître Akito va encore rester à l'hôpital ? »

Ageha ralentit légèrement. Tiens donc. La nouvelle s'est répandue très vite.

« N'est-ce pas ? Alors que sa santé est déjà si fragile… »

Les yeux mi-clos, la jeune servante s'immobilisa juste à côté des portes coulissantes et s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise, pensant :

Ben voyons. Allez-y, cirez-lui bien les pompes, on sait jamais, les murs ont peut-être vraiment des oreilles…

La réplique d'après lui plut déjà beaucoup moins.

« Vraiment, les malades n'ont pas le droit d'imposer à leurs proches ce genre d'épreuve ! »

Et quant à la suivante…

« Leurs proches ? Cet homme ne fait même pas partie de la famille ! »

Il y eut une petite pause, ponctuée par le « clap » élégamment discret d'un briquet sans nul doute encore plus élégant. En silence, Ageha rumina le ton d'offense dégoûtée et méprisante de ces femmes, surtout de la dernière. Lentement, elle reprit sa chaise. Lentement, elle se remit à avancer. Dépassant la pièce aux portes coulissantes grandes ouvertes sans se faire remarquer – de toute façon, une servante, ça ne se remarquait pas – apercevant la silhouette élégante de quatre femmes gracieusement assises autour d'une table basse, quatre bols de thé et trois assiettes précieuses de gourmandises raffinées entre elles. Ses pieds s'immobilisèrent. Doucement, ils pivotèrent. Avec précaution, ses bras se contractèrent.

Et CRAAAAC !

La chaise s'abattit avec toute la puissance du Jugement Dernier sur la table basse, dans un concert de petits cris suraigus.

« Ah ! Mais elle est folle ! »

« Espèce de petite imbécile ! Comment oses-tu ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! »

« Il faut la faire enfermer ! »

« Enfermer ! C'est la police qu'on devrait plutôt appeler, cette… »

Les récriminations furent coupées par la voix d'Ageha, une voix basse et menaçante qui n'aurait rien eu à envier à celle d'une ex-Yankee comme Alisa ou Kyoko.

« Des mots comme ça, ça me donne envie de gerber. C'est vous qu'on devrait faire enfermer. »

Les quatre femmes contemplèrent, muettes de stupeur, la silhouette de la jeune servante qui se redressait.

« Vos mots, ils sont répugnants. Mais avec toute la merde qui doit déjà vous boucher les oreilles, à force de dire ces mots-là, pas étonnant que vous ne vous écoutiez même plus parler. »

Droite comme « i », Ageha toisa ces quatre femmes, qui n'en pouvaient plus de suffoquer d'indignation.

« Maître Akito… Maître Akito sera mis au courant de ton insolence, ma petite, ça tu peux en être sûre ! » s'emporta l'une d'entre elles, trépignant de rage.

Ageha posa un regard sur elle aussi froid que l'iceberg défonçant le Titanic.

« Maître Akito, il en a absolument rien à foutre des jérémiades d'une potiche pleurnicheuse dans votre genre. »

Puis, un sourire soudain mielleux aux lèvres, Ageha ajouta :

« Quant à moi, j'ai l'immunité diplomatique de la secte des Secrets de la Malédiction… »

Et, récupérant d'un geste majestueux sa chaise – intacte, pour une fois, Mae-san lui avait fourni une arme de destruction massive sans même le savoir – parmi les débris de la table basse, la jeune femme tourna les talons et quitta tranquillement la pièce.

Le sermon de Mae-san risquait d'être un peu plus original que d'habitude. Et sans doute que le jeune Maître allait devoir intervenir. La barbe ! Et dire qu'Ageha voulait justement éviter de l'ennuyer davantage, avec tout ce qui lui tombait dessus en ce moment…

Mais en tout cas, la chaise s'était montrée drôlement utile. Elle ne regrettait pas de s'en être servie.

* * *

La porte était bien fermée, la petite lampe couleur crème sur la table basse était allumée, Manga s'était niché dans la valise qu'elle avait ouvert sans la vider, et Omohide barbotait dans le lavabo du placard de douche.

Ca y est. Emi était enfin à la maison.

Une bouteille d'eau à la main, la blondinette parcourut à nouveau du regard la petite pièce dans sa coquille tranquille de silence et de lumière douce. Et hocha la tête. Elle se sentait épuisée mais cette atmosphère familière et personnelle l'apaisa. Même si ce n'était pas Okinawa.

Elle n'était pas restée si longtemps que ça au chevet d'Hibari toutefois la nuit commençait déjà à teindre les vitres de sa fenêtre, rappelant que l'automne était déjà là et que l'hiver ne tarderait pas. Etirant soudain les bras, Emi posa les yeux sur la valise encore pleine.

« Nyo… va falloir que je pense à ranger mes affaires… hum… »

Après une lutte intérieure aussi brève que perdue d'avance, la blondinette décida qu'elle y verrait beaucoup mieux à la lumière du jour. Et remit allègrement à demain ce qu'elle aurait pu faire le jour même. Et puis, Manga était tellement mignon et si exceptionnellement calme, à dormir au milieu de ses affaires…

Emi sourit d'un air attendri. Puis, elle se pencha et récupéra une petite marmite posée sur la table basse accompagnée d'un mot rédigé par sa voisine Chise : « Emi-chan, Okaéri ! J'espère que ton voyage s'est bien passé et que ta grand-mère se porte mieux. Pardon de ne pas être là pour t'accueillir, Yoji et moi devons faire des heures supp' à nos baitos… Manga et Omohide vont bien, ils ont été adorables, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je t'ai préparé un petit ragoût-maison, pour te requinquer. Bisous et repose-toi bien ! Chise »

Cette attention toucha Emi. Chise avait toujours pris soin d'elle depuis son arrivée à la pension, comme une véritable Grande-sœur. Et puis Yoji… La blondinette appuya une main sur son front avec une petite grimace désolée. Bon, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mal pris son refus, hier soir. Mais c'était au téléphone.

Bah, c'est un étudiant et il est mignon, il n'aura donc pas de mal à s'en remettre. pensa t-elle, en haussant les épaules.

La marmite à la main, elle s'en fut la poser sur la petite plaque chauffante de sa minuscule cuisine américaine. Tout en l'allumant et en réglant le thermostat, la jeune fille repassa en pensée tout ce qu'elle devait préparer pour les cours de demain. Tohru l'avait appelée la veille mais apparemment, Emi n'avait pas manqué beaucoup de choses. Le rattrapage serait d'autant plus aisé que la brunette lui avait photocopié ses notes ainsi que celles de Yuki. Et cerise sur le gâteau… pour une fois, Emi aurait un bentô comestible, avec les restes du délicieux ragoût-maison de Chise.

« Que demander de plus, hein ? Elle est pas belle, la vie ? » déclara t-elle à sa cuillère en bois, qui ne trouva rien à y redire.

Enfin…

Pendant un instant, le visage de la blondinette s'affaissa. Imaginant Akito dans la chambre d'Hibari, tout seul, à attendre. La cuillère en bois cessa de remuer le ragoût. Puis tout a coup, d'un geste vif, Emi la posa sur le plan de travail et s'en fut attraper son mobile, qu'elle avait déposé sur la petite table à l'entrée de sa chambre, qui servait de vide-poches. Elle l'avait débranché en entrant dans l'hôpital mais ne l'avait pas rallumé depuis.

Bénissant Miwako pour la petite leçon du « téléphone portable pour les nuls » qu'elle lui avait prodigué dans la voiture, elle scruta l'écran en quête de l'icône des messages. Rien.

Une pause légèrement abattue.

Qui fut très vite interrompue par le tapotement des doigts d'Emi sur le clavier du mobile. Cela dura un moment. Mais au bout de dix longues minutes énervantes et de huit tentatives laborieuses de messages effacés par un index encore mal habitué aux options en série d'un modèle aussi fourni qu'un couteau suisse… ce fut avec une joie indescriptible qu'Emi vit s'afficher sur l'écran une petite animation indiquant que son texto avait bien été envoyé.

Brandissant un poing triomphant, elle s'exclama :

« L'homme a triomphé de la machine ! Ha, ha, ha ! »

Puis, refermant le clapet de son téléphone, elle songea un peu plus posément :

Et même s'il ne le recevra que demain, puisque son mobile doit être éteint à cause des interférences avec le matériel hospitalier… même si ce ne sont que quelques petits mots sans importance… je veux qu'il sache qu'il n'attend pas tout seul, dans cette chambre.

Le regard de la blondinette erra d'un air pensif sur l'entrée. Et accrocha un petit rectangle blanc. Le rectangle d'une enveloppe gisant sur le sol, près de la porte.

Surprise, Emi se pencha et la saisit. D'habitude, Shinonomei-san, la gérante de la pension, déposait leur courrier dans des petites boites en fer blanc ouvertes et sur lesquelles étaient collés le nom de chaque pensionnaire.

Sur l'enveloppe, aucune précision mis à part le nom et le prénom de la jeune fille. De plus en plus intriguée, Emi l'ouvrit et en extirpa une feuille de papier aux caractères réguliers tout droit sortis d'un ordinateur. Le déchiffrage n'en fut que plus simple et plus rapide. Pourtant, même après avoir pris connaissance de ce texte, la blondinette ne quitta pas la feuille des yeux. Son visage demeura penché, ses mains ne bougèrent pas. Mais l'expression dans ses yeux figés vacillait.

D'une voix subitement éteinte, elle murmura :

« Non… Pas ça… pas… maintenant… »

Un autre instant d'immobilité. Puis, lentement, finalement, elle abaissa la lettre. Contemplant en silence la pièce. Rien n'avait changé. C'était toujours la même atmosphère paisible, le même petit coin de lumière songeuse, sur la table basse. Et cette délicieuse odeur qu'exhalait le ragoût de Chise et qui embaumait toute la chambre.

Seulement voilà. Emi n'avait plus faim. Emi se sentait fatiguée. Mais surtout, surtout… Emi avait envie de pleurer. Pas beaucoup, juste un tout petit moment, rien qu'un tout petit moment. Pas se lamenter. Juste pleurer.

Il n'y avait que quelques pas à faire pour éteindre la plaque. Puis trois pas de plus pour atteindre la table basse. Et enfin se laisser tomber là et enfouir le plus profondément possible son visage entre ses bras.

Et c'est exactement ce qu' Emi fit.

Sur la lettre qui avait glissé au sol, un texte court terminé par le montant en yen d'une somme d'argent à plusieurs chiffres, une date, et la mention « expulsion ».

* * *

Une heure du matin.

La veilleuse du dernier étage de la pension renvoyait les contours vacillants de deux silhouettes tenant conférence à mi-voix sur le seuil de l'une des chambres.

« Tu crois qu'elle est au courant ? » fit Chise, l'air préoccupé.

« Nan. J'ai vérifié, il doit pas rentrer avant demain matin. » la rassura Yoji.

Puis, serrant les poings d'un air redoutable, il ajouta :

« Cet enfoiré… à peine arrivé il se croit déjà chez lui ! »

« Techniquement… la pension est à lui depuis lundi, vu qu'il l'a racheté argent comptant à Shinonomei-san. »

« Ouais… on s'demande bien avec quel genre de fric il l'a fait… » grogna le jeune homme.

Les deux voisins d'Emi se turent. Puis, Chise reprit :

« Mais tout de même… tripler le loyer comme ça… alors qu'on a tous du mal à joindre les deux bouts… Bon, nous, on peut encore payer nos chambres jusqu'au printemps, grâce à nos bourses d'études. Mais Emi-chan… »

Un silence éloquent.

« Je sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller défoncer la gueule de ce… » commença Yoji, d'un air menaçant.

« Tu peux cogner autant que tu veux, ça te soulagera peut-être mais ça ne résoudra rien. » rétorqua avec philosophie Chise.

Puis, croisant les bras, elle ajouta :

« Par contre, si c'est un avocat qui tape, ça fera déjà un peu plus de dégâts. J'ai une amie étudiante en dernière année de droit : j'irai lui en toucher un mot demain, à la fac. »

« T'es une vraie pro du Public Relation, Chise ! »

« Mais en attendant, il faudra mettre au courant Emi de la situation avant qu'il ne s'en charge. Je ne voulais pas le faire tant qu'elle était à Okinawa, au chevet de sa grand-mère, mais maintenant, on peut le faire. »

« T'as raison. Et puis, rien que l'idée de laisser cette tête de sardine mal huilée s'approcher d'Emi-chan… »

Et sur ces paroles lourdes de menace, le duo se sépara et chacun retourna dans sa chambre.

A SUIVRE…

Oui, c'est une première partie, oui, ce chapitre est beaucoup moins long que le précédent… et oui, je couperai toujours au moment le plus sadique, nyark !

Rendez-vous dans la deuxième partie ! 0

Mais en attendant… THE remerciements !

Merci à la puissance 10 000 à mes lecteurs de toujours et aux p'tits nouveaux, je vous adore tous ! (et surtout, quelle patience !)

Merci un millier de fois à : Yu-chan, Lily ma fée, Préséa, Petite Lady, Atlantis, Laurhanna, Clara, Boubi, Fred, Imeldamizi, Razbitum, Audrey, Mikaelle, Sheïna, Neko, neikumi, lokina, yui, kotori, une.adorable.petite.chieuse, littleflower, deesse91, Kitsune, Arashi, BlueSky Hermione, Leila, Anso, Nina, Sanae, Linoa, Dianael, Charlotte (chamegane18), Manu, Anaelle Sohma, Emma et Mina, Arkel, Tamayo 76, Elodie 3004, Céline(FBfana), Sophie, Arizona 03, Marion, Hélène, Amélie, Florence, Lou, Sandy, Stephy, Ryumeï, Akiyume, Harueï, Artero Livia, Mitsuko, Cécile (remi) et tous les autres !

Merci également aux lecteurs sur : Syntia, spiegel1979, Galya, fluffy-yama, Siria potter, samikitty, Luinil Azuretoile, estrellita-hitomi, S'L.I.A, beverly, pichou, Bepinette, Seelio, Kaorulabelle, Jhin, Strellita-chan, Oceane Potter, Kanna Kogarashi, sushiland, Pouasson, jumey, Megara,

Vous aussi, je vous adore ! (Zahne en mode émotion)

Et un remerciement tout spécial aux lecteurs qui ont gentiment déposé un commentaire sur le site de Fruits Basket Forever : glad, Riku-chan, cyntiale, Frey, Kikyo.

Pas de panique, même si j'ai la lenteur d'un escargot de course, je compte terminer cette histoire ! XD

Et THE spéciale dédicace à Carooooole… BEST FRIEND ! 0


	26. Se souvenir des belles choses part 2

53

La globe-trotter girl !

Par Zahnegirl.

Bonjour à tous !

Quel retard… mais quel retard ! Du coup, voilà deux chapitres en un seul pour me faire pardonner

Savourez-les bien, hé, hé !

Petits détails :

- les « buruseraten » sont des magasins spécialisés dans le commerce des effets personnels des lycéennes japonaises. Ces dernières vendent au propriétaire leurs sous-vêtements usagés, des vêtements et même des éprouvettes contenant leur salive, qui seront ensuite revendus dans ces boutiques.

- l' « enjo kosai » ou « enkô » (traduit par « rendez-vous récompensé ») : autre moyen rapide et facile pour les lycéennes de gager de l'argent… et tout aussi tordu. Il s'agit cette fois-ci de rencards payants qui peuvent aller d'une simple soirée karaoké à un tour par le « love hôtel ».

- Elizabeth Bennet est l'héroïne de « Orgueil et Préjugé », un livre de Jane Austen, une romancière anglaise du début du 19ème siècle. Elle y décrit les relations houleuses entre Elizabeth (une jeune fille au caractère bien trempé et ironique, issue d'une famille de cinq filles de la petite aristocratie de province anglaise, et dont les sœurs et la mère sont du genre à vous faire regretter d'avoir invité votre prétendant à déjeuner) et Mr Darcy (un riche et Beau Brun Ténébreux arrogant, taciturne et aussi empli d'orgueil et de préjugés que le titre du livre).

- « Gutter press » (littéralement, 'presse du caniveau') se traduit pas « presse à scandales ».

Disclaimer : Fruits Basket et les persos de Natsuki Takaya ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, et non. Et ben c'est tant pis pour eux ! Parce que mes persos à moi, Emi et cie, ben ils sont bien traités, ils ont même des jours de congé et la Sécu ! Bon, pas de syndic, mais je suis auteur sadique, pas maso…

Merci à Yu-chan de me prêter si gentiment ses persos (Minoru, Maki, Izumi, Katsuya,…) : promis, je te les rends en bon état !

Petite précision : toute la partie concernant Miné et Ayamé renvoie à la fic de Yu-chan, « Bobines de fil et vieilles dentelles », qui traite de la relation entre ces deux personnages. Avec la permission de Yu-chan, j'ai fait quelques clins d'œil à sa fic dans la mienne, et elle en a fait de même dans sa fic avec la mienne. Tout ce qui concerne Miné (ses études de stylisme, le défilé de fin d'année de son école, sa grossesse, l'intervention des persos de « Paradise Kiss »,…) a été créé et développé par Yu-chan pour et dans sa fic. De même, la relation entre Mayuko et Hatori (notamment à propos du congrès de médecins) sont des idées de Yu-chan, qui sont abordées plus en profondeur dans sa fic.

Et si vous voulez en apprendre un peu plus sur notre petit crossover… je vous recommande TRES TRES chaudement d'aller lire sa fic, hé hé !

Alors, comme j'ai rencontré quelques petits soucis sur fanfiction pour signaler les paragraphes, j'ai donc mis en majuscules le premier mot de chaque nouveau paragraphe pour bien marquer la différence entre chaque partie.

Chapitre vingt-six : Se souvenir des belles choses (deuxième partie)

LORSQUE le poids des soucis et des problèmes commence sérieusement à devenir gênant pour son rythme de sommeil, on peut toujours se dire que tout compte fait, en considérant l'énormité de l'univers et l'espérance de vie ridicule d'un être humain, on ferait mieux de prendre un second crédit et de « carpe diem », et autres « in vino veritas ».

Mais vivre en se disant qu'on n'était qu'une micro poussière d'acarien perdue dans le micro-grain de poussière d'une planète elle-même paumée dans le vide cosmique d'un univers qui se foutait royalement de tout ça comme de son premier Big-Bang… et bien non, finalement, ça n'avait pas de quoi vous rendre plus humble, meilleur, ou vous aider à accepter l'augmentation de 8,9 sur votre facture d'électricité. Et surtout, surtout, ça ne minimisait en rien vos problèmes et soucis.

Au contraire. Ca donnait plutôt l'impression que ce putain d'univers possédait un putain de canon à emmerdements et que là, juste là, à cet instant précis, la saison de la chasse venait d'ouvrir et que le pigeon, ben… c'était vous. Enfin, plus précisément, Emi.

L'univers avait sûrement dû être un auteur sadique dans une vie antérieure.

Emi aurait probablement approuvé cette vérité universelle si elle n'avait pas été en retard, déprimée et aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de reprendre les cours que d'aller se faire pendre. Cependant, pas de doute : le canon à emmerdements de l'univers était bel et bien braqué sur son dos et il n'en avait pas encore terminé avec elle, le sadique.

La jeune fille était donc en retard et ne semblait pas faire mine de presser le pas, tandis qu'elle quittait la gare et s'engageait dans l'une des petites rues du quartier de son lycée. Encore une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche, mais ça ne risquait pas vraiment de faire grande différence sur le cadran de sa montre lorsqu'elle arriverait en classe.

La rue décrivit une courbe et longea le petit muret d'un jardin public.

Emi ralentit.

Il faisait beau. La lumière était jaune et tiède sur le muret et à travers les maillons couleur rouille des chaînes des balançoires vides. Une lumière d'automne, plus apaisée que la blancheur aveuglante de l'été, plus mûre que la fraîcheur humide du printemps, une lumière qui effleurait doucement la peau et les écorces d'arbres comme une caresse. Les rouges et les dorés suspendus par petites touches de pinceau aux branches. Les balançoires avaient un petit air d'enseigne de boutique ayant fait faillite, quelque chose de mélancolique, comme une lèvre qu'on mordille d'un air songeur.

Emi interrompit ses pas.

Un jardin public le matin, c'était un peu comme une salle de classe au crépuscule. Quelque chose de suspendu, d'indifférent, mais qui, étrangement, touchait. Cette pensée en tête, la blondinette s'installa sur le petit muret avant de tapoter machinalement le bord d'un pansement qui se détachait, sur le genou droit. Et puis à nouveau, la lettre qui l'attendait sur sa table basse, la lettre avec le montant, la date, et la phrase qui allait avec, surgit dans son esprit.

Elle avait jusqu'à lundi pour payer l'équivalent du triple de son loyer au nouveau propriétaire de la pension. Passée cette date, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe était plus verte.

Octobre n'était pas un bon mois pour se reloger (elle-même n'avait pu obtenir une place dans cette pension, l'année dernière, qu'à la suite d'un désistement). Et côté finances, la situation risquait de virer à la guerre froide entre son portefeuille et elle. Vendre ses cheveux ou son sang pouvait encore passer pour un personnage de fiction, mais pas dans la vraie vie. Elle pourrait toujours vendre ses sous-vêtements dans ces petits magasins spécialisés très prisés par les lycéennes pour se faire de l'argent facile et rapide, les « buruseraten », magasins pris d'assaut par la clientèle de « salaryman » japonais et autres « Lolicon » en mal de fantasmes… mais ça, c'était hors de question. Quant à l' « enjo kôsai »… l'idée même la révulsait. Ce serait vraiment tomber bien bas.

Emi soupira, pensant que le pire dans tout ça, était que même en livrant les sacs qu'elle venait de terminer à Ayamé et en dénichant un deuxième boulot à mi-temps, la situation était tellement vicieuse qu' elle ne recevrait pas sa paye à temps pour régler son loyer. Elle pourrait bien entendu demander de l'argent à ses parents…

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et secoua vivement la tête.

C'est non. Non, non, non. Je ne peux pas leur demander, pas avec ce crédit qu'il leur reste encore à payer, pas avec la situation de Grand-mère. Et puis, mes frais de scolarité ont déjà été assez coûteux comme ça, même si Kaïbara est un lycée public. Alors, c'est non. songea t-elle, catégorique.

Il lui restait toujours la solution de finir son année de Terminale à Okinawa. Ce qui incluait à nouveau le problème de l'argent, à cause du prix du billet d'avion. Pour y pallier, elle avait pensé vendre à un antiquaire la vieille machine à coudre héritée de sa grand-mère anglaise. C'était la solution la plus radicale et la plus sensée. C'était ça ou trouver un autre logement en moins de quatre jours.

Emi ramena ses genoux contre elle, les entoura de ses bras, et y appuya le menton.

Tout ça, elle n'avait pas arrêté d'y réfléchir depuis hier soir. Elle en avait rêvé, elle s'était réveillé avec, et sa tête lui semblait aussi farcie qu'une dinde de Noël à force d'y penser.

Deuxième gros soupir. Emi lâcha ses genoux et se redressa lentement. Si elle arrivait à parlementer avec son portefeuille, elle irait acheter un journal de petites annonces de logements. En attendant… et bien, il ne lui restait plus qu'à tuer le temps au lycée. Coup d'œil à sa montre : neuf heures vingt-sept. Grimace : Mayuko devait sûrement l'attendre à l'entrée de la classe, billets de colle en main. Deux heures de perdues samedi matin pour visiter un studio ou une pension.

La blondinette se préparait à nouveau à soupirer mais s'étrangla à moitié dans son élan en entendant s'élever derrière son dos – et surtout, en reconnaissant – une voix qui l'appelait par son patronyme. Une voix qui n'était que très légèrement étonnée, rien de bien surprenant en soi, puisque sa propriétaire était plus que rompue aux nombreuses infractions à la ponctualité de l'interpellée récidiviste :

« Mademoiselle Sakata-Lewis… »

Une goutte de sueur sur le front, Emi se tourna au ralenti pour faire face à la figure un brin essoufflée de la Grande et Terrible Mayuko, laquelle venait de passer un très sale quart d'heure – qui en valait plus de trois – à faire du tourisme forcé dans le métro de Tokyo pour cause de « problème technique » sur l'une des lignes menant à la station de Kaïbara. Certes, elle avait découvert moult couloirs et détours aussi insoupçonnés qu'édifiants. Mais faut pas non plus pousser le bouchon trop loin, Maurice. Si le métro de Tokyo se mettait à copier celui de Londres avec toutes ses avaries, ou celui de Paris avec toutes ses grèves, autant « Rentrer Avec Tes Pieds », comme le disaient si bien les Français à propos de la RATP.

Emi se dépêcha de trouver un argument valable à son retard, échoua, se reprit, pour être finalement devancée par son professeur, qui leva une main pour l'interrompre :

« Inutile d'entrer dans les détails, je sais, tu es en retard. Quant à savoir pourquoi, je suppose que nous devons déplorer la perte d'un énième réveil-matin qui s'est cassé les cordes vocales à essayer de te lever du lit, ou bien une panne d'oreiller due à un retour tardif de ton séjour à Okinawa. A moins que tu n'aies toi-aussi été victime d'une trahison technologique de notre beau réseau de transports en commun Tokyoïte. Enfin bref. »

« Je suis désolée… » s'excusa la blondinette.

« Pas autant que ne le seront tes petits camarades en me voyant arriver saine et sauve. » marmonna Mayuko, tout en réfléchissant déjà au sujet de l'interrogation surprise qu'elle allait leur servir en arrivant.

Il fallait bien qu'elle reprenne son souffle et ses esprits, avec la journée chargée qui l'attendait. Trente minutes de devoir sur table devraient largement suffire. Et puis, ça lui permettrait également de fantasmer une fois de plus sur Hatori. Mayuko éprouvait énormément d'affection pour Kana, mais la page entre elle et le médecin était bel et bien tournée, et la jeune prof espérait avoir droit elle-aussi à sa bouchée de bonheur. Chacun son tour. Et l'occasion allait peut-être se présenter sous la forme d'un congrès de médecins le mois prochain et auquel Hatori devait participer. Ils s'étaient bien rapproché, ces derniers mois, et elle comptait bien l'y accompagner.

« Dites, Professeur… » l'interrompit Emi.

« Hum ? Encore là ? Je te signale que tu as plus d'une demie-heure de retard. »

« Justement, vu que le cours ne peut pas commencer sans vous et que vous êtes dans la même situation que moi, cinq minutes de plus ou de moins ne feront pas beaucoup de différence, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mayuko fronça les sourcils :

« Très juste. »

« Donc, à propos de mes heures de colle… » continua vaillamment Emi, se passant courageusement la corde autour du cou, et pensant que le canon à emmerdements de l'univers avait peut-être déchargé toutes ses munitions sur elle.

Mayuko coupa net ces considérations en agitant la main :

« On en reparlera après le cours. »

Puis, d'un ton soudain nettement plus calme et posé, elle s'enquit :

« Comment va ta grand-mère ? »

Surprise par cette réaction concernée totalement inattendue, Emi répondit néanmoins que ça allait mieux, qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, mais que la vieille dame allait avoir besoin de temps pour s'en remettre.

« Bon. Tant mieux si elle est sortie d'affaire. Tu avais l'air vraiment préoccupée, vendredi dernier. »

Mayuko hocha la tête avec un sourire. L'occasion pour Emi de se dire que tout compte fait, la jeune femme n'était pas qu'un professeur mais aussi un être humain avec tout ce que ça incluait de bon et de mauvais. Bien entendu, elle risquait de revenir sur cette vérité simple mais fondamentale dès la prochaine heure, lorsqu'elle serait en train de plancher sur son interrogation surprise.

S'installant tranquillement sur le muret du jardin public, Mayuko jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et déclara :

« Ecoute, je te laisse dix minutes d'avance. Evitons d'arriver en même temps : question pire, on ne peut pas faire mieux. Et puis comme ça, tu seras aussi en retard que d'habitude, et moi, j'aurai l'occasion de flâner un peu. »

Emi acquiesça vigoureusement et allait se remettre en marche, lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau interpellée par son professeur.

« Nyo ? »

« A propos de ta colle… disons que je suis plutôt mal placée aujourd'hui pour faire la morale sur la ponctualité. Alors, on oublie et j'espère que demain, tu seras à l'heure. Ou plutôt non, je t'ordonne d'être à l'heure. Loue un réveil-matin, un coq, mobilise tes amis et l'horloge parlante, je ne sais pas, mais sois à l'heure ! »

A demi tournée vers elle, Emi sourit et lui lança un « oui » vibrant de détermination, lequel avait à peu près autant de chance de rester que l'inspiration chez un auteur. Mais c'était sincère. Mayuko le savait bien, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle regarda son élève s'éloigner avec un soupir résigné mais philosophe.

UN début de matinée assourdie, comme sous une cloche de verre. Les contours brouillés d'une pièce qui semblait baigner dans une atmosphère de vapeur colorée. Une sorte de beige-orangé. C'était quelque chose de doux et de confus à la fois. Un peu comme un demi sommeil.

Akito cligna des yeux. Et se rappela qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre d'hôpital d'Hibari, qu'on devait être jeudi matin, et que la couleur beige-orangée provenait de la lumière filtrée par les rideaux de la fenêtre, qui étaient tirés.

Avec difficulté, une impression de plomb dans le corps et une douleur atroce au niveau de la nuque, le jeune homme se redressa lentement. On lui avait préparé la veille un lit d'appoint, juste à côté de celui d'Hibari. Une requête réservée uniquement aux membres de la famille des malades, mais ils étaient plus d'un, parmi le personnel du service, à considérer Akito comme le petit-fils du bonze. Toutefois, ce n'était pas dans ce lit qu'il avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit, mais sur la chaise disposée au chevet de son professeur. Il s'y était finalement assoupi, tête penchée vers la gauche, d'où le torticolis. Il grimaça. Apparemment, son dos comptait lui aussi se joindre aux réclamations.

Mais avec le réveil, revint également l'inquiétude. Battue sur son propre terrain, la douleur se retira momentanément et de très mauvaise grâce, ruminant une vengeance de courbatures.

Doucement, tout en frottant d'un geste engourdi ses yeux encore endormis, Akito se tourna vers la silhouette allongée d'Hibari.

Et suspendit son geste.

Les machines étaient éteintes.

C'était la première fois qu'il écoutait le véritable son de cette pièce. Un son quelque part entre le vide des écrans noirs et le silence assourdissant du sang affluant contre ses tempes, dans ses oreilles. Le silence à la fois vaste et concret de la neige qui tombe.

Allongé au fond de son lit, Hibari avait les yeux grand ouverts. Ils fixaient le plafond. Il fixaient _au-delà_ du plafond. Et ils souriaient. Dans sa main, à travers les doigts recroquevillés, quelque chose de clair et de rose.

Lentement, le jeune homme se mit debout. Les pieds de la chaise raclèrent le sol, un raclement aigu, discordant, de craie contre un tableau noir.

Une foule de petites tâches roses. Les yeux d'Akito ne pouvaient s'en détacher.

Des pétales de fleurs de cerisier.

Brusquement, le temps recommença à affluer, comme une poussée de sang aux joues. Akito sentit clairement ses talons se tourner, sa bouche s'ouvrir sur la première syllabe du mot « Infirmière ! ». Son cerveau semblait gelé, brouillé. Son corps tout entier à l'intérieur était brouillé. Comme une fréquence radio, comme une vitre noyée de pluie.

Il esquissa un pas en avant, qui ressemblait plus à une chute, à une marche manquée.

D'un geste vif, la main d'Hibari le retint par la manche de sa chemise.

Akito s'immobilisa brutalement. Avec la nette impression que ses organes internes lui remontaient ensemble et en même temps dans la gorge.

A demi-tourné vers la porte de la chambre, il aperçut le bras tendu d'Hibari. Puis, Hibari lui-même. Et entre eux, éparpillés sur le drap et le sol, la poignée de pétales de fleur de cerisier.

« J'ai vu le cerisier. »

La voix d'Hibari était toujours aussi paisible, aussi calme qu'à son habitude. Elle prenait place dans l'air et s'y fondait aussi naturellement qu'une vapeur de thé.

Curieusement, c'était rassurant. C'était la seule chose rassurante dans le son coupé de cette pièce aux moniteurs éteints, la seule chose qui ne discordait pas au milieu des pétales de fleurs de cerisier, de cette main chaude et ferme accrochée à sa manche.

Akito se tourna vers le vieil homme avec précaution. Il voulut l'appeler. Articuler « Senseï ». Mais il se rendit compte avec un malaise croissant que sa bouche, sa langue, étaient aussi pâteuses et brouillées que son esprit.

La voix comme une brise, Hibari continua :

« C'est pour cette raison que je te les ai rapporté. »

La main qui retenait la manche relâcha son étreinte et saisit doucement celle d'Akito. La deuxième s'éleva et y fit glisser ce qu'elle gardait enfermé.

« Pour que tu puisses comprendre. »

Le jeune homme tressaillit. Une sensation de peau veloutée dans sa paume, un rose transparent de joues fraîches au creux de sa main.

« Les pétales qui se détachent et qui se dispersent. Et rien d'autre. Le cerisier qui s'épanouit et qui s'effeuille. Mais avec quelle légèreté ! »

Le vieux bonze sourit.

« En réalité, peut-être as-tu déjà commencé à comprendre. Sinon, tu ne serais jamais parti. »

Les pétales dans la main d'Akito étaient un peu moites, un peu chiffonnés. Tout comme son esprit. Mais les mots, la scène, lui parvenaient avec une incroyable acuité. « Je vais chercher le médecin. » voulut-il dire, mais n'y parvenant toujours pas, il contourna le lit et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

« Akito. »

Le sourire du bonze se fit encore plus bienveillant, encore plus rassurant, à l'adresse du jeune homme retenu dans son élan par son prénom sans suffixe, débarrassé du carcan des usages et prononcé comme il se devait : en prononçant chaque syllabe comme le vieil homme le connaissait lui.

Il n'y avait que deux autres personnes qui l'avait appelé ainsi. Son père. Et Millie-chan.

« En réalité, tu as déjà compris, n'est-ce pas… Cette chose qui n'a pas besoin d'être expliquée. La réponse. Tu l'as enfin ressentie en toi. Et elle est sortie de toi et s'est dispersée en même temps que tu lâchais prise. »

Et, riant, le bonze éleva la main, poing serré, et ouvrit les doigts, délicatement, comme s'il laissait s'échapper quelque chose de particulièrement fragile, d'inexplicablement douloureux et d'incroyablement soulagé.

« Comme le ferait un cerisier, au printemps. » termina t-il, ses yeux suivant un courant imaginaire de pétales emportés.

Imaginez un coffre. Un de ces coffres abandonnés au fond du grenier, vieux et poussiéreux, qui, à force de vieillir et de prendre la poussière, ont oublié comment et ce que cela faisait, d'être ouvert. La serrure s'est fondue dans les nœuds du bois moisi, et le contenu pourrit silencieusement, comme on s'endort d'un sommeil de limbes.

Et pourtant, le bruit d'un déclic.

Et pourtant, une clé qui tourne.

Et pourtant, le coffre ouvert.

_Clic. _

Et comme une vague qui s'épanche sur le rivage, un mouvement à la fois doux, fluide et décidé, l'eau à l'intérieur de lui se répandit sur les joues étonnées d'Akito. Ce fut si naturel, si spontané, qu'il finit par pleurer à la manière d'une respiration.

Il pleura jusqu'à ce que les contours de la pièces commencent à s'effriter. Jusqu'à ce que le lit d'Hibari se brouille et se mélange à la buée orangée de la lumière à travers les rideaux tirés. Jusqu'à ce que tout s'effondre d'un seul coup, mais sans un bruit, avec douceur.

Akito se retrouva étendu par terre, la joue droite écrasée contre un plaque de linoléum, une douleur aiguë au niveau de la nuque, une autre, poisseuse, au niveau du front.

Il ouvrit péniblement un œil. Des ombres immobiles. Une barre blanche. Deux. Les pieds d'un lit. Le jeune homme essaya de tourner la tête. Ses traits se crispèrent violemment. Il avait l'impression qu'une migraine format départemental s'était abattue sur son cerveau.

Néanmoins, avec une grimace, il s'appuya sur ses mains et parvint à se relever à demi, sur un coude. Non loin de là, il aperçut la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assoupi. Elle gisait sur un côté, comme un animal abattu.

Akito la contempla sans bouger, quelques instants durant, le regard éteint. Comprenant que c'était _maintenant_ qu'il venait de se réveiller. Puis brusquement, d'un seul coup, ses dents se mirent à claquer, son corps, à frissonner.

Froid. Epouvantable. Autour de lui, dans toute la pièce.

Froid à en geler.

Etourdi, les sens engourdis, le jeune homme agrippa le rebord du lit d'Hibari et se hissa maladroitement sur les genoux, puis les pieds. Impression gluante, au niveau de son front. Son œil droit collait un peu. Sa tête l'élançait. Sa nuque aussi. Et il ne cessait de frissonner.

_J'ai dû… glisser… et tomber pendant mon sommeil…_

Lentement, serrant les dents sans toutefois pouvoir les empêcher de tressauter, il se redressa, expirant bruyamment sous l'effort. Un nuage de buée opaque s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_Pourquoi… est-ce qu'il fait… aussi… froid…_ ?

Même ses pensées frissonnaient.

Il se passa prudemment la main sur le front. Ce qui lui valut une bonne giclée de douleur qu'il étouffa en se mordant la lèvre. Ses doigts étaient sombres et poisseux. Toutefois, il y avait comme une tâche plus claire sur l'index.

Akito approcha le doigt de son visage.

Une drôle de petite tâche ronde, bien découpée.

Rose et blanche sur fond de sang.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brièvement.

Un pétale de fleur de cerisier. Collé à son doigt. Ou plutôt non. Collé à sa blessure, sur son front, et qui s'était détaché lorsqu'il avait passé la main dessus.

Le regard du jeune homme s'envola fébrilement d'un coin à l'autre de la chambre : moniteurs éteints, goutte-à-goutte replié, sol et couverture immaculés, mis à part la tâche de sang sur le sol, là où il s'était cogné la tête en tombant de la chaise.

Puis, ses yeux se posèrent en tout dernier sur la silhouette allongée dans le lit. Lentement, avec précaution. Pas par peur, ni par méfiance. Simplement, un sentiment insupportable. Le sentiment de savoir. Mais comme un « je te l'avais bien dit ».

Penché au-dessus d'Hibari, Akito demeura immobile. Quelque chose gouttait doucement, sans bruit, sur le drap. Mais ce n'était pas ses larmes. C'était son sang.

Le froid quitta la pièce, comme chassé par une fenêtre ouverte.

C'EST bien connu, le fer, il faut le battre tant qu'il est encore chaud, et le nez du chien, il faut le mettre dans son caca tant qu'il est encore sur les lieux du crime. En gros, c'était là la conviction profonde de Mae-san en matière d'éducation et de formation, ce qui aurait pu faire d'elle une excellente dresseuse de chiens à la Brigade des Stup. Mais ça craignait franchement lorsqu'il s'agissait des relations humaines avec ses semblables. Surtout parce que la gouvernante du Manoir Soma était une grande adepte de la hiérarchisation, et qu'à côté d'elle, Caligula et Gengis Khan étaient de doux dictateurs populistes aux idées démocratiques.

La vieille Mae-san était une sadique, et elle avait le doigt posé sur la gâchette du canon à emmerdements de l'Univers. Et elle le savait bien.

Finalement, Ageha allait bel et bien l'avoir, sa « punition ». Et pour une fois, elle aurait préféré de loin comme de près payer le triple de la valeur conjointe de la table basse brisée (origine Kyoto, 17ème siècle) et de la chaise à l'européenne (origine hollandaise, 15ème siècle), plutôt que d'aller exécuter sa peine. D'abord, parce que ça allait lui prendre la journée. Ensuite, parce qu'il lui faudrait au moins deux jours pour s'en remettre. Et même comme ça, elle savait d'avance que l'odeur mettrait du temps à partir. Cette odeur épouvantable, infecte, qu'elle allait devoir respirer, avaler, faire entrer à l'intérieur de son corps tout en retenant l'envie de la vomir, oui, se retenir tout en ayant l'air de rien.

L'odeur de l' « autre ».

L' « autre », dont elle allait devoir s'occuper, une journée durant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois. Ce ne serait malheureusement pas la dernière. Mais au moins, Ageha avait mis un point d'honneur à ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage, dans ses mains calmement posées l'une sur l'autre, une fois la sentence prononcée par Mae-san lors de son sermon habituel de début de journée. Elle avait incliné la tête avec un « Haï », puis avait quitté la pièce à petits pas bien comme il faut, sans oublier de refermer la porte coulissante du « bureau » de Mae-san avec un bruit et un geste posés.

Puis, elle était allée directement flanquer un grand coup de pied, le Coup de Pied Matinal version Punition Injustifiée et Dégueulasse, contre la paroi de la Cabane du Chat. Depuis la mort du Chat précédent, plus personne ne s'y était rendu. Ageha savait que le prochain « héritier » du titre le moins convoité du Manoir n'allait pas tarder à y emménager (encore un truc Injustifié et Dégueulasse, selon elle, mais quand on côtoie une famille comme les Soma, on apprend très vite à ne plus tenir ce genre de comptes), mais les marques de ses sandales Geta sur le crépis et les morceaux de plâtre en moins ne risquaient pas d'être pointés du doigt, vu que tout le monde se contrefichait du Chat. Donc, de sa Cabane. Tout de même, Ageha se promit avec rage de repasser une bonne couche de plâtre et de peinture sur le mur maltraité.

Pas vraiment soulagée – mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? les crasses de ce genre étaient son lot depuis que Mae-san avait posé les yeux sur elle et qu'Ageha lui avait rendu son regard, du tac au tac – la jeune femme reprit son chemin comme si les semelles de ses Geta étaient lestées de plomb, de moral à zéro et d'une furieuse envie de prendre la tangente.

A cran, mais fermement décidée à n'en rien paraître, elle se remit donc à parcourir le dédale de pavillons traditionnels menant à la Demeure Principale, pris dans leur toile de galeries extérieures et de terrasses en bois, avec l'indifférence de l'habitude de ceux qui n'ont plus besoin de plan. Croisant de temps à autre une servante affairée ou qui feignait avec zèle de l'être, ce qui valait mieux pour elle et pour son poste. Puis, la Demeure Principale se dressa et remplit le paysage, et Ageha bifurqua afin de se diriger du côté Est du bâtiment, optant pour une galerie de traverse.

En vérité, la Demeure Principale n'était pas un simple rectangle que l'on pouvait longer en étant sûr de tôt ou tard retourner sur ses pas. C'était là justement le meilleur moyen de se perdre. Car, la Demeure Principale avait beau être incroyablement longue et large, sa structure était un vrai gruyère suisse, « creusée » et « crevée » d'une multitude de patios, galeries extérieures, terrasses.

Et espaces… « perdus ».

Des espaces qu'on ne remarquait pas. Mais qui n'étaient pas « perdus » pour tout le monde.

Un cul-de-sac. En fait, une simple portion de pelouse aménagée dans un creux du flanc Est de la Demeure Principale. Un carré d'herbe légèrement surplombé par une galerie extérieure avant un brusque coude s'enfonçant à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Une « allée » insoupçonnée, car il fallait connaître la bonne portion de balustrade de la galerie qui pivotait sur des gonds habilement dissimulés, petite portière qui donnait sur quelques marches qui descendaient directement sur la pelouse.

Ceux qui savaient l'appelaient l'Annexe. Les autres ne le remarquaient même pas.

Et tandis que ses doigts déverrouillaient sans bruit le mécanisme secret de la balustrade, tandis que ses sandales foulaient sans un claquement les quelques marches donnant sur la pelouse, avant de se retourner pour clore sans un grincement la petite porte dissimulée, des souvenirs vinrent se presser, tout bruissant d'images silencieuses. Les souvenirs des autres fois.

La première fois… juste après que sa mère ait supplié à genoux Mae-san de la reprendre.

La fois où elle avait accompagné le petit Akito dans l'une de ses visites à l'Annexe, par ce même chemin qu'elle était en train d'emprunter, et où, après avoir lu ses yeux, elle avait hissé l'enfant dans ses bras avant de faire demi-tour d'un pas décidé.

La fois où elle avait insulté et tenu tête à « cette femme » vénéneuse, celle qui attendait de voir mourir l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde, jalouse et rancunière de sa propre chair.

Et comme toutes ces fois-là, Ageha sentit à nouveau « l'impression » l'envahir. Intacte.

Poings serrés et ongles fermement plantés dans les paumes, elle se remit à avancer, traversant la pelouse à pas comptés. Dans le mur de droite, comme étonné de se retrouver là, un minuscule passage en forme de ruelle. De la galerie, il était impossible de l'apercevoir. Elle s'y engagea.

Cette « impression » inchangée. « L'impression » de pénétrer à l'intérieur d'une comptine pour enfant, mais une comptine atrocement déformée, méchamment grimaçante, comme l'un de ces vieux jouets pour enfants, un de ces vilains pantins qui souriaient en retroussant les lèvres, montrant des dents un peu trop blanches.

Un indescriptible sentiment de malaise, plus que de peur.

Le bout de la ruelle.

Ageha cligna des yeux.

Un jardin. Au cœur même de la Demeure Principale. Un jardin, avec des fleurs, de l'herbe, des arbres. Et même des plantes grimpantes, qui recouvraient les quatre murs de ce carré parfait. Mais des arbres et des plantes grimpantes soigneusement taillés afin de ne jamais dépasser leurs murs. Des arbres et des plantes grimpantes qui ne perdraient jamais leurs feuilles, témoins du secret de cet endroit.

Doucement, un souffle de vent glissa sur les toits, au-dessus de la jeune femme.

…_l'endroit le plus paisible du monde…_

Les branches ne tanguèrent pas, le feuillage des plantes grimpantes ne frissonna pas.

…_l'endroit le plus silencieux du monde… _

A droite, à peine plus discrète qu'un nid perdu dans le torrent tranquille des frondaisons qui tapissaient les murs de ce jardin, une terrasse en bois sombre, avec une paire de portes coulissantes grandes ouvertes.

…_l'endroit le plus effrayant du monde. _

Ageha se flanqua d'autorité une gigantesque claque mentale.

Pas le moment. Si je veux me flanquer la trouille, j'ai qu'à lire du Stephen King ou jouer à Resident Evil. Mais ici, dans cet endroit, avec cette « personne », je ne montrerai rien. Je ne penserai rien et à rien.

C'était la quatrième fois qu'elle venait ici. En dehors d'elle, seules cinq autres personnes connaissaient l'existence de l'Annexe… et de ce qui y habitait. Mae-san, Maître Akito, Hatori-san. Et deux servantes, exclusivement affectées à ce périmètre de la Demeure Principale.

Ageha détestait cet endroit. Plus que le Manoir lui-même. Pourtant, si elle devait à nouveau s'interposer comme elle venait de le faire, la veille, ou comme elle l'avait déjà fait, dans le passé, elle n'hésiterait pas. Malgré le dégoût que lui inspirait « ce qui » l'attendait, elle avait la force et la volonté de hausser les épaules, de retenir sa respiration… et de recommencer à taper du pied.

Doucement, Ageha inspira l'air du jardin. Et fronça le nez. L'air commençait déjà à empester, malgré la quantité de fleurs copieusement parfumées et la pelouse fraîchement tondue. Rien d'étonnant, puisque aucun souffle de vent ne pouvait pénétrer dans le vase clos mais surplombé de ciel de ces quatre murs.

Lissant avec soin son kimono, la jeune femme en profita pour égrener une dernière pensée libre. Que les enfants ne devraient jamais, jamais avoir à payer pour les dettes de leurs parents. Malédiction ou non. Que ce prix à payer…

A ce moment-là, une image lui revint à l'esprit, celle de Maître Akira qui souriait tristement, quelque chose comme une résignation lentement déployée à travers ses mots : « _Je ne verrai jamais cet enfant grandir. Mais lui, il me verra mourir. Ceci est notre malédiction. Même si nous pouvons trouver un peu de réconfort, un peu de paix auprès de ceux qui nous aiment, en fin de compte, nous souffrons toujours et, pire, nous savons que ces personnes-là aussi vont souffrir par notre faute. Parce que nous les abandonnons sans même pouvoir leur donner la possibilité de comprendre, d'accepter. Parce que nous-même, nous ne possédons pas les réponses à ces questions-là. »_

Cette scène, Ageha s'en rappelait avec la limpidité des instants chéris. Elle sentit à nouveau entre ses bras le poids et la tiédeur du petit corps d'Akito enfant endormi. Tous les deux assis au bord de la terrasse de la chambre du petit garçon. Et Maître Akira, qui les avaient rejoints. Ces mots, douloureux, injustes à en crier. Puis, soudain, avec une brièveté d'éclaircie illuminant un plancher, il avait reprit : « _Malgré tout, j'ai pu offrir quelque chose de concret à la personne que j'aime. Même si c'est douloureux, même si c'est insupportable de se sentir aussi faible… au cœur même de cette malédiction, j'ai pu éprouver une certaine forme de paix, d'achèvement. De bonheur._ » Il avait tendu la main et repoussé les mèches noires du petit visage endormi de son fils. Et le geste était tellement doux, c'était comme s'il touchait quelque chose de beau, d'unique. Qui existait. Et il avait ajouté : « _La venue de cet enfant est la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée dans ce clan. Mais je souhaite de tout mon cœur qu'il ne vive pas uniquement pour ce clan. Je souhaite qu'il ait sa propre vie. Parce qu'il est temps pour nous tous d'exister. » _

Si Maître Akira lui avait dit qu'il comptait cambrioler le plus gros casino de Las Vegas, Ageha lui aurait tenu les sacs pendant qu'il les remplissait de billets. Si la maladie de Maître Akira avait été la Peste Noire, Ageha aurait soigné sans dégoût ses bubons. Et si Maître Akira lui avait fait promettre de l'oublier une fois mort, Ageha lui aurait demandé pardon de ne pas pouvoir accomplir cette dernière volonté.

La jeune femme cessa de lisser son kimono.

Mais tout ça, Ageha ne laisserait jamais personne le découvrir.

A petits pas posés, elle reprit son chemin en direction de la terrasse, l'air serein, le visage imperturbable, foulant l'herbe comme dans un tableau champêtre de Renoir.

Et l'esprit soigneusement barricadé.

TREIZE heures. Heure aussi attendue et adulée que le dernier groupe de J-pop en vogue.

Température agréable, beau temps et pause-déjeuner obligent, la pelouse de Kaïbara connaissait une subite recrudescence de lycéens squatters-pique-niqueurs. Tous serrés en petits groupes sur des carrés d'herbe format timbre poste. Tous ? Non. Un petit groupe résistait encore et toujours aux envahisseurs.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tout le monde semble aussi serré… Il y a pourtant pas mal de place, autour de nous. » fit innocemment remarquer Tohru.

« Ouais, on s'demande vraiment pourquoi… » reprit Alisa, tout en piochant dans son bentô.

« Etrange… en effet. » commenta sobrement Saki.

Avant de décocher un regard intense de papier tue-mouche en direction d'un groupe de filles pro-Prince Yuki, lesquelles tentaient avec un courage louable de s'installer tout près de là.

Comme quoi, les ondes, ça n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés.

« Dites, vous trouvez pas que c'est drôlement calme… ? Faut dire aussi que sans le Prince et Kyon, on peut enfin s'entendre parler. » constata Alisa, un morceau d'omelette pendouillant au bout de ses baguettes.

Yuki et Kyo n'avaient pas pu se joindre à elles, l'un étant retenu par le Comité des élèves – et ce n'était pas qu'imagé, Manabé s'était réellement accroché à lui pour le retenir – et l'autre ayant été kidnappé par son équipe de basket ball – lasso et menace de teinture noire à l'appui. Les clubs sportifs du lycée étaient en effervescence, car après la fête culturelle, ce serait au tour des tournois inter-classes de tenir en haleine Kaïbara. De plus, le jeudi après-midi étant réservé aux activités des clubs du lycée, aucun Soma ne risquait de venir pointer le bout de son nez avant la fin de la journée. Quant à Hatsuharu et Momiji, ils étaient partis une semaine en voyage scolaire à Kyoto, passage obligé pour tous les élèves de Première.

Alisa pouvait donc manger tranquille. Pas que ça lui déplaisait de les côtoyer, mais bon, des fois, ça faisait du bien de rester entre filles.

Tohru sourit :

« Oui. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas mangé ensemble, rien que toutes les trois. »

Puis, brusquement, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Mais… j'adore aussi déjeuner avec nous tous réunis, avec vous deux, avec les Soma et avec Emi-chan ! »

« T'inquiète, ma p'tite Tohru. »

Alisa mâchouilla d'un air pensif son morceau d'omelette.

« Dommage qu'Emi ne puisse pas déjeuner avec nous. » soupira la brunette.

« Un truc à voir avec son club, non ? D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours pas pigé en quoi il consistait vraiment… elle était pas censée faire du dessin ? »

Tohru secoua la tête :

« Non, il n'y avait malheureusement pas assez d'inscrits et l'enseignante en charge était une remplaçante qui est partie avant les vacances d'été. »

« Maintenance. » trancha d'un ton net la voix de Saki.

Silence.

« Quoi, 'maintenance'… ? » s'étonna Alisa, perplexe.

« Le club d'Emi-chan. C'est le club de Maintenance. » reprit posément la fille aux Ondes, tout en tordant son sachet de chips vide avec une précision chirurgicale.

Deuxième silence. Avec des gouttes de sueurs en plus.

« Tu veux dire… 'Maintenance' comme… le genre de trucs que fait un concierge ? Ou un réparateur ? » reprit Alisa.

Saki sortit ses baguettes et extirpa avec soin de son bentô un légume taillé en forme de poulpe, qu'elle examina avec attention.

« Ca… »

Et elle laissa en suspens ce commentaire éclairé, indiquant par là qu'elle déchiffrait peut-être les ondes mais que les clubs de Kaïbara lui étaient aussi résolument impénétrables que les voies du Seigneur. Ca ne l'avait néanmoins pas empêchée de s'inscrire dans le club de cuisine avec ses deux amies, les règles étant d'une limpidité absolue : Tohru cuisinait, Alisa papotait et Saki mangeait. Et ça marchait du tonnerre, leur équipe.

Coinçant ses baguettes dans sa bouche, Alisa se détourna pour attraper une canette dans son sac. Tohru remarqua alors que le bentô de son amie était bien mieux garni et diversifié que d'habitude. En gros, les aliments ne semblaient plus brûlés au troisième degré.

La jeune fille s'enthousiasma :

« Uo-chan ! Tu as fait des progrès en cuisine, c'est merveilleux ! Ton bentô a l'air appétissant, vraiment ! »

« Hum ? Ah nan, c'est pas moi qui me le suis fait. C'est la patronne du p'tit restau dans lequel je bosse. Comme j'ai terminé tard hier soir, elle m'a préparé une énorme plâtrée de restes, je t'assure, même moi et mon père on n'a pas pu finir ! Du coup, je me suis fait mon bentô avec ce qui restait. » s'esclaffa son amie.

Il y eut comme une longue et invisible seconde entendue entre Tohru et Saki, couverte par le bruit de la canette de soda qu'Alisa décapsulait. Enfin, doucement, Tohru reprit :

« Ano… Uo-chan… »

Doucement, doucement, avec précaution, sinon quelque chose allait se briser, quelque chose qui entaillerait en faisant très, très mal…

« Uo-chan… est-ce que tu ne regrettes pas trop ton ancien baito ? »

Un peu surprise, la jeune fille abaissa sa canette, considérant Tohru en clignant des yeux. Puis, détournant le regard, elle secoua calmement la tête et répondit :

« C'était bien le temps que ça a duré. Mais moi… je pouvais pas rester comme ça. Je pouvais pas rester dans cet endroit uniquement pour fixer une stupide porte débile. Et toujours, toujours me repasser dans la tête le bruit de cette porte lorsque c'était lui qui l'ouvrait, juste parce que j'avais la trouille de plus pouvoir reconnaître ce bruit-là, et puis le bruit de ses pas à lui, et cet accent un peu traînant qu'il avait avec les mots de plus de deux syllabes – purée, ce que c'était horripilant, j'avais envie de finir ses phrases à sa place tellement ça se traînait ! »

Et elle riait en disant ça, mais seulement à moitié, comme un gosse qui fait semblant, comme un adulte qui se retient.

Et Tohru comprenait en écoutant ça, mais elle se sentait tellement impuissante, tellement inutile, parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas intervenir, parce que les évènements de cet été à Okinawa avaient changé la donne, avaient tout bouleversé. Et parce que tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de tendre ses bras vers son amie, et que c'était bien trop peu, bien trop peu. Et ses pensées traversèrent son visage à un tel point qu'Alisa le saisit d'une main et l'appuya délicatement contre elle, sous son menton, avant de poursuivre :

« Tohru… Changer de boulot, c'était ce que je pouvais faire de mieux, tu comprends ? »

Avec une grimace, elle ajouta :

« Et puis, j'avais plus envie de passer mon temps à fixer les portes comme une abrutie, en attendant qu'un certain abruti franchisse le seuil. »

La grimace se détendit en un mince sourire. Mais un sourire qui regardait par-dessus l'épaule. Et qui regrettait, qui regrettait.

« Même si… cet abruti-là me manque. »

Un sourire et un aveu qui saignaient, qui saignaient. Sans un bruit, sans une larme, sans un gémissement.

Doucement, les paroles d'Alisa terminèrent de couler :

« Même si j'attendais pas grand-chose de cette rencontre… même si c'est pas comme si on était sorti ensemble, Kureno et moi… Il y a eu quelque chose à l'intérieur. Et cette chose, elle a existé suffisamment pour se dire 'pourquoi ne pas s'y accrocher ?' »

Et tandis que la plaie de cet aveu, de ce sourire, se séchait tranquillement, Tohru se dit qu'il _devait_ y avoir une solution. Une forme de compromis. Il _devait_ y avoir une voie dans laquelle s'engager.

« Uo-chan… »

Malgré le jugement prononcé, malgré leurs destins à eux de scellé…

« Je suis contente que tu nous le dises. Je suis contente que tu en parles à haute voix, que tu en parles comme ça vient, comme tu le ressens, sans rien changer. Je ne veux pas que sourire, pour toi, devienne une nécessité, quelque chose qui te répugnes mais que tu dois faire malgré tout parce que tu te dis que de toute manière, ce qui est arrivé, ce qui t'est arrivé, n'est pas grave, est insignifiant, et que ça va passer. »

… avant que tout ne s'arrête…

« Parce que, quoi qu'il arrive, comme tu l'as dit, quelque chose s'est passé, quelque chose a existé, pour de vrai. »

… quelque chose _devait_ être tenté.

Alisa considéra la brunette quelques secondes, l'air en suspens. Puis, elle sourit et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

« Quand je t'écoute, j'ai l'impression d'entendre les paroles de cette chanson. 'Everybody hurts'. »

Et, avec une grimace, elle se plaignit :

« Sauf que je serai pas aussi cool que les gens dans le clip, à poireauter comme des cons dans un embouteillage monstre. J'aurai plutôt envie de péter des pare-brise… »

Une petite goutte de sueur apparut sur le front de Tohru, avant de s'évaporer en un sourire amusé. Saki lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui adressa un regard entendu, un regard qui hochait la tête et la soutenait.

Finalement, peut-être que jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait fait que courir derrière les évènements, se les recevant en pleine face. Peut-être qu'il était temps de s'arrêter et de choisir la direction à prendre. Et d'agir. D'agir pour de vrai.

Des choses pourraient encore être faites, n'est-ce pas ?

_Kureno et Alisa._

Des questions pourraient encore être posées, n'est-ce pas ?

_Ce qui demeure caché. La photo des deux enfants en yukata, à Okinawa. La véritable main qui a effacé._

Ce sourire amusé toujours sur les lèvres, Tohru se souvenait qu'elle ne voulait pas partir sans savoir. Sans que quelque chose n'ait été tenté.

CA s'entraînait ferme sur le terrain de basket de Kaïbara.

Comme vu précédemment, les clubs sportifs préparaient avec un stress et une frénésie de Jeux Olympiques le tournoi inter-classes de fin de trimestre. Officiellement, le simple amour du ballon rond, ovale, rebondissant ou format poche, était censé expliquer la compétition acharnée livrée entre Sempaïs arrogants et Kohaïs hargneux. Officieusement, le subit redoublement d'efforts et de prouesses sportives s'expliquaient ainsi : il y avait un « prix » à remporter. Un « prix » équivalent à la Coupe du Christ pour les Templiers. Le Saint Graal. Cependant, comme la plupart des lycéens sont volontairement athées et furieusement adorateurs d'icônes païennes, le Saint Graal en question n'était autre qu'un cahier. Mais pas n'importe lequel. D'abord, il s'agissait de celui du Prince Yuki, ce qui suffisait déjà amplement à déchaîner les passions, les foules et les fantasmes fétichistes. Mais le plus important, ce cahier contenait _tout ce dont un lycéen sur le point de passer un examen avait besoin de savoir pour l'obtenir_. Les réponses n'y étaient évidemment pas révélées (Mayuko veillait au grain) toutefois, de nombreux éléments de cours et exercices y étaient décortiqués et présentés de manière à être facilement et rapidement assimilé.

Le club de sport ayant remporté non seulement le tournoi inter-classes de sa catégorie mais également le plus grand nombre de points, se verrait remettre, à lui et à sa classe, le précieux cahier.

Voilà pourquoi de paisibles et amorphes lycéens s'étaient métamorphosés en une horde de Croisés sur le sentier de guerre. Et ils n'avaient vraiment pas l'air de rigoler.

Un autre qui ne rigolait pas non plus, mais c'était pour d'autres raisons, c'était le manager de Kyo – un Terminale. Et il commençait à se poser des questions parce que depuis que Kyo était parti boire, personne ne l'avait revu. Il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû lui passer un collier et le ligoter à une laisse extensible. Mais comme Emi était arrivée entre-temps, il avait subitement pensé à autre chose. Notamment que c'était pas souvent que la blondinette se baladait seule, sans ses copines légèrement dérangées – et il se corrigea immédiatement en ajoutant mentalement « j'ai dit dérangées ? Je voulais dire débordées, débordées ! A cause des exams ! Et de tout les devoirs à faire à la maison ! » On ne savait jamais, la fille aux Ondes pouvait très bien écouter – enfin bref, il pensa que c'était quand même dommage qu'elle soit pas souvent seule, Emi, et aussi que, en la voyant d'aussi près, sa peau devait être super agréable à toucher, et surtout à care…

« Nyo ? C'est bizarre, je ne vois pas Kyo. » s'étonna la jeune fille, en scrutant le terrain de basket.

L'activité avait d'un seul coup augmenté. Sur le terrain, les balles fusaient avec une rapidité et une précision à en faire pleurer un entraîneur de la NBA. Côté banc de touche, ça prenait son temps pour nouer un malheureux bout de lacet ou aspirer l'air de son fond de bouteille d'eau.

Le manager, interrompu en plein fantasme personnel interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans, se donna une grand coup de pied mental dans les fesses et répliqua d'un ton soigneusement nonchalant et subitement désintéressé :

« Oh… il doit sûrement traîner dans le coin… »

Puis, parce que l'opportunité ne se représenterait pas deux fois et qu'un détachement de ses camarades commençaient déjà à se rapprocher de la zone de combat, l'air de rien, mais l'air dangereux quand même, il attaqua aussitôt :

« Au fait, tu… »

Emi lui coupa joyeusement la parole en lui prenant la feuille qu'il tenait dans les mains :

« Merci pour la liste et pardon de vous avoir tous dérangé pendant votre entraînement ! »

Et, adressant un petit salut aux joueurs suivi d'un « bon courage ! », elle planta là le manager et l'équipe, que l'entraîneur envoya faire six tours de piste à défaut de douche froide.

Le club de basket-ball avait pas mal de succès, et une classe sur deux – tous niveaux confondus – avait sa propre équipe. Le reste des classes se partageaient entre l'athlétisme, le volley-ball, et le football. Côté clubs « culturels », on trouvait le club de Go, le club de cuisine, le Fan-Club du Prince (qui, à force de prendre de la place et de l'ampleur, était devenu un club à part entière). Et puis il y avait bien entendu le Comité des Elèves, qui dispensait à ses membres de devoir adhérer à un club.

Et il y avait le Club de Maintenance.

Créé par Mayuko à la rentrée des vacances d'été. Inauguré par Emi. Et comprenant en tout et pour tout trois membres officiels. Quant à savoir ce qu'ils y faisaient vraiment, dans ce club… la réponse d'Hanajima à ce sujet demeurait encore la plus précise à ce jour.

En réalité, le but essentiel de ce club était de « récolter » tous les élèves qui se retrouvaient sans club au beau milieu de l'année, ou bien ceux qui n'étaient ni sportifs, ni obsédés par l'icône du lycée, ni versés dans l'art du Go ou du riz au vinaigre.

Les membres du club de Maintenance s'occupaient essentiellement de tous les travaux de paperasseries qu'impliquaient les nombreux comptes-rendus des autres clubs, la fête culturelle, et les tournois sportifs de Kaïbara. C'est-à-dire : coudre les numéros sur les t-shirts des joueurs, classer, photocopier et agrafer tous les documents tels que prospectus, programmes ou annuaires des élèves. Et pour finir… ils étaient « au service » du Comité des élèves. Les requêtes étaient alors laissées à l'appréciation des délégués –mis à part certains points soulignés par Mayuko comme « masser les pieds de monsieur Manabé », « faire les devoirs de maths de mademoiselle Kimi », ou « servir une tournée générale, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'eau ».

En gros, c'était beaucoup de boulot d'archivage, d'agrafage, de photocopiage et de prospection. Toutefois, il y avait des avantages. Le premier étant qu'il n'y avait aucune forme de compétition. Le second, que malgré l'aspect répétitif des tâches, chacun faisait à son rythme et papotait comme il le voulait, ce qui était fort convivial d'autant plus que la pièce qui leur était réservée comprenait un percolateur (avantage numéro trois) et une bouilloire électrique, idéal pour un tea-time (avantage numéro quatre). La pièce elle-même - une ancienne salle des professeurs, d'où le percolateur et la bouilloire électrique - était de bonne taille avec une grande fenêtre (avantage numéro cinq).

Quant au seul gros désavantage, il résidait dans le fait que la pièce du club communiquait avec celle du Comité des Elèves par une porte sans serrure. Et que Manabé n'hésitait pas à la pousser pour a/se plaindre, b/parce qu'il s'ennuyait, c/pour se faire un café et d/pour faire tourner en bourrique Yuki et Naohito. Et tout ça en même temps bien sûr.

Mais pour l'heure, Emi se contentait de recueillir les listes des participants aux tournois inter-classes, raison pour laquelle elle était en train de faire la tournée des clubs du lycée. Ca allait lui prendre l'après-midi, surtout que les effectifs du club étaient réduits pour cause de voyage scolaire, puisque les deux autres membres du club de Maintenance étaient Momiji et Hatsuharu – le premier étant incapable de se concentrer sur une petite pierre noire ou un ballon rond, le second ayant tendance à frapper autant le ballon que les joueurs, sitôt Black.

La jeune fille tourna au coin du bâtiment principal et se retrouva à l'avant de l'édifice, juste en face de la pelouse.

Tout en longeant les deux gros distributeurs de boissons et friandises du lycée, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être faire une petit pause. Ce matin-là, elle était partie de la pension la tête tellement préoccupée qu'elle en avait oublié son bentô. Ca n'avait pas fait grande différence, vu qu'elle avait à nouveau l'estomac noué par le stress et les soucis. Mais… un petit peu de sucre dans les veines… ça faisait toujours du bien là où ça passait.

S'arrêtant face au deuxième distributeur, elle extirpa de la poche de sa veste d'uniforme un porte-monnaie en forme de tête de panda. Le grincement qu'il produisit en s'ouvrant lui rappela celui d'une vieille porte de placard vide mal huilée. Ne manquait plus que la petite mite s'échappant en vol désordonné.

Très drôle. Ha ha ha.

Dans le fond du pore-monnaie, miracle, une pièce en trop lui permettant la récompense d'un soda… heu non, plutôt d'une petite brique en carton de jus ou de lait. Elle leva un doigt songeur au-dessus du vaste choix de boutons… repéra avec un sourire agréablement surpris sa boisson préférée…

« Miaou. »

… et suspendit son geste.

Emi baissa les yeux. Le chat tigré assis à ses pieds leva les siens vers elle.

« Nyo… ? » hésita t-elle.

« Miaou. » insista t-il.

Intriguée, la jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Personne, la pelouse et l'entrée de la cour étaient désertes. Retour sur le chat.

« Bizarre… »

Puis, se penchant en avant, elle tendit la main et l'appela doucement. Le chat s'étira et vint se frotter contre ses jambes. C'était tout doux sur la peau. Emi le caressa et le gratouilla derrière les oreilles. Le chat se mit à ronronner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi, tout seul dans… »

Un autre « miaou ». Et un deuxième chat apparut au coin du distributeur.

« D'accord… tu n'es pas vraiment tout seul. »

Le nouveau venu approuva en se frottant contre la machine et en tournant sur lui-même.

Emi adorait les animaux. Les chats entraient bien entendu dans cette catégorie. Cependant, elle était restée la seule élève à avoir introduit des animaux à l'intérieur de Kaïbara. La présence de ces chats étaient donc totalement incongrue.

A moins que…

La jeune fille s'approcha du coin du distributeur. Le contourna. Sourit. Et s'exclama d'un air espiègle :

« Alors, on joue à cache-cache ? »

« Pffffuargh » fut l'onomatopée que lui lança Kyo en recrachant son soda, éclaboussant au passage la fourrure d'un troisième chat installé sur ses genoux qui s'éjecta de là en lui balançant un air outré de chat échaudé. Le jeune homme était assis contre le distributeur, dans l'angle entre la machine et l'entrée du bâtiment principal. Et de toute évidence, il n'était pas franchement ravi de voir sa planque découverte.

« Emi ! Kestufous là ! » s'écria t-il.

Puis, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Et parle pas aussi fort ! On va t'entendre ! »

Emi s'accroupit à sa hauteur, une main gratouillant le menton du chat tigré, l'autre appuyée contre sa joue.

« C'est plutôt toi qui es en train de parler fort… Au fait, tu ne serais pas aussi en train de sécher ton club de basket ? »

Kyo jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Emi et se rassit, l'air irrité.

« Ils me prenaient trop la tête avec leur entraînement débile. »

« Ils avaient plutôt l'air de bosser, en effet. »

« Ouais… Hey ! Comment tu le sais ? »

« J'en viens. Je dois faire la tournée des clubs pour récupérer la liste des participants au tournoi inter-classes. » expliqua Emi, en brandissant la feuille remise par le manager.

« Merde… T'as été suivie ? » s'inquiéta à nouveau Kyo.

« Je pense que la moitié de ton équipe de basket était prête à le faire… »

Coup d'œil au visage livide de Kyo.

« … mais votre entraîneur a préféré les envoyer faire quelques tours de piste, manager inclus. »

M'étonne pas… pensa Kyo.

Il y avait toujours des petits groupes de fans qui restaient pour regarder les performances des joueurs, mais il n'avait jamais laissé Tohru venir le voir toute seule. Pas qu'ils risquaient de lui sauter dessus mais bon, avec les ados, les hormones et la transpiration, on ne savait jamais.

« Ca ne te plaît pas, d'être dans ce club ? » demanda Emi.

Le chat dont elle gratouillait le menton s'allongea à ses pieds en ronronnant. Elle lui gratta le ventre sans baisser les yeux.

« Bah… »

Kyo broya la canette entre ses doigts avec autant de facilité que s'il froissait une boule de papier.

« C'est pas que j'aime pas, c'est plutôt que… »

Il fronça les sourcils. Sa mâchoire se durcit.

« Je vois pas… pourquoi ils font tous tout ce foin pour… ce putain de cahier… »

« Le cahier de Yuki ? Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler ! » intervint Emi.

« Ouais… le putain de cahier de ce putain de rat… » marmonna d'une voix inaudible le jeune homme.

Il reprit :

« Moi, j'ai pas envie de le gagner. J'ai pas envie de jouer et de m'éclater en me disant que je fais tout ça pour ce putain de cahier. Ca me rend malade. »

Il y eut un silence. Kyo conservait les yeux fixés sur sa canette froissée. Si son regard pouvait tuer, la malheureuse canette serait passée par toutes sortes de morts lentes et douloureuses.

C'était simplement pas juste. Ce cahier, c'était une fois de plus la preuve de la supériorité écrasante du rat sur lui. Encore et toujours… Depuis cette époque… Les mots écœurants… Les mots dégueulasses… de ces gens-là.

Doucement, la voix d'Emi s'éleva.

« Les autres… ça leur ferait plaisir s'ils gagnaient ce cahier, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, je comprends que si tu ne peux pas supporter Yuki, tu n'aies pas envie de te battre pour quelque chose qui risque de te renvoyer à ce que tu détestes le plus. »

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Très étonné, parce que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un, à part Tohru, puisse montrer un bout de compréhension des rapports entre lui et son cousin.

Plus fermement, Emi poursuivit :

« Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, en adhérant à ce club, tu ne peux pas faire bande à part et laisser tomber les autres pour cette raison. Que tu le veuilles ou non, en jouant avec eux, tu t'es impliqué dans ce groupe, tu fais partie intégrante de ce groupe. Tu ne peux pas penser en solo et agir en tant que tel. Tu ne peux plus. Et si tu penses résoudre tout ça en faisant perdre ton équipe, en sapant toutes leurs chances et leur espoirs uniquement par règlement de compte personnel… crois-moi, les gens vont vite faire le lien. Et en fin de compte, tu te retrouveras vraiment en solo. »

C'était vrai. Elle avait raison. Mais Kyo n'était pas non plus obligé de le reconnaître. Baissant les yeux sur sa canette, il déclara :

« Je vais laisser tomber. De toute manière, je m'en fous, c'est ma dernière année. Ca me fait chier de laisser tomber un truc dans lequel j'me sentais bien, mais ça me fait encore plus chier de continuer. »

Il y eut à nouveau un silence. Puis, Emi se redressa calmement.

Petit bruit métallique. Celui de sa pièce dans le distributeur.

Petit déclic. Celui du bouton qu'elle enfonçait.

« Et si tu demandais à être remplaçant ? Pas pour tous les matchs mais… suffisamment pour conserver les mains « propres » ? Tout simplement ? » proposa t-elle.

Petit choc sourd. Celui de sa boisson atterrissant dans la cavité de la machine.

Kyo leva les yeux de sa canette, croisant le regard d'Emi.

« Un genre de… compromis ? »

La blondinette croisa les bras.

« Exactement. Dans la vie, si on commence à tourner le dos aux trucs qu'on supporte pas, comme les crudités au persil ou un cousin, on finit par avancer en rebroussant continuellement chemin. Le truc, c'est de savoir contourner l'obstacle. On te demande pas de l'affronter, de toute manière, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se fait facilement et sans y laisser des plumes au passage. Affronter un obstacle, c'est une chose qui nécessite un engagement. Mais en attendant… en attendant de pouvoir vraiment le faire un jour… on peut toujours s'arranger. Pas fuir, mais s'arranger. »

Pourquoi est-ce que subitement, elle avait l'impression de ne plus s'adresser à Kyo mais à ce qui demeurait enfermé à l'intérieur d'elle-même ? Enfermé depuis « cette nuit-là » ? Pourquoi d'un seul coup, elle se rendait compte qu'elle vivait elle-aussi sur un compromis ?

Mais Kyo la regardait et Emi dispersa l'impression en se tournant vers lui et en ajoutant :

« Tout le monde t'attend, Kyo. Ils comptent sur toi, pas uniquement pour gagner, mais aussi parce que tu as su gagner leur confiance. C'est une chose précieuse, qui ne se donne pas deux fois. Ne la perds pas. »

Elle lui tendit la main en riant.

« Allez, debout ! A l'entraînement, _naughty boy _! »

Le jeune homme considéra la main tendue. Puis, détournant le visage, il marmonna d'un air agacé :

« Ca va, j'ai pas besoin d'aide pour me relever ! »

Cette fille, elle parle comme Shiguré. Sauf qu'elle au moins, elle dit clairement ce qu'elle pense. Ca ouais, elle est directe. Pas la langue dans sa poche. L'a pas dû apprécier, Akito… pensa t-il, tout en s'appuyant sur ses mains pour se relever.

Emi ne parlait pas comme Tohru. Et pour Kyo, Tohru demeurait la seule personne capable d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal mais sans que ce soit douloureux. Cependant, Emi avait été franche et compréhensive. Surtout au niveau des compromis. Marrant, ça. Il n'avait pas envisagé le tournoi sous cet angle-là. Et puis… et puis, il n'allait pas laisser ce sale rat lui retirer une à une toutes les choses qui le faisaient exister lui, Kyo, dans ce monde. Qui le feraient exister jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans cette petite pièce, à l'écart de tout, et que le monde l'oublie.

Les poings sur les hanches et une queue de chat affectueusement enroulée autour de la cheville, Emi souriait avec enthousiasme :

« Fais-nous des beaux paniers à trois points ! Et si possible, vise la tête de ton manager… »

« Quoi, il t'a fait des avances ? »

« J'aimerai mieux pas ! » compléta t-elle, d'une grimace.

Elle le salua une dernière fois avant de disparaître à l'intérieur du bâtiment principal.

Les mains dans les poches, Kyo considéra d'un air déjà fatigué le chemin vers le terrain de basket. Il se pencha pour caresser un chat. Et avisa à travers la vitre en plexiglas protégeant la cavité du distributeur, un petit rectangle en carton coloré. Il poussa la vitre, et extirpa l'objet. C'était la boisson d'Emi. Elle avait oublié de la récupérer.

Du lait à la fraise ? Ca doit être super écœurant…pensa t-il.

Il empocha la brique et se dirigea à son tour à l'intérieur du bâtiment principal.

Malgré tout, il allait quand même avoir une petite discussion avec son manager, de retour sur le terrain. Et rien qu'à l'idée de la manière dont il allait le faire flipper, son visage s'anima d'un sourire, le genre à faire « nyark, nyark ».

HONNÊTEMENT, si Yuki avait eu à choisir entre une migraine format départemental et Manabé, la migraine l'aurait emporté haut-la-main. Quoique, il y avait de quoi déclencher une migraine encore plus étendue, géographiquement parlant, simplement en passant une demi-heure auprès du Vice-Président du Comité des Elèves.

Heureusement, au bout d'un semestre, Yuki s'était progressivement habitué – pour ne pas dire « immunisé » - à Manabé. Lui découvrant même, et avec un étonnement sans cesse renouvelé, certaines qualités d'observation, d'écoute et de compréhension du comportement humain insoupçonnées. Le garçon était beaucoup plus attentif et profond qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

Le reste du Comité des Elèves était tout aussi fourni, côté loufoquerie et personnalité originale.

Kimi, la secrétaire du Comité, avait un langage de nymphomane, un comportement de midinette sur la croisette à Cannes, et possédait une antenne mentale capable de capter le mot « sexe » deux étages plus bas. Avec elle, les sous-entendus prenaient tout leurs sens puisqu'elle n'en faisait aucun.

Naohito, quant à lui, semblait vouer une haine aussi implacable qu'incompréhensible à Yuki. Mais comme personne ne l'écoutait et que Manabé adorait le faire sortir de ses gonds, ses colères avaient l'impact d'une piqûre de moustique sur les fesses d'un rhinocéros.

Enfin, la comptable du groupe, Machi, était muette comme une tombe, impénétrable comme un bunker… et totalement imperméable aux tentatives d'enrôlement du Fan-club du Prince. Parce que, comme elle leur avait clairement déclaré, elle se foutait complètement du Prince en question et que c'était une personne dépourvue du moindre intérêt, banale à souhait.

L'insolence pétillante de Kimi n'embarrassait plus Yuki. Les colères de Naohito et ses réclamations l'atteignaient dans le sens de se demander ce qui n'allait pas chez ce garçon, dans sa vie. Et la distance aménagée entre Machi et les autres l'intriguaient, parce que – et plus il l'observait, plus cela devenait évident – peut-être qu'elle incarnait ce qu'il aurait pu devenir lui sans Tohru, sans le rapprochement avec son frère, sans tout le soutien qu'il avait apprit à accepter.

Yuki n'en avait encore pas vraiment conscience, mais l'impression avait déjà commencé à l'effleurer. Celle de partager des choses, des tranches de vie banales mais qui faisaient partie de lui, avec d'autres, avec ces personnes-là. L'impression d'appartenance à un groupe. L'impression d'avoir des amis. Bien entendu, il continuait à côtoyer Tohru. Mais il commençait à s'affranchir de cette espèce de dépendance affective dont il avait eu besoin avec elle, justement pour se remettre sur pied, comme un sérum distillé au goutte-à-goutte. Il ressentait à cet égard une immense gratitude envers la jeune fille. Raison pour laquelle elle lui était infiniment précieuse et que, depuis la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Shiguré, quelques jours auparavant, à propos de Kyo et de la malédiction, il ne cessait de réfléchir au moyen de changer la donne pour le clan. Et Tohru. Mais encore une fois, il voyait très mal comment agir sans impliquer un peu de bonne volonté de la part de son chef de famille…

Toutefois, il sentait qu'il avait peut-être réellement la possibilité de faire quelque chose. Et il remontait avec persévérance la pente de la dépression dans laquelle il s'était engagé depuis Okinawa et la rencontre avec l' « autre ». Mais la discussion avec Shiguré n'avait pas été le seul « détonateur ». Il y avait également eu le choc de la découverte que son frère allait être papa. Et ça, c'était peut-être par là que tout allait pouvoir changer.

Yuki réfléchissait assidûment à tous ces problèmes tout en essayant de résoudre ceux du Comité des Elèves qui se résumaient pour le moment présent à ceci : réveiller Manabé affalé sur sa chaise en lui déversant un seau d'eau froide, ou le laisser ronfler dans son coin en priant pour qu'il reste ainsi jusqu'à ce que soit résolu le cas du partage d'un terrain de volley entre les filles de la classe 2-B et les garçons de la classe 3-C.

Hé oui, Kaïbara entrait bel et bien dans sa période pré-tournoi inter-classes. Et ça risquait d'être encore pire lorsque les préparatifs pour la fête culturelle battraient leur plein.

« Mais Yun-Yun… c'est normal que les garçons aient plus de temps d'entraînement sur le terrain que les filles ! Après tout, ce sont eux les Sempais ! » annonça Kimi d'une voix indignée, brisant au passage un siècle de lutte féministe pour le droit à l'égalité des sexes.

« Kimi… est-ce que tu t'entends parler, des fois… » marmonna Yuki, une main sur le visage.

Puis, à haute voix :

« Ce n'est pas une question d'ancienneté. Tout le monde, peu importe le niveau scolaire ou sportif, doit avoir accès de manière équitable au terrain. »

« Ils auraient très bien pu jouer ça dans un match entre eux, au lieu de nous casser les pieds avec des trucs aussi insignifiants ! Le Comité des Elèves, c'est pas une cour de Justice pour petits plaignants ! » s'insurgea Naohito.

Il y eut un grincement.

Le couinement solitaire des ressorts de la seule chaise potable de la salle.

Puis, un bras se tendit, surgit de nulle part, fendant l'air comme animé d'une vie propre et vengeresse. Pour venir percuter avec une précision chirurgicale l'arrière du crâne de Naohito en une taloche magistrale.

« Espèce d'imbécile ! » tonna la voix d'un Manabé Kakerou, soudain ressuscité d'entre les ronfleurs et fièrement dressé dans la position dite du Patriote-sur-Fond-de-Soleil-Couchant-avec-un-Brin-d'Herbe-dans-la-Bouche.

Et, ne voulant pas perdre le bénéfice de ce premier et fructueux jet, il enchaîna :

« Les Forces de Défense de Kaïbara sont justement là pour venir en aide à nos malheureux camarades victimes des injustices scolaires, des profs sadiques, et de la couche de plâtre supplémentaire sur le mur du vestiaire des filles ! Sinon, comment tu veux qu'on puisse réussir nos exams dans un environnement hostile, hein ? Hein ? Ah ouais, et j'oubliais aussi cette vieille peau de prof de chimie, qui nous bouffe systématiquement les dix premières minutes de la pause-déjeuner… Et puis ce chieur de prof de maths, qu'est-ce qu'il a à nous gonfler avec ses identités abominables, là… ! »

« … remarquables, identités remarquables… » parvint à caser Yuki, à moitié consterné.

« … ouais, ouais ! Et pis aussi… »

« Tamura-senseï ! Son manque de goût est un crime contre l'humanité et les chaussures de mode ! » compléta avec enthousiasme Kimi.

« Dites… c'est une chasse aux sorcières ou un Comité des Elèves, que vous voulez ? » les interrompit sans élever la voix Yuki, mais bien agacé quand même.

Un silence concentré accueillit cette dernière réflexion.

Il ne dura pas longtemps.

« Bien vu Yun-yun ! On devrait redéfinir notre plan d'action ! » s'enthousiasma Manabé.

« Bon alors, on commence par qui ? Les profs mal habillés ou les élèves qui craignent ? » s'enquit Kimi, dressant déjà son stylo rose fluo pailleté garni d'un toupet de plumes Hyper Kawai.

« Hé ! Et le tournoi inter-classes ! Qui va s'en occuper ! » s'étrangla d'indignation Naohito.

Silence.

Echange de regards entendus.

Chœur de voix :

« Yun-yuuuuun ! »

Yuki se passa une main sur le visage, l'air soudain très sombre.

Une petite voix claire ainsi qu'un visage encadré de cheveux blonds choisit justement de passer par l'encadrement de la porte à ce moment-là.

« Emily Sakata-Lewis, au rapport ! »

Kimi et Manabé continuèrent de chercher des poux dans la tête du personnel enseignant. Seul Yuki se leva pour l'accueillir, tandis que Naohito faisait de la place sur le bureau de ses camarades en râlant.

« Nyo… ils ont l'air de bosser dur. »

« Ils bossent surtout dur pour en avoir l'air. Entre, Emi-chan. » soupira Yuki.

La blondinette demeura néanmoins sur le seuil de la pièce, tendant une petite liasse de feuille que le jeune homme récupéra.

« Je ne reste pas longtemps, les classes de Seconde vont commencer leur entraînement. Voilà les listes des participants pour le tournoi inter-classes section Terminale pour le basket-ball, le volley-ball et l'athlétisme. Les entraînements de foot se feront la semaine prochaine. » expliqua t-elle.

« Merci. »

« Hé, Emi ! » l'interpella Manabé.

« Nyo ? »

« T'aurais pas un ou deux profs sadiques qui te pourrissent la vie ? On commence à manquer d'idées… »

Une goutte de sueur sur le front, Emi répondit :

« Vous participez à une chasse aux sorcières ou à un Comité des Elèves ? »

« Te fatigue pas. Je leur ai déjà demandé… » intervint Yuki.

« Ca va, toi ? » lui demanda t-elle.

« Ca peut aller. J'ai pas encore de migraine. Et toi, tu arrives à tout gérer, sans Momiji et Haru pour t'aider ? » lui demanda t-il à son tour.

« C'est beaucoup moins fatigant que ça en a l'air, en fait. Et puis, je me balade à l'air libre ! »

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, Emi déclara :

« Bon, j'y retourne ! A tout à l'heure ! »

« Bon courage ! »

« C'est plutôt toi qui va en avoir besoin, de courage. » sourit Emi, en indiquant Kimi et Manabé.

« Des fois, je me demande comment ils ont pu atterrir ici… » fit Yuki, en secouant la tête.

Puis, il adressa un petit salut à Emi et se détourna pour aller poser les listes à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans la caisse en carton réservée à cet effet. Emi allait en faire de même pour franchir la porte… mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

Ses yeux étaient encore machinalement posés sur Yuki de dos, sans vraiment le regarder.

Une demi-seconde de battement, d'inattention. Un peu floue. Qui se laissait envahir par tout et n'importe quoi venant de l'intérieur.

Le souvenir en profita pour s'imposer dans ce creux vulnérable.

Flash.

_Un dos aussi. Lumineux. Une nuque avec des mèches qui flottaient légèrement, suivant le mouvement fluide d'un déplacement. Aussi. Le dos s'éloignait, s'éloignait. Les cheveux se soulevaient, ébouriffés par la vitesse. Vite. Vite, avant qu'il ne s'enfuie. Attrape-le. Attrape-le vite. Attends-moi… Attends-moi… _

« … chan !… »

Emi cligna des yeux. Le dos cessa de l'aveugler. Il était immobile. Et la nuque était à demi-tournée, visage penché vers elle.

« … va ? Emi, ça va ? »

Cette voix, c'était celle de Yuki. La jeune fille cligna à nouveau des yeux. Et s'aperçut avec stupeur qu'elle avait le bras tendu et la main plaquée contre la nuque de son camarade.

« Ny… nyo… »

Puis, d'un geste brusque, elle retira sa main en s'exclamant :

« Ah ! Pardon ! Excuse-moi, je sais plus ce que je fais ! »

Mains jointes, Kimi s'extasia :

« Les phéromones de Yun-yun sont vraiment puissants ! »

Croisant les bras d'un air de fin connaisseur, Manabé se caressa le menton, approuvant :

« Oui, je sais… je l'ai senti moi aussi… ma Princesse est vraiment irrésis.. »

« Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi. Et toi, arrête de faire l'imbécile. » l'interrompit net Yuki en lui appuyant sur le crâne un carton plein à ras bord de carnets de présence et son coude aussi par la même occasion, pour bien tasser le tout.

« Je suis désolée, je sais vraiment pas pourquoi… ce qui s'est passé… » s'excusa Emi.

Yuki se tourna vers elle. Il avait eu l'impression de se recevoir l'adrénaline d'une finale de foot, supporters, entraîneurs et joueurs compris, en sentant la main d'Emi se plaquer contre sa nuque. Il avait sursauté mais conservé assez de sang-froid pour éviter de se retourner et de risquer de basculer en arrière, sur elle.

Mais ce qui l'avait le plus frappé… choqué…

Les mots prononcés par la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est rien. » dit-il.

Deux mots.

« Je… je ne sais pas… c'est comme si… enfin… je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre… » continua Emi, un air à la fois confus et perdu.

L'air confus et perdu de ceux qui se souviennent de quelque chose.

« Je croyais vraiment que c'était… quelqu'un d'autre. »

Deux mots et cet air-là.

Yuki n'en revenait pas.

Emi avait l'air de Ceux qui se souviennent de ce qui avait été effacé. Et ses paroles le confirmaient.

« Ca va aller, Emi ? » demanda Manabé, soudain plus sérieux.

« Oui ! Je vais me prendre un truc bien sucré et… »

Voyant l'air de caniche battu de Manabé, elle ajouta :

« … et je préparerai du café et du thé en revenant pour tout le monde. Ca te va ? »

Le jeune homme leva un pouce ragaillardi et s'exclama :

« Fonce et remplie bien ta mission ! Et pas d'initiatives personnelles, hein ! »

Emi s'éloigna avec un petit rire maladroit vers la porte, la franchit. Et fut stoppée par Kyo, qui se tenait adossé au mur, juste à l'entrée de la pièce.

Il avait assisté à la scène. Il avait entendu les deux mots prononcés par Emi. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, tendant la brique de lait à la fraise oubliée par la jeune fille dans le distributeur en guise de réponse à son « Nyo ? Kyo ? ».

« Tu l'avais oublié. Fais gaffe, la prochaine fois. »

Puis, les mains dans les poches, il s'éloigna rapidement dans le couloir opposé.

La brique de lait dans les mains, Emi fit quelques pas. Et s'arrêta au sommet de l'escalier.

_Aki-chan._

C'était ainsi qu'elle l'appelait. Lorsqu'elle se rappelait encore de lui.

Ca faisait moins mal de se souvenir. Toutefois ça devenait douloureux lorsqu'elle se disait que quelque part, quelqu'un lui avait volé une partie intime d'elle-même.

Emi contempla la petite brique colorée. Et la rangea dans la poche de sa veste d'uniforme. Elle descendit l'escalier, traversa le hall avec ses rangées désertes de casiers à chaussures, sortit dehors, et se dirigea à nouveau vers les terrains de sport, parce que la journée n'était pas encore terminée et que jusque là, elle allait devoir continuer et tenir bon, tenir bon.

« CA fait dix minutes… » lâcha d'un air tout à fait nonchalant Ayamé à l'adresse de l'horloge murale de sa boutique, qui parut hausser les épaules et se contenter de continuer à donner l'heure.

Néanmoins, la petite phrase avait eu son effet.

Sur les trois clients présents dans le magasin, le plus proche de la vitrine tira un cou extensible de tortue en direction de la vitre, le regard rempli d'espoir, puis finit par une grimace – un peu aussi parce que ses cervicales avaient méchamment couiné – et grommela un mystérieux « perdu… » avant de payer ses marchandises et de sortir dehors, la mine dépitée d'un joueur de Tiercé à qui on a fait le coup du contrôle anti-dopage à son cheval préféré.

Les deux autres clients, deux habitués - un homme, la cinquantaine affable et grand passionné des costumes d'époque occidentaux à base de corsets, et une jeune étudiante de fac, grande consommatrice de mangas à base de Beaux Bruns Ténébreux (ou BBT pour les intimes) et qui avait trouvé en la personne d'Ayamé et de Miné deux stylistes capables de concrétiser ses fantasmes les plus chers, c'est-à-dire, habiller à la mode BBT son petit copain (et aujourd'hui, c'était « à la Kira » d'Angel Sanctuary, période Enfers) – poussèrent un soupir conjoint et soulagé avant de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations, qui incluaient Miné et son mètre de couturière, ainsi que Ayamé muni d'un catalogue de textiles et d'un carnet de croquis.

« Et si elle arrive dans douze minutes et vingt-sept secondes, est-ce que vous pourriez me faire une remise de dix pour cent sur le total de la confection ? » s'enquit très sérieusement l'étudiante à Ayamé.

Lequel rejeta en arrière sa chevelure d'un air royalement intraitable avant de répondre :

« Cinq pour cent sur la moitié du cuir utilisé. Et le collier avec la chaîne assortie en cadeau. »

« Topez-là. »

Un peu plus loin, mais pas trop quand même, juste assez pour garder la vitrine à l'œil à travers une fente du rideau de la cabine d'essayage, l'autre vieil habitué demandait à Miné, occupée à mesurer ses bras écartés :

« Et si la petite demoiselle arrive dans sept minutes et trente-trois secondes, est-ce que vous pourriez me faire une remise sur la dentelle du décolleté ? »

Rajustant ses lunettes d'un air superbement magnanime, Miné répliqua :

« Cinq pour cent sur le corset. Et la petite toque en dentelle en cadeau. »

« Topez-là. »

Les paris étaient lancés. L'objet de la mise pouvait maintenant apparaître. C'est-à-dire, Emi. Ses retards étaient source inépuisables de paris entre Ayamé et Miné, et les enchères étaient à présent suivies par les habitués de la boutique, qui y voyaient une occasion d'obtenir rabais, promotions et une bonne tranche de divertissement.

La jeune fille devait venir livrer un assortiment de sacs qu'elle avait réalisé pour plusieurs tenues sur commande. Pour l'instant, elle restait dans les temps, ce qui signifiait que sur les quinze minutes de retard déjà écoulées, toutes les chances étaient encore du côté des deux clients-parieurs.

Néanmoins, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'allaient gagner.

Même si Emi se trouvait justement en face, scotchée à la vitrine de la chocolaterie où travaillait l'un des amis d'enfance de Miné, Minoru.

Les deux clients tendirent à leur tour vers la vitrine un cou extra-extensible de girafe croisée avec du chewing-gum, mais comme la règle stipulait qu'on ne pouvait en aucun cas influencer l'arrivée de la blondinette en l'appelant, la menaçant, ou même à coups de pots-de-vin, ils ne purent que tenir leur mal en patience et leurs cervicales en alerte.

Quant à Emi, totalement ignorante de cette petite « tradition » qui se tenait officieusement derrière son dos, elle était donc occupée à fixer la vitrine de la chocolaterie.

L'air était délicieusement saturé d'odeur de chocolat. La vue était enivrée par l'amoncellement de pyramides de douceurs aux variations de bruns jouées avec l'allegro d'une valse viennoise. Automne oblige, tout un pan de la vitrine de droite avait été investi par un érable au tronc sculpté dans le cacao le plus pur - tellement, que les papilles tressaillaient déjà à l'idée de l'exquis frisson de cacao amer à 92 – tandis que la transparence colorée des feuilles en sucre ombrageaient les jeux espiègles de chiens et chats en pâte d'amande.

Le décor semblait tout droit sorti de l'imagination d'un Willy Wonka et façonné par les mains expertes de ses Oompa-Loompa.

L'estomac noué d'Emi se plaignit.

Mais j'aurai presque l'impression de commettre un crime contre l'environnement si je mordais dans le tronc de cet arbre, ou bien de déchaîner les foudres de la SPA si je mangeais la tête d'un de ces animaux en pâte d'amande… se dit-elle.

Trop beau pour être mangé et pas à la portée de ce qui lui restait dans le porte-monnaie (bien que ces douceurs fussent tout à fait abordables), Emi se détourna avec un soupir de la vitrine et, ramassant le large sac en plastique contenant ses commandes pour Ayamé, elle s'éloigna en direction de la boutique du serpent. Mayuko avait bien voulu les lui garder en salle des profs et ça l'avait bien arrangée puisqu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu envie de retourner à la pension pour les chercher…

Emi poussa donc la porte vitrée et fut accueillie par un fugitif duo silencieux de mines dépitées des deux clients – qui avaient perdu leur pari – et le sourire chaleureux de Miné, qui accessoirement se retenait de rire.

« J'étais à deux doigts d'aller faire chauffer de l'eau pour te décoller de la vitrine de la chocolaterie ! » la prévint la jeune styliste.

« Désolée pour le retard… mais avoue que c'est difficile de lutter contre ce genre de tentation, surtout quand on est fan de Roald Dahl et de son 'Charlie et la chocolaterie' ! Le décor est tout simplement incroyable, j'avais l'impression d'être parmi les cinq enfants élus pour la visite de l'usine de Mr Wonka ! » rit Emi.

La jeune étudiante de fac et Miné approuvèrent très vivement.

« Ca va faire plaisir à Minoru, c'est lui qui a réalisé la moitié de la devanture et sculpté le tronc de l'érable. »

« Sérieux ? Il est doué ! » s'extasia Emi.

« Oui, mais ne va pas le complimenter devant sa femme… ses cornes de jalousie risqueraient de défoncer le toit. » la mit en garde Miné.

Emi eut une petite goutte de sueur amusée sur le front. La jalousie légendaire de Maki, la femme de Minoru, était comme le monstre du Loch Ness : on ne la présentait plus.

« Bon ! Je ne paye pas vos adorables petites mains de fées à se reposer sur leurs lauriers ! » les interrompit Ayamé.

« Oui patron ! » répondirent en chœur les deux fées en question.

Les mesures du vieil habitué ayant été prises, il prit congé de la fine équipe. Il fut suivi par l'étudiante de fac, toute émoustillée par le croquis d'Ayamé et l'idée que cette tenue allait se concrétiser.

Ayamé fit signe à Emi de le rejoindre au comptoir, et la jeune fille confronta son assortiment de sacs à l'œil aiguisé du styliste.

Dans l'ensemble, c'était tout à fait satisfaisant. Les modèles avaient été réalisés alors que les tenues auxquelles ils devaient s'assortir étaient encore au stade de croquis. Cependant, chaque sac collait impeccablement à la personnalité de l'habit. Rien d'étonnant à ce que de plus en plus de clients aient été séduit par cette formule. Emi était douée pour la confection d'accessoires, raison pour laquelle Ayamé l'avait redirigée sur cette branche.

« Malheureusement… avec ta main dans cet état, il n'est pas question de te donner d'autres commandes avant que tu ne sois totalement guérie. » déclara t-il.

« Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous mettre en retard dans les commandes. » s'excusa Emi.

Et se disant que puisqu'elle était dans le pire jusqu'au cou en ce moment, autant prendre une profonde inspiration et voir si elle s'enfoncerait jusqu'à rencontrer Jules Verne au centre de la Terre, la jeune fille poursuivit :

« Je comprendrai si vous voulez embaucher quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il y eut un instant de silence un peu stupéfait.

Il fut interrompu par la légère taloche donnée par Miné à l'aide du carnet de commandes sur le sommet du crâne d'Emi.

« Tu es vraiment, vraiment, incorrigible… et un peu dure d'oreille, avec ça. Ou alors, tu nous fais de l'Alzeimer précoce. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit hier, dans la voiture ? Hein ? »

Avec un « nyo » confus, la blondinette répondit :

« Que je continuais à la boutique… »

« Là, je savais bien que je l'avais dit. Et j'ai même des témoins pour le confirmer. Si tu veux, je peux appeler Miwako ou bien non, tiens, Arashi, je suis sûre qu'il se fera un plaisir de nous redétailler avec un calme tout à fait britannique cette partie précise de notre conversation… » proposa Miné avec un sourire légèrement sadique à la pensée de tourmenter son souffre-douleur préféré, le Grand Méchant Jeune Homme Pas Content.

Reprenant les rênes de la discussion – parce que même si pour Ayamé, Miné avait autant d'influence que lui concernant la boutique, il n'en demeurait pas moins le patron – le jeune homme intervint :

« Emi, il n'est pas question que tu nous quittes. Je suis même épouvantablement choqué – et vous savez combien le stress est mauvais pour mon teint et mon inspiration, mes somptueuses tenues en deviennent ternes et horriblement communes, bref, je risque de sombrer dans le prêt-à-porter, les dieux m'en préservent ! – donc, épouvantablement, atrocement choqué, oui, que cette idée ait pu ne serait-ce qu'effleurer cette chère tête blonde ! »

Et, ponctuant le tout d'une brillante démonstration de kabuki, Ayamé fit comprendre son désarroi. Avant de recouvrir – disons un tiers – de son sérieux en ajoutant :

« Ecoute. Tu fais partie de cette boutique. Et une nouvelle employée qui puisse aussi parfaitement se marier avec les teintes, les habitudes et les clients de cet endroit n'existe tout simplement pas. »

Puis, soudain cent pour cent sobre et sérieux, il termina :

« Ce n'est pas grave que tu ne puisses pas exécuter les commandes. Ca le serait vraiment si tu persistais à vouloir faire fi de cette faiblesse passagère pour faire du zèle en croyant que ça te permettrait de conserver ta place et notre confiance. Ces deux-là, tu les a déjà gagnées. Alors, ne te préoccupes pas du reste. Miné et moi, on se chargera des commandes. Quant à toi, la seule tâche que tu devras accomplir avec un soin tout particulier, c'est de soigner ta main. Et crois-moi, je serai intransigeant sur ce point. Ta main, c'est ton outil de travail. Un outil maltraité ou en mauvais état ne sert strictement à rien. »

Miné aurait applaudit l'amour de sa vie des deux mains si celles-ci n'étaient pas déjà prises par le carnet de commande, celui des cuirs, trois autres de croquis et un début de nausée qui pointait rien que pour lui rappeler de temps à autre qu'elle était enceinte. Néanmoins, ça ne l'empêchait pas de rayonner de fierté et de se dire que Yuki avait manqué une occasion percutante d'apprécier le véritable Ayamé.

« Je vais tout faire pour guérir bien et vite, Ayamé-san. » promit Emi.

« Bien entendu. Et qui d'autre que mon CHER COUSIN Hatori pourrait veiller au prompt rétablissement de ma précieuse et talentueuse accessoiriste ! HA HA HA ! D'ailleurs… »

Le jeune homme décrocha aussitôt le combiné sans fil du magasin - qui, peu importe le coin dans lequel son propriétaire se trouvait, demeurait toujours mystérieusement à portée de main – et ajouta :

« … nous allons immédiatement l'informer de cette situation sans perdre une seule sec… »

Une sonnerie de téléphone mobile suspendit son discours, sa prestation et la menace planant sur les oreilles d'Hatori.

« Etrange… nos pensées seraient-elles synchronisées au point que Tori-chan m'appelle sitôt que mon cœur se tourne vers lui ? » déclama Ayamé, l'air perturbé de ceux qui n'osent y croire tellement c'est beau.

« Oui mon amour, tellement, qu'il réquisitionne les moyens de communications les plus proches tels que le mobile d'Emi… » rétorqua Miné tandis qu'Emi ouvrait son clapet et collait le combiné à son oreille.

En arrière-plan, Ayamé se plaignit :

« Mais avoue que Tori-chan… »

A nouveau il s'interrompit. Emi venait de prononcer le nom de la dernière personne au monde avec laquelle il voulait avoir à faire.

« Non, non, tu ne me déranges pas… Oui, il y a une demi-heure… Comment ça s'est passé, hier soir, à l'hôpital ? Et Hibari-senseï, est-ce que tout va… Comment ?… Excuse-moi, je capte mal… Oui, dans une boutique, celle d'Ayamé-san… Attend, je vais sortir, je t'entends vraiment très mal ! »

Et poussant la porte vitrée, Emi longea de quelques pas la vitrine avant de s'arrêter, le dos face à la vitre.

A l'intérieur, Ayamé retrouva l'usage de sa voix. A côté de lui, Miné lui effleura le bras.

« Aya… »

« Ce n'est rien. J'ai juste cru… pendant un moment… que… Mais tout va bien. »

Il saisit sa main dans la sienne, la pressa affectueusement et sourit à la jeune femme.

« J'oubliais que ces deux-là se fréquentent pas mal, à cause des cours de dessin. »

« Au point de s'échanger leurs numéros de mobile ou de se rendre à l'hôpital autant par soucis pour le malade que pour celui qui se tient à son chevet. » commenta Miné.

Ayamé lui adressa un regard étrange.

« Vraiment ? »

Il fixa quelques secondes le bois du comptoir sans rien dire de plus – une parenthèse aussi éloquente qu'une volée de coups de canons le jour anniversaire de la naissance du dernier Empereur. Puis, doucement, il reprit :

« Tu sais, maintenant que j'y pense… je n'avais jamais encore entendu quelqu'un s'adresser à Akito de manière aussi… peu formelle. Naturelle. Ce n'est qu'une simple conversation téléphonique, mais c'était quelque chose comme… deux personnes qui semblent relâchées vis-à-vis l'une de l'autre. Je n'aurai par exemple jamais imaginé Akito demander à quelqu'un s'il était en train de le déranger ! »

Miné hocha la tête :

« Je vois. Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire. »

« Peut-être que… »

Ayamé se demanda soudain s'il pouvait faire ce genre de réflexion sans être sûr. Une première pour quelqu'un qui avait coutume de parler plus vite que sa langue et bien avant ses propres pensées. Lentement, avec précaution, il murmura :

« Peut-être que quelque chose est en train de changer pour beaucoup d'entre nous et au même moment. Peut-être pour nous dire que… ce qui s'est passé est en train de se… défaire ? »

Miné contempla le profil penché et songeur de son compagnon.

Son regard dérapa vers la vitrine, sur le dos d'Emi. Qui ne se tenait plus debout.

La jeune femme se redressa vivement. Et s'empressa de contourner le comptoir avant de pousser à son tour la porte vitrée du magasin, pour finalement ralentir et s'arrêter devant la silhouette accroupie d'Emi, le mobile à la main, clapet encore ouvert mais communication terminée. Le visage simplement immobile, une expression troublée mais silencieuse, qui ne débordait pas.

Miné savait. Mais avec précaution, comme lorsqu'on tamponne les bords d'une plaie, elle se pencha vers elle et appela avec douceur :

« Emi ? »

Une pause. Puis, le visage de la blondinette remua. Et elle répondit à la question invisible posée dans son prénom :

« Hibari est mort. Ce matin. Dans son sommeil. »

Miné posa une main discrète et compatissante sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolée. »

La jeune styliste avait vécu ça. Mais en beaucoup plus poignant, avec les entrailles complètement tordues et l'angoisse froide du « qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ? », lorsque son frère avait été fauché par ce chauffard. Cette abominable journée avec cet abominable soleil qui brillait, et tout autour d'elle paraissant encore plus réel que ça ne l'avait jamais été.

A son plus grand soulagement, elle vit Emi se remettre debout, calme, les yeux secs bien que visiblement émue.

« Viens, entrons. Je vais demander à Minoru qu'il nous fasse un chocolat bien chaud et bien crémeux, d'accord ? » proposa gentiment Miné.

Elle la prit par les épaules et elles franchirent ensemble le seuil de la boutique. Ayamé leva un regard interrogateur vers Miné, laquelle répondit en secouant la tête d'un air désolé.

« En fait… » commença Emi.

« Oui ? »

Miné ajouta :

« Ca va aller ? »

Emi contempla la petite porte qui donnait sur la réserve.

« En fait, je savais bien qu'il n'y en avait plus pour longtemps. Nous le savions tous, et c'est même Hibari-senseï qui nous l'avait annoncé. En fait, nous étions plus ou moins préparés. Malgré tout… »

Emi commençait à sentir quelque chose dans l'œil. Désagréable, comme une vilaine petite poussière.

« Je ne l'ai connu que pendant une année et pourtant, je suis aussi triste que si ça avait été une vie entière. Alors… imagine… imagine pour quelqu'un qui l'a connu une vie entière ? »

Ca faisait mal, juste au coin de l'œil. Jusqu'à ce que ça glisse, un peu étonné, le long de sa joue gauche, avant de se percher en équilibre sur le bout du menton. Cette toute petite chose transparente, fragile. Juste une larme, aussi discrète que celle qu'on verse en forme de lait dans le thé, mais qui à elle seule changeait l'arôme, la texture et la couleur dans la tasse.

« C'est tout simplement… insupportable. Et là, tout de suite, pendant qu'il parlait, je me demandais comment lui il encaissait ça, comment ces mots-là sortaient de sa bouche. Je voulais être devant lui et voir son visage, mais pas parce que je voulais voir sa souffrance, non, juste pour être là, simplement pour être là. »

Miné demeurait attentive, se gardant bien d'intervenir. Ayamé était encore plus silencieux, la parole proprement guillotinée.

« Peut-être que… » murmura la blondinette.

Silence. Le temps d'une main qui se raffermit sur la poignée d'une porte, le temps d'une pas qui hésite sur le seuil d'une porte avant de se poser en avant et d'avancer.

Emi se tourna vers Miné, restée à côté d'elle, et hocha la tête d'un air décidé.

« Ca va aller. Moi, ça va aller. »

Puis, récupérant son sac de classe au pied du comptoir, elle s'inclina poliment devant Ayamé :

« Excusez-moi, Ayamé-san, mais je ne peux pas rester. »

Il approuva de la tête, très calme, et déclara :

« Alors, vas-y. »

Elle le remercia d'un sourire et quitta le magasin. Ayamé l'accompagna du regard tandis qu'elle longeait en courant la vitrine. Puis, sans détourner les yeux, il dit :

« Finalement… ce ne sont pas que deux personnes relâchées vis-à-vis l'une de l'autre. »

Puis, attrapant le combiné sans fil, il se mit à pianoter sur les touches. Miné s'approcha de lui et s'accouda au comptoir.

« Elle est allé le rejoindre, n'est-ce pas. »

« Non. Elle est allée au Manoir Soma. Parce que se rendre à l'hôpital n'a plus aucun sens ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. »

« Et toi, je suppose que tu es en train d'appeler ton pauvre cousin Hatori… »

« Non. »

Miné leva deux grands yeux noisettes et incrédules sur lui. Ayamé avait terminé de composer le numéro. Il répliqua :

« Hatori n'est pas au Manoir. Mais cette personne que je suis en train d'appeler, elle, elle s'y trouve, et c'est la seule avec Hatori qui soit capable d'ouvrir toutes les portes de notre demeure à Emi. »

LE Manoir Soma, tout comme le Paradis, ne se gardait pas tout seul.

Et même avec la meilleure bouille du monde, le sourire le plus sincèrement angélique et des cheveux blonds à en faire se pâmer de jalousie un contingent de suédoises et d'archanges, Saint Pierre ou son substitut terrien n'allaient pas non plus laisser entrer n'importe qui comme ça. A moins d'avoir un sacré coup de piston venant de Dieu le Père lui-même – mais il était absent – ou bien un ange gardien avec un carnet de Public Relations bien rempli.

Ca n'encourageait pas beaucoup à la foi.

Mais Emi était au-delà de la foi. Elle était _déterminée_. Le vieux gardien aussi, et pas dans le même sens qu'elle, plutôt vers celui de la sortie. Bien qu'il ait rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi _obstiné_ – pour rester poli et aussi parce qu'il était de la Vieille Ecole et que son langage avait la tempérance et l'aura irréprochable d'un majordome anglais. Le visage d'Emi lui était familier, il se souvenait l'avoir déjà vu lors de la visite d'Hibari au jeune Maître en avril dernier. La blondinette n'avait pas l'air dangereuse, au contraire, et elle s'était même adressée à lui avec courtoisie.

Mais les ordres étaient les ordres, et si votre nom n'était pas sur la liste des habitués, alors, _circulez_ !

Emi serra sa détermination discrètement mais très très fort dans ses poings. Comme un genre d'appel à un miracle ou au canon à emmerdements de l'univers à se braquer droit sur l'occiput du gardien, qui se détournait déjà pour déclencher le mécanisme de fermeture de la porte d'entrée du Manoir, signifiant par là que la discussion était close, la liste des invités, complète, et qu'Emi avait intérêt à se grouiller si elle ne voulait pas que l'épaisse porte se refermât sur elle.

Ce fut alors que son opinion sur les anges gardiens changea du tout au tout. Notamment, qu'ils avaient les cheveux auburn, le sens du timing, et qu'ils faisaient s'ouvrir les portes uniquement par la parole.

Et surtout, que le sien, d'ange gardien, s'appelait Kureno Soma.

« Cette jeune fille est attendue. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir la laisser entrer. »

« Mais bien entendu, Maître Kureno ! »

_Bzz_. La lourde porte coulissa aussitôt dans le sens inverse.

« Je me charge personnellement de l'accompagner. »

« Bien, Maître Kureno ! »

Avec un sourire agréable, le jeune maudit salua Emi et ajouta à son adresse :

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Emily-san… »

Oh que oui, elle voulait bien, et si elle n'avait pas déjà été croyante, elle se serait convertie sur-le-champ.

La loge du gardien hors de vue, la jeune fille soupira d'un air soulagé et remercia chaudement l'intervention divine.

« Nyo… cependant… vous avez dit au gardien que j'étais attendue. Or, je n'ai parlé à personne de ma visite au Manoir… » poursuivit-elle, un peu perplexe.

Avec un sourire, le jeune homme répondit :

« J'ai entendu votre conversation avec le gardien. Je me suis dit que quelqu'un qui faisait preuve d'autant de détermination sans faiblir devait peut-être se voir donner une chance d'entrer. »

« Nyo… ça se voyait tant que ça ? » grimaça Emi, une petite goutte de sueur sur le front.

« Seulement pour les anges gardiens, pas pour les gardiens tout court. » répliqua t-il, gentiment ironique.

Et ce disant, il se rendit compte qu'il avait répété les termes exacts d'Ayamé lorsqu'il l'avait appelé : _« Kureno, je te demande de servir d'ange gardien à Emi à l'intérieur du Manoir. »_ Ayamé qui avait curieusement préféré ne pas être mentionné au cas où la jeune fille poserait des questions sur la mystérieuse main invisible qui l'avait fait entré.

Kureno repensa brièvement à la conversation téléphonique qu'il venait d'avoir avec son cousin. Il l'avait trouvé étrange, parce que ce n'était pas souvent que les maudits le contactait, puisqu'ils le considéraient toujours comme à distance, vivant à moitié dans l'ombre de leur chef de famille. Néanmoins, puisqu'il s'était agi d'Emi – dont il conservait une bonne impression depuis le jour de leur première rencontre, lorsqu'elle l'avait « sauvé » d'Akito - c'est de bonne grâce qu'il rendait ce petit service.

Ils arrivèrent à la seconde enceinte. Tandis que Kureno déverrouillait la petite porte découpée comme une chatière dans l'un des deux imposants panneaux d'entrée, Emi reprit doucement :

« Je savais qu'il n'était pas au Manoir. Mais ça m'était égal d'attendre. En fait, si je tiens tellement à être ici, c'est surtout parce que… je me faisais du souci pour lui. Pour Akito. »

La clé dans la main de Kureno laissa passer un tour. Mais se reprit calmement et produisit un léger déclic.

« Je voulais juste… le voir. Etre là. Juste être là lorsqu'il rentrerait. »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la blondinette comme s'il avait entendu un froissement de feuilles derrière lui, le froissement produit par quelque chose de si fragile qu'on n'ose pas se retourner, qu'on n'ose pas regarder, pour ne pas l'effrayer et risquer de le perdre.

Très calme, Emi avait appuyé ses mains l'une sur l'autre, contemplant l'une des lanternes traditionnelles suspendues au plafond du porche de l'entrée.

« Parce que… ce genre de choses-là… personne ne devrait être laissé tout seul avec ça. Personne ne devrait être laissé tout seul à contempler ce qui est définitivement parti. »

Elle était devant lui. Avec ses mots simples, et son visage entièrement ouvert comme un ciel libre. Elle était là. Et ses paroles avec cette voix, ensemble, étaient la chose fragile qu'on ne voulait pas perdre. Les paroles et la voix d'une personne qui allait simplement mais avec détermination vers vous, et sans aucune autre raison que de le vouloir.

Et Kureno revit cette autre personne, celle qui attendait sans le paraître mais qui l'accueillait avec un sourire et quelque chose dans les yeux sans cesse renouvelé. Là-bas, dans ce minuscule magasin dans lequel il avait pourtant perdu sa trace. La chose fragile qu'on ne voulait pas perdre et qu'il avait perdu.

Cependant…

Le jeune Maudit poussa le battant de la petite porte.

« Je comprends. »

Kureno sourit. Puis, s'écartant pour laisser passer la blondinette, il ajouta :

« Et je pense que ce soir, lorsqu' Akito rentrera, il y aura quelqu'un pour l'attendre. Une personne qui vient juste pour être là. Et que c'est une raison amplement suffisante. »

Emi hocha vivement la tête. Et, franchissant le seuil, ils pénétrèrent dans les quartiers des Maudits, traversant galeries couvertes et chemins de gravier blanc bordés de chrysanthèmes. Croisant de temps à autre une servante qui oubliait d'être affairée pour se retourner sur leur passage, le temps d'une demi-seconde étonnée. Avant de courir ensuite propager la nouvelle.

« _La fille qui avait passé la nuit au Manoir, le mois dernier, était de retour. Et elle était en train de se diriger vers les appartements du jeune Maître, accompagnée par Maître Kureno ! »_

Au Manoir Soma, tout se savait. Dans la Demeure Principale, c'était pire.

Ni Akito, ni Emi ne se doutaient que la présence prolongée de la blondinette au Manoir, ce fameux soir de nouvelle lune du mois dernier, n'était pas passée inaperçue pour tous. Elle aurait pu. S'il n'y avait pas eu la jeune servante venue déposer une robe de rechange pour Emi le lendemain matin.

La rumeur se forma mais la bulle n'éclata pas. Parce que Mae-san veillait au grain. Et parce qu'elle ne voyait pas d'avantage à tirer de cette rumeur. Pour le moment.

La nouvelle de la visite d'Emi se répercuta, donc, aussi rapide et discrète qu'un frisson de vent. Jusqu'à parvenir à son but final, les oreilles de Mae-san. Laquelle se mit immédiatement en route. La vieille gouvernante avait beau être âgée, elle connaissait néanmoins plus d'une vingtaine de voies d'accès et raccourcis vers la chambre du jeune Maître. Ce qui lui permit d'arriver en même temps que Kureno et Emi, avec un timing qui aurait fait hurler de terreur les spectateurs d'un film d'horreur, et grincer les dents d'Ageha.

« Maître Akito est absent. Il ne recevra personne aujourd'hui. » annonça Mae-san.

Et tout en parlant, elle se posta d'un mouvement imperceptible mais décidé devant les doubles portes coulissantes menant à la chambre.

Mae-san aurait fait un bon videur de boîte de nuit.

« Cette jeune fille est venue pour quelque chose de très important qui le concerne. Elle l'attendra. » répondit d'une voix ferme et posée Kureno.

La vieille Intendante avait souvent tendance, au nom de la fidélité qu'elle éprouvait pour son Maître, à regarder de haut les autres membres de la famille, n'hésitant pas à leur faire des reproches. Et ça les énervait tous, même Kureno.

« Maître Akito n'a fait allusion à aucun… invité. »

La vieille femme articula le mot « invité » comme si elle était en train de mâcher un morceau de poulpe particulièrement caoutchouteux qu'elle s'apprêtait à recracher.

Emi, que Kureno avait discrètement placé en retrait, n'appréciât ni le ton, ni le mot, ni la personne qui le prononçait.

Mae-san, qui avait pour habitude de ne jamais s'adresser aux petites gens jusqu'à ce que l'utilité de leur présence lui soit démontrée, ignora posément la blondinette. Et elle poursuivit avec un ton, des mots et une attitude qui devinrent franchement insupportables et qui auraient bien mérité un lâché de chaises à l'occidentale « à la Ageha » :

« Enfin, si la chose importante en question est en rapport avec… disons… un problème d'ordre financier comme un règlement, il n'est pas nécessaire de mêler à cela le jeune Maître. Ni d'en faire toute une cérémonie. Après tout… »

Et elle daigna finalement poser les yeux sur Emi, terminant par un regard éloquent sa tirade – Injustifiée et Dégueulasse, comme l'aurait si bien dit Ageha.

Même Kureno, qui ne laissait que très rarement transparaître ses émotions ou ses opinions, montra un début d'expression à la fois choquée et indignée.

Quant à Emi…

Elle intercepta le regard de Mae-san. Le saisit. Et lui rendit le triple sans même faire tressaillir le moindre petit muscle de son visage.

Puis, elle fit un pas en avant.

Très droite. Très froide. Glaciale.

Et elle articula avec une lenteur et un soin qui faisaient ressortir chaque syllabe prononcée avec la précision percutante d'un marteau enfonçant un clou :

« Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que j'aurai pratiqué un enjô kosai avec votre Maître ? »

Le regard d'Emi soutenait le sien avec l'aplomb de l'innocent qui retourne sans crainte de se brûler, le canon du revolver encore fumant de son agresseur vers ce dernier. C'était le même genre de regard que lui avait déjà lancé Ageha. Cela suffit amplement à procurer à Mae-san l'envie de lui pourrir la vie si elle la croisait à nouveau.

Cependant, Mae-san se trouvait en mauvaise posture. Pas parce qu'elle avait manqué de respect envers Emi. Mais parce qu'elle avait été prise en flagrant délit, avec comme témoin, l'une des personnes les plus proches du jeune Maître, son cousin Kureno. Et cette petite garce d'étrangère – les occidentales sont toutes des traînées, c'est bien connu, pensait la vieille femme – cette petite garce, donc, s'était arrangée pour passer dans le camp des victimes offensées.

Reprenant la parole, mais avec l'impression que chaque mot lui écorchait la langue comme une râpe à fromage, l'Intendante déclara :

« Je vous demande pardon. Bien entendu, si Maître Akito est directement concerné par la chose importante de cette jeune fille, il est donc nécessaire qu'elle le voie. »

Puis, s'inclinant, elle libéra le passage et les lieux aussi, pas la même occasion, disparaissant au coin du couloir.

Il en fallait beaucoup pour faire Mae-san s'excuser. Il en fallait en revanche très peu pour la monter contre soi. Et en général, c'était définitif. Et tout en s'éloignant, la vieille femme se disait que, finalement, il serait peut-être bon de garder sous le coude cette rumeur qui avait discrètement commencé sans se propager.

La tension retomba avec son départ.

Se tournant vers Emi, Kureno soupira d'un air navré :

« Emily-san, je suis désolé. Malheureusement, notre Manoir est comme un petit village et on ne peut guère empêcher les rumeurs de naître et de circuler, surtout parmi ceux qui devrait justement surveiller leur langue… »

Emi haussa les épaules.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous n'avez pas idée du genre de commentaires qu'on fait aux blondes dans la rue ou au lycée. Et ce, qu'il s'agisse du Japon ou de l'Europe. »

C'était vrai, mais elle n'avait jamais encore été aussi offensée. Et le pire, c'est que cela venait d'une femme.

Levant un index sentencieux, elle ajouta :

« Je ne veux pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Après tout, vous m'avez sauvée du gardien, fait rentrer dans la Manoir et accompagnée jusqu'à bon port, et ça a sûrement dû vous mettre en retard dans votre travail ! »

Puis, avec un petit rire espiègle :

« C'est la deuxième fois que vous intervenez, avec la fois des papiers du concours de dessin que vous m'avez apporté à Okinawa. Je vais finir par réellement croire que vous êtes mon ange gardien ! »

« Peut-être, oui. On dit bien 'jamais deux sans trois'. »

Kureno sourit et fit coulisser l'un des panneaux en papier de riz. Il avait été sincèrement impressionné par le sang-froid et la répartie d'Emi face à Mae-san. Et tandis que la blondinette entrait dans la chambre d'Akito, il se dit qu'il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir avoir une personne qui l'attendait quelque part, simplement, sans rien demander d'autre. Ou plutôt non. Il aurait aimé que la personne qui l'avait attendu dans le minuscule combini encombré l'attende encore. Quelque part. Même s'il ne se faisait plus d'illusions et s'était résigné.

Mais en attendant…

C'était au tour d'Akito de voir ce que cela faisait. Et Kureno ne se sentait ni jaloux ni déprimé. Non. Il avait tout simplement envie de poser la main sur la tête d'Emi, de sourire et de lui dire…

« Merci. »

Emi se retourna, un petit « nyo ? » surpris au bout des lèvres.

Kureno sourit. Et répéta :

« Merci. De penser à lui comme ça. »

Puis, il ajouta :

« Installez-vous et faites comme chez vous, Emily-san. Akito ne rentrera que dans la soirée, il m'a appelé en début d'après-midi pour me prévenir. Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me demander auprès des servantes. »

Il inclina respectueusement la tête et quitta avec calme et discrétion la pièce, refermant soigneusement la porte coulissante derrière lui.

Emi demeura quelques instants immobile, songeant au curieux remerciement qu'il lui avait adressé.

Puis, posant avec précaution son sac sur le plancher impeccable, elle contempla la chambre qui n'avait pas changé, ni depuis le mois d'avril dernier, ni depuis cette fameuse nuit-là. Cette pièce au décor sobre et raffiné, mais totalement impersonnelle.

Emi contempla les panneaux orné de délicats et longilignes hérons occupés à lisser leurs plumes ou à faire virevolter au bout de leur bec en forme d'aiguille des poissons au ventre argenté. Elle se demanda si Akito utilisait réellement cette pièce comme chambre, si il dormait, s'y habillait, rêvassait, lisait, dessinait… si il y vivait, quoi. Elle, elle avait plutôt l'impression que cette pièce était beaucoup trop grande. Qu'on s'y sentait rapidement seul. Et qu'avec la mort d'Hibari, Akito risquait de s'y sentir comme Alice après avoir bu du « bois-moi » : minuscule. Et perdu.

La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration et s'installa d'autorité en tailleur sur les tatamis immaculés.

C'est pour ça que je suis ici !

La détermination, c'est bien. Mais en revanche, ça craint franchement pour trouver comment faire passer le temps. Sauf si on était également _déterminé_ à le faire passer. Et Emi avait largement de quoi tenir.

En commençant par ses devoirs.

Qui lui prirent une heure.

Puis son mobile à explorer.

Qui lui prit trente minutes + vingt minutes supplémentaires de sueurs froides pour récupérer la liste de numéros de téléphones et adresses mail malencontreusement effacée avant de capituler et de les recopier manuellement et surtout péniblement de son agenda.

Enfin, elle déplia sur la marche du plancher surélevé qui divisait la chambre en deux, le journal de petites annonces de locations qu'elle avait acheté en se rendant à la boutique d'Ayamé. Elle avait bien évidemment gardé le meilleur pour la fin.

A ce stade-là des évènements, Emi sentit que le nœud dans son estomac n'était justement plus là du tout, et que le fait de se pencher vers les petites annonces dactylographiées lui donnait l'impression de faire des tours de manège à deux cents vingt kilomètres heure en chute libre. La jeune fille saisit fermement sa tête entre ses mains, et se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de faire une pause avec la petite brique de lait à la fraise. A force de courir d'un bout à l'autre du lycée pour recueillir les listes des clubs sportifs pour le tournoi inter-classes, elle en avait oublié de la boire.

Elle réussit à piquer la petite paille dans l'opercule sans s'évanouir d'hypoglycémie avant. Et après une série de gorgées silencieuses, sans se presser, elle se sentit déjà un peu mieux avec le sucre qui lui remontait sagement au cerveau.

_Et dire qu'après tout le sermon que m'a servi Akito à Okinawa, après mon malaise dans la voiture, je suis en train de remettre à nouveau ça et de sauter les repas…_

Elle grimaça. Puis, mordillant sa paille d'un air songeur, elle s'accouda sur la marche du plancher surélevé.

Akito devait sûrement être en train de s'occuper de l'organisation des funérailles de leur professeur. A peine au courant, il devait néanmoins retenir sa respiration et plonger dans des démarches qui lui rappelaient sans cesse ce moment, celui de la mort d'Hibari.

_Tout seul_.

Emi retira la paille de sa bouche. La mort était quelque chose de tellement… odieux.

L'image la percuta tellement vite que la blondinette bascula légèrement en arrière sous le choc, plaquant les mains contre ses yeux, aveuglée.

_Sa mère. Dans cette chambre d'hôpital._

Les doigts d'Emi se crispèrent, s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux.

_Le cadavre dans ses bras. Le tout petit cadavre._

D'un coup de coude, Emi renversa la brique de lait à la fraise sur le journal.

_Le tout petit cadavre d'un enfant mort-né._

« Ne le dis pas… Ne le dis pas… C'est de ma faute, je sais, c'est de ma faute, mais ne le dis pas ! » gémit-elle tout bas, supplia t-elle tout bas.

L'image s'éteignit d'un seul coup. Laissant une Emi hébétée, les mains gelées et moites, la respiration saccadée.

Un long moment s'écoula.

Puis, lentement, très lentement, Emi redressa la petite brique renversée.

Lentement, maladroitement, elle se mit debout et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers les portes coulissantes donnant sur l'extérieur. Elle les ouvrit, juste assez pour tenir dans leur encadrement, mains accrochées aux battants.

Dehors, la pénombre commençait déjà à tomber.

Il lui sembla observer le jardin à travers un morceau de verre dépoli et bleuté, bleu crépuscule, les contours doucement émoussés sous les doigts. Il y avait un peu de vent. Ca lui fit du bien, même si elle se mit à tousser et à frissonner, parce qu'elle avait transpiré. Elle resta immobile sur le seuil jusqu'à ne plus arriver à distinguer le massif de camélias tardifs d'en face, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre d'avoir expirer avec le vent le souvenir de cette image. Elle recula alors à l'intérieur, refermant dans un coulissement feutré les doubles portes en papier de riz. Et elle retourna s'asseoir au bas de la marche, sur laquelle l'attendait le journal à peine entamé et la brique de lait à la fraise encore pleine. Elle se remit à parcourir l'un et à siroter l'autre. La tête douloureuse et les mains toujours moites et glacées. Mais calme.

POUR une fois, Akito avait réussi à semer son traditionnel comité d'accueil, qui venait généralement se presser dans la cour de la Demeure Principale dès qu'un bruit de moteur s'approchait. Et ça ne lui avait guère coûté d'efforts prodigieux ou d'exploits d'infiltration à la « Splinter Cell ». Il était tout simplement descendu à mi-parcours et avait tranquillement continué son chemin à pied. Mais par des chemins de traverse, bien entendu. Mae-san n'était pas la seule à connaître d'autres voies d'accès à sa chambre. Il en possédait au moins dix de plus et dont il était certain d'en détenir le secret.

Cette fois-ci, il avait opté pour les jardins. A la faveur de l'obscurité et des chemins peu fréquentés, le jeune homme pouvait passer aisément inaperçu.

De temps à autre, il croisait le globe doucement suspendu aux ténèbres, d'une lanterne allumée. Des petites flaques de lumière jaune pâle flottaient sur la pelouse, et à chaque fois qu'il mettait le pied dedans, il baignait dans une buée d'or.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette journée, Akito s'accorda enfin un répit.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, tandis qu'il traversait la patiente alternance de lumière et d'ombre, il se sentit doucement rapetisser, rapetisser… jusqu'à lui-même. Jusqu'au rêve de ce matin. Jusqu'aux paroles d'Hibari.

En vérité, ça avait été le moment le plus réel, le plus net, de cette journée. Celui dans lequel Hibari l'avait attendu et dans lequel il avait compris.

_Ce n'est pas lâcher prise qui fait mal, mais retenir._

Il éprouva soudain le poids d'une immense fatigue, dans sa chair et dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas revenir dans cette chambre. Et à ce moment précis, l'absence du vieux bonze l'élança brutalement. Il venait de se rendre compte que plus personne n'attendrait sa venue, que le seul lieu dans lequel il était et se sentait attendu n'existait plus. Parce qu'il n'y aurait plus personne là-bas. Et que si il y retournait là, tout de suite, il serait tout seul.

Et cette pensée-là était insupportable.

Il avait fait le deuil d'Hibari ce matin. Mais pas celui de son absence.

Et il pensait avoir contrôlé sa propre angoisse. Mais il sentait soudain comme un doigt pointé contre son dos : il serait le prochain, après Hibari.

Akito s'immobilisa.

A hauteur de sa taille, le rebord de la terrasse en bois donnant sur sa chambre. Il contempla les panneaux en papier de riz. Ils étaient clos. Personne n'avait allumé les lampes. Le papier translucide paraissait épais et opaque.

Avec un sourire aux dents serrées, il se dit :

_C'est à ça que ressemblera ma chambre quand il n'y aura plus personne, n'est-ce pas._

Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et grimpa sur la terrasse couverte.

_Cette chambre dans laquelle je ne semble même pas avoir existé, tellement elle est peu rempli de moi-même._

Il agrippa les deux battants des portes coulissantes et les écarta sur les côtés.

_Mais après tout, personne ne fera la différence, n'est-ce pas ?_

Par la faible lueur des lanternes lointaines, il aperçut les parois impeccables, les tatamis immaculés. Et la pièce vide.

_Il n'y aura personne pour se souvenir que j'ai existé, dans cette pièce. Dans le temple d'Hibari. Et là-bas, là-bas… dans cette autre pièce… dans cet endroit où il y avait quelqu'un pour m'attendre…_

Le jeune homme s'interrompit.

Puis, il plissa les yeux, parce que l'obscurité avait souvent tendance à s'amonceler pour former des petits tas compacts, là où l'œil pouvait aisément s'égarer.

Enfin, il fit un pas en avant, franchissant le seuil. Et avança encore un peu. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour trouver l'interrupteur de l'une des petites lampes de chevet égayées dans la pièce, et d'allumer.

Le faisceau de lumière s'arrondit comme une bulle et s'enroula autour du socle de la lampe, sans troubler le sommeil de la dormeuse à moitié étendue en travers de la marche du plancher surélevé, bras croisés et journal froissé en guise d'oreiller.

C'était bien ce qu'il avait cru voir en entrant, malgré l'obscurité.

Et il regardait, il regardait, sans bouger, retenant sa respiration, et rien ne changeait, personne ne s'évaporait, et ce décor, c'était bien celui – réel – de sa chambre. Ce n'était pas comme le rêve de ce matin, et ce n'était pas non plus un souvenir.

Elle dormait sans bouger, recroquevillée. Emi.

Elle dormait exactement comme lorsqu'elle était petite. Roulée en boule et ses petits doigts accrochés à un pan de tissus imaginaire. Le souvenir oublié de sa manche de kimono à lui.

Inconsciemment, les doigts d'Akito se refermèrent sur la manche de sa veste.

Trois coups brefs retentirent contre le battant de la seconde double porte, côté couloir.

A peine avaient-ils terminé de résonner qu'Akito était déjà à la porte, faisant sèchement coulisser le battant et s'adressant d'une voix plus sèche encore à la vieille Intendante sur le seuil :

« Qu'y a t-il ? »

Mae-san était habituée aux humeurs de son Maître. Mais là, pendant un quart de seconde, elle eut réellement l'impression qu'il allait la mordre. Conservant néanmoins son sang-froid, elle s'inclina et prit la parole avec un millier de précautions, de pincettes, et de poils caressés dans le bon sens et avec une brosse, en plus.

« Je vous souhaite un bon retour, Maître Akito. Pardonnez-moi, je ne savais pas que vous étiez déjà dans votre chambre, et je ne vous ai pas accueilli comme il se devait. Souhaitez-vous prendre votre bain ? Voulez-vous que j'envoie chercher votre dîner ? »

Puis, d'un seul coup, ses yeux s'arrondirent et elle poursuivit, alarmée :

« Maître Akito, vous vous êtes blessé ! »

Le jeune homme soupira, agacé. Elle faisait beaucoup trop de bruit.

« Vous souffrez beaucoup ? Je vais faire chercher Maître Hatori ! »

« Non. »

La réponse tomba sans appel, aussi précise et définitive qu'un couperet. La mâchoire de la vieille Intendante, coupée en plein élan, se releva et s'abaissa deux fois avant de finalement comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister pour le moment. Et posa les yeux sur la silhouette pelotonnée sur la marche du plancher surélevé.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, les mots de Mae-san accélérèrent et dépassèrent ses pensées et sa langue.

« Oh ! Elle est encore là ! »

Et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de son lapsus, il était trop tard.

Akito se pencha légèrement en avant, vers elle. Et il articula avec soin, très calme, avec un calme de tsunami qui prend un bon élan avant de s'abattre et de semer la terreur dans la ville :

« Donc… vous étiez au courant ? »

« Je… Oui. Oui, Maître Akito. »

« Depuis… ? »

Mae-san déglutit lentement.

« Elle est arrivée cet après-midi. Vers dix-sept heures. Maître Kureno l'accompagnait et a dit qu'elle était venue pour quelque chose d'important qui vous concernait, jeune Maître. J'allais bien entendu vous en parler. Mais… je ne pensais pas qu'elle resterait pour de vrai, jusqu'au bout. »

Akito se tut. Puis, se détournant, il ajouta :

« Je n'ai plus besoin de vous. Je prendrai mon repas dans ma chambre. »

Il y eut une courte pause.

Tranquillement, sans se retourner, Akito posa alors la question qui n'en était pas une et à laquelle il ne fallait répondre sous aucun prétexte. Le genre de question qui s'apparente plus à une claque stylistique, mais tout aussi humiliante que si elle avait été sur la joue.

« Dois-je me répéter ? »

Mae-san s'inclina respectueusement et s'éloigna avec diligence dans le couloir. Si elle avait tenu un verre d'eau glacé dans la main, à ce moment-là, l'eau se serait mise à bouillir et le verre aurait volé en morceaux.

Akito referma les portes derrière elle.

Appuyant le front contre le battant, il se sentit réellement contrarié.

Inspirant profondément en fermant les yeux, il se dit qu'il était réellement amoureux.

Un petit « nyo » ensommeillé s'éleva dans son dos. Le jeune homme releva aussitôt la tête et se tourna. L'air encore un peu dans le cirage et les bras tendus en un long étirement, Emi se redressait en position assise. Et vu la petite grimace qu'elle faisait, sa nuque à elle-aussi était en train de lui faire payer en courbatures le prix de cette sieste improvisée.

La blondinette s'immobilisa au milieu de ses étirements, les bras en suspens. Et s'exclama :

« Nyo ! Akito ! Tu es déjà rentré ! Désolée, je t'ai même pas entendu arriver, je crois que j'ai dû m'assoupir quelques… »

« … heures ? Cet article était si intéressant que ça ? » termina Akito en indiquant le journal ouvert sur la marche du plancher surélevé.

« Article ?… Oh ! »

Emi baissa les yeux et replia prestement le journal, le rangeant hors de vue dans son sac.

« Tellement intéressant, que j'envisage même de le relire chaque soir, comme une bonne tisane au tilleul ! » renchérit-elle.

Akito ôta sa veste et passa près d'Emi pour grimper la marche.

« Je devrais peut-être y jeter un coup d'œil, à l'occasion, si ça marche aussi bien que ça… »

Elle se tut. Contemplant le dos du jeune homme occupé à suspendre sa veste par-dessus le paravent au coin de la pièce. Il croisa son regard.

« Quoi ? »

« Nyo ? Rien, rien ! C'est juste que… »

La blondinette hésita. Puis, tout doucement, elle reprit :

« Tu ne m'as même pas encore demandé ce que je faisais ici, dans ta chambre. »

Elle rit :

« Il y a quelques mois encore, tu serais entré dans cette pièce et tu m'aurais immédiatement demandé ce que je fichais là avant de me dire de débarrasser le plancher… »

« Si tu insistes, je peux le dire… »

« Après toutes ces heures passées à t'attendre ! » s'indigna Emi.

Doucement, le jeune homme vint s'installer sur la marche, à côté d'elle.

« Si c'était une chose si importante que ça… pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé au téléphone ? Je ne l'ai pas coupé de la journée. Tu pouvais m'appeler. »

La blondinette commença vivement :

« C'est que… »

Une pause. Elle détourna les yeux. Fronça les sourcils. Avant de reprendre, plus gravement :

« C'est que… cette chose importante, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se dit, qui se parle, avec des mots. Enfin, ce n'est pas _que_ ça. En fait… je voulais tout simplement être là. »

Emi croisa le regard des hérons du panneau d'en face. Elle hocha la tête, quelque chose dans ce mouvement à la fois de très doux et de déterminé.

« Oui. Je voulais juste être là. »

Ca aurait dû être une journée pénible, suivie d'une nuit sans sommeil. Ca aurait dû être le prolongement des pensées qu'il avait eu dans le jardin, le vide qui se faisait concret tout en s'effondrant, parce que personne ne l'attendait, plus personne ne l'attendrait.

Et soudain, cette phrase si petite, cinq mots, qui bouleversait tout le reste.

Akito fixa ses mains posées sur ses genoux, comme si ses doigts avaient retenu les mots d'Emi.

Et ça changeait tout.

Parce que c'était la personne qu'il aimait qui l'avait dit. Sans mémoire, sans liens « spéciaux », Emi était là, elle était avec lui, elle était revenue. Elle n'était pas obligée, il ne pouvait pas la forcer. Cependant, elle était venue, tout simplement. Et elle l'avait attendu.

« Je serai là, d'accord ? »

Sans lever les yeux, Akito sentit la pression de la main d'Emi qui se posait sur son bras.

« Même si tu ne veux rien dire, même si c'est pour rester sans parler pendant des heures, que ce soit pour ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui ou pour ce qui se passera ensuite… je serai là. Je reste là. »

Sans lever les yeux, Akito tendit la main jusqu'à trouver celle d'Emi, celle qui attendait sur son bras, et il la serra brièvement.

« Tout va bien. »

Il tourna le visage vers la jeune fille.

« Tout ira bien. »

Grâce à elle.

Emi reprit :

« Et si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider dans toutes les démarches des… »

Elle hésita.

« Funérailles. Tu peux le dire, Emi. »

« … des funérailles, je suis là. »

« J'ai pratiquement terminé de régler ces détails. »

Il hocha la tête vers Emi et ajouta :

« Mais je te remercie de l'avoir proposé. »

Un remerciement ! Toutefois, ça n'impressionna pratiquement pas Emi, qui avait décidé de cesser de tomber en perpétuel étonnement devant l'attitude d'Akito depuis son retour d'Okinawa.

D'ailleurs, l'attention de la blondinette se trouva brusquement attirée par un détail que le hochement de tête du jeune homme avait mis en avant.

« Attends une minute… nyo… ce serait pas un bandage, là, juste au-dessus de ton arcade sourcilière droite ? »

Par réflexe, et aussi un peu par gêne, Akito porta une main maladroite sur le-dit bandage.

« Ca… ce n'est rien. »

« Tu t'es blessé ? A l'hôpital ? Est-ce que ça te fait mal ? » poursuivit Emi, l'air sincèrement concerné.

Agacé, il répliqua vivement :

« Non, je te dis que ce n'est rien, je me suis endormi au chevet d'Hibari et je suis tombé de ma chai… »

Il s'interrompit en se mordant la lèvre. Elle allait sûrement rire. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, c'était tout simplement stupide et risible.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, Emi ne se gondola pas. Elle exécuta juste une petite grimace à la fois compatissante et amusée.

« Quoi, ça ne te fait même pas rire ? »

« Nyo ?… Pourquoi tu veux que ça me fasse rire, alors que ça a dû te faire mal ! Moi aussi, je suis déjà tombée une fois sur un sol en lino, c'était dans la clinique de Suzuki-san – tu sais, la jeune femme qui a soigné ma main à la pharmacie, à Okinawa – et j'avais pas mal saigné… »

Elle secoua la tête avec un air de « ah la la, les souvenirs… » de vieille petite oba-san précoce. Avant de brusquement partir d'un grand éclat de rire.

« Ah quand même… je me disais bien que ça allait arriver… » grommela Akito.

« Je ne me moquais pas ! Je pensais juste qu'on formait une sacré bande d'éclopés ! »

Et avec un petit sourire faussement supérieur, elle ajouta :

« Même si j'ai plus de cicatrices que toi. »

« Je te laisse entièrement me battre sur ce terrain-là. J'ai eu ma dose. Même si j'ai été plus souvent malade que toi. »

« Je te laisse entièrement remporter cette victoire-là. J'ai horreur de rester au lit plus d'un jour entier. »

Emi étira ses jambes en riant et Akito se pencha légèrement en arrière, s'appuyant sur ses mains.

« Je n'ai pas encore dîné, et je suppose que ça doit aussi être ton cas. » reprit-il.

Emi se garda bien de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas non plus déjeuner. Il ne faut pas non plus tenter le diable. La jeune fille se leva et déclara :

« Je comprends. Je vais te laisser, alors. Moi aussi, il faut que je rentre, sans compter que Manga a dû sûrement avoir entamé le papier peint. C'est fou ce qu'une si petite boule de poils peut trouver, comme bêtises, pour me punir de ne pas le nourrir à l'heure qu'il veut ! »

La réputation du mini-Lémurien n'encourageait guère Akito à le rencontrer. Et il le faisait bien, parce qu'en règle générale, Manga attaquait tout représentant de la gent masculine qui s'approchait de trop près ou avait un peu trop de vues sur sa maîtresse. Jalouse comme un pou, elle l'était, oui, la petite boule de poils.

« Tu as mal sous-entendu le sous-entendu qu'il n'y avait pas, Emi. » l'arrêta Akito.

« Alors… qu'est-ce que tu ne sous-entendais pas ? »

« Que je ne te disais pas de débarrasser le plancher. »

« Oh… »

Emi hésita, son sac à moitié fermé suspendu à son bras. Akito la considéra quelques secondes du coin de l'œil. Puis, se redressant, il reprit calmement :

« J'oubliais que tu as cours, demain. Et tu as toujours ta petite mine d'hier, à l'hôpital. Tu devrais peut-être effectivement rentrer pour te reposer. »

Sans un mot, Emi fit lentement glisser les deux poignées de son sac au creux de son coude. Puis, deux pas feutrés en avant. Et elle revint s'installer sur la marche à côté du jeune homme :

« Ca ira ? Toi, est-ce que ça ira ? »

Et, avant même de laisser le temps à Akito de lever la tête pour répondre, spontanément, elle poursuivit :

« Je ne te pose pas cette question pour me rassurer de te laisser comme ça. Tu peux me répondre que non, ça ne va pas, non, ça n'ira pas, pas tout de suite, pas encore. Hibari-senseï… Hibari-senseï, c'était pas qu'un simple professeur qu'on oubliait sitôt la leçon terminée. C'est comme ça que je le ressentais, tout au fond, à l'intérieur de moi. Même si ça ne faisait qu'un an. Alors… pour toi… pour toi qui l'a connu bien avant moi… ce n'était plus seulement un professeur, mais une personne qui faisait partie de ta vie. »

Comme un parent, avait-elle envie d'ajouter. Mais elle se tut, parce que ce qu'elle venait de dire était soudain insupportable. Parce qu'elle avait repensé à sa grand-mère, elle qui ressemblait tellement à Hibari, et parce que le simple fait de s'imaginer penser à elle au passé lui avait coupé net la parole. Alors, elle pouvait comprendre. Elle pouvait comprendre.

« Même si ça ne fait pas grande différence… et même si je suis plus une nuisance qu'autre chose… surtout à insister comme ça… Je peux encore rester. Je veux encore rester. »

Quelques secondes passèrent.

« Tu as raison. » finit par acquiescer Akito.

« Alors, tu veux que je reste ? »

« Je parlais du fait que tu étais une nuisance. »

« Merci du compliment ! » se vexa Emi.

« Mais je rajouterai néanmoins que tu es une nuisance tout à fait supportable. »

La blondinette lui envoya une tape sur le bras accompagnée d'un « idiot ! » que le jeune homme ignora avec une bonne grâce amusée.

Puis, croisant ses bras sur ses genoux, il reprit, calmement :

« Emi, ne pense pas que ça ne fait pas grande différence pour moi. En fait, ça en fait une. Une pièce vide et une pièce où quelqu'un vous attend. Ca fait toute la différence. Pour moi, ça fait toute la différence. »

C'était le rêve de ce matin, sur la pointe des pieds. Quelque chose qui tombait, qui s'effondrait, sans un bruit, en douceur. Quelque chose qui se détachait, en même temps que la voix d'Hibari le traversait à nouveau, comme un souffle.

_« Les pétales qui se détachent et qui se dispersent. Et rien d'autre. Le cerisier qui s'épanouit et qui s'effeuille. Mais avec quelle légèreté ! »_

Cette sensation-là.

Il était sous le cerisier. Il était le cerisier.

Et les paroles de « cette femme odieuse » - sa mère – elles brûlaient, comme une pile de vieilles factures, avant de balayer les cendres dans l'âtre, simplement, avec indifférence.

_« Si malgré tout, ils reviennent tous vers toi, alors je reconnaîtrai ces liens que tu dis spéciaux. Mais s'ils se détournent et la préfèrent à toi, alors, tu devras t'agenouiller devant moi et quitter ce Manoir. »_

Les paroles de ce pari, à l'époque de l'arrivée de Tohru parmi les Soma. Ce pari qui avait permis à la jeune lycéenne de rester, et qui avaient nourri sa propre obsession maladive à lui envers « ces liens spéciaux ».

Et c'était comme s'il gisait là, ce pari, sur le sol, les restes d'un sac en plastique crevé et vidé de son eau et de son poisson rouge, le prix de l'un de ces stands de pêche à la ligne auquel il avait participé enfant, avec Emi, à la fête de Tanabata, à Okinawa.

Ce pari qui avait perdu sens et substance.

Et Akito se rendit compte qu'il avait envie de rire à la face de « cette femme odieuse » en lui disant que ça n'avait plus aucune importance.

Le jeune homme s'appuya sur ses mains et se releva.

Parce que, ce n'était pas les autres qui allaient se détourner et partir. C'était lui.

Il se tourna vers Emi.

Et si les autres lui préféraient Tohru, hé bien… ça lui était aussi égal qu'un tremblement de terre au Mexique.

Il se pencha, attrapa avec précaution les mains de la jeune fille – prenant soin de ne pas appuyer sur la paume blessée – et, d'un geste vif, il la fit se redresser. La blondinette lâcha un petit « nyo » surpris.

Oui. Ca lui était bien égal. Parce que lui, Akito, leur préférait Emi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien, pour moi. » termina t-il.

Il lui sourit. Un sourire comme tracé d'un seul jet, du mouvement fluide et franc d'un pinceau exécutant une calligraphie. Pas parfait, un peu maladroit. Mais pour rien au monde Emi n'aurait voulu jeter à la poubelle ce sourire-là.

« De toute manière, j'ai ton numéro de mobile et je connais ton adresse. Nous avons les moyens de te tomber dessus, moi et la technologie moderne ! » déclama la jeune fille à la manière d'Ayamé, rire royal et main en éventail sur la joue, compris.

Akito soupira, l'air légèrement perplexe :

« Je croyais que tu avais encore du mal avec les textos… C'est même moi qui ai dû te montrer l'option, à Okinawa. Tu crois pouvoir gérer la technologie moderne ? »

Avec une moue légèrement vexée, la blondinette se détourna, extirpa de son sac son mobile, et pianota au moins cinq bonnes minutes dessus – ignorant superbement le « c'est pas gagné… » de son interlocuteur. L'une des poches du pantalon d'Akito se mit à sonner. Et sur l'écran de son mobile à lui, il déchiffra « Bien entendu, idiot. »

Trois coups brefs retentirent contre le battant de la seconde double porte, côté couloir.

Le jeune homme les ignora, contemplant l'écran de son téléphone, immobile. Et d'un seul coup, il s'épancha en un énorme éclat de rire.

Le battant de la double porte coulissa, laissant apparaître Ageha avec un cousin éloigné de la chaise à l'occidentale mais tout aussi encombrant : un énorme plateau avec moult plats artistiquement arrangés, bien qu'en position plutôt périlleuse, tout comme la jeune femme, d'ailleurs, ustensile et servante semblant tout les deux sur le point de se casser – discrètement, mais un peu quand même - la figure.

Malgré tout, elle trouva le moyen de se pétrifier sur le seuil de la pièce, et sans rien faire tomber.

Même si Ageha était complètement Hors-Service – bien que son contrat de travail stipulât le contraire sur une base de vingt-quatre heures par jour – et que la servante avait dû accepter l'ordre de Mae-san et le plateau-repas qui allait avec alors qu'elle venait à peine de rentrer de l'Annexe… Et même si elle était à deux doigts d'aller coller une pancarte dans le dos de la vieille avec écrit en gros « tapez-moi dessus »…

… c'était bien ce que la servante avait cru entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, après avoir frapper ses trois coups réglementaires.

C'était bien le jeune Maître qui était en train de rire. Un vrai de vrai rire.

Le plateau était déjà en assez mauvaise posture. Ca ne l'arrangea guère, parce que, contrairement aux autres servantes ou à Mae-san, qui auraient couru chercher Hatori, en proie à la panique et à l'incompréhension, Ageha ressentit une immense envie de rigoler sans retenue à son tour et de brailler « FORRRMIDABLEUH ! » en faisant la Ola à la manière de son boute-en-train d'arrière-grand-père.

Mais ce qui faillit l'achever, le plateau, ce fut la présence d'Emi. Pas parce qu'il y avait Une Fille dans la chambre du jeune Maître. Mae-san l'avait déjà prévenue en lui remettant plateau-repas et vagues sous-entendus néanmoins insistants – et Ageha avait parfaitement vu où l'Intendante voulait en venir, même si elle doutait fort que la vieille fut capable de reconnaître un enjô kosai même s'il traversait la pièce à la tête d'une fanfare dirigée par Mozart tout en braillant « je suis un enjô kosai ! » en s'accompagnant à l'accordéon. Elle avait trouvé ça plutôt méprisant et irrespectueux envers Maître Akito et la fille en question (seulement, elle ne pouvait pas lancer le plateau sur Mae-san comme elle l'avait fait avec la chaise à l'occidentale, ce qui l'avait passablement attristée). C'était déjà bien difficile comme ça pour le jeune homme d'avoir un brin d'intimité dans sa propre demeure, songeait Ageha. S'il ne pouvait même plus recevoir qui bon lui semblait sans déchaîner les esprits (et tous mal placés)…

Et, tout en observant sur le pas de la porte le jeune Maître détendu comme il ne l'avait jamais encore été avec personne, et, justement, cette personne à côté de lui avec qui il partageait ce premier rire, Ageha eut soudain terriblement honte. Pas pour elle. Mais pour Mae-san et tous les autres, ceux qui préféraient sous-entendre plutôt que de désencrasser leur réservoir à bon sens de tous les préjugés qui le polluaient.

Parce que, ce qu'elle voyait dans cette pièce - et c'était ça qui l'avait interpellée, qui l'avait touchée - c'était Maître Akito à l'aise avec quelqu'un. Avec cette jeune fille-là. _Et rien de plus._

Ces commentaires silencieux ne prirent pas plus de quelques secondes durant lesquelles Ageha ne bougea pas, n'annonça pas sa présence. Choisissant tout simplement de ne pas intervenir jusqu'à la fin de ce rire. Et seulement à cet instant précis, elle s'avança dans la chambre, plateau bien dressé et grand sourire aux lèvres, saluant :

« Bonsoir, Maître Akito. »

Puis, se tournant vers la jeune fille, elle ajouta sur le même ton :

« Bonsoir, Mademoiselle. »

A son salut, la jeune fille – une blondinette mignonne à croquer, probablement d'origine anglo-saxonne mais à l'accent japonais impeccable - lui sourit et la salua à son tour, en la regardant jusqu'à la fin de sa phrase. Ce qui permit à Ageha de se dire qu'en voilà au moins une qui n'obéissait pas à la Règle de la Transparence (« une servante, ça ne se voit pas, donc, ça n'existe pas »). Le sourire de la servante s'élargit deux fois plus tandis qu'elle déposait le plateau sur la petite table basse où était disposée la lampe de chevet allumée.

« Avez-vous encore besoin de mes services, Maître Akito ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Tu peux te retirer, Ageha. Mais avant ça, raccompagne cette jeune fille jusqu'au garage, Tohno-san ne doit pas encore avoir rangé la voiture, il la ramènera chez elle. _Oui_, même si elle _pourrait très bien rentrer toute seule_, il la ramènera _quand même_. » répondit Akito, la dernière phrase étant spécialement adressée à Emi, qui ouvrait déjà à moitié la bouche pour protester (Akito avait autant le sens de l'emphase qu'Ayamé, sauf que, contrairement à son cousin, il le pratiquait à dose homéopathique et avec un côté « Dieu Proclamant les Dix Commandements » nettement plus flippant et persuasif).

Ageha s'inclina et s'en fut attendre sur le seuil des doubles portes coulissantes laissées ouvertes. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit la blondinette accepter avec un petit soupir d'habituée qui n'a guère son mot à dire mais qui ne s'en formalise pas pour autant (sauf peut-être pour la forme).

Akito se tourna vers Emi et reprit :

« Je t'appellerai demain pour te dire quand et où auront lieu les obsèques. Probablement samedi ou dimanche. »

« D'accord. Et en attendant, n'oublie pas… si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… »

Il sourit.

« Je sais, je sais. Toi et ton mobile, vous avez les moyens de me tomber dessus. Et à ce propos… Ton texto, celui d'hier soir. Je l'ai bien reçu. Et lui-aussi, il a fait toute la différence… Comme pour cette pièce, aujourd'hui. »

Un artiste peintre de passage dans le coin à ce moment précis, serait probablement ressorti édifié de la contemplation du visage d'Emi, et surtout, avec une nuance de rose qu'il aurait volontiers ajouté à sa palette et au visage d'une _jeune fille à la perle_. Le rose transparent de joues fraîches au creux de la main d'Akito, ce matin, dans le rêve.

La blondinette lui envoya un sourire comme une main qui se pose sur un bras, d'une brève mais réconfortante pression.

Et tous les deux, ils la ressentirent. Cette main qui réconfortait, cette chaleureuse pression.

Puis, se tournant vers Ageha, Emi la suivit hors de la pièce, la servante refermant avec soin les doubles portes derrière elles.

Ageha qui se disait que finalement, Mae-san avait bien fait de l'envoyer apporter le plateau. Mais la jeune femme aurait préféré manger de la terre contaminée aux OGM plutôt que d'aller lui serrer la main pour ça.

_DILING. _

LE premier son de ce vendredi après-midi.

Le son solitaire que fit la clochette du magasin d'antiquités lorsqu' Emi poussa la porte pour en sortir, se sentant comme si elle venait d'abandonner un brave petit toutou ou un adorable chaton sur le bas-côté de la route avant de lâchement prendre la fuite.

Il faut dire aussi qu'après un certain temps, les objets peuvent réellement s'apparenter à des animaux de compagnie. Alors, pensez bien, un objet de famille… transmis depuis au moins trois générations…

Emi venait de vendre sa vieille machine à coudre héritée de son arrière-grand-mère anglaise.

Enfin, elle l'avait _virtuellement_ vendue. La machine avait été construite pour durer (ce qui signifiait à l'époque, venir compléter le traditionnel trousseau de chaque génération de future jeune mariée anglaise de la famille Lewis sur une base d'un siècle minimum). Mais elle n'avait pas été conçue pour déménager (il avait fallu une véritable caisse en bois, deux monte-charges, trois déménageurs et un doigt de pied cassé pour la faire arriver à bon port, au Japon, dans la chambre d'Emi). La blondinette avait donc montré quelques photos de la machine à coudre à l'antiquaire, qui s'était montré intéressé - mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il fallait, c'était un professionnel – et avait proposé de venir à la pension à la fin de la journée pour chercher l'objet et remettre le chèque qui allait avec.

Emi était absolument certaine que l'antiquaire allait la rouler sur le prix – même si c'était un brave homme dont elle avait souvent admiré la devanture de la boutique en se rendant au temple pour ses cours de dessin, le magasin et le temple se trouvant pratiquement dans la même rue. Bien sûr, ça n'atténua en rien le malaise qu'elle ressentait à se séparer de cet héritage familial.

Le pire, c'était qu'elle ne le faisait même pas pour payer le nouveau loyer instauré par le nouveau propriétaire de la pension. De toute manière, même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait pas pu récupérer sa chambre. Et ni Yoji, ni Chise, ni même l'amie avocate de cette dernière n'auraient pu intervenir pour sauver les meubles. Parce que le bail d'Emi était d'un an, s'achevait précisément début octobre, et que, bien que renouvelable, le nouveau propriétaire de la pension avait préféré le renouveler non pas au nom d'Emi mais à celui de son neveu. La décision était tombée la veille, jeudi soir, par téléphone. Et tandis qu'elles tentaient de dissuader Yoji d'investir dans une batte de base-ball comme comité d'accueil pour le nouveau locataire, Chise avait fermement insisté auprès d'Emi pour faire la tournée des pensions et des studios durant le week-end.

Mais il y avait les funérailles d'Hibari, fixées au samedi 4 octobre – le lendemain - par Akito.

L'idée de plus en plus concrète de retourner à Okinawa, dès la semaine prochaine. Parce que ce n'était simplement plus possible, cette situation dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée.

Et enfin, il y avait ce qu'elle avait dit à Akito au Manoir, ce qu'elle avait dit en le pensant vraiment, en le pensant sincèrement encore. Être là.

Emi se sentait malade d'indécision.

Elle tourna au coin de la boutique de l'antiquaire et, traversant la rue, se mit à longer le petit muret conduisant au temple d'Hibari. Sans hâte, sans se rendre compte qu'elle suivait à nouveau le même chemin. Se retrouvant presque inconsciemment au pied du long escalier menant au portique d'entrée en laque rouge. Emi leva les yeux. Il y avait des feuilles brunes et recroquevillées sur les marches, comme des mains transies.

L'espace d'un instant, la jeune fille crut entendre sonner la cloche du temple.

L'air était vide.

Puis, lentement, elle se mit à gravir les marches craquantes de feuilles.

Passé le portique, au sommet de la petite colline, la cour du temple ressemblait à une mare en automne. Tout ce qui tombait y flottait, intouché, paisible. La lumière, le ciel, la végétation. Immobiles et doux, dans leur décomposition. La jeune fille huma l'air. Une odeur légèrement âcre d'âtre encore fumant, braises mourantes, un arrière-goût à peine effleuré mais entêtant de mois de novembre qui fondait dans la tiédeur automnale comme un bonbon sur la langue.

« Bonjour. »

Emi cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers l'entrée du temple. Un balai à la main, elle reconnut le collègue bonze d'Hibari – Anzu-sama - qui s'était chargé de l'entretien du temple depuis l'internement du professeur à l'hôpital.

Elle s'inclina poliment et, s'approchant de lui, le salua à son tour. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles à propos des funérailles d'Hibari. La veillée du corps, se déroulant traditionnellement sur une journée, devait avoir lieu aujourd'hui-même au temple où le bonze avait fait son apprentissage, le fameux temple près du parc aux cerisiers où ils s'étaient tous rendus à l'occasion de l'Ohanami, en mars dernier. La crémation et la cérémonie des adieux seraient pour le lendemain, cette fois-ci, au temple d'Hibari. Akito avait suivi à la lettre le souhait du vieux bonze.

Ces quelques mots échangés, Emi s'enquit :

« Que va t-il se passer ? Je veux dire, pour le temple… est-ce que vous allez continuer à vous en occuper, Anzu-sama ? »

Le regard du bonze balaya la cour. Puis, fermant les yeux, il hocha la tête, les rouvrit, et dit :

« Je vais balayer toutes ces feuilles. Et ensuite, je partirai. »

Emi contempla silencieusement la cour, à son tour.

« Alors… le temple… va fermer. N'est-ce pas… ? » murmura t-elle.

Le vieil homme acquiesça.

« Et les feuilles termineront de tomber. » ajouta t-il.

Puis, quittant l'entrée du temple, il adressa en passant un hochement de tête à Emi, et s'éloigna dans la cour. Le son de ses sandales foulant les feuilles mortes ressemblait au bruit d'un papier que l'on froissait en boule, au bruit de mains fouillant un vieux coffre à jouets. La jeune fille se détourna et franchit le seuil du temple.

Une dernière fois. Puisque le temple n'existerait bientôt plus, enfin, ce qui avait fait de lui le temple qu'elle avait connu. Et ce qui avait fait de lui le temple qu'Akito avait connu, bien avant elle.

_L'odeur fraîche et un peu humide de peinture, semblable à celle d'une grotte, dans le couloir. _

Emi s'arrêta face à la dernière double porte coulissante du couloir. Elle appuya ses mains contre les battants en bois.

_L'odeur poudrée du papier de riz. La texture familière du vieux bois assoupli par leurs mains. _

Les panneaux coulissèrent.

_La pièce tiède où le mur blanc et le plancher clair devenaient palettes de peintre pour toutes les couleurs contenues dans la lumière qui s'épanchait du jardin, la lumière qui ne cessait jamais de s'épancher, peu importait le temps et les saisons. _

Doucement, les pieds déchaussés d'Emi parcoururent le parquet fatigué de la salle de dessin. La table basse. Les chevalets repliés, un faux air de chats roulés en boule. Le lavabo sec. Et enfin l'armoire, la grosse armoire pansue, comme un aimable Bouddha. Emi s'attarda devant cette dernière.

Dans le fond, elle savait que tout serait terminé avec la mort d'Hibari. La fermeture du temple ne la surprenait pas. C'était juste que… La jeune fille se détourna de l'armoire et, d'un geste à la fois vif et large, embrassa du regard l'ensemble de l'ancienne salle de dessin.

C'était juste que… elle ressentait la même impression qu'en vendant sa vieille machine à coudre. On n'y pouvait rien, mais c'était si triste. Si triste.

Emi se dirigea vers les doubles portes coulissantes.

_Je suppose qu'il faudra revenir encore une fois, pour faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il reste. Alors…_

Elle s'immobilisa, une main posée contre le battant. Puis, adressant un bref petit sourire triste à la pièce, elle ajouta :

« … alors, ce n'est pas encore le vrai adieu. »

Elle fit coulisser les doubles panneaux, esquissant un pas dans le couloir.

Pas qui se trouva suspendu. Sa pantoufle droite à demi levée. Ou plutôt… stoppée.

Emi se figea.

Puis, appuya très doucement du bout de son pied. Deux fois.

Manifestement… de toute évidence… il y avait comme un morceau de plancher _nettement _plus… souple… sous sa pantoufle droite.

Préférant éviter de remettre en cause les lois les plus basiques de la Physique, Emi choisit sagement de baisser les yeux sur ses pieds. Ou plus précisément, à ses pieds. Choix qui se révéla extrêmement judicieux, puisqu'elle avait le-dit pied appuyé contre ce qui était, de toute apparence, un dos. De confession bouddhiste, tout comme le crâne rasé de son propriétaire.

La jeune fille retira aussitôt son pied du dos inconscient, reculant d'un demi-pas.

Bon. Emi ne s'y connaissait pas trop en matière de religion bouddhiste (elle-même était moitié shintoïste, moitié chrétienne, en partie pour ne pas faire de favoritisme entre son père – chrétien – et sa mère – shintoïste – mais surtout parce que c'était quand même bien pratique de bénéficier du double de fêtes et de jours fériés). Toutefois, au bout d'un an passé auprès d'Hibari, elle avait conclu qu'il y avait une large part de méditation, une bonne dose de contemplation, et aussi pas mal de jardinage, mais les jeudis et dimanche uniquement.

Ceci dit, elle était néanmoins certaine d'une chose : aucun bonze ne méditait affalé sur le ventre et sur le plancher.

En fait, ça lui rappelait plutôt la position dans laquelle elle avait trouvé Hibari, lorsqu'il avait eu son malaise au temple, le mois dernier.

La jeune fille se pencha aussitôt sur la silhouette étendue et inconsciente. Ce n'était pas Anzu-sama, mais peut-être s'agissait-il de l'un de ses disciples, venu lui rendre visite comme le faisaient ceux d'Hibari. Elle lui secoua avec précaution l'épaule. Lui prit le pouls à la gorge. Et elle aurait probablement réussi à composer le numéro des Urgences d'une seule main et d'une seule traite sur son mobile, qu'elle produisit de sa poche comme un lapin d'un chapeau claque, si l'exploit n'avait pas été dramatiquement coupé dans son effet sensationnel et dramatique par… le bruit tout à fait déplacé d'un Ronflement. Et un beau. Le genre à avoir inspiré le doubleur fétiche des cartoons Tex Avery, Mel Blanc. Le genre à avoir été metaphorisé sous la forme de la célèbre scie qui coupait son p'tit morceau de rondin. D'ailleurs, Emi pouvait presque sentir la sciure fraîche tombant en pluie sur le crâne du bonze _endormi_.

La jeune fille ajouta mentalement à sa certitude concernant les bonzes : qu'aucun d'entre eux ne méditait affalé sur le ventre et sur le plancher, _et en ronflant_.

L'instant de panique étant dissipé, elle se demanda néanmoins si c'était politiquement et religieusement correct de laisser le bonze ronfler en travers du pas de la porte.

Je devrais peut-être appeler Anzu-sama…, se dit-elle, avant d'être à nouveau interrompu par Un Autre Bruit.

Mais pas un Ronflement (de toute manière, aucun autre ronflement n'aurait été susceptible de pouvoir couvrir le Ronflement du bonze. Ce serait comme si Moïse avait tenté de couvrir la voix de Dieu énonçant les Dix Commandements en braillant l'air de la Walkyrie du célèbre opéra de Wagner).

Cet Autre Bruit… c'était un _toc_. Enfin, un _Toc_. Avec un T majuscule et des intervalles de silence qui laissaient présager le pire. Pas avec un p majuscule, mais quand même respectable. Il faisait vaguement penser, ce _Toc_, au _Cling_ des éperons du cow-boy solitaire qui remonte la Grande Rue pour descendre le Bon, la Brute et le Truand.

Et ça se rapprochait.

Emi se raidit.

Puis, graduellement, une petite goutte de sueur fit son apparition sur son front.

Ca avait de quoi impressionner. Ca aurait pu _vachement_ impressionner. S'il n'y avait pas eu le couinement plaintif et caractéristique de semelles orthopédiques en arrière-plan.

Qui s'arrêta net, comme une lame tranchant un fil à soie.

Et quant à la frêle petite oba-san qui se tenait immobile, dans le couloir, juste dans l'encadrement des portes coulissantes, une ombrelle refermée dans une main et une botte de poireaux dépassant de son panier suspendu à son bras… En fait, c'était exactement le genre de personne âgée à qui une bande de voyous sanguinaires viendraient stupidement taper sur l'épaule avec un typique « dégage, la vieille ». Et bien entendu, il y en aurait toujours un pour survivre et devenir pilier de bar en déblatérant des discours incompréhensibles et légèrement baveux à propos de vieilles petites oba-san camouflées en samouraï, et vice-versa, et à l'envers aussi.

Il y eut une large pause, scrupuleusement mise à profit par la vieille femme pour passer en examen le bonze endormi, la salle de dessin, Emi… puis Emi encore.

Le visage de l'oba-san s'ouvrit d'un seul coup en un large sourire, suivi d'un hochement de tête entendu qui disait clairement « Ceci explique cela ». Ce qui donna l'impression vaguement déconcertante à la blondinette d'avoir été reconnue sans même avoir été présentée.

« Heu… nyo… je crois que l'un des disciples d'Anzu-sama a… comme qui dirait… »

Piqué un roupillon ? Eté victime d'une crise de sommeil foudroyante en pleine méditation devant une porte ? Rattrapé du sommeil en retard ? lui suggéra fébrilement son esprit. Une peine qu'il n'aurait pas dû prendre, car la question fut éludée, résolue et envoyée paître par l'intervention de la vieille dame. Une intervention _musclée_. Puisque d'un seul mouvement, à la fois ample et précis, elle ramassa, souleva et chargea sur son dos, la silhouette plutôt rondelette du bonze endormi. Qui ne broncha pas, tout comme les articulations de la vieille, mis à part peut-être ses semelles orthopédiques, qui couinèrent un peu plus sous le poids sans toutefois réellement protester.

Ceci fait, la frêle petite oba-san – qui n'avait de l'appellation plus que le nom – se tourna vers Emi, lui adressa un second petit hochement qu'on aurait pu traduire par un gentil « au plaisir de vous r'voir, ma p'tite demoiselle », avant de tourner les talons et de repartir tranquillement dans le couloir, le _Toc _de son ombrelle accompagnée par une symphonie de couinements de plastique en Ronflement majeur.

Les bruits diminuèrent. Et disparurent.

Emi contempla sans bouger le couloir vide.

Si la Comète de Halley avait traversé à ce moment-là le couloir, bras-dessus bras-dessous avec le fantôme de son grand-père, d'Hibari, et le panda géant du célèbre anime « Ranma ½ », tous les quatre chantant à pleins poumons _We're off to see the wonderful Wizzard of Oz_ avec la chorégraphie de Judy Garland en prime… ils auraient au pire réussi à lui arracher un « Nyo… » très peu convaincant et convaincu.

_Frchh, frchh._

Le frottement paisible du balai d'Anzu-sama s'éleva dans le jardin, derrière son dos. Il diminua pour laisser passer un aimable « tout va bien, Emily-san ? » au son duquel l'interpellée se retourna.

« Anzu-sama… »

Le vieux bonze suspendit obligeamment le ballet de son balai.

« Oui ? »

« Heu… »

Une dizaine de tournures stylistiques frappèrent toutes en même temps et en vociférant à la porte de son esprit. Comme une institutrice face une mer de bras tendus, Emi choisit au hasard l'intervenant Euphémisme, ignora le chœur de protestations emmenés par Hyperbole, et poursuivit :

« Heu… je crois qu'un de vos disciples a eu un léger malaise… »

« Ah ? »

Le collègue d'Hibari observa une courte pause songeuse. Et reprit :

« Pourtant, je n'ai pas emmené de disciple avec moi. »

Emi se tut. Un cas d'effraction par bonze ? Elle aurait été témoin d'une tentative ? Remarquez, ça expliquerait pas mal de choses sur cette vieille petite oba-san… Peut-être une bande organisée ? Genre Arsène Lupin croisé avec des yakusas ? Mais il n'y avait rien à voler, dans ce temple. Une histoire de règlement de comptes ? Mais Hibari était _déjà_ mort ! Ou alors… peut-être était-ce Akito ? Côté poids financier, il pesait plus que la moitié des Maharadjahs et des Emirats arabes réunis. Avec Rockefeller et Bill Gates assis par-dessus et sur la même balance. Peut-être devait-elle le prévenir ? Peut-être devait-elle faire évacuer tout le bâtiment et appeler la police ? Ou bien peut-être avait-elle trop joué à Cluedo ?

La jeune fille aurait pu élucubrer une bonne demi-heure supplémentaire si Anzu-sama ne l'avait pas interrompu d'un large sourire, en ajoutant :

« Ah. Vous voulez sûrement parler de Ketsuké. »

Cent vingt-trois pages de scénario policier et un film d'action d'une heure quarante s'effondrèrent d'un seul coup.

« Nyo… Ketsuké ? » répéta Emi, légèrement déçue.

Son interlocuteur hocha gaiement la tête.

« Oui. Le disciple d'Hibari-sama. »

« Son disciple… ? Bizarre, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà rencontré au temple… »

« Oh, vous n'auriez pas pu. Il était en pèlerinage sur l'île de Honshu, dans le sud, durant ces trois dernières années. Il n'est revenu au temple que la semaine dernière. »

Voilà qui expliquait tout. Enfin, une bonne moitié de ce tout.

« Et… heu… j'ai croisé une vieille dame qui… passait dans le couloir. Est-ce que elle aussi… ? »

« Oh, Hasumi-san ? Non, non, ce n'est pas une disciple. C'est la grand-mère du petit Ketsuké. » sourit Anzu-sama.

Bon. Ca expliquait disons… les trois quarts du tout. C'était satisfaisant. Toutefois, restait un détail… qu'Anzu-sama éclaircit dans la foulée, en poursuivant de ce même ton bonhomme :

« Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter pour Ketsuké, Emily-san. Il n'a pas eu de malaise. Simplement, ça lui arrive de s'endormir sans prévenir, comme ça, n'importe où et n'importe quand. Ca surprend toujours un peu, la première fois, mais ce n'est pas grave du tout. »

« Ce serait un genre… de maladie ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Je pense que ça porte un nom, mais je ne suis pas sûr de sa prononciation, c'était un nom étranger. C'est Akito-san qui l'avait découvert, à l'époque, et qui nous avait expliqué. Il avait même été jusqu'à se renseigner sur des traitements éventuels. A vrai dire, si je m'en souviens bien - Hibari et moi en parlions, de temps à autre - il n'existait pas grand chose dans ce domaine-là. Néanmoins… »

S'appuyant sur son balai, un sourire pensif aux lèvres, il ajouta :

« … néanmoins, sans cela, sans cette intervention, Ketsuké n'aurait jamais su contre quoi il avait à lutter, et que cette chose, il pouvait la combattre et non plus la subir. »

Puis, le bonze se redressa, adressa un petit signe de tête à nouveau jovial à Emi, et s'éloigna à petits pas tranquilles, le bruit paisible de son balai soulevant les feuilles.

La jeune fille se détourna, fit un pas dans le couloir. Et s'arrêta.

Et à ce moment précis, Emi… c'était Elizabeth Bennet qui tombait des nues en découvrant que le détestable et arrogant Mr Darcy avait sauvé du scandale la famille Bennet et sa sotte de plus jeune sœur, Lydia, avec la plus grande des discrétions, et sans s'en attribuer le mérite.

Insensible et pragmatique, son mobile sonna, se fichant bien d'interrompre le genre de pensées qui, avec un minimum de temps et de réflexions supplémentaires, aurait pu aboutir à d'autres pensées encore plus intéressantes bien que sur un plan plus sentimental que métaphysique. De toute façon, Emi n'était pas encore sur la bonne fréquence radio de ces ondes-là.

La blondinette ouvrit le clapet de son mobile. Un texto de Chise, qui lui disait de la rejoindre dans une demi-heure à Akabané, un arrondissement au nord de Tokyo, pour visiter une pension et un studio. Emi considéra d'un air pensif l'écran lumineux. Puis, tapa la réponse. Elle ne faisait aucune illusion. Mais comme Chise se montrait si concernée, Emi allait se faire le devoir de se rendre là-bas.

Même si, dans le fond, elle savait déjà à quoi allait lui servir le chèque de la vente de sa machine à coudre. Elle allait devoir le leur annoncer, à tous. Mais uniquement lorsque ça se sera fait, uniquement lorsqu'elle aurait le billet de départ en main. Le billet de retour pour Okinawa.

SANS être tout à fait blanc, le ciel avait cette transparence de gros verre qu'ont les éclats de bouteilles frottées par l'eau de mer. Il y avait comme une buée de soleil avec des rayons en forme de fuites, à travers les nuages. Il n'avait pas plu, pourtant, l'air avait un goût de petite bruine absorbée par les feuilles mortes.

Ce matin-là, ils avaient été trois à se retrouver sous le portique du temple près du parc aux cerisiers.

Ce matin-là, ils avaient été trois à se rendre et à attendre auprès du bâtiment blanc flanqué de sa cheminée fumante semblable à une tour de guet.

Akito, Emi, et Ketsuké.

Quelques paroles avaient été échangées. Des paroles de présentation, Emi et Ketsuké s'inclinant et échangeant leurs noms, puis le sourire un peu confus de Ketsuké qui s'excusa, lorsqu' Emi avoua la manière dont elle avait déjà fait sa connaissance, la veille, au temple.

Debout et éveillé, le bonze était alors apparu beaucoup plus jeune que ce à quoi Emi s'était attendue, probablement entre vingt et trente ans, mais il était difficile de donner un âge précis au visage rond et accueillant (il était toujours difficile de donner un âge précis à un bonze, l'unité de mesure la plus fiable restant « jeune » ou « vieux ». Tenter d'introduire des nuances aurait été comme de définir l'âge exact de l'hêtre poussant au fond de votre jardin). « Bonne pâte », avait en tout cas été la pensée spontanée de la jeune fille en tant que première et durable impression sur le jeune bonze. Un peu comme un bon gros neko au caractère bonhomme.

Ils avaient donc fait le chemin ensemble, tous les trois. Depuis le temple jusqu'au crématorium, simplement, sans grande pompe, juste derrière la voiture noire et de circonstance. Akito, en costume sombre et sobre. Emi, dans son uniforme scolaire d'hiver, bleu marine. Ketsuké, en tenue traditionnelle de bonze. Ils avaient attendu puis étaient repartis, non plus trois, mais pas non plus totalement quatre. C'était Akito qui avait tenu la boîte sur ses genoux, dans la voiture, sur le chemin de retour jusqu'au temple d'Hibari.

Et ça avait été le plus étrange des samedis matins, avec ce goût de feuilles mortes mouillées, l'hiver un peu en avance, et les rues qui ressemblaient à un jour de semaine qui n'existait pas.

La boîte avait été disposée dans la salle principale de culte du petit temple. L'encens avait été à nouveau allumé. Et Hasumi-san était venue se joindre à eux tandis qu'Anzu-sama reprenait et terminait la cérémonie des adieux.

Et puis, juste en début d'après-midi, les gens étaient arrivés.

Hibari avait été un personnage publique, un artiste apprécié, avant d'avoir été bonze. Mais comme il n'avait plus rien peint après être entré dans la religion bouddhiste, le public et les critiques s'étaient désintéressés de lui, comme les consommateurs le feraient d'un produit passé de mode. Seuls les étudiants en arts plastiques ainsi que quelques amis et collègues du monde de l'art tels que Noriyama-san, le propriétaire de la plus grande galerie d'art de Tokyo, semblaient avoir conservé un coin dans leur mémoire et leur cœur pour l'ancien peintre.

Et c'était ces gens-là qui se pressaient doucement à l'entrée du temple en une file d'attente posée et recueillie, un à un ou par petits groupes, se reconnaissant et échangeant un hochement de tête discret, sans éprouver le besoin de l'accompagner d'une parole.

Bien entendu, il y avait aussi _les autres gens_. Ceux qui attendaient avec des condoléances prononcées de manière à se faire bien entendre. Des gens qui attendaient pour entrer dans la petite salle afin de planter eux-aussi leur bâtonnet d'encens et de dire qu'eux aussi l'avaient fait, à ceux qui attendaient encore derrière ou qu'ils croisaient dans la cour, en partant. Pensant qu'il seraient retenus par la curiosité d'un journaliste de passage, qui couvrirait l'événement.

En fait, il y en avait bien un. Ou plutôt, une. Mais elle n'éprouvait aucune curiosité pour l'intérêt trop affiché de ces gens qui repartaient la mine dépitée, presque comme offensés de ce manque d'intérêt que l'on portait au leur. Elle se contenta juste de griffonner mentalement, dans son esprit, les noms des quelques politiciens concourant pour le poste de maire de Tokyo, artistes prometteurs en mal de coup de pouce, et autres intellectuels à qui ça faisait toujours du bien à l'image d'apparaître à la moindre manifestation culturelle, qu'il s'agisse d'une inauguration ou de funérailles, qu'elle avait croisé dans la cour du temple sans jamais intervenir.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'intéressait. Et cette personne, c'était le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui avait passé l'après-midi à évoluer parmi les petits groupes de proches du défunt. De temps à autre, un jeune bonze au visage que la journaliste aurait qualifié de « niais », le rejoignait. Et aussi, une lycéenne blonde aux traits occidentaux.

La journaliste était loin d'être stupide, même si le magazine qui l'employait était le classique de référence dans les salons de coiffure, les salles d'attente des dentistes, et les potins des fans de « people ». Ce tuyau, elle l'avait eu par un collègue « plus-que-collègue » travaillant pour une revue d'art, la seule à avoir publié l'annonce du décès d'Hibari, le rédacteur en chef ayant été un fidèle ami du vieux bonze. Et dès lors, ça n'avait guère plus été un problème de convaincre le sien, de rédacteur en chef, de l'envoyer couvrir les funérailles de l'ex-peintre Hibari, cérémonie entièrement organisée et suivie par son élève Akito Soma, la plus grosse fortune du pays et l'un des célibataires les plus convoités de la haute société tokyoïte.

Bon, elle trouverait sûrement encore plus accrocheur, comme titre, pour son futur article, mais c'était déjà un début prometteur.

La jeune femme rejeta en arrière son foulard d'un petit geste nonchalant, profitant de ce mouvement pour recadrer la position de ses victimes potentielles. Elle n'allait bien évidemment pas attaquer de front le jeune chef de clan Soma, connu justement pour ne pas tenir à l'être, connu. Et dans ce domaine-là, les avocats de la famille étaient encore pire que des gardes du corps recrutés parmi les plus effroyables sections militaires de la planète. C'était simple : une seule ligne dans un journal, et l'avalanche de procès qui s'ensuivait aurait eu de quoi rayer de la carte toutes les stations de sports d'hiver des Alpes et des Pyrénées réunis. Par prudence, donc, et aussi par curiosité (on n'écrit pas dans une feuille de chou sans se retrouver à un moment ou un autre influencé par ceux qui la lisent), la journaliste opta pour le rapprochement de sa cible via deux étapes intermédiaires. Le jeune bonze au visage niais. Et la petite lycéenne blonde.

Nouveau regard en biais.

Le jeune bonze était justement en train de traverser la cour.

Manque de bol, c'était pour aller rejoindre Akito Soma, occupé à discuter avec un grand type à lunettes, un dénommé Noriyama-san, patron de la plus grande galerie d'art de Tokyo.

Coup d'œil vers le coin opposé de la cour. Regard qui s'illumina.

La petite blonde était assise sur un banc, juste sous l'un des marronniers. Et _toute seule_.

La journaliste revêtit sa mine la plus ordinaire et son sourire de circonstance le plus avenant avant d'entamer son approche, d'un pas assuré.

Totalement inconsciente de la menace qui se rapprochait d'elle, Emi s'était donc discrètement isolée quelques instants sous son marronnier, le temps de vérifier la messagerie de son mobile.

Un texto de Chise lui annonça ce à quoi elle s'attendait : la pension qu'elles avaient visité la veille affichait complet, le désistement sur lequel elles comptaient n'ayant finalement pas eu lieu. Quant aux deux studios qu'elles avaient enchaîné, dans la foulée, ils avaient déjà trouvé preneurs, des locataires dotés d'un sens olfactif sans doute déjà fortement immunisé contre les odeurs de fromage et de pied, ainsi que d'une bonne dose de sympathie envers les bêtes. Les petites bêtes. Enfin, quand même assez grosses, pour des cafards.

La blondinette referma en soupirant le clapet de son mobile.

Ces nouvelles ne la surprenaient guère. A vrai dire, ça la soulageait. Parce que ça allait être beaucoup moins difficile à annoncer, demain, lorsqu'elle aurait acheté le billet d'avion.

Elle croisa les mains sur ses genoux, fixant le mobile en leur creux.

Même si elle se sentait à nouveau en train de choisir le compromis plutôt que d'affronter l'obstacle.

La jeune fille se reprit fermement.

Mais au moins, j'aurai assisté aux funérailles d'Hibari-senseï. se dit-elle.

Des funérailles comme l'image qu'elle avait eu de la cour du temple, la veille. L'image de cette mare en automne, paisible et douce, trouble de mélancolie lumineuse.

_Ses toutes premières funérailles_. Et cette pensée devint brusquement fil d'Ariane qui la mena tout droit vers un recoin du Labyrinthe qu'elle ne voulait pas.

Ses toutes premières funérailles, oui. Car pour celles de l'enfant mort-né entre les bras de sa mère, elle n'y avait pas assisté, ils lui avaient tous dit qu'elle n'avait pas à s'y rendre, parce qu'elle était trop jeune, parce que c'était trop dur pour une petite fille, parce qu'elle avait déjà été passablement secouée par ce qui s'était passé. Et Millie-chan avait ajouté sans le dire aux grands : _parce que c'est moi qui l'ai tuée_.

Sa petite sœur.

Un vertige.

L'impression brusquement nauséeuse de déraper.

Mais à nouveau, mais par-dessus tout, « ce sentiment-là », ce sentiment comme une bête affreuse et enchaînée qu'elle regardait, regardait depuis l'époque de « cette nuit-là », qu'elle regardait engraisser derrière barreaux et chaîne, malade de dégoût et de peur, mais persistant à se tenir là, debout, à un pas de la cage.

Ses doigts se cramponnèrent au rebord en pierre du banc.

Et brusquement, la plaque de la chaîne qui cédait dans l'élan silencieux de la bête, l'élan de « ce sentiment-là » qui la prenait violemment à la gorge, passant un bras inattendu entre les barreaux de la cage.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brièvement. L'air s'étrangla dans sa gorge en un petit gémissement terrifié.

« … bien ? »

_Reprends-toi_ répété comme sous le rythme hachuré et désespéré d'une giclée d'atroce douleur.

« Tout va bien ? »

Non. Non, non, ça n'allait pas, ça n'allait pas bien du tout. Mais elle ne le montrerait pas. Emi resserra délibérément sa main blessée contre le rebord rugueux auquel elle s'était cramponnée, appuyant, appuyant jusqu'à ce que la douleur fasse reculer la bête au fond de la cage, la fasse battre en retraite au fond de son esprit. Et elle se retrouva, épuisée, la paume brûlante de douleur, à fixer d'un air un peu hébété la pointe d'une adorable paire de mules. Et elle songea que c'était un endroit et une commémoration bien déplacés pour de telles chaussures.

Puis, clignant des yeux, elle se rendit compte que les deux « tout va bien » appartenaient à leur propriétaire.

« Ah… oui. Tout va bien. » commença lentement Emi.

Sans détacher ses mains du rebord du banc, la blondinette se redressa avec précaution.

« Tout va bien, oui. Je vous remercie. » répéta t-elle, avec un peu plus d'assurance.

« Pendant un moment, j'ai bien cru que vous alliez vous évanouir… mais vous reprenez des couleurs, je suis rassurée. » sourit son interlocutrice, une jeune femme brune à la trentaine soignée et au tailleur élégant.

Indiquant le temple, elle proposa :

« Mais je peux aller chercher quelqu'un, si vous… »

« Non, non, je vous remercie, c'était juste une migraine. Une migraine, et rien d'autre. Tout va bien. » insista fermement Emi.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Et Emi s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler, qu'elle n'avait pas envie de rester, qu'elle voulait simplement se lever et rejoindre les autres, simplement quitter ce banc et partir loin, loin. Si possible, loin d'elle-même. Elle se leva.

Malheureusement, la jeune femme brune l'accosta à nouveau, se présentant :

« Je suis Sonoko Rion. »

« Sakata-Lewis Emily. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme brune se fit agréablement entendu :

« Je comprends maintenant mieux votre excellent accent japonais. En général, rares sont les étrangers qui possèdent une telle maîtrise de notre langue. »

Puis, avec un soupir humblement adressé en direction du temple, elle changea de sujet et poursuivit :

« C'est vraiment un très beau cadre. Je peux concevoir l'attachement que devait éprouver Hibari-san à cet endroit. Dommage cependant qu'il n'ait pas pu l'inspirer à reprendre ses pinceaux… et à présent qu'il nous a quitté, c'est encore plus triste d'y repenser. Moi, ça m'a fait un choc… »

« Vous étiez de l'entourage d'Hibari-senseï ? » s'enquit Emi, se forçant malgré elle à s'intéresser.

« Moi ? Oh ! Je n'étais qu'une simple admiratrice de ses œuvres. » s'exclama son interlocutrice, d'une mine modeste.

Elle dissimula un petit rire confus. Avant de revenir subtilement à la charge.

« Alors, vous comprenez, j'ai été bien attristée en apprenant qu'avec sa conversion, il abandonnait la peinture. »

Son sourire sembla légèrement plus intéressé tandis qu'elle penchait la tête sur le côté, comme pour une confidence :

« Mais imaginez combien ça m'a surprise de savoir qu'il avait néanmoins choisi d'enseigner à un élève… puis deux. Son art qui ne serait finalement pas perdu… »

Brusquement, Emi sentit l'air entre elles comme un vent qui tournait.

« Vous comprenez, Emily-san, les gens savent tellement peu de choses sur lui. Vous ne trouvez pas ça injuste ? »

Une impression subtile de malaise, qui l'envahissait.

« Vous ne trouvez pas injuste que quelqu'un comme Hibari-san ait sombré si facilement dans l'oubli, comme une feuille morte qui se détache de son arbre et qu'on balaye avec indifférence ? Est-ce que vous n'aimeriez pas partager quelques souvenirs de lui, des souvenirs qui le réanimeraient aux yeux de tous ? »

L'impression désagréable de cette femme qui s'accrochait, la retenait.

Emi se détourna.

« Excusez-moi, on m'attend. »

Et commença à marcher en direction du temple. Calmement. Mais fermement.

« En tant qu'élève, est-ce que vous ne vous devriez pas de lui rendre cet hommage ? Parce que, c'est bien vous, l'un de ces deux élèves auxquels il avait choisi d'enseigner, l'année dernière. N'est-ce pas ? »

Emi continua d'avancer. Surtout, ne pas ralentir, surtout, ne pas accélérer. C'était comme pour avec un chien inconnu. Ne pas montrer ses sentiments.

« Si vous semblez être si au courant que ça, pourquoi vous me le demandez ? » dit-elle sans se retourner.

La jeune femme brune continua de trotter derrière elle, libérant sans aucun complexe son insistance de journaliste à tendance paparazzi :

« Et l'autre élève, c'était bien Akito Soma, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que les cours se passaient bien, entre vous ? Est-il vraiment aussi inabordable qu'on le croit ? Et avec Hibari-san, comment était-il ? »

Et Emi éprouva réellement l'envie d'accélérer en plantant là ce qui lui apparaissait sans conteste comme étant une journaliste, mais pas du genre que fréquentait son propre journaliste de père. Non, en fait, c'était plutôt le genre à se prendre des poings excédés dans la figure de la part de célébrités harcelées, ou bien le genre à investir et camper sur la pelouse de victimes de crimes aspirant à un anonymat réparateur.

Mais avant ça, oui, avant de planter là cette femme qui avait autant sa place dans ces funérailles que ses chaussures…

Emi opéra une brusque volte-face.

« Ecoutez, vous,… » commença la blondinette, excédée, épuisée et remontée.

« … la réponse ne vous regarde pas et nous n'avons aucun commentaire à faire. » intervint, ou plutôt, trancha net une voix glaciale à en faire voler en éclats tout thermomètre au mercure qui se respectait.

La voix d'Akito, qui s'était interposé entre Emi et la journaliste démasquée. Et il y avait dans son ton et dans le visage qui l'accompagnait, exactement le même air de menace enveloppée sous un calme inflexible qu'un samouraï libérant de son fourreau et d'un discret coup de pouce la garde de son sabre.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas été dupe. Il avait repéré la journaliste depuis l'arrivée de celle-ci au temple. Il l'avait vu rôder, rôder, l'air de rien mais l'air quand même, et surtout l'air d'attendre une bonne occasion. Et c'était lorsque Ketsuké les avait rejoint, Noriyama-san et lui, qu'Akito avait aperçu la journaliste se diriger d'un pas décidé vers le banc où s'était isolée quelques instants Emi pour consulter son mobile.

La journaliste ne perdit cependant point contenance. Elle n'avait pas réussi à avoir la blondinette, mais elle pouvait toujours tenter le coup et affronter directement le Big Boss. Après tout, autant continuer sur sa lancée, se dit-elle. Sans compter qu'une occasion pareille ne se représenterait peut-être plus du tout.

Souriant d'une voix calme, elle s'inclina avec respect devant Akito, reprenant :

« Soma-san, je vous adresse toute mes plus sincères condoléances. La perte de votre professeur doit être douloureuse pour vous. Veuillez excuser ma curiosité, qui n'avait rien de malsain, mais exprimait simplement mon souhait de mieux connaître le défunt. »

« Alors je vous suggère d'aller satisfaire cette curiosité auprès de ces mêmes personnes qui vont ont si gentiment donné le tuyau de ma présence à ces funérailles. Et de préférence avant que mes avocats ne ferment définitivement le robinet de vos sources. » répliqua Akito, sous le couvert d'un ton nonchalant mais d'un air qui annonçait sans détours qu'il ne lui laisserait pas l'occasion de boire à nouveau à une quelconque autre source d'informations.

Et il ajouta, froid comme les deux Pôles réunis :

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. »

Le sourire de la journaliste ne sourit plus du tout. Tout autre collègue de la profession aurait déjà vu clignoter les voyants rouge du _Attention Carrière en Danger_ avant de stratégiquement opter pour une retraite stratégique, sinon anticipée. Mais elle, elle était surtout de la graine de paparazzi, à croire qu'elle avait suivi des cours de soutien accéléré auprès de ses collègues vautours occidentaux.

Toujours de cette même voix calme, bien qu'à l'hypocrisie nettement plus visible, elle renchérit :

« Je vous demande pardon, Soma-san, mais je me suis rendue à ces funérailles uniquement dans l'optique de recueillir et d'échanger impressions et souvenirs sur Hibari-san, et d'ailleurs… »

Elle se tourna vers Emi, l'indiquant d'un gracieux mouvement de poignet.

« … et d'ailleurs, cette jeune fille et moi étions justement en train de parler de lui, d'échanger quelques… »

« C'est faux. »

La voix d'Emi immobilisa le gracieux mouvement de poignet, de même que le visage et la plaidoirie faussée de la journaliste.

Une voix aussi directe et précise qu'un poignard se fichant dans un tronc d'arbre.

La blondinette fit un pas en avant, contournant Akito. Et, plantant son regard dans celui de la journaliste, sans ciller, elle poursuivit :

« Nous n'étions en train d'échanger rien du tout, ni même de parler. Ou plutôt si, vous. Vous, vous parliez. Et les questions que vous posiez, elles n'avaient rien à voir avec la mémoire de notre professeur, elles n'en avaient rien à battre de rendre hommage à Hibari-senseï, elles n'avaient pas la vocation de réparer l'injustice de son oubli par les médias. »

La voix d'Emi était incroyablement dure. Incroyablement froide. Plus encore qu'avec Mae-san. Si la voix d'Akito aurait libéré le sabre d'un samouraï de son fourreau, la voix d'Emi, elle, aurait été la lame de ce sabre.

« En fait, ces questions, elles n'avaient rien à faire ici. Et vous non plus. Votre présence dans ce temple est aussi dépareillée que celle de vos chaussures dans une cérémonie de funérailles. »

La voix d'Emi commença à s'animer. Ses traits se crispèrent. Le long de ses hanches, ses mains se serrèrent.

« Et ne dites pas que votre curiosité n'est pas malsaine. Comment appelez-vous le fait de s'incruster à une cérémonie de funérailles, sans même avoir jamais entendu parler du défunt, pour tenter de soutirer des informations sur celui qui serait bien plus susceptible qu'un simple bonze, de faire exploser les ventes de votre magazine à sensation, de faire tourner les rotatives de votre _gutter press _? Vous êtes du genre à clamer haut et fort _'les lecteurs ont le droit de savoir !'_ comme passe-droit et excuse pour le harcèlement que vous faites subir au nom de l'information. Alors, ne vous approchez plus de nous. Ne vous approchez pas d'Akito. »

La jeune fille se rendit compte que sa voix s'était peut-être un peu trop animée, et sans doute un peu trop aussi vers les derniers mots, parce que ceux-là, ils s'étaient vraiment pointés de manière totalement inattendue. Si on avait demandé son avis à Freud, il aurait spontanément répondu « Lapsus révélateur ». Et ce terme de psychologie n'échappa ni à la journaliste, ni à Akito.

Les lèvres de la journaliste, réduites à une très mince fente, pâle et très serrée, se détendirent en un surprenant sourire affable. Et, d'une voix toute empreinte de douceur, de retenue, et de fiel, elle déclara :

« Je comprends votre point de vue. A votre place, moi aussi je défendrai mon bifteck. Ou bien, mon roastbeef, comme dirait votre moitié anglaise, si j'en juge par l'accent. Dites-moi, _miss_ Emily Sakata-Lewis… comment appelez-vous le fait de séduire le jeune multimillionnaire le plus convoité de la capitale, si ce n'est, du pays ? »

Akito apprécia moyen l'insinuation. Voir même, pas du tout. Il garda cependant son sang-froid, d'abord parce qu'une explosion aurait fait plus de mal que de bien, surtout pour la situation d'Emi, il savait comment ce genre de journaliste-là prendrait ça. Et ensuite aussi, parce qu'il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de déstabiliser émotionnellement SA blondinette.

Quant à Emi… C'était la deuxième insinuation en trois jours, avec celle de l'enjô kosai.

C'était deux insinuations de trop pour la jeune fille, qui comprit avec une fulgurance de révélation mystique, l'envie que pouvait ressentir certaines célébrités à envoyer leur poing dans la figure de ces journalistes-là.

Conservant néanmoins le calme et le flegme inscrits dans son patrimoine génétique britannique, Emi haussa les épaules et répliqua :

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais vous devez sûrement savoir mieux que moi de quoi vous parlez, j'imagine qu'à votre âge et dans votre profession, les occasions n'ont pas manqué. »

Akito aurait volontiers donné une petite fabrique rien que pour avoir un polaroïd de la tête que tira la journaliste. En revanche, il aurait encore plus volontiers et définitivement fait fermé les portes des journaux et de la profession à cette femme. Et pour finir, il aurait payé argent comptant pour entendre à nouveau Emi exclamer sur le même ton son lapsus.

Il se contenta de prendre l'air qu'il arborait d'habitude au Manoir Soma. Puis, de regarder la journaliste sous des paupières mi-closes de dédain glacé, avant de déclarer :

« Vous devriez partir. Maintenant. »

Le ton était détaché. Mais il s'agissait d'un « dégage » aussi clair et net que s'il l'avait prononcé, et bien entendu aussi lourd de menace et de sous-entendus. Et il était comparable à la claque stylistique du « dois-je me répéter » qu'il avait adressé à Mae-san. Il n'y avait pas intérêt à la faire se répéter, cette phrase-là.

Cette fois-ci, la journaliste capta le signal d'alarme. Elle pinça à nouveau les lèvres. Puis, tournant vivement le dos, elle s'éloigna d'un pas ferme vers le portique et l'escalier, avant de disparaître rapidement.

« Il va falloir penser à surveiller la prochaine fournée de la _gutter press_… Et peut-être aussi, embaucher quelques avocats supplémentaires. » songea à haute voix Akito comme s'il énumérait la liste des courses, pas vraiment préoccupé.

Il y eut un silence.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Emi, qui contemplait silencieusement le portique du temple.

« Ca va ? Est-ce que cette femme a dit ou fait quelque chose qui t'as… »

La jeune fille l'interrompit en secouant la tête.

« Non, rien, rien, c'est juste qu'elle m'a un peu énervée. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver ce genre de personne ici, et encore moins de la voir profiter comme ça de cette occasion. Non, franchement, ça m'a… ça m'a vraiment dégoûtée… »

A présent que la tension était retombée, elle se sentait effectivement dégoûtée, lasse, avec en prime, la paume qui l'élançait méchamment. Lentement, elle reprit :

« Ce temple, c'était un endroit préservé. Et aujourd'hui, c'était le jour d'Hibari-senseï. »

Sa voix baissa, tout comme ses yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que les autres ne comprennent pas ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne veut pas partager avec tout le monde ? Qu'on souhaite simplement garder pour soi ? »

Elle fixait les feuilles mortes à ses pieds. La cour en était à nouveau jonchée, le résultat d'une nuit et d'une journée sans balayage.

Elle avait subitement envie de rentrer chez elle. Mais chez elle ici… ce n'était plus vraiment chez elle. Et chez elle là-bas, à Okinawa, c'était trop loin pour aujourd'hui.

« C'est exactement ce que je pense, moi aussi. C'est exactement ce que je ressens. » acquiesça la voix d'Akito.

Emi releva lentement les yeux des feuilles mortes. Akito avait mis les mains dans les poches et poursuivait, tranquille :

« Je me doutais un peu que ce genre de personne allait tenter sa chance, profitant des funérailles d'Hibari-senseï. Même si cela devait rester discret, il faut toujours qu'il y ait des fuites. Et c'est toi qui as trinqué, cette fois-ci. J'en suis désolé. Mais je peux te garantir une chose : cette journée n'a pas été gâchée. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Il tourna la tête vers la blondinette. Elle était toute ouïe.

« Parce que, lorsque je repenserai à cette journée, ce seront ceux qui ont compté pour Hibari-senseï, dont je reverrai le visage, dont je me rappellerai les paroles. Je garde le souvenir de leur présence et celui du meilleur hommage que l'on pouvait rendre à notre professeur. »

Et, levant un index et un pouce pliés l'un sur l'autre, il envoya une très légère pichenette sur le front d'Emi, ajoutant :

« Et tu devrais en faire de même. Ne te laisse pas dire que cette journée a été gâchée. »

Instinctivement, la jeune fille porta sa main à son front, même si ça n'avait pas fait mal du tout.

« Nyo… »

Et elle n'avait pas envie de partir. Non, elle n'avait pas envie de partir, pas maintenant, pas déjà demain, pas avant la fin de son année scolaire. Parce que…

_… je veux savoir si j'ai gagné le concours de dessin. Je veux agrafer les programmes de la fête culturelle du lycée avec les autres membres du Club de Maintenance, je veux soutenir Kyo pour le tournoi inter-classes. Je veux confectionner un sac pour Tohru. Je veux voir la robe d'Alisa pour le défilé de l'école de Miné et Miwako. Je veux suivre le déroulement de la grossesse de Miné, et je veux encore travailler pour Ayamé-san. Et je veux dessiner avec toi, je veux encore dessiner avec toi. Je veux pouvoir me souvenir de toutes ces belles choses comme tu as réussi à le faire, avec aujourd'hui. Alors, je veux rester. Je veux rester. Je veux rester._

Et elle avait envie de le dire, de le répéter comme un enfant qui tape du pied. Même si c'était contre elle-même, qu'elle tapait du pied, contre sa propre décision, et que, non, ce n'était pas le meilleur choix, ce n'était qu'un compromis, encore un, et qu'elle était loin d'en être satisfaite.

Mais c'était trop tard, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle esquissa un sourire. Avec beaucoup de difficulté, et l'impression d'avoir les lèvres qui tiraient, comme gercées.

« Oui. Tu as raison. »

Elle sentit que le bandage autour de sa paume commençait à partir. Il devait aussi être probablement souillé de sang. Elle plaça sa main blessée paume contre sa hanche, pour que ça ne se voit pas.

« Akito… »

« Hum ? »

Elle hésita. Puis, indiquant l'entrée du temple, elle s'enquit :

« Noriyama-san est déjà parti ? »

« Ah, oui, juste avant que je ne te rejoigne. »

Ils contemplèrent quelques instants l'entrée à présent vide du temple. Ketsuké était parti aider Anzu-sama, à l'intérieur.

« On dirait bien que cette journée s'est bel et bien terminée… » fit doucement remarquer Emi.

Elle pensa aux deux cartons, à la petite et à la grande valise, ainsi qu'à la cage de Manga, qui l'attendaient dans la pièce dépouillée de sa chambre, à la pension. Et dit :

« Je crois que je vais y aller. Si ça ne te gêne pas… »

« Je te raccompagne ? »

La blondinette, qui avait déjà esquissé un pas vers le portique du temple, s'immobilisa. Puis, doucement, elle se tourna vers Akito, et, avec un petit hochement de tête, elle répondit :

« Oui. D'accord. Merci. »

Elle n'aurait pas pu lui faire plus plaisir.

« Ah tiens ? Pas de protestations ? » la taquina cependant le jeune homme.

« Non, parce que j'ai envie de profiter de ta voiture de jeune multimillionnaire le plus convoité de la capitale. » répliqua avec un sourire amusé la blondinette.

Puis, apercevant Ketsuké sur le seuil de l'entrée du temple, un balai à la main, la jeune fille lui adressa un signe de la main, échangeant un au revoir avec le jeune bonze, qui promit de transmettre le sien et celui d'Akito à Anzu-sama.

Ceci fait, ils entamèrent tranquillement la descente du long escalier menant à la rue.

« Alors finalement, c'était donc ma voiture qui t'intéressait… » reprit Akito, comme s'il annonçait le pot-aux-roses d'une affaire de tromperie.

« Oui, mais surtout, que ça reste entre nous. Notre amie journaliste et ses lecteurs risqueraient d'en faire une crise cardiaque. » lui conseilla Emi, tout en agitant un index faussement menaçant.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

Finalement non, cette journée n'était pas gâchée.

Même si tout était déjà soigneusement empaqueté dans la chambre d'Emi…

… OU PLUTÔT, sur le perron de l'entrée de la pension.

Deux cartons, une petite et une grande valise. Emi les reconnut de loin, alors que la voiture venait à peine de tourner pour s'engager dans la cour de la pension.

Akito fronça les sourcils.

« Tiens… Un déménagement ? »

Pas de réponse. Il se tourna vers Emi. Elle avait pâli.

« Emi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit-il, soudain un brin inquiet.

La jeune fille fixait les paquets à travers le pare-brise, murmurant :

« Ce n'est pas… oh non, dites-moi que c'est pas… ce que je pense que… »

Et d'un seul coup, sous une exclamation étonnée d'Akito, elle ouvrit la portière et sortit précipitamment de la voiture, qui venait heureusement de s'immobiliser. Elle aperçut Chise qui franchissait en même temps le seuil de l'entrée de la pension, se dépêchant d'aller à sa rencontre. Les deux jeunes filles se rejoignirent sur le perron, Emi complètement stupéfaite, et Chise qui tenta de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait sur une situation qui n'avait rien de réconfortant.

Car c'était bien ce qu'Emi avait pensé que c'était.

Le propriétaire de la pension venait de la flanquer dehors. Avec un jour d'avance.

« Je n'y crois pas… je n'y crois pas… il l'a fait, il l'a vraiment fait, alors qu'il me restait encore une journée… ! » répéta Emi en secouant la tête, désemparée.

Puis, elle s'affola :

« Manga ! Où est Manga ? Je ne vois pas sa cage et… et Omohide ! Où est-ce qu'elle est, où est-ce qu'ils… »

« Emi, Emi, Manga et Omohide sont avec moi, et ils vont bien, d'accord ? Ils sont tous les deux avec moi. J'ai réussi à les intercepter en rentrant de chez mes parents, il y a une demi-heure, avant que ce sale type ne leur mette la main dessus. »

Soupir de soulagement d'Emi, mais qui ne la soulagea que quelques secondes.

« Merci, Chise… Heureusement que tu étais là. »

« Par contre… je suis désolée pour tes affaires, il les avait déjà mises dehors lorsque je suis arrivée. Je ne pense pas qu'on t'ait volé quelque chose, tout a l'air fermé. Mais vraiment… je suis tellement désolée… ma pauvre Emi-chan… »

« Les affaires, ce n'est pas grave, j'étais surtout préoccupée pour Manga et Omohide. Mais quel sale type. Oh, le salaud, le salaud… »

La blondinette secoua la tête, serrant les poings, ce qui n'arrangea vraiment pas sa paume blessée, dont la douleur lui insuffla une énergie supplémentaire dans sa colère.

« J'imagine qu'il a fait ça pour installer son nouveau locataire ? »

« Tout juste. Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais Hotaru, qui a la chambre juste en face de la mienne, m'a dit qu'il y avait comme un air de famille entre locataire et propriétaire. »

Emi contempla silencieusement ses affaires empilées sur le perron, quelques secondes durant. Puis, elle s'élança d'un pas vif et déterminé à l'intérieur de la pension, franchissant seuil et hall d'entrée comme une armée de barbares marchant sur Rome.

Chise éprouva un moment de confusion, tandis qu'elle voyait Emi s'éloigner vers le bureau du patron de la pension, instant qui fut stoppé net par la voix qui s'éleva dans son dos et qui disait :

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Le propriétaire l'a mise à la porte, n'est-ce pas ? Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, probablement pour héberger un neveu ou un cousin, ou le beau-fils de la tante par alliance. »

Chise se retourna. Et perdit de vue le dos d'Emi, qui s'engagea résolument et sans frapper, dans la pièce qui servait de bureau au propriétaire de la pension. Et elle veilla à bien faire claquer le panneau coulissant en le refermant derrière elle.

Le bruit fit se redresser la tête aux cheveux légèrement huileux - tendance sardine en boîte accommodée avec filet d'huile d'olive - d'un homme grassouillet à la quarantaine prononcée et légèrement blafarde de comptable. Il était assis en tailleur à une table basse aménagée en bureau. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi de la voir, enfin, à peu près autant que s'il venait d'apercevoir un cafard après le passage de l'exterminateur de cancrelats.

Emi s'éloigna d'un pas des portes coulissantes.

« Vous n'aviez pas le droit. Il me restait encore une journée. »

Décidément, elle ne pensait pas que sa voix aurait pu encore redoubler de dureté après Mae-san et la journaliste. Tout comme elle ne pensait pas que la journée qui n'avait pas été gâchée puisse s'effondrer de cette manière-là.

Le patron de la pension la considéra brièvement avant de prendre la parole, ignorant le commentaire d'Emi.

« Sakata-Lewis-san. Je m'y attendais plus tôt. Vous venez probablement vous plaindre, mais je vous répondrais que la journée d'emménagement et de déménagement ne compte pas. J'ajouterai que vous aviez été prévenue, et que ce qui vous arrive est dû à votre manque d'organisation. »

Deux pas supplémentaires. Emi eut un sourire qui ne se marrait absolument pas.

« Vous appelez ça prévenir ? Une lettre glissée sous ma porte cinq jours avant la date d'expulsion, date que vous _n'avez pas_ respectée ? Oh mais, à moins que, oui, bien sûr, quand on peut payer le triple du loyer ou qu'on est le neveu du propriétaire, le principe de priorité s'applique automatiquement, je me trompe ? Vous auriez quand même pu attendre mon retour avant de faire de la place pour votre protégé ! » ironisa la jeune fille sans aucune intention d'être drôle.

L'homme détourna la tête, d'une moue offensée, et, se drapant dans une dignité puante d'hypocrisie et d'orgueil mal placé avec un air supérieur qui empestait encore plus, il déclara :

« Je ne m'abaisserai pas à ce niveau de conversation. Vous saviez que votre bail avait une durée d'un an, et qu'il était ensuite sujet à renouvellement ou pas. »

« Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, la blonde devant vous n'est pas conne. Shinomei-san, vous savez, celle à qui vous avez racheté cette pension, allait renouveler mon contrat. Il me semble même qu'elle l'avait stipulé par écrit, dans la liste sur les pensionnaires qu'elle a sûrement dû vous remettre lors de la vente. »

Un bon tuyau, ça, que Chise lui avait donné, cette fameuse liste des pensionnaires et de leurs contrats que lui avait montré l'ancienne patronne avant de partir, alors qu'Emi était encore à Okinawa.

L'homme eut un léger haussement d'épaules. Très décevant, comme effet. Et se contenta de tasser la petite pile de papiers devant lui sur la table, répliquant :

« Dans un déménagement, il n'est pas rare de voir s'égarer de nombreuses choses. Je n'ai jamais eu de liste de ce genre sous les yeux. »

Le mensonge qu'il venait de lui sortir était tellement usé, tellement banal, qu'Emi en eut honte pour lui. Et en tira une poêlée supplémentaire de charbon dans le fourneau de sa colère, parce que ce type était non seulement en train de la prendre vraiment pour une conne, mais en plus, qu'il s'y croyait vraiment.

« La nuit tombe. Et je vous conseille de débarrasser le plus tôt possible l'entrée de l'établissement, si vous ne tenez pas à ce que les éboueurs s'en chargent, demain matin. » termina le nouveau propriétaire de la pension, sans lever les yeux de la pile de papiers qu'il recommençait à feuilleter.

« Vous… »

Emi sentit un moment de passage à vide. Puis, le vide s'enflamma, et sa voix reprit avec un tremblement de rage qui fit tressaillir tout son corps, toujours planté à quelques pas de l'entrée de la pièce.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un sale… »

L'insulte fut avalée in extremis par le bruit d'une porte coulissante qui s'ouvrait à la volée. Et, tout en sentant une main qui la prenait pas le bras, Emi entendit la voix d'Akito déclarer :

« Viens. On s'en va. Maintenant. »

Un peu abasourdie par cette intervention inopinée, Emi se dégagea néanmoins vivement, s'exclamant :

« Non ! J'ai encore deux mots à lui dire ! »

« Est-ce qu'il en vaut vraiment la peine ? »

Emi s'immobilisa, surprise.

Tranquille, impassible, Akito répéta :

« Est-ce qu'il en vaut vraiment la peine ? Est-ce que cette personne vaut vraiment la peine que tu continues à lui adresser la parole ? Est-ce qu'il mérite vraiment autant d'attention de ta part ? »

Un silence confus.

Le jeune homme sourit d'un air entendu.

« Non, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, tu n'as plus aucune raison de rester dans cette pièce, ni même dans cette pension. »

Il lui prit la main, celle qui n'était pas blessée, et répéta à nouveau, d'une voix ferme et décidée :

« On s'en va. »

Il avança. Et sans un mot, Emi le suivit.

« Excellente initiative, oui. » renchérit le patron de la pension, qui se félicitait déjà d'avoir su s'éviter un moment très pénible, vu comment la blondinette était remontée contre lui.

Akito s'arrêta sur le seuil des portes coulissantes, laissées grandes ouvertes.

« Vous. » lâcha t-il, sans se retourner.

Une pause. Puis, toujours en conservant le dos soigneusement tourné, il reprit :

« Vous. Estimez-vous reconnaissant que je ne songe pas à faire fermer cette pension. Car, si le bâtiment vous appartient, le terrain, en revanche, est la propriété de ma famille, tout comme la moitié des parcelles habitables de ce quartier. Mais ce serait vous donner bien trop d'importance et une raison bien trop médiocre pour obliger tous ces pensionnaires à quitter un endroit dans lequel ils se sentaient bien. Du moins, jusqu'à votre arrivée. »

Tout comme le patron de la pension, Emi ne pouvait pas voir le visage d'Akito. Mais sa voix avait l'impact d'un regard empli de mépris et de dégoût. D'un dieu pas content.

Et, sans s'attarder davantage, Akito entraîna doucement mais fermement Emi hors de la pièce. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, la jeune fille eut le temps d'apprécier la teinte encore plus blême, limite cadavérique, du visage du patron de la pension.

« Akito… »

Ils traversèrent le hall, sans s'arrêter.

« Nyo… Akito… »

Ils franchirent le seuil de l'entrée de la pension.

« Akito… c'est bon, tu peux me lâcher la main, maintenant… et tu peux aussi t'arrêter, ce serait pas mal aussi, comme idée, surtout qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'endroit où aller, maintenant qu'on est dehors, et… »

Elle s'interrompit net, en apercevant le chauffeur charger le dernier carton de ses affaires à elle dans le coffre de la voiture. Et dans la foulée, elle entendit également la voix de Chise derrière elle, qui disait :

« Voilà Manga et Omohide ! »

« Merci, Chise-san. Tohno-san, vous pouvez les installer à l'arrière ? Je suis sûr qu'Emi va vouloir vérifier si tout va bien avec eux. » répondit Akito, tout en continuant d'entraîner Emi avec lui.

Ils contournèrent le coffre, que le chauffeur, Tohno-san, referma.

« Ny… nyo ? Nyo ! Mais… qu'est-ce que tu… Oh non. Oh non, non. Quand tu disais, 'on y va', je pensais que c'était juste… mais pas 'on y va' pour de bon ! » protesta t-elle, dégageant sa main.

Akito se tourna vers elle.

« C'est drôle. Moi je pensais au contraire que c'était très clair. »

Il saisit la poignée de la portière, et l'ouvrit.

« On y va. Je t'emmène avec moi. Et ne dis pas que non, que tu ne veux pas gêner, que tu vas te débrouiller. Je pense très sincèrement que tu as déjà pas mal épuisé tes ressources, en ne voulant justement pas montrer que tu avais besoin d'aide. Il y a une différence entre être un poids pour les autres, et avoir besoin de leur aide. Et toi, tu as largement dépassé ce stade. Toi, tu en es arrivée au moment où soit je vais te pousser dans cette voiture, soit tu vas entrer par toi-même, parce que tu as compris et tu as accepté que je veuille t'aider. »

Il s'écarta de la portière, et, les yeux posés sur la blondinette, il attendit.

Et Emi se tint là, sans bouger, avec les bandelettes de son pansement qui se détachaient, toutes poisseuses, de sa main, et avec sa décision de partir, de rentrer là-bas, chez elle, à Okinawa, qui l'élançait douloureusement.

Quelques secondes pleines de ce silence qui commence à douter.

Puis, lentement, avec l'hésitation et l'espoir de la petite Mary demandant un morceau de terre à son oncle, dans le _Jardin Secret _:

« Est-ce que… est-ce que je… »

La jeune fille s'arrêta. Mais comme pour évaluer la distance, comme pour tapoter la pointe de ses tennis avant de commencer à courir, à prendre son élan, pour finalement sauter sans plus soucier de cette distance, ni même du vide.

« Est-ce que je peux… rester ? »

Il y eut un sourire. Et Akito, tenant d'une main la portière ouverte, acquiesça :

« Oui. Bien sûr que oui. »

Et sans le savoir, tandis qu'elle s'installait sur le siège arrière, la cage de Manga entre Akito et elle, Emi venait de résoudre le kohan que lui avait donné Hibari cet été-là, ce kohan qu'elle avait trouvé si absurde et si compliqué.

_Assis en haut d'une perche, que faites-vous pour avancer ?_

Un pas en avant. Tout simplement. Et tout comme l'avait ressenti Akito dans son rêve, à l'hôpital, et le soir même, en rentrant au Manoir.

_En lâchant prise_.

Par la vitre baissée, Chise échangea quelques dernières paroles avec Emi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour le courrier, ton ami m'a donné l'adresse de chez lui, je ferai suivre là-bas. Et tiens-moi au courant, hein, même si on n'habite plus au même endroit, je veux qu'on continue tous à se voir ! »

Cela ressemblait un peu à un départ en vacances, avec les dernières recommandations. Emi promit, toutefois, elle aurait préféré que Chise n'ait pas l'air de prendre l'endroit où elle se rendait comme s'il s'agissait de sa nouvelle résidence.

La voiture s'éloigna, la pension aussi, disparaissant une fois l'entrée de la cour franchie et dépassée.

Emi vérifia qu'Omohide allait bien, dans son bocal. Puis, elle attendit quelques instants supplémentaires avant de demander :

« Ca ne te gêne si je libère Manga de sa cage, deux minutes ? Ne t'inquiète, je vais faire bien attention, je le tiendrai bien, il ne sautera ni sur toi, ni sur ton chauffeur. Je veux juste voir comment il va. »

Akito jeta un coup d'œil vers l'intérieur de la cage. Le mini-lémurien était roulé en boule, son petit corps pressé contre les barreaux.

« Ca ne me gêne pas. Fais comme chez toi. »

Emi le remercia et, débloquant le mécanisme d'ouverture de la petite porte de la cage, elle y glissa la main et attrapa l'animal, qu'elle ramena vers elle avec précaution. Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement traumatisé. Peut-être un peu secoué (raison pour laquelle il ignora la présence d'Akito), mais Emi savait que comme il appréciait Chise et se laissait facilement approcher par elle, cela avait dû faciliter sa tâche pour le mettre dans la cage.

« Tout va bien… tout va bien… » murmura t-elle.

Elle appuya le mini-lémurien contre son cou, juste sous son menton, le retenant de sa main valide. Frottant doucement sa joue contre la fourrure brune.

« Emi. »

« Nyo ? »

« Inutile d'essayer de la cacher. Ta main. Je sais que ton bandage s'est défait et qu'il y a même du sang dessus. Je n'ai rien voulu dire, mais compte sur moi dès l'arrivée au Manoir pour t'envoyer _presto_ voir Hatori. »

Emi grimaça, une petite goutte de sueur sur le front.

« Disons que… j'ai quelquefois tendance à oublier que je me suis blessée… » mentit-elle.

« Alors je demanderai à Hatori qu'il te plâtre le bras, si ça peut contribuer à te rafraîchir la mémoire… » suggéra innocemment Akito.

« Merci bien ! Et moi, je t'assommerai avec mon bras en plâtre ! » le menaça Emi.

Cette fois-ci, ils échangèrent un regard amusé.

Manga s'anima un peu plus, attrapant quelques mèches de la queue de cheval d'Emi. La jeune fille le replaça à nouveau contre son cou, doucement mais fermement.

Ils demeurèrent un moment silencieux. Mais un silence qui s'étirait sans peser. A travers la vitre teintée, Emi ne reconnaissait plus les rues. C'était un peu triste, comme sensation. Et puis la voiture tourna à gauche et il n'y eut plus qu'un mur blanc, un très long mur blanc, du côté de la fenêtre d'Akito. Et Emi reconnut les grandes doubles portes en bois sombre et épais, de l'entrée du Manoir Soma.

La jeune fille éprouva un bref instant de panique. Elle eut envie de demander à Akito « tu es vraiment sûr que… » mais redouta soudain encore plus de le faire, après ce qu'il lui avait dit à la pension.

Il y eut un bref échange entre Akito et le gardien à l'entrée, par la vitre baissée. Apparemment, Hatori était absent, parti dîner chez son cousin Shiguré. La nouvelle procura une vague sensation d'agacement chez le jeune chef de clan, proche du « jamais là quand il faut » de l'usager de bus frustré de voir défiler tous les numéros sauf le sien. Il finit par sortir de la voiture pour entrer dans la loge du concierge. Il revint dix minutes plus tard, ordonnant au chauffeur de les conduire à ce qu'il appela le « Pavillon des Invités Est ».

Entre-temps, le crépuscule déjà amorcé au-dessus de la pension en profita pour épaissir ses nuances de bleu. Une belle pénombre d'hiver prématuré, qui enveloppa les contours des allées et des maisons tandis qu'ils traversaient successivement les deux enceintes du Manoir. Puis, le sens de l'orientation d'Emi l'abandonna, et la seule et unique certitude géographique qu'elle conserva, fut qu'ils s'éloignaient de la Demeure Principale vers l'arrière du Manoir. En principe. Parce qu'il faisait bleu sombre comme au fond d'un océan.

Néanmoins, en sortant de la voiture, Emi put suffisamment distinguer l'entrée illuminée du Pavillon des Invités Est pour pouvoir la comparer une exquise petite boite à bijoux, avec un morceau de toit aux bordures travaillées, et quelques pans d'impeccables montants en bois laqués, sans la moindre égratignure de temps ou d'éléments.

Il y avait une servante qui attendait, debout, sur le seuil des portes coulissantes ouvertes.

Emi se souvenait d'elle. Elle s'appelait Ageha, et c'était la jeune servante dont elle avait déjà fait la connaissance quelques jours plus tôt, au Manoir.

Tandis que Tohno-san déchargeait le coffre et aidait Ageha à rentrer valises et cartons à l'intérieur du Pavillon, Akito s'adressa à Emi :

« Je te laisse entre de bonnes mains. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à demander. Je dois encore régler un détail, alors, si je ne te revois pas ce soir, je te dis à demain. »

« Je comprends. Alors… bonne nuit… »

Il hocha la tête, et, tout en se détournant pour remonter dans la voiture, il se demanda brièvement si l'endroit qu'il avait choisi pour Emi était un bon choix. Chez Hatori, ça n'aurait pas été si mal que ça. De tous les autres, c'est bien lui le plus sérieux. Mais…

Il s'arrêta.

… mais, tout compte fait… ici, ce n'est pas mal non plus. Ici, pour ce soir au moins, le temps de ce détail à régler, ici, tout ira bien.

« … et merci. »

Akito suspendit ses pensées. Derrière eux, le coffre se referma. Doucement, Emi répéta :

« Merci. De m'accueillir chez toi. »

Le jeune homme sourit. Puis, il se baissa et s'installa sur la banquette arrière, répliquant :

« Et bien au moins, tu ne protestes plus. C'est déjà un bon début. »

La portière claqua. Puis la voiture démarra et s'éloigna en direction de la Demeure Principale. La servante s'approcha d'Emi, un sourire jovial aux lèvres.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Emily-san… » la pria t-elle.

Emi allait s'exécuter lorsque, voyant Ageha se pencher pour prendre la cage de Manga, elle intervint promptement et s'interposa :

« Nyo ! Attendez ! Si ça ne vous gêne pas… je préférerai m'en occuper moi-même. Il a été un peu secoué, alors… »

Ageha s'immobilisa, à demi penchée, avant de se redresser et de hocher la tête, d'un air entendu.

« Je comprends. Nos petites boules de poils préférées n'aiment généralement pas beaucoup le changement. J'ai moi-aussi eu un hamster, dès qu'on changeait sa cage de place pour la nettoyer, il devenait un véritable Gremlin. » confia t-elle.

Emi sourit.

« En fait… ce n'est pas un hamster. »

« Ah bon ? »

Ageha jeta un coup d'œil plus attentif à la petite forme roulée en boule dans la cage.

« Heu… les gerbilles n'ont pas de queue… trop petit pour être un furet… un chaton ? » proposa t-elle, de plus en plus perplexe.

« C'est un peu plus exotique. »

Une pause d'intense réflexion.

« Un _singe_ ? »

« Presque. Vous chauffez. C'est un mini-Lémurien. »

« _Sérieux_ ? Ca existe ? » s'exclama Ageha.

« Oui, et même que vous pourrez le toucher dès que je le sortirai de sa cage. Enfin, si ça vous dit ! » promit la blondinette.

La mine réjouie d'Ageha lui suffit amplement comme réponse. La blondinette saisit la poignée de la cage de Manga dans sa main valide, et allait en faire de même avec le bocal d'Omohide avec l'autre, mais l'objet fut intercepté par la jeune femme brune, qui déclara :

« Mais avant ça, je vais m'occuper de vous, de votre main, et surtout, veiller à ce que vos dix charmants petits doigts restent bien en vue et au repos. Maître Akito a été formel sur ce point, et je serai intransigeante sur sa mise en œuvre. »

Une petite goutte de sueur sur le front, Emi suivit néanmoins de bonne grâce et avec le sourire, la servante à l'intérieur du pavillon, soulagée d'être tombée sur l'enthousiaste Ageha plutôt que sur sa cerbère de collègue, la vieille Mae-san.

UN AUTRE coin du Manoir. Mais pas si éloigné que ça.

Un coin où l'air du soir s'atténuait, parmi les riches senteurs des floraisons nocturnes de plantes spécialement choisies afin d'occulter la puanteur persistante qu'aucun vent ne pouvait venir chasser.

« Elle restera. »

Akito ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, avant de recracher l'air vicié de ses poumons. Même debout, à l'extérieur, sur la terrasse en bois dominant le jardin, l'odeur était toujours aussi épouvantable. C'était la tâche de sang imaginaire sur la main de Lady Macbeth. Elle ne partait pas. Elle ne _partirait_ _pas_.

Cependant, calme, très calme, il répéta :

« Elle restera. »

Et ses mots étaient résolus, sa voix, déterminée, sa décision, inébranlable.

Le silence derrière lui stagna, comme une chape de plomb.

Puis, légère, mais loin de dissiper ce silence, la voix de « l'autre » s'éleva :

« Est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites, Akito-sama ? »

Akito tourna à demi la tête vers l'intérieur de la pièce, et répondit :

« Non, je ne le souhaite pas. Je le dis. »

Se tournant entièrement, il poursuivit :

« Et inutile d'essayer de me tenter. A partir de maintenant, et jusqu'à la fin, je vis ma vie pour moi. »

Il quitta le seuil de la terrasse et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la pièce, contournant la tâche compacte de clair-obscur assise sur les tatamis.

Dans l'obscurité tamisée, il y eut un sourire. On pouvait pratiquement le sentir, le toucher, sans le voir.

« Trois mois, ça laisse peu de temps pour profiter de Millie-chan. »

La main du jeune homme s'immobilisa sur le montant en bois de la porte coulissante.

« Je t'ai déjà donné tout ce dont tu avais besoin pour continuer. Mais ne crains rien. Je ne compte ni m'interposer, ni m'enfuir. » dit-il, sans se retourner.

Ni animosité, ni rancune dans sa voix. Mais une froide indifférence qui réduisait à la non-existence la silhouette confuse de « l'autre ».

Il écarta d'un geste posé le panneau coulissant.

« Bien entendu, bien entendu. »

La voix de « l'autre » hocha la tête.

Akito fit un pas en avant, franchissant le seuil.

« Mais n'oublie pas que si jamais tu ne parviens pas à obtenir Millie-chan, je pourrai toujours intervenir et réaliser ce souhait-là… »

Il n'arrêta pas sa main. Il ne suspendit pas son mouvement. Il tira simplement le panneau coulissant derrière lui, refermant la chambre, condamnant la pièce et son occupant. Et il s'éloigna fermement, en ravalant le haut-le-cœur de dégoût qui souleva son corps et son esprit. L'impression d'avoir été souillé, l'envie de se frotter entièrement à la paille de fer. Pas à cause de ce qui avait été dit, mais de la bouche qui l'avait prononcé.

L'Annexe replongea dans son silence indolent et nauséabond.

Une heure passa. Peut-être deux. Ou bien simplement, cinq minutes.

Et, tranquillement, à nouveau, la voix de « l'autre » poursuivit :

« Vivre sa vie pour lui… »

Il le prononçait lentement, mais comme s'il examinait la phrase avec une curiosité mêlée d'une pointe d'amusement. La curiosité d'un enfant allongé dans l'herbe et observant la progression d'une colonne de fourmis.

« N'avait-il pas non plus dit ces mots-là ? Cette fois-là ? »

Il sourit.

« Cet homme… »

_Cet homme, allongé dans un futon. Cet homme mourant. _

_Ce souhait, qui n'avait pas été formulé, mais qui en était bien un._

_Ces mots, qu'il avait prononcé :_ _« En réalité… c'est en train de se terminer, n'est-ce pas. C'est pour ça que sa naissance est si précieuse. En fait, ce n'est pas un début. C'est bel et bien une fin. Et peut-être qu'alors, cet enfant pourra vivre une vie pour lui. Lorsque tout sera terminé. Même si ce sang que je lui transmets ne lui laissera pas une vie entière, ce sera au moins la sienne. Et les liens qui s'en vont, j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il ne les regrettera pas. J'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres, j'espère qu'il y aura d'autres personnes. Des liens où de part et d'autre, ils seront libres. »_

_Et ces yeux, les yeux de cet homme, qui s'étaient levés vers lui, qui l'avaient contemplé sans sourciller, sans aucune animosité, tandis que l'oreiller s'abaissait, tandis qu'il appuyait, appuyait. L'homme n'avait pas bougé. Il avait simplement retiré sa main de la tête de son fils endormi à son chevet, pour éviter de le réveiller._

L'air déjà frisquet du jardin entrait par les portes coulissantes demeurées ouvertes. Mais à l'intérieur, rien ne frissonna. Dans cette pièce, plus rien ne frissonnait, plus rien ne dormait, plus rien n'éprouvait.

« Finalement, Akira-sama, ce n'est ni un début, ni une fin. C'est une chose qui va recommencer. Encore et encore. Et il pourra venir au monde autant de fois qu'il y a d'humains sur cette terre, autant de fois que de temps qu'il reste sur cette terre. Je serai toujours présent, avec lui, avec cet enfant-là. A chaque cycle qui se terminera. Pour qu'à chaque fois, tout recommence. »

Puis, un silence. Un silence qui s'étira, s'éternisa, en même temps que le visage de « l'autre » s'étirait, s'éternisait. Humant l'air comme un chat le ferait avec une odeur.

Enfin, encore un sourire. Un sourire qui venait de goûter à de la crème.

Quelque part, quelqu'un faisait un cauchemar.

Le cauchemar d'un souvenir.

Pourtant, c'était un si joli souvenir.

« L'autre » ferma les yeux et goûta à nouveau.

Une si belle chose à se souvenir.

A SUIVRE…

Et oui, on ne les présente même plus, voici… les remerciements !

Champions du monde de patience, mes lecteurs chéris, adorés ! XD

Merci un millier de fois pour la fidélité indéfectible des anciens de la première heure, et pour l'enthousiasme enchanteur des p'tits nouveaux : Yu-chan, Lily, Préséa, Petite Lady, Atlantis, Laurhanna, Clara, Boubi, Fred, Imeldamizi, Razbitum, Audrey, Mikaelle, Sheïna, Neko, neikumi, lokina, yui, kotori, une.adorable.petite.chieuse, littleflower, deesse91, Kitsune, Arashi, BlueSky Hermione, Leila, Anso, Nina, Sanae, Linoa, Dianael, Charlotte (chamegane18), Manu, Anaelle Sohma, Emma et Mina, Arkel, Tamayo 76, Elodie 3004, Céline(FBfana), Sophie, Arizona 03, Marion, Hélène, Amélie, Florence, Lou, Sandy, Stephy, Ryumeï, Akiyume, Harueï, Artero Livia, Mitsuko, Cécile (remi), Malicia, isuzu77450, Lise, Essila, Ashtana, et tous les autres !

Merci également aux reviews assidues de mes fidèles lecteurs sur fanfiction : Syntia, spiegel1979, Galya, fluffy-yama, Siria potter, samikitty, Luinil Azuretoile, estrellita-hitomi, S'L.I.A, beverly, pichou, Bepinette, Seelio, Kaorulabelle, Jhin, Strellita-chan, Oceane Potter, Kanna Kogarashi, sushiland, Pouasson, jumey, Megara, Djehra, Kyarah (oui, le « nyo » d'Emi vient bien du tic de langage de Tampopo, tu as deviné juste ! ), GaelleMoon (pour la grossesse de Miné, pour éclairer ta lanterne, je te conseille de lire la fic de Yu-chan, où tout sera expliqué ).

J'vous adore, j'vous adore tous ! 0

Et bien entendu, un remerciement tout spécial et très touché aux lecteurs qui ont gentiment déposé un commentaire sur le site de Fruits Basket Forever : glad, Riku-chan, cyntiale, Frey, Kikyo, titi, Setsuna, Mitsuko, akito, malicia, Cielle, Akiyume, Itsuki-San, asoko, reb, akito-sama, Lulu.

Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de découvrir tous vos chaleureux p'tits commentaires !

Et enfin… à toi, la meilleure des meilleures amies de ce monde. Caroleuuuuuuuuuh ! XD


	27. The Sore feet song

45

La globe-trotter girl !

Par Zahnegirl.

Bonjour à tous !

Qui a dit que les éléphants avaient la grossesse la plus longue ? Les écrivains sadiques les battent à plate couture, lorsqu'il s'agit d'accoucher d'un chapitre, mwahahaha !

Bon ok, y'a pas de quoi rire…

Pas fière

Une chose est sûre : non, je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic ! (et le premier que je prends à vouloir l'écrire à ma place, je lui promets des souffrances longues et particulièrement pénibles)

Ce chapitre m'a pris particulièrement de temps à écrire, et je suis désolée de vous avoir tous tant fait attendre… TT

Ohé !! Est-ce qu'il y a encore quelqu'un pour le lire ?

_Persoooooooone_, lui répond l'écho…

J'espère en tout cas de tout cœur que vous apprécierez cette cuvée 2006… Elle est spécialement dédicacée à tous ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre, et à ceux dont les mails fidèles n'ont cessé de m'encourager durant toute cette année

Disclaimer : Fruits Basket et les persos de Natsuki Takaya ne m'appartiennent pas… Même après 364 jours de harcèlement auprès des autorités compétentes, alias, le petit papa noël. Du coup, j'ai eu beaucoup moins de cadeaux au pied du beau sapin roi des forêts que j'aime ta verdureuuuh (il a pas l'air comme ça, mais petit papa noël n'a pas beaucoup de patience).

HEUREUSEMENT ! Emi est à moa ! A moa, à moa, rien qu'à moa, mwahahaha !

en chœur, chérubins et anges entonnent : la pauvre…

Mais je veux bien la prêter à Yu-chan pour sa fic

Petit rappel :

- la Nitten est une exposition annuelle officielle de peinture et de sculpture organisée par l'Académie Impériale des Beaux-Arts.

- L'Ootoro est une partie particulièrement savoureuse et terriblement chère du thon.

- le titre du chapitre signifie « chanson des pieds fatigués », un clin d'œil que les fans de l'anime « Mushishi » reconnaîtront

Chapitre vingt-sept :_ The sore feet song._

L'obscurité en attente.

Le rideau se lève.

_Elles étaient toutes les deux assises sur le parapet. Devant, l'océan à marée basse. Sable orange, enfants teintés d'or. Derrière, la petite épicerie au coin de la rue. Buée irisée sur la vitre réfrigérée du distributeur. _

_Elles étaient toutes les deux assises sur le parapet. La jeune adolescente en uniforme et la jeune adolescente en habits ordinaires. Mais il n'y avait que la première qui montrait ses larmes, qui montrait sa déception et sa colère. La seconde écoutait et comprenait. Et se détestait, se détestait. Oh, elle se détestait tellement. _

_« Je croyais que tu étais malade… Toute la journée, j'ai pensé ça. Je me suis dit, si elle n'est pas venue, c'est parce qu'elle est malade. Parce qu'elle avait promis. Elle nous avait promis. »_

_La voix de la fille en uniforme était comme un fil qui se tendait, qui s'égratignait et s'effilochait. _

_« On t'a attendu, tu sais, Masato et moi. Et on s'était dit, c'est pas grave, elle viendra demain. C'est pas grave, on ira la voir ce soir, avec Grande Sœur Hijiri, et elle la remettra sur pied pour que demain, on puisse recommencer la rentrée qu'on aurait dû avoir aujourd'hui, tous ensemble. On va tout recommencer et tout ira bien. Tout ira bien. Puisque on s'était promis, on s'était tous promis. »_

_La voix de la fille en uniforme était comme un lien qui se resserrait jusqu'au point de rupture. _

_« Et tu viens me dire que c'est ton choix à toi ? Tu viens me dire que la suivre, elle, c'est ta décision à toi, rien qu'à toi ? Mais… mais réveille-toi… » _

_Le fil qui se rompt._

_Les mots et les mains de la fille en uniforme qui martelèrent le parapet. _

_« Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi !! »_

_Elles ne se regardaient pas, la fille en uniforme et la fille en habits ordinaires. Elles demeuraient assises sur ce parapet, tandis que derrière elles, la journée qu'elles auraient dû passer ensemble, tous ensemble, s'effondrait. _

_« Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi !! » sanglotait et s'énervait la première. _

_Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, pensait la seconde. _

_« Combien de temps encore tu comptes faire durer tout ça ? Combien de temps encore tu comptes vivre comme ça ?! » enrageait la première._

_Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, songeait la seconde._

_« Tu penses toujours que c'est toi, hein, tu penses toujours que c'est toi, la personne qui doit se faire pardonner, la personne qui a tout gâché… Mais c'est faux… C'est faux, c'est faux !! » s'indignait la première. _

_Pourtant, c'est vrai._

_Tu ne comprendrais pas._

_Mais pourtant, c'est vrai. _

_« Je veux pas que tu partes, je veux pas que tu partes avec elle ! Tu dois rester ! »_

_Pardon. Pardon. Pardon._

_Mais je dois le faire. _

_« Ca c'est vraiment… c'est vraiment… pas juste, c'est dégueulasse !! » _

_Pardon. Pardon d'avoir tout gâché. _

_Tu vois, c'est vrai. Je gâche toujours tout. _

_La fille en habits ordinaires ne pleurait pas. Pourtant, elle se sentait remplie d'eau, de l'eau salée, et elle s'y enfonçait, avec le poids tranquille d'une noyée. _

_La fille en uniforme hoquetait bruyamment, frappant ses talons contre le mur du parapet._

_« C'est pas juste… ! C'est pas juste… ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle comprend pas, hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voit pas tout le mal que ça te fait ? Quand est-ce qu'elle va se rendre compte que la personne qui se détruit le plus à cause de tout ça, c'est toi ?! Quand est-ce qu'elle va le comprendre, hein, ta mère ?! » cria la fille en uniforme. _

Le rideau tombe.

A nouveau, l'obscurité en attente.

Le rideau se lève.

_Sous l'arbre, il pleuvait déjà moins. A l'abri dans le tunnel de verdure, on pouvait rester sans être trop mouillée. Et même, ce n'était pas trop grave, et puis la terre, on nettoierait tout en rentrant. Hijiri-chan ne grondait jamais Millie-chan. Et Ayu-chan était gentille, elle ne dira pas où Millie-chan est allée. Et puis, leur papa, il ne posait jamais de questions, même si Millie-chan revenait tard et toute sale._

_Une pause. Crépitement de la pluie. _

_J'aime bien, chez eux. _

_Mais je préfère chez moi. _

_La petite fille enlaçait de ses bras ses genoux égratignés. _

_Je veux juste la voir. _

_Je veux juste voir Maman. Elle me verra pas. Je dirai rien, je vais juste rester là, sans bouger, je ferai pas de bruit, rien de rien. Je suis toute petite, comme avec du « bois-moi ». _

_Dis, grand-mère…_

… _est-ce que je peux rentrer à la maison, maintenant ?_

_La capuche bleue qui pendait dans le dos de la petite fille immobile était luisante d'eau. Et à l'intérieur, plus rien. Tout éteint. Juste de la pluie. Juste le cœur qui battait, qui sonnait_ _creux, entre ses petites côtes._

_Je peux, dis ?_

_Je peux ?_

_Maintenant, Maman doit s'être rappelé, non ? Elle doit s'être rappelé, hein ? Hein, Grand-mère ?_

_Je suis pas morte. _

_Je suis pas morte. _

_Je suis pas morte._

_Je suis là. _

_Maman, je suis pas morte. Je suis là, je suis là._

_Maintenant, Maman, tu crois qu'elle est plus fâchée ? Hein, dis, Grand-mère, tu crois ? _

_Ce qu'il restait de vivant, à l'intérieur, qui se serrait._

_Je suis là. Je suis pas morte, je suis pas morte, je suis pas morte. Je veux rentrer à la maison, Maman, Maman, je veux rentrer, viens me chercher, je suis sous l'arbre, je suis sous l'arbre. _

_Mais… tu sais peut-être pas lequel ? _

_C'est pour ça que tu me trouves pas, hein, Maman ?_

_C'est parce que, tu sais pas sous quel arbre je suis, hein ?_

_Hein, Maman ?_

_Je suis sous… _

_Je… je sais pas. Je me souviens plus. Je savais mais je me souviens plus. Le nom de cet arbre. C'était quoi ?_

_La panique, qui gela la petite fille, qui la transperça de gouttes de pluie. _

_C'était quoi ?_

_C'était quoi ?!_

_C'était quoi ?!!_

_Maman, je vais trouver, Maman, je vais me rappeler. _

_Maman, je vais trouver._

_Je vais trouver. _

_Je vais trouver !_

_Alors, attends, d'accord ?_

_M'oublie pas, d'accord ?_

_La petite fille, perdue dans son propre jardin. _

_Je veux rentrer à la maison…_

_Maman…_

_Je veux rentrer à la maison… _

Le rideau s'effondre.

Le sommeil se poursuit.

Ne restent que les débris des décors.

Et un dimanche matin qui commence.

Il était tôt, très tôt, même si c'était juste un dimanche matin comme il y en avait eu tant d'autres avant, au Manoir Soma. Un jour de semaine quelconque, aux matins interchangeables, car ils se suivaient et se ressemblaient tous.

Elle était là, patiente et discrète, sur le perron de son entrée. Hatori la reconnut de loin, même si le kimono était le même pour toutes.

La servante.

L'une des deux servantes qui appartenaient à cet endroit-là, à cette personne-là.

C'était plutôt inhabituel, surtout que la dernière visite d'Hatori remontait à quelques jours à peine, un laps de temps beaucoup trop court pour que les blessures qu'il devait soigner se cicatrisent pour se rouvrir à nouveau. Mais il n'avait pas envie du tout d'en savoir plus. Brusquement, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ce que cette femme avait à lui dire, et il n'avait pas envie non plus de la suivre – parce qu'il faudrait la suivre – et de retourner là-bas, au chevet de cette… personne.

Cependant, c'était bien sa voix à lui qui acquiesçait à la simple requête de la servante, c'était bien sa sacoche en cuir à lui qu'il saisissait dans le vestibule, et c'était bien ses pas à lui, qui emboîtaient ceux de la femme.

Ca ne lui était jamais encore arrivé, sauf en une occasion, mais il le pensa à nouveau et avec une ferveur surprenante : il se détestait d'être aussi docile. En réalité, il ne voulait pas soulager la douleur de ce visage ravagé qui l'attendait. Et si sa main, qui avait l'aplomb d'une main de chirurgien, tremblait légèrement lorsqu'il devait soigner l' « autre », c'était uniquement pour réfréner l'effrayante pulsion qui le démangeait, celle de lui verser la bouteille d'alcool à 90 degrés sur ses plaies.

Dans cet endroit, dans cette pièce, comme à l'intérieur d'une serre, s'épanouissait « le pire » de chacun.

Pour Hatori, son sentiment de culpabilité et de remord. Et sa peur, qui engendrait le doute.

C'était probablement parce qu'il avait passé la soirée à discuter avec Shiguré de tout ça, la veille, avant de revenir au petit matin. C'était probablement pour ça qu'il se sentait soudain si désagréablement et inhabituellement remonté.

Devant lui, la servante ouvrait et refermait les panneaux coulissants, ils empruntaient le passage dit « de l'intérieur », celui réservé aux « invités ». Pour les servantes de cette partie-là de la Demeure Principale, concernant leurs maîtres, la discrétion était encore plus de mise. Mais l'un comme l'autre, que ce soit par le jardin ou par l'intérieur, l'odeur s'infiltrait avec la même consistance, la même force, à travers le plus capiteux des parfums de fleur, ou la plus solide des cloisons.

Hatori serra les dents. A côté de lui, la servante de broncha pas. Il se demanda une nouvelle fois encore comment ces femmes pouvaient tenir le coup sans vomir. C'était pire que de disséquer des cadavres, à la faculté de médecine. C'était pire que ce jour-là, lorsqu'il était encore interne à l'hôpital, et qu'un car de grands brûlés était arrivé.

Ici, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui faisait tenir debout Hatori. Le « pire » qui était en lui, dans cette pièce.

Il n'en était pas fier. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

_Clac_.

La servante l'avait silencieusement introduit dans la pièce avant de se retirer sur le même mode, discrète et indifférente.

Personne. Il n'y avait personne. Ni sur les tatamis, ni dans le futon. Mais les portes coulissantes donnant sur la terrasse couverte et le jardin étaient grandes ouvertes. Se rapprocher de là, de « lui », lui procura l'impression malsaine de s'approcher d'une scène de crime, d'un horrible accident de voiture. On ne veut pas voir, on ne veut surtout pas voir.

Et « il » était bien là, tranquillement assis sur la terrasse. Tranquillement installé dans sa puanteur indescriptible, dans ce sentiment de « pire » qu'il dégageait et arrachait à la fois. Entre ses doigts, il tenait quelque chose de rouge-orangé qui poussait et pendait par grappes dans un immense buisson, au coin de la terrasse, tout près de lui.

Et Hatori pensa que s'il n'y avait pas eu ces plaies au visage, il aurait vraiment ressemblé comme deux gouttes d'eau, comme un frère jumeau, à Akito. Et Hatori se surprit également à penser qu'il était soulagé de constater qu'Akito ne lui ressemblait pas, ne lui ressemblait plus. Alors que c'était l'un des sujets – ce changement d'attitude – qui avait principalement alimenté ses craintes et la conversation d'hier avec Shiguré : Akito, qui risquait d'avoir fait le lien, Emi, qui peut-être retrouvait ses souvenirs, et la crainte de tout voir recommencer. Il suffisait de voir ce qui s'était passé cette semaine.

_« Alors quoi ? Tu comptes à nouveau effacer la mémoire d'Emi ? »_

La réplique que lui avait lancé Shiguré. Le regard à la fois nonchalant et perçant de son cousin.

« _Ce changement d'attitude, c'est quelque chose de bien, pourtant, n'est-ce pas ? Pour nous tous et pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? » _

Hatori inspira par à-coups l'air fétide, profondément agacé et confus par ces pensées contraires qui brusquement l'affectaient, et les mots de son cousin.

Shiguré ne comprend rien. Il n'a rien compris. Il ne voit que son propre intérêt. Si tout devait recommencer, ce serait tout simplement pire, parce que c'est à cette époque-ci de cette année, la dernière, et qu'ils ne sont plus des enfants. Mais surtout… _surtout_…

« L'amour en cage. »

Hatori cligna des yeux, légèrement surpris.

L' « autre » lui souriait.

« C'est bien ainsi qu'on appelle ces fleurs, n'est-ce pas, Hatori-san ? »

Il lui montrait la petite chose rouge-orangée qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Elle ressemblait à une minuscule lanterne en papier de riz coloré, de celle que l'on fabriquait pour l'_O-bon_, la fête des Morts.

« C'est un joli nom, vous ne trouvez pas ? Il me fait penser à un conte. Un très joli conte. Voulez-vous que je vous le raconte ? »

Hatori contempla la petite plante, l'esprit soudain violemment sur ses gardes.

« Il était une fois, un homme qui était très amoureux d'une jeune fille ailée. Mais il n'était pas totalement heureux ni satisfait de cet amour, car il craignait qu'un jour ou l'autre, sa bien-aimée ne prisse son envol pour de bon et ne l'abandonnât. »

Quelque chose, il y avait comme quelque chose d'insidieux, sous les paroles de ce conte.

« Il se dit qu'en coupant les ailes de la jeune fille, il la garderait pour toujours auprès de lui. Or, il possédait justement un châle magique qui lui permettrait d'ôter sans douleur cet obstacle à son bonheur. Il recouvrit donc de ce châle, les épaules et les ailes de la jeune fille. Seulement voilà, lorsqu'il retira le tissu… »

Il y avait comme quelque chose qui avait attendu son heure, en souriant.

« … il n'y avait effectivement plus d'ailes, mais plus de bien-aimée non plus. Elle tomba morte, dans ses bras, parce que ses ailes étaient la source de sa vie. »

Il y avait quelque chose comme un piège, qui patientait.

« C'est une jolie histoire, vous ne trouvez pas, Hatori-san ? »

Et Hatori comprit.

_Tac._

La petite lanterne-plante céda. Doucement, la tige tourna entre le pouce et l'index de l' « autre ».

« En fait… tout ça me fait penser à une autre histoire. Une vieille histoire, pas aussi vieille que le conte, mais plus intéressante, parce que c'était _pour de vrai_. »

Il leva à nouveau le visage de la plante vers son interlocuteur silencieux.

« Je suis sûr que cette histoire-là, vous pouvez vous-aussi la raconter, n'est-ce pas, Hatori-san ? »

L'esprit suspendu.

La requête de sa présence à lui, ici, aujourd'hui, ce matin-là.

Et cette impression de quelque chose _qui avait attendu son heure, en souriant_.

Quelque chose… qui attendait de parler. De lui parler à lui. De lui parler de ça. De ce qui était en train d'arriver.

Quelque chose qui sondait et soupçonnait. _Et qui avait compris._

Hatori se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait oublié de se « fermer » comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire, en entrant dans cette pièce.

_Debout. Reste debout._

La poignée de sa sacoche redevint réelle et concrète entre ses doigts.

_Pose ta trousse._

« Je vais soigner vos plaies. » dit-il.

_Penche-toi. _

« C'est encore à vif. La cicatrisation vient juste de commencer. » examina t-il.

_Prends tes cachets et soigne-le._

« Hatori-san, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

_Soigne-le._

« Vous semblez… préoccupé. »

_Soigne-le._

Il y avait un pichet d'eau sur une petite table basse, près du seuil de la terrasse. Le maudit en remplit le verre qui l'accompagnait, avant de le tendre à son patient avec un cachet ainsi qu'un bref et professionnel « Buvez, je vous prie. »

Il posa le verre sur le plancher de la terrasse.

« Hatori-san… »

L' « autre » contempla d'un air songeur le cachet dans sa main et le verre d'eau intact posé à côté de lui.

« Saviez-vous que Millie-chan a passé la nuit au Manoir, hier soir ? »

L'air qui se condensait.

« Saviez-vous qu'Akito a l'intention de la faire rester ici ? »

L'air qui se condensait, semblable à un garrot et au sang qui gonflait, gonflait, piégé dans la veine. Ou plutôt non, pas l'air, pas le sang, mais les pensées d'Hatori, les pensées qu'il retenait mais qui fuyaient à travers le filtre de ses doutes et de ses craintes. A travers son « pire ».

_Frrrrrt. Frrrrrt. _

Tranquille, la petite plante rouge-orangée continuait de tourner au bout de sa tige, entre le pouce et l'index de l' « autre ».

« Il est venu hier soir me le dire. Il est venu me dire, _Elle restera_. »

_Frrrrrt. Frrrrrt. _

« Il est venu me dire,_ A partir de maintenant et jusqu'à la fin, je vis ma vie pour moi._ »

La plante cessa de tourner.

« Pensez-vous que ce soit une bonne chose ? »

_Crrrrr._

Doucement, le pouce et l'index qui déchiraient l'enveloppe aux airs de papier de riz de la petite plante.

« A votre avis, qui, de la jeune fille ailée ou de l'homme, souffre le plus ? »

Le médecin, immobile, mais la main prête à empoigner la trousse, la bouche prête à articuler un au revoir, et les pas prêts à s'enfuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible de cette pièce.

« A votre avis, qui, de la jeune fille ailée ou de l'homme, a fait le plus souffrir l'autre ? »

_Crrrrr. _

Car, maintenant, il voyait, oh oui, il voyait et comprenait mieux où tout ça menait.

Sa présence à lui. Ce conte cruel. La personne qui le prononçait.

Et ce qui s'était passé cette semaine. Tout ce qui s'était passé et qui prenait forme concrète dans les mots rapportés d'Akito.

« Croyez-vous que ce soit une bonne chose ? »

_Crrrrr. _

Et c'était…

_C'était injuste. _

La pensée tomba, inattendue, parmi les morceaux d'écorces rouge-orangées jonchant le plancher, à travers le regard fixe d'Hatori.

_C'était comme la dernière fois, et c'était injuste, injuste, injuste. _

La pensée, qui faisait pression contre le garrot, qui poussait, poussait, douloureuse à en hurler, indifférente à son propre saccage, indifférente à la personne qui parlait et à celle qui retenait, glacée d'angoisse.

_Il veut que je le refasse, comme la dernière fois._

« Vous voulez que je lui efface la mémoire. »

_Il utilise les mêmes arguments que la dernière fois. _

« Vous voulez que j'efface la mémoire d'Emi. »

_Mais c'est injuste, c'est injuste, c'est injuste !_

Stupeur de cette pensée, qui lui échappait pour de bon, concrètement, qui était en train de le percer, de le transpercer, malgré sa peur, malgré son doute, malgré son « pire ».

Cette pensée qui remontait du fin fond de cette nuit du Tanabata, onze ans auparavant.

L'écho des paroles de Shiguré, à nouveau :_ « Alors quoi ? Tu comptes effacer à nouveau la mémoire d'Emi ? »_

La très brève sensation, effrayante de réalisme, du petit visage tiède d'Emi avant de se détacher, de basculer en arrière.

L'expression à la fois incrédule et choquée du petit Akito, comme s'il venait de se recevoir un coup de poignard, comme s'il venait d'assister à un meurtre.

Et par-dessus tout, l'argument qu'avait eu l' « autre », enfant, qui se répétait à nouveau : « _Elle va l'abandonner. Elle va vivre. Elle va l'oublier. Et celui qui va souffrir, ce sera lui. Il s'accroche, il insiste, il dit que ça lui est égal, mais en fait, il ne veut pas y penser. Il ne veut pas y penser parce que cette idée est insupportable, il le sait, et elle le deviendra de plus en plus. Mais heureusement, nous, nous avons la chance de pouvoir intervenir à temps. Nous devons veiller à ce qu'aucun obstacle ne vienne détourner et perturber Akito… Que rien ne vienne le faire se détacher de ce qui est vraiment important. Son bien. Sa place. Son rôle. » _

Cet argument qui lui avait semblé tellement logique, à l'époque. Cet argument qui avait injecté un indicible sentiment de menace, de peur. Et d'injustice.

Personne à côté de lui, d'Hatori, personne vers qui courir pour demander conseil, pour prendre courage, pour encourager sa propre opinion.

Il s'était senti si seul. Il s'était senti si désemparé.

S'était-il demandé si c'était une bonne chose ?

Ou bien, ne l'avait-il pas fait uniquement pour éviter que ça en devienne une mauvaise ?

Bonne chose, mauvaise chose.

Il s'était senti _si seul_. Il s'était senti _si désemparé_.

Et il s'était détesté d'avoir été aussi docile. C'était celle-là, la première fois qu'il l'avait pensé. Il s'était détesté d'avoir été docile et de n'avoir pas su faire confiance à la personne qui en avait eu le plus besoin. Il s'était détesté de n'avoir pas su réagir. Le corps semblable à un coma, la pensée semblable à une mort cérébrale.

Ce regret et ce remord.

Ils pesaient, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils pesaient depuis ce soir-là.

_Bonne_ chose, _mauvaise_ chose.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, au juste, _bonne chose_, _mauvaise chose_ ?

Il y avait bien les lèvres de l' « autre », Hatori les voyait s'animer, se tordre pour former ces mots. Mais rien de plus. Il n'y avait rien de plus.

Bonne chose, mauvaise chose, dans cette bouche-là, ça ne voulait _rien dire du tout_ ! Ca n'était prononcé que pour dire « rien ne doit être arrêté, rien ne doit changer ».

_Et c'était injuste._

Le regret qui éclatait.

Le garrot qui explosait.

_C'est injuste. _

_Et je ne veux pas le faire. Je ne veux pas faire ce geste. _

Avec précaution, Hatori saisit la poignée de sa sacoche. Ses doigts étaient raides.

« Je regrette. »

Lentement, il se releva. Ses jambes étaient raides.

« Mais je ne reçois d'ordre que d'Akito. »

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit entre les doigts de l' « autre », juste un fruit rond et orange vif.

« C'est étrange… » commença t-il.

Il fit rouler le fruit entre son pouce et son index.

« N'est-ce pas là ce que vous auriez dû me dire, ce soir-là ? »

Hatori demeura un moment sur le seuil de la terrasse couverte, dans ce calme absorbé qui avait fait de lui la personne que tous pensaient raisonnable, responsable et froide.

Puis, il répondit :

« Je vous le dis aujourd'hui, maintenant, ce matin-ci. »

Il ajouta :

« Si vous vous sentez mieux, je vais vous laisser vous reposer. »

Et, imperturbable, sans se retourner, Hatori traversa la pièce vide, franchit le seuil de la porte, qu'il referma derrière lui, et se mit à marcher, marcher. Et ce ne fut que lorsque l'odeur commença à se dissiper qu'il put s'entendre, entendre la pensée qui palpitait de plus en plus violemment :

Je l'ai dit. Je l'ai vraiment dit et pensé. _Je le pense vraiment._

Constatation effarée.

Couloir, couloir, tournant, couloir.

Hatori, à la fois au milieu de la route et au volant du dix tonnes qui roulait droit sur lui.

_Si seul, si désemparé…_

… à nouveau ?

Marcher, marcher.

Ecouter les pensées et les sentiments désordonnés.

Couloir, couloir, couloir. Tournant.

Il avait toujours redouté le pire.

Il l'avait toujours redouté, parce qu'il avait toujours été « le dernier recours », le « au cas où… » de la malédiction. Le « au pire des cas, on pourra toujours… ».

Mais ce n'était pas seulement ça. Ce n'était plus seulement ça. C'était devenu flagrant dans cette pièce, face à l' « autre ». Et plus il y repensait, plus il se rendait compte de la répulsion grandissante qu'il éprouvait, qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'éprouver. Maintenant, il la regardait telle qu'elle était vraiment, telle qu'elle l'avait toujours été.

Ce qu'il y avait derrière sa bouche close à lui, cette bouche fermement close sur cet incessant sentiment de préoccupation, ce n'était pas « redouter le pire ». C'était la crainte d'avoir à faire le geste. Le même geste qu'il avait fait pour préserver la mère de Momiji, pour protéger Yuki, pour sauver Kana. Soi-disant, oui, soi-disant pour protéger.

En réalité, il n'avait ni protégé, ni sauvé qui que ce soit. En revanche, pour un geste inoffensif, il en avait causé, des dégâts. Et pour un secret, il s'en était gâché, des personnes, des vies, des possibilités.

Mais le pire, le pire avait été d'effacer la mémoire d'Emi. Sa toute première mémoire. L'hypnose la plus désastreuse qu'Hatori avait effectué, puisqu'il lui avait tout simplement supprimé un peu plus d'un mois d'existence en y laissant à la place, un gros trou noir. Il aurait normalement dû uniquement supprimer la présence d'Akito des souvenirs de la fillette, comme on gomme les défauts d'une image ou d'une photo, avec un brin d'auto-suggestion pour faire passer le tout en douceur. Mais tout avait été si confus, paniqué par le temps, l'argument à la fois logique et menaçant, et sa propre solitude, sa propre solitude.

Alors, cette angoisse qu'il n'avait cessé d'éprouver depuis qu'Emi était à nouveau entrée dans leur vie, dans la vie d'Akito, en fait…

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il se demandait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

En fait…

_En fait, c'était parce que j'avais peur de ce geste. J'avais peur de devoir le refaire, si tout devait recommencer. Et c'était comme de se retrouver à nouveau là-bas, exactement comme la dernière fois. _

_Si seul. Si désemparé. _

_Au point de ne plus rien voir que cette crainte irrationnelle et égoïste d'enfant._

_J'avais peur d'être à nouveau capable de le faire._

_J'avais peur d'être à nouveau capable de ne plus réagir. _

_J'avais juste tellement peur de tout gâcher. Parce que… parce que, c'est bien ce qui s'est passé, ce soir-là, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai gâché quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Et je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas._

Pourtant…

Dans cette pièce, n'avait-il pas réagi ? Ne venait-il pas de réagir ? Et par lui-même ?

Il marchait, il marchait.

_Je ne voulais pas. Et j'ai trouvé ça injuste. _

La pensée qui avait éclaté dans cette pièce. Chaleur diffuse et indescriptible, couvant doucement sous les décombres de son pire, moins virulente mais toujours là. Cette pensée.

_J'avais trouvé ça injuste. Je l'avais déjà ressenti comme ça, en les regardant ensemble, tous les deux, qui s'enfuyaient, qui me fuyaient, moi, ce soir-là. Je m'étais dit, je me l'étais vraiment dit, cette pensée, pourquoi je dois le faire, pourquoi, pourquoi, ils n'ont rien fait de mal, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de mal, pourquoi, pourquoi, alors qu'Akito n'a jamais été aussi bien portant, alors que plus rien ne semblait l'atteindre après la mort de son père… si j'efface tout, il se retrouvera comme avant, et ce sera pire. Et c'est devenu pire, oui. _

Il marchait, il marchait.

Plus Hatori marchait, moins il se retrouvait, moins il parvenait à se retrouver dans ce qui venait de se passer, mais tout avait été si usant, si épuisant, depuis cette époque-là, alors finalement, peut-être que c'était dans ce qu'il avait été depuis cette nuit-là qu'il ne parvenait pas à se retrouver, qu'il ne voulait plus se retrouver. Peut-être que c'était ça, finalement. Cette pensée qui avait trouvé son chemin, retrouvé le chemin de la maison, c'était peut-être simplement lui, simplement lui-même.

Lui-même, toujours vivant ?…

Lui-même… toujours vivant.

L'odeur infecte se détacha de lui, retenue au coin du dernier couloir, attendant sa prochaine visite, les prochaines visites.

Il était au beau milieu d'une galerie couverte, silence de création du monde à travers ses pas, et il marchait, il marchait. Il marchait à la manière d'un moulin, brassant de ses pas ce qui était sortit et ruisselait.

Oui. Ce qui venait de se passer dans cette pièce avait été à la fois effrayant, désagréable, perturbant. Mais aussi, indispensable, nécessaire, et curieusement, une surprenante source de fierté. Il l'avouait, Hatori se l'avouait.

Alors…

… si seul, si désemparé…

… à nouveau ?

Entre les poutres de la galerie couverte, un fond de petit matin aux teintes de brume. Hatori, qui suivait ces échappées comme il l'avait si souvent fait, enfant, avec le paysage brouillé à travers la vitre de la voiture.

Tous ses proches qui tentaient de regagner la rive, de vivre leur vie comme ils l'entendaient. Qui partageaient cette opinion-là, d'où était issue la pensée dans cette pièce qu'il venait de quitter.

Hatori s'arrêta sur la marche de la galerie, au pied du chemin qui s'éloignait vers les premières maisons des Maudits.

_Non. Plus si seul et si désemparé, à nouveau._

Mais encore confus. Et douloureux de regret, de remord.

Accolé à la paroi de la galerie couverte, il y avait un banc en pierre. Spontanément, sans avoir besoin d'en formuler la pensée, Hatori descendit la marche et s'y installa. Il est des moments où le simple appui d'un mur, d'un banc, ou du sol, vaut pour une épaule. Juste sentir quelque chose qu'on sait solide réconforte et met de l'ordre dans sa tête.

Appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux, il contempla la pelouse entre ses chaussures. L'herbe était aussi éclatante que si elle avait été directement importée d'Irlande. Puis, il contempla ses chaussures, parce qu'elles étaient dans son champ de vision. Elles détonnaient, dans tout ce vert. C'était des pieds nus, qu'il lui fallait, à cette pelouse.

Voilà, il pensait chaussures et Irlande alors que tout se chamboulait à l'intérieur de lui. Vraiment pas le genre de pensées qu'aurait eu ce bon vieux Hatori Soma. Mais bizarrement, c'était très réconfortant. C'était très réconfortant, comme si c'était son propre esprit à lui qui s'était écarté du chemin, de ses pas, pour s'installer sur ce banc et faire une pause.

Il avait réagi. Dans cette pièce, il avait réagi, avec tout l'impact d'un électrocardiogramme à plat qui brusquement dessine un pic inespéré.

Mais…

… que se serait-il passé, alors, à l'époque, s'il avait réagi de cette manière-là… ?

Hatori croisa les mains et, baissant la tête, y appuya son menton.

Les choses auraient-elles été différentes ?

A présent qu'il connaissait un peu mieux Emi, il pouvait essayer de l'imaginer.

Et le temps d'une longue seconde, il l'imagina. Il imagina un passé qui se déroulait à nouveau, ininterrompu, préservé, et ouvert. Mais qui aurait eu la même issue : la malédiction qui reprenait ses droits, tôt ou tard, que ce fut dans la perpétuité de leur état de maudit, ou dans la mort prématurée d'Akito.

Il retourna sur ses pas, dans le Présent. Et dans celui-ci, tout était trop tard. Malgré ce qu'avait pu dire Akito, dans les mots rapportés par l' « autre », parce qu'Hatori avait compris, il avait bien entendu compris, vouloir recommencer et continuer, c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait, derrière ces paroles. Et Emi, dans tout ça… ? Une nouvelle fois, Hatori se demanda jusqu'à quel point les choses avaient évolué, entre eux. Et si ça devait se faire, et si ça parvenait à se faire…

… ceux qui en souffriraient le plus…

Brusquement, comme paraissant à peine le faire exprès, le méchant petit conte, à nouveau. Le méchant petit conte qui égrenait ses gouttes silencieuses et empoisonnées.

Le visage du médecin, figé, fixant les mots invisibles. Tout doucement, comme deux mains se posant sur ses yeux, un sentiment de malaise qui le rattrapait derrière son dos. Il n'arrivait pas à le reconnaître. Pourtant, il lui était désagréablement familier. Une impression de déjà-vu, de vécu, désagréablement…

Non.

Hatori, qui se redressa du banc sans un bruit, sans à-coups.

_Non_.

Hatori qui, d'une main ferme, agrippa sa sacoche, et d'un pas décidé, se remit en marche le long du chemin au bord duquel il avait attendu. L'impression unie d'un marionnettiste invisible actionnant les fils de ses jambes, de ses pieds, de ses poumons. Il pouvait pratiquement voir, palper, ces fils, entendre le crissement des brins enchevêtrés, entendre les pensées et la direction que prenaient ces fils.

La sienne. Sa direction à lui.

Ces fils. Ses fils à lui.

Sa main. Sa propre main, qui saisissait ses fils à lui de la poignée en bois, et qui s'y accrochait.

Cette fois-ci…

Cette fois-ci, il réagirait. Il allait réagir.

Rester assis au bord du chemin, à ressasser « ce qui était trop tard » de « ce qui aurait dû être », il ne l'avait que trop fait dans sa vie. C'était comme ça que « trop tard » arrivait et que « ce qui devait être » lui passait sous le nez. Et finalement… finalement, c'était peut-être la raison qui avait poussé les autres à se lever du banc et à marcher. C'était peut-être tout simplement ce que voulait dire Akito, lorsqu'il parlait de vivre sa vie pour lui. Lui qui était justement la personne pour qui tout était trop tard, tout serait trop tard.

Alors ce conte…

Hatori se refusait de donner ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon d'intérêt, de crédit, à ces mots. Mais par-dessus tout, il refusait d'être à nouveau celui qui pourrait tout gâcher.

Il réagirait. Il allait réagir.

Le maudit s'immobilisa sur le seuil du portail de son jardin.

Il irait voir Akito. Il voulait le voir. Il voulait voir par lui-même, avec ses yeux tout neufs et cette vieille pensée qui avait attendu de sortir depuis le soir du Tanabata, à quel point son cousin avait changé. Et il lui parlerait de ce qui s'était passé avec l' « autre » ce matin.

Il posa une main ferme sur le battant et le fit coulisser d'un seul geste.

Heureusement, Momiji ne serait pas de retour avant ce soir de son voyage scolaire à Kyoto, et le dimanche était jour de relâche pour ses consultations médicales, à moins d'une urgence dans le clan.

Il s'engagea d'un pas résolu sur le sentier menant au perron de sa maison.

Mais avant toute chose, il allait boire un bon café. Curieusement, bien que résolument athée, Hatori nourrissait une sorte de ferveur religieuse envers « la tasse de café matinale » équivalente à la ferveur du chrétien pratiquant moyen. Ce vice était entretenu par une machine à expresso aux lignes terriblement « design » et épurées, mais épurées à un tel point qu'au bout de deux heures à s'escrimer sur la machine nouvellement acquise, Hatori s'était sérieusement demandé si les concepteurs n'avaient pas tout simplement décidé d'enlever tous les boutons parce qu'ils risquait de perturber l'harmonie esthétique de l'appareil. Appareil qui lui servait un café tellement serré qu'on l'aurait cru sanglé dans du 36 pour une taille 42. Néanmoins, c'était sa drogue, et pour rien au monde il ne se serait passé de sa tasse de café du matin. Elle scellait la journée de la veille et accueillait celle qui commençait.

Aujourd'hui, elle scellerait sa décision.

Et ensuite, après son café, tout comme dans le proverbe – si la montagne ne va pas à Mahomet, alors, Mahomet ira jusqu'à elle – hé bien il irait à la montagne. Enfin, voir son cousin Akito.

En règle générale, très peu de montagnes prennent l'initiative de se déplacer par elles-mêmes. Sauf en cas de dérive des continents, mais elles pourraient toujours vous dire après que c'était la faute aux chamboulements hormonaux d'une planète en pleine crise d'adolescence. Bref, une montagne, ça ne se déplace pas, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que dans ce célèbre proverbe, on finissait toujours par devoir y aller, jusqu'à cette fichue montagne.

Dans moins de huit secondes, ce monument des proverbes allait subir un chamboulement digne d'un lifting géologique complet. Juste le temps pour Hatori d'emprunter le dernier virage et de tomber sur la montagne en question, assise sur un banc à l'ombre du vieux marronnier de l'entrée, un crayon dans une main, et un carnet ouvert sur les genoux.

Son cousin Akito.

Planté au milieu du couloir, une serviette autour du cou, Kyo arrêta de s'éponger le front et se demanda sérieusement s'il n'avait pas un peu trop poussé sur le jogging matinal.

Il était inhabituellement tôt pour un dimanche matin chez Shiguré Soma. Même Tohru dormait encore à poings fermés.

Pourtant, l'écrivain était bel et bien assis derrière l'écran allumé et ronronnant de son ordinateur, lunettes sur le nez et air très absorbé. Bon, quand à savoir s'il était vraiment en train d'écrire ou de surfer sur le site « Au bonheur du Lolicon », ça, Kyo n'aurait mis sa main au feu ni pour l'un pour l'autre. Le jeune garçon se contenta d'observer son cousin sans rien dire, d'un air furieusement songeur. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui fasse remarquer, sans lever les yeux de son écran :

« Kyo-kun, si tu continues de rester immobile comme ça, je vais finir par t'utiliser comme porte-manteau. »

Une petite veine apparut sur la tempe gauche de Kyo et commença à battre la cadence.

« Imbécile de chien… »

« A moins évidemment que tu n'aies quelque chose à me dire. Ou bien, ne serait-ce pas plutôt une question ? »

Shiguré avait détourné son attention de l'écran, la reportant sur son cousin avec sa fulgurante et un brin dérangeante clairvoyance habituelle. Mal à l'aise, Kyo eut le geste de recul d'un chat rabattant ses oreilles en arrière.

Effectivement, il y avait bien une question qui traînait dans le coin. Depuis jeudi après-midi, très précisément.

Une pause.

« Oï… Est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que… » commença t-il.

Puis, d'une voix irritée, il attaqua :

« Kestu fous à une heure pareille et en plus devant ton ordi, hein ?! »

Le sourire qui s'épanouit sur le visage du maudit à la manière d'une éclipse totale le fit aussitôt ajouter précipitamment :

« Dis rien ! Me dis rien ! Maintenant, j'comprends pourquoi t'as choisi l'illimité… 'spèce de pervers ! »

« Mais je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! » se récria son interlocuteur, feignant une ignorance d'épouse dissimulant un amant dans le placard.

Kyo entra dans le bureau, tourna l'écran de l'ordinateur vers lui et braqua un index accusateur sur la page web colorée du site de Hamtaro, le joyeux et intrépide petit hamster.

Le doigt de Kyo vacilla légèrement, de même que sa tirade enflammée.

« Elle est où ?! Où tu l'as planqué, hein ?! »

« Quoi donc ? »

« La page d'accueil de _Au bonheur des Lolicons _! »

Une main offensée en éventail sur le visage, Shiguré se lamenta :

« Kyo-kun ! Je suis choqué ! Toi, connaître un tel site ! Et dire que notre Tohru-kun dort juste à côté de la chambre d'un pervers… Non, non, je devrais te mettre tout de suite à la porte ! »

« Raconte pas de conneries ! C'est toi qui as laissé la page ouverte alors que j'devais faire des recherches pour le lycée sur le web ! »

« Ah… mais avoue que le contenu était tout aussi instructif… »

« Ne… N'importe quoi ! »

« Tu sais, à ton âge, moi, j'avais déjà… »

SHLAK ! La serviette tordue et tendue de Kyo évita une conversation désagréable sur les abeilles, les fleurs, et le sexe, et elle évita également à l'histoire de se terminer au début du chapitre vingt-sept pour cause de censure.

« Rien du tout. T'avais déjà rien du tout. » le menaça l'adolescent.

Il repassa la serviette autour de son cou et reprit, agacé :

« Moi, je voulais juste dire que t'es pas du genre à bosser dès le matin, surtout un dimanche. »

Shiguré s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil, croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

« Il n'y a pas d'heure pour l'inspiration. »

« Ouais, c'est ça… » renifla Kyo, peu convaincu.

« Et toi, tu n'es pas passé de ce côté-ci du couloir pour venir me dire que tu trouvais ça bizarre, comme situation. »

Rien ne bougea.

Kyo, les mains serrées autour des pans de sa serviette. Shiguré, le visage perçant.

Puis, finalement, Kyo laissa tomber ses mains, les enfouissant dans ses poches.

« Il est parti ? »

C'était dit simplement, sur un ton de remarque. Ses yeux fixaient le bord de la table basse.

Shiguré se redressa calmement.

« Bien entendu. Il n'y a pas de dimanche ni de jours fériés au Manoir. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de s'occuper de notre chef de clan. »

Kyo demeura quelques secondes dans un silence qui semblait mesurer le pour et le contre d'être brisé. Finalement, le pour l'emporta de justesse et de très mauvaise grâce, et lentement, Kyo commença :

« Y'a un truc bizarre… un truc qui s'est passé… au lycée… avec… »

« Ah ? »

Shiguré s'était remis à tapoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

« T'es con ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit un truc bizarre ! Tu pourrais écouter ! » lâcha Kyo, énervé.

« Kyo, nous nous transformons en animal au contact d'une personne du sexe opposé. Alors, pour ce qui est du bizarre, tu vas devoir un peu plus spécifier parce que je ne vois pas ce qui peut plus l'être que ça. »

Il y eut une pause.

Kyo sortit les mains de ses poches, s'accrochant à nouveau aux pans de la serviette autour de son cou.

« Laisse tomber. »

Il se détourna.

« De toute manière, c'est pas à toi que je devrais raconter ça. »

Il franchit le seuil de la pièce, marmonnant :

« Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai voulu le faire. »

Le choc sourd de ses pas dans le couloir. L'aller et retour sur ses rails de la porte coulissante de la salle de bain.

Le silence.

Avec un soupir et un petit clic, Shiguré abaissa la fenêtre d'accueil de sa connexion Internet, révélant la page à moitié remplie d'un document Word. Ce faisant, il s'autorisa un bref sourire amusé à la pensée de Kyo apprenant qu'il s'était réellement installé devant son ordinateur avec l'unique intention d'écrire. La mâchoire du jeune garçon ne s'en serait sûrement jamais remise. Ni la sienne, et ni celle de son éditrice, d'ailleurs.

Son nouveau roman avançait bien, et il se sentait plutôt inspiré. En fait, il n'avait jamais été aussi inspiré.

_Probablement parce que la matière que je suis en train de manipuler n'a jamais été aussi vivante, aussi différente que tout ce que j'ai pu écrire auparavant_.

Une nouvelle matière. Bon, ça restait toujours une histoire d'amour, puisque c'était ce que le public attendait de l'image de l'écrivain qu'il s'était créé au fil de ses romans. Mais pour une fois… pour _une fois_… ce serait quelque chose de radicalement différent. D'abord, parce qu'il ne connaissait pas encore lui-même la fin de ce récit. Et surtout, parce que ses personnages ne cessaient d'évoluer, de bouleverser à chaque détour l'intrigue. Dans le livre et _hors du livre_.

Le maudit sourit. L'un de ses sourires pénétrants qui en savaient long mais qui préférait laisser aux autres le soin de deviner pourquoi.

Toutefois, en attendant que le récit se concrétise plus en profondeur, il se garderait bien d'en piper mot à qui que ce soit. Il se contenterait d'envoyer les épreuves corrigées de son dernier roman sucré. Son idée devait demeurer préservée, cachée.

Il étira longuement ses bras et eut une dernière pensée pour Kyo et son « truc bizarre ».

Un truc « bizarre », hein ?…

Le maudit leva la tête et contempla pensivement le plafond.

Un truc bizarre, au lycée… ?

Quelques paroles d'Hatori lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait eu une longue discussion avec lui, la veille, une fois le reste de la maisonnée endormie.

« _Ce qui s'est passé cette semaine… Okinawa… la visite d'Emi au Manoir… lui et elle devenant trop proches, beaucoup trop proches… je crois bien que… Non. Je crains que la machine ne se soit remise en marche. Je crains qu'Akito ait fait le lien, je crains qu'Emi ait commencé à récupérer ses souvenirs. Et pour tout te dire, ça me fait peur. Il aurait mieux valu qu'ils ne se rencontrent jamais plus. Il aurait mieux valu que j'efface la mémoire d'Akito lorsqu'il me l'a supplié, avant de retourner au Japon, cet été-là, après que tout ait été terminé_. »

Shiguré ferma les yeux.

_Tu vois, Tori-chan… Moi, je pense qu'essayer de nettoyer toutes les traces du crime est quelquefois pire que le crime lui-même._

Il ouvrit les yeux.

_Le vrai criminel… le marionnettiste dans l'ombre. Il a ta main dans ses fils, il a notre esprit dans ses fils. Le laisseras-tu actionner ses poignées en bois ? Il y en a qui ne sont pas de cet avis, tu sais. Il y en a qui dirigent leurs fils comme bon leur semble. A commencer par les plus jeunes. Et puis Ayamé. Alors, le laisseras-tu actionner ses poignées en bois, s' « il » te demande comme la dernière fois ? Parce que c'est de ça dont tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ?_

Très doucement, il souffla d'une voix de secret qui se déplie, au creux d'une main :

« Ne crois pas que je ne l'ai pas vu. Ne crois pas que je ne l'ai pas remarqué. Cette peur. »

Le dossier du fauteuil craqua légèrement tandis que Shiguré se redressait. Machinalement, ses doigts se positionnèrent sur le clavier. Il relut silencieusement le dernier paragraphe de son texte. Et, les yeux posés sur la dernière ligne, il murmura, l'air soudain dur, impassible :

« Moi, j'espère que notre marionnettiste va s'écorcher les mains sur ses fils, et que les marionnettes vont le faire passer par-dessus bord. Même si quelques unes d'entre elles devront être écrasées, dans la foulée. »

Son visage se détendit. Puis prenant une voix nasillarde, il se plaignit :

« Mais je suis déçu que Kyo-kun ne veuille pas se confier à moi ! »

Ceci dit, il se remit à tapoter avec diligence son récit.

C'était juste un dimanche matin comme tous les autres, au Manoir Soma. La lumière était blanche et grise de pluie à venir, un brin trop sombre pour un début de matinée. Mais elle était calme, silencieuse. Le tout premier matin du monde avait dû ressembler à ça. Un peu brouillon, comme une esquisse, mais une esquisse prometteuse.

Oui, se disait Hatori, tout en contemplant de loin et sans bouger, son cousin assis sur le banc. Ca avait dû ressembler à ça.

Bruits de feuilles, de branches et de vent derrière son dos.

Comme lorsqu'on retient son souffle, l'œil collé contre la serrure verrouillée.

Ce n'était pas qu'Hatori n'osait pas avancer. Simplement, il n'avait jamais encore eu l'occasion d'observer Akito dessiner. Malgré la petite distance qui les séparait, il planait un mélange de concentration et de patience dans la manière dont le corps de son cousin était penché sur son carnet de croquis, dans le mouvement bref mais perçant de son regard sur le paysage, saisi comme un instantané qu'il renouvelait à chaque coup d'œil.

Ce visage demeuré caché.

Hatori mesura d'un seul coup la distance qui le séparait du banc. L'étendue de toute l'ignorance et de la solitude. Elle n'était pas très grande, cette distance, tout comme lui l'était du banc. Mais comme elle lui avait toujours paru infranchissable.

Frétillement d'un coin de page du carnet de croquis.

Et pourtant, dans le creux de cette distance, que de monde. Il y avait toujours eu beaucoup de monde autour d'Akito. Mais il n'y avait jamais eu personne à côté de lui.

Une main calme qui lissa la page.

Il n'y avait jamais eu personne pour entreprendre cette courte traversée, puis s'arrêter et s'asseoir tranquillement à côté de lui.

Un visage absorbé qui se leva, ni surpris, ni agacé.

La porte close, qui, doucement, s'entrouvre sur une échappée inattendue.

« Okaéri. Tu en as mis, du temps. »

La porte qui demeure entrebaîllée, et qui ne se ferme pas.

Hatori fit un pas en avant.

« Tadaima. Désolé. »

Et il s'installa tranquillement sur le banc, à côté de son cousin.

C'était la toute première fois qu'ils échangeaient ces mots de bienvenue entre eux.

Le silence peupla à nouveau le paysage. Les crissements agréablement irréguliers du crayon d'Akito semblaient creuser des sillons dans la terre humide et neuve, à leurs pieds. Bruit des feuilles, des branches et du vent autour d'eux, devant eux. Hatori les contempla, le dos appuyé contre le mur de sa maison. Puis, le regard du maudit glissa discrètement sur la page que remplissait le crayon d'Akito.

Il n'avait jamais encore remarqué combien le jardin était beau. Il n'avait jamais remarqué combien la transparence humide d'une matinée brumeuse, nuageuse, pouvait elle-aussi embellir. Et il imaginait à travers l'esquisse qui se précisait, la beauté perlée de la pluie sur les feuilles, les branches et le vent.

Le regard d'Hatori dériva à nouveau vers le vrai jardin.

Et cette beauté était bel et bien là. Dans le jardin et dans le dessin. Et dans la main qui la révélait, la réveillait doucement.

Le tout premier matin du monde.

Hatori se sentit reconnaissant, sans trop savoir comment, ni à qui, adresser ce sentiment. Au jardin, à la feuille du carnet de croquis, ou bien à son cousin. Ils étaient soudain si proches, si ouverts. Il avait l'impression que s'il tendait là, tout de suite, la main, il pourrait les sentir au creux de sa paume et les laisser filer entre ses doigts. Il remontait le chemin de la maison et il les laissait filer entre ses doigts comme les hautes herbes bordant le sentier, comme des épis de blé un peu rêches sur la peau. Il ferma les yeux.

« Hatori. »

Tout était si proche, au creux de sa paume, contre sa joue. Sur la feuille, à côté de lui, le dessin se poursuivait tranquillement, à peine interrompu par la voix d'Akito :

« Emi est ici. Elle a eu quelques ennuis avec le nouveau propriétaire de la pension où elle logeait, alors, je l'ai hébergée au Manoir, au Pavillon des Invités. »

Le dessin continuait. Hatori attendait calmement, suivant les évolutions mélodieuses du crayon, les paupières closes.

« Hatori. »

Le médecin entrouvrit les yeux.

« S'il fallait à nouveau effacer la mémoire d'Emi, le ferais-tu ? »

Hatori inspira profondément l'odeur de pluie à venir.

« Est-ce que tu me demanderais de le faire ? »

Il ne tournerait plus jamais les talons. Il allait continuer de remonter le sentier, les mains ouvertes, paumes caressant le monde au gré de ses ondulations. Et maintenant qu'il avait franchi la distance, il retournerait s'asseoir sur ce banc, à côté de celui qui attendait.

« Akito… »

Se penchant légèrement en avant, Hatori appuya ses coudes contre ses genoux, et, croisant les mains, il poursuivit :

« Ce matin, « l'autre » m'a fait appeler auprès de lui. »

Silence abrupt du crayon qui se taisait.

« Il m'a posé la même question que toi. De la même manière que la dernière fois, là-bas, il y a onze ans. »

La distance entre eux se tendit brusquement.

Mais Hatori demeura assis juste à côté de son cousin, demeura fermement à côté de lui, et continua :

« Il m'a parlé de ta visite, de ta décision, et il m'a demandé si je pensais que c'était une bonne chose. Il m'a demandé si Emi était une bonne chose. »

Le frétillement impatient du coin de la page inachevée. Qui se retrouva brusquement happée par le mouvement de cascade des autres feuilles, sans plus aucune main pour les retenir. Les pages du carnet de croquis qui se tournaient, animant natures mortes, visages d'un défunt et d'un souvenir, et toutes les autres précieuses chimères d'un crayon qui appuyait sur sa mine pour ne pas perdre sa trace.

« Je ne la perdrai pas une seconde fois. »

Les mains d'Akito qui se cramponnaient au rebord en pierre du banc.

« Je ne perdrai plus Millie-chan. Ni toi, ni « lui », ni personne d'autre ne m'arrêtera plus. C'est fini. Fini. »

Le jeune homme n'avait pas élevé le ton, il n'avait mis aucune animosité dans ses mots. Ils étaient directs, francs et décidés. Un fil électrique décortiqué, les ligaments en cuivre totalement exposés. Un sentiment mis à nu, et qui ne cherchait pas à se cacher.

« Tu sais, je t'en veux encore. »

Les mains d'Akito retinrent les pages folles du carnet.

« Je t'en veux encore. »

Le regard d'Akito sur une page qui palpitait entre ses doigts.

« J'ai perdu la seule chose que j'avais réussi à gagner sans souhaiter, ni contraindre. Quelque chose qui était venu librement vers moi. »

Le visage du jeune homme qui se levait. Mouvement de nuage, fluide.

« Mais, même si je t'en veux encore… tu es pourtant la seule personne en qui je ne peux m'empêcher de faire confiance, ici. »

Le regard du jeune homme sur Hatori, totalement ouvert. Dur, mais ouvert. Pour la première fois, la parole et le regard totalement ouverts. Et pour la première fois entre eux… enfin des mots sur ce qui s'était passé, cette nuit-là. Enfin cet affreux abcès qui se crevait.

Personne ne fuirait plus. Ni lui, Hatori. Ni Akito.

« Toi et moi… nous avons tous les deux choisi le mauvais camp. Nous avons préféré les pires choix qui pouvaient être fait. Au lieu de deux personnes seules qui s'allient, nous sommes restés chacun dans notre propre solitude. » continua Akito.

Une sensation de goulée d'air après une douloureuse apnée. Ca écorchait méchamment la gorge et les poumons, on pense ne plus être capable de savoir comment respirer à nouveau correctement. On s'étrangle. On tousse.

« Finalement… je suis un dieu avec des fils de marionnette… mais… »

On s'étrangle. On tousse. Mais…

Hatori le vit baisser les yeux sur ses mains.

« … mais… »

Paume ouverte, paume fermée. Comme pour tester la résistance de ces fils.

« … si je coupe ces fils, est-ce que je pourrais me tenir debout tout seul ? Est-ce que j'ai besoin de ces fils pour me redresser ? Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. Même si c'est pour si peu de temps… je veux essayer. »

Paume ouverte, paume fermée. Comme pour tester sa propre résistance. Et de ce geste, de cette parole, naissait doucement quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Hatori. Quelque chose d'indescriptible, sur le point de se briser.

« Je n'ai plus envie de laisser de côté des choses uniquement parce que je ne les terminerai pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir meilleur ou de réparer les pots cassés. Tout ce que je veux, c'est une dernière saison, un dernier morceau de temps rien que pour moi, rien qu'à moi. Juste un moment où ce qui a été perdu puisse à nouveau exister. Je veux juste exister. »

Et sans même l'avoir vu venir, sur la pointe des pieds, le changement était là.

Et cette chose indescriptible, à l'intérieur d'Hatori, c'était le sentiment de deux personnes qui se reconnaissaient, qui se rencontraient, enfin. Ils étaient parvenus à la même conclusion, à la même décision. Ils pouvaient finalement s'asseoir ensemble sur ce banc en pierre.

Le médecin se redressa et, tournant son regard vers Akito, il déclara :

« Akito, Emi n'est ni une bonne, ni une mauvaise chose. Elle est une chose _précieuse_. »

Son regard aussi, était direct, dépouillé. Et serein.

« Ce fameux soir, j'étais pétrifié, isolé. Ma peur et mon manque de confiance ont fait primé ma propre survie. Et aujourd'hui, dans cette pièce, j'ai été à nouveau aussi seul, aussi isolé que ce soir-là. J'ai su ce qui allait être dit. J'avais affreusement peur de ce qui allait sortir. Parce que, ce que je redoutais par-dessus tout, c'était ma propre réaction. Je redoutais d'être à nouveau capable de refaire le même choix – ce même pire choix qui pouvait être fait. Pourtant… curieusement… au fur et à mesure que ses mots à « lui » sortaient, je les comprenais enfin. Je veux dire, je voyais exactement ce qu'ils signifiaient. Un peu comme ces fiches avec lesquelles on apprend à lire aux enfants, ces fiches avec un dessin et le mot qui y correspond écrit en dessous. »

Le profil penché en avant d'Akito se redressa lentement.

« Pour la première fois, j'ai regardé entièrement les évènements de cette nuit-là en face, sans détourner une seul fois les yeux. Je les ai regardé, avec ce que j'ai ressenti au fond de moi à cette époque-là, à ce moment précis. J'avais peur, j'étais indigné, j'étais seul. Mais surtout, _c'était pas juste_. » continua Hatori.

Le médecin ménagea une courte pause, le temps de lever le visage au passage d'une brise humide.

« J'ai regardé en face et j'ai compris ma lâcheté. J'ai fui, je t'ai abandonné tout en trouvant que c'était injuste. Mais aujourd'hui, je choisis de revenir sur mes pas, pour rester à côté de toi. Et d'Emi. Je ne le fais pas parce que tu es le chef de famille. Et je ne le fais pas à travers nos liens de dieu à maudits. Si je le fais, c'est parce que « c'était injuste » et que maintenant, oui, maintenant, je peux comprendre ce que signifiait toi et Emi. »

L'Akito qui avait été caché dans l'ombre du dieu, l'Akito qui avait été enlevé ce soir-là, en même temps que les souvenirs d'Emi. L'Akito qu'il aurait aimé voir grandir.

Doucement, Hatori termina :

« Moi aussi, maintenant, je suis persuadé que tant que tout n'est pas terminé, rien n'est trop tard. Je ne suis pas très bien placé pour ce genre d'affirmation, c'est vrai. Elle doit donner l'impression de sonner faux quand c'est moi qui le dit. Elle doit donner envie de répliquer « c'est trop facile ». Mais elle ne vient pas de moi. C'est de toi que je la tiens. Et je n'ai plus envie de simplement essayer de m'y accrocher, parce que « essayer » implique aussi la possibilité de « renoncer » au moindre obstacle ou essoufflement. J'y crois, un point c'est tout. Maintenant, j'y crois. Je ne veux plus jamais cesser d'y croire. »

Les paroles achevées d'Hatori disparurent, mais non sans avoir laissé derrière elles un sillage. Et c'était comme si d'un seul coup, tout un monde venait de se créer à l'intérieur de ce sillage. Un monde qui avait attendu. Un monde qui se condensait, aussi léger qu'un geste, aussi ferme qu'une main.

Dans le sillage de ces paroles, dans le monde minuscule ainsi formé, il y avait tout juste la place pour une poussée de main sur l'épaule, une paume ouverte et tendue.

Lentement, Akito reprit la parole :

« Si Emi restait au Manoir… accepterais-tu de veiller sur elle ? »

Les deux cousins ne se regardaient plus, mais ils ne cachaient pas leurs visages.

« Après tout ce qui s'est passé, l'accident de sa grand-mère, la pension, pour elle, la seule solution était de tout abandonner et de repartir à Okinawa. Et je pense que s'il lui fallait renoncer une fois de plus… » continua Akito.

Il se tut, le temps de faire le lien en pensée avec ce que cachait les petits détails anodins de sa visite chez Emi, à Okinawa.

_… comme là-bas. Cette histoire de collège et de vieil uniforme jamais porté, à Okinawa…_ se dit-il.

« Je pense, non, je sais qu'il est important pour elle de rester et de terminer ce qui a été entrepris ici, au Japon. C'est même… essentiel. »

Entre eux, le silence patient de la paume ouverte et tendue.

« Tu es la seule personne de cet endroit à pouvoir comprendre ma décision. »

Entre eux, une main qui se dépliait. Plutôt maladroite, encore prudente, comme un animal qui s'approche pour renifler, les pattes arrière déjà prêtes à opérer un demi-tour.

« Aujourd'hui, tu es bien cette personne-là. »

Mais une main qui avançait, avançait, malgré tout.

« En fait… Tu n'es plus le Hatori froid comme la neige. Tu ressembles plutôt à un bonhomme de neige qui a fondu. »

Une main qui s'approchait, s'approchait.

« C'est vrai. »

Hatori sourit.

« Et toi aussi. »

Une main qui s'approchait, s'approchait, jusqu'à effleurer les bouts des doigts de la paume ouverte et tendue.

« Emi sera la bienvenue chez moi. »

La paume ouverte et tendue, qui ne se retira pas.

« Elle sera ici chez elle, autant de temps qu'il lui faudra pour tout terminer. »

La paume ouverte et tendue qui se referma avec douceur sur la main qui reliait leur monde. Un si petit monde, mais qui avait tant attendu.

Un léger grincement de papier contre des anneaux. Akito qui refermait son carnet de croquis.

« Hatori. »

Sa main demeura posée sur la couverture en vieux cuir.

« Emi ne se souvient de rien. Ni de toi, ni de moi, ni de « lui ». Mais, si jamais ça devait arriver… ce sera à elle de choisir. »

A côté de lui, le maudit hocha très doucement la tête. Il comprenait. Et il lui sembla que l'écho de ce choix vibrait jusqu'à lui. Quelque chose d'essentiel, comme une respiration, mais aussi, quelque chose de douloureux, de triste, comme lorsqu'on apprend à se séparer. Respirer et se séparer. Deux choses essentielles pour pouvoir vivre.

Sans le voir, il sut qu'Akito s'était levé.

« Hatori. »

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers son cousin. Le visage d'Akito attendait, tourné vers lui. Il ne souriait pas, mais pourtant, jamais il ne lui avait autant semblé aussi incroyablement vivant. Comme ranimé.

« Merci. »

Puis, tandis qu'il s'éloignait, le jeune homme ajouta :

« Je m'occuperai de mettre Emi au courant. »

Observant en silence la silhouette de son cousin remonter le sentier, Hatori goûta pour la première fois à une sensation qu'il pensait ne jamais connaître dans ce lieu abandonné de tous. L'absence totale de tension. Il lui semblait que quelqu'un avait enfin tiré sur le tissu recouvrant l'œuvre cachée. Il était debout et il contemplait l'œuvre cachée et achevée. Il était debout et il contemplait la toile d'Akito.

Elle était magnifique. Et les sentiments, les sensations avec lesquels il la contemplait, eux-aussi, ils étaient magnifiques.

Tout bas, il murmura :

« Maintenant, j'arrive à le voir. Ce jardin. Qu'il soit sous mes pieds ou ton crayon. J'arrive à le voir. Et il est magnifique. »

Ce fut très bref. Imperceptible et inattendu, à la manière de la pluie, parce qu'on ne savait jamais exactement comment elle commençait, comment elle s'arrêtait. Hatori appuya simplement sa main contre ses yeux. Et lorsque ses doigts furent enfin secs, il les retira. Cela faisait si longtemps. Etonné, il pensa, cela faisait si longtemps. La dernière fois, la première fois, ça avait été lorsqu'ils avaient su, lorsqu'ils avaient senti pour la naissance d'Akito, alors que le ventre de celle qui le portait était encore plat, alors qu'elle venait à peine de quitter le lit dans lequel il avait été conçu.

En silence, Hatori considéra sa main.

Puis, très doucement, il se mit à rire. Des gouttes de rire.

Oui. Il ressemblait vraiment à un bonhomme de neige en train de fondre. Kana avait tout compris, elle avait déjà tout compris, à l'époque, lorsqu'elle parlait de neige et de printemps. Tu savais que même si le bonhomme de neige fondait, rien n'était perdu, qu'il ne mourrait pas.

Il releva lentement la tête. Oui, la lumière n'était pas spécialement belle. Elle était blanche et grise de pluie à venir. Un brin trop sombre pour un début de journée. Mais elle était calme, silencieuse. C'était exactement la lumière qui pouvait l'accueillir. Qui pouvait accueillir ce début du monde.

Il soupira, la tête appuyée contre le mur de sa maison.

Et maintenant ?

Une petite chose humide sur sa joue, qui se sécha presque aussitôt. Un baiser mouillé d'enfant, en forme de pluie.

Maintenant ?

Après avoir pris conscience de ce qui avait été gâché et perdu... Après avoir retrouvé le chemin de la maison…

_Paume ouverte, paume fermée. _

Ce geste-là, comme le sien.

_Eprouver la résistance de ces fils. _

D'avoir vu et senti la surprenante assurance d'Akito, de côtoyer l'espoir et le courage d'Ayamé et de Miné…

_Lâcher prise. _

Hatori se pencha et défit les lacets de ses chaussures, avant de se lever du banc.

Puis, debout, les souliers à la main, il observa ses pieds. Et il se sentit immensément satisfait de ses pieds nus dans l'herbe.

_Et c'était une bonne chose. _

Une pénombre de fin de journée s'était installée dans la pièce. Néanmoins, c'était toujours ce même dimanche matin-là qui filtrait à travers le papier de riz grisâtre des panneaux coulissants extérieurs.

Emi s'était réveillée depuis un bon moment déjà, pourtant, elle demeurait immobile et lointaine, sous l'épaisse couverture du futon. Observant le silence et le plafond qui allait avec. Un peu plus loin, contre l'un des murs tendus de soieries précieuses, deux valises - une grande et une petite - et deux cartons, empilés l'un sur l'autre. Sur la table basse en acajou, un bocal et une cage. La cage était vide. Son petit occupant dormait, pelotonné tout contre l'épaule d'Emi, sur l'oreiller.

La pénombre se retira à moitié du contour des objets. Et Emi laissa finalement une pensée émerger.

_Le passé…_

Le passé qu'elle connaissait.

_… j'ai l'impression de l'avoir rêvé… sauf que… _

La pensée semblait flotter en forme de goutte, sur le plafond.

_… ça s'est réellement passé. _

Ce passé que, malheureusement, elle connaissait.

La jeune fille se redressa. Lentement, comme si le poids des couvertures l'entraînait à nouveau au fond du lit comme au fond d'un étang, d'une baignoire. Le mini-lémurien ne broncha guère, à peine perturbé.

Derrière les panneaux coulissants clos, un son qui remplissait discrètement le creux de la pénombre. Assise dans le futon, Emi l'écouta. Il augmentait, feutré mais constant dans son flot. La jeune fille repoussa au ralenti les couvertures étouffantes. Il augmentait et débordait, passant par-dessus bord. Elle s'appuya sur le plancher pour se relever. Les lattes étaient collantes sous ses mains. A moins que ce ne fût ses mains, moites de transpiration. Elle se releva - ses jambes chancelèrent légèrement – puis fit quelques pas. Ses pieds aussi, se détachaient du plancher comme s'ils s'en décollaient. Tout autour d'elle, le son se répandait et la cernait, absorbant les contours de la pièce, brouillant ses sens. Elle acheva de traverser la chambre et s'immobilisa face à la double porte coulissante donnant sur la galerie extérieure du pavillon. Il lui semblait que le son avait tout englouti et qu'en ouvrant la porte, il ne resterait plus rien du monde extérieur, plus rien, mis à part ce son.

Elle agrippa des deux mains le montant en bois de la porte et fit lentement coulisser le panneau.

Il ne resterait plus rien d'autre que ce son-là. Le son de la pluie. Et la pluie.

Debout sur le seuil, Emi laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

Le plancher de la galerie couverte paraissait sombre d'humidité. Au-delà, un jardin, trempant dans un brouillard de cristal, quasi transparent, avec des apparences d'images noyées.

Le regard d'Emi se brouilla.

Des images noyées, comme ce jour-là, comme le jour que venait de lui rappeler ce rêve. La pluie, l'humidité qui assombrissait aussi cet autre plancher - mais tellement semblable - dans cet autre jardin.

L'esprit d'Emi se brouilla.

La pluie de ce jour-là et la pluie de ce jour-ci, ensembles, à travers cette galerie couverte, à travers cet autre jardin. A travers une jeune fille debout, sur le seuil de cette galerie couverte. A travers une petite fille recroquevillée sous les arceaux généreusement touffus et désordonnés d'un tunnel de verdure, au pied d'un arbre gigantesque, dans l'autre jardin. Les deux pluies s'embrassaient, se confondaient.

_Tous les jours… tous les jours… là-bas…_

La petite fille immobile, ses bras enlaçant ses genoux. Sa capuche bleue qui pendait légèrement, luisante d'eau. Et à l'intérieur, plus rien. Tout éteint. Juste la pluie. Juste le cœur qui sonnait creux, entre ses petites côtes.

_Tous les jours… aller là-bas… pour ne pas oublier…_

La jeune fille immobile, ses bras pendant le long de son corps. Son corps comme une coquille vide à l'intérieur de laquelle se recroquevillait la pluie.

… _aller là-bas… pour ne pas être… oubliée…_

Les pensées de la petite fille dans la tête de la grande fille.

_« … Je veux rentrer chez moi… »_

L'image d'une fillette qui se cachait dans son propre jardin, parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus rentrer chez elle. Parce que sa mère la croyait morte, même en la voyant en face d'elle.

Quelque chose qui commença à s'effriter et à s'effondrer, tout doucement, dangereusement.

_Non, non… faut pas que… je…_

Vite. S'appuyer, s'accrocher à n'importe quoi. Et serrer. Serrer à en crier.

_… je… veux pas… je… veux… pas… !_

Spontanément, la main bandée d'Emi se leva vers le montant de la porte coulissante. Une douleur. N'importe laquelle. Mais vite. Son regard croisa son geste. Qui se suspendit. La jeune fille qui, le temps d'une fraction de seconde de lucidité, se vit, stupéfaite, sur le point de s'ouvrir à nouveau la paume. Quelques secondes pour se rattraper de justesse, pour dissiper l'écran brouillé de cette autre pluie. Emi éloigna brusquement la main, comme si elle venait d'effleurer une bestiole particulièrement répugnante.

_C'est terminé. Tout va bien, c'est terminé. Tout ça… tout ça, c'est fini._

Elle tenait serrée contre elle sa main bandée.

_Du passé… aujourd'hui, c'est rien que du passé. Maman est guérie. Et moi..._

Elle retenait sa main bandée en tremblant.

_… moi… je suis rentrée à la maison. _

Les yeux grands ouverts, la jeune fille se forçait à regarder la pluie. Celle d'aujourd'hui.

C'était probablement dû à son séjour tout récent à Okinawa. Elle avait l'impression qu'une année toute entière s'était écoulée dans ce laps de temps. Et puis, il y avait eu la réaction de sa mère, lorsqu'elle était revenue du phare. C'était probablement à cause de ça, oui. Juste une réminiscence, juste un tout petit reste de crainte de cette époque-là.

Ou bien tout simplement était-ce parce que la date se rapprochait. Le mois de novembre se rapprochait. Et peut-être était-ce aussi parce que l'année précédente, pour la première fois, elle avait oublié novembre.

Le tremblement remonta d'un seul coup, lui coupant le souffle.

_Non. Retiens-toi. C'est bon, tout va bien. Pense à… pense à…_

Elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose d'autre qu'à la pluie, qu'au son de la pluie. La jeune fille se prit la tête entre les mains, se bouchant les oreilles. Les crépitements continuèrent à l'intérieur, éclaboussant le plancher de cette autre galerie extérieure, maculant la terre de cet autre jardin, dégoulinant le long du cou de cette autre petite fille glacée, glacée, glacée…

Le fil se rompit d'un seul coup. Un élan inattendu de sa main blessée, à nouveau contre le montant de la porte coulissante. Un élan qui ne s'accrocha pas mais qui la poussa, la poussa en avant, ses pieds trébuchant, la démarche vacillante, par-dessus le plancher surélevé de la galerie, jusqu'à l'herbe ruisselante du vrai jardin.

La pluie se referma sur elle.

Emi céda sous le poids des gouttes et tomba à quatre pattes sur le sol. Sous ses mains, la terre était toute poisseuse. Elle s'y accrocha. Sous ses doigts, la terre collait mais ne fondait pas. Doucement, le bout de ses cheveux vint se tremper à la pointe des brins d'herbe. Emi cligna des yeux. On aurait dit qu'ils venaient s'y abreuver. Le vert de l'herbe était brillant, tellement plus brillant que dans l'autre jardin. Il ne se diluait pas, bien au contraire, et chaque goutte d'eau coulait le long de ses brins en traçant un chemin de lumière transparente. Lentement, Emi détacha une main et avança un doigt. Le brin d'herbe parut s'ébrouer sous la caresse légère de son index. Ses gouttes d'eau éclatèrent en un feu d'artifice miniature. C'était le brin d'herbe le plus réel qu'elle avait pu toucher. Il lui rappelait quelque chose. Doucement, il lui rappelait quelque chose de réconfortant, quelque chose au creux de sa main blessée qu'elle avait retenu, qu'elle voulait retenir et garder.

Une autre pluie. Pas si lointaine que ça, mais toute proche, là, juste à portée de main, de souvenir. Un souvenir infiniment réconfortant, qui réchauffait.

Lentement, Emi se redressa.

Finalement, la pluie n'était pas si lourde que ça. Et elle n'était pas glacée, non. Elle était tiède. Tiède, comme là-bas. Tiède, comme à Okinawa. La pluie d'Akito.

Avec effort, Emi se releva. Elle chancela un peu mais se tint debout. La terre mouillée débordait entre ses orteils nus, moulant l'empreinte de son pied, mais ne fondait pas. Elle promena son regard tout autour d'elle. Le jardin trempait encore dans son brouillard de cristal, mais ce qu'elle voyait, c'était ce jardin-ci et plus rien d'autre. Elle se retourna, et, pas à pas, elle se dirigea vers la galerie couverte du pavillon à travers l'air embrumé aux allures de toiles d'araignée.

Doucement, quelques larves de brouillard se détachèrent et s'en furent ramper sur ses talons, grignotant quelques touffes d'herbe et engraissant leur carcasse élastique et opaque.

Il était encore relativement tôt pour un dimanche matin normal, mais il était déjà plus que l'heure pour un jour de semaine au Manoir Soma.

Pour Mae-san, le concept du repos dominical demeurait une abominable utopie subversive occidentale qu'elle combattait à grands coups de politique de combini (« ouvert sept jours sur sept, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et trois cent soixante-cinq jours sur trois cent soixante-cinq »). En clair, cela signifiait que même si la création du monde avait nécessité un jour de repos, le Manoir n'allait pas tourner tout seul. Et comme l'Intendante avait dû céder sur un jour de relâche supplémentaire par mois pour les employés de la Demeure Principale – ce qui portait à trois les jours de repos mensuel, péché de fainéantise suprême ! – pas question de chômer, dimanche ou non. Telle était donc la raison pour laquelle servantes et domestiques trottaient avec diligence dans les couloirs de la Demeure Principale et les allées de la seconde enceinte depuis six heures du matin tapantes.

Les Cuisines du Manoir ne dérogeaient pas à la règle. Elles faisaient encore mieux dans le pire : elles ne fermaient quasiment jamais. Ce qui représentait une source constante d'irritation pour Mae-san. Et tout ce qui représentait une source d'irritation pour Mae-san conduisait immanquablement à des effets secondaires indésirables – surtout pour les autres : esprit de compétition surmultiplié, humeur massacrante armée de katanas et de semelles cloutées, et tournées d'heures supp' à volonté (la tournée de Mae-san, évidemment).

Car si Mae-san régnait en véritable Reine de Cœur sur le personnel et l'organisation interne du Manoir, les Cuisines, en revanche, étaient sous domination ennemie. Celle du chef Sorawa Hideki-senseï.

On pourrait croire que n'importe quel supérieur hiérarchique autre que Mae-san valait mieux que cette dernière. Honnêtement, entre Charybde et Scylla, mieux valait encore se noyer tout court.

Si Mae-san était du genre à crier « qu'on lui coupe la tête ! ». Sorawa-senseï, lui, décrochait sans rien dire le hachoir à viande. Son humeur n'était pas seulement massacrante : elle débitait en rondelles avant de faire frire aux petits oignons dans un wok. Encore plus bardé de médailles qu'un vétéran rescapé de toutes les guerres du vingtième siècle réunies, vainqueur des plus prestigieux concours culinaires internationaux, il avait fait ses classes à la dure, chez les plus grands noms de la cuisine européenne et japonaise. C'était un excellent chef. Probablement l'un des meilleurs. Mais il ne tolérait pas qu'on lui en fasse la remarque. Il ne tolérait aucun compliment sur sa cuisine. Parce que, en réalité, le compliment qu'il attendait n'avait jamais encore été prononcé… Le Compliment du jeune Maître. Le Plat Qui Retournerait Entièrement Vide aux Cuisines. Et pour ce compliment-là, « Le Compliment », il avait voué le reste de sa vie et tout son talent. Ainsi que la vie de la cinquantaine de cuisiniers, aides, et marmitons qui gravitaient péniblement dans son sillage.

Comme quoi, Mae-san et Sorawa-senseï partageaient aussi quelques points communs. Dont une heure par jour de rencontre au sommet, qui aurait fait passer la réunion du G8 pour une sauterie entre collègues de bureau. Servantes et cuisiniers assistaient, fascinés, au combat quotidien de ces deux forces de la nature réunis autour de la question existentielle du « qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? ». Car la seule voix au chapitre que la vieille Intendante possédait et gardait aussi jalousement qu'un anneau de Pouvoir, était l'approbation des Menus du jeune Maître.

Toutefois, même si l'atmosphère devenait aussi dangereusement instable qu'un champ de mines radioactives, pas le moindre petit éclat d'obus ne venait déchirer la conversation. Les voix demeuraient calmes, et le hachoir à viande de Sorawa-senseï ne bougeait pas de son étui. Néanmoins, lorsque Mae-san et Sorawa-senseï se rencontraient, il ne fallait en aucun cas se fier à la politesse raffinée de leurs manières et de leur voix. Cette course aux sommets vertigineux de la courtoisie ne servait qu'à pousser le premier qui flanchait dans la crevasse la plus proche.

Ce à quoi Ageha ajoutait généralement, traduisant mot à mot la pensée du personnel opprimé, « Et puis comme ça, pendant que ces deux-là se disputent, ça nous fait des vacances ». La servante savait de quoi elle parlait : c'était elle qui était en charge d'apporter puis de ramener aux Cuisines les plateaux-repas du jeune Maître. Et dimanche ou pas, cette tâche périlleuse lui était toujours dévolue. Voilà donc pourquoi, comme tout le reste du Manoir, Ageha trottait avec diligence – ou plutôt, traînait des pieds avec application – le long de la galerie couverte reliant le bâtiment des Cuisines à la Demeure Principale.

« C'est décidé, l'année prochaine, je me mets en pré-retraite… » marmonna t-elle.

Néanmoins, elle aurait mordu le premier qui aurait osé mettre les mains sur SON plateau, le plateau de Maître Akito. Même Sorawa-senseï. Et surtout Mae-san.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup… on en parlait, justement, et de vive voix. Un groupe de servantes et de marmitons qui s'entretenaient à l'entrée du bâtiment des Cuisines, avec la voix basse mais assez énergique de ceux qui ne voudraient surtout pas provoquer de panique, mais qui, si une équipe de télé – de préférence, une chaîne nationale – passait dans le coin, sembleraient assez au courant pour faire une apparition dans le vingt heures.

L'air de rien, Ageha s'approcha discrètement du petit groupe et réussit à collecter l'information suivante :

« Oui, ça n'est pourtant pas dans ses habitudes. Elle devrait déjà être arrivée, même Sorawa-senseï avait l'air perturbé… »

Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose :

_MAE-SAN A CASSE SA PIPE ??!_

Puisque c'était l'unique raison valable pour que la vieille Intendante manquât à tous ses devoirs, en particulier celui de la ponctualité. Contre toute attente, l'hypothèse avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Après tout, un vieil ennemi juré était un peu comme une vieille connaissance, et se faire faucher comme ça, sans prévenir, sentait désagréablement le coup bas.

Un jeune marmiton – ignorant et innocent des pratiques de ce monde hors des Cuisines du Manoir - proposa timidement :

« Peut-être… a-t-elle laissé passer l'heure…? »

Une pause. Imaginer Mae-san victime d'une panne d'oreiller… Autant imaginer les Quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, en route pour semer le Désordre et la Désolation, prenant une pause café dans un restoroute. Même Ageha grimaça.

« Peut-être devrions-nous aller… hum… voir... si tout va… heu… bien ? » reprit une seconde voix, celle d'une servante.

Une autre pause, beaucoup plus longue, et accompagnée de sueurs froides chez les servantes sous les ordres de Mae-san. Ca risquait de se terminer comme dans ces films d'horreur « slash », où le groupe d'adolescents naïfs et pourvu d'une forte propension à se prendre les pieds dans le tapis pile au moment où le tueur fou est derrière eux, se font trucider les uns après les autres.

Mauvaise idée. Même si Ageha n'aurait pas été contre une petite visite des appartements de Mae-san. Avec un pieu bien affûté.

La jeune femme serait bien restée à écouter les élucubrations du petit groupe, néanmoins, il y avait un certain plateau, avec un certain bol de thé, qui l'attendait auprès d'un certain chef, qui allait décrocher un certain hachoir à viande pour certainement la découper en rondelles si elle ne se pointait pas très vite. Les absents avaient toujours torts, mais ceux qui entraient à leur place et en retard étaient triplement fautifs.

La jeune servante étira ses bras tout en réprimant mollement un bâillement, avant de suspendre d'un seul coup son geste. Un sourire lui monta aux lèvres. Puis, se penchant par-dessus la balustrade de la galerie, elle appela joyeusement :

« Miyazawa-san ! »

Le jardinier émergea de son parterre de chrysanthèmes. Le vert de sa cape de pluie ressemblait à une pelouse luisante de rosée. En apercevant la servante, il repoussa la capuche qui lui tombait sur le nez, découvrant un visage à l'air affable.

« Bonjour, Ageha-chan ! »

Puis, se redressant un peu plus, il avisa le groupe de servantes et de marmitons dont la rumeur et les rangs commençaient à grossir, et s'étonna :

« Tiens ? Que se passe t-il ? »

Un rapide coup d'œil en arrière, et Ageha répondit :

« Oh ça ? Rien du tout, juste Mae-san qui est portée disparue. A moins que les esprits vengeurs des dizaines de stagiaires tombés pour la gloire du personnel du Manoir ne se soient décidés à venir la chercher pour la soumettre à une éternité de corvées sans nom et sans repos dominical… »

Elle s'accouda à la balustrade et reprit :

« Au fait, pas de repos dominical non plus pour les plantes ? »

Le jardinier hocha la tête et répliqua, amusé :

« De la même manière que des parents avec leur enfant, Ageha-chan. »

« Ou bien qu'un sœur aînée avec une demi-douzaine de frères et sœurs qui considèrent que sauter du toit constitue un excellent entraînement à leur future carrière de ninja-cascadeur-dresseur de pokémons… » se lamenta Ageha.

Le jardinier sourit à son tour, tout en terminant de défricher autour d'une fragile tige naissante de chrysanthème. La jeune femme l'observa faire, admirant la patience et la fermeté tempérée de douceur des mains de Miyazawa-san. Elle nicha son menton dans le creux de ses mains en coupe.

« Mais Miyazawa-san a des mains de père, c'est pour ça que ses plantes sont si bien-élevées ! » déclara t-elle.

_Et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle naît ce sentiment de reconnaissance, partout où se posent et soignent les mains de Miyazawa-san. Les camélias qui fleurissent encore en automne, les jeunes pousses qui se tendent le plus haut possible, pour attirer son attention et ses mains… Tous, ils font des efforts._

Elle contempla la tige de chrysanthème qui respirait enfin.

_Mais… est-ce que ce sera suffisant ?... Est-ce que ce sentiment, ces mains qui le font naître, seraient suffisant pour changer un endroit… ou une personne ?_

La tige était d'un vert laiteux si doux, si tendre, son propre petit cœur. Les plantes étaient comme ça, elles naissaient toujours le cœur en premier. Peu importait que le premier venu les écrase, les cueille ou bien aille leur acheter du terreau. Et seulement après, leur écorce se formait et se refermait sur leur cœur, qu'il soit blessé ou épanoui.

« Miyazawa-san… »

Du dos de sa pelle, le jardinier lissait avec précaution tout autour de la tige naissante.

« … comment atteindre le cœur d'une plante, une fois l'écorce formée, sans casser la tige en deux ? » termina Ageha.

Le jardinier accroupi leva la tête. Ageha fixait gravement la petite pousse de chrysanthème. Posant sa pelle près de lui, il s'appuya sur ses talons et tapota ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour en faire tomber l'excédent de terre. Puis, il répondit, mimant la manœuvre à exécuter avec ses grandes mains calleuses et chaleureuses :

« Le faire remonter dans ses mains en coupe. Ensuite, le boire sans en renverser une seule goutte. Et enfin, le remplir avec ce qui naît alors à l'intérieur de soi. »

Le visage d'Ageha s'était redressé.

« Miyazawa-san… »

Le jardinier lui sourit et se pencha à nouveau sur le parterre de chrysanthèmes, défrichant autour d'une nouvelle petite pousse impatiente. Une patience d'oiseau donnant la becquée dans ses gestes. Et il ajouta simplement :

« Enfin, c'est comme ça que je vois les choses… et toi aussi, n'est-ce pas, Ageha-chan ? »

Ageha demeura interdite quelques secondes durant. Puis, très doucement, elle hocha la tête. L'inhabituelle expression de gravité sur ses traits remplacée par le sourire de cette bonne vieille Ageha, qui poussait avec la force et les efforts des plantes sous les mains de Miyazawa-san.

« Oui, c'est vrai… »

_Vous êtes quelqu'un qui ne renonce jamais, n'est-ce pas, Miyazawa-san ?_

Très doucement, les mains d'Ageha se détachèrent du rebord de la balustrade.

…_ mais moi aussi… c'est vrai, moi aussi…_

Elle répéta, brandissant un poing triomphant vers les poutres supérieures du toit de la galerie.

« Oui ! C'est vrai ! »

D'une poussée énergique, ses pieds tournèrent leurs talons et la propulsèrent en avant vers son devoir et les Cuisines du Manoir, droit dans la ligne de tir du hachoir à viande de Sorawa-senseï.

_… et j'espère qu'un jour, mes mains ressembleront aux vôtres… et à celles d'Akira-sama… Ces mains qui font remonter et qui recueillent, sans en renverser une seule goutte, le cœur de la tige… et qui ne laissent pas le creux devenir vide. _

Cela faisait peut-être à peine une heure que le dernier bruit avait retentit dans ce bâtiment – l'écho mât du bois d'un montant de porte coulissante refermée, le bruit de pas s'éloignant dans le couloir.

Une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires passèrent.

Puis, doucement, la voix s'excusa :

« Je suis confus, vraiment confus… J'espère que vous voudrez bien pardonnez cette maladroite initiative… »

La silhouette dans l'encadrement des portes coulissantes entrouvertes hésita. Puis, le plancher que recouvraient les tatamis craqua légèrement sous les quelques pas d'une démarche mal assurée.

« Je suis conscient de vous interrompre en plein travail… mais… j'avais besoin de votre aide. »

La silhouette s'immobilisa à quelques pas du futon dans lequel était assis son interlocuteur. Il leva les yeux vers elle et sourit.

« J'avais réellement besoin de votre aide… »

Derrière lui, par-delà les autres portes coulissantes grandes ouvertes, par-delà la terrasse jonchée de morceaux d'écorces orangée, le brouillard engraissait, prisonnier des quatre murs de cette cellule à ciel ouvert.

« J'avais réellement besoin de _votre_ mémoire _à vous_, Mae-san. »

Le brouillard engraissait silencieusement, et l'odeur de la chambre et de son occupant avec. Calmement, sans que le moindre trait du visage crispé de la vieille femme ne tressaillît, son sang se retira.

« Vous n'avez pas oublié, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne demandait pas. Il savait. La pâleur creusa les rides de Mae-san.

« Non, bien sûr. Sinon, vous n'auriez plus eu besoin de tous ces somnifères. Sans compter les anti-dépresseurs. Un mélange plutôt dangereux, d'ailleurs, vous ne trouvez pas ? Avec l'âge, la santé devient tellement plus fragile… la vie devient tellement plus fragile… Et à l'intérieur, il devient alors si facile de se laisser… aller. »

Et il se repaissait. Il s'en repaissait. Il engraissait, tout comme cet affreux brouillard, tout comme cette immonde puanteur.

« Savez-vous que Maître Akito a prononcé « ces mots-là » ? »

Cela faisait plus d'une cinquantaine d'années que la ceinture de son kimono comprimait la taille de Mae-san, mais jamais encore elle ne lui parut aussi vivante.

« Vous voyez de quels mots je veux parler, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa ceinture était aussi vivante que le corps enroulé d'un boa constrictor.

« _Vivre ma vie pour moi…_ »

Et chaque mot résonnait comme le craquement d'un os, d'une articulation irrémédiablement endommagée.

« Vous les reconnaissez, hein ? »

Chaque mot venait épingler à vif les ailes d'un souvenir encore vivant.

« Bien entendu, puisqu'il s'agit des mêmes mots, du même souhait… »

Le souvenir était là, épinglé et mis à plat devant elle. Il ressemblait à une poupée vaudou.

« Les mêmes mots et le même souhait que cet homme-là… cette fois-là… »

Le souvenir était là, tout contre son buste asséché. Il ressemblait à une lettre écarlate. « Et cette fille… à présent que Maître Akito a pris sa décision, à présent qu'elle restera ici, avec lui… »

La bouche de son interlocuteur se détendit.

« … à présent que Maître Akito a prononcé ces mots-là, ce souhait qui, sans le dire, en est un… »

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent.

« … _vous ne pourrez plus ne pas y repenser, et les yeux grands ouverts cette fois-ci._ »

Le sourire carnassier qu'il lui exhiba acheva de broyer ce qui était encore lucide chez Mae-san. La vieille femme sentit clairement le fil de son corps tendu se rompre. Malgré tout, elle ne tomba pas. Elle _ne tomba pas_, non. Elle demeura debout, à demi courbée. _Mais elle ne s'écroula pas_.

Doucement, la voix de « l'autre » reprit :

« Mais rassurez-vous. Tout ira bien. Comme autrefois, comme _cette fois-là_, tout se passera bien. Parce que tout doit recommencer. »

Son ton se fit confidence amusée :

« Et cela restera entre votre mémoire et la mienne. Tout comme cette fois-là. »

Il inclina respectueusement la tête. Son sourire se fit excuse :

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé pour si peu. Mais vous comprenez… vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais vraiment besoin de votre mémoire à vous, Mae-san. »

C'était le signal pour quitter la pièce, quitter cet endroit et cette personne. Mae-san pouvait encore le reconnaître. Mais juste au moment où elle regagnait assez de conscience de ses pieds pour pouvoir partir…

« Cette fille… je me demande jusqu'à quel point elle lui ressemble… »

C'était si nonchalant que ça aurait pu presque passer inaperçu.

« J'aimerai savoir jusqu'à quel point elle serait prête à aller… »

Le genre de remarque que l'on lance en faisant autre chose en même temps, sans y penser vraiment.

« Oui… j'aimerai beaucoup _voir_… cette fille. »

Comment Mae-san quitta la pièce, elle ne sut le dire. Toutefois, elle était sûre de s'être retenue. Elle s'était retenue jusqu'à se retrouver à nouveau sur la galerie surplombant le coin de pelouse menant à l'Annexe, où elle permit à ses jambes de la lâcher, et où elle s'affaissa à demi contre la balustrade, d'un seul coup et sans bruit.

« Oh mon dieu… mon dieu, mon dieu… quelle horreur… quelle horreur… oh quelle horreur… » gémit-elle, tout bas, le front appuyé contre le bois des montants et les yeux fermés.

Car il avait raison. Cette _chose_ avait raison.

Mae-san serra plus fortement encore ses paupières closes.

Une brève convulsion. Un violent enchaînement d'images.

_Un homme, allongé dans un futon. Un enfant, debout, un oreiller à la main, qui la contemplait, qui lui souriait. Un autre enfant, endormi, les bras croisés sur le futon. Et l'oreiller… l'oreiller… le sourire de l'enfant vers elle…_

Mae-san enfouit son visage contre les montants en bois. Secoua la tête.

… _l'oreiller contre le visage de l'homme dans le futon. Et le sourire… l'affreux sourire de l'enfant. L'affreux sourire entendu de l'enfant qui la regardait, puis se levait, et quittait la pièce. Dépassant son corps pétrifié sur le seuil de la chambre, comme si de rien n'était. Comme un marché fixé entre son sourire entendu et ses yeux écarquillés à elle, elle qui avait vu et qui n'était pas intervenue._

Il avait raison. Elle se souvenait, les yeux grands ouverts.

Et le pire… le pire… c'était qu'elle allait devoir… elle allait devoir…

A nouveau, le temps s'écoula, nonchalant. Peut-être une heure, peut-être deux. Ou bien encore, cinq minutes.

La silhouette de Mae-san s'arc-bouta contre la balustrade. Luttant pour se relever. Abandonnant ses sandales et dérangeant l'ordre strict de son kimono, pour mieux s'agripper. Et au bout du compte, au bout de cet effort qui parut s'éterniser, elle se tint à nouveau debout, à nouveau droite, et elle chaussa ses sandales, et elle rajusta son kimono. Et la vieille servante s'éloigna, une ombre noyée dans celle de la Demeure Principale, dans celle du Manoir réunis.

« Un gang organisé… Pas de doute… c'est bien un gang organisé… » marmonnait Emi, encore sous le choc de son enlèvement.

Elle baissa les yeux sur la paire de baguettes qu'elle tenait dans la main. Un morceau de légume sculpté en forme de poulpe – restes de son petit déjeuner - s'y balançait.

« Tu aurais pu au moins attendre que je termine ma bouchée, à défaut du petit déjeuner… »

Puis, jetant un regard mauvais vers son compagnon de banquette arrière, elle ajouta :

« Au fait, ça ne te dérange pas que je vomisse sur toi, n'est-ce pas, vu que c'est à cause de toi et de certaines directives alimentaires spéciales que tu as sûrement dû donner à Ageha-san pour me gaver de force, que je me retrouve avec le foie d'une oie juste avant Noël… »

« Au fait, est-ce que tu comptes manger ça ? » l'interrompit Akito, en indiquant le malheureux poulpe.

« Evidemment que non ! Je viens de te dire que j'étais gavée comme une oie ! Mais… »

Elle n'eut le loisir d'achever ni sa phrase, ni même sa bouchée tout court, Akito se chargeant de couper l'une et de terminer l'autre dans la foulée.

« … _mais je vais garder ça pour plus tard_, voilà ce que j'allais dire si tu m'avais laissé l'occasion de m'exprimer… espèce d'idiot… » reprit la blondinette.

Une petite veine de mécontentement se mit à battre sur sa tempe gauche. Après une nuit et un réveil passablement perturbants, l'arrivée d'Ageha avec le petit déjeuner avait considérablement amélioré le taux de réussite de la journée entamée. Emi avait un faible pour les bons petits plats – conséquence direct de son incapacité à cuisiner sans carboniser au troisième degré tout aliment solide ou liquide – et de voir autant de miracles culinaires réunis sur une même table – qui plus est, la sienne – lui avait presque fait monter des larmes d'émotion gustative aux yeux. Et puis, au beau milieu de cette bulle d'harmonie gastronomique, le drame. Elle n'avait rien vu venir, à moitié anesthésiée par une indigestion naissante et un plat trop attirant de fines tranches d'_Ootoro_. D'un seul coup, ses baguettes n'avaient plus saisi que du vide, battant désespérément l'air jusqu'à rafler une décoration en forme de poulpe, tandis que, à ma gauche, une Ageha rayonnante empoignait le bras correspondant de la blondinette, et à ma droite, un Akito pressé s'occupait du bras restant, avant de traîner conjointement hors de la pièce une Emi abasourdie tout en ramassant au passage chaussures et veste, le tout avec une efficacité redoutable d'équipe de cambrioleurs professionnels. Vingt-sept secondes plus tard, Emi s'était retrouvée sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture dont la marque ne se présentait désormais plus, et la dernière chose que la jeune fille avait vu par la vitre teintée, avait été Ageha qui la saluait de la main. Le sourire de la servante menaçait sérieusement de lui décapiter la partie supérieure du visage.

Nul doute que l'opération avait été planifiée à l'avance. Et que l'Ootoro avait servi d'appât.

La blondinette soupira, une pensée émue pour les tranches de thon demeurées intouchées. Ses papilles n'avaient expérimenté ce nirvana gustatif qu'une seule fois dans toute sa vie. Et là, juste au moment où enfin…

« Akito, je te déteste… Tu aurais pu au moins me laisser emporter le plat d'Ootoro… Gâcher de la nourriture aussi coûteuse, c'est un péché, y'a pas d'autres mots, oui, un péché, et tu seras maudit d'avoir fait jeter ce pauvre poisson qui ne demandait qu'à être mangé avec respect et dévotion… » se lamenta Emi.

« Tu aimes l'Ootoro ? » s'étonna le jeune homme.

« C'est la partie la plus goûteuse et la plus coûteuse du thon… Un délice inaccessible qui pousserait à hypothéquer sa maison et sa famille rien que pour le sentir fondre à nouveau dans la bouche… _Evidemment que oui, je l'aime !!_ »

« Oh alors, finalement, tu as des goûts de luxe, tu es une fausse sauvageonne… » se moqua Akito.

Il poursuivit avec une petite grimace :

« Personnellement, je trouve l'Ootoro plutôt écoeurant. »

« Sans blague ! Et j'imagine que tu préfères le caviar beluga avec un verre de Tokay, pas vrai ? Nyoooo… t'es vraiment qu'un gosse de riche… » répliqua Emi, des larmes de crocodile aux yeux à la pensée de plateaux d'Ootoro délaissés par Akito.

« A propos, tu ne me demandes pas où on va ? »

« A la criée, acheter du thon ? » proposa Emi, pleine d'espoir.

« Tu sais, ça se soigne ce genre d'obsession… »

« Oui, avec l'assiette d'Ootoro que tu ne m'as pas laissé manger… »

La blondinette détourna la tête d'un air boudeur, bien qu'elle fût curieuse de savoir où Akito comptait l'emmener. La réponse se dessina d'elle-même, sous ses yeux, tandis que la voiture venait se garer avec souplesse au pied d'un long escalier, lui-même coiffé d'un vieux portique à la peinture écaillée. Le temple d'Hibari.

A côté d'Emi, le jeune chef de clan répondit à la question silencieusement formulée entre eux :

« Tu sais que le temple doit fermer. Je voulais qu'aujourd'hui, nous nous occupions d'emballer les affaires d'Hibari-senseï. C'est une chose que je n'aurai laissé personne d'autre que toi et moi faire. »

A la trappe, l'Ootoro. Emi le sentit désagréablement peser sur sa conscience.

« Si tu es d'accord, bien entendu. » ajouta t-il.

« Evidemment. Tu n'avais pas besoin de me forcer la main, tu sais. Surtout pour Hibari-senseï… » murmura la blondinette.

Akito sourit.

« Ca, je le savais déjà. »

« Alors… pourquoi tu m'as kidnappée ?! »

Le chauffeur ouvrit la portière du côté d'Akito.

« Pour m'amuser. Tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour ? Je croyais que c'était le domaine de prédilection des anglais… » répliqua t-il d'un ton détaché, tout en sortant sur le trottoir.

« Et si je te tordais le cou en t'étouffant simultanément avec dix kilos d'Ootoro, tu le trouves assez développé pour toi, mon sens de l'humour ? » lança Emi en sortant à sa suite de la voiture.

« En tout cas, si tu traînes, c'est toi qui t'occuperas de la grosse armoire _toute seule_… » répliqua le jeune homme, tout en entamant la pente qui menait au temple.

Avec un « humpf ! » et une petite moue faussement agacée, Emi lui emboîta le pas, avant de s'immobiliser au pied de l'escalier. Elle contempla les marches jonchées de feuilles à l'allure de vieux parchemins. Toujours les mêmes feuilles mortes. A croire que rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois où elle avait mis les pieds au temple. Du bout de sa chaussure, elle repoussa doucement quelques feuilles de la première marche. A croire que le temps s'était définitivement arrêté. Elle posa le pied sur la première marche. A croire que… _le temps s'était suicidé en se jetant dans un fleuve et qu'il la fixait, le corps immobile, à travers le courant transparent… le courant transparent qui reflétait… _La pluie. Le jardin. L'autre galerie extérieure. Le seuil de la pièce sombre d'humidité. Et tout au fond, dans l'alcôve…

Emi s'immobilisa.

_ Non, pas ici. _

La pensée fusa, à la manière d'un flash.

_Ce n'est pas du tout ça que je pense d'ici, ni d'Hibari-senseï. Ce n'est… ni le bon endroit… ni la bonne personne… correspondant à ce sentiment-là._

Emi releva vivement la tête. Elle aperçut le dos d'Akito quelques marches plus haut.

_Ce n'est ni le bon endroit, ni la bonne personne !_

Akito, qui se retourna à demi, et croisa son regard. Le « Tu viens ou quoi » qui lui resta dans la gorge, tandis qu'il entrevoyait le visage d'Emi qui se craquelait comme une faille, très brève, mais terriblement angoissante.

_Et tout au fond, dans l'alcôve…_

La jeune fille retira son pied de la marche.

_Dans l'alcôve… à côté de la photo de grand-père. Le jour où elle avait cessé d'exister. Dans l'alcôve. Juste derrière les deux bâtonnets d'encens._

Ca remontait.

_L'urne…_

Ca remontait.

_L'urne._

Le goût… remontait.

« Emi ?! »

Le goût… et la texture.

Un brusque demi-tour, pour ne pas souiller le chemin vers le temple, vers l'endroit préservé. Arc-boutée par-dessus le petit muret qui ceignait la colline du sanctuaire, Emi vomit tripes, boyaux, repas, et souvenirs indigestes. Quelques pénibles et bruyantes minutes s'écoulèrent. Finalement, lorsque la jeune fille sentit que son estomac et sa tête n'avaient plus rien d'autre à rendre, elle se redressa lentement. Quelque chose se retira de son front. Elle cligna des yeux et tourna la tête.

« Ca va mieux ? »

Emi cligna à nouveau des yeux. Puis, avisant derrière Akito une petite réunion de badauds hésitant entre le dégoût et la pitié, elle leur lança :

« Tout va bien, juste une petite nausée matinale de femme enceinte ! »

Une petite goutte de sueur sur le front, Akito déclara :

« L'humour est en bon état, les gêneurs sont envoyés paître et j'ai soudain envie de dire que je ne te connais pas… En effet, pas de doute, tu vas mieux. »

« Dis, Akito… »

La blondinette avait sorti un mouchoir de sa poche et s'essuyait la bouche.

« Hum ? »

Elle éloigna le mouchoir.

« Merci. »

« De quoi ? »

« Hé bien… tu sais… »

Le jeune homme remarqua que le mouchoir était en tissu. Il y avait même un petit dessin et des initiales brodés dessus.

« Pour m'avoir… enfin… tenu la tête. »

Le petit dessin était une marguerite.

« Désolée pour ce spectacle pas très ragoûtant… »

Mais les initiales entre les doigts d'Emi n'étaient pas les siennes.

« Ca m'apprendra à trop manger… »

Les initiales, que ses doigts plièrent avant de ranger le mouchoir dans sa poche, tandis qu'elle s'efforçait d'en rire. Comme elle s'était forcée à Okinawa.

Le jeune chef de clan haussa les épaules :

« Je m'étais préparé, tu avais bien dit que tu allais me vomir dessus, non ? »

Puis se tournant vers les escaliers, il ajouta :

« Allez viens. On a du pain sur la planche, et une seule journée avec deux paires de bras pour abattre tout le boulot. »

Emi le regarda gravir les premières marches. Cela faisait si longtemps. Elle serra la poche qui contenait le mouchoir. C'était une chose tellement insupportable. Entre ses doigts, c'était une chose tellement insupportable. Elle pressait le dos contre cette porte depuis si longtemps, ses pieds raclant le sol pour essayer de se retenir, surveillant avec angoisse les gonds qui se tordaient, la poignée qui tressautait, et la porte elle-même qui ployait sous la poussée de ce qui était farouchement maintenu de l'autre côté.

Combien de temps encore allait-elle endurer tout ça, hein, quand donc allait-elle se réveiller, lui avait demandé Ayu.

_Mais Ayu, tu sais, si je me réveille…_

Emi suivait silencieusement du regard Akito.

_… si je me réveille, je vais tout perdre, et il n'y aura plus rien d'autre que moi… Et moi…_

Elle lâcha la poche du mouchoir.

_… tout perdre… et retourner à ce que j'étais, avant…_

Elle gravit les premières marches.

_… je ne veux pas rester toute seule avec ce que je déteste le plus…_

Elle accéléra, grimpant les marches deux par deux.

_… derrière la porte…_

Elle rattrapa Akito.

_… avec moi-même._

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle. Avec une petite grimace essoufflée, la blondinette se plaignit :

« C'est pas juste, tu m'as encore vue dans un état lamentable… »

« Si ce n'est que ça, je peux mettre deux doigts dans la gorge et on sera à égalité… » proposa obligeamment Akito.

« Nan merci, ça ira, je plaisantais ! »

« Mais tu sais, Emi… »

Ils passèrent sous le portique.

« L'essentiel, c'est qu'il y ait toujours au moins un de nous deux qui soit capable de tenir le front de l'autre. Et je crois d'ailleurs que sur ce point-là, on se débrouille plutôt bien, pas vrai ? »

Ils se regardèrent.

Tout ce qui était insupportable… avant, il avait toujours été si difficile de s'en arracher. Surtout lorsqu'on n'avait que soi-même complètement rongé et effondré pour se soutenir et se lever. Pourtant, depuis que leurs chemins de traverse avaient fini par se croiser, pour finalement les déposer ensemble, ici, sur le même sentier…

Quelques feuilles d'érables craquèrent sous leurs pas ralentis.

Ce sentier-là, qui menait au temple. Toujours le même sentier, le même temple, les mêmes personnes qui s'en venaient. C'était leur petite distance commune à eux, mais pourtant… tout comme la pluie de ce matin, doucement…

Emi s'arrêta et tendit la main, attrapant un bout de la manche d'Akito.

… cette petite distance commune avait le réconfort des choses familières et l'horizon dégagé d'un nouveau chemin.

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa à son tour.

« Akito… »

« Emi… ? »

(Et voici se dresser en arrière-plan le pinceau triomphant de la shojo mangaka, prête à ensevelir le couple sous une avalanche de trames fleuries et étoilées, tout en pourvoyant le héros et l'héroïne de furieux rougissements dignes d'une fièvre tropicale, de regards aussi humides et larmoyant qu'un allergique en pleine alerte au pollen, le tout couronné par les onomatopées de circonstances « doki-doki ». Et tout ça, bien entendu, sur une belle double-page que les lecteurs maudiront copieusement parce que le visage des personnages se trouve en plein dans la pliure.)

La blondinette avait les yeux levés vers lui. Une dizaine de secondes réglementaires s'écoulèrent. Puis, très doucement, Akito demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux encore vomir ? »

(Et voici s'écrouler en arrière-plan la shojo mangaka, victime d'une avalanche de trames inutilisées, de personnages pas assez sérieux dans leur rôle de futur couple romantique, et du maillet de l'auteur sadique, qui traînait dans le coin et qui aimait beaucoup compliquer la tâche de tout le monde et surtout celles de ses créations.)

Emi lâcha la manche, une petite veine de mécontentement palpitant sur la tempe gauche :

« Imbécile… »

Elle le foudroya du regard. Puis, aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était énervée, son visage se détendit. D'un index encourageant, elle fit signe au jeune homme de s'approcher. Et lorsqu'il fut bien dans sa ligne de tir…

TAC.

Akito se frotta le front, pris à son propre piège de la pichenette. Ce qui l'agaça profondément. Face à lui, l'index encore levé, la blondinette arborait un grand sourire espiègle.

« Imbécile, la prochaine fois, c'est à moi de te tenir le front ! »

Baissant le bras, elle ajouta :

« Tu sais, je m'en veux vraiment pour tout à l'heure. Mais… que tu ne te sois pas enfui en courant, ça me touche beaucoup. En fait, ça m'a tellement soulagée… ça m'a rendue tellement heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un juste à côté de moi… »

Elle agita les mains avec une petite grimace amusée :

« Enfin, c'est probablement égoïste de ma part de me sentir aussi contente, alors que toi, tu étais celui qui me tenait la tête ! Alors, en fait, ce que je veux dire, c'est que… »

Elle redevint sérieuse, reprenant avec douceur :

« Tu es un véritable ami. Un vrai de vrai. Ca a pris du temps, ça n'a pas été facile, mais justement, parce que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance, je t'apprécie encore plus, et de plus en plus. »

Pas de doute. C'était bien une déclaration. Et absolument pas celle qu'Akito voulait entendre. Cette histoire était bel et bien écrite par un auteur sadique, le salaud. Quoique… elle avait bien dit qu'elle l'appréciait _de plus en plus_ ?...

Emi prit une profonde inspiration, embrassant du regard le bâtiment en bois qui se dressait devant eux.

« Tu vois… depuis le début, c'était ça que je voulais. Je voulais un endroit et des personnes vers lesquels j'attendais impatiemment de me rendre. Je voulais un endroit et des personnes vers lesquels je _pourrai_ me rendre… » murmura t-elle.

Elle contemplait le temple comme la petite fille aux allumettes avait sûrement dû contempler les jolies fenêtres pleines de chaleur, au creux de l'hiver et de la rue.

« Et je me rends compte que même si Hibari-senseï n'est plus là, et que ce sera bientôt au tour de ce temple… »

Emi tendit la main vers la bâtisse, le jardin, la salle de dessin et le chemin.

« … tout ça… tout ça continue ! »

A travers ses doigts écartés, la chaleur des jolies fenêtres se répandait.

_Et le bien que ça fait… Tout le bien que ça apporte… et combien j'en avais besoin…_

Elle sentait sa paume tiédir, apaisée. Elle éloigna sa main et se tourna vers Akito, reprenant d'une voix enthousiaste :

« Et finalement, je pense qu'on est devenu une bonne équipe Senpaï/Kohaï, tu ne trouves pas, hein ? »

Le jeune homme se détourna d'un pas nonchalant, les mains dans les poches, déclarant :

« Mouais… comme Kohaï, t'es vraiment pas un cadeau… Et puis, de toutes manières… »

Il s'arrêta, et, se tournant à demi, considérant son interlocutrice – figée dans le calme qui précédait le tsunami - par-dessus l'épaule, il lui lança d'un petit sourire faussement supérieur :

« … appelle-moi Senseï. »

Ni une, ni deux. Emi contre-attaqua.

« Alors appelle-moi Déesse, parce que après le résultat du concours de dessin et mon succès écrasant, tu vas devoir te commander une dizaine de vies supplémentaires pour me rattraper ! »

« D'accord. Je vais passer commande sur internet dès ce soir. Au fait, en attendant, qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Déesse du Capharnaüm ? Déesse du Retard Permanent ? Ou bien Déesse de l'Ootoro ? »

Il para le coup de coude qu'elle allait lui envoyer dans les côtes avant de répondre, un magnifique sourire type « eurêka » aux lèvres :

« Déesse de l'Ootoro, je trouve que ça sonne bien avec ton nom, _Sakana_-Lewis… »

« Alors le premier miracle que je vais accomplir, c'est de faire pleuvoir trois tonnes de thons pourris sur ta tête… » menaça Emi.

« Et la catastrophe écologique qui s'ensuivrait, hein ? »

« Nyooo ! C'est vrai… »

Ils s'immobilisèrent, chacun dans une attitude de grave réflexion qui aurait fait se pâmer l'expert ès Poses Dramatiques, Ayamé. Puis, ils échangèrent un sourire amusé. Avant de conjointement éclater de rire. Et c'était un rire aussi savoureux que le plus coûteux des poissons, aussi chaleureux que la plus jolie des fenêtres au creux de l'hiver. L'air lui-même sembla soudain rempli de petites particules rigolotes de ce gaz dont on remplissait les ballons. Léger, léger, et terriblement amusant.

D'un bond, Emi grimpa sur la terrasse de la galerie extérieure du temple. Puis, levant un bras enthousiaste et impatient, elle s'exclama :

« Tu sais quoi ? Je me sens prête pour un face-à-face avec la grosse armoire ! »

« Je parie quatre rounds avec un KO triomphant de la grosse armoire. » déclara Akito.

La blondinette ignora le sarcasme et ajouta :

« Et une fois que j'y aurai fait place nette… »

Elle braqua un index menaçant sous le nez du jeune homme.

« … je t'enfermerai dedans ! »

Puis, dans la foulée, la blondinette exécuta un vif demi-tour et ouvrit joyeusement les portes coulissantes menant à leur salle de dessin. Akito la regarda franchir le seuil avec toute la puissance de frappe d'une équipe de majorettes déchaînées, une petite goutte de sueur sur le front.

« Comment fait-elle pour être aussi énergique après avoir rendu autant de nourriture… »

Il se gratta la tête, un peu décontenancé, avant de finalement sourire. Un sourire qui n'avait plus rien d'un Senpaï, d'un Senseï, ni même – réflexion faite – d'un simple pote.

Akito n'était pas du genre à dire « bon ben, restons amis, alors, on va pas gâcher une si belle amitié » et à servir de témoin au mariage de sa meilleure amie. Non, non, non. Elle l'appréciait de plus en plus ? Alors il allait faire en sorte qu'elle continue, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir se passer de lui.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête d'un air décidé et s'apprêtait à grimper sur la terrasse de la galerie extérieure, lorsqu'un curieux petit bruit le fit suspendre son geste.

_Tssshhh, _TOC_, tssshhh, _TOC_, tssshhh, _TOC

Un bruit, d'abord flou et lointain, qui se rapprochait sans faiblir. Il faisait penser à une armée de serpillières attaquant un plancher en rang serré, le tout au rythme d'un de ces tambours de galère de prisonniers. Il se dirigeait droit sur lui. Akito s'écarta imperceptiblement du bord de la galerie comme on s'écarterait du bord du quai à l'arrivée d'un express régional à toute vapeur.

_Tssshhh_, TOC, _tssshhh_, TOC.

Et le jeune homme reconnut par-dessus le tumulte des machines le couinement caractéristique d'une paire de semelles orthopédiques en plastique.

_Tssshhh_, TOC.

Semelles orthopédiques dont la propriétaire – une vieille et frêle petite oba-san surmontée d'une batterie de seaux, éponges, chiffons à poussière, javel, et cire à bois - ralentit l'allure lorsqu'elle passa près d'Akito, lui adressant un courtois petit salut de la tête, avant de pousser à nouveau les moteurs et de disparaître au coin du temple, traînant dans son sillage et par le col de sa robe un jeune bonze ronflant paisiblement du sommeil du Juste.

Aussi peu impressionné que s'il s'était agit d'un train traversant un passage à niveau, Akito grimpa sur la terrasse de la galerie. La tête d'Emi apparut dans l'encadrement de l'un des panneaux coulissant.

« Tiens ? C'était pas Hasumi-san ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Si, c'était bien elle. Elle doit sûrement s'occuper de nettoyer le temple avant la fermeture définitive, la semaine prochaine. » acquiesça Akito.

Il entra dans la salle de dessin, où l'attendait à bras ouverts la blondinette, ou plus précisément, la caisse qu'elle tenait justement entre ses bras.

« Allez, au boulot… _Senseï_ ! » le gratifia t-elle avec un adorable sourire en même temps que la caisse pleine de matériel usagé.

Un de ces jours, pensa Akito, il allait la coincer dans un coin et lui expliquer la subtile nuance entre « pote » et « amoureux transi ».

« Tiens ? Tu déménages ? » s'étonna Ayamé, le Roi des Etonnements Composés et Autres Expressions Retravaillées, sur le pas de la porte d'entrée grande ouverte

« Et toi, tu ne préviens jamais quand tu veux rendre visite à quelqu'un ?... » lui répondit sèchement son cousin Hatori du vestibule d'où il supervisait les opérations.

Un lit à l'occidentale, soutenu par deux domestiques, passa entre eux.

« La pièce au bout du couloir à gauche, merci. » leur indiqua le médecin.

« Ou plutôt… _quelqu'un_ emménage ? » supposa Ayamé, un sourire en coin.

Les premières notes discordantes d'une fanfare qui s'échauffait retentirent dans l'air, signe que le barrage qui protégeait le reste du monde de l'éloquence d'Ayamé allait bientôt céder.

« Tori-chan… » commença sobrement celui pour qui le mot « envahissant » aurait dû être réinventé à la puissance _infini_.

D'un seul coup, saisissant d'une main dramatique son cousin par les épaules, il déchaîna sur lui toute la fureur des flots de sa rhétorique fleurie :

« … laisse-moi te féliciter pour cette initiative tout à fait virile, marque de ta future indépendance sur l'emprise de ce Manoir et libérant le chemin de l'Amour et du Fantasme ! Car, comme chacun le sait, le Fantasme naît de la Romance, et un couple dont les aspirations romantiques se rejoignent au carrefour de la Maturité, ne peut qu'engendrer le Fantasme Ultime !! Ah, mon cher Tori-chan ! Mon émotion en ce jour est telle que mes larmes de bonheur versées sur cette terre enfin prête à recevoir la noble semence d'un Amour Epanoui, mes larmes, dis-je, pourraient faire éclore sur le sol aride du désert le plus vaste des Océans, la plus divine des Oasis !! AH, TORI-CHAN ! Laisse-moi te dire, en ce jour béni où tu t'apprêtes à franchir la fragile et combien précieuse limite qui sépare les solitudes de deux êtres qui se retrouvent enfin…

« … » fut le commentaire tout aussi éloquent d'Hatori, qui s'accrochait patiemment à son tronc d'arbre en attendant que la crue de l'éloquence du serpent baisse.

« … oui, laisse-moi te dire, très cher Tori-chan !!... »

Et là, le maudit baissa effectivement d'un ton, en ajoutant d'un air de confidence :

« Tu aurais quand même pu choisir un lit à deux places, pour Mayuko et toi. »

Et là, la petite veine caractéristique apparut sur la tempe droite d'Hatori, signe extérieur à peine perceptible de l'énervement du dragon. Le discours d'Ayamé lui avait plus que mis la puce à l'oreille, et avec une précision chirurgicale, il sectionna net les Fantasmes de son cousin en répliquant :

« Imbécile. Ce n'est pas Mayuko qui emménage chez moi, c'est Emi. »

Il se rendit brusquement compte, par la même occasion, d'avoir fait dérapé le scalpel.

Les yeux et la bouche d'Ayamé s'agrandirent comme un lever de soleil majestueux, tandis que la parole se répandait à nouveau, tel le flot de ses rayons :

« TORI-CHAN, permet-moi de te dire que je suis déçu, oui, terriblement déçu par le choix de ton Fantasme !! Certes, notre jeune amie est fort jolie, et je comprends que tu aies pu succomber à l'innocence et à la fraîcheur d'une Beauté Juvénile aussi immaculée, dans les premières heures de sa gloire, MAIS, ai-je besoin de te le rappeler, une Beauté plus Mature te siérait mieux et te satisferait davantage, et Mayuko est bien la… »

« J'ai bien compris, merci, et je suis d'accord avec toi. » le coupa à nouveau Hatori, cette fois-ci avec succès.

La mâchoire d'Ayamé s'immobilisa un bref instant… avant de sagement se refermer, pour le bien et la paix mentale de l'univers – bien que temporaire. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres calmées, et ce fut d'une voix beaucoup plus posée que le maudit reprit :

« Hé bien au moins, les choses continuent de bouger. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais les choses continuent de bouger. Et c'est bien. »

« En fait… »

Hatori déposa la liste qu'il tenait dans la main sur la table du vestibule.

« C'est un genre de début du monde. Le début d'un monde qui existait mais qui était en attente. » murmura t-il.

Il posa les yeux sur Ayamé et eut un curieux petit sourire. Pas de doute, il s'était bel et bien passé quelque chose. Mû par un étrange réflexe, Ayamé sourit à son tour. Et c'était ça, l'essentiel. De sentir ce changement. Et de ressentir tout au fond de soi, même en ne sachant pas l'expliquer, que c'était mystérieux et rassurant. Cette bonne chose-là. Cette précieuse chose-là. Les précisions suivraient après, lorsque les domestiques auraient quitté la pièce et la maison. Néanmoins, Ayamé était dores et déjà sûr qu'il y avait de l'Akito sous cette décision.

« Bien. J'imagine que tu vas avoir besoin d'aide pour réhabiliter la pièce qui va servir de chambre pour notre délicieuse blondinette… » déclara Ayamé, un doigt délicatement appuyé contre son menton.

« Réhabiliter… ? » répéta Hatori, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu et craignant déjà les conséquences qui l'attendaient à la fin de la phrase.

« Bien entendu, il lui faudra un environnement adéquat, en harmonie avec sa culture, sa personnalité d'artiste et son propre Fantasme – car, oui, les femmes aussi ont leur Fantasme ! Le Fantasme d'une jeune fille en plein rêve de Romance !! AH ! Le plus délicieux des âges ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander, Tori-chan !! Je me ferai une joie incommensurable de sculpter le nid douillet et propice aux élans artistiques et romantiques de notre petite Emi-chan ! Et par la même occasion, je veillerai personnellement à accorder sa garde-robe avec ce monde d'imagination fertile que je sens affleurer à la surface de son âme si tendre et prometteuse !! » débita d'un trait son interlocuteur, tout en se dirigeant d'un pas ferme de conquérant vers la pièce en question, loin, loin devant lui dans le couloir et dans son propre royaume imaginaire.

Hatori parvint à le rattraper sur le seuil de la chambre. Il lui plaqua une main sur l'épaule et le prévint :

« Si je vois un seul ange en terre cuite, des fontaines italiennes ou des draps de satin rouge parsemés de pétales de roses, je te mets en quarantaine. De six mois. _Ici_, au Manoir Soma. »

« Si on ne peut plus se mettre en quatre pour les autres… » bouda Ayamé, bien que sentant un début de sueur froide le long de son dos.

« Et éloigne-toi du placard à vêtements d'Emi. »

Assise dans l'ombre de la grosse armoire, Emi contemplait une mince liasse de dessins. D'autres croquis étaient éparpillés autour d'elle, à même le plancher, les restes de cette année de dessin et du contenu de la grosse armoire à présent dépouillée, les placards à l'air. A portée de main de la jeune fille, plusieurs pochettes en carton, les plus récentes portant l'écriture nette et élégante d'Akito. Deux d'entre elles étaient ouvertes.

La fin de l'après-midi formait une texture crémeuse et dorée sur le plancher. Les lattes usées étaient aussi douces que du miel dans un thé.

Emi posa la liasse de dessins par-dessus les pochettes. Elle en conserva cependant un à la main, le temps d'un dernier et long regard, qui se prolongea tandis qu'elle reposait finalement la feuille au sommet de la pile. Là, elle semblait y baigner au fond d'un courant tiède et transparent, la lumière crémeuse se reflétant par à-coups sur l'écume bouillonnante des vagues et la crête acérée des récifs éventrant un navire naufragé.

Doucement, les mèches de cheveux encadrant le visage penché vinrent se dérouler au-dessus du dessin. Un index délicat caressa les moustaches et les crocs du serpent de mer enroulé autour du navire, son corps hérissé de rochers. Lentement, Emi humecta ses lèvres. La sensation qui remontait le long de ses doigts, de ses cheveux, de son propre corps à elle, n'avait rien à voir avec l'ambiance générale du dessin. En fait, il s'agissait plutôt d'une sensation bien plus intéressante, qui se terminait quelque part entre les lèvres d'Emi et sa langue.

En fin de compte, et même s'il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour admettre ce que, sur le coup, elle avait adoré… il était vraiment bon, ce baiser. Le pied absolu. Et de revoir ce dessin-là, le dessin de leur défi de cet été-là, à Okinawa… La blondinette lança un regard exaspéré vers le plafond avant de s'affaler dramatiquement sur le plancher (elle fréquentait trop Ayamé, qui commençait à déteindre sur elle). Elle se passa une main sur le front et tourna la tête vers les portes coulissantes donnant sur la galerie extérieure. Une brise chargée de feuilles et de leur odeur à la fois fraîche et douceâtre, franchit doucement le seuil. Emi inspira profondément, yeux fermés. Elle se sentait vraiment épuisée. Elle avait sans doute abusé d'un peu trop d'émotions en trop peu de temps, sans compter les voyages, les menaces d'expulsion, un enterrement, et une vilaine porte aux souvenirs qui s'agitait plus qu'elle ne devrait, derrière son dos.

Le raclement léger d'une feuille d'arbre traversant maladroitement la pièce.

Emi ouvrit les yeux puis leva le dessin vers elle, le contemplant à nouveau.

Voilà, ça devait être à cause de tout ça. Quelque chose avait dû se déglinguer à l'intérieur d'elle-même, du coup, elle réagissait de manière bizarre. En temps normal, elle n'y aurait jamais prêté attention. En temps normal, elle aurait simplement continué à faire semblant d'avoir tracé un trait dessus.

_Faire semblant… ?_

Là, ça recommençait. C'était quoi, cette subite indignation, hein ? En temps normal, elle ne ce serait jamais…

… _indignée de faire semblant… ?_

Emi repoussa d'un geste exaspéré le dessin et reporta son attention sur le plafond. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses-là. Surtout lorsqu'on était la personne qui avait dit « faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé » et, pire encore, celle qui avait traité de « véritable ami ». De toutes manières, c'était la faute aux hormones. C'est ça, oui, les hormones, bien trouvé ! Et la chaleur, aussi, oui. Terrible, ça, comme mélange, surtout pour deux ados livrés à eux-mêmes dans un petit pavillon isolé… Bon, même si techniquement l'un d'entre eux n'était plus un ado. De toutes façons, elle, Emi, n'y était pour rien, ses hormones à elle, non plus, tout était de sa faute à _lui_ et à _ses_ hormones, même si ça avait été le pied absolu, THE pied, oui, et…

« Nyooo, ça suffit… ! » grommela t-elle tout bas, agacée.

Il n'y avait rien eu du tout, bien qu'elle ait beaucoup apprécié _ce qui ne s'était pas passé_ entre eux. Point final. Et maintenant, elle allait reprendre une activité normale et vivre sa vie de fille pas si normale que ça. Il n'y avait pas de quoi se sentir _indignée_, puisque que, après tout, _faire semblant_ avait toujours été la meilleure solution pour tout le monde depuis cette époque-là, n'est-ce pas ? La meilleure solution pour le meilleur des mondes pour tous ceux qu'elle aimait, pas vrai… ?

_Alors pourquoi avait-elle envie de taper du pied et de pleurer… ?_

Emi cligna ses yeux. Ils étaient secs, mais son nez lui faisait l'effet d'une pelote piquée de milliers de petites aiguilles. Elle battit à nouveau des paupières, lentement. Le plancher sous son dos commençait à se faire désagréablement dur. Son coude gauche l'élançait. A vouloir imiter Ayamé dans ses chutes théâtrales, elle s'était fait un bleu. Il était grand temps d'ajouter en lettres capitales et à chacune des apparitions du styliste, la mention « NE PAS REFAIRE CHEZ SOI ». Emi frotta son coude endolori tout en continuant de fixer le plafond, l'air pensif. Les poutres avaient l'air vieilles mais solides. Les fissures ressemblaient à un réseau grossier de veines âgées et boursouflées. Un peu comme le poignet de sa grand-mère ou de Hibari-senseï. Elle ferma les yeux et revit la main ridée de sa grand-mère peignant son dernier tableau… Un léger plissement de paupières, et elle se revit, assise sur les genoux de la vieille femme, sa petite menotte fermement agrippée au pinceau guidé par sa grand-mère… Un dernier effort, qui lui picota désagréablement les yeux, derrière ses paupières closes… un brouillard de tâches violettes… et elle le revit, curieusement flou, puis gagnant peu à peu en netteté, elle le revit lui, debout à côté d'elle et de sa grand-mère, observant avec attention la dernière toile et le pinceau qui l'achevait.

Emi ouvrit à demi les yeux. Penché au-dessus d'elle, elle le revit à nouveau, le visage d'Akito de cet été dernier, à Okinawa. Le visage qui disait « je te connais, je te reconnais ». Emi serra tout doucement le tissu de sa manche entre ses doigts. Le visage qui ne cessait de le répéter. Elle jeta son bras par-dessus ses yeux tous secs. Le regard qui ne se détournait pas, le lendemain de la crise au Manoir, le trajet jusqu'à Okinawa, jusqu'au phare, jusqu'à elle, tout le temps, tout le temps, le trajet jusqu'à elle qu'il parcourait encore et encore. Même si c'était toujours inattendu, ça faisait un bien formidable, incroyable. Elle pouvait tourner le dos à cette horrible porte et s'éloigner de quelques pas. Mais…

Emi écarta doucement le bras de ses yeux secs.

Mais… si jamais… cette horrible, horrible porte… si jamais elle devait la sentir céder sous son dos… Rien que cette idée-là…

Emi plaqua ses mains au sol et se souleva à demi, le souffle court.

Non, pire… bien pire que cette idée-là… celle de la main de quelqu'un d'autre sur cette poignée, cette hideuse poignée…

Un froid à l'estomac.

… le possibilité de la main d'Akito sur cette hideuse poignée-là…

Emi repoussa brusquement le dessin. Mieux valait faire semblant, n'est-ce pas, oui, mieux valait continuer de faire semblant et ne plus y faire attention. La jeune fille acheva de se redresser. Le calme s'installa progressivement, tandis qu'elle fixait le parquet. Et il aurait bien pris ses aises s'il n'avait pas déguerpit avec le « nyo » de surprise poussé par Emi et la chute providentielle d'un carton vide sur sa tête.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, ta conception du classement hésite entre le « sommaire » et le « bordélique », avec une tendance à la sieste entre les deux… » déclara Akito derrière elle.

La blondinette souleva le carton de sa tête.

« Certaines personnes se contenteraient de cacher les yeux avec leurs mains et de crier « devine qui c'est ! » mais toi, tu préfères la manière directe, c'est vrai… » grommela Emi.

Elle se débarrassa du carton et poursuivit :

« Et sache que je classais bel et bien les… »

« Allez, je vais te donner un coup de main sinon on y sera encore demain… » l'interrompit Akito, en s'agenouillant.

« Tu n'avais pas des affaires d'Hibari-senseï à ranger ? » demanda Emi, une petite moue agacée aux lèvres.

« C'est fait. »

« Du matériel usagé à trier et à jeter ? »

« Ca aussi, c'est fait. »

« Quelqu'un d'autre à enquiquiner ? »

« A part toi, je ne vois personne d'autre. »

« Nyo… »

Il fallait cependant avouer qu'à deux, la corvée avançait beaucoup plus vite. Quant à Akito, il se contenta juste de faire tourner en bourrique Emi, comme à son habitude, ce dont elle lui en fut grandement reconnaissante. Pour le moment.

Tandis qu'elle empilait les dernières pochettes, prise d'une inspiration subite, la jeune fille s'enquit :

« Au fait, Akito… je me demandais si… en fin de compte… est-ce que Hibari-senseï était vraiment sérieux à propos de cette histoire de défis de dessins… »

Akito leva les yeux de la pile qu'il s'apprêtait à déménager dans le carton vide qu'il avait apporté.

« Comment ça ? »

« Hé bien… »

Emi marqua une pause, contemplant la couverture cartonnée de la dernière pochette. L'écriture nette et élégante d'Akito y indiquait « Sumi-e – Septembre ». D'un doigt songeur, elle suivit les contours du premier des deux kanjis formant le mot « septembre ».

« Je me demandais si, en fin de compte, notre Senseï avait vraiment eu l'intention de nous noter… »

Le jeune homme reposa doucement sa pile de dossiers près du carton. Puis, se levant, il déclara :

« Je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

Emi leva les yeux vers lui, l'air surpris. Il disparut quelques instants dans le couloir avant de réapparaître chargé d'un carton qu'il déposa devant elle, s'agenouillant à nouveau à sa place.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda t-elle, curieuse.

Akito déplia les rabats du carton. Il était à moitié rempli, non pas de matériel de dessin, de peinture, ou même de carnets de croquis… La blondinette tendit le cou, de plus en plus intriguée. Le fond du carton était tapissé d'une épaisseur moelleuse de tissu ressemblant à un kimono. Quant au reste des objets… Un petit choc.

« Ce sont… » commença t-elle.

« … les affaires d'Hibari-senseï, oui. » termina Akito.

La jeune fille détourna doucement les yeux, se sentant un peu intimidée à l'idée de regarder à l'intérieur du carton, l'impression de violer l'intimité de leur professeur décédé.

« C'est bon, tu sais, il n'y a rien de choquant, tu peux regarder. » fit Akito.

« Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… »

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il lui avait glissé quelque chose dans les mains, quelque chose de plat, mince, et rectangulaire. Une enveloppe blanche. Au regard interrogateur d'Emi, il répondit :

« Ouvre-la. Elle n'était pas scellée. »

La jeune fille retourna l'enveloppe. Le volet n'était effectivement pas collé.

« Ketsuké m'a dit qu'Hibari-senseï lui avait confié cette enveloppe lors de sa première visite à l'hôpital, juste après son retour à Tokyo. C'était le souhait de notre Senseï que cette enveloppe soit remise après sa mort. » continua le jeune homme.

Emi souleva lentement le rabat et tira avec précaution la feuille en papier de riz qui y était glissée.

« En fait… »

L'épaisseur transparente et fine du papier se déplia dans un froissement agréable entre ses doigts.

« … c'était à toi qu'elle devait être remise. »

La feuille en papier de riz trembla légèrement entre les doigts d'Emi. Juste une petite brise d'automne qui faisait un détour par la salle de dessin, peut-être… ?

« C'était à toi qu'elle était destinée. »

L'écriture douce au bout du pinceau ferme qui se détachait avec une telle netteté, une telle perfection, sur le papier.

« Une lettre de recommandation… »

Elle l'avait dit à mi-voix, les yeux sur la signature de leur Senseï.

« C'est… la lettre de recommandation pour l'université… n'est-ce pas… ? »

Sans lever les yeux de la feuille, elle entendit Akito reprendre doucement :

« En fin de compte, Hibari-senseï n'avait jamais eu l'intention de nous noter, ou de favoriser l'un d'entre nous. »

Il saisit délicatement entre ses mains un vieux cahier d'écolier, le seul livre du carton.

« En vérité, il s'inquiétait pour nous. C'est pour cette raison qu'il nous a donné ces défis de dessin. Il voulait être sûr que nous serions capable de continuer, après lui. Pas parce que nous étions chacun 'les meilleurs', mais parce que, nous donnions 'ce qu'il y avait de meilleur'. » poursuivit calmement le jeune homme.

« Tu sais… »

La voix un peu hésitante d'Emi. Elle avait abaissé la lettre sur ses genoux.

« Tu sais… quand les défis de dessins ont commencé, je dessinais avec pour seul objectif de t'aplatir. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable. Ce n'était pas un dessin agréable. On dit toujours que l'esprit de compétition exalte, mais très franchement… cet esprit de compétition-là… il m'enfonçait plus bas que terre. J'avais l'impression que, même si mon dessin plaisait, il était… incomplet. Je dessinais sans _créer_. Et en voulant 'être la meilleure', c'était pire que de combattre dans une guerre. Je détestais ces défis de dessins, parce que c'était devenu quelque chose d'éreintant et de destructeur. Ce n'est qu'en relevant notre dernier défi de dessin que j'ai réellement éprouvé le meilleur de moi, et c'est ce meilleur-là que j'ai donné. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vraiment apprécié, compris et accepté le concept. »

La jeune fille lissa doucement l'un des plis de la lettre.

« 'Etre le meilleur', c'est être toujours comparé, soupesé, jugé, par les autres et par soi-même. Donner le meilleur de soi, on le fait d'abord parce que quelqu'un nous a inspiré cet élan. On le donne à quelqu'un, ce meilleur-là, on ne le garde pas pour soi. Et c'est pour cette raison que le chemin qu'il trace est bien plus large, bien plus grand, que 'vers soi'. »

Elle suspendit son geste et redressa le visage vers Akito.

« Ce meilleur-là, je le donne à Hibari-senseï, à ma grand-mère, et à toi. »

Elle leva la lettre et ajouta, un petit sourire espiègle aux lèvres :

« Et je compte bien continuer à vous le donner. Parce que c'est vous qui me l'avez inspiré. »

La voix de la blondinette hésita à nouveau, très légèrement. Parce que cette lettre inattendue lui rappelait la décision qu'elle avait prise, à Okinawa, concernant l'avenir de ses études.

« Enfin, même si… » commença t-elle.

Elle déglutit son envie de battre en retraite. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de l'annoncer à Hibari-senseï. Elle ne laisserait pas s'échapper l'occasion de le faire avec Akito, c'était la moindre des choses, après tous les efforts qu'il avait déployé pour elle.

« … même si ce ne sera peut-être plus à Todai, ou dans une université japonaise. »

La bombe était lâchée. Akito s'était immobilisé. Emi s'était raidie. Puis, époussetant d'une main tranquille la couverture du vieux cahier, le jeune homme hocha la tête, répondant simplement :

« Je m'en doutais un peu. »

Ou plutôt, il le craignait beaucoup, surtout depuis le décès d'Hibari et la dégradation de la santé de la grand-mère d'Emi.

« Tu vas retourner à Okinawa ? »

Emi acquiesça.

« Oui. »

La réaction paisible et entendue d'Akito la perturbait étrangement.

« Mais, même si… » reprit-elle avec chaleur, avant d'être interrompue par Akito.

« Tu aimes cet endroit-là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bien que prise de court, la réponse fusa promptement :

« Oui. »

« Ta grand-mère compte beaucoup pour toi, non ? »

« Enormément. »

Doucement, Emi le vit passer une main sur la couverture défraîchie en papier jauni, comme une caresse.

« Pour toi et pour moi, ce genre d'endroit et ces personnes-là sont essentiels. »

Il promena son regard tout autour de lui.

« Pour moi, ce temple et Hibari-senseï sont ce que Okinawa et ta grand-mère représentent pour toi. Alors, ce que tu as décidé, je peux le comprendre. »

Il ouvrit lentement, avec précaution, le cahier.

« C'est pour ça qu'Hibari-senseï a écrit cette lettre. Il voulait que tu puisses continuer à avoir le choix. Il s'inquiétait de te voir renoncer ou bien perdre des années et des années à t'obstiner dans une seule voie, barrée. Et c'est pour cette raison, aussi, qu'il t'a proposé de participer à ce concours. Il voulait t'ouvrir le plus de chemins possibles. »

Sous ses doigts délicats, les pages un peu craquelées alternaient une écriture soigneuse et des collages.

« C'est ce qu'il a fait pour moi aussi. Et c'est une main tendue que je n'oublierai jamais. C'est une main qui restera toujours avec moi, dans la mienne… et qu'aujourd'hui, je peux tendre. » murmura t-il.

Il leva les yeux du vieux recueil. Emi l'attendait, ses yeux à elle secs mais émus.

Entre le sourire qu'ils échangèrent, au-dessus et à travers les quelques maigres biens personnels de leur professeur qui tenaient dans la moitié d'un carton, il y avait toute l'étendue de l'affection que le vieil homme leur avait porté. Et il y avait le dernier chemin de traverse, celui qui les reliait tous les deux.

« Au fait, rassure-moi… » reprit lentement Akito.

« Nyo ? »

Il posa le cahier ouvert sur ses genoux.

« Tu ne comptais quand même pas interrompre ton trimestre pour repartir à Okinawa, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aucun avocat à la barre ne serait parvenu à innocenter Emi, l'expression de sa culpabilité lui ayant aussitôt remonté par tous les pores de son visage. Avec un hochement de tête, Akito continua, imperturbable :

« Heureusement, je suis prévoyant, et surtout, je garde toujours en mémoire les numéros de téléphone extérieurs. Très pratique pour appeler ta mère. Au fait, elle t'a laissé douze messages sur ton mobile. »

« Que… TU AS FAIT QUOI ?!... » s'exclama Emi.

« J'ai appelé ta mère. Elle était très contente de m'entendre, d'ailleurs. Moins, quand je lui ai exposé ta situation. »

« Tu… TU LUI AS TOUT RACONTE, À PROPOS DE LA PENSION ?!... » s'affola la jeune fille.

« Juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas non plus trop l'inquiéter. Elle était rassurée de savoir que tu ne dormais pas sous les ponts. Et quand je lui ai proposé de t'héberger, elle m'a donné sa bénédiction. »

La parole manqua à la jeune fille, qui, l'air soudain très abattu, se sentit à nouveau revivre son enlèvement de ce matin. Elle allait finir par devoir vraiment surveiller ses arrières. Avec deux rétroviseurs.

« Quand as-tu planifié ce coup en traître, hein… ? » grommela t-elle.

Akito prit un air concentré.

« Oh… sûrement après que tu m'aies collé les neuf caisses de matériel usagé à trier. »

Néanmoins, il ajouta, plus sérieusement :

« Ta mère semblait vraiment préoccupée, mais pas seulement à cause de cette histoire de pension. Elle avait peur que tu ne lâches tout pour rentrer immédiatement à Okinawa, et que tu perdes une année pour obtenir ton diplôme. Si je lui ai proposé de t'héberger, c'est parce que je pense aussi comme elle. Au départ, ça l'a un peu gênée… »

J'ai des doutes… pensa la blondinette, une goutte de sueur sur le front.

« … mais à vrai dire, pas longtemps. »

Seconde goutte de sueur.

J'en étais sûre.

Emi soupira.

« Ecoute, je suis déjà très touchée que tu m'aies accueillie chez toi hier soir. Mais je peux pas rester plus longtemps, parce que… »

Elle suspendit sa phrase.

« … parce que… » répéta t-elle, plus lentement, quelque chose qui s'assombrissait sur son visage.

_… et si je n'arrivais plus à faire semblant du tout… ? _

TAC. Pichenette sur le front.

« Là, voilà pourquoi ! A cause de cette sale manie-là que tu as ! » se fâcha la blondinette.

Elle se frotta le front, agacée.

« Emi… »

Une pause. Puis, doucement :

« Si c'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé au Manoir, la dernière fois… je te trouverai un endroit où tu seras tranquille et en sécurité le temps que ta… « crise »… passe. Et personne n'en saura rien. » promit Akito.

Emi arrêta de se frotter le front. Derrière l'écran de sa main appuyée, elle murmura :

« C'est gentil à toi. Mais ce n'est pas ça… ce n'est pas uniquement pour ça… »

_… et si je n'arrivais plus à faire semblant du tout… pour tout… ? Ce qui s'est passé ce matin… et si je n'arrivais plus à le contrôler… ? Et si… et si… tout sortait… ? Avec la date qui s'approche et ce qui remonte… et si tout sortait ?!_

« Ecoute. »

La blondinette cligna des yeux et baissa la main. Akito s'était penché vers elle, par-dessus le carton.

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire, que tu ne veux déranger personne et que tu préfères te débrouiller toute seule. Hé bien c'est trop tard, tu m'as déjà dérangé. On ne peut pas dire que le Manoir manque de place, en fait, il y en même de trop, alors ce n'est pas ta présence qui risque de peser sur le nombre de cousins au km carré ou sur le budget familial. Crois-moi, sur ce dernier point, je sais de quoi je parle vu que c'est moi qui signe les chèques. Bref. »

L'image de la mère de Yuki lui revint désagréablement à l'esprit. Ses chèques à elle, il y aurait bien fait opposition.

« Je ne te dis pas de rester au Manoir, point barre, mais plutôt… »

Soudain, la scène avait un curieux goût de déjà-vu, pour Akito. Pas pour l'avoir déjà vécue lui-même, mais pour y avoir indirectement participé, malgré des motivations bien différentes, à l'époque.

« … tu peux rester autant de temps que tu en auras besoin. Que ce soit pour trouver une autre pension, ou même terminer ton année de lycée, puisque, après tout, il ne reste plus que quelques mois avant ton diplôme. »

Cette scène-là… c'était la même proposition, celle que Shiguré et Yuki avaient faite à Tohru.

« Tu serais hébergée chez Hatori, avec ta propre chambre, bien entendu. Tu connais déjà mon cousin, et c'est une personne en qui j'ai totalement confiance. »

Observant attentivement le visage d'Emi, il ajouta :

« Si ça te convient, bien sûr. L'essentiel, c'est que tu es complètement libre de décider de rester, de partir, et même de revenir. Tu as entièrement le choix. »

Voilà, c'était fait. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que la blondinette a/proteste avec véhémence, b/accepte sous conditions, c/s'en tienne au projet initial de tout planter là et de retourner chez elle à Okinawa, ou bien d/accepte avec joie et sans aucun commentaire. La réponse d n'étant qu'une probabilité issue d'un pur fantasme personnel, l'hypothèse était à exclure, ne laissant plus que trois solutions plausibles.

Emi, quand à elle, n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Le pour et le contre rassemblaient les armes pour une bataille féroce, mais pour une fois, elle n'avait pas envie de s'engager dans une guerre intérieure à moyenne portée.

Pourtant, il y avait cette horrible angoisse…

_… et si tout s'échappait… ? _

Il y avait cette date qui se rapprochait, et avec elle, tout le reste qui devenait terriblement instable et pressant…

_… et si tout m'échappait… ?_

Mais il y avait aussi ce bien formidable, ce bien qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre. Et c'était encore plus angoissant de l'imaginer s'échapper. Alors…

« Akito. »

Même si ça rendait plus sombre encore l'endroit où elle se tenait silencieusement, tout au fond d'elle-même…

« Merci. »

Elle sourit.

Rien ne s'échapperait. Elle retiendrait tout, férocement, farouchement, jusqu'au moment de partir.

La jeune fille inclina la tête.

« Merci. Je ferai tout pour ne pas vous déranger, Hatori-san et toi. »

Akito, lui, n'en revenait pas de tant de docilité. Finalement, la réponse d était la bonne. Ca, c'était un coup à devenir croyant. Et s'il n'avait pas été méfiant de nature, il l'aurait fait.

« Mais… » commença Emi.

Ah, là oui, il reconnaissait sa blondinette. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air amusé.

« Mais… quoi ? »

« Ce n'est qu'une solution temporaire, bien évidemment. Maman a raison, je sais que je dois terminer mon année ici. Et pour ça, je vais me remettre à chercher une chambre. Mais j'accepte de rester au Manoir, le temps que je la trouve. Bien entendu, tous les frais de mon hébergement… » insista Emi.

« … seront réglés plus tard, entre ta mère et moi. » termina promptement Akito.

En réalité, c'était faux, mais comme le dit le proverbe, toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire.

« Surtout qu'avec ta passion dévorante pour l'Ootoro, tu risques de me mettre sur la paille. » déclara t-il.

« Prononce encore une fois ce mot, et je vomis dans tes chaussures. » le menaça Emi.

Quelques coups contre le battant extérieur des portes coulissantes donnant sur le couloir les firent se retourner. La tête ronde et ridée de Hasumi-san apparut dans l'encadrement, suivie d'un plateau sur lequel étaient disposés bols de thé fumants et assiette de petits gâteaux.

« Un thé ! Quelle excellente idée, Hasumi-san ! » s'écria Emi, ravie.

La vieille femme hocha la tête vers eux, satisfaite de la perfection de son timing. Ces deux-là avaient eu pas mal de choses à se dire, et visiblement, ils avaient pu le faire sans être dérangés.

« Merci, Hasumi-san. » fit Akito, tout en écartant le carton pour faire de la place au plateau.

Ce fut au tour de la tête ronde et affable de Ketsuké d'apparaître dans l'encadrement des portes coulissantes, côté jardin cette fois-ci. Il avait une belle bosse sur le sommet du crâne.

« Oh, vous êtes tous là, alors ! »

Le jeune bonze venait de se réveiller de l'une de ses habituelles crises d'endormissement chronique, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de se rendre fort utile à sa grand-mère, notamment pour caler les portes ou comme escabeau pour atteindre les surfaces en hauteur. La bosse provenait de la chute d'un seau, qui avait à peine affecté son sommeil et en rien sa bonne humeur naturelle.

« Viens donc prendre le thé avec nous, Ketsuké-kun ! » l'appela Emi.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Et tandis que chacun prenait sa place et que bols et biscuits se distribuaient généreusement, dans l'ombre de la vieille armoire, Akito remit en place le cahier d'Hibari dans le carton des affaires du vieux bonze. La page sur laquelle il referma avec douceur le cahier était recouverte par une large coupure de presse. Une photo en noir et blanc d'un vieil homme posant avec un jeune adolescent, et un article parlant du prestigieux concours nommé « Nitten », remporté, cette année-là, par un concurrent exceptionnellement talentueux et jeune. Juste une page et un souvenir précieusement conservés parmi tous ces autres moments qui avaient compté dans la vie d'Hibari, dans ce vieux cahier d'écolier.

Un souvenir impérissable, pour lui comme pour ce jeune adolescent-là.

A SUIVRE

Un an… je n'arrive pas y croire, UN AN !!! Alors, à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse, la patience, le courage d'attendre cette suite autant de temps… merci. La motivation m'a souvent fait défaut, et cette année n'a pas été de tout repos, mais les mails d'encouragement que vous m'avez envoyé m'ont beaucoup aidée

Sachez que je garde très précieusement chaque mail, chaque review et chaque commentaire publié sur le site de Fruits Basket où je publie également cette fic. Même s'il peut m'arriver d'oublier de noter un de vos noms dans mes remerciements, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne pense pas aux lignes que vous m'avez si gentiment écrites…

J'espère pouvoir à nouveau revenir à un rythme de publication normal, je vais tout faire pour, je vous le promets !!

Zahne noue son bandeau « ECRITURE POWER » sur son front et passe en mode FULL MOTIVATION

Merci à vous… : Yu-chan, Lily, Préséa, Petite Lady, Atlantis, Laurhanna, Clara, Boubi, Fred, Imeldamizi, Razbitum, Audrey, Mikaelle, Sheïna, Neko, neikumi, lokina, yui, kotori, une.adorable.petite.chieuse, littleflower, deesse91, Kitsune, Arashi, BlueSky Hermione, Leila, Anso, Nina, Sanae, Linoa, Dianael, Charlotte (chamegane18), Manu, Anaelle Sohma, Emma et Mina, Arkel, Tamayo 76, Elodie 3004, Céline(FBfana), Sophie, Arizona 03, Marion, Hélène, Amélie, Florence, Lou, Sandy, Stephy, Ryumeï, Akiyume, Harueï, Artero Livia, Mitsuko, Cécile (remi), Malicia, isuzu77450, Lise, Essila, Ashtana, jayna mellyana, et tous les autres, ceux qui nous ont rejoint en cours d'année !

Merci également aux reviews assidues de mes fidèles lecteurs sur fanfiction : Syntia, spiegel1979, Galya, fluffy-yama, Siria potter, samikitty, Luinil Azuretoile, estrellita-hitomi, S'L.I.A, beverly, pichou, Bepinette, Seelio, Kaorulabelle, Jhin, Strellita-chan, Oceane Potter, Kanna Kogarashi, sushiland, Pouasson, jumey, Megara, Djehra, Kyarah, GaelleMoon.

Et enfin, _last but not least_… merci à tous ceux qui ont déposé un petit message sur le site de Laurhanna (et merci infiniment à Laurhanna pour continuer à publier la méchante écrivaine sadique toujours horriblement en retard dans ses chapitres que je suis, lol) : glad, Riku-chan, cyntiale, Frey, Kikyo, titi, Setsuna, Mitsuko, akito, malicia, Cielle, Akiyume, Itsuki-San, asoko, reb, akito-sama, Lulu, et tous les autres !

Vous avez été nombreux à m'encourager, et j'ai lu et relu tous vos messages avec beaucoup, beaucoup de plaisir tout au long de l'année

Promis, le prochain chapitre arrivera avant la Saint Glinglin, XD !


	28. Love actually

58

**La globe-trotter girl !**

Par Zahnegirl.

Bonjour à tous !

Allez, moins d'un an pour écrire ce chapitre : y'a du progrès ! XD

Régalez-vous bien, le prochain est prévu pour 2008… (ça va, je plaisante, je plaisante, rangez-moi ces instruments de torture et cette poupée vaudou !)

Disclaimer : Fruits basket et les personnages de Natsuki Takaya ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas s'amuser un peu à leurs dépends, nyark. Quant à Emi, puisque c'est ma chose à moi, j'ai toutes les raisons d'en faire ce que je veux, oh oh oh.

Un énorme merci à Yu-chan pour me laisser utiliser ses personnages (Minoru, Maki), sa chocolaterie, et son idée d'emprunter les persos de Paradise Kiss

Petites précisions :

**« actually » **veut dire « en fait, en réalité » (le titre du chapitre est un petit clin d'œil à un film )

lorsque Akito parle de « **Casual Thursday** » (Thursday jeudi), il fait référence au « Casual Friday » ou « Vendredi décontracté », pratiqué dans les entreprises américaines et qui consiste à ce que chaque vendredi, les employés s'habillent de manière « décontractée ».

**« Piece of cake »** signifie « un jeu d'enfant ».

**John Cleese** fait partie du célèbre groupe de comiques anglais les « **Monthy Python** » (et je vous recommande vivement le film dont parle Emi, « The Clockwise », qui est hilarant )

**Rowan Atkinson **est un comique anglais qui a notamment joué dans la série des « Mr Bean ».

**« got it »** signifie « pigé, compris ».

**« last but not least »** peut se traduire par « dernière chose mais pas des moindre ».

Chapitre vingt-huit : **Love, actually.**

Hatori leva le nez de la machine à café ultra sophistiquée à laquelle il tentait vainement de traire un expresso depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà, et dirigea son regard vers l'horloge murale de la cuisine : sept heures deux.

Il posa lentement sa tasse vide sur le plan de travail et se mit silencieusement à compter.

_Dix, neuf, huit…_

CLAC ! La porte d'entrée se referma à la volée, tandis qu'une voix aussi pleine d'entrain qu'un animateur de colonie de vacances sous amphétamines, entonnait un retentissant « Bonjour, bonjour, Maître Hatori !! Toujours aussi matinal ! », immédiatement suivie d'une silhouette vêtue d'un kimono rouge qui remontait le couloir au pas de charge, direction, la chambre d'Emi.

… _sept, six…_, continua le médecin, imperturbable.

VRAM ! La porte vitrée donnant sur le jardin coulissa avec fracas derrière lui, tandis qu'une seconde voix toute aussi énergique reprenait en chœur le même refrain, avec quelques subtiles variations de langage et d'intonation « Bonjour, bonjour, Hatori !! T'es déjà debout ?! », avant de laisser la place à un petit blondinet à la bouille espiègle qui entra en sautillant dans la cuisine, en habitué.

… _cinq, quatre…_, poursuivit Hatori, stoïque.

POF. Le postérieur se posa avec une nonchalance recherchée et une coolitude savamment étudiée, tandis que la voix de l'ado qui allait avec murmurait un « Yo… » qui, magnifique exemple d'économie de langage maîtrisée et réussie, à lui seul voulait tout dire.

… _trois, deux…_, persista le dragon, impassible.

SUIP, SUIP. Les pas encore endormis chaussés de pantoufles bleues s'immobilisèrent sur le seuil de la cuisine, tandis qu'une voix légèrement ensommeillée baillait un « 'jour Hatori-san… 'jour Momiji… 'jour Hatsuharu… » et que la propriétaire du commentaire matinal tentait de repérer au radar la chaise sur laquelle elle allait s'asseoir.

Hatori examina son petit monde et fronça les sourcils. Il manquait quelque chose. Ah oui. Il saisit sa tasse vide.

… _un_, reprit-il.

BLONG !! Le poing d'Ageha se retira du flanc droit de la machine à café. Il y eut un gargouillis mécontent, du fin fond des entrailles de la bête. Un crachotement rempli de mauvaise grâce toussota au niveau du filtre.

… _zéro_, acheva le maudit, tout en glissant sa tasse juste à temps pour recueillir le premier jet de café de la journée.

Bien. Voilà. Maintenant, la journée pouvait débuter, tous les protagonistes étaient réunis sur scène. Hatori s'appuya contre le rebord du plan de travail, glissant une main dans la poche de sa blouse de médecin.

L'arrivée et l'installation d'Emi s'étaient finalement révélées beaucoup moins compliquées qu'il ne l'avait d'abord un peu craint. La présumée sauvageonne faisait preuve d'excellentes manières et de discrétion (comme par exemple, éviter de sortir de la salle de bains enroulée dans une simple serviette de bain, même si Hatori avait spécialement cédé la salle de bains des invités pour l'usage privé et exclusif d'Emi) : en cela, Emi et Tohru se ressemblait beaucoup.

Emi veillait également à bien tenir ses animaux de compagnie peu ordinaires, malgré les quelques petits écarts de conduite du mini-lémurien dans le jardin ou dans la chambre, mais jamais rien de bien grave. Hatori avait eu droit à une seule rencontre officielle avec le mini-lémurien (fermement tenu dans les bras de sa maîtresse) : l'homme et l'animal en étaient chacun ressortis indemnes, leurs présences respectives ayant été acceptées et tolérées.

Bref, l'adaptation de la jeune fille à un univers de célibataire mâle, adulte, médecin débordé, et maudit par-dessus le marché, s'était faite sans encombre, pour le moment.

Hatori baissa les yeux sur son café, l'air songeur.

Bien entendu, il avait fallu mettre au courant le reste des cousins Soma. Il ne devait, pour rien au monde, se produire aucun accident regrettable durant le séjour d'Emi parmi eux. Dans le style collision inattendue, par exemple. C'était une chose sur laquelle Akito avait insisté comme lui seul savait le faire (sans élever le ton mais avec des promesses d'enfer et de tourments éternels contenus dans un banal et inoffensif adverbe), lorsque le jeune chef de clan avait convoqué pour une réunion au sommet et en urgence les Maudits du Manoir, dans la nuit du dimanche dernier, juste avant de s'envoler pour affaires à HongKong, dans la foulée. Il avait été bref, aucune question n'avait été posée, mais il était évident que la curiosité, la perplexité, et l'incompréhension (mélangée à un sentiment d'injustice pouvant se traduire par « si lui le fait, pourquoi nous on ne peut pas »), avaient accompagné les membres du Jyunnishi lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, ce soir-là.

Hatori aurait tellement aimé pouvoir leur raconter l'histoire derrière cette « décision divine », l'histoire d'Emi et d'Akito, mais, dans cette histoire, il y était également question de l' « autre », et c'était un sujet dont il était formellement interdit de parler.

Heureusement, quelques personnes avaient plutôt bien pris l'annonce d'Akito. Revenus juste à temps de son voyage scolaire à Kyoto pour assister à la réunion, Momiji avait littéralement laissé éclater sa joie, au sortir de la réunion, et Hatsuharu, bien que d'une manière beaucoup plus cool, avait laissé voir un sourire. Mais ce fut probablement Ayamé qui battit tous les records de jovialité, notamment celui de lui avoir transpercé le tympan, lorsque le médecin l'avait appelé le lendemain matin (Akito lui avait laissé le soin de mettre au courant de la situation les Maudits extérieurs au Manoir). Pour ce qui était de Shiguré, l'écrivain avait souri de son air à la fois entendu et énigmatique, à l'autre bout du fil, déclarant : « _Finalement, on dirait bien que les marionnettes sont capables de se lever, sans l'aide de leurs fils… J'en connais un, de marionnettiste, qui va s'en mordre les doigts… »_. Réflexion qui avait amené Hatori à s'entretenir avec Ageha afin de se mettre d'accord pour veiller à ne jamais laisser Emi s'aventurer trop près d'un certain endroit.

Enfin, cela faisait quatre jours qu'Emi s'était installée au Manoir, et le changement n'était pas uniquement notable au niveau de l'organisation de ceux qui la côtoyaient : en effet, la blondinette n'était plus en retard. Ce qui devait frustrer au plus haut point la Terrible Mayuko-Senseï, qui avait dû partiellement se rabattre sur Kyo, lequel avait vu, avec horreur, se renouveler les menaces de teinture aile de corbeau sur sa chevelure poil de carotte.

Ce retour à la ponctualité était en partie dû à Ageha, qui venait s'occuper personnellement de tirer les rideaux et la blondinette hors du lit, et Momiji, qui prenait le relais à partir de la cuisine où il s'incrustait pour le petit déjeuner, jusqu'au lycée, en passant par le trajet en voiture. Et avec Hatsuharu qui venait s'ajouter au lot, les débuts de matinées d'Hatori lui rappelaient le proverbe « plus on est de fous, plus on rit », tout en lui faisant surtout se demander qui pouvait bien rire dans tout ça, sûrement les fous, mais pas lui. Même si, en toute honnêteté, il n'aurait manqué ce petit moment en commun et chaleureux pour rien au monde. Ca le changeait des autres débuts de matinée qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent : quand le matin était vide, dépourvu de sens, comme condamné à faire du sur-place.

Hatori but une gorgée de café.

Maintenant, il comprenait pour de bon ce que devait ressentir ses cousins qui vivaient en marge du Manoir – Shiguré, Yuki, Kyo, et Ayamé. Il comprenait le sens de Tohru et de Miné. C'était le sens d'un matin qui reprenait à nouveau sens, à nouveau forme.

Hatori hocha la tête, humant tranquillement la confortable odeur de café qui s'échappait de sa tasse, et observa son petit monde.

Aujourd'hui, jeudi, c'était jour de réunion pour les Clubs de Kaïbara, et, le jour du tournoi sportif inter-classes approchant à grands pas, les préparatifs étaient devenus l'ordre du jour prioritaire entre les membres du Club de Maintenance.

« Dites, dites ! C'est déjà la semaine prochaine que le tournoi va avoir lieu ! » s'enthousiasma Momiji.

« Oui, mais il va falloir mettre les bouchées doubles vu que les activités de clubs seront suspendues jeudi après-midi prochain, à cause des réunions de classes sur la Fête Culturelle du lycée… » soupira Emi.

« En somme… faudra donc que tout soit prêt, niveau préparatifs pour le tournoi, pour le milieu de la semaine prochaine… » en déduisit calmement Hatsuharu.

Un bref silence, qui énumérait l'ampleur de la tâche qui les attendait.

« Bah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste à faire ? Epingler les numéros sur les t-shirts des équipes ? A trois, ça ira très vite ! » déclara Momiji, dans une tentative enjouée de motivation des troupes.

Mordillant distraitement ses baguettes, Emi hocha la tête.

« T'as pas tort… et puis, c'est vrai que Mayuko-senseï a promis qu'elle ferait tenir le programme des tournois sur une seule feuille recto verso, alors, on n'aura même pas besoin de perdre du temps à agrafer… » admit la jeune fille.

« Et pour les stands de rafraîchissement, on déplacera quelques bureaux dans le hall d'entrée, en bordure des trois terrains de sport, et devant les portes du gymnase couvert ! Pour le reste, Tohru a dit qu'elle s'occuperait de les tenir avec les membres du Club de Cuisine ! » renchérit Momiji.

Sa camarade s'anima un peu plus :

« Et on installera vendredi prochain à l'entrée du lycée, la table à tréteaux de la réserve, pour distribuer les programmes ! »

« Oui ! Et pour ce qui est des banderoles et des bandeaux d'encouragements, on n'a même pas à s'en soucier, vu que ce sont les supporters des clubs sportifs qui s'en chargent ! » termina le blondinet, avec insouciance.

La tentative de motivation des troupes fonctionnait à merveille et à plein régime.

« Hum… Il restera juste à préparer les affiches et les repères pour les visiteurs… » ajouta Hatsuharu.

« _Piece of cake_ ! On aura largement le temps de le faire aujourd'hui, après les t-shirts ! On photocopie les affiches, et on n'aura plus qu'à les coller la semaine prochaine, après la réunion de classe sur la Fête culturelle ! » répondit aussitôt Emi.

« Mieux, on pourrait sécher la réunion de classe pour le faire… » proposa le Bœuf.

« … ou le cours de maths de Watanabi-senseï, vendredi aprèm ! » ajouta promptement le Lapin, qui ne perdait pas le Nord.

Emi rajouta, en levant l'index :

« Il faudra juste veiller à tenir Manabé éloigné de la machine à café… »

« C'est pas gagné… » soupira Hatsuharu.

« Au fait, il vous fait pas penser à quelqu'un… ? » leur fit remarquer Momiji, un doigt posé sur le menton.

Dans la paisible cuisine de ce petit matin serein, une note discordante de fanfare vibra mentalement dans l'air, contribuant un peu plus à élargir le trou dans la couche d'ozone. En gigantesques caractères de néon rouge clignotant, façon music-hall, apparurent au-dessus des têtes songeuses des trois lycéens, les kanji du prénom d'Ayamé.

Un seul Ayamé était déjà dur à gérer. Il était donc hors de question de laisser Manabé et lui se croiser. Le sort de la santé mentale de la planète en dépendait.

Le trio fut interrompu dans leur réflexion par l'intervention d'Hatori. Toujours appuyé contre le plan de travail, le médecin s'enquit :

« Vous n'allez pas participer au tournoi ? »

« Non, seuls les membres des clubs sportifs du lycée sont en compétition. » expliqua Emi.

« Mais Kyo fait partie du club de basket ball, donc, il sera sur le terrain ! » ajouta Momiji.

Il se servit une délicate lamelle de poisson, du bout de ses baguettes, avant de reprendre :

« Tiens, à propos, on dirait qu'il râle moins à l'idée de faire remporter le cahier de Yuki à son équipe. Il a dû faire un gros effort sur lui-même, d'habitude, tout ce qui a un rapport avec Yuki le hérisse au plus haut point… »

Le jeune garçon appuya un coude sur la table, le menton niché dans sa main en coupe, et sourit.

« Mais c'est plutôt bon signe, pas vrai ? »

Hatsuharu hocha la tête avec bienveillance. Emi repensa brièvement à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Kyo concernant ce fameux premier prix, et se dit que finalement, son camarade de classe avait fait primer l'esprit d'équipe sur sa propre rancœur, et que c'était une excellente chose.

La jeune fille serra le poing avec entrain, et annonça :

« Bon alors, ça y est, la liste des priorités du Club de Maintenance pour ce jeudi 9 octobre a été établie. Vous voyez autre chose à rajouter ? »

« Ouais… tabasser le manager de Kyo… » rajouta justement Hatsuharu.

« Nyo ?! »

« … pour qu'il arrête de faire des propositions à Emi… » continua tranquillement l'adolescent à la coolitude attitude.

« Ah ? Je croyais que Kyo s'en était chargé ! » intervint Momiji.

« Un homme averti en vaut deux. Un homme avertit par deux en vaut mille. » répondit Hatsuharu, avec sagesse.

« Heu… et moi, j'ai le droit de donner mon avis là-dessus ? » fit Emi, une petite goutte de sueur sur le front.

« On t'écoute. »

« Alors, fais en sorte que ça passe pour un accident. »

« Entendu. Pour le reste, c'est OK pour moi. » acquiesça le maudit du Bœuf.

« Pareil pour moi ! » opina joyeusement Momiji.

« Parfait, la séance est levée, les bentô distribués, la voiture, arrivée, et Emily-san priée de terminer le bol de riz qu'elle a sournoisement mis de côté au profit de l'ordre du jour ! » les interrompit avec entrain Ageha, en se tournant vers eux, les mains sur les hanches.

Le visage de la blondinette pâlit légèrement.

« Je vais jamais pouvoir terminer tout ce riz, Ageha-san… » se plaignit Emi.

« Mais si, mais si. Parlez moins et mangez plus. » lui conseilla la servante, tout en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un geste qu'on n'aurait su dire s'il était menaçant ou encourageant.

« Mais Ageha-san, la voiture est déjà arrivée, et puis tout le monde est déjà prêt, alors… » plaida la blondinette.

« Je reprendrai bien un deuxième café. » déclara Hatori.

« Ouais… et moi, j'ai oublié mes poings américains à la maison. Peux pas tabasser le manager de Kyo si je suis pas correctement préparé. » se leva Hatsuharu.

« Mince ! J'ai laissé mon agrafeuse sur mon bureau, et avec tous les programmes qu'on va avoir à agrafer cet aprèm, j'ai plutôt intérêt à aller la chercher ! » s'éclipsa Momiji.

Voyant qu'elle était sur le point d'être lâchement abandonnée à son propre sort, Emi protesta avec toute la force du désespoir :

« Mais… mais Momiji, on n'aura pas besoin d'agrafeuse, vu que le programme tient sur _une_ page… ! Et toi, Hatsuharu, depuis _quand_ tu as besoin d'armes pour passer à tabac quelqu'un… ?! Et… et vous, Hatori-san… vous buvez _trop_ de café ! »

Les trois hommes s'immobilisèrent.

« Le café est une drogue légale reconnue d'utilité publique. » répliqua Hatori.

« Hum. Me suis cassé un ongle à l'entraînement, alors, faut que j'y aille mollo… » expliqua Hatsuharu.

« Oui mais, on a toujours besoin d'une agrafeuse. Et la mienne est en forme de lapin. » argumenta Momiji.

Sur ces perles de bon sens et de sagesse oratoires, qui réduisaient le « Cogito Ergo Sum » de Descartes à un sujet de conversation aussi transcendant que celui de la pluie et du beau temps au Botswana, les trois hommes filèrent à l'anglaise. Enfin, les deux plus jeunes, leur aîné préférant tourner le dos à leur victime et siroter sa drogue légale face à sa machine-dealer, en partie aussi pour dissimuler un sourire amusé qui allait en s'élargissant dangereusement.

Question solidarité, les Soma se serraient les coudes. Entre eux. Et surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de se payer une bonne tranche de rire. Avec Emi et Ageha, leur servante préférée, la tentation était trop forte.

Du coin de l'œil, le médecin avisa Ageha, les mains plaquées sur les épaules d'Emi, probablement autant pour l'encourager que pour la maintenir fermement vissée à sa chaise, juste au cas où l'envie lui prendrait de déguerpir, on se demandait vraiment pourquoi, d'ailleurs…

« Allons, allons. J'ai promis à Maître Akito de bien m'occuper de vous, Emily-san… »

« Oui… Et j'imagine qu'en me gavant comme ça, tous les matins, Akito espère pouvoir me manger pour le réveillon de Noël… » répliqua Emi, une goutte de sueur sur le front.

« Sauce Worcester, évidemment. Mais vu la peau sur les os que vous avez, c'est pas gagné. Alors… » sourit de plus belle Ageha.

Hatori se mordit la lèvre pour maîtriser son sourire.

« … MANGEZ, JE VOUS PRIE, EMILY-SA… » menaça aimablement la servante, une aura noire sur le visage qui rappela au passage à Hatori la mère de Ritsu dans ses meilleurs jours, avant d'être interrompue par les premières notes nasillardes d'une sonnerie de téléphone mobile.

Profitant de la diversion qu'entraîna la recherche puis la vérification de tous les moyens de communication des différents protagonistes, Emi sortit précipitamment son mobile de sa poche, décrocha, et s'exclama :

« Allo, Akito ?! Quoi, là, maintenant ?! Si c'est urgent, alors, je te rejoins tout de suite ! »

Et elle opéra une retraite stratégique et à toutes jambes hors de la cuisine dans sa chambre.

« Elle m'a bien eu… mais ce n'est pas grave… je suis pleine de ressources… » murmura Ageha, tout en dégainant la lame effilée d'un hachoir à viande et en rassemblant les ultimes ingrédients du bentô qu'elle se remit en devoir d'étoffer.

Hatori tira une chaise et s'installa à table.

« Au fait, Maître Hatori… » s'enquit la servante.

« Hum ? »

« Vous ne reprenez jamais de café avant neuf heures du matin, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien entendu. » répondit sobrement le médecin.

« Et Maître Hatsuharu ne possède pas de poings américains, je me trompe ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance. »

« Quant à Maître Momiji… »

« Il a bien une agrafeuse en forme de lapin, oui. »

Son interlocutrice soupira gaiement :

« Pauvre petite Emily-san… Elle ne fait vraiment pas le poids face à vous et aux deux jeunes Maîtres réunis ! »

« Ne vous sous-estimez pas, Ageha-san. Aucun de nous n'arriverait à faire le poids face à vous. » déclara Hatori.

« C'est vrai ! »

Ageha ponctua la remarque d'un grand rire, tout en tapotant sur le riz afin que l'ensemble tienne uniformément dans le compartiment qui lui était réservé. Derrière elle, le médecin sourit d'un air amusé à sa tasse de café.

Puis, plus calmement, la servante reprit :

« Maître Akito doit sûrement avoir hâte de revenir… Appeler Emily-san alors qu'il n'a même pas donné de nouvelles, pas même à Maître Kureno, depuis son départ pour affaires à HongKong, lundi dernier… »

Hatori contempla d'un air songeur le fond de sa tasse, comme s'il voulait déchiffrer quelque chose qu'il savait déjà, dans le marc de café. Puis, lentement, il murmura :

« Vous comprenez alors combien il est important de faire en sorte que… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Maître Hatori. »

La jeune femme plaça avec précaution le couvercle sur la dernière boite à bentô.

« Il ne lui arrivera rien. Vous pouvez me la confier en toute sérénité. »

CLAC. Le bruit des boîtes de bentô qu'Ageha superposait en une pile bien nette, sur le plan de travail.

« Oui. Parce que si Maître Akito a autant envie de revenir… » murmura t-elle.

Elle noua ensemble les boîtes de déjeuner de ses jeunes maîtres et de sa nouvelle et temporaire maîtresse, un sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, côté chambre d'Emi.

A l'autre bout du fil, il y eut un silence qu'on pouvait deviner en forme de goutte de sueur sur le front, puis, Akito reprit :

« Tu tiens vraiment à parcourir plus de trois milles kilomètres pour assister à la réunion de la filiale Soma hongkongaise qui se tient en ce moment même à HongKong ? »

« Heu… pas tant que ça, finalement… » hésita Emi.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Disons juste que tu m'as évité un moment plutôt pénible. Merci. »

« De rien. Si seulement tu pouvais m'en éviter un à moi aussi, de moment pénible, comme par exemple en me rapatriant de toute urgence au Japon… »

« Quoi, c'est si terrible que ça ? »

« Disons que pratiquer le cantonnais me donne plus de fil à retordre que les problèmes internes de cette filiale… »

« J'aurai droit à la moitié du capital Soma, en échange ? » s'enquit Emi, intéressée.

« Je serai même prêt à t'acheter l'université de Todai ou de Harvard. » renchérit le jeune homme, d'une voix déjà fatiguée d'avance par la journée qui l'attendait au siège de la filiale.

« Ca devrait suffire, alors. Hélicoptère ou jet privé, comme moyen de rapatriement ? »

« Plutôt détachement d'infanterie avec l'artillerie lourde. »

Ils échangèrent un rire chaleureux, nettement plus détendus, surtout Akito. Bon sang, à peine quatre jours qu'il était parti, et qu'est-ce que leurs vannes pouvaient lui manquer.

« Au fait, tout se passe bien au Manoir ? » reprit-il.

« Oh, à merveille. Ageha fait en sorte de bien m'engraisser pour que tu puisses me manger au réveillon de Noël. »

De l'autre côté du téléphone, Akito eut soudain un léger moment d'absence qui mettait en scène une table de Noël bien garnie, lui, une certaine blondinette, et de la sauce Worcester. Et des oreilles de chat aussi. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais sur le coup, ça rendait plutôt bien, comme idée.

_Mais… ?! C'est pas le moment, là, vraiment pas !!_ se sermonna aussitôt le jeune homme.

Il se redressa vivement du confortable fauteuil de la luxueuse suite qu'il occupait dans le plus prestigieux hôtel de HongKong (le seul petit plaisir de son séjour d'affaires), légèrement paniqué par ce bref petit dérapage.

Bon d'accord. Il n'y avait pas que les vannes qu'ils se lançaient qui lui manquait. C'était surtout Emi, qui lui manquait le plus.

Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage, se forçant à reprendre une attitude à peu près zen. Au lieu de ça, il imagina le genre de sourire lubrique et de commentaire appuyé que son cousin Shiguré lui aurait à coup sûr servi, s'il s'était trouvé là et avait assisté à la scène. Ce qui ne contribua guère à lui faire retrouver son calme. Manquerait plus qu'il se mette à saigner du nez, comme un vulgaire personnage de manga… ah, ah, ah… Il grimaça un sourire sarcastique.

Emi, quant à elle, poursuivait innocemment la conversation, loin de s'imaginer le genre de films qui était projeté dans la tête de son interlocuteur, et dans lequel elle partageait le rôle principal avec une célèbre sauce anglaise :

« Mais à part ça, tes cousins sont vraiment gentils, et Ageha aussi, en dehors des repas. »

Akito se ressaisit une bonne fois pour toute, et demanda :

« Et le Manoir, tu ne te perds pas trop ? »

« Figure-toi qu'Ageha et Momiji sont en train de me préparer des panneaux indicateurs. Et un nécessaire de survie, avec fusées de détresse. C'est une véritable Cité Interdite, ton Manoir. » répondit Emi.

Elle eut un petit rire, avant d'ajouter :

« Des fois, j'ai même l'impression d'être dans la peau de la Septième Epouse… »

« Septième Epouse… ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Le dernier Empereur ? Barbe-Bleue ? » s'esclaffa Akito, tout en se disant qu'il établirait immédiatement Emi en tant que Favorite, si jamais la situation devait se produire.

« Tiens, justement, maintenant qu'on en parle, je me demande où sont cachés les corps de la Sixième et de la Quatorzième Epouse ? Sous le plancher de ta chambre ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Tu n'as jamais remarqué combien les camélias du jardin étaient épanouis ? Ce n'est pas un simple engrais, qui donnerait des fleurs de cette taille et en cette saison. » répliqua Akito.

« Je le savais. Tu n'es pas le genre à avoir la main verte… » déclara Emi.

La jeune fille s'adossa contre la porte de sa chambre.

« Au fait… tu rentres quand ? » demanda t-elle.

« Dès que j'aurai semé tout le troupeau d'hommes d'affaires qui me guettent dans le couloir de l'hôtel. Mais probablement demain soir. Oui, demain soir, c'est sûr et certain. » répondit Akito.

« Bon alors, bonne poursuite. Et fais-les bien courir ! Même si ça ne doit pas être très endurant, ces bestioles-là. » rit la blondinette.

L'heure tournait pour tous les deux, mais Akito ne put s'empêcher de continuer :

« Je ferai de mon mieux. Ah, est-ce que tu voudrais quelque chose de particulier de HongKong ? Tu sais, en tant que Septième Epouse, tu as le droit de me demander ce que tu veux. »

« Un panda ? » demanda promptement Emi, la voix pleine d'espoir.

« Je crois que c'est un crime passible de peine de mort. Et je ne me trouve pas dans le bon coin, géographiquement parlant. » répondit son interlocuteur.

« Mon poids en perles… ? » proposa alors Emi.

« Je doute que même en payant pour l'excédent de poids, cela suffise pour un seul avion. C'est que, dernièrement, tu as pas mal consommé d'Ootoro… » ironisa le jeune homme.

« Cette conversation est terminée, je dois appeler mon avocat pour entamer la procédure de notre divorce, _darling_. » le coupa la blondinette, faussement vexée.

Une petite seconde de battement, pendant laquelle chacun d'entre eux sourit d'un air amusé. Puis, un soupir las à la pensée de la journée en suspens qui tapait du pied derrière eux en regardant sa montre, impatiente de commencer.

« Bon. Je dois y aller. »

« Oui, moi aussi. »

Quelques dernières paroles d'encouragement, un souhait de bon voyage et un autre de bonne journée, et ils avaient raccroché.

Emi contempla quelques secondes l'écran de son mobile, poussa un gros soupir, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et se retrouva nez à nez avec un assortiment de boites de bentô modèle Famille Nombreuse soigneusement empilées, nouées, et tendues par une Ageha souriante et vengeresse. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle ait une conversation sérieuse avec Akito, dès son retour de HongKong.

Akito, quant à lui, se laissa aller dans son fauteuil moelleux, et s'ébouriffa machinalement les cheveux, lui aussi avec un gros soupir.

C'était bien beau de dire « je suis amoureux », mais réduire tout ça à des échanges de regards larmoyants autant d'émotion que d'allergie au pollen causé par des trames outrageusement fleuries, quand on est un garçon normalement constitué (ou une fille, parce que les mâles ne détenaient pas non plus le monopole du fantasme), hé ben, ça faisait surtout bien rigoler. Enfin, ça faisait plutôt rigoler moyen Akito. Ces derniers temps, il se retrouvait particulièrement inspiré, sauf que la visite de la Muse Inspiration ne concernait pratiquement pas le domaine artistique, à l'exception peut-être de quelques projets qui le faisaient se demander si le statut d'obsédé n'était pas un trait de famille dominant (surtout quand il voyait les cousins plus âgés).

A partir de quand exactement ça avait commencé… ? (et par « ça », on pouvait traduire le moment où les jambes d'Emi étaient passées du statut « la partie de chair et d'os qui terminait son corps et lui permettait de se déplacer » à celui de « la partie de chair douce et ferme qui terminait avantageusement son corps et lui permettrait de… » - le reste de la pensée ayant été volontairement non transcrite afin de permettre à ce chapitre de demeurer encore quelque peu décent) « Ca » avait été en suspens, hésitant, entre le moment où il avait commencé à nouveau à accepter ce qu'il ressentait – après la crise d'Emi au Manoir – et le moment où il l'avait assumé – lorsqu'il avait rejoint la jeune fille à Okinawa. Et il avait suffit de ces quelques jours d'absence, ici, à Hongkong, pour le développer.

Emi lui plaisait _toute entière_.

Ses répliques mordantes d'ironie _so british_, l'odeur du shampoing qu'elle utilisait (et dont il avait reniflé le flacon avec extase à Okinawa), la manière agaçante qu'elle avait de jouer avec le capuchon de son stylo en le débouchant et rebouchant sans arrêt. Le mouvement de sa jupe d'uniforme lorsqu'elle marchait, le tissu plissé qui rebondissait contre ses cuisses (il avait l'impression que l'écho invisible de chaque rebond se répercutait intensément à l'intérieur de lui), la petite moue vexée qu'elle affichait après une pichenette. La chaleur réconfortante de sa présence (comme cette fois-là où elle l'avait attendu dans sa chambre, le jour où Hibari était mort). L'arrondi de son épaule nue, qu'il avait découvert cet été, à Okinawa, puis redécouvert lorsqu'il y était retourné, en automne. Il trouvait cette courbe particulièrement provocante.

C'était quelque chose qui n'avait plus rien à voir du tout avec ce qu'il avait pu connaître, dans ses précédentes relations (oui, parce que, même s'il interdisait ce genre de relations aux Maudits, il ne s'était pas lui-même privé d'avoir quelques expériences dans le domaine). C'était même radicalement différent.

Akito n'avait jamais entreprit de relation sérieuse ou imaginé en entreprendre une : en vérité, il se lassait très vite et n'y voyait pas grand intérêt.

Les filles du clan Soma ne l'intéressaient pas : trop proches, géographiquement et génétiquement parlant. Il ne s'était jamais abaissé au droit de cuissage sur les servantes. Et il se méfiait des riches ou nobles héritières de grandes familles, qui possédaient en général un esprit de convoitise qui n'avait d'égal que la perversité des moyens qu'elles utilisaient pour parvenir à leurs fins : donnez dix minutes de tête-à-tête à ces ravissantes poupées posées et bien éduquées, qui n'osaient même pas lever les yeux vers lui en présence de leur chaperon, et elles se montraient soudain incroyablement entreprenantes. Quant à payer pour s'offrir du bon temps… il avait toujours considéré ne pas avoir besoin de recourir à de tels procédés.

A dire vrai, les relations « pas sérieuses » que le jeune homme avait entretenues s'étaient toujours déroulées loin du Manoir et à l'occasion de manifestations artistiques auxquelles il avait accompagné Hibari. Il avait ainsi joint l'utile à l'agréable, en assistant, et même parfois, en participant, à des évènements artistiques très intéressants, tout en croisant des étudiantes ou des jeunes artistes, elles aussi très intéressantes, et à qui il ne laissait pas le temps de devenir trop intéressées (dans le long terme ou par son argent).

Il n'avait rien ressenti, il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé. Bien entendu. Durant tout ce temps, pendant toute cette époque, même si ces escapades l'avaient ranimé autant que des grandes vacances d'été après une année morne et douloureuse.

Akito n'avait pas eu la moindre once de sentiment à donner. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer, tout simplement. Même après avoir rendu « la promesse », la bague, et reprit les souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés. Le lien avait beau être là, rompu, il s'était baissé pour le récupérer, contemplant les filaments effilochés, juste à l'endroit où il avait été tranché. Il n'avait jamais arraché l'autre bout, toujours solidement ancré en lui. Il avait juste enroulé ce qu'il restait du lien autour de sa main, et ne l'avait plus jamais lâché depuis.

Ca n'avait été qu'une esquisse d'amour, à l'époque. Mais une très belle esquisse. Il en avait mémorisé chaque trait maladroit mais prometteur.

Il aimait Emi.

Et une chose était sûre, et il se le disait avec un sourire sarcastique : si les choses continuaient de traîner entre eux comme c'était le cas, il risquait probablement de mourir de frustration avant même que la Malédiction n'en finisse avec lui.

Déjà, ce matin, en se réveillant, il avait louché d'un œil maussade sur l'oreiller intact et rebondi à côté du sien, se demandant, pourquoi, _bordel_ (oui, parce que, malgré tous ses efforts, Akito n'était toujours pas du matin) ils concevaient des lits aussi grands si on n'était pas au moins deux à le partager, et aussi pourquoi, _fais chier_, il était tout seul à le partager. Ensuite, il s'était demandé si Emi était déjà réveillée, et si elle aussi, avait du mal à sortir de ses draps (il ne savait pas – encore – qu'elle non plus, elle n'était pas du matin), ce qui lui fit penser au concours de dessin (parce que drap de lit drap dans lequel il avait posé pour elle le nu de lui qui concourait pour la première place), puis, par extension, il se dit qu'il aimerait beaucoup réaliser un portrait d'Emi, et, enfin, pourquoi pas un nu… (un des projets préférés de sa Muse Inspiration, d'ailleurs)

De là, il s'était également demandé s'il arriverait en moins de vingt quatre heures à faire cracher au vice-président et au directeur du département des ressources humaines de la filiale hongkongaise Soma, que le projet de licenciements massifs qu'ils qualifiaient de plan social ne leur permettrait pas, en réalité, à eux et à leurs copains actionnaires, de profiter des Bahamas au mois de février prochain.

Ah, s'il n'y avait pas eu ses hommes d'affaires à tourmenter, il y aurait belle lurette qu'Akito aurait laissé tomber les voyages d'affaires. D'un autre côté, les voyages d'affaires auraient été nettement plus agréables si ce _foutu _oreiller à côté du sien avait été occupé par le visage endormi d'une certaine blondinette. Et qu'il imaginait réveiller de manière fort agréable… En commençant par la fameuse épaule qu'il trouvait tant provocante.

Puis, il avait repensé à nouveau à un nu d'Emi. Avec le drap. Puis sans le drap.

Et, parvenu à ce stade de ses réflexions, Akito s'était dit qu'il avait assez traîné au lit, que de toutes manières, ça ne servait à rien si il n'y avait personne avec qui y traîner, et qu'une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Froide, de préférence.

Le jeune homme posa son mobile sur l'élégante table basse en verre, au pied de son fauteuil, et entreprit de terminer de boutonner les manches de sa chemise.

Il aurait aimé qu'Emi soit là pour l'entendre rire de ses quelques rares fautes d'intonation de cantonnais (il avait dû déployer des efforts surhumains pour ne pas exploser de rire devant le Vice-président de la filiale Soma après s'être rendu compte qu'au lieu de lui demander le bilan financier de la société sur les six derniers mois, il venait de lui annoncer le plus sérieusement du monde que sa femme était un gros hippopotame). Il aurait voulu s'amuser à la faire tourner en bourrique, en prétendant lui avoir fait goûter à de la gelée de tortue – la spécialité du coin. Pour la voir ensuite s'émerveiller devant une tasse de thé où s'épanouissait une délicate fleur de jasmin.

Le jeune homme s'arracha de son confortable fauteuil, pour venir se planter devant l'un des magnifiques miroirs enchâssés dans les lourdes arabesques dorées qui leur tenaient lieu de cadre. D'un geste machinal d'habitué, il noua sa cravate. Il détestait en porter, ça lui donnait toujours l'impression d'être tenu en laisse, mais comme il n'existait pas encore de « Casual Thursday », il n'avait pas le choix.

Akito soupira.

Il avait hâte de rentrer. Rentrer à la maison.

Que disait déjà cette fillette, dans ce roman qui parlait d'une route de briques jaunes, de fermes envolées de leur Kansas natal, et de citées d'émeraude ? Que disait-elle déjà, en faisant claquer l'un contre l'autre, les talons de ses souliers rubis, deux, non, trois fois… ? Il ne se souvenait plus. Pourtant, c'était si simple. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, ce qu'il éprouvait. A l'autre bout du fil, en l'écoutant parler ; en retenant un fou rire, qui attendait d'être partagé ; en contemplant un oreiller rebondi et intact à côté de lui.

Il avait hâte de retrouver Emi. Et de le lui dire. De le lui faire comprendre.

Quelques petits coups brefs et excessivement polis retentirent contre la porte. Le jeune chef de clan empocha son mobile et se dirigea en traînant des pieds vers l'entrée de sa suite. Mais en attendant, il allait devoir faire passer le temps jusqu'à son retour en tâchant d'en faire le plus baver ses hommes d'affaires. Après tout, c'était de leur faute s'il était ici.

Il ouvrit la porte. Le staff de son habituel comité d'accueil spécial voyage d'affaires se tenait au garde-vous sur le seuil :

- assistant ultra-efficace

- secrétaire impeccable

- traducteur-interprète qui ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était là, vu que son jeune patron parlait couramment le cantonnais (mis à part quelques rares et hilarantes erreurs d'intonation qui obligeaient alors le pauvre homme à courir aux toilettes pour hurler de rire sans risque de perdre la face, son honneur, son boulot, et sa vie)

Le jeune chef de clan passa ses troupes en revue d'un œil silencieux. Puis, il esquissa un petit sourire sadique. Il allait en faire baver. Et il allait commencer par eux.

Même jour. Fin d'après-midi.

Un calme inhabituel régnait dans la salle du Club de Maintenance.

Contre le mur de la fenêtre, s'élevaient quelques piles bien nettes de cartons annotés contenant les t-shirts des équipes de Kaïbara, soigneusement épinglés et répartis selon la classe, le niveau, et l'activité sportive correspondante.

Juste en face, contre le mur donnant sur le couloir, une série d'autres piles de cartons, bien moins nettes que les précédentes, prenaient leurs aises. Par la porte grande ouverte, on pouvait entrapercevoir le coin de papier brun annonciateur d'une autre tour de Pise de cartons entassés.

On se serait cru en plein déménagement.

Enfin, sur la table, trônaient les six derniers (ou premiers ?) cartons. L'un d'entre eux était ouvert. Les trois membres du Club de Maintenance le contemplaient d'un air sinistre.

Sur le flanc des six cartons, on pouvait déchiffrer, tracé au feutre noir : « PROGRAMMES TOURNOI INTER-CLASSES – PAGE UN ». Les pages « DEUX » et « TROIS » étaient empilés derrière eux. Quant aux pages « QUATRE » et « CINQ », elles attendaient patiemment leur tour dans le couloir, s'appliquant entre-temps à encombrer le passage.

Selon la méthode miraculeuse de la multiplication des pains, le programme des tournois était passé d'une simple page recto verso, à cinq pages volantes. Recto verso aussi. _A agrafer_.

Bien entendu, ils auraient dû commencer à se méfier au moment de la livraison, en voyant le nombre de cartons que les deux employés de l'imprimeur déchargeaient de la camionnette. Ils les avaient vu passer sans broncher, alors qu'ils prenaient une pause bien méritée dans la cour, après avoir terminé d'épingler les numéros des joueurs sur leurs t-shirts.

Momiji avait juste fait remarquer que le tournoi devait attirer pas mal de monde, vu le nombre de cartons de programmes. Hatsuharu avait continué de siroter d'un air songeur sa brique de lait à la fraise (qui était devenu la boisson officielle du Club de Maintenance). Emi, quant à elle, était occupée à gribouiller et à leur montrer quelques ébauches pour les affiches, sa main blessée assez rétablie pour lui permettre de tenir un crayon sans trop de dégâts.

Oui, ils auraient dû se méfier. D'autant plus que Mayuko-senseï était introuvable, le jeudi étant son jour de relâche habituel. Ce qui laissait à penser que tout avait été soigneusement prémédité.

« Mayuko-senseï… a vraiment abusé. Dire qu'elle avait promis… » murmura Emi, la mine encore plus sombre.

« En tout cas, demain, ça va être grillé pour moi : j'ai dojo. » déclara Hatsuharu, embêté.

« Et moi, cours de violon… » ajouta Momiji, désolé.

« Entretien d'embauche. » annonça Emi, abattue.

A présent, ils se tenaient tous les trois face à l'évidence : le week-end promettait d'être long, très long. Et exclusivement occupé par la perspective de devoir faire des heures supp' à Kaïbara, samedi et dimanche _inclus_.

Pour couronner le tout, l'agrafeuse était à court d'agrafes, et il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude pour le thé.

Le trio se laissa choir sur leurs chaises respectives. Réitérant la tentative de motivation des troupes de ce matin, Momiji reprit la parole :

« A trois, ça ira plus… »

Mais l'élément manquant susceptible de contrarier la bonne marche de leurs plans fit alors son apparition.

VLAM !

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à la volée sur un jeune garçon brun, mains dans les poches, et pied encore levé sur un coup de pied que n'aurait pas renié un certain héro footballeur d'un certain anime, où les acrobaties des attaquants n'avaient d'égales que les prouesses de quelques rares contorsionnistes de cirque invertébrés.

« YO !!! » brailla le nouvel arrivant avec enthousiasme en guise de bienvenue, et aussi parce qu'il était content et que ça lui faisait plaisir de s'époumoner joyeusement.

Les trois membres du Club de Maintenance du Lycée Kaïbara levèrent les yeux des cartons « PAGE UN » qu'ils contemplaient d'un air morose, et échangèrent une goutte de sueur collective. Un de ces jours, il allait _vraiment_ falloir penser à poser un verrou sur la porte de communication avec la salle où se réunissait le staff du Bureau des Elèves. Et puis aussi, barrer les fenêtres, installer une alarme, et ligoter fermement Manabé Kakerou avant de l'envoyer en colis recommandé à Hokkaido. Le temps qu'il retrouve son chemin, peut-être auraient-ils terminé les préparatifs du tournoi sportif inter-classes de Kaïbara…

« Alors, ça bosse dur ??! » s'enquit fort aimablement le Vice-président du Conseil des Elèves, tout en allant se servir une tasse de thé dans le mug d'Emi.

« Pas autant que toi, apparemment… » grommela cette dernière.

Constatant que la bouilloire était vide, Manabé s'affala dans le seul fauteuil à roulettes de la salle – il était comme les chats, capable de repérer, puis de s'approprier dans la foulée, le seul coin confortable d'une pièce – avant de laisser tomber ses pieds à lui sur la table, par la même occasion.

« Ouais, ouais, je sais, Yun-Yun nous fait taffer comme des barjes, genre pour que tout soit parfait… Au fait, faudrait remplir vot'bouilloire, y'a plus d'eau du tout… »

Le regard que lui décocha Emi lui aurait probablement fait manger les six cartons « PAGE UN » du programme, si le Rat n'avait pas justement pointé son museau (las et passablement exaspéré) par la porte de communication béante, et déclaré :

« Même si ce que je vais annoncer va à l'encontre de mes principes, de mon envie, et du bon sens en général, dites, vous vous voudriez bien nous renvoyer Manabé quand vous aurez le temps ? »

Manabé se redressa, ému.

« YUN-YUN ! J'te manque donc à ce point ?! »

« En fait… » commença Yuki, les yeux mi-clos.

Trop tard, son camarade était déjà lancé sur orbite, hors d'atteinte, et dans un discours flamboyant et incompréhensible qu'il débita à la vitesse de la lumière :

« Hé ! Hé ! Z'avez vu ?! Z'avez vu ?! Yun-Yun a besoin de moi, c'est normal, puisque sans moi, ce Bureau des Elèves pourrait même pas marcher, en fait, faut que j'vous dise un truc, Kaïbara non plus, serait même pas foutu de tourner correctement sans mon aide, ouais, ouais… ! Mais j'préfère rester dans l'ombre, t'vois, parce que les grands hommes, ça reste toujours dans l'ombre, et puis tu vois, genre, ça l'fait aussi vachement, quoi, surtout avec les nanas, style Beau Brun Ténébreux, mais tu peux pas être un BBT en plein soleil, nan, alors c'est pour ça que l'ombre, c'est bien !! »

« _En fait_… » reprit Yuki d'une voix plus insistante « …tu me manques à peu près autant que la migraine colossale que tu me flanques à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche, mais je ne peux pas t'abandonner ici, et ce, pour deux raisons : de un, contre toute attente, il nous faut ta signature pour les papiers concernant le budget alloué aux clubs du lycée pour la fête Culturelle, et de deux… je ne peux pas infliger ta présence à mes cousins et Emi, ils n'ont certainement rien fait pour mériter ça, et même si ça me soulagerait un peu, je n'aurai pas la conscience tranquille… »

Manabé eut un bref bien qu'intense moment de concentration.

« Donc… si je comprends bien… » commença t-il, avec précaution.

Derrière lui, la chaise d'Hatsuharu grinça.

« Tu n'auras pas la conscience tranquille… si je ne te rejoins pas… ?! » s'enthousiasma le Vice-Président.

Un pied chaussé d'une basket terriblement cool se leva et se cala contre le dossier du fauteuil de Manabé.

« Oh… Yun-Yun… »

Manabé exhiba un large sourire triomphant tout en ouvrant grand les bras.

« Dans mes bras, ma prin… »

Et fut coupé dans son élan par celui de la poussée exercée par le pied de Hatsuharu contre le dossier du fauteuil, qui l'envoya aussitôt rouler à la vitesse du son à travers la porte de communication.

VROOOOOOOOO.

Bras croisés, Yuki s'écarta légèrement du chemin, s'adossant au mur côté Club de Maintenance.

VROOOOoooooBOUMaieeeeuuuhh.

« Merci. » déclara t-il avec un hochement de tête en direction de son cousin.

« A ton service… » répondit tranquillement ce dernier, tout en reprenant sa position initiale – une jambe pliée dont le pied prenait appui contre le rebord de la table, de manière à faire légèrement basculer en arrière la chaise sur laquelle il était assis (position de Coolitude Attitude Numéro 24).

Examinant les cartons qui s'entassaient dans la pièce, Yuki ajouta, une petite goutte de sueur sur le front :

« Mayuko-senseï n'avait pas dit qu'elle réduirait les programmes à une seule… »

« Sujet épineux. » le prévint Hatsuharu.

« Ah… »

Le Prince prit un air soudain embêté. Il y avait de quoi, vu ce qu'il avait à annoncer.

« Je sais que votre charge de travail s'est considérablement alourdie, et ce que je vais vous dire ne va malheureusement pas contribuer à l'alléger… Mais les supporters ont entendu dire qu'Emi suivait des cours de dessin, et ils ont donc décidé de vous confier la préparation de la banderole de bienvenue, qui sera accrochée à l'entrée du lycée. »

BOUM. La nouvelle leur tomba sur le crâne comme une enclume.

« Ce n'est pas tout. Ils voudraient également que vous vous chargiez de personnaliser les bandeaux et éventails d'encouragement selon les équipes et les sports concernés. » poursuivit Yuki, sentant l'atmosphère se tasser sous le poids de ses annonces.

CLONG. Seconde enclume, qui vint se rajouter par-dessus la première.

« Pour finir, Manabé et Kimi tenaient absolument à ce qu'Emi se charge de réaliser les brassards pour les élèves qui s'occuperont de l'accueil et de renseigner les visiteurs… »

CRIIIIIIIC… La troisième enclume se balança au-dessus de la pile et de leurs têtes, incertaine.

« … mais j'ai évidemment dit non. Vous avez déjà assez de boulot comme ça. Et surtout, pour éviter de se retrouver avec des brassards affublés de surnoms du genre « force de défense de Kaïbara », ou un truc dans ce goût-là… » termina le Rat, avec un soupir de lassitude au souvenir des efforts déployés pour venir à bout de l'idée de Manabé.

Ca aurait pu être plutôt flatteur. Néanmoins, ce qu'Emi voyait surtout, c'était que le week-end risquait de ne plus être suffisant du tout. Il allait également falloir réquisitionner le moindre temps libre qu'elle aurait en-dehors du lycée : ce qui inclurait ses nuits, ses repas, et les séances de dessin avec Akito.

Avec un sourire crispé, la jeune fille marmonna :

« Pas grave… je ne comptais pas vraiment dormir, ces trois prochains jours, de toute façon… »

Et soudain, devoir remettre une fois de plus un de ces moments de complicité qu'ils commençaient à partager et à apprécier, lui sembla infiniment plus irritant que la perspective de passer un week-end d'heures supp' au lycée. Devoir rallonger l'attente de cette quasi semaine de séparation lui sembla prodigieusement frustrant.

Emi fixa sans le voir, le carton « PAGE UN » qui se trouvait devant elle.

Elle avait hâte qu'Akito revienne. Et elle lui en voulait d'être parti. Elle avait été contente de discuter avec lui au téléphone, ce matin. Et elle avait eu envie de lui passer un savon pour lui avoir faussé compagnie au beau milieu de son installation au Manoir.

Pourtant, elle savait qu'en tant que chef de clan, il était normal qu'Akito aille régler les affaires de sa famille, après tout, c'était aussi son boulot. Ce qui n'était pas normal, en revanche, c'était sa réaction à elle, ce mélange de pensées contradictoires et le fait de ressentir son absence à ce point.

Après tout, ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

Petite pointe passagère et très déplaisante, surgie de nulle part. Emi insista, agacée de la ressentir, énervée de devoir se répéter.

Ils _n'étaient pas_ ensemble.

Brusquement, la jeune fille n'aima pas du tout l'allure que prenaient ses réflexions, son état d'esprit. Cela ressemblait désagréablement à l'indignation qu'elle avait ressentie au temple, à propos de la nécessité de « faire semblant » comme avant, comme elle l'avait toujours docilement fait, depuis son retour des Philippines dix ans plus tôt. Comme si, une fois de plus, une partie d'elle-même essayait de prendre la tangente et de se faire entendre. Et elle éprouvait quelques difficultés à rabattre cette vilaine brebis galeuse dans l'enclôt de sa volonté. Mais, comme elle se l'était promis au temple, elle ne laisserait plus rien s'échapper. Elle allait la traquer et l'enfermer soigneusement dans l'enclôt. Profitant de ce que le Loup soit en déplacement pour permettre à la bergère de consolider la barrière.

La petite pointe passagère et déplaisante, à nouveau. Mais, comme au bord de l'écoeurement, comme si cette décision-là était terriblement difficile à faire passer, pire que d'avaler un poulpe vivant, habilement enroulé au bout d'un bâtonnet.

Mais c'était la meilleure solution. Pour tout le monde. Et… c'était ce qui comptait le plus, pas vrai ? C'était ce qui avait toujours le plus compté. Surtout avec la date qui se rapprochait, le mois de novembre qui serait bientôt là.

Il fallait à tout prix que tout demeurât comme avant, inchangé, intouché, préservé.

Et puis… rien que de l'imaginer à nouveau, comme le dimanche dernier au temple, rien que d'imaginer entendre le déclic écoeurant de la serrure de cette porte, le grincement hideux du battant rongé et les gonds qui ricanaient, cette porte qui s'entrebâillait avec des lenteurs de mâchoire acérée aux aguets… Imaginer Akito devant « ça », regardant ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte, sur le seuil…

Emi en avait la nausée. C'était tout simplement insupportable.

Alors, oui, il fallait à tout prix que tout demeurât comme avant, inchangé, intouché, préservé.

Même si – dérapage inattendu et incontrôlé d'une petite pensée au bêlement exagérément nasillard – elle aurait volontiers laissé les portes de la bergerie grandes ouvertes, avant d'aller attendre le Loup allongée dans le foin. Un beau Loup ténébreux, au sourire ironique, et qui embrassait comme…

Emi fixa le carton devant elle, muette de stupeur.

C'était… C'ETAIT VRAIMENT ELLE QUI VENAIT DE LÂCHER CETTE PENSEE-LA ?!

POF. Hatsuharu posa une main sur la tête de la blondinette, interrompant ses pensées.

« Nyo… ? »

« T'inquiète pas. On va y arriver. » lui dit-il.

HOP. Momiji avait rapproché sa chaise d'Emi et lui serrait la main d'un geste rassurant.

« C'est vrai, Haru a raison ! Et puis, on pourra toujours demander à Ageha et à Hatori de nous donner un coup de main ! Ageha est toujours partante, et Hatori ne voudra sûrement pas te laisser t'esquinter la main ! » déclara le jeune garçon.

Même Yuki renchérit. Ce qui fit sérieusement se demander Emi à quel point sa mine était abattue. Toutefois, l'important, c'était qu'ils étaient intervenus juste au bon moment, même s'ils avaient mal interprété la raison de son abattement (encore heureux, surtout en ce qui concernait sa dernière pensée, totalement déplacée).

« Désolée, j'ai un peu paniqué, mais ça va mieux, je me sens motivée pour les préparatifs du tournoi ! Merci ! » les rassura t-elle.

Hatsuharu hocha la tête, puis, glissant ses mains dans ses poches (Position de Coolitude Attitude Numéro 4), il annonça :

« Bon. Je m'occupe de trouver les agrafes. »

« Et moi, je vais aller remplir la bouilloire ! » décréta Momiji en attrapant l'objet en question, avec un petit clin d'œil.

« Ah, je viens avec vous, j'ai un papier à déposer chez le Principal. » les rejoignit Yuki, tandis que les deux plus jeunes lycéens franchissaient le seuil de la pièce.

Restée seule, Emi contempla quelques secondes l'un des cartons « PAGE UN » posé devant elle. Puis, elle étira vivement les bras, s'exclamant d'une voix déterminée :

« Au boulot ! »

Finalement, toute cette surcharge de travail en plus n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

Elle aurait l'esprit et le corps tellement occupés qu'elle n'aurait pas à penser à autre chose qu'aux préparatifs du tournoi. Sans compter son entretien d'embauche, demain, qui, si elle arrivait à le décrocher, lui permettrait de se chercher un nouveau logement. Elle ne devait en aucun cas oublier que son installation au Manoir était temporaire, même si Akito lui avait offert de rester jusqu'à son bac (« insisté » bêla une petite pensée avant que la bergère ne lui abatte son joli bâton en pleine face).

La jeune fille serra le poing.

Et elle en profiterait également pour tordre le cou à cette sale petite brebis galeuse qui lui avait suggéré ce fantasme douteux (mais qui l'avait quand même laissée songeuse quelques secondes durant).

Peut-être allait-elle devoir investir dans un bon chien de berger…

Tandis qu'une certaine blondinette mesurait les mérites comparatifs des Rotweillers et des Pitbulls dans la chasse aux brebis galeuses, une certaine brunette attendait fébrilement devant l'entrée, non pas de l'immeuble de haut standing de l'une des nombreuses sociétés Soma dont elle briquait avec zèle les couloirs élégants, mais plutôt, devant l'entrée – elle aussi de haut standing – d'un lycée privé pour filles – également de haut standing (le lycée, pas forcément les filles qui le fréquentaient, même si elles étaient censées appartenir aux sphères supérieures).

Tohru se sentait nerveuse, et ce, pour plusieurs raisons.

Un, elle avait menti à ses deux meilleures amies en prétextant commencer plus tôt son baitô pour partir en avance. Deux, elle avait également menti sur un plan géographique, puisqu'elle n'était pas à son baitô mais devant le prestigieux établissement privé (sous contrat) pour filles Ouran. Enfin, troisième mensonge… et sans doute, le plus terrible de tous… elle était sur le point d'enfreindre la règle d'Akito concernant le Jyunnishi : ne pas se mêler de la malédiction (ce qui sous-entendait, bien évidemment, ne pas la briser).

Un frisson involontaire lui remonta dans le dos. Elle venait de repenser à l'entretien qu'elle avait eu avec le jeune chef de clan, juste avant l'arrivée d'Emi au Japon. Il semblait inévitable que chacune de leur rencontre tournât mal. La jeune fille osait à peine imaginer la réaction du maudit si jamais il apprenait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, non, à démarrer.

Elle fit passer son cartable d'une main à l'autre, le temps d'un instant d'appréhension. Pour finalement en serrer la poignée entre ses deux mains.

Pourtant, si elle avait finalement mobilisé tout son courage et toute sa volonté pour se lancer dans cette entreprise, c'était aussi pour lui. Pour tous les maudits, tous, sans exception, et aussi, pour tous ceux qui étaient indirectement touchés par cette malédiction. Alisa, Miné, Momo, la petite sœur de Momiji, Kana et son futur bébé. Et, bien entendu, Emi.

Tohru n'avait pas grand-chose, comme point de départ. Juste deux détails qui lui avaient laissé une profonde impression de malaise. Mais c'était suffisant, largement suffisant pour se mettre à chercher.

En premier lieu, il était impensable, pour la jeune fille, que le petit Akito qu'elle avait vu sur la photo d'Emi, posant à ses côtés lors d'un festival d'été oublié – et elle était désormais sûre et certaine que c'était bien lui – il était impensable, donc, que ce petit garçon-là ait pu volontairement désirer effacer les souvenirs d'un moment aussi précieux. Elle n'avait qu'une photo mal éclairée pour le prouver, néanmoins, le visage de la petite Emi, leurs petites menottes serrées, et ce qui se dégageait de cet instantané, étaient sincères et ne trompaient pas le remarquable sens de l'observation de Tohru.

A nouveau, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour en arriver là… Seuls Hatori et Akito possédaient la réponse à cette question. Et elle ne pouvait interroger ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Ce qui l'amenait à se pencher sur le second détail gênant. Ce que lui avait dit le médecin lorsqu'elle avait tenté, sans succès, d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la nature de la malédiction. Qu'il y avait des choses dont il valait mieux ne pas être au courant, car, ne pas les connaître « … _nous en préservait_ ».

Tohru fixa les élégants caractères gravés sur la plaque dorée accrochée à l'entrée de l'établissement, sur le pilier qui lui faisait face.

Il y avait un lien. Il y avait un lien entre ces choses interdites et la mémoire effacée d'Emi. Tohru pouvait le sentir entre ses doigts, un fil à la trame si fine qu'il se rompait régulièrement, sitôt qu'elle essayait de le suivre. C'était donc pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de demander de l'aide. Pas un guide, ni une muse capable de dévider le fil pour elle. Mais plutôt, une personne qui serait prête à se mettre à quatre pattes par terre pour fouiller le sol à la recherche de ce fil, à chaque fois qu'il se romprait.

C'était ce fil-là qui traversait réellement le labyrinthe de la malédiction. Tohru n'aurait su l'expliquer avec des mots de réalité, peut-être qu'avec ceux d'un conte ou d'une légende, elle serait parvenu à s'approcher le plus de cette impression, non, de cette espèce de certitude qui la gagnait peu à peu. De même, elle savait qu'au bout du fil, il y aurait probablement quelque chose de pire que le Minotaure.

Les suaves harmoniques d'un carillon annoncèrent la fin de l'après-midi et des cours.

Rien que d'y penser, rien que de tenter de l'imaginer, elle voyait clairement ses pieds s'immobiliser, refuser d'avancer plus loin, sans toutefois être capables de rebrousser chemin. Cette perspective ôtait sans un bruit les couleurs du monde autour d'elle, l'orange de cette fin d'après-midi, le doré de la plaque en face d'elle, le rose des uniformes qui s'égayaient dans la rue.

Tohru se raccrocha instinctivement à la poignée de son cartable, cette petite chose insignifiante mais qui, soudain, la rattachait à ses mains, ses bras, son corps, le sol sur lequel elle se tenait. Et sa décision.

C'était une décision importante. Importante et dangereuse. Tout comme elle avait conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas en faire part à n'importe qui.

« Hé ! »

Mais depuis le début… depuis le tout début, elle le voulait.

« Hé, toi ! »

Et il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne à le penser aussi sincèrement, c'est-à-dire, avec la foi quasi aveugle qu'il devait bien exister quelque part, un moyen pour la briser. Cette malédiction. Une seule autre personne prête à la suivre ou à prendre la tête des opérations.

« Ah ! »

Tohru se redressa bravement du pilier au pied duquel elle l'avait attendue. Puis, un sourire aux lèvres, elle s'avança vers l'adolescente en uniforme rose et élégant qui la considérait d'un air maussade, bien que pas totalement dénué d'intérêt, une pointe de surprise dans ses sourcils noirs et arqués.

« Bonjour, Isuzu-san ! » lui dit-elle, en s'inclinant, pleine d'entrain et de détermination.

Vendredi 10 octobre, fin d'après-midi.

Quelle était la différence entre un entretien d'embauche et un contre-interrogatoire de la CIA ? Réponse : dans un entretien d'embauche, le détecteur de mensonge restait dans le placard, et on ne vous demandait pas (encore) d'échantillon d'urine et de sang. Mais ça ne saurait tarder.

C'était le bilan de la réflexion d'Emi sur le sujet, tandis qu'elle passait elle-même son propre entretien d'embauche pour la place de « vendeuse polyvalente » dans la chocolaterie où travaillait l'ami d'enfance de Miné, Minoru. Et la blondinette commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter du « polyvalente », tout comme de la présence un peu trop insistante – voir même, carrément envahissante – de la femme de Minoru dans cet entretien censé se dérouler à huis clos entre elle, Minoru, et Miné.

Pourtant, tout avait si bien débuté…

D'abord, l'appel de Miné, le mardi, pour lui faire part de la nouvelle : le patron de Minoru embauchait, et elle s'était empressée de la recommander à son ami d'enfance, chargé de la mission de recrutement. Un second coup de fil à l'intéressé, et un entretien d'embauche avait été fixé pour le vendredi.

Ensuite, le jour J, Emi était arrivée avec cinq minutes d'avance au rendez-vous fixé par Minoru. Elle le devait principalement à Momiji (qui ne l'avait pas lâchée d'une semelle au lycée pour être bien sûr de la pousser dans la bonne voiture Soma au bon moment) et à Hatori (qui avait pris le volant et une heure d'avance pour aller spécialement la chercher à la sortie de Kaïbara). Miné avait même versé une petite larme d'émotion, lorsqu' Emi avait franchi le seuil de la boutique à quatre heures moins cinq. La jeune styliste avait été à deux doigts d'aller chercher le caméscope, pour immortaliser le moment.

Il avait été décidé que l'entretien se déroulerait dans l'arrière-boutique d'Ayamé. Le patron de la chocolaterie avait laissé carte blanche à son apprenti pour recruter et mener les entretiens d'embauche, et il n'aurait pas pu trouver médiateur plus charmant et plus posé que Minoru, pour effectuer cette tâche. Le jeune homme possédait assez de bon sens, de tact, et d'amabilité mêlée d'humour pour mettre à l'aise ses interlocuteurs.

Oui. Tout avait si bien débuté…

Avec un début de nervosité qui allait croissant, Emi croisa puis décroisa à nouveau ses pieds sous sa chaise.

Tout avait si bien débuté… jusqu'au moment où le carillon de la porte d'entrée de la boutique avait joyeusement tintinnabulé. Et que, scotchée derrière le dos de son tendre et fidèle époux telle la sangsue des marais, Maki la Dragonne de Garde fasse son entrée, éclipsant au passage Mae-san elle-même ainsi que Jason, l'assassin de « Vendredi 13 », dans le timing des apparitions terrifiantes à tendance crise cardiaque.

Ce fut à partir de ce moment-là que les choses s'arrêtèrent de bien débuter, pour franchement mal tourner.

Emi pouvait se vanter d'avoir survécu à une année de tension psychologique des plus éprouvantes, lorsque les cours de dessin avec Akito ressemblaient encore à une guerre de moyenne portée. Mais aucun canon d'arme à feu au monde – pas même celui du canon à emmerdements de l'univers – n'était plus effrayant que la paire d'yeux noirs de cette femme, Maki, braquée sur elle. Comble de malchance, Emi était assise droit dans sa ligne de tir, et malgré la présence de Miné derrière elle, une main rassurante posée sur le dossier de sa chaise, et le sourire encourageant de Minoru, assis en face d'elle, la jeune fille ne s'en sentait pas moins hors de la tranchée et sans défense.

Pressentant que l'atmosphère tournait elle-aussi plutôt mal, Minoru se fit un point d'honneur d'écourter au maximum l'entretien et le plaisir sadique de l'Inquisiteur en Chef debout derrière son dos à lui, qui attendait son tour de faire mumuse avec l'infortunée accusée. Il commença donc sans plus attendre :

« Tout d'abord, Emi, as-tu une expérience dans le domaine de la vente ? »

« Hé bien, j'ai travaillé cet été chez un marchand de glaces, à Okinawa… et puis j'ai aidé Ayamé-san et Miné-san à la boutique, en période de fêtes. »

La blondinette eut soudain la nette impression de détailler un CV de fourmi. Ca lui faisait bien maigre, comme compétences, est-ce que ce serait suffisant pour être embauchée dans une si jolie et si élégante boutique ? Et si jamais elle n'était pas prise, allait-elle devoir échouer dans un obscur petit combini de banlieue qui ne lui fournirait que la moitié d'un demi-salaire d'insertion de base pour sept nuits complètes de travail par semaine, auquel cas, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à cracher dans une éprouvette de « buruseraten » et vendre sa salive au salaryman le plus offrant pour arrondir ses fins de mois et réussir à payer… Un léger petit choc contre son crâne lui planta à nouveau les pieds sur terre, résultat de la collision sous forme de taloche d'avertissement du bloc à dessin de Miné.

« N'oublie pas que tu travailles toujours pour Ayamé, je te signale, et qu'il attend tes nouveaux modèles ! On veut bien te partager avec Minoru, mais ne t'avise pas de filer à l'anglaise ! » fit remarquer la jeune styliste.

« Nyo… »

Minoru hocha la tête avec un sourire rassurant :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était juste pour savoir. En fait, ça n'a rien de compliqué, il suffit juste de connaître le produit et de sourire. »

Le bon sens envoya un joyeux crochet du droit en plein dans la mâchoire d'Emi, lui rappelant que : a/elle n'était plus à la rue, b/elle n'avait pas à se préoccuper dans l'immédiat de payer un loyer, vu qu'hébergée chez Hatori grâce à Akito, et c/mais ce n'était pas une raison pour abuser de la situation et de leur hospitalité, car d/elle allait tout faire pour trouver un nouveau logement, ce qui entraînait que e/il lui _fallait_ ce boulot, vu ?

Tandis qu'elle récupérait de ce KO de bon sens, Emi manqua de peu l'occasion de voir Minoru s'étrangler à la lecture du message écrit par Miné sur son bloc à dessin, brandi haut et fier par-dessus la tête de la blondinette, et qui menaçait clairement l'apprenti-chocolatier en majuscules noires que « SI JAMAIS TU NE L'EMBAUCHES PAS, JE ME CHARGE DE FAIRE LE COSTUME DONT RÊVE TA FEMME : TU SERAS TRES MIGNON AVEC UN PANTALON EN CUIR QUI LAISSE LES FESSES A L'AIR ! ». A voir le visage soudain calme et songeur de Maki, la proposition avait tout pour la séduire. A voir la figure cramoisie de son mari, il _fallait_ qu'il embauche Emi. Pourquoi Miné finissait-elle _toujours_ par avoir le dernier mot ? Sans doute parce que c'était elle qui tenait le bloc à dessin dans la main.

Minoru toussota un peu, histoire de se donner une contenance, et reprit :

« Dans un premier temps, tu auras une période d'essai d'une semaine au cours de laquelle tu devras distribuer des échantillons dans la rue. Si le patron décide de te garder, tu auras un uniforme définitif fait sur mesure et tu viendras travailler dans la boutique. Tu as des questions ? »

Le visage d'Emi s'illumina. Ca voulait dire qu'elle était embau…

« Oui, moi j'en ai ! » interrompit Maki.

Le monde d'Emi s'effondra, entraînant son visage avec. En arrière-plan, Miné avait l'air d'un chat qui venait d'entendre un son particulièrement crispant.

« Mais Maki… » tenta d'intervenir Minoru.

« Tu as un petit ami ? Où sont tes parents ? Tu comptes draguer mon mari ou pas ? Tu as l'intention de sourire aux clients ou tu vas leur servir cette esquisse de faux sourire qui ne duperait pas un singe ? » poursuivit sa femme, ignorant allègrement son mari et les règles les plus basiques du savoir-vivre.

Emi prit une profonde inspiration.

_Nous y voilà. Le nœud du problème. Cette femme – pardon, cette dragonne – est totalement atteinte de jalousie paranoïaque. D'après les symptômes, j'ai affaire au type « irréversible ». Le bilan est clair : je suis mal barrée, et ma vie va devenir un véritable enfer._

Néanmoins, la blondinette se fit un devoir de répondre dans l'ordre aux questions.

« J'ai un petit ami. »

Elle tâcha d'ignorer fermement l'arrière-goût bizarre que lui procurait cette phrase (le goût d'une fillette qui jetait par terre sa poupée avant de croiser les bras et bouder).

Elle prononça ses cinq mots avec l'aplomb d'un collégien massacrant à la flûte à bec l'une des plus belles compositions de Beethoven. Ca sonnait résolument faux. Même si, de toutes manières, Emi sentait bien que ça ne risquait pas de faire grande différence sur la balance de son destin : cette femme l'avait déjà jugée et le verdict était le même que pour Alice : « Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! ».

En effet, à peine quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis leur rencontre mais déjà, la méfiance était réciproque. Maki n'était pas simplement aveuglée par sa jalousie, elle était totalement possédée par celle-ci, angoissée à l'idée de perdre son mari mais accélérant sans le vouloir cette possibilité par son attitude possessive. Et Emi pressentait que la jalousie de l'épouse de Minoru lui réservait une source inépuisable de mauvais coups et de soucis en perspective.

Pourquoi voulait-elle déjà ce boulot ? Ah oui. Pour regagner sa _bloody_ indépendance. Finalement, ça n'avait pas de si mauvais côtés que ça, la perspective d'être entretenue par Akito… Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, en tant que Septième Epouse, elle finirait par obtenir une rente confortable, une petite propriété sur la côte, et une fin atroce par empoisonnement de la part des Quatrième et Onzième Epouses, si Mae-san ne se mêlait pas de l'étouffer avant elles avec un sushi Ootoro-Verre Pilé.

En fin de compte, l'indépendance, c'était bien. Surtout si c'était à des kilomètres de Mae-san. Et sous un autre nom.

Emi attaqua courageusement la deuxième question.

« Mes parents travaillent à l'étranger. Ils se chargent de payer mes frais de scolarité. Pour le reste, je me suis toujours débrouillée, mon salaire me permettait de régler mon loyer et mes courses. Enfin, jusqu'à récemment. J'ai été plus ou moins « incitée » à quitter la pension de famille où je vivais, mais heureusement, j'ai pu être hébergée chez un ami. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée pour que tu sois mise à la porte ? » demanda Minoru, se sentant aussitôt concerné.

Le jeune homme avait en effet vécu une situation similaire, il savait ce que c'était que de manquer d'argent pour payer un loyer.

« La pension a changé de propriétaire et de politique. Il voulait faire de l'endroit une résidence de haut standing, du coup, les loyers ont grimpé et les locataires qui ne pouvaient pas suivre ont dû débarrasser le plancher. » expliqua la jeune fille.

« Je vois. »

Le chocolatier hocha pensivement la tête.

Ce fut le moment d'inattention générale que guettait Maki pour sortir sa botte secrète.

« Et ton caractère ? Il est toujours aussi plat ? » ajouta perfidement la jeune épouse.

Son mari arbora l'air achevé et honteux de ceux qui ne savaient plus où se mettre, et surtout, où planquer celui par qui le scandale arriva. Derrière Emi, dont le visage s'était subitement refroidi comme la température de l'Alaska au mois de janvier, Miné brandit son carnet à croquis sur lequel était gribouillé en majuscules furieuses : « MAKI, TA GUEULE, BON DIEU !!! ».

« Je ne te permets pas, Miné ! » s'indigna son interlocutrice après lecture de cette remarque pleine de bon sens.

La réponse, toujours écrite, ne se fit pas prier : « ZUT !! », soulignée trois fois au feutre rouge.

L'étrange petite pantomime derrière son dos, doublée de la réaction de Maki, ne passa guère inaperçue à la blondinette. Elle se retourna vers Miné, qui s'essaya immédiatement dans le rôle du « Parfait petit Innocent en trente leçons » en fixant le plafond (leçon sept) tout en sifflotant (leçon vingt-trois) d'un air concentré (appendice numéro soixante-quatre, alinéa deux). Elle échoua lamentablement, bien entendu. Emi décida de ne pas relever, et choisit de faire face à la Dragonne de Garde Maki. Trop, c'était trop. Elle était patiente, elle comprenait qu'on puisse éprouver une certaine angoisse à l'idée de perdre la personne qu'on aimait. Mais visiblement aussi, trop d'amour tuait l'amour. Et elle ne voulait pas faire les frais de ce manque flagrant de confiance de Maki, non seulement en son mari, mais aussi en elle. Tant pis, elle irait postuler pour le restaurant où travaillait Alisa. Il paraît qu'ils cherchaient quelqu'un, et même si c'était un travail fatigant, aux horaires impossibles, elle y gagnerait sa paix.

« Ecoutez, si je ne conviens pas, autant le dire tout de suite, ça nous épargnera du temps et de la salive. Oui, je suis jeune, je suis lycéenne, et c'est ma vraie couleur de cheveux que vous voyez là. Mais ça ne me dispense pas d'être quelqu'un de fiable et de responsable, tout le contraire de la _kogaru_ dont vous venez de me coller l'étiquette bien en gros, sur mon front, et dans votre tête ! Je ne suis pas intéressée par votre mari, j'ai pas l'intention de flirter avec les clients, mais comme vous n'avez toujours pas l'air convaincue, il paraît qu'il y a une journée portes ouvertes à la maison de retraite du coin : je suis sûre que vous trouverez votre bonheur parmi les plus de soixante-quinze ans – les hommes, bien entendu, parce qu'on ne sait jamais, n'est-ce pas, d'ici qu'une octogénaire sourde en fauteuil roulant ne vienne vous faucher votre mari ! » déclara t-elle froidement.

Décroisant ses pieds, la jeune fille se leva, aussi raide et glaciale que l'iceberg qui avait percuté le Titanic, prête à réussir sa sortie devant cette femme furieuse de ne pas la voir exploser et pleurer – bien qu'elle comptât se venger au prochain carrefour, contre le muret du petit parc, mais pas devant cette femme, oh non, surtout pas devant elle - …

… et sentit qu'on lui plaquait deux mains sur les épaules, avant de se voir gentiment mais fermement rassise à sa place, dans le fauteuil. Levant un visage abasourdi, Emi aperçut celui de Miné penché au-dessus d'elle, tel un ange bienveillant à lunettes, indiquant avec un grand sourire la page d'un carnet à dessin où était écrit : « PAS BOUGER. GOOD GIRL.»

Quant à Maki, elle n'eut guère le loisir de pousser plus en avant son contre-interrogatoire, ni même de répliquer tout court à ce qui était, somme toute, bien envoyé et mérité. Tel Saint George terrassant le Dragon, Minoru attrapa sa dragonne de femme et la flanqua à la porte, côté rue, sans autre forme de procès. Elle allait sans doute le rôtir vif dès qu'il mettrait un pied hors de la boutique, mais trop, c'était trop. Même si la jalousie de sa femme l'avait plutôt flatté dans les premiers temps, ça n'avait très vite plus été le cas, et la manière dont elle venait de s'acharner contre Emi l'avait considérablement refroidi, rajoutant une goutte d'exaspération de plus dans le vase de sa tolérance. D'accord, Emi était mignonne et plutôt sympathique, mais ce n'était ni une tare, ni une raison suffisante pour lui refuser la place.

« Bon ! Maintenant, on va pouvoir enfin parler sérieusement. » déclara t-il en revenant dans la réserve.

Miné approuva de la tête et du bloc à dessin, où était inscrit « VAS-Y MINI-CHAN ! ». A la vue de son ancien surnom, Minoru se demanda s'il ne devait pas non plus envoyer Miné rejoindre sa chère et tendre épouse, sur le trottoir. Mais comme il n'avait pas trop envie de ramasser les morceaux calcinés, il se contenta de rouler des yeux en direction d'une Miné hilare, avant de reprendre plus calmement à l'intention d'Emi :

« Comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas un boulot difficile. En ce qui concerne ta semaine d'essai, il te suffira juste de distribuer nos échantillons dans la rue avec ton plus joli sourire, deux heures par jour. Si le patron décide de te garder, tu viendras à la chocolaterie chaque soir, après la fin de tes cours, et tu resteras jusqu'à vingt heures trente, c'est-à-dire l'heure de la fermeture. Le samedi, c'est la femme du patron qui tient la caisse, et le dimanche, la boutique est fermée, ça te fait donc des week-ends tranquilles. Et tu auras encore droit à une demi-journée de libre, il te suffira de me dire laquelle tu voudras que ce soit. Voilà ! Tu as des questions ? »

« Donc… ça veut dire que je suis embauchée ? » commença avec précaution la blondinette.

« Tu commences lundi prochain : ça te va, comme réponse ? » sourit Minoru.

Emi s'inclina, à moitié soulagée.

« Oui, je vous promets de faire de mon mieux ! »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et ajouta :

« Je pense que je te dois bien ça après t'avoir fait subir la présence de ma femme. Et puis, je sais ce que c'est de se retrouver à la rue, et si Miné dit que tu es sérieuse, je veux bien la croire. Elle ne fait jamais de compliments à la légère. »

Deux paires d'yeux se braquèrent aussitôt sur Miné, tels deux projecteurs de prison sur un prisonnier en pleine tentative d'évasion. Vu la manière concentrée dont elle contempla le plafond, elle semblait à deux doigts d'atteindre l'Eveil. Néanmoins, le début de fou rire qui la prit et qu'elle tenta vainement de dissimuler vint gâcher l'effet zen de cette honorable méditation.

« C'est bon, là, pas la peine de faire semblant, t'es tout sauf convaincante… Tu joues toujours aussi mal la comédie, pas étonnant que t'aies jamais eu de rôle pour la pièce de fin d'année, au collège. » lâcha Minoru.

Miné hésita entre rire, flanquer une taloche à son ami, ou protester avec une insulte suivie d'un commentaire bien senti, mais finalement, ce fut « courir ventre à terre aux toilettes » qui l'emporta, une violente crise de nausée au bord des lèvres. Ah la la, ces femmes enceintes, quelles petites natures. Décidément, c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait _toujours _qu'elle arrive à se faire rire dans les pires situations, comme par exemple, la tête dans la cuvette des WC. Sacrée Miné, va.

De l'autre côté de la porte, lui parvint la voix d'Emi.

« Miné, ça va ? »

« Oui, pas de soucis ! En général, c'est plutôt le matin que ça m'arrive, mais bon… c'est pas grave. »

Elle tira la chasse d'eau et s'aspergea le visage au petit lavabo en marbre blanc d'Italie (oui, c'était bel et bien le _simple_ lavabo de _simples_ toilettes d'une _simple_ arrière-boutique de quartier… bien que « simplicité » ait à peu près autant de mal à entrer dans le vocabulaire d'Ayamé que les pieds des vilaines belles-sœurs de Cendrillon dans la pantoufle de vair) avant de sortir. Sur le pas de la porte, l'attendait Emi, qui ajouta :

« Merci, Miné. Tu sais, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu être embauchée, et j'avais vraiment besoin de ce boulot en plus. Alors, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour te remercier… »

« Y'a vraiment pas de quoi, tu sais. Mais si tu pouvais me faucher quelques boîtes de chocolats, disons une dizaine, alors je … »

Une main aussi implacable que celle de Dieu se plaqua sur l'épaule de Miné tandis qu'une voix sourde résonnait, pleine de mauvais présages :

« Miné… tentative de corruption… t'abuses. »

« C'est une accusation sans fondements, si tu m'avais laissée poursuivre ma phrase, tu aurais su que je voulais tout simplement proposer des échantillons de tes chocolats à nos clients. Conquis, ils auraient alors tous afflués vers la chocolaterie, et la marge de profits de nos deux boutiques aurait pu atteindre des sommets, rien que par ce tout petit geste de solidarité gastronomique. » expliqua Miné (sur laquelle Ayamé avait quand même réussi à un peu déteindre).

« Mais il y a déjà une coupelle de nos chocolats sur votre comptoir… » fit remarquer Minoru.

« Pourquoi pas deux, alors ? Me dis pas que t'es devenu radin avec l'âge, mon p'tit Mini-chan… »

« Faut que je retourne bosser… » marmonna le jeune apprenti-chocolatier.

Il se tourna vers Emi et déclara d'un ton plus amical :

« Alors, on t'attend lundi prochain à la chocolaterie : 16h30, ça te convient ? »

« Oui, je termine à 16h tous les jours sauf le jeudi, à cause de mon club, mais je devrais pouvoir m'arranger. » répondit Emi.

« Parfait. On se verra à la boutique lundi, alors. » dit Minoru.

« Et on en profitera aussi pour te remettre ton uniforme, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui _faut_ un uniforme pour distribuer ses échantillons, bien entendu ! » intervint une troisième voix, qui était censée ne pas intervenir tout court, voir même, ne pas se trouver du tout dans les parages.

« C'est ça, et on te remettra aussi ton unif… hein ? »

Les rideaux qui masquaient le fond de la remise se déployèrent, comme animés par une brise de printemps, tandis qu'une fanfare invisible attaquait les premiers accords d'une ouverture tonitruante digne des « Trompettes de la Renommée », le défilé des enseignes en moins. Et sous les acclamations (imaginaires) d'un public en délire (imaginaire aussi), se dressa le Seigneur Ayamé dans toute la fougue de sa verve fleurie, débordant d'énergie créatrice passionnée et… malheureusement aussi… d'idées.

Normal, puisque les uniformes, c'était son sujet préféré.

_Oh misère…_ pensa Miné.

_Oh my god…_ se dit Emi.

_Oh merde… _ paniqua Minoru.

Le sourire que le styliste arborait n'avait rien à envier à celui de Jack Nicholson dans « Shining », au moment où il passait la tête par la porte de la salle de bain pulvérisée à la hache en disant « _Chérie, je suis là_ ».

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je m'occupe de tout. J'ai justement là quelques modèles en stock, il y en aura sûrement un à la taille d'Emi. » continua t-il, tout en se déplaçant stratégiquement entre la porte de sortie et Minoru.

SHTONG ! Le mètre de couturier vibra entre ses mains lorsqu'il le tendit façon « corde à étrangler » juste sous le nez de l'apprenti-chocolatier, et ajouta d'un ton enflammé :

« On pourra même en profiter pour prendre tes mesures, mon petit Minoru, non, non, ne me remercie pas, je me fais une joie de vous confectionner vos uniformes, après tout, nous parlons là de l'outil de manipulation esthétique le plus vieux et le plus puissant du monde. Car, le pouvoir de l'uniforme… ah, le pouvoir de l'uniforme ! Je te ferai briller de mille feux, mon petit Minoru, et les chocolats que tu toucheras deviendront or, qui dis-je, Ambroisie des Dieux entre tes doigts habiles ! Certes, ton éclat sera moindre par rapport au mien, pardon de te l'avouer, néanmoins, ne sois point amer ! Tu ne seras que la queue de la comète, mais sache que sa traîne se dissout en une pluie d'or digne de celle qui nimba l'une des élues de Zeus, Danaé, qui en enfanta un Héros ! »

« … » fut le commentaire éclairé de Minoru, à moitié sonné par le choc culturel de la Civilisation Ayamé.

« Et Emi… Ah, Emi ! Tu rayonneras, tu seras Coré dans toute la splendeur printanière de sa jeunesse, cette brise d'amour innocent et pur qui, sans le savoir, sans le vouloir, du néant sans espoir que nichait Hadès en son sein, a su créer une entité pleine de chaleur et de vie, un cœur qui battait, et un cœur qui ne battait que pour elle ! Et tous ceux comme lui, froid et impitoyables, tu les guideras de ton pied léger, pavant leur route aride d'un millier de fleurs épanouies, jusqu'au Mont Olympe où ils recevront la chaleur rédemptrice des Chocolats ! » s'émeut Ayamé, les larmes aux yeux.

« Heu… on parle toujours d'uniformes, là ? » fit Emi, une goutte de sueur sur le front.

« Tiens, justement, je crois que je sais lequel il te faudrait ! » s'exclama Miné, prise elle-aussi d'une inspiration subite.

« Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, Miné ! » se plaignit Emi.

Mais la jeune styliste était lancée, et, bien que moins dangereuse qu'Ayamé dans ses élans artistiques, elle était vingt fois plus têtue que lui, ce qui la rendait au final tout aussi menaçante que lui. Et en plus, elle avait une excellente mémoire. La boîte se trouvait toujours sur la troisième étagère de gauche, là où l'avait rangé Ayamé après les fêtes de fin d'année. Il suffisait juste de retirer avec précaution le papier de soie et les boules anti-mites.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

L'année précédente, à l'occasion de Noël, Ayamé avait conçu une série d'uniformes sur le thème des lutins du Père Noël, et Emi avait servi de modèle pour le prototype.

« Ah, vous l'avez gardé ? Ce n'était pas censé être un modèle d'essai ? » s'étonna Emi.

« En tout cas, c'est vraiment mignon. Vous lui en ferez un autre si elle est engagée définitivement ? » s'enquit Minoru.

« Bien sûr : celui-là, c'est juste pour la semaine d'essai. Comme ça, elle en aura déjà un en réserve. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Emi ? »

« Je vais d'abord l'essayer, histoire de voir si il me va encore… »

Tandis qu'elle entrait dans la cabine d'essayage, Minoru annonça qu'il allait retourner travailler.

« Ne sois donc pas si pressé… et tes mesures ? » insista Ayamé d'une voix suave, en passant un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme.

« Heu… j'vous les enverrai par la Poste ! » répondit précipitamment l'apprenti-chocolatier.

Sur un dernier et hâtif salut, il quitta la boutique. Pendant un bref instant, le temps que dura la traversée de la rue, il envia la relation de couple de sa meilleure amie. Même si son compagnon était un véritable extra-terrestre.

Dans la cabine d'essayage, Emi acheva de fermer la fermeture éclair de son costume et se tourna face au miroir. Un petit hochement de tête approbateur : ça va, elle n'avait pas grossi, l'uniforme lui allait toujours. Comme quoi, le stress faisait des merveilles lorsqu'il s'agissait de garder la ligne.

Tout en lissant le tissu, elle s'examina un peu plus attentivement. La robe, rouge, était coupée juste au-dessus du genou, et l'ourlet s'ornait de deux lignes parallèles de perles de rocaille plus sombres, qui accrochaient et reflétaient la moindre petite étincelle de lumière. Un bustier en coton blanc, resserré sous la poitrine, ainsi que des manches longues légèrement bouffantes, venaient compléter la tenue. Ne manquait plus que la touche finale, les chaussures. Et le panier, bien entendu. Pourvu qu'Ayamé ne lui rajoutât pas une ridicule coiffe de servante en dentelle, ou, pire, un bonnet de Père Noël, pour rester dans le ton de l'uniforme…

Miné passa la tête par un pan de rideau écarté.

« Alors, ça te va ? Ni trop grand, ni trop serré ? »

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre, il me va comme un gant ! »

Il y eut un drôle de petit écho, le genre de tapotement lointain que produirait une baguette de chef d'orchestre tapotée contre un pupitre. Puis, d'un seul coup, Ayamé apparut derrière le dos de Miné, écartant d'un geste magistral le rideau de la cabine d'essayage, et inondant la pièce de son aura charismatique :

« C'est exact ! Mais nous pouvons encore MIEUX faire, HA, HA, HA ! Car, vois-tu, ma chère Emi, à ce stade, tu es encore la délicate et naïve Cendrillon vêtue de l'esquisse de sa robe de bal, confectionnée avec toute la candeur et l'innocence de son impatience guidée par le rêve de la ROMANCE !! »

Répétons-le, l'engouement suscité par la création d'uniformes chez Ayamé était l'une de ses principales sources d'énergie productive.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères qui puisse être accompli en moins de deux jours, compte tenu du fait que le carnet de commandes pour la semaine prochaine ressemble à l'agenda de Madonna en pleine tournée mondiale ? » l'interrompit Miné, tout en remontant lentement ses lunettes, comme si elle calculait le point de chute du missile à venir.

La décision fut sans appel.

« Des chaussettes montantes. A rayures rouges et blanches. Voilà ce qu'il lui faut. Avec des chaussures à talons rouges, décorées d'une fine bride qu'on attachera à l'aide d'un petit ruban. »

La riposte fut cinglante.

« D'accord pour les chaussettes montantes. Hors de question pour les chaussures. Des tennis rouges à scratch, voilà ce qui conviendrait le mieux. »

Les hostilités pouvaient à présent débuter.

Filer le parfait amour n'empêchait pas pour autant Ayamé et Miné de manifester leur profond désaccord sur la question brûlante de la customisation de leurs créations vestimentaires.

Ayamé attrapa – avec soin, quand même – Emi par le bras, la plaçant entre lui et Miné, et répliqua :

« Emi est petite, il lui faut des talons. Les talons, en plus de lui faire gagner plusieurs centimètres, lui donneront une démarche plus élégante, tout en habillant d'une jolie cambrure son pied, en plus de mettre en valeur ses jambes. »

Miné s'appropria à son tour Emi, la prenant par les épaules, et contre-attaqua :

« Tu oublies que Emi va distribuer des échantillons dans la rue, pas sur un podium, ce qui signifie qu'elle sera debout pendant plusieurs heures, c'est donc le confort de ses pieds qui doit primer. Il faut qu'elle se sente bien dans ses baskets, et quoi de mieux qu'une paire de basket pour ça. Les tennis à scratch sont justement confortables, en plus d'être tendance. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà en tête un modèle de chez « Happy Berry » que je pourrai demander à Mikako de me prêter, et à Miwako de me rapporter, la prochaine fois… »

Le Serpent eut un mouvement de recul, sincèrement choqué.

« Des baskets ?! Cette invention de l'industrie vestimentaire de masse, conçue spécialement pour uniformiser et enlaidir une partie du corps féminin qui devrait normalement exciter l'Inspiration et l'Imaginaire masculin ?! »

« On parle du même genre d'Inspiration qui contribue à alimenter les fantasmes des fétichistes en tous genres… ? » rétorqua son assistante.

Une goutte de sueur sur le front, la blondinette se faisait ballotter d'un côté puis de l'autre. Est-ce que tous les stylistes se montraient aussi terriblement perfectionnistes et pointilleux que ces deux-là ? Elle remercia le Ciel de ne pas exercer le métier de mannequin et d'avoir hérité d'une taille qui lui fermait définitivement les portes de la profession.

« Le pied était, à l'origine, l'unique surface de chair – avec les mains – que la femme pouvait exhiber, il est donc normal et noble de chercher à lui rendre honneur ! » s'enflamma le styliste.

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce que la pauvre Emi ait le pied couvert de cloques et d'ampoules au bout de sa première journée de boulot… ? » lâcha Miné d'un air pas si nonchalant que ça, en regardant son cher et tendre par-dessus la tête de leur victime – de la mode.

Ayamé s'immobilisa d'un seul coup, sa prochaine réplique flamboyante bouillant au bord de ses lèvres. Puis, se reprenant superbement, d'un sourire magnanime, il concéda :

« Soit ! Il est vrai que la santé de notre précieuse Emi l'emporte sur tout le reste… »

La jeune lycéenne se dit qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir souffler. C'était sans compter l'ultime botte secrète de son patron, dans laquelle il mit tout son cœur et son pouvoir de persuasion :

« Mais pour la touche FINALE, j'ai là une RAVISSANTE coiffe en dentelle de Bruges qui, une fois posée sur la magnifique chevelure dorée et détachée d'Emi, signera le triomphe de la ROMANCE sous le signe du FANTASME ULTIME ! »

« Hors de question ! » s'écrièrent en chœur la principale intéressée et la future styliste.

Ayamé les contempla quelques secondes, l'air interdit, puis, il se pinça l'arrête du nez, en soupirant sa déception.

« Vous aurez le dernier mot, n'est-ce pas… ? »

« Ce que Femme veut, Dieu veut. » énonça Miné, philosophe, en guise de conclusion à la querelle artistique.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Emi, qui lui répondit par un petit sourire amusé avant de retourner dans la cabine d'essayage pour se changer.

« Dieu a beaucoup de patience… »

« Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, mon amour. »

Derrière le rideau tiré, la blondinette se retenait de rire tout en se dépêchant de troquer l'uniforme de la boutique pour celui de son lycée, et les tissus glissaient sur son corps comme s'ils le survolaient, gaiement, une impression de se retenir de courir ou de rire à chaque frôlement. Emi se sentait soudain impatiente de commencer son nouveau travail. Mais, plus encore, elle avait hâte de rentrer au Manoir. Ce n'était sûrement pas la présence de vautour de Mae-san qui l'y encourageait, et encore moins l'affreuse atmosphère oppressante, un peu comme une mauvaise apnée, de l'endroit.

Non, si elle se sentait autant impatiente, c'était à l'idée de revoir Akito, qui devait rentrer de Hongkong ce soir. Elle avait hâte de retrouver tout ce bien que lui apportaient leurs moments de complicité.

_Mauvaise excuse…_ bêla faiblement une petite pensée du fond de son enclôt. La blondinette balança mentalement son bâton de bergère imaginaire par-dessus la barrière de l'enclôt (_aoutch !_ fit la petite pensée).

Emi sortit de la cabine, le costume dans les bras.

« Bon ! Il faut que je me dépêche de rejoindre Miwako et Azusa pour établir le plan d'attaque de la robe du concours de Yaz'art. Tu veux que je te dépose, au passage ? Ayamé m'a dit que tu habitais maintenant au Manoir Soma, c'est ça ? » lui proposa Miné, tout en rassemblant sac à main et carton à dessin dans un coin du comptoir.

« Temporairement, oui. C'est très gentil, mais Hatori-san va passer me prendre, il devait juste déposer Hatsuharu au dojo et Momiji à son conservatoire de musique. » répondit Emi.

Elle remit le costume à Ayamé, qui s'occupa de le plier soigneusement sur le comptoir.

« Tu en es sûre ? Enfin, heureusement qu'Arashi ne fait pas partie de mon groupe de travail, j'aurai pas à me soucier de ses beuglements de protestation en cas de retard… » déclara Miné, feignant l'insouciance.

(au même moment, Arashi éternua violemment sur le tissu qu'il était en train de coudre à la machine, manquant de peu de se couturer le doigt par la même occasion, et soupçonna aussitôt et sans la moindre hésitation Miné d'avoir une fois de plus dit du mal – ou du bien, ce qui n'était guère mieux – de lui)

« Au fait, Emi… » commença Ayamé, tandis qu'il rangeait l'uniforme dans sa boîte « … comment se passe ton séjour au Manoir ? »

Il avait l'air soudain étonnamment calme et sobre. Derrière lui, Miné, occupée à enfiler son manteau, ralentit son geste.

« L'atmosphère… peut y paraître un peu spéciale, surtout quand on n'y est pas habitué. Personnellement, je ne m'y suis jamais fait. » continua le maudit.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Puis, très doucement, Emi hocha la tête.

« Oui. C'est vrai. C'est une chose qui m'a frappée, depuis le jour où j'ai mis les pieds au Manoir pour la première fois. Je me souviens de m'être dit, à chaque nouvelle visite, que je ne pourrai jamais vivre dans un tel endroit. »

Elle appuya délicatement ses mains contre le rebord du comptoir, et sourit.

« Mais ça n'a plus aucune importance à partir du moment où cet endroit devient quelqu'un. »

Comme pour le temple d'Hibari, comme pour la maison de sa grand-mère, à Okinawa. Quelqu'un qui lui procurait cette impression pétillante de vouloir se dépêcher, dépasser en courant le temps qui se traînait trop lentement à son goût, pour enfin devancer son arrivée à lui. L'arrivée d'Akito.

« Et puis, je suis très reconnaissante à Akito de m'avoir offert de venir au Manoir, et à Hatori-san de m'héberger. Et je suis très reconnaissante à Ageha-san de s'occuper aussi bien de moi, ainsi qu'à Momiji et Hatsuharu de m'aider à m'y retrouver. Alors, pour moi, le Manoir, c'est eux, et donc, je peux m'y sentir bien. »

Elle ajouta, avec un petit rire :

« Bien sûr, ce n'est que temporaire, je compte vite me trouver un autre logement, je ne veux surtout pas les gêner ! »

Le temps d'un instant, Ayamé eut l'air surpris, puis _agréablement_ surpris, avant d'esquisser un sourire. Et, chose anormalement extraordinaire, il ne broncha même pas lorsque la voiture de son cousin Hatori s'arrêta à l'entrée de la boutique.

Emi prit chaleureusement congé du couple, les remerciant pour l'uniforme, le soutien, et souhaitant un bon courage à Miné pour « sa première réunion officielle concernant la robe du concours de Yaz'art », sans oublier de lui demander de transmettre le bonjour à Miwako.

A travers la vitrine, Ayamé la regarda saluer Hatori, qui était sorti de la voiture, et qui lui ouvrait la portière arrière pour qu'elle puisse déposer le carton du costume sur la banquette.

« Alors quoi, pas d'effusion de joie à la vue de ton cousin… ? » le taquina malicieusement Miné.

Le Serpent acheva l'esquisse du sourire ébauché plus haut.

« J'ai juste eu l'impression qu'Emi avait hâte de rentrer. » répondit simplement le jeune homme.

Un dernier petit signe de la main d'Emi, un hochement de tête amical d'Hatori, et la voiture démarra et s'éloigna hors de leur vue.

« Dis… est-ce que c'est vrai ce que ton cousin Hatori t'a dit ? A propos de l'installation d'Emi au Manoir… »

Ayamé baissa les yeux vers Miné.

« Parce que, si c'est le cas, et après avoir entendu Emi parler de cet endroit comme elle vient de le faire, tu ne trouves pas que c'est le genre de progrès qui pourrait donner quelque chose de très… prometteur ? Pour tout le monde… ? »

Elle semblait très calme, très posée, mais soudain, tellement pleine d'espoir. Et encore plus proche qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Doucement, Ayamé l'attira tout près de lui, en veillant toutefois à ne pas se transformer. Il repensa aux mots d'Emi et à la manière dont son visage tout entier les avait prononcés.

« Je n'avais jamais encore envisagé ces choses sous cet angle-là. Mais, d'un autre côté… » murmura t-il.

_D'un autre côté, je n'avais personne là-bas dont la présence aurait pu éclipser le Manoir en lui-même. Pas encore, pas à l'époque._

Le Serpent sourit tendrement puis, se pencha vers Miné et l'embrassa.

_Et c'est un point de vue qui pourrait peut-être, effectivement, se révéler très prometteur… _

« Alors… je tourne à droite, puis deux fois à gauche, je remonte le petit bosquet de bambou, je longe trois, non, quatre pâtées de maison, encore une fois à gauche, et… »

Et normalement, l'entrée de la deuxième enceinte du Manoir devrait se dresser devant elle. Emi contempla d'un air déboussolé la maison cossue devant laquelle elle venait d'échouer. Ce qui n'était guère le cas.

La seule explication possible, c'était que quelqu'un avait dû venir en douce déplacer la lourde porte massive de la deuxième enceinte et le mur dans lequel elle était encastrée. Mae-san, par exemple. Ou bien alors, qu'une fois de plus, Emi s'était perdue.

La jeune fille soupira. Pourtant, elle avait suivi à la lettre les instructions d'Hatori, qui, faute de devoir repartir chercher Momiji au conservatoire et des résultats d'analyses à l'hôpital, l'avait déposée à l'entrée de la première enceinte du Manoir. Le gardien de jour, Kunisaki-san, lui avait même gentiment proposé d'appeler une servante afin de la reconduire à bon port. Mais Emi avait poliment décliné l'offre. Sur le coup, elle s'était vraiment sentie capable de retrouver son chemin. Elle s'était sentie motivée et énergique, prête à relever le défi et à construire la toute première route Trans-Manoir Soma.

Elle avait néanmoins oublié un détail. Le Manoir Soma agissait sur sa boussole interne comme la pierre de Cryptonite sur les pouvoirs de Superman.

La blondinette tâcha de se ressaisir. Elle allait demander son chemin à la prochaine personne qu'elle croiserait. Une bonne idée en soit, mais qui, au bout de vingt-cinq minutes de déambulation supplémentaires sans croiser âme qui vive, s'avéra totalement impraticable sur le terrain. Même la banquise en plein mois de février était plus peuplée que le Manoir Soma en fin d'après-midi.

Plan B.

Elle allait faire demi-tour et revenir sagement sur ses pas, à la loge du gardien, où elle pourrait lui demander de joindre Ageha afin que la servante vienne la chercher (ce qu'elle aurait dû faire _dès le début_).

La jeune fille s'immobilisa. Regarda à droite, regarda à gauche, regarda derrière son dos.

Seulement voilà… OU ETAIENT PASSES SES PAS ?!

Elle se remémora alors une scène de l'adaptation en dessin animé d' « Alice au Pays des Merveilles », où Alice, ayant finalement trouvé un sentier, découvre à mi-chemin qu'un chien à tête de balai s'était chargé de l'effacer en l'époussetant consciencieusement. Et tout comme Alice, Emi se dit qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'asseoir dans un coin et attendre qu'on vienne la chercher. A supposer que quelqu'un se souvienne de le faire.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas choisi de téléphone mobile avec GPS intégré ?

Décidément, malgré ce qu'elle avait dit à Ayamé, le Manoir n'en demeurait pas moins un endroit difficile d'accès à tous les points de vue. C'était la première fois depuis son arrivée qu'elle s'y aventurait par ses propres moyens, Hatori l'ayant toujours ramenée en voiture, et Momiji et Hatsuharu ayant toujours veillé à ne pas la laisser déambuler toute seule et au petit bonheur. Mais peut-être bien que finalement, ses moyens à elle n'étaient pas suffisant.

La blondinette se sentit affreusement déçue contre elle-même, avec en prime, une pointe de frustration. Dire qu'elle avait tellement tenu à arriver avant Akito. Elle aurait tellement voulu être la première à l'accueillir, avec un joyeux « okaéri ».

Doucement, la jeune fille se remit à marcher, regard et pas flânant le long d'un bosquet de bambous. Ils se balançaient tranquillement sur son passage, hochant leurs tiges dans un bruissement feutré teinté d'orange, et Emi constata, avec surprise, puis, reconnaissance, que certains recoins du Manoir semblaient conserver une précieuse petite bouffée d'oxygène. Vaillamment.

Elle revit la chambre creuse d'Akito.

Emi ralentit. Puis, se remit vivement à avancer.

Tant pis si elle n'était pas la première à l'accueillir. Tant pis si ça devait lui prendre le reste de la journée pour y parvenir. Elle irait quand même lui souhaiter un joyeux « okaéri ».

Il prendrait probablement un air fatigué, accompagné d'une réplique ironique faussement contrariée, du style, « Ton énergie m'achève plus que toutes les filiales Soma réunies… ». Evidemment, elle ne lui dirait pas à quel point elle avait ressentit son absence. Elle trouvait que c'était déjà suffisamment ridicule de l'éprouver.

A la place, elle lui dirait plutôt combien la semaine avait été remplie – et combien la prochaine risquait de la submerger. Elle lui demanderait de tout lui raconter de sa semaine à lui. Au début, il rechignerait un peu. Il prendrait son temps pour ôter sa veste. Puis, il desserrerait sa cravate et déboutonnerait son col de chemise, d'un petit geste à la fois nonchalant et élégant. Et enfin, juste avant de venir s'installer à côté d'elle, au bord de la galerie extérieure en bois sombre, peut-être lui sourirait-il. Un de ces sourires qu'il lui avait adressé, à Okinawa.

La jeune fille contempla les pavés propres et rebondis sous ses pieds.

C'était il y a une dizaine de jours, pas plus. Un laps de temps tout récent, en y pensant bien. Mais depuis, ces sourires n'avaient cessé de croître, avec une franchise de plus en plus troublante. Ils pouvaient se faire moqueur, ironique, amusé, ou se terminer par une pichenette. Mais Akito ne les cachaient pas. Il ne s'en cachait pas.

Emi serra légèrement le bord du carton de son costume, qu'elle avait coincé sous son bras droit.

Ce n'était qu'un simple sourire. Rien qu'un simple sourire. Rien de plus. Il n'y avait rien à en dire d'autre. Il n'y avait rien à en tirer, comme conclusion.

_**C'est ça, ouais, simple sourire, mon œil. Et si, au lieu de te prendre la tête sur ça, tu ne te disais pas plutôt une bonne fois pour toutes, qu'il a un sourire à en tomber par terre… ? Et que t'aimes ça… ? Et que t'en redemandes… ? Et que y'aurait bien une conclusion à en tirer, de tout ce joyeux bordel qui te travaille depuis Okinawa… ?**_

Emi s'immobilisa, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, soudain fascinée par leurs semelles à bout rond. Ses pieds se tortillèrent un peu, gênés par ce soudain regain d'attention. Puis, lentement, la jeune fille appuya sa main libre contre son visage avec un gros soupir.

Et voilà, elle remettait ça comme hier, au Club de Maintenance, et aujourd'hui, à la boutique d'Ayamé. Son troupeau de pensées faisait à nouveau de la résistance. A moins qu'elle ne fasse un début de schizophrénie. Mais en attendant, elle allait lui faire sa fête, à cette pensée-brebis galeuse…

_**Nan, c'est pas la brebis galeuse. C'est la bergère. De toutes manières, on s'en fout, c'est du pareil au même, vu que la seule personne qui te parle en direct dans ta tête, c'est toi. Mais tu peux m'appeler Dark Bergère, si tu préfères. Enfin, t'appeler. Nous appeler. Enfin, tu m'suis, hein ?**_

Elle était schizophrène. Aucun doute. Et en plus, elle avait hérité d'une seconde personnalité douée d'un surnom qui faisait penser à un personnage des Clamp passé à la moulinette tyrolienne, saupoudré d'un soupçon de fantasme d'otaku.

_**Rassure-toi, t'es pas schizo, non, j'dirai plutôt bouchée. Et lente à la détente. J'suis ton Moi intérieur, genre Inconscient refoulé, style foutaises de psy à deux balles, quoi, et puis, un peu aussi, toutes tes vilaines petites pensées, houlà, et y'en a pas qu'un peu, surtout ces derniers temps, tu sais, genre hier, toi et un certain Loup dans le foin, ou alors par exemple, dimanche dernier, tu as pensé avoir rêvé de pêches à la crème, mais en fait, je peux te dire que la crème, elle était pas dans les pêches, et que c'était pas vraiment toi qui la mangeait non plus, en fait, c'était plutôt… **_

_Je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'écouter psychanalyser des rêves dont je n'ai aucune envie de me souvenir. Alors, si tu, enfin, je, n'ai plus rien d'autre intéressant à dire, fiche le camp. J'ai déjà assez de soucis comme ça. _coupa intérieurement Emi, la mémoire soudain rafraîchie puis très vite brûlée au soixante-quinzième degré par les images que lui envoyait son vicieux de Moi.

_**Ouais. Comme le souci de savoir où tu t'es paumée, par exemple. Ou bien celui de savoir comment tu vas t'y prendre pour continuer à « faire semblant »**_ acheva (et l'acheva) innocemment sa Conscience.

_Tu as oublié celui de savoir comment te faire refouler le plus loin et le plus vite possible. Y'aurait pas un tuyau, par hasard ?_ répliqua mentalement Emi.

_**Nan.**_

Emi pouvait sentir le large sourire sarcastique imaginaire derrière la réponse monosyllabique de son Moi.

_**Tu es moi et je suis toi, pigé ? J'suis comme ce bon vieux Jimmy Criquet, j'suis programmée pour te dire en face tout ce que tu veux pas entendre. **_

_Je suppose que c'est pourquoi tu as décidé de refaire surface maintenant ? Tu voulais plus d'apparitions dans cette histoire, sans doute ?_

_**Décidément, j'adore mon humour. Mais crois-moi, cette fois-ci, j'compte bien m'faire entendre. Tu m'as bien refoulée, tu sais, mais t'as drôlement baissé ta garde, à Okinawa. Et j'vais pas lâcher l'affaire. Quant à cette crétine de porte, merde quoi, ouvre-la un bon coup. Ta main au feu que le Beau Brun Ténébreux qui embrasse comme un dieu recollera les morceaux avec plaisir, en plus de t'en donner, du plais… **_

_Si je te laisse jacasser, disons, une fois par jour, tu me ficheras la paix ?_ l'interrompit sèchement la blondinette.

_**J'te ficherai la paix quand t'auras fini par admettre un certain petit nombre de choses essentielles. Parce que t'es arrivée au bout du rouleau, et que ça m'fait vraiment mal au cœur de me voir comme ça. **_

Silence radio du côté d'Emi. Autour d'elle, l'ambiance filtrée par les bambous était discrète, pleine de retenue. Sous son bras, tout contre elle, le carton de la boîte était mince et tiède.

_**Y'en a marre, Emi. Y'en a vraiment marre, tu sais. **_

L'air était rempli par le son des bambous. La petite voix à l'intérieur d'Emi s'y suspendait comme des notes sur une portée.

Oui, elle savait.

_**Je suis la partie de toi qui le pense, mais qui le pense en se tordant les tripes de culpabilité. **_

Oui, elle savait. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à la trouver encore aussi vivante, aussi intacte. Aussi déterminée et désespérée.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que cette indignation, qui lui était arrivé de ressentir comme un frôlement à peine perceptible, puis, qui était devenue plus concrète, au temple, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que cette indignation possédât une voix et une volonté.

_Si c'est le cas…_ reprit lentement la jeune fille.

Elle déplaça calmement la boîte. Sous son bras, la sensation de légèreté était froide. Derrière l'écran docile des bambous, toujours pas de chant d'oiseaux.

« … va donc prendre un truc pour soulager les intestins, et arrête d'y penser, imbécile ! » termina t-elle tout haut.

Il y eut un court silence tendu. Puis…

_**HA, HA, HA ! Je sens que je vais me plaire, ici ! T'es marrante, et en plus, tu manques pas d'imagination, même si des fois, t'es plutôt lente à la détente, genre, « tiens, quand il m'regarde comme ça, j'me sens toute bizarre, j'dois sûrement couver un rhume » ou « c'est sûrement la faute aux hormones », mais t'inquiète pas, ça aussi, j'vais m'en occuper. **_

« C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi, même si pour ça, je dois avoir recours à une trépanation !! » s'énerva la blondinette.

Et, passablement excédée, elle s'administra rageusement une série de coups sur le front à l'aide du paquet d'Ayamé.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de ce boulet supplémentaire. C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça de devoir tenir le coup toute seule, par elle-même. Mais si en plus, elle ne pouvait même plus se faire confiance pour se soutenir, pour continuer à « faire semblant »… Non, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça, pas maintenant, pas là, pas avec…

Un léger craquement.

Emi écarta le paquet de son front et tourna lentement la tête. A quelques mètres de là, à l'endroit où le bosquet de bambous formait une petite clairière de pelouse et de fleurs, juste avant de reprendre et de se prolonger jusqu'au muret d'une autre maison élégante, une petite fille la regardait fixement de ses grands yeux noisette, sans mot dire.

« Heu… » commença la jeune fille, d'une voix mal assurée.

Elle remarqua les cheveux blonds et ondulés de l'enfant. Tiens, une métisse, tout comme elle… ? Après tout, pourquoi pas, Momiji avait bien dit que sa mère était d'origine allemande. Il y avait un petit air de famille, d'ailleurs, et si le jeune garçon n'avait pas affirmé qu'il était fils unique, Emi aurait volontiers pris cette petite blondinette pour sa sœur cadette.

L'étonnement céda brutalement la place à la confusion et à la panique. Son regard alla du carton, au visage impassible de l'enfant immobile.

A partir de quel moment exactement, la fillette était-elle arrivée ?! Ou plutôt… qu'avait-elle vu et entendu ?! Pouvait-on encore limiter les dégâts ? Sauver les meubles ? Ou bien, allait-elle échouer au poste de police ? Akito viendrait-il payer sa caution ? Auquel cas, devait-elle lui souhaiter le joyeux « okaéri » avant ou après le paiement de sa remise en liberté ? Est-ce qu'un jour, elle réussirait à calmer les débordements de son imagination ? Ou bien, parviendrait-elle à en tirer un quelconque profit, un livre ou un scénario de manga, par exemple ?

Inspirant profondément, Emi tâcha d'engager calmement la conversation, l'air de rien (mais l'air coupable quand même) :

« Ah… bonjour… ! Voilà, je suis un peu, hum, perdue, et… »

La fillette recula.

Bon, Emi avait sa réponse : la fillette en avait assez vu et entendu pour la prendre pour une psychopathe. Peut-être aurait-elle dû éviter de prononcer à haute voix des mots tels que « intestins », « trépanation » ou « C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi ». Et de les accompagner de grands coups de boîte sur la tête.

Levant un bras en signe de conciliation, la blondinette amorça une seconde tentative désespérée :

« Non, non ! Attend ! S'il te plaît, je suis vraiment perdue et… et… »

Avisant qu'elle avait dressé la main qui tenait la boîte en carton, Emi s'empressa de la baisser, et passa à la tentative désespérée numéro trois :

« … et… je suis Emily Sakata-Lewis, j'habite chez Hatori Soma-san, mais j'ai malheureusement perdu mon chemin, d'habitude, c'est Momiji et Hatsuharu qui me raccompagnent, mais ils ne pouvaient pas, aujourd'hui, alors, si tu pouvais juste m'indi… »

La fillette avait disparu.

Emi baissa la tête, abattue.

Et voilà. Une heure à battre le pavé sans croiser âme qui vive, et il avait fallu qu'elle traumatise le seul et unique habitant du Manoir qui était de sortie, sabotant son ultime espoir.

Emi serra le poing, des larmes de crocodile aux yeux.

Elle allait broyer, concasser, et pulvériser Jimmy Criquet, alias, Dark Bergère, alias cette saleté de conscience débile qui lui avait…

Quelque chose lui tirailla le bas de sa veste d'uniforme.

« Ny… nyo… ? »

La jeune fille cligna les yeux. Et croisa un peu plus bas le regard noisette de la fillette. De près, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de neuf ou dix ans. Elle détacha sa main du tissu bleu marine de la veste d'Emi.

« Tu… connais Momiji-kun, c'est bien ça ? »

Elle avait un tout petit accent, bien qu'elle s'exprimât dans un japonais plutôt fluide. Sa voix était assez grave, pour une petite fille de son âge et aussi fluette. C'était surprenant mais loin d'être discordant.

« Oui, c'est mon ami et mon camarade de lycée. Je suis hébergée chez Hatori-san, qui habite juste à côté de chez lui, dans la deuxième enceinte du Manoir. Mais sans eux pour m'aider, je suis absolument incapable de me repérer. » expliqua Emi.

La fillette prit un air soulagé.

« Oh, alors, ça va. » répondit-elle simplement.

Et, glissant une main dans celle d'Emi, non sans avoir au préalable vérifié les alentours, elle l'entraîna à sa suite sur la petite portion de pelouse coincée dans le bosquet de bambous. Elle lui désigna l'espace étroit compris entre la rangée de bambous qui continuaient vers la gauche, et le mur que les hautes tiges camouflaient. Un doigt sur les lèvres, elle lui fit signe de s'approcher et de se baisser. Puis, d'un geste précautionneux, elle écarta quelques branchages.

A deux mètres de la lisière entre la pelouse et le bosquet, là où elles se tenaient, un trou avait été pratiqué à la base du mur. Il était assez petit pour permettre à un enfant de s'y faufiler.

« C'est un passage secret. Derrière, c'est la seconde enceinte du Manoir. Y'a que moi et mes amis de l'autre côté qui le savent. Je l'ai montré aussi à l'autre amie de Momiji-kun, quand elle était venue au Manoir. » expliqua l'enfant.

« Tu es sûre que je peux l'emprunter, moi aussi ? » fit Emi.

La jeune fille se demanda, intriguée, quelle amie de Momiji était passée par la brèche de ce mur. Elle se demanda également comment une telle faille dans le système de sécurité breveté Soma avait pu passer inaperçue. Surtout aux yeux d'Akito.

« Oui, y' a pas de danger, et aussi, parce que tu es une amie de Momiji-kun, mais il faut garder le secret, d'accord ? » insista la fillette.

Emi contempla le trou, puis son petit guide. Et acquiesça. Ce n'était sûrement pas elle qui irait cafter et gâcher le plaisir de ces enfants. Après tout, elle se rappela qu'elle aussi, possédait son propre passage secret sous le camphrier, à Okinawa, et que…

Non. Mieux valait ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

« Ma maman m'attend, alors, faut que je rentre à la maison. C'est là-bas. »

De là où elles se tenaient, elles ne pouvaient pas la voir, mais la petite fille pointa l'index en direction de la grande et belle maison accolée au bosquet de bambou qu'Emi avait aperçu.

La lycéenne hocha la tête.

« Ok. Merci de ton aide. Et ne t'inquiète pas… »

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil, avant d'ajouter :

« … je ne dirai rien, je garderai le secret ! »

La petite blonde lui sourit, et, écartant à nouveau le canevas serré des tiges de bambous, elle disparut à l'air libre.

Emi reporta son attention sur le trou. Elle parvint à se baisser au niveau de l'ouverture et jeta un coup d'œil curieux de l'autre côté du passage. Elle ne distingua rien d'autre qu'un écran de fougères et d'arbres, qui lui bouchaient la vue au-delà du trou.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle s'attendait à apercevoir un terrier de lapin qui s'enfonçait sous terre. Malgré tout, c'était un peu décevant. Néanmoins, c'était un raccourci, et elle n'allait certainement pas cracher dessus.

La jeune fille s'occupa d'abord de faire passer sa besace contenant ses affaires de cours de l'autre côté du trou. Puis, elle saisit la boîte en carton d'Ayamé et la fit passer à son tour et avec précaution par l'ouverture. Les bords se déformèrent un peu, raclant les contours du trou au passage, mais elle parvint à la glisser de l'autre côté à peu près intacte. Puis, elle s'engagea à sa suite. La largeur du trou n'était vraiment pas grande, et Emi avait beau être mince, elle dû quand même se mettre à plat ventre et ramper.

Le trou débouchait directement sous une mer verte de fougères. Elles tapissait les parois du mur et camouflaient habilement l'entrée du passage secret des enfants. Allongée sur le sol en terre battue, à moitié sortie du trou, Emi contempla sans bouger le feuillage vert tendre par-dessus sa tête. C'était aussi calme que le spectacle des bambous, de l'autre côté du mur.

Avec un soupir, Emi termina de s'extirper du trou et, accroupie, elle écarta discrètement quelques fougères afin d'examiner les environs. Une rangée d'arbres longeait les buissons de fougères, et, juste devant, elle pouvait apercevoir le tracé d'une allée. La blondinette se redressa avec précaution, et, après un rapide brossage de ses vêtements ainsi qu'une vérification des alentours, elle récupéra son sac de cours et sortit du couvert des arbres, la boite contenant son costume sous le bras.

Et tomba sur deux enfants en uniforme de collège chic et privé. Le premier, un garçon, la toisait d'un air soupçonneux. Le deuxième, une fille, la considérait avec une expression timidement étonnée.

Et voilà. Rebelote. Pile au moment où elle aurait souhaité ne croiser personne sur son chemin.

Finalement, ça n'avait peut-être pas été une aussi bonne idée que ça, de prendre un chemin de traverse. Ca n'avait _jamais_ été une bonne idée dans les contes. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi. Tout comme elle se rendit brusquement compte que son apparence était loin de jouer en sa faveur. De la terre plein son uniforme, des feuilles de bambous dans les cheveux, il ne manquait plus à Emi que deux traits de camouflage noir sur chaque joue, et on l'aurait cru en pleine manœuvre d'espionnage militaire. Ou au beau milieu d'un casse.

Cette fois-ci, elle risquait _vraiment_ de terminer au poste de police.

La jeune fille se hâta d'épousseter maladroitement ses vêtements, tout en enchaînant avec une explication qu'elle espéra intelligente et appropriée à la situation, qui la ferait passer pour une honnête citoyenne. Après tout, elle était tombée sur une fillette qui s'était révélée être compréhensive, alors, pourquoi pas ces deux-là aussi ?

« Je sais que ça n'en a pas l'air, comme ça, mais je me suis, comme qui dirait, un peu perdue et… »

Le garçon lui épargna le souci d'une explication qui serait tombée en panne deux phrases plus loin, préférant aller droit à l'essentiel :

« T'es qui, toi ? »

Le ton était coupant, l'attitude générale, plutôt impérieuse. Ses cheveux étaient châtains, en bataille. Il était très mignon, pour la douzaine d'années qu'il devait avoir. Il serait sans aucun doute beau, une fois adulte. C'était bel et bien un Soma.

« Alors quoi ? Il te faut tout ce temps-là pour répondre à une question aussi simple ? Tu fais quoi, de l'Alzheimer précoce ? Tu comptais faire quoi, exactement, planquée derrière ces arbres ? Nous piquer notre fric ? Nous prendre en otage ? Tu sais dans les combien ça va chercher, ce genre de délit ? »

Et c'était également une vraie teigne. De toute évidence, tendance pré-ado rebelle, période « je teste mes limites ». Si jamais elle essayait de jouer les adultes avec lui, elle était cuite.

Posant une main sur la hanche, Emi rétorqua :

« Je suis Emily Sakata-Lewis. La septième épouse d'Akito-sama. Et si tu ne modères pas ton langage avec moi… »

Emi remarqua qu'à l'annonce de son nom, les deux enfants tiquèrent, la petite fille adressant un rapide regard à son compagnon.

« … je ferai en sorte de t'envoyer en pension très très loin d'ici. En Suisse… » termina t-elle, dans un murmure sinistre directement emprunté à Hanajima.

De toute évidence, le gamin ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce genre de réaction. Néanmoins, il rechargea et contre-attaqua :

« Huh ! Tu penses que parce qu'on est des enfants, tu peux nous faire gober n'importe quoi, c'est ça ? On devrait pt'êt demander l'avis d'un adulte, après tout, ils sont censés en savoir plus long, pas vrai ? Moi, j'aimerai bien demander l'avis du chef de la sécurité du Manoir… »

La fillette à côté de lui – encore une autre blondinette, ce qui fit Emi se demander si les Soma n'avaient pas un certain penchant pour les mariages mixtes – tenta de le raisonner d'une parole :

« Hiro-chan… rappelle-toi… c'est… »

Le dénommé Hiro regarda la fillette. Détourna le regard. Le reporta à nouveau sur elle. Puis, finalement, sur Emi. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi. Il la fixait comme si il lui voulait personnellement.

« Ouais. Je sais qui c'est. T'inquiète pas, j'ai pas oublié. » murmura t-il si bas, qu'Emi ne l'entendit pas.

Puis, le menton fièrement dressé, le regard à nouveau blasé, il poursuivit :

« Hé, toi. C'est pas toi qui disais que t'étais perdue ? Si tu veux aller chez Hatori, faut prendre cette allée-là. Tu la remontes sur cent mètres, puis tu tournes à gauche, deux fois à droite, tu traverses l'étang aux carpes, ensuite, tout droit jusqu'à la Demeure Principale. De là, c'est facile, c'est la maison blanche à ta gauche. »

Puis, sans attendre de remerciement, de commentaire, ou de taloche bien méritée, il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna d'un pas vif, lançant un « tu viens ? » à sa camarade. La fillette hésita, puis, s'inclina timidement vers Emi avant de le rejoindre. Elle lui lança un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule, puis, un peu confuse, s'adressa à son cousin :

« Hiro-chan… pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as donné un mauvais chemin ? »

C'était une petite vengeance mesquine, Hiro le savait, et il l'assumait totalement. Il n'avait tout simplement pas pu s'en empêcher. Alors quoi, Akito avait décidé de faire emménager au Manoir sa copine – il n'avait pas utilisé ce mot-là, lorsqu'ils avait réuni les maudits, mais le jeune garçon ne voyait pas d'autre explication possible, même si ça lui avait causé un sacré choc d'apprendre la décision de leur chef de famille – alors que lui, il devait se farcir la maisonnée de son oncle Shiguré pour pouvoir profiter d'un moment tranquille avec Kisa ? Pire, il devait se partager Kisa avec la Grande-Sœur Tohru bien-aimée de sa cousine !

« Parce que j'avais pas envie de lui mâcher tout le boulot. » répliqua le jeune maudit, en haussant les épaules. « T'inquiète pas. Elle risque pas de se perdre, ici. »

Il avait tort sur toute la ligne. Mais ça, il ne le savait pas.

De son côté, Emi, elle, hésitait à suivre à la lettre les instructions de Hiro (avec raison). Le jeune garçon semblait être au courant de son emménagement chez Hatori, puisqu'il lui avait détaillé le chemin jusqu'à sa maison sans qu'elle lui ait révélé chez qui elle était hébergée, néanmoins, il lui avait également semblé tout sauf coopératif.

La jeune fille se rappela alors d'un détail qui l'avait frappée lors de sa première visite au Manoir, l'an dernier : lorsqu'elle était grimpée à l'arbre pour récupérer le châle d'Akito, elle avait remarqué la disposition des maisons en cercles concentriques, avec, en leur centre, la Demeure Principale. Elle se dit qu'en ralliant le centre du Manoir, elle pourrait ainsi repérer la maison d'Hatori-san, qui se trouvait juste à côté de la Demeure Principale.

C'était une excellente théorie, et elle s'empressa de la mettre en pratique.

Toutefois, le problème, avec la théorie, c'est qu'on sait généralement comment ça marche, mais que rien ne fonctionne.

Emi en fut donc pour ses frais lorsque, au bout de trente minutes de déambulation motivée, elle parvint à la conclusion un peu moins motivante que :

a/ la densité de population au mètre carré, dans la seconde enceinte, semblait à peu près comparable à celle de la première : quasi nulle.

b/c'était la quatrième fois qu'elle empruntait cette allée et qu'elle ne menait nulle part.

c/aucune des allées du Manoir ne semblaient mener quelque part.

d/il était grand temps de paniquer et d'appeler les autorités compétentes à la rescousse.

Elle appela d'abord Momiji, puis Hatsuharu, et enfin, Hatori. Elle tomba à chaque fois sur la messagerie. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler le numéro du biper d'Ageha. Toutes les portes qu'elle croisait étaient soigneusement closes. Pas un bruit dans l'air orangé, pas âme qui vive, mis à part les ombres grandissantes des murs et de sa propre silhouette sur les pavés. Le calme, simplement ce calme statique, le long de ces allées qui se répétaient, et rien d'autre.

Elle avait la désagréable impression, non plus de s'être trompée de chemin, mais plutôt d'être passée du côté du monde des Esprits, comme dans ces vieilles légendes sur des voyageurs égarés que lui racontaient Grand-mère et Oncle Gen lorsqu'elle était petite.

Au bout d'un moment, elle ne chercha même plus à prêter attention à l'endroit où la menaient ses pas. De toutes manières, vu sa situation, ça n'aurait pas fait grande différence. Jusqu'à arriver à un tournant qu'il lui sembla une fois de plus reconnaître. Mais qui déboucha sur un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas.

Emi s'arrêta. Ses pieds se tenaient exactement au bord de l'allée. Un pas de plus, et c'était la pelouse élégante et bien entretenue du jardin.

Elle était certaine de n'être jamais encore passée devant cette maison. Une belle maison, oui, encore une. Peut-être un peu plus ancienne que les autres. Mélange de bois précieux et de montants en laque, semblable à une délicate boîte à bijoux. Elle lui faisait beaucoup penser au Pavillon des Invités où elle avait dormi. On avait planté un large et haut buisson dans le coin gauche de la terrasse couverte. Il était couvert de curieuses petites plantes orangées et rebondies. De là où se tenait Emi, elles ressemblaient à des lanternes miniatures.

La jeune fille se mordilla songeusement la lèvre, vaguement hésitante. Et il lui vint alors une drôle de pensée, tandis qu'elle contemplait cette façade exquise et inconnue.

Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'avec sa terrasse surélevée et sa structure en bois sombre et compliquée, la maison ressemblait à une version asiatique de l'isba de la Baba Yaga, le chalet perché sur ses pattes de coq géantes de la célèbre sorcière russe.

C'était une drôle de pensée, en effet. Mais une pensée qui résonnait comme une évidence. A tel point, d'ailleurs, qu'Emi résolut de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner, en silence, sans se presser, mais une impression de malaise indescriptible lui enjoignant de ne pas regarder derrière elle. Si elle l'avait fait, peut-être aurait-elle deviné les contours d'une main appuyée contre le montant de l'un des panneaux en papier de riz entrouverts, donnant sur la terrasse. Quoi qu'il en soit, Emi passa son chemin et tourna à l'angle de l'allée par laquelle elle était venue, et ce qui demeurait sur le seuil de la terrasse resta dans l'ombre, sans bouger.

Ageha se dépêchait de remonter l'allée qui reliait la Demeure Principale au portail de la maison d'Hatori. Elle ruminait de sombres pensées et quelques répliques bien senties envers la responsable de son humeur massacrante et de la perte de temps consécutive à une course à faire tellement insignifiante, qu'elle en avait elle-même totalement oublié le contenu sitôt emballé.

Tout était bien évidemment la faute de Mae-san. Et de sa capacité à lui faire exécuter des tâches négligeables mais qui, sur le coup, se révélaient toujours être d'une importance capitale (comme par exemple, déplacer une lourde chaise à l'occidentale à l'autre bout de la seconde enceinte sous prétexte d'une infiltration dans le huitième salon de réception). La jeune femme avait même finit par saluer l'inventivité de la vieille servante dans ce qu'elle appelait le Domaine des Trucs Inutiles Dont Tout le Monde S'en Fout Mais Qui Sont Ultra Chiants A Faire Et Qui Mettent Trois Plombes Pour Être Fait, parce que, à ce point-là, on touchait quasiment au génie.

En fait, le sadisme de Mae-san touchait au génie. Le canon à emmerdements de l'univers, c'était elle qui l'avait inventé. L'univers lui avait passé commande au tout début de son cycle de réincarnation, juste avant la dérive des continents.

Avec un petit soupir, Ageha ouvrit la porte d'entrée de la maison d'Hatori et pénétra dans le vestibule.

Elle avait beau avoir été spécialement affectée au service d'Emi, tout en continuant à s'occuper de Maître Akito, l'Intendante du Manoir savait comment occuper son temps de libre lorsque la blondinette était en cours ou que le Jeune Maître était de sortie.

Retirant ses sandales, la jeune servante esquissa néanmoins un sourire.

Malgré tout, cela lui plaisait d'être au service d'Emi. Et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait échangé sa place auprès de Maître Akito. Mais surtout, elle désirait plus que tout voir se prolonger ce qu'elle avait aperçut entre eux, dans la chambre du jeune Maître, le soir où Hibari était mort. Cette toute petite chose fragile, qui ressemblait au cœur d'une plante, qui se laissait couler au creux d'une main. C'était l'image qu'avait employé Miyazawa-san, le jardinier, lors de leur dernière conversation, et après y avoir réfléchi, elle l'avait trouvée vraiment parfaite pour décrire ce qu'elle avait vu à ce moment-là.

Ageha était prête à tout pour le préserver.

Ce fut alors qu'elle remarqua l'absence des chaussures d'Emi dans le carré du vestibule réservé à cet effet. Ses pantoufles bleues étaient restées là où elle les avait abandonnées, ce matin. Grimpant la marche de séparation, Ageha s'en fut inspecter les autres pièces. Elle marchait vite, et appelait Emi à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait une nouvelle porte.

Elle ne la trouva ni dans la maison, ni dans le jardin.

Chaussant ses sandales, elle s'en fut alors passer au peigne fin la maison voisine, celle de Momiji. Les deux servantes en charge lui répondirent par la négative : non, elles n'avaient pas vu Emi, d'ailleurs, Maître Momiji n'était pas encore rentré de son cours de violon.

Ageha ne perdit pas de temps à se rendre au domicile de Hatsuharu. Au lieu de ça, elle passa quelques coups de fils, dont l'un au gardien du Manoir. Dès qu'elle eut raccroché, elle ramassa les pans de son kimono, et se dirigea à toutes jambes et sans hésiter vers l'endroit qu'elle redoutait le plus.

Cette fois-ci, au lieu de tourner en rond, l'allée se terminait par un cul-de-sac.

Emi se détourna, des larmes de crocodile aux yeux. Décidément, elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance, non, vraiment pas.

Avec un soupir de résignation, la jeune fille se prépara à rebrousser chemin, lorsque soudain, un détail attira son regard. Elle reporta son attention sur le cul-de-sac en question. En réalité, il ne s'agissait pas tout à fait un cul-de-sac : l'allée allait en se rétrécissant jusqu'à rejoindre les deux poteaux en bois sombre d'un portail, qui barrait le reste du chemin.

C'était vague, cependant, quelque chose de familier planait sur l'ensemble de cette structure. Lentement, elle s'en approcha.

Le portail était un peu plus haut qu'elle. L'allée était formée par de larges haies de buis, qui devaient faire le double de hauteur. On se serait cru dans un labyrinthe. Pourtant, ce trajet ne lui était pas totalement inconnu.

Elle était déjà venue ici, avant ce jour-là.

Peut-être était-ce dû à l'épaisseur du buis, il régnait une atmosphère de silence tellement concret qu'elle avait la sensation d'avoir les oreilles bouchées. Ca aussi, c'était quelque chose de familier. Elle baissa les yeux. Les pavés étaient toujours aussi propres. Il n'y avait aucune toile d'araignée entre les poteaux en bois. Pourtant, c'était bien là, un curieux sentiment d'abandon, semblable au vide d'une chaise à peine quittée, à la fine poussière d'une semaine d'absence sur des meubles.

Plus intriguée que nerveuse, Emi tendit la main et poussa avec précaution le portail. Ce geste-là aussi, lui était familier. Le bois du battant était crevassé, comme les boursouflures d'une plaie. Le bruit des charnières, malgré une légère résistance, n'était toutefois pas discordant. Au contraire, il traversait le silence comme un chant d'oiseau, comme une ride de vent sur l'eau. La jeune fille se glissa par l'ouverture avant de refermer soigneusement le portail derrière elle.

Et, pratiquement un an jour pour jour depuis sa première visite au Manoir, Emi pénétra à nouveau dans le jardin de la Cabane du Chat.

Elle ne s'en souvint pas tout de suite. Elle dût d'abord fouler l'herbe de la pelouse – toujours aussi abondante, bien que toujours aussi soigneusement entretenue. Il fallait ensuite emprunter l'étroit sentier de pierres blanches. A demi enfouies dans la pelouse, elles ressemblaient à la colonne vertébrale d'un très ancien mammifère. Tout en prenant garde à bien poser le pied sur chaque pierre, Emi tâchait de se figurer l'apparence d'un tel animal. Autour d'elle, les ombres du jardin déteignaient sur l'herbe cuivrée, mais les pierres du chemin demeuraient impeccables, étonnamment blanches et pimpantes. Par comparaison, l'étang qu'elles longeaient était un puit sans fond, un four éteint. Un petit dispositif de bambou évidé, dont l'extrémité était conçue pour s'abaisser sitôt remplie d'eau et heurter une pierre plate sur laquelle elle répandait son contenu, avait été aménagé à l'autre bout de l'étang. Le bruit du bambou évidé contre la pierre plate était frais et solitaire. Il emplit la jeune fille d'une indicible mélancolie.

Maintenant, elle se souvenait.

Le sentier s'arrêtait au pied du bosquet de bambous. Les hautes tiges se montraient pleines de calme et de retenue, semblables à celles qui cachaient le passage secret des enfants. Sauf qu'ici, il n'y avait pas de trou dans un mur, mais une cabane en retrait, derrière le réseau serré des bambous.

Emi s'immobilisa à quelques pas de la petite bâtisse. La cabane se tenait seule, dans l'ombre du bosquet.

Elle se rappela de ce qui l'avait assaillie, l'autre fois, la première fois qu'elle était venue ici, une sensation de malaise et la pensée « d'une cage à dimension humaine ». La cabane lui sembla beaucoup plus petite. Malgré les tiges de bambous qui caressaient sa toiture et la paroi la plus proche du bosquet, elle n'en paraissait soudain que plus solitaire encore. Ce n'était pas un sentiment d'abandon ordinaire, comme lorsque l'on laissait les choses pourrir et se décomposer sur place. C'était infiniment plus doux, plus triste. Il y avait une tristesse incommensurable dans les planches en bois ternies, dans l'angle droit légèrement érodé mais propre des fenêtres et l'éclat mat des barreaux, dans la manière avec laquelle les tiges de bambous évoquaient une caresse patiente et persévérante sur les flancs d'un animal recroquevillé et inatteignable, aussi inatteignable que le monde des portes closes et des allées qui se répétaient du Manoir.

Maintenant, Emi commençait à le comprendre.

La première fois, elle avait eu peur, elle s'était sentie désagréablement perturbée. Ce malaise avait été tellement incompréhensible, tellement inattendu.

En fin de compte, il n'y avait rien de terrifiant, juste, une immense tristesse. Aujourd'hui, face à la cabane, c'était là ce que ressentait Emi. Une tristesse contenue à l'intérieur de ce silence telle un meuble harmonieusement disposé dans une pièce.

Le son du bambou évidé s'entrechoquant contre la pierre plate de l'étang lui parvint, étonnamment clair, étonnamment lisse. Il laissait s'épancher ce sentiment à intervalles réguliers, le répandant dans l'étang, comme si la tristesse pouvait se diluer, puis, lavée de sa substance, être recueillie dans des mains en coupe, pure et douloureusement glacée.

La jeune fille se remit à avancer, très doucement, contournant la cabane. Le silence régnait, mais il n'était ni froid ni distant, au contraire, il embrassait tout. Le moindre élément, le plus petit brin d'herbe, jusqu'au bruit discret des bambous, ou bien ce curieux sentiment d'abandon. Tout lui sembla parfaitement intégré. Rien ne dépassait, chaque chose était à sa place. Même la tristesse. Même sa présence à elle. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle pouvait évoluer dans ce silence-là sans rien déranger.

Il y avait un banc accolé à la paroi de la maisonnette. Emi y déposa avec précaution le carton contenant l'uniforme, puis s'y installa à son tour, laissant glisser son sac de cours à ses pieds.

A présent qu'elle s'était arrêtée de marcher, ses pieds l'élançaient. Ils lui faisaient l'effet d'une gorge de crapaud qui enflait et désenflait, le même mouvement exagéré et palpitant, toujours sur le point de se rompre. Ses pieds palpitaient comme la gorge d'un crapaud. Le creux de son épaule où avait appuyé la courroie de son sac, la hanche contre laquelle le sac avait rebondi à chaque pas, les doigts raidis par le rebord du carton qu'ils avaient retenu, eux aussi, ils paraissaient enfler et désenfler comme une gorge de crapaud. La douleur était chaude et pesait très lourd, comme si elle s'était assise de tout son poids sur la jeune fille, lui interdisant de bouger. En fait, c'était plus une sensation d'engourdissement que de douleur. Ce n'était pas particulièrement désagréable, juste, très fatigant.

Bizarrement, alors qu'elle n'avait cessé de s'en vouloir pour n'avoir pas été capable de retrouver son chemin, alors qu'elle n'avait cessé de se reprocher la faille dans sa volonté et cette indignation, sa colère et sa frustration s'étaient évaporées dès le moment où elle avait pénétré dans le jardin. Il ne lui restait plus que cette fatigue.

Avec effort, Emi ôta du bout du pied ses chaussures, sans se soucier de se retrouver en chaussettes sur l'herbe ou de savoir dans quelle direction ses souliers étaient allés rouler.

Autour d'elle, la tristesse était un pan de rideau ondulant au vent, accrochée au silence du jardin. Elle appuya sa tête contre la paroi de la cabane et ferma les yeux. Elle ne bougerait plus jusqu'à ce qu'on la retrouve. En fait, à ce moment précis, ça lui était bien égal de ne pas être retrouvée, même si, à une époque, ça avait compté plus que tout.

Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ?

Elle n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour consulter la montre à son poignet. C'était simplement une question en l'air, inutile. Mais une réponse vint quand même.

_Elle voulait le voir. _

Sans bouger, sans un bruit, Emi rouvrit à demi les yeux.

Elle n'avait pas formulé cet aveu avec des mots. C'était sorti comme ça, tout simplement, naturellement. Une évidence. Et d'un seul coup, il lui manquait, Akito lui manquait, et il lui avait manqué depuis qu'il était parti. Elle s'était échappée, mais en même temps, cette certitude l'emplissait. Le genre de choses que l'on sait si bien qu'il n'y a pas besoin de le dire à haute voix, ni même de le penser dans la partie la plus intime de son esprit. Au contraire. C'était justement le sentiment qui affleurait le plus près de la surface. Il n'avait jamais cessé de flotter là, à portée de main.

Cet aveu et cette certitude avaient fait leur chemin à travers elle de manière si fluide que la jeune fille mit un moment avant de réagir. Probablement parce qu'eux aussi semblaient parfaitement s'intégrer dans cet endroit, à l'abri de l'ombre grandissante du bosquet, coulant à travers le bambou évidé sur la pierre plate de l'étang, ou immobiles, sans bouger, nichés avec les pieds d'Emi dans l'herbe épaisse et encore cuivrée.

C'était la même sensation qu'avaient fait jaillir la voix et la volonté inattendues de son indignation, un peu plus tôt. La petite voix ne lui parlait pas, mais c'était la même sensation, radoucie.

Emi tâcha alors de se rattraper. Elle ne réussit qu'à éprouver de manière plus aigue encore, son propre dérapage. Il créait son propre espace au milieu de ce silence, détaché d'elle, bien que continuant à ruisseler de l'intérieur, comme l'eau du bambou évidé sur la pierre plate de l'étang. Elle le sentait ruisseler le long d'elle-même avec une extraordinaire pureté.

Elle parvint finalement à réagir, un sourire de dérision à peine esquissé.

Ce n'était pas normal, ça. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle s'était connue beaucoup plus résistante, beaucoup plus forte. Elle l'était. Elle l'était toujours.

La voix de son amie Ayu flasha dans sa mémoire : _« Combien de temps tu comptes encore continuer comme ça, hein… ?! »_

Les planches de la cabane étaient tièdes contre son dos. Son dos appuyé contre la paroi en bois était glacé.

Emi se rendit brusquement compte à quel point « _continuer comme ça_ » nécessitait de l'énergie. Qu'être « résistante », être « forte », en demandait tout autant. Et prit conscience, avec un froid dans le dos, qu'elle se trouvait réellement au bord de l'épuisement, et pas simplement sous le coup d'une fatigue passagère due à une paire de pieds enflés. Elle sut qu'elle était au bord cet épuisement-là, parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus du tout à bouger. Non pas un pied ou un doigt, mais une raison supplémentaire de « _continuer comme ça _».

Pourtant, il était essentiel de « _continuer comme ça _».

Bien sûr, au début, ça avait été avant tout pour n'inquiéter personne. Il y avait déjà tellement d'autres problèmes, alors, c'était une toute petite fierté personnelle, une marque d'affection, de ne pas apporter de soucis supplémentaires, de se montrer courageuse. Et puis, c'était devenu le moyen de regagner ce qui avait été perdu. C'était devenu le moyen de se faire pardonner. Et pour finir, c'était devenu le moyen de payer pour ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là, et pour tout ce qui en avait découlé par la suite…

Ca avait demandé tellement de temps pour tout réparer, pour faire en sorte que tout aille toujours bien, faire semblant de toujours aller bien. Ca avait demandé tellement d'efforts pour « faire semblant ». Faire semblant que tous les choix, tous les caprices et tous les goûts de ceux auxquels elle tenait, lui convenaient. Qu'ils devenaient les siens. Pour ne pas tout perdre, pour se faire pardonner, pour regagner leur confiance…

Pour ne pas finir abandonnée. Comme dans le jardin d'Okinawa, sous le camphrier.

Alors, il fallait tenir bon, il fallait tenir bon.

La terre qui maculait ses chaussettes, ses genoux écorchés, le bandage moite de sueur à sa main droite, soudain, il y avait une tristesse incommensurable en eux. Elle n'avait pas les moyens de les recueillir entre ses mains, de les étreindre tout contre elle pour les apaiser. Elle n'avait pas les moyens d'ouvrir les bras et de les refermer sur elle.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était attendre sur ce banc qu'on la retrouve. Attendre dans ce monde minuscule qui rapetissait, dévoré par ses propres limites : celles de sa culpabilité.

Ses genoux sales et écorchés se mirent à trembler.

Ca faisait mal.

Ses pieds se recroquevillèrent l'un contre l'autre, écrasant l'herbe et tâchant de suc vert ses chaussettes.

Ca n'avait jamais cessé de faire mal.

Cette douleur était aussi incommensurable que la tristesse de la cabane, que sa propre tristesse à elle. Pourtant, le silence qui contenait le jardin pouvait largement les contenir à son tour, tous, sans rien déranger, sans rien déplacer.

Malgré le son rauque et disgracieux qu'il provoqua, le sanglot s'y intégra sans provoquer le moindre remous. Il trouva sa place, et les suivants aussi, comme pour tout le reste. Peut-être était-ce parce que ses sentiments n'avaient plus d'autre endroit où aller.

Emi pleura sans aucune retenue, bruyamment, reniflant et gémissant comme un enfant. Elle s'essuyait maladroitement le coin des yeux d'un revers de poignet, épongeait ses joues en les frottant de son bandage moite, appuyait son visage contre ses bras, frappait de ses talons le sol. Elle ne tâchait ni d'endiguer le flot, ni de retenir la tristesse et la douleur incommensurables qu'elle éprouvait. Elle ne se préoccupa même pas de savoir si ses pleurs risquaient d'être entendus. Ils tenaient à l'intérieur de ce silence avec une magnifique perfection. Et lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, lorsqu'elle cessa de hoqueter, pour ne conserver ça et là que quelques dernières coulées de larmes, le silence demeura inchangé. A ses pieds, l'herbe s'assombrissait. La jeune fille passa un dernier revers de sa main sur son visage, puis, la posa sur ses genoux.

Elle était incapable de dire si elle allait mieux ou non. Elle se sentait réellement épuisée. Qu'avait dit la petite voix ? Ah oui : au bout du rouleau. Elle tourna la tête et s'essuya la joue contre son épaule. Puis, lentement mais fermement, elle esquissa un autre geste. Elle se pencha en avant.

Finalement, ça ne lui était pas si égal que ça, de ne pas être retrouvée.

Attrapant son sac à ses pieds, Emi y plongea la main.

Depuis le départ, elle voulait rentrer. Elle voulait rentrer à la maison.

La jeune fille extirpa du sac un petit objet de forme rectangulaire aux angles arrondis. Un petit cordon rouge avec une fraise miniature y était suspendu.

Elle aurait simplement voulu que quelqu'un qu'elle aime se penchât en avant, à l'entrée du camphrier où elle était assise, les genoux pressés contre elle. Cette personne encore un peu essoufflée d'avoir couru, d'avoir cherché, de s'être inquiétée, elle aurait simplement voulu voir son visage apparaître dans l'encadrement des branchages, puis, prendre sa main tendue. Peut-être qu'alors, la douleur aurait été plus tolérable. Peut-être même que la date qui approchait aurait été différente, juste triste.

Mais finalement, cette personne n'était jamais venue. Et, pour la première fois, elle expérimentait de son plein gré son indignation, sa frustration et sa douleur. Pour ça et pour tout ce qui en avait découlé.

En le disant, en le ressentant, elle avait conscience d'être encore plus mauvaise, plus laide, plus détestable qu'avant d'entrer ici, dans ce silence, dans ce jardin. En temps normal, dans n'importe quel autre endroit, Emi se serait sentie coupable, coupable de manière insupportable. Elle savait qu'elle le ressentait, elle pouvait apercevoir les contours de ce sentiment familier comme s'il se trouvait à côté d'elle, mais détaché de son corps, lui aussi, tout en continuant d'y être relié.

La jeune fille serra le téléphone mobile très fort entre ses doigts.

Cependant, ce besoin d'être retrouvée, ce désir de rentrer à la maison, étaient tout à coup les plus forts.

Le téléphone vibra. Elle ne sursauta pas. Elle ne vérifia même pas le nom de son correspondant affiché sur l'écran. Elle serra à nouveau très fort le mobile entre ses doigts, en même temps qu'elle fermait et plissait très fort les paupières : un geste muet de « _Faites que ce soit… faites que ce soit…_ ». Puis, ouvrant le clapet, collant l'écouteur contre son oreille, elle attendit.

« Où es-tu ? »

La voix était un peu essoufflée. Akito devait probablement être en train de parler en marchant.

« Emi ? »

La jeune fille avala sa salive, humecta ses lèvres.

« Oui. Oui, je suis là. »

C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire. C'était exactement ce qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de dire, depuis cette époque-là où elle attendait sans être retrouvée.

« Je suis là. » répéta t-elle.

Puis, s'apercevant que ce ne serait pas suffisant, elle ajouta :

« Dans la deuxième enceinte… dans une espèce de jardin fermé… avec un étang et un bosquet de bambous, et aussi, une cabane ou une maisonnette, je ne sais pas trop, avec des barreaux aux fenêtres… »

Il y eut une seconde de silence. Puis :

« Ne bouge pas. J'arrive. »

Il raccrocha.

Emi fit lentement glisser le mobile de son oreille. Appuyé dans le creux de son cou, l'écran était tiède, le plastique de l'étui qui le recouvrait, un peu collant.

L'envie d'être retrouvée, l'aveu de vouloir le voir, la certitude qu'il lui manquait, tout s'emmêla d'un seul coup, comme si ces sensations venaient de se prendre le pied dans le tapis, toutes ensembles, dans un magnifique mouvement synchronisé suivi d'une chute confuse.

C'était troublant, plutôt embarrassant. Mais pas désagréable. C'était justement parce que ce n'était pas désagréable que ça en devenait dérangeant.

Pour faire diversion, elle referma le clapet de son mobile et le lâcha sur le banc, retourna du bout du pied la chaussure éparpillée dans l'herbe la plus proche, rongea distraitement le pouce de la main qui n'était pas bandée.

Impossible de tenir en place. Impossible.

La jeune fille ramena ses pieds sous le banc, croisa ses chevilles. Pour battre la mesure, elle agita nerveusement le pied.

Cette impatience devenait agaçante. L'attente était trop longue.

Elle se mit à triturer le sparadrap de son bandage.

De là où elle était, assise dans l'ombre de la cabane, on ne pouvait pas voir le portail d'entrée du jardin. Par quel côté allait-il arriver ?

Aucune importance, voyons, aucune importance. L'essentiel était qu'Akito allait la retrouver ici, dans ce jardin.

La jeune fille se leva. Elle n'alla pas très loin, elle s'écarta juste assez de la cabane pour pouvoir distinguer à travers les interstices du bosquet de bambous, le chemin de pierres blanches. Elle ne savait trop où fixer son regard, son attention, craignant de manquer un élément susceptible d'annoncer l'approche d'Akito. Doucement, elle commença à redouter que le silence qui contenait le jardin et qui la contenait elle aussi, n'ait fini par tellement bien l'intégrer au point de rendre sa présence invisible aux yeux et aux oreilles du monde de l'autre côté de la haie de buis.

Et si jamais il s'était trompé d'endroit ?

Cette hypothèse la frappa aussi froidement que si elle l'avait énoncée à haute voix, avec assurance.

Mais oui, après tout, la description que la jeune fille lui avait fait du jardin avait été des plus sommaires, au téléphone. Même si Akito connaissait parfaitement le Manoir, peut-être allait-il tourner en rond. Tourner en rond tellement de temps qu'il finirait par se lasser et abandonner.

Elle l'imagina en train de marcher le long des allées sans jamais tomber sur le bon portail du bon jardin. Il n'avait aucune raison de continuer à chercher. Il était fatigué du voyage, du séjour, et de la perspective qu'elle se soit perdue. Il était énervé de l'incapacité dont elle avait fait preuve à l'égard de l'endroit où il l'avait généreusement accueillie, de la nuit qui tombait, et de l'odeur de l'avion qui imprégnait ses vêtements.

Il ne la trouverait probablement pas, finalement.

Cette idée lui apparut tout à coup somptueusement logique. Et elle lui vrilla tellement les tempes, qu'elle ne parvint guère à la maintenir correctement formulée dans sa tête.

Une pause et une conclusion depuis longtemps établie suivirent. En fin de compte, personne n'était venu la chercher. Pas même à cette époque-là : ce matin où, huit mois après avoir vécu dans la certitude d'avoir perdu non pas une, mais deux filles, sa mère avait tout simplement fait la remarque à sa grand-mère, au cours du petit déjeuner : « _Tiens ? Millie-chan n'est toujours pas descendue… Elle dort encore ? D'habitude, c'est toujours elle qui se lève en premier et qui vient me réveiller, je suis déçue !_ ». Comme si de rien n'était. Comme si ces huit mois-là n'avaient jamais existé. Tout ça, balayé d'une remarque et d'une petite moue faussement vexée.

La jeune fille recula de quelques pas, inconsciemment. Ses chaussettes glissèrent sur l'herbe. Elle heurta maladroitement le coin de la cabane, auquel elle se retint. De la peinture écaillée s'émietta sur ses paumes et sur la manche de sa veste d'uniforme.

C'était probablement ce souvenir-là, qui était le plus douloureux, avec celui de l'hôpital. C'était probablement à partir de ce moment que ça n'avait plus jamais cessé de faire mal. Tant qu'elle avait attendu sous le camphrier, elle avait été capable d'espérer une amélioration, un changement, une réconciliation. Mais le dénouement, au lieu de la soulager, de lui ôter ce qui avait pesé depuis l'hôpital, n'avait fait que l'enfoncer davantage avec ce poids-là serré tout contre elle. Un poids avec des bras, silencieusement accroché à son cou.

Emi baissa les yeux sur ses mains, contemplant les miettes de peinture collées sur sa peau. Cette cabane n'était pas seulement petite et solitaire. Elle était vieille et délabrée. Elle était sur le point de se désagréger. Elle était sur le point de tomber en poussière.

Lentement, elle frotta l'une contre l'autre ses paumes.

Non. Ce n'était pas bien de ressentir ce qui s'était passé de cette manière-là. C'était mauvais, laid et détestable. C'était elle, la personne à qui il fallait en vouloir.

A travers ses chaussettes, l'herbe piétinée collait désagréablement à ses pieds. Les miettes de peinture semblaient incrustées dans sa peau.

Elle avait réellement cru que, malgré tout, les choses iraient mieux. Elle avait réellement cru pouvoir être capable de faire revenir les choses en arrière, intactes, comme elles étaient avant.

Elle avait entendu dire qu'en faisant semblant que tout allait bien – même si, au départ, on se sentait très mal et que cela vous paraissait inconcevable, impossible à réaliser, comme effort, en tout cas, pas sur une longue durée – hé bien, en faisant semblant, on finissait par _vraiment_ se persuader que tout irait bien, au point que les choses finissaient par aller bien _pour de vrai_.

Mais honnêtement…

Emi cessa de se frotter les mains, soudain angoissée, terriblement angoissée.

… est-ce que les choses étaient allées si bien que ça, finalement ?

Un bref vertige. Un pas en arrière. La sensation nette du bord du banc accolé au mur de la cabane s'enfonça dans le creux de ses genoux.

« _Faire semblant_ » était quelque chose de très gratifiant. Ca l'était resté tant qu'elle avait été persuadée de ramener ainsi les choses à la normale, comme elles l'avaient été avant le voyage aux Philippines, et de rendre heureux ceux qui y avaient tant perdu, ses parents, sa famille Mais « _ramener à la normale_ » et « _rendre heureux _», ici, est-ce que cela ne signifiait pas plutôt « _racheter sa faute_ », n'y avait-il pas en jeu son propre intérêt ? Et les « _rendre heureux_ », pour elle, est-ce que ça n'avait pas plutôt été « _faire tout et être tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient_ » pour ne pas les contrarier ou les décevoir, pour ne pas qu'ils souffrent à nouveau ? Pour ne pas être oubliée et abandonnée, à nouveau ? Pire, si elle avait fait tout ça, est-ce que ça n'avait pas été aussi dans le but de soulager sa conscience, de se sentir un peu moins mauvaise et détestable ?

Rendre heureux, ramener à la normale, ce « _faire semblant_ » plein de bonnes intentions avait été dès le début contaminé par sa propre culpabilité, son propre intérêt. Comme les moisissures qui apparaissaient en été sur un savoureux biscuit, oublié le temps d'une simple nuit sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Pendant tout ce temps-là, ce biscuit moisi s'était décomposé sous ses yeux. Et en continuant de « faire semblant », elle avait contribué aux bactéries et aux germes d'y proliférer, accélérant et enlaidissant le processus de putréfaction.

Ce n'était pas très beau à voir. Ca ne pouvait pas être rectifié. Ca ne pourrait plus jamais être rattrapé.

A cela venait s'ajouter la conscience brutale de l'unique caprice qu'elle avait fait, à savoir, la permission de terminer ses études au Japon, et qui lui apparaissait comme une tentative pitoyable pour fuir et oublier sa culpabilité et tout ce qu'elle avait engendré par sa faute.

Ca, c'était impardonnable.

Emi s'effondra sur le banc. Pas d'un seul coup, ni de tout son poids. Elle s'effondra doucement, comme une marionnette qui se disloquerait, les fils rompus, chaque élément en bois roulant hors de portée, au ralenti.

Elle avait tout fait pour essayer de réparer les dégâts. Elle avait tout fait par peur de se sentir à nouveau abandonnée, pour ne plus avoir à redouter d'être rejetée, mais, finalement, n'était-elle pas retournée à son point de départ ? L'avait-elle une seule fois quitté, depuis cette époque-là ? Ce point de départ, à cette époque-là : sa solitude. Elle était née de sa culpabilité. C'était à présent tout ce qui lui restait. Elle était toute seule. Un poids qui ne se partage pas et qui ensevelit en se sédimentant, chaque couche de regrets et de tristesse se détachant avec une parfaite netteté, prêtes à être disséquées.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me donne tant de mal si c'est pour terminer comme ça… ? »

Elle ne parlait pas très fort. Pourtant, sa voix se détacha avec limpidité. Ses yeux étaient baissés.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me donne tant de mal si c'est pour terminer comme ça… »

C'était dit plus bas, mais encore à portée d'oreille. Emi fixa l'espace étroit devant elle : un carré d'herbe, ses pieds, l'angle de la cabane qui se prolongeait dans l'ombre.

Puis, tout doucement, elle répondit. Au début, à peine un mouvement de lèvres, un souffle de buée.

« Je veux pas terminer comme ça… »

Ses épaules s'arrondirent.

« Je veux pas être toute seule… »

Sa voix s'enhardissait.

« Je déteste être toute seule… »

L'image du camphrier, celle de l'uniforme de collège abandonné et suspendu dans un coin, celle du pot dévissé de son baume. L'odeur lui avait toujours donné envie de pleurer. C'était l'odeur du regret et de la solitude qui y était concentré.

« Je déteste tout ça… »

Emi ferma les yeux, serra les poings. Un conte refit surface dans sa mémoire, elle ne se rappelait plus de l'histoire, juste de cette princesse qui, interdite de parler sous peine de ne pas pouvoir sauver sa famille victime d'un sortilège, creusait un trou chaque soir, en cachette, pour pouvoir y hurler toute la souffrance et la tristesse qu'elle ressentait. Emi eut l'envie fulgurante de serrer cette princesse dans ses bras, parce qu'elle la comprenait comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de sa vie, comme si elles étaient nées toutes les deux ensemble. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle la serrait contre elle, sur son cœur, là où c'était le plus douloureux, le plus insupportable, lorsqu'elle ouvrit grand la bouche et cria :

« Je… JE DETESTE TOUT CA !!! »

Ce fut tout. Imperturbable, le silence accueillit le tout comme le trou l'avait fait avec la voix de la princesse. Emi rouvrit les yeux. Combien de temps la princesse criait-elle dans le trou ? Combien de temps cela était-il suffisant pour pouvoir subir la journée suivante ?

Lentement, ses doigts se relâchèrent. Avec précaution, elle se dit que, peut-être pour une première fois, comme ça, c'était bien.

Elle demeura ainsi, assise sur le banc, sans bouger. Elle avait l'impression d'être désarticulée. Son prénom prononcé à haute voix ne la fit même pas lever la tête. Ce ne fut que lorsque les chaussures d'Akito entrèrent dans son champ de vision qu'elle réagit. La jeune fille contempla les chaussures sombres et murmura :

« Tu en as mis, du temps… »

Ce fut la seule remarque qu'elle lui adressa. Elle ne redressa même pas le visage vers lui.

Un brin frustré par cet accueil, Akito se sentit à deux doigts de lui répondre par un sarcasme habituel.

Après tout, il était fatigué, il était passé par tous les stades de l'inquiétude (et des verbes « blêmir », « pâlir » ainsi que des couleurs de visage qui allaient avec), entre le moment où Ageha l'avait appelé sur son mobile pour lui annoncer les deux heures de retard d'Emi, l'hypothèse qu'elle se soit aventurée jusque dans l'antre de l' « autre », jusqu'à finir par avoir la blondinette au bout du fil qui lui annonçait qu'elle avait échoué dans ce qu'il avait aussitôt reconnu comme étant le jardin de la cabane du Chat.

Pour quelqu'un qui devait ménager sa santé, il ne se faisait aucun cadeau. Finalement, il n'allait mourir ni de la Malédiction, ni de frustration, mais plutôt d'un arrêt cardiaque dû au stress. Son cœur serait bien capable de le lâcher rien que pour lui faire les pieds.

Alors, effectivement, il aurait pu lui répondre par un bon vieux sarcasme, rien de bien méchant, juste histoire de faire retomber la pression. Mais il n'en fit rien.

« Pardon. » dit-il simplement.

Ce n'était pas uniquement l'état de désordre avancé d'Emi qui le dispensa momentanément de répliquer par une touche d'ironie.

Il avait l'impression que toutes les petites failles qu'il avait entrevu – que ce fut au bas des marches du temple, la semaine dernière, ou en rentrant du phare à Okinawa, ou même, plus loin, le lendemain de la crise d'Emi au Manoir – toutes ces failles minuscules venaient de se craqueler pour ne former qu'une seule et même fissure, aussi profonde qu'une plaie.

Cinq jours d'absence étaient suffisants pour se blesser, s'effondrer, prendre une décision, ouvrir les yeux, les fermer. Il s'en rendait compte, d'un seul coup, il en mesurait l'ampleur autant pour lui que pour elle. Et ils étaient là, ces cinq jours, eux-aussi contenus dans le silence du jardin.

Emi conservait le visage baissé. Elle ne parlait plus. Alors, Akito lui tendit la main, celle autour de laquelle il avait tenu soigneusement enroulé leur lien à eux, celui qui s'était rompu des années auparavant. Il ne formula aucune requête, aucun « viens », parce que, pour le moment, il n'y avait que ce moyen-là pour les relier entre eux, celui d'une main tendue et d'une personne qui attendait.

La main entra doucement, sans forcer, dans le champ de vision d'Emi. Elle lui évoqua curieusement autant une invitation galante pour une danse, qu'un appui pour se lever. Cette main pouvait aussi bien être l'une et l'autre de ces choses, et capable de bien plus encore. Réconforter tout en improvisant un pansement de fortune dans un phare, montrer le tracé d'un kanji particulièrement compliqué, offrir une brique de lait à la fraise, tenir un front, envoyer une pichenette, manipuler et ranger les souvenirs d'un être cher et défunt.

Et bien plus encore, bien plus.

Enfin, elle commençait à le comprendre. C'était comme de trouver les équations qui amenaient à la résolution d'un problème. Et plus les équations s'enchaînaient, plus la solution se faisait évidente, et plus ça en devenait…

_Douloureux… ?_

Oui.

_Troublant… ?_

Oui.

_Attirant… ?_

Oui. Mais, ne le dis pas. Ne le ressens pas. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, suppliait la jeune fille, tout en conservant soigneusement le désir de vouloir faire durer encore un peu, juste un tout petit peu, ce que lui procurait cette main patiente et tendue. Parce que c'était quelque chose de très réconfortant, même si ça lui faisait ressentir encore plus profondément à quel point, tout au fond d'elle-même, elle n'en était que plus seule et plus malheureuse.

Ce fut pour cela qu'elle entoura entre ses mains celle d'Akito, avec précaution, et qu'elle ne la garda que très peu de temps, juste assez pour se rendre compte combien sa paume à lui était tiède. Elle l'avait trouvée tellement glacée, le jour où elle avait rejoint le jeune homme au chevet d'Hibari, dès son retour d'Okinawa. Sa main avait fini par se réchauffer. C'était une bonne chose.

Prenant appui sur le rebord du banc, sans se presser, Emi se leva, fit un pas en avant, et referma ses bras autour d'Akito.

Elle ne lui sauta pas au cou, elle ne ménagea aucun effet dramatique. Ce n'était pas non plus un mouvement prémédité. C'était un geste très posé, lent et calme. Mais, curieusement, il y avait aussi quelque chose de farouche dans la manière avec laquelle elle tenait son étreinte entre ses doigts, dans le minuscule espace compris entre ses doigts et le tissu de sa veste à lui, cet espace qui venait clore l'étreinte de ses bras.

Il y eut une micro hésitation absolument infime du côté d'Akito, causée plus par la surprise que parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. En fait, il savait très bien comment réagir, tellement bien, d'ailleurs, que ce fut exactement comme s'il n'avait pas été du tout surpris.

Le jeune homme referma à son tour ses bras autour d'Emi. Et il trouva l'espace dans lequel il pouvait contenir la blondinette étonnamment élastique, capable de s'agrandir pour l'accueillir toute entière, tout en s'adaptant aux contours de ses épaules, de son dos, et de la fissure qui la craquelait, devenant suffisamment petit et intime pour ne rien laisser dépasser.

La joue appuyée contre le torse d'Akito, Emi respirait silencieusement l'odeur de la veste et de la chemise qui avaient voyagé. Il y avait l'odeur de l'avion, de la fatigue, et, bien entendu, son odeur à lui. C'était une odeur de fin de journée, mélange d'eau de toilette coûteuse en arrière-plan, puis de peau tiède un peu moite, de crayon 2B fraîchement taillé, quelque chose qui rappelait le bois, et elle la trouva très agréable, parce qu'elle la réconfortait encore plus.

L'odeur d'Akito, son bras à lui passé autour de sa taille, la main qu'il posa sur ses cheveux sans les caresser ni lui tapoter la tête, la chemise qu'elle froissait avec sa joue, le corps qu'elle entourait de ses bras, l'impression que son silence et son étreinte la contenaient sans rien déranger, exactement comme le silence du jardin : tout en lui était réconfortant, c'était quelque chose d'indescriptible et d'intense, d'essentiel, qui l'envahissait au point de ne plus vouloir s'en priver.

Par-dessus la main qu'il avait appuyé contre les cheveux d'Emi, Akito contempla la cabane du Chat. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans ce lieu. La cabane était petite, très petite. Et la peinture s'émiettait. Ces deux détails mis bout à bout formaient une impression de tristesse et de solitude plus perçante que jamais.

Le jeune chef de clan baissa les yeux à nouveau sur Emi. Il se rendit compte que l'épaule qu'il trouvait si provocante était également toute menue. Malgré le moment peu propice, il hésita entre y déposer un baiser ou l'étreindre. Il choisit de remarquer les quelques feuilles de bambous éparpillées sur la chevelure désordonnée de la blondinette. Elles vinrent renforcer la vulnérabilité de la ligne des épaules.

Aucun d'entre eux ne tenta de prendre la parole, il n'y avait pas la tension d'un début de phrase hésitant à être prononcé. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, pas encore le bon moment.

Le bon moment fut l'instant suivant, celui où Emi décolla doucement sa joue, le temps d'une seconde. Akito sentit un vide frais à travers sa chemise, jusqu'à sa peau, à l'endroit où la joue s'était retirée. Puis, à nouveau la tiédeur de la moitié de visage d'Emi contre lui, et une voix assourdie, qui murmurait :

« Ca ne te dérange pas, si on reste comme ça encore un tout petit peu… ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Pas du tout. Fais comme tu le sens. »

La voix du jeune homme lui parvenait à travers le filtre de ses os, de ses poumons, de sa peau et de sa chemise. Emi comptait les couches qui l'en séparaient, et pourtant, jamais elle ne l'avait sentie aussi proche, cette voix. Elle était à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

« Merci. » souffla t-elle.

Autour d'eux, le paysage donnait l'impression de s'éloigner au fur et à mesure que le soleil déclinait. Le mur blanc de la cabane prenait des teintes bleutées. Les cheveux blonds d'Emi pâlissaient.

Finalement, Akito décida de reprendre la parole. Il ne savait pas s'il s'y prenait comme il fallait pour réconforter, ou bien si demander des explications pouvait être jugé déplacé (bien qu'il ne se soit jamais encombré de tels détails). Il se dit simplement qu'il ne pouvait pas rester sans réagir face cette fissure. Il se dit aussi qu'il en avait marre d'être soigneusement tenu à l'écart des choses sérieuses et douloureuses qui se tramaient sous l'apparente humeur espiègle et détendue d'Emi. Il en avait marre de rester planté là, comme un con, sur le paillasson de l'entrée.

Et s'il mettait les pieds dans le plat, au moins, une bonne engueulade aurait le mérite de faire réagir la blondinette.

« Je ne te demande pas si ça va. Je sais que ça ne va pas. Et ne viens pas me raconter que c'est parce que tu as eu une mauvaise journée. Un 'coup de blues' non plus, ça ne marchera pas avec moi. Ca ne marchera plus. Je le sens et je le vois : tu vas mal, et ça ne date ni de ce matin, ni d'hier. » dit-il, très calmement.

Ses mots étaient directs, à angles droits et bien découpés. Pourtant, ça ne faisait pas mal. C'était exactement comme dans le phare, à Okinawa, c'était exactement comme le lendemain de sa crise de la nouvelle lune au Manoir, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si elle souffrait toujours autant.

C'était ça, mais en même temps, c'était différent.

« Je ne te dis pas de _tout_ m'expliquer là, tout de suite. En revanche, un _petit peu_, ou une promesse, ce serait pas un mauvais début. Parce que j'aime pas te voir comme ça. Mais je déteste encore plus quand tu te forces à faire semblant d'aller bien. »

L'entendre prononcer « faire semblant », se rendre compte qu'il le voyait clairement, sentir qu'il ne se laisserait pas mettre à l'écart. Ce qui était différent, c'était ça. Et cette proximité en devenait soudain douloureuse, alors que tout à l'heure encore, cela faisait partie de ce tout réconfortant qu'il dégageait.

Immobile contre lui, Emi sentit l'image de la poignée de la porte hideuse à nouveau l'envahir. La main d'Akito, celle qu'il lui avait tendu, était dessus. Elle était _vraiment_ dessus.

La jeune fille prit brusquement conscience que le bout de ses doigts était gelé et qu'elle était incapable de décider quel geste leur faire exécuter. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait absolument plus où aller, quoi faire, que penser, tout était brouillé, en morceaux.

Malgré cela, la voix d'Akito se diffusait toujours à travers le filtre de ses os, de son corps et de ses vêtements jusqu'à elle.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui peut te faire aller mal à ce point, mais tu as peut-être besoin de courage pour y penser et pour le formuler. Alors, c'est pour ça que si tu ne veux rien dire pour l'instant, ce n'est pas grave. Mais moi, sache que je veux l'entendre. Et pour ça, je te donnerai tout ce dont tu as besoin pour le dire. Ce qui signifie que jusqu'à ce jour-là, et même ensuite, appuie-toi sur moi. »

Emi tressaillit.

Les mêmes mots. _Appuie-toi sur moi_. Exactement les mêmes mots que ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle avait eu sa crise au Manoir. D'un seul coup, ce souvenir lui revenait. Emi avait toujours cru les avoir imaginés, ces mots-là, car ils avaient été si proches d'elle, la source de leur voix, leurs intonations, avaient paru couler de l'intérieur de son esprit. En écoutant Akito les dire, elle sut que c'était lui qui les avait prononcé.

Et, doucement, _Appuie-toi sur moi_ atteignit ses doigts gelés.

Elle sentit distinctement les jointures esquisser à nouveau un mouvement. Celui de se plier pour resserrer leur étreinte. Mais ce n'était pas seulement ces quatre mots qui la ranimaient. C'était soudain cette parfaite compréhension et acceptation du problème sans que le jeune homme n'ait effleuré la surface.

Oui, ça la dégoûtait de montrer cette partie-là d'elle-même, ça la dégoûtait rien que d'y penser, et ça la terrifiait à l'idée de le dégoûter lui. Cependant, d'un seul coup, elle désirait plus que jamais essayer. Et elle se sentit courageuse au point de trouver la parole, la prendre, et promettre :

« Je te le dirai. Un jour, je te le dirai. Promis. Mais pas là. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. »

Akito contempla le visage toujours baissé d'Emi. Puis, il hocha la tête.

« Alors, ça me va. »

Il lui caressa d'un geste apaisant les cheveux.

« Comme ça, ça me convient. » ajouta t-il.

Puis, cueillant au passage une feuille de bambou emmêlée dans les mèches d'Emi, il reprit :

« Dis donc… On dirait que tu t'es taillée un chemin à travers une jungle particulièrement hostile… »

La jeune fille se redressa. Akito lui agita la feuille de bambou sous le nez.

« Oui, en effet, celle de ton manoir… » répondit la blondinette.

« Tu aimes sortir des sentiers battus… » commenta le jeune homme.

« J'ai simplement voulu prendre un raccourci. »

« Tu as mis plus de deux heures et demie pour arriver à la seconde enceinte. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le coin est aussi mal indiqué. Quelques panneaux indicateurs, ce serait peut-être pas un mauvais investissement. »

« Mais bien sûr. Et puis, tant qu'on y est, pourquoi ne pas rajouter aussi un point information, avec des guides, des brochures, et un coin cartes postales-souvenirs, et puis quelques roulottes où l'on vendrait du café et des kebabs, histoire de faire une pause entre deux plantages de chemin ? »

« Pas mal. Avoue, dans le fond, t'as l'âme d'un commercial. »

« Non, il y a pire que moi. C'est ça, l'avantage des familles nombreuses. »

« Au fait, dans le futur point information du futur parc à thème SomaLand, que dirais-tu de proposer aussi des kits de survie, genre trois jours de vivres et fusées de détresse ? On les ferait payer plein pot, évidemment, parce que les équipes de secouristes, ça demande de l'entretien. » proposa Emi.

« Et après, c'est moi que tu viens traiter de commercial ? » s'indigna Akito.

Le fou rire qui s'ensuivit ramena l'atmosphère habituelle qu'ils partageaient entre eux. Même si pas mal de choses avaient changé ou étaient en train de changer… de manière radicale.

Emi retrouva ses chaussures et les enfila. Akito lui subtilisa le carton d'Ayamé malgré ses protestations. Et les deux jeunes gens quittèrent le jardin de la Cabane du Chat, pas forcément l'esprit plus léger qu'en y entrant, mais peut-être avec un certain nombre de réflexions et de questionnement très intéressants. Et essentiels.

Ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais ils se sentaient tellement bien assortis.

Ageha était arrivée à saturation et, accessoirement aussi, aux abords de la maison d'Hatori. Aucune trace d'Emi, aucune nouvelle du jeune Maître depuis qu'elle l'avait appelé pour le mettre au courant de la situation. Seul point positif : pas de blondinette du côté de chez l'Autre. Mais au cas où, Ageha avait posté l'une des deux servantes dans le secret à faire le guet dans le coin.

Elle croisa les bras et soupira.

Maître Akito était donc vraiment sérieux lorsqu'il l'avait prévenue que la jeune fille était incapable de se repérer sur les sentiers battus. La servante nota mentalement de brancher un émetteur GPS sur Emi. Ca marchait bien sur les gazelles, les grands félins, et les pingouins, alors, pourquoi pas aussi sur une lycéenne ? Certes, le téléphone mobile représentait un moyen de filature un peu plus politiquement correct. Mais tant que la batterie à énergie perpétuelle ne serait pas inventée, et que les logiciels de localisation par satellite top confidentiels du gouvernement ne se feraient pirater que dans les séries américaines par quelques rares ingénieurs marginaux et seconds rôles, la solution du collier-émetteur demeurait la plus pratique et la plus abordable (déduction faite après total du nombre d'années de prison ferme et d'amendes).

Une minute. Les anglais ne venaient-ils pas de mettre au point une puce qui, une fois greffée sous la peau, permettait de suivre les déplacements du cobaye humain par le biais d'un simple mobile ? Pas mal, pas mal, comme idée. Restait à savoir si un opérateur japonais serait d'accord pour se lancer dans le projet, et, si oui, quel genre de forfait proposerait-il…

Absorbée par ces réflexions, Ageha s'apprêta à entrer dans le jardin de la demeure du médecin. Et s'arrêta net au niveau du muret qui délimitait la propriété.

« Nyo ! Pas possible ?! T'as vraiment dit ça en pleine réunion ?! HA, HA, HA ! »

La jeune femme aperçut Emi, pliée en deux de rire, qui s'était appuyée contre le mur du porche d'entrée pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

« Tu as déjà essayé de parler le cantonnais ? Un demi-ton de trop et c'est l'incident diplomatique… » déclara Akito, à côté de la lycéenne.

Ils se tenaient tous les deux sur le perron de la maison d'Hatori. La conversation semblait animée et détendue. Et elle, Ageha, était plantée là, comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Et bien en vue.

La servante regarda désespérément à droite, désespérément à gauche, puis, d'un bond décidé, sauta par-dessus le muret avant d'atterrir en vol plané dans le buisson le plus proche, le tout en moins de trois secondes, montre en main. Loin d'elle l'idée de jouer les espionnes, en revanche hors de question de jouer les trouble-fête. L'expression « comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles » venait soudainement de prendre tout son sens.

Côté perron, Emi s'essuya les yeux et reprit :

« Attend, mais tu n'étais pas censé avoir un interprète ? »

« Il était là, et au bord de l'asphyxie à force de se retenir de rire. Mais tu sais, en général, je préfère être parfaitement au courant de ce qui se dit, que ce soit devant moi ou derrière mon dos. » argumenta Akito.

« Dis-moi, sérieusement… tu parles combien de langues ? »

Akito prit un air d'intense réflexion avant de répondre, en haussant les épaules :

« J'ai arrêté de compter au bout de la seizième. Il me semble que c'était du finnois. »

« Ok, c'est décidé, toi, tu tiendras le stand du point information de Soma Land. » décréta Emi.

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure déjà qu'ils se tenaient sur le perron de la maison d'Hatori, néanmoins, aucun de deux ne faisait mine d'entrer ou d'esquisser un au revoir.

Emi semblait avoir retrouvé le moral, assez pour raconter les déboires des préparatifs pour le tournoi interclasses de Kaïbara, ainsi que l'interrogatoire façon CIA de son entretien d'embauche (ce à quoi, après l'avoir d'abord félicitée pour son futur baito, Akito lui avait proposé d'embaucher un tueur à gages professionnel pour se débarrasser en douceur du problème Maki, geste fort apprécié par Emi bien que refusé à regret par cette dernière).

Quant à Akito, il venait de commenter sa semaine à l'étranger, et, comme il s'y était attendu, l'épisode « votre femme est un hippopotame » avait remporté l'hilarité de sa blondinette.

« Finalement, on dirait que ça s'est pas si mal passé que ça, ton séjour d'affaires. Tu n'as pas l'air de t'être ennuyé. » déclara Emi.

Akito vint s'adosser près d'elle, contre le mur, les mains dans les poches.

« Non, _ennuyé_ n'est pas le terme exact. Je pense que l'expression _« emmerdé comme un rat mort »_ me semble beaucoup plus appropriée… C'était marrant sur le coup, c'est vrai. Mais ça l'a été mille fois plus en te le racontant. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'à nous deux, on aurait déniché mille fois plus de trucs drôles à commenter. »

Sous le ton détaché, du coin de l'œil, il observa attentivement la blondinette.

Ce n'était qu'une simple allusion. Et même pas vraiment appuyée. D'accord, si tous les mots de sa dernière phrase avaient pu crier, ils auraient probablement vociféré tous en chœur _« Tu m'as trop manqué, viens avec moi pour le prochain voyage, que ce soit pour les affaires ou le plaisir ! »_. Comment ça, c'était pas très fair-play de travailler sa blondinette sur le sujet alors qu'elle était en position de faiblesse émotionnelle… ? Bon, d'accord. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. Ca lui avait fait un choc de trouver sa blondinette aussi désemparée et abattue : résultat, il avait plus que jamais envie de ne plus la lâcher. Mais :

- Primo, il restait tout à fait dans les limites du convenable ; s'il avait pris la décision d'y aller franco dans son allusion, il aurait justement envoyé paître les allusions pour sauter directement aux conclusions _(« je t'aime, sors avec moi, partons en voyage, je te quitterai plus jusqu'à ma mort, qui, soit dit en passant, est dans trois mois, ce qui nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps, et à propos, il y a deux ou trois trucs que j'ai très envie de faire avec toi… » _; bon, ça demandait encore quelques révisions, mais l'essentiel était là).

- Secundo, en amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups étaient permis. Oui, c'était l'un des proverbes les plus vieux du monde, d'ailleurs, c'était sûrement le tout premier proverbe du monde. Et Akito trouvait qu'il lui allait comme un gant.

- Tertio… Minute, le primo et le secundo n'étaient-ils pas en train de se contredire ?

« C'est clair que côté humour et ironie, _I'm the best _! Normal, c'est dans mon patrimoine génétique _so british_. Mais tu te débrouilles pas mal toi aussi, on pourrait même monter un duo de comiques ! » opina Emi d'un ton enjoué.

Akito leva le nez des ses plans de campagne (imaginaires) concernant la conquête d'une certaine blondinette, et esquissa un sourire.

« Tu sais quoi ? Viens à la prochaine réunion du conseil financier du clan : le conseiller Matsuoka suffirait à alimenter trois _one-man show_. »

« Sans blague ! Rien que pour ça, je suis prête à jouer les stagiaires sous-payée ou les employées souffre-douleur à la Stupeur et Tremblements ! »

Le jeune homme sortit les mains de ses poches et croisa les bras.

« Je pourrai te faire passer pour mon assistante… » commença t-il.

« … et je pourrai noter sur mon écran tactile dernier cri combien de postillons le conseiller Matsuoka a envoyé sur le directeur de la filiale Soma de Kyoto… » proposa Emi.

« … on organiserait par mail des match « Botox versus Implants Capillaires », pour savoir qui a la plus ravalé sa façade… » continua Akito.

« … on piraterait la messagerie interne pour lire tous les petits mots doux et les coups de gueule des employés, et qui sait même, découvrir la liaison extraconjugale entre la secrétaire du département juridique et le chef du service import-export… » renchérit la blondinette.

« … et puis, si jamais ça s'éternise, on enverra un faux virus dans tous les pc connectés… » ajouta le jeune chef de clan.

« … et pour finir, on mettra du piment oiseau dans le café de la salle de réunion ! » compléta sa future fausse assistante.

Le fou rire qui s'ensuivit couvrit l'arrivée inopinée de l'élément potentiellement perturbateur numéro deux (le numéro un étant Ageha, toujours planquée dans son buisson et qui ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation) : alias, Momiji.

Le jeune maudit galopait façon « lapin blanc en retard », et pour cause, il venait d'écouter le message qu'Emi lui avait laissé sur son mobile. Il était resté à aider Tohru à son baito après ses cours de violon, et du coup, il n'avait pas pu prendre l'appel de sa camarade. Fonçant le long du muret qui entourait le jardin d'Hatori, il aperçut de loin son amie sur le perron et s'apprêtait à bondir par-dessus le muret et à l'appeler, lorsque l'élément perturbateur numéro un fit son retour. Il eut à peine le temps de couiner le « é » du prénom d'Emi. Ageha l'attrapa en plein vol par la peau de son uniforme et le fourra avec elle dans le buisson, sans autre forme de procès (tout en prenant grand soin de préserver la distance réglementaire afin d'éviter tout contact fâcheux pouvant occasionner une regrettable transformation).

« Chut ! Pas un mot, on se fait tout petit, on ne dérange pas, et on laisse la nature suivre son cours, compris, Maître Momiji ? » le prévint Ageha.

Une goutte de sueur et d'incompréhension perla sur le front du Lapin.

« Hein… ? Mais de quoi tu parles, Ageha… ? Tu joues à cache-cache avec Emi, ou bien tu l'espionnes pour savoir si elle mange vraiment tes bentô ou si elle planque le contenu dans les plantes en pot juste avant de rentrer à la maison… ? »

Avec un soupir, la servante écarta légèrement le feuillage, saisit le visage de Momiji entre ses mains, le tourna de manière à l'orienter vers le couple sur le perron, et ajouta :

« Est-ce que l'expression _« comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles »_ vous dit quelque chose ? Emily-san est en bonne compagnie, et Maître Akito aussi. Tout va bien, elle a pu rentrer à bon port grâce à lui. Alors, laissons-les se dire au revoir tranquillement. »

Momiji contempla la scène de fou rire sur le perron en silence.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Emi et Akito ensemble, même si c'était de loin. Bien entendu, il y avait eu cette nouvelle incroyable, celle de l'hébergement d'Emi ici, au Manoir, sur ordre d'Akito. Mais personne ne les avait jamais encore observé l'un à côté de l'autre. C'était un peu étrange, de les voir ainsi, comme si cette relation appartenait à un tout autre monde : celui du dehors, celui qui se trouvait au-delà des murs du Manoir Soma. Momiji avait toujours eu conscience de mener deux existences différentes : il y avait celle de l'Intérieur, au Manoir Soma, et il y avait celle de l'Extérieur, hors de portée du clan et des deux enceintes. Et là, pour la première fois, il se rendait compte que son chef de clan aussi, menait ce même genre de double vie-là… tout comme ses Maudits. Et puis, voir Akito rire était troublant. Il avait la sensation de lorgner par le trou d'une serrure quelque chose d'à la fois exceptionnel et interdit.

Momiji avait toujours été traité avec indifférence (à l'exception d'une seule occasion, ce qui lui avait valu un direct du droit dans la mâchoire) par son chef de famille. Cependant, il n'éprouvait ni rancune, ni jalousie. Et avant de tenir rigueur à Akito, il aurait eu largement de quoi d'abord haïr sa propre famille, sa mère pour sa lâcheté, son père pour l'avoir cautionnée, et sa petite sœur, pour avoir pris sa place. Mais la haine, la rancune et la jalousie n'étaient pas dans sa nature. Oh, il se sentait triste, bien entendu, et il regrettait de temps à autre l'affection des siens. Néanmoins, il ne se sentait pas seul. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé la solitude d'Akito. Et les rares fois où il avait partagé un moment en commun avec son chef de clan, lors des fêtes ou des réunions de famille, il se rappelait avoir toujours pensé : assis au centre de nous tous, mais curieusement à l'écart, cette personne est la plus seule au monde.

Bon gré, mal gré, les Maudits étaient entre eux. Mais Dieu était toujours tout seul, il n'y avait personne avec lui, à côté de lui, pour lui.

Doucement, Momiji murmura :

« Emi m'avait laissé un message sur mon mobile où elle disait qu'elle était complètement perdue. La pauvre, elle a dû tourner en rond pendant des heures, c'est ce que je me suis dit en l'écoutant, et c'est pour ça que je me suis dépêché de rentrer au Manoir. Mais finalement, en la voyant parler et rire avec Akito, je me sens soulagé et content de ne pas être arrivé à temps. »

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête.

« Je suis bien content que ce soit Akito qui l'ait trouvée et ramenée. Parce qu'aucun de nous n'aurait pu voir à quoi ils ressemblaient, ensemble. Et ça aurait été vraiment dommage de rater ça, tu ne trouves pas ? Ca aurait été vraiment dommage de ne pas leur laisser cette occasion-là aussi, pas vrai ? »

Il adressa un grand sourire à Ageha, comme lui seul savait les rendre rayonnant. La servante lui sourit à son tour.

« Alors nous pensons tous les deux la même chose, Maître Momiji. »

Elle tendit la main et écarta sans bruit le feuillage, observant le couple sur le perron, et ajouta :

« Donc, ne les dérangeons pas. »

« Ok, et puis, en écoutant bien, on pourrait même apprendre deux ou trois trucs d'intéressants ! » approuva Momiji, dans un chuchotement enthousiaste.

« C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de penser ! » se réjouit Ageha.

Tandis que le duo des entremetteuses de choc prenait forme, du côté du buisson, sur le perron, le fou rire s'était dissipé. Un léger silence passa en coup de vent entre Emi et Akito. Puis, tout en tripotant machinalement la cravate de son uniforme de lycée, Emi demanda :

« Dis… en parlant de réunion, est-ce que tu comptes en avoir une bientôt ? Ou un autre voyage ? »

C'était demandé avec beaucoup de détachement. Un peu trop, selon Akito.

« Donc, ça te dirait vraiment de venir avec moi ? » s'enquit-il, l'air faussement innocent.

Emi secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, et soupira.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai du temps à perdre, surtout en ce moment, avec les préparatifs du tournoi inter-classes et de la fête culturelle du lycée ? Sans compter mon nouveau baito… Même si je suis sûre que ce brave conseiller Matsuoka doit au moins valoir un spectacle des Monthy Python à lui tout seul ! D'ailleurs, personnellement, _Sacré Graal_ est un de mes films cultes, sans parler de _The Clockwise_, même s'il n'y a que John Cleese, à chaque fois que je revois la scène de la gare, je me marre toujours autant ! »

« Je vois. Donc, ce que tu essayes plutôt de me dire, derrière John Cleese, le conseiller Matsuoka et la fête du lycée, c'est que je t'ai manqué, c'est ça ? » traduisit Akito, lisant entre les lignes tel Madame Soleil et le décodeur de Canal+.

Un début de confusion s'installa. Son interlocutrice ouvrit la bouche sur un « je » qui ne savait pas comment continuer le reste de la phrase. Il le scella d'un index posé sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Avant que tu ne te mettes à nier tout en bloc et à faire appel à Rowan Atkinson… toi, tu m'as manqué. Et si un jour, tu as vraiment du temps à perdre, alors ça me ferait très plaisir que tu viennes le perdre dans une salle de réunion avec moi. Je te promets que non seulement on terrorisera le personnel, mais qu'en plus, on se paiera une bonne tranche de rire, encore mieux que devant n'importe quelle comédie anglaise, sans compter que la cantine du siège de la Maison Mère sert les meilleurs sushi d'Ootoro de toute la ville. »

Le jeune homme ôta doucement son doigt des lèvres closes d'Emi.

« Et en parlant de temps à perdre, je préfère que ce soit avec toi plutôt que dans un voyage d'affaires. En fait, je n'ai plus envie du tout de perdre du temps avec des gens qui ne représentent rien pour moi. »

Parler de « perdre du temps » : Akito avait compris que le « bon moment » entre lui et Emi n'existait pas déjà tout prêt, comme la bonne lune pour planter des haricots ou se couper les cheveux. Le bon moment était à l'intérieur de soi. Il ne coïncidait pas forcément avec celui de l'autre, puisqu'il n'appartenait qu'à soi-même. Quelquefois, il s'exprimait sans qu'il soit possible d'être entendu. Mais il pouvait aussi rejoindre et toucher cette personne. Il pouvait tendre le lien entre eux.

« Je n'ai plus envie du tout de perdre mon temps ailleurs qu'avec toi. »

Dans le buisson, Ageha et Momiji tendirent simultanément le cou et les oreilles, inquiets à l'idée de manquer une seule syllabe.

Adossée contre le mur du porche d'entrée, Akito lui faisant face, Emi prit peu à peu conscience d'avoir gagné quelque chose d'essentiel. Et cette chose essentielle lui permettait à présent d'entendre réellement, sans plus aucun détour, ce que lui disait Akito.

Elle avait quitté le jardin silencieux à la cabane, pourtant, curieusement, il lui semblait ne pas l'avoir véritablement abandonné. Parce que tout ce qu'elle y avait ressenti était bien présent. C'était un monde à marée basse. Tout autour d'elle, à perte de vue, gisaient des débris épars gonflés d'eau et de sel à moitié embourbés : tout ce que les courants avaient charrié avant d'être rejeté sur la berge, tout ce qui était resté noyé, ballotant sans jamais remonter à la surface. Ce monde à marée basse paraissait gigantesque. Ses sentiments échoués et décomposés formaient un désordre mélancolique, douloureux dans certaines flaques d'eau de mer stagnante. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, elle ne se sentait plus ni triste, ni découragée. Et l'envie de parler, de tout raconter, bien que les mots fussent encore hors de portée car ce qu'ils décrivaient était encore trop douloureux, cette envie était plus intense que jamais.

Malgré le fait qu'elle eût encore du mal à se le formuler correctement, il y avait cependant quelque chose qu'elle pouvait dire, quelque chose qui, peu de temps encore auparavant, lui aurait été impossible d'avouer.

« Il se pourrait peut-être que j'aie du temps à perdre. Sauf que ce temps-là, je ne tiens pas à le perdre avec toi, pour la simple raison que je ne perds jamais le temps que je passe avec toi. C'est d'ailleurs peut-être pour ça que tu m'as manqué, toi aussi. » déclara t-elle.

C'était la première fois qu'Emi se montrait aussi directe et sincère vis-à-vis de ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Akito. Au contraire, en l'entendant, il se sentit soulagé comme rarement il l'avait déjà été. Pas tout à fait satisfait – il aurait fallu pour cela la phrase en trois mots commençant par « je » et terminant par « aime » - mais c'était déjà une bonne avancée, très prometteuse. Car elle laissait entendre que les choses changeraient peut-être plus vite qu'il ne l'espérait.

La jeune fille se mordilla machinalement la lèvre. Puis, doucement, elle reprit :

« Tu sais… ma main va beaucoup mieux, Hatori-san l'a examinée et a dit que c'était pratiquement cicatrisé. On pourrait peut-être reprendre les séances de dessin une fois que le tournoi du lycée sera terminé, hein… ? D'accord ? Parce que ça aussi, ça me manque. »

Elle s'enhardissait davantage, même si tester l'élasticité de ses nouvelles limites provoquait de méchants tiraillements du côté de ses vieux sentiments.

« Et moi aussi, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi. » continua t-elle.

Elle eut la nette impression de se rapprocher de ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se formuler mais qui devenait de plus en plus évident. Ca faisait partie de ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans le jardin de la cabane, c'était douloureux, troublant, attirant, et, une fois de plus, elle voulait le faire durer.

« Pour ça, on n'a pas besoin de séance de dessin. On n'en a plus besoin du tout, Emi. » répliqua posément Akito.

D'un geste tranquille, il desserra sa cravate.

« Si j'ai envie de te voir, je te vois, un point c'est tout. Et toi aussi. Pas besoin de bonnes raisons pour passer du temps ensemble. »

Emi hocha doucement la tête :

« Oui… t'as entièrement raison, puisque c'est ça, être amis… »

Inconsciemment, elle s'interrompit d'une petite grimace. A peine prononcé, le mot lui sembla discordant et déplacé. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'elle avait déjà utilisé auparavant entre eux.

TAC.

« Nyo… ! »

La jeune fille se frotta le front. Akito tenait sa cravate défaite dans une main, tandis que l'autre était encore levée sur la pichenette qu'il venait de lui administrer.

« Evite d'utiliser ce mot-là si tu ne le penses pas vraiment ou si c'est pour te justifier. Je te l'ai dit, mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais, pas besoin de bonnes raisons entre toi et moi, _got it_ ? »

Emi soupira.

« _Yeah_… _Got it_. »

Elle recroquevilla légèrement sa main sur son front. Puis, d'un seul coup, elle reprit, avec chaleur :

« Les choses qui m'ont rendue telle que tu m'as vue, tout à l'heure, dans l'autre jardin, je veux vraiment te les dire, te les raconter, te les expliquer. »

La colère, la frustration, la tristesse, la douleur. La culpabilité qui faisait partie d'elle. Emi était toujours reliée à ces vieux sentiments. Ils étaient présents, pourtant, ils commençaient à se décomposer. Elle les sentit se décomposer, juste un tout petit peu, juste un fragment de peinture écaillée.

« Je sais. » acquiesça calmement Akito.

Il se pencha vers elle, appuyant une main contre le mur.

« Parce que j'y tiens de plus en plus. » poursuivit Emi.

Elle laissa la distance entre eux s'amenuiser.

« Oui. Et moi aussi. » assura Akito.

Il se pencha davantage. La tension entre leurs visages proches s'accentua, tandis qu'il se rapprochait de la « Zone d'Attraction Labiale » (zone dans laquelle un baiser est considéré comme irrémédiablement engagé, et dont le périmètre est déterminé à partir du moment où les protagonistes, les lecteurs, les téléspectateurs, voire même l'auteur lui-même, se mettent à vociférer tous en chœur « mais embrasse-le/la/moi, imbécile !! »).

Néanmoins, le jeune homme s'arrêta au seuil de cette zone et murmura :

« Et peut-être que ce jour-là, ce jour où tu auras décidé de me raconter, il se pourrait bien que j'ai moi-aussi des choses à te dire. Pour ne pas que tu sois la seule à te lancer. Histoire de faire équitable. »

Puis, déviant jusqu'à l'oreille d'Emi avec un sourire, il écarta de sa main libre quelques mèches de cheveux et glissa :

« En fait, il se pourrait même que certaines de ces choses-là, je te les dise avant… »

Dans le buisson, Ageha et Momiji s'étaient pris par la main et pleuraient quelques larmes de crocodile parce qu'ils ne parvenaient plus à entendre ce qu'Akito était en train de dire à Emi, et qu'ils avaient l'impression de rater le passage le plus important.

Tout à coup, Akito se redressa et retira sa main du mur. Il pivota légèrement le visage vers la droite, avec une lenteur calculée. Et braqua son regard droit sur le buisson, tel le rayon laser rouge d'un fusil d'assaut de tireur d'élite. Les deux occupants clandestins du buisson eurent la désagréable impression d'avoir un point rouge plaqué en plein milieu du front, tandis que les mots « cible verrouillée » planaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il leur vint alors l'idée que le dieu du Jyunnishi était peut-être doté de pouvoirs surnaturels qu'ils n'avaient jusqu'à présent jamais soupçonnés, tels que vision infra-rouge ou foudre divine.

Heureusement pour eux, l'attention un brin trop insistante de leur chef de clan fut détournée par Emi, qui lui demanda si tout allait bien.

« J'ai cru entendre quelque chose. C'était probablement le vent dans les buissons. » répondit-il.

Emi fit une petite grimace.

« Tu sais que c'est généralement comme ça que commencent les films d'horreur avec des tueurs fous ? T'as jamais vu _Halloween_, de Carpenter ? Ou la série des _Scream _? Ou encore, _Psychose_ ? »

« Intéressants, tes goûts en matière de cinéma… On ne dirait pas, comme ça, en te voyant, que tu es fan de film d'horreur. » commenta d'un air amusé Akito.

« Mon préféré, c'est _Shining_ : tu ne trouves pas que Jack Nicholson a une tête de psychopathe ? Surtout quand il défonce la porte de la salle de bains à la hache et… »

Sa voix s'éteignit. Puis, avec un sourire d'excuse, elle reprit la parole :

« Enfin bref. Je suis là à te parler de Jack Nicholson et de films d'horreur, alors que tu dois être crevé et avoir envie de rentrer prendre un bain et te reposer… »

Akito empocha sa cravate et déclara :

« J'ai rien contre les films d'horreur et je suis d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne Nicholson et sa tête de psychopathe, et le fait que je sois complètement crevé. Même si je suis loin d'être le seul à avoir besoin de rentrer prendre un bain et se reposer. Sans compter que le bandage d'une certaine main a besoin d'être refait, et que si on prend racine ici, sur ce perron, il risque de te pousser d'autres feuilles de bambou dans les cheveux… »

Emi s'ébouriffa précipitamment les cheveux tout en marmonnant un « Très drôle », une goutte de sueur sur le front.

« Mais au moins, la soirée n'a pas été perdue. » continua le jeune homme, un sourire aux lèvres. « Et là aussi, je suis d'accord avec toi lorsque tu dis que le temps qu'on passe ensemble n'est jamais perdu. »

_Et peut être très instructif_, avait-il presque envie d'ajouter.

« Allez, je te laisse. Mais avant, réponds-moi franchement… »

Un instant de doute plana au-dessus d'Emi, tandis que la jeune fille se demandait, une goutte de sueur sur le front, si la question qui allait être posée faisait partie de ce que Akito avait appelé « les choses à lui dire ».

« … comment est-ce que tu te sens ? » s'enquit le jeune homme.

Un mélange de soulagement relevé d'une curieuse petite pointe de désappointement envahit Emi, qui répondit :

« Ca va. Ca va mieux. »

Elle tripota une mèche de cheveux avec un petit rire gêné, avouant :

« Enfin, c'est pas encore tout à fait ça mais… mais ça va mieux. Merci. Merci d'avoir fait tout ce chemin et de pas être reparti. »

Akito se détourna, le temps de prendre le carton d'Ayamé.

« Je te l'ai pourtant dit, non ? »

Il fit coulisser la porte d'entrée (aucun Maudit Soma ne verrouillait sa demeure : la garantie de sécurité était l'une des nombreux contreparties de la Malédiction – outre la prospérité et une dentition exceptionnelle, par exemple), et déposa près du seuil le paquet.

« Je ne pars plus. »

Il se redressa et répéta :

« Je ne partirai plus. »

Puis, passant devant Emi pour descendre la marche qui reliait le perron à l'allée du jardin, il cueillit au passage une autre feuille de bambou dans les cheveux de la blondinette avant d'achever :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Repose-toi tranquillement. »

Il commença à s'éloigner. Emi se détourna, posant une main sur le battant de la porte coulissante et un pied dans le vestibule. Et, brusquement, elle fit demi-tour sur elle-même et lança en direction d'Akito :

« Les choses que tu veux me dire… moi aussi, je les écouterai ! Moi aussi, je tiens à les écouter. Pas seulement pour que ça fasse équitable entre nous, mais aussi parce que c'est ce que je veux. »

Le jeune homme s'était arrêté et la considérait d'un air attentif. Sur le seuil de l'entrée, Emi sourit une dernière fois. Et à partir de ce sourire-là, il n'y eut plus aucune trace du mot « ami ».

« Enfin, _last but not least_, je voulais te le dire pour ton retour, parce que tu m'as vraiment manqué : okaéri, Akito. »

En quelques enjambées, il pourrait être de nouveau sur le perron, à côté d'elle. Pourtant, il se contenta de répondre, le plus simplement et le plus sincèrement du monde :

« Tadaima, Emi. »

Il attendit que la jeune fille refermât la porte coulissante derrière elle, après un dernier petit signe de la main. Puis, il remonta sans se presser l'allée jusqu'à l'entrée du jardin, se préparant à emprunter le chemin qui reliait la demeure d'Hatori à la Maison Principale… Et bifurqua brutalement au niveau d'un certain buisson, provoquant chez ses deux occupants clandestins une décharge d'adrénaline inattendue digne d'un saut en parachute.

L'air de rien, sans hausser le ton, les mains dans les poches dans une attitude digne de Hatsuharu, Akito lâcha machinalement :

« Vous avez entendu à partir d'où, exactement ? »

« Entendu quoi ? » répondit prudemment le buisson.

« Bonne réponse. » décréta Akito, avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche tranquille en direction de ses pénates.

Après s'être bien assuré de la distance entre leur chef de clan, son ouïe divine, et eux, Ageha et Momiji expulsèrent bruyamment l'air et la tension de leurs poumons. Ils étaient néanmoins conscients qu'Akito ne les auraient pas laissé s'en sortir aussi facilement quelques mois plus tôt… Preuve supplémentaire du changement qui était en train de s'opérer chez leur maître et cousin.

« En tout cas, je ne regrette absolument pas d'être restée, et si c'était à refaire, je ne manquerai ce moment pour rien au monde ! » déclara Ageha, encore un brin émue.

« Ben moi, j'espère bien qu'il va y en avoir d'autres, des moments comme ça… » songea à voix haute Momiji.

Ageha leva un doigt.

« Et avec un peu de chance… »

Momiji se trémoussa, enthousiaste.

« … qu'on y assistera, et en public ! »

« Dites… c'est quoi exactement le genre de moment dont vous parlez depuis tout à l'heure… ? » intervint une troisième voix.

Les deux acolytes se figèrent, puis se retournèrent très lentement. Accroupi sur le muret, juste derrière eux, se tenait Hatsuharu, tel le corbeau de la fable.

« Et moi, j'aimerai surtout savoir pourquoi vous êtes en train de piétiner mes buissons et mes plates-bandes de fleurs… » se joignit une quatrième voix, un peu plus haut et à gauche.

Debout près de l'entrée du jardin, Hatori les toisait du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt deux, tel un phare dans la nuit débusquant les contrebandiers du Moonfleet.

Momiji et Ageha échangèrent un regard. Puis un sourire.

D'abord, ils rassurèrent les deux nouveaux venus sur le sort d'Emi. Et ils gardèrent soigneusement le meilleur pour la fin.

Dos appuyé contre la paroi lisse et brillante de la grande baignoire de sa salle de bains, Emi se laissa doucement couler. Elle ne conserva à la surface que la moitié supérieure de son visage ainsi que les deux petites îles de ses genoux, qu'elle trouva d'une rondeur parfaite.

Les chaussettes tâchées de suc d'herbe attendaient d'être nettoyées dans le panier à linge sale. La manche d'une veste d'uniforme maculée de terre dépassait du couvercle. Sur le sol carrelé, quelques feuilles de bambou trempaient ça et là dans des restes d'eau savonneuse. Un pommeau de douche gouttait discrètement.

L'eau se troubla légèrement sous la respiration de la jeune fille.

Elle comprenait.

Finalement, maintenant, elle comprenait. Mieux, elle avait la sensation de baigner dedans. Elle baignait dedans parce qu'elle était enfin parvenue à le formuler correctement. En fait, ça avait été là, n'est-ce pas ? Ca avait tout le temps été là, mais il avait fallu abandonner quelque chose pour gagner ce qui était essentiel. Il avait fallu abandonner « faire semblant », pour pouvoir être capable de le comprendre.

Levant lentement les mains, Emi en contempla les paumes aux doigts écartés. Il lui sembla distinguer des particules écaillées de peinture blanche.

Malgré le lien coriace de sa culpabilité, la couche qui recouvrait ses vieux sentiments était tellement friable, et les limites de son monde étaient tellement élastiques. Elle le découvrait. Elle le comprenait.

La jeune fille baissa les mains et redressa le visage, appuyant sa tête contre la serviette qu'elle avait calée sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Ce n'était pas la personne qu'elle s'était attendue à voir, celle qu'elle avait désiré voir apparaître à cette époque-là, lorsqu'elle attendait sous le camphrier, complètement vide et perdue. Pourtant, grâce à cette personne, elle se sentait assez soutenue, encouragée, et aimée, pour se dire que malgré les mots qui sortiraient sur ce qui s'était passé, sur ce qu'elle avait fait, elle serait écoutée et regardée sans être abandonnée.

C'était une personne en qui elle avait confiance. C'était une personne qu'elle aimait.

Au fond de l'eau, d'un geste doux, avec précaution, elle caressa la blessure à sa main avant de la recouvrir de ses doigts.

C'était la personne qu'elle aimait.

En fait, ce qu'elle éprouvait, c'était de l'amour, tout simplement.

A SUIVRE…

_Ah ! Enfin ! Pas trop tôt ! Quoi, c'est tout ?!_ Oui, oui, j'entends vos commentaires de lecteurs torturés par tous ces looongs chapitres d'ambiguïté entre Emi et Akito… mwahahahaha !

Allez, il fallait bien ce dénouement, après tous ces mois pendant lesquels ce chapitre s'est fait attendre.

Et comme une fois n'est pas de coutume, voici de quoi vous mettre en appétit pour le prochain chapitre : NON, Emi et Akito ne fondent pas une famille heureuse et épanouie de cinq enfants, un berger allemand, et un emprunt amortit sur vingt ans. NON, ils ne décident pas non plus de se rouler une pelle torride sur fond de Manoir en flammes façon « Autant en emporte le vent ».

EN REVANCHE, il est fort possible : qu'un quiproquo vienne refroidir les élans amoureux d'Emi, qu'une certaine Suzumé _nee-chan_ passe faire un coucou à Akito et raconte quelques anecdotes très croustillantes sur un certain été, que la soirée de remise de prix pour le concours de dessin se fasse dangereusement proche au point de poser quelques problèmes d'ordre vestimentaire et moral chez la lauréate, qu'une deuxième inconnue (mais pas tant que ça) prénommée Nyamo fasse le déplacement de Sydney à Tokyo et offre de répondre à certaines questions d'Akito moyennant néanmoins une rétribution inattendue, que vous ayez des nouvelles de Grand-mère Hasumi et de son petit-fils bonze Ketsuké. Et enfin, il est fort possible qu'Akito se mette au bowling.

Tout ceci, bien entendu, sous couvert de modifications, parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer dans le cerveau d'un auteur sadique en pleine écriture… oh, oh, oh.

C'est vrai, je mets du temps à écrire, je recommence vingt fois le même paragraphe, et je peux même effacer vingt pages d'un coup (et deux mois de boulot TT voir chapitre précédent, la visite d'Hatori à l'Autre, six versions différentes) si la version ne me plaît toujours pas… mais bon, ce qui compte, c'est que le résultat plaise à tous ! Et j'espère qu'il continuera dans ce sens jusqu'au point final, lol.

Je ne le répèterai sans doute jamais assez, mais, un gigantesque MERCI à tous ceux qui ont pris la patience de continuer à me suivre ! 0

Alors, nous décernons la palme du remerciement à…

Yu-chan, Lily, Préséa, Petite Lady, Atlantis, Laurhanna, Clara, Boubi, Fred, Imeldamizi, Razbitum, Audrey, Mikaelle, Sheïna, Neko, neikumi, lokina, yui, kotori, une.adorable.petite.chieuse, littleflower, deesse91, Kitsune, Arashi, BlueSky Hermione, Leila, Anso, Nina, Sanae, Linoa, Dianael, Charlotte (chamegane18), Manu, Anaelle Sohma, Emma et Mina, Arkel, Tamayo 76, Elodie 3004, Céline(FBfana), Sophie, Arizona 03, Marion, Hélène, Amélie, Florence, Lou, Sandy, Stephy, Ryumeï, Akiyume, Harueï, Artero Livia, Mitsuko, Cécile (remi), Malicia, isuzu77450, Lise, Essila, Ashtana, jayna mellyana, Luluthine, et tous les autres, ceux qui nous ont rejoint en cours d'année !

Merci également aux reviews assidues de mes fidèles lecteurs sur fanfiction : Syntia, spiegel1979, Galya, fluffy-yama, Siria potter, samikitty, Luinil Azuretoile, estrellita-hitomi, S'L.I.A, beverly, pichou, Bepinette, Seelio, Kaorulabelle, Jhin, Strellita-chan, Oceane Potter, Kanna Kogarashi, sushiland, Pouasson, jumey, Megara, Djehra, Kyarah, GaelleMoon.

Mention spéciale aux lecteurs du site de Laurhanna pour tous leurs messages pleins de pêche fidèlement tapotés sur le tagboard de ma fic : glad, Riku-chan, cyntiale, Frey, Kikyo, titi, Setsuna, Mitsuko, akito, malicia, Cielle, Akiyume, Itsuki-San, asoko, reb, akito-sama, Lulu, et tous les autres, je ne vous ai malheureusement pas tous mentionnés, mais le cœur y est !

Et bien entendu, merchiii à ma best friend Caroooole !!

See you next chapter !!! 0


End file.
